Una aventura en Fire Emblem Heroes
by InformalOfficeLady
Summary: Sigue las aventuras pero sobre todo desventuras, de una invocadora que intenta traer la paz al reino de Askr. Haciendo tratos con el diablo (Anna) para conseguir orbes y cosas, lidiar con los príncipes de Askr y sus invocaciones pero sobre todo, sobreviviendo a sus invocaciones y a los peligros dentro y fuera del castillo. Romance eventual centrado principalmente en el yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenida a la aventura que nunca pediste

-En este basto y glorioso mundo, lleno de los mas bellos paisajes, parajes inhóspitos y seres de leyenda, existen dos enormes reinos que coexisten en paz, el reino de Askr y el reino de Embla-

-…

-Pero por desgracias el equilibrio de los reinos se ha roto, desde que la caprichosa princesa Verónica, utilizando el poder sagrado que resguarda su nación, ha invocado héroes de tierras lejanas y los a forzado a luchar en su guerra de conquista contra Askr-

-… Anna…

-Como miembro de la orden de los héroes de Askr y, comandante, ha sido mi deber mantener viva la esperanza en estos tiempos de guerra, pero desafortunadamente mis esfuerzos no son suficientes y, temo por la seguridad de los príncipes de Askr que, han peleado con un tremendo valor para su corta edad-

-Anna…

-Por eso en estos tiempos de tremenda necesidad y, usando el poder sagrado que reside en el castillo de Askr, he logrado llamarte o poderosa guerrera de corazón puro-

-Anna-

-Antiguas leyendas y profecías presagiaron tu llegada desde tiempos inmemoriales y…-

-¡Por un demonio Anna! ¡Deja de fingir que todo esto es místico y legendario! ¡Se quien eres, eres la expresión pura y dura del hiper capitalismo, estafadora, embustera, avariciosa que es capaz de vender a su familia por dinero, si es que no lo hiciste ya! ¡Así que deja toda esa mierda de lado y dime que rayos hago aquí!-

-Bien, si que eres una aguafiestas, en resumen, necesitamos un invocador y tú eras el único disponible que pude traer, así que necesito que nos ayudes si o si o, perderé mucho dinero, hay más gente que le gustan los finales felices que tristes, aunque estoy preparando otra historia más depresiva para ese público, uno debe expandirse a todos los mercados-

-… Básicamente me secuestraste para jugar al _"héroe"_ y ganes algo dinero de paso…-

-Si, pero sabes que le gente de aquí ve todo esto _"real"_ y no como una aplicación de celular como sabemos, así que te pediré que no rompas el cuarto muro, no necesito que la gente tenga una crisis existencial… al menos no por ahora-

-¿Y porque carajos no elegiste a alguien más capaz? Me he jugado casi todos los Fire Emblem y se de lo que va, pero no me comparo con cualquier de los millones de jugadores que son infinitamente mejores que yo-

-Bueno como te dije fue algo al azar, se podía decir que te toco el boleto ganador-

-Un boleto que yo no compre-

-Pero que yo te regale con todo mi corazón y que espero, sepas corresponder mi infinita generosidad-

-Eres una sínica de lo peor-

-¡Me alegra que nos entendamos! Bien, toma tu traje, tus armas de invocación y pongámonos a trabajar, los príncipes están deseosos de conocerte, en especial la princesa Sharena-

-¿Mi opinión aunque sea importa algo?-

-No, así que vamos, ya perdimos mucho tiempo y eso significa perder dinero-

Y así fue como yo, una chica con la vida más rutinaria que se puedan imaginar, acabo metida en medio de un conflicto entre dos países IMAGIARIOS de un JUEGO de celular el cual, me hizo gastarme hasta el dinero de la renta para no conseguir ni una mierda de héroes legendarios… bonita forma de arruinar mis planes de vegetar en mi cama todo el fin de semana…


	2. Chapter 2

Negociando con el diablo

-¡Me niego a apoyar tu estrategia comercial sin obtener algo a cambio!-dije en tono molesto, ya es bastante con el hecho de que estaré aquí secuestrada por tiempo indefinido, al menos merezco algún beneficio de todo esto.

-Bromeas verdad, te daremos refugio, comida y amistad eterna, ¿Qué más se puede pedir?-dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa alegre…

-Cualquiera que te ofreciera eso lo mandarías al diablo y le mostrarías tu dedo del medio-dije en tono serio y con los brazos cruzados.

-Te recuerdo que no tienes muchas opciones en este momento-dijo Anna con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Y yo te recuerdo que hay una nación vecina que quizás puedan darme un muy buen trato a cambio de aumentar su producción de héroes-dije manteniendo mi postura seria.

-Ha, de verdad crees que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos, por si no lo recuerdas esa niña no es precisamente razonable-dijo Anna en tono de confiado.

-Tienes razón, pero respóndeme esto Anna, ¿Qué es más barato para ti? Conseguir un substituto o, negociar conmigo un trato donde habrá algo de provecho mutuo-dije con cierto aire sardónico, estaba casi segura de que secuestrarme no fue barato y si no funciona… bien estaré metida en un problema peor…

Hubo un silencio bastante largo en el que juraría que pude escuchar los engranajes de la mente de Anna… bueno engranajes metafóricos de hecho, paso otro rato hasta que por fin Anna me respondió.

-Bien, más te vale que sean cosas razonables o romperé mi código de negociadora-dijo Anna soltando un suspiro ligeramente molesto.

-Bien, pero lo haremos todo bajo contrato, quiero que todo quede legal-dije con un ligero tono de exigencia.

-Oh vamos, acaso no confías en mi palabras-dijo Anna en tono inocente.

-Confió tanto como tu confías en la mía-dije en tono inquisitivo.

-Esta bien, es lo justo, te llevare a mi oficina para negociar los términos de tu contrato y luego iremos al castillo-dijo Anna sonando como una ejecutiva de una empresa antes de que me hiciera una señal de que la siguiera… en que rayos me he metido…

Atravesamos una especie de portal que nos llevo a una especie de oficina que estaba completamente lleno de Annas que, trabajaban como si se tratara de una empresa de nivel mundial… considerando todo lo que ha pasado, esto no debería sorprenderme…

Seguí a Anna hasta llegar a un lugar que decía _"Departamento de marketing en dispositivos inteligentes"_ y, caminamos hasta llegar a una oficina que daba la apariencia de ser, el despacho de algún alto ejecutivo, donde nos esperaban dos Annas que tenían toda la pinta de secretarias con lentes y todo, la Anna que me guiaba se sentó en un lujoso asiento de piel frente al costoso escritorio de la oficina, me hizo una señal para que tomara asiento y me dijo.

-Bien tenemos un horario ajustado así que di tus exigencias y veremos lo que podemos hacer-dijo Anna en tono algo serio e impaciente.

-Primero que nada, quiero que mis cosas importantes de mi departamento sean trasladadas a mi habitación en el castillo, es un hecho que estaré aquí mucho tiempo y no quiero que mis caseros les den mis cosas a mi familia para que las rematen en el mercado, si es que no las tiran a la basura-dije en tono seguro, las Annas discutieron por unos momentos antes que la que estaba vestida como la aplicación de Fire Emblem me dijera.

-Bien, es lo justo, solo danos una lista de los objetos que necesites y un equipo especializado se ocupara del asunto-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo.

-Lo segundo es que quiero contar con servicios básicos, por lo menos con agua, drenaje, electricidad, cable e internet-dije en tono tranquilo, no voy a perderme la ultima temporada de Hora de Aventuras solo por estar aquí.

-Oye esto no es la beneficencia, dame una razón valida para aceptarte este pedido-dijo Anna con cierta exigencia.

-Pongámoslo así, tu me das esos servicios, pero yo estaré disponible las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana para lo que necesites en el castillo-dije tratando de negociar… no puedo creer que me venda casi como esclava por tener internet…

-Mmm… ¿Te parece televisión publica e internet de cinco megas?-dijo Anna tratando de sonar persuasiva.

-Cable básico e internet de alta velocidad de fibra de vidrio, pero estaré entreteniendo a Sharena todo lo que necesites para que no este todo el tiempo sobre ti-dije en tono seguro, si lo que me muestra el juego es correcto entonces… quizás Anna esté interesada con eso.

-Trato-dijeron las tres Annas al mismo tiempo… bien al menos soy una persona dentro de lo que cabe paciente…

-Y deberás pelear en las filas, tendrás que dirigir y pelear a la vez así que, mas vale que entrenes bien con los demás héroes-dijo Anna de la aplicación con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, estaré al frente y hare lo que pueda-dije soltando un suspiro, al menos tengo una arma para atacar a distancia… espero que un rodillazo no sea mas fuerte que un disparo de mi arma… regularmente en los RPG eso es lo que pasa…

-Bien, ¿Alguna otra cosa por la que quieras negociar?-dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-La entrega de algunos productos, no funcionare como debo sin mis latas de co…

-¡Oye nada de decir nombres de productos! ¡No nos pagan regalía por eso!-me grito una de las Annas secretarias… ¿Enserio? ¿Qué es esto, un filtro de censura?...

-El punto es que necesito ciertas cosas, ya sean simples botanas o para mi aseo diario-dije soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Oye ya te daremos orbes gratis para invocar, no estás en posición de exigir más-dijo una de las Annas secretarias ajustándose los lentes.

-Al menos que tengas algo con que negociar, vete acostumbrándote a usar lo que hay en Askr-dijo la otra Anna secretaria en tono exigente… no puedo creer lo que voy a decir…

-Si me dan eso yo… yo… trabajaré en esta oficina en LO QUE SEA por orbes…-dije en tono nervioso… siento que estoy vendiendo mi alma al diablo…

Las Annas comenzaron a conversar entre ellas en secreto deliberando lo que les dije… quizás no sea demasiado tarde para…

-Trato hecho-dijeron las tres Annas con una sonrisa… y así es como uno pierde cualquier rastro de dignidad y respeto hacia uno mismo… solo espero que no me pidan favores sexuales, mi única experiencia a sido con mi mano y mi imaginación, pero definitivamente no quiero que mi primera vez sea de ESA forma…

-Bien y por último los orbes que gane los quiero cargados en mi aplicación-dije en tono demandante.

-¡Estas loca! ¡Paga por ellos, que clase de negocio crees que es este!-me gritaron las tres Annas al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Cómo se supone que los compre cuando ya no tengo forma de ganar dinero para pagarlo?!-grite igual de molesta ¿¡Como rayos pretenden que me paguen en el trabajo si estoy secuestrada aquí!?

-¡Mierda tiene un punto!-grito una de las Annas secretarias frustrada.

-Esta bien lo haremos, pero más te vale que te prepares porque harás de todo en esta oficina por esos orbes y espero que te quede bien claro-dijo la Anna de la aplicación en tono exigente.

-Lo… entiendo-dije en tono algo asustado… mi mejor amiga tenía razón… tengo un grave problema con este juego…

-Bien elaboraremos tu contrato inmediatamente, por supuesto podrás revisarlo antes de firmarlo para dejar todo en orden-dijo la Anna de la aplicación con una sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos se me entrego un contrato que fácil tenia más de cien páginas… de verdad lo hicieron lo más tedioso posible para que lo firmara sin checarlo bien, a pesar de eso exigí una lupa y un microscopio para checarlo minuciosamente, me llevo HORAS y de hecho acabe descubriendo clausuras que solo se podían ver con el microscopio ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE PENSARAN EN VENDER MIS ORGANOS!

Tuvimos un tira y afloja durante otras horas donde se sumaron, dos Annas más que era abogadas y al final acabe firmando un contrato de cincuenta paginas que me protegía de no ser vendida en cachos o el cuerpo completo en una esquina de algún lugar de mala muerte, al final después de dar mi lista de objetos y productos, me vestí con el traje de invocador que, debía admitir que me hacia sentir importante, antes de salir del edificio con Anna por medio de un portal, de regreso al reino de Askr.

-Vaya forma de perder varias horas, al menos el tiempo es diferente en Askr así que aun estamos a tiempo para ver a los príncipes-dijo Anna en tono animado mientras se estiraba un poco.

-Solo para no meter la pata, ¿Cómo debo comportarme o, qué no debo decir mientras este aquí?-dije ligeramente nerviosa, odio tener esa maldita ansiedad cada vez que voy a conocer alguien nuevo.

-Tranquila, solo se tu misma y todo estará bien-dijo Anna en tono juguetón-Aunque no sé cómo tomaría Alfonse si te pones a coquetear con Sharena-dijo Anna en tono pensativo, bueno cualquiera… ¿¡QUE!?-Oh vamos, he estado revisando tu cuenta de Tumblr y veo a donde van tus intereses-dijo Anna con una sonrisa picarona…

-Y-y-y-y que, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-dije tratando de sonar dura… aunque sentía que mi cara estaba en llamas.

-Relájate, no hay leyes aquí que prohíban eso y además como te dije, tengo que expandir el mercado así que puede que haya un buen publico que pague por algunos jugosos ships yuri-dijo Anna en tono emocionado…

…Realmente le acabo de vender mi alma a un diablo muy peligroso…


	3. Chapter 3

Los príncipes de Askr

Hicimos un largo recorrido por las praderas de Askr hasta que por fin llegamos al imponente palacio de este, agradecía haber estado una larga temporada corriendo y hiendo al gimnasio con mi mejor amiga a cambio de dinero para comprar orbes… ¡No me juzguen! ¡Al final yo salí ganando más porque bajé de peso y obtuve condición física!... Aunque le verdadera ganancia fue conseguir a Nephenee…

Bueno el punto es que, a pesar de todo no estoy mal para hacer este tipo de cosas y eso me permitió llegar al castillo sin problemas, en la entrada nos recibieron un par de guardias que, tenían toda la apariencia de ser personajes genéricos… bueno de todas maneras estas personas nunca se ven en la aplicación así que, qué más da como se vean.

Avanzamos por un largo pasillo hacia lo que parecía ser una área del castillo donde probablemente estaba el trono o una sala de reuniones, mientras caminábamos Anna comenzó a hablar.

-Bien solo no te pongas nerviosa y se tu misma, sabes que lo príncipes no esperan que te comportes como de la alta sociedad-dijo Anna en tono relajado.

-No quieres que finja alguna mítica historia sobre que nací de la sangres de algún dragón antiguo o que soy una enviada de los antiguos dioses... o algo como que me mordió algo radiactivo o yo que se-dije soltando un suspiro, aun no tengo ni idea de que rayos les diré a Alfonse y Sharena si preguntan de dónde soy.

-Oh por favor, se que aquí hay magia pero no llegamos al punto de que todo sea ridículo, recuerda que este es un rpg táctico con temas políticos-dijo Anna en tono solemne.

-Sí, hasta que lo hicieron un juego lleno de waifus-dije en tono divertido.

-Era eso o que cancelaran la serie, deberías agradecer que mi idea salvo esta serie-dijo Anna en tono orgulloso-Además, no deberías quejarte considerando que te di un muy buen material visual-dijo Anna en tono cómplice mientras me daba unos ligeros codazos.

-Está bien, no negare que me han gustado muchos personajes-dije algo apenada.

-Bueno ya que estamos de acuerdo, cuando terminemos esto te enseñare algunas cosas, después de todo necesitamos que traigas algunas unidades para comenzar a pelear contra Embla-dijo Anna en tono pensativo.

-¿Me darás invocaciones gratis?-dije en tono algo emocionado.

-Te daré cinco esferas de colores, podrás invocar y ver que sale sin necesidad de orbes, pero solo será por esta vez-dijo Anna en tono firme.

-Está bien entiendo, no eres la beneficencia, me los has dicho mínimo unas quince veces-dije con cierto fastidio... un momento...-Espera un momento esto no está comenzando exactamente como en el juego-dije con cierto reclamo, se supone que a los príncipes los conocería en el campo de batalla.

-No actúes como esos fans que tienen Fire Emblem tatuado en el trasero, no seremos muy precisos aquí pero si tanto lo quieres, te puedo dar desde ahora tu Takumi de regalo o mejor aún, tu Virion de tres estrellas-dijo Anna mirándome fijamente... mierda no está bromeando...

-¡Esta bien! No me quejare de la exactitud, tampoco soy tan friki de esas cosas-dije algo desesperada, prefiero arriesgarme a mi suerte a que me den unidades que las volveré plumas en la primera oportunidad que tenga...

-Sí, no por nada has emparejado chicas de Fire Emblems de diferentes juegos-dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-Oye tienes idea de lo poco que hay de esos temas, puedes encontrar mucho yaoi pero casi nada de yuri, literalmente he tenido que buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras-dije soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Bueno quizás puedas cumplir algunas de tus fantasías, aunque claro dependerá de que tan bien trabajes-dijo Anna con una mirada casi penetrante...

-Explícate-dije casi al instante.

-Sera en otro momento, por ahora pon tu mejor sonrisa para conocer a los príncipes-dijo Anna en tono animado mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Espera ese es un dato crucial de la historia!-dije en tono desesperado ¡Lo hace apropósito para estar interesada! ¡Te maldigo Anna, y a tus malditas habilidades de embaucadora!

Cuando abrió las puertas entramos a un pasillo idéntico a la opción de castillo en la aplicación... ojala que haya más lugares y por lo menos habitaciones... ahora que lo pienso Anna ni siquiera me ha dicho donde esta mi habitación y mis cosas... lo único que me garantiza que no las haya vendido, son los términos de ese contrato.

-Buenas tardes príncipes, me complace anunciarles que el ritual fue todo un éxito y que, he logrado invocar al héroe que cumplirá las profecías que salvaran a este reino-dijo Anna en tono solemne y seguro...debo darles puntos por saber actuar muy bien.

Los príncipes se acercaron emocionados, buenos Sharena prácticamente se acerco corriendo, afortunadamente se detuvo antes de embestirnos o algo así, ya con los dos frente a nosotros, Alfonse comenzó a hablar.

-Bienvenida al reino Askr, soy el príncipe Alfonse, es un placer conocer por fin a la heroína legendaria que salvara nuestro amado reino-dijo Alfonse en tono amable y con una sonrisa... ¿Qué rayos les dijo Anna sobre mi?...

-Y yo soy la princesa Sharena, ¡Espero que podamos ser muy buenos amigos!-dijo Sharena en tono emocionado y con una brillante sonrisa.

-Vamos héroe, porque no le regresas la cortesía a los príncipes y te presentas-dijo Anna con una sonrisa... sabía que debí de preparar algo... bueno, no puede ser peor que aquellas veces que me presentaba en la escuela... mierda no sé como rayos comenzar... tuve que toser para aclarar mi garganta, y ganar algo de tiempo antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Es un placer conocerlos príncipes, mi nombre es Phyria, también espero que nos podamos llevar bien-dije con una sonrisa amable, bien presentación simple y sonrisa de _"Seamos todos amigos"_ mientras no me pregunten cosas, todo debería salir bien.

-La comandante Anna dijo que vienes de un mundo diferente al nuestro ¿Cómo es tu mundo?-dijo Sharena en tono emocionado ¡Demonios Sharena!

-Bueno yo...-dije algo nerviosa ¡Vamos piensa rápido!

-Vamos Phyria, todos estamos muy curiosos por escuchar de las maravillas de tu mundo-dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa ¡Demonios Anna, al menos finge que te preocupa que meta la pata!

...

...

¡A la mierda!

-Bien no les mentiré, vengo de un mundo avanzado que no tiene magia pero si tiene tecnología, digamos que estoy algo familiarizada con las estrategias militares tácticas así que creo que estoy... capacitada de alguna manera para ayudarlos-dije en tono ligeramente cansado, Alfonse y Sharena me miraron por un largo rato... de que me sorprende, de todas maneras sabia que lo arruinaría...

-¿Qué es exactamente, esa tecnología de la que tanto hablas?-dijo Alfonse en tono curioso, sin pensarlo dos veces saque mi celular y dije.

-Esto es... ¡Tecnología!-dije con cierta emoción, tendrán sus Thoron y sus espadas mata dragones pero ¡Yo tengo mi celular!

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Sharena mirando mi celular.

-Esto es una pieza avanzada de tecnología que te permite comunicarte con personas de todo el mundo, hacer alianza para defender puntos de vista, tener acceso a mapas, predicciones del clima pero sobre todo, videojuegos-dije tratando de sonar mística... o más bien sonando como un intento de mago mal actuado...

-...¿Qué es un videojuego?-pregunto Sharena mirando la pantalla de mi celular, que bueno que aun tengo esos juegos gratuitos que son de puzle para matar el tiempo.

-Ven mira, este es un videojuego simple solo debes hacer grupos de tres para arriba, si lo haces de forma que al desaparecerlos hagan más combos, ganas más puntos-dije explicándole como jugar con la aplicación.

Sharena me miro algo confusa pero aun así lo intento, en cuanto comenzó entender el juego se quedo enviciada durante un largo rato... creo que encontré una buena candidata para jugar juegos en cooperativo.

-¿Segura que esa cosa no funciona con magia? Nunca vi a Sharena tan concentrada en algo en mi vida-dijo Alfonse visiblemente impresionado.

-Sin duda encajaras muy bien aquí-dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa... vaya quien lo diría, parece que por fin encontré un lugar donde podre ser yo misma... o por lo menos eso espero... mejor me guardo las bromas pervertidas para cuando haya mucha confianza... aunque dudo que algún día pueda hacerlas como la que nos hacemos mi mejor amiga y yo.


	4. Chapter 4

Invocación Parte 1

-¿Entonces solo nosotras podemos entrar a la sala de invocación?-pregunte en tono curioso a Anna, después de asegurarme de bloquear debidamente cierto… contenido de mi celular para que Sharena pudiera seguir jugando, ahora nos encontrábamos en la zona del castillo donde estaba el altar de invocación.

-Así es, tómalo como un favor considerando que estoy segura de que, mandaras a muchos héroes que no te agradan directo a la fabrica de plumas-dijo Anna con una sonrisa divertida.

-No negare eso pero, dime la verdad ¿Qué es lo que realmente les pasa a esos héroes que _"Mandamos a casa"_?-dije en tono intrigado.

-Solo confórmate con saber que no se mueren, aunque la verdadera pregunta es, ¿De verdad eso te interesa?-dijo Anna mirándome fijamente…

-Siendo sincera… por lo menos me interesa para las unidades que genuinamente me importa su bienestar-dije ligeramente nerviosa… esa mirada es como la de un pescado muerto…

-¡Bien! Entonces no te preocupes con esos detalles-dijo Anna en tono relajado-Bien recuerda, Breidablik tiene el poder de realizar las mismas funciones que la aplicación del juego, también te permitirá ver estatus, niveles, rarezas y todo lo que necesitas-dijo Anna explicándome las funciones de Breidablik.

-¿Eso incluye legar habilidades, forja de sellos, la refinación de armas y los apoyo?-dije en tono algo preocupado, aun no entiendo muy bien las funciones de esta pistola… espero que tenga algún tipo de… _"Pantalla mágica táctil"_ para que pueda utilizar esas opciones.

-Si, solo pica el botón de aquí y la pantalla de opciones aparecerá, aunque creo que a ti te interesa más comenzar a hacer los ships cuanto antes-dijo Anna en tono burlón…

-¡Oye! No voy a emparejar por emparejar… bueno al menos no por el momento, aun tengo un buen catálogo de material del que puedo disponer antes de desesperarme-dije en tono seguro.

-Y más te vale que comiences a generar material pronto, ya estoy comenzando a conseguir compradores para eso-dijo Anna con cierta exigencia… creo que estoy comenzando a preocuparme por este asunto…

-Si quieres te emparejo con Sharena para comenzar a sacar material-dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Juro que si haces eso, te corto en pedazos con mi hacha-dijo Anna en un tono sombrío casi al instante…

-B-bueno… y que tal con Celica, en algunos Tumblr las emparejan por sus conversaciones en el Fire Emblem Warriors, aunque francamente aun no he podido checarlas-dije ligeramente nerviosa, quizás a Anna le van más las pelirrojas que las rubias.

-Olvídalo no quiero ser parte de este jardín de lirios, aunque… quizás me convenga considerando que es una princesa en su juego… con una excelente cantidad de tesoros-dijo Anna con una sonrisa que… me provoco un horrible escalofrió… Si, definitivamente emparejare a Celica con Mae, el ship de amigas de la infancia es un clásico.

-Y bueno… ¿Puedo comenzar a invocar?-dije en tono nervioso… Anna ya está comenzando a hacer cálculos sobre cuanto dinero puede ganar vendiendo las tierras de Celica…

-¿Ah? A cierto, toma, elije una de las esferas de la bolsa-dijo Anna guardando su libreta, pluma y calculadora, para mostrarme una bolsa de tela con dos esferas blancas, una roja, una azul y una verde.

-Bien, comenzare con esta-dije tomando una esfera verde.

-¿Por qué con una verde?-pregunto Anna curiosa.

-Porque con mi suerte de seguro será un Gunter o peor aún, un Arthur y, así podre mandarlo rápidamente a casa para obtener algunas plumas-dije con un suspiro cansado, mejor comienzo con lo peor y me ahorro un poco las decepciones…

-Bueno invoca, esperemos que no tengas una _"Fiesta de nabos"_ con tus invocaciones-dijo Anna en tono burlón.

-Espero que no o ALGUIEN tardara más en conseguir su jugoso material de venta-dije con cierto fastidio, antes de colocar la esfera en el altar.

Siendo sincera, siempre esquivaba la animación de la invocación para ahorrarme tiempo y, dado que no lo puedo hacer porque no es la aplicación, debo admitir que se ve bastante impresionante y místico, después de aquel fuerte brillo, una figura comenzó a desplazarse, sombreada por aquel resplandor y… oh… ¡OH!

-¡No puede ser!-grito Anna muy sorprendida y a la vez molesta ¡En tu cara Anna!

-Soy Camilla, princesa primogénita de Nohr, ¿Pueden explicarme que estoy haciendo en este lugar?-dijo Camilla en tono irritado, con su hacha firmemente agarrada en su mano y con la otra, tomando las riendas de su malig.

-¡Debe estar funcionando mal el maldito algoritmo!-grito Anna molesta.

-¡En tu cara Anna! ¡Unidad de cinco estrellas y de las principales!-dije gritando emocionada… un momento… Camilla se ve muy molesta, ¿Por qué esta molesta? ¿No se supone que cuando invocas a alguien, saben por qué están ahí y hasta te agradecen por hacerlo…

-Nos disculpas un momento princesa Camilla-dije en tono nervioso antes de tomar a Anna por la fuerza y apartarnos a buena distancia de ella… tiene escrito en la cara que en cualquier momento nos decapitara…

-Anna explícate, ¿Por qué rayos nos ve como si quisiera decapitarnos y luego, darle nuestras cabezas como aperitivo a su malig?-dije bastante asustada y en voz baja, ¡Por lo menos esperaba estar en peligro de muerte en unas horas, no en la primera invocación!

-Recuerdas que te dije que no seguiríamos el juego a raja tabla, bien tendrás que explicarles porque los secuestraste de sus mundos, pero no te preocupes, no pueden matarte, aunque si puede golpearte hasta dejarte con un pie en la tumba-dijo Anna con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿¡COMO CARAJOS PRETENDES QUE ESO ME TRANQUILICE!?-grite furiosa ¡COMO PUDO OMITIR UN DETALLE TAN IMPORTANTE!

-Tranquila no seas tímida, además estoy segura de que vi en tu Tumblr una buena cantidad de imágenes de Camilla, sobre todo muchas subidas de tono, deberías estar emocionada por conocerla finalmente-dijo Anna sin quitar su maldito semblante burlón…

-¡NO CUANDO SE QUE ELLA PUEDE DEJARME COMO UNA PULPA DE CARNE!-grite exasperada.

-Señoritas estoy perdiendo mi paciencia y, no les gustara verme en ese estado-dijo Camilla en un tono tranquilo, pero siniestramente frío…

-Bueno Phyria no la hagas esperar más, explícale la situación-dijo Anna en tono nervioso antes de patearme directamente hacia ella ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

CLASH

PAF

…Ya valió esto… de seguro en cuanto me levante ella… un momento… suave, cálido y esa esencia… oh no… nonononononononononononono…

¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI ROSTRO ESTA EN EL PECHO DE CAMILLA!

-¡KYA!-grite con todas mis fuerzas antes de retroceder arrastrándome como la miserable sabandija que soy ¡Va a matarme o mas bien! ¡ME HARA PICADILLO CON SU HACHA!... aunque, por otro lado, realice una de mis fantasías… ¡PERO VOY A MORIR!... aunque con algo cumplido… ¡PERO MORIRE DE UNA MANERA DOLOROSA! ¡QUE HAGO! ¡QUE HAGOOOOOOOOOO!

-Cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien?-escuche la voz preocupada de Camilla… esperen ¿La voz preocupada de Camilla? Mire temblorosa hacia arriba y pude ver a Camilla ligeramente inclinada extendiéndome la mano-Creo que me precipite un poco en juzgarlas, quizás sea mejor comenzar de nuevo-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa amable ¡OH POR DIOS!

Tome temblorosa su mano para que me ayudara a ponerme de pie, no se si prefiero estar nerviosa por miedo a morir o nerviosa por estar frente a alguien tan sexy…

-¿Sucede algo cariño?-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa y en tono sensual ¡ESTUPIDAS HORMONAS! ¡PORQUE TIENE QUE TENER ESA VOZ TAN… MALDITAMENTE SENSUAL!

¡NO DIGAS PECHOS! ¡NO DIGAS PECHOS! ¡NO DIGAS PECHOS! ¡NO DIGAS PECHOS! ¡NO DIGAS PECHOS! ¡NO DIGAS PECHOS! ¡NO DIGAS PECHOS! ¡NO DIGAS PECHOS! ¡NO DIGAS PECHOS!

¡AAAAAAHHHH!

¡SLAP!

…

-Dios… eso debió de haber dolido…-dijo Anna haciendo una mueca de dolor…

-Nunca vi a nadie darse una cachetada así-dijo Camilla también sorprendida… incluso su malig me veía como si fuera un bicho raro…-Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero, ¿De casualidad no eres masoquista?-pregunto Camilla en tono pensativo y mirándome algo… extrañada…

-¿Acaso me vez cara de excitada?-dije con cierto fastidio… creo que me deje la mano marcada en la cara…

-De hecho, tienes más cara de que te odias a ti misma por lo que hiciste-dijo Camilla en tono pensativo, aunque aún se veía algo, confusa por todo este asunto…

-Acabas de describir perfectamente bien buena parte de mi vida…-dije con cierto fastidio.

… Y esta solo es la primera invocación…


	5. Chapter 5

Invocación Parte 2

-Entonces necesitan mi ayuda para cumplir una antigua profecía y salvar el reino de Askr-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo, después de que le explicáramos todos los detalles necesarios de esta… mística situación.

-Así es, ¿Podemos contar con su ayuda princesa Camilla?-dije en tono algo formal, aunque ya estábamos… dentro de lo que cabe bien, sabía que debía mantener cierto respeto, después de todo seguía siendo una princesa de Nohr... con una muy peligrosa y bien afilada hacha...

-Bueno en vista de la situación, supongo que no puedo negarle mi ayuda a un posible reino que podría ser un aliado-dijo Camilla en tono educado.

-Entonces bienvenida a la Orden de los Héroes-dijo Anna con una sonrisa animada.

-¿Su reino esta en guerra princesa Camilla?-pregunte de manera curiosa, quien sabe en que momento de la historia me la lleve… o de cual de las tres líneas del juego es…

-Se podría decirse que el pequeño ejército de mi querida hermana Corrin está en una precaria situación y, recientemente me uní a sus esfuerzos de terminar una guerra entre el reino de Hoshido y mi reino-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo, entonces esta Camilla es del Revelations-Y, no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, después de todo eres mi superior cariño-dijo Camilla con cierto aire coqueto y con una sonrisa… si, tardare en acostumbrarme a esto… nunca una mujer me había hablado así… ni siquiera por lastima…

-E-e-e-esta bien… Camilla-dije bastante nerviosa… buena forma de impresionarla Phyria…

-Si ya todo está arreglado, sugiero que hagas otra invocación, no ganaremos la guerra con solo cinco personas-dijo Anna con cierto tono relajado… bueno con habilidades, estatus y nivel correcto de hecho, si se podría, pero esto no se le pueden hacer tantas cosas como en los otros Fire Emblems de consolas.

Suspire antes de tomar la esfera de color azul de la bolsa, la coloque en el altar rezando porque no me saliera un Jagen, la innovación se realizo y, no se me escapo el hecho de que Camilla se veía bastante impresionada por el ritual, poco a poco una figura atravesó la radiante luz revelando a… ¡Oh si! ¡Unidad Pegaso de la buenas!

-Soy Catria, la hermana mediana de las tres Alas Blancas de Medonia-dijo Catria en tono firme con las riendas de su pegaso en mano y, sosteniendo una lanza con la otra ¡Yay! Cuatro estrellas, no me esta hiendo mal con estas invocaciones.

-Mucho gusto, soy Phyria, la invocadora que te trajo hasta aquí-dije en tono amable y con cierta confianza-Ellas son la comandante Anna y Camilla la princesa de Nohr, te he traído hasta aquí para que nos apoyes en una guerra que decidirá el destino de este mundo y el de otros-dije tratando de sonar seria.

Para nuestra sorpresa Catria soltó un suspiro… ¿Fastidiado? ¿Cansado?... no tiene precisamente un aura asesina, pero se siente… una extraña mezcla de preocupación y enojo en ella… creo que será mejor que comience a escudarme con Anna…

-Entiendo la situación pero… ¿Tenia que ser en este preciso momento?-dijo Catria con un marcado tono de fastidio…

-Oh vaya, ¿No me diga que estabas en medio de una encarnizada batalla antes de venir?-dijo Camilla en tono preocupado… sospecho que la causa es más urgente.

-Peor, mi hermana menor se quedo sola vigilando la cena, a ella incluso se le ha quemado el agua y, temo que en cualquier momento acabe incendiando la casa-dijo Catria en un marcado tono sombrío y asustado… no sabía que Est estuviera a ese nivel…

-Oye tranquila, con algo de suerte Palla llegara antes de que Est reduzca la casa a cenizas-dije tratando de sonar con confianza… la verdad las posibilidades de un incendio es bastante alta…

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mis hermanas?-dijo Catria mirándome de manera inquisitiva… oh oh, creo que volví a meter la pata ¡Vamos Phyria piensa en una excusa! ¡Pero ya!

-Veras, como invocadora tengo cierto acceso a las crónicas de los mundos donde proceden y, las legendarias Alas Blancas Medonia aparecen en muchos pasajes de la historia de su mundo-dije en tono seguro… creo que soné lo bastante convincente como para no decir nada respecto a los videojuegos.

Catria mostro bastante sorpresa por mis palabras, Camilla se veía tanto impresionada como interesada… y Anna solo me veía con cara de que, me la rife mucho para decir semejante mentira… bueno no del todo considerando que, he jugado una buena cantidad de juegos, técnicamente son crónicas interactivas de su historia.

-Me honra poder trabajar junto alguien tan distinguida como usted señorita Catria-dijo Camilla en un tono educado haciendo que Catria se sonrojara notablemente.

-C-creo que esas crónicas han exagerado algunas cosas-dijo Catria algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Claro que no-dije en tono seguro-Incluso vi en esas crónicas como la legendaria Catria entraba hasta las entrañas del mismísimo infierno y salía victoriosa con apenas unos rasguños-dije en tono solemne… técnicamente no estoy mintiendo porque Catria fue mi tanque volador en Shadow of Valentia… además ¡Se ve tan linda sonrojada!

Camilla estaba incluso más impresionada y comenzó a alagar la reputación de Catria, mientras Catria apenada se cubría el rostro completamente rojo por tantos halagos, estaba disfrutando la escena cuando Anna se acercó y me dijo.

-De verdad estas disfrutando esto-dijo Anna con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Admite que se ve adorable así de sonrojada-dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-Cierto, aunque mirándola mejor parece que esta Catria la trajiste con unos días después de que Marth tomo su puesto de rey-dijo Anna en tono pensativo.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-pregunte en tono curioso.

-Soy Anna niña, yo literalmente lo se todo-dijo Anna en tono orgulloso.

-No pienso discutir eso-dije soltando un suspiro, no me sorprendería que Anna fuera más poderosa que cualquier dios que haya salido en esta saga…

Después de que Camilla dejara de divertirse con Catria y que ella se compusiera lo suficiente, decidí hacer mi tercera invocación, esta vez tome una esfera blanca esperando que me saliera una curandera, coloque la esfera y realice el rito de invocación, la fuerte luz del altar poco a poco revelo una figura que… cierto, las esferas blancas también pueden darte arqueros.

-Hola soy Setsuna-dijo Setsuna apareciendo del umbral de luz, sin decir nada comenzó a mirar a los alrededores algo curiosa… ¿Qué es lo que esta buscando?-Vaya, no sabía que existía una área así en el castillo de Hoshido-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo… tristemente esto no me sorprende…

-Disculpa Setsuna, veras te he invocado a este mundo gracias a un ritual especial para que nos ayudes en una guerra de vital importancia-dije sonando algo segura, Setsuna se cruzo brazos y me miro pensativa… o mas bien fingiendo atención-No entendiste nada de lo que te dije ¿Verdad?-dije con cierto cansancio.

-Ni un poco-dijo Setsuna en tono seguro pero aflojerado… esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé…

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que estabas haciendo?-pregunte sonando lo más paciente que pude.

-Mmm creo que la princesa Hinoka iba ir a perseguir el rastro de su hermana Carrin-dijo Setsuna en tono pensativo…

-… No queras decir ¿Corrin?-dije en tono cansado.

-¡Si ese nombre! ¿Eres una adivina o algo así?-pregunto Setsuna en tono curioso.

-Digamos que la conozco de alguna manera-dije suspirando un poco.

Repentinamente Setsuna desvió su atención hacia Camilla y comenzó a acercarse a ella... oh no, si resulta que es de una línea donde no eran aliadas esto puede acabar muy mal, Setsuna quedo frente a frente a Camilla y la miro fijamente, Camilla le regreso la mirada manteniéndose serena, aunque teniendo cierta postura a la defensiva, pasaron unos tensos minutos hasta que Setsuna hablo.

-Tienes pechos enormes, es difícil no desviar la mirada hacia ellos-dijo Setsuna en tono pensativo y tranquilo… pero que… mierda…

Camilla tenía cara como si la hubieran abofeteado y más cuando Setsuna le pregunto si no era la hermana menor de Orochi por el enorme pecho que tiene... juro que pensé que lo diría porque sus colores de cabello son similares... no por el pecho, Setsuna luego se distrajo con el malig de Camilla aunque dijo que nunca había visto un pegaso igual a ese...

-¿Segura que ella es una heroína?-dijo Catria con un marcado tono de escepticismo, en especial cuando Setsuna se emociono cuando el _"pegaso"_ de Camilla le dio la pata para saludarla y Camilla le sonreía de manera indulgente...

-No es... precisamente la persona más lista de donde viene, pero te aseguro que es muy buena arquera-dije con cierto tono seguro, de hecho Setsuna es de esas pocos unidades en el Fire Emblem Heroes que funcionan bien con poca inversión.

Catria me miraba sin creérselo mientras, Setsuna le preguntaba a Camilla que trucos sabia hacer su _"pegaso"_ mientras Camilla tan amablemente como podía le decía que cosas podía hacer su malig... bueno pudo haber sido peor... aunque aún me quedan dos esferas por invocar...

...

...

Con mi suerte probablemente me saldrán un Ogma y un Wrys...


	6. Chapter 6

Invocación Parte 3

Para este punto tenia la horrible necesidad de ahorcarme o pedirle amablemente a Camilla que me decapitara y terminara con mi sufrimiento, literalmente nos tomo UNA HORA lograr que por fin a Setsuna se le metiera en la cabeza que no estaba en Hoshido y porque estaba ahí… definitivamente un Virion ya no suena tan mal en estos momentos…

-Entiendo, entonces les ayudare, soy muy buena usando el arco y cayendo en trampas-dijo con cierto orgullo Setsuna… ¿Desde cuando ser un imán de trampas es algo para estar orgulloso?...

-Es una habilidad bastante peculiar, pero creo que podría ser útil-dijo Camilla en un tono diplomático y sonriendo lo mejor que podía.

-Gracias por el alago-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa-¡Esperen acabo de darme cuenta de algo!-dijo Setsuna en tono preocupado-El pegaso de Camilla esta calvo-dijo Setsuna en tono triste y preocupado…-Pobre chico, debe extrañar su crin-dijo Setsuna aun en tono algo triste mientras acariciaba al malig de Camilla… incluso el malig la miraba entre perplejo y confundido.

En esos momentos no sabia si reír, llorar o darme un madrazo por escuchar esta estupidez… al final opté por la tercera y me di varios manotazos en la frente… dios esto va a ser más difícil que tratar de explicarle a mi jefe porque no se debe forzar una interpretación para que se vea más _"bonito"_ …

-¿Que levante la mano quien esté de acuerdo en que le expliquemos después porque el _"pegaso"_ de Camilla esta calvo y, terminemos con las invocaciones?-dije tratando de mantenerme tranquila mientras sentía un fuerte ardor en mi frente, inmediatamente todas levantaron la mano… incluso el malig de Camilla lo hizo…-Bien, entonces seguiré invocando-dije en tono urgente llevándome una de las esferas que quedaban en la bolsa, no fue hasta que la coloque en e altar que me di cuenta que era una roja… en este momento hasta un Eliwood ya no suena tan mal…

Después del espectáculo del altar la luz comenzó a dispersarse y… ¿Qué?... ¿Dónde rayos esta mi invocación?

-No me digas que tiene falla de conexión esto Anna-dije con cierto fastidio, al diablo si me ven raro, estas serán mis únicas invocaciones gratis y NO voy a permitir no tener esas cinco invocaciones gratis.

-No, debe estar por aquí… ¿Ya buscaste detrás del altar?-dijo Anna en tono pensativo, yo suspire y me acerque al altar y note… ¿Un mechón de cabello rosado?... eso es… ¿Ropa transparente?...

…

…

-Olivia, ¿Eres tú?-dije no muy segura, la verdad apenas conozco bailarinas en el Fire Emblem pero estoy… casi segura que Olivia es la única que encaja con lo poco que puedo ver de la invocación.

-¿C-c-c-cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto Olivia en tono tímido y asomando un poco su cabeza, veinte puntos para la fanática de los Fire Emblems.

-Bueno, es imposible no haber escuchado antes de la famosa y elegante bailarina errante-dije con una sonrisa amable, Olivia aun parecía algo desconfiada, pero al final se acerco a paso precavido con su espada en mano y nos dijo.

-¿P-pueden decirme donde estoy?-pregunto Olivia un poco insegura.

-Estas en el reino de Ark-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo…

-¡ASKR!-gritamos al mismo tiempo todas ¡UNA MALDITA HORA DESPERDICIADA Y AUN NO SE LE METE EL NOMBRE A LA CABEZA!

¡SABEN QUE, A LA VERGA! ¡NO ME ESFORZARE MUCHO CON ESTA PRESENTACIÓN!

-Resumiendo, te traje de tu mundo para que nos ayudaras a ganar una guerra que decidirá el futuro de tu mundo y el de los demás-dije en tono algo cansado, tendré que tomarme algo para la cabeza en cuanto localice mi habitación…

-A-agradezco que me consideren alguien capaz, pero no estoy segura de que pueda hacer un gran trabajo-dijo Olivia en tono algo bajo.

-¡Estas bromeando! Eres una unidad que baila, tus bailes inspiran al ejercito a seguir luchando, ¿Cómo alguien así no podría sernos de ayuda?-dije con los brazos cruzados y con cierta obviedad, haciendo que Olivia se sonrojara.

-Realmente sabes tratar a una dama-dijo Camilla con cierto aire juguetón.

-Juro que no tengo dobles intenciones con esto, solo digo la verdad-dije en tono seguro y si, estoy siendo sincera con lo que digo-De todas maneras, ¿Podemos contar con tu ayuda?-pregunte en tono cortés.

-Si es algo tan importante, los ayudare en lo que pueda-dijo Olivia sonando más segura.

-Perfecto-dije emocionada-Por cierto, mi nombre Phyria, es un gusto conocerte en persona-dije con una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano, a lo que Olivia respondía también con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Yo soy Anna, la comandante del reino de Askr-dijo Anna en tono educado.

-Yo soy Setsuna-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa amable aunque algo aflojerada-Y ellas son Perilla y Rabia-dijo Setsuna señalando a Camilla y a Catria… esto tiene que ser una broma…

Fue imposible no sentir esa aura asesina en Camilla y Catria… pero al parecer Setsuna estaba bastante ajena al asunto, cuando vi que tomaban sus armas listas para hacer lo que… hace como media hora han querido a hacer, les dije.

-Vamos chicas, ustedes saben que no vale la pena y nos falta personal-dije soltando un suspiro cansado, con bastante dificultad bajaron sus armas… mientras Setsuna seguía sin comprender el asunto…

-Por favor ignora a nuestra compañera, al parecer desperdiciamos una hora en ella-dijo Catria en el tono más tranquilo que podía mientras Setsuna la miraba confundida-Me presentare como es debido, soy Catria la ala media de las Alas Blancas de Medonia, es un gusto conocer a otra heroína de un mundo distante-dijo Catria en tono formal.

-Yo soy Camilla princesa de Nohr, es un placer conocer una heroína con tan, encantadoras habilidades-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa… eso definitivamente sonó como algo de doble sentido…

-E-e-e-e… ¡Es un placer conocerlas!-dijo Olivia en tono nervioso y algo roja antes de hacer una reverencia… si, definitivamente Camilla la pondrá muy nerviosa.

-Creo que ya han sido muchas presentaciones, invoca al último héroe para que podamos regresar a la parte interna del castillo, aun deben conocer a los príncipes y, como encargada debes organizarte con tus compañeros-dijo Anna en tono seguro… porque esto no me sorprende…

-Básicamente deberé hacer tu trabajo-dije suspirando un poco.

-En pocas palabras si-dijo Anna con una gran sonrisa-Por lo menos a lo que respecta al entrenamiento de los héroes, después de todo, tu eres la legendaria heroína de las leyendas que cumplirá la antigua profecía-dijo Anna fingiendo un perfecto tono solemne… y luego dice que yo soy la mentirosa…

-Si, si, si, ya me soltaste tu cuento sobre eso-dije en tono aflojerado antes de tomar la ultima esfera, aunque no se me escapo la mirada algo… severa que me arrojo Catria… no se porque sospecho que me exigirá mucho como líder…

Coloque la esfera en el altar y después de que se realizo la invocación de la luz apareció… oh vaya…

-¡María!-grito Catria entre sorprendida y asustada, dejando su lanza y las riendas de su pegaso para ir hacia María… y de paso casi tirarme…

-¡Catria!-grito María emocionada antes de ir a abrazar a Catria-¿Qué haces aquí Catria, se suponía que Minerva y yo, iríamos a tu casa a cenar?-dijo María bastante confundida.

-Ese era el plan pero María, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-dijo Catria aun preocupada mientras se arrodillaba para estar más a la altura de María.

-Mmm… bueno, fui a mi habitación para recoger algo para Minerva y de repente vi una luz… luego estaba aquí… ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto María en tono curioso.

Decidí dejar que Catria le explicara los detalles ya que, al parecer corrí con suerte de invocar una de su exacta línea de tiempo y, Catria la conocía mejor que yo, mientras ellas conversaban Camilla se me acerco y me dijo.

-¿Estás segura de que esa lindurita es una heroína?-dijo Camilla en tono algo preocupado.

-Si, participo en la guerra de su mundo como curandera-dije en tono tranquilo.

-No me imagino… que precaria situación tenía ese mundo como para permitir que una niña de menos de diez años, participar en una guerra-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo, aunque pude sentir una cierta sensación de rencor en sus palabras…

-Bueno… su situación fue bastante complicada pero, puedo asegurarte de que es una niña muy fuerte-dije sonando lo más segura que podía, no era mi mejor unidad curandera en los juegos pero, es mi mejor curandera en el Heroes así que sé que hacer.

-Aun así, si alguien intenta perturbar un solo cabello de esta pequeñita, me asegurare de que reciba un castigo muy especial-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa y un tono tan amenazante y gélido que me hizo temblar de miedo… no se porque sospecho que todas nuestras batallas se volverán un baño de sangre…

Afortunadamente Camilla regreso a un semblante más tranquilo cuando Catria y María se acercaron… estoy segura de que esa aura hubiera aterrado a la pobre de María.

-Catria ya me lo explico todo-dijo María con una sonrisa-Trabajare muy duro para ayudarlos en todo lo que me sea posible-dijo María en tono animado.

-Solo da lo mejor de ti, no te sobre esfuerces y créeme que con eso será más que suficiente para todos-dije en tono alegre acariciando la cabeza de María, mientras ella se reía contenta por el gesto.

-Te estaremos protegiendo en el campo de batalla, así que no debes preocuparte por eso pequeña-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa amable.

-No se si a los niños de tu mundo les guste mucho eso, pero quieres acariciar al pegaso de Camilla, perdió su crin así que necesita mucho cariño para que este feliz-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa… mientras el malig soltaba un suspiro resignado…

-¿P-pegaso?-dijo María muy confundida al ver al malig de Camilla.

-Larga historia, tu solo síguele el juego hasta que le expliquemos-dije con evidente cansancio, al menos por fin la sesión de invocación se acabó…

…

Oh por dios… si así fue la de invocación como será la de batalla y la de entrenamiento…

…

… Esto sin duda se llevará la poca cordura que me queda…


	7. Chapter 7

Combates automáticos

No estuvimos en el castillo ni cinco minutos antes de que un guardia aterrado nos dijera que una patrulla de Embla nos estaba atacando, tuvimos que hacer una presentación exprés de todos antes de salir corriendo a contrarrestar el ataque, no estamos ni remotamente organizados ninguno de los nueve, pero Camilla es de cinco estrellas y casi todos son de cuatro estrellas, no debería irnos tan mal en un combate del primer nivel.

-¿Entonces activando la pantalla también puedo ver el campo como si fuera la aplicación?-pregunté en tono curioso mientras desde nuestra posición, Anna me explicaba algunos detalles sobre mi arma antes de entrar en combate.

-Así es, como vez también están las opciones de combate automático, cambio de posición y ver el rango de ataque de los enemigos, dependerá de ti ver como proceder-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo.

Mmm… demonios hay demasiados arqueros en la zona, al parecer los mapas son un poco más amplios como los de batalla de dominios, admito que me gusta que sea un poco más tradicional, pero, considerando que no son personajes que manipulo desde una pantalla, las cosas serán más complicadas… buen momento para encomendarse a una casi inepta social como yo…

-¡Phyria tenemos graves problemas!-llego de repente corriendo Olivia junto con María muy alteradas… no me digan que Setsuna se callo en una trampa o algo así…

-¿Ahora que hizo Setsuna?-dije soltando un suspiro fastidiado.

-No es eso-dijo María nerviosa-¡Catria y Camilla se fueron al frente sin esperar ordenes! ¡Junto con los príncipes de Askr!-dijo María muy alterada ¡Pero qué demonios!

-¡Pero qué! ¡Ninguna de las dos es tan estúpida para hacer algo así!-dije entre una mezcla de rabia y fastidio ¡Ni siquiera Setsuna haría eso!

-Y los príncipes no son tan idiotas… bueno por lo menos Alfonse-dijo Anna visiblemente preocupada ¡Pero como rayos…!

…

-Anna… explícame ¿Porque el combate automático esta activado?-dije en tono bajo…

-¡Que mierda! ¡Se supone que no debe estar activado por defecto!-dijo Anna alterada ¡PORQUE CARAJOS ESTA COSA ESTA ACTIVADA!

Literalmente tuve que ponerme a picar el botón para desactivar esa mierda… genial, Camilla y Catria están justo en un área llena de arqueros, Alfonse en una de tanques con lanza y la señorita Sharena esta en una donde hay unidades de caballería con hacha ¡PORQUE MIERDAS LA INTELIGENCA ARTIFICIAL HACE ESTAS COSAS!

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Están en zonas donde los mataran a todos!-grite en completa frustración mientras Anna se daba un manotazo a su frente.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-dijo Olivia al borde de la histeria mientras María comenzaba a llorar… no hay de otra…

-Tenemos que dividirnos-dije en tono serio-Anna ve y ayuda a Alfonse, Olivia tu debes ir a apoyar a Sharena, intenten reunirse en esta área para que tengan más posibilidades de terminar el combate, Setsuna, María y yo apoyaremos a Camilla y a Catria antes de que sea tarde-dije en tono diligente mientras les mostraba el mapa y les señalaba sus posiciones.

-Enterado, nos reagruparemos en cuanto mermemos las fuerzas de nuestros enemigos-dijo Anna en tono serio.

-N-n-n-no se si podre con tanta responsabilidad…-dijo Olivia algo nerviosa ¡Oh por favor, no necesito esa mierda de falta de confianza ahora!

-Escúchame Olivia, solo lo diré una vez y más vale que te quede muy claro-dije en tono seria tomando a Olivia de los hombros para que me mirara a los ojos, haciendo que se pusiera más nerviosa-Tu no eres una guerrera cualquiera ¡Eres la maldita Olivia de los custodios! ¡Bailarina de categoría legendaria! ¡Espadachína grácil que no tiene nada que envidiarle a Lon´qu! ¡Y una de las personas más valientes que he tenido la gracia de conocer!-dije en tono firme y seguro, haciendo que Olivia me mirara sorprendida-Eres más de lo que crees, eres una guerrera fuerte con un gran corazón y, no se me ocurre a alguien más capacitada para dejarle esta importante tarea-dije con una sonrisa sincera.

Olivia se me quedo mirando un largo rato y… al parecer parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero logro mantener la compostura, limpio rápidamente las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían asomado en sus ojos y me dijo.

-¡No te fallare! ¡Sin importar lo que pase no te fallare y protegeré a mis compañeros!-dijo Olivia completamente determinada, casi podía ver fuego en sus ojos.

-Se que no me fallaras-dije en tono seguro, Olivia asintió segura antes de salir hacia donde estaban los príncipes junto con Anna, quien me miro diciéndome _"buen discurso motivacional"_ , siendo franca usaba más a Olivia que a Lon´qu en el Awakening.

-¿Es verdad todo lo que dijiste sobre ella?-me pregunto María en tono curioso mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que si-dije con una sonrisa-Se de lo que es capaz y, estoy segura de que tú tampoco serás la excepción-dije de manera sincera, María me miro con sus ojos iluminados como un tierno cachorrito… rayos… tengo una necesidad de abrazarla que apenas puedo soportar… ¡Oh dios! ¡Me está sonriendo con su dulce carita! ¡Apenas puedo soportarlo!-P-por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Setsuna?-dije tratando de sonar segura… creo que mi hígado estuvo a punto de colapsar…

-Mmm…-comenzó a decir María mientras miraba a todas partes-Por ahí-dijo con cierto tono preocupado, apenas volteé hacia esa dirección, vi a Setsuna muy entretenida mirando una mariposa… por esta vez su forma de ser me a servido de algo…

-¡Espabila Setsuna, tenemos que salvarle el trasero a Camilla y a Catria!-dije en tono fuerte atrayendo su atención, a lo que torpemente tomo su arco y flechas antes de acercarse… este va a ser uno de esos días…

Apenas se alisto salimos corriendo hacia donde estaban las chicas, mantenía a María cerca porque sabia que, aun no tenía ni una sola habilidad de ataque… además no será útil atacando hasta que sea de cinco estrellas y tenga el bastón Dolor+, a este ritmo podremos…

-¡Chicas!-escuchamos gritar a Setsuna ¡Pero qué! ¡En que momento cayo en ese hoyo!

-¡Setsuna!-dijo María preocupada mientras se acercaba al pozo donde cayo Setsuna ¡PORQUE MIERDAS HAY TRAMPAS EN UN JUEGO DONDE SE SUPONE QUE SIMPLIFICARON ESTO!

-Buen momento para caer en una trampa Setsuna-dije con un marcado sarcasmo que hasta María me entendió.

-Bueno, es un bonito día para caer en un hoyo-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo desde el hoyo… ni siquiera voy a molestarme en contestar eso…

Tuve que estirarle la mano para que pudiera salir… vaya… Setsuna es bastante ligera, ya con Setsuna fuera de peligro y que, María la revisara para asegurarnos de que estuviera herida, comenzamos… ¡DEBE SER UNA BROMA!

-¿¡Cómo puede alguien puede caer en una trampa que no se activo con el peso de ambas!?-dijo María entre sorprendida y preocupada.

-¡Porque de seguro Setsuna esta maldecida!-dije en tono fuerte y frustrada-Saben que ¡Al diablo! ¡Nuevo plan!-dije en tono molesto después de sacar a Setsuna del hoyo-¡Sube en mi hombros Setsuna!-dije en tono demandante después de quitarme rápidamente mi túnica con capucha y agacharme.

-Pero…-comenzó a decir Setsuna confundida.

-¡Que lo hagas!-grite bastante molesta, Setsuna sin decir nada más se sentó en mis hombros, dejándome sus piernas una a cada lado de mi cabeza y… si Setsuna es ligera y tiene buen equilibrio, el caso es que ate mi túnica alrededor de sus piernas y mi cuerpo muy fuerte, debo mantenerla en su lugar, necesito usar mis manos así que no hay de otra.

-Si tienes que apretar tus piernas con fuerza para mantenerte en posición, no dudes en hacerlo-dije en tono diligente y poniéndome de pie-María necesitare que me cures tanto como puedas, seremos tu escudo y tú nos mantendrás de pie-dije en tono seguro.

-¡Es muy peligroso!-dijo María muy preocupada.

-Descuida, los derribare con mis flechas antes de que se acerquen-dijo Setsuna en tono seguro y sonriendo.

-Confía en nosotras, como nosotras confiamos en ti-dije con una sonrisa amable, María nos miro unos momentos sorprendida, pero al final asintió convencida antes de que nos pusiéramos en marcha… espero que esto funcione…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camilla sentía una mezcla de impotencia e ira que no había sentido desde que le encomendaron la misión de matar a su querida Corrin, quizás las circunstancias eran diferentes, pero no podía negar que sentía esa sensación visceral con una intensidad bastante remarcable, fue precipitado lanzarse al ataque junto con su compañera pegaso, coincidía con ella en que, aquella _"legendaria"_ invocadora no era de su entera confianza y, dudaba mucho que tuviera la experiencia militar que tanto profesaba tener.

A pesar de eso no podía negar que cometió un acto guiado por una completa temeridad y estupidez que, le avergonzaba y rabiaba a partes iguales, aunque le costó trabajo, logro convencer a su compañera de hacer un asalto inicial como reconocimiento, luego de que los príncipes decidieran explorar una zona boscosa, en general no era una mala idea… hasta que se dieron cuenta que fueron directamente a un campo abierto lleno de arqueros…

Camilla reconocía que esa chica llamada Phyria, no había exagerado con la reputación de Catria, ambas estaba peleando en el suelo con sus armas, apenas protegiéndose a sí mismas y a sus monturas y, a pesar de la flecha que atravesó el hombro de la joven Catria, esta nunca se quejó en ningún momento y mantenía una expresión fiera mientras protegía tanto a su montura como a ella… Camilla no podía dejar de sentir una punzada de culpa por provocar este triste final a alguien con tantas agallas como la joven Catria…

Manteniendo su hacha firmemente agarrada, escudando a Catria pese a la insistencia de ella de no dejarla sola al frente, estaba lista para enfrentar su destino cuando una explosión que solo podía catalogarla como magia de fuego, golpeo a uno de sus atacantes en el cuello matándolo al instante, segundos después dos flechas atravesaron con letal precisión la cabeza y el pecho de su otro enemigo y este cayera muerto en un charco de sangre ¿Que había sido eso? No tuvieron que esperar mucho para obtener la respuesta.

Frente a ellas paso una visión extraña, bizarra, pero… increíblemente reconfortante, justo frente de ellas paso corriendo aquella chica llamada Phyria, sus largos cabellos castaños ondeaban al viento cual estandarte de guerra, sus ojos celestes relucían con una determinación y furia que las dejo atónitas, se veía lastimada pero no disminuía su feroz avance como si tuviera la fuerza de diez hombres.

Sobre ella, sujetándose firmemente con sus piernas y atada con la túnica de Phyria estaba Setsuna que, mostraba una mirada de completa concentración que nunca pensaron que podía tener, disparaba con letal precisión sus flechas hacia los enemigos restantes.

Atrás de ellas siguiéndolas muy de cerca estaba María que, a pesar del cansancio y algunas heridas, no frenaba su avance y mantenía su bastón generando su energía curativa protegiendo y cuidando a sus compañeras, como un ángel de la guarda.

-¡A QUE SUBNORMAL SE LE OCURRE PELEAR CON UN ESCUADRON DE ARQUEROS! ¡SIENDO UNA MALDITA UNIDAD ALADA!-escucharon el gutural y demoniaco grito de total furia de Phyria mientras esta, seguía disparando magias con su arma importándole muy poco que algunas flechas se le clavaran en el cuerpo… Camilla y Catria no pudieron evitar asustarse por el escenario del que eran espectadoras.

Catria no pudo evitar tensarse mientras veía como las tres personas que más temía por su seguridad, estaban masacrando a sus perseguidores, aunque fuera una estrategia completamente poco ortodoxa, no podía negar que estaba dando resultados asombrosos… se había equivocado más de lo que creyó, no solo por haber ido en contra de su buen juicio y actuar sin ordenes, sino por haber subestimado a Phyria, se aseguraría de compensar con creces su abominable falta, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para buscar algo de redención.

Entre gritos aterrados y los escalofriantes gritos de ira de Phyria, Camilla no dejaba de lamentarse y avergonzarse por haber desconfiado de Phyria, estaba tan concentrada en la primera impresión que le dio que, no contemplo la posibilidad de que fuera más de lo que aparentaba, y estaba dispuesta a tomar cualquier castigo por cometer tan blasfema ofensa.

Entre el caos de la escena Camilla fue consiente de algo que nunca espero y que, había logrado hacer que sintiera un muy ligero rubor en sus mejillas que esperaba que Catria no notara… de alguna manera… mientras miraba como Phyria gritaba y maldecía con aquella voz diabólica, atacando todo lo que tuviera a la vista junto con Setsuna… por algún motivo… a Camilla le pareció la escena más sensual que había contemplado en su vida.


	8. Chapter 8

Reunión de personal

Aun no podía creer que hayamos salido vivos de nuestra divertida primera experiencia de combate… ¡QUE CARAJOS LE PASA A ESTE JUEGO! ¡POR LO MENOS LE VOLE LA CABEZA A SEIS TIPOS HOY! ¡COMO CARAJOS EN EL PRIMER NIVEL TIENEN CHINGOS DE REFUERZOS LOS HIJOS DE PUTA DE EMBLA!

Mate tantos y aun así ¡LA FURIA ME CONSUME CASI TANTO COMO CUANDO ESTOY EN UNA REUNION DE OCHO HORAS EN LA OFICINA!... Creo que de hecho, lo único que me permitió matar a diestra y siniestra, además de la furia, fue pensar que le disparaba a la gente que ODIO de la oficina… y a pesar de todo no me siento del todo descargada…

Suspire mientras miraba a los cuatro subnormales que me provocaron semejante coraje… saben me alegra de que aquí las físicas y la lógica no sea de lo más realista, porque de ser así no hubiera podido llevar a cuestas a Setsuna… y haber sobrevivido al combate, porque si no me daba un infarto por el esfuerzo, me iba a dar por el coraje que hice… o quizás la magia con la que me invocaron era radioactiva o yo que se…

Mientras estábamos todos sentados en una mesa cuadrada larga, del lado de los regañados había… podría decirse reacciones varias, Sharena estaba sentada algo temblorosa y no despegaba la vista de la mesa, Alfonse nos miraba a la cara, pero se veía bastante nervioso, Catria tenía una expresión neutral pero, manteniendo una postura firme como si estuviera lista para aceptar su castigo, Camilla estaba casi igual solo que… no se decirlo… quizás tenía algunos destellos de… ¿Culpa? ¿Malestar? ¿Vergüenza?... ¡De lo que si estoy segura es que hay algo más en sus ojos!

Mientras tanto de mi lado tenia a Setsuna y a Anna a cado uno de mis lados, Anna no parecía estar de humor por todo el asunto y Setsuna… parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado… como sea, María y Olivia estaban por su lado en otra parte de la sala descansando, mientras Olivia terminaba de vendarle la mano a María, la pobre se lastimo en la batalla, haciendo lo posible por no comenzar a gritar, tome un largo respiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

-En que momento… les pareció una excelente idea ir por su cuenta-dije con cierto aire cortante.

-V-v-vera nosotros…-dijo Sharena temblorosa cuando de repente la calle.

-¡Sharena si vas a decir tu excusa al menos, ten las agallas de mirarme a la cara!-dije en tono severo y fuerte, haciendo que Sharena se pusiera más temblorosa.

-S-sharena pensó que podría encargarse de los caballeros porque tenia ventaja y…-dijo Alfonse nervioso, hasta que se callo por la mirada que probablemente tenía… que… ¡MIERDA!

-¡Qué clase de imbéciles son ustedes!-dije en tono furioso-¡Las malditas hachas vencen a las lanzas, las espadas a las hachas y las puñeteras lanzas a las espadas!-dije aun con rabia en mi voz, apenas conteniéndome para no gritar y asustar a María y a Olivia-¡En cuanto ustedes dos, la próxima vez que tengan la brillante idea de cazar arqueros! ¡Asegúrense de que no haya otros seis que les puedan acribillar el trasero!-dije enojada, Catria se estremeció ligeramente mientras que Camilla se mantenía impasible… bien cambio de táctica.

-Aquí no es solo el hecho de que arriesgaron sus VIDAS por una estupidez, sino que ese par de ternuritas pagaron por sus errores-dije en tono severo mientras señalaba a María y Olivia, la reacción general fue un estremecimiento-Sharena por tu forma inmadura de actuar Olivia se lastimo el brazo PROTEGIENDOTE-dije en tono fuerte… la reacción de Sharena fue comenzar a llorar y moquear… ¡Perfecto!-Alfonse eres el mayor caramba, si tu hermana va a hacer algo estúpido, ten los malditos huevos para detenerla-dije en tono duro, haciendo que Alfonse se pusiera más nervioso, hora de atacar con mis mejores armas ¡Culpa y chantaje emocional!

-Catria, no quiero ni imaginarme la expresión de completa decepción que tendría Minerva por lo que hiciste-dije en tono cansado haciendo que Catria se estremeciera y me mirara algo perpleja-No solo ella, Palla estaría igual o peor y Est, no solo la decepcionarías, sino que también ibas a romperle SU modelo a seguir-dije en tono fuerte, Catria ni se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos y se veía afectada, punto para la invocadora.

-Y Camilla-dije mirándola fijamente, Camilla me regreso la mirada manteniéndose inmutable con los brazos cruzados… bien veamos si puedo cambiarle esa expresión-Para ser alguien que valora mucho a la familia porque sabe, lo que se siente no tener el genuino amor de sus padres, fuiste lo bastante descuidada como para ponerte en una situación tan precaria, ¿Acaso tus hermanos valen tan poco para que juegues a la suicida?-dije con cierto reproche, Camilla apretó su brazo pero su rostro estaba neutro… ultimo disparo… o Camilla me arroja su hacha o, encontrare por fin su punto débil.

-Como si no fuera suficiente, pusiste en peligro la vida de una niña mucho menor que Elise o Corrin, ¿Cómo estarías si el descuido de alguien, lastimara a tu preciada hermana menor, ponte en el lugar de su hermana Minerva que, adora a su hermana menor tanto como tu adoras a las tuyas?-dije en tono serio, aunque es una exageración en parte porque Minerva nunca…

¡Oh. Por. Dios.! ¡Logre que Camilla se sintiera mal! ¡Esta más pálida que un papel y más rígida que una estatua! Oh si, por eso la culpa siempre funciona en estos casos.

-¡Chicos!-escuchamos de repente la voz de María animada… ¿En que momento salió de la sala de reuniones?-Olivia y yo pensamos que una manera de animarlos a todos era trayéndoles té y pastelillos-dijo María con una sonrisa alegre mientras traía como podía una bandeja con pastelillos ¡Perfecto! ¡Más golpes emocionales para los regañados!

-En realidad la idea fue de María, es una niña muy buena-dijo Olivia con una gran sonrisa mientras llevaba una bandeja de té.

-Bueno, es que me gustaría que todos nos lleváramos muy bien y que seamos buenos amigos-dijo María con una brillante e inocente sonrisa ¡Oh por dios! ¡Golpe de azúcar y lindura!

…

…

Parece que la caldera estallara en… tres… dos… uno…

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAA! ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO! ¡NO MEREZCO LA BONDAD DE NINGUNA DE ELLAS! ¡ENCIERRENME EN EL CALABOZO!-grito llorando a mares Sharena antes de estampar su cara en la mesa mientras Alfonse trataba de calmarla… quizás me pase un poquito con ella…

-María… te juro por mi vida que no volveré a cometer una ofensa como esa…. Nunca… Jamás…-dijo Catria en tono bajo y pesado mientras cubría sus ojos con una de sus manos… quizás para no dejar que se viera alguna que otra lagrima… ok quizás si fui un poco dura…

Camilla estaba en una posición… estoica, con sus codos en la mesa, su mirada baja mientras su frente era sostenida por sus manos, solo se limito a asentir de manera mecánica estando más blanca que la porcelana de las tazas… si… me excedí, será mejor que calme un poco el gallinero antes de que haya bajas por depresión…

-Bien, fue bastante regaño por un día, no desperdicien los esfuerzos de María por animarlos-dije en tono tranquilo mientras suspiraba, al menos eso hizo que la mayoría intentara recomponerse para hacer feliz a María… Sharena está derramando algunas flemas y mocos en su pastelito… quizás, solo quizás… luego deba hacer algo para compensarla…

-Ya que todos tienen la autoestima rota, lo mejor será llevarlos después de esta adorable merienda a los cuarteles, estoy segura de que muchos querrán llorar en sus camas hasta quedar dormidos-dijo Anna con una sonrisa animada, es oficial, ella es peor que yo…

-Por favor no estén tristes chicos, se que solo trataban de ayudar-dijo María en tono preocupado y consolador.

-Además lo importante es que todos estamos bien-dijo Olivia con una sonrisa sincera…

¡BRUTAAAAAAAL!

Si lo que les dije no termino de pulverizarlos, ESTO sin duda los remato y con creces.

-Chicos acabo de darme cuenta de algo-dijo Setsuna algo triste, ¿Me pregunto de que se habrá dado cuenta?

-¿Qué sucede Setsuna?-pregunte algo preocupada.

-Bueno… con los golpes que sufrió el pegaso de Camilla, ahora además de calvo va a tener muchas cicatrices que lo harán sentirse peor-dijo Setsuna en tono muy triste… bueno al menos esto aporto algo de comedia al asunto…

-Setsuna, Camilla no monta un pegaso, monta un malig-dijo María soltando un suspiro.

-¿Un malig?-dijo Setsuna en tono pensativa… ¿Por qué con María le entendió más rápido que con nosotras?...-Pero… los malig solo vienen de Nohr… ¡Un momento!-dijo Setsuna pensativa para después sorprenderse… Houston tenemos problemas…-Significa que Camilla es… es… ¡Una domadora de maligs errante!-dijo Setsuna emocionada… enserio… para eso solo da la cabeza de ella…

Nos hubiéramos concentrado más en el comentario de Setsuna… de no ser que Camilla por el comentario, acabo estampando por accidente su cara con fuerza contra la mesa… suerte que aun no había agarrado la taza de té y el pastelillo…

-¿Creí que Camilla era una princesa guerrera como mi hermana?-me pregunto María en tono inocente.

-Si lo es, y necesitare tu ayuda para explicárselo a Setsuna-dije soltando un suspiro… bueno… al menos el día casi termina y seguimos vivos, eso ya es una victoria en si…


	9. Chapter 9

Y por esto, se debe mejorar el castillo

Sorprendentemente, María logro explicarle a Setsuna quien era exactamente Camilla, que era este lugar y hasta le explico todo lo referente a las invocaciones que nos había tomado UNA HORA para explicárselo, solo para que se lo olvidara en menos de un minuto, aun no me cabe en la cabeza, ¿Cómo María lo hizo? No se si es porque María tiene un talento natural o simplemente Setsuna tiene una mente exageradamente selectiva… lo peor es que es muy probable que sea lo segundo…

-¿Entonces eres la princesa mayor de Nohr?-pregunto Setsuna mirando a Camilla, mientras todos caminábamos por los pasillo rumbo a nuestros cuarteles… lo que vendría siendo básicamente el castillo de la aplicación.

-Así es Setsuna, espero que no te moleste trabajar junto a tu acérrimo enemigo-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo, aunque su elección de palabras me hizo pensar que quizás le preocupaba algo la opinión de Setsuna.

-Pero tu no eres mi enemigo-dijo Setsuna en tono confuso… bien parece que los milagros de María acabaron ahí…-Eres de Nohr pero eso no significa que deba odiarte, de hecho espero que podamos ser buenas amigas-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa sincera mientras se detenía y estiraba su mano para darle un amistoso apretón de manos a Camilla…

Quién lo diría… no solo Setsuna entendió lo que le dijo María, sino que dejo los rencores de las naciones a un lado… de verdad tiene algo de sabiduría… quizás algunas personas podrían aprender un par de cositas sobre la actitud de Setsuna, Camilla se mostro bastante sorprendida por las palabras de Setsuna, supongo que esperaba que con todo esto, Setsuna la maldijera por ser de naciones enemigas, Camilla le respondió el gesto y con una sonrisa le dijo.

-Sera un honor para mí ser amiga de alguien tan talentosa con el arco como tu-dijo Camilla en tono seguro.

-Gracias por el cumplido-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa algo apenada-También creo que será un honor luchar a tu lado, aunque no pude ver como peleas por todo eso de la emboscada-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo, aunque fue imposible no notar una expresión de fastidio en Camilla y Catria.

-Error que no volveremos a cometer-dijo Catria en tono serio y firme mientras seguía caminando junto a María.

-Aun sigo pensando que deberían encerrarme por mis crímenes…-dijo Sharena en tono triste, mientras Alfonse y Olivia la miraban preocupados.

-Chicos que les dije sobre cambiar la página, lo que paso ya paso y lo importante es que todos estamos vivos-dije en tono tranquilo-Además les aseguro que con el tiempo, nos reiremos de esto-dije en tono algo animado.

-Nunca he sido del tipo de persona que le guste que se burlen de ella-dijo Catria aun en tono serio, aunque no sonaba ofendida.

-Bueno, literalmente nadie las mando hacia haya, lo hicieron completamente solas-dije con cierta ironía haciendo que tanto Catria como Camilla se tensaran, pero no respondieron mi comentario-Relájense chicas, les aseguro que dentro de poco, hare algo que las hará reír por generaciones-dije soltando un suspiro.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?-me pregunto curiosa María.

-Porque me conozco y, estoy segura que no falta mucho para que acabe humillándome a mi misma-dije soltando un suspiro cansado, Anna y Camilla son testigos de primera mano de eso…

-No das esa apariencia-dijo Olivia en tono amable.

-Créeme, pronto lo verán-dije sin mucho ánimo, al menos aun no me he tropezado con nada aun, no soy torpe, pero conozco mi suerte y, cada vez que me siento genial siempre pasa algo que me desinfla el ego de golpe…

Continuamos avanzando por el pasillo hasta que por fin llegamos lo que vendría siendo el _"Castillo"_ de la aplicación… cierto… debo mejorarlo para que se vea mejor, al menos ahí esta la tabla de avisos, la fuente de retos y Feh el búho, María y Setsuna fueron las primeras en salir corriendo para ver a Feh, mientras los demás las seguimos de cerca, ya con todos reunidos Anna se acerco a Feh y dijo.

-Chicos esta es Feh, es nuestro búho mensajera y apoyo, si tienen alguna duda sobre el lugar, ella puede asistirlos-dijo Anna con una sonrisa amable.

-Así es chicos, ¡Me asegurare de ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda!-dijo Feh animada desde su pedestal y agitando las alas… daaaaa, ¡Es más linda en personas! ¡Es como un Rowlet pero menos redondo!

-Definitivamente es una lindura-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa.

-Si es, bastante tierno-dijo Catria en tono algo serio y ligeramente sonrojada, parece que a alguien le gustan las cosas tiernas.

-¿¡Significa que puedo jugar contigo!?-dijo María muy emocionada.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Feh en tono animado-Bueno, siempre y cuando no intervenga con mi trabajo-dijo Feh en tono más pensativo.

-¡Genial!-grito María muy feliz.

-¿Yo también puedo jugar con ustedes?-pregunto Setsuna en tono curioso.

-¡Claro, entre más mejor!-dijo María en tono alegre, haciendo que Setsuna sonriera emocionada.

-¿Qué sucede Sharena? Regularmente eres la primera en apuntarte en estas cosas-dijo Alfonse en tono amable y mirando a su hermana.

-No merezco jugar con nadie…-dijo Sharena aun en tono deprimido… si, debo hacer algo para solucionar esto…

-Bien Sharena escúchame, sé que te sientes mal pero lamentarse no corregirá el asunto-dije en tono serio atrayendo la atención de Sharena-Si quieres compensarlo, intenta hacer mejor las cosas la próxima vez, esfuérzate y apoya a tus compañeras como ellas lo harán contigo, y no solo me refiero en la batalla-dije en tono suave y amable, espero que esto ayude a que Sharena se sienta aunque sea un poco mejor.

-¡Tienes razón!-dijo Sharena con renovado animo…-¡Me esforzare la próxima vez y no pondré en peligro a mis preciados amigos!-dijo Sharena con casi fuego en su mirada… bueno sigue siendo mejor que la Sharena deprimida…

-¿Significa que jugaras con nosotras?-pregunto María curiosa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-dijo Sharena emocionada y levantando.

-¡SI!-gritaron emocionadas y levantando los brazos María, Feh y Setsuna.

-Antes de que vayan a jugar, tenemos que asignarles sus habitaciones-dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-Cierto, nunca me dijiste donde estaba mi habitación y mis cosas-dije en tono pensativo.

-¿Tus cosas?-pregunto Olivia algo curiosa.

-Anna me ayudo a rescatar algunas de mis pertenecías de mi mundo con ayuda del ritual que me trajo aquí-dije sin entrar en muchos detalles, ya habrá tiempo para eso.

-¿¡Podemos ver!?-preguntaron emocionadas Feh, María, Setsuna y Sharena.

-Aamm… creo que después de ver donde dormirán, pueden ver mi cuarto-dije no muy convencida… quien sabe si las cosas están ordenadas o siguen empaquetadas…

Eso animo más a las chicas a apresurar el asunto e incluso, Camilla, Catria y Alfonse también estaban curiosos por ver las _"maravillas"_ de mi mundo… más les vale a las Anna que no hayan dejado mi literatura yuri por ahí desparramada…

Lo que comenzó como algo emocionante, pronto se convirtió en una decepción cuando, vimos las habitaciones donde se quedarían y resultaron ser… demasiado… simples, solo tenían una cama donde apenas cabria una persona, una mesa, una silla, unas velas y lo que parecía ser un baúl… Anna de verdad se paso con el recorte de presupuesto de este lugar…

-Se ven… acogedoras-dijo no muy segura y en tono educado Olivia.

-Son… aceptables para la mayoría de nosotras-dijo Catria en tono algo preocupado, en especial al ver la expresión de preocupación de María.

-Mientras no haya pulgas, por mi esta bien-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo.

-Yo estoy preocupada por otro tipo de alimañas-dijo Camilla algo preocupada… en especial cuando me di cuenta de que miraba un agujero en una de las paredes donde, fácilmente podría caber un ratón…

-No se preocupen, no hay ninguna de esas cosas-dijo Sharena en tono seguro.

-Solo necesitan algo de tiempo para adaptarse-dijo Alfonse ligeramente apenado… si, esto definitivamente fue decisión de Anna…

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Anna?-dije con cierto fastidio-He visto hostales en la carretera con mejores muebles y cosas que aquí-dije bastante molesta ¡Tampoco era para ponerse así de tacaña!

-Lo siento chicos, pero es lo que hay-dijo Anna en tono firme-No hay manera de mejorar esto rápido-dijo Anna en tono seguro.

-De hecho… creo que hay una manera de mejorar esto-dijo Feh en tono pensativo desde el hombro de Setsuna, haciendo que el cuello de Anna casi se quebrara de lo rápido que volteo a verla… oh parece que me dirán como mejorar el castillo.

-Bien Feh, somos todo oídos-dije con una sonrisa que solo hizo que Anna me mirara como si quisiera matarme.

-Vengan les mostrare-dijo Feh antes de levantar vuelo para guiarnos.

Feh voló desde el hombro de Setsuna hasta una parte más al fondo de la sala y, después de que Feh activara una especie de panel en la pared, reveló una especie de altar en el fondo de la sala, parecía que tenía unas especies de ranuras donde podría caber un orbe, había uno en el centro del altar luego a los costados dos ranuras, después cinco, ocho y por ultimo diez ¡Esto es para mejorar el castillo!

-¿Qué este altar Feh?-pregunto Sharena observando las ranuras del altar.

-Verán, si colocas orbes en las ranuras correspondientes, el castillo se renovara y podrá proporcionales mágicamente más cosas como, cuartos más grandes, selección amplia de muebles, ropa, más cuartos e incluso cosas del mundo de Phyria-dijo Feh en tono alegre mientras estaba parada en el altar.

-Eso definitivamente ya capto mi atención-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa.

-Pero, tristemente no tenemos orbes para usar las ventajas del castillo-dijo Anna tratando de hacer un tono desilusionado... no sé porque presiento que su empresa es quien paga esas cosas mágicas...

-¡Esperen! ¡Acabo de acordarme de algo importante!-dijo Feh casi gritando antes de salir volando hacia donde estaba su pedestal, minutos después Feh regreso con una gran bolsa de tela que apenas podía cargar, se acerco a mí y me la entrego antes de aterrizar en el hombro de Sharena cansada... espero realmente que sea lo que creo que es.

-Feh...esto es... lo que creo que es-dije en voz algo ansiosa por favor que sean orbes, por favor que sean orbes...

-Así es, ¡Son regalos de tierras lejanas!-dijo Feh en tono animado... oh ¡OOOOOHHH! ¡La cara pálida de Anna lo dice todo! Abrí sin pensarlo la bolsa y...

¡SIIIIIII!

¡EN TU CARA ANNA!

¡SON VEINTE ORBES GRATIS!

-¡Espera! ¡Piénsalo bien, si usas esos orbes para cosas como lujos sin...!-comenzó a decir Anna desesperada, pero no alcanzo a terminar porque ni me moleste a escucharla y comencé a color los orbes en el altar, mejorando el castillo hasta ocho orbes, me quedaron cuatro en reserva que luego veré si lo usare en esto o en invocaciones.

Los chicos se veían emocionados y agradecidos por mi decisión, Anna me veía con cara de que me haría sangrar para conseguir orbes de su parte, en cuanto a mí, bueno sé que debí usarlo para invocar pero, después de la experiencia de hoy, no estoy de humor para tolerar más gente...


	10. Chapter 10

Happy Room Designer

Uno pensaría que Anna al menos trataría de disimular, no solo su odio hacia mí, sino el hecho de que no quería que los chicos hicieran uso de esos lujos que, ahora las mejoras del castillo les habían dado, entre ellos al parecer incluían muebles de alta gama, ropas y la inclusión de más cuartos para usos varios, aunque claro eso era algo que tenia que determinar yo… aunque creo que lo hare después… ya siento un agujero detrás de la cabeza por la forma en la que Anna me está mirando…

Casi de inmediato todos fueron a la primera habitación vacía que estaba a lado de la mía y, el cambio fue bastante notable, el cuarto era muy grande… de hecho casi tan grande como mi departamento… porque presiento que cuando le coloque los diez orbes que faltan, esto se volverá un apartamento de lujo de esos que, están en la parte más alta de los edificios.

-Definitivamente esto ya parece un alojamiento más aceptable-dijo Camilla con cierto animo en su voz… yo ya hubiera deseado que mi departamento fuera de este tamaño… -¿Les molesta si tomo esta habitación?-pregunto Camilla en tono cortés… ¿Me pregunto porque querrá ser mi vecina?

-¿Todas las habitaciones son iguales, Feh?-pregunto Catria en tono pensativo.

-¡Así es! ¡No deben preocuparse por el espacio gracias a Phyria!-dijo Feh animada desde el hombro de Sharena, eso emociono a todos… con excepción de Anna que, aun me miraba como si me fuera a arrojar el hacha en cualquier momento…

-¿Qué beneficios tienen estas nuevas habitaciones Feh?-pregunto Sharena en tono curioso.

-Bueno son más grandes, son aprueba de ruido externo a menos que sea una emergencia, tienen control de temperatura gracias al aparato que esta ahí-dijo Feh señalando con su ala algo que estaba en una de las paredes pegada al techo… ¿Eso es un aire acondicionado?-Y, ¡Tiene un catálogo mágico de muebles y uno de ropa para satisfacer las necesidades del ocupantes!-dijo Feh muy emocionada… ahora me queda más claro porque Anna quiere matarme.

-¿A que te refieres con _"catálogo mágico"_?-pregunto Alfonse algo confuso, Feh comenzó a mirar por la habitación hasta que por fin encontró lo que parecía que estaba buscando.

-Camilla, ¿Puedes tocar esa baldosa que esta a lado de la puerta?-dijo Feh en tono tranquilo.

-¿Te refieres a esta Feh?-dijo Camilla acercándose al marco de la puerta… llámenme loca pero, creo que es esa baldosa que brilla en color cian.

-Si esa, la que esta más cerca de la puerta-dijo Feh en tono alegre… pudo haberle dicho simplemente que era la que brillaba…

Camilla toco la baldosa con su dedo haciendo que apareciera una especie de pantalla mágica… o holográfica… es un poco confuso que cosas le puso Anna a este lugar, justo enfrente de Camilla haciendo que todos se sorprendieran… bueno todos con excepción de Feh, Anna y yo.

-¿Qué es este extraño conjuro mágico?-pregunto Camilla curiosa mientras nos acercábamos a ella… parece una tableta con un menú de diseño que me recuerda a ese juego de Animal Crossing…

-Este hechizo te permite seleccionar muebles que, mágicamente aparecerán en el cuarto-dijo Feh en tono animado… quien diría que esto tenía un minijuego de diseño…

-¿Cómo funciona este extraño hechizo?-pregunto Alfonse bastante confundido, mientras los demás miraban la pantalla muy curiosos ¡Oh por favor! Hasta mis sobrinos de tres años saben usar una tableta.

-No es difícil, miren se los mostrare-dije soltando un suspiro.

Realmente no era algo difícil, las opciones se movían como en el menú de cualquier tableta, tenia cuatro opciones principales, muebles, ropa, decoración y otros, no estoy muy segura de que haga el ultimo pero, quizás sean cosas como libros… juguetes, no lo sé, aun debo seguir revisando algunas opciones de esto.

Como demostración primero entre en la sección de muebles para elegir una cama que se ajustara al gusto de Camilla, mientras las revisábamos Camilla fue muy clara en que tipo de cama quería, altura, tipo de colchón, decorado, sabanas, fundas y hasta que tuviera cortinas de tela semi transparente… de verdad me esta costando MUCHO trabajo no imaginarla en una posición sexy en esa cama… y vestida con una lencería acorde a eso…

Tuve que despejar mi mente fingiendo algo de tos, aunque no se me escapo el hecho de que Anna, Camilla y Catria me miraban curiosas… aunque Anna más bien con una cara divertida… no me digan que también puede leer mentes…

Después de seleccionar la cama, entre a un menú donde me permitía acomodarla en la habitación, luego de que Camilla me indicara donde exactamente la quería, la coloque en posición y luego pulse en botón de generar, casi de inmediato apareció una cama en un halo de luz también color cian, justo en el lugar de la habitación donde ella quería… bien definitivamente esto es una mezcla de tecnología y magia ¡Y me encanta!

-¡Increíble!-gritaron emocionadas María, Setsuna y Sharena.

-Definitivamente algo bastante practico-dijo Catria en tono pensativo.

-¡Llenare mi cuarto de peluches de animalitos!-dijo María muy alegre.

-¡Yo por fin podre tener esas fundas de estampado rosado que tanto he querido!-dijo Sharena muy contenta.

-¡Y yo por fin podre poner hombres de paja en mi cuarto!-dijo Setsuna también emocionada… ¿Ah?

-¿P-porque querrías poner algo así en tu cuarto?-pregunto Olivia en tono confuso y ligeramente tímido.

-Para practicar, siempre quise practicar en mi cuarto pero la princesa Hinoka decía que era algo muy poco practico y peligroso-dijo Setsuna soltando un suspiro cansado… nota mental, tocar muy fuerte la puerta de Setsuna si voy a buscarla a su cuarto… en peligro y me mete una flecha entre ceja y ceja…

-Por favor, asegúrense de poner lo que sea razonable-dijo Alfonse algo preocupado.

-Eso va también para usted princesa María, un cuarto necesita más que solo peluches-dijo Catria con cierta autoridad.

-No es justo, es mi cuarto y yo puedo acomodarlo comoquiera-dijo María haciendo un puchero.

-Que tal si lo dejamos en punto medio y, María no exagera con los juguetes, pero que Catria no le arruine toda la diversión-dije con una sonrisa tranquila, Catria asintió como… si le hubiera ordenado hacer eso… la verdad fue más una sugerencia que una orden…

-Si me permiten, me gustaría tener algo de privacidad mientras decoro mi habitación-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa amable.

-Por cierto, cuando seleccionen las ropas estas aparecerán en los roperos que hayan seleccionado, aunque no se si tienen un límite-dijo Feh en tono pensativo haciendo que Anna se tensara… algo me dice que eso no tiene límite…

-No se preocupen, me asegurare de tomar solo lo estrictamente necesario-dijo Catria en tono firme.

-Vamos Catria, tómelo como un regalo de mi parte, no por nada decidí invertir en la comodidad de todos-dije con una sonrisa y ahora siento que Anna de verdad va a matarme…

-Le agradecemos por su generosidad señorita Phyria-dijo Olivia muy agradecida.

-No tienen que ser tan formales conmigo, solo díganme Phyria-dije con una sonrisa-Ya que todos estarán ocupados con los cuartos, mañana comenzaremos a entrenar y a organizarnos, los veré en la sala de reuniones a las seis de la mañana, tenemos que tomar esto muy enserio si queremos evitar que este reino caiga-dije en tono relajado, aunque… más de uno se puso algo serio por mis palabras…

-¡Vamos chicos! No lo dije para que se desanimaran, será difícil pero, confió en las capacidades de todos-dije con una sonrisa animada, tranquilizando a mis compañeros.

Casi de inmediato todos corrieron a buscar una habitación para decorar, yo salí no antes de desearle a Camilla suerte y decirle que si tenía dudas o necesitaba ayuda con la tableta, podía ir a buscarme a mi habitación, ella me agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa antes de concentrarse en su trabajo, ahora solo debo...

-Espero que estés consciente de que tus acciones, tendrán serias consecuencias-escuche la voz de Anna en tono gélido detrás de mi... ok... no hay problema, una pistola es más rápida que un hacha...

-Espero que te quede claro que no me arrepiento de nada, te pasaste de tacaña-dije en tono serio mientras volteaba a verla-¡Por favor! Tu controlas la economía de aquí Y la moneda, ni siquiera estás perdiendo dinero por esto-dije en tono serio y con los brazos cruzados, necesitara más que esa mirada de iceberg para intimidarme.

Anna se acerco hacia mí y... a pesar de que no tenía su hacha en mano su semblante de verdad parecía el de un demonio... esa sonrisa fácilmente puede competir con el rostro de Oboro cuando mencionan a Nohr...

Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, se inclino para dejar sus labios peligrosamente cerca de mi oído... esto sería sensual de no ser por el hecho de que quiere matarme...

-Espero que sigas pensando igual, porque hare que cada orbe que ganes te cueste un infierno-dijo Anna en tono gélido pero seductor...-Hare que quede escrito en sangre en tu patética alma que no debes hacer que no gane más dinero. Ten un buena día Phyria-termino de decir Anna manteniendo su tono antes de irse...

...

...

...

Ya valió esto...

... Lo único que me queda es volver a la habitación, cambiarme los pantalones y... quizás buscar un bote de vaselina...


	11. Chapter 11

Primer día de trabajo Parte 1

Organizar todo para que estuviera listo para el día de hoy realmente fue un poco estresante, luego de que me retire a mi cuarto no solo me puse a diseñar y hacer la sala de entrenamiento con las opciones especiales de la tableta de mi cuarto, sino que también pensar y organizar una rutina que me permitiera entrenarlos a todos, sin acabar volviéndome una explotadora, a fin de cuentas sé lo que se siente perder doce horas de tu vida en la oficina y no pienso hacerles lo mismo a ellos.

Aprovechando que prácticamente todos me pidieron ayuda para entender ciertas opciones de la tableta, aproveche para decirles que mañana trajeran ropa cómoda para hacer ejercicio, la mayoría no entendió muy bien a que me refería así que, tuve que explicarles que trajeran ropa que no les importara que quedara sudada o que no comprometieran su movilidad en el entrenamiento.

Con todo esto y a pesar de las advertencias cuando todos estábamos reunidos en la nueva sala reuniones que diseñe… fue obvio que prácticamente nadie me entendió, Alfonse, Camilla, Catria y Sharena estaban vestidos como siempre… no les ira bien en el ejercicio de resistencia con tanto metal encima…

Por otro lado, Anna de hecho estaba vestida de manera deportiva como yo, con un pantalón de tela simple, una playera holgada y tenis para correr, Olivia llevaba una versión de sus pantalones para danzar, pero sin ser transparentes y una blusa ligera, Setsuna vestía casi igual, solo que se quito el exceso de prendas quedando en un vestido simple de color azul y María usaba un vestido de verano ligero de color blanco… bueno al menos algunas personas captaron la idea.

-Bien, ya que todos estamos reunidos, les explicare como serán nuestras actividades de ahora en adelante-dije en tono tranquilo en la sala de reuniones, la mayoría estaba desayunando ya que les dije que comieran algo ligero antes de comenzar, casi todos de hecho estaban comiendo fruta, pan y yogurt.

-¿Estaremos bajo un rigoroso régimen de entrenamiento?-pregunto Catria en tono serio aunque, no se me escapo que miraba a María algo preocupada.

-Sí y no-dije en tono tranquilo-Si estaremos entrenando de manera algo pesada pero, tampoco al punto de sobre exigirlos-dije manteniendo mi tono, no soy tan hipócrita para explotarlos como me explotaban a mi en la oficina…

-¿Cuáles son las actividades que realizaremos en nuestro entrenamiento?-preguntó Alfonse en tono curioso.

-Bien primero haremos veinte minutos de calentamiento antes de empezar los ejercicios de resistencia y eso va incluso para los que usan montura-dije en tono calmado.

-¿Por qué es tan importante el entrenamiento de resistencia?-pregunto María curiosa.

-Porque entre mejor resistencia tengan, podrán resistir más tiempo en una batalla real, de hecho Setsuna y tú deben esforzarse mucho en esto, ya que las dos deben moverse por todo el campo, ya que después de todo son nuestro apoyo táctico y nuestra curandera-dije con cierta seriedad.

-¿Ser el apoyo táctico es algo bueno?-preguntó Setsuna en tono confundido.

-Si Setsuna, literalmente la vida de varios dependerá de que tan bien te muevas en el campo pero, tengo fe en que harás un gran papel-dije en tono seguro.

-Gracias por el halago-dijo Setsuna rascándose la nuca algo sonrojada.

-¿Después de los entrenamientos de resistencia que sigue en la agenda?-pregunto Camilla en tono tranquilo pero elegante… mierda hizo que me recorriera un escalofrió placentero por la espalda… debo mantener la compostura…

-B-bien, después de eso descansaremos veinte minutos aunque dependerá de que tan cansados estén, luego haremos entrenamientos con nuestras armas con blancos fijos luego, tendremos algunos combates amistosos con armas no letales y después de un breve descanso, tendremos dos horas para comer, ¿Alguna pregunta?-dije en tono cortés.

-¿Qué comeremos hoy?-pregunto Setsuna casi en automático.

-Lo que podamos cocinar con los suministros, al parecer no tendremos servidumbre hasta que consiga seis orbes más, así que eso tendremos que ocuparnos nosotros-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Si me permiten hacer una sugerencia-comenzó a decir Catria en tono amable-Puedo encargarme de eso, claro si no les molesta-dijo Catria en tono educado.

-Es muy considerado de tu parte que te ofrezcas pero, no me parece correcto que te encargues sola de esto-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa amable.

-Tiene razón, somos muchas personas para que lo hagas sola-dijo Olivia en tono preocupado.

-Bien, que tal si nombramos a Catria jefa de la cocina y, nosotras la ayudaremos en lo que necesite-dije en tono pensativo.

-Me parece la solución más razonable-dijo Camilla aun sonriendo.

-Entonces me esforzare por manejar diligentemente mi puesto-dijo Catria en tono serio… tiene que aprender a relajarse un poco…

-Bien, pero como dicen que _"Muchos cocineros arruinan la sopa"_ me desligare de la cocina para no estorbar-comenzó a decir Anna con una sonrisa, haciendo que más de una se le quedara mirando-Y no incluyan a los príncipes, se les ha quemado hasta el agua-dijo Anna en tono serio… ¿Cómo rayos han sobrevivido entonces todo este tiempo?

-¡Oye no cocino tan mal!-se defendió Sharena en tono indignado… me gustaría darle el beneficio de la duda pero… tiene cara de ser otra Sully… o Kjelle… o Hinoka… aunque francamente Sharena no se ve como una tomboy.

-¡Esa abominación que hiciste jamás será considerada comida, ni siquiera en una celda de tortura!-dijo Anna en tono fuerte y firme… siento que hay una muy divertida historia detrás de esto…

-¡Eres una exagerada de lo peor Comandante!-sentencio Sharena mientras cruzaba los brazos molesta.

-¡Alfonse estuvo en coma tres días por un simple bocado de tu comida!-grito Anna indignada mientras Sharena se ponía roja de la pena… Alfonse tenía cara como si estuviera pasando por regresiones de Vietnam…

-Ok, ya quedo claro el porqué, puedes contar historias vergonzosas de Sharena en otro momento-dije sin mucho ánimo, aunque más de uno miraba con cierta lastima a Alfonse, incluso María le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para tratar de calmarlo… -Bien continuando, después de la comida iremos a la Torre de practica a entrenar, hasta que los vea suficientemente aptos competiremos en el coliseo y, después de pelear el tiempo que considere justo, regresaremos al castillo y tendrán el resto del día libre-dije con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Estas segura de eso Phyria?-preguntó Sharena sorprendida, la mayoría de hecho me miraban así de sorprendida.

-Pero claro, tanto trabajo sin descanso solo les causará daño, nuestra rutina será así de lunes a viernes y tendrán los fines de semanas libres -dije en tono seguro.

-Si lo deseamos, ¿Podemos entrenar en nuestro tiempo libre?-pregunto Catria en tono serio.

-Si, pero tendrán que notificarme cuanto tiempo estarán, deben ir con un compañero y, deberán de recoger las cosas que usaron-dije con cierta seriedad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se nos permitirá usar el campo de entrenamiento?-volvió a preguntar Catria sin perder su seriedad.

-Tres horas máximo, recuerden que somos personas, no esclavos-dije en tono firme y serio, nadie se sobre exigirá hasta arruinar su salud mientras esté presente-Bien si ya quedo todo claro y terminaron de desayunar, lo mejor será comenzar a entrenar-dije en tono tranquilo, la mayoría solo me asintió con una sonrisa.

Con todo claro salimos al área donde haríamos ejercicio que era básicamente un circuito de atletismo donde tenía una gran pista mientras que en la parte de en medio estaban todas las cosas que necesitaríamos para entrenar individualmente, como les indique primero hicimos un calentamiento de veinte minutos donde hicimos estiramientos y flexiones, con eso concluido empezamos con la parte del entrenamiento de resistencia.

Consistía en el que debíamos correr una hora a un paso donde pudiéramos aguantar sin bajar el ritmo, les dije por lo menos unas cinco veces que no era una carrera de velocidad y que se aseguraran de ir a un ritmo en el que podrían mantener el paso además, les advertí que cada vez que viera a alguien bajar el paso les daría una penalización de cinco minutos más, por ultimo cuando termináramos debíamos caminar por unos quince minutos antes de descansar.

Prácticamente tuve que correr algo apartada del grupo y atrás de ellos por dos razones importantes, uno porque debía vigilar que mantuvieran el paso y dos... los pechos de Camilla eran en extremo distractores...

...

...

¡Está bien lo admito! ¡También lo hice para verles el trasero a las chicas!

El caso es que todos iban muy confiados... hasta que les tuve que ponerles una penalización de treinta minutos extra cuando Sharena trato de hacer una carrera con Setsuna, para cuando terminamos todos apenas se podían sostener en pie... de no ser que llevo ya mucho tiempo haciendo esto, dudo que hubiera aguantado...

Los quinces minutos de caminata fue una tortura para todos, incluso a mí ya me estaba costando respirar pero apenas di la orden de detenernos, todos cayeron al suelo como una pila de naipes... lo peor de todo era que Anna me veía con cara de que, lo pagaría caro después con los orbes...

...

...

Bueno... el lado amable es que previendo esto decidí traer desde temprano unas toallas para el sudor y una hielera llena de bebidas deportivas... las necesitaran para medio recuperarse de esto...


	12. Chapter 12

Primer día de trabajo Parte 2

Consideraba un verdadero milagro que nadie hubiera vomitado por el esfuerzo, ya llevábamos casi veinte minutos de descanso y apenas había algunas mejorías en los chicos, quizás ahora tomaran más enserio mis instrucciones cuando hagamos estos ejercicios, aunque debo reconocer que más de una me sorprendió, de verdad creía que María duraría menos, definitivamente esa niña tiene muchas agallas.

Estábamos todos sentados en unas bancas en el área donde estaba toda la utilería para entrenar, prácticamente tuve que arrastrar a más de una para llevarla a esa área de sombra para que se recuperaran, lo más difícil de todo este asunto era que, debido al calor Camilla, Catria y Sharena se quitaron varias secciones de su armadura intentando refrescarse un poco, Catria y Sharena no eran el problema porque solo se quitaron todo lo que era de metal... el problema fue Camilla...

Por dios, quien diseño a Camilla o era un pervertido o una pervertida con muy buen gusto, Camilla estaba prácticamente desnuda cuando se quitó la armadura... a quien engaño ¡Estaba en ropa interior! ¡Un corset y un liguero negro! ¡NO ES LO MEJOR PARA USAR DEBAJO DE LA ARMADURA! ¡Y NO! ¡LOS GUANTES LARGOS Y LAS BOTAS LARGAS NO LA CUBREN MÁS!

¡DIOS! El pobre de Alfonse hasta tuvo una situación en sus pantalones que, tuvo que retirarse a otro lado tratando de pasar desapercibido y francamente yo también estoy teniendo mi situación aunque en las mujeres sea más discreta, como si eso no fuera suficiente estaba sentada al lado de mi... muy junta...

...

...

¡PORQUE ESTO ES TAN PLANCENTERO COMO TORTUOSO!

-Cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien, te ves muy acalorada?-dijo Camilla en tono preocupado... genial... justo lo que me faltaba...

-D-descuida, solo es un ligero golpe de calor-dije manteniendo mi compostura y con una sonrisa ¡MIERDA TENGO SUS PECHOS CASI EN LA CARA!

-¿Segura que no tienes fiebre?-dijo Camilla en tono preocupado mientras se inclinaba un poco para revisarme y usando su mano para checarme la temperatura ¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

¡Tengo que aguantar! ¡Debo demostrarme a mí misma que no soy una lesbiana inútil y que puedo aguantar esto!

¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta!

-¡Te está sangrando la nariz!-dijo Camilla en tono fuerte y preocupado... y al parecer eso es todo lo que dura mi voluntad... menos de treinta segundos...

-¡Yo te curare Phyria!-dijo María algo asustada trayendo su bastón.

-¡No, esperen!-dije en tono nervioso ¿¡Porque tenía que acercarse todas hacia mí!?-¡E-esto a veces pasa cuando hace mucho calor!-dije tratando de calmarlas.

-O cuando a alguien se calienta demasiado-dijo Anna con una sonrisa burlona ¡Juro que si pudiera, le soltaba una patada ahora mismo! Lo peor fue que Camilla comenzó a mirarme de una forma inquisitiva ¡Tengo que evitar su mirada a toda costa!

-Phyria, te lastimaras el cuello si sigues volteando al otro lado de esa manera-dijo María con cierto aire de regaño.

-Se llaman prioridades María y, quizás cuando crezcas lo entiendas-dije tratando de sonar tranquila, lastimarme el cuello o que Camilla me corte con su hacha, creo que la decisión es bastante fácil.

Después de que dejáramos de lado la... triste escena que hice, todos comenzaron a estirarse para prepararse para entrenar con sus armas, Alfonse ya estaba... más calmado cuando regreso, aunque se hizo a la tarea de no mirar a Camilla en ningún momento... debería comenzar a seguir su ejemplo, estaba terminando de estirarme cuando escuche de repente a Setsuna.

-Vaya Camilla definitivamente eres una princesa muy elegante-dijo de repente Setsuna en tono tranquilo.

-Disculpa pero, ¿A qué te refieres Setsuna?-dijo Camilla algo confundida mientras tomaba su hacha.

-Bueno, es que cuando corrías, lo hacías como lo haría toda una señorita-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa.

-Tiene razón, esa manera de correr solo la he visto en nobleza de alta alcurnia-dijo María en tono algo emocionado.

-¿Hay algún beneficio de correr así?-pregunto Sharena en tono curioso.

-Les aseguro que hay un motivo más simple que mantener cierta alcurnia-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Y cuál es ese motivo señorita Camilla? B-bueno, sino es mucha molestia-dijo Olivia en tono ligeramente tímido, yo suspiré acercándome a ellas y les dije.

-Lo hace para no golpearse el pecho, si corre de manera normal se lo golpearía constantemente-dije en tono tranquilo, haciendo que Camilla me mirara algo sorprendida.

-¿¡Enserio Camilla!?-dijo Sharena muy sorprendida, de hecho la mayoría estaban muy impresionadas... con excepción de Anna que parecía que estaba disfrutando el espectáculo... y Alfonse que se ponía cada vez más rojo...

-Phyria ha explicado muy bien el asunto-dijo Camilla en tono gentil-Aunque me pregunto, ¿Como obtuviste tal información Phyria?-me pregunto Camilla en tono curioso.

-Porque mi mejor amiga tiene el pecho muy grande, no tan grande como el tuyo, pero si lo suficiente para que tenga que correr así-dije en tono sereno.

-Camilla, ¿Crees que algún día tendremos los pechos tan grandes como los tuyos o los de Olivia?-pregunto Sharena bastante esperanzada, mientras Camilla la miraba ligeramente preocupada y Catria y Olivia se veían algo incomodas con el tema... puf.

-Si claro-dije con cierto aire de burla-Sharena la mayoría ya estamos en una edad donde hay que conformarnos con lo que tenemos, la única que tiene algo de esperanza para desarrollarse es María porque aún le falta mucho por crecer-dije con una sonrisa.

Sharena y Setsuna se deprimieron por eso, Catria solo suspiraba un poco fastidiada y María estaba orgullosa porque era la única que tenía posibilidades de lograrlo, al menos tiene buenos genes, o por lo menos ponen siempre a Minerva bien dotada en los fan arts.

-Eso fue un lindo discurso motivacional Phyria-dijo Anna interrumpiendo la conversación y con una sonrisa alegre-Bien si ya están listos comencemos a entrenar con nuestras armas, debemos mantenernos fuertes si queremos salvar el reino-dijo Anna en tono animado, ahora intenta comportarse como la comandante genial...

Cada uno fue a una sección del circuito para practicar con los muñecos de paja y, comenzamos a entrenar con sus nuestras armas, a mí me estaba costando mucho practicar no tanto porque fuera una pésima tiradora, gastar mucho tiempo de mi vida en los juegos de disparos laser me dio... algo de experiencia por así decirlo con estas armas, sino más bien porque estaba relativamente cerca de Camilla y cada vez que usaba el hacha sus pechos rebotaba... y mucho...

...

Dios... son tan grandes que no entiendo como físicamente puede moverse con ellos, lo peor es que el sudor y la tensión de sus músculos la hacían verse aún más sexy...

...

...

Saben que es peor pasarse la sangre de la nariz a la boca, tener que tragarla toda de golpe... no recordaba que supiera tan mal...

-Phyria-escuche la voz de María hablándome, al parecer se había acercado para preguntarme algo.

-¿Qué sucede María?-dije en tono amable.

-Yo no tengo una arma de combate, ¿Cómo se supone que entrenare?-pregunto María en tono preocupado y algo triste.

-Bueno María recuerda que eres una curandera, así que hasta que te consigamos un bastón de ataque, lo mejor es que estés al pendiente para curar a cualquiera del grupo que salga lesionado en el entrenamiento-dije en tono seguro.

-¿Pero tú crees que alguien se pueda lastimar practicando?-pregunto María no muy segura... solo para segundos después a Alfonse soltara por accidente su arma y casi le diera a Catria, de no ser reacciono rápido y la desvió con su lanza...

-¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Concéntrate o lastimaras severamente a alguien!-dijo Catria en tono severo mientras se acercaba a Alfonse para regañarlo, mientras el pobre se ponía más nervioso...

-Eso responde a tu pregunta-dije soltando un suspiro, María se limito a asentir mientras suspiraba junto conmigo.

...

...

Debo darle a él su propia área de entrenamiento... y enseñarle a Camilla a usar ropa deportiva, no solo por el bien de Alfonse, sino también por el mío... si esto sigue así Camilla me matara por una hemorragia ya sean por sus curvas... o por la afilada curva de su hacha...


	13. Chapter 13

Primer día de trabajo Parte 3

Pese a los… pequeños problemas que tuvimos, sorprendentemente no hubo ninguna baja mientras entrenábamos con las armas, tuvimos un par de problemas con Sharena con su lanza… y un par de flechas perdidas de Setsuna pero, ninguna herida fue algo que María no pudiera curar con su bastón, al menos eso le ayudo a practicar sus habilidades de curación.

Después de un breve descanso, todos se estaban preparando para los combates uno a uno… esto tendré que pensarlo bien considerando que, estoy segura de que a más de uno se le pasara la mano… al menos esto ayudara en el entrenamiento de María para que obtenga algunos puntos de habilidad.

-Bien chicos, ha quedado claro que necesitamos mas practica y algo de sincronización, así que la mejor forma para que puedan entenderse mejor, son los combates uno a uno, de esa forma sabrán como reaccionan sus compañeros en combate y podrán usarlo a su favor para estrategias en conjunto-dije en tono tranquilo y seguro.

-No entendí nada-dijo Setsuna en tono cansado… ¿Por qué esto no me sorprende?...

-Dice que si practicamos juntos, sabremos cómo pelean nuestros amigos y eso nos ayudara en combate-le dijo María en tono amable.

-Oh, con que a eso se refería-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa… debería comenzar a usar a María de bocera oficial…

-Bien ya que todo esta claro, entrenaremos usando esto-dije señalando una enorme caja a lado de mi-Aquí hay todo tipo de armas de manera, aunque técnicamente no son del todo letales, tengan cuidado, tampoco quiero que se maten con esto-dije soltando un suspiro, todos asintieron casi en automático, con excepción de Setsuna que… miraba a María con cara de que, esperaba que ella se lo explicara…

-Dice que usaremos armas de madera y que no nos lastímenos gravemente con ellas-dijo María en tono amable, Setsuna simplemente asintió con una sonrisa… si, definitivamente María se está ganando puntos para ser la segunda al mando, después de todo ella es la única de mis personajes que tiene el máximo de valor heroico en la aplicación.

-Si ya quedo claro, el primer combate será entre Setsuna y Camilla, con lo que paso en nuestra primera batalla contra Embla, deben aprender como manejarse con armas con las que tienen desventaja o, tener tácticas que les permitan escapar o iniciar un contraataque, que les permita ya sea huir o rematar a su oponente-dije en tono tranquilo, deje que María le tradujera la explicación a Setsuna mientras iba por el arco que usara Setsuna.

-Setsuna tu usaras este arco y flechas-dije mientras le entregaba su arma a Setsuna, Setsuna casi de inmediato checo las flechas y dijo.

-Que punta tan rara, no se ve afilada… y mancha-dijo Setsuna en tono curioso ¿Por qué rayos quiere usar flechas de verdad en una batalla de practica?

-De esta manera no lastimaras a Camilla y, sabremos si has dado en partes mortales, aunque estés en ventaja no te confíes, solo tendrás diez flechas y Camilla puede atacarte hasta dejarte fuera de combate, así que ten cuidado-dije en tono amable.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi-dijo Setsuna algo sonrojada-Descuida, me esforzare-dijo Setsuna aun sonrojada pero en tono seguro.

-¿Debo sentirme celosa por la, preocupación que sientes más por una que la otra?-dijo Camilla en tono seductor y juguetón ¡ESTUPIDOS PECHOS DISTRACTORES!

-Camilla siendo sinceras, un golpe tuyo quizás le rompa más de una costilla y sus armas realmente no pueden lastimarte, así que si, me preocupa más ella que está en más desventaja-dije en tono tranquilo, mientras mantenga mi mente en modo entrenar unidades, no debería desviarse mucho mi mirada.

-Un razonamiento justo en mi opinión-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro algo decepcionado… definitivamente buscaba ponerme nerviosa…

-Otra cosa, usaran su equipo completo ya que este será un combate más real, si veo necesario detener le combate lo hare y los heridos serán atendidos por María, ¿Quedo todo claro?-dije en tono sereno, todos asintieron de manera segura, inclusive Setsuna ¡Por fin me di a entender con esta mujer!

El área de entrenamiento tenía unos vestidores donde Anna, María, Olivia y yo fuimos a vestirnos para colocarnos nuestros atuendos normales... sí, me costó mucho trabajo que mi mirada no se desviara hacia Olivia, que de por sí ya estaba un poco incomoda por vestirse casi enfrente de todas, tuvimos que ayudar a María entre Olivia y yo para acomodarle el vestido antes de salir.

Para cuando salimos ya todos estaban listos para los combates, sin duda es lo mejor, ni Alfonse ni yo resistiríamos mucho tiempo con Camilla prácticamente con las peras al aire, todos nos sentamos en unas bancas cerca del área de combate mientras Camilla se alistaba con su malig y Setsuna probaba la tensión de su arco, cuando ya estaban preparadas les dije.

-Bien, intenten no lastimarse mucho y den todo de sí, si veo que la pelea ya llego demasiado lejos la detendré de inmediato-dije en tono serio, tanto Camilla como Setsuna tenía un semblante concentrado y serio-... ¡Comiencen!-dije en tono fuerte antes de apartarme, sentimos todos el vendaval que se formo cuando Camilla despego en su malig, mientras Setsuna se veía inmutable... esto realmente no me lo esperaba...

Camilla estaba desde el cielo rodeando a su oponente, buscando una entrada antes de comenzar a atacar, la mayoría estábamos algo tensos mirando el combate, en especial porque Setsuna no había movido ni un musculo... ya no estoy muy segura de esto...

-¿Segura que estará bien?-me pregunto Olivia algo nerviosa.

-Estará bien, Setsuna es una guerrera competente-dije tratando de sonar segura... la verdad estoy comenzando a preocuparme por ella...

-No luces muy segura-dijo Catria en tono serio ¡Demonios Catria!

-Admite que hay una ligera tensión en el ambiente-dije en tono seguro, no debo quedar tan mal frente a todos o no me harán caso...

-Si detendrás la pelea si Setsuna está en peligro... ¿Verdad?-me pregunto Sharena muy preocupada.

-Por supuesto que sí, qué clase de líder deja que sus compañeros se maten entre sí-dije algo ofendida, tampoco voy a dejar que a Setsuna la partan como un palito de pan.

-Tranquila Sharena, si Phyria dice que estará bien, estará bien-dijo Alfonse con una sonrisa tratando de calmar a Sharena.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Catria aun escéptica.

-Estamos a punto de averiguarlo-dijo Anna con cierta emoción en su voz, aquí van...

Camilla ya estaba en posición ¡Diablos! ¿¡Como puede estar tan tranquila a esa velocidad de casi caída! ¡Se acabo! ¡Setsuna esta...!

...

...

Oh...

¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! ¡EN TU CARA CATRIA! ¡YO TENIA RAZÓN!

Justo cuando todo indicaba que Setsuna la molerían de un golpe, Setsuna no solo lo evadió haciendo un giro con cierta gracias, sino que pleno giro le disparo a Camilla justo en la espalda ¡Joder! Si estuviera usando flechas de verdad, Camilla estaría bien muerta o mínimo ahogándose en su propia sangre...

-¡Increíble!-gritaron emocionadas María y Sharena.

-¡Bien hecho Setsuna!-dijo Olivia en tono animado y aplaudiendo.

-No hay duda de porque Setsuna es considerada una heroína-dijo Alfonse con una sonrisa y también aplaudiendo.

-Parece que alguien, le debe una disculpa a cierta invocadora por dudar de ella-dijo Anna en tono burlón mientras le picaba el costado a Catria, que tenia la boca abierto aun de la sorpresa, oh si, esto va ser tan dulce.

-Perdón por dudar de sus conocimientos señorita Phyria, prometo que no volverá a pasar-dijo Catria en tono formal y algo sonrojada.

-Te lo dije-dije con una sonrisa tranquila, que bien se siente esas simples palabras cuando pasaron por mi lengua-Sera mejor que te prepares, porque luego tu pelearas con Setsuna-dije en tono seguro y con una sonrisa.

Catria asintió de manera formal antes de concentrarse completamente en el combate... rayos solo desvié la vista unos momentos y Setsuna ya le atino otros dos flechazos a Camilla... un momento... una le dio justo en la cabeza del malig de Camilla.

...

...

Si, definitivamente en un combate real Camilla estaría bien muerta peleando contra Setsuna... o quizás sea con cualquier arquero en general.


	14. Chapter 14

Primer día de trabajo Parte 4

Afortunadamente no hubo muchos problemas con las peleas de práctica, quizás algunos moretones y uno que otro orgullo herido pero en general, todo salió bastante bien, incluso más de uno entendió porque es importante tener bien en claro el triangulo de armas, ojala que con esto no vuelvan a hacer lo que hicieron en ese combate… aunque técnicamente fue por culpa del combate automático…

Después de refrescarnos un poco y viendo la hora que era, di por concluido la primera mitad del día y decidimos ir por algo de comer, para este punto ya todos estábamos hambrientos y de verdad estoy en ese punto en el que mataría por una hamburguesa.

Catria tomo de manera bastante diligente su rol de jefa de cocina, Camilla, Olivia y yo, le ayudamos adelantando unas cosas para hacer algo de sopa y vegetales cocidos, mientras ella comenzaba a hacer el plato principal, unos deliciosos y jugosos filetes que había en la cocina ¡Gracias mejora del castillo!

Olivia se quedo a ayudar con los últimos detalles de la comida mientras, Camilla y yo arreglábamos la mesa, con la labor terminada nos sentamos junto con el resto de nuestros compañeros a esperar la comida, todos estaban bastante ansiosos gracias al delicioso aroma que salía de la cocina… definitivamente ya estoy comenzando a babear mucho.

-¿Cuánto falta para que esté listo?-dijo Sharena haciendo un puchero descansando su mentón en la mesa.

-Sharena, no puedes acelerar la perfección, cosas como estas son por las que vale la pena ser paciente-dije en tono seguro.

-Yo creo que ya esta bastante perfecto-dijo Setsuna en tono calmado mientras se limpiaba la baba con su antebrazo.

-Descuida, Catria es una excelente cocinera, estoy segura de que adoraran su comida-dijo María con una sonrisa alegre y, con un poco de baba en la boca, decidí tomar una servilleta de tela para limpiarle la boca con gentileza, no vaya a regañarla Catria por eso.

-El olor es buena prueba de ello-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa.

-Por fin una comida decente en este lugar-dijo Anna bastante emocionada… si no fuera tan tacaña comerían mejor los príncipes y ella…

-La verdad estoy seguro de que comeremos los mejores filetes del mundo-dijo Alfonse en tono animado.

-Eso lo juzgare yo-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa segura y en tono firme.

-Descuida, se que los filetes son tu comida favorita, así que le avise a Catria de ante mano que a ti te gustan poco hechos, así que no te preocupes por eso-dije sin pensarlo mucho después de que termine de limpiar a María.

…

…

…

¡Mierda! ¡Acabo de meter la pata de nuevo!

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-me dijo Camilla en un tono MUY serio… felicidades Phyria, otra vez estas en situación de muerte con ella…

-B-bueno, veras…-dije en tono nervioso ¡Debo mantener la compostura o moriré!-Recuerdan que les dije que tengo acceso a las crónicas de los mundos, bueno a veces en ellas hay ciertas conversaciones, no siempre están completas pero, a veces dicen datos interesantes sobre ustedes-dije tratando de sonar relajada ¡NO QUIERO MORIR SIN TENER MI ULTIMA COMIDA!

-Estoy comenzando a sospechar seriamente de esas, supuestas crónicas-dijo Camilla con aire frio… ¡MANTEN LA CALMA PHYRIA!

-Juro que es verdad-dije tratando de sonar ofendida-¿De qué otra manera sabría esas pequeñas cosas?-dije manteniendo mi tono… debo verme lo más inocente posible…

-Estoy seriamente preguntándome si no eres una asesina contratada para matarme-dijo Camilla en tono gélido y demándate… ¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso es peor que acosadora!

-Por favor Camilla, ni siquiera venimos del mismo mundo-dije con fastidio, como si pudiera matarla… bueno… técnicamente sí porque yo llevo una pistola pero ¿¡Porque mataría al personaje del Fates del que tengo más fanarts!?

-¿¡Entonces porque sabes esas cosas sobre mí!?-dijo Camilla en tono fuerte asustándonos a todos… bien… ¡Hora de usar una verdad a medias!

-¡Porque de los cuatro príncipes de Norh! ¡Tú eres a quien más admiro! ¡Bien!-dije en tono fuerte y seguro… mi cara está hirviendo…

Camilla me examino por un lago rato, la mayoría estaban bastante tensos por toda la situación, incluso Setsuna se veía algo nerviosa… por favor… si va a matarme, al menos que me deje tener una última comida…

-Ya veo-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro y relajando su semblante… estuve bastante cerca de tener que ir a cambiarme los pantalones…-Seré un poco curiosa pero, si me admiras tanto, ¿Puedes decirme alguna otra cosa que sepas sobre mí?-dijo Camilla con cierto aire coqueto ¡Demonios, logro leerlo entre líneas!

Bien Phyria no entres en pánico, de momento solo quiere hacerte sentir nerviosa y mientras no revise las imágenes, doujins y fics que tienes en tu computadora y celular, tu integridad física estará a salvo…

-B-bien-comencé a decir tratando de serenarme-Tienes una gran debilidad por los bombones y, llevas un mapa escondido en tu pecho con los lugares marcados donde quieres llevar a Corrin-dije sonando más segura, Camilla me miro perpleja.

-¿Se puede llevar un mapa ahí?-pregunto María en tono curioso.

-Con el tamaño de sus pechos, yo creo que cabria hasta más cosas-dijo Setsuna en tono pensativo.

-Quizás debería hacer lo mismo-dijo Sharena en tono animado.

-Ahórrate la humillación de darte cuenta de que no puedes llevar nada-dijo Anna sin prestarle mucha atención, Sharena hizo un puchero mientras Alfonse solo suspiraba sonrojado.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, hay una historia muy divertida sobre Camilla de…-comencé a decir en tono divertido, hasta que Camilla repentinamente me callo.

-C-creo que no es necesario comentar ciertos datos-dijo Camilla ligeramente nerviosa, por fin, con eso ya no me preguntara más del tema, aunque debo leerme todas las conversaciones y los 4komas del Fates de nuevo para buscar datos que podría usar como munición.

-Ya esta lista la comida chicos-dijo Olivia entrando al comedor en tono alegre ¡Al fin! Tanto estar al borde de la muerte sin duda te abre más el apetito.

Me levante para ayudarla a traer los platos que faltaban y, ya con todos sentados y cada quien con su plato comenzamos a comer ¡Dios! ¡Definitivamente valió la pena la espera! ¡Nunca había comido un filete tan rico! ¡Por fin le estoy encontrando algo bueno a todo esto del secuestro!

-¡Divino!-dijo Camilla en tono alto aunque manteniendo cierta compostura-Las salsas y las especias realmente armonizan perfectamente con el jugo de la carne-dijo Camilla sonriendo tranquila mientras degustaba cada bocado de su comida y haciendo que Catria se sonrojara un poco.

-¡La mejor comida que he probado en mi vida!-dijo Anna mientras devoraba la comida casi como un lobo hambriento… hasta donde llega la tacañería para que alguien medio coma solo por acumular unas cuantas monedas extra…

-Mucho mejor que cualquier comida que haya comido en mi mundo-dijo Olivia con una gran sonrisa mientras seguía saboreando la comida.

-Sin duda eres una gran cocinera señorita Catria-dijo Alfonse en tono animado y con una sonrisa.

-¡Si! ¡Hasta hiciste que supieran bien los vegetales!-dijo Sharena en tono alegre antes de meterse medio filete a la boca… de verdad espero que no se atragante con eso, seria un desperdicio si lo acaba escupiendo…

-Les dije que Catria era la mejor-dijo María en tono orgulloso.

-Agradezco mucho los cumplidos chicos, aunque no creo que haya hecho algo muy especial-dijo Catria en tono tranquilo aunque con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bromeas, estoy segura de que nadie en este mundo, es tan bueno cocinando como tú-dije en tono seguro… aunque ahora que recuerdo, Cherche también es buena cocinera… quizás si logro invocarla podre ver quien de las dos es la mejor cocinera del Fire Emblem, o por lo menos de las dos que recuerdo que son buenas cocineras.

-Chicos… ¿Cómo se usan estas cosas?-dijo Setsuna muy confundida sosteniendo los cubiertos… cierto, en Hoshido deben usar palillos para comer.

-¿Cómo no sabes usar algo tan básico?-dijo Catria bastante sorprendida.

-En Hoshido usan otro tipo de utensilios para comer-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo mientras se limpiaba la boca de manera educada con la servilleta.

-Ya veo, perdón si soné algo brusca Setsuna-dijo Catria en tono algo avergonzado.

-No hay problema, te disculpaste y eso es lo importante-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa.

-Creo que tengo unos palillos en mi cuarto, iré a buscarlos-dije en tono tranquilo antes de ponerme de pie e ir hacia mi cuarto, estoy segura de que aún me quedan algunos de la ultima vez que pedí sushi.

Afortunadamente si tenia unos cuantos y Setsuna pudo comer más tranquila aunque, sin duda acaparo la mirada de casi todos por la maestría con la que usaba los palillos para comer, en especial para arrancar trozos de carne, aunque creo que lo que le ayudo fue el hecho de que la carne estaba muy suave.

Bueno de momento solo casi me masacran una vez a la hora de la comida, creo que de alguna manera las cosas están mejorando, y espero que sigan así para cuando lleguemos a la torre, quiero al menos poder decir que sobreviví el primer día como invocadora en este lugar.


	15. Chapter 15

Primer día de trabajo Parte 5

Después de la deliciosa y suculenta comida, y de un muy merecido descanso, viajamos hacia la Torre de práctica para comenzar la segunda mitad de nuestro día, el problema era que... la opción de transportación mágica no se podía activar hasta que llegáramos caminando por primera vez a la torre... sospecho que esto fue obra de Anna, en especial por todo lo que paso ayer pero bueno, al menos ya no me ve con ganas de querer hacerme pedazos con su hacha.

La caminata no fue en especial pesada pero si fue bastante larga, al juzgar por la posición del sol creo que será lo único que haremos por hoy, aunque de todas formas ir al coliseo o al modo historia tan pronto no se me hace tan buena idea, en especial porque Anna no ha sido clara como funciona la muerte aquí... solo espero que no sea permanente o tendré un problema muy grave... no estoy tan joven para el estándar de aquí pero tampoco quiero morir...

Al menos el ritmo de la caminata no era tan pesado así que pude soportarlo sin muchos problemas, pese a eso María de hecho fue la que le costó más trabajo mantener el ritmo pero, Camilla amablemente le ofreció llevarla sobre su malig, María aceptó muy emocionada en especial porque le recordaba cuando sus hermanos la sacaban de paseo en sus dragones... aaawwww de verdad se ve muy linda con esa sonrisa.

Avanzamos con paso firme hasta que por fin llegamos a la entrada de la torre y, debo admitir que se ve bastante imponente desde afuera, de verdad se gastaron un buen de recursos para construir este lugar.

-¿Entonces esta es la famosa Torre de Practica?-dijo Sharena muy impresionada.

-¿No habían venido aquí antes?-pregunte bastante curiosa.

-La comandante Anna dijo que no nos acercáramos aquí, hasta que lograra traer a la legendaria invocadora-dijo Alfonse en tono tranquilo.

-Supongo que necesitaban la ayuda de Phyria para remover un sello místico para poder tener acceso a ella-dijo Camilla en tono educado.

-En realidad la razón es un poco más simple que eso-dijo Anna sin mucho animo...

-No creías que pudieran sobrevivir solos, ¿Verdad?-dije soltando un suspiro.

-Exacto, no puedo serles de niñera todo el tiempo a estos dos-dijo Anna con una sonrisa divertida.

-Punto para la invocadora-dije sin mucho ánimo mientras Sharena hacia un puchero y los demás se veían algo incómodos... con excepción de Setsuna que parecía estar distraída con el malig de Camilla...

-E-en dado caso, ¿Cómo podemos entrar a la torre?-pregunto Olivia algo nerviosa.

-Es fácil, solo debes picar este pequeño botón-dijo Anna con una sonrisa antes de pulsar el botón que estaba alado de la puerta y esta, de inmediato se abrió, buen nos ahorro el trabajo de empujar la puerta.

Todos entramos con ciertas precauciones al lugar, quien sabe qué tipo de cosas nos encontraremos adentro, para mi sorpresa el lugar se veía bastante limpio y renovado, ¿Me pregunto si las Annas mantienen este lugar así? Además de la bella arquitectura, en el fondo casi al centro del lugar había lo que parecía ser un elevador de cristal solo que... más místico, ya saben como los que hay en esos rpgs japoneses, y junto a este una especie de pantalla holográfica.

-El lugar sí que es enorme-dijo Setsuna bastante impresionada.

-Se siente una aura sagrada en el lugar-dijo María en tono animado.

-Eso al menos confirma que el lugar es seguro-dijo Catria relajándose un poco.

-Quien diría que un sitio como este existiera en Askr-dijo Alfonse sorprendido.

-¿Me pregunto que será esa extraña plataforma dentro de esa enorme torre de vidrio?-dijo Sharena en tono curioso.

-Creo que es un elevador-dije sin pensarlo mucho mientras verificaba el panel holográfico con Anna... mmm... entonces estas son las opciones de la torre.

-¿Un eleva qué?-preguntó María muy confundida.

-Una maquina de mi mundo que usa poleas y un motor para subir y bajar grupos de personas en los edificios-dije en tono tranquilo ¡Rayos! Ya reinicie esto como unas diez veces ¡Y siguen poniéndome grupos con muchos arqueros!

-¿Motor? Es la primera vez que escucho tal cosa-dijo Camilla un poco intrigada.

-¡Y aun nos debes un tour por tu cuarto y que nos muestres las maravillas de tu mundo!-dijo Sharena con cierto tono demandante ¡Mierda! ¡Esperaba que no se acordaran de eso!

-Está bien lo hare, después de esto les prometo que se los mostrare-dije soltando un suspiro, no hay de otra, tendremos que ir al primer estrato con unidades arqueras, espero que no sean muchas...

-Espero que esta vez cumpla su promesa señorita Phyria, un buen líder siempre debe mantener su palabra-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa.

-Interesante elección de palabas, considerando que solo quieren esculcar mis cosas-dije sin mucha convicción, nadie se atrevió a negar lo que dije...

-Creí que esa era la idea de todo eso-dijo Setsuna mientras se rascaba la cabeza confundida.

-¡Setsuna, no nos delates de esa forma!-dijeron molestas al mismo tiempo María y Sharena...

-No se preocupen, su silencio dejo clara esa parte-dije mientras me acercaba a ellos junto con Anna, la mayoría se veían algo avergonzados, con excepción de Setsuna, al menos alguien aquí es honesto-Bien chicos ya ajustamos las cosas en la torre, pelearemos en el estrato uno, habrá algunos arqueros así que tengan cuidado-dije en tono algo serio.

La mayoría se tenso por mi tono pero, se mantuvieron decididos cuando Anna y yo los guiamos hacia el elevador de la torre, ya adentro cuanto este comenzó a subirnos, casi todos estaban bastante impresionados por el poder de la plataforma, definitivamente si esto los impresiono, no sé qué dirán de mi televisión o de mis videojuegos.

El elevador nos envió una enorme puerta con una especie de marcador mágico que tenía un contador en reversa, suponía que cuando llegara a cero las puertas se abrirían y la masacre comenzaría... ¿Porque esto me recuerda tanto a los juegos del hambre?...

... Lo peor de todo es que nunca me interesaron los libros y solo vi un par de películas porque mi mejor amiga me obligo...

-Bien chicos estén atentos, aunque tenemos una idea de las unidades que habrán ahí, no sabemos en qué cantidad o si hay trampas en la zona, así que mantengan los ojos bien abiertos-dije en tono serio y precavido mientras preparaba mis armas... creo que los nervios me están provocando dolor de estomago...

-Contamos con tu certero liderazgo para salir de aquí en una pieza Phyria-dijo Anna con una sonrisa segura... genial, ahora siento más peso en el estomago...

Cuando el marcador paso a cero, todos salimos de la cámara y entramos al estrato uno que, se parecía mucho al área donde nos enfrentamos a la patrulla de Embla, active rápido la pantalla de mi arma... ¡Mierda, enserio! ¡Prácticamente todo lo que hay son arqueros!

-Bien Camilla, Catria, deberán mantenerse en estas aéreas y no atacar al menos que hayamos eliminado mínimo dos arqueros, no tomen riesgos a menos que estén seguras de que no haya arqueros que puedan contraatacarlas-dije en tono serio, Camilla y Catria estaban bastante determinadas para esta vez, no ser atrapadas por arqueros.

-Hay dos unidades de lanza al frente, son las únicas fuera de los arqueros que hay en la zona, Sharena y Anna irán al frente, necesito que Olivia y Setsuna les den cobertura, Olivia si vez la oportunidad de rematar a alguien no dudes en hacerlo pero, enfócate en bailar para darles a Anna y Sharena la oportunidad de asediar a los enemigos-dije en tono un poco menos serio pero, todos tomaron con bastante seriedad su responsabilidad.

-Alfonse, tu y yo cazaremos a los arqueros de esta área y evitaremos que se acerquen al área donde estarán Camilla y Catria, y por ultimo María estarás con Camilla y Catria para asegurarte que se mantengan a salvo en caso de una emboscada, ¿Alguna duda?-dije en tono diligente, al no ver duda en ninguno de mis compañeros simplemente les dije que nos pusiéramos en marcha.

Saben de verdad creí que las cosas sería... moderadamente simples, es decir, nos enfrentaríamos a unidades de nivel tres, prácticamente todos eran de cuatro estrellas y, se suponía que estábamos en los estratos sencillos... pero no... no no no ¡Juro que este maldito juego está mal! ¡He jugado juegos con curvas de dificultad culeras! ¡PERO NO UNA DONDE TE ARROJARA TANTAS MIERDAS A LA VEZ! ¡DIOS SI ESTE EL ESTRATO UNO, NO QUIERO NI IMAGINARME COMO SERA EL DIEZ!

La zona se volvió un caos y un infierno que me recordó a esa películas de guerra ¡Solo que no teníamos unas malditas trincheras para refugiarnos! Llegaban refuerzos de lanzas a cada rato, entre ellos caballeros, acorazados y unidades pegasos, sin mencionar a los arqueros...

¡DIOS! ¡POCO FALTO PARA QUE PASARA LA ESCENA DE TRESCIENTOS DONDE HAY UNA LLUVIA DE FLECHAS! ¡PRATICAMENTE NOS TUVIMOS QUE ATRINCHERARNOS EN LAS ZONAS BOSCOSAS PARA NO MORIR!

¡VOY A QUEJARME CON LA MALDITA ANNA QUE PROGRAMO ESTO!

... ¡PERO QUE!

-¡Alfonse, quítate de ahí!-grite antes de empujar a Alfonse y...-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-¿PORQUE ESA FLECHA TUVO QUE DARME JUSTO EN LA RODILLA!

...

...

¡Un momento!

¡MIERDA SI RESULTA QUE LA MALDICIÓN DE SKYRIM ES CIERTA!

¡YA VALIÓ ESTO! ¡NO PODRE VOLVER A SALIR DE AVENTURAS POR UNA ESTUPIDA FLECHA EN LA RODILLA!


	16. Chapter 16

Sin piedad

Bien, afortunadamente resulto que _"Clavarse una flecha en la rodilla"_ era una forma de decir que se casaron, aunque podre seguir de aventuras, eso no quito que me doliera horrores ese flechazo, al menos pude mantener mi dignidad y no ponerme a llorar... aunque por las caras que tenían todos, parecía que la herida era más grave de lo que creí...

Pero gracias a Naga... o a Anna, que la magia es bastante eficiente para este tipo de heridas, porque María dejo mi rodilla como nueva, al menos pese a todo no me lastime en ninguna parte vital... aunque ese flechazo en el trasero también dolió mucho...

Aunque fue casi un infierno, logre subir a todos a nivel quince, aunque Anna, Alfonse y Sharena aun eran de dos estrellas, al menos ya comenzaron a ganar puntos de habilidad, después de sufrir todo tipo de desastres y descubrir que aquí cuando te matan te transportan directamente fuera de la torre, fue obvio que ya era hora de concluir el día y tomar un merecido descanso.

En cuanto llegamos al castillo les deje en claro que tenían el resto del día libre y que esta sería nuestra rutina de lunes a viernes y, los fines de semana tendríamos los días libres, afortunadamente no era muy tarde así que teníamos algo de tiempo para nosotros antes de ver que hacer para cenar, cada quien fue a su cuarto a refrescarse y descansar, yo por mi parte en cuanto entre fui a mi baño, me di un buen baño caliente y, aproveche para revisarme si no tenia nuevas cicatrices y afortunadamente solo encontré las de siempre.

Me vestí con una de mis playeras holgadas y un pantalón de tela suave para descansar mi trasero en el sofá y ver cualquier cosa que haya en la televisión, suerte que el cable que me puso Anna tiene los canales que suelo ver y, aun tengo mi cuenta de Netflix, quizás sea buen momento para ponerme a ver otra vez todas las temporadas de Brooklyn 99.

Coloque en mi mesa de centro todas las frituras, dulces y refrescos que necesitaría para vegetar a gusto en el sofá, encendí mi Wii-U para colocar la aplicación de Netflix cuando escuche varios golpes en mi puerta... estaba pensando en fingir que no estaba cuando escuche el grito de Sharena.

-¡Phyria sabemos que estas ahí! ¡Nos prometiste que nos mostrarías tu habitación! ¡Diste tu palabra de invocadora!-grito Sharena con cierto capricho... en primer lugar no di mi palabra de invocadora... y en segundo lugar, que tanto puede valer.

-Voy-dije sin mucho ánimo, tenía la esperanza de que se les olvidara eso.

Sin mucho ánimo y casi arrastrando los pies, fui a la puerta y la abrí, como era de esperarse Sharena estaba enfrente junto con María y Setsuna, el resto estaba atrás aunque, me daba la impresión de que Alfonse y Olivia estaban algo apenados por llegar así a mi cuarto, al menos aquí alguien tiene la decencia de sentirse mal.

-¡Hola!-dijeron emocionadas Sharena y María.

-¿Espero que no hayamos interrumpido algo?-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa educada... está claro que me están interrumpiendo algo...

-No, apenas iba a comenzar a hacer algo-dije antes de hacerme a un lado para que pasaran, prácticamente Sharena, Setsuna y María se metieron en estampida, Catria trato de decirles que fueran más educadas pero ellas solo continuaron, al menos el resto hicieron una ligera reverencia antes de entrar a mi habitación... bueno menos Anna que se metió como si también fuera su cuarto...

Cerré la puerta y observe a mis compañeros, todos estaban mirando de manera curiosa mis cosas, en especial toda la bola de comida chatarra que tenía en mi mesa y la televisión, María, Sharena y Setsuna veían maravilladas la televisor de plasma, Camilla y Olivia la miraban de manera curiosa, Alfonse y Catria con cierto recelo y Anna parecía más entretenida en ver como acabaría todo esto...

-¿Qué es este... extraño artefacto?-pregunto Camilla en tono curioso.

-¡Es un videojuego!-dijo Sharena emocionada acercándose a la pantalla... oh ya veo, lo relaciono con mi celular.

-¿Un video que?-pregunto Setsuna muy confundida.

-En realidad es una pantalla de plasma pero, si se pueden jugar videojuegos-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¿Pantalla de plasma?-dijo Olivia algo preocupada.

-¿Acaso esa extraña cosa esta hecha con magia eléctrica?-preguntó Catria un poco recelosa.

-Bueno funciona con electricidad pero no está hecha de electricidad-dije acercándome más hacia los demás, espero que Sharena no tenga la idea de tocar la pantalla de mi tele, no quiero que le deje manchas o algo.

-Todo esto es muy confuso, ¿Para qué sirve esta llamada pantalla de plasma?-dijo Alfonse mientras miraba curioso la pantalla.

-Bueno se usa para ver algo similar a las obras de teatro con temas varios como noticias, deportes, documentales, películas, programas de comedia, también puedes usarla para jugar videojuegos y escuchar música-dije en tono sereno.

-¿Música? ¿Obras de teatro? ¿Cómo algo como esto puede realizar tal cosa sin la ayuda de la magia?-dijo Catria entono escéptico aunque a la vez curioso.

-Escuchen chicos, no todas las cosas que tengo sé exactamente como las construyeron, tengo nociones pero no una muy precisa y bueno, como les dije en algún momento, en mi mundo carecemos de magia pero, buscando conocimiento y aprendiendo cosas del entorno, logramos crear aparatos que nos facilitaran la vida, lo que ven de hecho son los avances combinados de más de quinientos años de historia-dije con cierto tono serio... estoy casi segura que el renacimiento empezó en el mil quinientos... de todas maneras en mi carrera ese tipo de cosas eran de clases optativas.

-¿¡Quinientos años de historia!?-dijeron todos sorprendidos... bueno con excepción de Anna que... seguía bastante entretenida con este asunto...

-Ha pasado mucho más tiempo en mi mundo y no tenemos algo ni remotamente similar a esto-dijo Catria con evidente sorpresa.

-¿Cómo en tu mundo han logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo?-dijo Sharena muy impresionada.

-Bueno que puedo decir, el ingenio humano es increíble cuando quieren hacer cosas buenas-dije en tono pensativo, lo malo es que también somos excepcionales para hacer cosas malas... como las bandas de chicos pop... eso nunca debió de haber existido...

-Todo eso suena muy bonito pero... ¿Qué es esa video cosa?-pregunto Setsuna en tono algo cansado... dudo mucho que haya entendido algo de lo que haya dicho.

-¡Es algo genial!-comenzó a decir Sharena emocionada-¡Tienes que hacer cadenas de gemas para hacer puntos!-dijo Sharena aun bastante emocionada.

-Espera Sharena, no todos los videojuegos son así-dije cortándole rápido su monologo, no quiero que luego me pregunten como consigo esas gemas.

-¿Hay de más tipos?-pregunto Sharena algo sorprendida.

-Sí, hay de peleas, deportes, carreras, música, rpgs, rpgs tácticos, disparos, simuladores, guerra, hay realmente todo tipo de géneros-dije en tono tranquilo.

-No creo que sean muy seguros los de guerra-dijo Olivia algo preocupada.

-Y eso no deja claro que es ese aclamado videojuego-dijo Catria con cierto aire demandante.

-Bien, la única manera de que entiendan que es un videojuego, es mostrándoselos-dije con cierta seriedad, parece que mi tarde de vegetar se volvió en tarde gamer de novatos... esto sin duda va ser muy interesante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el grupo de guerreros de otros mundos decidió hacer valer la palabras de su estratega, no tenían una idea clara de lo que les esperaría, por la poca y confusa información que les había dado Alfonse y Sharena que, interactuaron con uno de los extraños mecanismos del mundo de Phyria, no los preparo para lo que encontrarían cuando finalmente les dio acceso a su morada.

La mayoría aun no podía creer como de avanzada era la nación de Phyria sin tener el apoyo de la magia, lo que muchos intuían era que la deidad regente de su mundo, decidió dotarlos de una increíble inteligencia e ingenio para sobrevivir, en lugar de facilitarles el control de las fuerzas espirituales que rigen el mundo.

A pesar de todo Phyria no dejaba de profesar que las personas de su mundo no eran realmente especiales y que, las cosas que ellos lograron, también podrían lograrlo la gente de sus mundos con el tiempo y los estudios adecuados, no estaban seguros si Phyria era muy humilde o, se subestimaba mucho tanto a ella como a su gente.

Cuando les mostro aquel artefacto llamado _"Pantalla de Plasma"_ y aquel curioso aparato llamado _"Wii-U"_ en el que les permitiría experimentar la experiencia de entretenimiento que tanto les habló Sharena, no estaban seguros de que esperar en especial por la gran variedad de temas que menciono Phyria luego de corregir a Sharena.

Cuando Phyria coloco un curioso juego llamado _"Mario Kart 8"_ , más de uno sintió que les había abierto la puerta a un nuevo, colorido y fascinante mundo, aquel llamado videojuego de carreras poseía una estética colorida, tenia música y escenarios de lugares que se escapaban de la imaginación de todos, ninguno de ellos había tenido una experiencia similar en sus vidas.

Los relatos de Sharena se quedaban cortos con lo que encontraron y, a pesar de que solo podían jugar cuatro de ellos en simultaneo, eso no aminoro la diversión de la nueva experiencia, en especial con aquellos bocadillos y bebidas del mundo de Phyria que, no comprendía como algo tan exótico como eso era, increíblemente común en el mundo de Phyria.

Pese a toda la diversión Catria no podía evitar estar un poco a la defensiva, no negaría que se estaba divirtiendo pero, el hecho de que la comandante Anna fuera la única que no pareciera asombrada por los objetos del mundo de Phyria despertó muchas alarmas en ella, quizás debía comenzar a vigilarla un poco más de cerca, aunque sentía que podía confiar en la mayoría de sus compañeros aun tenia ciertas dudas de muchas cosas y, no pensaba poner en riesgo la seguridad de María y menos en un país en medio de una guerra.

Entre más avanzaba la tarde y los mandos eran rolados entre las personas dentro de la habitación, aquellos que parecieron adaptarse más rápido al singular juego habían sido Camilla, María, Sharena y Setsuna, pese a la participación conjunta fue bastante curioso el hecho de que Phyria se negara a participar más activamente, no fue hasta que hubo presión conjunta que Phyria se animo a participar en la diversión, aunque usando un tipo de mando bastante curioso.

Al principio Camilla creyó que la razón de la poca participación de Phyria era el hecho de que parecía que habían entendido el juego bastante rápido, quizás le intimidaba perder ante ella, después de todo desde que entendió mejor las cosas se había mantenido invicta, en cuanto Phyria ocupo el lugar de María, la masacre se desató.

Camilla solo tenía una manera como definir la forma de jugar de Phyria... era sencillamente una perra desgraciada, no perdía en la más mínima oportunidad de sabotear a alguien, si había alguien en una curva cerca de un barranco, Phyria lo tiraba, su puntería era perfecta con esos caparazones verdes y, como si eso no fuera suficiente incluso los podía disparar a espaldas y darle a un blanco con una aterradora precisión.

Phyria no tenia compasión con nadie, incluso saboteo a la pobre de María cuando estuvo demasiado cerca de tomar el liderazgo pero donde perdió por completo la paciencia fue cuando jugaron aquella copa donde estaba la tan _"aterradora"_ senda arcoíris que tanto Phyria les había insistido antes que no jugaran... Camilla no recordaba haber tenido tantas ganas de estrangular a alguien como ahora.

Aquel lugar era el infierno de las curvas y sin importar que tan hermoso y llamativo era, sin duda había sido la peor pista en la que habían jugado, el lugar estaba más arriba del mismo cielo, no tenía ni una sola protección, las caídas quitaban demasiado tiempo y las curvas... por todos los dragones de Nohr, no entendía como Phyria podía dominar esa pista como si no significara nada, inclusive con esos curiosos hongos que incrementaban la velocidad de esas carretas modernas.

Lo que colmo por completo la paciencia fue cuando por fin había logrado tomar una curva de manera decente, solo para ser impactada por un caparazón verde de Phyria que la arrojo a una caída que la mando a ultimo lugar después de todo lo que se esforzó por retomar el ritmo de la carrera.

En cuanto la tortura termino tomo a Phyria del cuello de su camisa levantándola quedando cara a cara, para su sorpresa Phyria no lucia intimidada de hecho, parecía que hasta cierto punto lo estaba esperando y la miraba con cierta burla ¿¡Acaso se estaba burlando de ella!?

-Más vale que me expliques, ¿Qué demonios sucedió ahí?-dijo Camilla usando su mejor tono gélido e intimidante, esperando doblegar a Phyria, para su sorpresa Phyria no solo no fue afectada, sino que ensancho más su sonrisa antes de responderle.

-Oye así es el juego y aunque no lo creas, no soy la mejor jugadora en este juego, hay mucha gente más despiadada que yo-dijo Phyria con cierto aire tranquilo sin dejar de sonreír-Quizás deberías comenzar a darle un buen ejemplo a María y aceptar la derrota con la dignidad que se espera de una princesa de Nohr-dijo Phyria poniendo una enorme sonrisa burlona.

Camilla se lamento de no haber traído su hacha, porque definitivamente quería partir a Phyria en dos ahí mismo, quizás esta vez le había ganado pero se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a mejorar en este juego llamado Mario Kart 8 para borrarle esa maldita sonrisa burlona a Phyria, nadie humillaba a Camilla de esa forma y menos quedaba impune después de semejante osadía.


	17. Chapter 17

Contrato con el diablo

Después de una semana agitada de no solo entrenamiento, sino también lleno de retas de videojuegos, decidí que ya era tiempo de comenzar a recolectar orbes... aunque aun me asustaba que tipo de horrores me tenia preparados Anna para conseguir orbes de invocación, aunque para mi desgracias, debía empezar a conseguir más gente para el modo historia, a como ha sido la torre puedo esperarme un infierno similar en el modo historia.

Fue una muy mala jugada haber alterado tanto a Camilla pero que puedo decir, soy muy competitiva pero... nunca pensé que Camilla sería capaz de provocar _"accidentes"_ con su hacha que casi me cuestan la cabeza, no fue hasta que la puse a jugar en línea que conoció el verdadero terror, después de eso nadie se atrevió a juzgar mi manera de jugar.

Prácticamente las tardes todos venían a jugar o a ver algunos programas en mi pantalla, María, Setsuna y Sharena les gusto mucho algunas caricaturas, que bueno que ya están repitiendo desde la primera temporada muchas caricaturas buenas, no puedo esperar a que aprendan lo suficiente para poder usar referencias y frases de ellas.

También Camilla y Catria se pusieron muy competitivas en el Super Smash Bross de Wii-U, tuve que inventarme una excusa de porque estaba Marth y otros personajes de Fire Emblem en el juego que, afortunadamente me creyeron y como era de esperarse, Camilla acaparaba por completo a Corrin chica... aunque debo admitir que se está volviendo bastante buena con ella.

Luego de que Anna y yo les digiéranos que iríamos a un sitio sagrado donde podríamos conseguir los orbes para el ritual de invocación, todos estaban bastante interesados en acompañarnos pero, afortunadamente Anna se inventó una excusa de que solo podíamos ir nosotras porque solo la invocadora y la que realizo el ritual podían ir, evito que siguieran insistiendo en acompañarnos, aunque creo que lo que más les molesto a la mayoría fue que dejaría mi cuarto bajo llave...

No me importa mucho que agarren mis videojuegos pero, estoy casi segura de que por lo menos dos de ellas se pondrán a husmear mucho en mis cosas y lo último que quiero es que encuentren todo mi material yuri, hay muchas cosas ahí que María NUNCA debe ver y, mucho menos quiero delatar que tipo de pervertida soy, aun no sé si sea seguros decirles mi sexualidad, así que lo último que quiero es que se enteren de esa forma...

De todas maneras con las precauciones adecuadas, Anna y yo salimos del castillo y después de asegurarnos de que nadie nos seguía, entramos por un portal que nos mando directamente al edificio de la corporación de Anna, luego de que me llevara a un piso donde no estaba la división de ella, pasamos por muchos cubículos donde había Annas trabajando en sus computadoras hasta que llegamos a una oficina muy similar a la de la Anna de la aplicación.

El despacho era prácticamente igual al de la Anna que me acompañaba pero, la Anna dueña del despacho estaba vestida con un traje de empresario, con pantalones a la medida y todo... espero que no sea una división que haga algún tipo de trabajo muy complicado... aunque básicamente en la oficina me ponían a hacer cosas en las que no estaba capacitada...

-Bienvenida Phyria-dijo la Anna empresaria en tono animado-Es un placer tenerte en el área de resolución de complicaciones multilaterales-dijo la Anna empresaria con una gran sonrisa... está usando palabras domingueras... esto es muy mala señal...

-Me alegra también poder ayudar en lo que pueda-dije con una sonrisa, al menos ya tengo algo de experiencia lidiando con estas cosas.

-Me agrada esa actitud-dijo la Anna empresarial antes de ponerse de pie-Tengo un trabajo muy importante que necesito que realices inmediatamente pero descuida, es algo que podrás hacer sin problemas-dijo Anna con una sonrisa... ahora si estoy asustada...

-¿Q-qué tipo de trabajo?-dije algo nerviosa, quizás aun no sea demasiado tarde para huir...

-Relájate, es solo una labor de limpieza, terminaras rápido y recibirás tus veinte orbes de pago-dijo la Anna empresaria en tono relajado... aun así siento que hay una trampa en todo esto...

Después de tener que vestirme con un overol de trabajo con el logo de la compañía, me uní junto con otras Annas que usaban el mismo uniforme que yo y nos dirigimos a una camioneta de la compañía, hacia el lugar donde haríamos el trabajo, al parecer sería en un hospital... espero que no me pongan a dar baños de esponja...

Cada quien nos toco limpiar los baños de un piso, a mi me tocaría en el piso cinco y, tenía que ir primero con uno de los encargados de ese piso antes de comenzar a hacer mis labores, cuando por fin hable con el encargado me di cuenta a donde rayos me habían arrojado... yo... era la encargada de limpiar los baños de pacientes con enfermedades graves, contagiosas y en su mayoría mortales...

...

En que mierdas me he metido...

Tuvieron que dame un traje especial, una máscara y tanques de respiración autónoma y varios químicos especiales que me dejaron en claro que eran tan peligrosos como lo que tendría que limpiar... creo que oficialmente estoy a punto de salir corriendo de aquí...

A pesar de mi miedo entre a la zona tratando de portarme valiente, estas personas merecían tener un lugar limpio donde hacer sus necesidades... solo lamentaba que fuera YO quien tendría que llevar esa tarea.

Entre a uno de los baños bastante temblorosa, tranquila Phyria llevas el equipo completo y no estás respirando directamente el aire de aquí, además que puede haber haya dentro que no hayas visto en los baños de gasolineras de pueblos abandonados de la mano de dios.

Tragando sonoramente saliva, levante la tapa del retrete y

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

[Horas después]

Oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios.

¡MALDITA SEA! ¡LAS COSAS QUE LIMPIE AHÍ ME PERSEGUIRAN POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA! ¡SI ES QUE NO LAS TENGO YA DENTRO DEL CUERPO!

Salí de la sala de los horrores arrastrándome como la sabandija que era, antes de colocarme en posición fetal en el suelo... nunca creí que volvería a decir esto pero... ¡De verdad quiero que venga mi mamá!

-¡Rayos salió antes de tiempo! ¡Llévenla a la cámara de descontaminación y observación!-escuche decir de repente ¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, unas personas con trajes similares al mío me empujaron con unos palos de metal a una cámara, prácticamente me arrancaron el traje y el equipo de respiración ¿¡Qué carajos pasa aquí!?

-Comiencen la descontaminación-dijo de repente una voz que...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡PORQUE CARAJOS TIENEN QUE USAR AGUA FRIA!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mayoría estaban algo preocupados desde que la comandante Anna y Phyria partieron en su búsqueda de los orbes sagrados, algunas estaban algo molestas porque Phyria no les dejo el acceso libre a su cuarto mientras que otros, se preguntaban qué tipo de pruebas místicas Phyria debía enfrentar para ser digna de tan sagrado tesoro.

Todos se encontraban en el pasillo principal del castillo con Feh, esperando el regreso de sus amigas, pasaron varias horas y un ambiente de ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse del lugar, ¿Qué tal si sus amigas habían sido atacadas por Embla mientras se dirigían hacia la zona sagrada? o ¿Qué tal si pagaron el precio más alto por fallar la prueba? Sea como sea, debían mantener el optimismo, sus compañeras eran bastante fuertes y, no se dejarían capturar o vencer tan fácilmente.

-Chicos... ¿Creen que la comandante Anna y Phyria estén bien?-pregunto Sharena en tono preocupado y sentada en una banca junto con María y Olivia.

-La comandante y Phyria son mujeres muy capaces, estoy seguro de que se deben encontrar bien-dijo Alfonse en tono tranquilizador, no quería que su hermana y sus compañeras se preocuparan más de lo que ya estaban.

-Esta semana nos ha dejado claro que Phyria, para ser de un mundo donde no ha habido guerras en mucho tiempo, sabe cómo defenderse-dijo Catria en tono tranquilo, intentando calmar a sus compañeras.

-Sin contar de que es una luchadora nata-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa, sin duda Phyria había probado ser toda una competidora en más de un sentido.

-Qué tal si hacemos algo para darle la bienvenida a la comandante Anna y a Phyria, como celebración de su gran hazaña-dijo Olivia en tono algo animado.

-¡Es una gran idea! ¡Estoy segura de que unos pastelillos y papitas de queso las harán muy felices!-dijo María emocionada.

-Pero... ¿No que las papas de queso las tiene Phyria en su cuarto?-dijo Setsuna en tono pensativo.

-Bueno, podemos forzar la puerta hasta que se habrá-dijo Sharena en tono animado.

-No allanaremos su cuarto-dijeron al mismo tiempo y en tono serio, Alfonse, Camilla y Catria, haciendo que Sharena suspirara algo desanimada.

-¡Ya llegaron!-dijo Feh animada mientras aleteaba desde su pedestal, cuando todos se aproximaron casi en estampida hacia la entrada del castillo y vieron a la comandante Anna y a Phyria, no pudieron evitar asustarse por lo que observaban.

Aunque la comandante Anna se veía intacta, Phyria por otro lado... parecía un cadáver reanimado... estaba más pálida que un papiro y se veía realmente demacrada y enfermiza... ¿Qué tipo de prueba puede dejar a una persona en ese estado en tan solo unas horas?

-Phyria-comenzó a decir Camilla cuando ya estaban Anna y Phyria frente a ellas, cuando Phyria levanto la mano para callarla.

-No quiero hablar sobre lo que paso, solo quiero llegar a mi cuarto y estar sola hasta mañana, ¿Quedo claro?-dijo Phyria en tono serio y cortante, nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria.

Phyria arrastrando los pies y apenas llevando a cuestas un saco donde probablemente tenía los orbes, entro en su habitación sin decir nada, solo se escucharon los cerrojos de la puerta, dejando en claro que Phyria no quería que nadie la molestara.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-pregunto Alfonse algo alterado mientras miraba a Anna, los demás la miraba expectantes, demandando una explicación de lo sucedido.

-Bueno su prueba fue muy... complicada pero, sobrevivió a ella, deberíamos estar orgullosas de las agallas que demostró-dijo Anna con una sonrisa animada aunque algo nerviosa.

Nadie sabía que pensar en esos momentos pero, lo que quedaba claro era que debían hacer algo para intentar ayudar a Phyria a sentirse mejor, era lo mínimo que podían hacer después de haberse sacrificado de esa forma para salvaguardar el bienestar de este mundo y el de los otros.


	18. Chapter 18

Fabrica de Plumas Mi Alegría

Ni todos los baños del mundo y ni toda la descontaminación del mundo, podrá borrarme las cosas innombrables que tuve que ver, sin contar la cantidad obscena de antibióticos y antivirales que me inyectaron ¡DIOS! Solo les falto que me las metieran por el culo... creo que es lo único que agradezco de lo de ayer, que al menos no me metieran medicamentos por ahí...

Quizás ayer fui un poco cortante con mis compañeros pero, después de lo que pase lo único que quería era llegar a mi cuarto, hacerme bolita en mi cama, cubrirme con una manta... y llorar hasta quedarme dormida... realmente espero que las habitaciones sean a prueba de ruido, no sé si mi almohada pudo contener eficazmente mi llanto...

De todas maneras para evitarme cualquier conversación incomoda o preguntas que no pienso responder, me fui desde temprano a la sala de invocación, incluso desperté a Anna por las malas gracias a, ciertos privilegios que tengo por las opciones especiales de mi cuarto y ahora, después de depositar los veinte orbes en la ranura de la sala de invocación este me dio tres orbes verdes, uno gris y uno rojo, espero que al menos me salga algo decente después de todo lo que sufrí...

-Aun no entiendo porque tenemos que venir tan temprano-dijo Anna con cierto mal humor.

-No quería toparme con nadie y por si no lo recuerdas ¡TU ERES LA MALDITA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL PUEDA TENER ENFERMEDADES INCURABLES DE TODO TIPO!-dije en tono tranquilo... ¡ANTES DE GRITARLE EN LA CARA COMO LA PERRA QUE ERA!

-Oye cálmate-dijo Anna algo asustada-No necesitas levantar esa pistola-dijo Anna algo nerviosa... no recuerdo en qué momento la saque... o cuando le apunte a Anna... o porque tengo que contenerme mucho para no dispararle...

-Mira solo, ayúdame con esto sí-dije soltando un suspiro pesado antes guardar mi pistola y, tomar un orbe gris para colocarlo en el altar de invocación, debo recuperar la compostura o le volare la cabeza a Anna y, no vale la pena el cargo de consciencia.

Después del espectáculo de de luces, en medio del altar apareció...

...

... A quien engaño, ya lo veía venir...

-Hola jovencita, soy Wrys un humilde curandero, no soy un buen luchador, pero puedo curar a los heridos con mi bastón-dijo Wrys con una sonrisa gentil... esto va ser difícil...

-Mucho gusto señor Wrys, soy Phyria, soy la invocadora que lo trajo a este lugar-dije en tono amable, su habilidad de vivir para servir la necesito pero... no tengo recursos para hacerlo a cinco estrellas...

-Mucho gusto jovencita, ¿Puede explicarme porque exactamente me invoco?-dijo Wrys sin dejar de sonreír... de verdad me recuerdo mucho a mi abuelito...

-Nos disculpa un momento señor Wrys, tengo que hablar con la legendaria invocadora-dijo de repente Anna antes de tomarme del brazo y jalarme lejos para aparentemente hablar en privado ¿Ahora qué querrá?-Bien Phyria lo diré en términos simples, no podemos tener un vejestorio por aquí, es como poner una flor vieja, fea y marchita en un jardín de lirios, tienes que mandarlo a casa-dijo Anna en tono serio...

-Sabes que eres un jodido monstruo, ¿Verdad?-dije en tono de fastidio.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que tenga razón-dijo Anna con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh vamos, el sería como el abuelito del grupo-dije con cierto tono lastimero.

-Un abuelito que puede matar la pasión de aquí-dijo Anna en tono decidido.

-¿Qué pasión?-dije con cierto fastidio.

-Pasión que debiste haber puesto hacer hace mucho-dijo Anna con cierto reclamo.

-No voy emparejar por emparejar, tengo mis ships favoritos-dije en tono determinado.

-Eso no quita el hecho que debe irse, es apenas de tres estrellas, te dejaría conservarlo si fuera aunque sea de cinco-dijo Anna en tono demandante.

-¡Esta bien! Solo prométeme que la opción de mandarlo a casa no implica que muera-dije en tono serio.

-Te doy mi palabra de mercader-dijo Anna en tono solemne, espero que esa palabra por lo menos valga ALGO, con eso relativamente resuelto nos acercamos a Wrys y le dije en el tono más amable y diplomático que pude-Escuche señor Wrys, temo decirle que fue un accidente que acabara aquí y, temo que lo quitamos en un momento de su mundo donde más lo necesitaban-dije en tono sereno.

-Que terrible predicamento-dijo Wrys preocupado-¿Hay alguna manera en la que pueda regresar a mi mundo?-preguntó Wrys aun preocupado.

-No se preocupe señor, solo debe pasar por ese portal y regresara a su hogar-dijo Anna en tono alegre mientras señalaba un portal en el altar... ¿Cuando apareció esa cosa?

Wrys se despidió amablemente de nosotras y nos dijo que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, fuera en un momento más tranquilo y nos deseo buena suerte, luego atravesó el portal y desapareció, dejando tras de sí un montón de plumas... aun me siento un poco mal por mentirle...

-Bien ahora usa la función de tu pistola para guardar las plumas en tu arma, al menos le sacamos algo de provecho a esto-dijo Anna con una sonrisa animada.

-Aun así, siento que fuimos algo crueles-dije soltando un suspiro antes de guardar las plumas... ahora resulta que esta pistola tiene función de aspiradora.

Con las plumas almacenadas suspire antes de poner una de las esferas verdes en el altar, se realizo el rito de invocación revelando... ¡Tienes que ser una broma!

-¡Buenas mis estimadas doncellas! ¡Soy Arthur de Nohr, el mayor enemigo del mal!-dijo Arthur en tono animado y con una gran sonrisa-Mi mala suerte es famosa, ¡Pero no tanto como mi heroísmo! Ha ha-dijo Arthur casi gritando a todo pulmón...

-Lo siento sus servicios no son requeridos, vuelva cuando necesitemos un héroe con sus incalculables talentos, no nos llame, nosotras lo llamaremos, que tenga un buen día-dije eso prácticamente tan rápido y educado como pude antes de empujarlo en el portal y recibir mis plumas...

-Míralo por el lado amable, al menos este te dio trescientas plumas-dijo Anna tratando de sonar optimista, la mirada que le arroje al menos hizo que se mantuviera callada...

Bien espero que esta esfera verde tenga más... ¡PERO QUE MIERDA!

-¡A ha! ¡Parece que si requieren los servicios de un legendario luchador de la justicia como yo!-dijo el mismo Arthur que invoque hace unos segundos, luego de ser re invocado...

-No-dije secamente antes de aventarlo por el portal y recibir mis trescientas plumas ¡Juro que si me sale otro Arthur voy a...!

...

...

-Tres veces en un día, mi estimada doncella, definitivamente el destino esta encaprichado en unirnos-dijo Arthur con una galante sonrisa, ¡ANTES DE QUE LO MANDARA A LA MIERDA HACIENDO EL MOSH PIT MAS FUERTE QUE PUDE PARA REGRESARLO AL PORTAL!

¡EN SERIO! ¡TRES VECES EL MISMO ARTHUR!

-Oye relájate Phyria, quizás este orbe rojo sea una Lyn-dijo Anna algo nerviosa antes de entregarme el orbes rojo... a estas alturas no se que pueda ser peor...

...

-Soy Eliwood y pertenezco a la nobleza de Pherae, un pequeño reino, ¿Pueden explicarme que hago aquí?-dijo Eliwood en tono cortés...

...

...

...

-Sabes Phyria, quizás te pásate un poquito al dispararle al trasero del pobre caballo para que huyera por el portal-

...

-¡Oye espera! ¡Baja esa arma! ¡Te juro que hay una manera en la que puedas desahogar toda tu furia!-

...

...

...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En uno de los pasillos del castillo, Alfonse, Camilla, Catria, Olivia y Sharena, discutían los desafortunados eventos que habían ocurrido el día de ayer, no era solo el hecho de que Phyria hubiera regresado en tan deplorable condición, sino también el secretismo de Anna sobre el asunto en general, algo muy malo le había pasado a Phyria y no importaba cuanto lo ocultara Anna, eso definitivamente se llevó algunos años de la vida de Phyria.

-Esta situación es alarmante, ¿Me pregunto si habrá alguna manera de ayudar a Phyria?-dijo Olivia visiblemente preocupada.

-No quiso que María la revisara, así que poco sabemos de la extensión de su mal-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro apagado.

-Camilla, ¿Escuchaste algo extraño desde tu habitación?-pregunto Alfonse en tono reflexivo.

-Temó decirles que fui incapaz de detectar aun el más mínimo ruido-dijo Camilla con cierto aire intranquilo.

-Demonios, de no ser por que las habitaciones son aprueba de ruido, quizás sabríamos si Phyria se encuentra bien-dijo Sharena haciendo un puchero antes de patear una de las bancas.

-¿Chicos que sucede?-dijo Feh algo preocupada y aterrizando sobre la cabeza de Alfonse.

-Phyria tuvo una prueba difícil ayer, pero no quiere que la ayudemos, solo está encerrada sola en su cuarto-dijo Sharena haciendo un puchero algo triste.

-Qué curioso, juraría que la acabo de ver junto con la comandante Anna, dirigiéndose a la sala de entrenamiento que construyo-dijo Feh en tono pensativo.

-No recuerdo haberla escuchado salir-dijo Camilla algo preocupada.

-Sera mejor revisar la sala de entrenamiento para estar seguros-dijo Catria en tono diligente.

-¡Muchas gracias por la información Feh!-dijo Sharena animada antes de salir corriendo a la sala de entrenamiento, los demás la siguieron pero Alfonse, no antes de darle las gracias a Feh y colocarla gentilmente en su pedestal.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la sala, no pudieron evitar empalidecer por lo que veían, Phyria estaba gritando y maldiciendo con aquella voz demoniaca mientras destruía sin la más remota compasión los muñecos de paja con los que practicaban, no solo era el hecho de que les disparaba hasta que no quedara nada de ellos sino que también, lanzando aullidos guturales y, se les arrojaba encima para despedazarlos con sus dientes y manos.

Muchas de las palabras blasfemas que profesaba ni si quiera Camilla las había escuchado antes y, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras le cubría los oídos a Olivia y, agradecía que María se hubiera quedado a jugar con Setsuna mientras resolvían este asunto.

La aparente locura de Phyria escaló cuando tomo una especie de arma extraña que, no solo hacia un fuerte ruido, sino que también aquellos dientes acerrados despedazaban a la pobre figura de paja mientras Phyria reía como una demente, para este punto todos estaban seriamente preguntándose si Phyria no había sido poseía por algún ente maligno como consecuencia de esa prueba.

De lo único de lo que estaban seguros era que, aquellas demenciales y diabólicas risas que Phyria hacia con tanta fuerza, sin duda los perseguirían por el resto de sus vidas...


	19. Chapter 19

Apoyo de amistad (Camilla/Phyria)

Camilla para este punto no estaba muy segura como debía encarar la, misión tan delicada que sus compañeros le habían encomendado, no podía decir que ella voluntariamente se ofreció para llevar tan arriesgada tarea pero, la suerte había hablado y como princesa de Nohr, no se retractaría de su palabras.

Luego del... espectáculo que involuntariamente les había dado Phyria, quedo claro que era necesario verificar si Phyria, efectivamente fue poseída por un ente maligno, eso explicaría porque su condición se veía tan deplorable cuando regreso y, su repentina sed por masacrar cualquier cosa que tuviera enfrente.

Luego de decidirlo con unas ramitas, el destino la orillo a la situación que actualmente estaba enfrentando, Camilla aun estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Phyria luego de que Feh le aseguro que Phyria, ya llevaba un buen tiempo que regresó a su habitación, aun tenia la imperiosa necesidad de regresar a su dormitorio y llevar su hacha como protección pero, dudaba que Phyria aun poseída, tuviera la fortaleza física para someterla en el peor de los casos.

Camilla tomo un respiro tratando de mantenerse serena, no tenía por qué temerle a Phyria y, sea lo que sea que le pasaba, no creía que fuera algo que alguien con sus capacidades no podría controlar, con eso en mente Camilla toco tres veces la puerta de Phyria, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Phyria abriera la puerta.

-Oh Camilla, ¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto Phyria con cierta sorpresa, lo primero que noto Camilla fue que Phyria se veía tranquila... de hecho demasiado tranquila para su gusto, además de que estaba vestida como la misma Phyria denominaba, _"ropa para flojear"_ ¿A que estaba jugando esta persona?

-Bueno, me preguntaba si podríamos conversar un poco, he extrañado tu compañía desde ayer-dijo Camilla en tono amable y mostrando su mejor sonrisa, había notado hace un tiempo que, sus encantos tendían a poner nerviosa a Phyria.

Para su sorpresa no obtuvo la reacción esperada, de hecho Phyria no solo se veía serena, sino que también la miraba con cierta incredulidad, Phyria solo se limito a suspirar de manera cansada antes de permitirle el pasó a Camilla, no era la calurosa bienvenida que Camilla esperaba pero al menos ya estaba dentro.

La habitación estaba más ordenada de lo que pensó, Phyria tenía la tendencia de siempre dejar su cama destendida pero, ahora estaba perfectamente arreglada, el cuarto parecía que había sido barrido recientemente y, no se veía ninguna envoltura de, aquellos bocadillos que consumían en sus reuniones en la tarde, no era que Phyria fuera desordenada pero... no siempre encontraban el cuarto limpio cuando se reunían en las tardes.

Phyria le ofreció sentarse en el sofá y le pregunto si quería algo de beber, Camilla le respondió que aquella gaseosa de color negro estaba bien, en cuanto Phyria partió a la pequeña cocina de su cuarto, no pudo evitar comenzar analizar tanto a Phyria como el lugar, todo indicaba que nada sospechoso estaba pasando aunque, la actitud de Phyria llego a preocuparle un poco, en especial porque al juzgar por cómo actuó en la sala de entrenamiento, le sorprendía que se mantuviera de alguna manera apacible.

No pudo mantenerse ocupada en sus cavilaciones porque, Phyria regreso con un par de esos contenedores de metal donde contenía aquella bebida exótica de la tierra de Phyria, Camilla acepto con una sonrisa grácil la bebida pero, pronto noto que la actitud de Phyria era algo... cansada... ¿Acaso Phyria sabía las intenciones tras su visita?

-Bien Camilla, ¿De qué te gustaría hablar?-dijo Phyria sin rodeos, con una expresión un tanto inquisitiva pero a la vez aburrida.

-Vamos cariño, suenas como si hubiera alguna intención detrás de todo esto, cuando solo deseo disfrutar tu compañía-dijo Camilla con aire educado y algo coqueto.

-Aja-dijo Phyria sin mucho interés-Corrígeme si me equivoco pero, ¿De causalidad no tendrá que ver con lo de ayer verdad?-dijo Phyria con cierto cansancio en su voz.

-N-no, dejaste perfectamente claro que no deseas hablar de ese tema-dijo Camilla ligeramente nerviosa, parece que Phyria aun estaba algo reacia aun a tratar con ese tema.

-De acuerdo, si ese es el caso, mírame directamente a los ojos y júrame que tu visita no tiene nada que ver con eso o con lo que hice en la sala de entrenamiento-dijo Phyria con cierta seriedad y mirando directamente a los ojos a Camilla.

-E-e-estas exagerando Phyria y, cabe constatar que no se a que te refieres con lo de la sala de entrenamiento-dijo Camilla ligeramente nerviosa antes de tomar su bebida y comenzarla a beber evitando mirar a Phyria a la cara, Phyria había resultado ser más astuta de lo que pensó.

Estaba tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos buscando una nueva manera de tratar este asunto cuando una nueva mirara hacia Phyria la hizo escupir su bebida antes de atacarse de risa, Phyria puso una cara de lo más hilarante y, Camilla fue tomada con la guardia baja que no pudo evitar dar tan deplorable espectáculo, lo peor de todo era la que Phyria tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque había logrado su cometido.

-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!?-dijo Camilla en una mezcla de buen humor y algo de molestia mientras le soltaba un ligero empujón a Phyria, solo haciendo que esta comenzara a reírse.

-Oye ya jugué bastante contigo haciéndome la seria además, no todos los días vez a la poderosa princesa de Nohr actuar de esa manera-dijo Phyria con aire divertido.

-¿Insinúas que nunca me rio?-dijo Camilla tratando de sonar molesta, aunque su sonrisa la delataba.

-Insinuó que dudo ver otra vez como escupes una bebida por un ataque así de risa-dijo Phyria aun sonriendo antes de entregarle una servilleta a Camilla.

-Temo que perdí un poco la compostura-dijo Camilla con aire tranquilo mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta de papel que le había ofrecido Phyria.

-Entonces, ¿Te ofreciste o lo decidieron a la suerte?-pregunto Phyria con cierto aire curioso.

-¿Acaso crees que no lo haría por mi cuenta?-pregunto Camilla con una sonrisa.

-Entonces fue a la suerte-dijo Phyria sin darle importancia al asunto, Camilla simplemente suspiro al ser atrapada, Phyria sin duda era un poco más lista de lo que demostraba.

-Ultimadamente, ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-pregunto Camilla con cierto aire preocupado, Phyria solo suspiro un poco antes de responder.

-Descuida ya saque toda mi ira y al parecer, no se me pego ninguna enfermedad que me matara en cuestión de días-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo, aunque ver la expresión de Camilla la hizo continuar-No diré exactamente de qué trato mi prueba pero, tenía que ver con darle algo de ayuda a gente con enfermedades terribles y mortales-dijo Phyria dejando el tema por zanjado.

Camilla no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haber pensado mal de Phyria, sin duda Phyria era una alma misericordiosa que, puso su vida en riesgo para ayudar a gente que nadie se atrevería a ayudar, definitivamente luego debía hacer algo para compensárselo.

Phyria repentinamente se puso de pie y fue a uno de sus cajones buscando algo, cuando regreso trajo una caja donde yacía uno de los tantos juegos que tenía en su colección privada, para su sorpresa la portada de la caja parecía de un mundo hecho de tejidos y cosas de costura.

-Sabes, estoy segura que leía algo sobre que sabias mucho sobre costura, te gustaría probar un juego donde todo el mundo está hecho de tejido y telas-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa amigable.

Camilla examino mejor la caja una vez que Phyria se la entrego para que la checara, definitivamente ese curioso personaje llamado Yoshi se veía incluso más adorable hecho como si fuera un peluche de estambre.

-Además, usando las figuras que tengo guardadas, puedo hacer que el Yoshi que uses tenga los colores de Corrin como diseño-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-Entonces, que estamos esperando-dijo Camilla en tono animado, cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para de alguna manera estar cerca de su amada hermana Corrin, era bienvenido para ella.

Luego de que Phyria trajera aquella curiosa estatuilla de Corrin, Camilla no pudo evitar tener la necesidad de... tomar prestada por tiempo indefinido aquella valiosa figura aunque, claro tenía algunas imperfecciones en el rostro pero, mientras tuviera la apariencia de su adorada hermana, era más que suficiente para considerarlo un tesoro valioso.

Phyria trajo más bocadillos y bebidas mientras pasaron horas jugando aquel colorido videojuego, sin duda la estética del lugar era simplemente hermosa y, era muy curioso como algunas cosas como el fuego, el agua o incluso las gemas, era representadas con simples artículos de costura, sin duda las personas que crearon esto eran realmente imaginativas y creativas.

Con el paso del tiempo Camilla no pudo evitar relajarse y pasar un buen rato con Phyria, sin duda luego debía recompensar a Phyria por todo lo que había hecho por ellos y, la manera tan amable que se comportaba a pesar de tener que pasar por pruebas que, dudaba que pocos se atreverían a enfrentar... quizás regalarle alguna capa o algún peluche de estambre de aquella adorable pero poderosa bolita rosada que usaba en ese juego de peleas podrían ser buenas opciones.

Luego lo pensaría con mejor detenimiento que sería el regalo más adecuado pero de momento, al menos podía decir que este tiempo, y los momentos que estaba compartiendo con sus compañeros y ella, sin duda se estaban volviendo en recuerdos que atesoraría para toda su vida.


	20. Chapter 20

Tarde de Películas

Para asegurarme de que todos estuvieran seguros de que estaba bien y que no devoraría el alma de nadie, decidí organizar una tarde de películas en mi habitación, esperando que eso le regresara la tranquilidad a los demás, en especial Olivia que aun se pone a temblar cada vez que me ve…

Bueno hora de hacer la última inspección para asegurarme de que será un éxito la tarde de películas, varios tazones con palomitas, muchas latas de refrescos, chocolates, dulces, limón y chile por si alguien le quiere poner a sus palomitas y, lo más importante, películas de animación, será mejor comenzar con algo más familiar, considerando que hay una posibilidad que lo relacionen con los videojuegos.

Terminaba de ir por unas mantas y almohadas cuando escuché que tocaron mi puerta, rápidamente fui abrir la puerta y, me encontré a mis compañeros listos para el evento del domingo, me alegra que todos hayan seguido mi consejo de traer ropa cómoda.

-Buenas tardes Phyria-dijeron en tono animado María y Setsuna, mientras los demás que estaban detrás de ellas de sonreirán amablemente.

-Hola chicos, vamos pasen, los bocadillos no se comerán solos-dije con una sonrisa animada.

Ya con todos adentro la mayoría se acomodaron para quedar frente a la televisión pero no antes de darme las gracias por invitarlos, al menos Alfonse, Olivia y Sharena ya se veían más calmados, supongo que Camilla me hizo el favor de explicarles lo que paso como se lo pedí.

-Bien chicos prepárense porque veremos una de mis películas favoritas ¡El rey león!-dije en tono emocionado sosteniendo el Blu-ray de la película.

-¿El rey león? ¿De que trata esa película?-pregunto Catria en tono curioso.

-No voy a arruinarles la sorpresa, solo les diré que es una gran película con una interesante historia para el gusto de chicos y grandes-dije con cierto aire orgulloso.

-Suena bastante bien-dijo Alfonse con una sonrisa.

-Y los dibujos de la caja se ven geniales-dijo Sharena en tono alegre.

-Bueno que estamos esperando, miremos la película favorita de Phyria-dijo Feh emocionada, si también la invite a ella porque por dios, quien no lo haría.

Debo admitir que no pude evitar que los recuerdos de, la primera vez que vi la película vinieran a mi mente en cuanto nos pusimos a verla, recuerdo que cuando la vi junto con mis hermanos y mis padres, no pudimos evitar mis hermanos y yo ponernos a llorar mientras abrazábamos a nuestros papá en la parte donde se muere Mufasa, no me sorprendió que María llorara porque bueno, creo todos hemos llorado viendo esa película cuando somos niños… pero lo que no esperaba era que TODOS se pusieran a llorar.

Enserio, incluso me lo espere de Alfonse, Feh, Olivia, Sharena y Setsuna ¡Pero no de Camilla y Catria! Anna y yo éramos la únicas que estábamos normales y juro que nunca creí que pudieran tener una reacción tan fuerte, llego a tal punto que tuve que pausar la película un momento para ir por unos pañuelos desechables, al menos con el tiempo que llevan interactuando con mis cosas, ya saben para que usarlos.

-Snif… ¿Por qué su tío tiene que ser tan cruel?-dijo Olivia llorando mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el pañuelo que le había dado.

-¡Alfonse! ¡Promete que nunca nos haremos eso!-dijo Sharena en tono fuerte y llorando a moco tendido…

-¡Nunca te haría daño hermanita!-dijo Alfonse llorando antes de que los dos se abrazaran y lloraran con más fuerza, al menos Anna se apiado de ellos y comenzó a acariciar sus cabezas para calmarlos... creo que Sharena acaba de cubrir de mocos la playera de Alfonse...

-Y… luego… y luego… ¡Y luego de que le dijera que siempre estarían juntos!-dijo María llorando a mares mientras se abrazaba Catria que, trataba de calmarla mientras ella seguía llorando.

…

¡Mierda! ¡Como demonios no se paso por la cabeza que esto le recordaría a María que su hermano mato a su padre por el reino!

-¿Cómo te puede gustar algo como esto?-me dijo Camilla con cierto reclamo mientras me miraba llorosa…

-¡Juro que la película es buena, incluso tiene un final feliz!-dije en tono fuerte ¡No puede ser que ahora por esto me vean como un miserable monstruo sin corazón!

-¿N-nos prometes que tendrá un final feliz?-dijo Setsuna llorosa mientras abrazaba a Feh que también estaba llorando… ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNG! ¡Golpe de lindura! ¡Nunca pensé que Setsuna se podría ver así de tierna!

-Les doy mi palabra de invocadora-dije en tono solemne, antes de quitarle la pausa a la película, afortunadamente les encanto la película, tanto la canción de Hakuna Matata como el final de esta, me alegra que a pesar de esa parte. les haya gustado.

-Hakuna Matata, una forma de ser~-comenzó a cantar María mientras quitaba la película… ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNG! ¡Mi hígado y mi corazón están colapsando!

-¡Hakuna Matata, nada que temer!~-esta vez se le unieron a María, Feh, Setsuna y Sharena.

-Sin preocuparse, es como hay que vivir~-esta vez nos unimos Alfonse, Camilla, Olivia y yo.

-A vivir así, yo aquí aprendí ¡Hakuna Matata!-en esta ultima parte nos unimos todos para después reírnos por el asunto, si definitivamente les gusto la película.

-Tienes razón Phyria, la canción es muy pegajosa-dijo Olivia con una sonrisa y en tono alegre.

-Y da una gran lección sobre aprender de tus errores-dijo Catria en tono seguro y sonriendo.

-¿Tienes alguna otra película, Phyria?-me pregunto Sharena con una gran sonrisa.

-Tengo bastantes de hecho, tengo otra que les va a encantar, se llama La tierra antes del tiempo, no es del mismo estudio, pero también es una gran película-dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Bien que estamos esperando! ¡Continuemos con nuestra tarde de películas!-dijo Feh aleteando sus alas muy emocionada, contagiando con su animo a los demás, con lo que vieron del rey león, estoy segura que podrán aguantar sin problemas la película.

[Minutos después…]

No se porque me moleste en creer en ellos, cuando vieron la escena de la muerte de la mamá de Piecito, todos se pusieron a llorar, como era de esperarse Anna y yo tuvimos que ser parte del control de daños, Alfonse y Sharena prácticamente se abrazaron a Anna mientras esta, tenía cara entre preocupación y fastidio a partes iguales.

Feh y Setsuna se abrazaban como si sus vidas dependieran de eso, al igual que Catria y María, Camilla me tomo la mano buscando apoyo emocional y Olivia, se abrazo a mi mientras lloraba en mi hombro… nunca debo ponerles La tumba de las luciérnagas o Plaga de Perros… nunca… ¡Jamás!

A pesar del impacto de ver a una madre dinosaurio morir por su pequeño hijo, al final les gusto la película y más de uno agradeció con fervor que el pequeño grupo de dinosaurios, lograra llegar al gran valle y reunirse con sus familias.

-Me alegra que al final les gustara la película-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Si, pero cariño quizás deberías elegir obras un poco menos trágicas-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo.

-Pero, deben admitir que esas cosas hacen que aprendas bien la lección que tratan de enseñarte-dije en tono seguro.

-Bueno, no podemos negar que tiene razón en eso-dijo Catria en tono pensativo.

-Quien diría que todos aquí serian gente de corazón de pollo-dijo Anna en tono divertido.

-Comandante Anna, no entiendo como pudo estar como si nada-pregunto Sharena con curiosidad.

-Que puedo decir, soy alguien con un gran, fuerte y puro corazón-dijo Anna en tono orgulloso… lastima que no lo uso cuando me mando a ese hervidero de enfermedades mortales…

-Bien, en vista de que no tienen mucho corazón para estas cosas, elegiré unas más suaves, claro siempre y cuando quieran continuar-dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Queremos más películas!-gritaron emocionadas María, Setsuna y Sharena.

Con todos de acuerdo coloque otras películas como La Sirenita, Aladdin, Hercules, El Gigante de Hierro, El Camino hacia el Dorado, entre otras, las horas pasaron y la verdad, llevaba mucho tiempo de no convivir con gente de esta manera…

…De hecho no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que me sentía cómoda en un grupo grande de personas… ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que me sentí así?... Sera mejor que no piense mucho en eso, no necesito arruinarme el humor y mucho menos arruinar el de los demás.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando por fin nos detuvimos y… los únicos que seguimos despiertos éramos Anna, Camilla y yo… creo que no nos caería mal un día libre, después de asegurarnos de acomodar a los demás y que tuvieran almohadas y mantas para que pudieran descansar, las tres nos fuimos a mi cama que era de esas colchones matrimoniales, quien diría que después de todo si me sería útil como me dijo mi mejor amiga… aunque sus razones para recomendármela, no tienen nada que ver con esto…

Después de desearnos las buenas noches nos fuimos a dormir, la verdad no me muevo en las noches y siempre duermo en una pequeña sección del colchón, por lo que Anna y Camilla tenían suficiente espacio para dormir, sin más decidí dejar que el sueño me venciera y dormir plácidamente, quien diría que esto al final se transformaría en una especie de piyamada.


	21. Chapter 21

A veces la quinta es la vencida

Tuvimos una semana bastante agitada pese a que les di el lunes libre, luego de habernos quedado hasta la madrugada viendo películas, los días solo podían resumirse en más entrenamiento y más destrucción y terror cuando íbamos a entrenar en la torre… enserio, ¿Quién carajos definió el nivel de dificultad de ese lugar?

Al menos todos amasaron una buena cantidad de puntos de habilidad, por fin Alfonse, Anna y Sharena eran de cuatro estrellas, Camilla ya era nivel cuarenta y el resto, solo esperaban que tuviera las plumas necesarias para pasarlas a cinco estrellas, aunque no estoy muy segura a quien aumentare su rareza primero.

Como era de esperarse no tuve opción más que volver a mendigar orbes y esperar que no me tocara algo potencialmente mortal y, esta vez me toco comer comida para perros… enserio, al parecer debe probarse para saber si es apto para el consumo humano en caso de emergencia… francamente seria una de mis últimas opciones de comida…

Me acabe prácticamente medio enjuague bucal quitándome ese mal sabor de boca pero, sigue siendo mejor que mi contacto con enfermedades que ni siquiera sabia que existían, decidí irme directamente a hacer mis invocaciones, al menos si estaré de mal humor prefiero que me dure una noche y no un día y algo.

Mi suerte prácticamente no iba bien como de costumbre, luego de mandar a la mierda otro Arthur, decirle a un Ogma que no lo necesitaría hasta que tuviera a alguien que requiriera su espada del valor e invocar un Batre… por segunda vez siendo el mismo, sabía que esto no iría por buen camino…

-¡Si no me necesitas! ¿¡Porque rayos me volviste a invocar!?-dijo Batre molesto exigiéndome una explicación.

-Batre, ¿De verdad crees que yo elijo a quien invoco? Si así fuera traería a Héctor y no a ti-dije con cierto fastidio, ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan gritón?

-¡Insinúas que Héctor es mejor que yo!-grito Batre furioso.

-¡Tiene una maldita arma mata dragones y contrataca a distancia! ¡Por su puesto que es mejor que tú!-dije también gritando ¡Dios! No recordaba que este tipo fuera así.

-Esa arma le provoco una muerte horrenda-dijo Batre en tono seguro y demandante.

-Cierto, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea mejor soldado que tú-dije con cierto fastidio.

-Oh por favor, al menos dame una oportunidad-dijo Batre también muy fastidiado.

-Batre te juro que no encajas en cómo está organizado este ejército, y además ya tenemos una buena unidad que usa hacha-dije tratando de sonar calmada.

-Me niego a irme sin probar lo que realmente valgo-dijo Batre en tono firme y con los brazos cruzados… bien tendré que cambiar de táctica.

-¿Qué acaso no le prometiste a Karla, mientras moría de esa enfermedad que protegerías a Fir?-dije en tono inquisitivo, haciendo que Batre se tensara un poco ¡Perfecto!-No recuerdas que tu mundo esta en guerra, ¿Qué pasara con Fir si no estas ahí cuando te necesite?-dije en tono serio.

-Bueno… yo…-comenzó a decir Batre, era evidente que no sabía cómo responder a eso.

-Y eso no es lo peor, ¿Qué tal si un mal parido intenta de aprovecharse de tu hija?-dije con aire preocupado, la expresión de Batre no tenía nombre-Sabemos que Fir es muy fuerte pero no sabe mucho de la vida, que tal si algún muchacho del ejercito de Roy la engatusa y antes de que te des cuenta, ya eres abuelo-dije manteniendo cierta preocupación… creo que encontré el punto débil de Batre.

-¡Regrésame a mi mundo! ¡AHORA!-grito Batre completamente colérico, ¡Si! No hay padre que no cele a su hija de esa forma.

-Pasa por el portal y ve, ¡Protege a tu hija de esos tipos calenturientos!-dije en tono fuerte y algo sobre actuado la verdad, Batre salió disparado como una bala dejando en su lugar un montón de plumas, bueno al menos son trescientas plumas más para el almacén.

-¡Hahaha! Te pasaste con eso, fue muy rastrero usar a su hija para sacarlo rápido de aquí-dijo Anna en tono divertido antes de volverse a atacar de la risa.

-Ningún padre que se respete no es, extremadamente territorial con sus hijas-dije en tono seguro mientras aspiraba las plumas con mi arma.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?-preguntó Anna con cierto aire curioso y pícaro.

-No tienes ni idea de como hizo sufrir mi papá a mi cuñado y solo, para que le permitiera ser el novio de mi hermana-dije soltando un suspiro, lo peor es que mi pobre cuñado es de ese tipo de personas que no mataría ni a una mosca.

-Debí suponerlo-dijo Anna ya más calmada-¿Tu bilis puede soportar otra invocación de esfera verde?-pregunto Anna con una sonrisa.

-Ya estoy mentalmente preparada para patear al siguiente Arthur fuera de aquí-dije soltando un suspiro cansado, solo espero que no sea el mismo de hace rato o el de la semana pasada.

Coloque sin mucho ánimo mi última esfera de invocación verde, como odio que esta cosa te da las cinco esferas si o si, en lugar de darte la elección de querer seguir invocando o no, estoy segura de que esto lo debió de haber implementado Anna para que no pudiera almacenar orbes así… maldita mujer tacaña…

Luego del show de luces, se revelo la figura de… ¡Oh si! ¡Por fin algo bueno!

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Fae en tono confundido mientras salía del haz de luz-¿Sophia, Irene, dónde están?-pregunto un poco preocupada Fae, antes de notar nuestras presencias-¿Quién son ustedes, son amigos de Irene?-preguntó Fae en tono curioso… awwwwwww de verdad es una ternurita.

-Mucho gusto pequeñita, soy Phyria la invocadora que te trajo al reino de Askr-dije en tono amable y con una sonrisa.

-Y yo soy la Comandante Anna, es un placer tenerte abordo-dijo Anna con una sonrisa alegre.

-Mucho gusto soy Fae, soy la ultima descendiente del dragón dañino… ¡Digo diablillo!... no, no… ¡Ah ya! ¡Del dragón divino!-dijo Fae emocionada… ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! ¡Adiós a mi hígado!...

-B-bien Fae, veras te he traído aquí para que nos ayudes a ganar una importante guerra que decidirá el destino de munchos mundos, necesitamos el poder de un legendario héroe como tu-dije con cierto aire solemne.

-¡Entonces soy una heroína legendaria!-dijo Fae muy emocionada y con una gran sonrisa…

…

… ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más!

-¡Claro que eres una heroína legendaria!-dije en tono alegre antes de cargar y decirle lo linda y fuerte que era, haciendo que Fae riera muy feliz ¡Es igualita a mis dos lindos sobrinitos!

-Ya me había dado cuenta con María pero, de verdad sabes tratar bien a los niños-dijo Anna con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Que puedo decir, tengo sobrinos-dije con una sonrisa orgullosa, si hay algo de lo que puedo presumir es de mis dos adorables sobrinos.

-¿Puedo conocerlos?-pregunto Fae en tono curioso mientras aun la tenía en brazos.

-Lo siento, pero viven muy muy lejos, pero quizás algún día pueda presentártelos-dije con una sonrisa amable… aunque siendo franca… no sé si algún día volveré a ver a mi familia o a mis amigos…

-¿Me lo prometes?-dijo Fae en tono inocente…

-Te lo prometo-dije con una sonrisa segura, ¿Por qué rayos me gusta hacer promesas que no puedo cumplir?…

-Bien ya que terminamos por aquí, deberíamos llevarte con los demás, tenemos muchos amigos que estarán encantados de conocerte-dijo Anna en tono seguro.

-¿Creen que querrán ser mis amigos?-pregunto Fae en tono esperanzado.

-Por su puesto que si y, hay algunas en especial que les encantara jugar contigo-dije en tono alegre.

-¡Que bien!-dijo Fae emocionada-Phyria, ¿Crees que puedes seguirme cargando?-pregunto Fae en tono bajo y apenado… ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! Y ahí van mis riñones…

-Claro Fae, si estas cómoda yo no tengo ningún problema-dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Si!-dijo Fae muy feliz.

Sin más y en vista de que ya no tenía más esferas de invocación, salimos de la sala de invocación rumbo a la sala de estar que hice en el transcurso de la semana, ya saben, para tener donde podernos reunir todos a conversar o simplemente tener un área común donde convivir y descansar.

Si no fuera porque es un dragón, sin duda diría que tiene la edad de mi sobrina… bueno por lo menos la edad mental si la tiene, estoy segura de que María estará encantada de tener una hermana menor, aunque Fae sea mucho mayor que cualquiera de los que estamos aquí.

…

…

Bueno ahora que lo pienso quizás Anna sea la mayor aquí, aunque no soy tan estúpida para preguntarle, en peligro y me pone hacer cosas peores para conseguir orbes o peor aún, me cobre el internet con orbes…


	22. Chapter 22

Modo Historia Capitulo 1

Y por fin después de mucho tiempo me decidí a cursar el modo historia, a estas alturas y con todo lo que invertí entrenando, ya tenía a Catria y a Olivia de cinco estrellas con nivel cuarenta y el resto estaba en cuatro estrellas de nivel cuarenta, inclusive Fae ya estaba más que lista para luchar.

Anna me explico algunas cosas en privado antes de irnos, me advirtió que en las partes de los diálogos eran los únicos momentos en el que una muerte podía ser permanente, así que debía tener mucho cuidado de no atacar o hacer una estupidez en esos momentos.

Afortunadamente mi arma me indicaría en qué momento era seguro actuar y cual no… más me vale estar bien al pendiente de esto, con todo lo que hemos convivido, no soportaría que alguno de mis compañeros acabara muerto por mi culpa, inclusive Anna, a pesar de que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, tampoco permitiría que la asesinaran.

Estábamos reunidos en una área boscosa cerca de uno de los templos de Askr donde al parecer, era el lugar donde yacían los portales que conectaban a otros mundos, esperemos que las cosas no sean tan extremas como en la torre de práctica, no estoy de humor para tener tantos daños colaterales…

-Presten mucha atención, me llegaron noticias de que el Imperio emblieano ha entrado al mundo del misterio-dijo Anna en tono serio.

-Es es nuestro mundo, ¿Verdad?-pregunto Catria en tono serio.

-Así es, pretenden tomar el control de sus héroes y usarlos para volver a atacar Askr-dijo Anna manteniéndose seria-Temo decirles que ahora tienen en su poder al príncipe Marth-dijo Anna en tono preocupado.

-¡No puede ser!-dijo María en tono alterado, mientras notaba como Catria apretaba los puños molesta.

-No puedo creer que hayan capturado al legendario príncipe, con el al frente nuestro reino no tendrá muchas posibilidades de resistir-dijo Alfonse visiblemente preocupado… ¿Tan poca confianza tienen en mi ahora?...

-¿Y que si tienen un rey legendario? Nosotros tenemos a nuestra propia leyenda: ¡Phyria la invocadora legendaria!-dijo Sharena en tono seguro y animado.

-¡Así es! ¡Estoy segura que Phyria nos llevara a la victoria!-dijo Fae emocionada, al menos alguien aquí cree en mi.

-Phyria es una persona capacitada, pero Marth puede que esté muy por encima de sus destrezas-dijo Catria con aire serio y preocupado…

-Mejor vayamos a liberarlos antes de que estén tocando con violencia la puerta del castillo-dije soltando un suspiro cansado, los he mantenido con vida mucho tiempo como para que ahora duden de mi…

Sin perder tiempo entramos y, gracias al portal fuimos enviados al mundo de Catria y María, no paso mucho tiempo para que el comité de bienvenida llegara a recibirnos.

-Soy Marth, príncipe de Altea, deben ser miembros de la famosas Orden de los Héroes-dijo Marth en tono algo serio-La princesa Verónica me hablo de ustedes, supongo que conocen el contrato que nos obliga a servirla-dijo Marth con cierto aire cansado.

-Príncipe Marth, las cosas no deben terminar así-dijo Catria en tono preocupado.

-Por favor, podemos encontrar una forma pacífica de resolver esto y liberarlos-dijo María en tono de suplica.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo hacer nada, los héroes conquistados deben obedecer a su conquistador ¡Eso es todo!-dijo Marth en tono firme-Pero, si demuestran ser más fuertes que nuestra conquistadora, dicho vasallaje quedara anulado-dijo Marth en tono seguro.

-Si las cosas tienen que ser así, espero que estén preparados-dije con cierto aire serio.

-No se confíen, lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas, están advertidos ¡Muéstrenos lo que saben hacer!-dijo Marth en tono fuerte y hasta cierto punto demandante.

-Te arrepentirás de haberlo pedido-dije en tono serio y algo frio, Marth simplemente se retiro a reorganizar su tropa para el combate, veremos quién es el mejor estratega.

-No creo que haya sido prudente provocarlo-dijo Camilla con cierto aire preocupado.

-Catria lo volvió personal, así que será mejor que demostremos de lo que somos capaces-dije sin mucho ánimo, aunque no se me escapo la mirada severa que me arrojo Catria.

Después de organizarnos gracias al mapa de mi arma, empezamos nuestro combate con la armada de Marth y…

…

Esto tiene que ser una broma…

-Se batieron con mucho valor, no esperaba menos de ustedes aunque esto no acaba aquí, libraremos la batalla decisiva la próxima vez que nos encontremos-dijo Marth en tono decidido antes de escapar con sus soldados heridos…

-Para ser un poderoso estratega, le pateamos el trasero muy rápido-dijo Setsuna con cierto aire decepcionado.

-Y bien Catria, ¿Que decías sobre no estar a la altura?-dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te confíes, esto aun no termina-dijo Catria en tono muy serio, bien veremos cómo será en la siguiente ronda.

Las siguientes batallas fueron fáciles… de hecho extremadamente fáciles, todo indicaba que tal como en el juego de celular, el modo historia era muy fácil… creo que quizás exagere un poco con el entrenamiento pero, al menos así reducimos las posibilidades de que alguien saliera herido… enserio incluso a María le hacían cero de daño, después de descartar a toda la gente que nos cruzamos por fin llegamos con Marth para la batalla final, veamos cómo será el último intento de Marth por derrotarnos.

-Hasta ahora se han batido con valentía, me alegra comprobar su compromiso con la paz-dijo Marth con una sonrisa-Desearía que las circunstancias fueran distintas y que pudiéramos luchar en el mismo bando pero, mientras esté en vigor el contrato que me une a Verónica, debo respetarlo ¿Podrán romperlo?-dijo Marth en tono serio pero a la vez esperanzado-Llego el momento de averiguarlo en justa lid ¡Empléense a fondo en la batalla, que yo hare lo mismo!-dijo Marth en tono decidido ¡DIOS! ¡PORQUE TUVO QUE DECIR UN DISCURSO TAN LARGO!

Como era de esperarse descartamos el ejercito de Marth en poco tiempo, incluso me di el lujo de yo enfrentar directamente a Marth y derrotarlo, si lo sé, lo hice porque golpearon mi orgullo pero bueno, al menos lo liberamos de su contrato de esclavitud, así que técnicamente hice algo honorable.

-Demostraron su valía y me alegra comunicarles que quedo liberado de mi cruel vasallaje-dijo Marth con una sonrisa alegre pese a las heridas que le había hecho…-Tienen mi gratitud eterna por sacudirnos del yugo de Verónica, espero verles en otra ocasión-dijo Marth antes de despedirse junto con sus tropas, lo que me sorprendió fue que no hablara con Catria o María… quizás este Marth sea de antes de que las conociera.

-Bien hecho compañeros, hemos salvado su mundo y nuestro reino… al menos por ahora-dijo Alfonse en tono más tranquilo.

-¿Sera posible ser más aburrido?-dijo de repente la princesa Verónica entrando a escena… ¿Cuando rayos llego aquí?

-¡Princesa Verónica!-dijo Alfonse en tono sorprendido, casi todos tomaron sus armas y se colocaron en posición defensiva… yo no lo hice porque no quiero tener una niña en mi consciencia…

-Con lo que me costó lograr que Marth y los otros sirvieran al imperio… ¿Se permiten la osadía de liberarlos?-dijo la princesa Verónica en tono molesto aunque su rostro no estaba demostrando tantas emociones… bueno por eso es que el personaje es popular.

-¿¡Como te atreviste a esclavizar al príncipe Marth y a mis compañeros de armas!?-dijo Catria en tono furioso amenazando a la princesa Verónica con su lanza.

-Tranquila Catria, nadie esta tan mentalmente inestable para masacrar a una niña-dije en tono cansado antes de desviar su lanza, Catria me miro molesta pero al final suspiro dándome la razón.

-No importa, tengo otros héroes más poderosos a mi disposición, no dudaran en liquidarles a una señal mía, un momento, ¿Realmente les quiero muertos?... ¡Claro que sí!-dijo la princesa Verónica en tono fuerte… bueno lo más fuerte que podía ella…

-Niña estas un poco joven para hacer ese tipo de corajes, si quieres ser grande y fuerte como Camilla, tienes que aprender a ser más calmada-dije en tono tranquilo, aunque mas de uno se me quedo mirando mientras la princesa Verónica inflaba los cachetes haciendo un puchero… ¡HNNNNNNNNNNG! ¿¡Porque tiene que ser tan adorable!?

-No se muevan de ahí, que voy a llamarles…-dijo la princesa Verónica antes de irse molesta por ellos.

-Yo creo que lo mas responsable es irnos y ahorrarle las molestias-dije soltando un suspiro, aunque con el nivel que tenemos, dudo que alguno nos pueda hacer competencia.

-No me digan que se marchan ya… ¡Si justo ahora empieza lo mejor!-dijo la princesa Verónica regresando y aun haciendo un puchero, yo me acerque a ella, me agache para quedar a su nivel y le dije.

-Qué tal si tratas de matarnos después de la merienda, estoy segura de que prefieres matarnos después de comer unos deliciosos pastelillos-dije en tono amable mientras acariciaba un poco su cabeza, la princesa Verónica se quedo pensando un poco antes de asentirme y decir.

-Está bien, me iré a casa, pero más les vale prepararse para mi próximo ataque, ¡Les van a encantar los héroes que voy a traer!-dijo la princesa Verónica en tono emocionado.

-Lo prometo-le dije con una sonrisa gentil antes de darle la mano sellando nuestro trato, luego se fue junto con lo que parecía ser su ejército.

-Phyria, indiscutiblemente eres muy buena con los niños-dijo Camilla en tono aprobatorio y una sonrisa gentil.

-Que puedo decir, tengo experiencia cuidando niños-dije con una sonrisa, después de todo muchas veces he cuidado a mis sobrinitos.

-Phyria, ¿Por qué ella quiere matarnos?-pregunto Fae en tono confuso y preocupado.

-Dudo que realmente quiera hacerlo, quizás simplemente no entiende la enormidad de esas palabras-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Aun así, no deberías confiarte tanto con el enemigo-dijo Catria con cierto aire preocupado.

-Tranquila Catria, nunca los metería en una situación potencialmente mortal-dije en tono seguro-Además, creo que alguien me debe una disculpa por dudar de mis capacidades de estratega-dije con una sonrisa divertida.

-… Lo siento-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro cansado, definitivamente nunca me cansare de eso.

-¿Ahora qué vamos hacer?-pregunto María en tono curioso.

-Sera mejor regresarnos, comer el lonche que trajimos y esperar la próxima llamada al deber-dije con una sonrisa segura, todos aceptaron la idea con gusto y sin perder tiempo, partimos de regreso al templo de Askr, después de todo aunque todo esto fue muy sencillo, uno no puede entrar en batalla con el estomago vacio.


	23. Chapter 23

Modo Historia Capitulo 2

Ahora que ya estábamos descansados decidimos seguir adelante e ir al capítulo número dos del modo historia, resulto que el capitulo dos era en el mundo de Camilla, juraría que tardaba más ese mundo y... ahora que recuerdo aquí pasara algo que bueno... me hace tener muchas dudas sobre ciertas... motivaciones de Xander.

-Vaya, nunca creí que estaría caminando en suelo de Nohr-dijo Setsuna con cierto aire sorprendido.

-¿Sus hogares están peleados, verdad?-pregunto Fae en tono curiosos mirando tanto a Camilla como a Setsuna.

-Temo que han tenido un viejo historial de desacuerdos durante mucho tiempo-dijo Camilla con cierto aire preocupado.

-Setsuna, ¿Nunca pensaste que algún día estarías en este lugar en batalla?-le pregunto María a Setsuna en tono curioso, Setsuna pareció meditarlo un poco antes de contestar.

-Bueno, siempre pensé que me traerían aquí como prisionera porque quede atrapada en una de sus trampas-dijo Setsuna en tono seguro...

-¡Joder! Lo peor de todo es que es muy probable que te pase eso-dije en tono sorprendido, esto definitivamente queda clasificado en estúpidamente claro.

-Que te dijimos sobre usar ciertas palabras-me dijo Catria en tono molesto.

-Oye no dije nada fuerte y, en algunos lugares solo es considerado una expresión-dije en tono seguro.

-De todas maneras nadie será atrapado mientras estén bajo mi protección-dijo Sharena en tono seguro.

-Es una lástima que aun no he terminado de escribir mi testamento-dijo Anna soltando un suspiro cansado, haciendo que Sharena soltara un puchero molesto.

-Chicos manténganse atentos, no sabemos cuando llegara el comité de bienvenida-dije en tono tranquilo... solo para que segundos después llegara Xander con sus hermanos y un montón de soldados... enserio, no sé si soy muy buena adivinando o esto es estúpidamente predecible.

-¿Vienes a luchar otra vez? Esta vez es la segunda vez que te cruzas en mi camino-dijo Xander en tono molesto... ¿Segunda vez?

-Pero es la primera vez que nos vemos-dijo Fae en tono confundido.

-Mejor no interrumpamos su discurso, se ve que trabajo en eso-dije soltando un suspiro cansado, conste que Camilla no se atrevió a negarme eso o mostrar algún descontento.

-Un contrato nos obliga a servir a la princesa Verónica-dijo Xander en tono serio-Pero hay otro vinculo que me une a ella: la soledad de sus ojos-dijo Xander en tono seguro... ¿Pero qué carajos?

Casi de inmediato todos volteamos a mirar a Camilla esperando una explicación, Camilla se mantuvo estoica con los brazos cruzados, sin mostrar ni una sola emoción en su rostro... debo admitir que está haciendo un excelente trabajo mandándonos al diablo.

-Me recuerda a alguien de mi familia que pasó largo tiempo de reclusión en una fortaleza-dijo Xander con aire como... ¿Melancólico?...parece que está volviendo a Verónica en Corrin dos punto cero-Quizás puedas comprender por qué no puedo enfrentarme a ella. O quizás no puedas-dijo Xander en tono severo... porque tengo la impresión de que me ve como un monstruo sin corazón...-En cualquier caso mis hermanos y yo te detendremos. Camilla, Leo, Elise... ¡A las armas!-dijo Xander en tono severo antes de regresar con sus hermanos y ejercito.

-No sabía que Camilla tuviera una gemela con su mismo nombre-dijo Setsuna en tono curioso.

-Creo que otra vez tendré que pedirle a María que te explique sobre las invocaciones en diferentes líneas de tiempo-dije en tono cansado.

-Y, la verdadera duda sigue en el aire-comenzó a decir Anna en tono cansado-Y bien Camilla, ¿Puedes darnos alguna explicación sobre la... conducta de tu hermano?-dijo Anna con una sonrisa algo burlona... esta tentando demasiado su suerte...

Saben... para estar en pleno verano el ambiente se puso lo suficientemente frio como para que más de uno comenzara a temblar, aunque la verdadera razón era porque Camilla... definitivamente tiene una aura molesta y asesina muy... pero muy fuerte... al menos esta vez no soy la única que está en la línea de fuego de su enojo.

-No deberíamos perder el tiempo con eso, debemos liberar a mis hermanos lo más pronto posible-dijo Camilla en tono gélido pero correcto, antes de salir a la batalla con su malig... bueno al menos no le arrojara el hacha a alguno de nosotros.

Como era de esperarse acabamos la batalla en tiempo record... aunque nadie estaba muy dispuesto a lastimar a Elise, es decir, ¿Quien querría lastimar al rollo de canela máximo de Nohr?...

-Tus dotes de estratega no dejan de impresionarme, pero mi familia no olvidara esta afrenta... ¡Mis hermanos y yo te acosaremos sin cesar con la ayuda de nuestros vasallos!-dijo Xander en tono molesto y fuerte antes de retirarse... si, ya sabía que este capítulo sería muy incomodo con Camilla aquí.

Luego de una serie de batallas que, no vale la pena describirlas, por fin llegamos a una área como una fortaleza donde tendríamos nuestro último enfrentamiento con Xander, no paso mucho para que él y sus sirvientes de confianza hicieran acto de presencia.

-Todavía me cuesta trabajo creer que hayan llegado hasta aquí-dijo Xander molesto... ¿Es enserio? ¿¡Que acaso no vio como le partimos el trasero en la primera batalla!?-La princesa Verónica nos advirtió de que la Orden de los Héroes contaba con una invocadora legendaria, veo que no exageraba, pero sus días de lucha acaban aquí ¡Laslow! ¡Peri! Hagan que paguen su osadía-dijo Xander en tono fuerte y demandante.

Palabras muy fuertes pero... con todos a nivel cuarenta y algunas unidades de cinco estrellas... la verdad es que todo era muy injusto... enserio, hasta me sentí realmente mal por ellos que incluso, le hacían daño cero a María...

-Felicidades, nos han derrotado, eso significa que nuestro contrato de vasallaje queda roto, los guerreros de mi mundo ya no están obligados a luchar contra ustedes ni a invadir el reino de Askr, pero yo elijo permanecer a lado de la princesa Verónica, la próxima vez que nos veamos les derrotare-dijo Xander en tono airado antes de retirarse con algunas tropas de Embla.

-Es increíble como un héroe como Xander, siga siendo leal a alguien como Verónica-dijo Sharena con cierta preocupación.

-No lo sé, pero de lo que no queda duda es que, no es por el carisma de la princesa Verónica-dijo en tono serio Alfonse.

-Te sorprendería saber que tan populares son ese tipo de chicas en mi mundo-dije con una sonrisa.

-Debes estar bromeando-dijo Catria con cierto aire sorprendido.

-Yo desearía poder bromear sobre eso-dije soltando un suspiro.

-Bueno si hablamos de carisma, no hay duda de que Phyria tiene mucho de eso-dijo Sharena en tono animado... ¿Ah?

-De donde rayos sacaste esa idea Sharena-dije con cierto aire cansado.

-Bueno cariño, es innegable que tienes, un tipo de presencia muy especial-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa algo seductora...

-Pues más de la mitad de la gente que he conocido en mi mundo opina lo contrario-dije con los brazos cruzados.

-Quizás porque no conocen la maravillosa persona que eres-dijo María en tono animado.

-Si porque Phyria es una hermana mayor genial-dijo Fae con una gran sonrisa... la verdad es porque simplemente soy socialmente selectiva... de hecho demasiado selectiva ahora que lo pienso.

-De todas maneras debemos prepararnos para la siguiente emergencia e interrogar a Camilla sobre algunas conductas de su hermano mayor-dijo Anna en tono seguro.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que están hablando-dijo Camilla en tono irritado.

-Sabes que después de esto, mucha gente pensara que tu hermano tiene tendencias pedófilas, ¿Verdad?-le dije a Camilla sin mucho ánimo.

...

...

...

¡PUTA MADRE!

Casi de inmediato corrí como alma llevada por el diablo porque ¡CAMILLA ME ESTABA PERSIGUIENDO CON SU HACHA! ¡COMO PUDE SER DEMASIADO PENDEJA PARA ABRIR LA BOCA DE MÁS!


	24. Chapter 24

Modo Historia Capitulo 3

Tuve demasiada suerte de que lograron detener a Camilla antes de que me partiera en muchos cachos minúsculos... genial ahora estoy en código rojo con ella y, tendré suerte si no me corta un brazo o cualquier otra extremidad en lo que llevamos del día... ¿Por qué mierdas tengo que ser tan estúpida?

No tengo ni idea de como arreglar esto, lo pensare luego de que acabemos nuestra misión, al parecer nuestra siguiente parada era el mundo del sello, ya saben dónde sale Roy y los hijos de muchos protagonistas del Blazing Sword... ni siquiera estoy segura si quiero terminar esto rápido...

-Debes ser el príncipe Alfonse del reino de Askr, es un placer conocerte-dijo Roy en tono amable y mirando a Alfonse-Me llamo Roy, que no te engañe mi juventud, comando el ejercito de Pherae en nombre de mi padre-dijo Roy en tono seguro, padre que por cierto, no hizo mucho para ayudar a Lilina y Ostia...

-Es un placer conocerte Roy, aunque lamento que sea en este tipo de condiciones-dijo Alfonse en tono educado pero preocupado.

-Soy consciente de que alzar mi arma ante otros miembros de la realeza es algo impropio, pero temo que nos obliga un contrato, espero que puedas perdonarme lo que voy a hacer-dijo Roy en tono cansado antes de reunirse con sus tropas para el combate.

-Bueno, es el más educado con el que nos hemos enfrentado-dijo María en tono seguro.

-Es horrible como un contrato puede obligar a alguien como él, hacer este tipo de fechorías-dijo Olivia en tono preocupado.

-Con mayor razón debemos liberarlo del yugo de esa tirana-dijo Sharena en tono determinado.

-Bien tropa, ayudemos al pequeño Roy rápido para que pueda regresar a sus asuntos-dije en tono seguro, la mayoría asintió en tono determinado... con excepción de Camilla que aun me miraba feo... creo que... será mejor que me mantenga a lado de Fae o María, por si acaso.

Como era de esperarse les pateamos el trasero rápido a las unidades de Roy y, afortunadamente no tuve que preocuparme por una hacha voladora que, accidentalmente volara hacia mi... tengo que encontrar la manera de que Camilla se calme o no pasare de esta semana...

-¡Tu grupo hace honor a su fama! Pero nuestro contrato sigue en vigor, volveremos a vernos-dijo Roy con cierto animo antes de retirase con sus tropas.

-Esto se está volviendo aburrido-dijo Setsuna en tono pesado.

-Al menos así nadie sale herido-dijo Fae con una sonrisa.

-Yo prefería mejor dispararles a los muñecos de paja, dan más pelea que ellos-dijo Setsuna con cierto desanimo.

-Setsuna eso fue cruel... aunque bastante acertado-dije en tono tranquilo... solo para que en menos de un segundo Camilla me mirara con cara de querer estrangularme... sin duda hoy será uno de esos días...

-Sera mejor no perder más tiempo y, socorrer a Roy y a los suyos-dijo Catria en tono calmado, sin más decidimos continuar con nuestra misión y ayudar a la liberación de Roy y su ejército, solo espero que en el rato que estemos haciendo esto, Camilla se calme por lo menos lo suficiente como para tratar de iniciar un dialogo... aunque con mi suerte dudo que eso pase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camilla intentaba mantenerse concentrada en la batalla, aunque ninguno de sus enfrentamientos hasta el momento, había sido una amenaza para la seguridad de su grupo y de ella, en esta área montañosa era mucho más factible que pudieran ocurrir algún tipo de infortunio por el cambiante clima de la montaña, sin contar de que, por los informe de Phyria, todo indicaba de que el área tenia algunos arqueros ocultos.

Aunque sabía que debía mantener su mente concentrada en los alrededores, no podía evitar esa rabia que la había estado carcomiendo desde que Phyria osó insultar a su hermano de esa forma, ¿¡Quien rayos se creía ella!? No le importaba que tan legendaria fuera Phyria, ¡Nadie insultaba a su familia y se salvaba de su castigo!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un sonido capto su atención, para su sorpresa y desagrado la persona que se aproximaba a ella era Phyria, le sorprendía hasta cierto punto que dejara de usar a Fae y a María como escudos humanos, parecía que después de todo, Phyria si tenía algo de dignidad.

-Tienes muchas agallas para venir a verme-dijo Camilla en tono frio mientras se bajaba de su malig.

-Camilla esto tiene que acabar, por si no lo recuerdas estamos en una misión, no es momento para que pierdas la concentración por esto-dijo Phyria con cierto aire cansado.

-Te parece poco que acusaras a MI hermano de una práctica tan ¡Despreciable!-dijo Camilla molesta tomando a Phyria de su camisa, su jalón fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que la capucha de Phyria cayera, dejando su rostro expuesto.

Para su sorpresa Phyria no parecía asustada sino más bien fastidiada, esta dio un suspiro cansado antes de mirarla a los ojos y decirle.

-¿Enserio tienes que hacer todo esto por algo que ni siquiera creo?-dijo Phyria con aire duro-Sabes que ya basta, si me golpeas hasta que estés satisfecha, ¿Dejaras de actuar como si hubiera golpeado a Elise?-dijo Phyria con cierto reclamo, Camilla sin pensarlo decidió tomar la palabra de su estratega.

Camilla debía admitir que Phyria era una chica algo dura, se las había ingeniado para no gritar de dolor a pesar de los golpes que le dio, su rostro ya estaba bastante hinchado y, era obvio que varias de las patadas que le propino en el estomago realmente la dañaron... Camilla se dio cuenta en esos momentos que llego demasiado lejos con el castigo.

Se aparto dándole algo de espacio a Phyria para que respirara, no pudo evitar ver sus manos y darse cuenta de que sus guantes estaban casi por completo cubiertos de la sangre Phyria... ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Un sonido la alerto, para su sorpresa Phyria débilmente levanto su arma legendaria, apuntándole directamente a ella... acaso Phyria sería capaz de... un disparo silencio sus pensamientos, seguido del gruñido de dolor de alguien y luego, algo azotando contra la nieve, Camilla no podía creer lo que veía.

Atrás de ella se encontraba el cadáver de un arquero y, al juzgar por la posición donde se encontraba el cuerpo, todo indicaba que poco le falto para matarla mientras estaba distraída... ¿Pero cómo pudo acercarse tanto a ella sin detectarlo? Sus pensamientos volvieron a ser callados cuando escucho la voz de Phyria.

-Mantente más atenta la próxima vez y, deja de ir a aéreas donde explícitamente dije que no debían acercarse Catria o tu-dijo Phyria en tono cansado y algo forzado, dándole la espalda y con notable dificultad retirándose de la zona, dejando un rastro de sangre en la nieve.

Camilla se quedo contemplando la escena durante un largo rato, incluso su malig se había acercado preocupada por ella, soltó un puñetazo seco a un árbol cercano, haciendo que este tirara algo de nieve por la fuerza del impacto, cometió un grave error y, no estaba segura si podría hacer algo para remediarlo o... si no era demasiado tarde para hacerlo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quien diría que Camilla podría darme una paliza tan fuerte, ya me habían dado palizas antes entre varias personas, pero nunca una que me dejara así de adolorida, solo por dignidad me retire dándole la espalda como pude, no iba darle el gusto de verme llorar...

Fue evidente que todos entraron en pánico cuando me vieron inflamada y ensangrentada, incluso todos estaban dispuestos a ir a cazar al perpetrador de esto, les deje en claro que estaría bien y me negué a que María me curara, lo último que quería era demostrarle a Camilla de que de verdad estaba muy adolorida.

Me negué rotundamente a dar una explicación de lo que paso pero, me daba la impresión de que Anna sabía exactamente lo que había pasado... genial, ahora resulta que Anna tiene omnisciencia en este mundo, al menos la última batalla con Roy fue bastante rápida... de verdad me está costando mucho más trabajo respirar de lo que creí...

-Demostraron ser más fuertes que nosotros, te felicito príncipe Alfonse, ¡Aunque gran parte del merito le corresponde a su estratega, Phyria!-dijo Roy en tono animado ¡Al fin me dan algo de crédito por esto!-Adiós, espero que un día podamos luchar en el mismo bando-dijo Roy con una sonrisa antes de irse con sus tropas.

-Bueno, al menos ya hemos liberado este mundo de la tiranía de Verónica-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo.

-Lo que más importa ahora, es tratar las heridas de Phyria-dijo María en tono preocupado.

-Ya les dije que no es necesario-dije en tono cansado... rayos, hasta hablar me está costando algo de esfuerzo.

-¿Segura que estas bien Phyria?-me pregunto Alfonse con aire preocupado.

-No es la primera vez que me dan una paliza y dudo que sea la última, además ya les dije que estoy bien-dije en tono seguro.

-¡No mientas! ¡Se nota que te cuesta trabajo estar de pie!-dijo Sharena en tono de reclamo y preocupado.

-Estaré bien, ya me atenderé cuando lleguemos al castillo, además debemos seguir en movimiento si queremos ayudar más mundos-dije soltando un suspiro, planeaba acabar el modo historia de una sentada... pero con lo adolorida que me siento creo que solo llegare al quinto capitulo... al menos con cada fase que terminamos me están dando orbes.

-No estás en condiciones de moverte, mucho menos de luchar-dijo Catria con aire severo.

-Por favor Phyria, por lo menos permite que alguien sea tu escolta-dijo Olivia en tono preocupado.

-Yo seré su escolta, no permitiré que ningún enemigo ose a tocar ni uno solo de sus cabellos-dijo Camilla en tono serio, dejando en claro que no había posibilidad de llevarle la contraria, está loca si cree que le daré ese gusto.

-No necesito niñera y debemos seguir en movimiento, al menos que quieran que algunos de esos ejercitos ataque el castillo-dije con cierto fastidio antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo al portal de salida, lo sé, soy una orgullosa de mierda... pero una orgullosa de mierda que se llevara su orgullo y dignidad a la tumba ¡Escucharon bien! ¡AL MENOS ME LLEVARE ALGO AHÍ!


	25. Chapter 25

Modo Historia Capitulo 4

Cada vez me estaba arrepintiendo más no de permitir que María me curara pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, quizás cada paso me estaba provocando mucho más dolor de lo que creí pero, aun no era suficiente para que comenzara a suplicar por ayuda, al menos ya habíamos llegado al siguiente mundo, el mundo del Despertar, donde Chrom no perdió tiempo en aparecer junto con los custodios.

-¿Son los miembros de la Orden de los Héroes? Los soldados de imperio embliano nos advirtieron de que vendrían a invadir nuestro reino-dijo Chrom en tono severo... a cierto, en este capítulo nos echaron la culpa de la invasión-¡Escuchen! No permitiré que nadie ataque el sacro reino de Ylisse, ahora se enfrentaran a la ira de los Custodios ¡Lissa! ¡Frederick! ¡Prepárense para el combate!-dijo Chrom en tono fuerte y molesto antes de reunirse con sus tropas.

-Bien ya saben que hacer chicos, solo liberémoslos de ese contrato rápido antes de ir al siguiente mundo-dije en tono tranquilo.

-No creo que estés en condiciones para un combate-dijo Catria en tono serio.

-Ataco a distancia, no necesito irme a los golpes al frente para ayudarlos en combate-dije en tono cansado.

-¡No!-dijo María en tono fuerte tomándonos por sorpresa-No puedes seguir así, vas acabar incluso muerta si continuas de esta forma-dijo María llorosita, incluso Fae me miraba llorosita... ¿Por qué tienen que chantajearme con lagrimas?

-Está bien, me llevare a Setsuna y estaremos atacando a distancia desde esa zona arbolada, ¿Contentos?-dije soltando un suspiro.

-Aun así, necesitan alguien que pueda atacar a corto rango-dijo Alfonse en tono firme.

-Yo me ofrezco, de ser necesario seré su escudo humano para mantenerlas a salvo-dijo Camilla en tono solemne... aja, luego de que me rompa lo que queda de mis costillas...

-No y dejemos de perder tiempo, el ejercito de Chrom ya se está moviendo y no quiero que esto nos lleve todo el día-dije en tono firme antes de llevarme casi arrastrando a Setsuna a nuestra posición de ataque, al menos espero que esto calme un poco a María.

Como era de esperarse acabamos sin problemas con el ejercito de Chrom, de hecho prácticamente Setsuna y yo no pudimos hacer mucho porque, Camilla y Catria limpiaron el área por completo... lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera van a ganar puntos de habilidad por la diferencia de niveles...

-Esto no quedara así, los demás custodios desbarataran sus planes, nuestro vinculo nos hace muy fuertes, así que jamás nos rendiremos villanos-dijo Chrom en tono determinado antes de retroceder con sus tropas.

-Admito que fue un buen discurso-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo.

-Bueno es el descendiente de Marth, es obvio que haya heredado algo de su carisma de líder-dije en tono reflexivo.

-Aunque es muy diferente a Marth-dijo María en tono pensativo.

-Bueno han pasado siglos entre las dos eras, es normal que el parentesco sea cada vez menor-dijo Alfonse en tono tranquilo.

-Bien chicos, será mejor que sigamos adelante, tenemos que liberarlos antes de que les metan mas ideas raras o vayan a invadir el castillo-dije en tono seguro.

-¡Oh no, tu no iras a ninguna parte! ¡Necesitas que te atienda María y regreses al castillo a descansar!-dijo Sharena en tono demandante y tomándome del brazo... ¡Pero tomándome demasiado fuerte!

Un sonoro crujido fue lo que alerto a Sharena para que soltara mi brazo inmediatamente... creo que ahora si me partí el brazo... ¡Y duele mucho!

-¡Lo siento Phyria! ¡Te juro que no fue...!-comenzó a decir Sharena histérica mientras los demás se acercaban a socorrerme, yo simplemente los detuve y les dije.

-Estoy bien, solo sigamos avanzando-dije en el tono más tranquilo que pude y sonriendo.

-¡Ni siquiera puedes contener bien tus lagrimas!-dijo en tono molesto Catria.

-Ya me atenderán cuando regrese al castillo pero por mientras ¡Solo acabemos con esto!-dije en tono molesto, si mis heridas no me hacen colapsar, lo harán los corajes que me están provocando.

Las demás batallas como de costumbre las acabamos en tan poco tiempo que, he comenzado pensar de que quizás debería dejar que solo uno pelee, al menos así será un poco más justo para el ejercito rival, nuestra última batalla con Chrom fue un poco más rápida de lo normal pero, al menos ya habíamos liberado este mundo y, conseguí unos cuantos orbes en el proceso.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora lo veo claro! Que injusto he sido... ¡Siento haberlos juzgado tan severamente!-dijo Chrom con cierto tono de disculpa, ya era hora-Te ruego que aceptes mis disculpas príncipe Alfonse, me temo que hemos sido engañados-dijo Chrom con cierto malestar.

-No hay nada que disculpar príncipe Chrom, me alegra de que todo haya quedado aclarado-dijo Alfonse en tono educado y amigable.

-Merecen nuestra gratitud eterna por haber rescatado a mi reino, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos, sea en el mismo bando-dijo Chrom en tono animado antes de retirarse junto con su ejército.

-Me alegra que hayamos logrado salvar mi mundo-dijo Olivia en tono aliviado.

-Si ya terminamos esto... ¿Podemos regresar al castillo para que curen a Phyria?-dijo Fae en tono esperanzado... ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNG! Al menos así ya no me dolerán mis riñones... porque creo que explotaron después de esto...

-Lo siento Fae pero no podemos-dije en tono decidido.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿¡Tanto deseas morir!?-dijo Catria bastante molesta.

-En primer lugar no le daré ese gusto a mucha gente que me odia en casa-dije con cierto aire tranquilo-Y en segundo lugar, Anna recibió un mensaje urgente al que no podemos ignorar-dije con una ligera sonrisa, Anna se limito a verme con cierto fastidio antes de sacar el mensaje.

-La princesa Verónica está atacando el mundo del misterio de nuevo, quiere volver a someter al príncipe Marth-dijo Anna con cierto aire preocupado.

-Bien ya escucharon a nuestra comandante, lo mejor es regresar antes de que sea demasiado tarde-dije con cierto tono de urgencia.

-¡Pero promete que este será el ultimo!-dijo Sharena con cierta exigencia.

-Por favor...-dijeron Fae y María en tono suplicante... ¡HNNNNNNNNNNG! Ahí va mi hígado y páncreas...

-Lo prometo, después de eso regresaremos a casa a descansar-dije en tono seguro.

-¿Y dejaras por fin que te atiendan esas heridas?-dijo Olivia en tono muy preocupado... bien, ahora se siguen sumando más cosas que no me permitirán romper mi promesa.

-Les doy mi palabra de invocadora-dije en tono solemne.

-Bien ya escucharon a Phyria, terminemos esto rápido antes de que su condición empeore-dijo Anna en tono firme y determinado, haciendo que todos dijeran un fuerte _"Si"_ antes de que comenzáramos a volvernos a movilizar.

Camilla y Catria volvieron a hacer un nuevo intento para que fuera en una de sus monturas pero, me rehusé alegrando que no estaba tan mal para caminar y que, dudaba de que el viaje fuera largo... aunque Camilla fue especialmente insistente al querer ayudarme pero, le deje en claro que no necesitaba su ayuda... a menos que quisiera tener el cuerpo mas lacerado... aunque afortunadamente no fui lo bastante estúpida para decírselo en la cara...

Aunque bueno eso no evito que prácticamente todos estuvieran de escoltas evitando que nada me fuera a atacar por sorpresa, incluso Camilla estaba inusualmente concentrada en los alrededores, en especial cuando comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia el portal que nos llevaría al mundo de Marth...

Bueno al menos están motivados para terminar rápido con todo esto y siendo franca, no sé cuánto tiempo podre mantenerme de pie, el orgullo sin duda me está ayudando pero, mi cuerpo me está diciendo que deje de actuar como un subnormal y deje que me atiendan... debería comenzar a hacerle caso más a menudo.


	26. Chapter 26

Modo Historia Capitulo 5

Bueno admito que llegamos bastante rápido pese a mi falta de movilidad por el dolor, de verdad todos estaban bastante deseosos de terminar esta misión rápido, al menos después de esto podre tomarme un merecido descanso y, dejar de actuar como una idiota orgullosa para ya curar mi maltrecho cuerpo.

-Les estaba esperando-dijo de repente Navarre apareciendo junto con su ejército-No es nada personal, me contrataron para hacer un trabajo, es todo-dijo sin mucho interés... bueno no podemos dudar de su integridad de mercenario...

-Tenemos prisa Navarre, ríndete antes de que las cosas se pongan difíciles-dijo Catria en tono muy serio... creo que estoy comenzando a preocuparme...

-Me temo que morirán en Akaneia-dijo Navarre en tono severo.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Camilla en tono frio, la mayoría se veían bastante serios... esto va ser una masacre...

[Segundos después]

Si, sin duda fue una masacre digna de un tirano...

-Son fuertes, lo reconozco...-dijo Navarre mal herido... la herida que le hizo Fae sin duda le dejara una cicatriz...-Tanto que no sabría decir quién es más poderoso, si ustedes... o él-dijo Navarre apenas manteniéndose en pie-¡Je! Esto va ser muy entretenido, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver-dijo con una sonrisa Navarre antes de retirarse como podía junto con lo que quedo de su ejercito...

-Chicos no creen que fueron un poco... duros con nuestros oponentes-dije en tono algo indeciso.

-No, tenemos que acabar rápido si queremos ayudarte-dijo Sharena en tono determinado.

-Así es, no puedes seguir así Phyria-dijo Olivia con cierto aire severo ¡Ahora hasta Olivia me regaña!

-No perdamos más tiempo, tenemos que terminar nuestro trabajo-dijo Camilla con cierto aire demandante antes de que todos asintieran y comenzáramos a movernos... estoy comenzando a temer por la vida de mis oponentes...

Las siguientes batallas solo se podían definir como una masacre a gran escala, prácticamente casaban a la gente hasta que ya no pudieran moverse o hasta romperles casi todos sus huesos... estoy comenzando a dudar de que seamos los buenos...

Las batallas continuaron a paso veloz, incluso a Catria y a María poco les importo enfrentarse a sus compañeros y amigos de armas... al menos solo queda una batalla... ¡Oh por dios! ¡Este es de los personajes a los que menos les quiero hacer daño!

-¡Oh! ¿Son esa gente mala de la que Verónica nos hablo?-dijo Tiki en tono algo asustado-¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz? Además si siguen acerándose tanto... no podre contener mi poder ¡Y le hare cosas horribles a todo el mundo!-dijo Tiki en tono asustado antes de comenzarse a transformar en un manakete... esto no va acabar bien...

-María, dijiste que tu amiga Tiki es un dragón divino, ¿Verdad?-pregunto Fae en tono curioso pero ligeramente serio... ¿Que está planeando?

-Sí, y un dragón bastante poderoso-dijo María en tono determinado.

-Creo que por fin jugare con alguien igual de fuerte que yo-dijo Fae con una sonrisa animada... antes de transformarse en dragón e ir a pelear con Tiki... qué bueno que ya es nivel cuarenta... porque tiene desventaja de color.

-No dejemos a Fae sola con esto-dijo Alfonse en tono decidido antes de guiar al grupo a la pelea, quedo implícito por la mirada de todos que, yo debía quedarme atrás, siendo custodiada por Anna...

-Espero que estés feliz-dijo Anna soltando un suspiro y apoyándose en su hacha.

-Como demonios iba a saber que se preocuparían tanto por mi-dije con cierto fastidio mientras me recargaba en un árbol, lo último que necesito es caer de cara en este estado.

-Sabes quizás necesites ayuda de la Anna psicóloga, necesitas una buena terapia para quitarte ese auto desprecio-dijo Anna en tono aburrido...

-Olvídalo, sé que me cobraras con orbes, además no estoy tan mal-dije en tono cansado.

-Hablando enserio, la gente de aquí te aprecia mucho Phyria, no deberías hacernos pasar malos ratos por orgullo-dijo Anna suspirando un poco, oye en parte es...

...

¡Un momento!

-Tu... ¿También estas preocupada por mi?-dije con cierto tono sorprendido.

-B-bueno tu misma lo dijiste, será difícil encontrar un reemplazo, así que no te hagas ideas equivocadas-dijo Anna ligeramente nerviosa... eso es un... ¿Sonrojo?...

...

-Gracias y, lamento las molestias-dije en tono calmado.

-Guárdatelo para los demás quieres, ellos de verdad si necesitan oír eso- dijo Anna tratando de sonar relajada aunque haciendo lo posible por no verme a la cara, quien diría que después de todo, esa tacaña tenía algo de corazón.

-¿Me vencieron? Gracias ¡Ahora vuelvo a ser yo misma!-dijo Tiki emocionada... creo que Fae se paso un poco con los mordiscos...-¡Y además ya no tengo que luchar más!-dijo Tiki en tono muy alegre-Espero que podamos ver pronto para jugar, cuídense mucho-dijo Tiki aun sonriendo antes de despedirse y retirarse junto con sus compañeros.

-Buen trabajo chicos, de verdad acabaron esta misión con honores-dije con una sonrisa.

-Parece que esta vez no iban tras el príncipe Marth-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo.

-Me alegra saber de que este a salvo-dijo María soltando un suspiro aliviado.

-Pero aun debemos de mantener a alguien más a salvo-dijo Sharena con los brazos cruzados y en tono decidido.

-Yo nunca dije que iríamos a otro lado, además ya hicimos mucho por hoy, nos meremos un buen descanso después de todo esto-dije con cierto animo.

-Y tu lo necesitas más que nadie Phyria-dijo Olivia en tono algo preocupado.

-Descuiden estaré bien, solo vayamos a casa, ya han sido muchos actos heroicos por un día-dije en tono sereno.

Luego de eso comenzamos a viajar de regreso al castillo, esta vez acepte el ofrecimiento de Catria de llevarme en su pegaso rumbo al castillo, la verdad ya no podía dar un paso más en la condición que estaba y aceptémoslo, ¿Quien no querría volar en un pegaso? Creo que después de esto debería darle algunos días libres a los chicos, en especial porque ya todos están en nivel cuarenta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar ya estar en la seguridad del castillo y que Phyria se encontraba no solo curada sino también descansando en su habitación, Camilla no podía dejar de sentir que no todo estaba resuelto aun, en especial luego de que Phyria se negara incontables veces a decir quién o quienes habían sido sus atacantes, el hecho de que ella la protegiera tanto la hacía sentir aun mas culpable.

Camilla no tenía ni idea de que era lo que debía hacer para compensar su error, sería más fácil si Phyria fuera una persona vengativa y malvada que simplemente la mandara a ejecutar, al menos podría aceptar eso luego de lo que paso pero, al parecer Phyria era una persona demasiado buena para su bien.

Y ahora estaba de nuevo en la misma situación de aquel día, parada justo enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Phyria sin saber realmente que hacer, soltando un suspiro casi molesto decidió encarar las cosas como se debía, si Phyria se negaba a aceptar su disculpa, haría absolutamente lo que sea para ganársela.

Toco la puerta de manera firme y decidida, esperando no estar molestando a Phyria, para su sorpresa Phyria abrió la puerta bastante rápido, definitivamente la pequeña María era una gran curandera pese a su corta edad, Phyria la miro un poco sorprendida antes de decirle.

-¿Camilla? ¿Se te ofrece algo?-pregunto Phyria en tono muy tranquilo para asombro de Camilla.

-Escucha Phyria, vengo a disculparme por mi comportamiento en aquella misión-dijo Camilla en tono educado como serio-Lleve las cosas demasiado lejos y ataque a mi estratega y oficial superior, no existen las palabras necesarias que excusen mi comportamiento y mucho menos algo que lo compense debidamente, así que si quieres darme un castigo ejemplar por mis actos yo...-continuo Camilla su discurso hasta que Phyria le hizo una señal para que se callara.

-Sabes Camilla, aun falta algo de tiempo para la cena y, aun nos faltan muchos mundos del Yoshi Wooly Word-comenzó a decir Phyria en tono tranquilo-Que dices, ¿Estas de humor para jugar unos niveles antes de la cena?-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa amable.

-P-pero Phyria yo...-dijo Camilla sin saber que decir hasta que Phyria volvió a interrumpirla.

-Camilla, ya quedo eso en el pasado, además como dije no es la primera vez que me golpean así y dudo que sea la última-dijo Phyria aun con aire tranquilo-Vamos, será aburrido si no tengo a mi compañera de aventuras-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-Sera todo un honor Phyria-dijo Camilla en tono más sereno, definitivamente Phyria era todo un personaje.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba Camilla volvió a sentir aquella familiar comodidad cuando jugaba a este colorido juego con Phyria, aun le sorprendía que Phyria la disculpara tan fácilmente a pesar de la cantidad de golpes que le había dado, sin duda ahora quedaba claro porque Phyria era la legendaria invocadora, estaba segura de que solo una persona de corazón puro podría portar tan increíble habilidad.

A pesar de que los niveles seguían complicándose y, fue evidente la falta de experiencia que tenia Camilla en ese ámbito, las risas y la diversión no pararon durante toda la tarde hasta la hora de cenar, todo ese rato ayudo a Camilla a decidirse en lo que haría, definitivamente un peluche de esa simpática esfera rosaba y una capa, serian los regalos más adecuados para Phyria.


	27. Chapter 27

Legar Habilidades

Como era de esperarse, con lo que hicimos en el modo historia y, el hecho de que ya prácticamente todos estaban en nivel cuarenta, solo hacíamos cierta cantidad de batallas para conseguir los bonos del día de la fuente, esto en si era algo bueno porque nos daba más tiempo libre… el problema era que al parecer casi nadie sabía apreciar eso…

Primero comenzó cuando María me pregunto por la falta de actividades que teníamos en el día pero, después de una pequeña explicación, María lo tomo de muy buena manera e incluso me pidió que jugara junto con Fae a las escondidas, creo que lo único malo de ese día fue que Maria se atoro en un árbol tratando de esconderse ahí, al menos Fae la bajo bastante rápido después de transformarse en dragón.

El segundo fue cuando Alfonse fue a mi habitación a preguntarme amablemente como serian las próximas actividades, luego de explicarle el asunto y prometerle que, estaba buscando una manera de fortalecerlos de otra manera, se fue más que tranquilo sabiendo que estaba tomando cartas en el asunto.

Luego al día siguiente llego Catria… dios sabía que Catria era algo seria y disciplinada en esas cosas, pero nunca espere que me exigiera una manera en que pudieran seguir mejorando sus estilos de combate, enserio necesito conseguirle un pasatiempo a esta mujer…

Tuve que platicar seriamente con Anna respecto a este asunto en especial porque, ya todos tenían sus habilidades desbloqueadas y, no valía mucho la pena aguantar ese infierno que era la Torre de Practica solo para conseguir unos cuantos puntos de habilidad, al final Anna por fin me explico algo que ya necesitábamos urgentemente, como legar habilidades.

-Así que, ¿Dices que puedo almacenar las habilidades de los héroes que invoco en mi arma, y luego dárselas a quien yo quiera?-dije en tono sorprendido, por fin le estoy encontrando algo bueno de que, esto no sea exactamente igual a la aplicación del celular.

-Así es, es como mandarlos a casa, pero en lugar de darte plumas, te dan la habilidad que hayas seleccionado-dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-Lástima que mi última ronda de invocación no me salió nada que me sirviera para las estrategias que les arme a los chicos-dije soltando un suspiro, ni siquiera un triste Barst me salió para sacrificarlo.

-Más bien las que encontraste en internet-dijo Anna con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Da igual, el caso es que solo pude conseguir plumas la vez pasada, aunque debo ver cómo conseguir más para aumentar la rareza de los que faltan-dije en tono pensativo.

-Bueno veamos como esta tu suerte hoy, quizás te salga alguien de cinco estrellas-dijo Anna en tono animado pero a la vez burlón.

-Al menos mi bilis ya se recupero lo suficiente como para otra ronda de decepción-dije soltando un suspiro cansado.

Después de colocar los respectivos veinte orbes en el altar de invocación este me expulso un total de tres esferas verdes y dos rojas… esto ya me esta oliendo a tres Artur y dos Eliwood… bueno mejor acabo esto rápido, postergarlo no me ayudara en nada.

Coloque el primer orbe verde rezando porque fuera algo que al menos pudiera utilizar, después del espectáculo de luces salió…

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde me encuentro?-dijo Barst en tono confundido y empuñando su hacha… no estoy de humor para comenzar a dar explicaciones.

No me moleste en responderle y simplemente seleccione Reposición de su lista de habilidades y, en cuanto pulse el botón de aceptar, Barst repentinamente desapareció y en la pantalla de mi arma, apareció una notificación de que tenía en reserva una habilidad Reposición.

-Vaya, ni siquiera te molestaste en explicarle algo-dijo Anna con cierto aire divertido.

-Ahorrémonos las molestias por hoy, además al menos con esto podre tener quieta a Catria por un tiempo-dije soltando un suspiro, además lo único que quiero es regresar a mi cuarto y vegetar en mi sofá como dios manda.

Luego de hacer las siguientes invocaciones con las esferas restantes, conseguí un total de tres Reposiciones y dos Furias, esto pondrá un poco en peligro a algunas unidades, pero al menos esto les dará ese poder extra que necesitan para acabar a sus oponentes de un ataque y, también le dará la oportunidad a María de seguir acumulando puntos de habilidad.

Con esto resuelto salimos de la cámara de invocación donde nos encontramos a Feh en su pedestal descansando.

-Feh, ¿Crees que podrías llamar a los chicos para que vengan a la sala de reuniones?-le dije amablemente.

-¡Por supuesto Phyria!-dijo Feh animada-Lo hare en un momento-dijo Feh antes de salir volando a las habitaciones más cercana.

En cuestión de minutos ya estaban todos reunidos en la sala, luego de asegurarme de que todos estaban prestando atención, comencé a hablar.

-Chicos, debido a la falta de actividades que hemos tenidos estos días, Anna y yo decidimos buscar una manera de mejorar sus capacidades y hacerlos más aptos para retos más difíciles-dije en tono ligeramente serio.

-¿Esto será algún entrenamiento especial o algo así?-pregunto Sharena curiosa y levantando la mano.

-¿Encontraron algo que puede ayudarnos en el altar de invocación?-pregunto Camilla en tono educado.

-¿Almorzaremos después de esto?-pregunto Setsuna en tono cansado, casi de inmediato Fae, María y Sharena se unieron a su idea.

-Sí, sí y, todo dependerá del resto-dije con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Qué encontraron en el altar sagrado?-pregunto Alfonse con cierto interés.

-Bien como les hemos dicho, el altar no solo puede traer héroes legendarios de otros mundos, sino también plumas que incrementen su rango de crecimiento a cambio de empezar desde cero-dije en tono algo serio, atrayendo la atención de todos-Anna y yo descubrimos que el altar, no es lo único que puede darnos, también puede dar las habilidades legendarias de otros héroes-dije con cierto aire místico.

-¿Que quieres decir con, habilidades?-pregunto Catria con un marcado interés.

-Verán chicos, cada uno tiene habilidades en la batalla que los hace fuertes pero, hay una manera para que ustedes obtengan aquellas destrezas únicas de otros héroes, esto no solo los hará más fuertes en la batalla, sino que también podrán apoyar mejor a sus compañeros cuando sea necesario-dijo en tono firme.

-¡Genial!-gritaron animadas Fae, María y Sharena.

-Debo suponer que esta reunión informativa, ha sido concertada gracias a que obtuvieron esas legendarias habilidades-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo pero, con cierto aire seductor.

-Así es, conseguí algunas que son necesarias para Catria, Sharena, Olivia, Fae y tu-dije con cierto orgullo.

-Eso me parece esplendido-dijo Alfonse con una sonrisa.

-¿Como nos darás esas habilidades?-pregunto Fae en tono curioso.

-Solo usare el poder de mi arma legendaria-dije en tono animado.

Veamos, debo seleccionar batallón, fortalecer, legar habilidades, bien ahora solo debo seleccionar a los héroes con las habilidades y aceptar, en cuanto pulse el botón de aceptar, Camilla, Catria y Sharena comenzaron a brillar de un color verdoso, mientras que Fae y Olivia brillaron en un color rojizo.

-Definitivamente siento un cambio dentro de mi-dijo Catria en tono algo sorprendido.

-¡Sin duda siento que puedo vencer un ejército yo sola!-dijo Fae emocionada.

-Tranquilos chicos, aun deben practicar y tener el máximo de la habilidad, que tal si después del almuerzo y un descanso, comenzamos a poner en práctica esas habilidades-dije en tono amable.

-¡Qué bien!-gritaron emocionadas Fae, María, Setsuna y Sharena.

-Bien, ¿Que les gustaría almorzar?-pregunto Catria en tono amable.

-¡Burritos! ¡Burritos! ¡Burritos!-dijeron muy animadas Fae, María, Setsuna y Sharena.

-Creo que me toca supervisar la preparación de la comida hoy-dije con una sonrisa.

-Solo, no hagas esa salsa infernal que no entiendo cómo puedes consumir-dijo Camilla ligeramente nerviosa.

-Es que ustedes no están acostumbrados a la comida picante-dije mientras salía de la habitación junto con los demás.

-Yo creo que es porque simplemente Phyria tiene un estomago legendario-dijo Sharena animada.

-O, es que he comido este tipo de comidas desde que era niña-dije sin mucho interés.

-¡Como tus padres pudieron alimentarte con semejante brebaje!-dijo Camilla bastante alarmada... creo que está exagerando...

-Es cosa de la región, se podría decir que es parte de la alimentación más básica del reino de donde soy-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Creo que tendré cuidado con la gastronomía si algún día visito tu reino-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro.

-Si es un lugar que inventaron algo tan rico como los tacos, las tortas y los burritos, no creo que sea un lugar malo-dijo María muy alegre.

-Mmm, creo que es cuestión de perspectiva-dije en tono pensativo, la verdad depende mucho de a donde vayas.

Después de una buena comida y un descanso justo para digerirla, nos transportamos a la Torre de Practica, al menos con esto Catria no me estará molestando para hacer más entrenamiento y, es bueno ya tener más unidades con reposición, de verdad lo necesitaremos para cuando me anime a ir al Coliseo.


	28. Chapter 28

Apoyo de amistad (Camilla/María)

Con todo lo sucedido en estos días, Camilla no podía negar que realmente necesitaba un descanso de las actividades diarias, las ultimas expediciones en la Torre de Practica habían sido nefastas y, necesitaba alejarse de aquellas masacres perpetuadas por esos seres que, simulaban ser humanos.

Por eso y por otras razones, sentía que había descuidado a su preciada Marzia, la pobre se jugó varias veces la vida protegiéndola a ella y a sus compañeros y, merecía recibir una recompensa con una buena dotación de mimos por tan ejemplar trabajo.

Camilla llego al área donde estaba alojada Marzia junto con un montón de filetes bien cocidos, su preciada montura a diferencia de otros maligs, le encantaba la carne bien cocina y, esperaba que este regalo le ayudara a expresar lo agradecida que estaba por su duro trabajo, lo que tomo por sorpresa a Camilla fue ver a la pequeña María a lado de su fiel montura.

La pequeña María estaba acariciando y mimando a Marzia mientras le decía lo buena chica que era y lo valiente que se había portado en estos días, Camilla no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se ablandara con la escena, definitivamente María tenía un don para tratar con las monturas, sin más y con muy buen humor, se acerco a ellas y les dijo.

-Parece que mi pequeña Marzia ha hecho una amiga-dijo Camilla en tono amable mientras se acercaba.

-Princesa Camilla-dijo María ligeramente sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Cariño no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, recuerda que somos también amigas y compañeras de armas-dijo Camilla en tono amable, haciendo que María asintiera ligeramente sonrojada-Parece que te has encariñado con mi pequeña Marzia-dijo Camilla manteniendo su tono gentil.

-Sí, ella es muy hermosa y fuerte-dijo María con una sonrisa-Me recuerda al dragón de mi hermana-dijo María en tono animado.

-Sí recuerdo correctamente, Catria menciono que tu hermana Minerva, era la líder de las Alas Blancas-dijo Camilla en tono pensativo.

-Si ella montaba un dragón de color verde bastante diferente a Marzia-dijo María en tono gentil.

-Veo que hay más que solo la diferencia del nombre entre nuestras monturas-dijo Camilla en tono curioso.

-Bueno el dragón de Minerva además de ser verde, tenía más cuernos y, no le brillan los ojos como a Marzia-dijo María en tono pensativo.

-Creo que eso confirma mis sospechas de que, son de especies diferentes-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa.

Luego de que María le diera un poco más de espacio para acercarse, Camilla comenzó a alimentar a su fiel montura, estaba consciente de que su preciada Marzia siempre había sido bien tratada y alimentada pero, darle un gustito de vez en cuando, tampoco era le hacía daño.

-Wow, nunca había visto a un dragón comer carne cocida-dijo María en tono sorprendido.

-Marzia tiene un gusto por la carne bien cocida, por eso trato de dársela cada vez que puedo-dijo Camilla en tono amable.

-De haberlo sabido, le hubiera pedido a Catria que me ayudara a cocer la carne antes de traérsela-dijo María un poco triste.

-Cariño no deberías sentirte mal por eso, además estoy segura que Marzia sintió las buenas intensiones de tu gesto-dijo Camilla en tono animado, el ligero gruñido de Marzia fue lo acabo de confirmar sus palabras.

-Te prometo Marzia que la próxima vez te traeré carne como te gusta-dijo María en tono alegre mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Marzia, pasaron otro rato solo mimando a Marzia hasta que Camilla comenzó a hablar.

-¿Siempre has tenido interés hacia los dragones?-pregunto Camilla en tono cortés.

-Bueno el símbolo de nuestra familia son los dragones y mis hermanos los montan para pelear y, aunque no me permitieron entrenarme para ser una caballera dragón, si pasaba tiempo con sus dragones para cuidarlos y ayudarlos a sentirse mejor-dijo María con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Estoy segura que tus hermanos y sus dragones, apreciaban todo tu esfuerzo-dijo Camilla en tono amable.

-Aun así me gustaría hacer más, sé que soy muy necesaria gracias a mi magia de curación, incluso me lo ha dicho Phyria pero... realmente me gustaría hacer algo más en la batalla-dijo María soltando un suspiro algo triste.

-Cariño no está mal que desees hacer más pero, no deberías sobre exigirte tanto, nada bueno saldrá si te presionas de esa forma-dijo Camilla a manera de consejo.

-Lo sé es solo que... la verdad también quisiera poder pelear más en el frente con los demás-dijo María con aire seguro.

-Bueno pequeña María dale tiempo al tiempo, se que algún día nos ayudaras en el frente y, nosotros nos aseguraremos de mantenerte a salvo, de la misma manera que tu nos mantendrás a nosotros-dijo Camilla en tono seguro y amable.

-¿En verdad crees que lo lograre?-pregunto María esperanzada.

-No me cabe la menor duda de ello-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa, acariciando con suavidad los cabellos de María mientras esta soltaba una suave risa algo sonrojada.

Repentinamente Marzia hizo un gruñido algo fuerte y Camilla, no le tomo mucho tiempo entender que quería decir su amada compañera de batallas.

-Marzia pregunta, ¿Si te gustaría dar un paseo con nosotras María?-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa alegre.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-dijo María muy emocionada.

Luego de sacar a Marzia, colocar su montura y asegurarse de que María estuviera bien segura a su lado, Camilla hizo despegar a su malig y, comenzaron a volar por los alrededores del castillo de Askr, mientras estaban en las alturas Camilla, no pudo evitar en pensar en su familia, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llego a este reino y, el único contacto que había tenido con ellos, fue en un combate donde su yo de otro tiempo, estaba a su lado.

No dejaba de preguntarse en como estaría Corrin, Elise, Leo, Xander, Selena, Beruka y todos sus amigos y compañeros de armas, no quería admitirlo pero... de verdad había comenzado a sentir mucha nostalgia por su hogar, aunque aquí hizo una gran cantidad de extraordinarios amigos, no podía dejar de desear volver a ver a su familia aunque fuera una vez más.

-Camilla, ¿Crees que podríamos pasar por el pueblo?-dijo María en tono curioso, distrayendo a Camilla de sus pensamientos-Phyria me dio algo de dinero y, me gustaría comprar algo que todos puedan disfrutar en el castillo-dijo María con una gran sonrisa alegre.

-Por su puesto pequeña María, iremos hacia haya inmediatamente-dijo Camilla en tono amable.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias Camilla!-dijo María en tono alegre.

Mientras se dirigían hacia al pueblo Camilla no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, definitivamente María le recordaba mucho a su pequeña Elise y, estaba segura que se volverían grandes amigas cuando se conocieran, quizás estaba apartada de su familia pero, Phyria le había asegurado que era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran por medio de la invocación.

Quizás con algo de suerte, el ansiado reencuentro que deseaba Camilla sucedería más pronto de lo que creyó.


	29. Chapter 29

Incomodas verdades del futuro

Gracias a la acumulación de orbes que logre gracias al modo historia, pude comenzar a invocar sin necesidad de tener que arriesgarme a alguno de los malignos trabajos que Anna tenía preparados para mi, luego de la última experiencia y las heridas que tuve en batalla por idiota, lo último que necesitaba era volver a ese hoyo para rascar algunos orbes.

Desgraciadamente los primeros dos orbes no salieron buenos, esta vez las joyas que tuve que volver plumas fueron un Gunter y un Jagen, ahora solo me quedaban dos orbes azules y uno de color rojo, solo espero que por lo menos me salga algo que pueda usar para legar habilidades.

-Parece que no hemos tenido un buen comienzo-dije soltando un suspiro.

-Por Naga, en serio, con tantos héroes que hay no entiendo cómo te puede salir solo cuero viejo-dijo Anna en tono de fastidio.

-¿Y crees que me gustan los cueros viejos?-dije mientras colocaba el orbe de color rojo en el altar de invocación.

-Siendo franca después de todo lo que vi en tu historial, me parece imposible que te gusten esas cosas-dijo Anna en tono pensativo... ¿¡Que ella hizo que!?

-¡Por el amor de lo que sea que valoras! ¡DEJA DE CHECAR MI MALDITO HISTORIAL!-dije algo histérica ¡LO ULTIMO QUE NECESITO ES QUE ESTE HUSMEANDO MIS COSAS PRIVADAS!

-Oye solo estoy estudiando el mercado, que por cierto aun no me has generado nada que vender, así que más te vale que te apures con eso-dijo Anna con cierto aire demandante.

-Pasara cuando tenga que pasar-dije en tono molesto, si esto sigue así Anna me reventara la bilis antes de tiempo.

Luego de alejarme del altar para que se realizara la invocación, pasaron unos segundos hasta que una figura atravesara la luz y...

...

OH.

POR.

¡DIOS!

-Soy Palla, caballera pegaso de las Alas Blancas de Medonia, ¿Puedes explicarme como llegue a este sitio con mi pegaso y mi espada?-dijo Palla en tono tranquilo aunque, se notaba que estaba tratando de mantener su compostura todo lo que le fuera posible.

-Mucho gusto Palla, mi nombre es Phyria la invocadora, y ella es la comandante del reino de Askr Anna-dije en tono amable y tranquilo-Te hemos traído aquí para que nos ayudes a terminar una guerra entre dos reinos que decidirá el destino de tu mundo y este-dije con cierto aire serio.

Palla nos mostro un semblante serio y pensativo, parecía que le estaba tomando algo de tiempo digerir la información, afortunadamente no paso mucho para que comenzara a respondernos.

-Agradezco que me hayan tomado en cuenta siendo una simple caballera pegaso, de verdad es un gran honor para mí y, entiendo la gravedad de la situación pero... ¿No pudo haber sido en otro momento?-dijo Palla en tono algo preocupado... no me digan que la sacamos de una batalla importante...

-¿Que sucedía en tu mundo antes de traerte?-pregunto Anna un poco preocupada.

-Se que quizás... no sea tan importante como lo que está ocurriendo aquí pero, esta noche nuestra líder la princesa Minerva y su hermana la princesa María, iba a darnos el honor de cenar en nuestra casa, desafortunadamente Catria, mi hermana que se estaba encargando de la cena, desapareció misteriosamente y, nuestra hermana menor Est casi quema la cocina si no hubiera llegado a tiempo para detenerla-dijo Palla con cierto aire preocupado y soltando un suspiro... no... puede ser...

-Anna... -dije en tono algo bajo.

-La traeré de inmediato-dijo Anna con cierto apuro antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Que está sucediendo?-pregunto Palla algo preocupada.

-Creo que tenemos a tu hermana aquí-dije con cierta sorpresa, al menos así Catria puede ayudarnos a explicarle como están las cosas por aquí... quien lo diría, tuve suerte de invocar una Palla justo de la misma línea de tiempo de Catria y María.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Catria no podía explicar cuan afortunada y tranquila se sentía luego de reunirse con su hermana mayor, no solo ahora estaba a su lado para llevar a cabo tan importante misión, sino que también le aseguro que, logró evitar que Est acabara quemando la cocina y la casa luego de su repentina desaparición, sin dudas sentía que un enorme peso que había tenido sobre sus hombros por semanas, por fin se liberó.

Por su parte Palla, aun le costaba trabajo creer que, Catria estuviera viviendo en este reino por varias semanas mientras que en su mundo, su desaparición apenas la podía medir en minutos, realmente este mundo tenía un poder de los más impresionante.

Luego de ser debidamente informada por su hermana menor, Palla observo con curiosidad como aquella legendaria guerrera llamada Phyria, realizaba una nueva invocación trayendo con sigo una cara bastante conocida para ambas.

-Soy Abel, caballero de Altea, ¿Pueden explicarme que hago en este lugar?-pregunto Abel en tono algo confundido.

No pudieron evitar alegrarse de ver a su viejo compañero de armas, por lo que no perdieron tiempo en acercarse y explicarle algunos puntos del lugar, Abel se mostro bastante alegre por volverlas a verlas y, luego de una breve explicación, él comenzó a hablar.

-Me alegra de encontrarlas chicas, luego de lo que paso en Medonia y las princesas Minerva y María, temía que nos las vería para comunicarles las buenas nuevas-dijo Abel en tono alegre.

Ambas se tensaron al escuchar las palabras de su viejo camarada ¿Medonia? ¿Las princesas Minerva y María? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Catria vagamente recordó que Phyria les había explicado que, aunque podía traer héroes de sus mundos de origen, eso no significaba que fueran de la misma línea temporal, si este Abel venia un futuro bastante próximo, debían pedirle todo la información necesaria para evitar la catástrofe que estaba por cernirse en su amado reino y en las princesas de este.

Desgraciadamente no pudieron interrogar a su viejo amigo cuando él, les arrojo una información que las dejo completamente anonadadas.

-Bueno, lo que quería decirles era que Est y yo ya llevamos casados un tiempo y esperaba que nos pudieran dar su bendición, se que Est aun tiene quince pero dijo que estaba convencida de su decisión y que no dudaba de que ustedes aceptarían su decisión-dijo Abel con una sonrisa, hasta que súbitamente un golpe lo mando directo al suelo.

Palla y Catria no estaban cocientes de cuánto tiempo estuvieron golpeando a Abel o, en qué momento Phyria y Anna había logrado apartarlas de él, no entendían como esto paso... ¿¡Cómo su hermano de armas las traiciono de esa manera!? Él conocía a Est, sabía que Est no estaba lista para eso ¡Por Naga que a esa niña se le quemaba hasta el agua! Est aun le faltaba mucho por aprender y madurar, y aun así... y aun así... ¡Ese idiota la metió en algo en lo que no estaba lista! Por si eso no fuera lo peor, al juzgar por cómo lo dijo, no les extrañaría el hecho de que también, ¡ESE INFELIZ SE HUBIERA LLEVADO LA INOCENCIA DE SU HERMANA MENOR!

No estaban seguras en qué momento las habían sacado del sitio sagrado de invocación, de lo que si estaban convencidas era de que aun quería moler a golpes a ese infeliz de Abel, paso un largo rato antes de que por fin pudieran serenarse lo suficiente, al parecer ese evento estaba algo próximo, el cumpleaños número quince de Est estaba a solo meses, si podían regresar a su tiempo exacto luego de esta misión, aun podían evitar que su hermana cometiera quizás, uno de los peores errores de su vida.

Paso otro lapso de tiempo hasta que Anna y Phyria hicieron acto de presencia, para su sorpresa junto a ellas no estaba un maltrecho Abel, sino su querida hermana Est que al verlas se lanzo hacia ellas para darles un fuerte y gran abrazo.

-¡Hermanas!-dijo Est muy emocionada-Que les sucede, ¿Como fueron capaces de dejarme atrás con todo los detalles de la cena? Sé que les dije que quería más responsabilidades, ¡Pero tampoco que me dejaran todo el trabajo a mí!-dijo Est haciendo un puchero algo molesto.

Les tomo un par de momentos darse cuenta de que no solo su hermana menor estaba aquí, sino que también era la misma Est de su mundo y tiempo, parecía que después de todo podrían mantener a su hermana lejos de ciertos problemas.

-Bueno no es como si hubiéramos querido desaparecer así como así-dijo Palla en tono más tranquilo.

-Y, es difícil dejarte algo a cargo cuando estuviste a punto de quemar la cocina-dijo Catria con cierto aire duro, haciendo que Est se tensara.

-¡O-oye! No es mi culpa que no me hayan enseñado nada sobre cocinar esas cosas-dijo Est con cierto reclamo.

-Ayudaría que pusieras un poco de atención de vez en cuando-dijo Palla soltando un suspiro.

-Bien chicas, se que tienen mucho que conversar pero, aun debemos presentar a Palla y a Est con las demás chicas del grupo-dijo Phyria en tono amable.

-Anna y Phyria, me dijeron que aquí hay héroes legendarios ¡Quiero conocerlos a todos!-dijo Est emocionada.

-Solo no intentes atosigarlos con muchas preguntas Est-dijo Catria con cierta advertencia.

-Me gustaría que fueras menos aguafiestas Catria-dijo Est haciendo un puchero.

-Bien no perdamos tiempo chicas, hay que poner a las dos al tanto y, estoy segura de que se llevaran bien con el grupo-dijo Anna con cierto animo.

-Si Catria ha logrado integrarse, entonces Palla y yo no tendremos problemas-dijo Est con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Catria con cierto fastidio, en especial al escuchar unas leves risas en Anna, Palla y Phyria.

-Da igual, vamos, no puedo esperar para conocer a nuestros camaradas-dijo Est en tono alegre mientras se llevaba casi en rastras a Catria.

Mientras Palla veía como Catria intentaba calmar a Est, no pudo evitar pensar en que le había sucedido a Abel, y como Est no menciono en ningún momento que lo hubiera visto, guiada por su curiosidad y aprovechando que Est ya estaba bastante alejada con Catria, se acerco a sus anfitrionas y les dijo.

-Disculpe señorita Phyria... sobre lo de Abel...-comenzó a decir algo nerviosa Palla, hasta que Phyria le hizo una señal para que se detuviera.

-No hablaremos del asunto bien, solo... finjamos que esto no paso y... les recomiendo que luego laven sus guantes, aun están algo manchados de sangre-dijo Phyria en tono algo tranquilo.

Palla no pudo evitar revisarse las manos y, percatarse de que las palabras de Phyria eran ciertas, sus manos aun estaban manchadas de la sangre de Abel y, agradecía que Est fuera lo bastante distraída como para no notar ese pequeño gran detalle, una pequeña parte de ella estaba preocupada sobre el paradero de Abel pero...

Al final, decidió no seguir indagando más en el asunto, Abel era un caballero fuerte así que, dudaba que hubiera sucumbido con solo esos golpes, de momento tenía que estar cuidando muy de cerca a Est, no permitiría que alguien se volviera aprovechar de su hermana, al menos por lo que le informo su hermana, en el castillo el único hombre en esta brigada era el príncipe Alfonse, al menos solo debía cuidarla de una sola persona y no de toda una armada.


	30. Chapter 30

La suerte del diablo Parte 1

Con la llegada de Palla y Est, al menos nuestras expediciones a la Torre de Practica se justificaron más aunque, con todo lo que paso ese día, Anna y yo decidimos hacer una antesala de espera donde mandaría a las unidades que pensaba conservar y, no vieran cual era el destino de las unidades que no eran de mi interés... y de plano evitar que trataran de matar a alguien...

Sin duda la adición de ellas había cambiado las cosas de buena manera, Est se unió al grupo de juego y la experiencia de Palla, más su gran disposición para ayudar a los demás, sin duda logro que la convivencia tanto en el combate como en el castillo, fuera cada vez mejor.

Pero aquellos días felices tuve que cambiarlos para hacer otra de las... ingratas tareas de Anna para conseguir unos veinte orbes más para invocar y... realmente me arrepentí mucho... mucho más que las pasadas veces que tuve que exponer mi integridad física y mental...

Todo comenzó bastante normal, un escuadrón de Annas junto conmigo teníamos que limpiar la zona donde hubo un concierto al aire libre, solo debíamos recoger basura, recoger el equipo y en general dejar el lugar lo más limpio posible... el problema fue la división de tareas que tuvimos...

No sé qué tipo de música tocaron aquí o qué tipo de gente vino a este lugar pero... ¡POR DIOS TENIAN QUE DEJAR LAS LETRINAS ASÍ DE ASQUEROSAS!

¡EL LUGAR SIMPLEMENTE ESTABA TAN ASQUEROSO Y REPUGNANTE QUE, HACIA VER LOS BAÑOS DE ESE HOSPITAL COMO TAZAS INMACULADAS!

Pese a mis mejores intentos acabe vomitando por lo menos unas TRES veces mientras limpiaba ese asqueroso lugar, lo peor de todo fue que también tuve que limpiar los urinarios y, les juro que la orina se veía hasta de color verdoso con café de lo asqueroso que era, no quiero ni imaginarme que estuvieron consumiendo aquí para que provocara ese tipo de colores.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando ese liquido...

...

...

No hablare más del asunto...

Prácticamente llegue pálida y asqueada cuando llegue y, les advertí a todos que no quería conversar con nadie o comer, hasta que se me pasara esa sensación de repudio, creo que no fue hasta el quinto baño que me sentí lo suficientemente limpia como para ir a mi cama y no moverme de ahí hasta el siguiente día.

Al menos tome la precaución de hacer esto en viernes y, después de quitarme la mayor parte del trauma, era hora de ver si mi sacrificio valió la pena... más vale que si o juro que disparare a todo lo que tenga a la vista...

-Bueno Phyria... al menos conseguiste tus veinte orbes para invocar-dijo Anna tratando de sonar tranquila...

-Te juro Anna que si vuelves a mencionar algo sobre ese asunto, me asegurare de ahogar tu cabeza en esa porquería, y luego te disparare en las rodillas y codos para que no puedas salir de ahí-dije en un tono tan oscuro que hasta a mi me asusto... creo que mi declive mental está empeorando más de lo normal.

-T-t-t-tranquila Phyria, piensa en el ejemplo que le darás a Sharena... o a Est... o a Fae... a María ¡A quien tú quieras!-dijo Anna muy asustada... ¿En qué momento volví a apuntarle con mi arma?

-Mira solo vayamos a invocar sí, espero que por lo menos sea gente que pueda sernos útil-dije mientras me tallaba la sien, no necesito tener una jaqueca tan pronto...

Coloque los correspondiente orbes y el altar me dio una esfera roja, una azul, una verde y dos blancas, bueno al menos esta vez me dieron más variedad.

-Te recomiendo que uses la verde y la roja al final, necesito que mantengas tu cordura-dijo Anna ligeramente nerviosa, yo simplemente asentí dándole la razón, antes de tomar una de las esferas blancas y colocarla en el altar de invocación.

Luego del show de luces de siempre una figura comenzó a caminar entre la luz, quien resulto ser... bueno por lo menos ya tenemos una segunda curandera.

-Soy Serra, la sacerdotisa más dulce y delicada que hayas conocido jamás, ¿Puedes explicarme que hago en este lugar?-dijo Serra con cierto orgullo... bien lo mejor será jugar su juego si quiero ahorrarme ciertas discusiones.

-Es un placer conocer a la gran y legendaria sacerdotisa Serra, soy Phyria y ella es la comandante Anna, te hemos invocado al reino Askr porque, necesitamos el poder de una sacerdotisa tan distinguida como usted para acabar una cruenta guerra que decidirá el destino de su mundo y el nuestro-dije en tono solemne, la sonrisa de Serra lo dijo todo.

-Veo que saben reconocer a alguien de mi alcurnia-dijo Serra en un tono orgulloso-Bien es evidente que necesitaran la ayuda de alguien de mi talla para resolver este conflicto, aunque les advierto que no trabajare gratis-dijo Serra manteniendo su tono... sabía que esto pasaría.

-Bueno señorita Serra, creo que esos detalles puede checarlos en la antesala con la comandante Anna-dije haciendo lo posible por sonar educada, que esos problemas se encargue Anna, después de todo ella es la negociante tacaña aquí.

Luego de que se fueran decidí invocar la segunda esfera blanca, espero que me salga otro curandero, María no puede con todo el trabajo y es evidente que no puedo confiar mucho en Serra... solo espero que no sea un Azama o definitivamente tendré que comenzar a tomar calmantes...

Coloque el orbe no muy segura y realice el ritual de invocación, luego de que las luces desvanecieran lo suficiente para ver apareció ¡OH SI!

-Mi nombre es Lucius, ¿Necesitas ayuda con algún herido?-pregunto amablemente Lucius.

Créanme, que me costó mucho trabajo evitar que un grito de fan se me saliera ¡No puedo creer que haya logrado invocar uno de mis curanderos favoritos! Bien Phyria tranquila, solo relájate y no se te ocurra meter la pata, luego de toser un poco para aclarar mi garganta y tranquilizar mis nervios, comencé a hablar.

-Es un gusto conocerte Lucius, soy Phyria la invocadora, te he traído a este mundo porque necesitamos que un héroe tan legendario como tú nos ayude a traer la paz a este reino y así, salvar tu mundo y otros tantos que han sido involucrados en esta pelea-dije en tono seguro y tranquilo.

-Me alaga que me tengan en semejante estima cuando solo soy un humilde monje y, en vista de la situación, estaré más que honrado de ayudarlos atendiendo a los heridos y apoyando a todo aquel que me necesite-dijo Lucius con una sonrisa gentil... dios... juro que si hubiera conocido un chico como él cuando era más joven, probablemente me hubiera hecho dudar demasiado de mi sexualidad...

-Créeme que de verdad necesitaremos tu ayuda, solo tenemos una curandera llamada María, es una niña muy dulce y bastante valiente, ha hecho un trabajo que ha superado sin duda las expectativas de todos-dije con cierto orgullo, la verdad María sin duda había logrado mucho en este tiempo.

-Ya veo, me asegure en apoyarla en todo lo que me sea posible y no dejar que ninguno de nuestros aliados corra peligro-dijo Lucius en tono seguro pero cordial.

-En cuanto a nuestros compañeros, todos son de diferente mundos como tú, la única que es tu mismo mundo es Serra, que está negociando algunas cosas con nuestra comandante-dije soltando un suspiro, al menos no he escuchado gritos que delaten alguna pelea verbal...

-Ya veo, entonces Lady Serra estará también apoyando a esta brigada-dijo Lucius en tono pensativo.

-Bueno... dijo que nos ayudaría, aunque dijo que no lo haría gratis-dije con cierto cansancio.

-Descuide señorita Phyria, hablare con ella, estoy seguro que podre llegar a un acuerdo con ella-dijo Lucius con una sonrisa gentil.

-Te estaría muy agradecida si ayudaras a Anna en eso-dije con cierto animo-Pero no te pongas en peligro si las cosas pasan a ser negociaciones rudas... y diles que si alguna se atreve a tocarte alguno solo de tus rubios cabellos, la dejare como coladera con mi arma-dije en tono serio ¡JURO QUE LAS MATARE SI ACABAN LASTIMANDOLO!

-S-señorita Phyria, no debería hablar de esa forma-dijo Lucius algo sonrojado... ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

-Lucius, literalmente eres la imagen de la bondad hecha persona, si hubiera más personas como tú en el mundo, no se estaría hiendo a la mierda, así que adviérteles eso y si alguien te molesta, yo me encargare de esa persona-dije con aire seguro.

Lucius algo nervioso y apenado solo se limito a asentir para después dirigirse a la antesala luego de darle un par de indicaciones...

...

...

...Porque...

¿¡PORQUE RAYOS NO FUE UNA CHICA!? ¡JURO QUE MATARIA POR TENER UNA NOVIA LA MITAD DE BUENA PERSONA QUE ES ÉL!

¡DISEÑADORES DEL BLAZING SWORD, LOS MALDIGO POR JUGAR ASÍ CON MI CORAZÓN!... ¡PERO LOS AMO POR HABER CREADO A ALGUIEN COMO LUCIUS Y A, OTROS PERSONAJES DE ESE JUEGO!


	31. Chapter 31

La suerte del diablo Parte 2

Todo indicaba que Lucius logro que Anna y Serra... no intentaran arrancarse los ojos en las _"negociaciones"_ que tenia... bueno aunque creo que también ayudo que las amenazara con mi arma cuando escuche el grito de Lucius... es increíble como ese par usaron a Lucius como munición de fuego Y escudo humano... realmente de no ser que Lucius me detuvo, les pude haber dado un disparo de advertencia...

Con las cosas al menos más calmadas, comencé a hacer mi tercera invocación, esta vez me anime a invocar una esfera azul, no he tenido tan mala racha hoy así que me siento un poco más positiva sobre lo que saldrá.

Luego de que el altar hiciera su trabajo, de la luz salió...

¡DIOS! ¡GRACIAS!

-Me...llamo Florina, este no es el castillo de Caelin... ¿Verdad?-dijo Florina algo nerviosa con su lanza y su pegaso a un lado ¡GRACIAS SUERTE POR DARME UNO DE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS!

-No Florina, en estos momentos estas en el reino de Askr, soy Phyria la invocadora que te trajo hasta aquí-dije en tono seguro, no voy a verme mal frente a uno de mis personajes favoritos.

-Ya veo... ¿P-porque me trajiste aquí?-dijo Florina tratando de sonar más segura.

-Veras hay una guerra entre este reino y el reino de Embla, Embla esta esclavizando héroes de otros mundos para que hagan su trabajo sucio, nosotros la Orden de los Héroes estamos dispuesto a ponerle un fin a esas prácticas y detener esta cruenta guerra-dije en tono solemne... rayos, ya me siento como Anna cuando quiere sonar bien...

-E-entiendo la situación pero no estoy segura si seré de utilidad-dijo Florina algo preocupada.

-Florina, eres considerada una de las mejores unidades pegaso, se que alguien con tu poder nos podrá ayudar mucho-dije en tono seguro-Además tarde o temprano podrían llegar a tu mundo si llegan significaría que...-comencé a decir algo preocupada cuando repentinamente Florina me interrumpió.

-¡Lyn está en peligro!-dijo Florina inesperadamente en tono fuerte y preocupado.

-No lo sabemos, pero eso no significa que este fuera de peligro-dije algo sería... la verdad nunca pensé que pudiera reaccionar así...

-Los ayudare, no permitiré que esas personas usen a Lyn para sus horribles fines-dijo Florina en tono seguro y determinado... prácticamente podía ver fuego en sus ojos...

-Descuida, nos aseguraremos de ayudarte en todo lo posible-dije en tono seguro-Lucius y Serra también fueron invocados y están en una sala de espera junto con Anna la comandante de la orden, estoy segura de que ella te dará todos los demás datos que necesites-dije en tono gentil.

Florina asintió con una sonrisa antes de que le diera algunas indicaciones para que llegara a la sala de espera, al menos ya puedo decir que fue un buen día de invocación, ya lo que me salga en los siguientes orbes definitivamente no me quitaran el buen humor.

De manera tranquila coloque el orbe verde que tenía y deje que el altar hiciera su trabajo, estoy más que lista para soportar un Arthur por más...

-Soy Héctor, provengo de un reino llamado Ositia-dijo Héctor en tono seguro-¿Donde rayos me encuentro? Esto no se parece en nada a mi castillo-dijo Héctor en tono seguro mientras revisaba el lugar con la mirada...

...

...

...

¡GRACIAS ALGORITMO! ¡GRACIAS!

-H-Héctor-dije algo nerviosa, relájate Phyria, se que nos has tenido una unidad de cinco estrellas en mucho tiempo pero no es para ponerse así-Mi nombre es Phyria y te he traído hasta aquí porque, necesitamos tu ayuda en una guerra para salvar tu mundo y este-dije en tono seguro, se que Héctor no necesita que le dé un mega discurso para que entienda que está pasando aquí.

-Si es una batalla puedes contar con mi ayuda-dijo Héctor con una gran sonrisa segura, al menos esto fue rápido-Un momento... ¿No nos hemos visto antes?-dijo Héctor mirándome mejor... ¿Eh?

-Quizás me estas confundiendo con alguien más-dije extrañada, nunca he ido a su mundo y no lo hare hasta que Embla lo invada.

-Juraría que te había visto antes pero, quizás simplemente sea que tengas un rostro muy común-dijo Héctor con una sonrisa divertida...

-Bien si ya terminaste, usa la puerta y sigue recto hacia la sala de espera, ahí esta la comandante Anna que te dará unos datos y veras algunos de tus compañeros de armas-dije con cierto fastidio, sé que no soy linda pero tampoco tengo un rostro tan común...

-Perfecto, espero que no esté Serra por aquí, no tienes ni idea de lo escandalosa que es esa mujer-dijo Héctor con aire cansado antes de irse a la sala de espera... sin duda va reírse de la felicidad cuando encuentre a Serra ahí... es un lástima que no estaré en primera fila para verlo.

Sin más decidí colocar mi última esfera para ver que conseguiría de ahí, al menos sigo manteniendo la buena racha y aun si se acaba aquí, al menos tengo a una unidad tan cotizada como Héctor, luego de que se completara el ritual de él emergió

...

...

...

-Soy Lyndis, formo parte de la casa real de Caelin, pero mi corazón pertenece a las llanuras de mi patria-dijo Lyn en tono seguro-Por cierto, prefiero que me llames Lyn, ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa amable...

...

...

...

-Oye... te encuentras bien...-dijo Lyn en tono preocupado mientras se acercaba hacia mi...

...

...

...

-¿Phyria?... ¿Eres tú?-dijo Lyn en tono sorprendido...

¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO DE FIRE EMBLEM SEPA MI NOMBRE! ¡DIOS ESTE ES EL MOMENTE MÁS...!

...

...Un momento... sabe mi nombre... ¿Porque sabe mi nombre?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-dije entre preocupada y sorprendida... ¿Porque tengo el presentimiento de que Anna sigue sin contarme ciertas cosas importantes?

-Como no conocerte, ¡Tú eres la estratega que nos llevo a la victoria en todas nuestras batallas!-dijo Lyn en tono alegre y seguro... ¿¡Que yo hice qué!?-Pero... te vez mayor... de hecho mucho mayor... ¿¡Que fue lo que te sucedió!?-pregunto alterada Lyn.

-¡Espera creo que me estas confundiendo con alguien más Lyn!-dije algo asustada-Soy de un mundo diferente al tuyo y nunca he puesto un pie en tu castillo-dije en tono más clamado y seguro.

-No me mientas, sabes esto no es tiempo para tus bromas Phyria-dijo Lyn con los brazos cruzados y algo molesta.

-Te juro que no estoy bromeando-dije en tono firme.

-¡Deja de jugar!-grito exasperada Lyn.

-¡Que que no estoy mintiendo!-dije en tono fuerte, ¿Cómo demonios acabe metida en esto?-Si tanto me conoces demuéstralo, dime algo que solo alguien que me conociera bien supiera-dije en tono seguro y con los brazos cruzados, veamos que tan cierto es lo que dice.

Para mi sorpresa Lyn me miro con cierto fastidio antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Te gustan las chicas, odias la leche porque de pequeña te obligaban a tomarla todos los días, no te resistes a los perritos en especial los que tienen patas cortas, no puedes dormir boca arriba porque sientes que te asfixias y comes comida que hace que un golpe de magia de fuego en la lengua se sienta como una brisa congelada-dijo Lyn en tonos seguro y con desgano.

-¡QUE CARAJOS!-grite sin podérmelo creer, ¿¡CÓMO MIERDAS SABES TODAS ESAS COSAS DE MI!?

-¡Phyria!-escuche de repente el grito de Anna-¡Necesito que...!-dijo Anna en tono preocupado hasta que de repente se quedo callada al vernos... esto no me está gustando...

-Tú... tu eres la mercader Anna, la amiga de Phyria-dijo Lyn en tono seguro y sorprendido...

...

...

...

Bien en vista de lo que está sucediendo solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer.

-Anna... ¿¡QUE CARAJOS HICISTE ESTA VEZ!?-


	32. Chapter 32

¿Cómo usar el apoyo entre unidades?

Bien como se imaginaran fue todo un desastre lo que sucedió, resumiendo el asunto, resulta que todos mis datos del juego de Blazing Sword se volvió una dimensión sin mi permiso y, como en ese tiempo llame a mi avatar con mi nombre, de alguna extraña manera me reconocieron, aunque al parecer Florina, Lucius y Serra no pudieron debido a mi edad, ya que tenía unos catorce años cuando lo jugué... en las palabras de Héctor, antes era una enana debilucha y ahora por fin di el estirón...

Como si eso no fuera bastante chocante para mi pobre sanidad mental, de alguna manera Anna logro encontrar algo que creí que había destruido y que esperaba nunca se volviera hablar de eso mientras aun tuviera vida... mi fanfic de Fire Emblem Blazing Sword... definitivamente Anna es la encarnación del mal... hasta tiene el pelo rojo como el diablo...

Al final logramos solucionar el asunto y evitar la mayoría de las preguntas incomodas diciendo que la Phyria del mundo de Lyn y los otros debió de haber reencarnado en mi y, probablemente tenía _"dormidas"_ esas memorias en los tiempos que serví en ese mundo... lo peor de todo es que todos aceptaron la explicación como si fuera lo más normal del mundo...

En cuanto a Anna, ella dijo que probablemente le había sucedido algo similar, ya que la familia de la que venía existía desde los tiempos de Marth... a veces me pregunto si algún día conoceré a todas las Annas o si alguna de ella me hará una visita sorpresa diciéndome que fuimos compañeras de escuela o algo así...

-Entonces... ¿Por qué se te ocurrió ponerle tu nombre a la estratega de ese juego?-dijo Anna con una sonrisa burlona...

-¡TENÍA CATORCE BIEN! ¡DEJA DE JUZGARME POR ESO!-grite completamente harta del asunto ¡SE SUPONE QUE VINO A MI HABITACIÓN A EXPLICARME ALGUNAS COSAS DEL ARMA! ¡NO QUE ME SEGUIRÍA RESTREGANDO ESO EN LA CARA!

-Está bien, entonces puedes explicarme, ¿Por qué escribiste un fanfic de ese juego donde tú eras la estratega?-dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa divertida...

-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡JURO QUE SOLO FUE UNA ETAPA! ¡YA DEJA DE JUZGARME!-grite desesperada, ¡JURO QUE SI HABLA SOBRE ESO CON LOS DEMÁS, LA MATO!

-Hahaha, porque todos los adolecentes hacen eso-dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa.

-Puedes dejar de juzgarme y explicarme porque mierdas viniste a mi cuarto-dije en tono molesto, como si no hubiera sido un día lo bastante pesado como para que le agregue más cosas...

-Está bien ya me burle lo suficiente, pensaba decirte cómo usar la opción de apoyo entre unidades-dijo Anna mientras seguía acostada cómodamente en mi sofá.

-Estas desesperada por conseguir material, ¿Verdad?-dije con cierto fastidio antes de ir a la cocina, necesito un trago de lo que sea en este momento, incluso el cloro no suena tan mala opción ahora...

-Bueno al menos que quieras que use los escritos que hay en tu computadora, quizás encuentre público para tu escritura de tus tiempos de adolecente-dijo Anna con una mirada penetrante... dios... esta loca no está bromeando...

-... ¿Y cómo dijiste que se hacía?-dije bastante nerviosa... necesitare tomarme un buen calmante después de esto...

-Me alegra que preguntes-dijo Anna en tono alegre-Es bastante simple, solo necesito que me pases tu arma y yo me encargare del resto-dijo Anna sonriendo más tranquila.

Un poco preocupada le entregue mi arma, esperando que no me disparara con ella a la mínima de oportunidad, para mi sorpresa en cuanto la tomo, le conecto un USB y, después de que pulso una combinación de comandos en la pantalla del arma, desconecto el USB y me la entrego.

-¿Es todo?-dije algo escéptica.

-No esperabas un ritual místico o algo así, ¿Verdad?-dijo Anna con cierto aire burlón.

Decidí no responderle y verifique la pantalla holográfica de mi arma, vaya tiene razón, ya tengo la opción de interactuar y... ¡Un momento!

-¡Espera, no está la opción de Apoyo con el invocador!-dije en tono molesto.

-Hasta crees que te permitiré tener una waifu de tu preferencia, primero consígueme material y luego ya hablaremos de eso-dijo Anna animada antes de irse de mi habitación de manera tranquila... lo peor de todo fue que se llevo el refresco que había traído de la cocina...

Intentando no dispararle a algo por el coraje simplemente me tire en el sofá boca abajo mientras refunfuñaba un poco... de todas maneras para que lo usaría... aun ni sé cómo lidiar con mi situación actual y, sería demasiado patético conseguir pareja solo porque esta cosa la obliga a quererme...

Después de un rato me decidí a levantarme antes de entrar en modo depresivo, fui por otra lata de refresco y me senté en el sofá, volví a examinar la pantalla... la verdad aunque tengo personajes y hay alguna pareja que me gustaría formar en estos momentos... no estoy tan segura de que tan confiable sea esto...

Creo que lo mejor será poner una pareja de prueba antes de hacer algo más arriesgado, aunque no se quienes puedan ser unos buenos candidatos que al menos, no provoque un gran desastre o por lo menos consecuencias colaterales.

Decidí investigar un poco en la wiki de Fire Emblem haber si me venía algo de inspiración... parece que Héctor y Serra pueden tener hasta un apoyo A, aunque personalmente soy más fanática de la pareja de Priscilla X Serra... aunque encontrar material es muy complicado...

Entre en el menú de interactuar y luego de seleccionar a Héctor y Serra, di el botón de aceptar y, esta cosa me notifico de que la pareja estaba hecha... ahora que lo pienso como rayos lo hare, se supone que la única forma que incremente eso, es que enfrenten unidades de nivel treinta y cinco para arriba...

...

Y esos solo se encuentran en el estrato ocho donde apenas hemos sobrevivido...

...

...

...

Saben ahora que lo pienso no estoy tan interesada en hacer esas cosas rápido, qué más da algo de humillación pública, sigue siendo mejor que tener una flecha en la rodilla, o un hachazo por la espalda o que te empalen con una lanza... o que casi te corten el brazo con una espada... o que una magia casi te haga un hoyo en el estomago...

...

...

...

Definitivamente debo visitar a la Anna psicóloga, porque por algún motivo eso suena mejor que publiquen los escritos que hice cuando estaba en la preparatoria... aunque no entiendo como eso pudo servir para alterar ese mundo, en especial porque esa, junto con otras historias relacionadas, nunca las termine.


	33. Chapter 33

Modo Historia Capitulo 6

Bien luego de un montón de días entrenando y haciéndome a la idea de que los personajes que son originarios del Blazing Sword me conocieron cuando solo tenía catorce años, por fin logre la difícil tarea de subirlos a todos a nivel cuarenta para nuestra segunda edición de pasar el modo historia.

Fue un poco... agradable por así decirlo, tener cierta familiaridad con ellos, aunque les pedí de favor que no mencionaran nada con respecto de que me gustaban las chicas, aun era un tema que no sabía si compartir con nuestros demás compañeros y, no estaba de humor para ser juzgada o atacada con preguntas de todo tipo, para m suerte no dudaron en guardar mi secreto... aunque eso no evito que de vez en cuando Serra jugara un poco con el tema sin revelarlo a viva voz... no puedo creer que sea tan fastidiosa como mi mejor amiga Helia...

Héctor también encontró maneras entretenidas para fastidiarme, en especial al mencionar una y otra vez lo flacucha y débil que era y que, no era capaz de cargar ni una espada de hierro sin hacer mucha fuerza, afortunadamente dejo de molestarme cuando lo tire de un puñetazo en la barbilla frente a todos, definitivamente esos siete años hiendo a ese gimnasio de boxeo de verdad valieron la pena.

Dejando de lado todo eso, en estos momentos nos dirigíamos al mundo de Hoshido para rescatarlos de la tiranía de Verónica, aunque Camilla no estaba especialmente animada por ir ayudar a las personas que secuestraron a su Corrin, al menos ver la preocupación de Setsuna la hizo cambiar de parecer, de momento aun no nos habíamos topado con las tropas del reino, aunque con nuestra suerte no creo que falte mucho.

-¿Con que este es el famoso reino de Hoshido? ¡Es muy bonito!-dijo Est animada mientras montaba su pegaso.

-Sí, es muy bonito y tiene muchas flores y, comida rica y praderas verdes-dijo Setsuna algo más animada, debo admitir que es la primera vez que la veo emocionada por algo que no sea comida.

-Son hermosas, aunque sigo pensando que las praderas de Sacae son aun las mejores -dijo Lyn con cierto orgullo.

-Lyn, para ti Sacae siempre es más hermoso que cualquier otro lugar-dijo Héctor con cierto aire burlón.

-¿Qué tiene de malo sentir amor por tu lugar de nacimiento?-pregunto Lyn un poco a la defensiva.

-C-chicos, no creo que sea buena idea pelear por eso-dijo Florina en tono algo bajo y preocupado.

-Mi querida Florina tiene razón-comenzó a decir Serra con cierto aire autoritario-Ya es bastante malo que Phyria ponga a una delicada damisela como yo a hacer este trabajo, aunque supongo que necesitaran la ayuda de alguien de mi estatus y talento para esta difícil misión-dijo Serra en tono orgulloso... diablos ya comenzó...

-Bueno, según Héctor tu no clasificas como delicada dama, solo como mujer histérica-dije en tono calmado.

Como era de esperarse Serra ataco a Héctor con sus mejores quejas mientras este trataba de quitársela de encima, casi de inmediato Lyn y yo chocamos cinco, que bueno es tener a alguien que se da cuenta cuando armo caos por venganza, desgraciadamente Serra no pudo arrancarle los ojos a Héctor debido a que el ejercito de Hoshido llego a darnos la bienvenida... no entiendo porque no pudieron esperar un poco más.

Alfonse intento hablar con ellos, quizás si le explicábamos el asunto las cosas acabarían con la menor cantidad de bajas para el ejercito de Hoshido, pero Ryoma no tardo en dejar su postura bien clara.

-¿Qué dices? Qué mi reino esta bajo el control de fuerzas de otro mundo?-dijo Ryoma completamente escéptico... ya veo a donde va esto...-¡Qué idea tan ridícula! El reino de Hoshido está protegido por el poder de nuestra reina-dijo en tono firme.

-Creo que nos está mal interpretando príncipe Ryoma, nosotros...-comenzó a decir Alfonse en tono educado cuando Ryoma lo interrumpió.

-Basta, no sé como lograron entrar a Hoshido pero, ¡Tengan por seguro que mi familia los expulsara!-dijo Ryoma en tono firme y serio, antes de retirarse con sus tropas.

-Parece que la diplomacia no funciono muy bien-dijo Palla algo preocupada.

-Pero aun así, debíamos intentarlo-dijo Lucius en tono amable.

-No esperaba menos del príncipe de Hoshido-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan de acción Phyria?-me pregunto Sharena en tono animado.

-Lo de siempre, patearles el trasero hasta que entiendan, de todas maneras es la única manera de liberarlos del vasallaje-dije soltando un suspiro, al menos esto será relativamente rápido.

Y como era de esperarse los derrotamos en tiempo record, aunque nos costó hacerle daño a Sakura, es decir quién rayos le quiere hacer daño a una ternurita como ella, Ryoma no tardo en dar nuevas órdenes en vista de su derrota.

-¡Escúchenme todos! Me temo que he subestimado el poder de los intrusos ¡Retirémonos para reagruparnos! ¡Debemos proteger a nuestro pueblo e impedir que Hoshido caiga en manos de estos invasores!-dijo Ryoma en tono fuerte y decidido, antes de retirarse con sus hermanos y tropas.

-Esto fue horriblemente sencillo, tal parece como si estuviera peleando con un cuchillo de madera-dijo Héctor en tono decepcionado.

-Aun así, lo más prudente será no confiarnos, no sabemos qué tipo de refuerzos nos esperan más adelante-dijo Catria en tono cauteloso.

-Pero, al menos contamos con la ayuda de alguien que conoce bien este lugar-dijo María en tono animado mientras miraba a Setsuna.

-La verdad nunca había estado aquí-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-dijo Serra con reclamo.

-No seas cruel con Setsuna, ella se esfuerza mucho-dijo Fae haciendo un puchero algo molesta.

-Chicas, les recuerdo que aun tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Anna en tono seguro.

-Si, además Setsuna es buena arquera y con eso basta y sobra-dije en tono tranquilo, haciendo que Setsuna sonriera algo sonrojada.

Nuestro avance fue... un poco lento pero fue más que todo por lo que tuvimos que caminar que por los combates, de hecho los combates fueron muy sencillo e incluso, Héctor hizo literalmente mierda a un pobre arquero gracias a su contraataque a distancia... de verdad todos sentimos una mezcla de asco y lastima cuando semejante hacha le cayó a ese pobre sujeto...

Nuestros pasos nos llevaron a una especie de fortaleza que, afortunadamente Setsuna sabía cómo entrar, no paso mucho tiempo para que Ryoma y los soldados que estaban con él nos dieran la bienvenida.

-Estoy sorprendido. Han vencido a mis hermanos y algunos de los mejores guerreros de Hoshido-dijo Ryoma algo perplejo-Pero voy a pararle los pies aquí y ahora. Y no dudare en arrebatarles la vida de ser necesario-dijo Ryoma en tono serio y frio.

-Este tipo de verdad quiere que todo acabe en un baño de sangre-dijo Est algo cansada.

-Podríamos ser un poco más suaves con ellos esta vez-dijo Florina en tono tranquilo.

-No quedare como un debilucho solo por ellos-dijo Héctor en tono firme.

-Los desafío a un combate singular. ¿Quién se atreve a medirse con el príncipe heredero de Hoshido?-dijo Ryoma en tono desafiante.

-Yo seré tu oponente-dijo Héctor en tono confianzudo.

-Olvídalo, tu ya te lo enfrentaste una vez, además esta es una batalla de espadachines-dijo Lyn en tono seguro y serio, antes de acercarse a la sala donde pelearía con Ryoma.

-Se que puedes lograrlo Lyn-dijo Florina en tono animado, Lyn la miro antes de mostrarle una sonrisa segura antes de entrar a la habitación.

-El príncipe Ryoma no tienen oportunidad contra Lyn-dijo Olivia en tono seguro, bueno tanto entrenar con ella con la espada, sin duda le ha dejado claro lo poderosa que es.

-Lo único que lamento es no poderlo ver de primera mano-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro.

-Bien encarguémonos del resto, tenemos oponentes que encarar solos mientras Lyn entrena con ese muñeco de practica-dije sin mucho interés, con el nivel de Lyn estoy segura que Ryoma no le hará ni cosquillas.

Una carnicería después, los soldados de Ryoma estaban derrotados y el... bueno, parece que la Sol Katti sigue demostrando que para no ser una arma legendaria como tal, puede hacer un daño bastante devastador, la armadura de Ryoma quedo hecha pedazos y, paso de ser una langosta armada, a un erizo lastimado.

-¿Porque me siento tan... renovado? ¿Sera cierto lo que decían? ¿Nos han estado controlando?-dijo Ryoma muy sorprendido...curioso que diga eso considerando todo los cortes que tiene...-Ahora lo comprendo. Han salvado a mi reino y nos han liberado a mí y a mi súbditos. Les doy las gracias-dijo Ryoma en tono agradecido.

-Solo cumplimos con nuestro deber como Orden de los Héroes-dijo Alfonse en tono amigable.

-También quisiera disculparme por haberlos atacado y por haber ayudado a nuestro verdadero enemigo-dijo Ryoma en tono sincero y arrepentido.

Luego de eso nos retiramos de la fortaleza aunque no antes de curar a los heridos, por idea de Lucius y María, con las cosas en orden decidimos partir de regreso hacia la zona sagrada en busca de nuestro siguiente objetivo.

-Se lucieron chicos, de verdad lo hicieron mejor de lo creí-dijo Anna en tono animado.

-Debo admitir que me preocupe cuando Ryoma nos desafió de esa forma, pero me alegra que alguien tan capacitada como Lyn hubiera tomado el desafío-dijo Alfonse en tono tranquilo.

-Con el apoyo de Florina y el de ustedes, era imposible que fallara-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa animada.

-Aun así me preocupe, fue horrible que nos separan y... no quiero que suceda lo que paso con nuestro amigos Zacharias-dijo Sharena en tono bajo y triste... soy yo, o el ambiente de repente tuvo un bajón...

-Escuchen si es algo que siente que no pueden hablar ahora, lo entendemos, todos aquí hemos pasado por cosas que no queremos mencionar, así que no se sientan con la obligación de contarnos-dije en tono serio.

-Sí pero... creo que tienen derecho a saberlo-dijo Sharena algo llorosita, yo me acerque y coloque mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y le dije.

-Ya habrá momento para eso cuando estemos en el castillo, quizás acompañado del chocolate especial que hago y unas galletas, ¿Te parece bien?-dije en tono amable y suave, Sharena simplemente asintió mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas y trataba de sonreír.

Sin más partimos de Hoshido hacia nuestra siguiente misión la mayoría estaban ayudando a Alfonse y a Sharena a tratar de recobrar los ánimos, me alegre que pese a que no llevamos tanto tiempo juntos, de verdad estemos empezando a crear lazos, ¿Qué tan duraderos serán?... bueno, supongo que eso el tiempo lo dirá.


	34. Chapter 34

Modo Historia Capitulo 7

Quien diría que nuestra siguiente misión seria en el mundo del Blazing Sword, a estas alturas no sabía si sería el Blazing Sword del juego, o el que creo Anna quien sabe como usando los datos de mi juego... francamente aun me aterra descubrí que tantas cosas pasaron en ese lugar... o como mi _"yo"_ pasado actuaba en ese mundo...

Decidí que lo mejor era hacerles unas preguntas a los chicos y compararlos con los datos de las _"crónicas"_ donde leí la historia de su mundo, las diferencias me dejaron claro que realmente Anna tomo todos los datos de mis partidas de ese juego...

-¡Qué quieres decir con que Eliwood se llevo todo el crédito en los libros de historia!-dijo Héctor completamente indignado.

-Lamento decirles esto pero, no los mencionaron mucho, solo mencionan que Eliwood fue quien acabo con ese dragón y salvo el mundo-dije soltando un suspiro, desgraciadamente canónicamente el lord principal es el que se queda mejor parado en estas cosas...

-Esto tiene que ser un mal entendido-dijo Lyn bastante ofendida-Eliwood prácticamente se quedo cuidando a Merlinus mientras nosotros fuimos los que estábamos al frente ¡No puedo creer que ni siquiera mencionen el increíble trabajo que hizo Florina peleando y rescatando a los heridos!-dijo Lyn furiosa, haciendo que Florina se sonrojara notoriamente... ¿Porque siento que no voy a necesitar usar el apoyo entre ellas para que acaben juntas?

-¡Y qué hay de nosotros!-grito Serra asustándonos a todo-¡Lucius, Priscilla y YO! Arriesgamos nuestras vidas curándolos, ¡No puedo creer que le den el crédito a alguien que estuvo hasta la parte del fondo en toda la batalla!-volvió a gritar Serra haciendo que la mayoría comenzáramos a darle su espacio... al menos aun no está tirando espuma por la boca...

-Tranquila Lady Serra, aunque no seremos recordados en el futuro, lo importante era mantener el mundo a salvo de las garras de esos malvados-dijo Lucius en tono amable y tratando de calmar a Serra.

-Lucius tiene razón, lo importante es que logramos nuestro cometido y, construimos un futuro mejor para las próximas generaciones-dijo Florina en tono seguro... creo que será mejor que nos les diga sobre lo que sucedió después...

-Debo admitir que es una manera muy madura de ver las cosas-dijo Palla en tono tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

-La verdad yo estaría igual o peor que Serra si resultara que no me mencionaran después de todo lo que hice-comenzó a decir Est en tono pensativo-Pero afortunadamente si mencionan a las legendarias Alas Blancas, ¿Verdad Phyria?-me pregunto Est de manera animada... la verdad no sé cómo responderle...

-O-oigan... ¡Miren! Ya llego el comité de bienvenida-dije avistando al ejército enemigo, la verdad no supe mucho de los juegos de Marth hasta mucho tiempo después... y aun así en los foros no mencionaban mucho a los viejos juegos...

-¡Oye porque evitas mi pregunta!-dijo Est molesta hasta que de repente alguien del ejército enemigo llego a nuestro encuentro... esto tiene que ser una broma...

-Los estaba esperando, son los invasores de otro mundo que Lord Eliwood nos advirtió-dijo la Serra de ese mundo en tono desafiante... ¿No se suponía que debe recibirte el lord principal del juego?...-No sé a qué viene tanta alarma, no parecen muy poderosos, aunque debo admitir que tienen a alguien muy atractiva y de alta alcurnia en sus filas-dijo la Serra mientras observaba con una sonrisa a la de nuestro ejército y esta le sonreía... bien esto se está poniendo raro...

-¿Está hablando de Serra, verdad?-le pregunto Fae a Camilla en tono curioso.

-Al parecer si-dijo Camilla no muy segura sobre la situación, estaba tan incómoda como la mayoría de nosotros...

-Debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba-dijo Alfonse un poco confundido.

-Con alguien con un ego tan desmedido como Serra, no entiendo de que les sorprende-dije soltando un suspiro.

-De que estás hablando Phyria, si yo soy la viva imagen de la virtud y la humildad-dijo nuestra Serra en tono orgulloso...

-Creo que acabas de probar el punto de Phyria-dijo Lyn sin mucho ánimo.

-De todas maneras, no pueden comparase con una dama renombrada como yo... o incluso mis vasallos-dijo la Serra del ejército enemigo con cierta soberbia-¡Los pondremos en su lugar!-dijo esa Serra en tono seguro antes de alistar a sus tropas...

-Bueno, deben estar agradecidos de que pelearan con alguien de semejante alcurnia y poder-dijo nuestra Serra en tono orgulloso... espero que no esté así todo el día...

-Quizás esta vez tengamos que tener más cuidado, Serra es una persona muy fuerte-dijo Sharena un poco preocupada... la nuestra si, esa no.

-Creo que estoy comenzando a tener un poco de miedo-dijo María en tono preocupado.

-¿Bromeas verdad?-dijo Héctor sorprendido-Solo mírala, lo único que tiene de aterrador esa mujer es ese horrible pelo rosado como si hubieras dejado un algodón de azúcar al sol, esa figura escuálida, esa ridícula tela morada que usa en el cuello y esos ropajes blancos que la hacen ver más común que los más simplones aldeanos, como diablos ella puede...-comenzó a decir Héctor sin creérselo... hasta que se dio cuenta de la cara con la que lo miraba Serra... y que nosotros ya estábamos bastante lejos de la zona de choque...-¡Espera! ¡Pero a ti se te ve bien Serra!-dijo Héctor asustado... antes de que Serra comenzara a molerlo a golpes con su bastón...

-Y así, Héctor demuestra que no es la antorcha más brillante del grupo-dije soltando un suspiro mientras escuchábamos los gritos de auxilio de Héctor.

-Hahaha, de verdad extrañe ese tipo de comentarios-dijo Lyn riéndose un poco por la situación... definitivamente hoy será uno de esos días...

Luego de rescatar a Héctor, nos centramos en derrotar el ejecito de Serra, sobra decir que apenas hicimos algo de esfuerzo antes de que la Serra de este mundo, comenzara a lanzar sus ya muy conocidas quejas...

-¡Ay! ¿Cómo se les ocurre atacar a una dama delicada? ¡Hatajo de animales!-dijo la Serra contraria en tono indignado... ¿Desde cuándo esta mujer es delicada?-Han tenido suerte de tener a alguien tan grandiosa como yo en sus filas, pero que sepan que Lord Eliwood no tendrá compasión con ustedes-dijo esa Serra en tono molesto antes de retirarse... ni siquiera vale la pena hacer un comentario respecto a eso...

-¡Ven! ¡Siéntanse afortunados de que mi perfección es tan grande que incluso me supere a mi misma!-dijo Serra en tono muy seguro y orgulloso...

-Y bien... ¿Quién vota que después de esto, nos tomemos un receso para el almuerzo?-dije en tono tranquilo, no pienso darle más cuerda a Serra...

-Por mi está bien-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo.

-Yo estoy comenzando a tener un poco de hambre-dijo María en tono un poco cansado.

-Descuiden, todas las tortas que hizo Phyria están bien guardadas en mi bolsa-dijo Catria en tono amable.

-¡Más les vale que nadie toque mi torta suprema!-dijo Héctor a manera de advertencia.

-¿Entonces, significa que podemos comernos los dulces que trajiste?-pregunto Setsuna con cierto animo... luego de que un largo gruñido saliera de su estomago.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!-dijo Héctor en tono fuerte.

-Chicos por favor no peleen, creo que hay más que suficiente para todos-dijo Olivia tratando de mediar el asunto.

-Además Lord Héctor, debes poner el ejemplo y, ser generoso con los pequeños del grupo-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa amable.

-Estoy seguro que Setsuna debe ser de mi edad-dijo Héctor con los brazos cruzados.

-¡PORQUE NADIE HA DICHO UN COMENTARIO POSITIVO DE LO QUE DIJE!-grito Serra harta de que la estuviéramos ignorando.

-Confórmate con que nadie dijo nada negativo de eso-dije sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, espero que no se me haya olvidado mi salsa para mi torta.

Luego de que lográramos calmar a Serra lo suficiente, seguimos avanzando y descartando cuanto oponente nos llegaba, hasta que por fin apareció Eliwood con lo que quedaba de su ejército.

-Quizás debería presentarme, soy Eliwood de Pherae, un contrato nos obliga a pelear con ustedes pero, me gustaría preguntarles algo antes, ¿Es cierto que conocieron a mi hijo Roy?-dijo Eliwood en tono educado.

-¿¡ÉL TUVO UN HIJO!?-preguntaron completamente sorprendidos Lyn, Héctor y Serra, aunque había también cierta sorpresa en Florina y Lucius.

-Sé que es difícil de creer pero sí, lo vimos antes de que ustedes llegaran a Askr-dije en tono calmado.

-Así es Lord Eliwood, de verdad su hijo es una persona tan fuerte y noble como usted-dijo Alfonse en tono amable y con una sonrisa, la verdad él era el único que puede contestar correctamente estas cosas.

-Me alegra saber que se convertirá en un gran guerrero-dijo Eliwood con una sonrisa tranquila-En fin, ¡Les prometo que esta batalla será memorable! Adelante, luchemos-dijo Eliwood con ánimo antes de reunirse con sus tropas.

-¿Cómo rayos fue eso posible?-pregunto Serra aun bastante incrédula.

-Disculpe mi indiscreción señorita Phyria pero, ¿Quien fue la afortunada que le brindo tal alegría a Lord Eliwood?-pregunto Lucius en tono sereno y con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, según las crónicas tuvo a Roy con Ninian-dije en tono pensativo... ¿Porque siento que hay un cambio en el ambiente?...

-¡Eso es imposible!-dijo Florina en tono fuerte y un tanto indignado, tomándonos a la mayoría por sorpresa-¡Ella y Fiora tienen una relación de pareja!-dijo Florina en tono seguro y fuerte...

...

...

...

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

...¿PERO COMO?...

...

¡ANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Casi de inmediato la mire exigiendo una explicación cuando ella, valientemente huyo hacia el campo de batalla diciendo.

-¡No perdamos tiempo chicos! ¡Ya quiero almorzar y estoy segura de que no pueden contra nuestro brillante trabajo de equipo!-dijo Anna en tono fuerte y solemne antes de golpear a un soldado con su hacha...

...

...

... ¿Qué carajos hizo esta mujer ahora?...

Como era de esperarse la lucha termino bastante rápido, en especial porque la mayoría estaban muy deseosos de comer, no paso mucho para que Eliwood nos diera sus palabras finales después de perder contra nosotros.

-Han demostrado ser fuertes... más que nosotros. Por fortuna, ¡Eso nos libera de nuestro vasallaje! Muchas gracias, espero que volvamos a coincidir en circunstancias más agradables, quien sabe, quizás Roy pueda volver a luchar codo a codo con su viejo padre ¡Seria digno de ver!-dijo Eliwood con cierta alegría, antes de retirarse con su maltrecho ejercito.

-Buen trabajo chicos, ya hemos liberado otro mundo más del vasallaje-dijo Anna en tono animado.

-Bien, ¿¡Quién está listo para ir a almorzar!?-dijo Héctor muy animado, mientras los demás decían un _"yo"_ emocionados, bueno por lo menos la mayoría.

-Pero antes, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas a nuestra comandante-dije en tono algo serio mientras miraba a Anna.

-Vamos Phyria podemos discutir lo que tú quieras en la comida-dijo Anna ligeramente nerviosa... ¡Lo sabia! ¡Me está ocultando algo grande!

-Además, si tienes alguna dudas sobre tu pasado o de nuestro mundo, estaremos más que felices de ayudarte-dijo Florina en tono amable, haciendo que Anna se pusiera algo pálida.

-Entonces que estamos esperando, una comida al aire libre y unas charlas sinceras, nos ayudaran a seguir con nuestro deber-dije en tono animado mientras guiaba a los demás hacia la salida, si Anna no quiere decirme que tantos desastres hizo, yo me ocupare de averiguarlo.


	35. Chapter 35

Modo Historia Capitulo 8

Bien sin dudas fue un almuerzo bastante informativo, no solo aprendí cosas sobre _"mi vida pasada"_ y del mundo de donde proceden Lyn y los demás, sino que también Alfonse, Anna y Sharena estuvieron más dispuestos a hablarnos sobre lo que paso con su desaparecido amigo Zacharias.

Primero, resulto que Eliwood no mato a Ninian con su espada como pasa en el juego, según el relato de los chicos, cuando Eliwood estuvo a punto de darle el golpe de gracias, Fiora se atravesó para bloquear el ataque con su lanza, lo que provoco que no solo cayera de su pegaso, sino que también recibiera una herida que por poco la mata.

Nadie comprendió en ese momento porque Fiora había arriesgado su vida por aquella bestia, hasta que una agonizante Fiora les dijo que ese dragón le había salvado la vida cuando estaba entrenando para ser una caballera pegaso, al parecer ver a Fiora así de herida y que aun la recordara hizo que Nergal perdiera su control sobre Ninian y ella, regresando a su forma humana para sorpresa de todos.

Por lo que relataron, cuando lograron escapar de ahí con Ninian, a las dos les tomo un tiempo recuperarse de la gravedad de sus heridas pero, después de aquellos eventos ambas se mantuvieron juntas tanto fuera como dentro de la batalla hasta que, por palabras de los cinco, comenzaran a tener una relación de pareja.

El final del relato tomo por sorpresa a mucho mientras que otros, no parecieron especialmente alarmados por una relación entre dos mujeres, eso me dejo en claro que más me valía ser cuidadosa cuando me animara a decir mis gustos, aunque dudaba que fuera algo que dijera pronto... o algún día en general.

En cuanto a Zacharias, al parecer era un amigo muy cercano de los príncipes de Askr y Anna, cuyo último paradero había sido en el mundo del despertar que, curiosamente necesitaban de nuevo nuestra ayuda urgentemente, les prometimos que haríamos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos para encontrarlo y, en privado, le dije a Anna que debíamos hablar MUY seriamente sobre lo que hizo, lo peor de todo es que no sé como llego esto tan lejos ¡Si a lo mucho solo escribí tres capítulos de esa historias!

No dimos muchos pasos dentro del mundo del despertar cuando llego el ejército enemigo a recibirnos, asistidos por Robin chico... bueno por fortuna parece que este mundo corresponde más al del juego normal, porque en mi data yo hice una Robin chica, al menos eso me da la tranquilidad de que Anna no agarrado las datas de mis otros juegos de Fire Emblem.

-Bienvenidos viajeros, pueden decirme, ¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Robin en tono amable.

-Somos la Orden de los Héroes de Askr, hemos venido de otro mundo para ayudarlos-dijo Alfonse en tono seguro y noble.

-No me gusta nada como suena eso-dijo Robin en un tono apenas perceptible-Me temo que no puedo permitirles pasar, ojala Chrom estuviera aquí para ayudarme, supongo que... un momento... ¿Tharja? ¿De dónde has salido? ¡No me digas que me estas siguiendo otra vez?-dijo Robin bastante sorprendido, parece que apareció nuestra acosadora obsesiva favorita de Fire Emblem-No importa, me viene de perlas ¡Vamos a detener a estos forasteros!-dijo Robin en tono seguro antes de alistar a sus tropas para el combate.

-Bien chicos, estamos bien comidos y descansados, así que no hay forma de que perdamos-dije en tono seguro.

-¿Le sucede algo señorita Olivia?-dijo Lucius en tono preocupado, ahora que lo notaba, Olivia se veía un poco pensativa.

-N-no-comenzó a decir Olivia en tono nervioso-Solo estaba un poco pensativa-dijo Olivia tratando de sonar segura.

-No mientas Olivia, se nota que algo te preocupa-dijo Sharena en tono firme y con los brazos cruzados.

-Para que yo también lo notara, debe ser algo grave-dijo Setsuna en tono seguro... vaya, lo peor de todo es que tiene razón...

-Vamos, escúpelo Olivia, estoy segura de que encontraremos una manera de ayudarte-dijo Est en tono optimista.

-Bueno es que...-comenzó a decir Olivia algo dudosa-Esto me confirma que este no puede ser mi mundo-dijo Olivia algo preocupada.

-¿Qué te llevo a esa conclusión?-pregunto Palla en tono amable y preocupado.

-Bueno para empezar, nuestra estratega del mundo donde vengo era una chica, no un chico-dijo Olivia en tono preocupado, estaba a punto de preguntarle más cosas cuando Anna corto la conversación.

-Eso lo podemos ver de regreso en el castillo, quizás en la gran biblioteca del castillo haya algo que pueda explicar estas particularidades, por ahora enfoquémonos en derrotar a nuestros oponente y seguir adelante-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo y seguro antes de hacernos una señal para que nos moviéramos... no sé porque presiento que el interrogatorio que tendré con ella será más largo de lo que pensé...

Como era de esperarse, descartamos el ejecito sin problemas y Robin, no tuvo de otra más que reconocer su derrota.

-Veo que mis tácticas no han servido de nada. Parece obvio que su estratega no es manca-dijo Robin en tono cansado... me está costando trabajo tomármelo como un cumplido...-Aunque tengo otros recursos... ¡Por no hablar de muchos y poderosos aliados que los harán morder el polvo!-dijo en tono seguro antes de huir con sus tropas...

-¿Soy la única que cree que esa amenaza salió sobrando?-dije en tono cansado.

-No, ciertamente estuvo un poco fuera de lugar cariño-dijo Camilla en tono pensativo.

-Que traiga todos los aliados que quiera, ¡Los hare pedazos con mi hacha!-dijo Héctor en tono seguro.

-Aunque fuimos las caballeras pegaso quienes te tomamos la delantera-dijo Est en tono burlón, haciendo que Héctor frunciera un poco el seño.

-Realmente no se parece en nada a la estratega de mi grupo-dijo Olivia en tono seguro.

-¿Cómo era tu amiga estratega Olivia?-pregunto Fae en tono curioso.

-Es una persona muy fuerte y brillante, pero a la vez muy amable, siempre se preocupaba mucho por los demás ya fuera dentro y fuera de la batalla-dijo Olivia con una sonrisa dulce y tranquila.

-De verdad suena como una persona maravillosa-dijo Sharena en tono animado.

-¿Me pregunto si algún día la conoceremos?-pregunto Setsuna en tono curioso.

-Creo todo dependerá de Phyria-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa amable.

-En realidad todo dependerá de mi suerte... así que pueden estarse olvidando de que llegue pronto-dije soltando un suspiro cansado, con lo que tengo que hacer para conseguir orbes, ya esta me está dando miedo invocar...

-Al menos aun tenemos a Phyria, no será la mejor, pero es mejor que nada-dijo Héctor en tono de broma, yo me limite soltarle un suave empujón antes de reírme con los demás, es imposible que me pueda comparar con estratega calificado aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás debería comenzar a leer libros sobre el tema para mejorar en este aspecto o por lo menos hacerme más competente.

Las siguientes batallas pasaron rápido aunque, hubo una competencia entre Héctor y Est para ver quien eliminaba más enemigos, Est gano sin problemas gracias a la velocidad y movilidad de su pegaso, aunque francamente ya lo veía venir, en el Fire Emblem Heroes Héctor solo puede moverse una casilla por turno y, no tenemos a nadie que le de los bonos para que camine un poco más.

Héctor no estaba feliz por el resultado y, le dijo que no era justo y que peleara en tierra como _"Los hombres"_ , afortunadamente Lyn y Serra se encargaron de corregirlo y contestar a su comentario con un buen golpe en la cabeza, antes de que las hermanas de Est lo hicieran por ellas, no paso mucho para que nos encontráramos con nuestro último oponente y su ejército.

-Robin me advirtió que la Orden de los Héroes de Askr son un hueso duro de roer, tampoco ha dejado de cantar alabanzas de su estratega Phyria-dijo Lucina en tono algo serio, aunque francamente no hice nada destacable-Pero no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra mí, con o sin mi padre ¡Miren y aprendan!-dijo Lucina en tono determinado antes de regresar con sus tropas.

-Ha, que no ven que con Phyria y conmigo en el campo de batalla, es imposible que perdamos-dijo Serra en tono seguro.

-Es bueno saber que contamos con las dos-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa.

-Deberían aprender más de Setsuna que sabe reconocer la grandeza cuando la ve-dijo Serra en tono firme pero animado, nadie quiso molestarse en llevarle la contraria y quedar en un bucle infinito de discusión y quejas...

-Aun así, parece bastante segura de derrotarnos-dijo Catria en tono pensativo.

-¿Creen que tengan alguna arma secreta?-pregunto María en tono preocupado.

-Si es así manténganse atentos con los alrededores, aunque pelearemos en una zona cerrada, no hay que confiarnos-dije en tono algo serio.

Pero como ya me lo suponía no había ninguna arma secreta, trampa o lo que sea para derrotarnos, así que después de una masacre, Lucina no tuvo de otra más que aceptar de que éramos un hueso de acero que no podría roer por más que lo intentara.

-Esperen... ¿Estaban luchando para liberarnos? Discúlpenme, ¿Como he podido estar tan equivocada?-dijo Lucina en tono preocupada.

-No se preocupe princesa Lucina, tampoco nosotros fuimos muy claros-dijo Sharena con una sonrisa y en tono amigable.

-Aun así, quizás pueda ayudarnos en nuestra búsqueda, ¿Ha visto o escuchado de un lancero llamado Zacharias?-dije en tono educado y amable.

-No, lo siento, no he escuchado de nadie así-dijo Lucina algo desanimada, notando casi de inmediato la cara afligida de Alfonse y Sharena-Lamento no poderlos ayudar, créanme que, sé mejor que nadie que se siente al perder un ser querido, espero de corazón que puedan reunirse pronto con su amigo-dijo Lucina tratando de animarnos.

-De verdad agradecemos sus palabras de apoyo princesa Lucina, esperamos que no tengan más problemas de ahora en adelante-dije en tono algo solemne antes de que nos retiráramos de la zona, ya no había mucho que hacer en estos momentos.

-Tanta molestia para nada...-dijo Alfonse en tono desanimado ya de regreso en los portales de Askr.

-¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido Zacharias?-dijo Sharena en tono algo molesto antes de patear una roca-Él me enseño todo lo que sé sobre la lanza, ¡Ojala pudiera ver cuánto he mejorado!-dijo Sharena en tono algo fuerte, se notaba que estaba tratando de no llorar por el fracaso de nuestra exploración.

-Sin duda el debe estar orgulloso de ti Sharena-dijo Palla en tono reconfortante mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Sharena en señal de apoyo, para nuestra sorpresa Sharena simplemente se hizo a un lado antes de decir.

-No importa cuántas batallas libremos ni cuánto tiempo lo busquemos... jamás volveremos a verlo, ¿Verdad?-dijo Sharena llorosa mirándome a los ojos buscando una respuesta junto con Alfonse...

...

...

-Si realmente su amistad vale tanto para los dos, entonces no deben permitir que algo como esto los detenga, si él estuviera en su situación, estoy segura que no se rendiría sin importar que tan imposible pareciera encontrarlos, demuéstrenle que pueden hacer eso y más por él-dije en tono serio y firme, tomando por sorpresa a la mayoría de los chicos.

-L-l-lo siento Phyria...-dijo Sharena limpiándose un poco las lagrimas, Alfonse también se veía algo afligido por dejarse llevar por su tristeza.

-No deben permitir que estas cosas los tiren tan fácilmente, tienen un reino que deben proteger, no les pido que olviden a su amigo porque, seguiremos apoyándolos para encontrarlo, pero no se les olvide que aun deben pelear por su reino y por ustedes, estoy segura de que Zacharias no le gustaría verlos así-dije en tono ligeramente duro.

-Además, la única responsable aquí soy yo, yo soy su comandante y se supone que debo mantenerlos a todos a salvo-dijo Anna con cierto aire melancólico.

-Anna uno puede tener todo el poder del mundo y te aseguro que la vida y las circunstancias encontrara una manera de arrebatarte algo quieras o no-dije en tono serio aunque no precisamente duro-La vida siempre encuentra la manera de golpearte, por eso no importa que tan duro sea el golpe, nunca hay que sentir en la caída, si uno se rinde y se queda en el suelo entonces, les aseguro que nada de lo que hagan los demás los ayudaran a levantarse-termine de decir en tono determinado.

Hubo un lapso de silencio bastante prolongado, la mayoría estaba entre serios y pensativos por mis palabras... parece que nuestro recorrido en el modo historia termino por hoy...

-Es demasiado fácil buscar culpables, enfoquémonos en buscar soluciones chicos-dije en tono más suave-Volvamos a casa, no vale la pena pelear cuando no están enfocados-dije en tono algo cansado.

Nadie se atrevió a llevarme la contraria mientras partimos de regreso al castillo de Askr... quizás fui un poco dura con ellos pero, se que les esperan cosas peores a todos sin importar de donde sean... quizás... debería tratar de encontrar la manera de animarlos, aunque a estas alturas, dudo que sea la indicada para hacer eso...


	36. Chapter 36

Modo Historia Capitulo 9

Luego de los eventos ocurridos en el mundo del despertar, fue evidente que nadie estaba de mucho ánimo, para rematar yo fui una pieza central de que en estos momentos nuestros compañeros estén tan bajos de ánimos como el crecimiento económico de mi país... solo a mí se me ocurre arrojarles la verdad a la cara de esa manera...

Caminamos a una marcha lenta y en un silencio demasiado incomodo para mi gusto, como siempre, vaya que demostré mis grandes dotes sociales y de líder, mientras avanzábamos encontramos a un soldado de Askr muy mal herido, luego de que Lucius, María y Serra lo curaran de emergencia él, bastante asustado nos revelo.

-¡Embla! ¡Embla! ¡Hay tropas de ellos por todas partes! ¡Se preparan para atacar el reino!-dijo el soldado de Askr en pánico... genial... ¡Justo lo que nos faltaba!-¡Nuestro grupo trato de interceptarlos pero ellos... ellos...!-dijo el soldado aterrado antes de comenzar a temblar como un loco.

-Mantenga la calma soldado-dije en un tono algo duro mientras lo sostenía de los hombros para mantenerlo de pie-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-dije en tono serio.

-Había héroes... ¡Muchos héroes! Protegían a las tropas de Embla... mis compañeros... ellos... -dijo el soldado antes de comenzar a caer de rodillas, apenas evite que cayera en el suelo de golpe... esto no está bien...

-Olivia, Est, Fae y María, cuiden de esta persona y busquen sobrevivientes, manténgase alejadas de la zona de conflicto hasta que alguien de nosotros les diga que está despejado-dije en tono firme, ellas solo asintieron decididas antes de ayudar al pobre sujeto que, ya estaba sentado en el suelo llorando y tembloroso... debió de haber presenciado una carnicería.

Ni siquiera tuve que dar la orden de partir, prácticamente todos nos fuimos en estampida hacia el castillo, en el camino pudimos ver una gran cantidad de cadáveres, algunos habían muerto por ataques mágicos, otros por lo que parecía ser cortes de hacha... a estas alturas estoy comenzando dudar que realmente el otro grupo encuentre sobrevivientes...

Con dificultad logramos alcanzar a las tropas de Embla y, al ver quien era su líder... de verdad me alegre de que María se hubiera quedado atrás... esto sería demasiado difícil para ella...

-Así que ustedes son las sabandijas... Verónica ya me advirtió de que tratarían de detenerme-dijo Michalis con cierto fastidio-Bah ¡Que decepción! Pensé que me mediría con enemigos dignos, no con una caterva de enclenques-dijo Michalis indignado.

-¡A quien llamas enclenque!-dijo Héctor a punto de ir por él cuando lo detuve con ayuda de Alfonse y Lyn, mi arma me indicaba que aun no entramos en la fase del juego normal, no voy a arriesgarme a perder más vidas...

-Que sepan que están frente a Michalis, rey de Medonia, intentare no bostezar mientras los machaco-dijo en tono aburrido antes de unirse a sus tropas.

-¿Ya podemos hacerlos pedazos?-dijo Héctor casi rechinando los dientes, la mayoría me miraba esperando mi orden de ataque y, después de verificar mi arma para asegurarme de que ya podíamos luchar les dije.

-Demostrémosle de lo que somos capaces pero recuerden, lo hacemos para proteger a Askr, no para buscar venganza-dije en tono firme, Catria y Palla notaron inmediatamente que me refería a ellas, desde que vieron a Michalis se veían especialmente tensas y, aunque ellos no eran competencia para nosotros, tampoco era buena idea que se dejaran llevar por esos sentimientos.

Como era de esperarse, barrimos sin problemas las tropas de Michalis pero, fue evidente que Catria y Palla estaban realmente empecinadas a no dejarle escapatoria a Michalis y... Palla fue en especial violenta cuando encaro a Michalis en un combate uno a uno y, estoy segura que la escuche gritar _"¡Esto es por lo que le hiciste a Minerva!"_... tiene suerte ese tipo de que en esta etapa nadie realmente puede morir...

-¿Cómo has podido derrotarme?-dijo Michalis entre indignado y furioso mientras le lanzaba una mirada envenenada a Palla, quien le respondía con una mirada llena de ira, tuvimos que casi detenerla a ella y Catria antes de que siguieran atacándolo, ya no era el momento de hacerlo.

-¡Juro que la próxima vez que nos veamos, lo lamentaran!-dijo un maltrecho y furioso Michalis, antes de huir con lo que quedaban de sus tropas.

-No deberíamos permitir que huya-dijo Palla en un marcado tono frío.

-Como héroes de Askr, nuestro deber es repeler a Embla y ayudar a los héroes capturados, no masacrar hasta la muerte a nuestros oponentes-dije en tono serio y firme.

-¡El no es un héroe!-dijo Catria completamente indignada.

-Lo sé, pero si creen que pueden mirar a la cara a María, luego de tener en sus manos la sangre de su hermano mayor, entonces vayan por él, lo pueden alcanzar con sus pegasos-dije a manera de reto mientras las miraba directamente, la dos tuvieron que bajar la mirada derrotadas-Eso pensé-dije en tono serio-No perdamos más tiempo, tenemos que detener a las otras tropas y proteger a los soldados de Askr que aun siguen en pie, mantener a nuestros soldados vivos es nuestra prioridad ahora, ¿Quedo claro?-dije manteniendo un aire serio, la mayoría se limito a asentirme seguros.

Luego de recorrer y pasar por encima de cuanto ejercito podíamos, nos dimos cuentas de que no solo había gente del mundo del misterio, también había gente del mundo de Lyn... definitivamente Verónica estuvo ocupada mientras estábamos en el mundo de Chrom, no paso mucho tiempo para que otra persona nos hiciera frente... bien al menos de alguna manera encontramos a quien buscaban los chicos...

-Otra vez ustedes, ¡Vuelvan sobre sus pasos ahora mismo!-dijo un sujeto enmascarado... bien... esto será un poco incomodo...

-¡Así que estas del lado del imperio! Dinos, ¿Por qué te ocultas detrás de esa mascara?-dijo Alfonse entre afligido e indignado... aunque francamente más que molesto se veía herido por toda esta situación.

-No soy partidario de Embla ni de Askr-dijo el misterioso enmascarado en tono firme-Se los digo por última vez, vuelvan por donde hayan venido ¡Obedezcan!-dijo en tono fuerte su amenaza.

-¡Jamás!-dijo Alfonse en tono firme-O te apartas o no tendremos más remedio que atacar-dijo con cierta advertencia Alfonse aunque, se notaba que le estaba costando mucho trabajo decir eso, nuestro misterioso oponente simplemente hizo un bufido antes de preparar a sus tropas.

Alfonse estaba bastante frustrado mientras apretaba sus puños, era obvio para él que esto era demasiado difícil, incluso Sharena intento calmarlo pero, ella se veía tan consternada como él, al final, Anna y yo nos acercamos a ellos y les dijimos.

-No deberían juzgar nada hasta que tengamos la historia completa-dijo Anna en tono suave, tratando de calmar a los príncipes de Askr.

-Además recuerden que nuestra misión no es matar a nadie, solo incapacitarlo-dije con una sonrisa tratando de calmarlos, al final con el apoyo de los demás héroes logramos que Alfonse y Sharena se compusieran lo suficiente para luchar, ya habrá tiempo para revelar esta parte en cuanto más avancemos en el modo historia.

Como era de esperarse vencimos al ejercito bastante rápido, por lo que _"el misterioso enmascarado"_ no tuvo de otra que darse por fin por vencido.

-Agh... no... no puedo seguir luchando más, pobres ilusos, ¿No se dan cuenta de que los han engañado?-dijo en tono cansado... esto no me está gustando...-Verónica no pretende invadir su capital con su ejército imperial... se dirige a las ruinas donde hacen las invocaciones para destruirlas-dijo en tono adolorido...¡JODER! ¡ESO ME PASA POR SALTARME EL MODO HISTORIA!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo Alfonse en tono muy sorprendido...

-No lo sé Alfonse, quizás sea para hacer una casa de verano... ¡LO HARA PARA NO PERMITIRME TRAER MÁS HÉROES QUE NOS AYUDEN!-dije en tono molesto asustando a los chicos ¡DIOS Y TODAVÍA LO PREGUNTA!

-Tienen que ir haya urgentemente-dijo el enmascarado en tono cansado.

-Un momento, ¿Por qué nos revelas los planes de Embla?-dijo Alfonse en tono confundido.

-Espera, ¿Porque deberíamos confiar en este sujeto de dudosa procedencia?-dijo Serra en tono escéptico.

-Podría estarnos guiando hacia una trampa-dijo Catria en tono serio mientras apuntaba con su lanza al misterioso enmascarado.

-Prefiero mantener mis motivos en secreto-dijo el enmascarado en tono algo bajo, antes de tomar su caballo y huir.

-¡Espera no te vayas!-dijo Anna con cierto aire autoritario-Maldición se esfumo, bien Phyria tienes la última palabra-dijo Anna en tono serio.

-No estarás considerando enserio creerle-dijo Serra mirándome de manera incrédula.

-No estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo-dije en tono algo serio, estoy casi segura de que en este capítulo si te enfrentas a Verónica.

-Bromeas verdad-dijo Catria sorprendida y algo preocupada.

-Yo confió en el juicio de Phyria, estoy segura de que tiene un plan de contingencia en caso de que sea una trampa-dijo Camilla en tono confiado.

-Además, Serra conoces a Phyria, podemos confiar en su presentimiento-dijo Lyn en tono seguro.

-Estoy seguro de que él no nos mintió sobre los planes de Verónica-dijo Alfonse en tono firme.

-De verdad quieren hacer que trabaje de más, ¿Verdad?-dijo Serra soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Descuide Lady Serra, sabe que puede contar con mi ayuda con respecto a eso-dijo Lucius en tono amable.

-No la hagas más floja de lo que ya es-dijo Héctor con cierto fastidio, mientras Serra lo miraba algo molesta.

-Podemos concentrarnos en evitar que destruya las valiosas ruinas de las que dependen que traiga a más gente-dije con cierto fastidio... para cuando lleguemos probablemente encontraremos a Verónica bailando sobre los restos destrozados de las ruinas...

Afortunadamente y quizás un poco ayudada por el gran poder Anna, llegamos justo a tiempo para interceptar a Verónica, las ventajas de que esto aun conserve elementos del juego de celular, Verónica no se veía muy contenta cuando nos aparecimos de repente en las ruinas.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo han sabido que estaría aquí?-pregunto Verónica muy confundida-¡Que molestos! En fin, si han venido a buscar problemas, que así sea, ¡Cambio de planes! No tiene sentido que arrasemos estas ruinas cuando lo más sencillo es destruirte a ti, Phyria-dijo Verónica en tono serio... genial ahora yo soy el blanco...

-¡Olvídalo no le harás daño a Phyria!-dijo Sharena en tono fuerte antes de ponerse frente a mi junto con mis compañeros... quien lo diría, aun me tiene aprecio a pesar de lo que paso en la misión pasada... de verdad tengo que hacer algo para demostrarles que yo también los aprecio mucho.

Definitivamente la amenaza de muerte que me hicieron motivo mucho a los chicos... porque prácticamente arrasaron a las tropas de Verónica como si fueran un huracán... de verdad estoy comenzando a sentir un poco mal por ella...

-¡Arg! ¿Porque siempre pierdo? ¡No es justo! Su reino lo tiene todo-comenzó a decir Verónica amargamente-Todos esos héroes, un invocador... un país bello y prospero que vive en armonía... ¿Porque me restriegan su dicha en mi cara? ¿¡Qué tengo yo!?-dijo Verónica algo llorosita... oficialmente me siento como un monstruo...

Sin poderlo evitar, decidí acercarme para intentar consolar a Verónica, la mayoría me miraba como si estuviera loca, simplemente los ignore para agacharme frente a Verónica y, mientras le acariciaba con suavidad su cabeza, le dije.

-Quizás podemos encontrar una manera para que ya no te sientas así, sin involucrar una pelea-dije en tono gentil, Verónica bajo la mirada haciendo un ligero puchero mientras me decía _"idiota"_ yo simplemente le sonreí y, no se me escapo ver una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios por mi gesto, realmente es difícil querer lastimar a esta niña.

Para nuestra fortuna Verónica retiro inmediatamente sus tropas luego de eso, al menos dentro de lo que cabe las cosas no acabaron tan mal, solo espero que el otro grupo haya logrado ayudar a más personas en el campo de batalla.

-Parece que sigues siendo aun muy buena con los niños-dijo Florina con una sonrisa amable.

-Que puedo decir, me es difícil no ayudar a uno cuando lo veo así de triste-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Aunque dudo que sea nuestro único choque con Verónica-dijo Anna soltando un suspiro.

-De verdad, no entiendo a Verónica-comenzó a decir Sharena en tono confundido-Su padre, el emperador, fue quien empezó a buscar héroes para enfrentarse a Askr, tras su muerte Embla declaro el fin de la guerra, y por fin tuvimos paz... ¡Hasta que ella lo fastidio todo!-dijo Sharena en tono de reproche la ultima parte de su relato.

-Su padre fue muy querido por su pueblo, quiso hacer de Embla un imperio rico y poderoso a toda costa, ese sueño era compartido por sus súbditos... incluso algunos de ellos se quitaron la vida tras su muerte-dijo Alfonse en tono afligido... bien... no recordaba que el modo historia fuera así... ultima vez que me salto diálogos en este tipo de juegos...

-La esperanza volvió cuando su esposa, la emperatriz, ascendió al trono-comenzó a decir Anna con cierta seriedad-Afortunadamente ella no compartía las anisas de poder de su difunto marido, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, Verónica no es realmente su hija, sino que es fruto de un matrimonio anterior del emperador-dijo Anna en tono algo pensativo.

-¿Cómo comenzaron las enemistades entre los dos reinos?-pregunto Palla en tono curioso.

-Un día, Verónica comenzó a viajar a otros mundo por su cuenta como lo hacía su padre y también puso sus ojos en Askr-dijo Anna con cierto aire preocupado...

-Estas consciente de que eso no explica nada, ¿Verdad?-dije en un suspiro cansado... pudo haberse inventado una de vaqueros y hubiera sido mejor...

-El punto es que su pueblo la admira por eso y ahora, sus consejeros la apoyan incondicionalmente, ven a Verónica como la legítima heredera que comparte la sangre y los anhelos del emperador-dijo Alfonse en tono preocupado.

-Y aun teniendo el pueblo de su lado siempre parece... sola-dijo Sharena algo triste.

-Realmente me gustaría poder hacer algo para calmar el alma de esa pequeña-dijo Lucius en tono preocupado y triste.

-Si este es el motivo por el que recluta héroes, entonces la guerra durara mucho tiempo, esperemos siempre poder contar con tu apoyo, Phyria-dijo Alfonse con una sonrisa.

-Descuiden, los seguiré molestando en sus filas todo lo que pueda-dije en tono alegre, haciendo que algunos soltaran unas leves risas por mi comentario.

Estábamos apunto de partir e ir por el resto cuando, cierta misteriosa persona apareció para decirnos que no buscáramos a Zacharias al estilo de Tuxtedomask... enserio... se pudo haber ahorrado eso, en especial porque nos altero a Alfonse que quería ir ya tras su búsqueda... luego porque es que emparejan tanto a Alfonse con él...

Al final logramos convencerlo de ir por los demás y regresar al castillo, aun teníamos que ver si no hubo tantas bajas y sobre todo, tener algo de paz después de todo esto... definitivamente tardare en motivarme para volver al modo historia después de esto...


	37. Chapter 37

Modo Historia Capitulo 10

Apenas llegamos con los chicos del otro grupo cuando nos llego un mensaje, al parecer Verónica no perdió tiempo y fue a invadir el reino de Askr mientras verificábamos los daños provocados por la batalla... esta niña definitivamente no le gusta quedarse quieta ni un minuto... como si las cosas no se miraran ya bastante mal, los rumores decían que contaba con la ayuda del que, según las leyendas, era el héroes más fuerte de todos los mundos... considerando que aun no hemos visitado todos los lugares, me pregunto quien será el supuesto héroe más fuerte de todos los mundos.

Apurando el paso tanto como pudimos, llegamos cerca de la frontera donde encaramos a nuestro próximo oponente y a su ejército, para mi sorpresa resulto que aquel héroe era Ike... saben ahora sí que me alegra de que todos estén a nivel cuarenta, sino la batalla estaría muy complicada.

-Vaya, la famosa Orden de los Héroes. No se parecen mucho a los ejércitos reales que solemos vencer-dijo Ike en tono pensativo... no creo que demos tan mala primera impresión-Los mercenarios de Greil estamos al servicio de Verónica por contrato y jamás faltamos a nuestra palabra-dijo Ike en tono seguro.

-¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que los están usando?-dijo Sharena en tono sorprendido, tratando de disuadir a Ike de que nos evitáramos la próxima masacre.

-Si no se atreven a enfrentarse a nosotros, más les vale huir ahora-dijo Ike en tono serio antes de reunirse con su ejército.

-Escuchen bien, no hace falta que derrotemos ahora a nuestros rivales-dijo Anna en tono firme-Debemos ser cuidadosos y asegurarnos de llegar con vida al final de la contienda-dijo Anna a manera de orden.

-Entonces esta será una batalla de resistencia-dijo Camilla en tono reflexivo.

-Odio este tipo de batallas, hacen que me canse más-dijo Setsuna en tono cansado.

-Descuida, María y yo te cuidaremos-dijo Fae en tono seguro haciendo que Setsuna sonriera más tranquila.

-Bien muchachos mantengámonos a la defensiva, derrotemos a cualquiera que invada nuestro perímetro e intentemos no romper filas-dije en tono seguro, antes de comenzar a ordenar a todos en sus posiciones, como odio este tipo de batallas, quitan mucho tiempo y llueven refuerzos como si los regalaran por docena... lo mejor será acabar con esto tan pronto como podamos.

Afortunadamente no tuvimos problemas defendiendo y, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que las tropas de Ike iniciaran la retirada.

-Bien parece que es todo por ahora, Ike reagrupémonos-dijo Soren en tono algo serio.

-El poder protector que te he otorgado no es infinito...-dijo Verónica en tono algo cansado... eso explica porque sin importar cuanto molíamos a palos a Ike, no lo derrotábamos...-Retírense de momento, cuando el poder esté listo de nuevo, atacaremos y seguiremos haciéndolo una y otra vez hasta que ganemos-dijo Verónica en tono seguro... ya veo entonces quiere desgastarnos hasta la muerte... debo releerme esas parte que me salte del modo historia... de verdad esa información me pudo haber sido útil antes...

-Parce que logramos detener su avance-dijo Alfonse soltando un suspiro más tranquilo, en especial al ver como las tropas de Verónica se retiraban.

-¡Pero por poco! ¿Es cosa mía o Ike, el héroe resplandeciente es exageradamente fuerte? ¡Es injusto!-dijo Sharena con cierto fastidio.

-Bueno para que haya aguantado el asedio de cuatro caballeras pegasos, los hachazo de Anna, Camilla y Héctor, los espadazos de Alfonse Lyn y Olivia, el rayo que le disparo Fae, mis disparos, los ataques de Sharena y los gritos de Serra... yo diría que algo le puso Verónica para aguantar tanto-dije en tono pensativo.

-Puedo creerme que aguante tantos golpes, pero no las quejas de ella-dijo Héctor mientras señalaba a Serra, ella se limito a soltarle un bastonazo en la mano que a más de uno nos dolió...

-De verdad... ¿Tenemos posibilidades de ganarle a alguien así?-dijo Alfonse en tono muy preocupado.

-No entres en pánico tan rápido Alfonse, la protección de Ike no es infinita, así que solo debemos asediarlo hasta que termine y luego, podemos hacerlo puré a gusto-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Sera mejor que nos preparemos para el próximo combate-dijo Catria en tono diligente.

-Bien ya la escucharon, preparen sus armas que esto aun no ha terminado-dije en tono seguro.

Nuestro avance había sido bueno y habíamos descartado una gran cantidad de oponentes... hasta que Tuxtedomask entro a escena de nuevo... genial justo lo que nos faltaba, más distracciones...

-¡Tú! Espera, no queremos enfrentarnos a ti, solo queremos agradecerte por advertirnos de los planes de Verónica-dijo Alfonse en tono amable.

-¿Darme las gracias, dices? Je, je...veo que no entiendes lo que pasa-dijo en tono de advertencia el misterioso enmascarado.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Alfonse entre preocupado y en estado de alerta, no sé porque predigo que será algo molesto...

-Solo trato de hacer que las cosas se pongan interesantes, no quiero que mi hermana se lleve la gloria de conquistar Askr-dijo el enmascarado con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Tú hermana?-dijo Alfonse sin poder comprenderlo.

-¡Exacto! Verónica es mi hermana pequeña-dijo el enmascarado como si dijera la máxima revelación del mundo...

-Ya lo veía venir-dijo Lyn en tono tranquilo.

-Los dos tienen un aire parecido-dijo Florina en tono amable.

-También huelen igual-dijo Fae en tono seguro.

-¡Por Elimine! ¡Que hasta usan el mismo tipo de ropa!-dijo Serra sin creerse la sorpresa de Alfonse y Sharena.

-Me sorprende que no lo hayan notado antes-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro.

-Si hasta yo lo note-dijo Setsuna en tono seguro.

-Ahora si deben sentirse avergonzados, para que Setsuna lo haya notado, ¡Debe ser muy obvio!-dijo Est en tono sorprendido.

-Est, no seas mala con ellos-dijo Palla regañándola un poco.

-Además Setsuna no es tan distraída-dijo María defendiendo a Setsuna.

-Y estoy segura que los príncipes no conocían de ante mano ese dato-dijo Olivia en tono algo tímido, tratando de defender también a los príncipes de Askr.

-¡Pueden dejar de interrumpirme!-dijo el enmascaro en tono molesto.

-Lo lamentamos señor, puede continuar con su discurso si lo desea-dijo Lucius en tono amable... como se nota que nadie se está tomando enserio esta _"revelación"._

-En cualquier caso soy Bruno, pero pueden dirigirse a mí como Su Alteza, el príncipe del imperio de Embla, seré su rival de modo que tendrán que combatir a muerte ¡Y sin duda lo haremos!-dijo en tono seguro Bruno antes de reunirse con sus tropas.

-Adivino, es otra batalla de resistencia, ¿Verdad?-dije con cierto aire cansado.

-Desgraciadamente será una constante de la que no podemos deshacernos-dijo Anna soltando un suspiro.

-Bien chicos conocen el protocolo, defendamos y partamos a cualquiera que se acerque de más a nuestro perímetro-dijo soltando un suspiro, esperemos que esto se pase tan rápido como el de Ike.

Como era de esperarse volvimos picadillo a cualquiera que se acercara de más a nuestra área, afortunadamente esto también se paso rápido y Bruno, nos dijo sus palabras de villano frustrado que la mayoría esperábamos para seguir avanzando.

-Da igual que sigan luchando, su insistencia no servirá de nada, mientras dispongamos de héroes favorecidos, jamás ganaran-dijo Bruno antes de retirarse con sus tropas.

-¡Ese idiota acaba de menospreciarnos!-dijo Héctor y Serra furiosos... definitivamente son tal para cual...

-Olvídenlo, solo sigamos adelante y demostrémosles que aunque para ellos no seamos los mejores, somos lo bastante fuertes para vencer lo que sea-dije con aire seguro.

Con otra nueva ola de oponentes a los que tuvimos simplemente que frenar su avance, quedo claro que el plan de Verónica ya estaba provocando algo de desgaste en el grupo, espero que al menos en el siguiente encontremos la manera de quitar esa protección y ya deshacernos de ellos de una buena vez.

-Por ahora hemos logrado repeler su ataque, pero a este ritmo...-dijo Alfonse en tono preocupado.

-Bien creo que hablo por todos en que estamos artos de esto, vayamos al mundo de Ike y terminemos con esto, estoy segura de que ahí debe estar la fuente de todo esto-dije en tono seguro.

-¡Pero eso sería un suicidio!-dijo Sharena asustada y preocupada.

-Desgraciadamente es el mejor plan que tenemos y, de alguna manera hay que frenar el flujo de sus tropas a Askr-dijo Anna en tono seguro.

-Entonces será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que llegue otra ola de soldados-dijo María algo preocupada, no nos costó mucho llegar al mundo de Ike y por suerte, no tuvimos que avanzar mucho para encararlos.

-Se arriesgaron a venir hasta aquí a sabiendas del peligro que ello conlleva... ¡Cuánta valentía!-dijo Titania en tono respetuoso... ¡Qué bien se siente cuando uno de tus personajes favoritos te dice semejante cumplido!-Por desgracia para ustedes, hoy caerán derrotados, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder-dijo en tono serio... realmente poco me importa esa amenaza después de lo que nos dijo al principio.

Esta vez decidimos hacer un ataque relámpago, no frenamos nuestro avance y atacamos tan ferozmente como pudimos, afortunadamente esta vez, si pudimos derrotar a nuestros oponentes, no paso mucho para que la compañía de Ike nos cediera la victoria, definitivamente después de esto iré a vegetar en mi sofá.

-Perdimos pero no me arrepiento, han demostrado su fuerza y hemos dejado de ser enemigos, ojala podamos encontrarnos otro día... me encantaría que así fuera-dijo Ike con una sonrisa sincera antes de retirarse con su grupo.

-Ahora que por fin el reino está a salvo, podemos volver a casa-dijo con ánimo Anna, estuvimos tanto tiempo afuera que ya se nos hizo de noche...

-Uf... estoy tan cansada-dijo Sharena con cierto desanimo.

-Deberían sentirse avergonzados por hacer trabajar a una dama como yo tanta horas-dijo Serra con cierta indignación, aunque al menos podemos decir que Serra realmente se esforzó mucho hoy.

-Bien que les parece si regresamos, cenamos y nos tomamos el día libre de mañana-dije con ánimo, haciendo que la mayoría se animaran por el plan, definitivamente cuando llegue aprovechare para... ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡A QUE BUEN MOMENTO SE CIERRA ESTA PORQUERÍA!

-Saludos... solo estamos tu y yo-escuche repentinamente la voz de Verónica... genial, eso me pasa por ser amable con niños que matan gente...-Tus amiguitos se encuentran al otro lado del portal, así que nadie podrá venir a salvarte... tal y como te lo había prometido, hoy es el día en que voy a matarte-dijo Verónica con aire frio... dios en que buen problema me he metido... ¿Cómo se supone que le dispare a una niña, sabiendo que realmente puedo matarla?...

-Vamos Verónica, no tenemos que llegar a eso-dije en tono serio, si no me deja opción yo... mierda ni siquiera se si seré capaz de jalar el gatillo...

-Creo que te arrancare la cabeza como si fueras una de mis muñecas-dijo Verónica en tono perverso...

-¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso?-dije en tono desafiante, Verónica me observo sorprendida.

-¿Acaso no me tienes miedo?-dijo Verónica con cierto aire demandante.

-Tengo más miedo de lo que yo podría hacerte de lo que tú me puedes hacer-dije en tono serio, Verónica me miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado pero... por unos momentos vi algo de miedo en sus ojos... dios no entiendo cómo me meto en estas cosas...

¿¡Pero qué!? ¿De dónde ha salido ese portal!?

-Por aquí Phyria, confía en mí por favor, ¡Soy Zacharias, al amigo de Alfonse y Sharena!-dijo una misteriosa voz del portal... demasiada conveniencia del guion pero, no pienso quejarme.

Antes de que Verónica pudiera hacer algo, escape por el portal, salí justo donde estaban las ruinas y, por cómo se veían los demás, parecía que estaban tratando de abrir un portal hacia el mundo del despertar.

-¡Chicos!-grite llamando su atención, al menos pude regresar en una pieza gracias a la conveniencia de esta historia.

-¡Phyria!-gritaron todos animados al verme sana y salva, las primeras en arrojárseme encima fueron Fae y María.

-¡Qué alegría saber que estas bien!-dijo Alfonse animado y a la vez aliviado.

-¡Phyria!-dijo repentinamente llorosa Sharena antes de abrazarme, luego de que bajara a Fae y a María-¡Por un momento creímos que te perderíamos como Zacharias!-dijo Sharena llorando en mi pecho, yo comencé a acariciarle su cabeza tratando de ayudar a calmarla.

-¿¡Donde diablos estabas!?-pregunto Héctor entre aliviado y sorprendido.

-Bueno solo quede atrapada con Verónica quien intento matarme, nada serio-dije restándole importancia-Afortunadamente Zacharias me ayudo a escapar-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¡Zacharias fue quien te salvo! ¿¡Pero cómo!?-dijo Alfonse algo alterado.

-Podemos discutirlo en el castillo antes de que pase otra cosa-dije soltando un suspiro.

-Y créeme que por el honor de las Alas Blancas, no permitiremos que esto vuelva a pasar-dijo Palla en tono decidido y serio, sus hermanas se veían igual de determinadas que ella.

-¡No permitiré que esa niña mala te haga daño!-dijo Fae en tono fuerte y molesto...María, Olivia y Setsuna se veían tan molestas como ella por lo que casi me hace Verónica...

-Nadie secuestra a una de mis amigas y se va tan campante, la próxima vez, será personal-dijo Lyn en tono duro... los demás tenían un semblante igual de severo que ella...

-No soy partidaria de lastimar a los niños pero... si esa niña intenta tocarte aunque sea uno solo de tus cabellos, me asegurare de que termine su corta existencia-dijo Camilla en tono frio aunque aun manteniendo un semblante algo... ¿Tranquilo?...

...

...

...

Bien, ahora sí que estoy preocupada por la seguridad de Verónica... creo que lo mejor será no entrar al modo historia por una temporada, no necesito tener en mi conciencia la muerte de una niña por más desequilibrada o malvada que sea...


	38. Chapter 38

Apoyo de Romance (Héctor/Serra)

Serra aun no podía creer el terrible día que había tenido ayer, no le basto a Phyria con EXPLOTAR de esa manera a una flor tan delicada como ella, sino que también tuvo el descaro de caer en una trampa que por poco la mata, ¡Por Elimine! ¡Que esa mujer no había cambiado nada!

Luego del infarto que casi les provoco a todos cuando el portal se cerró, no solo tuvo el descaro de acercarse a ellos tranquilamente, ¡Encima actuó como si no hubiera sido nada que hubiera estado a punto de ser asesinada por esa chiquilla demente! Definitivamente sus delicados nervios de damisela no podían con todo esto.

Al menos tuvo la gentileza de darles el resto de la semana libre, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo lo que pasaron, ahora si tan solo pudiera hacer algo por la falta de servidumbre, definitivamente este lugar sería mucho mas acorde a su noble cuna.

Aun no entendía como aparentemente después de reencarnar y llegar a una edad que evidentemente era la adultez, Phyria siguiera siendo esa chica descuidada que, a veces carecía de la capacidad de ver las consecuencias de las situaciones en las que se había metido, lo único que podía decir a su favor era que, aun conservaba ese buen corazón que tan bien recordaba.

Serra no pudo evitar suspirar algo cansada, luego de asear y dejar impecable su lujoso cuarto, no tenía ganas de hacer nada y, se preguntaba si aun quedaban en la cocina del castillo, algunos de los pastelillos de crema y fresas que había hecho Catria en la tarde, definitivamente debía esforzarse más para convencerla en que aceptara su oferta de convertirse en su cocinera personal.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando un muy conocido quejido resonó cerca de la sala de entrenamiento, no le costo mucho trabajo identificar de quien venía semejante alarido, ¿Acaso alguien tan grandiosa y elegante como ella, no podía por lo menos tener un día libre?

Suspirando resignada se acercó a la sala de entrenamiento, solo para encontrarse a un adolorido Héctor con uno de sus brazos contorsionado en un ángulo que ni siquiera lo creyó posible… ¿Cómo después de entrenar tanto tiempo con Lyn…? ¿¡Aun ese idiota no entendía que no debía arriesgarse demasiado con ella!?

-Adivino, ¿Otra vez mediste mal tu intento de rechazar un ataque de Lyn?-dijo Serra en tono aburrido mientras miraba a Héctor sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta… al parecer lo único que evitaba que llorara era su orgullo.

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Héctor indignado-Solo… ¡Es una manera para hacer mi brazo más fuerte y flexible!-dijo Héctor tratando de sonar lo más seguro que podía.

-¿Fortalecer tu brazo?-dijo Serra sin podérselo creer, definitivamente era la excusa más pobre y triste que le hubiera escuchado a Héctor en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para él.

-¡Si! Estoy seguro de que no lo entenderías, son cosas de chicos duros-dijo Héctor con cierto orgullo, Serra ya había soportado suficiente.

Antes de que Héctor pudiera reaccionar Serra, tomo con cierta brusquedad el brazo lastimado de Héctor, este apenas pudo contener un alarido, pero para su vergüenza no fue capaz de contener las lagrimas provocadas por el dolor.

-Ven aquí chico duro, si no te curo eso te tendrán que cortar el brazo-dijo Serra mientras lo jalaba _"gentilmente"_ de su brazo malo rumbo a su habitación, definitivamente después de esto le exigiría unas vacaciones a Phyria y a la tacaña de Anna.

Héctor no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que estuvo tan aterrado por su vida, ni siquiera enfrentarse al infame de Nergal y a su dragón, se comparaba con el terror que sentía de que esa loca, tuviera en sus manos su mal herido brazo, la próxima vez que entrenara con Lyn se aseguraría de tener a Lucius ahí o a María, lo que fuera con tal de no lidiar con la maniaca de Serra.

El recorrido hacia la habitación de Serra fue tortuosamente largo y doloroso para Héctor y, no le costo trabajo entender que Serra hacia eso para castigarlo por ser tan descuidado, sin duda se aseguraría de no volver a repetir el mismo error dos veces, luego de que Serra le advirtiera de manera siniestra que no a se atreviera a manchar nada de su habitación, Héctor se dio cuenta de que esto podía ponerse peor de lo que pensó, cuando limpio debidamente sus botas antes de entrar, no pudo evitar que se le cayera la boca de la sorpresa.

La habitación de Serra estaba extremadamente lujosa, contaba con candelabros, muebles, mesas, y sillas de alta gama, una enorme cama y hasta una chimenea imperial, ni siquiera en Ostia el marqués gozaba de semejante lujo… no quería ni imaginarse cuanto costaba todo esto… ni tampoco quería pensar mucho en el pobre diablo que tuvo que pagar todo eso…

Serra lo hizo sentarse en uno de sus lujosos sofás para atenderlo ¡Y por Elimine! Por más costosos que eran los gustos de Serra, no podía negar que el sofá era realmente cómodo, al menos por unos instantes le hizo olvidarse de la agonía que fue llegar aquí, para su sorpresa Serra tomo su brazo gentilmente antes de comenzar a curarlo con su bastón y, estaba casi seguro de que era la primera vez que veía a Serra tan concentrada en algo que no fuera un lujo.

-Es increíble como puedes ser tan descuidado-dijo Serra con cierto reclamo-¿Cómo si no fuera bastante con que portes una arma maldita? ¡Encima haces estas cosas! ¡Juro por Elimine que no se que rayos tienes en la cabeza!-dijo Serra indignada aunque, a pesar de su irritación fue imposible para ella ocultar cierta preocupación en sus palabras.

-Sabes, nadie te obliga a que atiendas mis heridas-dijo Héctor con cierto fastidio, no estaba de humor para escuchar los reclamos de Serra.

-¡Idiota! ¡Lo hago porque me preocupó por ti!-dijo Serra en tono molesto, aunque no evito que sonara a la vez genuino.

Héctor se quedo estupefacto un rato tratando de procesar lo que le acaban de decir… ¿Serra…? ¿¡De verdad dijo lo que dijo!? Incrédulo miro a Serra solo para darse cuenta de que tenía su rostro mirando hacia otra dirección, haciendo lo posible de no encararlo, lo extraño era que haciendo eso así de sonrojada, por alguna razón Héctor la encontró bastante linda… realmente le estaba haciendo daño tantos golpes en la cabeza…

-¿Enserio te preocupas por mí?-dijo Héctor algo confundido y, sin saber realmente porque comenzó a sentir que su rostro comenzaba a calentarse.

-¡Qué grosero eres! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a dudar de alguien de semejante linaje como yo!? ¡Deberías estar agradecido de que alguien tan noble y grandiosa como yo, se preocupe por ti!-dijo Serra en tono fuerte intentando sonar molesta aunque no lo consiguió.

Héctor estaba mas confundido que nunca, Serra era quizás la persona más rara que hubiera conocido en su vida, pero esto estaba entrando a otro nivel, lo peor de todo era que no comprendía porque pero por algún motivo, ese reclamo tan efusivo y ese sonrojo de Serra la hacia verse… linda… si, de alguna extraña manera se veía encantadora.

-Gracias-dijo Héctor en tono seguro y sonriéndole sinceramente, no sabía si era por los golpes o, pasar por ese portal había hecho que Serra cambiara en algo, pero por primera vez, estaba agradecido de que Serra lo atendiera.

-Bueno, alguien debe cubrirte las espaldas y, que mejor que la persona más talentosa y poderosa del mundo-dijo Serra tratando de sonar arrogante, haciendo que la sonrisa de Héctor se ensanchara más-Bueno ya estas listo así que deberías retirarte, yo tengo asuntos de noble que atender así que, necesito estar sola-dijo Serra en tono más calmado, al parecer tendría que esperar a calmarse, antes de ir por esos pastelillos.

Luego de salir de la habitación de Serra, Héctor se mantuvo reflexionando lo que había pasado en esos escasos momentos, al principio pensó que todo podría tratarse de un sueño, pero recordar el dolor de su brazo, le dejo claro que eso era imposible, además de alguna manera aun sentía vestigios de la magia de Serra en su brazo... ¿Desde cuándo la magia de Serra era tan... cálida?

No puedo evitar soltar una risa algo fuerte por ese pensamiento, ¿Desde cuándo ÉL pensaba de esa manera? Quizás el que había cambiado era él y no ella o tal vez ambos, la verdad Héctor no estaba muy seguro de nada en esos momentos.

Al final decidió dejar esos pensamientos para otro momento y se dirigió a la cocina, si tenía suerte aun habría de esos deliciosos pastelillos que Catria había hecho en la tarde y, en el peor de los casos, si Setsuna asalto el lugar primero que él, aun podría robarle alguno de esos pastelillos y dulces que siempre tenía a la mano Phyria.


	39. Chapter 39

Apoyo de amistad (Camilla/Phyria) 2

Con todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido el día de ayer, Camilla aun le costaba creer que este día fuera tan increíblemente agradable y pacífico, el sol brillaba cálidamente, las aves cantaban y había una fresca brisa que mantenía el ambiente simplemente perfecto... todo completamente opuesto al día anterior.

Ayer no solo atacaron sin tregua a muchos de los soldados de Askr, sino que también intentaron asesinar a su invocadora, realmente habían tenido demasiada suerte de que las cosas no pasaran a peor, en especial luego de que repentinamente el portal se cerrara, dejando a Phyria atrapada y a merced del enemigo… aun pensar en aquello le provocaba un fuerte malestar a Camilla.

Camilla se deshizo de esos pensamientos lo mejor que pudo, lo último que quería era verse preocupada cuando, se dirigía hacia la habitación de Phyria, al parecer nadie la había visto en el castillo desde la cena de anoche y, a pesar de que estaban seguros de que tras los muros del castillo no correría peligro, Camilla no pudo evitar sentir una cierta preocupación por su bienestar, quizás la experiencia había sido más dura para Phyria de lo que creyó.

Con sus objetivos claros, pronto se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Phyria y, sin pensarlo mucho dio unos suaves toques a la puerta, pasaron unos momentos sin recibir respuesta, por lo que esta vez decidido hacerlo más fuerte y, al no volver a obtener nada empezó a preocuparse, ¿Phyria realmente se encontraba bien?

-Disculpa Phyria, ¿Estas en tu habitación?-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo mientras tocaba con más fuerza, ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto?

Paso otro lapso en el que Camilla realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia, mientras sus nervios no hacían más que crisparse, ¿Y si, envenenaron a Phyria mientras estaba encarando a la princesa Verónica? ¿O quizás usaron una poderosa maldición que, estaba matando lentamente a Phyria en estos momentos?... ¡No podía tomar ese riesgo!

-¡Phyria! ¡Ábreme! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?-dijo Camilla desesperada y preocupada mientras seguía golpeando la puerta con fuerza, estaba pensando seriamente en ir por su hacha cuando súbitamente la puerta se abrió, fue tan repentino que por poco Camilla se da de bruces contra el suelo, cuando por fin recupero el equilibrio, miro hacia el umbral de la puerta y, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco por lo que vio.

Phyria estaba... bien... bueno no estaba precisamente presentable pero no se veía herida, los ojos de Phyria estaban prácticamente cerrados y, se notaba que no se había molestado en limpiarse las lagañas de ellos, su cabello... ¡Por el dragón de Nohr! Camilla juraba nunca haber visto un caso tan grave de _"peinado de almohada"_ en su vida.

La pijama de Phyria se veía más desordenada que de costumbre, la enorme blusa que usaba para dormir estaba un poco de lado dejando expuesto buena parte de su hombro, el short con el que dormía se veía relativamente más bajo de lo normal y por encima de todo eso, se notaba que Phyria no estaba del todo despierta...

-Oh Phyria-dijo Camilla componiéndose un poco de la primera impresión-Me alegra saber que estas bien-dijo Camilla en tono amable, sin obtener alguna respuesta de Phyria-¿No te molesta que pase verdad?-dijo Camilla aun en tono dulce, pasaron unos segundos hasta que Phyria se retiro de la puerta dándole el pase a Camilla.

En cuanto entro las sospechas de Camilla se confirmaron al ver la cama de Phyria completamente desordenada, había envoltorios de comida por todas partes, los cojines del sofá estaban dispersos y, también la ropa de Phyria estaba tirada en el suelo, la susodicha solo se limito a caer de sentón en el sofá mientras Camilla cerraba la puerta... ¿De verdad estuvo tanto tiempo dormida?

-Phyria cariño, ¿Mas o menos a qué horas te fuiste a dormir?-pregunto Camilla en tono amable y curioso, paso un lapso de silencio bastante largo antes de que Phyria se dignara a contestar.

-...Creo que... a las dos de la mañana-dijo Phyria en tono flojo aun desparramada en el sofá.

-¡Quieres decir que llevas dormida catorce horas!-dijo Camilla incrédula, ¿¡Cómo alguien podría dormir tanto!?

-Tranquila... mi record personal son diecisiete horas-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa risueña, aun no se había dignado en abrir los ojos.

-Antes no pensaron que estabas muerta-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro, y pensar que por un momento pensó que Phyria estaba en un grave peligro.

-Hubiera durado más, si mi mamá no hubiera destrabado la puerta y me hubiera despertado con lujo de violencia-dijo Phyria aun con aire risueño aunque algo dentro de Camilla le decía que no estaría despierta por mucho tiempo.

-De verdad eres increíble...-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro cansado, a veces no comprendía como Phyria, se encargaba que el misticismo que traía su presencia, lo mandara a pique cuando demostraba ser más mundana que cualquiera.

Decidió que lo mejor era darle una mano en el caos en el que estaba envuelto su habitación, era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de lo que paso por la, negligencia cometida por el grupo, Camilla busco una de esas curiosas bolsas desechables de Phyria para comenzar a recoger la basura, para su fortuna recordaba en que cajón específicamente las tenía guardadas.

Comenzó a recolectar la mayoría de los envoltorios hasta que tuvo que agacharse para recoger los que estaban debajo de la mesa de centro, estaba tranquila haciendo su labor cuando escucho decir a Phyria un fuerte _"¡Mierda!"_ se sobresalto tanto que golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa bastante fuerte, ignorando el dolor salió de ahí solo para encontrar a Phyria visiblemente agitada de pie y, con una de sus manos sosteniéndose la nariz, ¿Que le había sucedido?

-¿¡Que sucede Phyria!?-pregunto Camilla muy preocupada, haciendo lo posible por ignorar las pulsaciones que sentía en su cabeza.

-¡Nada!-grito Phyria repentinamente antes de moverse rápido a su baño, solo para resbalarse y darse contra la pared antes de caer al suelo de espaldas con la nariz sangrándole a borbotones, ¿¡Cómo a alguien podía sangrarle tanto la nariz por un simple golpe!?

-¡Tengo que ir por un curandero!-grito Camilla algo alterada mientras veía como el charco de sangre crecía rápidamente, ¡Esta no era la manera en como quería que fueran las cosas!

-¡Solo tráeme el papel higiénico del baño!-grito repentinamente Phyria tomándose la nariz mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

-¡Pero...!-comenzó a decir Camilla antes de que Phyria lo interrumpiera con brusquedad.

-¡SOLO HAZLO!-grito Phyria desesperada, definitivamente Camilla ya presentía que iba a suceder algo cuando se dio cuenta de que el día había sido sospechosamente tranquilo para su gusto...

Luego de apoyar a Phyria en lo que pudo, ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá intentando calmarse, Phyria fue muy gentil al darle algo para el dolor de cabeza pero, se pregunta si realmente un par de rollitos de papel en la nariz, serian suficientes para frenar el sangrado de Phyria, por el charco que limpiaron definitivamente había sido mucha...

-¿Segura que no quieres que llame a algún curandero?-dijo Camilla en tono algo preocupado.

-Estaré bien, solo necesito reposar un poco-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro... no había sido una de sus mejores mañanas... o tardes...

Camilla se limito a suspirar resignada, le molestaba esa parte testaruda de Phyria pero, quería creer que al menos sabia, medianamente lo que hacía, hubo un lapso de silencio en el que Camilla no sabía qué hacer, quizás debía tratar de iniciar algo de conversación para suavizar un poco el ambiente, estaba a punto de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante, Phyria se veía bastante roja y, hacia lo posible por mantener su mirada alta... ¿Ahora qué rayos le pasaba?

-¿Segura que te sientes bien?-dijo Camilla bastante escéptica, había algo familiar en la mirada de Phyria aunque no estaba muy segura de que.

-Oye... Camilla-comenzó a decir Phyria ligeramente nerviosa-Me preguntaba, ¿Por qué estas llevando tu traje de batalla si les di el día libre?-dijo Phyria ligeramente más compuesta, como si la vista privilegiada que le dio Camilla cuando se metió debajo de su mesa no hubiera sido suficiente, ahora debía de lidiar con los encantos frontales de Camilla...

-Bueno, quería estar lista en caso de que pasara alguna contingencia-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo, no entendiendo el porqué de la repentina pregunta.

-Siendo franca... nunca he creído que eso te proteja bien... estas algo expuesta en algunas partes-dijo Phyria tan tranquila como pudo, aunque el hecho era que estaba expuesta en las partes más distractoras y tentadoras para ella...

-Oh vaya, me halaga que te preocupes tanto por mi Phyria-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa gentil-Pero debo decirte que no tienes por qué preocuparte, soy bastante capaz de defenderme en batalla y además, quién querría lastimarme esas partes expuestas-dijo Camilla en tono confianzudo y seductor, haciendo que Phyria se pusiera muy roja.

-Pues, un asesino con fetiche por los pechos, una mujer muy celosa de tus atributos, un gay celoso, un sádico sexual o un pervertido que solo quiera manosearte-dijo Phyria en tono seguro, lo que más le sorprendía a Camilla era que, Phyria lo pudiera decir con tal tranquilidad estando así de apenada...

Estaba a punto de cuestionarla cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante... una de las manos de Phyria parecía que estaba entumecida pero a la vez... como si intentara tomar algo, mientras la otra mano la tomaba firmemente de la muñeca con fuerza, como si la frenara para que no siguiera avanzando... no le costó mucho trabajo ver hacia donde se dirigía esa mano fugitiva.

Casi de inmediato encaro a Phyria demandando una explicación, mientras esta miraba hacia el otro lado quebrándose casi el cuello con tal de no encarar su mirada...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-se escuchó un fuerte grito desde afuera de la habitación, lo que asusto a ambas fue el hecho que el grito sonara tan fuerte que, atravesara las paredes a prueba de ruido de la habitación, ¿¡Acaso estaban bajo ataque!?

-¡COMO SE ATREVIERON A COMERSE TODOS LOS PASTELILLOS!-escucharon un grito casi gutural de Serra... esto no iba a acabar bien...

-Esa fue Serra... ¿Verdad?-dijo Camilla algo atónita, cada vez dudaba más de que esa mujer fuera una monja al servicio de una deidad benigna.

-No lo sé pero, hay que evitar que haya un baño de sangre-dijo Phyria muy preocupada, antes de salir corriendo fuera de su habitación para ver qué pasaba, lo que le sorprendió a Camilla fue el hecho de que Phyria se fuera sin intentar arreglarse un poco... o por lo menos con su arma en mano...

Camilla suspiro resignada antes de tomar el arma de Phyria para luego salir de su habitación, quizás debería llevar su hacha también, cuando se trataba de una complicación en la que estaba involucrada Lady Serra, uno debía estar preparado para lo peor.


	40. Chapter 40

Damas y caballeros, el siguiente especial de Halloween será publicado solo los miércoles y, cuya parte final será publicada el miércoles 31 de Octubre, espero que sea de su agrado.

La casita del Terror de Phyria Parte 1

Quien diría que Anna se tomaría las molestia de organizar todo esto, es decir, rento una casa vieja y abandonada que, cualquiera juraría que estuviera embrujada, preparo un banquete con muchos tipos de comidas, dulces e incluso un ponche especial que no es de los de sobrecito, definitivamente quiere algo pero por ahora, ¡Hay que disfrutar esta fiesta de Halloween!

-¡La comandante se lucio!-dijo Sharena muy animada disfrazada de sirena... aun me sorprende que aceptara ponerse ese sostén de conchas para su disfraz... sin contar la cola de pez que hacía que le costara trabajo moverse...

-Así es, la comandante Anna de verdad se esforzó mucho este año-dijo Alfonse con una sonrisa, afortunadamente la máscara que usaba para personificar al fantasma de la opera, solo cubría su ojo derecho.

-Aun sigo pensando que debe haber un truco en todo esto-dije soltando un suspiro mientras estaba sentada en un sofá bebiendo algo de ponche.

-Aun no entiendo del todo tu disfraz, ¿Eres algún tipo de quimera colorida?-me pregunto Camilla mientras se sentada a mi lado, Camilla estaba disfrazada como un vampiro sexy... ¿Porque tuvo que elegir algo que deja bien a la vista sus voluptuosos pechos y su cadera?...

-Ya se los dije, soy un alebrije, una criatura del folclore de mi tierra-dije en tono seguro, aunque técnicamente era un disfraz del alebrije que sale en la película de Coco, aunque sigo teniendo crédito por el disfraz porque hasta me teñí el pelo de azul fosforescente.

-A mí me gusta, tiene bonitos colores-dijo Fae animada mientras se acercaba a nosotras con un tazón lleno de dulces, Fae se disfrazo de un Jiang Shi y créanme que el disfraz le quedaba ¡Adorable!

-De todas maneras, siento que a esta fiesta le falta algo-dijo Sharena en tono pensativo.

-Qué tal si contamos unas historias de terror para ambientar más el lugar-dije tratando de sonar aterradora.

-¡Yo me anoto!-dijo Lyn animada acercándose emocionada junto con Florina, Lyn iba disfrazada de momia, mientras que Florina iba de fantasma.

-¡Nosotras también!-dijo animada Est mientras jalaba tanto a Catria y a Palla con el grupo, las tres decidieron disfrazarse de brujas, de hecho pensaría que se disfrazaron de las brujas de Macbeth de no ser que no conocen la historia.

-¿No creen que podrían espantar a las mas jóvenes del grupo?-dijo Lucius en tono preocupado, Lucius iba disfrazado de parca, básicamente con una gran túnica negra y una hoz de plástico.

-Y-yo tampoco soy muy fanática de esas cosas-dijo Olivia un poco asustada, Olivia iba disfrazada de Hada, con un vestido algo corto de rosa claro y un par de alas transparentes.

-Vamos Olivia, no estarás sola, te protegeremos todos-dijo María en tono seguro, María llevaba una botarga de lobo con una máscara que dejaba ver su rostro que, hacía que se viera tan linda como Fae.

-Yo te protegeré también... siempre y cuando no sea de un fantasma-dijo Setsuna en tono algo cansado, ella iba vestida de zombi, además de usar ropa rasgada, Olivia y Serra se ocuparon de maquillarla para que su piel se viera algo verde y dibujarle algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo.

-Por favor los fantasmas no existen-dijo Héctor en tono firme mientras se acercaba junto con Serra y Anna, Héctor iba disfrazado de minotauro, Anna de diablo obviamente y Serra de arpía... bueno nosotros le dijimos que era de _"Reina de las aves"_ pero, será mejor no decirle la verdad o todos sufriremos...

-Pensaras lo contrario después de la historia que les contare-dije en tono aterrador mientras todos se acomodaban en la sala de la mansión.

-Oh por favor, como si pudieras contar algo realmente aterrador-dijo Serra en tono escéptico mientras se sentaba en uno de los recarga brazos del sofá donde estaba sentada y, comía un trozo de pastel.

-Al menos que lleve las palabras _"Banca rota"_ , no creo que puedas asustarme-dijo Anna en tono aburrido mientras buscaba donde sentarse.

-Todo a su momento Anna-dije en tono tranquilo y, cuando me asegure de que todos estaban acomodados y listos continúe-Esta historia se trata de una venganza desde el más allá, sobre una hermosa dama que, tardaba demasiado en arreglarse-dije tratando de sonar aterradora.

-Oh, te refieres a Camilla-dijo Setsuna en tono seguro.

-Oh vaya, parece que seré la protagonista de esta historia-dijo Camilla en tono gustoso.

-Bien si todos están listos para gritar de terror, nuestra historia comienza...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"Lo prometiste"_

Eran muchas cosas que se esperaban en esta noche de Halloween, los más jóvenes esperaban conseguir tantos dulces como les fuera posible, los más grandes esperaban divertirse en la fiesta de disfraces del castillo, pero unos cuantos desafortunados tenía que esperar...

-¡Camilla ya terminaste de arreglarte!-dijo Phyria en tono algo irritado desde la puerta de la habitación de Camilla-¡Ya te vez demasiado hermosa para que te sigas arreglando!-dijo Phyria en tono cansado.

-Oh vaya, realmente me halaga escuchar esas palabras de tu parte Phyria, pero bien sabes, la perfección no debe ser presionada-dijo Camilla desde su habitación con aire coqueto.

-Está bien, luego no te quejes si no llegas a tiempo para llevar a Fae y a María a recoger dulces por el pueblo-dijo Phyria en tono cansado antes de retirarse, si Camilla quería alimentar más su vanidad, no sería ella quien se lo impediría.

Camilla soltó una suave risa al escuchar los pasos de Phyria alejándose de su habitación, parecía que todos estaban impacientes por ver el, encantador disfraz que había escogido, estaba segura de que a más de uno le encantaría, sin más y después de asegurarse de que su traje de vampiro estuviera en orden, decidió ir a su baño para una rápida revisada a su cabello antes de irse.

Ya en su baño privado, Camilla comenzó a cepillar sus sedosos cabellos, no podía permitirse lucir ligeramente desalineada en tan hermosa celebración, estaba terminando su tarea cuando un ruido capto su atención, no le costó mucho darse cuenta de que la llave de su tina estaba abierta.

Camilla miro con confusión su tina privada, estaba completamente segura de que no estaba abierta la llave cuando entro, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto Camilla movió la fina cortina de su bañera y cerro el agua, luego le pediría a Phyria si podía hacer algo con el sistema de agua del castillo.

Regreso a su tarea, asegurándose de darle los toques finales a su cabello, estaba por salir de su baño privado cuando nuevamente, volvió a escuchar el agua de su tina, con cierta molestia Camilla volvió a cerrar la llave, era increíble como la tubería pudiera fallar de esa forma, un fuerte golpe la hizo sobresaltarse algo nerviosa, al mirar hacia atrás noto que la puerta de su baño estaba cerrada, le parecía extraño ya que no había ninguna corriente de viento... quizás solo estaba sobre analizando las cosas.

Camilla suspiro antes de acercarse a la puerta, dispuesta a salir e ir a disfrutar la fiesta pero, cuando giro el picaporte de esta, noto que estaba trabada, Camilla rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba firmemente aseguraba ¿¡A que graciosos se le había ocurrido encerrarla!?

-¡Phyria! ¡Si esta es una broma por tardar tanto! ¡Te aseguro que no es nada graciosa!-dijo Camilla molesta, ¡No podía creer lo infantil que podía ser Phyria!

Estaba lista para patear la puerta cuando, algo en el espejo hizo que su aliento se congelara y su corazón se detuviera... en el espejo... justo al lado de su reflejo... había una niña de cabellos rubios mojados que cubrían su rostro... y que llevaba un camisón de color blanco...

Camilla sobresaltada, retrocedió chocando su espalda contrala puerta, no podía ser que ella... para su alivio y desconcierto frente a ella no había nada... ¿Qué estaba pasando en este lugar? ¿Qué sucedió para que volviera a recordarla a _"ella"_? ¿Acaso los errores de su pasado, estaban dispuestos a seguirla hasta aquí?

Repentinamente sin fuerzas Camilla cayo de sentón en el suelo mientras, su respiración se volvía más errática y sostenía su rostro con sus manos... no era su culpa... ¡Fue su madre la que la obligo a hacer eso! ¡Todos los niños harían lo que fuera con tal de ganarse el cariño de su madre! ¡Ella no sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo! ¡Ella no quería...! ¡No quería...!

Un fuerte golpe casi la aventó al suelo... algo había golpeado su puerta con fuerza... ¿Acaso habían venido a rescatarla?

-¿P-p-phyria?...-dijo Camilla temblorosa apenas encontrando su voz-¿H-h-hay alguien ahí...?-dijo Camilla tratando de ponerse de pie, su cuerpo apenas le respondía...

¿Porque nadie le respondía?...

...

...

... Esto debía ser una broma... ¡Sí! ¡Una broma excepcionalmente cruel! ¡Pero una broma a fin de cuentas!...

¡Esto era una broma! ¡Esto era una broma! ¡Esto era una broma! ¡Esto era una broma! ¡Esto era una broma! ¡Esto era una broma! ¡Esto era una broma! ¡Esto era una broma! ¡Esto era una broma!

¡ESTO ERA UNA MALDITA BROMA!

Camilla soltó un grito de horror antes de golpear el espejo de su baño, mientras trozos de cristal mezclados con la sangre de Camilla caían en el lavamanos, aquellas palabras escritas en el espejo estaban grabadas a fuego dentro de la atormentada mente de Camilla...

...Aquellas palabras... escritas en sangre en el cristal del espejo de Camilla... decían claramente, _"Me traicionaste"_...

¡Esto no estaba pasando! ¡Esto sencillamente no estaba pasando! ¡Esto debía ser una ilusión! ¡Algo producto de sus destrozados nervios y una muy mala broma!...

¡Ella debía mantener la compostura! ¡Una princesa de Nohr no teme! ¡Una princesa de Nohr no cae ante la presión! ¡Una princesa de Nohr... !

- _Camilla_ -

Aquella voz tan aterradoramente serena había dejado a Camilla paralizada... era aquella voz que escucho tanto tiempo en su infancia... era la voz que tantas alegrías le había traído cuando era una niña... y era la voz... que la había atormentado durante años en sus más oscuras pesadillas...

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando volvió a escuchar la llave de su tina...

... No... ¿Esto simplemente no podía estar pasando?... ¿Esto debía ser una pesadilla? ¡Tenía que ser una pesadilla! ¡Era la única explicación para...!

Sus atormentados pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la llave de la tina se cerró provocando un estruendoso chirrido que detuvo por unos instantes su corazón, el incesante goteo de la llave no hacía más que destrozar los frágiles nervios de Camilla...

Cada agitada respiración hacia que su pecho le doliera más... no... ella no estaba allí... eso paso hace mucho tiempo... ya su mente había sido atormentada durante incontables noches, presa de la culpa y el arrepentimiento... ¿Porque ella... ? ¿Porque ella... ?

Un sonido terriblemente familiar acabo con la poca compostura que había mantenido... durante esos escasos segundos... Camilla escucho... el inconfundible sonido de alguien tratando de salir del agua...

En pánico, Camilla corrió como bien podía hacia la tina, prácticamente arrancando las telas de la cortina de su tina y...

...

Ahí estaba ella...

...Aquella niña de dorados cabellos largos...

... Con aquel camisón que hacia juego con el que usaba cuando era una niña...

... Luciendo su piel tan blanca como la nieve... con un tono enfermizo...

...

...Recostada...

... Como si estuviera...

...Dormida bajo el agua de la tina de Camilla...

Los demenciales gritos de Camilla resonaron en aquel espacio de horrores...

¡Ella nunca quiso hacer eso!

¡Ella no quería que las cosas llegaran a ese punto!

¡ELLA NO QUERÍA TRAICIONARLA!

Su corazón se detuvo cuando sintió unos familiares, húmedos y frágiles brazos alrededor de su cintura...

- _Tú lo prometiste_ -

Camilla contuvo el aliento mientras sentía como su corazón, latía dentro de su garganta...

- _Tú me dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntas_ -

El cuerpo de Camilla no dejaba de temblar de puro horror mientras, sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer de su atormentado rostro...

- _Es hora... de que cumplas tu promesa_ -

En el vacio silencioso de la noche... el horrorizado grito de Camilla lleno aquella solitaria habitación...

...

...

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas y Camilla no había bajado a la fiesta, era increíble como esa mujer cuidaba en exceso su apariencia, no es como si lo necesitara mucho en la humilde opinión de Phyria, luego de reclutar la ayuda de Alfonse y Sharena, se dirigieron a la habitación de Camilla, quizás algo le sucedió mientras llevaban a Fae y María a pedir dulces.

-¿Oye Camilla, te encuentras bien?-dijo Sharena tocando la puerta algo preocupada, solo para que los tres se dieran cuenta de que estaba abierta.

Con cierta cautela los tres entraron a la habitación de Camilla, esperando no importunarla demasiado, les sorprendió no verla en ninguna parte y, solo la audacia de Phyria les permitió buscarla en su baño que, tenía la puerta entreabierta.

Cuando se aventuraron dentro de aquella pequeña habitación, Sharena lanzo un grito lleno de horror...

Aquel pequeño espacio estaba lleno de manchas de sangre, desde las paredes hasta el piso, aquellos bellos mosaicos blanquecinos habían sido mancillados por aquel profano liquido, donde se habían vuelto el lienzo de numerosos mensajes que decían _"Siempre juntas"_... ¿¡Qué demonios sucedió en este lugar!?

Un instinto primordial hizo a Phyria lanzarse hacia la tina donde había algo cubierto por la tela de baño de la tina, cuando Phyria la quito de un jalón, apenas pudo contener un grito aterrado de lo que veía...

...En aquella tina... que rebosaba de sangre...estaba el cuerpo de Camilla... su cabeza apenas estaba asomada fuera de esa purulenta sustancia rojiza...

...

...Dejando a la vista su rostro...completamente desfigurado...

Mientras Alfonse, Phyria y Sharena trataban desesperadamente comprender lo que había sucedido, ninguno de los tres se percato de que, una pequeña figura infantil, con un camisón blanco cubierto de sangre cerraba lentamente la puerta...

Después de todo...

Ella estaba bastante dispuesta a _"hacer"_ nuevos amigos...

...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y esa es mi historia-dije con una sonrisa alegre, al parecer más de uno estaba lo suficientemente asustado como para no ir al baño solos.

-Una historia de muy pésimo gusto-dijo Camilla en un marcado tono de disgusto, mientras Fae y María se abrazaban a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello... espero no haberle atinado con alguna cosa turbia que hizo Camilla en esa guerra de concubinas que hubo en el castillo de Nohr...

-A-a-a-además C-c-camilla nunca haría algo como eso-dijo María sin dejar de temblar y chasquear los dientes... quizás me pase un poquito con la historia.

-V-v-vamos Phyria, n-n-no fue tan aterradora-dijo Est tratando de hacerse la valiente mientras abrazaba a Palla junto con Olivia.

-Un fantasma en el baño, ¿Eso fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?-dijo Catria en tono aburrido.

-Bueno quizás mi siguiente historia sea de tu agrado, tiene que ver con una jinete pegaso de pelo azul que, gusta de ser la aguafiestas-dije con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡A-adelante! De seguro será una historia tan aburrida como la anterior-dijo Héctor tembloroso... mientras sostenía firmemente la mano de Serra...

-Bien espero que hayan traído ropa interior de repuesto porque mi siguiente historia comienza con...


	41. Chapter 41

Apoyo de amistad (Lyn/Phyria)

Luego de unos días agotadores, llenos de actividades y situaciones potencialmente mortales, Lyn estaba segura de que se había ganado el descanso de hoy, en especial luego de ser parte del equipo de contención de Serra cuando esta, entro en una rabieta debido a que descubrió en la cocina a Héctor y Setsuna, devorando todos los pastelillos que hizo Catria… definitivamente fue mucho más aterrador que cualquiera de las batallas que había tenido hasta ahora.

Afortunadamente Serra era en especial tranquila cuando se trataba de Florina y Lucius, por lo que después de dialogar con ella un rato lograron calmarla, aunque no lo suficientemente a tiempo como para evitar que Héctor y Phyria se llevaran la peor parte, al parecer había cosas que nunca cambiarían sin importar donde estuvieran.

Lyn se encontraba en una de las colinas cercanas al castillo de Askr, las nubes cubrían una buena parte del sol pero, el ambiente aun se sentía agradable, perfecto para recostarse en el pasto y contemplar el hermoso cielo azul, estaba relajándose cuando unos pasos la pusieron en alerta, al principio estaba preparada para defenderse de quien sea que se acercaba cuando, repentinamente esa presencia hablo.

-Parece que encontraste un buen punto donde descansar-dijo la voz en tono amable, Lyn la reconoció rápidamente como la voz de Phyria.

-Que puedo decir, soy casi una experta para encontrar estos lugares-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa tranquila antes de sentarse y mirar a Phyria.

Phyria vestía un pantalón azul al que ella denominaba _"mezclilla"_ , una blusa holgada negra con un extraño símbolo de, una especie de ave roja con un grupo de tres triángulos formando uno más grande en la cabeza de ave, la verdad aun no entendía mucho la forma de vestir del mundo de donde provenía la reencarnación de Phyria.

Phyria se sentó a lado de ella en el pasto, parecía que también estaba buscaba algo de paz y, no la culpaba considerando los días tan pesados que, habían estado teniendo últimamente, paso un agradable momento de silencio hasta que Lyn decidió romper el hielo.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza? No dudo de las habilidades de Lucius y María, pero ese golpe que te dio Serra con su bastón sonó bastante fuerte-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa algo divertida.

-Pudo haberme ido peor-respondió Phyria soltando un suspiro-Al menos esa loca aun no le ha sacado filo a su bastón-dijo Phyria en tono cansado, estaba seriamente considerando quejarse con los diseñadores de juegos de RPG, definitivamente ese bastonazo debió de haber sido un nueve o diez de daño.

-Sera mejor que ni lo menciones o lo hará-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa.

-Cuando tenga tendencias suicidas, quizás se lo sugiera-dijo Phyria en tono pensativo.

-Oh por favor, hay maneras más clementes de quitarse la vida que esa-dijo Lyn con cierta sorpresa.

-Pero sigue siendo mejor que morir por los gritos de ella-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa segura.

-Eso no te lo discuto-dijo Lyn después de soltar una suave risa, le alegraba que esta Phyria no fuera tan diferente a la que estaba en su mundo.

El viento comenzó a soplar de manera suave mientras las dos amigas seguían sentadas en aquella colina, el sol seguía brillando, aunque con una intensidad que no incomodaba a ninguna de las dos, contemplaron el horizonte un rato apenas vislumbrando el pueblo más próximo al castillo, paso otro lapso de silencio antes de que una de las dos comenzara a hablar.

-De verdad este sitio es muy tranquilo-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Si, perfecto para acurrucarse en el pasto con alguien especial, ¿Verdad?-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-Si lo sé, pero a Florina la acapararon Fae y María-dijo Lyn soltando un suspiro triste, esta era una de las desventajas del encantador y angelical carisma de Florina.

-¿Entonces te gustaría estar acostada mientras, la dulce Florina se acurruca en tu pecho mientras es arrullada por los cálidos latidos de tu corazón?-dijo Phyria con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues claro que…-comenzó a decir Lyn animada ante esa imagen idílica… hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de confesar, lo peor de todo era que Phyria tenía una enorme sonrisa divertida-¡Phyria! ¡No me hagas decir esas cosas así nada más!-grito apenada antes de golpear a su amiga, mientras esta no paraba de reírse-¿Estás segura de que todo esto de la falta de recuerdos y ser una reencarnación es cierto?-dijo Lyn en tono indignado y algo roja.

-Claro que si-dijo Phyria un poco más compuesta-Pero oye, se reconocer cuando alguien tiene una chica especial cuando lo veo-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

-Estoy segura de que no soy tan obvia-dijo Lyn con los brazos cruzados, había olvidado lo fastidiosa que podía llegar a ser Phyria.

-Sin contar lo celosa que te pones cuando otra persona acapara su atención-dijo Phyria en tono triunfal, en esos momentos Lyn de verdad lamentaba que en esta zona no hubiera una roca o algo de tierra dura para arrojársela.

-¿Segura que creciste algo? No parece realmente que hayas madurado-dijo Lyn con cierto fastidio.

-¡Cómo puedes decir algo como eso! ¡Yo la grande y poderosa Phyria, soy la persona más madura de este castillo!-dijo Phyria en tono orgulloso haciendo una gran imitación de Serra.

-¡Oh por Elimine! ¡Te ha contagiado Serra!-dijo Lyn en tono dramático, apenas pudiendo contener una risa.

-¡Si y ahora! ¡Te infectare con esta poderosa maldición y tú, me ayudaras a infectar a todo este reino!-dijo Phyria sonando como un villano sobre actuado.

-¡Atrás demonio! ¡No te ayudare en tus malignos planes!-dijo Lyn fingiendo estar en pánico mientras trataba de sostener las muñecas a Phyria para que no la _"infectara"_ de ese terrible maleficio.

Al final las dos amigas comenzaron a carcajearse antes de acostarse en el pasto aun riéndose, definitivamente sentían que necesitaban algo como esto para sentirse más tranquilas, poco a poco sus risas se calmaron hasta quedar en silencio contemplando el hermoso cielo de Askr, sin duda aquellas batallas y guerras lidiadas se veían cada vez más lejanas en estos momentos, paso un largo rato en el que solo estaban recostadas mirando el cielo, Lyn por unos instantes olvido que no se encontraba contemplando el hermoso cielo de Sacae con una de sus amigas más cercanas…

-Esto es muy raro-comenzó a decir Lyn con aire reflexivo-Es decir… se supone que no eres la Phyria que conozco y aun así… es como si entre las dos no hubiera ninguna diferencia-dijo Lyn en tono algo bajo.

-Dímelo a mi-comenzó a decir Phyria en tono tranquilo-Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú en mi vida y… ¡Dios! Hasta sigues las bromas estúpidas que hago como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-dijo Phyria con cierto aire sorprendido, mientras seguía viendo las nubes.

-Tú crees que… ¿Algún día entenderemos por qué pasa esto?-pregunto Lyn algo curiosa, Phyria reflexiono algunos segundos antes de decir.

-No estoy segura, quizás la respuesta que busquemos sea la cosa más tonta y rara que hayamos escuchado-dijo Phyria en tono seguro-Creo que, en lugar de perder el tiempo en eso, porque no simplemente disfrutamos estos momentos, quien sabe cuánto nos dure-dijo Phyria sin mucho interés, Lyn no pudo evitar sonreír por esas palabras, definitivamente era la Phyria que tanto estimaba.

-Sabes, es mi imaginación o, esa nube parece un perro al que le nació una flor del trasero-dijo Phyria señalando una de las nubes en el cielo.

-A mi me parece un pegaso con cara de perro-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa.

-No… creo que es un ave picándole el trasero a un perro o algo así-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-Creo que necesitas revisarte los ojos, ¿En qué rayos se parece eso a un ave?-dijo Lyn con cierta incredulidad.

-Bueno, si pegas esas partes de la nube a esta, tienes las alas del ave-dijo Phyria señalando el cielo, marcando a que nube se refería.

-Mmm… creo que tienes razón-dijo Lyn en tono reflexivo-… Oye esa parece una especie de sándwich de albóndigas-dijo Lyn señalando una nube.

-Claro que no, es una calavera-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-No espera, creo que es un caballo sobre una nube-dijo Lyn en tono animado.

-Mmm… ¡Oh! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Son dos osos chocando los cinco!-dijo Phyria animada.

-¡Lo veo! Confundí sus traseros con más trozos de nube-dijo Lyn sonriendo-Eso parece una gallina con bufanda-dijo señalando otra nube.

-Creo que parece más un pavo con sombrero de bruja-dijo Phyria un poco pensativa.

-No lo sé, no se ve tan gordo como debería ser uno-dijo Lyn en tono tranquilo.

-Pero lo que tú dices que es su bufanda, parece ese raro moco que tienen en la cara-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-Mmm… puede que tengas razón-dijo Lyn no muy segura.

Sin más continuaron mencionado que les parecía cada nube, a veces eran cosas normales, otras veces eran cosas de lo más raras, pero de lo que estaban de acuerdo ambas era que, ese tiempo que estaban pasando juntas, de verdad sería uno de esos tantos momentos en sus vidas que, apreciarían y atesorarían por el resto de ellas.


	42. Chapter 42

La casita del Terror de Phyria Parte 2

 _"Redundancia"_

Para ese punto Catria no estaba muy segura si toda esta fiesta hecha sin el consentimiento de la Comandante Anna era una buena idea, no podía negar que realmente quería participar en las festividades de la cosecha junto con sus hermanas y compañeros de batalla, pero arriesgarse a recibir una baja deshonrosa o un castigo militar por esto, realmente sentía que no valía la pena.

Al parecer por idea de Phyria, muchos de los elementos y decoraciones de la fiesta había sido ocultados en el segundo piso del castillo de Askr... la verdad una parte de ella sentía que estaba cooperando para pasar una especie de contrabando o realizar un acto ilícito... una lástima que prácticamente todos sus compañeros no lo vieran de la misma forma y, se mostraran deseosos de cooperar en esta cuestionable empresa...

Decidió ir junto con su hermana Palla al primer piso por la primera carga de objetos, al parecer mientras unos cuantos traían las cosas, otros tenían la vital misión de distraer a la Comandante Anna mientras, se hacían los preparativos de la fiesta... algo muy dentro de Catria le decía que las cosas acabarían realmente mal de alguna u otra forma...

-Vamos Catria, creí que estarías más animada porque formaríamos parte de las festividades-dijo Palla con una sonrisa amable, mientras se dirigían a la habitación donde, estaban ocultos las decoraciones para la velada.

-Si... pero no de una manera ilícita-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro, aun no podía creer que hubiera aceptado ser parte de todo esto.

-Oh vamos Catria-dijo Palla en tono risueño-No es como si nos fueran a ejecutar por esto, además estamos bajo el resguardo de los príncipes de Askr y Phyria-dijo Palla en tono tranquilo.

-¿Se supone que eso debería calmarme?-dijo Catria en tono cansado.

-Catria anímate un poco además, ya escuchaste a Phyria, si sigues con esa actitud, acabaras atrayendo a los espíritus malignos que se supone debemos espantar con esa fiesta-dijo Palla con una sonrisa y cierto aire divertido.

-Ha ha, muy graciosa Palla-dijo Catria con un marcado tono de sarcasmo-Solo es un tonto cuento de Phyria para que le ayudemos en esto-dijo Catria en tono seguro.

-Cuento o no estás advertida, pero si luego tienes miedo en la noche, puedes venir a dormir en mi cuarto-dijo Palla con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Oh por favor!-dijo Catria algo irritada y avergonzada-Ya soy bastante mayor como para hacer esas cosas-dijo Catria aun algo roja.

-Cierto, a veces olvido que has dejado de ser esa pequeñita que se subía a mi cama asustada, abrazando fuertemente su peluche de pegaso, pidiéndome que la protegiera de los monstros-dijo Palla con una sonrisa alegre, recordando con alegría aquellos días con su pequeña y dulce Catria.

-¡Palla!-dijo Catria completamente roja de la vergüenza, ¡Como odiaba que su hermana le recordara eso cada vez que podía!

-Lo siento, es solo que extraño esos días cuando me veías como tu heroína-dijo Palla soltando un fingido suspiro triste, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decírselo a Est o alguien del ejercito!-dijo Catria en tono de advertencia y aun roja, reconocería esa sonrisita de su hermana en cualquier parte y, eso solo significaban problemas para ella.

-Está bien pero no prometo nada, ¡Es que eras tan adorable de niña!-dijo Palla en tono alegre.

-¡Termina con eso Palla!-dijo Catria roja soltándole un leve empujoncito a su hermana.

-¿¡Que te a ha pasado Catria!? ¿¡Cuando dejaste de ser esa adorable niña que me pedía que le bajara el jarrón de galletas!?-dijo Palla en tono dramático antes de abrazar con fuerza a su hermana.

-¡Palla!-dijo Catria soltando un chillido tratando de zafarse de su hermana, ¡Y era por esto que Catria a veces deseaba no tener hermanas!

Luego de que por fin se librara del abrazo de oso de su hermana mayor, ambas llegaron por fin a la habitación donde se suponía que estaban las cajas con los suministros que necesitaba, al abrir la rechinante puerta Catria, se dio cuenta de que esa habitación llevaba mucho tiempo abandonada, había telarañas por todas parte, un penetrante olor a humedad las hizo toser a las dos, sin contar el polvo que había por todas partes... esperaba que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido la brillante idea de guardar comida en este lugar.

-Definitivamente la Comandante Anna no se le ocurriría buscar aquí-dijo Palla antes de encender la lámpara de aceite que había traído.

-Luego vendré aquí a hacer una limpieza profunda, ¡Este lugar es un desastre!-dijo Catria en tono molesto.

-Tranquila Catria, se que te gusta mucho dejar las cosas limpias y ordenadas, pero dudo que usemos mucho esta área-dijo Palla encendiendo por fin la lámpara y en tono sereno.

-Aun así, no tiene nada de malo darle un poco de ayuda a nuestros anfitriones-dijo Catria en tono seguro.

Ahora con la luz de la linterna iluminándola, Catria era más consciente de los objetos que estaban en la abandonada habitación, tenía un tocador ornamentado aunque, se notaba que la madera fue dañada por la humedad, una enorme cama con pedestales y, una cortina algo rota ocupaba una de las esquinas del cuarto, había una cuantas cajoneras ornamentadas y, justo al frente de la cama, lo que parecían ser un montón de cajas cubiertas por una manta.

-Parece que por que dimos con el tesoro de este cuarto-dijo Palla con una sonrisa.

-No creo que deberías glorificar un montón de cajas con decoraciones-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro.

Luego de quitar la manta, ambas hermanas se dieron cuenta de que tendrían que hacer más de un viaje para bajar todas las cajas, quizás debieron de haber aceptado la ayuda de Est que, les ofreció cuando se dirigían al primer piso, luego de que cada quien tomara dos cajas, las dos hermanas salieron de la habitación rumbo a las escaleras, al menos solo necesitarían un viaje más para llevar todo lo necesario.

Mientras se salían del pasillo lleno de habitaciones, Catria no pudo evitar analizar mejor su área, el pasillo no solo tenía un mínimo de cuatro habitaciones por lado, sino que también tenía hermosas pinturas con paisajes en las paredes, algunas mesas bellamente decoradas y, lo que le dio la impresión de que eran finos jarrones, una lástima que este lugar se estuviera desaprovechando tanto.

-¿Me pregunto porque dejaron este lugar tan abandonado?-dijo Catria con genuina curiosidad, era un desperdicio desaprovechar tan bella área.

-Bueno...-comenzó a decir Palla en tono pensativo-Escuche rumores de que este lugar está lleno de espíritus oscuros, dispuestos a atormentar a los débiles de corazón-dijo Palla tratando de hacer un tono espectral.

-Estoy hablando enserio Palla-dijo Catria con cierto fastidio.

-¿Qué? Podría ser una razón-dijo Palla en tono algo inocente.

-Solo acabemos pronto con esto-dijo Catria con cierto malhumor.

La sala del piso al igual que el pasillo, estaba bellamente decorada por muebles finos, aunque algo polvosos, una chimenea que tenía la apariencia de no haber sido usada por mucho tiempo y una pintura sobre esta de, una hermosa doncella arrodillada frente a un manantial, rodeada de una escena idílica de la belleza de la naturaleza, sin dudas debía luego hablar con los príncipes de Askr para, intentar rescatar esta área.

Sin perder tiempo las dos se dirigieron a las escaleras y comenzaron a bajar por ellas, Catria por alguna razón sentía que el recorrido estaba comenzando a ser más largo de lo que recordaba... quizás era porque iba unos pasos atrás de Palla, hubo un punto en que la perdió de vista en el trayecto pero, supuso que su hermana decidió apurar el paso, cuando alcanzo el final de la escalera, Catria quedo muda al darse cuenta de algo importante...

Esta no era la planta baja... de hecho al bajar lo primero que debía de haber visto además de Palla, era el altar del castillo, junto con el pedestal de Feh... ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?...

Catria avanzo por el lugar hasta que después de llegar a una especie de sala, quedo con la boca abierta al darse cuenta de donde estaba...

... Por motivos que genuinamente desconocía ella se encontraba de regreso en el primer piso...

...¿Qué rayos había sucedido?... ¡Ella había bajado por las escaleras! ¡No tenía ningún sentido que regresara al primer piso de donde bajo!... ¿¡Y donde se encontraba su hermana!?

Catria dejo las cajas en la mesa de centro de la habitación, dispuesta a averiguar qué estaba pasando, cuando un chirrido la preocupo, al parecer aquel chirrido había venido de la mesa y después de examinarla Catria se desconcertó al ver la razón del chirrido.

Todo indicaba que las patas de la mesa estaban muy desgastadas, el detalle era que recordaba que la mesa, no se encontraba en ese estado cuando la reviso la primera vez, poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de sutiles cambios en el lugar, la chimenea se veía un poco más deteriorada, el cuadro parecía bien pero... había algo diferente en el... Catria estaba casi segura de que los colores de ese cuadro se veían más... vivos cuando lo reviso antes de bajar...

Los demás muebles de a sala se veían un poco más deteriorados e incluso la tela de los sofás se veía mas desgastada de lo que recordaba... ¿Qué significaba todo esto?... Catria estaba tratando de entender que pasaba cuando escucho un ruido en el pasillo.

-¿Palla... estas ahí?-dijo Catria un poco insegura, debía mantener la compostura.

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta decidió investigar por su cuenta, mientras atravesaba el pasillo comenzó a notar más sutiles cambios en el lugar, las paredes parecían algo maltratadas, los muebles estaban llenos de telarañas que no tenía cuando llego al pasillo con Palla y... como si fuera poco los colores de los cuadros y jarrones se veían muy opacos... quizás esto solo era un efecto causado por la oscuridad del lugar...

Sus pasos la llevaron instintivamente hacia la puerta donde había recogido las cajas, apenas había colocado su mano en el picaporte cuando, un suave murmullo comenzó a sonar desde la puerta, poco a poco el murmullo se volvo más claro en el silencioso pasillo... al parecer alguien estaba llorando ahí adentro pero... por alguna razón... aquel llanto le pareció extrañamente familiar...

Catria no estaba segura de cómo proceder, ¿Que hacia alguien aquí llorando? Por lo que le constaba, Palla y ella habían sido las únicas que habían subido a este piso... algo estaba sucediendo aquí y lo averiguaría costara lo que le costara.

Con renovado interés Catria, abrió la puerta de manera delicada mientras observaba con precaución la zona, para su sorpresa la habitación se veía muy diferente, las telarañas parecían que se habían duplicado, los muebles estaban más deteriorados y... el penetrante aroma a humedad... había sido substituido por uno que asusto a Catria... no podía ser que...

Su atención pronto fue desviada hacia la cama... ya que encima de esta... estaba sentada lo que parecía ser una niña... cubierta por las cortinas rasgadas de la cama...

Catria no sabía si agradecer o maldecir el hecho de que Palla hubiera dejado su lámpara de aceite en la habitación... porque encontrar aquella pequeña figura sin duda estaba destrozando sus nervios...

Aquel llanto que escucho antes ya no estaba presente, pero ahora había sido reemplazado por una risa algo burlona y... siniestra... había algo en esa risa que puso en alerta a Catria, pese a que todo su cuerpo le decía que tenía que salir de ahí, Catria mantuvo su valor y, acercándose de manera firme a la niña, tomo la vieja cortina y la retiro de un solo jalón... solo para arrepentirse inmediatamente...

...

... Bajo la cortina... estaba una versión más joven de su hermana Palla pero... con un aspecto que Catria, tuvo que cubrirse su boca con su mano para contener un grito...

Era una versión casi cadavérica de su hermana, su pequeño y pálido cuerpo estaba tan extremadamente delgado que la piel estaba prácticamente sobre sus huesos, llevaba un camisón blanco como el que usaban para dormir cuando eran niñas, su cabello estaba largo y muy deslucido, su rostro... estaba no solo absorbido, sino que también parecía que le faltaba parte de la piel de su boca, dejando expuesto sus dientes...

...

Pero lo que hizo que Catria casi gritara de terror... fue ver las cuencas de los ojos de su hermana completamente vacías y... a pesar de eso la intensidad de su mirada le estaba perforando como si una lanza atravesara su pecho...

-Oh Catria-dijo aquella niña en un tono forzado mientras, su cuerpo se movía de manera algo errática-Así que tuviste otra pesadilla, ¿Verdad?-dijo aquella versión de Palla en tono bajo mientras se ponía de pie.

Catria tenía unas horribles ganas de gritar y salir de ahí pero, por alguna razón su cuerpo no le respondía y, aquella repugnante imitación de su hermana estaba cada vez más cerca...

-No te preocupes mi amada hermana-dijo aquel ser ya estando frente a Catria, llenando su olfato con un olor a cadáver y podredumbre-Sabes que yo... siempre te cuidare-dijo esa imitación soltando una risa oxidada y siniestra mientras, su delgada y fría mano se acercaba al rostro de Catria.

Sin saber realmente como, Catria logro empujarla antes de salir corriendo de aquella habitación del horror, ¡Qué demonios había sido eso! ¡Qué sucedía en este infernal piso! Catria corrió sin detenerse apenas siendo consciente de que estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando creyó que por fin había llegado a la seguridad de la planta baja, choco contra algo que la mando al suelo.

-¡Auch! ¡Catria! ¡Y luego me regañas por correr en los pasillo!-escucho repentinamente la voz de Est.

-E-e-est-dijo Catria en tono nervioso desde el suelo.

-¿Que te sucede Catria? ¿No me digas que te da miedo estar sola aquí?-dijo Est en tono burlón mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-¡N-no seas ridícula!-dijo Catria indignada mientras se ponía de pie molesta.

-Tranquila solo jugaba contigo-dijo Est sonriendo antes de ponerse pie-¡Date prisa, ya está por comenzar la fiesta, solo faltan tus cajas y tú!-dijo Est en tono animado.

-Voy en un momento-dijo Catria tratando de sonar tranquila... quizás... todo lo que vio había sido un invento de su imaginación...

-No te preocupes, deja a tu fuerte y hermosa hermana menor encargarse de esas cajas-dijo Est en tono alegre antes de tomar las cajas que estaban sobre la mesa.

-No eres ni una cosa ni otra... y yo soy perfectamente capaz de llevarme esas cajas-dijo Catria en tono severo.

-No, ahora por malvada yo me las llevare-dijo Est haciendo un puchero, antes de salir corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-¡Oye no corras en las escaleras!-dijo Catria en tono preocupado, lo último que necesitaba era que Est se rompiera una pierna.

Catria suspiro resignada antes de seguir a su hermana, sin duda después de esto bebería un té para calmar sus nervios, mientras bajaba las escaleras, una sensación de pesadumbre comenzó a invadirla... quizás solo era su tonta imaginación de nuevo, sin poderlo evitar Catria se espanto al darse cuenta de que nuevamente, seguía atrapada en el primer piso y como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, los cambios en el piso se veían cada vez peor.

Los sofás estaban rasgados y viejos, la mesa estaba con las patas rotas, la chimenea estaba llena de hongos y telarañas, y el cuadro... Catria empalidezco al ver que aquel bello bosque que estaba pintado, no era más que un bosque en completa decadencia mientras que lo que fue una bella doncella, ahora era un mujer de aspecto demacrado arrodillada frente un manantial oscuro...

Estaba preparándose para correr cuando un ruido en el pasillo la alerto, lo único que hizo que Catria se acercara a ese lugar de pesadilla, fue ver a su hermana Est parada en medio de este... ¿Qué era lo que estaba captando tanto la atención de su hermana?

Una parte de ella quería salir huyendo de ahí pero... no podía dejar a su hermana sola a merced de quien sabe que ser profano e infecto, que reptaba a voluntad en este siniestro piso, tragando sonoramente saliva y, llevando un atizador de la chimenea en su mano, Catria se acerco de manera cautelosa hacia su hermana, debía salir de ahí con ella inmediatamente.

Mientras caminaba en el pasillo, Catria noto como el pasillo no solo era más siniestro, sino que los muebles estaban rotos, las vasijas destrozadas dejando fragmentos de cerámica por todo el piso y, las pinturas de paisajes ahora, eran más que bosques malditos sacado de las más funestas pesadillas de un pintor demente, cuando por fin llego junto a su hermana, pronto noto lo que había captado la atención de Est, cuando por fin lo identifico, Catria soltó un grito de puro horror...

...

...En la pared... a menos de un metro de ellas... estaba clavado el rostro de Est, tal parecía que alguien se lo hubiera arrancado con una precisión tal que, logro hacer una grotesca y malsana mascara de su amada hermana menor...

... Luego Est volteo a mirarla...

... Donde debía estar su rostro ahora... no habian más que girones de carne y piel podrida... sus ojos se veían de un color verdoso malsano que... apenas se mantenían en sus cuencas...

...

...

... Incluso los dientes de su retorcida sonrisa se veían podridos... rotos... cubiertos de una sangre infecta al igual que su rostro y gran parte de su ropa...

...

...

...

-Catria-dijo aquella Est en un tono gutural... deforme... como si le hubieran arrancado parte de sus cuerdas bocales-¿Crees que ahora soy bonita?-dijo en un tono demencial mientras su cabeza se movía de lado... provocando que uno de sus ojos se callera... liberando un aroma indescriptiblemente fétido en el pasillo...

Catria grito con todas sus fuerzas antes de correr de aquel demencial corredor.

¡QUE ESTABA PASANDO! ¡PORQUE NO PODIA SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR LLENO DE INDESCRIPTIBLES HORRORES!

Cuanto más trataba de bajar, Catria solo regresaba a un primer piso peor que el anterior, pronto el lugar comenzó a caer en una decadencia que no hacía más que mellar la cordura de Catria, las paredes se hacían más vieja hasta que en algún punto se llenaron de sangre, los muebles junto con la chimenea estaban destruidos pero con manchas sanguinolentas y... algunos huesos y órganos putrefactos sobre ellos y...

... Aquella bella pintura... ahora era una visión del infierno sobre la tierra donde, podía ver incontables cuerpos en una tierra muerta bañada en sangre y... justo en un colosal rio de sangre... se encontraba la doncella de pie... ahora con sus ropas manchadas de sangre... con una cabeza podrida en su mano a la cual, se le veía parte de los huesos del cuello... sonriendo con su demacrado y esquelético rostro...

...Mirándola...

... Con aquellas cuencas vacías de las cuales caían un liquido purulento y negro...

...

...

... Observándola con una sed de sangre que Catria nunca había visto en su vida...

...

...Diciéndole...

... Que ella era la siguiente...

...

...

...Era demasiado... Catria no tenía ni idea de cómo llego a ese infierno... pero... haría lo que fuera por salir de el...

Guiada por un enloquecedor miedo, Catria tomo el atizador tratando de clavárselo en el corazón, solo para que este se disolviera en un liquido ponzoñoso en su mano...

Catria volvió a gritar antes de volver a intentar escapar de aquella maligna cámara subiendo al segundo piso, solo para regresar y empeorar más el estado del primer piso...

...Ahora la maligna mujer del cuadro daba la impresión de que estaba tratado de salir de este...

...

...Lista para tomar la vida de Catria de la manera más horrenda que le fuera posible...

¡Ya no podía más!

En un último desesperado intento de Catria para escapar, trato de lanzarse por la ventana, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar... algo la sujeto fuertemente de su cintura y hombros... algo frio y... con un olor simplemente espantoso...

Miro hacia atrás con pánico...

Solo para encontrarse...

Con los deformes rostros de sus hermanas... sosteniéndola con una fuerza sobre humana...

-¿No lo recuerdas Catria?, le prometí a mamá y a papá que te cuidaría-dijo aquella desfigurada figura de Palla sosteniéndola con fuerza... Catria no dejaba de llorar de puro pavor...

-Además, las hermanas siempre deben quererse y cuidarse las unas a las otras-dijo aquella Est, ahora sin ojos en sus cuencas pero... derramando el mismo infecto liquido de sus ojos como la pintura...

-Y nosotras... te queremos mucho Catria...-dijeron al unisonó las dos espeluznantes criaturas mientras clavaban sus uñas en Catria...

Mientras aquellas dos figuras no dejaban de decir que la amaban en un tono gutural e inhumano, unos pasos hicieron que Catria empeoraran su llanto...

...

Pues dirigiéndose hacia ellas... en un tortuoso paso lento...

Estaba aquella doncella del cuadro...

...Sonriendo...

...Con el atizador en la mano...

...

...

...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y bien, ¿Que les pareció esta historia? Espero que les haya gustado mi improvisada historia de terror-dije en tono alegre y con una sonrisa.

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Deberías estar encerrada en un manicomio!-me dijo Palla furiosa mientras, era abrazada por una llorosa Catria, Est y Olivia... ups, creo que me volví a pasar un poquito otra vez.

-¡Tenias que arrancarme la cara en tu historia y dejármela de esa forma!-grito Est asustada y llorosa.

-¿¡Como demonios se te ocurrió usar a MIS hermanas así!?-dijo Catria indignada y llorosa...

-Oye, te he escuchado un par de veces quejarte de tus hermanas, esto te enseñara a apreciarlas más-dije en tono seguro.

-¡Eres una imbécil!-dijo Catria enojada.

-Phyria... realmente estamos comenzando a dudar de tu cordura-dijo Camilla en un marcado tono molesto mientras, Fae y María lloraban en su regazo, lamentando lo que les paso a las hermanas pegaso en mi historia...

-Se supone que son historias de terror, no historias con finales felices-dije con cierto fastidio, ahora tengo problemas psicológicos por hacer una historia de mal gusto...

-¡Acéptalo Phyria, te pasaste con esa historia!-dijo Lyn en tono fuerte y molesto mientras, abrazaba a una temblorosa Florina.

Dando un vistazo en el lugar me di cuenta de que realmente me había pasado, Alfonse y Sharena estaban abrazado a Anna, Lucius no dejaba de temblar e incluso Héctor estaba abrazado a Serra como si su vida dependiera de ello... quizás si requiera ir a ver a la Anna psicóloga después de todo...

-Está bien, lo siento-dije en tono algo preocupado-Prometo que mi siguiente historia será muchísimo más relajada y con algo cómico-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¡Como si te fuéramos a creer!-dijo Serra molesta.

-¡Lo juro!-dije en tono decidido-Sino es así, les daré total autorización de que se desquiten conmigo de la manera que quieran... bueno excepto de esa que no puedo decir en voz alta-dije en tono pensativo.

-Está bien, pero más te vale que no aterres más a las pequeñas-dijo Lyn con cierto aire demandante.

-Bien, esta historia comienza en un lugar...


	43. Chapter 43

Apoyo de amistad (Olivia/Phyria)

Con todas las actividades que habían tenido en estas últimas semanas, Olivia apenas se había permitido practicar algunas danzas en sus ratos libres, no era como si Phyria no les diera una amplia cantidad de tiempo libre después de todo el entrenamiento que hacían, el detalle radicaba en que desde que se unió junto con el señor Lucius y Florina a cuidar a los más jóvenes del grupo, una buena parte de su tiempo se había gastado, en especial evitando que Sharena y Setsuna se metieran en problemas.

Aunque a veces esas actividades se llevaban gran parte de su día, no podía negar que realmente disfrutaba la compañía de todos ellos, en especial la de Florina ya que, con el tiempo ambas se dieron cuenta de que compartían el mismo problema y, era agradable conversar con alguien que podían entender perfectamente su situación.

Aprovechando el buen clima y que, aparentemente las hermanas pegaso del grupo no estaban practicando maniobras con sus monturas cerca del castillo, decidió aprovechar el buen tiempo para practicar un poco al aire libre, después de todo el día estaba especialmente hermoso como para quedarse encerrado dentro del castillo.

Mientras tarareaba una de sus melodías favoritas, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se movía al compás de tan familiar sonata, definitivamente necesitaba volver a estar en contacto con la actividad que tanto le apasionaba, estaba tan inmersa en eso que luego de que termino, le tomo algo de tiempo escuchar unos aplausos.

Olivia empalideció al notar quien estaba ahí con ella, al parecer el lugar que había escogida no era del todo secreto, porque frente a ella estaba Phyria quien, aplaudía animadamente ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí?

-Espectacular danza como siempre Olivia-dijo Phyria en tono muy animado, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle el gran talento de Olivia.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito Olivia con todas sus fuerzas, antes de huir siendo lo más cercano a un caldera humeante, pero para su mala suerte ni siquiera alcanzo a dar dos pasos antes de caer con fuerza en el pasto ¡Esto no podía ponerse peor!

-¿¡Olivia te encuentras bien!?-dijo Phyria asustada mientras la ayudaba a levantarla, solo ella era lo bastante estúpida para olvidar que, Olivia era muy tímida con estas cosas.

Olivia no estaba segura de que era lo que más le avergonzaba, el hecho de que la hubieran visto bailar, o el deplorable espectáculo que le dio a Phyria cuando intento huir, ¡No seria capaz de mirarla a la cara nunca más!

-Sabes…-comenzó a decir Phyria en tono tranquilo-Que te parece si checo que no te hayas torcido nada en mi cuarto, no creo que quieras que le demos explicaciones a Lucius, María o a Serra-dijo Phyria tratando de calmar a Olivia, esta solo se limito a asentir con la mirada baja, esto le parecería increíblemente tierno a Phyria... de no ser que Olivia parecía más como un perrito al que le habían pateado y regañado…

Luego de recorrer los pasillos del castillo con un sigilo digno de un habilidoso ladrón, Olivia y Phyria por fin habían llegado a la habitación de esta última, Olivia algo incomoda tuvo que sentarse en el sofá mientras Phyria verificaba que no tuviera nada torcido, para su sorpresa Phyria se movía casi tan bien como lo harían Lucius, María o Serra, cuando le pregunto respecto al tema ella, solo le respondió que había tomado un curso de primeros auxilios cuando aún estudiaba, esto le hizo preguntarse seriamente si Phyria no era alguna especie de erudito en su mundo, solo eso explicaría porque parecía tener conocimientos sobre tantos temas variados.

Cuando termino de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, Phyria fue a su cocina privada a prepara algo, para su sorpresa regreso con un par de tazas de té y unas galletas, Olivia acepto con una sonrisa algo tímida la taza y, al probar el té se sorprendió notar un dulzor a miel en este, ¿Cómo sabia Phyria que a ella le gustaba el té con miel?

-Es un té que sirve para calmar los nervios, ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-le pregunto Phyria en tono curioso antes de tomar su taza.

-Si, muchas gracias Phyria-dijo Olivia con una sonrisa amable-¿Cómo sabias que me gustaba el té con miel?-pregunto algo curiosa aunque ligeramente apenada.

-Bueno, siempre veo que te cuesta trabajo pedir el bote de miel cuando, Héctor, Serra y Setsuna se pelean por el para su té, supuse que a ti también te gustaba con miel-dijo Phyria en tono sereno antes de darle un sorbo al suyo.

Sin poderlo evitar, Olivia comenzó a ponerse bastante roja, no tenía ni idea de que se viera tan obvia en esos momentos, decidió tratar de calmarse y, disimular su bochorno bebiendo más té, al menos el té estaba lo bastante bueno para distraerla de esos pensamientos por un rato.

-Escucha Olivia, lamento si te asuste, debí ser más considerada con tus sentimientos-dijo Phyria algo apenada.

-¡N-n-no Phyria!-dijo Olivia algo alterada-Yo no debería haber reaccionado así-dijo Olivia algo tímida.

-Aun así, debí de tener más cuidado, se supone que como su _"líder"_ debo apoyarlos, no molestarlos-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro, y esta era su metida de pata menos problemática que había tenido desde que llego aquí.

-No fue tu culpa Phyria-dijo Olivia en tono algo afligido-Yo soy la responsable por ser tan cobarde…-dijo Olivia en tono cabizbajo, ahora su indecisa forma de ser le estaba provocando problemas a su compañera…

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-dijo Phyria bastante sorprendida-¡Mierda Olivia! Te he visto pelear Y bailar en el campo de batalla como nadie, incluso en esos infernales pisos nueve y diez de la torre de practica-dijo Phyria sin creerse como Olivia se menospreciaba tanto.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Phyria deja de estar exagerando!-dijo Olivia soltando un chillido completamente roja mientras se cubría la cara, no entendía porque Phyria perdía su tiempo en decir cosas que no eran ciertas.

-¡Te lo juro!-dijo Phyria en tono firme-Nadie de aquí podría hacer lo que tú haces, ni yo podría y eso que se algunos pasos de baile-dijo Phyria en tono seguro… aunque bailar seria una de las ultimas cosas que haría en el campo de combate, al menos claro que fuera una unidad bailarina.

Olivia seguía ensimismada en su pena cuando algo en las palabras de Phyria captaron por completo su atención, obligándola a mirarla casi de inmediato.

-Phyria… ¿Tu sabes bailar?-dijo Olivia entre incrédula y esperanzada.

-Si, mi mejor amiga me enseño a bailar algunos bailes en pareja entre otras cosas para concursos-dijo Phyria sin darle mucha importancia al tema, la desgraciada de su mejor amiga encontró un excelente chantaje como para obligarla a aprender esas cosas voluntariamente-obligada…

-¡Por favor muéstrame uno de tus bailes!-dijo Olivia olvidando completamente su vergüenza y tomando las manos de Phyria-Siempre estoy interesada en aprender nuevos bailes, ¡Por favor muéstreme algunos bailes de su mundo!-dijo Olivia con una determinación y firmeza que Phyria no había visto antes, prácticamente podía ver fuego en su mirada.

-… Esta bien, pero más te vale que no te rías-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro resignado, como detestaba que no pudiera decirle que no a una chica linda…

Mientras Phyria colocaba la canción que necesitaba y, buscaba un sombrero que dijo que era necesario para este baile, Olivia apenas podía contener su emoción mientras estaba sentada en el sofá, ¡Esta seria la primera vez que vería un baile único y, más le valía aprender todo lo que pudiera de este!

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar de uno de los artefactos de Phyria y esta comenzó a bailar, Olivia no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta, esos giros sobre su eje, la forma en cómo se movían sus piernas y brazos sincronizándose mientras jugaba con su sombrero, sin contar la forma en la que se inclinaba sin perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo y, aquellos movimientos que representaban la audacia de un ladrón dejaron a Olivia anonadada, ¡Tenía que aprender a bailar así!

Al terminar la música Phyria tomo un respiro sorprendiéndose de haberlo hecho bien, al parecer algunos traumas no los bloquea tan fácilmente el cuerpo, para cuando acordó Olivia no solo había dejado de aplaudir, sino que se acerco tanto que invadió su especio personal… quien diría que Olivia podía comportarse así.

-¡Por favor enséñame todo lo que sabes!-dijo Olivia en tono fuerte y de súplica.

-No lo sé, no soy una experta y es bastante obvio que estoy bastante lejos del talento que tu tienes-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro, era como si un artista renombrado le pidiera tutela a un vagabundo moribundo en un parque…

-¡Por favor te lo suplico! ¡Nunca había visto un baile así y…! ¡De verdad quiero aprender todo lo posible para ser mejor bailarina!-dijo Olivia con cierta emoción en su voz.

Phyria no pudo evitar maldecirse internamente, en especial porque su vista cada vez se desviaba más hacia los pechos de Olivia en lugar de tenerla puesta en su cara, volvió a maldecir su traicionera mente que le recordó que esto, le daría la oportunidad de deleitarse con las finas curvas de Olivia en movimiento… Phyria estuvo a nada de darse un golpe en la cabeza por eso…

-Esta bien pero, tendremos que buscar un lugar donde podamos practicar-dijo Phyria algo sonrojada, maldiciendo a sus estúpidas hormonas por alborotarla.

-¡Muchas gracias Phyria!-dijo Olivia agradecida mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a Phyria, ¡Definitivamente luego haría algo para compensar toda la generosidad de Phyria!

Mientras Phyria sentía como los pechos de Olivia descansaban en su brazo debido al abrazo, no pudo evitar sentir la terrible necesidad de meter su cabeza en el congelador de su refrigerador… y quizás abrir y cerrar con fuerza la puerta de este con su cabeza dentro… hasta que por fin le rompiera el cuello…


	44. Chapter 44

La casita del Terror de Phyria Parte 3

 _"No me atraparan"_

Después de un largo día de trabajo y, tener que lidiar con las ridículas peticiones de Serra por su _"heroico y vital servicio"_ , Anna decidió que ya había tenido más que suficiente por un día y que lo mejor, era pasar una buena noche de descanso en su pequeña pero muy acogedor hogar, incluso una comandante tan capaz y responsable como ella, tenía derecho a tener su propio casa.

Luego de caminar por la senda de roca que llevaba hacia su humilde morada y, asegurarse de que nadie la siguiera, Anna se aproximaba a su casa cuando vio la primera señal de que algo no andaba bien en su hermosa casa, lo primero que le llamo la atención fue ver que algunas de sus masetas del frente de su casa estaban rotas.

También la luz del pórtico de su entrada no estaba encendida, algo raro considerando que tenía un sistema para que se encendiera automáticamente, su jardín parecía estar bien pero... algo muy dentro de ella le decía que alguien o algo, había estado merodeando por ahí recientemente.

Cualquiera pensaría que algún mapache o los hijos de algún vecino, fueron los responsables de tal acto pero, primeramente Anna no tenía vecinos, se esforzó en construir su morada en el lugar más lejano que pudo para disfrutar de ciertos privilegio que, no podía revelar en el arcaico reino de Askr.

Su otro sospechoso parecía más fiable pero, Anna tenía una buena cantidad de trampas anti-mapaches por los terrenos de su casa sin contar de que, regularmente esas alimañas iban tras sus contenedores de basura, no sus masetas... quizás simplemente estaba sobre analizando las cosas.

Para calmar sus gastados nervios Anna, decidió checar la puerta trasera para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver no solo la puerta abierta, sino que también parecía que alguien la había forzado usando algún tipo de palanca para abrirla... esto no era nada bueno.

Tomando firmemente su hacha y, una linterna de mano de su cobertizo, Anna se interno por la puerta trasera de su casa que, daba directamente hacia la cocina, para su sorpresa su cocina no estaba desordenada, sus electrodomésticos estaban en su lugar, las mesa y sillas de su comedor no parecían movidas e incluso su tazón con cacahuates parecía intacto, quizás el perpetrador estaba buscando algo más que su comida.

Eso tenso y enfureció a Anna a partes iguales, ese bastardo estaba tratando de llevarse SU dinero que, tanto trabajo honesto le había costado tener, sea quien fuera ese infeliz, se aseguraría de hacerlo pedazos con su hacha.

Se interno de manera cautelosa por la cocina hasta llegar a su sala, lo primero que noto era que los muebles estaban desacomodados e incluso uno de sus libreros estaba volteado, ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscaba ese ladrón?, tratando de mantener la compostura decidió llamar algunos refuerzos, lo mejor era no precipitarse, no sabía con quien o que estaba lidiando pero, no podía permitir que su enojo la hiciera hacer algo imprudente.

Para su desgracia, tal parecía que su celular no tenía señal y si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, todo indicaba que el perpetrador no solo corto su línea telefónica y su modem de internet, sino que también se aseguro de dejar la casa sin luz... quizás las cosas eran más serias de lo que creyó...

Un relámpago seguido de un estruendoso trueno la hizo salir de sus pensamientos casi de inmediato, parecía que las cosas no podrían empeorar más, a pesar de la lluvia decidió que lo mejor era tratar de regresar al castillo por ayuda, aunque su dinero se encontraba en su caja de seguridad personal de su cuarto, estaba segura que quien sea que entro, le costaría mucho trabajo abrirla aun con herramientas especializadas.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, Anna salió de su hogar apenas con un paraguas en mano que, tuvo que tomar sigilosamente de uno de los armarios de su casa, ya afuera y después de salir de su jardín, no avanzo ni cinco pasos cuando diviso una figura oscura en el camino, daba la apariencia de ser una persona pero Anna no estaba muy segura, estaba considerando pedirle ayuda cuando un relámpago le permitió ver por unos instantes quien era, Anna sintió de repente sus dedos débiles... dejando caer su paraguas mientras la fuerte lluvia la empapaba por completo...

...

...

Esto no podía estar pasando...

... Simplemente no podía...

¡ESTO TENÍA QUE SER UN ERROR!

Anna corrió en pánico de regreso a su casa, entrando tan rápido como pudo por su puerta trasera, antes de mover de manera alterada y casi maniaca todos los muebles que pudo para trancar la puerta, ¡No permitiría que esos seres la atraparan!

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a su sala y con todas sus fuerza, movió su enorme sofá para cubrir la puerta de enfrente, apenas termino unos fuertes golpes comenzaron a escucharse desde la puerta trasera, ¡No podía ser que hubiera llegado tan rápido!

En completa histeria tomo las pocas sillas de su comedor y las arrojo a su puerta para que reforzaran la barrera luego, empujando su librero tirado cubrió la entrada que llevaba de la sala a la cocina, maldiciéndose a si misma por no colocar una puerta ahí.

Un ruido puso en alerta a Anna y, contemplo con terror como unas manos, habían atravesado las ventanas de su sala y, estaban haciendo lo posible por hacerlas ceder para entrar a su casa, ¡No la atraparían tan fácilmente!

Tomando su hacha, soltó tantos golpes como pudo a aquellos horribles seres, apartándolos por fin de su ventana, cuando creyó que había ganado algo de tiempo un sonoro y seco crujido proveniente de la cocina la hizo contener el aliento... esos seres... lograron romper la barricada que coloco en su puerta trasera...

Anna aterrada y con hacha en mano corrió por las escaleras de su casa hasta llegar al segundo piso, su única salvación era refugiarse en su cuarto y tratar de mandar un mensaje con la ayuda de algunos artículos mágicos que tenía en su habitación.

Llegando casi a rastras al cuarto Anna, arrojo sus sillas, cómodas, e incluso movió su cama y escritorio ¡Todo! para bloquear la puerta de su cuarto, cuando se aseguro de bloquear bien la puerta, fue por sus cosas para mandar un desesperado mensaje al castillo pero, en cuanto abrió la gaveta donde los tenía, empalideció al ver que no estaban y que en su lugar... había una nota...una que conocía muy bien y que... con tan solo mirarla su sangre se volvió hielo dentro de su cuerpo...

...

¿Pero como ellos sabían sobre esto?...

El rechinido de la madera alerto a Anna, obligándola arrinconarse en una de las esquinas de su cuarto mientras, temblorosamente sostenía su hacha, poco a poco aquellos lentos y tortuosos pasos hacían cada vez más eco en la pequeña casa, mientras el crujir de la madera acompañaba aquella demencial sinfonía... Anna estaba segura de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo...

Un repentino silencio inundo aquella habitación mientras Anna sentía sus acelerados latidos en su garganta y oídos, junto con el suave eco de su alterada respiración... ¿Qué sucedió haya afuera?... ¿Porque los pasos se habían detenido?... ¿Acaso ellos...?

Sus pensamientos fueron silenciados cuando un trueno resonó por todo el lugar, seguido de unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su habitación...

-Anna...-se escucho una profunda y sepulcral voz desde el umbral de la puerta de Anna... dejando a la susodicha al borde del colapso... ellos... la encontraron...

En un último y desesperado intento por escapar Anna, decidió que debía saltar desde la ventana de su habitación, ¡Una pierna rota y daños internos, no eran nada comparado con lo que ELLOS harían con ella!

Abrió la ventada dejando que la fuerte tormenta entrara a su habitación pero, cuando se preparaba para saltar, vio en el suelo algo que apenas había sido iluminado por los relámpagos y que, detuvo por unos instantes su corazón... justo en la entrada de su casa... estaban más de ellos... esperándola... deseosos de que callera en sus garras...

...

...

... Acaso...

... ¿Este era su fin?...

La puerta de su habitación fue golpeada con más fuerza, haciendo ceder parte de la barricada, aterrada Anna se arrincono en una esquina de su habitación con su hacha en mano... no la tomarían tan fácilmente...

¡Maldita sea no la tomarían sin luchar!

Temblorosa Anna observo como lentamente la barricada cedía, dejando cada vez más a la vista a ese terrible ser, quien aun en la oscuridad, Anna pudo distinguir una sed de sangre en aquellos resplandecientes ojos...

-¡Atrás!-grito Anna histérica-¡TENGO UN HACHA Y NO DUDARE EN USARLA!-volvió a gritar con más fuerza pero, tal parecía que sus amenazas caían en oídos sordos.

Aquella imponente figura se abrió paso entre los escombros de los muebles de Anna mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella, sus pesados pasos resonaban en la habitación mientras Anna era presa del pánico y el terror... este no era su fin...

¡NO PODÍA SER SU FIN!

-Anna...-volvió a decir aquella imponente figura de gruesa gabardina, mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser un papel de esta-Esta es una orden de embargo-dijo en tono duro y serio, aquel emisario del banco.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Debo admitir que esa historia me gusto más-dijo Camilla apenas logrando contener una risa al ver, la cara de completo horror de Anna, ¡Sabía que esta historia les gustaría más!

-Hahaha, sin duda ese es el peor miedo de la comandante-dijo Sharena riéndose casi histérica junto con Héctor, Setsuna y Serra.

-¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!-grito Anna furiosa antes de darme un fuerte golpe en la cabeza... auch...-¡Ya ni porque me tome las molestias de conseguirles una autentica mansión encantada!-dijo Anna indignada... esperen, ¿¡Qué fue lo que dijo!?

-¿De qué está hablando comandante?-pregunto Alfonse algo preocupado... la verdad preocupado no es la palabra que usaría para describirme...

-En esta mansión se supone que vive un espíritu que mata a las personas que permanezcan aquí a media noche-dijo Anna en tono más calmado... ¿¡Pero qué mierda!?

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-grito histérica Sharena antes de abrazarse a Serra junto con Héctor y Setsuna.

-Tranquilos cobardes, es la única razón por la cual la renta salió gratis-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo... ¡Sabía que mi paranoia estaba en lo correcto!-Además me dijeron que estaremos bien mientras salgamos antes de la media noche-termino de decir Anna en tono cansado.

-¿¡Y qué horas son!?-dijo Lyn asustada antes de que las campanadas del reloj de péndulo sonaran... indicándonos a todos de que era media noche...

...

...

...

¡Mierda!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-¡Son los gritos de Palla, Catria y Est!-grito Lucius antes de que los que aun podíamos movernos saliéramos a ver qué sucedía...

¡OH POR DIOS!

¡LOS CUERPOS DE ELLAS ESTAN APLASTADOS COMO UNA DEFORME MACHA DE SANGRE!

¡BLUAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¿¡COMO CARAJOS ANNA PENSO QUE ESTO SERIA BUENA IDEA!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

No puede ser... eso viene de la sala... donde están Fae, María y Olivia...

Ellas deben estar bien...tienen que estar bien... ¡Maldita sea, Olivia las debe estar protegiendo!

...

...

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡PORQUE TENÍA QUE DECAPITARLAS!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

¡MAS GENTE MUERE ANTE MIS OJOS Y YO NO PUEDO HACER NADA! ¡PORQUE ESTA PENDEJADA DE PISTOLA NO LOS ESTA REVIVIENDO!

...

...

...

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

-¡ALEJATE! ¡YO NO HICE NADA! ¡TODO FUE CULPA DE ANNA! ¡ELLA FUE LA QUE NOS TRAJO AQUI! ¡ANNA... ERES UNA HIJA DE...!

...

...

...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Luego el espíritu me arranco los intestinos con sus afilados dientes, para luego colgarme con ellos desde mi cercenado cuello para que todos mis órganos y sangre lo bañaran en una lluvia roja mientras reía en completa demencia , antes de comenzar a devorarlos y fin-dije en tono tranquilo-Bien, ¿Que les pareció mi cuento de terror?-dije con una sonrisa animada.

Debido a que la tacaña de Anna no nos permitió hacer una fiesta de Halloween, decidimos organizar una sesión de cuentos de terror en mi cuarto mientras comíamos dulces, aunque Anna y Feh no vinieron porque Anna, asistió a la fiesta de Halloween que organizaron en la corporación Anna... con Feh para que le ayudara a complementar su disfraz de mago de Hogwarts...

-¿¡Qué demonios fue...ESO!?-grito casi histérica Lyn mientras, temblorosa abrazaba a una Florina que estaba peor que ella... al menos se ven menos mal que Fae, María y Olivia... quizás si debí suavizar un poquito la historia por ellas...

-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede en la cabeza Phyria!?-grito furiosa y algo asustada Serra mientras Héctor, abrazaba a Serra aterrado junto Lucius que, no dejaban de chasquearles los dientes.

-B-b-b-bueno hay que reconocer que... tiene cierto ingenio... c-c-contar una historia de terror q-q-q-que al final acabe siendo cuatro en una-dijo Alfonse completamente nervioso mientras Sharena y Setsuna llorosas no se apartaban de su lado.

-¡TENIAS QUE MATARNOS DOS VECES EN TU MALDITA HISTORIA!-grito Palla tan asustada como furiosa mientras sus hermanas no se despegaban de ella completamente aterradas y llorosas.

-¿Qué? yo también morí al final no, además solo fue una historia-dije soltando un suspiro, no era para que se lo tomaran tan a pecho.

-¡Estas realmente mal de la cabeza Phyria!-grito Camilla apenas manteniendo un tono duro y temblando, lo que es el orgullo de una princesa de Nohr para no reconocer que tienen miedo...

-Ya cálmense solo fue un cuento además, si siguen así atraerán a los espíritus malignos que se supone tratamos de espantar con estas historias-dije en tono seguro.

-¿Como si te fuéramos a creer eso?-dijo Serra aun molesta, tratando de sonar valiente.

-Si existen dioses, gente dragón y portales a otros mundos, ¿Por qué no existirían los seres de mis historias?-dije en tono sereno, el silencio que provocaron mis palabras fue más que deleitable-Y, ya que soy la única valiente que puede espantarlos, los que tengan miedo de dormir solos pueden dormir aquí para que los cuide, después de todo ya son las tres de la mañana, la hora de los muertos en mi mundo-dije con una sonrisa.

Casi de inmediato Est, Fae, María, Olivia, Setsuna y Sharena, fueron rápidamente hacia a mi suplicándome que las protegiera, bueno sería cruel dejarlas que durmieran solas en sus cuartos, en especial porque yo las puse en ese estado de pánico.

-No se preocupen chicos, hay espacio para más gente, dejen que la valiente Phyria las proteja-dije con cierto aire burlón, de verdad estaba disfrutando esto.

-¡VETE AL CARAJO PHYRIA!-grito Camilla antes de irse del cuarto junto con los demás... vaya es la primera vez que Camilla mienta la madre... debí de haberlo grabado, quien sabe cuando se repetirá.

Después de que todos salieran y que terminara de acomodar el lugar para que las chicas pudieran dormir, la mayoría de ellas estaban algo nerviosas en la oscuridad, paso un rato hasta que escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta de mi cuarto... vaya, vaya, parece que el miedo fue más fuerte que el orgullo.

Las chicas se asustaron casi al instante pero les hice una señal para que se calmaran, tome la linterna que siempre dejo en mi cómoda y, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, me acerque a mi puerta y antes de abrirla, encendí la linterna debajo de mi rostro mientras miraba hacia arriba, para dar el efecto de que mis ojos estaban en blanco, el grito de los chicos en el pasillo resonó por todo el castillo.

¡Como me encanta la época de Halloween!


	45. Chapter 45

Charla con el diablo

Aun no podía creer que me hubiera tomado TRES DIAS poder atrapar a Anna para tener la _"charla"_ acerca de, ¿Qué demonios hizo? No es como si me molestara tener cierta confianza con los personajes de Blazing Sword, pero algo en todo esto no me gustaba y más me valía averiguar bien que era antes de que pasara algo de verdad grave.

Ahora después de muchos problemas y de requerir la ayuda de Camilla, Héctor, Lyn y Sharena, por fin Anna y yo estábamos frente a frente en la sala de reuniones, tome la precaución de cerrar la puerta con llave y, pedirle a los chicos que se quedaran afuera para evitar cualquier intento de escape de Anna… el ultimo que hizo casi provoco un innecesario baño de sangre cuando tiro la taza de té de Serra…

Luego de unos tensos minutos en el que Anna, me miraba como si no hubiera hecho nada malo, comencé el interrogatorio.

-Bien Anna, estoy esperando la explicación que me prometiste hace días-dije en tono algo serio, esto era algo que no podía tomármelo a juego.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Phyria-dijo Anna en tono aburrido… con que así quiere que sean las cosas…

-No lo sé, quizás tenga que ver con… ¡Insertar una versión de mi en un Fire Emblem usando de excusa una historia que nunca debió de haber visto la luz del sol!-grite con evidente ira ¡No estoy de humor para que se haga la tonta en esto!

-Oye, si desfragmentaras tu disco duro más seguido, no hubiera dado con esa _"joyita"_ literaria cuando revisé tu computadora-dijo Anna en tono burlón...

-¡Vete a la mierda!-grite furiosa, ¡Sabia que debía traer mi arma por si acaso!

-Y ultimadamente, en tu contrato claramente especifica que puedo hacer este tipo de cosas cuando se me antoje-dijo Anna sin mucho interés…

…

…

…

¿Qué?

Luego de abrir la puerta de manera temblorosa y pedirles explícitamente a mis compañeros que no la dejaran salir, corrí hacia mi habitación por la copia del contrato que tenía guardada, ¡Juro que en mi contrato no decía nada sobre que Anna podía tomarse ese tipo de libertades!

Después de sacar el contrato de mi escondite secreto y regresar tan pronto como pude a la sala de juntas, volví a releer todas las cincuenta paginas y algo de manera tan detenida que estoy segura que ya habían pasado un par de horas... ¡Porque no encuentro esa parte en el contrato!

-¿Quieres que te señale donde es?-dijo Anna en tono burlón-Sección siete, párrafo veinticuatro: _"Todo el material creativo generado por la persona física o espiritual en todo momento, puede ser utilizado por la compañía para ventas de contenido, sin necesidad de hacer pagos por regalías"_ -dijo Anna leyendo tranquilamente.

-Entiendo, pero no te he generado ninguna pareja o material-dije con cierto fastidio, no puede ser que se esté tomando esas libertades con cosas que incluso ya había borrado.

-Creo que aun no entiendes la parte de _"en todo momento"-_ dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa... ahora si tengo miedo-Veras Phyria, todo lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, ahora o incluso en el futuro, me pertenece y puedo hacer con él lo que se me antoje, ya sea una rancia historia de tu época de pubertad, las historias que inventaban de sus avatares del Awakening tu amiga Helia y tu-continuo diciendo Anna acercándose a mi... ¿Cómo demonios ella supo eso?...

-Y por supuesto, lo que generes aquí, ahora y en el futuro-dijo Anna aun con una sonrisa de superioridad y un tono que... no supe cómo definir-Recuerda que nostras y yo, hacemos las reglas de este microcosmos en expansión, y si queremos que cualquiera o tu, literalmente todo lo que hagan y piensen creen nuevas líneas de tiempo, personas, mundos o lo que sea-dijo Anna en un extraño tono calmado...

...

...

-Así que Phyria te recomiendo que pienses bien las cosas porque, tus decisiones harán que mundos se creen o destruyan, personajes no nacerán y otros morirán prematuramente incluso antes de existir, nuevas personas desaparecerán y otras desgracias caerán, únicamente por tus decisiones y pensamiento-dijo Anna en un tono duro y frio...

...

...

...

Creo que vomitare en cualquier momento...

-Bien, ya que quedo todo claro creo que nuestra platica ya termino-dijo Anna en tono alegre... ¡COMO SI LO QUE ME HUBIERA DICHO NO FUERA LA GRAN COSA!-Así que si me disculpas Phyria, me gustaría descansar bien este fin de semana, el modo historia dejo el gallinero bastante alterado-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo antes de ponerse de pie.

-E-e-e-e-espera-dije débilmente atrayendo la atención de Anna-P-p-p-pero... yo no termine esa historia... ¿Cómo mierdas construiste un mundo con tres capítulos mal escritos?-dije en tono algo nervioso... de verdad me está costando no tener un ataque de pánico...

-Solo fue la base, lo demás siguió su propio curso, tampoco iba a romperme la cabeza en eso, además una de mis hermanas se quedo ahí para vigilar el progreso, aunque hay cosas aun no escritas así que, te recomiendo que empieces a escribir notas sobre eso, al menos que quieras que alguien que aprecies ahí acabe muerto-dijo Anna sin mucho interés...

...

...

...

Mierda...

-O-o-oye... tengo una última pregunta-dije tratando de mantener la compostura... esta sin duda me atormentara un buen tiempo...

-Sí, ¿Que necesitas Phyria?-dijo Anna con cierta amabilidad.

-... ¿Por qué emparejaste a Ninian con Fiora?-pregunte sonando un poco más tranquila, no entiendo porque tomo esa decisión.

-Yo no lo hice, paso solo en ese pequeño mundo, aunque por la reacción de Florina te recomiendo que no les arruines eso, al menos claro que quiera molestar a Florina-dijo Anna en tono risueño... francamente aun no estoy de humor para que Florina me atraviese con una de sus lanzas...

Luego de que deje salir a Anna y les dijera a los chicos que necesitaba estar sola y pensar unas cosas, me encerré en mi cuarto reflexionando lo que me dijo Anna... genial... perfecto... ¡Maldita sea!

¿¡Cómo se supone que lidie con tamaña responsabilidad!?

Luego de gritar y darle puñetazos a las paredes, decidí que ya era tiempo de afrontar esto como una adulta... medianamente madura... bien... parece que será mejor que comience a releer los apoyos que saque en mis partidas y, todo lo que encuentre en las wikis del juego...quizás debería empezar a preguntarles a todos cosas de sus vidas en sus mundos, sobre todo con Lyn y los demás para ver qué tipo de desastres pasaron... hoy sin duda será uno de esos días...


	46. Chapter 46

El coliseo

Después de sacarle muchas vueltas al asunto y, tener la penosa necesidad de conseguir plumas, orbes y otras cosas que solo este lugar te da, tome el valor suficiente para hacer un pequeño equipo de cuatro personas y nos internamos a un lugar lleno de horrores y sadismo al por mayor... El coliseo.

Afortunadamente Olivia que, era parte del grupo del coliseo, ya tenía completa su estrategia, aunque bueno con una estrategia un poco experimental porque, no he podido invocar mucho y he tenido que trabajar con lo que tengo pero, creo que con eso y con los demás casi completos, deberíamos estar bien.

Siendo franca aunque sé que no deberían tener problemas con las batallas de nivel fácil, aun no estaba muy convencida de ir, aun les faltaban algunas cosas a la mayoría y, la experiencia que tenía en la aplicación me decía que esto no sería un paseo por el parque... quizás no estemos aun listos para esto...

-¿Te encuentras bien Phyria?-pregunto Olivia en tono preocupado.

-¿Qué?... Si descuida, estoy bien-dije un poco distraída, aunque los personajes que traje ya son de cinco estrellas, quizás debí de traer más gente para hacer cambios en el escuadrón.

-Mientes-dijo Sharena haciendo un puchero-Has estado muy callada y preocupada-dijo Sharena en tono algo molesto.

-Está bien chicos no les mentiré, a donde iremos será un lugar donde los llevaran al límite, si tenemos suerte no será diferente a nuestras expediciones a otros mundos pero sino... bueno... espero que tengan buena tolerancia al dolor-dije soltando un suspiro preocupado, la mayoría se tenso por mis palabras.

-Vamos Phyria estas exagerando-dijo Héctor en tono seguro-Te aseguro que hare puré a cualquiera que se ponga en mi camino-dijo Héctor con una sonrisa.

-Y es precisamente esa actitud lo que más me preocupa, el exceso de confianza será nuestra perdición si no tenemos cuidado-dije un poco desesperada, quizás no debí de inflarlos todos a nivel cuarenta, eso les creó una falsa sensación de superioridad que si no tengo cuidado, la pagaremos caro contra oponentes de verdad...

-Coincido con Phyria-comenzó a decir Serra en tono tranquilo-Aunque cuenten con alguien tan poderosa como yo, no deberíamos confiarnos-dijo Serra en tono seguro.

-Relájense, les aseguro que no nos harán ni cosquillas-dijo Héctor en tono calmado.

-Yo siento que deberíamos tener cuidado-dijo Olivia en tono nervioso, solo espero que mi platica motivacional no haga que me salga el tiro por la culata...

Luego de caminar casi una hora llegamos al imponente coliseo... de verdad se parece mucho al coliseo romano... bueno supongo que es el mejor diseño para un lugar donde habrá todo tipo de matanzas...

Según las instrucciones de Anna, debía haber una especie de taquilla donde debía registrar a mis guerreros en la categoría correspondiente, al parecer había tres taquillas, la de nivel fácil, normal y difícil... mierda la de nivel fácil tiene una fila muy larga, aunque admitiré que nunca pensé ver a tantos invocadores de otras líneas paralelas... supongo que no queda de otra a estas alturas.

-Bien chicos, iré a registrarnos en la taquilla de ahí-dije señalando la taquilla de nivel fácil-Espérenme aquí hasta que todo esté listo, e intenten ser pacientes, la fila de espera es bastante larga-dije soltando un suspiro antes de irme a formar, debí de haber traído algún refresco o una botana por si acaso...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pese al shock que fue ver más gente que portaban la misma vestimenta y la misma arma legendaria de Phyria, la mayoría decidió guardarse sus preguntas para después, Serra ya sospechaba algo luego de que esta _"reencarnación"_ de la Anna que conoció, les dijo que el reino de Askr estaba lleno de asombrosas particularidades y milagros... parece que esa charla seria que quería tener con Phyria y Anna, la adelantaría más de lo que pensó.

Mientras los minutos pasaban Héctor no podía dejar de sentirse más desesperado que nunca, no entendía porque Phyria tenía tanto miedo de meterlos a un verdadero reto, es decir la fila para lo que eran combates de nivel más normal estaba casi vacía y la de combates difíciles ni siquiera tenía fila... quizás era tiempo de tomar este asunto en sus propias manos.

-Escuchen chicos, es evidente que Phyria no cree que podamos hacerlo bien con combates más competentes, así que, qué tal si le demostramos nuestro verdadero valor-dijo Héctor tratando de inspirar confianza y animo con sus palabras.

-No lo sé Héctor, admito que no me ha sentado muy bien que quiera meternos en los combates fáciles, pero estoy segura que Phyria debe tener sus razones-dijo Serra en tono pensativo, esta Phyria era una copia mayor de la que conoció, así que estaba bastante segura de que debía tener sus motivos para este tipo de acciones.

-¡Vamos Serra!-dijo Sharena con ánimo-Quizás solo debamos demostrarle a Phyria que podemos con esto y más-dijo Sharena en tono alegre.

-N-no creo que debamos hacerlo-dijo Olivia algo nerviosa, la última vez que la gente había actuado al margen de las ordenes de Phyria, las cosas casi acaba en un desastre...

-No se desanimen, ¡Les aseguro que no son rivales para nosotros!-dijo Héctor en tono jubiloso antes de ir junto con Sharena a registrarse en los combates difíciles.

-Esto va acabar siendo un desastre-dijo Serra dándose un manotazo en la frente, sabía que debió de atar a Héctor con una correa antes de que se fuera Phyria.

-¿Q-que hacemos ahora Lady Serra?-pregunto Olivia algo asustada, esto no iba a acabar bien...

-Tenemos que evitar que se metan en problemas, pero juro que si esto, acaba siendo una metida de pata monumental de Héctor, me veré obligada a romper mi valioso bastón en su cabeza y, meter lo quede en su trasero-dijo Serra con evidente mal humor antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaban Héctor y Sharena, esperando que las cosas no se fueran a pique tan rápido.

Olivia se limito a suspirar antes de ir tras sus compañeros, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que todo acabaría realmente mal y, lo peor de todo era que, a estas alturas ya no había vuelta atrás, en especial cuando Héctor les grito diciéndoles que pelearían en cualquier momento.

Con todo y sus dudas Olivia, decidió que no abandonaría a sus compañeros de armas, quizás las cosas no sería tan difíciles, ¿Verdad?

Cuando Olivia puso un pie dentro del la arena de combate, no pudo evitar sentir un enorme escalofrió, la zona no era más que una enorme área de tierra arenosa circular, incómodamente Olivia sintió por unos instantes que estaba en la arena de Ferox y... si sabía algo por experiencia era que, este tipo de lugares eran donde se tenían las batallas más sangrientas...

Al mirar de frente a sus oponentes que, a pesar de la distancia y una fina capa de polvo que se había levantado, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que esas personas eran héroes muy poderosos, cuando la cortina de tierra cedió lo suficiente, pudo ser capaz de distinguirlos.

El grupo contaba con una mujer de cabello negro largo con una espada y un atuendo blanco que le recordó mucho al de Lyn, la otra mujer del grupo tenía un largo cabello azul, con una lanza en su mano y, lucia unas ropas blancas que la hacían ver grácil y hermosa, Olivia casi de inmediato la identifico como una bailarina.

Las otras dos personas eran un hombre de cabello rojizo, mirada molesta, ropajes azules y una enorme hacha, el último miembro de este equipo era una persona que asusto un poco a Olivia, aquella cicatriz en su rostro y su mirada seria y fría mientras sostenía su arco, lo hacía ver incluso tan peligroso como la persona con el hacha... ¿En donde se habían metido?...

-Nunca pensé que nos encontraríamos con Karla y Raven en estas circunstancias-dijo Héctor ligeramente serio, Raven era un oponente manejable pero Karla... esa mujer era un demonio de la espada tan peligroso como la misma Lyn.

-Héctor... creo que esto fue un error-dijo Serra algo tensa, aunque no estaba dispuesta admitirlo a viva voz... sabía que tenían pocas posibilidades de ganar con Karla en el equipo contrario...

-No es momento para que tengas miedo Serra-dijo Héctor con cierto fastidio-¿Qué paso con eso de ser un ser poderoso y perfecto?-dijo Héctor en tono burlón.

-¡P-p-por supuesto que lo soy!-dijo Serra en tono algo molesto-Pero no creo que pueda protegerlos a todos de Karla-dijo Serra tratando de sonar seria.

-¡Chicos, estamos a punto de comenzar!-dijo Sharena en tono algo nervioso sosteniendo sus armas con fuerza, solo esperaba que Lord Héctor no se hubiera equivocado al evaluar la situación.

Olivia apenas fue capaz de contemplar el horror que, vio en unos escasos segundos en el que comenzó el combate, cuando el arquero de pelo plateado con una velocidad y una precisión sobrehumana, atravesó parte del campo de combate y disparando una de sus flechas, paso la guardia de Héctor y Sharena, atravesando el pecho de Serra...

Serra soltó un grito gutural de agonía mientras no dejaba de ahogarse con su propia sangre, a pesar del terrible daño Serra se mantuvo de pie con ayuda de su bastón con una mirada entre asustada y severa... solo para que un segundo disparo atravesara su cabeza, justo entre las dos cejas... Serra cayó al suelo dejado un enorme charco de sangre... no volvió a emitir ningún sonido o movimiento...

-¡Héctor no!-grito Sharena con horror, Olivia solo alcanzo a ver como Héctor, lanzando un grito de ira enloquecedora, fue con su hacha en mano contra el arquero, solo para ser interceptado por Karla.

-¡Maldita seas Karla! ¡Apártate de aquí!-grito Héctor bramando de furia, ¿¡Cómo Karla podría estar tan tranquila luego de que mataran a una compañera que estuvo tanto tiempo con ambos en el ejercito!?

-Lo siento Héctor, pero yo no hago las reglas aquí-dijo Karla con cierto malestar en su voz, no había sido algo fácil de digerir para ella, pero eran ellos o los otros.

El choque de sus armas fue tan fuerte que Olivia y Sharena prácticamente sintieron la onda de impacto del colosal choque... lo peor de todo era que Héctor parecía que estaba usando toda su rabia y fuerza mientras que su oponente bloqueaba con una gran agilidad todos los golpes que le mandaba... esto no iba acabar bien...

Sharena dándose valor con un grito fue apoyar a Héctor, solo para ser interceptada por la chica de la lanza, Olivia sabía que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, corriendo como nunca lo había hecho antes, Olivia logro desviar una flecha del arquero que, iba dirigido hacia Sharena, para luego dañarlo haciendo que retrocediera, solo para luego ser atacada por el sujeto de nombre Raven, apenas deteniendo su ataque mortal.

Mientras tanto en una parte más central del campo de batalla Héctor, cegado por una rabia que nunca había sentido antes, se batía a duelo contra Karla que, a pesar de haber recibido su mejor técnica y haber sido herida de gravedad, esta aun seguía peleando, ¿¡Porque simplemente no se rendía!?

-Nunca me ganaras de esa forma-dijo Karla con cierto aire severo, antes de desarmar a Héctor de un fuerte ataque.

Héctor solo tuvo unos segundo para contemplar como quedaba completamente desarmado y expuesto ante su oponente que, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, clavaba su espada justo en su pecho... Héctor nunca había sentido un dolor tan horrible en su vida...

En un desesperado intento Héctor, tomo la espada con sus manos, haciendo lo posible para que esta no pudiera sacarla de su cuerpo, si la mantenía ahí el tiempo suficiente, quizás Olivia y Sharena podrían terminar el trabajo, para su asombro Karla entrecerrando los ojos con un notable malestar, levantó con fuerza su espada haciéndole un profundo corte que salió por su hombro izquierdo cayendo al suelo sin fuerzas... antes de que todo... se pusiera súbitamente negro...

Por su parte Sharena, no dejaba de llorar mientras una furia crecía cada vez más en su mirada, no podía creer que Serra y Héctor hubieran muerto... ¡No podía creer que no hubiera podido protegerlos!

Guiada por su ira, lanzo un último y desesperado ataque usando la técnica especial que tanto había entrenado, logrando clavar su lanza sagrada justo en el pecho de su oponente, esto sin duda había terminado con ella... o por lo menos eso había pensado, para total asombro de Sharena su oponente, apenas aguantando el dolor, la embistió con todas sus fuerzas tirándola en el suelo desarmada... Sharena solo pudo ver por unos instantes... como aquella mujer levantaba su lanza... antes de decirle un dolido _"Lo siento"_ y, clavársela en la cabeza provocando un ruido ensordecedoramente seco...

Olivia no pudo evitar llorar mientras miraba los cadáveres de sus compañeros... no... eran los cadáveres de sus amigos... aquellas personas con las que había compartido tantas cosas ahora... ya nunca más volverían a entrenar juntos, o comer juntos o, pasar tiempo en la habitación de Phyria y sus increíbles artefactos... ¿Por qué no fue más firme?... ¿Por qué no evito que esto pasara?... ¿Por qué?...

...

...

...

¿¡MALDITA SEA POR QUÉ!?

Soltó un grito colérico, lleno de furia y desesperación antes de hacer retroceder a su oponente y, moviéndose con una agilidad que tomo por sorpresa a su enemigo, Olivia salto soltándole un poderoso tajo de su espada, sintiendo que una poderosa aura rodeaba su cuerpo, el corte fue tan profundo que Raven, grito de agonía antes de caer en el suelo muerto...

Era uno menos... aun le faltaban tres...

Logrando apenas esquivar una nueva flecha del arquero, Olivia se dirigió contra su enemigo y con una certera estocada en el corazón, mató a su oponente, dejando que su cadáver cayera al suelo mientras hacia un enorme charco de sangre, solo le restaban dos oponentes...

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue atravesada por la lanza la chica de cabello azul, Olivia grito de dolor y agonía mientras comenzaba a perder mucha sangre... pero... ¡No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente! Aprovechando la poca distancia entre las dos Olivia soltó un tajo alto, dándole justo en el cuello de su oponente, esta retrocedió apenas gritando de dolor, antes de que el cuerpo de Olivia volviera a ser iluminado por una gran luz y, la decapitara de un tajo limpio...

Olivia cayó de rodillas apenas sosteniendo su arma mientras, un charco de su propia sangre se formaba debajo de ella, su visión se torno borrosa y, apenas se estaba manteniendo consciente... acaso... después de todo su esfuerzo... ¿No sería capaz de vengar a sus amigos?

-Fue una gran batalla la que diste-dijo Karla en tono respetuoso, Olivia apenas fue consciente de que su ultimo oponente estaba frente a ella-Pero, este es tu fin-dijo Karla con cierta melancolía, preparándose para darle el golpe final, hubiera deseado que las cosas no hubiera terminado así pero... todo indicaba que el destino tenía otros planes para ellos...

En unos escasos segundos que Olivia sintió que fue una eternidad vio como su poderoso enemigo se preparaba para ponerle fin a su sufrimiento...

...

... No...

No...

¡NO!

¡ELLA NO CAERIA TAN FACILMENTE!

Rezándole a Naga... suplicándole que le permitiría usar su último aliento para terminar esto, usando las últimas fuerza que le quedaban, Olivia tomando por sorpresa a Karla, se arrojo sobre ella clavándole la espada justo en el pecho, Karla lanzo un gutural grito de agonía ahogado en sangre, antes de caer muerta en el árido terreno...

Sin fuerzas Olivia cayó al suelo sintiendo que no podría mantenerse consciente por mucho tiempo... lo había logrado... logro vengar a sus queridos amigos...

Aunque...

Al juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que perdía... quizás... ella pronto se reuniría con ellos... al menos le permitiría decirles que podrían descansar en paz, aquellos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Olivia antes de cerrar sus ojos con una gran sonrisa, sintiendo una paz que no había sentido nunca... quizás esto era lo que se sentía morir sin sentir arrepentimientos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de ver aquella horrenda carnicería provocada por la estupidez de mis unidades y que, por un PUTO milagro hayamos ganado... solo un pensamiento rondaba en mi mente... ¡Joder, que bueno que le puse provisionalmente ventaja a Olivia!


	47. Chapter 47

Apoyo de amistad (Fae/María)

Con Phyria en una importante misión en la que, debía enfrentar un difícil desafío en un lugar llamado el coliseo, Fae no estaba segura de que hacer hoy, regularmente sus días se pasaban rápido ya fuera entrenando o jugando, sobre todo con Florina, Lucius, María, Olivia, Sharena y Setsuna pero, Olivia y Sharena acompañaron a Phyria junto con Héctor y Serra hacia el coliseo, el señor Lucius había ido a hacer rondas para curar a las personas de la aldea cercana con ayuda de Camilla; Florina y Setsuna estaban entrenando y María no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

Fae suspiro un poco triste al ver que no sabía con quien jugar, cuando su grupo de juego estaba ocupado, regularmente iba a la habitación de Phyria a jugar, ella siempre se portaba muy amable con ella, ¡Incluso respondía sus preguntas por más difíciles o constantes que fueran!, de hecho Phyria recientemente le estaba enseñando a jugar, un juego de cartas de su mundos con monstruos de todo tipo, magias y lo que Phyria llamó _"cartas trampa"_.

Definitivamente Fae quería aprender a jugar ese juego… pero sin Phyria era imposible seguir practicando o tan si quiera aprender más de la extensa colección de cartas de Phyria… de verdad tenía muchas ganas de jugar hoy...

Mientras hacia un pequeño puchero ante ese pensamiento Fae, noto algo de movimiento en el pasillo, ¿Quién estará escondiéndose en esa columna?, aquella misteriosa figura como bien pudo se metió en la cocina, aunque se notaba que no era precisamente silenciosa.

Guiada por la curiosidad y temiendo que fuera un señor malo que quería robarse la comida, decidió investigar, entro en la cocina tan silenciosamente como pudo, escondiéndose detrás de las sillas del comedor, tratando de ver al señor malo.

Al parecer la misteriosa figura ya se había metido a la cocina, ¿¡Quizás quería robarse los dulces que hacia Catria para los demás!? ¡No iba a permitir que un señor malo se metiera con los dulces de sus amigos!

Fae de la manera más discreta que pudo, comenzó a acercarse a la puerta de la cocina, los leves ruidos que captaba con sus finos oídos, le dejaron en claro que el señor malo seguía ahí, era hora de detenerlo, tomando con fuerza su piedra transformadora en mano, se metió a la cocina en un rápido movimiento y dijo.

-¡Muy bien señor malo! ¡No haga nada malo o... o...! ¡Ya verá!-dijo Fae en el tono más seguro que pudo... solo para darse cuenta de que era María quien estaba en la cocina-¿María?-dijo Fae sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Fae confundida, cuando parecía que María estaba a punto de responderle unos ruidos las alertaron a las dos, ¿Sera esta vez un señor malo?

Tan rápido como pudo María, tomo la mano de Fae y la escondió junto con ella en una especie de armario de madera donde las dos apenas cabían, Fae no podría estar más confundida.

-¿Qué sucede María? ¿Porque nos escondemos?-dijo Fae, apenas acomodándose en tan pequeño espacio.

-Shhh, lo sabrás en un momento-dijo María en tono bajo, quizás María quería atrapar a algún ladrón o algo así, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Fae escucharan las voces de Catria y Palla, ¿Por qué se escondían de sus amigas?

María como bien pudo, abrió ligeramente la puerta del armario para tener una mejor visión de la cocina sin que Palla o Catria las descubrieran, no esperaba que tuviera que involucrar a Fae pero, esperaba que esto no arruinara todo su plan.

-Parece que aun estas algo ansiosa-dijo Palla en tono tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres Palla?-pregunto Catria curiosa mientras, comenzaba a terminar de acomodar los platos que había lavado hace un rato.

-Cuando buscas cualquier cosa que limpiar o acomodar, es porque algo te preocupa-dijo Palla sin perder su sonrisa, conocía tan bien a su pequeña hermana como la palma de su mano.

-N-no sé de qué estás hablando-dijo Catria en tono ligeramente duro, mientras guardaba los platos sin mirar a su hermana.

-Bueno...-comenzó a decir Palla en un fingido tono pensativo-Te pusiste afilar cuanta arma llego a tus manos, incluso trataste de afilar el bastón de María-dijo Palla en tono divertido haciendo que Catria se tensara-Limpiaste los pasillos del castillo como tres veces, la tabla de avisos, los dos altares e incluso trataste de bañar a Feh a la fuerza-dijo Palla antes de soltar una suave risa, para ese punto Catria había dejado de guardar los platos y encaraba a su hermana.

-¿Acaso me has seguido hasta aquí solo para regañarme?-dijo Catria con cierto fastidio y algo roja, ¿Cómo su hermana podía darse el tiempo de verificar que estaban haciendo las dos?

-Yo no podría regañarte Catria, después de todo ya eres una mujer madura y responsable-dijo Palla con una sonrisa alegre que solo irrito a Catria-Pero hablando enserio, sabes que si algo te preocupa, siempre puedes contar conmigo para ayudarte-dijo Palla en tono más suave y maternal.

-Y-y-yo, ¿Por qué crees que estaría preocupada por algo en primer lugar?-dijo Catria un poco a la defensiva.

-Es porque no te solicitaron para ir al coliseo, ¿Verdad?-dijo Palla en tono gentil, haciendo que Catria la mirara incrédula, ¿Cómo su hermana descubría tan rápido estas cosas?

-Yo... solo pensé que ya estaba lista para ese tipo de desafíos-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro cansado, no podía negar que, el hecho que eligieran a Sharena por encima de ella, la había dejado algo... dolida de alguna extraña manera.

-Catria, Phyria no piensa que seas débil, ella dejo bastante claro que sus elecciones fueron hechas porque ha logrado ponerles más sellos útiles a ellos que a nosotros, ella siempre ha dejado claro que reconoce el gran valor y el empeño que ponemos todos nosotros dentro y fuera del campo de batalla-dijo Palla en tono dulce mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Caria en señal de apoyo.

-Lo sé, incluso Phyria toma en cuenta mis sugerencias e ideas para ciertas formaciones de batalla-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro apenado, detestaba tener que admitir estas cosas, incluso frente a su hermana mayor.

-Bueno que tal si conversamos mejor del asunto en mi cuarto, quizás mi té especial y los pastelillos de mi dulce hermanita, puedan ayudarnos a animarte-dijo Palla con una gran sonrisa.

-... ¿Segura que no hiciste todo esto por los pastelillos... verdad?-dijo Catria haciendo un puchero.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo Palla con un fingido tono afligido-¿¡Cómo puedes pensar así de tu hermana mayor!? ¡Si yo era quien se echaba la culpa por salvarte cuando tenías tus pequeños accidentes húmedos en la cama cuando eras pequeña!-dijo Palla en tono más fuerte y fingiendo estar dolida.

-¡Palla!-grito Catria roja antes de cubrirle la boca a su hermana, ¡Por Naga! ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría gritar esas cosas!?

-Entonces, ¿Estás de acuerdo con el plan?-dijo Palla con una sonrisa amable luego de quitarse la mano de Catria de su boca, le encantaba ver a su hermana así de apenada y sonrojada.

-... Está bien, ¡Pero espérame en el comedor! ¡No necesito que sepas el escondite para luego provoques nuevos baños de sangre cuando se te suelte la lengua!-dijo Catria aun bastante roja.

-De acuerdo Mama-Catria-dijo Palla en tono alegre antes de salirse de la cocina.

Catria suspiro algo roja mientras se tallaba la frente, con hermanas como Palla, lo que menos le hacía faltan eran enemigos, tratándose de calmar fue directo a la enorme gaveta de especias donde, luego de mover varias cosas saco un enorme recipiente lleno de pastelillos y, después de tomar unos cuantos y guardarlos muy bien, fue con su hermana rumbo a la habitación de esta, esperando que Palla la ayudara más que avergonzarla.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Fae y María salieran del armario, mientras comenzaban a reírse, nunca pensaron que la madura y seria Catria pudiera actuar de esa forma, Fae se preguntaba si eso era tener hermanos.

Muchas veces Fae se preguntaba que se sentiría tener a alguien que te conociera desde que naciste y, aunque Sophia había estado con ella tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba cuando no estaba con ella, Sophia nunca se mostraría tan... sincera con ella aun a solas... de verdad a Fae le gustaría tener una relación así con alguien... alguien que te tenga tanta confianza que pueda mostrarse de formas que nunca lo mostraría con nadie más...

-¡Hahaha! Nunca pensé que Catria hubiera pasado por eso-dijo María sosteniéndose su pancita de la risa.

-¡Hahaha! Sí, pero... será mejor no decirle a nadie sobre esto-dijo Fae calmándose un poco.

-Claro que no se los diremos a nadie-dijo María con una sonrisa-Catria es nuestra amiga y es como una hermana mayor para mi, y una hermana no traiciona la confianza de un hermana mayor-dijo María en tono orgulloso y con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces... ¿Puedes ser hermano de alguien sin compartir su sangre?-pregunto Fae muy sorprendida.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-dijo María en tono seguro-Siempre que te preocupes por ellos genuinamente y quieras lo mejor para ellos, se vuelven como tu familia-dijo María con una sonrisa-Por eso veo a Palla, Catria y a Est como hermanas mayores, aunque a Est más como un hermana menor problemática-dijo María en tono alegre.

Para sorpresa de María, Fae se quedo callada, como si estuviera pensando en algo, por lo que recordaba la gente dragón muchas veces vivían completamente solas o aisladas de todo, se preguntaba si Fae le pasaba exactamente lo mismo en su mundo... quizás Fae no tenía a nadie a quien podía llamarle hermano...

-Sabes Fae... si te gustaría... yo podría ser como tu hermana mayor, no soy tan fuerte como mis hermanos pero, ¡Te aseguro que te cuidare mucho!-dijo María en tono determinado y algo sonrojada, esperando la respuesta de Fae.

-¿E-enserio quieres ser mi hermana mayor?-pregunto Fae incrédula pero a la vez muy ilusionada.

-Por supuesto que sí, siempre quise tener una hermana menor tierna a la cual proteger-dijo María con una sonrisa amable.

Para sorpresa de María, Fae se le arrojo encima para abrazarla mientras le decía _"gracias"_ muy feliz, María hizo lo posible por sonreír de manera amable mientras, intentaba mantener cargada a Fae... de verdad le estaba costando mucho trabajo pero, ¡Una hermana mayor nunca se rinde!

Al final luego de bajarla, María tuvo que fingir como mejor pudo que no le dolían los brazos y la espalda... quizás debería comenzar a entrenar más para hacerse más fuerte no solo en la magia curativa... tal vez Phyria podría ayudarle con eso.

-Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Porque nos escondimos en primer lugar?-pregunto Fae confundida, haciendo que María se tensara un poco.

-Bueno... veras...-comenzó a decir algo nerviosa María-Estaba tratando de averiguar donde Catria oculto sus pastelillos, pero luego llegaste tu y ellas, así que...-dijo María tratando de que no sonara tan mal su explicación.

-... ¿Querías robarte los pastelillos de Catria?-pregunto Fae algo confundida.

-¡S-s-solo pensaba tomar unos cuantos prestados!-dijo María algo apenada.

-¿Yo también puedo pedir algunos prestados?-pregunto Fae emocionada, si solo los tomarían prestados, ¡Entonces no había problema!

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo María en tono animado-Solo que será un secreto entre hermanas, ¿De acuerdo?-dijo María en tono más tranquilo antes de extender su mano hacia Fae para sellar su promesa.

-¡Sí! ¡Una promesa de hermanas!-dijo Fae muy emocionada, sin duda tener una hermana mayor sería la mejor cosa que le había pasado a Fae en su vida... bueno, además de conocer a sus amigos de Arcadia y del castillo de Askr.


	48. Chapter 48

Apoyo de amistad (Est/Florina)

Est caminaba por los pasillos del castillo bastante molesta por su situación actual, aun no entendía porque Phyria eligió a Sharena por encima de ella, ¡Por Naga! ella era una de las Alas Blancas de Medonia y, aunque no era tan fuerte como sus hermanas, ¡Eso no significaba que no estuviera a la altura del desafío!

Lo peor de todo era que, cuando se fue a quejar con Phyria por su decisión en privado, ella le dejo bastante claro que, si hubiera elegido a una caballera pegaso para esto, elegiría a Florina sin dudarlo, ¡Esto simplemente no era justo!

Estaba segura de que ella era mucho más fuerte que Florina, no podía negar que Florina peleaba muy bien y que, se notaba que tenía experiencia en el campo de batalla pero, ¡Eso no se comparaba con la guerra que lidio poco después de que fuera invocada con sus hermanas!

Est refunfuño más al recordar la actitud de sus hermanas, no solo no se quejaron en lo absoluto por la decisión de Phyria, sino que también ninguna de las dos quiso apoyarla, ¡Se supone que eran hermanas! ¡HERMANAS POR NAGA! ¡Debieron de haberla apoyado cuando se fue a quejar con Phyria!

Como si no hubiera sido suficiente el hecho de que la traicionaran de esa forma, Palla le dijo con una de sus características sonrisas que, si le ganaba en un juego de _"vencidas"_ ella se ocuparía personalmente de convencer a Phyria de cambiar su decisión, naturalmente Est no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad, ¡Le iba a demostrar a su hermana mayor que también era muy fuerte!

... O por lo menos eso pensó antes de que su hermana prácticamente la humillara frente a todos cuando, la derroto ¡DOCE VECES SEGUIDAS!, Est no recordaba que su hermana tuviera un brazo tan fuerte y por encima de todo eso, ¡No era justo! ¡Est estaba segura de que Palla había hecho trampa de alguna manera!

Mientras farfullaba y caminaba dando fuertes pisotones, Est pronto capto un sonido que llamó su atención, al parecer alguien estaba teniendo un entrenamiento serio en la sala especial del castillo, quizás eso era lo que necesitaba Est para desahogar toda esa frustración.

Sintiendo que no tenía nada que perder, Est entro a la sala de entrenamiento sorprendiéndose un poco por lo que veía, al parecer la _"todopoderosa Florina"_ estaba jalando una caja llena de jabalinas para practicar con algunos blancos del área, para ser más _"fuerte"_ que ella, parecía que le estaba dando algunos problemas esa caja, Est decidió quedarse observar para ver que hacía, quería ver porque Phyria tenía en tan alta estima a Florina.

Mientras tanto Florina, terminaba de arrastrar la enorme caja llena de jabalinas, hubiera sido más sencillo sino hubiera practicado maniobras evasivas y contraataques durante tanto tiempo con Setsuna, Phyria no mentía al decir que Setsuna era una arquera tan talentosa como Rebecca o Wil o Rath o incluso Lady Louise, sin duda esto le ayudaría a mejorar sus habilidades y así volverse más capaz para proteger a Lyn y a sus amigos.

Luego de dejar a su fiel amigo Huey en los establos reales, despedirse de Setsuna y agradecerle toda la ayuda prestada, decidió que no estaba del todo cansada como para no hacer una práctica con las jabalinas, después de todo debía mantener su puntería lo más pulida posible para poder ayudar a los demás, luego de colocarse a una distancia que significara un reto, Florina agarro una de las jabalinas y verifico su peso, eran un poco más ligeras que las que usaba regularmente pero, sin duda le servirían para entrenar.

Est ya llevaba un rato oculta detrás de un muñeco de practica mientras observaba a Florina, quizás le estaba costando mover esas jabalinas, lo cual no podía culparla considerada que eran más pesadas que las que usaba en su mundo, quizás la pobre se estaba sobre exigiendo más de la cuenta.

Cuando Florina se preparaba para empezar su práctica, Est quedo con la boca completamente abierta al contemplar el primer lanzamiento, Florina no solo giro la lanza sobre ella como sino significara nada, ¡Sino que además la arrojo con tal fuerza y precisión que, atravesó el blanco que paja justo en el centro! Est literalmente tuvo que usar su propia mano para cerrar su propia boca...

... Eso no podía ser... ¡Quizás simplemente había sido suerte! ¡Sí! ¡Est no tenía dudas de que eso debió de haber sido un tiro afortunado! ¡Probablemente no lo lograría de nuevo!

Para su total asombro, Florina no solo volvió a repetir la hazaña, ¡Sino que también jabalina que lanzaba, jabalina que atravesaba justo en el centro del blanco! Est nunca en su vida había visto a alguien hacer eso, ¡Ni siquiera sus hermanas mayores podían dar así en el blanco tantas veces seguidas! ¡Florina sin duda era la mejor jinete pegaso que había visto!

En cuanto se le terminaron las jabalinas, Florina suspiro satisfecha por su trabajo, sin duda necesitaba esto para liberar esa energía y ansiedad acumulada, tomo la toalla y la botella de agua que había traído para refrescarse un poco, quizás volvería a repetir los lanzamientos un par de veces más antes de guardar todo y retirarse a su habitación.

-¡FLORINA!-escucho un repentino grito Florina que, no solo la hizo pegar un salto del susto, sino que casi provoco que se le cayera la botella de agua, ¿¡Qué estaba sucediendo!?, Florina ni siquiera alcanzo a comprender la situación cuando de la nada, Est se le fue encima y abrazo sus piernas llorosa, haciendo que Florina se pusiera completamente roja, ¿¡Qué le estaba sucediendo a Est!?

-¡PERDONAME!-dijo casi gritando Est y llorando tanto que incluso, estaba derramando algunos mocos, Florina no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué se estaba disculpando-¡PERDÓN POR CREER QUE ERAS DÉBIL!-dijo Est aun llorando a mares, sin soltarse de las piernas de Florina.

-D-d-d-descuida, no eres la primera persona q-q-que piensa eso-dijo Florina visiblemente incomoda y apenada, estaba segura de que no era nada tan grave para que Est se aferrara a sus piernas de esa forma...

-Sé que es mucho pedir pero... ¡POR FAVOR, TÓMAME COMO TU APRENDIZ!-dijo Est gritando sin soltarse de Florina.

-¿¡Eh!?-dijo Florina sorprendida y más apenada que nunca, ¿Cómo ella podría ser la maestra de alguien?, ¡Si ella ni siquiera había terminado su adiestramiento en Ilia, técnicamente ni siquiera era una mercenaria pegaso oficial!

-¡TE LO SUPLICO POR FAVOR! ¡SOLO QUIERO SER MÁS FUERTE PARA DEMOSTRARLE A MIS HERMANAS QUE NO SOY UNA CARGA PARA ELLAS!-dijo Est aun llorando y aun aferrada a Florina como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Florina no pudo evitar observarla detenidamente al escuchar sus palabras, Florina sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía que tus hermanas mayores te sobre protegieran, aunque Farina lo hacía a su particular manera y Fiora, a veces se comportaba como si no pudiera ser capaz de salir volando con Huey al pueblo desde la casa, quizás Est estaba pasando por lo mismo.

Haciéndole una señal a Est para que la soltara y se sentara junto con ella en la hierba Florina, saco de su bolso un pañuelo de tela que le ofreció a Est para que se limpiara un poco, luego de que Est se calmara lo suficiente, Florina comenzó a hablar.

-¿Por qué sientes que tus hermanas te ven como una carga?-pregunto Florina en tono suave.

-E-e-es que, ¡Ellas piensan que no puedo hacer nada bien!, sé que no soy tan fuerte como Palla o tan perfecta prácticamente en todo como Catria p-p-pero, ¡No soy una inútil!-dijo Est con cierto reclamo y limpiándose una cuantas lagrimas con el dorso de su mano-Solo...quiero que sepan que pueden contar conmigo y que, yo también puedo protegerlas-dijo Est en tono bajo y triste, nunca pensó que hablaría alguna vez con alguien sobre esto.

-Est-comenzó a decir Florina en tono dulce-Las hermanas mayores siempre son sobreprotectoras, quizás estas malentendiendo las cosas-dijo Florina con una sonrisa, tratando de calmar a su compañera.

-Tú no lo entiendes, luego de la guerra creí que las cosas cambiarían-dijo Est en tono bajo y captando más la atención de Florina-De verdad di todo de mi en esa época y, de verdad ayude mucho en las batallas pero, en cuanto acabo... era como si todo lo que hice hubiera pasado desapercibido para ellas-dijo Est soltando un suspiro melancólico, creyó que sus hermanas confiarían más en ella después de eso pero... al parecer nunca era suficiente para ellas.

Florina no pudo evitar sentirse identificada con Est, antes de que acabara aquí con Lyn y los demás, su hermana Fiora no había abandonado la idea de llevársela de regreso a Ilia para que fuera promovida a rango uno y, pudiera trabajar junto con ella en la primera división.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, Florina pensó que luego de todo lo ocurrido y la relación que ahora tenía su hermana con Ninian, creyó su hermana había dejado por la paz ese asunto, por una parte no pudo evitar sentir cierta calidez al darse cuenta de que, aunque Fiora tenía una relación amorosa, aun pensara tanto en ella como en Farina, de verdad Florina se sentía afortunada de tenerlas a las dos como hermanas.

A pesar de la oferta, Florina tenía una poderosa razón para rechazarla, no era simplemente porque no quería vivir bajo la ala protectora de su hermana toda la vida, sino que también era porque... quería estar a lado de alguien realmente importante para ella y, si se unía a la primera división, le sería casi imposible pasar tiempo con esa persona.

Florina dejo de lado aquellos temas que, ya tendría tiempo de reflexionar en otro momento, miro a su compañera y, no le costó trabajo notar que de verdad Est, quería demostrarle a sus hermanas que ella podía protegerlas, de la misma forma que Florina, intentaba de demostrarle lo mismo a las suyas... quizás no era la mejor persona para este trabajo, pero sin duda no dejaría a una hermana de armas sola en esto.

-Est para serte sincera, no creo ser la mejor para este trabajo pero, si de verdad crees que puedo ayudarte en algo, estaré más que encantada de hacerlo-dijo Florina en tono amable y seguro.

-¡D-de verdad! ¿Aun cuando pensé que eras una debilucha?-dijo Est sorprendida y a la vez apenada.

-No te preocupes por eso, además siendo honesta yo también a veces pienso que soy muy débil-dijo Florina algo apenada.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-dijo Est sin podérselo creer-¡No te miento cuando te digo que eres una de las jinetes pegaso más fuertes que he conocido!-dijo Est en tono sincero y seguro.

-C-c-c-creo que estas exagerando-dijo Florina completamente roja, de verdad sentía que se desmayaría de la pena en cualquier momento.

-¡Vamos maestra Florina!-dijo Est con renovado animo y poniéndose de pie-Si quiero acercarme a su nivel, tendré que comenzar desde ahorita-dijo Est con una sonrisa alegre mientras, le extendía su mano a Florina para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ¡Sin duda Florina era una persona con un gran corazón!

Pese a su pena, Florina no pudo evitar sonreírle a su compañera antes de tomar su mano, de verdad no estaba segura si realmente podría ayudar a Est con su dilema pero, sin duda se esforzaría para lograrlo.


	49. Chapter 49

El coliseo 2

Luego de darles el regaño que se merecían por meterse estúpidamente al nivel difícil y sufrir muertes que estaba segura que los perseguirían por el resto de sus vidas, tuve que darles una larga explicación improvisada sobre que este lugar era un poco más... duro que lo que habíamos enfrentado en los otros mundos o en la Torre de práctica.

También tuve que dejarles en claro que gracias al poder de mi arma legendaria logre resucitarlos de la muerte, aunque solo funcionaba en ciertos lugares específicos como la Torre y el Coliseo, lo último que necesito es que tengan un falso sentimiento de invisibilidad porque crean que los puedo revivir en cualquier momento.

Cuando por fin se recuperaron de su trauma existencial, casi de inmediato Serra se fue sobre Héctor insultándolo de formas que, no era correcto que chicas tan puras como Olivia y Sharena escucharan... bueno además de que intento meterle su báculo en el trasero... eso definitivamente era algo que ninguna de nosotras necesitaba ver...

Con el grupo relativamente más calmados, regresamos a registrarnos en los combates de nivel fácil que, afortunadamente nadie se atrevió a llevarme la contraria y desesperarse con la espera luego de su bonita experiencia en el nivel difícil, como de costumbre no tapan el pozo hasta que el niño se cayó y murió ahí.

Ya que necesitaba por lo menos ganar cinco batallas seguidas para conseguir los regalos del coliseo, estuvimos un buen rato batallando y, sorprendentemente Héctor no remilgo mis órdenes o trato de hacerse el héroe como pasaba muy seguido cuando íbamos a otros mundos, aunque claro en parte tengo la culpa por inflarlos tanto antes de llevarlos al modo historia.

Con las cinco batallas completadas el grupo se veía bastante cansado pero... aunque suene un poco a explotación, necesitaba una batalla más para no desperdiciar el gladius que me quedaba y, para asegurarme de quedar en un rango donde me dieran tres orbes de regalo, no pretendo llegar a rango veinte y conseguir la dichosa corona porque, ni siquiera lo he logrado en la aplicación así que, es más que seguro que menos lo lograre aquí.

-Bien chicos se que están cansado pero, necesitamos una batalla más antes de irnos, si queremos asegurarnos de conseguir un buen premio en el coliseo-dije en tono tranquilo mientras los cinco descansábamos en unas bancas de una área de descanso para los peleadores del coliseo.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Ya he tenido bastante por saber lo que se siente morir por culpa de un arquero! ¡Como para seguir arriesgando MI vida en este lugar lleno de degenerados morbosos!-grito Serra indignada y molesta.

-Yo les dije que este lugar era peligroso antes de que viniéramos aquí, y si sucedió eso puedes agradécelo al Lord de turno que metió la pata-dije con cierto fastidio, me sorprendió un poco que Héctor ni siquiera me contestara y solo se limitara a suspirar... quizás luego debería hablar con él... se ve un poco... ¿Deprimido?

-¡Olvídalo! ¡No formare parte de este espectáculo vulgar de matanzas sin sentido!-dijo Serra con los brazos cruzados y aun muy furiosa.

-Vamos Serra solo debemos pelear una vez más, aunque es evidente que no eres la mejor curandera, te necesitamos en este momento-dije con cierto tono cansado, sabía que debía traer a Lucius pero aun le faltan puntos de habilidad para tener su bastón bueno.

-¡Vete a la mierda Phyria!-me grito Serra rabiosa.

-Yo también te quiero Serra-dije con una sonrisa divertida, cuando parecía que había tentado demasiado mi suerte esta vez, Sharena logro detener a Serra antes de que me metiera su bastón por quien sabe donde...

-¡Por favor ya no peleen!-dijo Sharena roja como un tomate por la pena y tratando de mantener a Serra a raya.

-S-s-sharena tiene razón, no lograremos nada peleando entre nosotros-dijo Olivia en tono tímido e igual de roja que Sharena.

-Chicos se que están cansados y créanme que con tanto estrés también estoy igual pero, solo necesitamos una batalla más y podemos descansar en el castillo, les prometo que luego de esto tendremos la semana libre-dije en tono tranquilo y tratando de negociar esto, quizás la oferta tentadora de no hacer nada en siete días me ayude a convencerlos... bueno por lo menos eso hubiera servido para convencerme a mí.

-¡Esta bien iré!-dijo Serra desesperada, y liberándose del agarre de Sharena-Pero te juro que te cobrare el triple por esto-dijo Serra con evidente mal humor.

-Eso tendrás que discutirlo con Anna, sabes que ella es la que se encarga de estas cosas-dije soltando un suspiro, ¿Qué acaso me vio cara de recursos humanos?

-Pues espero que se prepare porque, no pienso ceder hasta que me paguen lo que merezco-dijo Serra soltando un bufido, antes de acercarse al área para entrar a la arena del coliseo.

-A la comandante no le gustara esto-dijo Sharena con evidente preocupación.

-Solo, alejémonos de su cuarto cuando comiencen a discutir eso... y quizás deberíamos alertar a Lucius para que las cure, en caso de que comiencen a discutir con las armas-dije soltando un suspiro cansado, esto me olía a carnicería de aquí a China...

-C-creo que lo mejor sería no dejarlas discutir con sus armas en mano-dijo Olivia algo nerviosa.

-Dudo que eso evite que se hagan daño pero, al menos evitaremos que se hagan más de lo necesario-dije en tono tranquilo, será mejor prepararme mentalmente y, luego buscar mi casco para cuando, invariablemente tenga que hacerme cargo de separarlas...

Alcanzamos a Serra y luego de discutir como seria nuestra estrategia, los chicos salieron hacia la arena mientras me colocaba en el área de observación donde los dirigiría desde ahí, al parecer mi oponente sería un invocador llamado Mugo que, me sonaba de algo aunque no estaba muy segura de donde exactamente, bien no deberíamos tener problemas así que, será mejor que acabe con esto tan rápido como pueda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el grupo de guerreros regreso a la polvosa arena de tierra, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver a sus siguientes oponentes, uno era una mujer grande de cabellos rubios platinados, ojos verde suave y una pesada armadura de color rosa suave cuyo escudo, tenía un símbolo muy similar al que portaba Camilla, quizás era alguien del mundo de Camilla.

Otro de los miembros era una pequeña chica dragón de cabellos morados, ojos rojizos, dos enormes alas escamosas de dragón amarillos de fondo verde en su espalda y, estaba vestida con unos ropajes morados y rojizos que la hacían ver elegante.

Otra era una niña que Serra, no dudaba que fuera más o menos de la edad de Nino, era de cabello corto y rubio, ojos verdes brillantes y portaba una armadura pesada de tonalidades rojas y un tanto naranjas, ¿Cómo a una chica tan joven le permitían que portara semejante peso encima?

Y por último la que parecía ser la curandera del grupo, era una chica que parecía de la misma edad de la niña de la armadura, su cabello era de un rosa suave al igual que sus ojos y, llevaba ropajes blancos que, vagamente les recordaron a la ropa de Setsuna, aunque sin duda con un diseño que daba a entender que la joven debía pertenecer a una casa noble.

-Parece que lidiaremos con equipo de acorazados-dijo Serra en tono pensativo.

-Entonces parece que será una pelea fácil-dijo Sharena en tono alegre, al menos ya podía dejar de lado su preocupación de pelear contra un equipo duro.

-Aun así no hay que confiarnos, sabemos que nuestros enemigos aguantan más de lo normal-dijo Héctor en tono algo serio.

-Es raro que suenes como la voz de la razón aquí Héctor-dijo Serra en tono curioso, desde el fiasco de la primera pelea, Héctor había comenzado actuar algo... raro, ya no entraba a la batalla como si pudiera vencer a cien hombre solo... quizás ese escarmiento era justo lo que necesitaba para ser menos impulsivo, aunque aun lamentaba que fuera a costa de su preciada vida.

-T-tenemos que seguir el plan de Phyria, si lo hacemos bien, los derrotaremos como a los otros equipos-dijo Olivia en tono más seguro.

-Bien, iré al frente y manténganse alerta, si algo sale mal, necesitare que Sharena me saque de ahí rápido-dijo Serra en tono algo serio y con su bastón en mano.

-¡Descuida Serra no te fallare!-dijo Sharena en tono seguro y con su lanza en mano, se aseguraría de que no volvieran a lastimar a sus preciados amigos.

Tal como lo habían planeado, Serra logro atraer a la gran acorazada de armadura rosada que, avanzó como bien podía con dirección hacia Serra con toda la intención de atacarla, para sorpresa de ella, Héctor salto por encima de Serra y le propino un fuerte hachazo que corto su armadura como si fuera de papel, a pesar de haber recibido un gran daño, la lancera logro asestarle un golpe penetrante a Héctor que si bien no lo mato, le había hecho un daño considerable.

Serra volvió a retroceder antes de usar su bastón curativo a distancia para curar las heridas de Héctor, mientras Serra socorría a Héctor, Olivia y Sharena mantenían distraídas a la chica dragón y a la chica del hacha mientras, la curandera aun se encontraba demasiado lejos para apoyar a la lancera, ¡No tenían dudas de que Héctor acabaría con ella!

-¡Hora de usar marcha muralla!-dijo repentinamente la chica de la armadura rojiza generando un pulso de energía que envolvió a la niña dragón y a la acorazada de lanza, aquella energía cubrió por completo sus cuerpos, haciéndolas ver más renovadas y fuertes.

Tomando por sorpresa a los cuatro, la mujer de la armadura rosada se desplazo a una velocidad increíble atrapando a Olivia con la guardia baja clavándole su lanza justo en el pecho, Olivia soltó un grito ahogado antes de caer al suelo muerta mientras, la guerrera con cierto malestar sacaba su arma del pecho de la joven, era una lástima que las cosas tuvieran que acabar así.

-¡Olivia!-gritaron sus compañeros sorprendidos y asustados, ¿¡Cómo esta tipa logro moverse tan rápido!?

-¡Boo! ¡No deberías distraerte!-dijo repentinamente la chica dragón tomando por sorpresa a Sharena, aquella niña se convirtió en un imponente dragón de escamas amarillas que, arrojo una voraz flama hacia Sharena.

Sharena apenas soporto las flamas antes de retroceder con su ropa chamuscada, cuando se preparaba para vengar a su compañera caída, repentinamente aquella chica de hacha salto por encima del enorme dragón, aterrizando con un golpe descendente con su hacha sobre Sharena.

Guiada por el instinto, Sharena bloqueo el ataque con su lanza, siendo partida al instante por la fuerza del golpe... Sharena quedo casi petrificada al ver, como su arma sagrada había sido destrozada con tanta facilidad, no había terminado de procesar lo sucedido cuando aquella chica realizo un segundo ataque tomándola por sorpresa, haciéndole un profundo corte en el pecho, Sharena retrocedió expulsando borbotones de sangre de su herida y boca, antes de caer muerta en la polvosa arena.

-¡Nooooo!-grito Serra con una mezcla de miedo y furia, ¿¡Cómo estas personas habían desbarato su estrategia de combate tan efectivamente!

Héctor tomando su hacha de manera firme, se juro a si mismo que no permitirá que nadie más cayera, estaba dirigiéndose hacia la mujer de la lanza cuando un ataque mágico le dio justo en el pecho, Héctor grito de dolor pero mantuvo su posición, solo para ser herido por un segundo ataque que lo tiro al suelo, poco a poco sintió como todo se volvió oscuro en una neblina de agonía mientras, se maldecía por haber sido tan débil...

-¡Héctor!-grito Serra llorando, antes de sentir un terrible dolor en el cuerpo que le hizo caer de rodillas y toser algo de sangre en el suelo.

Dolorosamente Serra levanto su mirada, centrándose en la pequeña curandera que tenía un visible malestar en su rostro mientras sostenía un bastón bastante familiar para Serra, ya no le quedaban dudas... esa niña usaba el mismo bastón de dolor que ella usaba...

Negándose a morir sin luchar Serra lanzo su ataque hacia la mujer de la armadura rosada, causándole un grave daño y, lastimando en el proceso a sus aliados, quizás aun tenía una oportunidad de sobrevivir, cuando trato de tomar distancia entre ellas, súbitamente la niña de la armadura rojiza salto a su compañera mal herida y, antes de que Serra pudiera hacer algo, aterrizo con su hacha sobre ella, clavándola en el suelo con su enorme arma... Serra no volvió a moverse después de eso...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

...

...

...

Mierda...

Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda...

¡MIERDA!

¡COMO MIERDAS SE ME OLVIDO REVISAR SI ESE EQUIPO DE TANQUES NO TENIA MARCHA MURALLA!


	50. Chapter 50

Apoyo de amistad (Sharena/Phyria)

Después de todas las aterradoras y peligrosas batallas que habían tenido en el Coliseo, Sharena sabía que necesitaba un buen periodo de descanso y de reflexión, aun no podía dejar de quitarse esa sensación de inutilidad cuando en su último combate, aquella chica de armadura roja le destrozo su preciada arma y luego la termino de un solo golpe.

No era el hecho de que hubiera caído tan rápido en combate, sino que había vuelto a faltar a su promesa y, permitió que mataran a Olivia casi enfrente de ella, antes de que ella cayera sin poder hacer nada... a veces se preguntaba si realmente estaba hecha para esto...

Lo peor de todo era que, le había fallado miserablemente a Phyria cuando ella, depositó su confianza y esperanzas en ella... ¿Qué clase de princesa defraudaba de esa forma a su estratega?

Sin poderlo evitar, Sharena comenzó a pensar en lo que le diría Zacharias si la hubiera visto en ese combate, Zacharias no solo fue uno de sus más grandes amigos, sino también el mentor que le enseño todo lo que sabía sobre cómo usar una lanza... si aun estuviera con ellos probablemente se defraudaría al ver que todo el tiempo que invirtió en ella entrenando, había sido en vano...

Sharena le tomo unos momentos darse cuenta que había comenzado a llorar, rápidamente comenzó a secar sus lagrimas con el dorso de su brazo, al menos fue lo bastante lista para ir a un lugar lejano y secreto donde podría lamentarse y recriminarse en paz...

-¿Sharena? ¿Eres tú?-escucho repentinamente la voz de Phyria detrás de los arbusto donde estaba oculta... quizás este lugar no era tan secreto como pensó...

-... Miau-dijo Sharena algo nerviosa, si fingía que era un gato quizás Phyria se iría.

-¿Un gato?-dijo Phyria en tono curioso.

-Si... ¡Digo! ¡Miau! ¡Miau!-dijo Sharena casi abofeteándose a si misma por haber metido la pata de esa manera.

-Oh entonces si es un gatito-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo haciendo que Sharena suspirara más relajada-Gatito, ¿Sabes de casualidad donde está Sharena?-pregunto Phyria en tono inocente.

-No... ¡Digo! ¡Miau no!-dijo Sharena poniéndose más nerviosa dándose algunos golpecitos en la cabeza, ¿¡Cómo podía cometer el mismo error dos veces!?

-¿Segura que no la has visto gatito? Quizás no sepas quien es Sharena-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo sentándose cerca del arbusto donde estaba el _"gatito"_ -Ella es una chica linda, de hermoso cabello rubio, brillantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa aun más radiante-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa y tono amable, haciendo que Sharena se pusiera roja como un tomate, no sabía que Phyria la considerara linda...

-Sabes gatito, estoy buscando a Sharena porque la vi un poco triste-comenzó a decir Phyria en tono suave, haciendo que Sharena la escuchara con genuina curiosidad-Hoy tuvimos unas batallas difíciles y, por un error mío en el último combate, ella lo paso muy mal-continuo Phyria en tono algo cansado-Creo que ella tiene la loca idea de que fue su culpa pero la verdad, hizo un gran papel en los combates, sin duda a demostrado que ha crecido mucho en estos meses-termino de decir Phyria en tono gentil, esperando que eso calmara al _"gatito"_.

Para sorpresa de Phyria, desde los arbusto empezó a escuchar un hipido bastante fuerte, asustada Phyria rodeo el arbusto y encontró a Sharena... prácticamente llorando a mares... sin duda cada vez se daba cuenta que era muy mala para estas cosas, Sharena la miro con sus enormes ojos verdes antes de arrojársele encima para abrazarla, tirando a Phyria en el proceso.

-¡PHYRIAAAAAAA!-dijo Sharena en tono fuerte y lloroso mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su amiga, no podía creer que Phyria siguiera viéndola como alguien fuerte.

-Tranquila Sharena, todo está bien-dijo Phyria en tono sereno mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Sharena para calmarla, pasó un largo rato hasta que por fin Sharena se calmó lo suficiente para levantarse y sentarse en el pasto junto con Phyria.

-¿Te encuentras mejor Sharena?-pregunto Phyria en tono amable, Sharena se limito a asentir mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de su traje.

-Phyria... ¿Todo lo que dijiste es cierto?-dijo Sharena un poco más compuesta pero con los ojos aun llorosos.

-Cada palabra Sharena-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-Pero... yo no soy tan fuerte como los demás y al final, no pude proteger a nadie y...-comenzó a decir Sharena en tono triste hasta que Phyria la interrumpió suavemente.

-Sharena, ya he dejado bastante claro que fue mi error, si hubiera notado esa habilidad que tenían, probablemente la batalla no hubiera terminado así-dijo Phyria en tono firme, haciendo que Sharena bajara la cabeza algo apenada-Bueno, ya que fue mi error y ya que estos días son libres, que tal si hacemos algo juntas, puede ser lo que tú quieras-dijo Phyria en tono alegre atrayendo la atención de Sharena.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?-pregunto Sharena con cierto tono inocente.

-Sí, incluso si quieres puedo seguirte explicando cosas sobre los artefactos modernos de mi mundo como querías-dijo Phyria en tono amable, antes de ponerse de pie y, extenderle su mano a Sharena para ayudarla.

-¡Muchas gracias Phyria!-dijo Sharena muy animada antes de tomar la mano de Phyria para ponerse de pie.

Mientras abandonaban la zona de los jardines del castillo, Sharena no podía evitar sentirse muy feliz, ¡Sin duda Phyria se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amiga!, aunque quizás era algo que no debía decir enfrente de la comandante Anna, lo último que quería era que la comandante comenzara a sentir celosa de Phyria, cuando ella tenía un lugar especial en su corazón para ambas.

Cuando entraron al castillo Sharena comenzó a reflexionar las palabras de Phyria, ella le dijo que le había hablado con la verdad en todo lo que dijo, si eso era cierto eso significaba que cuando dijo que era linda...

-¿Te sucede algo Sharena?-pregunto Phyria confundida al ver como Sharena se quedaba repentinamente estática y bastante roja.

-Phyria... fue... enserio lo que dijiste de que soy linda...-dijo Sharena en tono tímido y sin poder mirar a los ojos a Phyria.

-Claro que si Sharena-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa-Eres muy impulsiva y revoltosa pero, se te perdona por linda-dijo Phyria en tono divertido mientras, despeinaba un poco a Sharena.

-¡Phyria!-dijo Sharena haciendo un puchero algo sonrojada mientras, trataba de evitar que Phyria siguiera despeinándola.

-¿Qué? No negué que fueras linda pero oye, no abuses de eso o un día de estos ya no te servirá-dijo Phyria aun sonriendo.

-¡Solo por eso tendrás que darme todos esos pastelitos de chocolate con relleno de crema!-dijo Sharena fingiendo estar molesta y con los brazos cruzados.

-No hagas que tenga que acusarte con Alfonse-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

-¡Oye eso es jugar sucio!-dijo Sharena antes de tratar de taclear a Phyria pero esta logro esquivarla y comenzó a correr diciéndole que era muy lenta.

Sharena comenzó a reírse mientras perseguía Phyria a manera de juego, ¡Le encantaba que Phyria no tuviera reparo en jugar con ella de esa forma!, pronto Sharena logro alcanzarla pero para su sorpresa, Phyria cambio de de táctica y la atrapo para luego hacerle un montón de cosquillas hasta que quedo en el suelo rendida, sin duda los días siempre eran más entretenidos cuando jugaba con su gran amiga Phyria.


	51. Chapter 51

Apoyo de Romance (Héctor/Serra) 2

Con todo lo que vivió en aquel horroroso y morboso lugar conocido como el coliseo, Serra estaba bastante segura de que se había ganado su semana de descanso sin objeción alguna pero, si alguien intentaba llevarle la contraria, Serra se aseguraría de molerlo a golpes con su hermoso bastón, hasta que solo quedara una plasta roja.

Serra estaba acostada en su mullida cama mientras leía una de esas novelas que le había prestado Phyria, al parecer el gusto de esta Phyria y la de su mundo seguía siendo el mismo y, le alegraba conocer un poco de literatura de calidad de otros mundos, era bueno saber que Phyria aun mantuviera ese buen gusto por la lectura.

Luego de estar casi una hora leyendo Serra se estiro antes de usar un separador de libros para no perder la pagina que leía y, ponerse de pie para ir por un bocadillo, si tenía suerte y había menos gente por los pasillos, quizás podía comenzar a buscar el escondite secreto de Catria... aun creí que había sido una completa exageración que Catria tomara esas medidas, solo porque dejo un poquito magullados a Héctor y Phyria.

Después de revisar desde la puerta de su cuarto sí, no se encontraba ninguno de sus compañeros en el pasillo, Serra salió de su habitación de la manera más sigilosa que podía en dirección hacia la cocina, si tenía suerte quizás en esta expedición encontraría el dichoso escondite secreto donde Catria ocultaba sus pastelillos.

Mientras reflexionaba donde debía comenzar a buscar, un ruido capto su atención, al parecer alguien estaba teniendo un entrenamiento bastante pesado en la sala de adiestramiento y, por lo que podía escuchar, la persona que estaba ahí ya había tendió más que suficiente.

Sintiendo muy dentro de ella que se arrepentiría de esto, Serra suspiro antes de ir hacia la sala a ver que estaba exactamente pasando, este era el precio a pagar por ser alguien tan noble y altruista como lo era ella, Serra entro a la sala y no se sorprendió al ver, quien era la persona que estaba entrenando como si la vida se le fuera en ello... Serra a veces sentía que debía amarra a su buen Lord con una correa para que se mantuviera quieto...

Completamente ajeno a la nueva presencia en el cuarto Héctor, no dejaba de soltar hachazos contra uno de los muñecos de entrenamiento, a pesar de estar prácticamente desde la primera hora de la mañana, se negaba rotundamente a bajar el ritmo o tan siquiera pensar en detenerse, luego de aquella experiencia Héctor, se había comprometido en cuerpo y alma a que seguiría entrenando para mejorar y no volver a permitir que eso pasara de nuevo.

El día anterior luego de que llegaran al castillo de noche, Phyria y él estuvieron discutiendo sobre todo lo sucedido en el coliseo y, aunque sabía que no debió de haber volcado su frustración en ella, no podía evitar sentir que Phyria estaba siendo demasiado suave con él, en especial al echarse toda la culpa de lo sucedido, incluyendo su monumental metida de pata al seleccionar un nivel mortal de combate... realmente le molestaba que Phyria hiciera todo eso solo para hacerlo sentir mejor...

Héctor redoblo su ritmo ignorando el dolor de sus cansados brazos, si hubiera sido más fuerte... si hubiera sido más astuto... o por lo menos si hubiera sido más paciente, sus compañeras no hubieran tenido que pasar por ese infierno... en especial Serra.

Para ese punto Héctor no podía negar que de todas las muertes, la de Serra fue la que más le había afectado en esa batalla... ver como intentaba mantenerse de pie teniendo una flecha en el pecho, aquella mirada que intentaba ser dura cuando en verdad estaba aterrada de morir y... ver sus ojos apagados luego de que su cadáver cayera al suelo en un charco du su propia sangre... había sido demasiado para él...

Héctor apretó los dientes con fuerza antes de golpear con mas ímpetu el indefenso blanco, no importaba cuentas veces lo intentaba, aquellas imágenes seguían persiguiéndolo incluso en sus sueños, no hubo ningún momento de la noche en el que no se repitieran esos momento una... y otra vez...

-¡HÉCTOR!-repentinamente escucho un grito que hizo que no solo saltara del susto, sino que también soltara su preciada hacha haciendo que esta cayera bastante lejos del lugar donde estaba el muñeco de práctica.

-¡Que rayos te sucede! ¡Se que solo eres tonto, no sordo!-dijo aquella voz que Héctor reconoció como la de Serra, quien lo miraba de manera irritada con su bastón en mano.

-¿No se suponía que no trabajarías hoy?-dijo Héctor con cierto mal humor, en estos momentos Serra era la última persona que necesitaba ver...

-Desgraciadamente el Lord al que sirvo es demasiado cabeza dura como para mantenerme trabajando-dijo Serra con evidente fastidio.

-Pues yo no te he pedido ayuda así que, puedes retirarte a tus aposentos-dijo Héctor entre dientes antes de comenzar a acercarse a su hacha... o por lo menos eso pretendía hasta que Serra lo tomo de la oreja y comenzó a jalarlo hacia una banca...

-¿¡Como te atreves a hablarle así a la todopoderosa, altruista y noble Serra! ¡Deberías estar agradecido de que alguien como YO! ¡Tenga la gentileza de cuidarte porque evidentemente eres demasiado inepto para hacerlo solo!-grito Serra furiosa mientras se llevaba a Héctor por las malas hacia una banca, ¿¡Quién se creía ese idiota para hablarle de esa manera!

Voluntariamente obligado, Héctor se sentó en una de las bancas junto con Serra sintiendo que en cualquier momento se le caería la oreja... aun no entendía como esa mujer podía perjurara que era una mujer _"santa"_ con semejante actitud, no pasó mucho para que Serra volviera a demandar su entera atención.

-Bien, muéstramelas-dijo Serra en tono duro y con los brazos cruzados.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-respondió Héctor casi en automático, Serra suspiro antes de agarrar su bastón con total tranquilidad... y luego golpear con este la cabeza de Héctor.

-No lo volveré a repetir, muéstramelas o...-dijo Serra en tono frío su siniestra amenaza, Héctor no necesito más motivación para quitarse la parte de su armadura del pecho y brazos y, arremangarse las magas de su playera para mostrar sus brazos... lo último que necesitaba era que Serra lo dejara más tonto de lo que ya era...

Serra no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de horror al ver el estado de los brazos de Héctor... estaban tan inflamados que no estaba segura si no sería necesario cortárselos por el grave daño que tenían...

-Solo tú eres lo suficientemente idiota como para quedar en estas condiciones ¡Entrenando!-dijo Serra furiosa y ligeramente preocupada mientras atendía uno de los brazos de Héctor con su magia, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

-¡No estoy tan mal!-dijo Héctor en tono molesto y de reclamo... solo para que Serra le pellizcara el brazo con tal fuerza que Héctor grito tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que todos en el castillo lo escucharon.

-¡Deja de hacerte el duro idiota! ¡Esto es muy serio!-gritó Serra furiosa antes de continuar con su labor-¿¡Cómo demonios permitiste que esto llegara tan lejos!-dijo Serra en tono de reclamo pero muy preocupado.

-¡Entrenar no es un crimen, sabes!-dijo Héctor lloroso, tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

-¡Lo es cuando dejas tus brazos así de inflamados!-le contesto Serra indignada.

-¡PUES SI NO ME ESFUERZO, NO SERÉ CAPAZ DE PROTEGERTE Y VOLVERÁN A MATARTE!-dijo Héctor desesperado, sin estar muy seguro si sus lagrimas eran por el dolor del pellizco... o por recordar lo sucedido...

Hubo un lapso de silencio bastante largo que Héctor no supo cómo interpretar, él era incapaz de mirara a Serra a los ojos por lo que mantuvo su vista hacia el otro lado, pasaron unos tensos momentos en los que Héctor apenas podía respirar, hasta que Serra comenzó a hablar.

-Héctor-comenzó a decir Serra en tono tan suave que tomo por sorpresa a Héctor-Estas cosas suelen pasar en las batallas, ninguno de nosotros somos inmortales ni tampoco somos capaces de salvarlos a todos, por más que lo deseemos-dijo Serra en tono gentil y comprensivo.

-Pero... yo...-comenzó a decir Héctor mirando a Serra a los ojos algo apenado.

-Tampoco fue fácil para mí verte morir en la última batalla-dijo Serra en tono bajo y afligido, atrayendo más la atención de Héctor-No fue fácil para nadie y la verdad, aun no puedo quitarme del todo las imágenes de lo sucedido pero, si quieres volverte más fuerte para protegerme a mi o a los demás, recuerda que es algo que podemos hacer juntos, después de todo necesitas que alguien te cuide las espaldas-dijo Serra con una sonrisa cálida y ligeramente sonrojada.

Héctor no pudo evitar mirar a Serra algo asombrado... nunca pensó que ella estuviera tan afectada con este asunto como él y... debía admitir que verla sonreír de esa forma con ese tierno sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, de verdad la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya era...

-Así que deja de atormentarte con eso, y deja de hacer las cosas solo, no necesito que me dificultes más mi trabajo-dijo Serra tratando de sonar molesta y mirando hacia el otro lado, no podía creer que Héctor se hubiera visto por unos momentos tan... gallardo.

-Muchas gracias Serra-dijo Héctor en tono cortes y suave mientras sonreía, Serra no pudo evitar que sus rodillas le temblaran por un momento por aquella... galante sonrisa...

-¡Bueno en vista de que debo ayudarte a sanar rápido! ¡Tengo que ir por Lucius y María para que me den algo de apoyo o, no podrás entrenar en un tiempo!-dijo Serra en tono algo alto antes de irse rápido de la sala de entrenamiento.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo en busca de sus compañeros clérigos, Serra no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la forma en que ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, debía admitir que era la primera vez que sentía ese tipo de embelesamiento con alguien... acaso ella...

Serra rápidamente corto ese pensamiento bastante roja, era una idea simplemente ridícula y no estaba dispuesta ni siquiera a terminar con ese pensamiento, definitivamente luego de esto exigiría una salida a un spa de lujo, necesitaba relajar inmediatamente su ya destrozados nervios, en especial porque ya estaba comenzando a delirar...


	52. Chapter 52

Invocación 2 Parte 1

Con todo lo vivido en el modo historia y la masacre que tuve que presenciar en el coliseo, decidí que ya era hora de reclutar a más gente, quizás ya estemos un poquito llenos de gente pero, estaba pensando en comenzar a hacer brigadas de cuatro personas para expandirnos un poco y, de verdad necesito acelerar la obtención de materiales, apenas tenemos objetos para la refinación de armas y, aun necesito conseguir más plumas para los que faltan subir de rango de estrellas.

Como si esta situación no fuera lo suficientemente preocupante, resulto que Anna me había utilizado como conejillo de indias para probar la actualización de las barracas que, luego lo bautizo como _"Creación de manuales"_... ya era bastante malo no haber recibido ni un miserable orbe por eso, sino que también ahora con los manuales a disposición de todos en la nueva biblioteca que tuve que hacer el día anterior, ahora cualquier podía leerlos SIN mi consentimiento y ponerse cualquier habilidad de ahí... enserio... ¡EN QUE CARAJOS ESTABA PENSANDO ANNA!

Tuve que poner la biblioteca bajo llave desde que Catria mostro cierto interés en leer todo lo que llegara a sus manos, realmente no necesito que se sature de habilidades que no necesita, al menos no hay límite de la cantidad de habilidades que puede obtener una unidad... o por lo menos hasta donde yo se... tendré que luego interrogar a Anna con respecto a eso...

-Parece que hoy andas algo dispersa Phyria, ¿Te quedaste hasta tarde leyendo historias yuri de Danganronpa?-dijo Anna en tono divertido, mientras yo terminaba de colocar los veinte orbes en el altar...

-¿Cuando mierdas pretendes dejar de espiar todo lo que hago en mi computadora?-dije con evidente fastidio, ¡Estúpidos anti-virus y anti-malwares que no sirvieron para nada!

-Oye debo aprender todo lo posible de la cultura yuri y además, aun no me has entregado los escritos que me prometiste-dijo Anna con cierto tono inocente...

-Sabes, estas cosas requieren de tiempo e inspiración y, leer es una buena manera de activar la imaginación-dije con cierta tranquilidad antes de alejarme del altar junto con Anna para que este, generara las esferas de invocación.

-Vamos Phyria, solo estás leyendo eso porque no puedes superar lo que le paso a tus personajes favoritos, ni que fueran tan especiales-dijo Anna en tono de burla...

...

...

...

¡ESTA NO SE LA PERMITO!

-¡ERES UNA PERRA SIN CORAZÓN ANNA! ¡Y PARA TU MAYOR INFORMACIÓN! ¡ELLAS SE MERECÍA TODO LO BUENO DEL MUNDO! ¡ELLAS NO SE MERECÍA LO QUE LES PASO!-dije furiosa intentando contener mis lagrimas mientras recogía los orbes que expulso el altar... ellas merecían ser felices...

...

...

...

¡PORQUE! ¡NO ES JUSTO!

¡SABÍA QUE DEBÍ DE HABER SEGUIDO EL CONSEJO DE HELIA Y NO VER LOS ANIMES DE ESE JUEGO!

¡MI ALMA ESTA MÁS DESTROZADA DE LO NORMAL!

-Ya deja de llorar, quizás en alguna línea alterna ellas son felices y les dieron todo el amor y cariño del mundo-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza...

-¿Estás segura de ello?-dije aun llorosita...

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido?-dijo Anna con una sonrisa segura...

...

...

...

-¿Enserio quieres que te conteste eso?-dije con evidente fastidio... sabía que solo se estaba burlando...

-Oh vamos no lo hago todo el tiempo-dijo Anna antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada... idiota...

Farfullando varias maldiciones, decidí comenzar con las invocaciones, bien tengo un orbe verde, tres blancos y uno azul... bueno ya estoy tragando bastante bilis, porque no comenzar con el verde y de una buena vez mandar a la mierda al Arthur de tres estrellas que se que me saldrá...

Suspirando con cierto fastidio coloque el orbe verde en el altar, veamos si no tendré que escupir mi veneno sobre Anna esta vez...

-¿Dónde estoy? Esto no se parece al castillo de Pherae-dijo Nino en tono confuso...

...

...

...

Oh vaya...

¡Al fin una buena unidad verde después de tanto tiempo!

-¿Phyria eres tú?-dijo Nino mirándome fijamente muy sorprendida... ¡Cierto! Florina me dijo que Nino y yo éramos buenas amigas en su mundo.

Ni siquiera termine de procesar del todo el asunto cuando Nino literalmente me tacleo y, de no ser que soy lo suficientemente alta y fuerte para aguantarlo, estaría en estos momentos besando el suelo con la nuca... no necesitaba hacerme otro chichón como el que me dejo Sharena cuando me tacleo en el jardín...

-¿Qué magia maldita y profana usaste para crecer de esa forma? ¡No es justo! ¡Se suponía que YO era la alta de las dos!-dijo Nino en tono molesto y haciendo un puchero, debo admitir que se ve adorable cuando infla los cachetes así.

-¿Que sucede Nino? ¿No puedes tolerar que te haya superado tan fácilmente?-dije con cierto tono burla, no estaba muy segura porque lo dije pero, algo muy dentro de mí me hizo decirlo.

-¡Eres una malvada! ¡Pero cuando obtenga esa magia seré mucho más alta y fuerte que tú!-dijo Nino en tono muy determinado... ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

-Hahaha no lo dudo pero ya hablando enserio, si soy Phyria pero no la que conociste, soy más bien la reencarnación de ella-dije en tono más tranquilo.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta inventar historias de ese tipo?-dijo Nino mirándome entre incrédula y extrañada.

-Phyria te está diciendo la verdad Nino-dijo Anna acercándose a nosotras, ¡Ya era hora de que viniera a ayudarme con esto!

-¿Anna eres tú? ¿En esa ropa elegante te gastaste el dinero de las armas que nos vendiste?-dijo Nino en tono sorprendido.

-Por favor Nino, es más fácil que Serra se vuelva humilde y generosa, antes de que Anna haga eso-dije en tono divertido.

-¡Hahahaha, tienes razón Phyria!-dijo Nino partiéndose un poco la caja de la risa.

-Nino, soy una Anna distinta, soy la Comandante Anna del reino de Askr, te hemos traído aquí para que nos ayudes a terminar una cruenta guerra que decidirá el destino de muchos mundos-dijo Anna en tono algo serio.

-Oh, por eso ya no estoy en el castillo de Eliwood-dijo Nino en tono pensativo.

-Descuida, Lyn, Florina, Lucius, Héctor y Serra están aquí con nosotros y, otros héroes que estarán más que encantados de conocerte-dije en tono amable.

-¡Genial!-dijo Nino muy emocionada antes de abrazarme.

-Bien, si ya quedo claro, te escoltare a la sala de espera hasta que Phyria termine con todos los rituales de invocación y luego, te presentaremos con el grupo-dijo Anna en un tono más tranquilo y amable.

-Bien pero... antes de irnos... Phyria, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-dijo Nino en tono algo tímido.

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas Nino?-pregunte en tono curioso, me pregunto porque de repente se puso tan nerviosa.

-Bueno... se supone que no eres la Phyria que conocí pero... si recuerdas un poco de la Phyria que eras en mi mundo... crees que podríamos hacer... esa cosa que nos divertía mucho...-dijo Nino muy apenada...

¿De que esta...?

¡Oh! ¡Ya sé a qué se refiere!

Tomando por sorpresa a Nino la abrace por la espalda y sin previo aviso, comencé a girar sobre mi eje como si fuera las aspas de un helicóptero, Nino comenzó a reírse animada diciéndome que lo hiciera más fuerte y rápido, ¡Qué bueno que Lyn y Florina me dijeron todos esos detalles importantes!


	53. Chapter 53

Invocación 2 Parte 2

Después de haber jugado un poco con Nino como en los _"viejos tiempos",_ Anna decidió escoltarla hacia la sala de espera que hicimos, sospecho que también fue porque no quería que Nino tomara botanas o refrescos de más... aunque realmente no entiendo porque se ponía así cuando esas cosas eran puestas de la dotación que me daba cada cierto tiempo, me sorprende a que niveles llega la tacañería de esa mujer...

Sintiendo que tendría buena suerte en estas invocaciones decidí colocar una de las esferas blancas, para mi sorpresa mi siguiente invocación resulto ser Rebecca que, estaba casi tan confundida como Nino por mi _"cambio de apariencia"_ , estuve explicándole lo mejor que pude la situación y... aun así seguía pensando que use magia para verme así... admito que no me dio el estiron hasta los dieciséis más o menos... ¡Pero porque es tan difícil de creer que podía ser alta! ¡Casi todos en mi familia lo son!

-¡Aun no puedo creerme cuanto crecerás en unos años!-dijo Rebecca aun bastante sorprendida-No hace dos días bromeábamos Farina y yo de que, si el dragón que íbamos a matar te comiera, ni siquiera le llenarías ni una muela... ¡Y ahora eres más alta y fuerte que yo!-grito Rebecca sin podérselo creer... bien... esto ya esta molestándome...

-¡Porque mierdas es tan difícil de creer!-grite desesperada-Sabes en mi familia todo son altos... excepto mi hermano menor pero, eso no importa, lo que no entiendo es porque tienen que hacer tanto drama por esto-dije con evidente fastidio y sobándome la frente, no es una unidad basura y aun así me está provocando jaqueca...

-¡Como se supone que iba saber que venias de gente alta! Ni si quiera recuerdo que alguna vez mencionaras que tuvieras familia-dijo Rebecca en tono algo molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

-Siendo franca, ni siquiera sé si esa Phyria tenía familia viva-dije en tono pensativo, nunca llegue a planear esos detalles, sin contar de que siempre ha sido una moda que los héroes elegidos sean huérfanos o que no se mencionen esos detalles.

-Sabes que, no me seguiré molestando con este tema-dijo Rebecca soltando un suspiro cansado-Puedes explicarme, ¿Que se supone que hacemos aquí?-dijo Rebecca más relajada.

-Tú sabes lo típico, derrotar al país enemigo, salvar a la gente, vencer al general/rey malvado, solo para darnos cuenta que todo era obra de una mujer sensual malvada y que todo culmine peleando contra un dragón maligno-dije con cierto tono aburrido, la verdad esto es básicamente un Fire Emblem...

-¿¡Otra vez!?-dijo Rebecca con notable fastidio-Que una chica de pueblo no puede tener una merecida temporada de descanso-dijo Rebecca soltando un suspiro resignado.

-Únete al club, no tiene ni idea de cuánto se ha quejado Serra sobre eso-dije rascándome la cabeza, por lo menos hoy no estuvo de humor para exigir dinero o vacaciones...

-Espera, también ella está aquí-dijo Rebecca visiblemente sorprendida.

-No solo ella, Lyn, Florina, Héctor, Lucius y Nino, están aquí junto con héroes de otros mundos-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Bueno me alegra de que nuestros amigos también estén aquí para apoyarnos-dijo Rebecca más tranquila y con una sonrisa... bien hora de probar una de mis teorías.

-Admítelo, lo que más te tranquiliza es que este aquí tu adorable y linda amiguita Nino-dije en tono divertido, la cara que puso Rebecca mientras se sonrojaba no tuvo precio.

-¡IDIOTA!-grito Rebecca furiosa y roja antes de soltarme un puñetazo en el brazo mientras no dejaba de reírme casi histérica-¡DE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE PUDISTE HABERTE ACORDADO, TUVISTE QUE ACORDARTE DE ESO! ¡JURO QUE ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE CONFIÓ UN SECRETO!-grito Rebecca mientras me soltaba más golpes que, apenas podía bloquearlos por la risa, ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabía que podía haber algo entre ellas!

-Hahahaha, tranquila Rebecca, he guardado el secreto con mi vida hahahaha-dije tratando de mantenerme seria, lo cual no logre, al menos logre tomarla de las muñecas para que dejara de soltarme puñetazos.

-¡Te lo advierto Phyria! ¡Dices una sola palabra! ¡Y TE METERÉ UNA FLECHA ENTRE CEJA Y CEJA!-dijo Rebecca aun muy molesta y roja mientras intentaba liberarse de mi agarre... y tratando de soltarme una que otra patada.

-Tranquila, ¿Alguna vez he roto una promesa de este tipo?-dije en tono divertido.

-No que yo recuerde... ¡Pero eso no implica que no puedas hacerlo ahora!-dijo Rebecca ligeramente más calmada luego de que la soltara de mi agarre.

-En lugar de estar aquí con tus problemas de confianza, porque no vas a ver a Nino, está en la sala de espera que esta por esa puerta con Anna-dije en tono sereno.

-Espera, ¿Esa tacaña también esta aquí?-dijo Rebecca bastante confundida.

-Sí, no es la misma, pero es igual de tacaña que la que conocimos-dije soltando un suspiro, si existiera una Anna humilde y altruista, probablemente el universo colapsaría...

-Me asegurare de que no meta en problemas a Nino-dijo Rebecca con cierto cansancio antes de dirigirse a la sala de espera.

-¡Avísale que no le crea a Anna y que todos los bocadillos que hay ahí, pueden tomar los que quieran! ¡Y si tiene dudas, deje guías ilustradas por cualquier cosa!-dije en tono fuerte, esperando que mi mensaje le llegara a Rebecca.

-¡Descuida, se lo diré!-respondió Rebecca también gritando, bien ese es un problema menos.

Con Rebecca lejos del la zona del altar, decidí usar otra de las esferas blancas y el personaje que salió fue... bueno... espero quela pobre no acabe asustada con tanto loco que hay aquí...

-¿D-d-dónde me encuentro? ¿Q-quien eres tú?-dijo Sakura en tono algo nervioso y, sosteniendo su bastón con fuerza... bien Phyria, intenta no asustar más a la niña...

-Buenas tarde señorita Sakura, mi nombre es Phyria, soy la invocadora del reino de Askr y, te he traído mediante un ritual para que nos prestes tu poder para terminar una cruenta guerra que decidirá el destino de este reino y de otros mundos-dije en tono solemne, nunca pensé que tuviera que volver a dar este discurso de _"héroe místico"_.

-¿E-enserio soy conocida como una heroína?-dijo Sakura en tono tímido y sonrojado mientras desviaba la mirada... ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! ¡Contrólate Phyria! ¡Que ella aun es menor de edad!

-Por supuesto que sí, el hecho de que estés aquí es prueba de ello-dije con una sonrisa segura.

-P-p-p-pero... yo no soy tan fuerte como mis hermanos...-dijo Sakura en tono bajo, bien... es en este momento como en los simuladores de citas donde el protagonista tiene que animar a la chica tímida adorable que, siempre acaba siendo la más sensual de las chicas del grupo a elegir... dios, definitivamente si sus hermanos pudieran leer mi mente, me destrozarían por eso...

-Sakura, solo porque no portas un arma no significa que eres menos que tus hermanos-dije en tono seguro y tranquilo-Tu tienes la capacidad de salvar vidas y, he escuchado que has arriesgado tu vida en el campo de batalla solo para ayudar a los heridos, eso Sakura es la marca de una gran heroína con una corazón puro, nunca dudes de la importancia de tus acciones porque, se necesita valor para hacer lo que tú has logrado-dije en tono gentil mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Sakura se quedo prácticamente muda mientras bajaba la cabeza completamente roja y, podía jurar que hasta le salía vapor de sus orejas pero, con algo de dificultad alcance a ver una dulce y sincera sonrisa en sus labios... ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! Qué bueno que no está el FBI en este lugar porque si no, me mandarían a la cárcel en este momento...

Cuando se calmo lo suficiente le explique algunas cosas y la mande a la sala de espera, le deje claro que Nino era una chica muy amigable y aunque Rebecca parecía tosca, era una buena amiga... y también que no le creyera todo a Anna, al menos se que Rebecca cuidara de ellas.

Decidí usar mi última esfera blanca y de ella salió... bueno al menos Camilla ya podrá estar muchísimo más tranquila.

-Hola soy Elise, princesa de Nohr, creo que estoy un poco perdida porque, se suponía que estaba en un bosque buscando a mi hermano Corrin pero... creo que me equivoque de camino, ¿Sabes cómo llegue a este templo?-pregunto Elise en tono amable y con una sonrisa alegre, mientras se acercaba a mi sobre su caballo y con bastón en mano.

-Mucho gusto Elise, soy Phyria y te traje aquí por medio de un ritual de invocación que trae héroes de otros mundos-dije en tono amable.

-¡Entonces soy una heroína!-dijo Elise emocionada.

-Sí, una tan fuerte como tus hermanos-dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es genial!-dijo Elise muy emocionada y, bajando de su caballo para quedar frente a frente las dos... Awwww es una lindura esta niña-¿Donde estamos exactamente?-pregunto Elise con genuina curiosidad.

-Estas en el reino de Askr Elise, es un reino pacifico pero, que entro recientemente en guerra con el reino vecino-dije en tono sereno.

-Eso no está bien, ¿Porque simplemente la gente no puede arreglar estas cosas sin pelear?-dijo Elise haciendo un puchero y con aire muy triste.

-Descuida Elise, ya verás que encontraremos un modo en que no tenga que haber más batallas y que la gente pueda vivir feliz y en paz-dije en tono dulce... aunque estaba mintiendo descaradamente porque la humanidad siempre intenta matarse los unos a los otros pero, al menos debía darle algo de esperanzas a Elise, afortunadamente Elise se calmo y me sonrió por mis palabras.

-Phyria, ¿De casualidad alguno de mis hermanos esta aquí?-pregunto Elise en tono inocente y curioso.

-Camilla esta aquí y, te prometo que hare lo posible para que todos tus hermanos estén aquí contigo-dije con una sonrisa segura.

-¿¡Incluyendo a Corrin!?-pregunto Elise emocionada.

-Lo juro por mi honor de invocadora-dije manteniendo mi sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias Phyria!-dijo Elise muy feliz antes de abrazarme con fuerza, aunque considerando como es mi suerte, la pobre tendrá que esperar meses... o años... la verdad no me gustaría defraudarla...

Luego de darle un par de instrucciones sobre cómo llegar a la sala de descanso y de las personas que la estarían acompañando en ese lugar, decidí hacer mi última invocación del día, al menos tengo un buen presentimiento de esto, coloque la ultima esfera que era de un color azul y, cuando termino el ritual de invocación salió...

-¡Amigos de la justicia! ¡Aliados de la rectitud y el orden! ¡Sepan que yo, L´Arachel la gran campeona de la justicia y mujer santa de la luz a llegado!-dijo L´Arachel haciendo una entrada dramática con su caballo que, se paro en sus patas traseras para darle un mejor efecto a su entrada.

...

...

...

No me lo tomen a mal, de verdad L´Arachel es uno de mis personajes favoritos y, la utilice mucho en su juego pero... ella es básicamente la hija no reconocida de Odín y Serra así que... si... me huele a que habrá muchos problemas con Anna... y probablemente como de costumbre seré parte del daño colateral de estas discusiones...


	54. Chapter 54

Modo Historia Capitulo 11

Luego de unas semanas interesantes pero mayoritariamente problemáticas con el entrenamiento de las nuevas unidades que se nos unieron, decidí que ya era hora de entrar al siguiente capítulo del modo historia, aunque ahora estamos llevando... demasiada gente, la mayoría aun les hace falta conseguir las habilidades que necesitan para tener su estrategia completa... y desgraciadamente eso me está orillando a rascar orbes aquí... aunque sigue siendo mejor que arriesgarme a las pesadillas de trabajos que me encargan las Annas...

La convivencia con las nuevas chicas había estado en general bien, Nino y Rebecca estaban bastante felices de que estuviera con gente que veían casi como familia, sin contar de que se adaptaron bastante bien a los demás, casi de inmediato Rebecca comenzó a competir con Setsuna para ver quién era la mejor arquera, sus competencias siempre eran muy reñidas pero, se notaba que estaban formando un lazo de amistad mientras, mejoraban con el arco juntas.

Nino se volvió parte del grupo de juego del castillo y entablo muy buena amistad con las chicas de ahí, incluso Elise y Sakura no tuvieron problemas para adaptarse, aunque Sakura tuvo algunos problemas por su timidez, la buena disposición de las chicas la ayudaron a sentirse más cómoda y parte del grupo, e incluso se unió a las pijamadas que organizaba María en su habitación.

Hubo un pequeño drama cuando descubrimos que Camilla y Elise eran de diferentes líneas temporales, ya que la Corrin de Camilla era una chica, mientras que la de Elise era un chico, a pesar de eso Camilla le dejo claro que sin importar la época o el lugar, ellas siempre serian hermanas lo que tranquilizo mucho a Elise y, puso fin a esa pequeña incomodidad que se creó en ella luego de se descubrió la verdad.

L´Arachel como bien predije, acabo acarreando algunos detalles cuando exigía más entrenamiento... o cuando quería iniciar patrullajes por las fronteras completamente innecesarios... o expediciones a los bosque cercanos para exterminar monstruos y la cereza sobre el pastel, fue cuando tomo algo del dinero del castillo para repartirlo a los pobres... si no fuera que Alfonse, Héctor, Lucius, Lyn y Palla me apoyaron para salvarla de la ira asesina de Anna, L´Arachel en estos momento estaría o muerta o Anna hubiera vendido sus órganos para recuperar ese dinero...

Tuvimos que tener una charla seria con ella con respecto a eso y, afortunadamente L´Arachel comprendió que, aunque era buena esa iniciativa de ayudar a la gente de Askr, debía consultar primero antes de poner sus planes en acción... lo peor de todo es que sus monólogos justicieros estaban comenzando a ser imitados por Fae y María... al menos Florina y Palla me prometieron ayudarme con ellas para no tener un par de mini-L´Arachel en el castillo.

Con todos esos detalles superados ahora, nos encontrábamos en ruta hacia el Mundo de Sombra para, realizar un ritual con una roca mágica que encontró Anna de pura casualidad en el Mundo del Fulgor y que, nos ayudaría a comunicarnos con Zacharias... ahora me estoy dando cuenta porque comencé a usar el botón de omitir en estas partes...

De momento todos estábamos en un pequeño claro donde teníamos buena cobertura con los arboles del bosque, mientras esperábamos que el equipo de reconocimiento regresara, lo mejor era extremar precauciones en caso de que Embla quisiera volver a secuestrarme y tratar de asesinarme.

-No creen que ya han tardado mucho, ya ha pasado casi media hora desde que Est y Florina se fueron a hacer reconocimiento-dijo Catria con cierto aire serio pero, se notaba a leguas que estaba preocupada por su hermana.

-Relájate Catria, Est es bastante capaz de hacer una misión de este tipo-dijo Palla en tono amable mientras estaba sentada en uno de los troncos caídos que, arrastramos para sentarnos.

-Además va con Florina, la mejor caballera pegaso de nuestro mundo-dijo Nino con evidente orgullo sentada también en uno de los troncos junto con Lyn y Lucius.

-Vaya, no sabía que Florina fuera así de fuerte-dijo con cierta ilusión Elise, mientras estaba sentada en un tronco junto con Camilla, María y Sakura.

-Lo es, le he confiado mi vida innumerables veces y nunca me ha fallado-dijo Lyn en tono amable pero con una ligera sonrisita orgullosa.

-Lyn habla de la misma forma que Minerva se expresa de ti Palla-dijo María en tono alegre, haciendo que Palla se sonrojara un poco... oh vaya, esto me huele a pareja yuri.

-Aun así esperar es aburrido, si esto sigue así, practicare lanzamientos con hacha con uno de los arboles de aquí-dijo Héctor soltando un suspiro, mientras estaba recargado en un árbol cerca de Serra.

-Olvídalo, no destruirás nada de aquí antes de tiempo-dijo Serra en tono firme antes de darle un leve golpe a Héctor con su bastón... al menos no lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¿Rebecca y yo, podemos competir con el arco mientras tanto?-pregunto Setsuna en un tono algo cansado pero, reflejando un genuino interés por hacerlo.

-Setsuna no gastemos flechas en esto, cuando podríamos gastarlas viendo quien derrota a más oponentes en el campo de batalla-dijo Rebecca en tono emocionado, haciendo que la mirada de Setsuna se iluminaran más.

-Saben, quizás pude haberme traído mis cartas para jugar por lo menos un par de partidas de póker-dije en tono pensativo, quizás deba comenzar a traer ese tipo de cosas por si acaso.

-Como héroes de la justicia y de la rectitud, tenemos prohibido participar en actividades que lleven a la decadencia y el vicio-dijo L´Arachel en tono firme y seguro mientras estaba parada junto a su caballo.

-Mientras no apostemos y solo sea por diversión, no entiendo que daño puede hacer-dije con cierto aire cansado, últimamente L´Arachel se ha puesto a paladinear varias cosas...

-Mmm... supongo que eso es aceptable-dijo L´Arachel con una sonrisa aprobatoria.

-Sí, pero no tenemos ninguna baraja para realizar ese tipo de actividades-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro.

-E-estoy segura que Est y Florina ya no deben tardar-dijo Olivia en tono amable mientras estaba junto a Fae cerca del malig de Camilla.

-Creo que se están acercando-dijo Fae en tono seguro mientras movía de manera adorable sus orejitas... ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! ¿¡Porque últimamente tengo que lidiar con muchos paros cardiacos de lindura!?

Tal como lo dijo Fae, unos momentos después Est y Florina aterrizaron cerca de nosotros y para nuestro alivio no parecía como si hubieran tenido problemas mientras hacían el reconocimiento.

-Bien chicas, ¿Qué novedades encontraron?-dijo Anna en tono amable.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema, al parecer los héroes de este mundo están bajo el contrato de la princesa Verónica-dijo Florina con aire preocupado.

-Hay un gran ejercito cerrándonos el paso, parece que la única forma de avanzar es peleando-dijo Est con cierto tono molesto.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ya me estaba preocupando de que no fuéramos a pelear!-dijo Héctor con aire seguro antes de tomar su hacha.

-Aun así, no deberíamos buscar peleas innecesarias-dijo Lucius con aire preocupado.

-No podemos dejar a esos héroes a merced de Verónica, debe estarlos obligando a hacer cosas malas-dijo Sharena con aire seguro.

-Comandante Anna, Phyria, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-pregunto Alfonse un poco preocupado.

-No tenemos elección, debemos pelear con ellos para liberarlos del contrato antes de que los usen para invadir el castillo-dijo Anna en tono algo serio y diligente.

-Bien ya escucharon a Anna, vayamos a patearle el trasero al ejercito y luego nos disculpamos-dije con cierto aire cansado, los pobres no sobrevivirán ni quince minutos con todos a nivel cuarenta.

-P-p-pero intentemos no hacerles mucho daño-dijo Sakura en tono preocupado.

-Bien ya escucharon a Sakura, nada de masacres, y eso va principalmente para ti Héctor-dije en tono firme.

-¿Acaso creen que no puedo controlarme?-dijo Héctor muy ofendido.

-Ni un poco-respondimos casi todos al unisonó, con excepción de Lucius, Olivia y Sakura que, estoy segura de que no le dijeron nada por timidez o educación.

Sin perder tiempo salimos de los bosques y nos adentramos en la zona donde nos esperaba el ejercito rival... qué bueno que estas Catria, Est y Palla son de una época antes de que fueran a Valentia... o esto sería realmente incomodo...

-Me llamo Celica y soy la amiga de la infancia de Alm, no... no quiero pelear contra ustedes-dijo Celica en tono suave-Sin embargo, parece que por desgracia no puedo incumplir este contrato...lo siento...-dijo Celica en tono algo triste... si, aquí tenemos a una de las doncellas de más puro corazón de estos juegos.

-Descuide señorita Celica, nos aseguraremos de liberarla de ese contrato y, lamentamos las molestias que les ocasionaremos-dijo Alfonse en tono educado y preocupado.

-Al contrario, yo lamento las molestias que les provocare-dijo Celica en tono mortificado... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Competencia de quien es más educado?

No paso mucho para que comenzara el combate y si... los hicimos polvo prácticamente sin esfuerzo...

-Un momento... si los héroes de aquí están controlados eso significa que...-comenzó a decir Anna una vez que terminamos la batalla, como si esa hubiera sido la señal, Tuxtedo Mask alias Bruno apareció frente a nosotros... les mentiría si dijera que eso no lo veía venir...

-¿Ustedes otra vez? Me estoy cansando de encontrarnos así...-dijo Bruno con cierto fastidio.

-¡Príncipe Bruno!-grito Alfonse sorprendido.

-Hola Bruno, cuánto tiempo sin verte, ¿Cambiaste de mascara? Se ve más brillante que la última vez que la vi-dije con cierto aire perezoso.

-Quizás deberías tomarte esto más enserio Phyria-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro.

-Que un villano se asegure de quedar presentable para la batalla final contra los grandes y poderosos héroes, habla bien de él-dijo L´Arachel en tono seguro.

-Por favor, no le sigas la corriente L´Arachel-dijo Rebecca en tono cansado.

-¡No tengo tiempo para sus tonterías! Márchense ahora, si se interponen en mi camino, tendré que... matarlos-dijo Bruno con cierto aire siniestro.

-Es la amenaza más simplona que escuchado en mi vida-dije en tono aburrido.

-¡Phyria!-dijo Lyn dándome un leve codazo.

-¿Qué? Lo digo muy enserio, Serra me amenaza mucho mejor que este tipo-dije con aire seguro.

-Eso nadie lo puede discutir-dijo Est con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Podemos tomarnos enserio a la persona que podría matarnos!?-dijo Catria completamente desesperada.

-Creo que se está hiendo-dijo Fae en tono curioso y si... efectivamente está huyendo...

-¿C-creo que no le gusto que no lo tomáramos enserio?-dijo Olivia con cierto aire preocupado.

-Quizás si fuimos un poco groseros-dijo Elise en tono pensativo.

-Aunque no se supone que un vilano malvado, nos hubiera atacado en lugar de huir-dijo Nino en tono reflexivo.

-Da igual, solo sigámoslo y echemos a perder sus planes antes de que nos metamos en más problemas de lo normal-dije en tono cansado, será mejor que vigile mi espalda por si se nos aparece de repente Verónica por la retaguardia.

Y tal como lo predije, no paso mucho tiempo para que cayéramos en una emboscada... ¿Qué no saben hacer otra táctica?

-Recuerden, debemos enfocarnos en la defensa, tarde o temprano el enemigo se acabara retirando-dijo Anna mientras ocupábamos nuestras posiciones para el asalto.

-¡Les dije que debíamos ser más cuidadosos!-dijo Catria muy molesta.

-Tranquila Catria, estamos en una posición ventajosa para defender-dijo Palla tratando de calmar a su hermana.

-Además cuenta con la legendaria y poderosa Serra cuidándoles las espaldas-dijo Serra en tono orgulloso.

-¡Y la guardiana de la luz! ¡Y guerrera de la justicia! ¡La gran L´Arachel dama de la luz!-dijo L´Arachel, usando el mismo tono de Serra...

-No... bromeabas cuando dijiste que era como la hija de Odín y Serra...-dijo Camilla con evidente asombro y algunos toques de miedo.

-¡Al fin alguien entiende mi referencia!-dije en tono fuerte, ¡Ya era hora de alguien más se diera cuenta!

Como era de esperarse aguantamos el asedio sin problemas antes de que el ejercito huyera, luego de eso hicimos un viaje en barco donde peleamos un poco más y, por fin llegamos al lugar donde podríamos hacer el dichoso ritual.

-Bien ¡Por fin encontramos el hogar de la maga arcana! Ahora por fin podremos hacer el ritual-dijo Anna con aire seguro.

-¿Creí que iríamos a un templo?-dijo Elise en tono confundido.

-Yo creí que iríamos a comer... ya tengo mucha hambre...-dijo Setsuna en tono algo bajo y cansado.

-Descuida, la comida está a salvo y cuando terminemos esto, estoy segura que podremos comer-dijo Florina en tono amable.

-De que se preocupan, no es como si ese tal Bruno llegara en cualquier momento-dijo Héctor en tono seguro... solo para que segundos después apareciera Bruno con un ejercito...

-Tenías que hablar verdad...-dijo Serra con evidente fastidio mientras miraba a Héctor... de hecho casi todos mirábamos a Héctor algo molestos...

-Los encontré...-dijo Bruno en tono siniestro-Ahora... mueran... acabaré con... todos-dijo Bruno con un aire maligno.

-Es mi imaginación o, parece como si estuviera siendo poseído por algo-dije en tono pensativo, un día debería dedicarme a ver esos cachos de historia que no vi, por lo menos por youtube.

-Phyria tiene razón, ni siquiera parece la misma persona-dijo Alfonse en tono preocupado.

-¡No se preocupen mis leales camaradas! ¡Porque la luz de justicia de la gran L´Arachel exterminara la maldad de ese pobre hombre!-dijo L´Arachel en tono seguro y algo dramático...

-¡Te matare príncipe de Askr!-grito Bruno como un maniaco.

-Vaya Sharena, parece que se está vengando porque los ignoramos hace rato, ahora ni siquiera te toma en cuenta para amenazarte de muerte-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Da igual, ¡No permitiré que le haga daño a mi hermano!-dijo Sharena en tono decidido y con su lanza en mano.

-Creo que será mejor que comencemos a _"exorcizarlo"_ con nuestras armas-dijo Camilla en tono sereno, mientras el ejército enemigo comenzaba a acercarse, bien terminemos con esto.

No paso mucho tiempo para que barriéramos el ejercito de Bruno y, lo tuviéramos a nuestra merced... qué extraño, regularmente para este momento dicen su discurso malvado vengativo antes de huir...

-Uff... perdí... mátame... ya...-dijo Bruno en tono cansado.

-Una vez nos ayudaste, no tengo intención de acabar con tu vida-dijo Alfonse en tono suave.

-Además, sé por experiencia que cuando alguien te pide que lo mates, algo malo debe estar pasando-dije con aire pensativo.

-Te arrepentirás de haberme dejado marchar así...-dijo Bruno en tono dolido antes de subir a su caballo y huir.

-Príncipe Alfonse, usted es todo un ejemplo para los héroes de la justicia como nosotros-dijo L´Arachel con una gran sonrisa amable.

-Odio romper estos momentos pero será mejor que hagamos el ritual antes de que otro ejercito aparezca o Héctor vuelva a abrir la boca-dijo Serra en tono cansado.

-¿¡Cuanta veces tengo que disculparme por eso!?-dijo Héctor con evidente fastidio... de hecho casi todos lo molestamos todo el rato por llamar a la mala suerte.

-¿Podemos comer después del ritual?-dijo Fae en tono bajo y agarrándose la pancita por hambre... ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! Si esto sigue así moriré antes de tiempo...

-Por supuesto-dije en tono seguro, apenas evitando doblarme por ese ataque de ternura.

Luego de que Anna termino de colocar las cosas necesarias y que todos estuviéramos cerca, no perdió más tiempo y realizo el ritual, Alfonse, Anna y Sharena se concentraron en el ritual y comenzaron a llamar a Zacharias a los gritos.

-Pierden el tiempo...-dijo de repente Bruno... ¿¡Quien rayos lo dejo entrar!?... ¡No se suponía que alguien se quedaría vigilando la puerta!

-Tienes muchas agallas para venir en esas condiciones-dijo Lyn con cierto aire duro con su espada desenvainada, la mayoría estábamos con nuestras armas listas para proteger a los chicos mientras hacían el ritual.

-¿Por qué no ocurre nada?-dijo Alfonse muy desesperado.

-Griten hasta que pierdan su voz, pero no obtendrán respuesta-dijo Bruno en tono serio y frio.

-El ritual debe funcionar, mientras este Zacharias vivo debería funcionar, a menos que...-dijo Anna en tono seguro... hasta que se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de esto, Bruno se limito a sonreír de manera funesta por la reacción de Anna... bien definitivamente debo checar esos video de inmediato...

-Príncipe Bruno...-comenzó a decir débilmente Alfonse-¿Esta muerto? ¡Contesta! ¡Dime lo que sabes!-dijo Alfonse prácticamente histérico mientras Sharena comenzaba a derramar algunas lagrimas temblorosa...

-Se entrometió donde no debía, así que justo antes de venir aquí... lo mate-dijo Bruno con una enorme sonrisa...

-¿¡Que hiciste que!?-grito furioso Alfonse mientras Sharena comenzaba a llorar...

-¿Que te había dicho? Ah, sí, que te arrepentirías de haberme dejado vivir-dijo Bruno con aire de burla-En fin demo marcharme...-comenzó a decir Bruno... antes de que le disparara a traición en el hombro...

Aturdido por el dolor aproveche eso para soltarle un puñetazo recto a la cara que lo tiró al suelo mal herido, no le di oportunidad de ponerse de pie porque lo pise justo donde le había disparado para mantenerlo en el suelo antes de apuntarle a la cabeza con mi arma ante la mirada atónita del grupo.

-Eres bastante valiente para preocupar así a mis amigos-dije en tono frio mientras miraba a Bruno a los ojos-Te recomiendo que cuides lo que digas así que, si puedes hacernos el favor de sacar tu asquerosa presencia de este lugar, o me obligaras a que te vuele la cabeza frente a todos-dije en tono severo antes de quitar mi pie de ahí.

Bruno se fue entre asustado y molesto del lugar... quizás no reaccione como se debía... pero si hay algo que simplemente no soporto es que lastimen a MIS amigos de esa forma...

-Phyria-escuche la voz firme y algo preocupada de Lyn.

Casi de inmediato voltee a verla, solo para encontrarme con la mirada decidida y curiosa de todos por mis acciones, al final luego de tomar un par de respiraciones para relajar mi cuerpo les dije.

-Hay algo más en todo esto, y no creo que Zacharias esté muerto-dije sonando más tranquila.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que está mintiendo?-pregunto Camilla en tono serio.

-Incluso para que lo hemos visto, es demasiada casualidad que Zacharias justamente estuviera en este mismo lugar y que, casualmente Bruno lo encontrara y lo matara-dije en tono seguro, hasta estas cosas tienen sus límites.

-¿Pero porque, estará adjudicándose algo tan terrible?-dijo Sakura en tono preocupado.

-Bien, la única forma de saber la verdad es dejarlo con vida y vigilarlo de cerca, así que tendremos que cancelar el almuerzo, tenemos una tarea más urgente que hacer-dije en tono diligente, nadie se quejo en lo más mínimo por mi decisión.

Parece que será una de esas cosas que no sabré hasta que llegue al final... una verdadera lástima que mi celular no tenga señal de internet en estos lugares, al menos así podría darle un vistazo rápido a la aplicación para salir de dudas...


	55. Chapter 55

Modo Historia Capitulo 12

Después de unas horas viajando, no estábamos más cerca de encontrar a Bruno o la verdad sobre lo que le sucedió a Zacharias, en todo el camino Sharena y en especial Alfonse, habían estado no solo extremadamente callados, sino que también se veían realmente deprimidos... más me vale que mi suposición sea correcta o, tendremos que usar los servicios de la Anna psicóloga, y un grupo de terapia para ellos...

No fue hasta que llegamos a una fortaleza rodeada de agua que, conseguimos nuestra primera pista de Bruno... básicamente otra batalla con otro ejercito al cual debíamos moler a palos...

-¡Por fin! Me estaba hartando de esperar, espero que se les dé mejor combatir que orientarse-dijo Delthea con una sonrisa desafiante, aunque se veía un poco impaciente.

-Hubiera servido tener un mapa de la zona-dije soltando un suspiro.

-¿Tenemos mapas de estos mundos?-pregunto curiosa Elise.

-Si los tuviéramos estoy segura que Catria hubiera sido la primera en tomarlos-dijo Est en tono cansado.

-¿Porque lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo?-dijo Catria con cierto tono de fastidio.

-¡Que mal educados! ¡No ven que alguien está tratando de amenazarlos!-dijo Delthea en tono molesto y haciendo un puchero.

-Discúlpenos jovencita, por favor continúe con su discurso-dijo Lucius en tono amable, Delthea se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar.

-Me llamo Delthea, espero que no me estés subestimando solo porque sea tan rematadamente adorable-dijo Delthea en tono orgulloso.

-¡Falso!¡La más adorable es esta cosita llamada Fae!-dijo Rebecca en tono seguro antes de tomar a Fae en brazos y mostrarla... Awwwwwww ¡Se ve tan linda con esa carita confundida!

-Eso es algo imposible de negar-dijo Palla con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que mi hermana menor es la más adorable de todas-dijo María en tono orgulloso.

-Oye, quedamos en que era la hermana menor de todas-dijo Elise inflando los cachetes un poco molesta.

-Chicas no deberían pelear por eso-dijo Camilla en tono amable.

-Además, para mi todos son mi familia, ¡Y los quiero mucho!-dijo Fae en tono alegre y con una dulce sonrisa...

...

...

...

¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! ¡Casi nos da a todos un paro de ternura colectivo!

-¡Dejen de ignorarme!-grito enojada Delthea-¡Los hare volar del campo de batalla con mi poderosa magia!-dijo Delthea aun muy molesta y algo llorosa... olvide que esta niña tiene un ego algo frágil...

Luego de descartar a Delthea y su ejército, casi de inmediato encontramos a Bruno oculto en la fortaleza, espero que podemos sacarle algunas respuesta esta vez.

-Uh... Agh... je, je, je... ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!-comenzo a reírse Bruno de manera bastante maniaca...

-¡Príncipe Bruno!-grito Alfonse en tono preocupado.

-Chicos... creo que o está un poco loco o de verdad algo lo está poseyendo-dije algo incomoda... la verdad nunca me había tenido que topar con alguien que estuviera genuinamente loco...

-Je, Je... Por fin han llegado, muy bien, estaba cansado de esperar-dijo Bruno en tono histérico sin poder controlar su risa...-¡Alfonse! ¡Sharena! ¡Los voy a destripar... para empezar!-dijo Bruno gritando apenas conteniendo su maniaca risa... sobra decir que todos nos colocamos enfrente de Alfonse y Sharena para protegerlos.

-¡No permitan que se acerque a los príncipes de Askr!-dijo Anna en tono firme con su arma en mano, nosotros ya estábamos en posición para defender a los príncipes con nuestras vidas.

-¿¡Podrán atraparme antes de que los atrape yo a ustedes!? ¡Zacharias pide venganza! ¡Bua, ja, ja, ja, ja!-grito Bruno en tono demencial antes de escapar por la parte trasera de la fortaleza ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Sigan a ese maniaco y mantengan formación! ¡No permitiremos que le ponga ni un dedo encima a Alfonse o Sharena!-dije en tono diligente y serio antes de que fuéramos a perseguirlo.

Francamente no entiendo cómo le hizo para moverse tan rápido ¡O cómo demonios dejo varios ejércitos listos para frenarnos!, pero el punto es que por fin le dimos alcance y logramos sitiarlo en un templo donde predeciblemente había un ejército ahí esperándonos... sabía que debimos de haber almorzados antes de seguirlo...

-Je... Llego la hora, prole de Askr... Es la hora de que los haga pedazos-dijo Bruno en tono oscuro.

-Chicos... es mi imaginación o... cada vez se está poniendo más loco-dijo Sharena un poco nerviosa.

-No, efectivamente se está poniendo más loco-dijo Serra lanzando un suspiro cansado.

-¿Porque siempre los malos acaban estando muy mal de la cabeza?-dijo Rebecca con cierto fastidio.

-S-supongo que la locura te hace malo-dijo Olivia en tono algo bajo.

-No, he conocido muchos locos que no usan su locura como excusa para matar a las personas-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Sea como sea, ¡Enfrentara la luz de la justicia de la poderosa dama de la luz, L´Arachel!-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne.

-No si lo bajo con una flecha primero-dijo Setsuna en tono seguro y un poco más animado.

-Bien, quien lo baje primero con una flecha, gana la competencia de hoy-dijo Rebecca en tono seguro.

-¡Podemos centrarnos en el asesino que tenemos enfrente!-dijo Catria gritando molesta.

-Trata de relajarte Catria, los demás estamos más que al pendiente de los movimientos del príncipe Bruno-dijo Camilla en tono amable.

-¡Príncipe Bruno! ¿Qué le hiciste a Zacharias? ¡Cuéntanos todo lo que sepas!-dijo Alfonse en tono fuerte y decidido... y luego porque lo emparejan tanto con él...

-Je... ¿Quieres saber... lo que hice? Miren esto y atrévanse a volver a preguntármelo-dijo Bruno en tono malicioso mientras sacaba una lanza.

-¡Es la lanza de Zacharias!-grito Sharena aterrada.

-Sí, le quite la vida, metió las narices donde no debía, y saco a la luz uno de los secretos de Embla... fue muy triste... estaba solo, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de protegerse... de mi-dijo Bruno en tono burlón... aunque para este punto suena más como si lo hubiera violado más que matado...

-¡Mientes!-grito Sharena llorosa, mirándolo con una gran ferocidad.

-Fue patético, suplico por su vida con su último aliento, ¡Y hasta grito todo sus nombres!-dijo Bruno mofándose de lo que le _"hizo"_ a Zacharias- _"¡Hare lo que me pidas, pero no me mates_!" ¡Bua, ja, ja, ja!-dijo Bruno en tono maniaco.

-Zacharias...-dijo Sharena sin poder contener las lagrimas.

-¡Asesino!-grito Alfonse iracundo antes de sacar su espada y lanzarse contra Bruno, ¿¡Pero que demonios!?

-¡Alfonse no!-grite antes de atraparlo por su capa para detenerlo, ¿¡Qué demonios le sucede!?

-¡Suéltame Phyria!-dijo Alfonse furioso mientras intentaba liberarse del abrazo de oso que tuve que hacerle para detenerlo.

-¡No seas estúpido Alfonse! ¡Solo te está provocando! ¡Además, de verdad crees que Zacharias suplicaría por su vida de esa manera tan patética!-dije en tono molesto mientras lo apretaba con más fuerza, ¿¡Cómo mierdas se pudo creer algo tan sobre actuado de villano de la vieja escuela!?

Al menos mis palabras por fin llegaron a Alfonse y logro calmarse, lo solté casi de inmediato, mire a los demás y les dije.

-Bien chicos saben qué hacer, lo queremos vivo así que nada de flechas en la cabeza... pero sin duda le daré puntos extra a quien le dé en el trasero-dije con una sonrisa segura, Rebecca y Setsuna se veían bastante animadas por eso, mientras Catria suspiraba desganada.

Bien, ¡Hora de partirle el trasero a todos!

...

...

...

¿Enserio?... Solo duraron ocho minutos... de verdad todos estaban animados para hacer puré lo que tuvieran enfrente, incluso tanto Rebecca como Setsuna lograron clavarle una flecha en cada nalga a Bruno... supongo que luego veremos cómo hacer el desempate.

-Hazlo... acaba conmigo, ¡Vamos! Ya te lo he dicho... Si no lo haces, te arrepentirás-dijo Bruno en tono cansado medio sentado en el suelo... ¿Cómo puede sentarse con un par de flechas en el trasero?

-Te lo preguntare por última vez Bruno, ¿De verdad mataste a Zacharias?-dijo Alfonse en tono amenazante y apuntándolo con su espada... muy bien, mejor me quedo cerca para que no meta la pata...

-No te cansas, ¿Eh? ¡Si, lo mate! Y me asegurare de que tu hermana y tú acaben igual que él-dijo Bruno en tono cansado pero seguro.

-Muy bien, entonces... llego la hora de vengar a mi amigo-dijo Alfonse listo para travesarlo con su espada.

-Espera Alfonse-dije en tono serio y firme, deteniéndolo al instante.

Mire fijamente a Bruno mientras él me miraba de manera curiosa y, tomándolo por sorpresa le quite la máscara revelando su identidad...

-N-n-no... no puede ser...-dijo Alfonse retrocediendo consternado y dejando caer su espada.

-¡Zacharias!-grito Sharena sorprendida, mientras todos miraban de manera atónita la situación, ¡Lo sabia! ¡Por algo en el libro dos tenía el nombre de Zacharias!


	56. Chapter 56

Modo Historia Capitulo 13

Bien, luego de que medio compusiéramos a Zacharias después de la paliza que le dimos en el combate pasado... sin contar sacarle las dos flechas que le clavaron Rebecca y Setsuna en el trasero, Zacharias se negó a contestar cualquier pregunta antes de huir de la zona, dejando a los príncipes sin saber que pensar.

Ya afuera de ese mundo, decidimos ahora si tomar nuestro almuerzo luego de tantas batallas y revelaciones que tuvimos en el día, la mayoría intento subirles los ánimos a los príncipes pero, parecían aun bastante consternados por las acciones de Zacharias, por el lado amable aun está vivo aunque todo indica que estaba poseído/maldito por algo.

-¿Donde creen que estará Zacharias ahora mismo?-preguntó Sharena en tono algo triste mientras, continuaba comiendo su almuerzo.

-No tengo ni idea, solo se marcho sin mediar palabra-dijo Alfonse soltando un suspiro.

-Por el lado positivo, aun está vivo aunque, aun debemos descubrir que es lo que hace que se comporte como un loco-dije en tono tranquilo antes de terminarme mi último taco.

-Es bastante curioso como su comportamiento cambiaba tanto de un momento a otro-dijo Camilla en tono pensativo.

-¿Sintieron algún espíritu o algo así dentro de él?-pregunto curiosa Rebecca mirando a Lucius y a Nino.

-No sentí ningún espíritu anima, de eso estoy segura-dijo Nino en tono seguro.

-Debo admitir que sentí algo extraño cuando comencé a curarlo pero, no estoy seguro que sea obra de un espíritu maligno-dijo Lucius en tono algo preocupado.

-No tema padre Lucius porque, ¡Con mi poderosa luz, radicare la maldad de Zacharias en un santiamén!-dijo L´Arachel en tono seguro y con una sonrisa.

-No creo que sea tan fácil como eso... y además, es obvio que solo mi luz sagrada podría lograr un trabajo tan difícil como ese-dijo Serra con cierto aire orgulloso... no necesito que hagan una competencia de esto...

-Lo que me preocupa saber es, ¿Quien de las dos gano los puntos extra de la última batalla?-dijo Setsuna de manera apenas comprensible porque tenía la boca llena de comida...

-Oye mi flecha se clavo primera que la tuya, así que los puntos son míos-dijo Rebecca con cierto aire duro y con los brazos cruzados.

-No creo que sea buen momento para discutir eso, en especial porque atacaron al amigo de Alfonse y Sharena-dijo Lyn soltando un suspiro.

-Lo peor de todo fue que, de verdad nos costó trabajo sacárselas-dijo Sakura algo sonrojada.

-No creo que el pobre pueda sentarse bien en días-dijo María en tono preocupado.

-Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme lo incomodo que debe ser montar con una herida así-dijo Elise en tono preocupado.

-Créanme, ¡Es horrible!-dijo Est en tono lloroso y asustado mientras, tanto Palla como Catria suspiraban por ese comentario... ¿Porque creo que hay una historia interesante detrás de eso?

-Descuiden, estoy segura de que sus esfuerzos de curarlo, le ayudaran a que el malestar sea más tolerable-dijo Florina en tono comprensivo.

-Sea como sea, aun no logro comprenderlo... ¿Porque nos oculto su verdadera identidad?, ¿Y porque se puso de parte de Embla?-dijo Alfonse en tono triste-Necesito entender que está pasando, deberíamos encontrarlo-dijo Alfonse en tono más firme.

-¿Pero dónde podemos comenzar a buscarlo?-pregunto Sharena con cierta preocupación.

-¡Chicos! ¡Traigo noticias frescas sobre Zacharias!-dijo Anna en tono seguro entrando a la zona de las ruinas, ya que había ido a _"investigar"_ para ver si podía conseguir algo de información de sus contactos.

-Nuestra grácil e increíble comandante, llego con buenas nuevas para salvar el alma del buen amigo Zacharias-dijo L´Arachel en tono seguro.

-Francamente yo no le veo lo grácil en ninguna parte-dijo Héctor en tono escéptico.

-Hola, aquí hay noticias importante-dijo Anna con cierto fastidio.

-¿Que ha descubierto sobre Zacharias comandante?-dijo Alfonse algo ansioso.

-Bien, si mis fuentes son correctas debe estar en el Mundo del Fulgor, si lo encontramos quizás podamos encontrar las respuestas que buscamos-dijo Anna en tono seguro.

-Bien chicos ya escucharon a la comandante, si ya todos terminaron de comer y reposar un poco la comida, tenemos que ponernos en marcha-dije en tono diligente antes de ponerme de pie, al menos todo esto me está ayudando a conseguir orbes para próximas invocaciones.

Nos internamos en el Mundo del Fulgor y después de viajar por un largo rato, encontramos a Zacharias en un campo donde había algunas montañas... parece algo preocupado...

-¡Zacharias!-grito Alfonse en cuanto miro a Zacharias... y luego porque las yaoistas los ponen tanto de pareja, ¡Con este tipo de reacciones no me sorprende! ¡Están casi al nivel de Riku y Sora o Naruto y Sasuke!

-Arg...Alfonse...-dijo Zacharias con cierto malestar.

-Tienes que contarme que te ocurrió, no entiendo que estás haciendo-dijo Alfonse con aire triste... ¡Dios! ¡Porque tenía que poner esa expresión como si su novia lo estuviera dejando!... Aunque en este caso es novio...

-Al final, la realeza de Embla es devorada por el dios oscuro... nos volvemos marionetas...-dijo Zacharias en tono cansado y bajo... ¿Porque siento que falto algo de dialogo aquí?-No puedo luchar contra la sangre que corre por mis venas-dijo Zacharias resignado.

-Eso es terrible-dijo Sakura consternada.

-Debe haber una manera de evitar eso-dijo Elise tan preocupada como Sakura.

-Suena un trabajo difícil, ¡Pero nada que la dama de la luz no pueda realizar con el poder de la justicia!-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne.

-O algo que la grande y poderosa Serra no pueda hacer con el poder de Elimine-dijo Serra en tono seguro.

-¿De qué estás hablando Zacharias? ¿Cómo que un dios oscuro?-dijo Alfonse en tono alterado.

-Como príncipe, llevo la sangre maldita de Embla, aun así la familia real de allí nos despreciaba a mi madre y a mi-dijo Zacharias en tono melancólico, antes de tomar un respiro para continuar su historia-La acusaron de compartir secretos con Askr, y la encarcelaron por ello-continuo su historia... bueno al menos no murió-Murió aislada... fueron muy crueles-dijo Zacharias con cierto resentimiento... ok retiro lo dicho... no sé por qué rayos pensé que seguiría viva si esto es algo muy común en estos juegos...

Quedo bastante claro que fue una información bastante difícil de digerir para todos, incluso Elise, Fae, María, Sakura y Sharena se pusieron llorositas... esto les dejara mal cuerpo a más de uno...

-A mi me desterraron, me mandaron a la frontera, adopte una nueva identidad y me uní a Askr... me hice amigo de ustedes-dijo Zacharias aun en tono bajo pero, esbozando una ligera sonrisa en la última parte-Eso me ayudo a tener un nuevo objetivo, destruir Embla pero, esa misma sangre forma parte de mi, haga lo que haga se que acabara consumiéndome...si me hubiera quedado con ustedes... los hubiera acabando matando, por eso hui para...-continuo Zacharias en tono firme... hasta que de repente comenzó a gritar y retorcerse un poco... creo que la sangre le está ganando de nuevo...

-¡Zacharias!-gritaron Alfonse y Sharena asustados.

-S-se está terminando mi tiempo... ¡Huyan de aquí! ¡Antes de que los mate!-dijo Zacharias gritando desesperando mientras se agarraba la cabeza... esto no va acabar bien...

-¿¡Que debemos hacer!?-pregunto desesperada Olivia, las tropas de Zacharias estaban comenzando a acercarse...

-Bien chicos, librémonos de esto e intentemos de ayudar a Zacharias-dije en tono diligente antes de comenzar a dar órdenes para la formación de contraataque, espero que esto lo terminemos rápido.

A pesar de que nos tomo un poco más de lo normal, despachamos al ejército y, nos acercarnos a Zacharias que parecía que aun estaba luchando por controlar la maldición de su sangre.

-Arg... No, ¡Todavía no! Todavía... no...-dijo Zacharias tratándose de controlar mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-¡Zacharias resiste!-dijo Alfonse en tono desesperado mientras trataba de ayudar a Zacharias junto con Sharena, ¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo!?

-Ah... Ja, ja... Ji, j, ji, ¡Hijos de Askr llegó la hora de morir! ¡Morirán sufriendo!-grito Zacharias enloquecido tomando por sorpresa a Alfonse y a Sharena, ¡Oh no!

¡Maldita sea! ¡Si le disparo podría matarlo, tendré que usar el plan B!

Aprovechando que estaba más cerca, me cole ahí y antes de que lograra lastimar a Alfonse y a Sharena con su magia, lo intercepte soltándole un puñetazo a la cara, teniéndolo aturdido lo ataque con una seguidilla de golpes rápidos con mi puño derecho e izquierdo y, lo termine tirando al suelo con un gancho justo en el mentón.

Cuando termine retrocedí... solo para darme cuenta de que todos se me quedaron mirando con la boca abierta... cierto, nunca les dije que se boxear, aunque técnicamente esto no existe en ninguno de sus mundos...

-¿¡Cómo carajos hiciste eso!?-grito Héctor impresionado, la mayoría aun me seguía mirando con la boca abierta, bueno con excepción de Anna que solo se veía aliviada de que no le hubiera disparado a Zacharias.

-Bueno, digamos que decidí aprender a defenderme-dije soltando un suspiro, creo que esto bien lo podemos discutir en el castillo después de que ayudemos a Zacharias...

-¡Eso es usar el puño de la justicia!-dijo L´Arachel emocionada.

-¡Quiero aprender a golpear así!-dijo Est muy animada.

-¡Nosotras también!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Elise, Fae, María, Nino y Sharena.

-¡Yo también quiero aprender a golpear así!-dijo Héctor en tono alegre.

-Chicos, primero tenemos que... y ya se escapo Zacharias...-dije en tono tranquilo... para cambiar a uno de total fastidio... genial ahora tendremos que cazarlo por toda la zona...

-No pudo haber ido muy lejos-dijo Palla en tono seguro.

-Sera mejor ponernos en marcha, estoy segura que Phyria luego les puede enseñar sobre esa, increíble forma de defenderse sin armas-dijo Anna con cierto aire divertido... ¿Porque siento que después de esto, no podre tener los días de paz que tanto me merezco?...

Luego de una carreara constante donde pasamos por barcos, montañas y mayoritariamente planicies con mucho pasto, pasamos por encima de cualquier enemigo que intentaba frenarnos, hasta que por fin volvimos a encontrar a Zacharias en una especie de entrada de un templo.

-Arg... Aah... Aah...-escuchamos a Zacharias... ¿Agonizar?... francamente a mi me sonaba más a gemidos que a otra cosa...

-Zacharias...-dijo preocupado Alfonse, al menos Alfonse es demasiado puro para darle otro significado a eso...

-La sangre me puede poseer en cualquier momento y... cuando lo hace... no puedo resistirme-dijo Zacharias... ¿Adolorido?... muy bien luego de esto tendré que ponerme a leer todo el material yuri que tengo para eliminar estas escenas de mi cabeza...-Ni yo, ni Verónica, ni nuestro padre el emperador... nadie-dijo Zacharias respirando con dificultad.

¡Oh! Entonces este es el motivo por el cual libran a Verónica de responsabilidad de cualquier acto malvado que ha hecho, bueno considerando lo popular que es, no me sorprende mucho.

-El dios oscuro busca la muerte y pide a gritos la destrucción de Askr, sé que no se dieron cuenta pero en nuestros viajes... intente matarlos-dijo Zacharias en tono avergonzado y con evidente consternación.

-¿Que tú qué...?-dijo Alfonse sin podérselo creer, quiero creer que en parte Anna evito que acabaran muertos... pero la verdad lo dudo mucho...

-Intenté quitarme la vida, pero hasta en eso fracase...-dijo Zacharias en tono apagado... bien esto se está poniendo al nivel de algunos doujins yaoi... y me está dando mucho miedo...-Grrr... Por favor, acaba conmigo antes de que te maté-dijo Zacharias en tono de suplica mirando directamente a Alfonse...

Bien decidido, estaré toda la noche leyendo doujins yuri para quitarme ESO de mi pobre y maltrecha mente... ¡Porque hacen estas cosas intencionalmente y...! y ya está comenzando a reírse como un maniaco...

-¡Zacharias!-grito agitado Alfonse... lo peor de todo es que están dejando de lado a Sharena como si Zacharias solo fuera amigo de Alfonse...

-Es nuestra señal chicos, ¡Protejan a los príncipes y librémonos de este ejercito!-dije en tono algo serio, de verdad necesitare unos días de descanso luego de esto...

Como era de esperarse, nos deshicimos del ejercito rápidamente y, en poco tiempo teníamos rodeado a un maltrecho Zacharias que, ya ni siquiera era capaz de colocarse en pie.

-Por favor...-dijo Zacharias suplicando desde el suelo que lo mataran... no sé si estos es incomodo porque quiere que lo matemos... o por la manera en que mira a Alfonse...

-Zacharias...-dijo Alfonse sin saber que hacer ¡Dios! ¡Ya hasta parece como si se quisieran besar! ¡Hay niñas aquí que no deberían ver esto!

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Mátame!-dijo Zacharias con cierta desesperación.

-Zacharias... somos amigos, yo... ninguno de los dos es capaz de matarte-dijo Alfonse en tono algo suave, ¡Ya era hora de que metieran a Sharena también en esto!-Debiste de habérnoslo dicho antes, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-continuo Alfonse en tono dolido, Zacharias se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos antes de responderle.

-Porque... sé que son demasiado buenos... sin importar el peligro, o dijese lo que dijese, tratarían de ayudarme costara lo que costara... los conozco bien, ¿Como hubiera podido decírselos?-dijo Zacharias en tono sereno esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Para nuestra sorpresa, Anna se acerco a Zacharias hasta quedar frente a él, lo miro de manera decidida por unos momentos antes de hablar.

-Zacharias, escúchame bien, eres miembro de la Orden de los Héroes, ¡No te puedes rendir!-dijo Anna en un tono tan firme que nos tomo por sorpresa a todos-No puedes vencer a tu estirpe tú solo, pero se que juntos encontraremos la manera de resolverlo-dijo Anna con una seguridad que nos dejo sin habla... jamás pensé que Anna usaría el discurso barato del poder de la amistad...-Hemos estado recorriendo muchos mundos, estoy segura que en alguno de ellos encontraremos la manera de liberarte-dijo Anna con una sonrisa determinada.

-Es fácil decirlo comandante, pero ya lo intenté...-dijo Zacharias con aire desesperanzado-Busqué de punta a punta, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, ya no me quedan esperanzas-dijo Zacharias en tono bajo y derrotado.

-Oye vamos, de todas maneras nadie de aquí es capaz de matarte ahora que sabemos la verdad-dije en tono sereno-Aunque debo admitir que, para tratar de pasar como villano, aun te falta mucho para lograrlo-dije con cierto aire divertido, al menos Zacharias mostro una sonrisa por mi comentario.

-Zacharias, si realmente te importan Alfonse y Sharena y quieres que ambos estén vivos, nunca te rendirás y nosotros tampoco-dijo Anna en tono firme, Zacharias nos observo un largo rato antes de contestar.

-No me queda de otra más que regresar a Embla, y ustedes deberían regresar a Askr-dijo Zacharias en tono cansado antes de ponerse de pie, Alfonse lo acabo ayudando para que pudiera enderezarse.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?-dijo Sharena en tono suplicante.

-Sharena, creo que tiene que ver con que, en cualquier momento podría acuchillarlos por la espalda-dije en tono cansado, con Serra ya tenemos suficiente para causarnos daño como para agregar a alguien más...

-Phyria tiene razón Sharena, no pienso arriesgar más sus vidas-dijo Zacharias en tono seguro-Debo continuar mi búsqueda de respuestas solo, es la única forma de mantenerlos a salvo-dijo Zacharias con cierta melancolía, antes de mirarme-Phyria, te encargo que tus compañeros y tú cuiden de ellos, si intento lastimarlos te pido que...-comenzó a decir Zacharias en tono serio cuando lo interrumpí.

-Descuida, te soltare una paliza igual que la anterior o en su defecto, le pediré a Rebecca y a Setsuna que vuelvan a disiparte en el trasero-dije en tono divertido.

-Ja, preferiría que usaras lo primero por favor-dijo Zacharias un poco más tranquilo y sonriendo un poco.

-Por favor cuídate mucho Zacharias-dijo Sharena en tono preocupado antes de abrazar a Zacharias, este le correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que atendamos tus heridas? No te recomendaría viajar con tu cuerpo en ese estado-dijo Lucius en tono preocupado.

-Estaré bien, la verdad lo único grave que tengo es que, aun me zumba un poco la cabeza por los golpes de Phyria-dijo Zacharias tratando de sonar relajado.

-Al menos acéptanos esto-dijo Fae antes de acercarse a Zacharias con una pequeña caja-Es el almuerzo de reserva que empacamos, puedes quedártelo para que no te duela la pancita de hambre mientras viajas-dijo Fae en tono sincero y amable, mientras le extendía la caja a Zacharias con una gran sonrisa...

...

...

...

¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! ¡Creo que ese ataque casi nos mato a todos!

-Muchas gracias pequeñita-dijo Zacharias en tono amable, antes de tomar la caja y acariciar la cabeza de Fae, la cual sonrió más alegre por eso...

...

...

...

¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! ¡Al menos esto es una buena manera de acabar esto luego de tantas tensiones que tuvimos por esta situación!


	57. Chapter 57

Modo Historia Intermedio (Poder ancestral)

Con el misterio de Zacharias resuelto y con los príncipes mucho más tranquilos luego de todo lo ocurrido, realmente pensé que con todo lo que habíamos hecho hoy, ya solo era cuestión de regresar al castillo para tomar nuestros muy merecido descanso que tanto necesitábamos... pero, olvide por completo que en este libro existía algo llamado _"Intermedios"_ y, Anna no perdió tiempo para que _"misteriosamente"_ , recibiera unos informes para una misión muy importante en el lado occidental del reino... estoy completamente segura de que lo hizo apropósito...

Al parecer nuestra siguiente parada era un lugar conocido como el Santuario Eterno donde, yacía un poder místico y ancestral que nos ayudaría en nuestra misión de proteger a Askr y, aparentemente había sido Zacharias quien le había brindado esta información a Anna, por lo que casi de inmediato Alfonse y Sharena estuvieron más que dispuestos a investigar esas ruinas... como odio que Anna los use para obligarme a hacer estas cosas...

Luego de un viaje relativamente largo, llegamos a las misteriosas ruinas que, estaban a una distancia relativamente considerable del bosque donde habíamos estado caminando, espero que por lo menos con esto, ya nos consigan el herrero o el método mágico para refinar las armas, de nada me sirve acumular material, si nunca podre utilizarlo... además si quiero volver al coliseo necesito que algunos ya tengan sus armas refinadas...

-Bien, hemos llegado al Santuario Eterno-dijo Alfonse en tono tranquilo.

-¿Están seguros de que estamos en el lugar correcto?-pregunto Catria un poco insegura.

-¿S-sucede algo Catria?-pregunto Sakura en tono preocupado.

-Bueno, uno esperaría que un santuario tan importante para Askr tendría más que... solo muros...-dijo Catria tratando de sonar lo más diplomáticamente posible... de hecho se ve como un montón de paredes roídos puestas al azar...

-Ahora que lo dices... no veo ningún templo-dijo María mirando los alrededores en tono preocupado.

-Tampoco alguna estatua o ídolo que nos indique que este sea un lugar sagrado-dijo Camilla en tono pensativo.

-Q-quizás los santuarios de Askr sean diferentes a los de nuestros mundos-dijo Olivia en tono algo bajo.

-¿Pero al punto de no tener nada?, Me rehusó a pensar que luego de lo que hemos visto, no se molesten en hacer por lo menos una casucha de madera para el templo-dijo Serra en tono seguro y firme.

-Coincido con Lady Serra, Askr es una nación imponente cuya riqueza sin duda podría competir con la de mi reino, por lo que me parece un insulto que un santuario tan importante no haya sido debidamente vanagloriado como se debe hacer-dijo L´Arachel apoyando la moción de Serra.

-Te juro que cada vez que habla esa mujer, no entiendo la mitad de lo que dice-dijo Héctor en tono cansado mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo confundido.

-Quizás deberías comenzar a plantearte en leer más Héctor-dijo Lyn soltando un suspiro.

-¡Lo tengo! ¿Qué tal si hay una protección mágica o algo así que está ocultando el verdadero santuario?-dijo Rebecca en tono algo alegre.

-Yo no detecto la presencia de magia, ¿Y tu Lucius?-dijo Nino mirando de manera curiosa.

-Temo que no detecto nada que podría causar este tipo de sortilegios-dijo Lucius en tono algo preocupado.

-Bueno al menos podemos descartar la parte de trampa mágica-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¡Ya se! Iré investigar con mi pegaso para ver si veo algo sospechoso, ¡No tardare!-dijo Est en tono alegre, antes de subirse rápidamente a su pegaso para ir a su misión de reconocimiento, ignorando por completo las ordenes de Catria de que se quedara aquí.

-¡No entiendo porque esa niña nunca me obedece!-dijo Catria molesta.

-Tranquila señorita Catria, estoy segura de que Est lo hará bien, ha estado entrenando mucho para mejorar como jinete pegaso-dijo Florina en tono amable.

-Pueden confiar en la palabra de Florina, si hay alguien que sabe sobre eso, esa es Florina-dijo Lyn en tono alegre y con una sonrisa segura mientras, abrazaba a Florina por el hombro, haciendo que esta sonriera algo tímida y sonrojada.

-Aun así, tiene que aprender a no ser tan impulsiva-dijo Catria mientras se masajeaba la cabeza.

-Curioso, me recuerda a mi otra hermana menor que, siempre intentaba hacer todo por su cuenta para demostrar que ya era mayor, solo para que tuviera que rescatarla de la copa de un árbol donde se atoro-dijo Palla con una sonrisa cálida y amable.

-¡Palla!-grito Catria roja mientras la gran mayoría soltábamos algunas risas por la historia y su reacción, definitivamente tendré que averiguar la historia completa de esto.

-¡Haha! Parece que Catria también tiene sus historias vergonzosas-dijo Elise limpiándose un poco las lagrimas de la risa.

-Y hablando de historias, eso me recuerda a cierta pequeña que quedo atorada en una gaveta cuando se escondió para que no la atraparan mientras robaba galletas de la cocina-dijo Camilla con cierta ilusión y una gran sonrisa tranquila.

-¡Camilla!-grito Elise completamente roja.

-Tranquila Elise, son cosas de hermanos mayores, uno siempre tiene que contar historias vergonzosas del hermano menor siempre que se pueda-dije con una sonrisa.

-No sabía que los hermanos mayores hacían eso-dijo Fae en tono curioso.

-No es una regla general, pero es bastante común-dijo Alfonse en tono amable.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir nada sobre lo que me pasaba cuando entrenábamos!-dijo Sharena en tono de advertencia mientras miraba a Alfonse algo sonrojada.

-Tranquila Sharena, sabes que nunca haría nada para provocarte algún descontento-dijo Alfonse con una sonrisa, haciendo que Sharena suspirara tranquila.

-Aunque, eso no evita que yo pueda hacerlo-dijo Anna en tono divertido y con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Comandante!-dijo Sharena algo llorosita y preocupada, sin duda esta conversación se está volviendo una mina de oro de humillación.

-Oh, es por eso que Hinoka comentaba algunas historias vergonzosas sobre Takumi y Sakura-dijo Setsuna en tono algo cansado pero seguro.

-¿¡Ella hizo que!?-dijo Sakura mortificada y completamente roja.

-Tranquila Sakura, no pudiste hacer nada que fuera tan vergonzoso como las cosas que hizo Héctor cuando era niño-dijo Rebecca con una enorme sonrisa burlona, ahora si captaron toda mi atención.

-¡Creí que habíamos acordado que NO dirían nada de lo que mi hermano les conto!-grito Héctor furioso pero rojo como un tomate.

-Vamos Héctor, no fueron tan vergonzosas-dijo Lyn tratando de mantenerse tranquila pero, le estaba costando trabajo no reírse por lo que, probablemente recordó.

-Y yo no recuerdo haber prometido nada-dijo Nino con una sonrisa segura-Pero quizás no diré nada si me das el paquete de galletas que llevas en tu bolsa-dijo Nino haciéndose la interesante.

-Buena forma de usar el chantaje Nino-dije en tono divertido antes de chocar los cinco con ella, ahora estoy entendiendo porque mi _"yo"_ de ese mundo era tan buena amiga de ella.

-¡No te daré nada!-dijo Héctor bastante molesto y retador.

-¡Héctor cuando era niño se hacía...!-comenzó a gritar Nino a todo pulmón, antes de salir corriendo por su vida cuando Héctor furioso y rojo como una caldera fue tras ella para callarla, mientras algunos nos reíamos y Rebecca fue tras ellos con su arco en mano en caso de que Héctor tratara de lastimar a Nino.

Sin duda son estos pequeños momentos los que me hacen disfrutar estas latosas misiones, cuando Nino se refugió en una rama gruesa de un árbol mientras, Héctor hacia inútiles intentos por trepar con su pesada armadura, Est aterrizo en el claro un poco acelerada y... se veía un poco despeinada...

-¡En nombre de Naga! ¿¡Qué fue lo que te sucedió!?-dijo Catria algo alterada mientras se acercaba rápido a Est junto con Palla y el resto.

-Nada grave, enserio-dijo Est restándole importancia a su aspecto-Pero oigan, descubrí que estamos en el lugar correcto, hay un gran ejercito cuidando la zona-dijo Est con una sonrisa segura.

-Y, te topaste con un gran escuadrón de arqueros mientras verificabas el aérea, ¿Verdad?-dijo Palla en tono inquisitivo y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Pero no me hicieron daño!-dijo Est con cierto reclamo... aunque eso no evito que le dieran un buen susto por lo que veo...

-¡Est! ¡Tienes que dejar de hacer estas cosas! ¡Pudiste haber muerto!-dijo Catria con cierto reclamo y preocupada... creo que las cosas se están poniendo un poquito intensas por aquí.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡No me hicieron daño y cumplí mi misión!-dijo Est con cierto fastidio mientras encaraba a Catria... si alguien no hace algo esto puede que se ponga un poquito violento.

-¡Basta ustedes dos! ¡No es momento para esto!-dijo Palla en tono firme deteniendo en seco a Catria y a Est.

-Palla tiene razón, quizás Est hizo algo arriesgado pero, ahora sabemos que estamos en el lugar correcto y que, debemos de tener cuidado con las unidades arqueras-dije en tono algo serio.

-Bien chicos preparen sus armas, les demostraremos a ese ejercito el poder de la Orden de los Héroes-dijo Anna en tono firme, quizás esta batalla sea un poco más difícil que las demás, así que lo mejor será no confiarnos.

...

...

...

Solo cinco minutos...solo cinco mugrosos minutos nos tomo despachar todo el ejercito que teníamos enfrente...en verdad estoy comenzando a sospechar de que Est vino alterada por otra cosa y no por los arqueros...

Luego de entrar por una trampilla que estaba oculta entre las ruinas, comenzamos a bajar unos escalones buscando el poder sagrado que necesitábamos, Nino uso su magia para hacer algunas esferas de fuego para iluminar el camino y L´Arachel también la ayudo haciendo otras de luz, el lugar era un enorme pasillo de roca con algunas columnas que eran las que mantenían de pie la estructura, había algunas telarañas y, lo que nos parecían ser huesos humanos... esto está pareciendo más una mazmorra que un santuario.

Al final del lugar encontramos una enorme losa de piedra con una especie de inscripción... estoy comenzando a pensar de que no es este el que te da la refinería de armas...

-¿Me pregunto que dirán estas inscripciones?-pregunto curiosa Elise mientras L´Arachel iluminaba lo mejor que podía con sus esferas de luz.

-¿Será el poder que estamos buscando?-pregunto María tratando de comprender los escritos de la losa.

-Parece que están escritos en un idioma antiguo de Askr-dijo Anna en tono seguro.

-Entonces no hay problema, Alfonse puede traducirlos sin problemas-dijo Sharena con una sonrisa segura y alegre.

-Bueno, no tengo el nivel de un escriba pero hare lo que pueda-dijo Alfonse algo apenado.

-Confiamos en sus habilidades príncipe Alfonse-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa amable.

Apoyado con las esferas de L´Arachel y Nino, Alfonse comenzó a leer el escrito de la losa, el cual decía:

 _"En recuerdo de Askr, el Gran Explorador, inscribimos a continuación... Aquí se halla un fragmento del Rito del Despertar del dios dragón de Askr... Invoca el poder... en los sellos sacrosantos del dios dragón..."_

Oh... entonces ya desbloqueamos los sellos... bueno al menos tengo bastante material para hacer varios de ellos.

-¿Que son los sellos?-pregunto Nino curiosa.

-Básicamente son como medallas que puedes ponerte que te dan más poder-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¡Eso suena genial!-dijo Est bastante emocionada.

-Incluso están las instrucciones de cómo fabricarlos-dijo Alfonse con una sonrisa.

-Bien chicos, tomemos lo que podamos para llevarlo al castillo, esto sin duda nos ayudara mucho en nuestras misiones-dijo Anna con cierta emoción.

Bueno no es la refinería pero, al menos le dará un extra de poder a los demás que, vaya que la necesitaremos en el coliseo o en los eventos especiales que, espero que ya estén próximos a ocurrir... porque de verdad necesito sacar más formas de rascar orbes y plumas...


	58. Chapter 58

Modo Historia Intermedio (Rito de Espadas)

-Phyria...-

...

-Phyria...-

...

- _"Buenas noches. Te pido disculpa por la intrusión... estoy usando un rito nuevo y muy especial para hablar contigo mientras duermes. Embla y Múspel te obligaron a participar en esta caótica guerra... pero me gustaría ofrecerte mi ayuda, por insignificante que pueda ser... ah, perdona, que mal educada soy, ni siquiera me he presentado. Mi nombre es Gunnthrá soy la primera princesa de Nilf, el reino de hielo. ¿Conoces a Fjorm, mi hermana pequeña? Tiene un alma muy noble, pero... bueno tiende a atormentarse por todo desgraciadamente... perdona otra vez, no vine a verte para hablar de mi hermana. Quería traerte información muy útil, al oeste de Askr hay un santuario del Rito del Despertar. Y más al oeste..."_

...

-¡Aahhh!-desperté bastante desconcertada... oh... si ya estoy comenzando a ver a Gunnthrá en mis sueños... eso significa que...

-¿¡Phyria estas bien!?-dijo Lyn preocupada a lado de mi cama... cierto, como se nos hizo muy tarde montamos un campamento para pasar la noche...-¿Oye estas bien?-dijo Lyn en tono más bajo, al parecer mi grito despertó también a Florina, Nino y Olivia.

-Lyn, tengo que hablar urgentemente con Anna-dije en tono firme, parece que el regreso al castillo tendrá que esperar un poco más.

Luego de tener una larga conversación con Anna y, aprovechando que ya eran más o menos las seis de la mañana, despertamos al resto del grupo y mientras desayunábamos les comente cuales serian los planes de hoy, decidí no comentar lo de Gunnthrá ya que, técnicamente lo que haremos no es parte del libro dos así que lo reservare hasta que lleguemos a esa parte.

Desmontado el campamento tan pronto como pudimos y, en poco tiempo con todas cosas listas y organizadas comenzamos a viajar hacia el oeste de Askr donde, esperaba por fin desbloquear la refinería de armas, mientras viajábamos por las tierras de Askr, fue evidente que algunos aun estaban algo cansados por toda la caminata del día anterior.

Prácticamente María se quedo dormida en el regazo de Camilla, ya que debido a que María le estaba costando seguir el ritmo de la caminata, Camilla decidió llevarla sobre su malig... la verdad creo que no duro ni cinco minutos antes de que se quedara profundamente dormida acurrucada en Camilla...

Elise pese al cansancio logró mantenerse despierta gracias a que, debido a que ella le ofreció a Sakura llevarla en su corcel, Sakura logro mantenerla despierta sacándole algo de conversación de todo tipo de temas, además de compartirle algunos de los dulces que había traído del castillo.

Por otro lado, Fae estaba también plácidamente dormida recargada en L´Arachel, ya que se ofreció a llevar a la pequeña Fae luego de que un par de veces casi se queda dormida de pie, L´Arachel prácticamente la tenia abrazada con una mano como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras vigilaba los alrededores a la defensiva, más nos vale estar cerca de ella, dudo mucho que pueda contraatacar teniendo a Fae en esa posición.

Del grupo de las más jóvenes Nino, era la única que estaba más despierta, aunque bueno en parte ayudaba que estuviera emocionada cabalgando sobre el pegaso de Florina junto con ella, al menos de esa forma estará acostumbrada por si invoco su versión con pegaso... aunque no estoy muy segura como funcionara eso, porque si resulta que son personas diferentes... dios... quizás Lyn tenga que pelear a muerte con sus otros cuatro yos para pedir la mano de Florina...

Tratando de no pensar mucho en eso, decidí enfocarme en vigilar los alrededores, lo que menos necesitamos era caer en una emboscada o que un ataque sorpresa nos arruinara el día, avanzamos por unas horas más hasta que por fin llegamos al dichoso santuario, al menos ya para ese punto ya todo estaban despiertos y listos para pelear.

-Llegamos, realmente tu sueño premonitorio fue bastante preciso Phyria-dijo Alfonse con una sonrisa.

-La verdad, aun no puedo creer que tengas ese tipo de poder-dijo Héctor en tono pensativo.

-Que puedo decir, parece que soy un paquete de sorpresas bastante curioso-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¿Como una caja de bombones?-pregunto Elise con una gran sonrisa.

-Mmm... yo pensaba más en esas cajas que cuando las abres te explotan en la cara-dije en tono reflexivo, o quizás sean más como esos regalos navideños que acabas aceptándolos con una sonrisa fingida, solo para luego tirarlos a la basura...

-¿Quien rayos le regalaría algo tan peligroso a alguien?-dijo Catria en tono sorprendido.

-Alguien que de verdad odie a la persona que le regalo-dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Tiene sentido para mí-dijo Palla en tono divertido.

-Por favor no la alientes más con estas cosas-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Además no creo que Phyria sea algo como eso-dijo Elise haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, que tal si soy una caja de dulces barata, nunca sabes si los dulces te harán daño en el estomago o no-dije en tono divertido.

-¡Eso es terrible!-dijo Sakura casi llorosita... cierto, olvide que Sakura es muy sensible con los dulces.

-Sí, pero bastante acertado a como es Phyria-dijo Rebecca en tono divertido.

-En cualquier caso, ¡Ese poder es genial!-dijo Sharena emocionada-¿Crees que puedas contarme algunos secretos interesantes?-dijo Sharena muy animada.

-Pues de esos tengo hasta para regalar pero, prometí que no destaparía las verdades vergonzosas de algunos luego de que le demostré a Camilla que tengo un amplio conocimiento de varios de ustedes-dije con una sonrisa, haciendo que casi de inmediato Camilla se tensara.

-L-lo más correcto sería no ventilar cosas de los demás, eso es de muy mala educación-dijo Camilla tratando de sonar tranquila.

-¿¡Tienes secretos vergonzosos de Camilla!? ¡Cuéntamelos! ¡Cuéntamelos!-dijo Elise emocionada comenzándome a jalar de la manga de mi túnica ante la mirada apenada de Camilla.

-¡Yo también quiero saber sobre esos secretos!-dijo Est animada mientras Catria suspiraba cansada y Palla, solo soltaba una suave risa.

-¡Yo también quiero saber cosas sobre Camilla!-dijo Fae en tono alegre.

-Cualquier buen chisme es bienvenido para mí-dijo Nino con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh~ debe ser algo muy jugoso para ponerte así de preocupada Camilla-dijo Rebecca en tono algo burlón mientras le daba un suave codazo a Camilla, la cual estaba comenzándose a ponerse algo roja.

-Denle un descanso niñas, además estoy segura de que no les gustaría que Phyria cambiara de opinión y acabe revelando algo vergonzoso sobre ustedes-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa divertida deteniendo en seco a las chicas.

-Buen control de masas Lyn-dijo Serra en tono aprobatorio.

-Ahora que lo pienso quizás tenga más historias vergonzosas de ustedes que de Camilla-dije en tono pensativo.

-¡Phyria ni se te ocurra hablar sobre ESO! ¡Me juraste que no se lo dirías a nadie!-dijo Nino roja como un tomate y señalándome tratando de hacerse la dura... no se de que rayos este hablando pero, quizás Anna pueda ayudarme a sacar esa jugosa historia.

-Chicos, creo que tendremos que hacer fila para entrar al santuario-dijo Setsuna en tono algo cansado.

-¿De qué estás hablando Setsuna?, este santuario ni siquiera era del conocimiento de los príncipes de Askr-dijo Serra bastante sorprendida.

-Es que desde esta colina se ve una enorme fila-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo, casi de inmediato nos acercamos todos...solo para ver que había un enorme ejercito vigilando el santuario... bien esto no me sorprende a estas alturas...

Luego de pasar por encima de todos los _"feligreses"_ que iban a hacer sus donaciones y oraciones al santuario, encontramos una trampilla oculta igual a la del templo anterior, no paso mucho para que comenzáramos a bajar por unas viejas escaleras de piedra, hasta encontrar un pasillo prácticamente igual a la del templo pasado... al menos pudieron poner rocas de otro color o pilares con un diseño distinto...

-Mmm... ¿No entiendo porque este sitio se me hace tan familiar?-dijo Setsuna en tono cansado.

-Quizás porque es exactamente igual al otro santuario-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro.

-¡Falso!-dijo Est en tono seguro atrayendo la atención de todos-Estoy segura que había más telarañas a la derecha que a la izquierda en el otro santuario-dijo Est en tono seguro.

-¿En serio te tomaste la molestia de captar esos detalles?-dijo Catria muy sorprendida.

-También puedo decir que aquí hay mucho menos esqueletos que en el pasado-dijo Palla en tono pensativo.

-El olor a polvo sin duda es más penetrante aquí-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo.

-¿Es por eso que me pica mucho la nariz?-dijo Fae limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su vestido.

-Es muy probable Fae pero descuida, si es el mismo recorrido que el anterior, entonces no debemos estar muy lejos de la losa-dijo Nino en tono animado.

-D-de verdad son buenas en esto, yo no me di cuenta de esos detalles-dijo Sakura algo tímida.

-Aprender a distinguir hasta la más minúscula perturbación que hay en tu aérea de combate, puede ser la diferencia entre una arrolladora derrota y, demostrar el poder de la luz de la justicia-dijo L´Arachel en tono seguro y solemne.

-Ahh... dijo de que es buena para los combates, ¿Verdad?-dijo Héctor en tono confundido.

-Sí, solo que ella lo dijo con más elocuencia-dijo Serra mirando a Héctor de manera divertida, mientras este solo soltaba un suspiro.

-¡Achú!-estornudo de repente Olivia, casi de inmediato todos le dijimos salud antes de detenernos un momento para ver si estaba bien... la verdad el olor a polvo también ya está comenzando a molestarme...

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Olivia?-pregunto Lucius en tono preocupado.

-S-si, solo es el polvo-dijo Olivia algo apenada.

-No eres alérgica al polvo, ¿Verdad?-pregunto algo preocupada María.

-No descuiden estoy...-continuo Olivia antes de volver a estornudar pero esta vez más fuerte... creo que le salió con premio...

-Tomé, esto le ayudara-dijo Lucius en tono gentil antes de ofrecerle un pañuelo de tela que, llevaba en su bolsa.

-Muchas gracias señor Lucius y lamento las molestias-dijo Olivia algo apenada antes de tomar el pañuelo.

-Descuide señorita Olivia, no es ninguna molestia-dijo Lucius con una sonrisa amable... pensaría que hay algo entre ellos, de no ser que Lucius siempre es amable con todo el mundo, quizás cuando regrese al castillo debería checar la opción de las interacciones para ver cómo va el progreso de Héctor y Serra.

Luego de caminar un rato más llegamos por fin a la enorme losa que nos tocaba leer, al menos ya quedo claro que Alfonse puede traducir estos escritos sin problemas.

-Bien hermano es tu momento de brillar-dijo Sharena con una sonrisa alegre.

-Como dije no soy un traductor certificado pero, hare lo que pueda-dijo Alfonse algo apenado.

-Alfonse si pudiste traducir la del otro santuario, estoy segura que lo lograras sin problemas-dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa y animado a Alfonse.

-Rebecca tiene razón, debe confiar más en sus habilidades príncipe Alfonse-dijo Palla en tono tranquilo.

-B-bien entonces comenzare-dijo Alfonse algo apenado antes de aclararse la garganta y comenzar a traducir.

El texto decía: _"Que nadie más sepa de la existencia de este rito. Que estas runas nunca sean transcritas. Así se te ordena... Aquí se halla un fragmento del rito del despertar de Embla..."_

-Este texto... ¿Es del imperio de Embla? ¿Cómo acabo en esta región de Askr?-dijo Anna en tono pensativo... como si ella no hubiera programado o creado todo esto...

-¿Creen que esta zona fue parte de Embla en el pasado?-dijo Florina en tono pensativo.

-Sería lo más lógico a estas alturas-dijo Lyn en tono seguro.

-¿Sabes algo sobre eso Alfonse?-pregunto Sharena curiosa.

-No recuerdo haber leído algo relacionado sobre eso-dijo Alfonse tratando de recordar lo que sabía de la geografía histórica del reino.

-Parece que hay más inscripción en esta parte de la losa-dije luego de examinar un poco mejor la roca, sabía que esto no podía ser solo capas de polvo.

Casi de inmediato Alfonse comenzó a traducir la siguiente parte la cual decía: _"Este es un rito de refinado. Las palabras afilan espadas y aumentan el poder de los grimorios... Ni diez mil guerreros igualarían este poder en combate... pero debe permanecer oculto. Cuando las llamas acaricien la tierra como esta predicho, Askr ropera el sello"_

El resto prácticamente eran detalles para hacer el rito... en serio debo dejar de saltarme estas cosas cuando juegue el modo historia en mi celular...

-Bien al parecer esto tiene una de esas advertencias de que si no lo hacemos bien, algo terrible pasara-dije soltando un suspiro, y yo bien campante me puse a refinar armas a diestra y siniestra en cuanto obtuve esa opción en la aplicación...

-¿Que es lo que haremos comandante?-dijo Sharena algo preocupada.

-Es evidente que este poder viene de nuestros enemigos, pero podría ayudarnos mucho si lo usamos bien-dijo Anna en tono pensativo-Esta decidido, tomemos todo lo que podamos y salgamos de aquí, cuando lleguemos al castillo nos encargaremos de averiguar el resto-dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-Que conste que si causamos el fin del mundo o la destrucción de algún lugar, fue culpa de Anna-dije con cierto cansancio... Anna me miraba como si quisiera arrojarme su hacha a la cara...

-Si es igual a la Anna que conocimos en nuestro mundo, entonces no sería una novedad-dijo Lyn soltando un suspiro cansado, al menos su comentario hizo que Anna cambiara de blanco para arrojar su hacha.

Tan pronto como pudimos, recogimos todo lo que había en la zona mientras Alfonse terminaba de transcribir los ritos usando unos papeles que le había entregado Anna, por un lado al menos ya podemos refinar armas, por otro lado... esto me huele a que nos puede caer el inicio del libro dos cuando menos nos lo esperemos...


	59. Chapter 59

Y por fin tenemos a Fjorm

Realmente debo comenzar a plantearme seriamente en poner un negocio de adivinación para ganar algo de dinero extra porque, estábamos a medio camino del castillo cuando un mensaje de un soldado apenas vivo y tan chamuscado como la fritanga, llego como pudo para entregarnos un mensaje urgente sobre un ataque que estaba sucediendo al este de Askr, el mensajero quedo inconsciente antes de decirnos quienes eran los atacantes pero, al juzgar por las quemaduras algo me dice que Múspel tiene que ver en esto.

Como era de esperarse aceleramos la marcha e hicimos todo lo posible por llegar a la zona afectada a tiempo, cuando por fin llegamos al sitio encontramos el área completamente devastada por el fuego, a un punto que haría llorar de alegría a un pirómano... esto no está comenzando muy bien...

-T-todo fue devastado por el fuego... los cultivos, las plantas, las casas... todo...-dijo Alfonse bastante consternado y prácticamente cayendo de rodillas.

-Solíamos venir aquí con madre cuando éramos niños...-dijo Sharena tan afectada como Alfonse y derramando algunas lágrimas… bien esto no se los perdono…

-Chicos, creo que es hora de mostrarles a esos infelices, porque no deben molestar a nuestros príncipes-dije en tono serio mientras sacaba mi arma.

-¡Lastimaron a mis amigos! ¡Ahora yo los lastimare a ellos!-dijo Fae molesta mostrando sus colmillos… incluso sus ojos parecían más los de un reptil que de una persona.

-¡Esos malhechores probaran el poder de la luz sagrada de la dama de la luz L´Arachel!-dijo L´Arachel en tono decidido.

-Y sabrán que no deben meterse con los amigos de la grande y poderosa Serra-dijo Serra en tono molesto, pero tan gélido como un iceberg.

-Bien Setsuna, puntos dobles si los derribas de un flechazo-dijo Rebecca en tono serio con su arco listo para el combate, Setsuna simplemente asintió visiblemente molesta con su arco listo para disparar a cualquier enemigo que tuviera enfrente.

Con todos especialmente motivados para liquidar cualquier resistencia que tuviéramos enfrente, prácticamente barrimos a nuestros enemigos más rápido de lo normal, al punto de que muchos de nuestros oponentes decidieron huir por sus vidas... en especial cuando se enfrentaron a los lanzamientos de hacha de Héctor, con el campo limpio no paso mucho para que Anna comenzara a notar ciertas cosas sobre nuestros oponentes.

-Su estilo es diferente pero sin duda marchan bajo el estandarte de Embla-dijo Anna en tono analítico.

-¡Jamás perdonare a los de Embla por lo que le hicieron a este lugar!-dijo Sharena furiosa apenas conteniendo el llanto...

-Esperen un momento-dijo Alfonse antes de acercarse a una zona donde aun había fuego-Las flamas... no se apagan, ¡Solo sigue creciendo más!-dijo Alfonse bastante sorprendido, casi de inmediato todos nos acercamos hacia donde estaba Alfonse y, no paso mucho tiempo para que Nino nos confirmara lo que yo ya temía.

-Estas flamas... no son provocadas por espíritus animas-dijo Nino muy preocupada-Hay algo más... algo demasiado poderosos esta detrás de esto...-dijo Nino con evidentes nervios.

-No es lo único-dijo Lucius en tono serio-Puedo sentir algo oscuro también en las flamas, quien sea que lo provoco es alguien con una oscuridad bastante fuerte-dijo Lucius en tono grave y preocupado.

-¿Creen que sea obra de un dragón maligno?-pregunto Héctor en tono serio.

-No puedo decirlo con certeza... pero es algo de verdad peligroso-dijo Nino ligeramente más calmada.

-Quizás... tenga que ver con aquella vieja profecía-dijo Alfonse preocupado.

-¿Qué clase de profecía príncipe Alfonse?-pregunto Olivia preocupada.

- _"Envuelto en llamas cruza el océano. Una llama eterna, insaciable, inextinguible. Los arboles caen, las montañas arden, nubes de humo cubren todo y los océanos desaparecen. Las estrellas se convierten en cenizas y la luna cae del cielo. El mundo devorado por las llamas se extingue"-_ dijo Alfonse recitando la profecía con voz algo asustada.

-¡Eso es terrible!-dijo Sakura asustada, Elise y María también estaban tan espantadas como ella.

-Extingue no puede significar que se destruye... ¿Verdad?-dijo Sharena comenzando a ponerse algo pálida.

-Temo que es exactamente eso princesa Sharena-dijo Camilla en tono formal, haciendo que Sharena tragar saliva algo asustada.

-No es momento para perder la compostura por una profecía, debemos averiguar sobre nuestros oponentes antes de sacar cualquier conclusión-dijo Lyn en tono firme.

-Debe existir una manera de evitar que las cosas escalen a tal punto-dijo Florina en tono seguro, tratando de infundirle animo a todos.

-Y cuando los encontremos, los derrotaremos como lo hemos hecho con otros ejércitos-dijo Héctor en tono firme.

-Bien chicos en marcha, no podemos permitir que sigan destruyendo esta zona de Askr, hay que encontrar la raíz de esto y detenerlo-dije en tono diligente, no podemos perder más tiempo en especial porque si este es el capitulo uno del libro dos, tenemos que ayudar a alguien antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Nos internamos por la zona hasta llegar al área de las montañas donde un paisaje desolador y ardiente era lo único que nos encontrábamos... ni siquiera los disparos de mi arma en modo hielo podían bajar un poco las flamas... creo que las cosas se pondrán más complicadas de ahora en adelante...

-¡Casi llegamos! ¡Estén atentos y mantengan formación!-dijo Anna en tono firme entre más nos aproximábamos a las zonas peor devastadas.

Cuando entramos en un claro casi completamente cubierto por las flamas, nos encontramos con una escena que nos tomo por sorpresa, al frente estaba Surtr blandiendo su imponente hacha, frente a una muy mal herida persona que apenas se mantenía en pie luego de semejantes quemaduras... esa persona es...

... Fjorm...

-Hahh... me... me vengare... madre...-dijo débilmente Fjorm apenas sosteniéndose con su lanza... sus quemaduras tienen un muy mal aspecto...

-Que débil estas, tu fuerza empieza a disiparse y ni siquiera eres capaz de detenerme, y pensar que me has apuntado con tu arma, ¡A un rey! ¿En serio pesaste que sobrevivirás? Pagaras cara tu insolencia-dijo Surtr con un aire dominante y soberbio que hizo que tuviera un fuerte dolor en el estomago... este sujeto es más intimidante en persona...

Va a usar de nuevo sus flamas, ¡Hay que detenerlo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En medio de las voraces llamas que consumían lo que alguna vez fue un radiante prado, Surtr no dejaba de sonreír al ver el patético intento de la princesa de Nilf por detenerlo, debía admitir que tenía algo del espíritu de su madre, pero aquella infeliz pronto conoció el infierno de sus llamas al igual que se aseguraría que cada uno de sus hijos lo sintiera en carne propia y que no quedara nada de tan lamentable estirpe.

Apenas manteniéndose de pie, Fjorm encaraba a su enemigo con una ferocidad gélida que no había menguado a pesar del dolor, ese infeliz había matado a su madre frente a sus ojos sin que ella hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo... pasara lo pasara… tenía que vengar a su pobre madre…

Una gran parte de Fjorm no sabía si realmente podría lograr su cometido… no había sido capaz de proteger a su madre... tampoco a ninguno de sus hermanas tal como se lo había pedido su hermano mayor... y ahora... todo indicaba que encontraría su fin en manos del miserable que había destrozado por completo la vida de su amado reino y familia...

...No... este no era su fin... no podía rendirse... ¡Simplemente no podía!

Un agudo dolor en el pecho la hizo gritar con fuerza y caer al suelo, Surtr había lanzado una poderosa flama justo en su pecho que la mandó al suelo casi agonizando, a pesar del terrible dolor Fjorm, pronto se dio cuenta de que Surtr se había asegurado de que no muriera tan fácilmente con ese ataque...

-Siente el dolor hija del hielo, siéntelo y dime que es lo que prefieres-dijo Surtr en un tono siniestro-¿Debería quemarte el rostro? ¿O quizás reducir tus dedos a cenizas, como hice con tu madre? ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?-dijo Surtr sonriendo de una forma oscura y sádica que helo el alma de Fjorm... este sujeto... era el monstruo más terrible que alguna vez hubiera enfrentado... y estaba a punto de tomar su vida de la misma forma que lo había hecho con su madre...

Contra todo pronóstico Fjorm comenzó a ponerse de pie, no iba a rendirse ahora, no iba darle a ese bastardo la satisfacción de matarla, ¡LO HARÍA PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE HABÍA HECHO!

-¡MALDITO MONSTRUO!-grito Fjorm embravecida antes de lanzarse al ataque con su lanza, ¡LE ATRAVESARÍA EL CORAZÓN A ESE BASTARDO A COMO DIERA LUGAR!

-¡Patético!-grito Surtr con cierta burla antes de lanzar un poderoso golpe con su enorme hacha, Fjorm recibió el impacto de lleno incapaz de poderlo esquivar, el golpe arrojo su cuerpo contra el duro suelo mientras Fjorm apenas consciente, comenzó a toser algo de sangre sintiendo como su cuerpo se apagaba... después de todo lo que hizo... todo lo que se esforzó… ¿Este sería su fin?...

-¿Eso es todo? ¡Vaya broma! Ni siquiera sirves como juguete-dijo Surtr con evidente furia antes de lanzarle un escupitajo a Fjorm.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora mi rey?-dijo una misteriosa mujer cerca de Surtr, Fjorm apenas podía ver pero, fue capaz de notar que la misteriosa acompañante de Surtr, tenía el cabello color morado apagado.

-Desperdicios como estos no vale la pena tenerlos con vida, me ocupare de librarla de su sufrimiento-dijo Surtr con una oscura sonrisa antes de levantar su enorme hacha.

Eso era todo, Fjorm sabía que no había forma de salvarse de esto… lo que más lamentaba fue no haber podido a vengar a nadie de su familia… y no haber sido capaz ni siquiera de herir a ese infeliz…

-¡Bastardo! ¿¡Porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño!-se escucho un fuerte grito... antes de que una monstruosa hacha golpeara con tanta fuerza a Surtr que lo hizo retroceder... ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

No tuvo tiempo de procesar lo ocurrido cuando algo que solo pudo reconocer como un una figura verde y borrosa encaro a Surtr con una velocidad tal que parecía que había cinco personas peleando a la vez contra el imponente rey... lo que más le sorprendió a Fjorm fue darse cuenta de que aquella misteriosa figura realmente le estaba haciendo mucho daño a Surtr...

-¡Por Elimine! ¡Necesito ayuda, esta chica está muy grave!-escucho una voz femenina cerca de ella, para ese punto Fjorm ya no era capaz de distinguir nada, solo pudo ver una figura blanca y borrosa antes de que poco a poco todo se pusiera completamente oscuro.

Solo alcanzo a distinguir algunos sonidos que, apenas pudo reconocer como el choque de armas entre varias personas y... una voz... una voz de una joven que al parecer la estaba llevando en su espalda hacia un lugar seguro mientras no dejaba de decirle que no se muriera...

...Ella... ¿De verdad se había salvado?...

Fjorm no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente o donde exactamente se encontraba, de lo único que le quedaba claro era que ya no se encontraba en aquel paramo de ardientes llamas encarando una muerte segura contra el tirano rey Surtr, no estaba segura si había sido la suerte o el destino, pero sin dudas estaba agradecida por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos.

Sorprendentemente no le había costado abrir los ojos y de hecho, su cuerpo se encontraba infinitamente mejor de lo que espero, quien sea que la hubiera curado sin duda era un curandero con una gran experiencia y poder, cuando su vista se aclaró lo suficiente, comenzó a observar los alrededores esperando que eso le diera una pista sobre donde se encontraba.

Poco a poco Fjorm empezó a ser más consciente de su área, estaba sin dudas en una muy mullida cama que, le recordaba un poco a la cama de su habitación en el palacio de Nilf, había una cómoda a lado de ella con un recipiente con agua y una toalla seca, la habitación estaba hecha de piedra de un color amarillento y tenía un piso de madera que le dio la impresión de que era roble, había algunos libreros llenos de libros y estanterías con frascos que desconocía genuinamente su contenido.

Había una puerta justo enfrente de ella de madera gruesa, lo que parecía ser un par de sillas y una mesa donde estaban lo que le pareció eran instrumentos médicos, libros y un par de bastones, pero lo que capto completamente su atención fue darse cuenta de que, no estaba sola en esa habitación.

A lado de ella, en una silla durmiendo plácidamente con medio cuerpo en la cama, se encontraba una chica de cabellos rubios y, lo que le parecieron mechas de un color rosado suave que, apenas eran perceptibles, aquella misteriosa chica era delgada pero, al juzgar por lo marcado de sus brazos, debía ser una guerrera o alguien entrenada en el arte de las armas, usaba una blusa sin mangas de cuello algo alto color azul marino, una falda blanca y unas botas blancas ornamentadas.

La joven de verdad se veía cansada y, Fjorm tuvo la impresión de que la había estado cuidando desde que llego aquí, el sonido acompasado de su respiración sumado a un par de leves ruidos que hacía mientras dormía, hizo que Fjorm sonriera con ternura, de verdad le recordaba mucho a su hermana menor.

Guiada por ese recuerdo Fjorm, con delicadeza comenzó a acariciar con suavidad los cabellos de la dulce joven susurrándole un suave gracias con una sonrisa, para su sorpresa no paso mucho tiempo para que notara un leve movimiento en la durmiente joven y, con una movimiento perezoso, la chica pronto comenzó a despertarse y limpiarse sus ojos de manera cansada, cuando estaba un poco más despierta la observo como tratando de descifrar algo, solo para que segundos después la mirara completamente sorprendida.

-¡Estas despierta!-dijo la chica emocionada y con una enorme sonrisa-¡Qué alegría por un segundo creímos que no lo lograrías!-dijo la chica llorosa antes de darle un fuerte a abrazo a Fjorm… Fjorm no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la calidez de la chica.

-¡Tengo que decírselo a todos!-dijo la chica volviendo a su faceta alegre luego de limpiarse las lágrimas, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación… sin duda esa chica estaba tan llena de energía como su hermana Ylgr…

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue algo que Fjorm no tenía mucha certeza de que exactamente había pasado, para cuando acordó el cuarto se lleno de personas que nunca había visto en su vida, algunos portaban ropas similares a la joven de cabellos rubios, otros usaban armaduras, otros usaban ropas más simples y, pudo ver algunas niñas que también entraron apuradas para ver su estado.

Hubo un caos de voces de aquella gente que, no dejaba de decir lo agradecidos que estaban de que estuvieran bien, incluso otra mujer rubia de ropajes azules claros y blancos, se acercó a ella diciéndole que, si sentía algún malestar, se lo hiciera saber de inmediato para curar sus dolencias.

Entre el alboroto y las múltiples preguntas que salían de todas direcciones, Fjorm no había sido capaz de decir, aunque fuera una palabra, no fue hasta que una chica de largos cabellos castaños de ropajes similares a la chica rubia, comenzara a sacar a casi todos diciéndoles de que una persona de nombre Anna y ella, se encargarían de ponerla al tanto que, reino algo de tranquilidad en aquel cuarto.

Mientras una mujer de cabellos rojizos que al parecer era Anna se acercaba a ella, la otra chica hacia lo posible por controlar al resto del grupo a tal punto que harta se lanzo sobre ellos con una poderosa tacleada… Fjorm juraría que vio a caer esas personas como piezas de domino después de semejante golpe…

-Bienvenida a la Orden de los Héroes de Askr-dijo Anna con una sonrisa alegre-Soy la comandante Anna, líder de la orden, no estoy segura de que clase de rencilla tienes con ese tipo, pero podemos asegurarte de que haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte a detenerlo-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo.

Fjorm no pudo evitar que un renovado sentimiento de esperanza se alojara en su pecho, quizás había sido derrotada y desterrada de su propio reino, pero a pesar de todo lo sucedido, en ese instante algo muy dentro de ella le decía que sin importar que tan difícil se pusieran las cosas, todo esto se resolverían de una u otra forma.


	60. Chapter 60

Reunión de Personal 2

Luego de poner a Fjorm al tanto de la situación y que ella nos explicara todo lo sucedido en Nilf, fue bastante obvio que nos ofreciéramos para ayudarla en su búsqueda para derrotar a Surtr y hacer lo posible por recuperar su amado reino, aunque con el hecho de que Embla estuviera cooperando con ellos, ya hacia en si que fuera un asunto que nos competía a nosotros.

Como siempre pasaba cuando alguien nuevo llegaba, todos estaban fascinados con Fjorm y, hacían todo lo posible para que se sintiera parte del grupo e incluso, L´Arachel, Nino, Sharena y Serra se ofrecieron ayudarla a decorar su nueva habitación, al menos eso evito que fuera de tutorial a explicarle como funcionaba esa tableta para traer mágicamente muebles, ropa y objetos.

Ya instalada y luego de que pasaran un par de días decidí organizar otra reunión de personal en la sala de reuniones que, tuve que modificarla en estos días para que pudiéramos caber todos en ella, luego de hacer una formal presentación de Fjorm y, tratar algunos puntos para el próximo entrenamiento y las misiones que haríamos antes de viajar a la tierra de Fjorm, decidí tratar otro tema importante que, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos.

-Bien, ya que quedaron claros los planes que tenemos para la próxima semana, necesito tratar un tema importante con ustedes-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¿Es alguna estrategia de combate para nuestra próxima misión en la tierra de Nilf?-dijo Camilla en tono curioso y tranquilo.

-No, solo algo relacionado al tablón de avisos-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¿Qué es el tablón de avisos?-pregunto curiosa Fae.

-Creo que se refiere a esa cosa de corcho que esta cerca del pedestal de Feh-dijo Est en tono no muy seguro.

-Es correcto Est, se ha estado desperdiciando mucho y prácticamente solo sirve de adorno, así que se me ocurrió unas ideas para remediar la situación-dije con una sonrisa.

-¿En que fue lo que pensaste Phyria?-pregunto Sharena con cierto ánimo.

-Bueno, pensaba más que todo animarlos a usarlo más, no lo usen solo para plasmar cosas de entrenamiento y eso, también podríamos usarlo para poner avisos sobre lo que habrá de cenar o, una votación para lo que se va a comer o incluso armar algún club como de lectura o algo así-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Eso me llama mucho la atención-dijo Serra con una sonrisa.

-Podría armar mi legión de caballeros de la justicia, que serán guiados bajos las enseñanzas de la dama de la luz L´Arachel-dijo L´Arachel en tono animado y decidido.

-Decidir que cenar también suena muy bien-dijo Setsuna con un ligero hilo de baba en su boca.

-¿Podemos incluso decidir si podemos cenar solo el postre o menos vegetales?-dijo María en tono animado.

-María ya hablamos sobre esto, si quieres crecer grande y fuerte, tienes que comer tus vegetales-dijo Catria en tono algo serio.

-Aunque, unos postres de más en la noche no creo que nos hagan daño-dijo Est en tono animado, antes de chocar los cinco con María y Elise, quienes estaban sentadas a los lados de ella, mientras Catria suspiraba algo cansada.

-Disculpen mi atrevimiento pero, ¿No deberíamos hablar más sobre los entrenamientos y ejercicios de maniobras que deberíamos practicar?-dijo Fjorm en tono algo tímido.

-Esa parte ya quedo clara, además sé que quieres mejorar tan pronto como te sea posible, pero si no descansas no podrás esforzarte adecuadamente y no le darás a tu cuerpo la oportunidad para recuperarse, ya sabes lo que dicen: _"Si trabajas mucho, puedes comer mucho y descansar mucho"_ -dije en tono sereno.

-Nunca había escuchado de ese dicho-dijo Fjorm en tono pensativo.

-No es ningún dicho, solo son de esas cosas que dice de repente Phyria-dijo Rebecca en tono cansado.

-Pero no negaras que es una buena frase-dije con una sonrisa.

-Eso no te lo discuto-dijo Rebecca también sonriendo.

-Por cierto, antes de que se me olvidé, decidí colocar también esto junto al tablón-dije sacando una caja azul con una rendija en la parte de arriba.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Alfonse en tono curioso.

-Esto amigo mío es un buzón de sugerencias-dije con una sonrisa-Si quieren opinar sobre algo de manera anónima o colocar algo que les gustaría en el castillo o para mejorar algo, solo deben escribirlo en un papel y colocarlo dentro de aquí, luego se hará una reunión para poner a votación las sugerencias y ver cuales se aplicaran y cuáles no, ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Y-yo tengo una pregunta-dijo Olivia en tono algo nervioso mientras levantaba la mano.

-Vamos Olivia, estas en confianza-dije con una sonrisa.

-D-de acuerdo…-dijo Olivia tratándose de serenar-Q-quería preguntar, ¿Existe la posibilidad de sugerir la colocación de nuevos cuartos para otro tipo de actividades?-dijo Olivia en tono más calmado… haría un broma mal pensada sobre aquellas _"actividades"_ pero, seré benevolente con ella.

-Claro, pueden sugerir aéreas recreativas o de entrenamiento, como una sala de juegos o un salón de baile-dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh no! ¡Nada de cosas caras!-dijo Anna en tono fuerte y de advertencia-¡No podemos costearnos esos lujos como un salón de baile imperial que no sirve para nada!-dijo Anna en tono duro.

-Anna… ni aunque este castillo estuviera ahogado en oro, nos permitirías gastar ni siquiera por algo que valiera media moneda-dijo Lyn soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Bien dejando de lado el comentario tacaño de Anna, si ya no hay más preguntas yo digo que demos por terminada la reunión y, comencemos la maratón de Brooklyn 99 que planeamos hace días-dije en tono animado.

-¡Ya era hora!-dijo Héctor emocionado casi saltando de su silla.

-¿Me pregunto en que problemas se meterá Jake esta vez?-dijo María en tono pensativo mientras se ponía de pie junto con el resto.

-Sea lo que sea, estoy casi segura de que algo se quemará o será destruido-dijo Est en tono animado.

-De todas maneras, al menos al final siempre resuelven esos problemas-dijo Florina en tono amable.

-Aunque no sea la mejor… influencia para ustedes, debo reconocer que el programa es bastante divertido-dijo Catria en tono tranquilo.

-¿Mi hermanita admitiendo que algo le da gracia? ¡Gracias a Naga! Por un momento temí que no había esperanzas para ti Catria-dijo Palla en tono divertido antes de abrazar a Catria la cual, apenada trataba de liberarse del abrazo mientras Est y algunas chicas se reían.

-Disculpen chicos pero… ¿Están hablando de alguna serie de libros?-dijo Fjorm muy confundida… cierto, aun no le hemos mostrado las maravillas que traje de mi mundo…

-No, Brooklyn 99 es un programa de televisión muy cómico-dijo Elise en tono animado.

-¿P-programa? ¿Televisión?-dijo Fjorm aún más confundida.

-Tranquila, lo entenderás cuando lo mires-dijo Sakura en tono amable.

-¡Me iré adelantado para preparar la botana!-dijo Sharena animada antes de salir de la sala corriendo.

-¡Te acompaño!-dijo Setsuna en tono algo fuerte, antes de limpiarse la baba y salir corriendo tras ella.

-¡Cuenten conmigo también!-dijo Nino sonriendo antes de correr tras ellas.

-¡Necesitaran ayuda con la galletas de chispas con chocolate!-dijo Héctor en tono alegre antes de sumarse a ellas.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Te las comerás todas y no nos dejaras ni siquiera las migajas!-dijo Serra molesta antes de ir tras él.

-Sera mejor que también me adelanta para asegurarme de que no haya contratiempos-dijo Lucius en tono amable antes de seguirlos.

El resto pronto nos sumamos al grupo y, afortunadamente Lucius logro manejar la situación sin que comenzaran a pelearse o que Serra los dejara sordos a gritos, luego de acomodar todo lo necesario para una serie de horas viendo Netflix, nos pusimos cómodos para disfrutar la maratón, al principio Fjorm estaba algo sorprendida y ligeramente nerviosa con los _"mecanismos mágicos"_ de mi mundo, pero pronto acabo acostumbrándose y, como era de esperarse el programa acabo sacándole varias risas como al resto del grupo, sin duda era una excelente forma para iniciar el fin de semana.


	61. Chapter 61

Apoyo de Amistad (Setsuna/Phyria)

Sin duda hoy era uno de esos días donde Setsuna podría decir que de verdad disfrutaba estar al aire libre, el sol estaba cálido, pero no lo suficiente para ser molesto, una brisa fresca soplaba haciendo que Setsuna casi ronroneara por lo a gusto que estaba, desde donde estaba tenía una bella vista de los alrededores del castillo, aunque se encontrara realmente descansando en el jardín.

Setsuna sin duda sentía que se podía quedar dormida donde estaba en cualquier momento, luego de la maratón que tuvieron anoche Setsuna, debía admitir que incluso dormir casi doce horas, no había sido suficiente para ella, quizás aprovechando que estaba una posición cómoda debería tomar una pequeña siesta, de todas maneras aun falta un poco para la comida, así que tenía todo el tiempo necesario para descansar.

-Setsuna... ¿Qué haces ahí?-dijo Phyria en tono preocupado, captando la atención de Setsuna.

-Trato de tomar una siesta-dijo Setsuna en tono adormilado.

-... Creo que hice mal mi pregunta-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro-Lo que quiero decir es que, ¿Qué haces colgada de cabeza en ese árbol?-dijo Phyria acercándose más al árbol de donde colgaba Setsuna, ¿¡A que imbécil se le ocurrió colocar trampas en el jardín!?

-... No lo sé, solo caminaba y solo paso-dijo Setsuna tratando de mantenerse despierta, ya casi llevaba una hora ahí y, le había comenzado a dar mucho sueño.

-Espera, deja te bajo de ahí antes de que un derrame cerebral-dijo Phyria algo preocupada, Setsuna no tenía ni idea de que era un derrame cerebral pero, por el rostro de Phyria debía ser algo muy malo.

Con cierta dificultad Phyria se las ingenio para bajar finalmente a Setsuna sin que se hiciera más daño del que ya tenía, luego de checar sus signos vitales al parecer estaba bien pero, lo mejor era llevarla con un curandero para descartar cualquier problema.

-Setsuna, será mejor que te lleve con alguien, dentro de lo que cabe soy paramédico, pero no puedo hacer milagros mágicos como Lucius y las chicas-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-¿Estas preocupada por mi?-dijo Setsuna sonrojada y con una ligera sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que si Setsuna, ¿Somos amigas, no? Y los amigos se preocupan los unos por los otros-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-Gracias por verme como una amiga-dijo Setsuna en tono más animado.

-Vamos Setsuna suenas como si fuera la única-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa alegre.

-¿Hay más gente que ve como una amiga?-pregunto Setsuna en tono curioso.

-Pues claro, prácticamente todos tus compañeros te ven como una, aunque Rebecca también te ve como una rival digna, así que eso es un extra-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-E-en serio ella ve así-dijo Setsuna poniéndose un poco más roja.

-No me creerías cuantas veces me ha dicho que gracias a ti, ha progresado mucho como arquera y, que se siente bastante agradecida que alguien con tus habilidades le ayude a mejorar-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

Setsuna no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara más ya que, siendo sincera había comenzado a admirar a Rebecca porque, además de ser una buena arquera sabía hacer casi de todo y, era una experta para desmantelar trampas, de verdad se sentía muy alabada de que una persona como Rebecca pensara tan bien de ella, en especial porque las única persona que la había valorado en su hogar había sido Lady Hinoka, a pesar de los errores que solía cometer.

-Bueno Setsuna, ¿Puedes explicarme como acabaste ahí?-pregunto Phyria en tono curioso mientras, caminaba con Setsuna rumbo al castillo para que la checara un curandero.

-Solo caminaba y de repente todo se puso de cabeza-dijo Setsuna con cierto aire tranquilo.

-Me pregunto quién rayos habrá colocado eso ahí es decir, ¡Es el jardín de los príncipes!-dijo Phyria algo molesta, a Setsuna le sorprendió que todo este asunto irritara tanto a su amiga.

-No deberías preocuparte, después de todo soy un imán para las trampas-dijo Setsuna con cierto tono cansado.

-Eso no significa que deben dejar trampas por ahí-dijo Phyria en tono algo serio-Cuando encuentre a la persona que hizo eso, me asegurare de castigarlo como se debe-dijo Phyria en tono decidido mientras se tronaba los puños.

-¿Porque...porque estas dispuesta a hacer eso por mi?-dijo Setsuna en tono algo bajo, Lady Hinoka hacia eso por ella... ¿Pero porque alguien como Phyria lo haría? Es decir estaba segura de que ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer como para preocuparse por algo así.

-Ya te lo dije Setsuna, es porque eres mi amiga y si esto te está afectando, por lógica hare algo para evitar que esto te vuelva a pasar-dijo Phyria en tono amable y tranquilo, preguntándose porque a Setsuna le costaba tanto trabajo creer eso.

Setsuna no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida por lo que había dicho Phyria... eso significaba que no lo estaba haciendo por lastima, ¡De verdad la veía como una amiga como Lady Hinoka! Sin duda un día de estos haría algo bueno por Phyria.

-Muchas gracias Phyria-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa alegre, Phyria incluso se sonrojo un poco al ver su sonrisa.

-Bien, ya que quedo esto claro, vayamos a ver a alguien para que te revise, si quieres luego de eso podemos checar que si ya están preparando la comida-dijo Phyria en tono más tranquilo.

-¿Puedo tratar de convencer a Catria de que haga mi comida favorita?-pregunto Setsuna en tono esperanzado.

-Claro y si tienes problemas yo te ayudare a convencerla, siempre puedo usar algún chantaje si no te quiere dar ese gusto-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Eres la mejor Phyria!-dijo Setsuna abrazándose al brazo de Phyria ¡Sin dudas, Phyria estaba ganándose un puesto muy cercano a Lady Hinoka! Solo esperaba que, en caso de que no lograran convencer a Catria, Phyria por lo menos le regalara un paquete de esas paletas algo pegajosas que tanto le gustaban.


	62. Chapter 62

El coliseo 3

Con los días de descanso y algo de entrenamiento, decidí que ya era hora de volver a probar suerte en el coliseo, más que todo porque las recompensas por fin se reiniciaron y, ya podía obtener los materiales de refinamiento que necesitaba, además de plumas y un bonito orbe que nunca iba de sobra.

Con la adición de Fjorm, decidí hacer un nuevo equipo para estas rondas del coliseo, esta vez mi equipo fue conformado por Olivia que, ya tenía experiencia aquí y, sus habilidades de bailarina siempre eran apreciadas en este tipo de combates, como unidad azul decidí llevar a Fjorm gracias a su contrataque a distancia, como unidad verde a Camilla que, ya casi estaba completada su estrategia y como curandero decidí llevar al buen Lucius, ahora que su bastón de Dolor+ hacia tanto daño como una arma normal.

Los cinco combates los elegí cuidadosamente para obtener una cantidad decente de puntos… y que no murieran todos de manera horrenda, al menos fueron más que suficientes para ganar nuestras cinco victorias seguidas y conseguir todos los premios del coliseo, parece que andamos con buena racha el día de hoy.

-Bien equipo puedo decir que su desempeño a sido excelente, literalmente están barriendo el suelo con sus oponentes-dije en tono animado en la sala de espera donde estamos descansando.

-Indudablemente hemos demostrado que somos una fuerza de ataque que, no debe ser tomada a la ligera-dijo Camilla con cierto orgullo en su voz mientras, acariciaba a su malig por el buen trabajo que había hecho.

-A mi solo me alegra que no hayamos salido mal heridos-dijo Olivia soltando un suspiro tranquilo desde el sofá donde estaba sentada junto con Fjorm… aunque luego de su experiencia anterior, no me sorprende porque esta tan aliviada de no haber sido empalada de nuevo…

-Aun así, con todo lo que nos hemos enfrentado hoy, siento que tengo la fuerza para pelear incluso contra un escuadrón completo de Muspell-dijo Fjorm con cierto ánimo y optimismo en su voz.

-Yo recomendaría que no nos confiáramos, uno nunca sabe cuándo una buena racha se puede acabar-dijo Lucius en tono amable, estando de pie a lado de mí.

-Lucius tiene razón y, en vista de que ya conseguimos todos los bonos del coliseo, lo mejor será regresar al castillo para llegar a tiempo para la cena-dije con cierto aire perezoso, fue suficiente por un día y, aun debo discutir unas cosas con Anna sobre cuando iniciaremos nuestra travesía por Nilf.

-¿Tenemos que regresar tan pronto?-pregunto Fjorm algo desanimada-De casualidad, ¿No te queda otro pasé para un ultimo combate?-pregunto Fjorm algo esperanzada.

-Bueno… si me queda uno, pero no veo necesario hacer otro combate cuando ya obtuvimos lo que necesitamos-dije en tono pensativo.

-¿No hay, alguna manera en la que podamos tener un combate de practica?-continuo algo insistente Fjorm.

-Bueno, pueden pelear contra otro equipo sin que los dirija, pero dependerá de lo que piense el resto sobre eso-dije en tono algo serio.

-Bueno, no tengo problemas con hacer una última aparición en coliseo, si es lo que el grupo desea-dijo Camilla en tono amable.

-Si la princesa Fjorm desea ponerse a prueba una vez más, es mi deber como curandero asegurarme de que llegue con bien al final de la batalla-dijo Lucius en tono sereno y con una sonrisa.

-Y-yo no tengo problema si todos están de acuerdo-dijo Olivia ligeramente apurada.

-Bien si creen que estarán bien, lo permitiré-dije en tono tranquilo-Olivia estarás al mando, eres la que tiene más experiencia aquí, así que te encargo que el grupo llegué en una pieza al final del combate-dije con una sonrisa segura.

-¿¡Y-y-y-yo!?-dijo Olivia bastante alterada-¿E-e-estas segura de que podre con eso Phyria?-dijo Olivia muy nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que sí, se que velaras por la seguridad de los demás antes de arriesgarlos, así que sé que harás lo mejor para el equipo-dije con una sonrisa segura.

-B-b-bueno… si lo crees así…-dijo Olivia en tono tímido y algo sonrojada.

-Señorita Olivia, estoy segura de que con su liderazgo no habrá nada que no podamos enfrentarnos-dijo Fjorm en tono amable, dándole ánimos a Olivia.

-Es una persona considerada y de buen corazón, se que nuestra seguridad estará en buenas manos-dijo Lucius en tono amable, haciendo que Olivia se sonrojara más.

-Aunque claro no enfrentaras este reto sola, estaremos apoyándote tanto como lo desees Olivia-dijo Camilla en tono sincero y tranquilo.

-¡M-m-muy bien!-dijo Olivia en tono fuerte tratando de sonar segura-¡Me esforzare para que todos estemos a salvo, y ganar la batalla!-dijo Olivia muy determinada.

-¡Ese es el espíritu Olivia!-dije en tono animado.

Ya que pelearían por su cuenta, mis compañeros se dirigieron a otra sala donde, tendrían que esperar hasta que otro equipo en automático estuviera libre para luchar, yo por mi parte me dirigí hacia una zona especial donde los invocadores, observaban desde un palco de lujo los combates automáticos, ¿Me pregunto si me topare con alguien? La última vez estaba prácticamente vacío… salvo por un sujeto que se llenaba los bolsillos de botana antes de irse…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras esperaban su turno en la acogedora sala, Camilla terminaba de revisar su hacha mientras pensaba sobre su próxima batalla, debía admitir que luego de aquel… desastre que fue tomar una decisión precipitada cuando llego por primera vez a Askr, aun seguia tratando de lidiar con aquel fallo que casi costó la vida de Catria y la suya.

Quizás ahora las circunstancias eran muy diferentes, pero no podía dejar de sentir una cierta… intranquilidad de no tener el apoyo de Phyria, ya fuera dando ordenes o prestando su ayuda en el campo de batalla que, a pesar de las múltiples ocasiones en las que Phyria dejo en claro que no era un soldado entrenado, era imposible negar que, a pesar de no tener una formación formal, Phyria realmente era un elemento de gran ayuda en el campo de batalla.

Camilla suspiro un poco cansada, si seguía ahogándose en sus pensamientos, acabaría preocupando al resto, en especial cuando noto que su suspiro, no había pasado desapercibido para el buen padre Lucius, quien la miraba algo preocupado, Camilla le sonrió con gentileza dejándole en claro que estaba bien, no necesitaba que esa preocupación distrajera al padre Lucius de sus deberes como curandero en el campo de batalla.

Decidida a centrar su atención en sus dos compañeras que, estaban sentadas en un gran sofá de tela aterciopelada roja donde, discutían sobre múltiples escenarios de combate que podrían tener, Camilla noto como Olivia escuchaba atentamente la experiencia y las explicaciones de Fjorm en el campo de batalla y ella, de la misma forma prestaba atención a las experiencias de Olivia en la guerra que participo, definitivamente sabía que estaría en buenas manos al ver, la dedicación que estaba poniendo Olivia a aprender todo lo posible.

-Hermana… ¿Eres tú?-escucho Camilla repentinamente una voz dudosa que la llamaba que, a pesar de nunca haberla escuchado antes, había algo extrañamente familiar en ella.

Camilla volteo la mirada hacia la voz y presencio algo que la dejo pasmada, a escasos metros de ella había una versión masculina de su querida hermana Corrin, a pesar de ser una copia masculina de ella, pudo reconocer casi de inmediato aquella chispa jovial en sus ojos que, era un rasgo muy distintivo de su querida hermana, incluso aquel sedoso cabello blanco era el mismo que el de su amada hermana, pero mucho más corto que el de ella.

Casi de inmediato, Camilla recordó lo que le había dicho Elise, de que ella venía de un mundo donde su hermana era un chico y, si ese era el caso, entonces no había razón para no recibir a su pequeño y dulce hermano menor como él se lo merecía.

-¡Corrin!-dijo Camilla emocionada mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie, la ilusión y alegría que vio en los ojos de Corrin cuando le respondió, no tuvo precio.

Para su sorpresa, su pequeño hermano casi de inmediato se fue sobre ella para darle un fuerte y cálido abrazo y, a pesar de que no era la Corrin de su mundo, la calidez y el cariño que expresaba con ese abrazo era idéntico al de su dulce hermana menor.

-Camilla, no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace volver a verte-dijo Corrin en tono bajo, pero sin poder ocultar la emoción de su voz.

-Oh vaya, parece que cierto pequeñito a extrañado los mimos de su hermana mayor-dijo Camilla en tono jovial, sin dudas le gustaba esta versión de Corrin que era más sincero.

-Bueno… yo…-dijo Corrin repentinamente apenado al darse cuenta de que, había atraído la atención de los compañeros de su hermana.

Casi de inmediato, pero con delicadeza dejo de abrazar a Camilla, mientras se ponía cada vez más rojo por las miradas entre curiosas y divertidas de los compañeros de Camilla, le fue imposible a Camilla no soltar una suave risa, ya fuera chico o chica, su querido Corrin tenía un talento natural para ser tierno.

-Oh vaya, no me dirás que ahora te da pena abrazar a tu cariñosa hermana mayor frente a sus compañeros-dijo Camilla en tono juguetón, solo haciendo que el sonrojo de Corrin empeorara, ¡Sin dudas era igualito a su querida Corrin!

-Corrin, ¿Estas aquí?-escucharon repentinamente la voz de un hombre joven, Camilla le fue imposible no notar como los ojos de su hermano se iluminaron al escuchar esa voz.

Acercándose por el pasillo, los chicos miraron una cara familiar y otras dos que no lo eran, aquel grupo que parecían ser los compañeros de Corrin, había una Florina que, a pesar de ser una copia idéntica de su compañera, había algo en su forma de andar y en su mirada que, la distinguía de la Florina que conocían en el castillo.

Junto ella estaba un hombre alto de cabellos aguamarina y ojos del mismo color, llevaba una camisa un color verde apagado y un pantalón color café, sumado a unas partes de armadura ornamentadas de tonos azules y dorado y, una capa de color azul oscuro con bordados en dorados le dio a Camilla la impresión de que se trataba de un Lord de otro mundo.

Y junto a él, estaba una chica de estatura más corta y complexión delgada, tenía los ojos y el cabello del mismo color que aquel joven y, al juzgar por los rasgos similares que Camilla pudo distinguir en sus rostros, estaba segura de que debían ser hermanos, ya sean mellizos o gemelos, la chica usaba una blusa corta roja, junto con una falda blanca, con un conjunto de armadura similar a su hermano solo que en tonos doradas, al igual que una capa amarillo suave con, un diseño en la parte inferior tejido en dorado.

El grupo pronto se acerco a ellos mientras, los compañeros de Camilla también se acercaban a saludar, no paso mucho tiempo para que el joven de cabellos aguamarina comenzara a hablar.

-Corrin, no deberías separarte del grupo de esa forma, nos tenías preocupados-dijo el chico con una sonrisa gentil, a Camilla no se le escapo la leve sonrisa que tenía su hermano al ver a ese chico.

-Discúlpenme, vi a mi hermana y, no pude contener la emoción de volverla a ver-dijo Corrin algo apenado.

-No te preocupes Corrin, Ephraim actuó de la misma forma cuando me invocaron-dijo Eirika en tono amable, haciendo que su hermano se sonrojara un poco apenado.

-Creo que aun no me he presentado debidamente-dijo Camilla en tono amable y atrayendo la atención de Corrin y sus amigos-Mi nombre es Camilla, primera princesa de Nohr y ellos son mis compañeros, la princesa Fjorm de Nilf, Olivia de Ferox y el padre Lucius-dijo Camilla en tono cortés y amable.

-M-mucho gusto-dijo Olivia ligeramente nerviosa.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos-dijo Fjorm con una sonrisa amable.

-Es un gusto conocerlos-dijo Lucius con una sonrisa cordial.

-Hermana, ellos son mis amigos Ephraim el príncipe de Renais, su hermana gemela Eirika la princesa de Renais y Florina de Ilia-dijo Corrin en tono emocionado.

-Es un placer conocer por fin a la famosa hermana de Corrin y a sus amigos-dijo Ephraim con una gran sonrisa.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, espero que podamos llevarnos bien-dijo Eirika en tono alegre.

-E-e-es un gusto conocerlos y, volver a verte Lucius-dijo Florina con una tímida sonrisa amable.

-Siempre es un placer ver a tan buena amiga, aun si no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos-dijo Lucius en tono tranquilo.

-¿S-su invocador, invoco una versión de mi recientemente?-pregunto Florina algo curiosa.

-De hecho, ya llevamos un tiempo conociéndote y, debo decir que me alegra ver que sin importa el mundo, sigas siendo esa jovencita amable que conocemos-dijo Camilla en tono gentil haciendo que Florina se apenara lo suficiente como para esconderse detrás de Eirika.

-Parece que no has perdido tu toque Camilla-dijo Corrin con una sonrisa alegre.

-Aunque parece que fue algo que no pudiste aprender de ella-dijo Ephraim en tono divertido mientras miraba a Corrin de una manera que hizo que Camilla, comenzara a atar cabos casi de inmediato.

-¡Ephraim!-dijo Corrin apenado y con cierto reclamo, dándole a Camilla la pista que le faltaba.

-¡Oh vaya, parece que mi pequeño Corrin ya tiene su amiguito especial!-dijo Camilla en tono fuerte y jovial, haciendo que tanto Corrin como Ephraim se pusieran rojos de la pena, mientras Eirika y Lucius soltaban unas suaves risas y el resto miraban con una sonrisa aunque algo tímidas la escena.

-B-b-b-bueno veras…-dijo Corrin completamente nervioso-Ephraim y yo somos… novios, ¡Por favor no te decepciones de mi!-dijo Corrin algo alterado y casi trabándose con sus propias palabras.

-Yo jamás me decepcionaría de ti por algo como esto-dijo Camilla en tono firme, deteniendo en seco el ataque de pánico de Corrin-Tu felicidad es lo más importante para mi Corrin y si el príncipe Ephraim te hace feliz, no tengo más que felicitarlos por tan linda unión-dijo Camilla en tono cálido tomando a su hermano del hombro, Corrin no pudo evitar soltar una cuantas lagrimas por el discurso de su hermana-Además… ¡Se ven adorables juntos!-dijo Camilla en tono emocionado.

-¡Ves Corrin, te dije que todo saldría bien!-dijo Ephraim emocionado antes de cargar a Corrin que no dejaba de sonreír a pesar de lo apenado que estaba, Camilla se dio cuenta de que su pequeño hermano estaba en buenas manos.

-Y, ya que eres oficialmente mi cuñado, estoy segura de que amaras saber algunas historias interesantes de mi pequeño Corrin-dijo Camilla con cierta ilusión, si Corrin era igual que su hermana cuando era niña, entonces sin duda tenía un montón de adorables historias sobre él que, estaba segura de que el príncipe Ephraim amaría escuchar.

-¡Puede contar con eso cuñada!-dijo Ephraim ilusionado y con una gran sonrisa con Corrin aun en sus brazos.

-¡Eso no es justo!-dijo Corrin muy apenado y preocupado en los brazos de su novio.

-No te preocupes Corrin, contare un montón de historias de Ephraim para que estén a mano-dijo Eirika en tono divertido, haciendo que su hermano casi de inmediato se tensara.

Con el paso de los minutos, el grupo de ocho personas no dejaba de platicar alegremente y comentar anécdotas de todo tipo, para alivio de Camilla, resulto que todas las cosas que sabia y vivió con su hermana en su niñez, eran exactamente iguales a las que vivió esta versión masculina de Corrin con la Camilla de su mundo, por lo que no pudo evitar apenar a su pequeño y dulce hermano con cada historia que recordaba con cariño.

Luego de un largo rato platicando, los dos grupos fueron llamados a pelear, deseándose suerte en el combate con quienes fueran sus oponentes, los dos grupos se despidieron alegres, esperando que luego de sus respectivos combates, pudieran volver a tener otra amena charla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba casi media hora en la sala de observación sola y la verdad, menos ganas me daban de comer la botana que había en la mesa, ¿Cómo rayos los romanos podían ver este tipo de espectáculos sin asquearse por las vísceras y la carne quemada?... bueno la parte de la carne quemada era más complicada que pasara en esos tiempos en una arena, pero cada vez me doy cuenta de que fue un error venir aquí… no necesitaba tener más secuelas y material para mis pesadillas…

Estaba decidiendo si irme a la otra sala donde, podías ver las batallas de alguna manera censuradas porque, se contemplaban de la misma forma que la aplicación, cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose capto mi atención, para mi sorpresa vi un invocador entrar a la sala, por lo poco que dejaba ver por su túnica de invocador, me daba de impresión de que era una chica, aunque no estaría segura hasta que lo mirara más de cerca.

La persona se sentó algo apartada de mí, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca para darme cuenta de que era una chica, no era muy alta y su complexión era delgada, no pude ver bien el color de sus ojos, pero note algunos mechones de pelo castaño claro y tez de un color claro, ¿Me pregunto si será la primera vez que está en esta sala?

Decidí que lo mejor era conocer a otra compañera de desgracia así que, acercándome de manera tranquila hacia ella le dije.

-Hola compañera-dije con una sonrisa alegre-Mi nombre es Phyria, es un placer conocerte-dije en tono amable mientras extendía mi mano para saludarla, la chica me miro unos momentos antes de responder a mi saludo.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Die-dijo la chica en tono calmo y amable… estoy casi segura de que ese es su nombre de usuario en el juego… debí de haber hecho lo mismo cuando llegué aquí…

-Y bien, ¿Es tu primera vez en el coliseo real o, ya habías venido aquí antes?-dije en tono curioso mientras me sentaba cerca de ella.

-Bueno, ya había venido aquí antes, pero nunca había mirado una pelea en este palco especial-dijo Die en tono tranquilo… creo que nadie le advirtió que esta es la sala del gore…

-Supongo que dejaste a tu equipo en _"automático"_ -dije con una sonrisa… aunque será mejor que le advierta pronto que es este lugar, antes de que la pobre se llene de secuelas como yo…

-Si, muchos de mis compañeros ya tienen habilidades como Contrataque a distancia o Rabia, estoy segura de que les podrá ir bien solos-dijo Die en tono seguro.

-Suertuda, yo a duras penas consigo orbes y lo único que sale es una maldita lluvia de Arthurs-dije en tono cansado.

-¿Cómo consigues tus orbes?-pregunto Die con genuina curiosidad.

-Vendiéndole mi alma a Anna-dije en tono seco y casi depresivo…

-¡Eso es horrible!-dijo Die asustada.

-Si y por favor, algo me dice que eres más joven que yo así que… te suplico que no cometas los mismos errores que yo-dije con un suspiro cansado, espero que no se le ocurra firmar ese contrato literalmente del diablo como yo…

Die estaba a punto de preguntarme algo cuando anunciaron el siguiente combate y, en la arena apareció un grupo conformado por Corrin, Ephraim, Eirika y Florina.

-Ese es mi equipo-dijo Die en tono algo emocionado.

-Me pregunto quienes serán los idiotas que se enfrentaran a tu equipo, con lo poco que me dijiste, sé que harán polvo a cualquier equipo que entre-dije en tono divertido mientras comenzaba a entrar el otro grupo… ¡UN MOMENTO!-¡ESOS SON MIS IDIOTAS!-grite casi histérica, ¡YA VALIÓ ESTO!

-¿¡QUE!?-grito igual de asustada Die antes de pegarse al cristal del palco especial al igual que yo, ¡ESTO SERÁ UNA CARNICERÍA!

Bien… no entres en pánico Phyria, Olivia esta con ellos y… no…

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sin pensármelo dos veces, le cubrí los ojos a Die antes de que presenciara como su Ephraim perforaba el estomago de Olivia con su lanza, ¡Por dios! ¡Porque tenía que ser ahí!

-¿¡Que sucede!?-pregunto alterada Die.

-¡Créeme no quieres ver como a alguien se le salen las tripas por todas partes!-dije alterada y aguantándome el asco… ¡Oh la humanidad!...

No fue hasta que Camilla ataco a Ephraim en un intento de quizás vengar a Olivia cuando las cosas se pusieron peor…

…

…

…

¡QUE CARAJOS!

-¿Tu Corrin le tiene odio a Camilla?-dije un tanto nerviosa… pálida… y asqueada…

-¿P-p-porque lo dices?-dijo Die algo temblorosa.

-Porque le acaba de atravesar el pecho a mi Camilla con su espada cierra-dije en tono algo bajo…

…

…

…

… Dios… alguien como Camilla no debería ser atacada con ese tipo de espada con el enorme pecho que tiene…

[Un agradecimiento especial para elise-sama por mandarme una descripción de su invocadora y de su equipo para el episodio de hoy, sin más me despido y espero que hayan disfrutado el episodio de hoy]


	63. Chapter 63

Incómodos recordatorios

¡Dios! Este día no pudo de haber sido peor, si creí que había sido perturbador toda la maldita escena de pelea que hubo con el equipo de Die y el mío, nada nos preparo para las consecuencias seguidas del combate… la pobre Die no necesitaba ver los estragos ocasionados por la batalla…

Literalmente una Anna disfrazada para ocultar su identidad que, aparentemente tenía un titulo en psicología, nos cito a todos a lo que yo llamaría _"Un grupo de terapia"_ para tratar lo sucedido… de haber sabido lo que pasaría, le hubiera dicho a Die que mejor esperara afuera…

Fjorm no dejaba de llorar y gritar diciendo que ella había sido la responsable de todo eso, por haber pedido ese combate extra donde, fueron obligados a pelear con gente que apreciaban y que, a su vez también fueron forzados a pelear por sus vidas, Fjorm no dejaba de decir alterada cosas como: _"¿Cómo mi hermano pensó que yo podría protegerlas?"_ O _"¿Cómo pensé que podría vengar a mi madre?"_ Y la que nos dejó bastante preocupados a todos _"¡Debieron de haberme dejado morir!"_ … dios santo, no entiendo porque siempre me toca tratar de resolver estas situaciones… ¡Cuando estoy más rota que una figurilla de vidrio que fue aplastada por una aplanadora!

Sumado a eso, Olivia no dejaba de llorar histérica diciendo que era su culpa por haber muerto tan fácilmente, lo que provoco que Ephraim se pusiera al borde de la histeria suplicándole perdón de rodillas por haberla matado, Florina llorosa hacia lo posible por calmar la situación, Eirika trataba de ayudar a Corrin junto con Camilla que, no dejaba de temblar y Lucius y yo tratábamos de calmar a Fjorm.

Pero ni todo eso nos preparo cuando Corrin tuvo un ataque de pánico y se puso a gritar histérico diciendo que era un monstruo por lo que le hizo a Camilla… y luego trato de suicidarse con su espada… afortunadamente Ephraim, Camilla y yo nos arrojamos sobre él antes de que cometiera una estupidez… dios insisto, Die no tenía porque presenciar todo eso…

Luego de que la situación quedara… medianamente compuesta, nos fuimos con las instrucciones de que regresaríamos a unas sesiones más alrededor de una semana para continuar con el tratamiento… no necesitaba volver a un grupo de terapia…

Furiosa por lo sucedido fui a reclamarle al encargado del coliseo quien resulto ser otra Anna, exigiéndole que arreglaran esto o la demandaría por daños a la moral de mis unidades y por exponer a alguien de la edad de Die a semejante trauma… al final solo nos dieron veinte orbes a cada una para no tomar acciones legales, ¡Pero eso no compensa el daño emocional que le provocaron a MIS amigos!

Después de un tira y afloja prometió que intentaría solucionar este asunto y que a cambio, no llenáramos ninguna queja formal o acciones legales, le advertí que mi amenaza estaba en pie y que más les valía que buscaran una solución para esto, ¡Enserio! ¿¡Qué tanto les costaba ponerlo más como la Torre de práctica, que cuando te mueres te saca de inmediato de la sala sin heridas!?

Regresamos bastante tarde al castillo y el animo estaba mal, demasiado mal para mi gusto, todos estábamos callados como si nos estuviéramos dirigiendo a un funeral y durante todo el viaje, escuchábamos de vez en cuando murmurar a Fjorm cosas referentes a su ineptitud y como no era capaz de proteger a la gente que le importaba… tendré que tener una larga platica con ella cuando logre quitarme el malestar de lo sucedido…

Se hizo un alboroto cuando llegamos al castillo, en especial por el aire sombrío que teníamos todos, me limite a decir de manera corta que paso algo malo y que necesitaba hablar con los involucrados en la sala de reuniones, dentro de la sala y con la ayuda de Lucius, intentamos hacer todo lo posible por calmar, aunque fuera un poco a nuestros compañeros.

Camilla parecía ser la que estaba en mejor estado, pero estaba segura de que solo se hacia la fuerte para que nos centráramos en Fjorm y Olivia… es imposible que no le haya afectado que su dulce hermano menor, le rebano el pecho Y los pechos con esa espada sierra… ¿¡A que imbécil sádico le pareció que seria buena idea una espada así!?

Al final luego de dejar en claro que no teníamos apetito para cenar, Fjorm fue a su cuarto a descansar diciendo que quería estar sola… lastima que eso no evito que Sharena fuera con ella muy preocupada, aunque creo que fue lo mejor, no necesitamos que Fjorm intente cortarse las venas o algo así, aunque puedo decir que ahora estaba mejor que cuando llegamos.

Olivia se despidió diciendo que solo quería ir a dormir y Lucius dijo que le había prometido a Elise, Fae, María y Sakura que, les enseñaría algunas cosas sobre las artes curativas y, esperaba que la tranquila tarea le ayudara a calmar sus cansados nervios… francamente yo también necesito algo para calmar mi mente…

Haciendo lo posible por evitar a cualquier persona en el pasillo, llegue a mi cuarto, cerré con llave, me quite mi túnica de invocador antes de arrojarla sobre el sofá y, aplanarme en la cama mientras cubría mi cara con una almohada… a estas alturas no sé si podré dormir después de todo lo que ocurrió…

…

…

…

Un momento… ¿Por qué mi celular está vibrando?

…

¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!?

…

…

Anna… al final si hizo eso…

…

…

Se que me arrepentiré por contestar, pero…

-… B-bueno… ¿Eres tú Helia?-dije en voz débil y entrecortada… después de tanto tiempo ella… nunca se rindió…

-P-phyria…-escuche débilmente la voz de mi mejor amiga…-T-t-tu… ¡PERRA SUCIA E INMUNDA! ¡HIJA DE TU RECHINGADA MADRE! ¡ZORRA DESGRACIADA! ¡TE JURO QUE SI NO ESTUVIERA TAN FELIZ DE ESCUCHAR TU VOZ… JURO QUE ME ASEGURARÍA DE QUE UN CAMELLO TE DIERA DURO POR DETRÁS!-grito Helia con todas sus fuerzas… ¡Reventándome prácticamente el tímpano! ¿¡Porque carajos esto no me sorprende!?

-Me alegra que sigas teniéndome aprecio-dije en tono adolorido… genial ahora probablemente me está sangrando el oído… si es que lo que siento no es la parte de mi cerebro que se licuo por el grito y que se me esta derramando por la oreja…

-¡Maldita sea Phyria! ¡Llevas casi seis putos meses desaparecida y eso es lo único que tienes que decir! ¡Sabia que no habías salido del todo de tu depresión! ¡Pero nunca pensé que llegaras a hacer esto!-grito Helia bastante herida…

-Escucha Helia se lo que parece, pero no me fui por gusto… solo las cosas pasaron… no me creerías en donde estoy-dije en tono cansado y bajo… ¿Cómo se supone que me creería que estoy en Askr?...

-Se te hace poco desaparecer por casi seis meses, con tus cosas, sin en ningún momento comunicarte ni siquiera con tu hermana-dijo Helia en tono serio y dolido-¿Tienes alguna mísera idea de lo que hemos pasado aquí? ¡Se que no querías enfrentar la boda de ella! ¡Pero nunca te creí capaz de hacer esto! ¿¡Acaso este es tu plan!? ¿¡Desaparecer para que ella se preocupe tanto por ti que cancele su boda!?-grito Helia furiosa…

…

…

…

¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVE A PENSAR ESO DE MÍ!?

-¡NOOO!-grite histérica y con furia-¡POR UNA MIERDA HELIA, YO SERÍA INCAPAZ DE QUITARLE SU FELICIDAD Y TU MEJOR QUE NADIE LO SABES!-grite completamente indignada y sintiendo como mi garganta se quebraba.

-¿¡Entonces porque desapareciste!? ¿¡EN DONDE CARAJOS ESTAS!?-dijo Helia tan enojada como yo.

-¡EN ASKR CARAJO! ¡ESTOY EN EL MALDITO PUTO MUNDO DE ASKR!-grite completamente frustrada.

-¡DEJA DE MENTIR!-grito Helia con la voz quebrada…

-¡NO! ¡TE ESTOY! ¡MINTIENDO!-grite con todas mis fuerzas-¡SABES QUE OLVÍDALO! ¡YA TENGO BASTANTE CON MIS PROBLEMAS Y LOS DE AQUÍ COMO PARA QUE AHORA ME ACUSES DE ESO! ¡SABES QUE QUIZÁS DEBERÍA HACER ESO, NO SOY CAPAZ DE ENFRENTAR LA BODA! ¡ESTÁS CONTENTA AHORA HELIA! ¡AHORA HAZME UN FAVOR Y DILE A ELLA QUE NO DETENGA LA BODA POR MI Y DILE A MI FAMILIA QUE DEJEN DE MOLESTARSE EN BUSCARME! ¡AMBAS SABEMOS QUE HACE MUCHO QUE MIS PADRES ME DEJARON EN CLARO QUE YA NO SOY PARTE DE ESA FAMILIA POR MIS PREFERENCIAS!-grite con todas mis fuerzas antes de azotar el celular contra el suelo.

¿¡COMO DEMONIOS SE ATREVA ACUSARME DE ESO!? ¡TANTO TIEMPO QUE HE ESTADO LEJOS Y ES LO ÚNICO QUE TIENE PARA DECIRME! ¡SOLO MALDITOS RECLAMOS! ¿¡COMO SE ATREVE PENSAR QUE SERIA CAPAZ DE HACERLE ESO A ELLA!? ¡YA HE SUFRIDO BASTANTE COMO PARA QUE HELIA ME HAGA ESTO! ¡ELLA…!

…

…

…

Oh no… ¿Qué demonios he hecho?... no solo le grite a la única persona que estuvo a mi lado en esos oscuros días… sino que he destruido la única forma que tenía para comunicarme…

…

…

…

… No podre decirle a mi hermana que estoy bien… no podre hablar con mis sobrinos… no podre tratar de arreglar las cosas con Helia… no… podre decirle a esa persona que movería cielo, mar y tierra para llegar a su boda a tiempo…

…

…

…

Soy una estúpida…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de varias horas entrenando a sus pequeñas aprendices, Lucius dejo a una adormilada Fae en su habitación antes de dirigirse a sus aposentos, no estaba seguro si Fae aprendería a usar bastones, pero sin duda su optimismo la ayudaría tarde o temprano a lograr su meta.

Con su mente y alma mas tranquilas, Lucius se dirigía tranquilamente a su habitación designada cuando escucho un ruido, al principio fue algo tenue, pero entre más afinaba su oído, pronto se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba entrenando hasta tarde en la sala de entrenamiento, ¿Quién podría entrenar a esas horas?

Preocupado de que ese alguien estuviera quizás sobre esforzándose demasiado, decidió ir a investigar, cuando se interno en la sala apenas iluminada, no pudo evitar asustarse por lo que veía, el piso estaba casi completamente cubierto de muñecos de paja y madera de entrenamiento, lo que le asusto no había sido la cantidad, sino el hecho de que parecía que los destrozaron a puño limpio hasta dejarlo manchados de la sangre del atacante… ¿Qué estaba pasando en este lugar?

No le tomo mucho tiempo ver una figura que no dejaba de golpear a otro indefenso muñeco de paja y, tuvo que contener un resuello con su mano para no delatarse… en esa área apenas iluminada, Phyria golpeaba sin cesar ese indefenso muñeco… Phyria no solo tenía sus manos llenas de sangre… sino que sus ojos delataban que había estado llorando durante un largo tiempo.

-¡Phyria!-grito Lucius asustado, como si hubiera salido de un trance Phyria se detuvo de inmediato mientras lo miraba pasmada-¡Tengo que ir por ayuda!-dijo Lucius alterado antes de salir del lugar, pero fue detenido casi de inmediato por Phyria, quien lo tomo de su capa.

-P-por favor Lucius… no le digas a nadie-dijo Phyria en tono de suplica con voz débil… Lucius fue incapaz de negarle aquella petición a su amiga.

-Muy bien-dijo Lucius tan calmado como pudo-Pero yo te atenderé esas heridas-continuo en tono firme, Phyria no se negó y simplemente lo siguió hasta una banca para que pudiera atenderla.

Mientras atendía las heridas de Phyria, Lucius no dejaba de pensar en algo que, le había preocupado cuando conoció esta versión de su amiga Phyria, desde que la vio sintió una especie de dolor dentro de ella, no estaba seguro de que lo provocaba… pero eso le dejo en claro que quizás esta versión de Phyria pasó por algo realmente terrible.

-Esto… no tiene que ver con lo que paso hoy, ¿Verdad?-dijo Lucius en tono cauteloso, Phyria solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza-¿Te gustaría hablar de ello?-dijo Lucius en tono suave.

-No Lucius, no estoy de humor para hablar de eso-dijo Phyria con la voz ligeramente ronca-Tu sabes mejor que nadie como son las heridas del alma… y esta que tengo aun no ha querido cicatrizar bien-dijo Phyria en tono apagado.

Lucius se limitó afirmar con la cabeza sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho… muy en el fondo Lucius lo sabía, pero esperaba que esa oscuridad que sentía en Phyria no fuera eso… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ocultando ese dolor? Sin duda el suficiente como para que se hubiera vuelto tan buena enmascarándolo, Lucius solo deseaba que Santa Elimine ayudara a su amiga a curar tan horrendo dolor… sin duda era algo que Lucius no se lo desearía a nadie, sin importar que tan malo hubiera sido en su vida.


	64. Chapter 64

Apoyo de Amistad (Fjorm/Phyria)

Desde la primera hora de la mañana, la sala de entrenamiento había estado inusualmente activa para ser un fin de semana, luego del fiasco que resulto su primera expedición al coliseo de Askr, Fjorm decidió ignorar las instrucciones claras de Phyria de tomar el fin de semana libre como era costumbre en el ejército, para entrenar hasta que su cuerpo no diera más.

Aun no comprendía como sus compañeros la habían perdonado con tanta facilidad, luego de que su insistencia de continuar combatiendo, provocara todo el desastre del día de ayer… aun podía recordar con absoluta nitidez como Olivia, mientras era atravesada por esa lanza, la miraba diciéndole que la perdonara por haber sido tan débil... en ese momento... Fjorm no pudo evitar recordar la última mirada que le dio su madre el día que Surtr atacó...

Fjorm sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartar esos doloroso recuerdos de su mente, aun no había dejado de tener pesadillas sobre ese fatídico día y... ahora debía sumarle los eventos que sucedieron en aquella arena de batalla que, solo le hizo recordar lo incapaz y débil que era...

Decidida a entrenar hasta que el cansancio la venciera, Fjorm continuo empalando su decimo muñeco de practica con su lanza, debía ser más fuerte, tenía que ser más fuerte, si realmente quería vengar la muerte de su familia y salvar a su reino... ella...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito Fjorm con todas sus fuerzas saltando del susto y tirando su preciada arma al suelo por la impresión, ¡Alguien o algo le había colocado algo realmente frio en su espalda!

-¡Por dios Fjorm! ¡De verdad creí que tendría que golpearte en la cabeza para que me hicieras caso!-escucho una voz molesta detrás de ella.

Aturdida y sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta, Fjorm volteo a ver a su misterioso atacante, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrar a Phyria detrás de ella... con unos cubos de hielos en su mano... ahora entendía porque esa sensación fría le era extrañamente familiar...

-P-p-p-phyria-dijo con voz temblorosa Fjorm, ¿Acaso Phyria había decidido hacerla pagar por sus errores del día anterior?

-Fjorm llevaba llamándote casi cinco minutos, se notaba que estabas muy ocupada atravesando a _"Surtr"_ como para escucharme-dijo Phyria en tono cansado y soltando un suspiro.

-Y-y-yo...-comenzó a decir Fjorm nerviosa sin atreverse a mirar a Phyria a los ojos-¡Se que mi ineptitud provoco todo lo que paso ayer y, estoy dispuesta a tomar cualquier castigo por mis acciones!-dijo Fjorm de rodillas y en tono asustado.

-... ¿De verdad tanto deseas que te castigue?-dijo Phyria en tono frio y serio que hizo que Fjorm sintiera un escalofrió.

-E-e-es la única forma en la que puedo pagar lo que hice-dijo Fjorm temblorosa, Sharena y sus demás compañeros le habían dicho que Phyria, aunque era un poco extraña, era una buena persona... pero ahora... tal parecía que Phyria le revelaría su lado más oscuro...

-Muy bien-dijo Phyria en tono serio y oscuro, haciendo que Fjorm comenzara a temblar-De pie Fjorm-dijo Phyria en tono duro, Fjorm la obedeció casi de inmediato-Cierra los ojos-le ordeno Phyria en tono oscuro, Fjorm lo hizo sin dejar de temblar... sea lo que sea que Phyria le tenía preparado... debía aceptarlo...

Fjorm soltó un leve chillido cuando sintió que Phyria levantaba su camisa y, tocaba con delicadeza su ropa interior... acaso... ¿Ella se cobraría con su cuerpo?... pronto sus dudas se destruyeron cuando Phyria jalo su ropa interior hacia atrás dejando parte de su trasero expuesto frente a ella... Fjorm sentía que podía morirse ahí mismo de la pena...

Repentinamente una sensación de frío inundo sus partes más privadas antes de que sintiera un fuerte latigazo cuando Phyria soltó su ropa interior, ¡Phyria le había puesto los hielos restantes dentro de la ropa interior! Fjorm grito histérica y casi se revolcó en el suelo al sentir aquella sensación helada en una parte que, ni en todo el tiempo que vivió en su reino, lo había sentido.

-Bien, si con eso ya te sientes castigada y ya calmaste tus tendencias masoquistas, deberías ya comer algo, llevas horas entrenando y, Catria y yo nos aseguramos de hacerte un buen desayuno para que recuperes tus energías-dijo Phyria en tono aburrido antes de dirigirse a una de las bancas donde estaba una canasta con comida, solo para que segundos después el estomago de Fjorm soltara un fuerte gruñido... Fjorm en esos momentos realmente deseaba estar muerta...

Fjorm acabo aceptando la comida que le había traído Phyria, luego de que su hambre superara las ganas de cavar un pozo con sus manos... y ocultarse ahí hasta que pasaran por lo menos dos siglos... nunca se había sentido tan humillada en toda su vida...

Tratando de superar la incomodidad Fjorm, se sentó a lado de Phyria mientras ella le ofrecía lo que parecía ser un plato con varios panqueques, para su sorpresa y mortificación, Phyria comenzó a sacar de la canasta todo tipo de mermeladas, miel de maple, de abeja e incluso lo que parecía ser algo traído del curioso mundo de Phyria que, se asemejaba mucho al chocolate... ¿Por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias con alguien como ella?...

-No sabíamos que te gustaba, así que empacamos todo lo que a alguien le gusta ponerle a sus panqueques, ¿Hay alguno que te guste?-pregunto Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-... La... mermelada de moras está bien...-dijo Fjorm aun sin ser capaz de ver a la cara a Phyria por más de una razón...

Phyria le pasó con gentileza el tarro de mermelada antes de sacar otro plato con panqueques para ella, Fjorm observo como Phyria untaba sus panqueques con esa especie de crema de chocolate que olía muy bien antes de comer, estuvieron comiendo en un silencio relativamente cómodo y Fjorm, no dejaba de preguntarse porque esta persona seguía siendo... dentro de lo que cabe amable con ella luego de lo que hizo...

-Fjorm no puedes seguir descuidándote de esa forma-dijo de repente Phyria en tono preocupado, sacando a Fjorm de sus pensamientos.

-Lo sé... debí haber estado más atenta en esa pelea-dijo Fjorm en tono bajo.

-¿¡Quién demonios está hablando de eso!?-dijo Phyria con cierto fastidio sorprendiendo a Fjorm-Me refiero a que llevas desde las cuatro de la mañana entrenado aquí y, por si no te has dado cuenta ya son las nueve-dijo Phyria en tono preocupado, tomando por sorpresa a Fjorm.

-¿Por... porque te preocupas tanto por mi?-dijo Fjorm en tono tímido, luego de lo sucedido Phyria, no debería perder su tiempo con alguien como ella...

-¿Cómo que porque?-dijo Phyria algo ofendida-Fjorm eres mi compañeras, por supuesto que me voy a preocupar por tu bienestar-dijo Phyria en tono cálido.

-Pero...-comenzó a decir Fjorm algo llorosa-Yo no he sido más que una carga para ustedes desde que llegue aquí... solo soy una inútil que no sirve para nada-dijo Fjorm sin ser capaz de contener sus lagrimas, para su sorpresa Phyria la abrazo de manera cálida y cuidadosa... por unos breves instantes... aquel abrazo le había recordado mucho a los que le daba su hermana Gunnthrá...

-Vamos Fjorm eres demasiado dura contigo misma-dijo Phyria en tono suave mientras consolaba a Fjorm, paso un largo lapso hasta que Fjorm por fin se calmo lo suficiente, Phyria se aparto ligeramente de ella y con suavidad, comenzó a limpiar sus lagrimas-Vamos, una princesa tan linda como tú no debería llorar por algo que no es cierto-dijo Phyria en tono dulce terminado de limpiar las lagrimas de Fjorm mientras esta se sonrojaba tímidamente.

-Escucha Fjorm, debe quedarte claro que nada de lo que pasó ayer o lo que paso en Nilf es tu culpa-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo pero ligeramente serio-Son cosas de la vida de las que no tenemos control, podemos culparnos hasta el cansancio pero la verdad es que, por más que esa voz interna nos lo diga, no somos los culpables de ellas-dijo Phyria en tono sereno acariciando con suavidad la cabeza de Fjorm.

-Entonces... ¿Qué debo hacer?-dijo Fjorm ligeramente llorosa, apenada de que Phyria la mirara en tan lamentable estado.

-Bueno, si algo he aprendido es que, cuando la vida te golpea, puedes sentir el golpe pero jamás la caída-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa amable, Fjorm se sorprendió de... aquella sabiduría que tenía esas simples palabras-No debes luchar por el odio que le tienes a Surtr por lo que hizo, sino por el amor que sientes a tu familia, por el deseo que tienes por salvar a tu nación y evitar que otros pasen por lo mismo que tu pasaste, ¿Te parece una buena motivación para seguir dando todo de ti?-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa sincera.

Fjorm asintió con una sonrisa genuina, de verdad sus compañeros de la Orden de Héroes tenían razón, Phyria de verdad era una buena persona que sabía lo que hacía, solo esperaba no causarle más problemas de ahora en adelante.

-Bien-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa animada-Si quieres te ayudare a entrenar pero primero hay que digerir bien la comida, no querrás regresar el desayuno que Catria y yo te preparamos con tanto cariño, en especial porque Catria me mataría si lo desperdiciamos-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa divertida.

Soltando una suave risa, Fjorm no pudo evitar reírse por la cara de fingido terror que había hecho Phyria con ese último comentario y, por primera vez en días, Fjorm sentía que de alguna u otra forma, las cosas mejorarían de ahora en adelante.


	65. Chapter 65

Apoyo de amistad (Olivia/Phyria) 2

Siendo sincera consigo misma, Olivia realmente no tenía ganas de hacer nada el día de hoy, apenas había podido ir a desayunar con el grupo, logrando con esfuerzo soportar la gran culpa y decepción que sentía de si misma por no haber mantenido a sus amigos a salvo, luego del voto de confianza que le había dado Phyria... no importaba cuanto le dijeran que no había sido su culpa, ella debió de haber estado a la altura de las expectativas que depositaron en ella...

No se sentía ni siquiera capaz de mirar a Phyria a la cara y, lo único que evito que le diera un ataque de pánico en el desayuno, fue el hecho de que Phyria fue a checar como se encontraba Fjorm que, al parecer aun seguía culpándose por lo sucedido ayer... Olivia no dejaba de mortificarse al darse cuenta de que, sus errores le habían provocado tan tremenda carga emocional a la princesa de Nilf.

Olivia ahogo un chillido en su almohada mientras seguía acostada en su cama, ya habían pasado horas desde el desayuno y, lo peor de todo era que en pocos minutos, sería la hora en la que Phyria le enseñaba las curiosas danzas de su mundo... ¿¡Cómo se suponía que practicaría si no era capaz de mirar a su maestra a la cara!?

Olivia respiraba acelerada sintiendo que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque de pánico, abrazo su almohada desesperada, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para controlar su respiración, debía pensar en positivo y no dejar que su miedo la dominara.

Si lo reflexionaba detenidamente, existía una gran posibilidad de que Phyria no pudiera entrenarla hoy debido a que estaría ocupada ayudando a Fjorm a sentirse mejor, ¡Si, eso sería lo que muy probablemente pasaría!, así que Olivia soltó un suspiro aliviado y se acomodo en su cama más tranquila, lista para descansar.

-¡Olivia! ¿¡Estas lista para la práctica de hoy!?-escucho la voz de Phyria desde la puerta de su cuarto... bien ahí se fue su _"asombroso y brillante"_ razonamiento...

Olivia entro en pánico buscando una excusa ¡O lo que fuera! para no tener que encarar a Phyria, desesperada hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos.

-Ahmm... Olivia no se encuentra en este momento, deje su mensaje después del tono, bip bip-dijo Olivia en tono nervioso... sintiendo que quería abofetearse a su misma por la patética idea que se le ocurrió, pasaron unos segundos para que Phyria le contestara.

-Olivia... ¿Estás consciente de que no tienes línea de teléfono... ni teléfono... y mucho menos contestadora... verdad?-dijo Phyria en un tono que no supo decir Olivia si era cansado o burlón...

-¡Anna me instalo un servicio telefónico ayer!-dijo Olivia asustada y completamente roja, ¿¡Cómo demonios pudo pensar que eso funcionaria!?

-No se ha inventado la telefonía en Askr... y si la hubiera Anna sería demasiado tacaña para instalarla-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo pero ligeramente divertido.

-¡Logre hacer que hiciera una excepción conmigo!-grito Olivia desesperada, ocultándose en las sabanas de su cama por la pena, ¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo!?

Para su sorpresa y tranquilidad, Phyria no volvió a contestarle y, pudo respirar un poco más tranquila al darse cuenta de que se había ido, sabía que había sido muy descortés y que, Phyria no se merecía eso pero... no se sentía capaz de tan si quiera mirarla luego de haberle fallado tan miserablemente.

Olivia estaba considerando en acostarse ya que, aun seguía envuelta en sus mantas cuando un ruido en el picaporte de su puerta llamo su atención, observo la puerta con detenimiento mientras seguían sonando esos curiosos sonidos cuando de repente, su puerta se abrió de par en par, revelando a Phyria detrás de ella... con un par de ganchos y un trozo de metal... Olivia sintió como su sangre se volvía hielo...

-¿C-c-c-c-c-cómo?-dijo Olivia apenas articulando palabra.

-Un amigo en la preparatoria me enseño a abrir cerraduras, una habilidad bastante útil, ¿No lo crees Olivia?-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa divertida... haciendo que Olivia se cuestionara seriamente sobre el tipo de amistades que Phyria tenía...

Presa del pánico Olivia hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos... esconderse debajo de su cama y aguantar ahí hasta que Phyria se fuera...

-Sabes Olivia, realmente esto me parece muy tierno pero, ¿No entiendo porque te comportas como un gato al que van a bañar?-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Por favor... solo no me mires...-dijo Olivia mortificada, desando poder hacer un túnel con sus manos para escapar de su habitación...

-No... sabía que había hecho algo que te desagradara-dijo Phyria notablemente nerviosa, si Olivia descubrió que en cada practica ella, disimuladamente miraba de manera casi descarada como las curvas de Olivia se movían al bailar... Phyria sabía que quizás debería comenzar a correr antes de que Olivia en un arranque de valor la apuñalara con su espada...

-¡No es eso!-dijo Olivia sintiéndose aun peor, ¡Ahora había hecho que Phyria se sintiera culpable!

-¿Entonces qué es?-dijo Phyria nerviosa, acercándose sigilosamente hacia la puerta de la habitación de Olivia en caso de que tuviera que huir.

-¡Te decepcione!-grito Olivia desde la cama bastante alterada-¡Tu confiaste en mí y yo te defraude a ti y a todos!-dijo Olivia en tono lloroso.

Hubo un lapso de silencio en el que Olivia no sabía en qué pensar mientras, trataba de calmar sus hipidos por el llanto, paso otro rato cuando desde debajo de la cama, noto que Phyria se sentó en el piso cerca de esta, ¿Porque Phyria se preocupaba tanto por alguien como ella?

-Olivia, no tuviste la culpa de lo que paso ayer-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo atrayendo la atención de Olivia-Si hubiera sido más precavida sobre eso o, hubiera estado más al pendiente sobre la categoría en la que estaban, probablemente no hubiera pasado eso, yo soy la única responsable de lo que les sucedió ayer-dijo Phyria en tono bajo.

-Yo... es decir, ninguno de nosotros creemos que hayas tenido la culpa de esto Phyria-dijo Olivia sonando más segura, pese a que aun seguía algo llorosa-Phyria... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Olivia en tono tímido.

-Adelante, pregunta lo que desees Olivia-dijo Phyria en el tono más tranquilo que pudo.

-¿Porque me elegiste a mí como líder?-dijo Olivia en tono pensativo-Yo no soy un noble como Fjorm o alguien con la experiencia militar de Camilla... ¿Por qué elegiste alguien tan simple como yo?-dijo Olivia en tono bajo, aunque una parte de ella tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta, aquella pregunta la había estado carcomiendo desde el día anterior y, ya no era capaz de soportar aquellas dudas.

-Olivia, eres una de las personas que más se ha esforzado en la Orden de los Héroes, siempre te he visto entrenar hasta tarde, te preocupas por los demás en el campo de combate aun arriesgando tu propia seguridad y tus habilidades de bailarina tienen un valor incalculable para cualquier equipo, después de todo lo que he dicho, ¿Aun sigues dudando del porque te elegí a ti?-dijo Phyria en tono amable y cálido.

-... De... ¿De verdad piensas eso de mi... Phyria?-dijo Olivia llorando mientras salía de la cama.

-Por supuesto que si Olivia, y estoy segura de que cuando tengamos que viajar a Nilf, tu ayuda será indispensable para derrotar a los ejércitos de Surtr-dijo Phyria en tono seguro y con una sonrisa tranquila.

Olivia sin poderlo evitar, abrazo a Phyria con fuerza mientras lloraba en su hombro, la última persona que tuvo tanta fe en sus habilidades había sido su amiga Robin, quien en numerosas ocasiones le dejo en claro que sus habilidades como bailarina, muchas veces había significado la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota... y escuchar aquellas palabras de Phyria sin duda la habían hecho realmente feliz.

-Sabes no necesitamos practicar hoy si quieres descansar-dijo Phyria en tono amable una vez que Olivia se calmó lo suficiente-Si quieres podemos ver videos de baile en internet, quizás haya alguno que podamos aprender juntas-dijo Phyria en tono animado.

Asintiendo mientras limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que tenía, Olivia sonrió ante esa idea, sin duda le alegraba que a pesar de sus fallos y que, aun le faltaban demasiadas cosas por aprender y mejorar, sabía que sin importar lo que pasara, contaba con el apoyo y los ánimos de su buena amiga Phyria.


	66. Chapter 66

Apoyo de amistad (Camilla/Phyria) 3

Luego de pasar un agradable rato en la fiesta del té de su pequeña hermana Elise, Camilla decidió que ya era tiempo de darle un poco de espacio, tal como predijo Fae y María rápidamente entablaron muy buena amistad con su querida Elise y, no podía negar que Sakura la princesa de Hoshido era todo un amor, sin dudas ahora le quedaba claro porque Corrin no fue capaz de pelear en contra de Hoshido, sabiendo que tendría que lastimar a tan linda ternurita.

Aunque una parte de ella estaba, ligeramente preocupada de que Elise se le ocurriera hacer alguna, excursión no autorizada junto con las niñas, sabía que Sakura se aseguraría de mantenerlas fuera de problemas, Sakura sin duda era la mayor de ese tierno grupo y, tanto Fae como María, la miraban con mucho respeto, incluso había notado que Elise comenzó a encariñarse mucho con ella, al punto de hacer todo lo posible por pasar tiempo con ella.

Gracias a eso, tenía la certeza de que, si sucedía algo, Sakura se encargaría mantenerlas a salvo… ahora solo le quedaba encargarse de sí misma, aunque Camilla no había querido admitirlo, todo lo que sucedió en aquella sádica arena de combate, la había dejado especialmente… intranquila por decirlo menos.

Quizás aquel Corrin no era su adorada hermana menor, pero ver en sus ojos tanto dolor y miedo fue algo que… realmente la golpeo en el fondo de su corazón, no importaba que fueran de diferentes géneros, ambos compartían la misma cálida mirada que, se oscureció en horror y arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho.

Tampoco iba negar que la forma en la que la mató cuando fue a defender a Ephraim… no fue precisamente una forma pacífica de morir, de hecho aunque no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo a viva voz, toda la noche tuvo pesadillas respecto a eso y, del rostro Corrin al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho… ella pronto se dio cuenta de que la última vez que tuvo una pesadilla así de vivida fue cuando… fue obligada a tomar su primera vida…

Camilla hizo lo posible para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, afortunadamente las pequeñas ojeras que tenía por la falta de descanso fueron fácilmente ocultadas con un poco de maquillaje que, evito que la atención de los demás se enfocara en ella y, se centrara en Fjorm y Olivia.

Sus pensamientos fueron truncados cuando observo a Olivia con una sonrisa alegre despedirse de Phyria, al parecer las dos habían pasado un rato agradable en la habitación de Phyria y, considerando la emoción que detecto en la voz de Olivia, todo le indicaba que ya se encontraba mejor luego de la experiencia de ayer, le alegraba que Phyria fiel a su palabra se estuviera encargado de ayudar a sus compañeras a lidiar con lo sucedido.

Luego de que las dos se separaran y que Olivia regresara a su habitación, Camilla decidió que quizás, no sería mal momento para visitar a Phyria ahora que estaba desocupada, aun necesitaba distraer su mente y, una partida con ese adorable y simpático dragón de estambre, sin duda le ayudaría a relajarse.

Con su plan hecho se acerco a la habitación de Phyria y, luego de dar unos suaves toques a la puerta, no paso mucho para que Phyria abriera la puerta.

-Oh Camilla, ¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-Bueno cariño, pensaba que con el tiempo libre que tenemos, quizás ya sea hora de enfrentar nuestro último enemigo en ese lindo videojuego sobre estambre-dijo Camilla en tono amable y cortés.

-Claro, no hay problema-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa animada-Con la ocupada agenda que tenías con Elise, no sabía si realmente te interesaba acabar el juego-dijo Phyria con aire tranquilo antes dejarla pasar.

-Cariño, no soy del tipo que faltaría su palabra con su oficial superior y además, sabes que siempre tendré tiempo para ti-dijo Camilla en tono amable y con un ligero aire coqueto.

-Me alegra de que la toda poderosa princesa de Nohr, me honre haciendo un espacio en su apretada agenda, para convivir con una plebeya como yo-dijo Phyria dramatizando el asunto, mientras colocaba el juego.

-Oh por favor-dijo Camilla de buen humor-Por si no le recuerdas, estas en un rango muy superior en este castillo, oh poderosa invocadora-dijo Camilla también fingiendo una voz humilde.

-Sí, pero solo porque un cacharro viejo lo dijo-dijo Phyria en tono divertido mientras le pasaba un control a Camilla.

-Pues ese _"cacharro viejo"_ tiene buen ojo-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa grácil.

-No pensaste lo mismo el día que me conociste-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa divertida mientras se sentaba en el sofá a lado de Camilla.

-B-bueno quizás me precipite un poco luego de que te diste esa cachetada, pero…-dijo Camilla tratando de excusarse, cuando la carcajada de Phyria la detuvo en seco.

-Tranquila, es como les dije, siempre hago una muy mala primera impresión-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa risueña-Así que ahora enfócate en esto, nunca subestimes a un enemigo, aunque este hecho de lana-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa animada, Camilla simplemente le sonrió de manera tranquila, debía admitir que, admiraba aquella disposición de Phyria de perdonar tan rápido.

Luego de estar durante un largo rato en el juego, Camilla admitía que sentía sus dedos y la cabeza algo cansados después de aquella… frenética sesión de combate contra ese adorable jefe de estambre… de verdad cada vez se daba más cuenta de que, ni siquiera era alguien decente en estas cosas…

-Oh vaya… jamás pensé que unas bolas de estambres me tensaría tanto-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro de alivio mientras miraba el lindo final del juego.

-¿No me digas que ahora le tienes miedo al estambre por esto?-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa burlona.

-Para nada-respondió Camilla con una sonrisa retadora-Y para demostrártelo, le tejeré un lindo Yoshi-Corrin a mi querida Elise, estoy segura de que lo adorara-dijo Camilla en tono animado, con solo pensar en la enorme sonrisa que tendría Elise por el regalo, sin dudas la motivaba en comenzar lo más pronto posible.

-No se te olvide que tienes otras tres hermanitas que se sentirán celosas si no les das uno también… y muy probablemente Sharena y Setsuna te pedirán uno-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-También le hare uno a Sakura que, estoy segura de que le encantara tener uno-dijo Camilla emocionada.

-Quizás necesites un poco de ayuda, estoy algo oxidada, pero será una gran oportunidad para retomar el tejido y, que las dos nos distraigamos de lo sucedido-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-Oh vaya cariño, si aun te sentías alterada por eso, pudiste haberme llamado para conversar-dijo Camilla en tono preocupado.

-Oye a ti te ha afectado incluso peor que a mí y, sé que te preocupas por Fjorm y Olivia, pero también tienes derecho a desahogarte Camilla-dijo Phyria en tono algo serio tomando por sorpresa a Camilla.

-N-n-n-no sé de qué estás hablando cariño-dijo Camilla maldiciéndose por no haber podido mantener una voz segura.

-Camilla créeme que te entiende, prefieres contener eso dentro de ti para no preocupar a los demás, pero sabes tienes que aceptar cuando las cosas son demasiado para ti, créeme te lo dice alguien que realmente lo ha pasado muy mal por contener esas cosas por mucho tiempo-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro cansado, preocupando a Camilla.

-Es solo que…-comenzó a decir Camilla en tono inseguro antes de hacer una pausa-He pasado por tantas cosas en el campo de batalla que… genuinamente creí que esto no me afectaría… quizás me sobrestime demasiado…-dijo Camilla en tono afligido, no estaba segura si era buena idea admitirle esto a Phyria, pero algo en la sinceridad de sus palabras la hizo creer en ella.

-Te entiendo Camilla-dijo Phyria en tono suave mientras tomaba con delicadeza la mano de Camilla-Ninguno de nosotros estuvo preparado para eso y, aunque sé que es difícil hablarlo, ambas debemos dejar de ser tan estorbosas y buscar ayuda cuando la necesitamos-dijo Phyria en tono sincero y tranquilo, arrancándole una sonrisa genuina a Camilla-Además, ya tienes bastante con lo que tienes que cargar por tu prominente frente como para que le agregues más peso a tus hombros-dijo Phyria en tono divertido tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Camilla no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada muy poco delicada por la broma de Phyria, solo a ella se le ocurrían ese tipo de ocurrencia para aligerar el ambiente y genuinamente, agradecía que fuera así.

-Bien cariño, ya que esto ha quedado claro y, ya que estás tan interesada en ayudarme con los peluches de estambre, necesito ver tu trabajo antes, yo no le permitiré a cualquier aficionada ayudarme en algo tan importante como esto-dijo Camilla en tono divertido y fingiendo un aire orgulloso.

-Oh, parece que la princesa Camilla quiere ponerme a prueba-dijo Phyria en tono divertido y con una sonrisa retadora-Pues estas a punto de ver todo lo que me ha enseñado mi quería abuelita-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

El resto de la tarde, Camilla paso el tiempo entre risas y agradables conversaciones mientras Phyria le _"exhibía"_ sus trabajos de tejido y, luego de conseguir algo de estambre, comenzaron con su proyecto de peluches y, aunque en un principio no estaba del todo segura, le agradaba saber que podía contar con Phyria, no solo para su importante proyecto, sino que también para cuando realmente necesitaba de un hombro en el cual podía desahogar sus preocupaciones… de verdad Camilla se estaba dando cuenta de que Phyria se estaba volviendo en una amiga muy cercana para ella… y de verdad esperaba que sin importar los retos que les preparara el futuro, siempre pudieran ser buenas amigas.


	67. Chapter 67

Edad de merecer

Después de unas semanas parecía que por fin las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad luego de la experiencia en el coliseo, recibí recientemente una carta de la Anna que dirige el coliseo para informarme que, había decidido cambiar el sistema de batalla del coliseo para que fuera más como la Torre de Practica y así, evitar daños psicológicos a los guerreros… y ahorrarse una posible demanda colectiva luego de que me junte con otros invocadores para cambiar eso a base de amenazas.

Las sesiones de terapia también resultaron ser todo un éxito, ambos equipos estaban ya mejor y, me alegraba saber que Die no iba a tener secuelas por esto… o por lo menos eso espero, está un poco joven como para comenzar a tener este tipo de pesadillas cada cierto tiempo…

Dejando eso de lado, las cosas iban por muy buen camino, logré refinar algunas armas y, por fin darle a Lyn la Sol Katti con la habilidad que necesitaba e incluso, Lucius y Serra ya tenían los bastones del dolor que evitaban el contraataque, algo que nos será muy útil en el coliseo y en nuestro ataque contra el ejercito de Múspel.

Lo mejor de todo fue que, a pesar de que no me habían salido unidades que decidiera quedarme, si me salió gente como _"el señor de la Furia"_ y otros que, ayudaron a completar parte del set de habilidades del grupo, esto hizo que tuviéramos que regresar más a la Torre de Practica para conseguir más puntos de habilidades pero, afortunadamente no hubo quejas porque todos estaban muy deseosos por mejorar, en especial porque pronto nos organizaríamos para ir directamente hacia Nilf.

Con todas las actividades que tuvimos decidí darnos unos días libres y hoy, estábamos en nuestra tercera reunión nocturna en el cuarto de descaso recién renovado, ya que el anterior era demasiado pequeño y, apoyada con los votos de la mayoría para descontento de Anna, se rehízo el lugar para que hubiera más espacio y que, las más jóvenes del grupo pudieran jugar ahí sin problemas.

-Y luego ¡Bum! Esos soldados falsos quedaron paralizados gracias al gran poder de mi bastón de Gravedad+, ¡Para que luego, Lyn llegara como un relámpago y los derrotara a todos! ¡ESO FUE INCREÍBLE!-dijo Elise muy emocionada desde el sofá donde estaba sentada, narrando lo que sucedió en nuestra última expedición a la Torre de Practica.

-Vamos Elise, no lo hubiera logrado de no ser por tu ayuda-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa amable, mientras estaba sentada en el recarga brazos del sillón donde estaba Florina, con una bebida en su mano.

-¡Pero tú hiciste lo más genial!-dijo Elise con una gran sonrisa-¡Jamás creí que conocería a alguien mejor que mi hermano Xander en el uso de la espada!-dijo Elise aún muy emocionada.

-Oh vaya cariño, será mejor que no se lo digas o se sentirá muy decepcionado-dijo Camilla en tono divertido, sentada en otro sofá junto con Nino, Rebecca y yo.

-No sé qué tan fuerte es tu hermano, pero estoy seguro de que Lyn puede ganarle en un combate-dijo Héctor con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-No deberías decirlo como si fuera tu subordinada, en especial cuando Lyn te puede patear el trasero cualquier día de la semana-dijo Serra en tono divertido sentada al lado de Héctor, la mayoría se rio por eso.

-Y hablando de gente con extraordinarias habilidades, princesa Sakura definitivamente usted ha sido el ángel de la guardia de todos nosotros en el combate-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne y… casi podríamos decirlo galante.

-¿¡Y-y-y-yo!?-dijo Sakura completamente roja y casi cayéndosele la bebida, si no fuera que conozco a L´Arachel, pensaría seriamente de que esta coqueteando con una chica menor de edad…

-Por supuesto que si mi estimada princesa, cuando las garras de la muerte intentaron tomarme, usted descendió del cielo, cual esplendoroso arcángel a salvar mi vida, una deuda que tengo con usted y que estoy dispuesta a pagar sin importar lo que me cueste-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne, haciendo que Sakura comenzara a salirle humo de las orejas… ok, ahora seriamente me estoy preguntando si no está coqueteando con ella… y se supone que yo soy la pervertida descarada…

-Y-y-y-yo… dijo Sakura nerviosa y temblorosa antes de cubrir su rostro con sus manos-¡Es solo por la habilidad de Alas piadosas!-dijo Sakura soltando un chillido avergonzado.

-Pero eso no quita el merito de sus grandes capacidades como curandera princesa Sakura-dijo Lucius en tono amable, él estaba sentado en el otro sofá junto con Olivia y Sakura.

-¡Si, por eso Sakura es la mejor!-dijo Fae animada mientras estaba con María y Est en otro sofá comiendo unas galletas.

-Estoy segura de que Sakura, debe ser alguien muy cortejada por los príncipes de otros reinos-dijo María con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Sakura soltara otro chillido avergonzado.

-No lo dudo, pero Sakura aun es demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosas-dije ligeramente seria, no es mi hermana y aun así, si un adolescente intenta _"cortejarla"_ para tratar de llevársela a la cama, ¡JURO QUE LO DEJARE COMO UNA COLADERA CON MI ARMA!

-Coincido completamente con Phyria, muchas de ustedes están demasiado jóvenes para pensar en casarse-dijo Catria en tono seguro, ella estaba recargada en la barra de bebidas, junto con Palla y Setsuna.

-¿Pero esa restricción no aplica para mi verdad? Porque yo ya soy grande-dijo Est en tono seguro…

-De ninguna manera-dijimos en tono cortante al mismo tiempo Catria, Camilla, Palla y yo… creo que estoy viendo que somos parte del club de hermanas protectoras.

-¡No es justo! ¡Si ya estoy mayor para pelear en una guerra! ¡Entonces con mayor razón ya puedo casarme si se me da la gana!-dijo Est haciendo un puchero.

-Olvídalo, eso no pasara-dijo Catria con cierto tono duro.

-Est… se te ha quemado el agua muchas veces y, ¿De verdad crees que puedes con las tareas de una esposa?-dijo Palla con cierto aire duro.

-N-n-o puede ser tan difícil-dijo Est indignada y apenada, antes de atiborrarse de galletas la boca…

-¿¡Cómo demonios alguien puede quemar el agua!?-dijo Rebecca sorprendida y… casi podría decir al borde de la histeria…

-Alguien con un asombroso talento como Est-dije soltando un suspiro, al menos Nino se está encargando de calmar a Rebecca.

-¡Lo ven! ¡Phyria dijo que era asombroso, así que debe ser algo bueno!-dijo Est en tono triunfal y con los brazos cruzados…

-¡Que lo haya hecho sonar bien no significa que sea algo bueno!-dijo Catria en tono fuerte y desesperado, Est se limito a sacarle la lengua a Catria mientras Palla se limito a suspiro antes de seguir bebiendo.

-Saben ahora que lo pienso, hay varias aquí que son menores de edad pero, ¿Quién es la más joven?-pregunto Nino e tono curioso.

-Fácil, esa es Feh aunque bueno, la edad de los búhos se mide de manera diferente-dije en tono pensativo.

-Les aseguro que soy una radiante adolescente-dijo Feh en tono animado, descansando en las piernas de Fjorm.

-Feh en años búho, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Sharena en tono curioso, ella estaba sentada en un sofá junto con Alfonse, Anna y Fjorm.

-Dieciséis-dijo Feh en tono orgulloso.

-¡No puedo creer que Feh sea mayor que yo!-dijo Nino sorprendida y algo decepcionada, no pude evitar soltar una leve risa que hizo que Nino me soltara un golpe al hombro… Awww que tierna, intenta golpearme fuerte cuando tienen bracitos de niña maga.

-Entonces, Fae sería la más joven entonces-dijo María en tono pensativo mirando a Fae, quien estaba bastante ocupada limpiando el plato de galletas.

-Error, Fae es un dragón de más de mil años, así que ella de hecho es la mayor del grupo-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Entonces eso deja a María como la menor-dijo Olivia en tono pensativo.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que no sea fuerte-dijo María en tono orgulloso.

-Pero… sin contar a Fae… ¿Quién es el mayor del grupo?-dijo Setsuna en tono confundido haciendo que hubiera un silencio repentino… Oh, parece que aquí hay mucha gente que le tiene miedo a la edad~

-Probablemente sea la comandante Anna-dijo Sharena en tono seguro, antes de que Anna le soltara un puñetazo a Sharena en el hombro.

-¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!? Solo soy un par de años mayor que Alfonse-dijo Anna irritada, mientras Sharena se sobaba el hombro haciendo unos quejidos… apostaría mi alma a que Anna es más vieja que Fae y por mucho.

-¿Quizás sea Camilla o Palla?-dijo Elise en tono inocente haciendo que ambas se tensaran… dios fue imposible que la mayoría no nos riéramos por la cara que tenían.

-Ya tranquilos, el mayor del grupo obviamente soy yo-dije con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Aja, ya quisieras-dijo Rebecca en tono divertido.

-¿Pues cuantos años creen que tengo?-dije con una sonrisa divertida, esto se va poner bueno.

-Yo apostaría unos veintitantos-dijo Héctor en tono seguro.

-Yo creo que tiene dieciocho-dijo Elise con una sonrisa.

-No, estoy segura de que tiene veintitrés-dijo Nino en tono burlón.

-Sean amables con ella chicas, estoy segura de que debe tener apenas unos veinte-dijo Camilla en tono amable.

-Yo me inclino a unos veintiuno-dijo Lyn en tono pensativo.

-Si, como la edad de Fiora-dijo Florina apoyando a Lyn.

-¡Que insensatez! ¡Estoy segura que tiene unos gloriosos diecinueve años!-dijo L´Arachel en tono seguro… dios, cada vez me está costando más trabajo contener la risa… ¡No puedo creer que aun siga siendo traga años!

-Esperen, si dice Phyria que es mayor de edad, quizás tenga veinticuatro como yo-dijo Lucius en tono amable, admito que él es el que más se ha acercado a mi edad.

-No lo sé padre Lucius, quizás sea un año o dos menor que usted-dijo Fjorm en tono pensativo… ¡Dios! ¡AHORA LE DIJERON A LUCIUS VIEJO!

-A una señorita no se le debe adivinar la edad, pero en vista de que es Phyria, apoyo la respuesta de Lyn y Florina-dijo Serra con aire divertido.

-Y-y-yo no sé qué pensar-dijo Sakura muy tímida, aun no se recuperaba de la galantería de L´Arachel.

-Quizás tenga unos veintitrés-dijo Olivia en tono seguro.

El grupo hubiera continuado… ¡De no ser que estalle en una sonora carcajada! ¡No puedo creer que prácticamente nadie estuviera ni cerca!

-¿Qué te sucede Phyria?-dijo Rebecca ligeramente preocupada… rayos creo que estoy llorando de la risa.

-L-l-lo siento-dije tratando de controlar los espasmos de la risa-¡Es que en realidad son demasiado tiernos!-dije soltando unas cuantas risas-No puedo creer que aun me vea así de joven-dije antes de volver a reírme un poco más calmada.

-Déjate de juegos Phyria, ¿Qué edad tienes?-dijo Nino con cierto aire demandante y dándome un leve codazo.

-Está bien, yo tengo veintinueve años y estoy a unos cuantos meses de tener treinta-dije en tono tranquilo antes de tomar un poco de mi bebida, rayos tanta risa me dejo la boca seca.

…

…

…

Esperen… ¿Por qué todos se quedaron repentinamente callados?... ¿Por qué me están mirando de esa forma?... Oh no… ¡Puta madre! ¡Como se me pudo olvidar de qué tipo de época son ellos!

-¡TIENES CASI TREINTA AÑOS!-gritaron todos histéricos, con excepción de Anna que solo me miraba con una enorme sonrisa burlona, y Fae que parecía muy confundida, ¿¡En que mierdas me he metido!?

-¡No puedo creer que seas mayor que Uther!-grito Héctor agarrándose la cabeza sin podérselo creer… vaya… ahora que lo pienso Uther murió bastante joven…

-¡No puedo creer que tuviera tan garrafales modales con alguien mayor!-dijo L´Arachel mortificada… ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA!?

-¡No soy una anciana!-grite en tono furioso.

-No puedo creer que alguien como Phyria siga soltera a esta edad-dijo Sakura mortificada… ¡Oh por el amor de lo que sea que crean! ¡No necesito que me reclamen que soy una solterona como lo hicieron ya mi madre y mis tías!

-¿¡Camilla crees que podríamos presentarle a Xander y a Leo cuando estén aquí!?-dijo Elise desesperada y preocupada...

-¡No me enjareten a sus hermanos!-dije en tono molesto y demandante, se que quizás Elise solo quería ayudar y no debí gritar así... ¡Pero ninguno de esos dos son mi tipo, de hecho, NINGÚN TIPO ES MI TIPO!

-Chicas creo que deberíamos calmarnos un poco con este tema-dijo Lyn en tono preocupado, ¡Al menos alguien quiere detener esta estupidez!

-Lyn tiene razón, quizás deberíamos dejar este tema de lado-dijo Lucius tratando de mediar también en el asunto.

-T-t-tienen razón, no deberíamos forzar esto cuando Phyria, quizás no le importa mucho-dijo Florina con aire nervioso.

-¡No!, me rehusó a que alguien como Phyria quede como una solterona-dijo Est en tono decidido… oh por favor, no necesito toda esa mierda ahora…

-¿Quizás podemos organizar una fiesta donde vengan finos caballeros que puedan cortejarla?-dijo María con aire animado…

-Enserio chicas, no creo que eso ayude-dijo Rebecca algo nerviosa… creo que ya noto que estoy ¡MALDITAMENTE IRRITADA POR ESTO!

-Tonterías, no dejaremos que nuestra amiga se quede sola y abandonada-dijo Camilla en tono seguro…

-Oye Alfonse, ¿Qué tal si te casas con Phyria? ¡SERIA GENIAL TENERLA COMO CUÑADA!-dijo Sharena en tono emocionado poniendo a Alfonse todo rojo…

-¡Estoy segura de que será una reina esplendida!-dijo L´Arachel en tono jubiloso…

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya por favor, dejen esto de lado y hablemos de otra cosa!-dijo Serra irritada y tratando de terminar con este asunto...

-¡Pero no podemos dejar las cosas así!-dijo María en tono molesto.

-María tiene razón, Phyria tiene derecho a encontrar su felicidad-dijo Fjorm en tono firme.

…

…

…

Sé que lo dijo con buenas intenciones… de verdad lo sé… pero… ¿Por qué todos creen que ESA es la _"felicidad"_ que quiero?... casarme con alguien que pueda mantenerme… ser ama de casa… tener hijos… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué incluso aquí es lo mismo?...

-Ya… ¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-dije gritando con todas mis fuerzas lo que quizás fue mi mejor grito gutural de metal.

Muchos de los nuevos no me habían escuchado gritar así antes… pero incluso los que ya habían escuchado mis gritos de metal se asustaron por la potencia de este, la sala se silencio mientras todos me miraban mayoritariamente aterrados por el grito…

… Ya los he aguantado suficiente… ¡MALDITA SEA ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME SIGAN DICIENDO LO MISMO SIN IMPORTAR A DONDE VAYA!

-¡Quieren saber la verdad!-dije gritando indignada y furiosa-¡Si no me he casado con nadie es porque simplemente no me gustan los hombres! ¡MALDITA SEA SOY LESBIANA!-grite tan fuerte como pude-¡Y si quieren saber porque mierdas estoy sola se los diré! ¡Estuve enamorada de una chica toda mi vida, literalmente hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para estar con ella y hacerla feliz! ¡Pero nunca fui lo bastante valiente para decirle lo que sentía por miedo a perderla! ¡Luego crecimos y aunque siempre mantuvimos el contacto nunca fui capaz de decirle nada! ¡Hasta que un día me dijo emocionada que conoció a alguien realmente especial que después de un tiempo se volvió su novio!-dije sintiendo como mi garganta se cerraba.

-Fui lo bastante estúpida para creer que eso sería pasajero… que él nunca podría hacerla más feliz que yo… pero me equivoque… no solo él podía darle todo lo que yo no podría darle… una buena posición económica… una familia… y no solo eso... él… él... ¡Maldita sea él es demasiado bueno!… ni siquiera fui capaz de odiarlo porque sabía que él genuinamente la amaba y… la hacía sonreír de una manera tan… cálida que nunca la había visto sonreír así cuando pasaba tiempo conmigo… él… simplemente era perfecto para ella…-dije sintiendo como mi garganta se destrozaba cada vez más…

-Intente hacer todo para sentirme feliz por ella... porque... ¡Él realmente la hacía muy feliz!... pero… al final me llego la invitación de la boda… y… no fui capaz de soportarlo…-dije sintiendo que mi respiración se volvía cada vez más errática-Por eso estoy sola… porque ni siquiera tuve el valor de buscar una respuesta para seguir adelante y… no dejo de odiarme a mi misma por no haber hecho nada y por no ser capaz de seguir adelante ni por ella ni por mi…-dije sintiendo como mi voz se quebraba…

…

…

…

Oh no…

…

¿Qué demonios he hecho?...

Solo tuve que mirar a mis compañeros para darme cuenta de que lo arruine…lo arruine todo… todos… me miraban de una forma que no supe decir si eran de lastima o tristeza… incluso Elise, Fae y María habían comenzado a llorar…

…

…

…

¿Por qué mierdas tengo que ser tan estúpida?

-Lamento haberles arruinado esto-dije apenas con un hilo de voz… mi garganta simplemente estaba destrozada… no puedo creer que este llorando enfrente de ellos…

Ya no podía más, solo me retire sintiendo que alguien me tomo la muñeca para detenerme, pero simplemente aparte mi mano sin mirar quien era y solo dije un apenas entendible _"Quiero estar sola"_ , antes de correr hacia mi cuarto.

Como la miserable cobarde que soy, no contenta con eso y usando la tableta del cuarto, desaparecí la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar… no sé en qué momento caí de sentón en el suelo mientras escuchaba mi acelerada respiración… y el sonido de mis patéticos lloriqueos de mi destrozada garganta.

…

…

…

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué después de todo este tiempo… aun sigo llorando por esto?...

… Porque… ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo seguir adelante?...


	68. Chapter 68

Apoyo de amistad (Lucius/Phyria)

Ya habían pasado semanas desde que el grupo de guerreros vio a Phyria caminar por los pasillos del castillo de Askr, un aire de preocupación y tristeza se sentía en el ambiente y, más de uno estaba considerando seriamente tomar medidas extremas para tratar de entrar en la habitación de Phyria y asegurarse de que aun estuviera bien.

Todos sabían que toda esta situación era algo difícil para Phyria y estaban seguros de que nadie sabía la extensión del dolor que apenas lograron ver en los ojos de su amiga y... que llego a preocuparlos lo suficiente para creer que Phyria acabaría sucumbiendo ante él y, tomar una medida... que nadie estaba dispuesto a tan siquiera susurrar.

Phyria había tomado más precauciones de las que creyeron, no solo desapareció la puerta sino que también reforzó las ventanas haciendo que los intento por entrar por una de ellas fracasara, incluso cuando Nino llevada por Florina y su pegaso, trato de abrir la ventana usando su magia para romperla, acabo en un esfuerzo inútil que las obligo a regresar a tierra.

Algunos fueron menos planificadores y, directamente fueron a golpear la pared donde debía estar la puerta de Phyria para entrar, desafortunadamente todos los intento fueron inútiles y, aquella leve esperanza murió cuando Feh les dijo que el castillo estaba protegido por una magia especial que convertía al castillo en el lugar más seguro de Askr y que, aun con armas legendarias, sería imposible demoler una pared.

Claro eso no evito que Héctor y Lyn se enfrascaran en sus frenéticos intentos por tirar la pared, hasta que Florina y Serra tuvieron que suplicarles que pararan, en especial cuando ambos dañaron severamente sus muñecas por el continuo esfuerzo, afortunadamente la magia de los curanderos del grupo logro sanar las peores heridas pero, tuvieron que tomar unos días de reposo.

Una pequeña esperanza se apodero del grupo cuando luego de casi tres semanas, en la pared de Phyria apareció una delgada rendija como una hoja de papel que les serviría, si bien no para meter comida, por lo menos para pasar algunas cartas para intentar establecer algo de comunicación con Phyria.

Las más jóvenes no tardaron en enviar sus cartas pero para tristeza de todos, a Phyria le tomaba casi tres días responderlas y, lo peor de todo era que estaban escritas en un lenguaje que no comprendían, de no ser porque Feh podía traducirlo sin problemas, no tendrían ni idea del estado de Phyria... aunque la temblorosa caligrafía de Phyria no decía nada bueno de su estado mental.

Pronto se organizaron rondas donde, todos se turnaban esperando alguna carta, alguna palabra o lo que fuera que pudiera provenir de aquella improvisada fortaleza, la desesperación llego a tal punto que incluso, muchos de ellos comenzaron a llamar a Phyria, esperando lo que sea, una palabra, un gruñido... ¡Cualquier cosa que les indicara que aun estaba viva!

Pero todo el fuerzo colectivo no arrojo nada y todos estaban comenzando a perder la esperanza de ver a Phyria con bien... o tan siquiera verla una vez más, en aquella tarde luego de casi dos meses de no saber el estado de Phyria, Lucius se encontraba sentado en el suelo frente a la pared, rezando por qué Santa Elimine pudiera darle algo de paz a Phyria para que intentara salir de aquel mausoleo que ahora era su habitación.

Lucius estaba haciendo su ronda solo, algo bastante inusual de no ser de que el grupo, se había dispersado por el reino para buscar todo tipo de armas o objetos que sirvieran para derribar paredes, estaban dispuestos a agotar todas las opciones e incluso, Anna estuvo de acuerdo en no escatimar en gastos para conseguir cualquier cosa que les ayudara... algo que dejo bastante claro el nivel de preocupación de Anna por Phyria.

Mientras contemplaba aquella pared, Lucius no podía dejar de sentir que su propia ansiedad que, había estado acumulando todos estos días estaba poco a poco carcomiéndolo, el mejor que nadie sabía lo que era tener una herida tan profunda en el alma y, solo Santa Elimine sabia que hubiera pasado de no haber encontrado su luz y, haber recibido el apoyo de Lord Raymond y de todos sus amigos.

Estaba seguro que la única razón por lo cual Phyria, no había manifestado esto antes fue porque logro controlarlo probablemente gracias al apoyo de la gente de su mundo... pero ahora todos ellos estaban fuera de su alcance y, poco sabían ellos que podrían hacer para regresarle a Phyria, por lo menos los deseos de tratar de darles algunas respuestas.

Lucius sentía que poco a poco, aquella esperanza que había mantenido por las más jóvenes... se extinguía a una alarmante velocidad... ¿De verdad alguno de ellos podía hacer algo por Phyria?...

-Phyria... no estoy seguro si me estas escuchando y... tampoco sé si quieres hacer caso a mi ruego pero...-continuo inseguro Lucius, sintiendo que su garganta se estaba cerrando-De verdad queremos ayudarte-dijo Lucius con cierta dificultad, su garganta tenía un nudo que atentaba por hacerlo sollozar-Sé que... no somos tu familia y que... quizás nuestros lazos no sean tan fuertes pero... te ruego... te suplico que por favor nos permitas ayudarte-dijo Lucius sintiendo que su voz perdía aquella seguridad que quería mantener.

-Todos estamos preocupados por ti, nadie ha dejado de culparse por orillarte a un tema que... trajo tanto dolor a tu alma-dijo Lucius sintiendo que ya no podría contener sus lagrimas-Lo lamento... ¡De verdad lo lamento!-dijo Lucius sin poder detener su llanto-Y-yo sabía que algo te pasaba y... no fui capaz de detener esto antes de que todo se descontrolara... perdóname... ¡Perdóname por haberte fallado cuando tu incluso confiaste en mi aquella noche!-dijo Lucius en completa desesperación antes de caer en el suelo sentado... si él hubiera sido más firme... si hubiera tratado de callarlos... nada de esto hubiera pasado...

Lo siguiente que pasó fue algo que Lucius solo podía considerar como un milagro, un ruido lo hizo mirar hacia la pared solo para que segundos después, apareciera una puerta simple, un chasquido hizo eco por todo el solitario pasillo revelándole a Lucius algo importante... Phyria le había permitido la entrada...

Dando tropezones Lucius se puso de pie como su cuerpo se lo permitió antes de abrir la puerta, la escena que tenía enfrente le provoco un nudo en el estomago, el cuarto de Phyria era simple y llanamente un desastre... no era como aquellas veces que Phyria no ordenaba el lugar por simple tedio o porque se había levantado tarde, esto era un nuevo nivel que solo afligió más a Lucius.

Había una cantidad preocupante de recipientes de metal y botellas que Lucius, no le costó adivinar que eran de licor, había otros recipientes cilíndricos más pequeños que, solo el conocimiento que adquirió del mundo de Phyria gracias a esas llamadas _"series"_ , lo ayudo a reconocer como medicinas que... al juzgar por la disminuida cantidad de ellas en el frasco, le hizo temer seriamente por la vida de Phyria, en especial cuando en una ocasión ella misma había comentado que el exceso de algunos de ellos podían matar...

La ropa de Phyria estaba dispersa y, pronto se dio cuenta de que algunos muebles estaban desacomodados y algunos parecían como si hubieran sido arrojados, otra mala señal fue ver la falta de envoltorios de comida... de hecho pudo ver algunos platos pero estos estaban rotos pero... no había ni uno solo que diera la apariencia de haber sido usado.

Pero lo que le provoco a Lucius un fuerte sobresalto y que sus lagrimas volvieran a caer, fue cuando vio a Phyria... sentada en el sofá mientras lo miraba con una expresión que no supo decir si era de melancolía o preocupación...

Tal como temieron... Phyria no se encontraba bien... de hecho se encontraba en muy mal estado, Phyria era una persona que sin dudas estaba en muy buen estado físico, incluso muchos notaban el tono muscular de Phyria que, salía a relucir en algunos entrenamientos... pero ahora solo era una sombra de lo que fue...

Phyria estaba delgada... demasiado delgada como para que sus costillas comenzaran a saltar a la vista, su tono muscular había disminuido, su cuerpo estaba pálido y, tenía un aspecto enfermizo y débil que hizo que Lucius volviera a llorar.

El resto de si tampoco estaba bien, el rostro de Phyria se veía algo demacrado, sus ojeras eran increíblemente marcadas, su respiración era lenta y ligeramente forzada, su cabello era un simple desastre que, dejaba en ridículo cualquier cabello de almohada que le hubiera visto antes y, su vestimenta se veía sucia y desgastada, casi como si la hubiera tenido puesta desde que se encerró... Por Elimine... que habían provocado...

-Lucius...-dijo Phyria en tono débil haciendo que Lucius cubriera su boca para evitar soltar un hipido fuerte-No deberías estar así por mi... ninguno de ustedes debería...-dijo Phyria en tono pausado, tal parecía que incluso hablar le requería un gran esfuerzo...

-¡I-idiota!-grito Lucius apenas logrando contener algo de su indignación-¿Cómo pretendes que no nos preocupemos por ti?-dijo Lucius llorando antes de abrazar a Phyria, llorando sobre el hombro de esta, a pesar de su estado, Phyria abrazo a Lucius con una delicadeza que incluso a él le sorprendió.

Lucius estuvo un rato llorando mientras Phyria hacia lo posible para consolarlo, sintiéndose incapaz y molesto consigo mismo por quebrarse cuando era Phyria quien requería su ayuda, paso otro lapso prolongado hasta que Lucius pudo calmarse lo suficiente para poder hablar.

-Lo siento... se supone que debería estarte ayudando, no causarte más problemas-dijo Lucius limpiando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo desechable que Phyria le había dado.

-Aunque no lo creas, ustedes ya han hecho suficiente-dijo Phyria en tono calmó.

-¿¡De que estás hablando!?-dijo Lucius sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo enojo-¡Nosotros... nosotros... hemos sido completamente incapaces de hacer algo!-grito Lucius sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría llorar.

-Te equivocas-dijo Phyria en el tono más seguro-Ya se han esforzado lo suficiente, ahora me toca a mi sacar la cabeza del trasero-dijo Phyria en tono firme, esbozando una muy ligera sonrisa.

Lucius contemplo a su amiga de la manera más confundida que quizás había visto a alguien en su vida... quizás aprendió a entender algunas de las... extrañas frases del mundo de Phyria pero... esta sin duda lo tomó por sorpresa en más de un sentido.

-Quiero decir que ya es tiempo de que ponga de mi parte-dijo Phyria soltando un leve suspiro-Lucius, yo también estoy harta de estar así, he tocado un fondo que nunca creí que alcanzaría, no he hecho más que beber y... ¡Dios! incluso he estado tomando pastillas que se supone que ya había superado-dijo Phyria con un cansancio y frustración que no hizo más que preocupar más a Lucius.

-Lucius, sé que me tomara una semana... quizás dos o incluso más pero... tengo salir de este hoyo sola, ya los he preocupado demasiado a ustedes... a mis amistades de mi mundo en su tiempo... ¡Dios! ¡Me jure a mi misma que no volvería a caer ese hoyo y mírame hasta donde he llegado!-dijo Phyria con evidente desesperación, pasando su mano por su cabello... dándose cuenta de lo grasoso que estaba...

-Phyria, no es algo que debas enfrentar sola, quizás ninguno de nosotros somos expertos en el tema pero, puedo garantizarte de que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarte-dijo Lucius en tono seguro mientras tomaba la mano libre de Phyria.

-Lucius, puedes llevar a un buey a beber al rio y el no beberá hasta que le dé la gana... si es que no te patea por llevarlo cuando no quería-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro, Lucius no pudo evitar alegrarse de que regresara él, particular sentido del humor de Phyria-Además francamente no quiero que me vean así... estoy tan acabada... realmente no quiero preocupar más a las niñas-dijo Phyria con visible preocupación.

-¿No quieres que vean tu lado más vulnerable?-pregunto Lucius en tono serio, no era sano que Phyria mantuviera esa clase de orgullo cuando se encontraba en tan precaria situación.

-Creo que nada podrá superar la quemada que me di ese día-dijo Phyria con evidente pena-Piénsalo de este modo, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran los demás cuando me vean como un adefesio pálido y enfermizo?-dijo Phyria aun algo apenada.

-Nadie te juzgará y el que se atreva, se las verá conmigo-dijo Lucius en tono duro y frió, si alguien osaba a tan siquiera tratar de mofarse del aspecto de Phyria, le demostraría que incluso los monjes como él, también pueden hacer daño...

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Lucius, es por esas cosas que me haces dudar de mi sexualidad!-dijo Phyria de buen humor antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada, a estas alturas solo le quedaba reír para no llorar.

Lucius solo atino a cubrirse el rostro con sus manos, soltando un chillido algo apenado... ¿¡Cómo se las ingeniaba para descarrilar una conversación de esa forma!? Para empeorar su pena, Phyria repentinamente lo abrazo de manera juguetona y Lucius, no sabía si tomarlo a juego... o de verdad considerar lo que había dicho Phyria...

-Relájate, aunque seas muy lindo, te veo más como un hermano-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa sincera, sintiendo que por primera vez en estos meses, algo de tranquilidad regresaba a su cansado corazón.

-¿D-de... de verdad me vez como un hermano?-dijo Lucius apenado y apenas logrando mirar a los ojos a Phyria, ver aquella chispa juguetona en ellos, hizo que un gran peso que yacía en sus hombros, por fin fuera removido.

-Por supuesto que sí, un lindo hermano menor de hecho-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa, Lucius no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, solo Phyria podía hacer que eso no sonara tan mal como regularmente sonaba.

-Está bien, saldré y hablare con los demás, solo dame tiempo para aunque sea tomar una ducha, apesto y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, antes de que mi suciedad contamine tu alma-dijo Phyria fingiendo un tono tétrico al final.

-¿Por favor, por quien crees que me tomas?-dijo Lucius sin poder evitar reírse por toda la situación.

-Alguien demasiado puro que ya he contaminado con mi grasa y suciedad, probablemente Elimine me fulmine por eso-dijo Phyria con una enorme sonrisa.

Lucius no pudo evitar carcajearse junto con Phyria por aquella frase, algo dentro de él le decía que de alguna u otra manera todo estaría bien, y se aseguraría de cuidar a su nueva _"hermana mayor"_ , aunque ver aquella sonrisa divertida en sus labios, le hizo saber que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante.


	69. Chapter 69

No estás sola

Luego de que se fue Lucius a avisarles a los demás que, en un par de horas saldría de mi _"fortaleza"_ para... medianamente lidiar con todo esto y, no se me ocurrió mejor forma de tratar de controlar mi ansiedad usando mi poder de procrastinar para asearme y de plano arreglar un poco mi habitación que... francamente era prácticamente una ruina...

Luego de bañarme que, Naga sabía que lo necesitaba con urgencia, fue difícil encarame en el espejo mientras terminaba de secarme el cabello, mis ojos se veían bastante apagados, mis ojeras eran tan visibles que casi parecía las de un mapache y, mi cara estaba ligeramente delgada... bueno toda mi alimentación fue alcohol, pastillas y una ocasional botana... nunca pensé que volvería a llegar a este círculo vicioso de autodestrucción.

Mi cuerpo... bueno francamente podría estar peor, como cuando tuve mi primera recaída grave, al menos no había perdido tanto tono muscular como en aquella ocasión pero, sin dudas mi cuerpo se alimento de mi carne en toda mi época de negligencia... me tomara un buen tiempo volver a estar lista para dirigir las batallas... o tan siquiera ir a la Torre de Practica...

Suspire tratando de no dejar que esto se mezclara con mi ansiedad, una lástima que los servicios médicos de aquí sean básicos en algunos aspectos porque, luego de todas las pastillas que me metí, algo me dice que mis riñones y mi hígado debieron de haberles pasado una factura muy grave.

Quizás deba tratar de negociar con Anna para que me permita tener asistencia médica de mi mundo a cambio de orbes, a estas alturas con todo lo que estuve consumiendo, no tengo ni idea de que tanto daño le hice a mi cuerpo... de verdad soy una estúpida...

Luego de quedar aseada y vestirme con algo cómodo, me ocupe de arreglar algunas cosas en mi habitación... principalmente para hacer algo más de tiempo antes de tener que encarar a mis compañeros, al menos Lucius me prometió que me acompañaría a la sala recreativa donde me esperarían el resto... de verdad no quiero encarar la serie de preguntas que muy probablemente me harán en cuanto ponga un pie ahí...

Coloque los muebles en su lugar y comencé a doblar toda la ropa que tenía por ahí tirada, aunque en la mayoría tuve que ponerla en la ropa sucia para luego lavarla, al menos Anna me permitió llevarme mi lavadora y secadora, no me gustaría cargarles este trabajo a Catria, Olivia y Rebecca que, son las que regularmente se encargan de estas tareas.

Con todo listo y acomodado, me senté sobre mi sofá tratando de que no me diera un ataque de pánico... por dios... ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirles a estas alturas? ¿Qué me coloque en una espiral depresión que casi me lleva al suicidio pero que ahora, ya estoy mejor? No suena para nada bien y... nunca he sido buena en estas cosas...de hecho, ¿Quién rayos es bueno para hablar de esto?

Decidí tratar de serenarme dando respiraciones profundas que de hecho... no me están ayudando mucho pero, ¡Es lo único que se me ocurre!, cuando creí que estaba teniendo una pequeña mejoría, alguien toco a la puerta... bien... supongo que será igual que cuando me usaron de chivo expiatorio en una junta importante en la oficina...

-Phyria, ¿Estas lista? Los demás están esperando-dijo Lucius en tono amable... bien de todas maneras siempre arruino las cosas de este tipo, ¿Porque me esfuerzo si se que fracasare miserablemente?

-Voy-dije en tono algo bajo antes de salir del cuarto, solo espero que no sea tan malo como creo que será...

-Te vez mucho mejor Phyria-dijo Lucius en tono sincero mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Si... pero mejor no es suficiente-dije soltando un suspiro cansado, mientras caminaba hacia la sala junto con Lucius.

-Tranquila Phyria, puedo decirte con certeza que, veo un brillo en tus ojos-dijo Lucius con una sonrisa amable.

-¿En mis ojos de pez muerto?-dije en tono divertido, al menos el humor sirve bien para enmascarar mis nervios.

-Phyria no tienes ojos de pez muerto-dijo Lucius con un ligero tono molesto.

-Tienes razón, sería un insulto para los pobres peces-dije soltando un suspiro.

-Phyria-dijo Lucius haciendo un ligero puchero... ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! ¡Mi cuerpo no está para aguantar estas cosas!

-¿¡Phyria te encuentras bien!?-dijo Lucius asustado, genial ahora lo espante.

-Descuida... solo fue un daño a mi hígado y mis riñones, pero te aseguro que no es nada grave-dije tratando de componerme.

-Phyria, te suplico que no te tomes a juego tu salud-dijo Lucius entre preocupado y molesto mientras me ayudaba.

-Tranquilo, si fuera grave ya te lo hubiera dicho-dije en tono seguro.

-A estas alturas, no estoy seguro si debería confiar en tu palabra-dijo Lucius en un ligero tono inquisitivo.

-Está bien, quieres saber que paso, bien tu puchero fue demasiado adorable para mi cuerpo-dije en tono cansado, el sonrojo de Lucius lo dijo todo-Mejor continuemos antes de que tu tierno sonrojo ahora si me reviente el hígado y los riñones-dije con una sonrisa, antes de que siguiéramos avanzando, de verdad Lucius se veía arrepentido de haberme hecho decir la verdad.

Ya frente a la puerta, tuve que usar mi fuerza de voluntad para mantener mi respiración dentro de lo que cabe normal y, tratar de que mis latidos se calmaran aunque fuera un poco... bien... aquí vamos...

...

...

...

¿Me veré mal si comienzo a huir de regreso a mi cuarto? Después de todo yo soy lo más cercano a un troll de caverna y, estoy segura de que Anna puede conseguir un reemplazo de mí en muy poco tiempo.

-Phyria... ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Lucius visiblemente preocupado, ¡Puta madre! ¡Se suponía que estaba tratando de verme tranquila!

-S-si, s-solo estoy un poco n-nerviosa-dije tratando de sonar segura, ¡Oh por favor! ¡Al menos debo tratar de no tartamudear!

-Todo estará bien Phyria, lo prometo-dijo Lucius en tono dulce antes de sostener mi mano... definitivamente debo verme muy mal...

A estas alturas ya no vale la pena postergar lo inevitable y seguir preocupando a los demás, debo tratar de ser madura y enfrentar las consecuencias de mis acciones, así que tome un último respiro profundo antes de abrir la puerta de golpe, sea lo que sea que me tengan preparado yo...

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron todos animados, solo para que segundos después me saltaran encima Elise, Est, Fae, María, Nino, Setsuna y Sharena...

...

...

...

Creo que me rompieron algo...

-¡Tengan cuidado, Phyria no se siente bien como para que la reciban así!-dijo Sakura visiblemente alterada, mientras trataba de sentarme en el suelo, lo cual me costó porque las chicas se negaron a soltarme.

-Tranquila Sakura, además si me rompieron algo probablemente no debe ser algo importante-dije restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Idiota! ¿¡Como puedes decir eso!?-dijo Nino indignada sin dejar de abrazar mi brazo... no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando...

-¡Yo te curare Phyria!-dijo María algo asustada mientras usaba su magia de curación... también estaba bastante llorosa...

-¡Yo también ayudare a curarte!-dijo Elise llorando tanto como María...

-¡Yo no puedo ayudar porque aun no se usar magia curativa!-grito Fae llorando... ¡Vamos! ¡No quería que las niñas se pusieran así por mi culpa!

-¡Descuida, los abrazos son mágicos y curadores!-dijo Sharena de repente antes de abrazarme con fuerza algo llorosita.

-Si Sharena lo dice, entonces debe ser cierto-dijo Setsuna en tono determinado antes de abrazarme junto con Est, Fae y Nino... sí, me siento como el peor monstruo del mundo por preocuparlas así...

-Te vez terrible-dijo Serra acercándose a mi junto con el resto... todos se veían especialmente preocupados...

-Puedo asegurarte de que me he visto peor-dije con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Se supone que eso es un consuelo?-dijo Lyn con cierta molestia.

-Puedes llamarlo el consuelo del tonto-dije aun sonriendo.

-Llámalo como quieras cariño pero, si vuelves a comportarte de esa manera, puedo jurarte que la próxima vez destruiremos el castillo de Askr para sacarte de ahí-dijo Camilla en un tono serio... ¡Mierda no está bromeando!

-Alfonse, Anna, Sharena, ¿Están escuchando lo que está diciendo?-dije en tono sorprendido, no creo que los príncipes y menos Anna permitirían algo así... ¿Verdad?...

-Phyria, de verdad estuvimos seriamente considerando usar armas de impacto de otras tierras, solo para hacer un abertura en tu habitación-dijo Alfonse en tono serio...

-Anna... ¿Tu se los estabas permitiendo?-pregunte con genuino asombro, ¿Tan lejos pensaban llegar por mi?...

-Bueno no nos dejaste muchas opciones y, suponía que eventualmente era algo que podríamos reconstruir-dijo Anna en tono seguro...

-¡Además tu eres mucho más valiosa para nosotros que cualquier castillo o reliquia de Askr!-dijo Sharena casi llorando a mares mientras me abrazaba más fuerte...

-Phyria, no vuelvas a hacer eso porque... porque... ¡De verdad pensamos que te había pasado algo muy malo!-dijo Fae llorando.

-¡Tonta! ¡Tú me prometiste que no te dejarías morir tan fácilmente! ¡No me importa si eres la reencarnación de la Phyria que conocí! ¡Vas a cumplirme esa promesa lo quieras o no!-dijo Nino hipando sin atreverse a soltar mi brazo...

-No vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso-decía Est llorando...

-Si te mueres, ya no tendré a otra mejor amiga-dijo Setsuna comenzando a derramar algunas lagrimas...

-¡Lo siento! ¡Si no te hubiéramos presionado tanto, nada de esto hubiera sucedido!-dijo Elise llorando antes de abrazarme luego de que termino de curarme junto con María.

-¡Sí! ¡Qué importa si te gustan las chicas! ¡O que no quieras casarte! ¡Te queremos tal como eres!-dijo María también aferrándose a mi igual de triste que las demás.

-Por favor... no vuelva hacer eso señorita Phyria-dijo Sakura en tono ligeramente quebrado... mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí, pude ver algunas lagrimas en sus ojos...

De hecho todos me miraban entre consternados y algunos levemente llorosos...

...

...

...

¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil?... ¿Cómo mierdas no me di cuenta de que esto afectaría de algún modo a los demás? Llevamos quizás más de medio año juntos y... aun así creí que no importaría mucho si yo acababa muerta...ni siquiera me merezco que me traten de esa forma...tengo que hacer algo, debo tratar de disculparme con ellos y hacer lo posible por compénsales todo lo que les cause.

Luego de que me levantara junto con las chicas y que me sentara en de los sofás de la sala, la mayoría se acomodo en la estancia esperando ansiosos que dijera algo referente a lo que paso, tomando todo el valor que me quedaba, trate de serenarme un poco antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Lamento haberles causado tantas molestias-comencé a decir en tono cansado-Es solo que... tener que lidiar con lo mismo que lidie en mi mundo cuando, espere que las cosas fueran un poco diferentes aquí fue demasiado para mi, debí de tratar de hablarlo bien con ustedes en lugar de solo encerrarme y esperar a que algo de lo que hacía me matara-dije en tono ligeramente apagado, esa última parte asustó a todos-Trate de tomar la salida más fácil en lugar de enfrentar las cosas como se deben, nunca es sencillo lidiar con estas situaciones y... estoy consciente de que esto es una pequeñez comparado con las cosas que han vivido la mayoría de ustedes, espero que puedan perdonarme por haber sido tan cobarde-dije en tono afligido, en especial porque estuve a punto de huir hace unos minutos atrás...

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Eso no significa que eso no te hubiera lastimado!-dijo Lyn con cierta indignación.

-El dolor es dolor sin importar la forma o la razón que tenga Phyria, eso no significa que tu asunto no debería ser tratado con delicadeza-dijo Lucius con cierta seriedad.

-Un amor no correspondido es uno de los peores dolores que hay en el mundo, no es algo con lo que cualquiera pueda lidiar-dijo Olivia en tono comprensivo.

-¡Rayos Phyria! Ni siquiera sé lo que haría en tu lugar-dijo Héctor con cierto tono preocupado.

-Y a pesar de tu dolor, elegiste su felicidad por encima de la tuya, eso habla mucho del tipo de persona que eres Phyria-dijo Fjorm en tono seguro.

-La verdad, estoy segura de que pocos de nosotros hubiéramos tomado la decisión correcta en esa situación-dijo Palla en tono tranquilo.

-Creo que me están dando mucho credito-dije ligeramente apenada, eso sigue sin justificar lo que he estado haciendo en estos últimos meses.

-Aunque no lo creas mi estimada amiga, se necesitan muchas agallas para soportar semejante calvario solo por la persona que amas-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne.

-Aun así... lamento mucho que las cosas no resultaran para ti-dijo Florina en tono bajo y triste.

-Como les dije aquella vez, fue más culpa mía, la verdad si hubiera tratado de hablarlo con ella al menos hubiera tenido un poco de paz en ese sentido, quizás el golpe no hubiera sido tan grave para mi si no estuviera enfrascada en el _"¿Qué hubiera pasado?"_ cuando se perfectamente que el hubiera no existe-dije soltando un suspiro, cuanto más lo pienso, más avergonzada de mi misma me siento... si no fuera tan estúpidamente estorbosa y cobarde, muchas cosas en mi vida se hubieran resulto más fácilmente.

-Aun así, no es como si fuera algo fácil de decir, todos estamos consientes de que se necesitan ciertas agallas para arriesgarse a algo que, puede resultar terriblemente mal-dijo Catria en tono seguro.

-Aun así, al final del día soy la única culpable de esto, y más aun por dejar que mi propia tristeza me atrapara y me causara este daño a ustedes y a mí, debo tratar de salir de este bache ya no por ella o por ustedes, sino por mí, nadie más que yo puede hacer algo al respecto-dije en tono firme.

-Oye, eso no significa que lo harás tu sola-dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa optimista-Además necesitas que alguien te patee el trasero cuando vuelvas a dejarte vencer-dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra saber de que tenga tantos voluntarios que se aseguraran de molerme la retaguardia para que no actué como una imbécil-dije con una sonrisa divertida.

-Que podemos decir Phyria, somos tus amigos y tomaremos esa ingrata tarea de ser necesario-dijo Serra en tono orgulloso, aunque con una sonrisa alegre.

-Yo no pienso permitir que te lastimen el trasero-dijo Fae haciendo un puchero mientras me abrazaba... ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! ¡Insisto mi cuerpo aun no está preparado para eso!

-Tranquila Fae no lo haremos literalmente-dijo Camilla en tono dulce-Pero, si no se comporta nos veremos obligados a hacerlo-dijo Camilla aun sonriendo pero teniendo una aura... aterradora... más me vale no volverlo hacer porque la muerte que me dará ella será horrible...

-Solo intenta no hacerlo con tu hacha Camilla-dije ligeramente nerviosa, no necesito que lo que quede de mi lo entierren con una cuchara...

-Descuida, me asegurare de que Camilla no se atreva a usarla-dijo Elise en tono seguro sorprendiendo a Camilla.

-Yo tampoco se lo permitiré-dijo María en tono firme.

-Oh vaya, parece que mi broma no fue bien recibida-dijo Camilla mostrando un leve deje de preocupación.

-Quizás si no hubieras puesto esa expresión, no se lo hubieran tomado así-dijo Est soltando un suspiro.

-Descuida Camilla, a tu manera aun con esa expresión te vez muy linda-dije con una sonrisa.

-Oh bueno, me halaga que aun creas eso cariño-dijo Camilla con cierto tono coqueto y guiñándome un ojo.

-¡Ey! Espérate a que se recupere de esto y luego le coqueteas lo que quieras-dijo Rebecca con cierto fastidio antes de soltarle un ligero golpe a Camilla en el brazo.

-Parece que Camilla quiere aprovecharse de mi corazón roto-dije en un fingido tono sufrido que, al menos los que necesitaba, captaron rápidamente mi indirecta.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves hacerle eso a MI amiga cuando aun sigue dolida!?-gritó Lyn _"indignada"_ antes de abrazarme.

-¡Ella lo ha pasado muy mal como para que juegues con su corazón!-dijo Florina también _"enojada"._

-¡No importa que tan princesa seas! ¡Nadie se mete con NUESTRA estratega!-dijo Héctor colocándose cerca de mí para _"protegerme"._

-Les advierto que si tocan alguno de sus cabellos, se enfrentaran a la ira de la poderosa Serra-dijo Serra en un fingido tono duro.

-¡Oye si te metes con nuestra estratega, te metes también con nosotros! ¿¡Verdad Lucius!?-dijo Rebecca en un fingido tono rudo.

-Soy un hombre de fe, pero estoy dispuesto a levantarme en armas para proteger a mi amiga-dijo Lucius en un tono _"serio"._

-¡Camilla nunca creí que fueras una persona tan desalmada!-dijo Nino en tono _"molesto"_.

-¡Camilla está siendo mala!-dijo Fae molesta.

-¿Porque está siendo tan cruel princesa Camilla?-dijo Sakura en tono lloroso.

-¡Si y pensar que admiraba a Camilla!-dijo María en tono serio, juro que vi como esas palabras le atravesaron el corazón a Camilla como una flecha.

-Y pensar que Marzia siempre me dice que es buena persona-dijo Setsuna en tono molesto.

-¡Solo porque tienes un titulo, no te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras!-dijo Est muy enojada.

-¡Princesa Camilla, trate de mantener el decoro!-dijo L´Arachel con cierta indignación.

-Por favor no haga eso señorita Camilla-dijo Olivia en tono afligido.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala con Phyria?-dijo Sharena molesta.

-Princesa Camilla, nunca creí que usted sería capaz de esto, dijo Alfonse en tono defraudado.

-Esto no es algo para tomarse a juego luego de todo por lo que ha paso Phyria-dijo Fjorm en tono firme.

-Absténgase de esos juegos princesa Camilla, que son de muy mal gusto en estos momentos-dijo Catria en tono muy formal y algo frio.

-¡Hermana eso no se hace!-dijo Elise indignada y, acercándose con un notable puchero a Camilla, la expresión de Camilla valía oro.

-Y-y-yo solo...-dijo Camilla nerviosa sin saber que decir... hasta que nuestras carcajadas calmaron a todos, ¡Dios, no puedo creer que hayan caído redonditos!

-E-e-esperen... ¿T-todo fue una broma?-dijo Sakura notablemente nerviosa y roja.

-¡No puedo creer que no lo hayan entendido antes!-dijo Palla antes de seguir partiéndose de la risa junto con nosotros.

-¡Hermana! ¡La próxima vez avisa!-dijo Est completamente roja y molesta, Catria se limito a cubrirse la cara completamente roja, de hecho la mayoría se veía visiblemente avergonzados.

-Bien bola de payasos, si ya terminaron de reírse a costa de Camilla y los demás, que tal si comemos, Phyria no ha comida bien en un buen tiempo y, ya podrán seguir jugando en la mesa-dijo Anna en tono divertido, luego de que se recupero de su ataque de risa.

-Sería lo mejor-dije con una enrome sonrisa, aunque no se me escapo que los chicos comenzaron a disculparse con Camilla mientras ella trataba de rescatar la poca dignidad que le quedo luego de esto.

Definitivamente ya necesitaba un descanso como este luego de lo sucedido, quizás con algo de suerte y con el apoyo de mis amigos, por fin pueda llegar a la etapa de la aceptación que tanto he estado buscando, después de todo si quiero ir a esa boda y negociar con Anna sobre el asunto, tengo que asegurarme que estar ahí en mi cien por ciento para apoya a mi amiga sin importar lo que suceda.


	70. Chapter 70

El fino arte de apostar

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella fiesta de bienvenida que me hicieron y, mi recuperación estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados, y todo gracias a que Anna no solo me permitió recibir tratamiento médico de mi mundo, sino que también me consiguió unas sesiones de terapia con la Anna psicóloga sin cobrarme ni un solo orbe o algo extra, quien diría que Anna después de todo, si tiene corazón.

Afortunadamente a pesar de mi ingesta desmedida de medicamento y alcohol, no me cause... tantos daños como temí, aunque eso no significaba que podía estar a mis anchas, de ahora en adelante tendría que cuidarme demasiado para no acarrearme alguna consecuencia grave a futuro, al menos con la medicina natural de Askr y las magias curativas de mis amigos, estaba en gran medida reemplazando cualquier medicamento que podría afectar más mi hígado y riñones de lo que ya estaban.

La mayor parte del tiempo estuve supervisando entrenamientos en el castillo y, asegurándome de que nadie se sobre esforzara poniendo en riesgo su salud, ya me encontraba mejor para hacer algo de entrenamiento pero todos insistían en que guardara más reposo para cerciorarnos de que mi cuerpo estuviera en optimas condiciones.

Hoy era otra de esas noches en las que estábamos conviviendo en la sala recreativa y, me encontraba en un enfrascado juego de póker con Héctor, Nino, Rebecca y logramos al fin convencer a L´Arachel de jugar alegando que esto, le serviría para agilizar su mente y aprender a buscar pequeños cambios en los rostros de las personas que, le ayudarían a saber qué tipo de intenciones tenían.

Era nuestra octava partida y las cosas no se veían bien para muchos, Nino estaba barriendo el piso con nosotros, no puedo creer que se haya vuelto tan buena en el juego en tan poco tiempo, discutiéndonos el segundo lugar estábamos Rebecca y yo que, apenas habíamos logrado mantenernos a flote luego de que Nino uso un Full House para casi llevarse todos los frijoles que estábamos apostando... en cuanto a Héctor y L´Arachel... bueno... creo que he visto peores jugadores.

-¡Estúpido juego! ¿¡Estás segura de que sabes bien las reglas de esto!?-dijo Héctor con cierto fastidio, apenas aguantando la necesidad de arrojar las cartas que le repartí.

-Lo siento Héctor pero, si no tienes nada que apostar simplemente no puedes entrar-dije soltando un suspiro, era como la cuarta vez que se lo decía.

-Mi estimada Phyria, como princesa de mi reino, tengo más que suficientes costales de granos para pagar la siguiente ronda-dijo L´Arachel en tono seguro.

-En primer lugar estamos jugando por frijoles, no por granos-dije terminando de repartir las cartas-Y en segundo lugar, no puedes ir a tu castillo por ellos-dije mientras acomodaba mis cartas.

-¿Acaso la palabra de la dama de la luz no es suficiente para ti Phyria?-dijo L´Arachel bastante ofendida.

-No en este juego, así que si no tienes nada con que pagar, tendrás que retirarte de la partida-dije sin mucho interés, note que L´Arachel dijo algo entre dientes pero, dudo que sea una grosería, es demasiado... _"radiante"_ como para hacer eso.

-Vamos, debe haber algo con lo que puedan apostar para continuar la partida-dijo Rebecca con cierta insistencia.

-Bueno podría ser su ropa pero, francamente no quiero ver a Héctor sin ropa, sería un espectáculo lamentable-dije en tono divertido.

-¿¡Qué demonios significa eso!?-dijo Héctor sonrojado e indignado.

-Lo siento Héctor pero, no tienes nada interesante que mostrarme-dije aun sonriendo.

-Ah, pero si fuera Camilla sería otra cosa, ¿Verdad?-dijo Héctor en tono algo molesto.

-Pues claro, y por si de causalidad estas ciego, Camilla tiene un par de enormes razones para ser más atractiva que tú-dije en tono seguro.

-Me halaga que me tengas en esa consideración Phyria... pero abstente de usarme de ejemplo para esas cosas-dijo Camilla con un ligero aire irritado mientras les enseñaba a coser a Fae, María, Sharena y Setsuna.

-Además mi hermana nunca se desnudaría por una apuesta, y sin dudas jugaría mucho mejor que Héctor-dijo Elise en tono seguro, mientras leía un libro junto con Sakura en uno de los sofás.

-Me alegra saber que cuento con tu apoyo Elise-dijo Héctor algo molesto.

-Acéptalo Héctor, no sirves para este tipo de juegos-dijo Lyn soltando un suspiro mientras estaba en la barra de bebidas con Catria, Est, Florina y Palla.

-¡No es mi culpa que Nino sea del peor tipo de jugador!-dijo Héctor a la defensiva.

-¿¡Insinúas que ella está haciendo trampa!?-dijo Rebecca furiosa poniéndose de pie, Héctor tiene suerte de que Rebecca no tenga su arco a la mano o, estoy segura de que le metería una flecha entre ceja y ceja...

-¡Yo no he hecho trampa!-respondió igual de enojada Nino, dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa, al menos se aseguro de que nadie viera que tenía.

-¡Lord Héctor eso es una acusación bastante grave!-dijo L´Arachel indignada.

-¡Solo quiero decir que ella es el peor tipo de jugador porque es una ganadora!-dijo Héctor desesperado y ligeramente asustado, por fin noto que más de una estaba listo para saltarle encima.

-¡Por Elimine Héctor! ¡Por poco te arranco los ojos!-dijo Rebecca soltando un suspiro fastidiado antes de sentarse en su silla.

-Deberías considerar seriamente en pensar antes de abrir la boca Héctor-dije con cierto tono aburrido.

-Eso lo veré después, lo que me importa ahora es, ¿Cómo puedo seguir en la partida?-dijo Héctor con cierto mal humor.

-Por favor Phyria, ¿Debe haber una manera en la que Lord Héctor y yo, podamos continuar con esta prueba?-dijo L´Arachel casi suplicando.

-Bueno, pueden apostar que harán algún reto, aunque si lo hacen sería como apostar el honor de su noble casa-dije en tono algo serio, se que lo ultimo lo invente pero, me daba curiosidad ver que tan lejos llegarían.

-Entonces por mi honor de noble, ¡Juro que cumpliré cualquier reto que me impongan si llego a perder!-dijo Héctor en tono determinado.

-Por favor Héctor, no apuestes la poca dignidad que te queda-dijo Serra con un notable desinterés mientras leía un libro acostada en uno de los sofás, a Héctor no le gusto mucho ese comentario.

-¡Y yo L´Arachel, la dama de la luz y princesa de Rausten! ¡Juro por mi honor que responderé hasta la más ridícula petición que sea impuesta sobre mi persona en caso de fallar en esta prueba!-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne... esto se va a poner bueno.

-Bien entonces tenemos un trato y recuerden, nada de rendirse o perderán el honor de su casa noble-dije en tono serio, haciendo que Héctor y L´Arachel asintieran determinados... no puedo creer que se hayan tragado esa mentira con todo y muelle...

La partida continuo como las anteriores, con la diferencia de que cuanto más avanzábamos, los rostros de Héctor y L´Arachel se volvían cada vez más pálidos, algo me dice que deben estar muy arrepentidos de haber apostado el _"honor de su casa"_ de esa forma.

-¡Vean y lloren chicos! ¡Tengo Full House!-dijo Rebecca emocionada mostrando sus cartas.

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Yo también tengo Full House!-dijo Nino animada mostrando sus cartas.

-Esta partida es mía, ¡Cuatro iguales de nueves chicos!-dije en tono triunfal antes de poner mis cartas sobre la mesa.

-¡Rayos, no puedo creer que hayas roto el empate!-dijo Rebecca con cierto fastidio.

-De todas maneras, sigo siendo la que tiene más frijoles-dijo Nino en tono orgulloso.

-Y bien chicos, ¿Que tiene ustedes?-dije en tono inocente mientras veía los rostros consternados de Héctor y L´Arachel, se que les estoy tirando acido a la herida pero, de verdad quiero ver que tan mala fue su mano.

-Yo tengo...un par de tres-dijo L´Arachel mientras mostraba temblorosa sus cartas.

-Nada-dijo secamente Héctor antes de arrojar sus cartas y sostenerse la cabeza con sus manos.

-Bien, ya que fui la ganadora, tendrán que hacer el reto que yo quiera o perderán el honor de su familia... hahaha... ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-dije en tono maquiavélico, antes de soltar mi mejor carcajada de villano psicópata, ¡ESE PAR NO SABE LO QUE LES ESPERA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡Por Naga Phyria! Gritas como un demonio torturando las almas de inocentes y ahora te ríes peor que Gharnef-dijo Catria entre sorprendida y asustada, de hecho la mayoría se me quedo mirando.

-Que puedo decir, es uno de mis múltiples talentos ocultos-dije con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-No veo la utilidad de ese talento-dijo Alfonse soltando un suspiro, antes de seguir atendiendo su partida de ajedrez contra Fjorm.

-Deben admitir que eso hizo que le diera un mejor efecto a mis palabras-dije en tono triunfal.

-Una habilidad muy puntual pero, sin dudas cumpliste tu cometido-dijo Palla con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Puedes enseñarme a reírme así!?-pregunto Est emocionada.

-Olvídalo, tu risa ya es bastante escandalosa como para que ahora la hagas maligna-dijo Catria en tono firme, Est le saco la lengua molesta.

-B-bueno, por mi honor de princesa de Rausten y dama de la luz, he de cumplir cualquier mandato que desee, ama Phyria-dijo L´Arachel con un evidente temblor, ¡Qué bien se siente cuando tienes la dignidad de alguien en tus manos!

-¡Acabemos con esto! ¿¡Qué rayos vas a querer Phyria!?-dijo Héctor en tono molesto pero, podía ver que estaba casi tan nervioso como L´Arachel.

-Lo sabrán en un momento-dije con una enorme sonrisa que solo los preocupo más-Niñas, ya que han visto muchos episodios conmigo de Los Jóvenes Titanes en Acción, ¿Recuerdan lo que le pidieron hacer a Robin cuando quedo convertido en mitad ave por, tratar de tener súper poderes?-dije en tono divertido.

Casi de inmediato las niñas les brillaron los ojos antes de corear animadas _"¡Baile de la Gallina"_ tan fuerte como podían, los que entendieron se empezaron a partir de la risa mientras que Héctor empalidecía, L´Arachel no entendía el asunto aun, pero la expresión de Héctor la asusto lo suficiente como para saber que era algo malo, si logro que Anna me consiga un par de botargas de gallina para esto, ¡Será una de las cosas más hilarantes que han pasado en este castillo!


	71. Chapter 71

El honor de un noble

Luego de negociar un poco con Anna y asegurarle de que tendría todos los derechos exclusivos del video que tomaría de Héctor y L´Arachel haciendo el baile de la gallina, se aseguro de conseguirme dos botargas de gallina que, dejaban a la vista los rostros de Héctor y L´Arachel para el video, después de todo sin eso, nadie podría reconocerlos en internet.

Acondicionamos un poco la sala recreativa para hacer un improvisado escenario donde pudieran bailar, acomodamos las sillas y las mesas para el área de espectadores e incluso, hice algunas bolsas de palomitas, además de traer botanas y refrescos para disfrutar cómodamente del espectáculo.

Ya que el reto era que lo hicieran de manera perfecta y, para ser imparciales en esto, designamos a Olivia como la jueza que, evaluaría el desempeño de ambos y sería quien decidiría si el reto terminaba o continuaría, Olivia se sentía algo presionada pero, le dije que solo evaluara el asunto como si le enseñara un baile a alguien, después de todo aun siendo un baile ridículo, tenía su propia gracia que debía respetarse.

Después de mostrarle el episodio un par de veces a Olivia para que tuviera una idea, se sentía lo suficientemente lista para evaluar las habilidades de Héctor y L´Arachel, ya con todos sentados estando hasta el frente las más jóvenes junto con Est, Nino, Olivia, Rebecca, Sakura, Sharena y Setsuna prepare mi videocámara y me dispuse a esperar a que el espectáculo comenzara.

-No puedo creer que vayan a bailar el _"baile de la gallina"-_ dijo Elise emocionada con su tazón de palomitas en la mano.

-Estoy segura de que hasta Héctor puede tener la gracia de una gallina-dijo María en tono divertido.

-Hahaha sería más divertido si Catria también tuviera que hacer el baile-dijo Est en tono animado, antes de atiborrarse de palomitas la boca.

-Ni todo el dinero de Askr y nuestro mundo, me haría tan siquiera planteármelo-dijo Catria con cierto mal humor, quien estaba sentada atrás de Est con el resto.

-Descuida, ya encontraremos con que chantajearte para que lo hagas-dije en tono divertido, ganándome una mirada molesta de Catria mientras Palla y Est se reían.

-Se sincera conmigo Phyria, ¿De verdad pueden perder el honor de su casa si no lo hacen?-me dijo Lyn en tono muy bajo, aprovechando que estaba sentada a mi lado izquierdo.

-Por supuesto que no, pero de que otra manera los podríamos obligar a que cumplan su palabra-le respondí en tono bajo y con una sonrisa.

-Eres de lo peor Phyria-dijo Lyn en tono bajo y divertido.

-¿Qué se están secreteando señoritas?-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa, quien estaba sentada a mi lado derecho.

-Solo estamos apostando quien de los dos lo hará mejor-dije en tono tranquilo.

-L´Arachel tiene sin duda más gracia, si hubiera sido el baile del gorila, Héctor tendría la ventaja-dijo Serra con una sonrisa segura.

-Para ser la que estas a cargo de proteger a Lord Héctor, dejas mucho que desear-dijo Catria con cierto aire inquisitivo.

-Mi señor debe aprender a no poner el nombre de su casa en esa posición, si no aprende a saber cuándo debe retirarse podría causar graves consecuencias a su reino-dijo Serra en tono seguro, dejando a Catria impresionada.

-Buena respuesta Serra-dijo Anna en tono animado antes de chocar los cinco con Serra.

-Aun así, ¿No creen que es... un poco cruel hacerles esto?-dijo Alfonse en tono preocupado.

-Vamos hermano es solo sana diversión-dijo Sharena en tono animado volteando hacia atrás para mirar a su hermano.

-Además mientras no digamos esto a los cuatro vientos, no debería haber problemas-dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa desde su asiento.

-Supongo que mientras guardemos el secreto no debería ser tan grave-dijo Lucius en tono algo inseguro.

-Tranquilo Lucius ya escuchaste a Sharena, es solo sana diversión-dije en tono tranquilo.

-No creo que yo pudiera decir lo mismo si tuviera que ser yo la que bailara-dijo Fjorm ligeramente nerviosa.

-Descuida, bailarías mejor que Héctor sin dudas-dijo Serra antes agarrar algo del tazón de botana.

-No sé porque tengo la impresión de que lo harán muchas veces-dijo Florina en tono pensativo antes de tomar unas palomitas del tazón de Lyn.

-Créeme que yo no lo dudaría-dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya va comenzar!-grito animada Fae, mientras Héctor y L´Arachel salían con sus hermosas botargas de gallina tratando de verse valientes y asumiendo posición, bien ¡Que comience la humillación!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Héctor y L´Arachel sabían que era la hora, a pesar de que todo su ser les decía que debían huir y encerrarse en sus habitaciones de la misma forma que lo hizo Phyria un tiempo atrás, ninguno de ellos podía poner en juego el honor de su casa, el legado que tanto les costó hacer a sus ancestros y padres estaba a punto de ser arrancado de sus manos si no cumplían esta ridícula petición que, estaban seguros de que harían que nunca pudieran dar la cara a nadie más... ¿Porque habían permitido dejarse llevar por la emoción del juego?

Lo peor de todo era que Phyria les había dado muchas oportunidades para huir pero, estaban tan seguros de que ganaría con sus manos que, no se pararon a pensar en las consecuencias de que su juicio estuviera equivocado... su único consuelo era que esto les enseñaría a usar más la cabeza en este tipo de situaciones...

-Bien... llego la hora L´Arachel-dijo Héctor rezando a Santa Elimine que su temblor fuera ocultado por el ridículo disfraz de gallina.

-L-lord Héctor como cualquier desafío, d-debemos enfrentarlo con dignidad y entereza-dijo L´Arachel tratando de sonar segura y sin dejar de temblar.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Vamos a ser humillados frente a todos y tú dices que debemos hacerlo con dignidad! ¡Por si no lo recuerdas acabamos de perderla en cuanto nos pusimos esto!-dijo Héctor desesperado, sin poder contener más su ansiedad.

-¡Escúchame Lord Héctor! ¡Quizás hemos sido despojados de nuestro orgullo! ¡Pero la dignidad de nuestras casas es algo que tenemos dentro de nuestros corazones! ¡Y mientras esta aun este dentro de nosotros! ¡Debemos mantenernos firmes por el honor de nuestras familias! ¡Así que salgamos ahí y demostremos las gloriosas gallinas que somos!-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne mientras tomaba a Héctor de los hombros y lo miraba fijamente.

Al mirar aquella determinación que ardía cual fuego en los ojos de L´Arachel, solo un pensamiento dominaba la mente Héctor... esta tipa realmente estaba muy loca...

-¡Ey! ¿Se van a quedar parados ahí todo el día? ¡Queremos verlos bailar!-escucharon el grito demandante de Serra, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... Héctor se preguntaba seriamente porque no la despidió cuando tuvo la oportunidad...

-¡Baile de la gallina! ¡Baile de la gallina! ¡Baile de la gallina!-comenzaron a gritar las chicas de enfrente, con excepción de Olivia y Sakura que los miraban con cierta compasión.

-¡Es hora Lord Héctor! ¡Demostremos la gracia de las gallinas de Ostia y Rausten!-dijo L´Arachel en tono determinado... Héctor lo único que quería era que un ataque de Embla o Múspel terminaran con su sufrimiento...

Cuando inicio el baile, Héctor y L´Arachel comenzaron a contonear sus caderas, haciendo que sus colas de gallina se movieran con ritmo, todos se estaban partiendo de la risa e incluso, Lucius, Olivia y Sakura quienes habían intentado contener sus risas, no pudieron simplemente frenarlas por más tiempo, Héctor recordó como su hermano una vez le había dicho que los lideres fuertes, no muestran debilidad frente a sus camaradas... ¡Pero a estas alturas era simplemente imposible!

Sin poderlo evitar Héctor derramo un par de lagrimas solo deseando que esto terminara, al menos esto solo duraría unos cuantos minutos y luego, comenzaría a replanteares sus decisiones de vida y, trataría de comenzar a leer para hacer lo posible por volverse menos idiota...

Por su parte, L´Arachel hacia todo lo posible por mantener toda la gracias que una princesa de Rausten debía mostrar sin importar la situación, ella era la Dama de la Luz y ningún baile con una indumentaria tan poco agraciada le impediría brillar como la gloriosa princesa que era, ¡Ella no perdería la belleza y el porte que le habían dado sus padres!

Luego de los minutos más largos de la vida de Héctor el baile termino y este, solo deseaba que Olivia se apiadara de ellos y los dejara ir de este lugar en la seguridad de su habitación... incluso estar en medio del campo de batalla del piso diez de la Torre de Practica, sonaba mucho mejor que pasar un momento más ahí.

-Bien, que tiene que decir nuestra experta, ¿Lo harán de nuevo o será todo para nuestros amigos?-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

Para sorpresa de los dos, parecía que Olivia estaba pasando por una fuerte conflicto interno que no la dejaba hablar, pasaron quizás los cinco minutos más largos de la vida de ambos antes de que Olivia por fin se decidiera a hablar.

-¡Estuvo terrible!-dijo Olivia en tono angustiado y de paso, poniendo pálidos a Héctor y a L´Arachel-Héctor tus movimientos eran tan dolorosamente rígidos que, casi pude escucharte crujir, y en cuanto a L´Arachel sus pasos eran demasiado exagerados, perdió el ritmo por hacerlos más _"bellos"_ , logrando el efecto contrario... lo siento chicos pero... tendrán que repetirlo-dijo Olivia sintiendo un nudo en la garganta mientras el resto festejaba y comenzaban a corear _"Otra, otra, otra"_ tan fuerte como podían.

En cuanto Héctor y L´Arachel... se juraron a sí mismo que no volverían a apostar el honor de su casa... nunca... ¡JAMÁS!


	72. Chapter 72

Apoyo de amistad 2 (Olivia/Phyria)

Después de la humillante presentación de Héctor y L´Arachel, Phyria podía decir que ya había sido suficiente por un día, luego de entregarle la cámara a Anna para que hiciera lo que quisiera con el video, Phyria decidió regresar a su habitación y relajarse luego de casi romperse la mandíbula de la risa y que, su estomago casi reventara por esta.

Luego de ponerse su confiable pantalón negro de tela holgado y la blusa blanca holgada que usaba de piyama, Phyria fue a prepararse un par de bocadillos antes de vegetar su perezoso trasero en el sofá, quizás una noche de series de Netflix era lo que necesitaba para iniciar bien el fin de semana, en especial porque no había nada decente en la televisión.

Con su mesa bien provisionada de cosas, unas almohadas y una buena manta, sabía que estaba lista para iniciar su fin de semana perezoso... hasta que escucho unos frenéticos golpes en su puerta, bonita forma de estropear sus planes para que le crecieran raíces en el trasero...

Soltando un suspiro cansado, Phyria se levanto y fue a checar su puerta, al menos los golpes solo sonaban desesperados, por lo que podía descartar a Héctor, al abrir la puerta antes de que pudiera ver a su visita, un manchón rosado se metió a su habitación y, con una velocidad que impresiono a Phyria, se escondió atrás del sofá... debía de haber una historia interesante detrás de esto...

Cerrando bien la puerta con llave en caso de que la pobre alma aterrada que se metió en su cuarto fuera, perseguida por ciertas _"gallinitas"_ , se acerco a la parte posterior de su sofá y dijo.

-¿Hay algún motivo por el cual estés escondida y aterrada detrás de mi sofá, Olivia?-pregunto Phyria en tono tranquilo antes de sentarse frente a Olivia, quien estaba hecha bolita sin dejar de temblar.

-¡E-e-es cuestión de tiempo antes de que v-v-vengan por mi!-dijo Olivia aterrorizada y chasqueando los dientes.

-¿Te refieres a Héctor y a L´Arachel?-dijo Phyria en tono confundido.

-¡SI! ¡Les hice repetir ese baile por lo menos unas veinte veces! ¡DE SEGURO EN ESTE MOMENTO QUIEREN MATARME!-grito Olivia en pánico, Phyria tuvo que tomarla de los hombros para que no corriera como pollo descabezado...

-¡Olivia por el amor a Naga, respira!-dijo Phyria en tono fuerte, Olivia parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque-No creo que vayan a tomar venganza contra ti, es más fácil que quiera despedazarme a mí por haberlos hecho hacer eso en primer lugar-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro cansado.

-¡Pero yo hice que durara más su tortura!-dijo Olivia aun muy alterada.

-Y eso te lo tiene bien agradecido el grupo-dijo Phyria con sonrisa, haciendo que Olivia soltara un chillido más aterrado... quizás no fue la mejor forma de calmarla...-Escucha Olivia si tienes tanto miedo, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, así si intentan atacarte en tu cuarto no te encontraran y, mi cuarto es uno de los más seguros del castillo-dijo Phyria tratando de calmar a Olivia.

-¿H-h-h-harías eso por mí, Phyria?-dijo Olivia con ojitos de cachorrito y de paso dándole un golpe de ternura a Phyria justo en el hígado...

-Si no te molesta pasar la noche con alguien con mis gustos...-comenzó a decir Phyria cuando Olivia la interrumpió de repente.

-Eres mi amiga Phyria, ¡Por supuesto que confió en ti sin importar tus gustos!-dijo Olivia en tono firme y seguro.

-G-gracias Olivia... créeme que eso significa mucho para mí-dijo Phyria algo apenada, nunca pensó que Olivia la tuviera en esa estima-Bien, supongo que lo mejor será que vayas por tus cosas para pasar la noche aquí-dijo Phyria más calmada.

-¡NO!-grito aterrada Olivia-¡No pienso dejar la seguridad de tu habitación!-dijo Olivia antes de comenzar a temblar como una gelatina en medio de un terremoto.

-Está bien, estoy segura de que mi ropa te debe quedar-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro, no entendía porque Olivia estaba tan aterrada, L´Arachel era demasiado _"justiciera"_ para hacer eso y, a Héctor lo castrarían si le ponía un dedo encima a Olivia... realmente Olivia en este punto no tenía nada que temer...

Luego de buscar un par de ropas en su closet, encontró uno de sus pantalones de tela cómoda y, una blusa rosa suave perfecta para que Olivia la usara para dormir, se las entrego a Olivia, quien la miraba algo sorprendida, ¿Por qué Phyria le daba su ropa de cama tan pronto?

-Phyria... ¿No crees que es un poco temprano para irnos a dormir?-dijo Olivia un tanto tímida, apenas eran las siete de la noche pero, si Phyria estaba cansada tampoco la obligaría a estar despierta.

-Primera regla del fin de semana perezoso, _"Debes tener la piyama puesta todo el día y noche todo el fin de semana"_ -dijo Phyria con una sonrisa alegre.

-Pero no crees que sería...-dijo Olivia aun algo tímida, cuando Phyria la interrumpió.

-Olivia son mis reglas del fin de semana perezoso y, como compañera en esta operación para vegetar, deberás seguir las reglas oficiales-dijo Phyria en tono seguro sin dejar de sonreír.

Al final sonriendo más calmada, Olivia hizo lo que se le pidió y fue al baño a cambiarse, al menos podía reconocer que Phyria tenía ropa muy cómoda, ya con su nuevo atuendo y su cabello suelto, Olivia se sentó en el sofá mientras veía como Phyria se pasaba por los canales de su artefacto de imágenes.

-Y bien, ¿Hay algo interesante que podamos ver?-pregunto Olivia en tono calmado, sin duda había sido buena idea acudir por la ayuda de Phyria.

-Bien, al parecer habrá un maratón de unos documentales sobre la historia del baile de mi mundo, supongo que te gustaría verlo-dijo Phyria en tono amable.

-¡Me encantaría!-grito Olivia emocionada-B-b-bueno siempre y cuando no sea algo que te este imponiendo...-dijo Olivia algo nerviosa y apenada al darse cuenta de su reacción.

-Oye no es a lo que me dedico pero tampoco tengo problema con verlos, también tengo curiosidad sobre de que hablaran-dijo Phyria en tono sincero-Y si aun tienes energías luego de eso, tengo un par de videojuegos de baile que podríamos probar, tengo curiosidad por ver tus habilidades en ese tipo de juegos-dijo Phyria en tono alegre.

-¡Y estaré más que feliz de demostrártelas!-dijo Olivia muy animada.

-Entonces que estamos esperando, tenemos nachos, palomitas, botana, pastelitos y refrescos, ¿Lista para una piyamada estilo Phyria?-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-¡Estoy más que lista!-dijo Olivia muy alegre y sin poder esperar a comenzar las actividades que Phyria había planeado.

Luego de ver varias emocionantes horas del documental donde Olivia, no solo aprendió algunas cosas del mundo de Phyria, sino que también la evolución de las danzas de su mundo, no pasó mucho para que Phyria buscara el videojuego que mencionaba y comenzaran una feroz competencia de baile que, aunque en un principio a Olivia le costó entender el juego, pronto se empezó a crear una sana rivalidad entre ellas para ver quién era la mejor.

En esos momentos Olivia, no podía estar más agradecida de tener una amiga como Phyria, y se aseguraría que cuando ella la necesitara, estaría más que lista para apoyarla en lo que fuera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[Damas y caballeros, como motivo de San Valentín, he decidido llevar a cabo una votación en la que podrán elegir su ship favorito de los personajes actuales que están en esta historia, la pareja más votada tendrá su capítulo especial el 13 de febrero.

Se puede mencionar más de dos parejas, no se puede votar más de una vez, no necesariamente tiene que tener coherencia, solo voten por su pareja favorita y, este será un especial no-canon de la historia, por lo que la pareja no será oficial.

Las votaciones terminan el domingo 10 de febrero a las nueve de la noche hora México para que me dé tiempo de hacer el episodio, pueden mandar sus votos en los comentarios o dejando un comentario en mi twitter InformalLady, sin más espero que hayan disfrutado el episodio que, les parezca bien la idea para el especial de San Valentín y que tengan una buena semana.]


	73. Chapter 73

Apoyo de amistad (L'Arachel/Serra)

Después de haber tenido tan encantadora tarde el día anterior, Serra no podía dejar de sonreír desde del desayuno, definitivamente ver a Héctor bailar de esa manera tan ridícula, era justo lo que le recetó el curandero, con algo de suerte esto haría que su empleador por fin se tomara algunos días de descanso.

Desde la última misión que tuvieron, Héctor estaba inusualmente ansioso entrenando hasta que se le rompieran los brazos por el esfuerzo y como de costumbre, la fuerte, noble y poderosa Serra, tenía que acudir a su ayuda... francamente no le pagaban lo suficiente para aguantar a semejante Lord...

Serra se dirigía a su cuarto luego de pedirle algunos bocadillos a Phyria, por alguna razón Olivia estaba con ella usando sus ropas y, aunque le encantaría contar un muy jugoso chisme a los cuatro vientos, estaba consciente de que Olivia no se lo merecía y, aunque Phyria fuera persona cuestionable en muchos aspectos, era también alguien que respetaba mucho esos límites y, luego de su confesión, dudaba rotundamente que Phyria buscara a alguien en estos momentos... realmente aun le provocaba malestar recordar todo lo que paso aquella vez...

Haciendo lo posible por alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, Serra se dirigía a su cuarto cuando un distintivo ruido capto su atención, su semblante se oscureció cuando se dio cuenta de que venía de la sala de entrenamiento... ¿¡Qué acaso ese imbécil no le podía dejar un mísero día de descanso!?

Furiosa fue a dejar rápido sus cosas a su habitación y, tomar su adorado bastón de Dolor+, ¡Le enseñaría a ese idiota lo que era respetar el descaso de SUS empelados!, hecha una furia Serra salió de su cuarto con su bastón listo para moler a Héctor con él cuando, al entrar a la sala se llevo una sorpresa... esto definitivamente era nuevo...

En la sala de entrenamiento, esforzándose como si la vida se le fuera en ello, estaba L´Arachel practicando con sus magias con los blancos móviles que, hacia un tiempo Phyria había instalado para, probar los reflejos de todos... y por la cantidad de moretones que tenía la princesa en el rostro y en el cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que tuvo la osadía de colocarlo en el nivel máximo de velocidad... ¿Qué acaso todos los nobles eran descuidados? Bueno ella era una clara excepción a la regla al parecer.

Suspirando un poco resignada y notando el cansancio en los ojos de L´Arachel, Serra decidió darle algo de asistencia, después de todo las damas de fina cuna debían apoyarse entre ellas, Serra se acerco con delicadeza a la princesa que, estaba sentada en la hierba bastante cansada... parecía que una de esas cosas le había dado un buen golpe en la nariz...

-Princesa L´Arachel-dijo Serra en tono amable, la expresión de miedo de L´Arachel no tenía precio.

-¡Lady Serra!-dijo asustada L´Arachel antes de cubrir su maltrecho rostro-¡Le suplico que no me mire! ¡No estoy presentable para los ojos de nadie!-dijo L´Arachel mortificada tratándose de poner de pie, solo para trastabillar y casi caer de no ser por la asistencia de Serra.

-Tranquila no se lo diré a nadie, después de todo una dama de mi alcurnia nunca dejaría a una compañera en ese estado-dijo Serra en tono seguro y guiñándole un ojo a L´Arachel, para ese punto L´Arachel ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para protestar.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron en una de las bancas de la sala y Serra, sin perder tiempo comenzó a curar las heridas de L´Arachel, al juzgar por la cantidad de magia que estaba utilizando, no había dudas de que L´Arachel había estado desde muy temprano aquí... eso explicaba porque no se apareció en el desayuno.

Por su parte L´Arachel no dejaba de sentirse mortificada de que una mujer de tan noble linaje como Serra la viera en tan lamentable estado, ya había sido suficiente con la humillante danza que tuvo que hacer el día anterior pero ahora... si sus padres pudieran verla estarían decepcionados por el poco decoro que estaba demostrando...

-Tranquila no te vez tan mal, deberías ver cómo queda Héctor luego de que entrena durante horas aquí-dijo Serra en tono compresivo, al notar el rostro cabizbajo de L´Arachel.

-Lamento... las molestias causadas Lady Serra-comenzó a decir L´Arachel e tono tímido-No debería malgastar su tiempo en alguien como yo...-dijo L´Arachel en tono desanimado.

-¡Tonterías!-dijo Serra en tono firme tomando por sorpresa a L´Arachel-Nunca dejaría a su suerte a una compañera noble que, tiene muchísima más clase y nobleza que muchos otros petulantes nobles que he tenido el desagrado de conocer-dijo Serra en tono seguro.

-D-de... ¿De verdad cree eso Lady Serra?-dijo L´Arachel con cierta timidez.

-Por su puesto mi estimada amiga, créame que el hecho de que usted mantenga la nobleza de su casa mientras pelea para proteger a todos la que la necesitan, habla de alguien que tiene el derecho a vanagloriarse de su fina sangre-dijo Serra en tono decidido y con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Mi queridísima Lady Serra! ¡Créame que escuchar aquellas palabras de alguien como usted me tranquiliza como usted no tiene una idea!-dijo L´Arachel llorosa antes de abrazar a Serra, sin duda Serra era una alma noble y pura que, sin dudas ayudaba a quienes necesitaba recuperar su radiante luz.

Serra suspiraba con cierta tranquilidad mientras trataba de calmar a la princesa de Rausten, a pesar de ser un poco... estrafalaria, sin duda la princesa L´Arachel era una persona noble que estaba dispuesta a poner su vida en peligro con tal de salvar a los necesitados y eso, valía muchísimo más que su prestigio o su origen.

Con L´Arachel más calmada y con su rostro y cuerpo debidamente curados, Serra la miro con una sonrisa y le dijo.

-Creo que ya ha tenido mucho entrenamiento por hoy, que le parece si me acompaña a tomar una deliciosa taza de té junto con algunos pastelillos y, tenemos una agradable charla-dijo Serra en tono amable.

-¡Me encantaría aceptar su gentil invitación!-dijo L´Arachel emocionada-Pero solo si me permite deleitarla con el fino té que logre obtener gracias a la ayuda de la Comandante Anna-dijo L´Arachel en tono animado.

-Si es algo que pidió personalmente usted, sin duda debe ser un té que debe estar a la altura de nosotras-dijo Serra en tono animado, le alegraba tener a alguien de compañía con tan altos estándares como lo era L´Arachel.

Bueno no era que Fjorm, Lyn o Sharena fueran malas compañías pero, ellas no se movían mucho por los círculos que frecuentaba Serra en Ostia y, eran mucho más del tipo que preferían hablar de estrategias y armas que de chismes interesantes, Camilla era una excepcional compañía pero últimamente estaba dedicando más su tiempo con Elise y su amada montura, algo que Serra no era capaz de reprocharle.

La princesa Sakura era una compañía simplemente adorable pero, parecía que aun estaba tratando de ajustarse a Askr, era en extremo tímida pero, estaba segura de que con un poco más de tiempo tendría la suficiente confianza para ser un poco más expresiva con los demás.

Y en cuanto a Elise y María, no podía decir que fueran malas compañías pero, definitivamente Serra ya no estaba habituada a estar jugando y corriendo por ahí, aunque si podía decir que eran unas estudiantes dedicadas cuando, las instruía junto con Lucius en las artes curativas.

L´Arachel por su parte no podía estar más emocionada por toda la situación, conocer mejor a una noble de otro mundo de, semejante renombre como lo era Lady Serra, sin dudas sería una de las experiencias más gratificantes para ella como cuando conoció a sus buenas amigas, Eirika la princesa de Renais y Tana la princesa de Frelia, ¡No podía esperar para escuchar las historias de alguien tan interesante como lo era Lady Serra!


	74. Chapter 74

Especial de San Valentín (Florina/Lyn)

Observando el hermoso paisaje verde de la tierra de Askr desde una de las ventanas del castillo, Lyn se encontraba reflexionando sobre un tema que, había estado rondando por su cabeza durante mucho tiempo, quizás llevaba años tratando de decidirse qué hacer con eso y, precisamente ese día, era uno de esos momentos del año donde su corazón le decía que ya era hora de actuar y, tomar el suficiente valor para confesar lo que, había tratado de decirle a Florina desde que comenzó su viaje por su mundo luego de la muerte de sus padres... o incluso quizás desde hace mucho tiempo atrás...

Lyn suspiraba de manera cansada mientras admiraba la belleza del reino, esperando que el Padre Cielo y la Madre Tierra le dieran alguna respuesta sobre que hacer, a pesar de los años y de todas las situaciones que había enfrentado en su vida, Lyn no podía creer que después de todo lo que vivió, aun no fuera capaz de decirle a su adorada Florina lo que realmente sentía por ella.

Es decir... ¡Era simplemente ridículo! Había batallado con feroces ejecitos, crueles generales, engendros salidos de la magia más nefasta de su mundo e incluso con poderosos dragones... y aun así... cada vez que pensaba en cómo decirle aquellas palabras a su amada Florina... sentía que el aliento simplemente abandonaba su cuerpo y que este, era reducido a una masa temblorosa que apenas se mantenía en pie...

Apenada y tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón por esos pensamientos, pronto se dio cuenta de que la tarea... por más simple que fuera, la había superado y con creces... por más que detestara admitirlo, la verdad estaba clara ante ella... ella de verdad necesitaba a alguien que le aconsejara en estos temas...

No era como si no supiera que hacer o que fuera tan torpe con las palabras como su buen amigo Héctor pero, era como si las palabras y la razón la abandonaran cada vez que lo intentaba e incluso, muchas veces tuvo que disfrazar su nerviosismo con tos en un patético intento de ocultar su vergüenza... lo peor de todo era que, cuando eso sucedía, Florina casi de inmediato entraba en pánico pensando que Lyn sufría algún tipo de enfermedad grave...

Frustrada y maldiciendo su incapacidad de lograr algo que tanto había deseado hacer durante años, decidió que lo mejor era buscar el consejo de la única persona confiable que, sabía lo suficiente del tema como para aconsejarla.

Decidida a no permitir que la oportunidad de confesarse en un día tan especial como lo era el día de la devoción, Lyn se encamino a la habitación de Phyria a paso veloz, estaba segura de que Florina no tardaría mucho en regresar de su salida al pueblo y, eso le dejaba una ventana de tiempo bastante corta para hacer algo.

Ya frente a la habitación de Phyria, Lyn dio algunos golpes antes de que Phyria abriera la puerta con su vestimenta cómoda de siempre pero... con unas cuantas manchas de helado de chocolate en la cara y... con un bote de helado de chocolate grande en la mano...

-¿Q-qué se supone que estás haciendo?-dijo Lyn ligeramente sorprendida, no era la primera vez que veía a Phyria algo desalineada o manchada de comida pero... esta vez se veía más descuidada de lo normal...

-Celebro el día de la devoción comiendo helado como buena Forever Alone-dijo Phyria en tono divertido, internamente Lyn agradecía que hubiera aprendido el significado de varias de las... extrañas frases que Phyria usaba para referirse a cosas de este tipo.

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para comer helado?-pregunto Lyn con cierto tono de reclamo.

-Oye, yo no te digo como vivir tu vida, así que respeta mis tradiciones solitarias-dijo Phyria fingiendo un tono duro, Lyn decidió no tratar de comprender el asunto... al menos podría pedirle algo de helado a Phyria mientras conversaban.

Después de un par de bebidas, helado y algo de conversación, Lyn por fin tuvo el valor de contarle la naturaleza de su visita a Phyria, luego de explicarle con detalle su problema Phyria pareció entrar en profundo estado meditativo antes de responderle.

-Primero que nada Lyn estas cosas nunca son fáciles, no deberías sentirte mal o patética por eso-dijo Phyria en tono comprensivo-Pero... no puedo creer que la poderosa Lyndis de Caelin tenga tanto miedo de declararse a su dulce dama alada-dijo Phyria con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

-Primero me consuelas y luego te burlas, ¿Podrías decidirte al menos?-dijo Lyn con cierto reproche y, arrebatándole el bote de helado a Phyria, antes de comer algunas cucharadas de este, ¡No necesitaba que Phyria le dijera cobarde a la cara!

-Solo juego contigo mi pequeña Lyn-dijo Phyria en tono melodiosos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Lyn como si fuera una niña, cosa que no le gusto en lo más mínimo a Lyn-Tranquila, ambas sabemos lo especiales que son esas dos palabras, es normal que estés nerviosa por eso-dijo Phyria en tono más tranquilo.

-Lo sé pero... es demasiado frustrante no lograr algo que realmente quiero hacer-dijo Lyn sintiendo que su cara se enrojecía.

-Tranquila, estoy segura de que puedo pensar una forma de ayudarte, después de todo sin mi o más bien, mi yo de tu mundo probablemente no hubieras salido de Sacae en una pieza ni aunque te ayudaran el Padre Cielo y la Madre Tierra-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

-¡Oh vamos dame algo de crédito, cretina!-dijo Lyn antes de soltarle un golpe en el hombro a Phyria, mientras esta comenzaba a carcajearse-Bien _"oh sabia estratega"_ , ¿Cuál es su consejo para que triunfe en tan importante desafío?-pregunto Lyn en tono divertido, Phyria pensó un momento antes de responderle.

-Dale un regalo que sepas que signifique algo importante para ella, y trata de decirle como te sientes-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo-Pero, si te acobardas como la miserable gallina que eres, dile que el regalo es porque son mejores amigas y ya-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso es todo? Sabes, eso hasta yo lo pude haber pensado-dijo Lyn algo molesta.

-Pero no lo hiciste Lyn-dijo Phyria en tono alegre.

-Está bien, soy lo bastante madura para admitir eso-dijo Lyn soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Oye, no necesitas algo espectacular para que ella reciba tu mensaje, solo sigue tu corazón y te aseguro que las cosas saldrán bien-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa sincera.

-Pero... ¿Qué tal si al final... ella solo me ve como su mejor amiga?-dijo Lyn en tono preocupado.

-Al menos tendrás una respuesta y no estarás condenada en el _"¿Qué hubiera pasado?"_ donde estoy atrapada-dijo Phyria con cierto fastidio-Y créeme que estar en mi situación, ¡Es una mierda Lyn!-dijo Phyria con una notable frustración aunque Lyn, no se le escapo un leve deje de tristeza en los ojos de Phyria...

Lyn no pudo evitar sentirse algo cabizbaja por eso... la verdad si estuviera en la situación de Phyria... ni siquiera estaba segura si encontraría las fuerzas de seguir viviendo... eso era algo sin duda que compartían las dos, esa fortaleza de espíritu para seguir adelante, aunque eso implicara un horrible dolor...

-Oye Lyn tranquila, como te lo dije estoy bien-dijo Phyria sonriéndole genuinamente-Además no entiendo que haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, cuando deberías estar preparándole algo a tu princesa alada-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa animada.

-Pero, yo no sé qué...-comenzó a decir Lyn algo insegura, cuando Phyria la calló al instante.

-No me uses de excusa para escapar de esto, no recordaba que fueras tan cobarde o, ¿Es que realmente quieres que alguien te la gane?, quizás no debería decirte esto pero, Alfonse me pidió un par de consejos para buscarle un regalo especial a cierta caballera pegaso de hermosos cabellos lilas-dijo Phyria con cierto todo desinteresado, ver aquella chispa de celos en los ojos de Lyn, le dejo en claro que su plan había dado resultado.

-Tengo que irme-sentencio en tono firme Lyn antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación pero, antes de irse, miro a Phyria y le dijo-Si ves a Alfonse, dile que se aleje de Florina O, me asegurare de que la próxima en la línea sucesora de Askr sea Sharena-dijo Lyn en tono áspero antes de irse y cerrar la puerta con fuerza, ¡Sabía que no debía confiarse de Alfonse! ¡Debió esperar que alguien como el fácilmente se enamoraría del carisma natural de Florina! ¡Y pensar que lo estimaba como amigo a ese maldito dos caras!

Tratando de ignorar que... muy probablemente metió a Alfonse en un problema realmente serio Phyria decidió regresar a su helado y buscar algo que ver en su televisión... aunque... después de que Phyria lo pensara por unos segundos, decidió que lo mejor era advertirle a Alfonse de la situación antes de que Lyn por _"accidente"_ volviera picadillo masticado al pobre de Alfonse...

En las afueras del castillo de Askr, en una de los prados más cercanos a este Florina se encontraba terminado de darle los ultimo toques a la corona de flores que había hecho especialmente para Lyn, aunque le tomo toda la mañana y, una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero que tuvo que darle a Anna, logro conseguir las flores nativas de las planicies de Sacae que tanto adoraba Lyn para su regalo.

Aquella flores tenían un significado realmente especial para Lyn, no solo porque eran las flores nativas de su amado hogar, sino que también aquellas flores eran las favoritas de su madre y, fue de hecho la madre Lyn quien les había enseñado a fabricar esas coronas con dichas flores, Florina estaba segura de que el regalo haría muy feliz a Lyn y... si lograba tener las suficientes agallas... tal vez... solo tal vez, podría decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella.

Aquel pensamiento la hizo sonrojar tanto que Florina, sintió que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse, tratando de mantenerse enfocada en su labor, continuo dándole los toques finales, con la corona lista, Florina no pudo evitar emocionarse, ¡Sin dudas Lyn amaría este regalo!

-¡Florina!-escucho el grito de Lyn a la lejanía, su sorpresa fue tan grande que, por poco daña la corona que con tanto esmero había hecho, Florina no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al ver que logró mantenerla intacta.

-¡E-estoy aquí Lyn!-respondió Florina antes de ocultar su corona detrás de ella y, rezando que su sonroja no fuera tan notorio.

-Florina, ¿Qué haces tan lejos del castillo?-pregunto Lyn en tono preocupado y ligeramente ansioso.

-B-b-b-bueno... solo quería despejarme un poco-dijo Florina maldiciéndose internamente por no ser capaz de calmar sus nervios.

-Y-ya veo... b-bueno hace un buen clima y, hay una bonita vista alrededor-dijo Lyn tratando de sonar tranquila.

-S-s-si tienes razón... ¡La vista es increíble!-dijo Florina presa de los nervios y, deseando patearse a sí misma por eso y, queriéndose patear a sí misma por el comentario tan lamentable que había hecho.

Hubo un largo lapso de silencio en el que ninguna de las dos fue capaz de hablar o mirarse a los ojos mientras, un suave viento mecía sus cabellos, Lyn trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón para tratar de decir algo pero, nada de lo que hacía funcionaba, tomando el poco valor que le quedaba, Lyn miro a Florina a la cara y... no pudo evitar quedarse muda al verla...

Aquella pose tímida... el adorable sonrojo de sus cálidas mejilla... el viento meciendo suavemente su suave cabello lila... todo... todo en ella en esos momento era simplemente... maravilloso, tanto así que Lyn no pudo evitar perderse en aquella idílica imagen... de verdad Florina era la persona más hermosa que Lyn había tenido la fortuna de conocer y... sintiendo una sensación renovada de calidez y cariño en su pecho, Lyn sonrió de manera cálida antes de decir.

-Florina, tengo un regalo para ti-dijo Lyn en tono suave y cariñoso antes de mostrar el regalo en el que tanto había estado trabajando.

Florina no pudo evitar perder el aliento al ver el regalo de Lyn... era una corona de flores pero, no eran flores cualquiera, eran las flores que anunciaban el inicio de la primavera en Ilia y... eran la señal que Florina buscaba todos los años para... viajar a Sacae para ver a su amada Lyn...

-¿Cómo...?-comenzó a decir Florina casi sin palabras, cuando Lyn la interrumpió con suavidad.

-Digamos que tuve que hacer algunos tratos con Anna pero... se lo importante que son para ti, por eso... creí que sería un buen regalo-dijo Lyn sin dejar de sonreír, a pesar de estar segura de que su sonrojo debía ser bastante evidente.

-Es maravilloso-dijo Florina con la sonrisa más dulces que alguna vez Lyn le hubiera visto... no creía que fuera posible pero... Lyn sintió que se estaba enamorando incluso más de Florina...

-Yo también tengo algo para ti-dijo Florina en tono cálido antes de mostrar su corona de flores, tomando por sorpresa a Lyn-Se... cuanto significan estas flores para ti, por eso... me esforcé por hacer la corona de flores más hermosa de Askr-dijo Florina con una sonrisa alegre, haciendo que el corazón de Lyn se acelerara más.

-Es... perfecta-dijo Lyn en tono suave y cálido, apenas notando que una pequeña lagrima se formaba en uno de sus ojos.

Colocándose sus respectivas coronas con delicadeza, las dos chicas se quedaron en un silencio apacible mientras se miraban a los ojos, la cálida brisa y el hermoso atardecer que se miraba en el horizonte, iluminaban a Florina de una manera mágica a los ojos de Lyn que, una paz que no había sentido en su vida comenzó a llenar su corazón y, guiada por aquel poderoso sentimiento, miro con adoración a Florina y le dijo.

-Florina, te amo-dijo Lyn sintiendo que nunca había dicho nada más correcto y verdadero en toda su vida.

Para su sorpresa, Florina no solo parecía como si le hubieran tirado agua fría encima, sino que también casi al instante se abrazo a ella ocultando su rostro en su hombro, unos leves hipidos aterraron a Lyn como nunca lo había estado en su vida... acaso... ¿Lo había arruinado todo?

-Dime que no estoy soñando-empezó a decir Florina entre sollozos sacando a Lyn de sus frenéticos pensamientos-Por favor... dime que no estoy soñando esto de nuevo... yo... ¡No sería capaz de soportar si esto solo fuera un sueño!-dijo Florina mirando de manera suplicante a Lyn.

Con una gentileza que tomo por sorpresa a Florina, Lyn comenzó a quitar con delicadeza las lagrimas de Florina que, aun la miraba de manera expectante, sonriéndole de la manera más sincera que alguna vez le había sonreído a alguien, Lyn coloco su mano con suavidad en el rostro de su amada y le dijo.

-No es un sueño Florina-dijo Lyn en tono cálido-Florina... tu... eres más importante para mí que las praderas de Sacae-dijo Lyn con adoración, para Florina aquellas palabras habían significado más para ella que un te amo.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo y, guiada por la inmensa dicha que sentía en su corazón, Florina acorto la distancia entre ambas haciendo que sus labios se fundieran en un cálido beso que Lyn, le tomo menos de un segundo corresponder... nunca en su vida había sentido una sensación tan cálida y agradable en su vida.

Al separarse, Lyn sintió aquella calidez embriagadora en sus labios... realmente sentía que en cualquier momento se volvería adicta a eso, sus pensamiento fueron repentinamente truncados cuando Florina comenzó a hablar.

-¡L-l-lo siento!-dijo Florina roja como un tomate y alterada-¡Fui demasiado atrevida!-chillo Florina sintiendo que en esos momentos, podría desmayarse de la pena...

-Descuida Florina, fue algo que yo también deseaba hacer hace mucho-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa sincera que tranquilizo a Florina-Aunque sabes, para ser tan tímida, nunca pensé que fueras así de atrevida, parece que todo lo que me contaba Farina sobre ti era cierto-dijo Lyn con una radiante sonrisa y en tono divertido.

-¡LYN!-chillo Florina apenada, antes de ocultarse en el hombro de Lyn, ¡SABÍA QUE NO DEBIÓ DE PERMITIR QUE FARINA PASARA TANTO TIEMPO CON LYN!

-Tranquila Florina, la verdad todas esas historias solo hicieron que me enamorara más de ti-dijo Lyn en tono dulce mientras se despegaba un poco de Florina para mirarla a los ojos.

-L-lo... ¿Dices enserio Lyn?-dijo Florina mirando a su amada con sus brillantes ojos.

-Florina, tu siempre serás para mí la mujer más encantadora y perfecta del mundo o de cualquier otro mundo, de verdad no hay día en que no agradezca al Padre Cielo y a la Madre Tierra el regalo de conocerte-dijo Lyn sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba más con cada palabra y, haciendo sonreír a Florina de una forma que la hizo perderse en su mirada.

Guiada por ese sentimiento, Lyn con delicadeza corto la distancia entre ambas, sintiendo como poco a poco sus cálidos alientos se mezclaban antes de fundirse en otro beso que, deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que durara una eternidad.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lyn volvió a sentir esa sensación de estar en su hogar, ya que sin importar donde estuviera, mientras pudiera estar al lado de su amada Florina, era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.


	75. Chapter 75

El enemigo en casa

Con una semana algo ocupada entrenando y, recolectando esos dichosos puntos de habilidad que tanto Phyria mencionaba, Serra sabía que luego de esas infernales sesiones en la Torre de Practica, ella se había ganado su descanso, después de todo, luego de salvarle el trasero a tanta gente, estaba segura que hasta la mismísima Elimine debía estar orgullosa de ella... una lástima que eso no le generara monedas de oro gracias a cierta tacaña pelirroja...

Decidió no permitir que esos pensamientos arruinaran su humor en especial luego de que, lograra hacer un buen trato con Catria para que le hiciera esos deliciosos pastelillos solo para ella, ahora necesitaba un deliciosos té, un buen libro y, podría estar descansando cómodamente en su modesta habitación, ¡Nada podría arruinar este día!

Con su fina taza llena del delicioso té que su queridísima amiga L´Arachel le había dado, estaba acercándose a su sofá lista para acomodarse cuando noto algo que la tenso... no podía ser... esto simplemente no podía estar pasando... ¿¡CÓMO HABÍA ENTRADO ESA COSA ALLÍ!?

En el pasillo regresando apenas de una larga sesión de entrenamiento, Alfonse, Héctor y Lucius habían decidido tomar un descanso luego de tantas horas trabajando duro para mejorar su condición física, aunque Lucius solo había estado como curandero auxiliar y, para asegurarse de que ninguno de los dos nobles resultaran heridos, debía admitir que incluso él se sentía un poco cansado luego de estar constantemente curando al príncipe Alfonse y a Lord Héctor, al menos ahora podía ir a su cuarto a refrescarse y quizás leer algunos libros sobre la historia de Askr.

-¡Sin duda eso ha sido increíble Alfonse! ¡Cada vez mejoras más tu velocidad, ya me estás haciendo sudar cada vez que trato de golpearte con el hacha de madera! ¡Hahaha!-dijo Héctor en tono animado, nada mejor que un buen entrenamiento para afianzar los lazos entre príncipes y guerreros.

-Si... aunque siento que debo mejorar en más cosas-dijo Alfonse en tono cansado, Phyria le había dicho hace mucho tiempo que él tenía la ventaja contra guerreros que peleaban con hacha pero... sinceramente cada vez le costaba más trabajo mantener el ritmo de Héctor... o evitar que lo noqueara de un solo golpe...

-Descuida, con unas sesiones más de entrenamiento, estoy seguro de que te volverás más fuerte-dijo Héctor en tono alegre antes de darle un amigable manotazo en la espalda a Alfonse que, casi le quita su último aliento al pobre...

-Recuerden lo que siempre nos dice Phyria, no debemos sobre esforzarnos y, estoy seguro de que el príncipe Alfonse debe atender más ocupaciones además de entrenar-dijo Lucius en tono comprensivo, realmente le sorprendía que el príncipe aun no hubiera colapsado de cansancio luego de todo lo que entreno, quizás debería tratar de ayudarlo con ayuda de Serra para recuperar un poco las energía del príncipe.

-Cierto, es una lástima que tengas que hacer esas cosas-dijo Héctor en tono algo desanimado, sin notar que Alfonse soltaba un suspiro de alivio-Y tú qué dices Lucius, ¿Te animas a entrenar conmigo en un rato?-dijo Héctor con una sonrisa alegre.

-Bueno yo...-dijo algo nerviosos Lucius, sabía que Lord Héctor en realidad no golpeaba con la intensión o la malicia de herir gravemente a alguien pero... no estaba seguro si quería poner en riesgo sus brazos y costillas SOLO para detener un ataque de Lord Héctor...

Lucius estaba pensando en una excusa cuando un fuerte grito lleno de improperios que hicieron sonrojar tanto a Alfonse como a Lucius y, lo que parecía ser una batalla que estaba destruyendo alguna habitación del castillo los alerto, repentinamente un pequeño ser, rápido, ágil y sobre todo volador, salió a toda velocidad de la habitación de Serra, aquel ser salió volando muy cerca del rostro de Héctor haciendo que este se tensara pero... su rostro se empalideció cuando justo arriba de ese oscuro ser, otro peor estaba sobre el listo para aplastar al primero...

...

... Serra... estaba sobre él con una mirada oscura y maligna que aterro a Héctor... con su bastón fuertemente agarrado... lista para aplastar al pequeño invasor que estaba casi encima de su cara... Héctor no fue capaz de hacer nada antes de que la tragedia sucediera...

Un sonoro crujido sonó cuando Serra fallo su golpe, dándole justo en la cara a Héctor, Alfonse y Lucius estaban paralizados del miedo al ver cómo, un hombre tan fuerte y grande como Héctor, fue tirado al suelo con la nariz rota de un solo golpe propinado por el bastón de Serra, el golpe fue tan fuerte que salpico sangre, manchando con algo de esta los rostros y las ropas de Alfonse y Lucius... ninguno fue capaz de mover ni un musculo por el pánico...

La oscura y macabra mirada de Serra se poso en Alfonse, este no tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de algo que acrecentó su pánico... aquel esquivo y repugnante ser estaba sobre él... y Serra estaba determinada a aplastarlo aunque eso tomara la vida de Alfonse...

Lo que sucedió después, fue algo que Alfonse solo podía clasificar como instinto de supervivencia, pudo ver como Serra en cámara lenta se preparaba para ejecutarlo y, en un desesperado arranque de adrenalina luego de ver toda su vida frente a sus ojos, Alfonse fue capaz de esquivar el golpe apenas rozándole algunos de sus cabellos...

La maligna bestia escapo gracias al movimiento de Alfonse y Serra comenzó a perseguirla soltando tantas palabras mal sonantes como podía, Lucius cayó de rodillas aterrado y tembloroso por toda la situación... ¿Cómo las cosas se tornaron de esta manera?...

El sonido de algo azotando contra el suelo lo hizo recuperar un poco de su compostura y pronto, noto como Alfonse yacía en el suelo... inconsciente... con los ojos en blanco... sacando mucha espuma por la boca... y cerca de él... se encontraba Lord Héctor tirado en el suelo noqueado... sin que dejara de salirle sangre de la nariz...

-¡PRÍNCIPE ALFONSE LORD HÉCTOR!-grito Lucius en pánico, tratando de ayudar a sus compañeros caídos.

Los desesperados gritos de Lucius pronto atrajeron la atención de Florina y Lyn, quienes acaban de entrar al castillo cuando escucharon los gritos desesperados de Lucius, ambas no perdieron tiempo y fueron a socorrer a su amigo pero justo cuando divisaron a sus compañero junto con el príncipe Alfonse y Héctor heridos, el horrendo ser hizo acto de presencia.

Aquel escurridizo ser se arrojo sobre ellas, justo en dirección hacia Florina... Florina quedo paralizada del miedo en esos momentos... pero antes de que hiciera contacto con ella Lyn, usando su legendaria velocidad, se atravesó en la ruta de impacto para asombro de Florina, Lyn no iba a permitir que esa alimaña tocara a SU Florina, ¡Por el Padre Cielo y la Madre Tierra que no permitiría que ese ser, pusiera alguna de sus repugnantes patas sobre ella!

El ataque nunca llego ya que el diminuto ser voló hacia otra dirección a último momento, pero lo que si llego fue el impacto del bastón de Serra justo en el estomago de Lyn, luego de que Serra volviera a errar su golpe para destruir al miserable invasor... el golpe fue tan fuerte que Lyn perdió casi todo el aire de sus pulmones...

Lyn cayó al suelo antes de hacerse un ovillo en este, ella realmente no quería llorar... no quería mostrar debilidad frente a Florina pero... el golpe había sido tan fuerte... tan severo que, apenas se las había ingeniado para no vomitar... lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era que al menos ni esa cosa ni Serra, se atrevieran a lastimar a su amada Florina...

-¡LYN!-grito en completa histeria Florina al ver el estado de la persona que tanto amaba en secreto.

Su grito no paso desapercibido porque casi de inmediato Catria y Est salían de la cocina al escucharla, junto con Palla quien había estado conversando con Feh sobre si, había una posibilidad de poder mandar alguna carta a otros mundos o, si era posible establecer una conexión con su mundo y Askr.

Catria y Est fueron las primeras en llegar y pronto notaron el caos del lugar, ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí!? Catria no tardo en procesar el asunto cuando Est grito aterrada, aquel pequeño ser se había arrojado sobre ella, tratando de escapar de la furia de Serra... Catria sabía lo que sucedería en cualquier momento... y no iba a permitir que Est saliera lastimada por eso...

Por simple acto reflejo, Catria empujo a Est sacándola del rango del ataque de esa cosa y Serra, quizás Catria siempre tenía problemas con Est e incluso, no hacia unos momentos estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con ella cuando Est, trato de agregarle algunas cosas al guisado que estaba haciendo para la comida... a pesar de eso... a pesar de ser tan caprichosa a veces... Est era su amada hermana menor... y no iba permitir que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima mientras ella estuviera ahí para evitarlo.

Est miro todo en cámara lenta, como su hermana que hacía unos momentos la estaba regañando, ahora la protegía de quizás una de las peores cosas que le podían pasar a ellas en sus vidas, cuando aquel ser aterrizo justo en la mejilla de Catria para horror de Est, no estuvo ni medio segundo ahí antes de que el bastón de Serra impactara justo en la cara de Catria, la sangre salpico manchando la pared y otras gotas cayeron sobre Est y Serra antes de que Catria cayera inmóvil en el suelo...

Sin perder tiempo Est trato de hacer reaccionar a su hermana pero no se movía y... su respiración cada vez se volvía más lenta... no podría ser que su hermana... no... esto no podía estar pasando... ¡No podía estarle pasando esto a Catria!

-¡CATRIA!-grito Est con todas sus fuerzas y llorando a mares, ¡No podía ser que su hermana se estuviera muriendo!

El desesperado grito de Est hizo que Palla llegara como alma llevada por el diablo y, cuando esta llego casi de inmediato saco su espada con ira al ver todo lo que pasaba y... como Est estaba llorando sobre el cuerpo de Catria... quien tenía algo de sangre en su rostro...

-¿¡QUIEN MIERDAS LE HIZO ESTO A MI HERMANA!?-se escucho un grito gutural de Palla cargado de evidente ira que incluso, aterro a los pocos que estaban aun consientes en esta carnicería, ¡MATARÍA A CUALQUIERA QUE SE ATREVIÓ A HACERLE ESTO A SUS HERMANAS!

-¡CUIDADO!-el grito de Est la puso aun más en alerta y pronto vio lo que quizás era parte de la razón de esta masacre... ese asqueroso ser de antenas y varias patas estaba sobre su espada y se dirigía rápidamente hacia sus manos.

En un acto reflejo Palla soltó su espada y miro con odio como ese diminuto ente volaba como burlándose de ella por haberla desarmado, gritando de ira lista para acabar con esa cosa de un puñetazo, estaba a punto de impactar contra esa alimaña cuando se dio cuenta de que no era la única con el mismo plan.

Al parecer Serra estaba haciendo lo mismo y... justo cuando estaba a punto de atrapar a esa escurridiza sabandija, esta voló hacia arriba haciendo que ambas quedaran frente a frente sin forma de detener sus ataques... en esos escasos segundo de reflexión... Palla se dio cuenta de cómo probablemente toda esta masacre había pasado...

Un crujido ensordecedor lleno el pasillo cuando el bastón de Serra impacto en la mandíbula de Palla y, el puño de esta conectaba justo en la cara de Serra... ambas guerreras cayeron al suelo dejando algo de sangre en suelo y no se movieron más...

-¡AUXILIOOOOOOOO!-gritaron con todas sus fuerzas Est, Florina y Lucius, ¡Alguien tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes!

Sus ruegos fueron escuchados cuando entraron al pasillo asustados y agitados Elise, Fae, L´Arachel, María Nino, Olivia, Rebecca y Setsuna, quienes habían escuchado los gritos desde el jardín del castillo donde, mientras las más jóvenes estaban jugando bajo el cuidado de Olivia, el resto estaba practicando tiro al blanco debido a que Alfonse, Héctor y Lucius, habían tomado la sala de entrenamiento desde temprano... lo que encontraron era un absoluto caos... varios de sus amigos estaban en el suelo sangrando y otros no dejaban de llorar... ¿Quién había sido capaz de provocar tal carnicería?...

-¡CUIDADO!-grito Florina aterrada, solo para que segundos después el nefasto ser se lanzara sobre ellas... ¿¡Cómo esta diminuta monstruosidad podía ser responsable de todo esto!?

Las chicas rápidamente se dispersaron, apenas evitando que alguna de ellas tuviera contacto con esa cosa, Rebecca tomo su arco con firmeza antes de comenzar apuntar al diminuto ser, ¡Ninguna de esas cosas bastardas iba a poner sus asquerosas patas sobre Nino y sobre nadie de sus amigos!

-¡Setsuna gana quien baje a esa bastarda de un flechazo!-dijo Rebecca con cierta ira antes de ponerse a disparar.

-¡Dalo por hecho!-dijo Setsuna en tono serio antes de comenzar a disparar.

-¡No permitiré que esa criatura siga cometiendo sus fechorías mientras esté aquí!-dijo L´Arachel en tono decidido antes de disparar sus magias contra esa abominación.

-¡Y menos mientras YO esté aquí!-dijo Nino e tono fuerte y molesto, esa cosa había lastimado a SUS amigos, ¡Nino no iba permitir que siguiera existiendo ese ser por mucho más tiempo luego de lo que hizo!

-¡Nadie lastima a mis amigos!-dijo Fae furiosa antes de comenzar a disparar sus soplos de dragón para derrotar a ese pequeño monstruo que, tanto daño le había causado a sus amigos.

Pronto las jóvenes curanderas comenzaron a atender a los heridos mientras Olivia hacía todo lo posible por sacar a los inconscientes de la zona de fuego que, afortunadamente sus compañeras se aseguraban de no hacer tiros que pudieran lastimar a los que aun yacían en el suelo... una lástima que uno de los ataque acabo golpeando una de las antorchas que comenzó a quemar parte de las telas con el símbolo de Askr que colgaban... provocando un incendio sobre la gente que aun estaba inconsciente...

-¡Hay que apagar las llamas!-grito María aterrada al ver como se propagaba el fuego.

-¡Nosotras nos encargamos!-dijo L´Arachel en tono seguro antes de hacerle una señal a Fae y a Nino para que lanzaran sus ataques junto con ella.

-¡Esperen no!-grito aterrada Rebecca pero había sido demasiado tarde y, en cuanto los ataques colisionaron... hubo una explosión que tiro trozos de tela en llamas por todas partes empeorando el incendio...

-¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRIÓ PENSAR QUE ESO ERA BUENA IDEA!?-grito histérica Rebecca antes de soltarle un fuerte coscorrón a L´Arachel en la nuca, ¿¡EN QUE CABEZA CAVIA TRATAR DE CONTROLAR UN INCENDIO DE ESA FORMA!?

Cuando parecía que el lugar ardería en llamas, súbitamente una lanza cayó en la zona liberando magia de hielo y un vapor frio que apago el incendio de golpe, no les tomo mucho tiempo al grupo darse cuenta de que esa era la lanza sagrada de Fjorm, unos pasos desesperados hicieron que todos los que estaban de pie voltearan y vieran llegar a Anna, Fjorm y Sharena asustadas por lo que veían.

-¿¡Qué demonios sucedió aquí!? ¿¡Porque hay tanta gente mal herida!? ¿¡Porque el pasillo está lleno de flechas y daños mágicos!? ¿¡Y PORQUE CARAJOS CASI CAUSAN UN INCENDIO!?-grito Anna completamente histérica y furiosa, haciendo que Fjorm y Sharena se alejaran de ella... Sharena nunca había vista a la comandante tan enojada en su vida...

-V-v-v-vera c-c-comandante l-l-l-lo q-q-que p-p-paso...-dijo Sakura tratando de articular palabra estando al borde de un colapso, cuando el grito de Olivia las alerto a todas.

-¡Princesa Fjorm cuidado!-grito Olivia desesperada luego de traer a Serra para que fuera atendida, desgraciadamente su advertencia llego tarde ya que, en medio de toda la confusión el pequeño ente había logrado escapar y ahora, estaba sobre la ropa de Fjorm... esta empalideció al notarlo junto con Sharena...

-¡QUÍTENMELO DE ENCIMA!-grito en pánico Fjorm y, en un arranque desesperado comenzó a quitarse cada prenda donde se posaba esa cosa, intentando inútilmente apartarla de ella.

Lucius soltó un chillido apenado antes de cubrir su rostro al ver como poco a poco la princesa Fjorm estaba quedando en paños menores, Rebecca apenada casi de inmediato le cubrió los ojos a Nino, mientras que L´Arachel hacia lo mismo con Setsuna, ¡Este no era un comportamiento apropiado para una princesa!

-¡Lo tengo!-dijo Sharena roja por ver a su amiga en ropa interior y, tomando lo primero que encontró que, resulto ser un candelabro de metal que tenía cerca para quitarle esa bestia de encima a Fjorm... una lástima que por cerrar los ojos por la pena fallara tanto porque, a pesar de que espanto al miserable ser, había golpeado por accidente la cara de Fjorm noqueándola al instante...Sharena puso los ojos como plato al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho...

-Perfecto Sharena, gracias por ahorrarle el trabajo a Surtr-dijo Anna con una marcado sarcasmo mientras le aplaudía a Sharena... la poderosa Orden de los Héroes, los héroes que salvaguardaban la paz entre los mundos... estaban siendo derrotados por una miserable e insignificante cucaracha... ahora le quedaba claro porque Phyria no quería salir pronto a Nilf... esta bola de payasos morirían con solo poner un pie ahí...

-¡FJORM!-grito desesperada Sharena tratando de hacer reaccionar a Fjorm, quien no dejaba de sangrarle la nariz, ¡Sharena no podía creer lo que le había hecho a su amiga!

El veloz insecto pronto volvió a iniciar el vuelo y se dirigió justo donde estaban Elise y Sakura, quienes estaban terminando de atender a Catria y a Lyn, Sakura solo atino a abrazar a Elise protectoramente, rezando porque aquel insecto se mostrara compasivo y cambiara de dirección.

-¡CAMILLA!-grito aterrada Elise llamando desesperadamente a su hermana mayor, ¡No quería que ni a Sakura ni a ella las tocara esa horrible cosa!

-¿¡ELISE QUE SUCEDE!?-grito Camilla asustada con su hacha en mano luego de escuchar los desesperados ruegos de su hermana... el problema era que Camilla, había estado unos momentos en su habitación bañándose y... todo lo que traía puesto era una endeble toalla que apenas la cubría...

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escucho un chillido agudo de Florina, L´Arachel, Lucius, Olivia, Sakura y Sharena al ver a Camilla mojada y prácticamente desnuda, haciendo que Florina, Lucius, Olivia y Sakura se desmayaran de la pena.

-Wow... Camilla tiene unos pechos enormes...-dijo Setsuna ligeramente sonrojada, ahora entendía un poco porque Azama le miraba tanto el corazón a las chicas, lo que realmente miraba su compañero eran los pechos de las chicas... ahora comprendía porque Kagero se molestaba tanto con él por eso...

-¡No tienes que resaltar lo obvio Setsuna!-le grito Rebecca roja de la pena mientras L´Arachel era incapaz de quitar sus manos de la cara y Nino, se ocultaba en su túnica morada, ¿¡En que rayos estaba pensando Camilla al salir así!?

No paso mucho tiempo para que Camilla notara la gravedad del asunto no solo por la forma tan precipitada que había salido, sino también al ver quién era el peligroso oponente que había dejado en ese estado a casi toda la Orden de los Héroes.

Camilla como mejor pudo trato de abatir la feroz bestia con su hacha mientras trataba desesperadamente de que no se le cayera la toalla, desafortunadamente en un mal movimiento y, todo por mantener la toalla en su lugar, cayó al suelo dejando expuesta... cierta área privada de ella que, solo agradecía que nadie estuviera en frente de ella para verla... hasta que escucho el chasquido de una puerta que estaba cerca de ella... Camilla nunca se había sentido tan aterrada en su vida...

A una velocidad que rayaba lo sobre humano Camilla, apenas logro sentarse en el suelo cubriéndose como bien podía cuando Phyria salió de su cuarto con una mirada de fastidio, la astuta cucaracha intento rápidamente entrar al cuarto de esta pero, en un movimiento rápido de Phyria, aplasto la cucaracha con el pie descalzo... el crujido del aplastamiento ensordeció el pasillo...

Camilla tuvo que luchar con las náuseas de verlo de frente, no solo por el sonido, sino que también al aplastarla la cucaracha, esta lanzo de su cuerpo una sustancia negra y viscosa muy cerca de ella que Camilla, estaba segura de que eran sus entrañas... Camilla sentía que necesitaba urgentemente volverse a bañar luego de ver eso...

No contenta Phyria, arrastro su pie por el pasillo tratando de limpiarse las viseras y trozo de la cucaracha, haciendo que más de uno soltara sonidos de asco y repudio, cuando Phyria por fin termino, miro a sus compañeros y les dijo.

-Cuando me lave la pata, hablaremos seriamente sobre su desempeño-dijo Phyria en tono serio y molesto-Y Camilla, ponte algo de ropa por favor, hay niñas presentes y solo para que quede claro, en ese grupo también metí a Alfonse y Lucius-termino de decir Phyria antes de meterse en su cuarto.

La mayoría de ellos no fue capaz de moverse hasta que Phyria finalmente regreso...


	76. Chapter 76

Combinar héroes

Con todo el desastre que sucedió ayer, me quedo bastante claro que necesitamos urgentemente más personal especializado si queremos tener, aunque sea una oportunidad de vencer a Surtr y salvar el reino de Fjorm… en serio… ¡Una puta cucaracha los venció a casi a todos! ¡Juro que los estaría estrangulando de no ser que ya invertí mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en ellos!… ¡Dios!... esta bola de idiotas, van a matarme antes de tiempo…

Considerando los orbes limitados que tenía gracias a mi arranque autodestructivo que, me impidió ir a conseguir más de la manera tradicional y de... bueno vendiéndome como mano de obra barata, esperaba que por lo menos me saliera alguien de cuatro estrellas que fuera útil a futuro... desgraciadamente todo lo que me salió fueron personajes que volví directamente manuales por si los necesitaba... esto no está comenzando con buen pie...

-Parece que no estamos de suerte hoy-dijo Anna soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Curioso que digas eso, considerando que te regodeas cada vez que escupo el veneno de mi bilis-dije mientras colocaba mi última esfera de invocación que era una gris.

-Bueno regularmente así seria-dijo Anna con una sonrisa-Pero con todo el episodio de ayer... creo que si queremos salir vivos de la invasión de Múspel, necesitaremos a más gente-dijo Anna en tono ligeramente preocupado... sospecho que hay algo que no me ha dicho con respecto a eso...

-Sabes, que te preocupes tanto por el modo historia, hace que comience a preguntarme si realmente me has dicho todo lo relacionado con eso-dije con un ligero deje inquisitivo, mientras me alejaba para que el altar hiciera su trabajo.

-Oye no puedo arruinarte la sorpresa-dijo Anna en tono divertido-Pero puedo adelantarte que será mejor estar alerta, algunas cosas no han salido... tal como estaban planeadas-dijo Anna en un ligero tono preocupado... bien, oficialmente estoy asustada...

-¿Te... refieres a la forma en que intervenimos para salvar a Fjorm?-dije algo preocupada mientras el altar terminaba de hacer su invocación.

-Precisamente-dijo Anna con un aire algo serio-Regularmente las cosas salían casi al pie de la letra, prácticamente con solo ligeras variaciones que no afectaban la historia pero...-dijo Anna algo insegura...

-Entiendo... se suponía que debíamos enfrentar a Loki haciendo sus jugarretas de cambio de aspecto en esa ocasión-dije en tono pensativo, me consta porque volví a checar esa parte del modo historia porque bueno, algo no me cuadraba bien con todo lo que paso ese día.

-Así es, no estoy segura si esto provoque algún caso de efecto mariposa, así que será mejor no dar nada por sentado hasta no saber el porqué-dijo Anna con cierto aire de advertencia.

-¿No puedes hacer algo como parchar este lugar para que no tenga esos errores?-pregunte en tono curioso.

-Si así fuera, ya lo hubiera hecho Phyria-dijo Anna en tono cansado-Solo hay que estar alerta para lo que sea, y mantener esto como nuestro pequeño secreto-dijo Anna en tono más tranquilo.

-A estas alturas no queda de otra-dije soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Disculpen, se que deben estar hablando de algo muy importante pero... ¿Pueden decirme en dónde estoy?-dijo la voz de una niña de repente... un momento...

Anna y yo volteamos y, mis sospechas se confirmaron al ver que de hecho, la niña que nos hablo era María pero... esta se veía un poco mayor... no especialmente grande pero, por lo menos me daba la impresión de que era por lo menos unos centímetros más alta que María.

-Vaya, parece que después de todo si tenemos algo de suerte-dijo Anna con cierto tono animado-Iré por María mientras, te encargo que pongas al tanto a la pequeña-dijo Anna más tranquila antes de salir de la sala de invocación...como si fuera tan buena haciendo esas cosas...

-Qué curioso, quien diría que en este lugar, hay una chica con el mismo nombre que yo-dijo María en tono animado.

-Te aseguro que las dos comparten algo más que el nombre-dije con una sonrisa amable, debo tratar de prepararla un poco.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo es ella?-pregunto María en tono curioso y animado.

-Bueno, se podría decir que es una niña tan tierna y encantadora como tu-dije con una sonrisa animada, va ser toda una sorpresa cuando conozca a la _"misteriosa"_ niña.

Luego de explicarle algunas cosas y que ella me dijera que de hecho, era una María de unos años en el futuro donde, ya habían pasado los eventos del tercer Fire Emblem, ahora comprendía porque me daba la impresión de que era mayor que nuestra María, siendo franca no tengo mucho conocimientos sobre ese Fire Emblem pero bueno, supongo que puedo ponerme a leer las wikis cuando tenga un rato libre para enterarme bien de los eventos de ese juego.

Cuando por fin Anna hizo acto de presencia con nuestra María, fue toda una sorpresa para ambas conocerse a sí mismas.

-Que mala eres, porque no me dijiste que era yo esa misteriosa María-dijo la María invocada tratando de fingir estar molesta.

-Bueno no quería arruinarte la sorpresa-dije en tono divertido, María se limito a sacarme la lengua de manera juguetona.

-¡Genial! Es un placer conocerme a mi misma-dijo la María de la orden en tono animado, antes de extenderle la mano a la recién llegada.

-Y créeme que es un gusto más grande para mi conocerme-dijo la María invocada con una gran sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿Eres más alta, verdad?-dijo nuestra María en tono curioso.

-Sí, aunque no soy tan alta como Minerva cuando tenía mi edad-dijo la otra María haciendo un puchero.

-No te desanimes, quizás en un par de años más, empezaremos a vernos más como ella-dijo María en tono seguro.

-Eso espero, me molesta que aun tenga que usar un banco para alcanzar las cosas-dijo la otra María soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Lamento interrumpir su conversación pequeñas princesas pero, hay una razón por la cual traje a tu yo de Askr aquí-dijo Anna en tono educado.

-¿Que sucede comandante Anna?-pregunto María en tono curioso.

-Ya que ambas tiene la misma capacidad, hay una manera de que podamos fusionarlas para que sean una sola María-dijo Anna en tono animado.

-Oye espera, primero explícanos bien como funciona eso y lo más importante, si eso será seguro para ellas-dije en tono demandante, no voy a arriesgar a ninguna de las dos solo porque María puede tener la oportunidad de tener un más uno.

-Así es comandante, ya le conocemos sus malas mañas-dijo María con los brazos cruzados y con cierto reclamo.

-Si mi otro yo dice eso, entonces yo también desconfiare-dijo la otra María haciendo el mismo ademan y expresión que María... bueno son básicamente la misma persona, era de esperarse...

-Está bien, no tiene porque mirarme como si fuera de lo peor-dijo Anna con cierto fastidio-Verán, básicamente las capacidades, memoria y poderes de una de ustedes se pasaran a la otra, haciendo que las dos sean un mismo individuo y no se preocupen, es completamente seguro y no les pasara ningún afecto adverso-dijo Anna en tono seguro.

-Bien, que opinan chicas, ¿Están dispuestas a intentarlo?-les pregunte en tono preocupado, a fin de cuentas esta era una decisión que prefería que ellas tomaran.

-Bueno... si es seguro, creo que por mi está bien-dijo la María de la orden en tono seguro.

-Si ella dice que está bien, entonces no tengo motivos para desconfiar de mi misma-dijo la otra María con una sonrisa animada... solo esperemos que Anna haya dicho toda la verdad... o me asegurare de que pague con creces eso...

-¡Estupendo!-dijo Anna en tono muy animado-Phyria, solo usa la función de tu arma legendaria y, será todo lo que necesitamos hacer-dijo Anna aun de muy buen humor, bueno al menos no tenemos que ir a ningún templo raro o algo así.

Con la indicación de las dos Marías de que estaban listas y, luego de entrar al menú de combinar héroes, realice la fusión rezando porque no les pasara nada malo, el cuerpo de María comenzó a brillar antes de que su contra parte recién invocada hiciera lo mismo, luego esta se transformo en una especie de energía luminosa, antes de integrarse al cuerpo de María, cuando aquella luz se apago, María nos miro de manera curiosa... espero que eso no sea una mala señal...

-¿Estás bien María?-pregunte en tono preocupado acercándome a ella.

-Sí, solo que... tantas cosas pasaran en tan poco tiempo...-dijo María en tono pensativo.

-¿Necesitas hablar de eso? Sabes que te ayudare en lo que necesites-pregunte en tono amable.

-Estoy bien-dijo María en tono seguro-Además, esto me ayudo a descubrir algo importante-dijo María con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué fue lo que descubriste María?-pregunte en tono curioso.

-Es un secreto-dijo María en tono divertido-Pero no hay duda de que seré alguien más genial en unos años más-dijo María con cierto orgullo y una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Ha! ¡Parece que esta pequeñaja se le ha subido el poder a la cabeza!-dije en tono divertido antes de abrazar a María para levantarla.

-Parece que alguien quiere hacerle competencia a L´Arachel y Serra-dijo Anna en tono divertido antes de revolverle el cabello a María, mientras esta comenzaba a reírse.

Bueno no conseguí más personal pero, al menos ahora María es más fuerte y, puedo decir que al menos ella no fuera de las que quedo noqueada por Serra...o quemo parte del castillo... o se desmayo por la cucaracha... si definitivamente María es de las pocas que realmente se gano ese extra de poder.


	77. Chapter 77

No todo tiene una buena historia tras de ello

Ya era una tradición para los miembros de la Orden de los Héroes que, luego de un pesado y extenso entrenamiento donde, tenían que ir hacia la cúspide de la Torre de Practica en pos de recolectar aquellos llamados _"puntos de habilidad"_ y, conseguir aquellos orbes sagrados que le permitían a Phyria usar el poder de la invocación, el grupo se dedicaba a relajarse en la sala de descanso donde, entre bebidas refrescantes y comida, compartían las experiencias del día y anécdotas de todo tipo.

-Entonces cuando menos lo espero, ¡Ras!, mi hacha lo remato con tanta fuerza que casi lo corto a la mitad-dijo Héctor con evidente orgullo, mientras estaba sentado en uno de los sofás del lugar.

-¿Y todo eso lo hiciste con una lanza clavada en el hombro?-dijo Fjorm muy impresionada, sentada en otro sofá junto con Sharena y Palla.

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Héctor con una gran sonrisa-Pueden preguntarle a cualquiera de mis compañeros-dijo Héctor con mucho ánimo.

-¿Así fue como sucedió?-pregunto Sharena curiosa y animada, mientras miraba a Lyn.

-Sí, aunque fue bastante difícil sacarle la lanza del cuerpo-dijo Lyn en tono algo pensativo.

-¿E-estaba muy clavada?-pregunto preocupada Sakura, quien estaba con Elise y Olivia en otro sofá.

-Claro que no, el problema era que tan solo rozabas un poco la lanza, Héctor se ponía histérico y a lloriquear como un llorica-dijo Serra en tono divertido, mientras estaba en la barra de bebidas con L´Arachel, Nino y Rebecca.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-dijo Héctor notablemente apenado.

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Rebecca en tono burlón-Si aun recuerdo que casi le rompiste la cara a Lucius cuando trato de sacarte la lanza con delicadeza-dijo Rebecca con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas como Raven se le fue encima con el hacha cuando Priscilla trato de ayudarlo junto con Lucius y, acabo empujándolos a ambos al suelo?-dijo Nino en tono divertido mientras miraba a Rebecca.

-Vaya que lo recuerdo, ¿Raven te dejo un par de cicatrices en la espalda por eso verdad?-dijo Rebecca un poco más tranquila mirando a Héctor.

-Sí, gracias a él parece como si hubieran tratado de filetearme por la espalda-dijo Héctor con cierto fastidio.

-Lamento que Lord Raymond hubiera llegado a eso, debí ser más cuidadoso cuando intente curarlo en su momento Lord Héctor-dijo Lucius en tono arrepentido y preocupado.

-Lucius, no creo que haya sido tu culpa-dijo Florina en tono comprensivo, mientras estaba sentada en un sillón junto con Lyn, cerca donde estaba Lucius.

-Además, Héctor tuvo la culpa en primer lugar por arrojarse de esa forma cuando le dijimos que esperara a la señal-dijo Serra con cierto fastidio antes de regresar a su bebida.

-Si lo ponen de esa forma, parece que Héctor no fue tan heroico como lo estaba haciendo sonar-dijo Elise con una sonrisa algo burlona.

-¡Oye! Si no hubiera sido por mi iniciativa, esa fila de soldados no hubiera caído-dijo Héctor a la defensiva.

-O, hubiera caído más rápido si te hubieras apegado al plan-dijo Lyn con cierto tono burlón, Héctor se limito a farfullar unas cosas mientras algunos soltaban unas risas.

-Aun así, es admirable como Lord Héctor mantuvo su temple en la batalla pese a la gravedad de su herida-dijo L´Arachel con aire solemne.

-No creo que arrojarte sin un plan sea tan buena idea-dijo Florina soltando un suspiro.

-De todas maneras, las cicatrices te hacen ver más varonil-dijo Héctor en tono orgulloso.

-Si esa es tu forma de justificarlas, supongo que nadie te criticara por tratar de sentirte mejor contigo mismo Lord Héctor-dijo Camila en tono amable, mientras se acercaba a la barra junto con Catria, dejando que Est, Fae y María continuaran con su juego de cartas en la mesa.

-Aun así, hay que aclarar que NO deben seguir el ejemplo de Lord Héctor, en especial tu Est-dijo Catria en un tono ligeramente duro antes de servirse una bebida.

-¡Oye! ¡No soy tan torpe como para tener una lanza clavada en el hombro!-dijo Est en tono de reproche.

-Sí, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que te den un flechazo en el trasero-dijo Palla en tono divertido.

-¡PALLA!-grito apenada Est antes de arrojarle un cojín que tenía cerca, el cual ni siquiera llego cerca de atinarle a Palla.

-Tranquila Est, al menos no te hizo una cicatriz notable-dijo Palla en tono risueño, haciendo que algunos soltaran unas cuantas risas.

-¡Podemos dejar de hablar de mi trasero!-dijo Est muy alterada y roja como un tomate.

-¿Qué es un trasero?-pregunto Fae de manera inocente a María.

-Es otra manera de referirse a la pompis-dijo María tratando de sonar como un académico.

-¡Debió haber sido doloroso!-dijo Fae llorosita, si ella no podía aguantar una nalgada, un flechazo ahí debía ser muchísimo peor.

-De hecho, el verdadero problema fue quitársela del trasero, fue como cuando persigues una gallina para atraparla... solo que menos lista-dijo María en tono pensativo.

-¿¡Que significa eso!?-dijo Est indignada mientras miraba a María, ella se limito hacerse la desentendida aunque no podía ocultar una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Están hablando de traseros sin mi?-dijo Phyria en tono divertido sosteniendo una hielera entrando a la sala junto con Anna y Feh.

-De haber sabido que hablando de eso llegarías más rápido, hubiéramos hablado de eso antes-dijo Lyn en tono divertido.

-Les aseguro que si hubieran hablado de pechos hubiera llegado mucho ante-dijo Phyria en tono bromista, haciendo que Alfonse, Lucius, Olivia y Sakura se sonrojaran notablemente.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué tanto puede hablar alguien de los pechos?-pregunto Setsuna muy confundida, mientras estaba sentada cerca de una mesa con Alfonse y Lucius.

-E-e-es algo que será mejor no hablar aquí-dijo Alfonse muy apenado.

-... ¿Entonces, luego me explicaras eso a solas Alfonse?-pregunto Setsuna en tono curioso.

-¿¡Q-Q-QUÉ!?-dijo Alfonse completamente rojo de la pena.

-Oye Alfonse, no coquetees frente a las niñas-dijo Phyria en tono divertido dejando la hielera en medio de la sala.

-¡Que malo eres hermano! ¿Porque nunca me dijiste que te gustaba Setsuna?-dijo Sharena haciendo un puchero aunque algo emocionada.

-¿Te gusto, Alfonse?-pregunto Setsuna ligeramente sonrojada.

-¡N-no! ¡E-e-es decir!-dijo Alfonse siendo un manojo de nervios.

-Eres un ser cruel Alfonse, primero la encandilas y luego la rechazas-dijo Rebecca fingiendo un tono de acusación.

-¡E-e-e-es que p-p-p-para mi es una buena amiga!-dijo Alfonse desesperado, como si quisiera enterrarse y no salir de ahí en mucho tiempo.

-Oh, entonces te gusto como amiga, eso también está bien-dijo Setsuna más tranquila y con una sonrisa.

-Una lástima, creí que podría decirle a la reina Henriette que su pequeño Alfonse ya tenía una novia-dijo Anna haciendo un fingido tono de decepción.

-Por favor comandante... no mencione nada de esto a mi madre...-dijo Alfonse ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Bien, ya que ya terminamos de molestar a Alfonse, ¿Quien quiere algunas paletas y helados?-dijo Phyria en tono animado mientras abría la hielera, revelando el tesoro helado.

Más de uno se acerco rápidamente para tomar lo que pudiera, el día había sido inusualmente caliente pese a la temporada pero, esperaban que esto les ayudaran a refrescarse, cuando ya casi todos tenía sus deliciosos helados en la mano, Camilla tomaba una paleta con cobertura de chocolate, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Primero que nada, era la primera vez que veía a Phyria usando una blusa de tirantes y, debía de admitir que los brazos de Phyria se veían bastante fuertes, aunque era de esperarse de alguien que entreno un estilo de combate en el que dependías únicamente de los puños y, lo que termino por acaparar su atención, fue una cicatriz justo al costado del brazo que se veía algo mal...

-¿Qué te sucedió en el brazo?-pregunto Camilla ligeramente preocupada, atrayendo la atención de la mayoría.

-Es cierto... ¿¡Phyria que te paso ahí!?-dijo Feh asustada al volar para ver mejor a lo que se refería Camilla.

-Por Naga, parece como si algo hubiera tratado de enterrar sus garras para arrancarte un trozo del brazo-dijo Palla también algo preocupada, ¿Qué clase de bestias vivían en el mundo de Phyria que, pudieran dejar una cicatriz así?

-Antes que nada-comenzó a decir Phyria en tono tranquilo mientras se sentaba en un sillón libre con una paleta de limón en la mano-No es lo que parece, la verdad hay una historia muy divertida detrás de esta cicatriz-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo pude ser divertida una historia detrás de esa herida?-dijo Fjorm mortificada.

-Oh, entonces quieren que les cuente la historia detrás de esto-dijo Phyria haciéndose la interesante.

-B-bueno, tenemos curiosidad pero... no si eso te trae un mal recuerdo Phyria-dijo Olivia en tono preocupado que, para sorpresa de ella y todos, Phyria comenzó a carcajearse con fuerza apenas termino de hablar.

-Tranquilos, como les dije, es una historia divertida y no tengo problema en contárselas-dijo Phyria luego de calmarse un poco después de semejante carcajada.

Luego de que varios se acercaran más para escuchar el, supuesto relato divertido que había detrás de esa herida, con todos acomodados y con la atención centrada en ella, Phyria comenzó a narrar su anécdota.

-Bien, todo comenzó cuando fui al cine con la chica que me gustaba a ver una película-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo, más de uno se preocupo de que la historia, resultara estar involucrada el amor no correspondido de Phyria-Y bueno, resultó que ella se equivoco y acabo comprando unos boletos para una película de terror que, no tuvimos de otra más que entrar a ver-continuo Phyria en tono calmo.

-Lo primero que pensé _fue "Genial, yo soy fanática de estas películas y, si me comporto valiente y la ayudo cuando se asuste, probablemente me vera como alguien genial y se fijara en mi"_ pero... lo que no conté fue que ella se asusto tanto en una escena, se aferro a mi brazo y clavo sus uñas en el-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa mientras mostraba la cicatriz de su brazo... el silencio que hubo después fue tal que, se podía escuchar hasta la caída de un alfiler...

-¡No me jodas!-grito de repente Héctor-¿¡Quieres decir que ESO te lo hizo por accidente la chica que te gusta!?-dijo Héctor sin podérselo creer.

-Y eso no fue lo peor-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa-Cuando comencé a sangrar y para no asustarla, agarre un bote salsa que llevaba conmigo y me lo eche en la herida en el brazo para ocultar la sangre-dijo Phyria apenas aguantándose la risa por el recuerdo.

-¿¡Qué demonios sucede contigo Phyria!?-grito Serra incrédula.

-¿¡Cómo mierdas tu mejor idea fue tirarse ese fuego liquido!? ¡EN UNA HERIDA ABIERTA!-dijo Lyn alterada, la mayoría miraban a Phyria con una mezcla de incredulidad y preocupación.

-Que puedo decir, nunca he sido muy lista y era una puberta hormonada, que esperabas-dijo Phyria sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para soportar eso?-dijo Sharena llorosita y sorprendida.

-Por simple y vano orgullo, no quería que ella me viera llorar o me viera débil, así que fingí que todo estaba bien, e incluso la escolte hasta su casa y, cuando me asegure de que no estaba a la vista de ella, me fui llorando con el médico del pueblo para pedirle ayuda-dijo Phyria antes de soltar algunas risas-¡Pueden imaginarse lo que me dijo cuando le dije que, me puse salsa picante para disimular la sangre!-dijo Phyria antes de que le diera un fuerte ataque de risa.

Mientras la mayoría veían como Phyria se partía la caja de la risa por aquel... recuerdo de sus vivencias de joven, más de uno no sabía si reconocer que Phyria era alguien muy valiente para soportar aquella herida sangrante con, lo más cercano a hierro liquido encima de ella... o que simplemente Phyria era quizás la mayor idiota que habían conocido en sus vidas...


	78. Chapter 78

El derecho al contenido extra, es la paz

Realmente estaba comenzando a hartarme de toda esta situación, cada vez me estaba costando más rascar orbes en general, no solo porque súbitamente ya no tenía trabajos que hacer en la compañía de Anna, sino que también cada vez que íbamos a aquella Torre de pesadilla a conseguir orbes, se estaba llevando un costo psicológico bastante significativo, pese a que era una zona menos... realista por así decirlo...

De haber sabido que lo primero que tendría que hacer después de mejorarme de mi ataque de estupidez, era ir a los pisos nueve y diez de la Torre de Practica para tratar de hacer todas las batallas posibles para conseguir los orbes de las misiones de la fuente que podía hacer... hubiera preferido lastimarme más los riñones y el hígado...

Lo digo enserio, no entiendo porque rayos nos acaba saliendo gente o que tiene contraataque a distancia o con un ataque que te cagas... aun recuerdo como ese Karel acabo cortando a la mitad a Sakura de un ataque y créanme, Sakura no se ha recuperado del todo de esa experiencia a pesar de que la Torre te evita pasar por ciertos traumas que antes pasábamos en el coliseo...

De hecho aun tengo horribles pesadillas con respecto a eso... y una que otra persona también... de hecho Elise y Sakura han estado durmiendo con Camilla estos últimos días y, Olivia ya ha venido un par de veces a dormir a mi cuarto por esta y otras cosas que hemos tenido que ver en ese lugar...

...

...

...

Esto se está comiendo la poca cordura que tenemos...

Con tanto estrés por este asunto, decidí pasar un rato con la única persona a la que le podía contar mis problemas con sinceridad y que, si bien no sabría cómo solucionar este asunto, al menos me ayudaría a sentirme un poco mejor...

-¡Te juro que aun cierro los ojos en la noche y veo a Sakura partida en dos!-dije un tanto histérica mientras abrazaba a Feh, ¡En este momento Feh es mi único soporte emocional!

-¡Eso debió de haber sido terrible!-dijo Feh llorosa mientras me abrazaba con sus pequeñas alas, ¡Si no fuera por Feh, estoy segura de que ya hubiera perdido la cordura desde hace mucho!

-Feh esto ya ha sido demasiado... quiero orbes pero ya todos estamos arriesgando nuestra sanidad mental en esto... pero si no los conseguimos, no tendremos más gente para pelear por la liberación de Nilf... realmente no tengo ni idea de que hacer...-dije en tono cansado y triste, mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Feh... creo que debería simplemente rendirme y ver como suplicar más trabajos con las Annas... aunque tenga que firmar otro contrato donde quizás tenga que vender mi culo...

-Phyria, si el problema son los orbes, ¿Por qué no has tratado de ir a la tormenta o a los otros eventos que te permiten conseguirlos?-pregunto Feh en tono algo curioso pero preocupado...

...

...

...

¿Qué?

-C-c-creí que no tenía acceso a esos eventos-dije apenas logrando articular palabra...

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?-pregunto Feh extrañada-Has podido entrar a ellos desde el principio, de hecho me sorprende que te hayas perdido tantos eventos y las invocaciones de los héroes de temporada-dijo Feh en tono seguro...

...

-Y-y-y-yo no lo sabía...-dije con un hilo de voz y temblorosa... en cualquier momento me va a dar un infarto...

-¿Qué extraño? Le pedí a Anna que te lo dijera desde que llegaste al castillo-

...

...

...

-¿Phyria?-

...

-¿Estás bien?-

...

-Phyria me estas asustando...-

...

...

...

-¿A dónde vas Phyria?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sala de descanso del castillo, la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden de los Héroes estaban tratando de reanimar sus espíritus, sus últimas intrusiones en la famosa Torre de Practica, no les habían dejado más que un sabor amargo en la boca a todos y un dolor en el corazón que apenas era tolerable... en especial para aquellos que habían recibido lo peor que podía ofrecerles el lugar.

Elise era una de las que estaba especialmente preocupada por todo eso, su amiga la princesa Sakura casi había perdido por completo aquel brillo en su mirada que tanto la caracterizaba, aquellas sonrisas tímidas pero al mismo tiempo radiantes, se habían transformado en unas falsas que no engañaban a nadie... e incluso cuando trataban de ayudarla con... aquel asunto, Sakura declinaba cortésmente la ayuda, alegando que se encontraba bien...

Realmente era imposible creerle, desde el principio Elise sabía que Sakura no estaba bien y, corrió con mucha suerte de que después de mucha insistencia, Sakura por fin aceptara dormir con Camilla y ella... la verdad las veces que Sakura se despertaba gritando y llorando por aquellas pesadillas, destrozaban más los corazones de las dos princesas de Nohr...

Genuinamente, Elise estaba agradecida por todo el apoyo que le estaba dando la gente a Sakura, incluso muchas veces Phyria había ido ayudar a Sakura en sus peores crisis en este tiempo que aun estaban durmiendo en la habitación de Camilla... Elise nunca en su vida se había sentido tanta... desesperación por ayudar a alguien...

De verdad ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder aliviar el dolor de Sakura de alguna forma e incluso, gustosa ocuparía su lugar si eso podía regresarle su sonrisa a su querida amiga... Elise ya estaba llegando a ese punto en el que solo quería llorar al sentirse tan inútil, por no poder hacer nada al respecto...

-Elise... te toca mover-escucho la voz suave de Sakura.

-¿Ah?-dijo Elise con confusión.

-Elise, te toca mover, me prometiste que me ayudaría a practicar en este juego llamado ajedrez-dijo Sakura en tono tímido.

-¡Ah sí!, lo siento Sakura-dijo Elise algo apenada, antes de mover una pieza al azar, había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que, había olvidado que estaba tratando de distraer un poco a Sakura practicando ajedrez con ella.

-Elise... ¿Segura que quieres mover esa pieza ahí?-pregunto Sakura un poco preocupada.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?-dijo Elise confundida.

-Bueno... acabas de ponerte en... como dijiste... ¿Jaque Mate?-dijo Sakura un tono algo bajo.

-¿¡Ah!?-dijo Elise sorprendida antes de revisar el tablero... Sakura tenía toda la razón-B-bueno... ¡Era para probar si estabas prestando atención a mis enseñanzas!-dijo Elise tratando de sonar con confianza.

-Elise... ¿Algo te preocupa?-dijo Sakura en tono algo afligido, algo muy grave debía estar ocupando la mente de Elise y, Sakura lo último que quería era que su amiga perdiera su radiante sonrisa... quizás era una de las pocas cosas que le permitía, trata de mejorar su estado aunque fuera un poco...

Elise no pudo evitar bajar los hombros en señal de rendición... realmente Sakura era una persona de muy buen corazón... a pesar de aun sentirse mal por todo ese asunto, aun se preocupaba más por ella que de sí misma... Elise tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar ahí mismo...

Cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, sucedió una escena que tomo a todos por sorpresa, Phyria entro de la nada a la sala hecha una furia y, se le arrojo sobre la comandante Anna antes de comenzar a estrangularla, más de una grito por el repentino arranque de locura de Phyria mientras algunos trataban de apartarla de Anna... ni quiera la fuerza de Héctor era suficiente para contener a Phyria...

-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede Phyria!?-grito Rebecca alterada, tratando de mantener a Phyria sometida en el suelo junto con Alfonse, Camilla, Héctor, Lyn y Palla... Rebecca no tenía ni idea de que Phyria fuera tan fuerte...

-¡ESTA PERRA SABÍA QUE PODÍAMOS IR A UN LUGAR MÁS SEGURO PARA CONSEGUIR ESOS MALDITOS ORBES! ¡Y NUNCA NOS LO DIJO! ¡ELLA SABÍA LO QUE ESTÁBAMOS SUFRIENDO EN LA TORRE DE PRACTICA! ¡Y. NUNCA. DIJO UNA. PALABRA!-grito Phyria embravecida de furia, Elise contuvo el aliento por sus palabras...

...

Todo este tiempo... ella permitió que les pasara tantas cosas... que Sakura pasara por eso y... a pesar de eso... no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto...

...

Elise no sabía en qué momento había tomado la lámpara de la mesa donde jugaba con Sakura, tampoco sabía cuando llego a estar frente Anna... ni tampoco.. cuando comenzó a golpearla sin compasión con ella... todo lo que sabía era que sentía ira pura... tanta que comenzó a gritar...

¡Haría sufrir a Anna por cada una de las lagrimas que había derramado Sakura en estos últimos días!

La mayoría de los héroes se fueron en estampida sobre Anna, dándole una extremadamente dura lección por haber mantenido en secreto algo tan importante y vital como eso... en cuanto a los pocos que decidieron no formar parte de aquel linchamiento, decidieron permitir que Anna recibiera su justo castigo... al menos por un rato.


	79. Chapter 79

Líder Auxiliar

Francamente no quería detener la paliza, Anna se había ganado cada uno de esos golpes y con creces, luego de tenernos como una bola de imbéciles arriesgando nuestras vidas en los pisos superiores de la Torre de Practica pero... desgraciadamente ella es la que me proporciona las cosas que necesito de mi mundo así que, no tuve de otra más que detener la paliza antes de que tuviéramos que esconder un cuerpo a las afueras del castillo de Askr.

Elise fue de las que menos conforme estaban por haber detenido el linchamiento y creo que lo que la puso de peor humor, fue darse cuenta de que sus golpes fueron los que menos daño le hicieron a Anna, algo que realmente no era raro considerando que Elise no es precisamente alguien muy fuerte físicamente.

Al final, Lucius y Sakura fueron quienes se encargaron de atender las heridas de Anna aunque Lucius, lo hizo de una manera un tanto fría, aunque su rostro siempre se mantuvo correcto pero inusualmente neutral... creo que es lo más cercano que he visto a Lucius a estar enojado en todo el tiempo que lleva aquí...

Con los pormenores relativamente resueltos y al ver, la enorme cantidad de misiones y eventos acumulados que teníamos gracias a Anna, decidí que lo mejor era realizar una reunión de emergencia para organizar a los escuadrones de combate y lo más importante, dar el anuncio de mi segundo al mando.

-Bien, como todos sabrán, ahora que estamos consientes de que tenemos otras aéreas de interés donde, podemos conseguir los orbes sagrados para el altar de invocación, necesitamos organizar escuadrones para cubrir tanta área como nos sea posible-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¿Quieres decir que tendremos que separarnos?-dijo Sharena en tono algo preocupado.

-Temo que es la única forma en la que podremos recuperar algo del tiempo perdido-dije soltando un suspiro cansado.

-¿De cuantas personas serán los escuadrones?-pregunto Catria en tono curioso.

-Serán escuadrones de cuatro personas, aunque los que tengan que ir a la Tormenta los acompañare personalmente, en esa área necesitaran mucho de mi apoyo táctico para terminar la serie de batallas que hay ahí-dije en tono seguro.

-Creo que, no somos suficientes para hacer tanto equipos de cuatro personas-dijo Fjorm en tono pensativo.

-Quizás pero, pensaba que Alfonse y Anna se quedaran en el castillo en caso de una emergencia, además Anna aun no puede luchar en esas condiciones-dije en tono cansado.

-Condición que obtuve gracias a ustedes por cierto-dijo Anna con un notable tono irritado.

-¡Deberías estar agradecida de que aun tengas la cabeza sobre tu avaro y egoísta cuello!-grito furiosa Elise y, se le hubiera ido encima a Anna de no ser que Camilla, Fae y Sakura la detuvieron ante la mirada atónita de más de uno... bien parece que le tomara algo de tiempo superar esto...

-Me ocupare de mantener las cosas en su lugar y que, la Comandante Anna se recupere a la brevedad-dijo Alfonse en tono seguro.

-Te lo encargamos Alfonse, ¿Hay alguna objeción con respecto a eso?-pregunte en tono sereno y, al no ver ninguna continúe-Bien, el segundo punto importante es el anuncio de la persona que será el segundo al mando-dije en tono algo animado.

-¿A qué te refieres con, segundo al mando?-pregunto Lyn en tono curioso.

-Verán, desde la última vez que estuve incapacitada por mi propia estupidez, las actividades en la orden se detuvieron por completo y, para prevenir una situación similar, he decidido nombrar a alguien como líder auxiliar que tomara mi papel cuando no esté en condiciones o no este en el castillo-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Veo que, al juzgar por la forma en que lo mencionas Phyria, parece que ya has tomado tu decisión sobre quien será tu mano derecha-dijo L´Arachel en tono educado.

-Así es, el puesto he decidido dárselo a alguien de mi confianza, alguien que ha demostrado ser un feroz y poderoso guerrero en las buenas y en las malas, alguien que ha arriesgado su vida en el campo de combate para proteger a sus compañeros y, alguien que ha demostrado tener un gran don del habla que, no solo le ayuda a inspirar a las masas, sino también a dar órdenes con una seguridad admirable-dije en tono solemne, captando la atención de todos... de hecho, Camila, Héctor, L´Arachel, Lyn y Serra están sonriendo mucho...

-Así que luego de pensarlo durante un tiempo, he decidido que la segunda al mando de la Orden de las Héroes será, María-dije con una sonrisa segura.

-¡Sí! ¡Seré la jefa cuando Phyria este ocupada!-dijo María muy emocionada mientras varios comenzaban a felicitarla... mientras Camilla, Héctor, L´Arachel, Lyn y Serra, parecía como si les hubieran dado una bofetada...

...

...

Oh ¡OH! ¡Ellos pensaron que les daría el puesto a uno de ellos!

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-grito Héctor indignado-¿¡Cómo vas a poner a una niña de cinco años a dirigirnos en tu ausencia!?-continuo Héctor muy molesto.

-¡Oye! ¡Tengo ocho!-dijo María haciendo un puchero.

-Phyria, se que tus decisiones siempre son tomadas en beneficio del grupo pero, ¿No crees que la juventud de María le jugara en contra para este tipo de responsabilidades?-dijo Camilla en tono cauteloso aunque, se notaba que no le había caído en gracia mi decisión...

-Phyria, si esto es una broma, a nadie le ha parecido graciosa-dijo Catria en tono demandante y duro.

-María no puede con esto, es demasiado joven para un puesto tan delicado como este-dijo Palla en tono firme.

-Sí, por más hermana que sea de la Comandante Minerva, ella no puede con el puesto-dijo Est en tono seguro.

-¡Oigan! ¡Se supone que como las Alas Blancas de Medonia, debería estar apoyándome!-dijo María indignada y con los brazos cruzados.

-María, no tienes la edad para esto-sentencio Catria en tono firme.

-Aunque, debo admitir que con el seño así de fruncido, eres igualita a Minerva-dijo Palla con ligero aire juguetón y una sonrisa.

-¡Por Elimine Phyria!, entiendo porque no elegiste a tanta gente de aquí, ¡Pero me parece un insulto de los peores que no me hayas elegido a MI! ¡Sabiendo lo fuerte y poderosa que soy!-dijo Serra muy molesta.

-¡Y es un insulto aun mayor que no haya ni siquiera considerado a la famosa y virtuosa Dama de la Luz!-dijo L´Arachel muy ofendida.

-Tranquilos chicos, estoy segura de que Phyria tiene un buen motivo para haber tomado esa decisión-dijo Sharena tratando de calmar el asunto.

-La princesa Sharena tiene razón, Phyria no tomaría una medida así a la ligera-dijo Lucius en tono seguro.

-A menos que simplemente haya querido molestarnos-dijo Lyn soltando un suspiro resignado.

-Lyn, por favor no le eches más leña al fuego-dijo Florina tratando de consolar a Lyn.

-Acéptalo Phyria, solo lo hiciste para reventarle el orgullo a más de uno-dijo Rebecca en tono divertido.

-Eso suena algo muy propio de nuestra Phyria-dijo Nino con una gran sonrisa.

-¿A qué se refiere a, reventarle el orgullo a alguien?-le pregunto Fae en tono curioso a Sakura.

-B-b-bueno... creo que se refiere a... tratar de hacer más humildes a los que son muy orgulloso-dijo Sakura algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Eso no me parece algo malo-dijo Fae en tono pensativo.

-Q-que tal si, dejamos que Phyria explique sus razones-dijo Olivia en tono algo tímido.

-¿Cuanto quieren apostar a que no tiene ninguna?-dijo Serra en tono irritado.

-Pues prepárate para perder la apuesta Serra-dije en tono decidido-María es de las personas que más tiempo a estado en la Orden de los Héroes, sus habilidades están completas, ha estado en las batallas más difíciles, salvándonos en más de una ocasión a todos los que estamos aquí presentes, es de las poca que se mantiene viva en los infernales pisos altos de la Torre de Practica y si todo eso no les parece suficiente, es la única que puede hacer que Setsuna entienda instrucciones-dije en tono firme, nadie se atrevió a decir nada después de mi discurso.

-Si quieren obtener el puesto de María, deben lograr que Setsuna realice UNA sola instrucción bien, si no tienen las agallas para intentarlo, será mejor que comiencen acostumbrarse a la idea de tener a María como líder-dije en tono duro, hubo un largo lapso de silencio antes de que alguien hablara.

-Pues, yo estoy segura de que podre hacer entender a esa tal Setsuna-dijo Setsuna en tono seguro pero aletargado...

...

...

...

-... Un momento... yo soy Setsuna, ¿Verdad?-pregunto Setsuna en tono confundido...

...

...

...

-Bien eso ya dejo mi punto bastante claro, ahora si no les molesta, hay que comenzar a organizar los equipos-dije en tono cansado, no sé porque siento que hoy será uno de esos días en los que no debí de haber salido de la cama...


	80. Chapter 80

Apoyo de Amistad (Florina/Phyria)

Florina para ese punto, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había regresado al castillo tan... agotada, Phyria les había advertido a Lyn, Héctor, Serra y a ella que, los retos de la llamada Tormenta serían en especial pesados y, ya que no contaban con un aliado que, tenía la ventaja en ese lugar, tuvieron que estar mucho más tiempo de lo planeado... Florina rezaba porque Phyria NO los volviera a elegir para ese trabajo mañana...

Todos sin excepción habían llegado prácticamente hechos polvo y, Florina sentía como si le hubieran arrancado los huesos de la espalda, solo para que se los volvieran a colocar a pisotones... ni siquiera todas las caídas que había tenido en su entrenamiento con Huey, se comparaban con el dolor que sentía en esos momentos...

Para su desgracia, Serra prácticamente se fue a su cuarto a dormir y advirtió que si alguien la molestaba, fuera quien fuera, lo mandaría con Santa Elimine a los golpes con su bastón... el portazo que dio cuando se encerró en su habitación, solo dejo más que clara su amenaza...

Para empeorar las cosas, sus compañeros curanderos aun no había regresado de sus misiones con sus grupos, a pesar de que ya faltaba poco para que anocheciera y, Florina no estaba segura si podría aguantarlo por mucho más tiempo, sin más ideas decidió visitar a la única persona que, podía tener algo para remediar su dolencia.

Con paso decidido llego a la habitación de Phyria y, luego de tocar la puerta con cierta suavidad, no tardo mucho en ser atendida por Phyria.

-¿Florina? ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Phyria algo preocupada, Florina se dio cuenta de que Phyria ya no portaba su uniforme y que ahora, llevaba su ropa cómoda y holgada.

-Bueno... quería preguntarte si... podía hablar en privado contigo-dijo Florina un poco mortificada, tampoco quería molestar a Phyria que, estaba segura de que estaba tan cansada como todos pero... su dolor estaba comenzando a ser insoportable...

-Claro pasa-dijo Phyria con cierta urgencia, esperando que lo que sea de lo que quería hablarle Florina, fuera algo en lo que pudiera ayudarla, luego de que Florina se sentara algo rígida en el sofá de Phyria y que esta le ofreciera una bebida, comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno... es algo que me da algo de pena admitirlo-dijo Florina algo nerviosa, en especial porque le había jurado a todos de que se encontraba bien, luego de recibir semejante hachazo por la espalda que recibió en uno de los combates...

-¿No me digas que has tenido sueños eróticos con Lyn?-pregunto Phyria en tono algo tranquilo, era lo único que se le ocurría que, podía poner a Florina tan nerviosa... la cara de Florina no tuvo precio.

-¿¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉ!?-grito Florina roja como un tomate-¡NO! ¡No he tenido esos sueños recientemente!... ¡Es decir...! ¡PHYRIA!-soltó un chillido avergonzado Florina, antes de arrojarle un cojín a Phyria en la cara, Florina había olvidado que hablar con Phyria, a veces era tan malo como hablar con Farina...

-Oye cálmate-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa risueña-Así que... no has tenido esos sueños recientemente-dijo Phyria con una enrome sonrisa.

-P-p-p-p-por favor... n-n-no se lo digas a Lyn...-dijo Florina suplicando llorosita, si Lyn se enteraba de que la miraba como más que una amiga, ¡Probablemente se distanciaría de ella o algo peor!

-Tranquila Florina, yo sería incapaz de hacer eso, se lo delicado que son esos temas-dijo Phyria en tono compresivo antes de ofrecerle un pañuelo desechable a Florina, no esperaba que ese comentario la hiciera llorar...

Luego de que Florina se limpiara sonoramente la nariz y se calmara un poco, Phyria comenzó a hablar.

-Y bueno, ¿Entonces que te tiene tan preocupada?-pregunto Phyria con aire afligido, quizás era una situación más grave de lo que pensó.

-En realidad...-comenzó a decir Florina hasta que de repente se quedo callada, quizás podía aguantar hasta que llegara Lucius y las demás, o por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que un escarmiento en su espalda, acabo por decidir por ella-La verdad... ¡No soporto mi espalda y necesito algo para aliviar este dolor!-dijo Florina apenada y llorosita, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se partiría en dos.

-Y por eso te dijimos que no te presionaras luego de esa batalla-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro, al menos las cosas no eran tan graves como pensaba-Afortunadamente tienes a una experta que se ha lastimado la espalda tantas veces que, sabe lo que se debe hacer para estas emergencias-dijo Phyria en tono animado.

-¡Por favor, probare lo que sea!-dijo Florina algo llorosita, sintiendo que su espalda comenzaba a romperse.

Phyria se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar todo lo que necesitaba para curar la espalda de Florina y en poco tiempo, Phyria regreso con una colección de artículos de los cuales Florina solo pudo reconocer dos de ellos, gracias a los programas que miraba en la pantalla de Phyria.

-Bien primero que nada, necesitas tomar un medicamento para el dolor, esta pastilla te ayudara a calmar el dolor aunque tardara un poco en hacer efecto-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo antes de ofrecerle una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

Florina un tanto desesperada tomo el medicamente y se lo trago antes de beberse casi toda el agua de un trago, mientras le pedía a Santa Elimine que este, comenzara a funcionar a la brevedad.

-Bien, el segundo paso es darte un masaje en la espalda con esto-dijo Phyria mostrando un extraño aparto.

-¿Estás segura de que eso ayudara a clamar mi dolor?-pregunto Florina un tanto escéptica, la verdad no entendía como algo con una apariencia tan rara la ayudaría.

-Créeme que lo hará, lo compre específicamente para eso, no tienes ni idea del alivio que le ha dado a mi espalda baja-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-Bien si estás segura entonces le daré un intento-dijo Florina con una sonrisa-¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunto Florina un poco curiosa.

-Solo acuéstate en mi cama boca abajo y yo me encargare del resto-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

Florina obedeció las instrucciones de Phyria y, en cuanto su cuerpo descanso en la cama, se dio cuenta de la suavidad de esta, de verdad parecía una cama hecha con las mejores plumas de ganso.

-Tu cama es realmente suave Phyria, nunca pensé que tuvieras una cama digna de la nobleza-dijo Florina con una sonrisa, sintiendo que se podía quedar dormida ahí mismo.

-De hecho no lo es, lo que la hace tan suave es un cubre colchón que me costó casi un ojo de la cara pero, todo sea para poder dormir tranquilamente mis doce horas los fines de semana-dijo Phyria en tono animado mientras enchufaba el masajeador, Florina ahora entendía porque Phyria era tan reacia a salir de su cama.

Cuando Phyria encendió el extraño aparato, Florina no pudo evitar tensarse un poco por el ruido que hacía, pero cuando comenzó a usarlo Phyria en su espalda, ¡Por Elimine! Florina sentía como la tensión de su espalda desaparecía poco a poco a tal punto de que sentía que su cuerpo se iba a derretir, sin duda había sido una buena idea haber ido a ver a Phyria.

Paso un lapso algo largo antes de que Phyria terminara de masajearle la espalda, por su parte Florina estaba tan a gusto que, deseaba que eso hubiera durado un poco más... de hecho ni siquiera quería salir de la cama de Phyria por lo menos en unas cuantas horas más.

-Bien, ahora solo necesitas aplicarte esta pomada para el dolor en la espalda y deberías estar bien-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo-Claro a menos que no creas que puedas hacerlo y prefieras que Lyn te ayude con eso-dijo Phyria con cierto tono pícaro.

-C-c-c-claro que puedo hacerlo sola Phyria-dijo Florina algo apenada, aunque muy dentro de ella, en verdad deseaba que Lyn la ayudara a aplicarla con sus cálidas y suaves manos...

Con un par de instrucciones de Phyria y después de pedirle prestado su baño, Florina comenzó a aplicar el ungüento, aunque tenía un aroma algo fuerte, no podía negar que estaba haciendo maravillas con su espalda que tanta falta le hacían, con el ungüento bien colocado y, usando algunos de los pañuelos desechables de Phyria para evitar manchar su vestido, Florina salió del baño mucho más renovada.

-¿Te sientes mejor Florina?-pregunto Phyria en tono amable.

-Sí, ¡Muchas gracias por todo Phyria!-dijo Florina muy animada y con una sonrisa.

-Bien ya que falta algo de tiempo para la cena, si quieres puedes descansar en mi cama-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo antes de tomar el control de su pantalla y encenderla-¿Te gustaría ver una película o...?-comenzó a decir Phyria hasta que se dio cuenta de que Florina, se había quedado profundamente dormida en cuanto se acostó en su cama... de verdad estaba más cansada de lo que creyó...

Phyria suspiro con una sonrisa, al menos esto le ayudaría a recuperarse de lo que paso en la Tormenta, sin más y para no molestar a Florina, Phyria apago su pantalla antes de acostarse en su sofá para tomar una siesta, después de todo, como podría negarse a la actividad que mejor se le daba.


	81. Chapter 81

¿El príncipe de Altea?

Con todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la Tormenta hoy y, de sentir como la mayoría de mis músculos gritaban de agonía luego de hacer por lo menos diez rondas de cinco combates, al menos ya había conseguido la invocación de cinco estrellas de esta Tormenta, aunque me llego en forma de un orbe amarillo que, debía usar en el altar de invocación para obtenerlo... luego de esto juro que iré a podrirme en mi cama y no me levantare hasta mañana... o quizás en una semana...

-Vaya, de verdad has estado explotando mucho al grupo con la Tormenta-dijo Anna con un ligero tono divertido, ambas estábamos en el altar y, apenas estaba colocando la esfera amarilla.

-Pues gracias a que he tenido que dejar a Alfonse para cuidarte, quizás no tendríamos que hacer tantas rondas-dije con cierto fastidio, luego de colocar el orbe y dejar que el altar hiciera su trabajo.

-Pues TU, permitiste que me dejaran en este estado-dijo Anna en tono frio y molesto.

-Bien pudiste usar tu poder de divinidad dimensional o lo que sea que tengas para que no te hubieran lastimado tanto O, para curarte-dije en tono demandante encarándola, ¡Ella se busco eso y, debería estar agradecida de que la salve antes de que la hicieran pedazos!

-Sabes por cosas del sindicato de Annas, ¡NO PUEDO USAR ESO PORQUE ATENTARÍA CON EL EQUILIBRIO DEL MUNDO!-grito Anna furiosa...

-¡TIENEN SINDICATO!-grite sorprendida, ¿¡Porque necesitarían uno en primer lugar!?

-¡Sí! ¡Y por más adolorida que este, cualquier cosa es mejor que tener problemas con esas alimañas carroñeras!-dijo Anna rabiosa... ¿No se supone que los sindicatos protegen a los trabajadores?...

-Disculpen...-escuchamos de repente una voz que, nos hizo mirar a ambas hacia el altar-No quiero ser grosero pero, ¿Podrían darme algunas instrucciones?-dijo _"Marth"_ en tono ligeramente serio.

-O si disculpa-dije sonando un poco más tranquila-Mucho gusto héroe legendario, soy Phyria y ella es la Comandante Anna y, te hemos invocado para que nos prestes tus servicios para traer la paz al reino de Askr-dije en tono algo solemne.

-Ya veo-dijo _"Marth"_ en tono pensativo-Ciertamente no es algo que me hubiera advertido la diosa Naga-continuo lo que parecía ser algo más para sí misma-Bien, en vista de la situación, los ayudare en todo lo que pueda, mi espada legendaria estará bajo su servicio-dijo _"Marth"_ en tono seguro.

-Perfecto-dije en tono animado-Iré a reunir a los demás héroes para que los conozcas, Anna por favor explícale algunas cosas básicas mientras me ocupo de eso-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Sí, de todas maneras ya no soy popular con el grupo-dijo Anna con cierto fastidio, atrayendo la atención de _"Marth"_... solo espero que no le vaya decir mentiras o algo así.

Reuniendo al grupo en la sala de conferencias con unos muy adoloridos Héctor, Florina, Lyn y Serra, todos estaba bastante expectante sobre, la razón por la cual convoque esta reunión de emergencia, con todos en relativa calma, comencé a hablar.

-Primero que nada, les agradezco por venir tan rápido a esta reunión, regularmente no suelo hacer estas cosas sin dejar un aviso en la tabla de avisos pero, los he convocado para presentarles un nuevo héroe que se unirá a nuestras filas-dije en tono tranquilo aunque con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Genial! ¡Tendremos un nuevo amigo en la orden!-dijo Sharena muy emocionada.

-Estoy seguro de que será una gran adición a la orden-dijo Alfonse en tono amable y seguro.

-Cualquier ayuda para mantener la paz y ayudar a mi reino, es sin duda bien recibida-dijo Fjorm con cierto jubilo.

-Espero que sea uno de nuestros hermanos-dijo Elise animada mientras miraba a Camilla, quien estaba sentada al lado de ella.

-Sería agradable que estemos todos juntos luchando por una causa-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa.

-Podría incluso ser mi hermana Minerva-dijo María con cierta ilusión.

-Sería bueno tener a la comandante cerca y que, pueda ver el importante puesto que has conseguido en la Orden de los Héroes-dijo Palla en tono animado.

-A mi... también me gustaría ver a alguno de mis hermanos-dijo Sakura en tono algo tímido.

-Me gustaría también conocer a los hermanos de mis hermanas-dijo Fae en tono alegre.

-Chicas, quizás deberíamos dejar que Phyria nos presente a nuestro nuevo compañero-dijo Lucius en tono amable.

-Pues por desgracia no es el hermano de nadie, pero sé que se llevaran bien con ella-dije en tono optimista.

-Deja de hacernos esperar y tráela de una vez, de verdad necesito reposar mi espalda-dijo Serra con cierto mal humor.

-Sabes, no eres la única que tiene el cuerpo destrozado-dije soltando un suspiro cansado-Comandante, puede hacerla pasar-dije en tono algo fuerte.

Apenas dije eso, Anna abrió la puerta desde afuera y, le cedió el paso a nuestra nueva compañera, quien camino de manera segura hacia la sala, la mayoría se veían bastante curiosos y sorprendidos por nuestra nueva colega, Lucina se coloco a mi costado y en una posición algo firme dijo.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos, pueden llamarme Marth, de momento no puedo decirles nada más, pongo mi espada a disposición de la orden-dijo Lucina en tono serio.

-¿En serio te llamas Marth?-dijo Est en tono sorprendido.

-¿Cómo el legendario rey heroico de las leyendas?-dijo Olivia en tono curioso.

-No sabía que el príncipe Marth adquiriría el estatus de leyenda-dijo Palla un poco sorprendido.

-Con todo lo que sucedió en la anterior guerra, es un poco difícil que el nombre del príncipe de Altea, no lo conozcan las generaciones futuras-dijo Catria en tono pensativo.

-Bueno... eso y un par de cosas más que pasaran-dijo María soltando un suspiro cansado, cierto, ella tiene los recuerdos del futuro por fusionares con su otro yo de otra época.

-Entonces, ¿Él es el famoso príncipe de Altea?-pregunto Florina en tono curioso.

-Claro que no-dijo Est en tono firme-El príncipe Marth nunca fue el príncipe más masculino y recio de la región como Héctor, pero era más alto que él-dijo Est en tono seguro, aunque pude notar como poco a poco Lucina se ponía más incómoda.

-Un momento, Phyria dijiste que nuestro nuevo compañero era un chica y, por lo que tengo entendido, Marth es nombre de chico-dijo Lyn en tono curioso.

-Y estamos bastante seguros que nunca confundirías un chico con una chica-dijo Héctor en tono seguro, o cierto, debo poner en contexto esto.

-Bueno verán, _"él"_ en realidad es la princesa Lucina del reino de Ylisse que, viajo al pasado...-comencé a decir en tono tranquilo, cuando Lucina me interrumpió de repente.

-¿¡Cómo sabes eso!?-dijo Lucina muy asustada.

-O bueno, como invocadora, digamos que tengo acceso a una serie de crónicas que narran los eventos ocurridos en varios mundos-dije sin darle mucha importancia-Por cierto deberías prepararte, considerando que jugar con el tiempo provoco y provocara muchas cosas en tu mundo-dije soltando un suspiro.

-¿Q-q-qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Lucina algo nerviosa.

-¡U-u-un momento! ¿Quieres decir que ella es una princesa de Ylisse?-dijo Olivia bastante sorprendida.

-Sí, de hecho es la hija de Chrom y ella, podría ser tu posible hija-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¿¡QUE!?-dijo Olivia roja como una antorcha.

-¡E-e-eso es imposible!-dijo Lucina tan alterada y nerviosa que se le cayó la máscara-¡Mi mamá se llamaba Sumia y era una caballera pegaso!-dijo Lucina algo alterada.

-Vaya, si lo que nos dijo Phyria es correcto y, Chrom es descendiente del príncipe Marth, parece que la familia de Marth tiene predilección por las caballeras pegaso-dijo Palla con aire divertido.

-Lástima que no se fijo en ninguna de nosotras-dijo Est con cierto tono decepcionado.

-El príncipe ya estaba comprometido con la princesa Shiida de Talys... y aun si se hubiera fijado en ti, no hubiéramos permitido que te casaras con él ni aunque fuera el rey de todo el continente-dijo Catria en tono firme, mientras Est se limitaba a hacer un puchero.

-Creo que me he perdido un poco con este asunto, ¿Es la princesa Lucina hija o no de Olivia?-dijo L´Arachel en tono confundido.

-Yo ya no entiendo nada de nada-dijo Sharena bastante confundida.

-Yo tampoco entiendo nada-dijo Fae en tono algo triste.

-Bueno... por lo que dijo Phyria parece que tiene que ver algo con jugar con el tiempo o algo así-dijo Nino en tono pensativo.

-Yo estoy comenzando a pensar que sobramos un poco en esta conversación-dijo Rebecca en tono cansado.

-Tranquila Olivia, al parecer esta Lucina no es tu hija, pero gracias a su viaje por el tiempo, existe una línea temporal donde te casaste con Chrom y tuvieron a Lucina-dije tratando de calmar a Olivia.

-¡Aun así no entiendo porque se fijaría en mi!-dijo Olivia prácticamente sacando vapor de sus orejas.

-¿Bromeas verdad?-dije algo incrédula-Eres amable, inteligente, fuerte, una excelente bailarina y bastante hermosa-dije en tono seguro... y ahora parece que Olivia se desmayara en cualquier momento...

-Oh vaya Phyria, ¿Acaso estas tratando de coquetear con Olivia?-dijo Camilla en un ligero tono bromista.

-No y de hecho, no creo que intente conseguir pareja hasta que supere ya saben que-dije en un tono cansado... y de todas maneras sería estúpido enamorarme de alguien que, eventualmente deberé decirle adiós...

-Bueno lo importante aquí es que el mal entendido, ha quedado aclarado-dijo Lucius en tono tranquilo y aparentemente tratando de que no me diera una crisis, aunque afortunadamente dudo que tenga una recaída.

-Mmm... hay algo que aun no entiendo-dijo Setsuna en tono confundido... ¿Porque siento que me arrepentiré de hacerle la pregunta?...

-¿Qué fue lo que no entendiste Setsuna?-dijo en tono paciente.

-Bueno, no entiendo porque dicen que es una chica, si no tiene pechos-dijo Setsuna mientras tocaba los suyos propios y luego le miraba el pecho a Lucina...

...

...

...

¡BRUTAL!

Lucina estaba tan temblorosa y avergonzada que, casi podía jurar que estaba a muy poco de sacar su espada para rebanar a Setsuna... ¡Dios! Solo a ella se le puede ocurrir decir algo como eso...

-¡Setsuna eso fue cruel y malvado!-dijo Elise en tono molesto.

-¡Además tener poco pecho, no significa que no seas una mujer!-dijo Nino muy ofendida... cierto, Nino aun sigue muy mal en ese departamento.

-Además, lo importante no es el tamaño, sino la calidad, sensibilidad, suavidad...-comencé a decir hasta que alguien interrumpió mi cátedra sobre los pechos.

-¡Podemos dejar de hablar sobre eso!-dijo Alfonse completamente rojo.

-Oh, entonces de eso era lo que me querías explicar en privado Alfonse-dijo Setsuna en tono aletargado pero algo animado.

-¡Todo eso fue un gran mal entendido!-dijo Alfonse ocultando su rostro con sus manos...Lucius, Fjorm, Olivia y Sakura también estaban igual que él...

-Y yo pensando que ya tendría una cuñada-dijo Sharena fingiendo un tono decepcionado.

-¿¡Acaso a nadie le preocupa que Phyria hable con tanta autoridad sobre eso!?-dijo Catria alterada y sonrojada.

-Francamente no-dijo Camilla con cierto aire juguetón.

-Ni en lo más mínimo-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa.

-Eso es algo muy propio de Phyria-dijo Florina con una ligera sonrisa.

-Sería raro que no supiera algo sobre eso-dijo Nino en tono seguro y sonriendo.

-Me preocuparía más si no colara el tema-dijo Rebecca antes de soltar una risa.

-Coincido con Rebecca, eso significaría que sería el fin del mundo-dijo Héctor antes de unirse a ella con una sonora carcajada.

-Catria, hasta parece que no la conoces-dijo Est en tono divertido.

-Además, uno debe presumir del tema que mejor domina-dije con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿¡Desde cuando eso es un tema que te podría servir para algo!?-dijo Catria aun muy alterada.

-Bueno, recuerda que siempre dicen que no hay conocimiento inútil-dijo Palla con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh por favor! ¡No al defiendas Palla!-dijo Catria indignada.

Como era de esperarse pronto entramos en un debate en el que, eventualmente lo más apenados se fueron mientras, Est y Nino daban una impresionante defensa hacia las chicas de poco pecho para defender el honor de Lucina... bueno, al menos esto le hizo ver a Lucina a lo que se atiene al aceptar entrar a la orden.


	82. Chapter 82

Apoyo de Romance (Héctor/Serra) 3

Otro día, otro inmenso dolor de cuerpo que apenas Serra era capaz de tolerar, era obvio que en las difíciles batallas de la Tormenta, emplearían a una curandera tan magnánima como ella... ¡PERO POR ELIMINE! ¡ELLA NO ERA LA ÚNICA CURANDERA EN ESE MUGROSO CASTILLO!

Aun con el apoyo de Lucina o mejor dicho _"Marth"_ , las batallas fueron especialmente peligrosas y, lo único bueno que le encontraba a esa situación, era que Phyria acababa igual de jodida que todos... aunque debía reconocer que Phyria realmente había sido muy buena al salvarla de ese disparo de flecha... aunque dudaba que Phyria pudiera sentarse bien por unos días...

En esta ocasión los sacrificios de la Tormenta habían sido Lucina, Fjorm, Héctor, Phyria y ella y, a pesar de que Phyria había dicho que rolaría los equipos para darles tiempo para descansar y recuperarse, esta era la tercera vez que iba al lugar y, aunque era cierto que los demás curanderos tenían otras responsabilidades, estaba segura de que Lucius podría hacer un buen trabajo también... Por Elimine... que difícil era ser tan perfecta...

Lo que quedaba de su maltrecho cuerpo, estaba caminando como si tuviera el triple de su edad, apenas manteniéndose en pie con ayuda de su cetro que, ahora se había transformado en un bastón para caminar, en esos instantes de verdad detestaba haber elegido una habitación tan apartada...porque a sus rodillas no les faltaba mucho para ceder...

-Oye Serra... ¿Necesitas ayuda?-dijo una voz muy familiar para Serra... parece que la ceguera, era una de los tantos defectos que debía agregarle a la lista del Lord para el que trabajaba, ¡Por supuesto que necesitaba ayuda!

-Vaya Héctor, me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta-dijo Serra con un marcado sarcasmo, mientras con dificultad volteaba a verlo.

-Oye solo trato de ser amable-dijo Héctor algo a la defensiva.

-Pues empieza a ponerlo en práctica y ayúdame-dijo Serra en tono de fastidio y demandante, solo necesito moverse un poco para resbalarse y casi besar el suelo, de no ser que Héctor logro sostenerle la muñeca justo a tiempo.

-No tenía ni idea de que estuvieras tan grave...-dijo Héctor en tono preocupado.

-Héctor, debes mejorar tus capacidades de observación-dijo Serra soltando un suspiro, al menos los reflejos de Héctor aun parecían estar bastante bien.

Para su sorpresa y apenas logrando contener un chillido, Héctor con cierta delicadeza la cargo en sus brazos como toda una princesa y, comenzó a llevarla hacia su habitación, Serra no hubiera tenido ningún problema con eso... de no ser que sabía que Héctor tenía una lesión en su espalda por el último combate que, no había sanado muy bien.

-¡Bájame Héctor!-dijo Serra con cierto aire demandante-Vas a lastimarte más de lo que ya estas-dijo Serra con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Estaré bien, además la herida no fue tan grave-dijo Héctor en tono seguro.

-¡Te atravesaron con una espada! ¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS ESO NO ES GRAVE!?-grito Serra molesta.

-Pero la toda poderosa Serra me curo, así que no hay nada que temer-dijo Héctor con una sonrisa segura, Serra estaba consciente de que aun con su curación, esa herida debía escocerle aun.

-¡I-i-incluso alguien como yo tiene sus límites!-dijo Serra apenada por haberlo admitido, lo único rescatable era que, Héctor y ella eran los únicos en el pasillo en esos momentos...

-Estaré bien, ¿Además desde cuando dudas de tus propias habilidades?-dijo Héctor con cierto aire divertido.

-¡N-n-no vengas llorando conmigo cuando te vuelva a doler!-dijo Serra roja y haciendo un puchero, si no iba a escucharla pues entonces, que Elimine lo ayude si la herida vuelve a abrirse por el esfuerzo.

-Descuida, además no eres pesada-dijo Héctor con una sonrisa segura, Serra fue incapaz de responderle aquel... inesperado halago...

Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, Serra no estaba muy segura de como sentirse, a Héctor no le tomo mucho tiempo llevarla hasta su habitación y, para su sorpresa, Héctor no solo abrió la puerta de su cuarto mientras la tenía en brazos, sino que la llevo hasta su cama y la deposito en ella con una increíble suavidad.

-G-gracias...-dijo débilmente Serra con su rostro completamente rojo... ¿Desde cuándo Héctor podía ser tan... tan... galante?...

-No hay problema-dijo Héctor en tono animado y sonriendo de una manera que hizo que Serra por un momento, sintiera que su cuerpo se volvía gelatina-Bien será mejor que me...-comenzó a decir Héctor antes de que escuchara un sonoro crujido en su espalda... había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad...

-Así que, ¿No tenía nada de qué preocuparme, verdad?-dijo Serra en tono aburrido y con unos ligeros toques de sarcasmo.

-N-no sé de qué estás hablando-dijo Héctor tratando de mantener su sonrisa, hasta que un crujido muchísimo peor salió de su espalda... Serra no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de horror por el ruido...

-Ya tuve suficiente de tu numerito de chico rudo y genial-dijo Serra irritada y preocupada, antes de ponerse de pie como podía, el deber de una alma tan benefactora como ella nunca terminaba...

Luego de obligarlo a sentarse en su cama a base de empujones, Serra comenzó a quitarle la armadura y la camisa para examinar la herida de su espalda, afortunadamente no estaba abierta... pero aun así tenía un aspecto poco alentador...

-Quédate aquí mientras busco un ungüento que pueda ayudarte-dijo Serra en tono firme, agradeciendo haber hecho esos remedios con Lucius y Sakura unos días atrás...

-Pero yo no...-comenzó a decir Héctor en tono molesto, cuando Serra toco la herida aplicando una ligera presión... Héctor no sabía que era peor... si el dolor de su espalda... o el grito que soltó cuando Serra hizo presión...

-Juro Héctor que si vuelves a decir algo, yo misma terminare de partirte la espalda con mi cetro-dijo Serra en tono amenazante, Héctor no se atrevió ni siquiera a respirar...

Haciendo un visible esfuerzo, Serra llego a su librero donde, no solo tenía una vasta cantidad de libros de curación, sino también una cantidad grande de frascos con, remedios de todo tipo, luego de localizar el que le servía, comenzó a tratar la herida de Héctor en cuanto regreso a su cama...

Con delicadeza comenzó a colocar el remedio en la espalda de Héctor, Serra no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al notar, la bien formada espalda de Héctor, una lástima que la herida le dejara una cicatriz pero, al menos había logrado que aquella marca apenas fuera visible.

-No... tenías porque atravesarte de esa forma-dijo Serra en tono suave y bajo, después de todo, la razón por la que Héctor había quedado así de herido, fue porque la cubrió del ataque de un espadachín...

-De no haberlo hecho, el pudo haberte lastimado de gravedad o algo peor-dijo Héctor en tono algo serio.

-Pude haberlo esquivado-dijo Serra en tono desconforme.

-No iba a correr ese riesgo contigo... no podría...-dijo Héctor en tono algo bajo, haciendo que Serra detuviera su mano por unos momentos...

Serra comenzó a ponerse bastante roja ante el comentario de Héctor... no estaba segura si lo estaba interpretando correctamente pero... eso... casi sonaba como si Héctor no estuviera dispuesto a arriesgar su seguridad... acaso... él...

-Solo ten más cuidado bien... yo... tampoco quiero que te pase algo malo...-dijo Serra ocultando su sonrojado rostro en la espalda de Héctor, rezándole a Santa Elimine para que, Héctor no se percatara de lo rojo que estaba su rostro...

-Lo prometo...-dijo Héctor ligeramente abochornado, la calidez del rostro de Serra en su espalda era de verdad... agradable...

Luego de varios minutos en un relativo confortable silencio, Serra tomo todo el decoro que pudo y, tratando de mantenerse lo más tranquila posible dijo.

-Bueno, ya que te has portado muy bien, creo que puedo permitirte que descanses en mi fabulosa cama-dijo Serra tratando de hacerse la digna, luego de despegar su rostro de la espalda de Héctor.

-¿Estás segura Serra?-dijo Héctor incrédulo.

-¡No me hagas repetirlo dos veces!-dijo Serra tratando de ocultar su vergüenza-Pero si no quieres aceptar mi...-comenzó a decir Serra en tono digno, cuando un el cuerpo de Héctor se desplomo en la cama... antes de comenzar a roncar sonoramente... a Serra realmente no le sorprendía como habían terminado las cosas...

Serra suspiro desganada al ver como su Lord, el todo poderoso Marques de Ostia, dormía como un tronco sobre su cama y... comenzaba a dejar un pequeño charco de baba en sus finas sabanas... aun no entendía porque Santa Elimine la había condenado con una infinita paciencia... quizás era otra de las desventajas de ser tan agraciada.

Tomando un pañuelo de su cómoda, Serra comenzó con delicadeza a limpiar la baba de Héctor y cerrar un poco su boca para que al menos, dejara de chorrearla en sus sabanas, a pesar de todo eso, no podía negar que, después de ese pequeño arreglo, el rostro de Héctor ahora se miraba... lindo... casi podía decir que incluso tierno... realmente el cansancio le estaba haciendo estragos a su cabeza.

Sin más y negándose a ceder del todo su cama, Serra se acomodo a lado de Héctor y, decidió dormir un rato, no era un acto muy decoroso pero, confiaba lo suficiente en Héctor como para que no intentara nada, a menos que quisiera que lo empalara con su bastón, hasta que la punta redonda de este saliera por su boca.

Mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el cálido hombro de Héctor, Serra se dio cuenta de algo importante que le ayudo a dormir casi al instante, estando acurrucada de esa forma con Héctor... por primera vez en quizás toda su vida... se sentía completamente segura y protegida.


	83. Chapter 83

Fabrica de Plumas Mi Alegría 2

De verdad creí que tendría buena suerte hoy... es enserio... de verdad pensé que luego de unas rachas realmente malas invocando en las que, una colección de Arthur, Gunter y Jagen me habían llovido sin parar, creí de verdad que ahora por lo menos, me saldrían unidades de cuatro estrellas... ¡O POR LO MENOS DE TRES QUE PUDIERA CONSERVAR, PERO NO! ¡SOLO ME SALEN LOS APESTOSOS TRES MISMOS MONOS DE SIEMPRE! ¡Y SE SUPONE QUE ESTO, ESTA ACTIVADO PARA TENER OCHO POR CIENTO DE POSIBILIDADES DE QUE ME SALGAN LOS HÉROES DE TEMPORADA!

-Sabes, estoy casi segura de que algún doctor debió de haberte dicho que necesitas controlar esos corajes-dijo Anna soltando un suspiro cansado, ¡No necesito que ella me diga cómo DEBO reaccionar!

-¡Juro que si descubro que tu le hiciste algo al altar para que me saliera solo mierda! ¡TE VOLARE LA CABEZA DE UN DISPARO!-grite harta y apuntando a Anna con mi pistola, ¡Ya estoy hasta la madre de pasar por tantos tormentos por unos mugrientos orbes para que al final no reciba NADA!

-O-o-oye tranquila, se razonable y baja el arma...-dijo Anna en tono nervioso y créanme que me costó uno de mis inexistentes huevos para bajar el brazo...-Además yo te advertí que no era buena idea invocar-dijo Anna ligeramente más tranquila.

-¡Lo sé maldita sea! ¡LO SÉ!-grite al borde de la histeria, ¡Juro que estoy a nada de correr hacia la frontera de Embla y disparar a cualquier cosa que se mueva!

-Ya tranquila, no le harás ningún bien a tu presión con tantos gritos-dijo Anna tratando de calmarme-Mira solo te queda un orbe verde para invocar, con algo de suerte quizás te salga una Fae para fortalecer a la nuestra o por lo menos un Merric para que tengamos más gente que engrose las filas-dijo Anna en tono calmado...

Quizás tenga razón... ya me salieron como seis Arthur hoy, que posibilidades hay de que me salga un séptimo, es decir, eso ya sería algo al punto de considerarse un Deus Ex Machina de la mala suerte y, muy probablemente el colmo de todo lo que llevo invocando en el día.

Tratando de calmarme y haciendo unas profundas respiraciones, coloque mi último orbe en el altar de invocación esperando lo mejor, en estos momentos, hasta un Soren o un Hawkeye de tres estrellas no suena mal, claro tendré que invertir más tiempo y plumas para hacerlos de cinco estrellas pero sigue siendo mejor que...

...

...

...

-Mi señora, ¡Esta es la séptima vez que invoca el día de hoy! ¿De verdad no requiere de la ayuda de un guerrero de la justicia como yo?-

...

...

...

-¡Oh lo entiendo! Lo que pasa es que usted está enamorada de mi y le da mucha pena admitirlo, ¿Verdad?-

...

...

...

-No debería preocuparse por eso mi bella doncella de brillante mirada, pues aunque mi corazón está lleno de justicia, cabe perfectamente el corazón de una dama de tan hermoso rostro como el de usted-

...

...

...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anna de verdad llevaba mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo tan preocupada por su integridad física, sabía que... había sido un riesgo animar a Phyria con esta ultima invocación, en especial porque el algoritmo estaba a nada de darle una cuantiosa recompensa pero, si salía algo malo, desanimaría a Phyria de invocar por una buena temporada que, haría que perdiera esa posibilidad de sacar gente de cinco estrellas...

Lo que no contemplo era que ÉL volviera a salirle en una invocación, en serio, de todos los imbéciles repetidos que le habían salido a lo largo de este día, ¡PORQUE TUVO QUE SALIR PRECISAMENTE ÉL!

Para empeorar la situación, el parloteo de Arthur solo estaba haciendo que la rabia de Phyria subiera un nivel que le hizo a Anna seriamente considerar la posibilidad de salir de ahí y encerrar a Phyria en el lugar... al menos hasta que terminara de gritar y disparar... ¿Cómo ese tipo no se daba cuenta de que Phyria estaba a nada de matarlo?...

-Arthur-dijo Phyria en un tono serio, cortando el discurso sobre el poder del amor de Arthur-Perdón si sueno fría pero, nunca podrás atraerme ni siquiera para _"una noche"_ porque simplemente me gustan las chicas y tu, mi estimado compañero no tienes ni un ápice de feminidad en tu apariencia-dijo Phyria en tono algo frio.

-Oh ya veo...-dijo Arthur algo decepcionado-Pero descuide mi bella doncella, sé que puedo ayudarla en lo que sea que necesite-dijo Arthur con una sonrisa optimista... Anna para este punto se estaba acercando sigilosamente hacia la puerta de salida... esa atmosfera que generaba Phyria NO era normal...

-Escucha Arthur, puedo decir que te respeto como guerrero, tus origines y tu mala suerte pudieron haber frenado a cualquiera pero no a alguien con tu incansable espíritu de justicia y, eso es algo que de verdad respeto y valoro de ti como personaje y guerrero-dijo Phyria en el tono más tranquilo que pudo hacer mientras Arthur se maravillaba por esas palabras-Y espero que comprendas que no es tu culpa, es más culpa de las circunstancias pero, no tienes lo que se necesita para lo que te espera en este lugar, ¿Sabes por qué?-dijo Phyria tratando de mantener su tono, Arthur se limito a negar con la cabeza confundido.

-Porque... mi estimado guerrero de la justicia... ¡ESTE ES EL PUTO REINO DE ASKR!-dijo Phyria gritando como un demonio salido del más oscuro averno, antes de darle una patada tan fuerte en el pecho a Arthur que, Anna podía jurar que escucho como las costillas de Arthur se hacían trizas, antes de caer en el portal y volverse un montón de plumas...

Esto estaba mal... esto estaba terriblemente mal... ¡SI DEJABA SALIR A PHYRIA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, MATARÍA A CUALQUIER INFELIZ QUE SE CRUZARA EN SU CAMINO SOLO CON MIRARLO!

Para sorpresa de Anna, Phyria comenzó a maldecir con lo que llamaba, su voz de Death Black Metal, antes de comenzar a disparar hacia el altar de invocación como una poseída... al menos estaba a salvo de ser el blanco de su furia pero, esperaba que el altar no sufriera muchos daños, esa cosa no era nada barata de reparar...


	84. Chapter 84

El que no arriesga ¡No gana! Parte 1

En serio... ¿¡QUE MIERDA DE SUERTE TENGO HOY!? Ya había sido bastante con lidiar con los retrasos que tenemos de cada uno de los eventos, sin contar los que de plano ya perdí por culpa de Anna y ahora, luego de todo lo que hemos pasado... todo lo que tuve que trabajar limpiando baños de gasolineras abandonadas de la mano de dios... ¡SOLO ME SALE MIERDA!

¿¡Acaso esta madre trata de joderme la vida!? ¡NI SIQUIERA SE HA DIGNADO EN DARME AL MENOS GENTE DE TRES ESTRELLAS QUE PODRÍA LUEGO ENTRENAR! ¿¡QUE ES MUCHO PEDIR ESO!?

...

...

...

¡A la mierda!, si ya estoy aquí usare los orbes que me quedan en un último intento, prefiero gastarlos ahora y no llegar otra vez con esperanzas, ¡SOLO PARA QUE ESTA MADRE ME MANDE A LA MIERDA!

Colocando mis orbes en el altar que, pese a los disparos al parecer todavía funcionaba, este pronto me expulso tres orbes verdes, uno rojo y uno gris... esto ya huele a que me saldrá mierda pero de la añejada... bien... será mejor terminar con esto rápido para enclaustrarme en mi cuarto y pensar en mis decisiones de vida...

Coloque uno de los orbes verdes en el altar y, no tardo mucho en comenzar a invocar al nuevo héroe, salió el haz de luz de siempre y...

-Soy Bartre, un...

...

...

...

Sé que fue muy culero de mi parte soltarle un puñetazo recto justo a la cara para mandarlo directito al portal de plumas pero... ¡MALDITA SEA PORQUE MIERDAS SIEMPRE TIENEN QUE SER LOS MALDITOS TRES FULANOS DE SIEMPRE!

Ya no invocare estas malditas esferas verdes, invocare la roja esperando que me salgo ALGO aunque sea medianamente interesante, coloque el orbe rojo y después de que el altar hizo su fanfarrea, apareció...

-Hola, me llamo Henry, ¿Puedes decirme en dónde estoy?-dijo Henry en tono alegre, ¡POR FIN!

-¡HENRY!-grite emocionada antes de abrazarlo, ¡Por fin una unidad que de verdad me agrada!

-Oye tranquila loquita, nunca me niego a un abrazo pero, no creo que nos conozcamos-dijo Henry con cierto animo correspondiendo mi abrazo.

-Lo siento es solo que... ¡Dios, te juro que ya necesitaba una buena noticia!-dije en tono aliviado luego de terminar el abrazo.

-Niajajaja, para que estés tan feliz supongo que necesitaras la ayuda de un mago oscuro como yo-dijo Henry aun sonriendo.

-Pues de hecho sí, mi nombre es Phyria y en este momento estas en Askr, una tierra que está en guerra y, necesitamos la ayuda de héroes legendarios como tú para ponerle fin a esta-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Niajajaja, parece que mis experimentos peligrosos con la magia oscura me dieron el titulo de leyenda-dijo Henry muy feliz.

-En realidad es más por lo que lograste con los Custodios-dije en tono sereno.

-Oh bueno, fama es fama a fin de cuentas, ¿Hay alguno de mis compañeros aquí?-pregunto Henry curiosos.

-Olivia y Lucina están aquí, junto con otros héroes muy poderosos de otros mundos-dije en tono amable.

-¡Oh esplendido! Ver a mi amiga la loquita y a la hija de Chrom siempre es algo bueno, aunque tan bien me muero por conocer a los demás, aunque no estoy seguro si literalmente Niajajaja-dijo Henry emocionado.

-Bueno, cuando termine con las invocaciones que faltan, te los presentare a todos-dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Invocaciones?-pregunto Henry algo confundido.

-Si, básicamente te traje con ayuda de estos orbes y el altar que esta detrás de ti-dije en tono calmado.

-¡Oh! ¿Puedo tratar de hacer una invocación? He leído sobre una antigua magia prohibida para traer a los muertos, siempre me pregunte si algún día podría hacer algo similar-dijo Henry muy emocionado.

-Bueno porque no, estoy segura de que tu tendrás mucha mejor suerte que yo-dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Espero que logre invocar un zombi o algo que este bien podrido!-dijo Henry alegre antes de tomar uno de los orbes verdes.

-No cuentes mucho con eso-dije soltando un suspiro, luego de darle una pequeña explicación a Henry sobre cómo funcionaba el altar, colocó un orbe verde en el lugar correspondiente y luego hice el ritual, de la enceguecedora luz apareció...

...

...

...

OH

POR

¡DIOS!

-Soy Minerva, princesa de Medonia, ¿Podrían explicarme que hago en este lugar?-dijo Minerva en tono algo demandante.

-¡POR DIOS HENRY, TE JURO QUE AHORA TE VEO COMO MI MEJOR AMIGO!-grite emocionada antes de abrazar a Henry, ¡DIOS GRACIAS!

-¡Genial, tengo una mejor amiga!-dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

-... No soy una persona muy paciente, en especial cuando evidentemente me han secuestrado-dijo Minerva en tono frio... bien será mejor que le explique las cosas antes de que nos haga picadillo...

-Lo siento-dije ligeramente nerviosa antes de despegarme de Henry-Vera princesa Minerva, mi nombre es Phyria y se encuentra en el reino de Askr en estos momentos para, ayudarnos a detener una cruenta guerra, de hecho su hermana María y las Alas Blancas están aquí con nosotros-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¡Quieres decir que TU eres la responsable de que no encontrara a mi hermana en el castillo!-dijo Minerva furiosa casi lista para molerme a golpes... de no ser que me defendí rápido... tuve suerte de que no usara su hacha...

-Oye tranquila, esto es completamente al azar-dije en tono serio mientras forcejeaba con Minerva... Minerva es bastante fuerte-María está bien y de hecho a estado aquí haciéndose más fuerte y jugando con algunas niñas que también fueron invocadas, además las Alas Blancas la han estado cuidado en todo momento-dije en tono decidido afianzando mejor mi agarre, si cedo un poco estoy segura que Minerva no dudara en tratar de tomar su hacha...

Para mi fortuna, Minerva se detuvo casi al instante de que termine de hablar y, aunque estaba claro que aun no estaba muy feliz por todo el asunto, al menos estaba dispuesta a confiar... por lo menos medianamente en mis palabras.

-Si descubro que María a estado aquí en contra de su voluntad, te matare-dijo Minerva en tono siniestro.

-Sabes, considerando que Palla siempre habla maravillas de ti, creía que eras alguien distinto-dije con cierto fastidio, ¿Qué parte no entiende de que María está a salvo?... de hecho ha sido María quien nos ha ayudado a regresar en una pieza de las batallas...

-E-e-ella a dichos cosas buenas de mi...-dijo Minerva bastante avergonzada... parece que Lyn y Florina no serán la única parejita de chicas casi establecida de la Orden de los Héroes~

-Disculpen, ya que nadie va a matarse hoy, ¿Puedo hacer otra invocación?-pregunto Henry en tono curioso.

-Claro Henry, coloca el orbe que quieras y yo haré el resto-dije en tono tranquilo, antes de que Henry emocionado tomara otro orbe verde.

-Y... bueno...-comenzó a decirme Minerva algo insegura-¿Qué ha dicho Palla de mi?-preguntó Minerva volteando su mirada hacia otro lado, en un patético intento de ocultar su sonrojo... Oh definitivamente no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad de oro~


	85. Chapter 85

El que no arriesga ¡No gana! Parte 2

No alcance ni a comentarle dos cosas a Minerva cuando Henry hizo que se me cayera la boca cuando de la segunda esfera verde que uso le salió una Gunnthrá... en serio, no sé si Henry esta bendecido o maldecido pero... ¡POR DIOS! ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO ESA CLASE DE MALDICIÓN!

Tuve que darle una explicación a Gunnthrá sobre todo el asunto en general y, también me sirvió para comentarle a Henry y a Minerva que, estábamos preparándonos para ir a la región de Nilf para detener al siniestro rey Surtr, quien había invadido la tierra de natal de Gunnthrá en su afán de conquista y que, si no lo deteníamos pronto, no solo el reino de Askr estaría en grave peligro.

-Entonces, ¿Dices que mi hermana los está apoyando para realizar un contraataque?-preguntó Gunnthrá en tono curioso.

-Sí, necesitamos más fuerzas si queremos entrar en territorio enemigo, corrimos con suerte de que encontramos a Fjorm antes de que fuera muy tarde la primera vez que nos acercamos al borde-dije en tono algo preocupado.

-Te agradezco de corazón que hayas salvado a mi hermana menor Phyria, hubiera deseado que mi yo de esta zona hubiera podido hacer más por ella y los demás...-dijo Gunnthrá en tono afligido.

-Esperen un momento, ¿A qué se refiere con su _"yo"_ de esta zona? ¿Tiene alguna gemela malvada o algo así?-dijo Henry en tono pensativo.

-Verán, las invocaciones no solo se limitan a otros mundos, también puede traer gente de otro tiempos o dimensiones paralelas a Askr, incluso puede traer enemigos de ustedes-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Creo que lo último que necesito es que el traidor de mi hermano este en nuestras filas-dijo Minerva en tono severo y con los brazos cruzados.

-Temó que eso es al azar Minerva, aunque no creo que lo podamos traer tan fácilmente-dije soltando un suspiro, aun Anna no se ha molestado en explicarme como puedo acceder a los héroes semanales...

-¿Entonces quieres decir que incluso podría traer al mismísimo Grima?-preguntó Henry emocionado.

-Pues... si en teoría si pero, no entiendo porque querrías traer al dragón que se puede cargar a Askr cualquier día de la semana-dije en tono cansado.

-¿Cargar?-pregunto Gunnthrá muy confundida.

-Básicamente, devastar el lugar de un solo ataque... y quizás luego orinarse sobre el-dije en tono seguro, aunque mi ultimo comentario hizo sonrojar un poco a Gunnthrá... bien parece que alguien más que se unirá al grupo de adultos como Lucius y Olivia.

-Ese último comentario no era necesario-dijo Minerva en tono algo duro.

-De todas maneras, si tienes el poder de traerlo significa que también tienes el poder de controlarlo, ¡Así que no debería haber problema!-dijo Henry en tono alegre.

-N-no estoy segura si deberíamos tomar tantos riesgos-dijo Gunnthrá en tono preocupado.

-De todas maneras dudo que salga tan fácilmente, recuerden que todo esto es al azar-dije en tono seguro.

-Aun así no pierdo nada en intentarlo-dijo Henry en tono optimista-¿¡Me pregunto qué tipo de increíbles maldiciones podría hacer con una de sus escamas!?-dijo Henry emocionado antes de tomar la ultima esfera para que hiciera la invocación.

-¿Tu amigo siempre se comporta así?-dijo Minerva ligeramente preocupada.

-Henry es un loquillo pero es buena gente, solo está muy metido en la magia oscura pero, viene de un lugar donde no necesariamente todos los que usan magia oscura son malvados-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Me he comunicado en sueños con Phyria, así que si ella confía en él, entonces estoy segura de que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos-dijo Gunnthrá en tono amable.

-Aun así, no dejare que ese chico este solo con mi hermana-dijo Minerva en tono firme.

-No creo que puedas prohibírselo a María, en especial porque ella es la segunda al mando de la Orden de los Héroes-dije con una sonrisa segura.

-¿¡COMO QUE ELLA ES LA SEGUNDA AL MANDO!?-dijo Minerva casi cayéndose de la sorpresa.

-Oye de que te sorprendes, es evidente que tiene grandes dotes de líder que vienen de familia-dije con cierto orgullo... aunque Michalis no fue un buen líder... y Minerva tampoco hizo un gran trabajo porque sus enemigos la derrocaron con cierta rapidez... y María aun no ha hecho la gran cosas desde que la nombre segunda al mando... pero bueno, de todas maneras soy más optimista con María.

-¡Chicas! ¡No logre invocar a Grima, pero si una niña a caballo con ropa elegante!-grito de repente Henry captando nuestra atención, con esa descripción podría ser casi cualquiera, me pregunto quién ¡OH PUTA MADRE, NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA INVOCADO A VERÓNICA!

-Soy Verónica, princesa imperial de Embla, tengo la impresión de que este no es mi mundo-dijo Verónica en tono ligeramente pensativo.

-¡HENRY! ¡JURO QUE SI SE TE OCURRE INCLUSO EXPERIMENTAR CON ALGUIEN PARA PROBAR TUS MALDICIONES! ¡TE CONSEGUIRÉ A TODOS LOS INFELICES QUE QUIERAS!-grite emocionada antes de abrazar a Henry, ¡ESTE SIN DUDAS ES UNO DE LOS DÍAS MÁS FELICES DE MI VIDA!

-¡Espera! ¡No estarás hablando enserio!-dijo Gunnthrá muy asustada.

-Realmente estoy dudando seriamente de sus capacidades de líder-dijo Minerva en tono serio.

-Además no necesito sujetos de prueba, con que me des un laboratorio bien acondicionado, estaré más que feliz-dijo Henry en tono alegre.

-Pues considerarlo hecho-dije con una gran sonrisa, luego de dejar de abrazar a Henry.

-¿Alguien puede darme algunas instrucciones? No estoy segura como es la situación de este Askr y Embla-dijo Verónica con un ligero tono demandante.

-O cierto, lo siento Verónica, veras...-comencé a decir en tono tranquilo cuando de repente la voz de Anna me interrumpió.

-Oye Phyria, se que estas molesta porque las cosas no te han salido bien con el altar de invocación pero ¿¡PERO QUÉ CARAJOS!?-comenzó a decir Anna tratando de animarme, hasta que casi se le calló la boca cuando vio quienes estaban conmigo.

-La comandante Anna de aquí es algo grosera-dijo Verónica en tono pensativa.

-Entre otras cosas-dije soltando un suspiro, lo peor de todo es que Gunnthrá se sonrojo por la boca sucia y filistea de Anna.

-¿¡PERO TU... COMO...!?-dijo Anna apenas articulando palabras, luego de acercarse a nosotros algo alterada.

-Anna, reúne a toda la orden, hay unas personitas que van a estar muy felices de ver a nuestros nuevos compañeros-dije en tono animado, ¡Ya era hora de que las cosas por fin comenzaran a ir bien para variar!


	86. Chapter 86

Nueva Perspectiva

Bien aunque no lo pareciera, esta reunión de personal improvisada había salido mejor de lo que creí, María y las Alas Blancas estaban emocionadas por tener a Minerva en el grupo y, no se me escapo aquellas sonrisas que tenían Minerva y Palla cuando se abrazaron... y estoy bastante segura de que más de uno lo noto también.

Decir que Fjorm estaba feliz por ver a su hermana, se quedaba corto en especial cuando Fjorm prácticamente se le arrojo encima a Gunnthrá para abrazarla llorosa, Gunnthrá también estaba igual de emocionada y, le prometió a Fjorm que haría lo posible por rescatar al resto de sus hermanos y liberar el reino de Nilf.

Henry fue bastante bien recibido por _"Marth"_ ya que al parecer, ambos venían del mismo mundo, aunque no pude evitar notar que comenzaron a hablar en secreto algunas cosas en cuanto se alejaron un poco del grupo, francamente no me sorprendería que estuvieran discutiendo algo sobre su mundo o de su situación actual.

A pesar de que Olivia venía de otra línea temporal, se veía feliz de tener a alguien que fuera de alguna manera conocido de su mundo aunque, se notaba que ciertos comentarios de Henry la incomodaban bastante, supongo que esta Olivia apenas había comenzado a conocer al Henry de su mundo.

Pero... como era de esperarse, cuando Verónica hizo acto de presencia... se podría decir que los que ya tenían experiencia lidiando con la Verónica de este mundo... no tomaron muy bien que estuviera tan campante dentro del castillo de Askr y específicamente a mi lado...

Literalmente Camilla me jalo y me abrazo _"protectoramente"_ para defenderme de esa _"endemoniada niña"_ mientras el resto se colocaba al frente para escudarme de cualquier ataque... siendo sincera... no dije nada porque, ¿Cuántos pueden decir que Camilla apachurro sus caras contra sus pechos?, aunque el único problema era que apenas podía respirar pero bueno actualmente el oxigeno está sobrevalorado.

Desgraciadamente Anna me reventó la burbuja y, tuve que unirme a ella para explicarles que esta Verónica, no era la que conocíamos en este Askr y que venía de una versión alterna de Ask donde ella no era malvada y solo quería encontrar a su hermano Bruno, luego de dialogar y dar un par de explicaciones extra al menos la mayoría ya no tenían cara de que querían molerla a golpes... de hecho incluso Fae le gruño... aunque más que intimidar, su gruñido fue bastante tierno...

-Entonces... ¿Lo que tratas de decir es que esta princesa Verónica, no es con la que hemos estado peleando estos últimos meses?-dijo Héctor... aparentemente haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental para entender la idea...

-Sí, esta Verónica es de una mundo alterno de Askr donde, aparentemente aun no tiene la maldición de la sangre de Embla-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Aun no entiendo, ¿Cómo pueden haber más de un Askr?, puedo entender que nuestros mundos tengan ese detalle pero... ¿Por qué un lugar tan central como lo es este mundo, sufre de los mismos fenómenos?-dijo Catria en tono pensativo.

-Bueno se supone que la teoría de los universos paralelos afecta todo universo conocido y Askr, no debería ser la excepción a la regla, aunque técnicamente en mi mundo es una teoría de la física cuántica que han estado dando por buena porque ya no se quieren romper más la cabeza con el asunto-dije soltando un suspiro cansado.

-¿Qué demonios es la física cuántica?-pregunto Minerva muy confundida... de hecho todos se veían igual de confundidos... bien... veamos que tan buena o mala maestra soy...

-Es una rama de estudio de la física que se encarga de dar una descripción fundamental de la naturaleza a escalas espaciales pequeñas, como los átomos, electrones, ondas y otras cosas-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¿Átomos?-pregunto L´Arachel muy confundida.

-¿Electrones?-pregunto Palla en tono pensativo.

-¿Las ondas tienen que ver con el microondas de tu cuarto, Phyria?-pregunto María en tono curioso.

-Si de hecho es un tipo de onda, también las ondas del agua son otra, de hecho los terremotos son causados por ondas precisamente-dije en tono seguro.

-¿Cómo una simple onda puede provocar semejante calamidad?-pregunto Lucius algo preocupado.

-Miren, podría quedarme hablando todo el día de eso porque, básicamente esa es mi especialidad, pero tendría que hablar de muchos conceptos y cosas que, estoy segura de que me tomará días sino es que meses para dejárselos claro-dije soltando un suspiro cansado.

-¡Oye! ¿Acaso nos estás diciendo tontos?-dijo Nino con cierto reclamo.

-No pero, les aseguro que no es algo tan fácil de comprender al nivel que me lo enseñaron-dije en tono sereno.

-Oh por favor Phyria, quizás la mayoría no tengan mis increíbles capacidades mentales y espirituales pero, puedo asegurarte de que soy bastante capaz de entender cualquier conocimiento que aprendiste en aquel, monasterio donde estudiaste-dijo Serra en tono orgulloso y seguro... no era un monasterio... era una universidad...

-De acuerdo, si crees que es tan simple, te diré algunas de las cosas que tuve que estudiar y aprender a lo largo de mis cinco años y medio de carrera, solo para que te des una idea-dije en tono serio, antes de visiblemente tomar aire y comenzar a hablar-Ecuaciones diferenciales, Ecuaciones Lineales, Ecuaciones Armónicas, Ecuaciones Tensoriales, Ecuación de Calor, Derivadas e Integrales, Física Teórica, Mineralogía, Mineralogía Descriptiva, Química Analítica, Química Orgánica, Geología, Geobiología, Geoestadistica, Geodinámica, Hidrología, Estratigrafía de Secuencias, Sedimentología, Sistema Petrolero, Magnetometría, Gravimetría, Fundamentos Geofísicos, Integración de Métodos Geofísicos, Geofísica Nuclear, Prospección Sísmica, Números Imaginarios, Teoría del Potencial, y eso solo mencionando algunas-dije antes de quedarme casi sin aire, ¡Lo peor de todo es que estoy segura de que ni siquiera llegue a la mitad del temario de mi carrera!

-Y no eran solo las materias, durante casi cuatro años estuve tomando clases desde las siete de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche, siempre regresaba a mi modesto departamento llena de hojas y hojas de problemas matemáticos que, resuelve estas treinta ecuaciones lineales, que haz veinte ecuaciones tensoriales, que haz estas series trigonométricas, reduce estas cincuenta ecuaciones hasta llegar a cero, usa la transformada de Fourier para resolver estos ejercicios, resuelve estos problemas de números imaginarios... ¡Estoy segura que solo con eso mate medio bosque de tantas hojas y hojas de soluciones que tuve que hacer! ¡Y eso de solo las materias que tenían matemáticas que prácticamente las lleve TODO el tiempo que estuve en la universidad!-dije completamente desesperada... creo que libere un poquito mis frustraciones con todo esto...

Cuando mire a mis compañeros se veían... bueno... como si todas mis palabras hubieran provocado que el cerebro se les derritiera y se les escapara por las orejas... creo que la única que se me ocurre que estaría más que deseosa de aprender todo esto sería Miriel...

-¡Mi cabeza!-grito llorosa Sharena tomando su cabeza con sus manos... bueno... al menos no exploto su cabeza...

-¿¡Qué demonios fue todo ese palabrerío... realmente significaba algo?-dijo Rebecca como si tuviera algún tipo de crisis existencial...

-¿¡Cómo demonios tu cabeza aun no ha explotado con todo eso!?-grito Lyn alterada... creo que porque la mayoría de esas cosas se quedo en mi baúl de _"traumas de la universidad"_...

-Tanto... conocimiento...-dijo Lucius débilmente... de hecho la mayoría tenía cara de estar o muy confundidos... o aterrados de por vida... de hecho Elise, Est, Fae, Florina, Lucina, María, Nino, Olivia y Sakura estaban en esa categoría...

-Y... yo pensé que ser un rey era difícil...-dijo Alfonse con una cara como si le hubieran dicho que en el pueblo de alado quemaban perritos vivos...

-No volveré a quejarme de mis clases nunca más-dijo Verónica temblorosa... vaya... quedo traumada el primer día aquí... esto no puede ser buena señal...

-¡Mi estimada Phyria! ¡No hay duda de que usted debe ser una erudito de enorme prestigio!-dijo L´Arachel emocionada... ¿¡Ah!?

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-dije completamente incrédula, ¿Ahora que se le metió en la cabeza a L´Arachel?

-Solo una persona con su zagas, brillante y privilegiada mente, podría pasar semejante empresa con honores, no hay duda de que usted es una verdadera genio entre simples mortales como nosotros-dijo L´Arachel en tono enfático y sincero...

-Por supuesto que no, de hecho no era la peor pero definitivamente no era la mejor estudiante, además todo eso me dejo secuelas, hasta la fecha aun sigo teniendo pesadillas donde vomito números con sangre hasta morir-dije con cierto fastidio... de hecho aun me sorprende que aprobaran mi tesis...

-¿Vomitar números con sangre? ¡Yo quiero tener pesadillas así!-dijo Henry emocionado... al menos se volvió parte del selecto grupo que aun puede hablar... de hecho Camilla, Fjorm y Gunnthrá son las que relativamente están mejor, solo se ven pasmadas... el resto se ven como si se les hubieran apagado el cerebro...

-Bien Phyria, ya que hiciste un gran trabajo rompiéndoles el cerebro a todos, sugiero que terminemos la reunión y luego busques una manera digerible de explicarles la teoría de los universos paralelos-dijo Anna en un mal intento de aguantar una risa antes de irse de la sala soltando una fuerte carcajada...

...

...

...

Bien... supongo que no pasara nada si los dejo solos aquí mientras se componen, después de todo aun debo ver como se los explicare... quizás podría usar el experimento del gato de Schrödinger... mejor no, las niñas se podrían tristes si les digo de que hay una probabilidad del cincuenta por ciento de que el gato este muerto...


	87. Chapter 87

Enigmas Simples

Con un par de semanas de entrenamiento extenuante, la Orden de los Héroes estaba teniendo un merecido descanso en la sala recreativa que Phyria había construido para ellos un tiempo atrás, algo que agradecían muchos de los guerreros del grupo, en especial aquellos que querían pasar más tiempo con sus familias, gracias a la libertad que ahora habían obtenido en este lugar, lejos de sus deberes y responsabilidades de sus mundos.

Sharena podía dar fe de la gran idea que había sido hacer este lugar, no solo porque era un lugar donde podía jugar con su hermano todo tipo de juegos de mesa del mundo de Phyria, sino que también convivir con mucho de los héroes que, poco a poco se estaban convirtiendo en sus amigos.

Pese a su preocupación inicial, Sharena se alegro de ver como la princesa Verónica realmente estaba haciendo un intento por llevarse bien con los demás, pese a su aparente falta de experiencia en eso, no era grosera o algo así pero, a veces su rostro demasiado neutral tendía a ahuyentar a la gente, en especial a los guardias que un estaban tratando de acostumbrarse a su presencia.

Con casi toda la orden reunida, el grupo había comenzado un entretenido juego de adivinanzas mientras esperaban a Phyria, al parecer había hecho un desastre en su habitación buscando unos juegos extra que tenía guardados en su closet y, necesitaba por lo menos ordenar un poco sus cosas antes de enseñarles como jugar aquellos juegos.

-Bien creo que tengo una-dijo Gunnthrá en tono amable- _"Ven al campo por las noches  
si me quieres conocer, soy señor de grandes ojos cara seria y gran saber"-_dijo Gunnthrá en tono animado.

-Mmm... esa es una difícil-dijo Fae en tono pensativo.

-Se me ocurren un par de respuestas pero, esta se las dejare a ustedes pequeñitas-dijo Henry en tono alegre.

-No es justo Henry, al menos danos una pista-dijo Elise haciendo un puchero.

-Pero si lo hace, donde estaría la diversión-dijo Camilla en tono gentil.

-Además no es muy difícil chicas, solo piensen bien en lo que dijo la princesa Gunnthrá-dijo Catria soltando un ligero suspiro.

-Pues discúlpanos si no todos podemos ser genios como tu-dijo Est con cierto reclamo.

-¡Lo tengo! Son los lobos-dijo Sharena en tono animado y seguro.

-Lo siento pero no es la respuesta-dijo Gunnthrá en tono tranquilo.

-Buen intento princesa Sharena-dijo Fjorm en tono amable.

-Sí pero no lo suficientemente bueno-dijo Sharena un poco triste.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Es el búho!-dijo María dando unos cuantos saltitos.

-Los has adivinado princesa María-dijo Gunnthrá en tono jovial.

-Bueno no podía ser menos de nuestra segunda al mando-dijo Est en tono alegre mientras acariciaba la cabeza de María despeinándola un poco.

-Buen trabajo María-dijo Minerva con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Solo un " _buen trabajo María"_? Al menos me merezco un abrazo-dijo María en tono divertido mientras se acercaba a su hermana mayor.

-Bueno yo...-dijo Minerva ligeramente apenada.

-Vamos comandante, no tiene nada de malo demostrar afecto hacia tu familia en público-dijo Palla en tono alegre antes de abrazar a sus hermanas, Est sonreía con el abrazo mientras que Catria se mostraba algo apenada.

Minerva algo sonrojada extendió sus brazos y antes de que pudiera prepararse, María salto sobre ella para recibir su abrazo, pese a la pena Minerva no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa, de verdad le alegraba poder pasar ese tiempo con su querida hermana menor.

-¡Kya! ¡Realmente las dos son muy tiernas!-dijo Feh alegre mientras comenzaba a aletear emocionada.

-Esto me hace desear tener hermanas mayores-dijo Nino con un ligero tono triste.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Por supuesto que tienes hermanas mayores!-dijo Lyn animada, antes de abrazar a Nino junto con Florina.

-Siempre serás para nosotras como nuestra hermana menor Nino-dijo Florina en tono dulce, haciendo que Nino se pusiera algo roja pero, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¡Yo también quiero mi abrazo!-dijo Sharena alegre mirando a su hermano, Alfonse con una sonrisa abrazo a su hermana.

-Desearía que mi hermano estuviera aquí...-dijo Verónica un poco desanimada.

-Bueno no soy tu hermano, pero ambos tenemos el pelo blanco, ¿Debe contar de alguna manera?-dijo Henry en tono animado y extendiendo sus brazos, para sorpresa del grupo, Verónica al final acepto su abrazo completamente roja y acurrucándose un poco en su pecho... más de uno de verdad deseaba que Phyria estuviera aquí con su cámara.

-Chicos, creo que tengo una adivinanza en la que todos pueden participar-dijo Palla con cierto animo.

-¡Oh! ¡Te refieres a esa!-dijo Est emocionada.

-Est, más te vale no decir la respuesta-dijo Catria con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, no lo hare porque no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa-dijo Est contenta.

-¿Cómo va la adivinanza señorita Palla?-pregunto Sakura en tono gentil.

-Bien escuchen bien chicos, _"Cabeza de hierro, cuerpo de madera, si te piso un dedo, ¡menudo grito pegas!"-_ dijo Palla en tono animado.

-Una estaca con punta de metal-dijo Henry en tono seguro.

-Lo siento pero no es la respuesta-dijo Palla aun sonriendo.

-¡El hacha!-dijo Héctor en tono animado.

-Cerca pero no-dijo Catria en tono tranquilo.

-¿Un bastón?-pregunto Serra no muy segura.

-Claro que no-dijo Est en tono divertido.

-¿Una flecha?-dijo Rebecca en tono pensativo.

-Tampoco-dijo Palla de buen humor.

-Si no es una flecha, debe ser un arco-dijo Setsuna en tono algo bajo y seguro.

-Se están alejando de la respuesta-dijo Catria con una ligera sonrisa.

-No puede ser una espada-dijo Lyn en tono pensativo.

-Al menos que sea una espada con mango de madera-dijo Lucina en tono reflexivo.

-¿Tampoco es una lanza, verdad?-pregunto Florina.

-No, parece que nadie puede con la súper adivinanza de Palla-dijo Est en tono orgulloso.

-Realmente Palla debe tener la mente de un gran erudito-dijo L´Arachel con cierto aire solemne.

-O nosotros no somos muy listos-dijo Verónica soltando un suspiro.

-Apoyo la idea de Verónica-dijo Anna en tono divertido.

-No sea cruel comandante y ayúdenos-dijo Sharena haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Quizás no deba ser necesariamente un arma-dijo Lucius en tono amable.

-Tal vez sea algún tipo de herramienta-dijo Alfonse en tono reflexivo.

-¿Hermana, sabes la respuesta?-dijo María preguntándole a Minerva.

-Mmm... es... ¿Un martillo?-dijo Minerva en tono pensativo.

-Correcto Minerva, no por nada era nuestra comandante-dijo Palla en tono animado, haciendo que Minerva se sonrojara ligeramente, mientras las niñas vitoreaban a Minerva.

-¿Sabias la respuesta hermana?-pregunto Fjorm en tono curioso.

-Sí pero, no quería echarles a perder la diversión-dijo Gunnthrá con una ligera sonrisa.

-En especial cuando pasan estas cosas-dijo Camilla en tono animado mientras miraba como Minerva se ponía más roja por el exceso de atención que recibía.

-Parece que encontraron la manera de entretenerse-dijo Phyria en tono animado mientras entraba a la sala.

-B-bueno, estabas tardando y...-comenzó a decir Olivia algo mortificada hasta que Phyria la detuvo con suavidad.

-Tranquilos, esto me enseñara a no hacer tanto desorden-dijo Phyria en tono divertido, antes de sentarse en el sofá que compartían Camilla, Fjorm y Gunnthrá-Y ya que están con las adivinanzas, tengo una que les encantara-dijo Phyria con una gran sonrisa.

-¿No tiene que ver con números verdad?-dijo Héctor algo asustado, luego de escuchar ese parloteo de Phyria, aprender sobre la tesorería de un reino ya no sonaba tan mal.

-No descuida y, si usan la lógica encontraran la respuesta muy rápido-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-Entonces no tienen mucha oportunidad-dijo Anna en tono burlón.

-No hables por todos-dijo Serra algo molesta.

-¿Cuál es su adivinanza Phyria?-pregunto Gunnthrá en tono amable.

-Bien atentos porque deben prestar mucha atención-dijo Phyria en un ligero tono serio- _"Imaginen que están esperando a alguien sentados en una banca y ven a dos mujeres pasar comiendo una de esas paletas tubulares de nieve que les he dado, bien una de ella se lo está comiendo a mordidas y la otra simplemente la está chupando, ahora díganme, ¿Cuál de estas dos mujeres está casada?"-_ dijo Phyria esbozando una enorme sonrisa... la mayoría se quedo mudo ante la pregunta.

-¿¡Qué clase de adivinanza obscena es esa!?-grito Minerva furiosa, nadie sabía si estaba roja de la pena o de la ira.

-¿De qué estás hablando hermana?-pregunto María muy confundida...Minerva parecía que estaba ahogándose tratando de pensar en que decirle.

-¡Por Naga Phyria! ¡HAY NIÑAS PRESENTES!-dijo Catria completamente roja y molesta.

-Eso sin contar a Alfonse, Fjorm, Gunnthrá, Lucius y Olivia-dijo Anna antes de partirse de la risa.

-¡No está ayudando comandante!-dijo Alfonse apenado y alterado, sin atreverse a apartar sus manos de su rostro.

-¡Esta vez te pasaste Phyria!-dijo Lyn indignada y roja.

-¡Uno pensaría que no podías caer más bajo!-dijo Rebecca igual de roja y molesta.

-Estamos hablando de Phyria Rebecca, ¡Por supuesto que puede caer muy bajo!-dijo Nino gritando roja.

-¿¡Phyria porque dijiste ese tipo de adivinanza!?-dijo Florina muy roja y alterada.

-¡Esto rompe todas las reglas de la decencia!-grito L´Arachel cubriéndo su rostro completamente rojo.

-¡Y eso es quedarse corto!-dijo Lucina bajando la mirada completamente roja, al parecer le estaba saliendo vapor de sus oídos.

-¡Ni siquiera quiero saber la respuesta!-grito Olivia igual de alterada que L´Arachel.

-No sé de que están hablando-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡DEJA DE HACERTE LA TONTA!-grito Serra furiosa.

-Phyria esto no es gracioso-dijo Palla en tono duro y gélido.

-Phyria está sin dudas ha sido una de tus bromas de peor gusto-dijo Camilla en tono frio, deseando haber tenido su hacha a la mano para arrojársela a Phyria...

-Q-q-q-q-quizás solo lo estamos mal entendiendo-dijo Gunnthrá abochornada y apenas articulando palabra, Fjorm se limitaba a cubrir su incandescente rostro con sus manos.

-Bueno si hay que elegir, ¡Yo voto por la chica que la esta chupando!-dijo Henry en tono alegre... hasta que comenzó a empalidecer por la mirada que le arrojaron la mayoría de las chicas del grupo...

-Y-y-y-yo opino lo mismo que Henry-dijo Héctor un poco asustado y deliberadamente apartándose de cualquier chica del grupo.

-Entonces yo también votó por la que la esta chupando-dijo Est en tono alegre, haciendo que Palla y Catria empalidecieran.

-¡No tomen partido en esto niñas!-dijo Lucius rojo y bastante tembloroso.

-Entonces yo voto por la que la esta mordiendo-dijo Sharena con una gran sonrisa, Alfonse tuvo un severo ataque de tos mientras Anna no paraba de carcajearse.

-Yo iré por el equipo de las mordidas-dijo Verónica en tono seguro.

-¡Yo también me uno al equipo de las mordidas!-dijo Elise emocionada, aunque no comprendió porque su hermana se había puesto tan tensa y pálida-¿A cuál equipo te unirás Sakura?-pregunto Elise en tono inocente.

-Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yo...-dijo Sakura roja, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

-Yo tampoco se cual elegir-dijo Feh en tono pensativo.

-Tengo la respuesta-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo.

-Enserio Setsuna, ¿Y cuál es?-pregunto Fae en tono curioso, más de uno se preparaba para lo peor.

-Es la que tiene el anillo de bodas en la mano-dijo Setsuna en tono seguro.

-¡Correcto!-dijo Phyria en tono animado, mientras más de uno quedaba completamente estupefacto...

-¡Cierto! ¿Cómo no lo pensé?-dijo Sharena dándose un manotazo en la frente, ¡Era tan obvio!

-Rayos-dijo Verónica con cierto fastidio, no podía creer que Setsuna hubiera resuelto el acertijo...

-Entonces... las paletas...-dijo Gunnthrá débilmente.

-Por supuesto que no tenían nada que ver con la respuesta, ¿Cómo alguien puede averiguar con eso, que una persona está casada o no?-dijo Phyria en tono seguro, mientras los adultos trataban de comprender el asunto-Aunque eso me dejo en claro que tipo de mente tienen ustedes-dijo Phyria con una enorme sonrisa burlona, ¡Cómo le encantaba molestar a las personas con esta broma!

En las puertas del enorme castillo de Askr, dos guardias estaban patrullando la entrada un poco aburridos, era bastante raro tener un día tan inusualmente tranquilo en el castillo, en especial luego de la llegada de la legendaria invocadora y los héroes de otros mundos pero, tampoco era tan mal recibido por la mayoría de los guardias.

Ambos hombres se sorprendieron al ver, cuando la legendaria invocadora salía como alma llevada por el diablo gritando _"¡No me arrepiento de nada!"_ siendo perseguida por casi toda Orden de los Héroes que, al juzgar por sus expresiones, parecían más una multitud iracunda dispuesta a matar a golpes a la invocadora.

Mientras veían aquella concurrencia alejarse cada vez más del castillo, ambos hombres suspiraron un poco cansados, sin duda no era más que otro día normal en el castillo de Askr.


	88. Chapter 88

Apoyo de Romance Final (Héctor/Serra)

Para este punto, Héctor realmente no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, bueno realmente sabía lo que estaba por hacer pero, dudaba lograrlo de la manera más correcta posible, después de todo no era un experto ni remotamente en estas cosas y cualquier error, haría que su corazón quedara tan destrozado que, sería incapaz de recuperarse de semejante golpe.

Apenas fue capaz de seguir adelante con la muerte de sus padre y, luego de la muerta de su hermano Uther... de no ser por el apoyo de todos sus camaradas en armas... probablemente Héctor no hubiera sido capaz de seguir viviendo por la pérdida de quien había sido su mejor amigo, hermano y... padre...

Héctor hizo lo posible por no ponerse emocional, no necesitaba que esos sentimiento lo hicieran hacerlo peor de lo que probablemente lo haría, guiado por un impulso, Héctor saco la pequeña caja donde contenía lo que eran sus esperanzas y sueños, Phyria había sido extremadamente generosa con él al cederle los orbes sagrados que necesitaba para pagarle a Anna este regalo que, esperaba que cumpliera con las expectativas de su amada... aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo... realmente dudaba que ni un diamante del tamaño de la luna, fuera suficiente para esa mujer...

Dándose un par de cachetadas para darse valor, Héctor respiro hondo para mantener su compostura, esto era algo en lo que no debía fallar sin importar lo que pasara, lograría confesarle sus sentimientos a su doncella, ¡Aunque se le fuera la vida en ello!

¡Él no era un cobarde! ¡Él era el gran marques de Ostia! ¡Un guerrero listo para tomar esta batalla con todo el honor y la dignidad de su noble cuna! ¡Él. NO. DEBÍA. FALLAR!

En una capilla anexada al gran castillo de Askr, Serra se encontraba sentada en un barandal leyendo uno de sus libros, el ambiente del lugar era simplemente divino y, casi podía jurar que podía sentir la presencia de Santa Elimine en el lugar, quizás el lugar poseía la propiedad de conectarse con los dioses de otros mundos, solo eso explicaba porque este recinto se sentía tan extrañamente familiar para ella.

Mientras seguía disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar, unos pasos pronto la pusieron en alerta, al principio pensó que era Lucius o la princesa Elise o la princesa Sakura, ya que ellos habían venido a este lugar a leer y descansar un par de veces con ella pero, se sorprendió al ver que aquella figura que caminaba de manera firme no era otra persona más que Héctor.

Serra se limito a suspirar un poco desganada, debió de haber pensado que este día tan perfecto y tranquilo no le duraría por mucho tiempo, con algo de suerte cualquier asunto o lesión que quisiera tratar Héctor con ella, terminaría lo suficientemente rápido como para no regresar al castillo antes de tiempo.

-¡H-hola Serra!-dijo Héctor en tono fuerte y ligeramente nervioso, ¡No era momento para entrar en pánico!

-Hola Héctor-dijo Serra un poco preocupada... ¿Por qué Héctor se veía tan... sudoroso y tembloroso?

-H-hace un agradable día hoy, ¿Verdad?-dijo Héctor tratando de sonar galante... solo para sonar como si tuviera un grave problema en la garganta...

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Serra más preocupada, parecía como si Héctor hubiera contraído una rara enfermedad o, tuviera una severa intoxicación por algo que comió...

-¡C-claro que estoy bien! ¿Por qué debería estar mal?-dijo Héctor algo tembloroso, ¿¡Cómo podía estar fracasando sin ni siquiera poner su plan en acción!?

-Bien tuve suficiente, iras directo al castillo conmigo y veremos si tenemos algo que pueda arreglarte-dijo Serra con cierto fastidio antes de tomar la mano de Héctor y llevarlo hacia el castillo... sabía que había sido demasiado optimista al creer que esto, sería un asunto fácil de resolver...

Mientras era llevado por la fuerza Héctor, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la calidez y la suavidad de la mano de Serra, pese a su voz irritada, su rostro realmente reflejaba una gran preocupación por su aparente enfermedad... Serra realmente se preocupaba mucho por él... quizás incluso tanto como su difunto hermano...

...

Era hora de la verdad... debía actuar como un hombre si quería por lo menos tener, aunque fuera la oportunidad de declararle sus sentimientos a su amada, fuera cual fuera la decisión de Serra, estaba dispuesto a aceptarla con dignidad y valor...

-Serra, tengo algo muy importante que decirte-dijo Héctor en tono seguro.

-No me vayas a salir con el cuento de que Santa Elimine te curo de la nada-dijo Serra con cierto fastidio hasta que observo el rostro de Héctor... nunca en su vida había visto a Héctor tan... decidido...

-Serra yo...-comenzó a decir Héctor manteniéndose lo más tranquilo que podía-Se que no soy bueno con las palabras y que, probablemente no sea capaz de usarlas correctamente pero... hay algo realmente importante que debo decirte-dijo Héctor en tono determinado.

-B-bueno Héctor, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, así que no te preocupes, yo la poderosa y grandiosa Serra, soy más suficientemente sabia como para entender cualquier cosa que vayas a decirme-dijo Serra tan segura como su agitado corazón le permitía, Héctor realmente se veía como un galante caballero en esos momentos...

-Serra hemos pasado muchas cosas, desde que me uní a la defensa de nuestra mundo de Nergal y sus malignos planes, hasta todo el tiempo que llevamos en Askr, hemos pasado por retos que parecían no solo imposibles de lograr, sino extremadamente mortales-dijo Héctor en tono firme, mirando a Serra a los ojos.

-Y a pesar de todos los problemas, todas las tragedias y peligros que hemos tenido que enfrentar hasta ahora... tu nunca te has apartado de mi lado, aun en mis momentos más bajos, ya fueran por heridas del cuerpo o del alma, has estado ahí para salvarme de las tinieblas e incluso... de mi mismo-dijo Héctor en tono ligeramente serio, al recordar aquella época donde apenas era capaz de vivir cuando recibió el mensaje del fallecimiento de su hermano...

-Héctor...-dijo Serra con suavidad mientras apretaba con gentileza la mano de Héctor-Tu... sabes que nunca te dejaría solo en esto, aun si no eres un Lord perfecto yo... sería incapaz de abandonarte-dijo Serra muy roja y bajando un poco la mirada, sintiendo que le estaba costando respirar.

-Lo sé Serra, por eso y otras tantas cosas, es que quiero... no... deseo darte esto como un símbolo de mis sentimientos-dijo Héctor en tono decidido antes de arrodillarse, mostrarle la caja y abrirla, revelando un anillo con una hermosa gema en el, Serra contuvo el aliento por unos instantes.

-Héctor... eso es...-dijo Serra apenas articulando palabras, cuando Héctor la interrumpió con suavidad.

-Serra se que no soy el mejor Lord de este mundo o el de cualquiera, aun tengo mucho que aprender y no soy precisamente un gran pensador pero, puedo jurarte que mientras respire te protegeré con todas mis fuerzas-dijo Héctor en tono algo fuerte-Serra... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo Héctor en tono determinado mirando a Serra directamente a los ojos, rezando porque la respuesta de su amada fuera un sí.

Serra genuinamente nunca se había sentido tan... tan... dichosa en toda su vida... apenas era capaz de creer que Héctor, aquel Lord con la cabeza más dura que Serra había conocido en toda su vida que, fue revelando a una persona de gentil corazón que poco a poco había ganado el corazón de Serra... profesara tales sentimientos por ella... Serra no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar de alegría.

-Acepto-dijo Serra de manera cálida antes de limpiarse algunas lagrimas-¡Por Elimine Héctor! No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me has hecho-dijo Serra mostrando la sonrisa más dulces y sincera que alguna vez le hubiera visto en su vida Héctor, él fue incapaz de contener su júbilo.

Tomando por sorpresa a Serra, Héctor la levanto antes de hacerla girar vitoreando emocionado mientras sonreía completamente feliz, Serra no pudo evitar reírse por el efusivo gesto de su amado, era toda una dicha saber que Héctor, se encontrar tan feliz como ella.

Héctor la bajo con delicadeza, sin despegar sus manos de la cintura de su amada, no fue capaz de atreverse a despegar su mirada del cálido rostro de su hermosa doncella, Serra simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír.

Hubo un lapso de silencio mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos, el ambiente era cálido y una fresca y suave brisa había hecho que las coletas de Serra se mecieran con cierta gracia, Héctor sentía como su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que, apenas su pecho era capaz de contenerlo.

Para su sorpresa Serra de manera tímida cerró los ojos y levanto ligeramente el rostro, Héctor sabía lo que quería pero... no estaba seguro si lo haría bien, así que tomando todo el valor que podía, bajo su mirada y beso a su amada en su suave y casto beso.

Y, a pesar de que había sido una suave y casi fugaz caricia en los labios, aquel cálido beso había sido simplemente perfecto para los dos jóvenes enamorados.


	89. Chapter 89

Un error imperdonable

Siendo sincera no podría estar más feliz por Héctor y Serra, quien diría que Héctor tomaría la iniciativa tan pronto para darle el anillo a Serra en cuanto le di los orbes para comprar el anillo y, si bien gaste cuarenta orbes para ayudar a conseguirlo, sigo sintiendo que fue una mejor inversión que poner en riesgo mi hígado y riñones con los corajes que me sacan el Altar de invocación... en especial ahora que Anna prohibió que cualquier héroe me ayudara con las invocaciones...

Como era de esperarse todos celebramos la feliz unión de esos dos he incluso hicimos una pequeña fiesta de celebración por su reciente compromiso, aunque no estoy segura si decidirán casarse aquí o cuando lleguen a su mundo o si estarán como novios hasta que decidan eso pero, lo importante es que todo parece estar bien.

Cuando regrese a mi cuarto ya bastante entrada la noche luego de la celebración y quedarme junto con Catria y algunos voluntarios a limpiar la cocina, decidí checar algo que llevaba tiempo sin revisar y que casi me había olvidado de su existencia, la opción de vínculos entre unidades de mi arma.

Francamente no me sentía cómoda usándolo, es decir una cosa era hacerlo con personajes de ficción de un videojuego pero ellos... ya no son meros personajes de una saga, son gente con la que convivo prácticamente todos los días, y con los que he formado lazos de amistad...

... Esto de hacer parejas no estaba bien... es decir, ¿Quién me garantizaba que los sentimientos de Héctor y Serra era reales y no una manipulación de este sistema?...

...

...

...

La verdad se ven muy felices juntos pero... ¿Es de verdad ese amor salido de ellos? ¿O de esta arma legendaria?... debo de hablar de esto con Anna en cuanto pueda... no me siento capaz de hacer esto con mis amigos... no soy capaz de manipular sus vidas de esta forma tan... cruel...

Abrí el menú y decidí checar si había algún cambio raro en Héctor y Serra, parece que todo está bien, están en S y las opciones...

...

...

...

¿¡Pero qué mierda!?

Sin perder tiempo salí de mi cuarto y fui directamente con Feh para decirle que buscara a la miserable rata de Anna y la mandara derechito a mi cuarto para hablar, ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Porque esa perra siempre explica solo lo que le conviene!?

Tuve que esperar casi media hora antes de que nuestra _"amada"_ comandante hiciera gala de su presencia en mi habitación, Anna me miro como si estuviera pasando por una jaqueca por todo el alcohol que bebido en la fiesta antes de hablarme.

-Más te vale que valga la pena, la cabeza no deja de zumbarme desde que preparaste esos tragos en la fiesta-dijo Anna con cierto reclamo.

-Nadie te obligo a beberlos... y de hecho tú fuiste la que me pidió que los hiciera-dije con cierto aire irritado... aun no entiendo como ELLA sabía que trabaje en un bar cuando estaba en la universidad...

-Bueno no nos pongamos a discutir por tecnicismos sin importancia-dijo Anna sobándose la sien-¿Y bien, que es lo que necesitas ahora?-dijo Anna ligeramente más compuesta.

-Necesito que me expliques y de verdad me refiero a explicarme... ¿¡QUE MIERDAS SIGNIFICA ESTO!?-grite furiosa antes de mostrarle las opciones que DEBÍAN estar en la sección de vínculos.

-No veo cual es el problema-dijo Anna haciéndose la inocente...

-¡Se supone que en esta cosa puedes hacer y deshacer vínculos entre las unidades!-grite molesta y apenas conteniendo la necesidad de dispararle con el arma.

-¿Qué clase de ser cruel y miserable eres? ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar separar a ese par de jóvenes enamorados?-dijo Anna... en el tono indignado más falso que le haya escuchado a alguien decir...

-¿Por quien me tomas, por ti?-dije ofendida y con los brazos cruzados.

-Y luego te preguntas porque últimamente te he puestos en trabajos desagradables-dijo Anna fastidiada.

-¡El punto es que no me advertiste que los emparejamientos eran permanentes!-grite harta de las evasivas de Anna.

-¿Porque debía atormentar tu cabecita con esa información tan inútil?-dijo Anna en tono amable.

-¡Vete a la mierda Anna!-grite molesta.

-Y ya que hablamos de eso, aun no has cumplido tu parte del contrato que dice que debes proporcionarme parejas yuri para venta y distribución de productos-dijo Anna en tono pensativo.

-No voy a manipular a gente inocente solo para que TU, hagas dinero a costa de ellos-dije en tono frio y áspero, no pienso ser parte del juego de este monstruo híper-capitalista.

-Pues entonces, espero que te haya gustado limpiar letrinas de conciertos, porque tendrás que hacer esos trabajos durante mucho tiempo para obtener tus preciados orbes-dijo Anna en tono divertido, solo me limite a rechinar mis dientes de la frustración...

-Bueno si ya es todo, necesito descansa y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, después de todo quien sabe qué tipo de trabajo podría tocarte la próxima vez que necesites orbes-dijo Anna en tono burlón antes de salir de mi habitación...

...

...

...

Si cree que puede amenazarme con eso solo para hacer parejas... muy bien, lo haremos a su manera, porque la desgraciada se le ha olvidado que ella, es parte de los héroes de la orden y que por eso, ella también puedo ser seleccionada como material de vínculos.

Rápidamente la seleccione junto con otro héroe, si tanto desea tener yuri, veamos qué le parece vender materiales de sí misma y...

...

...

...

Oh no...

...

¡PERO QUÉ MIERDAS HE HECHO!

¡NO SOLO ACABO DE CONDENAR A UNA INOCENTE PERSONA A TENER DE PAREJA HA ALGUIEN COMO ANNA!

¡SINO QUE TAMBIÉN HE CONDENADO A TODO EL REINO DE NILF A UNA VIDA DE MISERIA Y DE IMPUESTOS QUE TE CAGAS!

¡ESTO HARÁ VER A SURTR COMO UNA ÉPOCA DE GLORIA SI ESE PAR LLEGAN AL NIVEL S!


	90. Chapter 90

La venganza del diablo

Si hay una palabra que podría describirme en estos momentos, era que me encontraba simplemente aterrada... en el momento que Anna me mando un mensaje con Feh citándome en el _"área"_ de pruebas para la recolección de orbes, sabía que algo muy malo estaba pasando...

En estos momentos estaba en una camioneta sola, camino a lo que se suponía que era un trabajo salido a último momento que debía realizar para conseguir unos orbes... regularmente iba junto conmigo una cuadrilla de Annas para realizarlo pero, esta vez la única Anna que me acompañaba era la conductora la cual, solo me dijo que tenía que hacer un trabajo en una granja.

... La verdad no sé qué rayos está planeando Anna... ni siquiera estoy segura si ya se entero del... emparejamiento que hice guiada por una soberana estupidez... en estos momentos no sé si podre salir viva o ligeramente cuerda de esto...

Baje del vehículo nerviosa una vez que llegamos, la Anna conductora parecía que sabía tanto como yo en esos momentos y, solo se limito a decirme que hablara con una persona que estaba esperándome en la entrada de un enorme granero... espero que solo sea limpiar la caca de los animales... la última vez que ordeñe una vaca, acabaron llevándome al médico luego que esta me pateo en el pecho...

Si la falta de información ya era muy mala señal, el hecho de que me pidieran usar un especie de guante de látex que me cubría prácticamente todo el brazo me puso incluso más nerviosa... ¿Para qué rayos necesitaría ese tipo de protección?

Tuve que seguir a unas personas hasta una parte del granero donde había un enorme toro que... no... definitivamente nadie necesita saber eso... esto está comenzando a ponerme más nerviosa...

-Bien, ¿Tu eres la chica que envió el servicio de ayuda?-dijo uno de los sujetos que, estaba usando lo que parecía ser un overol de plástico y unas botas del mismo material.

-Si soy yo-dije tratando de sonar segura.

-Bien amiga, tu trabajo es sencillo, solo debes introducir tu brazo ahí dentro, mientras recolectamos el material para la venta-dijo el sujeto en tono tranquilo...

...

...

...

... ¿Qué...?

-D-disculpe... creo que no entendí bien... ¿A-a que se refieren con introducir el brazo dentro?-dije al borde de desmayarme... ¿No se referirían a meter mi brazo DENTRO de él verdad?... debí de entenderlo mal... ¡Sí! ¡Eso debía de haber sido!

-¿No fui claro? Debes meter tu brazo AHÍ, mientras nosotros recolectamos el producto, eso fue lo que firmo tu supervisora-dijo el hombre un poco impaciente...

...

...

...

... No...

No...

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no...

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mayoría de los miembros de la orden, estaban inusualmente preocupados en el pasillo del gran castillo de Askr, desde temprano nadie había visto señales de Phyria en toda la mañana y, si bien no era inusual encontrarla hasta medio día fuera de su habitación, el hecho de que no se presentara cuando se suponía que iba ayudar a L´Arachel y Nino a organizar los tomos de magia que tenían a disposición, fue algo bastante fuera de lo común.

Phyria no era una madrugadora y ella misma lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, pero nunca rompía su promesa o faltaba a ese tipo de responsabilidades y, el hecho de no encontrarla en su cuarto, comenzó a preocupar a más de uno en la orden, ¿En donde se pudo haber metido su compañera y estratega?

-¿Tuviste suerte preguntándole a los guardias?-pregunto Camilla con cierto aire preocupado.

-Nada, al parecer nadie la vio salir del castillo-dijo Lyn soltando un suspiro.

-Espero que Florina y el resto de las jinetes pegaso, hayan tenido mejor suerte que nosotros-dijo Fjorm soltando un suspiro.

-Ya buscamos en los jardines y las zonas cercanas al castillo, pero no hemos podido encontrarla-dijo Lucius algo angustiado, quien se acercaba al grupo junto con Olivia y Sakura.

-Espero que este bien-dijo Sharena en tono afligido.

-No te preocupes hermana, estoy seguro que sea donde este, Phyria debe encontrarse a salvo-dijo Alfonse animado a su hermana.

-¡Chicos!-escucharon el grito de Elise, quien se acercaba junto con Feh y María.

-¿Sucede algo hermana?-pregunto Camilla en tono amable.

-Feh dice que Phyria se fue desde temprano con Anna, para cumplir más pruebas para conseguir orbes-dijo Elise en tono seguro.

-Hm... esto me parece un poco sospechoso-dijo Camilla en tono cauteloso.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso princesa Camilla?-pregunto Gunnthrá en tono preocupado.

-Bueno, ustedes no han estado mucho tiempo aquí pero, las últimas veces que Phyria fue de manera urgente, a responder al llamado de las pruebas, ella regresaba muy... débil-dijo Camilla siendo cuidadosa con su elección de palabras.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso hermana?-pregunto Elise muy preocupada.

-Bueno... Phyria ya ha regresado un par de veces con aspecto como... si hubiera visto a la muerte a la cara-dijo Lyn en tono algo bajo y desanimado.

-Eso es terrible-dijo Sakura algo temblorosa.

-N-no puedo creer que Phyria se arriesgue tanto solo para conseguir esos orbes por nosotros...-dijo Fjorm en tono cabizbajo.

-Phyria siempre se esfuerza mucho para ayudarnos...-dijo Sharena en tono algo culpable.

-Confiemos en que esta ocasión Phyria regresara con bien-dijo Lucius tratando de animar al grupo, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, Fae, Henry, Setsuna y Verónica, se aproximaron a ellos con un aspecto... algo preocupante... tal parecía como si los hubieran atacado un escuadrón de Embla.

-¿¡Por Nilf, que les ha sucedido!?-grito Gunnthrá asustada.

-Bien, la mala noticia es que no pudimos encontrar a Phyria-dijo Henry con su característico tono optimista, a pesar de tener la ropa muy rasgada...

-Pero la buena es que, gracias a Setsuna pudimos descubrir muchas trampas en el bosque cercano al castillo y destruirlas-dijo Fae muy animada... a pesar de las múltiples ramitas que tenía en su ahora despeinado cabello...

-¡Así es amigos, Setsuna es sin ninguna duda la reina busca trampas!-dijo Henry en tono alegre.

-Les dije que era la mejor en eso-dijo Setsuna en tono orgulloso... a pesar de algunos raspones y cortes que tenía en su cuerpo y ropa...

-Por favor... no me vuelvan a mandarme a buscar a alguien junto con ellos...-dijo Verónica en tono cansado... su cabello se veía algo esponjado, como si hubiera sido expuesto a algo muy caliente, además de estar muy enlodada...

-Creo que necesitaran algo de nuestra ayuda-dijo Sakura en tono tímido y preocupado, antes de acercarse para empezar a curar a sus amigos junto con Elise, Lucius y María.

-Espero que los demás no se hayan topado con otros problemas-dijo Olivia algo preocupada.

-Tú los llamas problemas, yo lo veo como una oportunidad de hacer los alrededores más seguros-dijo Henry en tono seguro y con una sonrisa.

-¡Así es! ¡Ahora nadie será lastimado por esas trampas!-dijo Fae muy feliz, mientras Setsuna asentía con confianza y Verónica se limitaba a suspirar.

Cuando el grupo termino de reunirse en el pasillo y que, fueran informados del paradero de Phyria, empezaron su larga espera por el regreso de su compañera y amiga, hasta que esta llego junto con la comandante Anna con un aspecto... simplemente terrible...

Nadie... absolutamente nadie había visto a Phyria en tan mal estado luego de una misión de recolección de orbes, la mirada de Phyria parecía apagada... prácticamente muerta, estaba completamente pálida... temblorosa... moviéndose con una expresión de puro pavor...

Para sorpresa de todos, Phyria cayó de rodillas al suelo antes de vomitar sobre este, ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HABÍA PASADO EN ESA PRUEBA!?, al parecer era algo que no sabrían inmediatamente porque Phyria, guiada por lo que llamarían un instinto visceral, se puso de pie antes de que cualquiera pudiera ayudarla y corrió hacia su habitación, nadie fue capaz de abrirla por más golpes que le dieron a la puerta en su desesperación...

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASO!?-grito Lyn antes de tomar a Anna por el cuello de su blusa y levantarla frente a la atónita mirada del resto, quizás Lyn no tenía pruebas pero, ¡ESTABA SEGURA DE QUE ANNA TENÍA ALGO QUE VER CON EL ESTADO DE PHYRIA!

-T-t-t-tranquila Lyn...-dijo Anna nerviosa, tomada por sorpresa por la violenta reacción de Lyn-Solo se siente ultrajada por lo que tuvo que...-dijo Anna cuando súbitamente Lyn la soltó casi al instante de que todo el ambiente se congelara...

Anna levanto la cabeza aterrada al darse cuenta de su muy mala elección de palabras... si creía que Lyn la miraba de manera feroz antes... eso no se comparaba con la mirada asesina que le arrojo mientras tomaba peligrosamente su espada... y no era la única, prácticamente toda la orden la miraba como si quisiera matarla...

¡Por dios que incluso Lucius la miraba de manera asesina! ¡Incluso Henry había perdido completamente su sonrisa y había abierto los ojos mostrado una mirada oscura que preocupo mucho a Anna!

Otros estaban consternadas del horror de lo que había sugerido de manera accidental, mientras que las jóvenes, si bien no habían entendido el mal contexto de sus palabras, no lo necesitaban al ver la reacción de los mayores...

...

...

...

... Si... hoy definitivamente no sería un buen día para Anna... al menos había recibido una buena cantidad de dinero al voluntariamente-obligar a Phyria a hacer ese desagradable trabajo...


	91. Chapter 91

Clausulas y restricciones

Dios...

Dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios dios...

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

¿¡PORQUE ESA SENSACIÓN NO SE VA!?

¡YA ME BAÑE COMO CUATRO VECES! ¡Y AUN SIENTO ESA SENSACIÓN EN EL CUERPO! ¡NO CREO QUE ALGÚN DÍA VUELVA SENTIRME LIMPIA EN MI VIDA!

¡NI SIQUIERA SÉ SI PODRE SALIR ALGÚN DÍA DE AQUÍ!

¡NUNCA ME HABÍA SENTIDO TAN...! ¡TAN... !

...

...

...

En este momento de verdad necesito un abrazo de mi mamá o mi hermana mayor...

...

...

...

...¿Por qué...? ... Ni siquiera la empareje con alguien feo... y esa perra sin corazón probablemente se aprovechara de las riqueza que le da el puesto de su pareja a la mínima que pueda...

...

...

...

En estos momentos incluso desearía...

...

...

...

Un momento...

Saliendo ligeramente de mi asco hacia mí misma, tome unas toallas para cubrirme y salí disparada del baño hacia el cuarto para buscar mi contrato, si lo que creía era correcto, entonces...

¡HARE PAGAR A ANNA CON LO MÁS VALIOSO PARA ELLA, POR TODO LO QUE ME HIZO PASAR!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anna debía admitir que había hecho un esfuerzo bastante digno a pesar de verse de alguna manera, incapacitada de usar sus poderes especiales... bueno por lo menos los que le permitirían despachar a todos los miembros de la orden de un solo golpe.

Realmente ella nunca había predicho que todos ellos estuvieran tan encariñados con Phyria, aunque tomando en cuenta su desafortunada elección de palabras, era muy difícil que cualquiera en su sano juicio, no quisiera arrancarle la piel con un pelador de papas.

Pese a todo, Anna había hecho un gran trabajo no solo huyendo, sino también defendiéndose de los masivos ataques de los miembros de la orden, en especial ahora que estaban fuera de las restricciones del modo historia o un modo del juego, haciendo que realmente se enfrentara a varios de ellos en pleno uso de sus capacidades.

Para este punto se encontraba mal herida y casi arrinconada en el Altar de orbes del castillo, nunca pensó que todos estuvieran tan inusualmente motivados para decapitarla o cortarla en trozos, incluso Catria y Minerva la atacaron con una ferocidad que la asusto, y eso que ellas no estaban precisamente apegadas a Phyria.

Al menos podía decir que Alfonse, Feh y Sharena había hecho un intento por detener a todos y, darle una oportunidad a Anna de explicarse, desafortunadamente Lyn encabezando la orden como una Lord de la guerra, realizaron un ataque que no solo la hizo huir, sino que también le causo demasiados daños en el cuerpo...

Si no atendía sus heridas con un curandero, tendría que ir al hospital y Anna, preferiría yacer moribunda en el suelo antes de gastar un solo centavo con esas sanguijuelas del Hospital General...

...

...

...

Bien... al menos la hacha de Camilla le pondría fin a esto, solo se haría la muerta, luego escaparía, vería como conseguir a un curandero y con unos días de descanso, podría regresar al castillo con un plan de reconciliación.

-¡ALTO!-se escucho el grito de Phyria, parando el ataque en seco del la Orden de los Héroes, cuando todos voltearon hacia el pasillo, a la mayoría se les cayeron las armas al ver, como Phyria iba... vestida...

Todo indicaba que Phyria acababa de salir de la ducha... porque solo tenía un par de toallas cubriéndola... aun su cabello estaba muy mojado y mientras caminaba, dejaba pequeños charcos de agua... ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido salir así?...

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Alfonse, Gunnthrá, Fjorm, Lucius, Olivia y Sakura, soltaron un chillido avergonzado antes de cubrir sus muy enrojecidos rostros, Serra directamente le pico los ojos a Héctor, Verónica le cubrió los ojos a Henry y el resto, se limitaban a mirar algo avergonzados, como Phyria se acercaba lentamente hacia Anna con un semblante serio.

-Hola Phyria...-dijo Anna ligeramente nerviosa, algo en la mirada de Phyria no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Comandante...-dijo Phyria en tono muy frio, Anna trago saliva de los nervios...-Sabes, en otras circunstancias hubiera dejado que te masacraran hasta la muerte-comenzó a decir Phyria en tono gélido-Pero no Anna, la muerte sería algo muy piadoso para ti-dijo Phyria esbozando una ligera sonrisa que, hizo sentir un escalofrió a la mayoría de los presentes.

-¿Q-q-qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Anna temblorosa.

-Resulta que alguien se le olvido que está sujeta a las condiciones de un contrato que ambas firmamos y, en vista de que causaste daños a mi moral, tendrás que pagar el precio-dijo Phyria sin quitar aquella sonrisa siniestra que hizo que más de uno diera un paso hacia atrás.

-E-e-e-e-e-el precio...-dijo Anna muerta del miedo.

-Así es Anna, es algo que ya sabes quién va tener que pagar y, deberás hablar con tus jefes por haber provocado esta compensación MONETARIA por haber infringido los términos del contrato, espero que te pudras lentamente-termino de decir Phyria en tono glaciar, antes dar media vuelta y retirarse sin ofrecer ni una sola explicación más.

Los guerreros se sorprendieron al ver como el semblante de Anna había cambiado tan drásticamente, Anna se desplomo en el suelo de golpe, su cara estaba completamente pálida, sus ojos estaban en blanco y no dejaba de chorrear espuma de su boca...

...

...

...

Phyria tenía razón... la mejor forma de dañar a este monstruo, era atacando lo único que aparentemente le importaba más que su vida... su dinero...


	92. Chapter 92

Compensación empresarial

Anna sin duda era una de las pocas personas que podía jactarse de haber escapado, no solo de las garras de la mismísima muerte, sino también de situaciones mortales en más de un sentido que, cualquier infeliz perecería sin una miserable esperanza de encontrar un final mínimamente piadoso... y a pesar de eso, a pesar de toda esa experiencia de vida que llevaba Anna sobre sus hombros...

Anna estaba bastante segura de que su suerte se había acabado...

Ni todas aquellas batallas en una infinidad de guerras, peleas contra dioses, dragones e incluso contiendas contra corporaciones de enorme nombre y prestigio, se comparaba con enfrentarse contra el buro de abogados de la Corporación Anna Y, los miembros que conformaban la comisión de presidentas de las diferentes áreas de la corporación... Anna tendría suerte si solo salía con una deuda que tendría que seguir pagando sus tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara nietos...

Si es que animaba a tenerlos para que cargaran con el yugo de esa deuda para que dejaran descansar su miserable espíritu...

-Te preguntare una vez más Anna-dijo en tono serio una Anna de traje a la medida que, era la cabecilla en ese pequeño juicio que se hacía en las oficinas de la corporación-¿En qué momento creíste que era buena idea infringir en la norma de un contrato que tomo HORAS hacerlo?-dijo en tono gélido, clavando su mirada en Anna.

-Si me permiten agregar algo, al menos conseguimos buen dinero por ese trabajo-dijo Anna sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡Esto es inaudito!-grito una de las Anna que formaban parte de la comisión-¡Sabias las consecuencias de tu _"venganza"_! ¡Y aun así decidiste llevarla a cabo!-termino furiosa y golpeando la mesa con su puño.

-¿Cuanto perderemos si la invocadora hace una demanda civil?-dijo la Anna principal mirando a otra que, estaba haciendo cálculos con una calculadora con impresora.

-Temo que una demanda civil no solo será costosa, sino bastante probable, varias Anna que son parte de las brigadas de trabajos, están dispuestas a sumarse a la demanda y, el bufet de abogados de la división legal están dispuestas a darles la mano-dijo la Anna en tono serio.

-¿¡Cómo esas infelices están dispuestas a darle la mano a una casi desconocida!?-grito furiosa otra de las Annas del comisión.

-Explíquense, ¿Porque están tan dispuestas a representarlas?-dijo la Anna líder de la comisión quien miraba a las del área de legalidad con una mirada fría y resentida.

-Saben que nuestra especialidad es aprovecharnos de cualquier oportunidad sea dentro o fuera de esta empresa-dijo la líder Anna del bufet de abogados con cierta saña-Además es evidente que, con el resentimiento de las llamadas _"Annas de la rama secundaría"_ , no era raro que se aliaran aprovechando que tienen una víctima donde pueden abanderarse por ciertos tratos en esta familia-dijo la Anna abogada mostrando una sonrisa algo siniestra, casi toda la comisión y la Anna de Askr sintieron un visible escalofrió.

-¡Pero ha quedado claro que no fue mi culpa!-dijo la Anna de la comisión, jefa del área de resolución de complicaciones multilaterales-¡Ella paso sobre MI autoridad y acepto un trabajo que nunca aceptaría en primer lugar!-grito furiosa e indignada, señalando a la Anna de Askr, mientras esta tragaba saliva asustada.

-¡No es nuestra culpa que no sepas lo que pasa en tu maldita área!-grito otra de las Annas, miembros del buro de abogados.

No paso mucho tiempo para que comenzaran una batalla verbal entre las dos facciones de Annas, la comandante Anna solo se limito a ocultarse debajo de la mesa mientras, escuchaba todo tipo de insultos nacidos de viejas rencillas de las divisiones de la familia de Annas y ciertas reparticiones de las presidencias de las divisiones de la empresa.

... ¿¡Quien diría que su estupidez estuviera causando una guerra familiar!?, con algo de suerte quizás podría arrastrarse fuera del lugar y ocultarse por unos meses... o por lo menos eso pensó hasta que la Anna, jefa de recursos humanos y la del sindicato, la tomaron de las piernas y la arrastraron de regreso al infierno que era la sala de juntas... ¡ESTO NO PODRÍA PONERSE PEOR!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sé que sonara raro y hasta porque no, hasta cierto punto hipócrita pero... la verdad estaba algo preocupada por Anna, luego de que se fuera a tratar los asuntos referentes a mi compensación empresarial, regreso al castillo de Askr mal... de verdad muy mal... suficiente mal para que incluso los que aun querían molerla a golpes, se decidieran a dejar todo por la paz... en especial por un par de marcas de mordidas, unos rasguños en la cara... y un enorme moretón en su frente...

No sé porque tengo la impresión de que le arrojaron una calculadora de esas con rollito de papel o un piza papales muy pesado a la cara... bueno técnicamente no es mi culpa porque ella se lo busco en primer lugar...

La compensación empresarial de verdad fue muy grande pero... no estoy segura si compensa las pesadillas y el asco que he tenido de mi misma en estos últimos dos días... no estoy segura si las penas se lleven bien con orbes pero, considerando la cantidad aberrante de Arthur y Jagen con los que tuve que enfrentarme en las invocaciones pasadas... no creo que eso se acabe acuñando como una frase...

Afortunadamente me dieron cinco esferas dorados que me garantizaban una invocación de cinco estrellas, además de trescientos orbes que, no utilizare hasta que este... mentalmente más estable como para hacer corajes y que mi hígado y riñones no revienten... lo peor de todo es que hago menos corajes ahí, de los que hacía en mi vieja oficina...

Con los orbes bien resguardados en mi cuarto, lleve las cinco esferas dorados al altar de invocación que, al parecer como única ocasión especial, podría invocarlos a todos a la vez... solo espero que no me salgan cosas como un Arthur de cinco estrellas o algo así... porque juro que me vuelo o, le volare los sesos de un disparo...

Coloque las esferas casi rezando porque no me tocaran los mismos tres gatos de siempre mientras hacia el ritual de invocación y...

-¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Esta no es la isla tropical donde descansaba?-¡Oh por dios! ¡Es un Leo de playa!

-¿¡Qué demonios a sucedido!? ¿¡Acaso este es otro truco del infeliz de Arvis!?-grito furiosa Ayra blandiendo su espada haciendo que varios le dieran su espacio...

...

...

...

¡SI! ¡TENGO UNA AYRA!

-Hm... ¿Tailtiu?... ¿Q-qué clase de magia usaste para crecer tanto?-dijo Ayra sorprendida mirando a... ¡Oh mi dios!... ¡TENGO A ISHTAR TAMBIÉN!

-C-creo que me ha confundido con mi tía-dijo Ishtar algo nerviosa-Vera yo soy...-continuo un poco más compuesta cuando de repente, alguien la abrazo interrumpiendo su explicación...

¡TENGO TAMBIÉN A LENE! ¡Dios, esto casi compensa todo lo que tuve que pasar en esa maldita granja!

-¡Ishtar!-grito Lene animada mientras abrazaba Ishtar-Gracias a los cruzados que estas también aquí, temía que estaría en este lugar extraño sin ninguna cara conocida-dijo Lene aliviada... un momento... ¿No se supone que esas dos en su juego solo se topan como enemigos?...

-¿Silvia... eres tú?-dijo Ayra muy confundida.

-Hola tía Ayra-dijo Lene en tono animado-Vaya se ve más joven y no, no soy mi mamá, herede muchos de sus encantos pero no soy ella-dijo Lene en tono alegre.

-¿¡Alguien puede explicarme que rayos está sucediendo aquí!?-grito Leo desesperado, estaba a punto de hablar cuando alguien me interrumpió... ¡Genial! ¡Mia también está en el grupo!

-No lo sé pero, lo único que me interesa es saber si, esa chica llamada Ayra quiere tener un duelo conmigo, se ve que es alguien muy fuerte y quiero poner mi fuerza a prueba-dijo Mia en tono animado.

Casi de inmediato comenzó a haber un caos de voces que francamente me estaban provocando migraña... juro que nunca volveré a invocar a tantos a la vez, ya bastante harta de tanto ruido, solté el chiflido más fuerte que pude, captando la atención de todos, ¡Y por fin teniendo un poco de paz en este lugar!

-Bien, ya que tengo su atención, me ocupare de explicarles que sucede aquí-dije en tono relativamente calmado-Primero que nada, es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Phyria y soy la invocadora que los a traído al mundo de Askr para ayudarnos a derrotar a un maligno tirano que ha asolado las tierras vecinas a este reino y cuyo único propósito es reducir todo este lugar a cenizas-dije en tono algo serio.

-Eso es terrible-dijo Ishtar muy preocupada.

-Si es para derrotar a un tirano, puedes contar con la ayuda de la tempestad de acero, Mia de los mercenarios de Greil-dijo Mia en tono decidido.

-También puedes contar con mis bailes que, estoy segura que ayudaran a elevar el espíritu de las tropas-dijo Lene en tono determinado.

-Esperen, ¿Piensan confiar en ella tan fácilmente?-dijo Leo en tono incrédulo.

-Por lo que a mí respecta, podrías estar trabajando con ese miserable de Arvis-dijo Ayra en tono duro y amenazándome con su espada... porque esto no me sorprende...

-A mi no parece una mala persona-dijo Ishtar tratando de calmar a Ayra.

-Y si no me crees a mí, porque no hablas con dos de la princesas sobrevivientes del reino vecino que vieron, como calcinaban a su madre viva, las que por cierto aun tienen pesadillas por más que tratan de ocultarlo-dije en tono duro, Fjorm y Gunnthrá por más que lo negaban aun estaban sufriendo por lo que paso y, me toco escuchar llantos de la habitación de Fjorm por lo menos dos veces en la noche...

Mis palabras fueron lo bastante duras para detener a Ayra... parece que ella es del momento en que su grupo cayó en las garras de la trampa de Arvis... creo que ella es la que mejor que nadie entiende lo que deben estar pasando Gunnthrá y Fjorm...

-Escuchen sé que he pintado la situación de aquí realmente mala pero, confiamos que con su ayuda y otros héroes de otros mundo que han venido a ayudarnos, podremos poner fin al reinado de ese sujeto y salvar las tierras asolada por su yugo-dije en tono seguro.

-Entonces no deberíamos perder tiempo, si necesitamos entrenar o algo así antes de la batalla, estoy dispuesta a dar todo de mi y más por ello-dijo Mia en tono confianzudo.

-Bien, te daré el beneficio de la duda, pero si veo algo raro, no dudare en atacarte-dijo Leo en tono serio.

-Tranquilo, sino me crees, puedes hablar con Camilla y Elise, ella están aquí en Askr-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¡Mis hermanas están aquí!-dijo Leo muy sorprendido.

-Sí pero te advierto que, puede que no sean con las que estabas vacacionando-dije en tono algo cauteloso.

-¿Que quieres decir?-dijo Leo con cierto aire demandante.

-Veras, el ritual que hago para invocarlos los puede traer de diferentes tiempos o líneas temporales de su mundo pero, en esencia siguen siendo la misma persona-dije en tono sereno.

-Eso explica porque la tía Ayra se ve más joven-dijo Ishtar en tono pensativo.

-Aunque tenía razón mamá, la tía Ayra no ha cambiado mucho de cuando era joven-dijo Lene en tono animado.

-Entonces... ¿Ustedes son hijas de Tailtiu y Silvia?-pregunto Ayra tratando de asimilar la información.

-Bueno, Lene si es hija de la tía Silvia pero, Tailtiu es mi tía, yo soy la hija de Blume y Hilda-dijo Ishtar en tono algo apenado.

-¿¡Eres hija de Blume!?-dijo Ayra sin podérselo creer-... Bueno... definitivamente heredaste el cuerpo de Hilda ahora que lo veo...-dijo Ayra un poco más compuesta, aunque ese comentario hizo que Ishtar se pusiera roja como un tomate.

-¡Ha! Parece que la tía Ayra desde joven ya tenía ese talento de hacer sonrojar a las chicas lindas-dijo Lene en tono divertido.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?-grito Ayra entre molesta y avergonzada.

-Espero que así de buena como es sonrojando a las chicas, así sea para blandir la espada, porque no pienso contenerme-dijo Mia con una sonrisa determinada.

-Si ya acabaste de coquetear con tus... aparentemente sobrinas del futuro, ¿Podemos salir de este lugar ya? Me gustaría tener algunas palabras con mis hermanas-dijo Leo impaciente... hasta que Ayra lo miro como si pudiera decapitarlo con la mirada...

Si, definitivamente encajaran perfectamente bien en este manicomio que se ha transformado la Orden de los Héroes.


	93. Chapter 93

Apoyo de amistad (Camilla/Phyria) 4

Después de la infame prueba en la que Phyria tuvo que participar días atrás, Camilla podía decir que por fin se respiraba algo de tranquilidad en el castillo de Askr, aunque el hecho de que Phyria se negara hablar sobre lo que le sucedió preocupo a más de uno, al final todos decidieron que lo mejor era esperar hasta que ella se sintiera mejor para hablar sobre ese tema.

Pese a eso Camilla no podía encontrarse de mejor humor, en especial con la llegada de su querido hermano menor, debía admitir que fue muy divertida la cara que puso Leo cuando Anna le dijo que solo podría pelear usando su traje de baño, cosa que no le sentó nada bien en lo absoluto.

Pero lo que definitivamente se llevo la guinda del pastel, fue cuando su pobre hermano confundió a Lucius con una señorita, las risas no se hicieron esperar y su hermano, casi parecía como si quisiera enterrarse en las profundidades de la tierra y jamás salir de ahí pero, afortunadamente tanto Alfonse como Héctor y Henry lo tranquilizaron diciéndole que él no había sido el único en cometer ese error.

Aunque eso no evito que Elise y Est se lo recordaran cada cuando podían para hacerlo sentir avergonzado, sin duda en esos momentos Camilla deseaba tener la cámara de Phyria para poder capturar aquellos momentos donde su hermanito tenía ese adorable sonrojo.

Debía admitir que pese a la relativa tranquilidad, las cosas seguían muy movidas en el castillo, en especial con esa espadachín llamada Mia que, no solo entrenaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sino que también retaba a quien podía para probar sus habilidades.

Afortunadamente Phyria logro detener eso diciéndole que hasta que no llegara a cierto _"nivel"_ no le permitiría pelear contra alguien, Mia logro calmarse lo suficiente como para no buscar a batallas con todo el mundo, aunque debía admitir que su entusiasmo era algo adorable, como el de un cachorro juguetón.

Ahora que había terminado de entrenar un rato con la princesa Minerva, Camilla decidió hacerle una visita sorpresa a Phyria ya que, a pesar de que perjuraba que ya estaba bien, algo dentro de ella le decía que aun no había superado su traumática experiencia y Camilla, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para ayudar a su amiga a sentirse aunque fuera un poco mejor.

Llevando un té relajante que Lucius le había recomendado que, podría ayudar a Phyria a sentirse mejor, Camilla dio tres suaves toques en la puerta de la habitación de Phyria, para su sorpresa Phyria contesto bastante rápido y, aun más sorprendente era verla vestida con su ropa de invocador en fin de semana.

-Hola Camilla, ¿Se te ofrece algo?-preguntó Phyria en tono amable.

-Bueno cariño, estaba pensando en pasar un rato contigo, traje un té verdaderamente exquisito que me encantaría compartir contigo-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa.

-Claro, pasa-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo cediéndole el paso, Camilla se alegro de ver el cuarto bastante aseado.

Camilla se acomodo en el sofá mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa de centro de Phyria, mientras esta traía un par de tazas, agua y esa curiosa tetera eléctrica para hacer el té, luego de que todo estuviera listo y comenzaran a degustar el té, Camilla comenzó a iniciar conversación.

-Debo admitir que me ha tomado por sorpresa que tengas tu ropajes de invocadora puestas, ¿Tuviste que hacer algún deber con los príncipes de Askr?-pregunto Camilla en tono tranquilo.

-No exactamente-comenzó a decir Phyria-Sharena fue a mostrarles el pueblo más cercano a Ishtar y Lene y, me pidió que las acompañaran, así que no tuve de otra más que ponerme algo formal-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

-Eso lo explica, aunque presiento que en tu guardarropa, quizás tus ropas de invocadora sean lo único formal que tengas-dijo Camilla en tono divertido.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, tengo algunos vestidos y trajes formales guardados-dijo Phyria con cierto orgullo.

-Si ese es el caso, porque nunca nos has demostrado tu buen gusto-dijo Camilla en tono retador, pero sin quitar aquella sonrisa divertida de su rostro.

-No creo que estén preparados para verme en todo mi esplendor-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo Camilla apenas conteniendo su risa-¿Desde cuándo eres tan vanidosa?-dijo Camilla dándole un suave empujón a Phyria.

-Descuida, en ese departamento es imposible ganarte-dijo Phyria en tono bromista.

-¿Parece que alguien se levanto de mejor humor que los días pasados?-dijo Camilla fingiendo una mirada molesta, aunque su sonrisa la delataba de inmediato.

No paso mucho para que Camilla se arrepintiera de esas palabras, porque casi de inmediato el rostro de Phyria perdió aquel brillo bromista hasta que poco a poco su cara se cerró en una expresión ligeramente seria y pensativa.

-Phyria yo...-dijo Camilla en tono preocupado, cuando Phyria la detuvo con suavidad.

-D-descuida Camilla, no es la gran cosa-dijo Phyria tratando de sonar tranquila.

Camilla ya no necesitaba ver más, sea cual fuera la horrible prueba que tuvo que enfrentar Phyria, fue lo bastante horrible para dejarla con ese semblante tan... tan... ni siquiera encontraba las palabras correctas para definirla, y solo rezaba porque no hubiera pasado lo que la comandante Anna, había sugerido con aquellas palabras...

-Phyria...-dijo Camilla en tono suave mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga-Se que, esto no es algo fácil de hablar para ti y, no pienso presionar el tema si no deseas hablar sobre eso pero... quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, si necesitas desahogarte de alguna manera, sabes que mi hombro siempre estará disponible para ti-dijo Camilla en tono suave tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-De... ¿De verdad quieres saber lo que paso?... créeme que no es algo fácil de digerir-dijo Phyria en tono cauteloso y ligeramente nervioso.

-Si eso te ayuda a dividir un poco tu carga, estoy dispuesta a llevarla junto contigo-dijo Camilla en tono firme y determinado.

Phyria suspiro algo nerviosa, antes de comenzar a narrarle... los hechos que habían causado que se tomara como seis baños al día, la reacción de Camilla no se hizo esperar cuando Phyria le comento todo el hoyo del asunto con cierto detalle.

Camilla cubrió su boca de la sorpresa, soltando por accidente la taza con su té que, afortunadamente no se había roto gracias al tapete que había ahí, ella no podía dejar de horrorizarse cuanto más detalles salían de la experiencia de Phyria.

Por un lado, se sentía aliviada de que no hubiera sido el peor escenario... pero... lo que le obligaron hacer a Phyria era inhumano... ¿Qué clase de ser perverso, retorcido y sádico, obligaría a alguien... a alguien...? Camilla tuvo que pelear con unas horribles nauseas por la vivida y repentina imagen mental que llego a su cabeza...

-Eso me callo encima...-dijo Phyria en tono tembloroso, haciendo que el horror de Camilla aumentara-No importa cuántas veces me bañe... aun me siento sucia... y esa sensación de mi brazo... no desaparece... no desaparece...-dijo Phyria antes de romper en llanto, Camilla casi de inmediato la abrazo tratando de calmarla...

...

Camilla sin duda tenía que reconocer que Phyria era alguien bastante fuerte... porque si ella hubiera tenido que pasar por ESO, no hubiera dado la cara en meses... quizás en años luego de tan... horrenda y casi inenarrable experiencia...


	94. Chapter 94

Apoyo de amistad (Lyn/Phyria) 2

Con todo el tiempo que llevaba entrenando junto con aquella entusiasta espadachín llamada Mia, Lyn sabía que se había ganado su descanso luego de estar casi una semana apoyando a la joven espadachín que, estaba segura que se convertirá en una gran guerrera con el tiempo, lo único que le faltaba era algo de paciencia pero, esperaba que las vivencias le ayudaran a aprender esa lección.

Lyn se acostó perezosamente en la hierba de su llamada _"Colina favorita"_ mientras observaba las nubes, una parte de ella hubiera deseado compartir este escenario casi idílico con su querida Florina pero... al parecer Florina se estaba volviendo muy solicitada por sus compañeros de la orden, si no era con las niñas para jugar, era con las Alas Blancas que, estaban interesadas en aprender el estilo de combate de Ilia.

Suspirando algo resignada, Lyn se limito a escuchar la voz del viento que, acariciaba suavemente su cuerpo, por alguna razón no le encontraba ninguna forma a las nubes como en aquella ocasión que las vio con Phyria... quizás su mente estaba demasiado preocupada por algo como para hacer eso.

Se sentó en la hierba tratando de comprender de donde nacía esa intranquilidad, estuvo un buen rato meditando hasta que una voz, la saco de sus profundas reflexiones.

-Si no te conociera, diría que tienes un grave caso de suspiros por Florina-dijo la voz de Phyria en tono divertido.

-¿¡Phyria!?-grito Lyn asustada, ¿¡Cómo Phyria había logrado sentarse a lado de ella sin que se diera cuenta!?

-Parece que después de todo si estoy en lo correcto-dijo Phyria antes de soltar una risa algo fuerte.

-¿¡Qué te hace pensar que es eso!?-dijo Lyn algo abochornada y molesta.

-No se me ocurre otra cosa que te mantenga tan concentrada que, ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando te dije, _"Tipa pelo pasto"_ -dijo Phyria con aire burlón, Lyn se limito a suspirar algo resignada.

-Pudiste haberme dicho algo más original-dijo Lyn un tanto a la defensiva.

-Entonces... ¿Chica pelo moho te parece mejor?-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-No me estas ayudando-dijo Lyn con cierto fastidio.

-Bueno me pediste que fuera más original-dijo Phyria soltando una suave risa, Lyn se limito a darle un empujón algo fuerte-Pero hablando enserio, ¿Qué te tiene tan consternada?-dijo Phyria un poco más seria.

Lyn miro hacia el cielo, tratando de buscar la respuesta a aquella pregunta pero, ni siquiera ella comprendía lo que sentía dentro de ella... ¿Qué era lo que la tenía tan... triste?

-Sabes, deberías comenzar a ser un poco más directa con Florina-dijo Phyria en tono suave, sorprendiendo a Lyn-Quizás ya sea tiempo de que te sinceres más con ella-termino de decir soltando un suspiro tranquilo.

-Pero... ¿Qué pasara si...no obtengo la respuesta que buscaba?-dijo Lyn algo tímida.

-No creo que debas preocuparte por eso-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-dijo Lyn algo insegura.

-Lyn, Florina atravesó prácticamente todo el continente con tal de seguir a tu lado, puso su vida al filo de la muerte solo para mejorar y ser fuerte para poder ayudarte en todo lo que necesitaras e incluso cuando Fiora casi le ordeno regresar a casa, Florina le planto cara diciéndole que no se apartaría de ti, si eso no te parece suficiente, entonces no se qué rayos esperas-dijo Phyria en tono algo serio, tomando por sorpresa a Lyn.

-Yo...-comenzó a decir Lyn algo apenada-Sabes que, eso también puede ser porque somos mejores amigas, ¿Verdad?-dijo Lyn un poco cansada.

-Pues hubiera deseado que mi amiga me viera aunque fuera con un cuarto de la devoción con la que te mira Florina-dijo Phyria algo desesperada, llamando la atención de Lyn-Sabes debo admitir que es en algo que te envidio, lo único que debes hacer es sincerarte pero, quien diría que fueras más cobarde que yo-dijo Phyria en tono cansado, Lyn bajo la mirada algo avergonzada.

Paso un largo rato de silencio en la que la ninguna de las dos se atrevió a hablar, el viento soplaba suavemente, mientras Lyn trataba de procesar lo que le había dicho Phyria, paso otro rato antes de que Phyria se acostara en la hierba y hablara.

-Solo date la oportunidad, eres una gran persona con un enorme corazón Lyn y, te aseguro que todas aquellas virtudes que no eres capaz de ver, Florina las conoce mejor que nadie-comenzó a decir Phyria en tono tranquilo-Y, sabes que siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda en lo que necesites-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

Lyn no pudo evitar sonreírle a su amiga, antes de acostarse a lado de ella, curiosamente con un nuevo vistazo que le dio al cielo, pudo reconocer una nube que, podía jurar que era idéntica a la silueta de Florina cuando surcaba los cielos sobre su pegaso, Lyn no pudo evitar sonreír sonrojada por aquella señal del Padre Cielo.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan sabia?-dijo Lyn en tono tranquilo mientras seguía observando el hermoso cielo.

-Oye que esperabas, soy casi una anciana de treinta años, debo repartir mi conocimiento antes de que ustedes me metan a un asilo-dijo Phyria en tono de burla.

-Idiota-dijo Lyn antes de darle un suave puñetazo a Phyria en el hombro y comenzar a carcajearse por las palabras de una de sus mejores amigas.

-Oye, fueron ustedes lo que se espantaron de mi edad como si fuera un muerto viviente o algo así-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

-Sabes, yo fui de los que te defendí cuando comenzaron a decirte vieja-dijo Lyn en tono divertido.

-Yo esperaba que los amenazaras con tu espada, pero como no soy tu adorada Florina, era imposible que me defendieras con esa ferocidad-dijo Phyria haciéndose la víctima y de paso avergonzando a Lyn.

-Y-yo nunca he actuado así-dijo Lyn indignada.

-Te recuerdo que estuviste a punto de cortar en cachos a ese guardia que, le había regalado una flor a Florina-dijo Phyria con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

-¡Estaba incomodando a Florina!-grito Lyn roja y a la defensiva.

-Pues tu no amenazas con decapitar a alguien, cuando hacen sentir incomoda o a cualquiera de las chicas del grupo-dijo Phyria haciéndose la sufrida.

-¡Es diferente!-dijo Lyn tratando de justificarse.

-Bueno, no todos podemos ser encantadoras y tímidas jinetes pegasos con hermosas y sexys piernas-dijo Phyria en tono de burla.

-Sabes que, ¡Me retracto, sigues siendo la insufrible idiota de siempre!-dijo Lyn haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos, Phyria comenzó a partirse de la risa casi de inmediato.

A pesar de la escandalosa risa de su amiga, Lyn no pudo evitar ser contagiada por su risa, realmente tenía razón, quizás ya era hora de ser más directa con Florina y, solo rezaba que el Padre Cielo y la Madre Tierra le dieran el valor para hacerlo finalmente, en especial ahora que tenía una oportunidad en la que estaba, alejada de aquellos problema sobre la sucesión de Caelin ahora que la guerra había terminado.


	95. Chapter 95

Apoyo de Romance (Florina/Lyn)

Con los días agitados que había tenido últimamente, Florina de verdad necesitaba un descanso luego de esas sesiones de entrenamiento que realizó con las Alas Blancas y, el entrenamiento secreto que hacía con Est para ayudarla a ser una jinete mucho más competente.

De verdad Est se había esforzado mucho por mejorar y, toda esa determinación cada vez se reflejaba más en los combates o en el entrenamiento que hacía con sus hermanas y ella, incluso escucho un par de veces a Palla y a Catria mencionar que Est, había mejorado mucho desde que llegaron a Askr, Florina no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por su amiga.

Estirándose un poco mientras se dirigía hacia los establos, Florina decidió que era un buen día para ir al pueblo cercano a pasear un poco y, ver que había en las pequeñas tiendas del lugar, gracias al dinero que recibió de Phyria cuando al parecer, decidió intercambiar algunos orbes por dinero y repartirlos con los miembros de la orden, ahora tenía más que suficiente para comprarse cualquier pequeño capricho... aunque no estaba segura de que comprar...

Florina suspiro un poco desanimada, también tenía planeado invitar a Lyn pero, por más que la busco, no la encontró por ninguna parte del castillo, ni siquiera entrenando con esa nueva espadachín llamada Ayra que, por lo que había dicho Phyria, era de las pocas personas que podían competir en velocidad y fuerza contra Lyn.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, Florina nunca pensó que pudiera existir otra persona además de Karla y Karel que, pudieran competir con la legendaria velocidad de Lyn... de verdad esperaba que nunca se enfrentaran enserio, aun tenía pesadillas por el combate que tuvieron Lyn y Karel tiempo atrás y Florina, no iba a permitir que Lyn estuviera envuelta en otra situación así de mortal...

Tratando de quitarse el malestar de aquellos recuerdos, Florina llego al establo topándose con una sorpresa, justo en la cuadrilla donde estaba Huey se encontraba Lyn, aparentemente cepillando con delicadeza a su fiel pegaso.

-¿¡L-lyn!?-dijo Florina entre sorprendida y apenada.

-Oh, Hola Florina-dijo Lyn en tono amable, terminando de cepillar a Huey-Parece que fue buena idea buscarte en este lugar-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu... me estabas buscando?-dijo Florina algo avergonzada.

-Si, últimamente no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntas y, estaba pensando si te gustaría hacer algo, claro si no estás muy ocupada-dijo Lyn tratando de mantenerse tranquila, la mirada tan adorablemente tímida de Florina, de verdad estaba poniendo a prueba su autocontrol.

-¡Que coincidencia!, estaba buscándote para preguntarte si querías ir al pueblo conmigo-dijo Florina en tono algo fuerte y emocionado para su mortificación.

-Me encantaría ir al pueblo contigo Florina-dijo Lyn con una radiante sonrisa, Florina de verdad sintió que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse de la alegría.

Con una rápida inspección a Huey y luego de sacarlo del establo, las dos chicas subieron al pegaso antes de que este despegara hacia el hermoso cielo de Askr, Florina nunca se cansaba de aquella sensación de regocijo que sentía cada vez que volaba sobre su fiel amigo.

Florina apenas fue capaz de ocultar un ligero sobresalto cuando Lyn, comenzó a afianzar un poco más su agarre en su vientre, esto ya había pasado antes, en especial cuando llegaban a cierta altura sobre Huey pero... a pesar de todas las veces que había sucedido, Florina comenzó a sentir como su rostro comenzaba a hervir y que en su estomago, revolotearan cientos y cientos de mariposas.

-Sabes, siempre me ha gustado volar contigo, me recuerda a aquellas épocas cuando me visitabas en Sacae cuando éramos más jóvenes-dijo Lyn en tono cálido y nostálgico.

-¿A... aun tienes presente todas esas veces que, me ayudabas en mis entregas como jinete aprendiz?-dijo Florina sintiendo que su cara ya estaba comenzando a expulsar humo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-dijo Lyn en tono alegre-Son de mis recuerdos más preciados-dijo Lyn en tono cálido.

-¡Para mi también son recuerdos muy importantes!-dijo Florina en tono fuerte, maldiciéndose por dejar que la emoción la dominara.

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?-pregunto Lyn en tono dulce.

-Es difícil olvidar algo como eso-dijo Florina soltando un suspiro cansado, sin duda ese día no había hecho una muy buena primera impresión...

-En eso tienes razón, no todos los días encuentras un ángel atorado en un árbol-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa sincera, Florina agradeció que Huey fuera lo bastante sensato para ignorar ciertas ordenes... porque de no ser por eso, el repentino jalón que le dio a las riendas, pudo haber hecho que Huey se precipitara al suelo junto con ella...

-¿¡P-p-p-por favor Lyn!? ¡Y-y-y-yo nunca sería como un ángel!-dijo Florina sintiendo que lo único que evitaba que se desmayara de la pena, era el hecho de que alguien debía dirigir... por lo menos en parte a Huey...

-¿Y por qué no?-dijo Lyn un poco sorprendida-Eres linda, fuerte, inteligente y una de las personas con el corazón más puro y noble que haya conocido en mi vida-dijo Lyn en tono seguro... para este punto Huey estaba seriamente preocupándose por el estado de su jinete... tal parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría y caería al suelo como una piedra...

-De...¿De verdad piensas eso de mi?-dijo Florina con la mirada baja, en un intento de ocultar su enrojecido rostro y rezándole a Santa Elimine para que Lyn no notara lo abochornada que estaba.

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Lyn en tono animado-La verdad... de no ser por tu apoyo, probablemente nunca hubiera podido llegar tan lejos como lo hice-dijo Lyn en tono sincero y cálido.

Florina no fue capaz de contestar en el momento... aquellas palabras... aquellas simples palabras, había significado mucho para ella... mucho más que cualquier otra cosa en su vida... que Lyn la colocara en tal nivel, era algo mucho más valioso que cualquier gloria que obtuvo en las batallas de su mundo.

-Lyn...-comenzó a decir Florina en tono suave-Cuando llegue a Sacae a visitarte y...me dijeron lo que había sucedido con tu clan... de verdad temí haberte perdido para siempre-dijo Florina en tono bajo, preocupando a Lyn-Pero a pesar de que todo parecía perdido y que, no había posibilidades de que hubieras sobrevivido, no deje de creer en que tú estabas en alguna parte y que, de alguna o otra forma te encontraría aunque tuviera que mover cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarte-dijo Florina en tono firme.

-Lyn, yo te he apoyado tanto como mis habilidades me lo han permitido pero, yo no sería la persona que soy de no ser por ti-dijo Florina con una sonrisa, tomando todo su valor para mirar a Lyn a los ojos-Gracias por ser quien me ha ayudado a seguir adelante, sin importar lo que suceda-dijo Florina, mostrando lo que Lyn juraba era la sonrisa más hermosa que alguna vez hubiera visto en su vida.

-Oye, esas eran mis palabras-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa alegre, recargando su frente en la de Florina, importándole muy poco el muy notable rubor que debía tener en sus mejillas-Mientras estemos juntas apoyándonos mutuamente, no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda derrotarnos-dijo Lyn aun sonriendo, Florina soltó una suave y cálida risa por las palabras de la chica que amaba desde hace tanto tiempo que, le era imposible recordar cuando no lo había hecho.

Huey realmente estaba feliz por su amiga y jinete pero... no le agradaba que ese par estuviera coqueteándose sobre él... en especial cuando se miraban de esa forma tan melosa que, Huey sentía que ni siquiera la miel podría empalagar más que ellas...

Desafortunadamente el brusco giro que hizo para intentar que, al menos Florina tuviera la cabeza más en el cielo y no en su bella espadachín, no fue ni siquiera suficiente para que esas dos dejaran de mirarse de esa forma...

Más le valía a su amiga y ama que le comprara la mejor zanahoria o manzana del pueblo o, no volvería a llevarlas a las dos nunca más... o por lo menos hasta que por fin se declararan y dejaran de hacer esas cosas sobre él...


	96. Chapter 96

Las ventajas de las ideas modernas

Debo admitir que ya necesitaba algo de descanso, con las exigencias de Ayra y Mia de más entrenamiento, además de un par de corajes que hice en mi última tirada de invocación, sabía que ya hora era de tomarme un buen descanso para recuperar mis energías para los próximos entrenamientos y, quizás comenzar a reclutar gente en los mapas especiales...

...

O por lo menos ese era mi plan de fin de semana hasta que Elise y María llegaron como almas llevadas por el diablo a mi cuarto, solicitando mis aparentes dotes de diplomacia debido a una situación... delicada que salió con Anna, Héctor y Serra que, María pese a su poder de segunda al mando, sumado al apoyo de Minerva, las Alas blancas, Camilla, Florina, Leo y Lyn, no fue suficiente para frenar la crisis...

...

...

...

Bonito momento eligieron Alfonse y Sharena para ir a las brigadas de curación que, organizo el buen Lucius para ayudar a los pueblos cercanos que, necesitaban la ayuda de curanderos expertos y, si mi memoria no me fallaba, Sakura también decidió ir muy animada junto con Fjorm, Gunnthrá, Ishtar, L´Arachel, Nino y Rebecca...

¿Por qué mierdas siempre la gente que puede ayudarme en estas cosas... ¡ES LA QUE MENOS ESTÁN CUANDO PASA ESTE DESMADRE!?, al menos con Camilla, Leo, Lyn y Minerva, ya hay un poco de esperanzas si bien no salir herida, al menos tener tres excelentes escudos humanos para minimizar el daño...

Para cuando llegue a la sala de juntas donde ocurría la discusión... el lugar era simplemente un cagadero... las mesas estaban volteadas, algunas rotas, había claros indicios de que hubo una batalla en ese lugar... en especial por algunas marcas de magia de fuego que había en las paredes... y un par de sillas incendiándose...

En cuanto los alborotadores... bueno apenas eran retenidos por los que trataron de pacificar un poco el asunto, Minerva, junto con Palla, Catria y Est, estaban haciendo lo posible por mantener a Héctor bajo control, Florina y Leo trataban de mantener a Serra sentada en una de las pocas sillas que no estaban destrozadas y por ultimo Anna estaba siendo casi amordazada por Camilla y Lyn que... tenían algo de sangre en sus labios... y un ojo morado...

-Por lo menos no están tan mal como creí que estarían cuando regresáramos-dijo María soltando un suspiro aliviado.

-¿¡De que estás hablando!?-dijo Elise algo alterada-¡Hay muebles en llamas Y mi hermana tiene un ojo morado!-dijo Elise al borde de la histeria.

-No de hecho María tiene razón, las cosas podrían estar peor-dije en tono tranquilo... y se pondrán peor cuando Anna vea el precio de las reparaciones...

-¡Puedes por lo menos intentar hacer algo!-gritó furiosa Minerva que, aun seguía forcejeando para mantener a Héctor quieto.

-¿Quién diría que Héctor fuera tan fuerte?-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Quizás debí de haber traído a Ayra y a Mia también-dijo María en tono pensativo.

-¡Van hacer algo o no!-gritaron Minerva junto con las Alas Blancas... mientras Anna, Camilla y Lyn comenzaban a tener otra batalla a puño limpio...

-María, ve por unos soldados con unas cubetas de agua y por Verónica y Elise, encárgate de los heridos mientras trato de detener a estos idiotas-dije soltando un suspiro cansado... bonita forma de iniciar un sábado...

Afortunadamente gracias a la magia de unos rectos y jabs bien dados y, un par de gritos de Black Death Metal a todo pulmón fueron suficientes para detener gran parte del caos del lugar... sí que es un fastidio ser la única adulta medianamente responsable en este lugar...

-¿No entiendo como una persona que puede lanzar semejantes aullidos demoniacos, sea la supuesta legendaria invocadora?-dijo Minerva entre molesta y algo cautelosa, mientras me miraba de manera severa... bueno de todas maneras nunca le he agradado mucho...

-Phyria no es mala hermana, solo hizo la voz de un genero de música de su mundo, metal-dijo María en tono alegre mientras hacia la señal de metal con su mano... ¡Esta niña me llena de orgullo!

-¿¡Genero de música!? ¡Tal parecía que hablaba una ser salido del abismo!-dijo Leo algo alterado, mientras terminaba de curarlo Verónica.

-Oye, no juzgues mi música si no la conoces, además solo grite como un de las tantas variaciones de ese género-dije en tono seguro.

-¿Pueden discutir de gustos de música después? Tenemos una situación aquí-dijo Lyn soltando un suspiro cansado, Florina estaba junto con ella y Camilla que al parecer, aun miraba a Anna con odio por el ojo morado que le había dejado...

-Saben, me sería bastante útil saber, ¿Por qué demonios destruyeron la sala de juntas?-dije con cierto fastidio.

-Pues ESTA miserable avara no quiere que Héctor y yo formalicemos nuestra unión en una boda-dijo Serra en tono gélido y enojado, mientras miraba a Anna con desprecio.

-¿¡Todo este alboroto por una miserable boda!? ¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo Minerva alterada y, hubiera levantado su hacha contra Anna de no ser que Palla la detuvo.

-Debí de haber imaginado que sería algo como eso-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro resignado.

-Si se trata de dinero, la comandante Anna es una tacaña de lo peor-dijo Est en tono seguro.

-¿Qué tiene en contra de las bodas comandante Anna?, Héctor y Serra merecen casarse si lo desean-dijo Elise haciendo un puchero.

-Nunca me dio la impresión de que a la comandante Anna le gustaran esas cosas-dijo Verónica en tono bajo y pensativo.

-Vamos, ¿Al menos puedes permitirles hacer una ceremonia aunque sea pequeña?-dijo Lyn tratando de negociar con Anna.

-Incuso podemos usar la catedral que está cerca del palacio-dijo Florina apoyando a Lyn.

-¡Me rehusó a permitir que mi boda sea llevada en tan lamentables circunstancias!-dijo Serra furiosa.

-¿¡Y TÚ CREES QUE ESTOY HECHA DE BANQUETES, ADORNOS Y TRAJES! ¡ESAS MALDITAS COSAS SON COSTOSAS!-grito Anna llena de cólera y... sacando algo de espuma de la boca... será mejor que intervenga un poco antes de yo acabe pagando esa boda...

-Escuchen chicos, si tanto desean formalizar más su relación, porque no pasan de un noviazgo a unión libre-dije tratando de calmar las cosas.

-¿Que es una unión libre?-pregunto Elise muy curiosa.

-Es básicamente como casarse pero sin compromisos legales o de religión, simplemente conviven de esa manera por que se aman y no necesitan eso para mantener esa lealtad-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Supongo que era lo que se usaba antes de las religiones o leyes-dijo Leo en tono pensativo.

-No acabo de entender, ¿Entonces es lo mismo que estar casados?-pregunto Héctor algo confundido.

-Sí, de hecho esto les permitirá ver cómo sería vivir juntos y, tiene todos los beneficios del matrimonio-dije en tono ligeramente sugestivo haciendo que más de uno se sonrojara, en especial Héctor y Serra.

-P-p-pues no lo sé... ¿T-t-tú qué opinas Serra?-dijo Héctor bastante nervioso y rojo.

-B-bueno yo... supongo que podemos esperar a regresar a casa para la boda... ¡Pero eso no significa que te daré esos beneficios tan fácilmente!-dijo Serra haciendose la digna y roja como un tomate... es en estos momentos donde lamento haber destruido mi celular.

-¿A qué beneficios se refiere?-dijo Elise en tono inocente mirando a Camilla y a Leo, esto se va a poner bueno~

-Bueno Elise...-dijo Leo muy nervioso hasta que Camilla salió a su rescate.

-Se refiere a cocinarle y mimarlo todos los días-dijo Camilla en tono alegre y con una sonrisa.

-Mentirosa, si fuera eso no se sonrojarían-dijo Verónica en tono firme.

-¡Son demasiado jóvenes para saber estas cosas!-dijo Catria en tono fuerte y avergonzado.

-Pero vaya que tenemos edad para arriesgar nuestros traseros en una batalla, ¿Verdad?-dijo Est en tono indignado... técnicamente en parte tiene razón.

-No pensamos decirles nada a ninguna de ustedes-dijo Minerva en tono serio.

-Pues como segunda al mando, les exijo que nos digan la verdad-dijo María en tono demandante.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien no teme usar su poder-dijo Palla en tono divertido.

-Pero yo, como primera al mando digo que no pueden-dije en tono divertido.

-¡Eso no es justo!-gritaron al unisonó y haciendo un puchero Elise, Est, María y Verónica.

-Buena salvada Phyria-dijo Lyn soltando una risa.

-Niñas, créanme que hay cosas que es mejor no saber hasta que estén listas-dijo Florina muy roja...

-No sé porque sospecho que Farina tiene que ver con eso-dije en tono cansado... y la reacción de Florina acaba de darme la razón...

-Bien si luego deciden que quieren vivir como pareja, eso ya es responsabilidad de Phyria de arreglarles eso, ahora si me disculpan tengo deberes que debo realizar en ausencia de Alfonse y Sharena-dijo Anna en tono cansado antes de comenzar a retirarse de la sala, al menos las cosas no fueron al diablo como de costumbre...

-Por cierto Phyria-dijo Anna deteniéndose cerca de mi-Debes pagar las reparaciones de la sala Y, es tu deber explicarles como evitar un domingo siete a este par, los métodos para evitarlo te los daré pero, tú serás quien se los expliques todo-dijo Anna en tono burlón antes de irse...

...

...

...

Bien... supongo que es mi castigo por haberme burlado de mi hermana mayor cuando, me dijo que la habían elegido en la escuela donde trabaja para, explicar ese tema a los alumnos de quinto y sexto año de primaria...


	97. Chapter 97

Apoyo de amistad (Est/Florina) 2

Con todo lo que sucedió en la tarde con el asunto de la boda de Héctor y Serra, Florina podía dar fe de que esto, no era lo peor o lo más problemático que le había pasado en este día, luego de que Est fracasara en su intento por sacarle la preciada información a sus hermanas, pronto enfoco su atención en alguien que supiera también del asunto... lo que lamentaba Florina era que había sido precisamente a ella...

Est la persiguió por todo el castillo hasta que Florina accedió a decirle pero, solo si la derrotaba en un combate con lanzas, desafortunadamente para Est todos los intentos acabaron en un fracaso y, cuando cambio la competencia a lanzamiento de jabalinas... Est en esos momentos se dio cuenta de que debía comenzar a usar más la cabeza...

-¡No es justo!-dijo Est tirándose de sentón en el suelo-¡Nunca te venceré en una prueba de lanzamiento!-dijo Est comenzando hacer un berrinche.

-Pero Est... fuiste tú quien eligió cambiar la competencia-dijo Florina en tono algo preocupado.

-¡Ya lo sé!-dijo Est de muy mal humor-¿¡No entiendo porque soy tan tonta!?-dijo Est aun muy molesta.

Florina tratando de animar a Est, fue por un par de bebidas de la hielera del área de entrenamiento y luego, se sentó junto a ella ofreciéndole una de las bebidas.

-Est no creo que seas tonta, quizás... solo deberías meditar un poco más las cosas-dijo Florina en tono amable y pasándole una bebida.

-Ya estas comenzando a sonar como Palla-dijo Est en tono cansado, antes de darle un largo trago a la bebida-Quizás no naci siendo tan fuerte y talentosa como mis hermanas o tú...-dijo Est en tono desanimado.

-Est yo no comencé siendo la mejor, de hecho era realmente mala como jinete en un principio-dijo Florina en tono algo tímido y apenado.

-Estas mintiendo, es imposible que alguien como tu haya sido tan mala como yo-dijo Est en tono triste mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

Genuinamente a Florina no le gustaba ver a Est así, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era tener aquellas dudas sobre si realmente podría ser alguien fuerte o si simplemente podría llegar a ser algo más que una carga... de verdad no quería ver a su amiga con aquella mirada tan... apagada...

Florina tomo un largo suspiro tratando de serenarse, lo que estaba a punto de compartirle era algo que, solo Nino y Phyria conocían y, aunque era una historia que siempre la mortificaba, quizás era algo que podría ayudar a Est a sentirse un poco mejor.

-Est-comenzó a decir Florina en tono suave-¿Alguna vez te he comentado la historia de como conocí a Lyn?-dijo Florina en tono amable.

-No pero, supongo que Lyn te vio como entrenabas en su castillo y la impresionaste tanto que por eso te dio un puesto importante en sus fuerzas-dijo Est en tono algo cansado mirando a su amiga.

-No pudo haber sido más opuesto-dijo Florina con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? Siempre pensé que se conocieron en el castillo del reino de Lyn-dijo Est en tono curioso.

-La verdad nos conocimos en las praderas, luego de que tuve un accidente-dijo Florina un poco avergonzada.

-¿¡De verdad!? ¡Quiero saber, quiero saber!-dijo Est muy animada.

-Est... lo que te contare es un secreto que quedara entre tú y yo, así que por favor no se lo comentes a nadie más-dijo Florina en tono algo serio.

-Te doy mi palabra de Ala Blanca-dijo Est con una sonrisa segura.

-Bien veras... cuando comencé como jinete pegaso era muy mala, al punto de que mi hermana mayor Fiora tuvo que defenderme muchas veces de las personas que me molestaba-comenzó a decir Florina en tono algo bajo-Un día me enviaron a mi primera misión donde debía dejar unos suministros a una tribu de la región de Sacae que, está muy cerca de mi hogar Ilia-dijo Florina en tono más tranquilo.

-Cuando estaba regresando del encargo, tuve problemas para controlar a Huey y, acabo tirándome de su lomo-dijo Florina bastante apenada.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-dijo Est muy sorprendida.

-Y eso no fue lo peor, aterrice en un árbol donde había un panal de abejas y luego comenzaron a picarme sin piedad-dijo Florina llorosita.

-Eso suena tan mal como cuando esa condenada flecha me dio en el trasero-dijo Est también algo llorosa-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿Que te tiene que ver eso con conocer a Lyn?-dijo Est muy confundida.

-Lyn en esa época vivía con sus padres en Sacae en la tribu Lorca, resulto que Huey fue a buscar ayuda y fue precisamente Lyn quien lo encontró y, él la guio hacia donde estaba-dijo Florina en tono tranquilo.

-¿Entonces fue Lyn quien te rescato?-pregunto Est con una sonrisa animada.

-Si, al principio estaba mortificada de que alguien me mirara en esa situación pero... Lyn en ningún momento se rio de mi, estuvo al pendiente de mi y que pudiera bajar sin problemas, incluso cuando me resbale en el último tramo, ella me atrapo en sus fuertes y suaves brazos-dijo Florina con una sonrisa cálida ante aquel recuerdo.

-Lyn sin dudas es una gran persona-dijo Est sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lo es, pero sabes Est, el punto de esta historia es que, no debes desanimarte, yo tuve que entrenar mucho para llegar hasta donde estoy y, aun siento que debo seguir mejorando-dijo Florina en tono amable, Est reflexiono un momento las palabras de su amiga antes de hablar.

-Florina, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-preguntó curiosa Est.

-Claro Est-dijo Florina en tono amable.

-¿Que fue lo que te ayudo a nunca rendirte?-pregunto Est con genuino interés.

-Proteger a Lyn-dijo Florina sin un ápice de duda-Quería ser fuerte para proteger a Lyn y ayudarla cuando me necesitara y siendo sincera, es lo que me anima a seguir esforzándome y ser mucho más fuerte-dijo Florina en tono sincero.

Est se quedo contemplando a su amiga unos momentos en silencio, entonces... si ella quería ser tan fuerte como Florina y sus hermanas, debía encontrar una motivación tan poderosa que le ayudara a seguir adelante, quizás no estaba segura si realmente tenía una así pero, le alegraba saber que incluso alguien como ella tenía esperanzas de ser mejor.

-Sabes, es una bonita historia-dijo Est en tono sincero mientras miraba el cielo-Me hace preguntarme si, ¿Yo correré la misma suerte de ser rescatada por quien se convertirá en el amor de mi vida?, ¡Espero de verdad que sea así!-dijo Est en tono muy alegre.

-Bueno, si a mí me pasó entonces...-comenzó a decir Florina en tono amable... hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Est.

-Vamos Florina, todos sabemos que te gusta Lyn-dijo Est en tono divertido, en especial al ver la cara de Florina completamente roja y mortificada.

Florina intento decir algo pero lo único que logro fue hacer algunos sonidos ahogados que, provocaron que Est comenzara a partirse de la risa... nunca espero que fuera una persona tan obvia... lo peor de todo era que... lo que más le molestaba... era que aun así de obvia, Lyn aun no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella... aunque no era como si Florina se esforzara mucho en ser más directa con ella...


	98. Chapter 98

Apoyo de amistad (Olivia/Lene)

Aunque esto no eran precisamente unas vacaciones, Lene no podía negar que estar una temporada en este lugar, era justo lo que el curandero le había recetado, tantas batallas que había tenido en la campaña por detener al imperio sin dudas, la habían desgastado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Y no solo por la gran cantidad de batallas donde su hermana y amigos arriesgaban sus vidas junto con ella, sino también por el peso emocional de las cosas que sucedieron a lo largo de la campaña, algunos sobrevivieron, otros murieron y, el peso de esos inocentes que no pudieron salvar... aun era algo que pesaba sobre los hombros de Lene...

Tomo un largo respiro mientras seguía caminando por los jardines del castillo, no era momento para desanimarse o pensar en el pasado, al menos podía decir que lo peor había terminado en su mundo pero, hubiera deseado que su hermana y amigos estuvieran también con ella para disfrutar un poco de paz, lejos de los deberes de la post-guerra, en especial aquella encantadora jinete pegaso que, no estaba dispuesta a decir su nombre, bueno por lo menos no todavía.

Internándose más en el hermoso jardín del castillo de Askr, algo capto su atención casi de inmediato pero, no fue capaz de identificarlo hasta que se interno más en el área con cierto cuidado, en una zona algo oculta por unos arbusto y arboles, Lene vio entre emocionada y sorprendida a Olivia quien, estaba interpretando una danza que nunca había visto en su vida.

Sus movimientos eran fluidos y vivos pero, no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto en su lugar de origen, ¿Por qué Olivia nunca le dijo que era una bailarina?... bueno aunque ahora que lo meditaba un poco, las ropas de Olivia gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era una artista de la danza pero, pensó que así se vestían los espadachines de su mundo... aunque dudaba que ese tipo de atuendo le sentara bien a un hombre... bueno por lo menos no después de hacerle algunas modificaciones...

Lene no fue capaz de salir de su sitio hasta que Olivia terminara su interpretación, ¡Sería un sacrilegio interrumpir tan majestoso espectáculo!, en cuanto Olivia concluyo su interpretación, Lene no perdió tiempo para hacer notar su presencia.

-¡Bravo! ¡Eso fue simplemente magnifico!-grito Lene casi a todo pulmón y, haciendo que Olivia pegara un salto del susto.

-¿¡L-l-l-l-lene!?-alcanzó articular Olivia, tratando de que su corazón no se escapara por su boca.

-¡Perdón, no era mi intención asustarte!-dijo Lene en tono de suplica y algo avergonzada-¡Es que simplemente fue bellísimo lo que hiciste, no tenía ni idea de que fueras una bailarina como yo!-dijo Lene en tono jubiloso.

-¿E-e-en serio no lo sabías?-dijo Olivia algo sorprendida pero ligeramente nerviosa.

-Bueno, se que tu ropa grita: _"Oye, soy una bailarina sensual"_ , pero pensé que así vestían los espadachines de tu mundo-dijo Lene algo apenada.

-T-t-te aseguro que ningún espadachín de mi mundo se vestiría así-dijo Olivia tratando de calmarse... aunque debía admitir que le daba cierta gracia pensar, la cara que pondrían Lon´qu o Say´ri si tuvieran que vestir algo como su ropa.

-Bueno con eso aclarado, ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme esa danza de tu mundo?, ¡Nunca había visto un baile tan movido como ese!-dijo Lene muy emocionada.

-La verdad, esta danza es una de tantas que me enseño Phyria-dijo Olivia más compuesta y en tono amable.

-¡En serio!-dijo Lene muy sorprendía... la verdad, Lene no le veía cara de bailarina a Phyria pero... quizás las apariencias engañaban y Phyria, fuera conocida como una maestra de la danza en su mundo.

-Sí, ella me enseño muchas danzas que sabe de su mundo y, me ha ayudado a mejorar mis habilidades como bailarina-dijo Olivia en tono alegre.

-Sé que es mucho pedir pero, de una bailarina a otra, ¿Crees que podría unirme a su grupo de danza? ¡Juro que les enseñare todo lo que he aprendido en mis viajes!-dijo Lene arrodillándose y en tono de suplica.

-No creo que haya problema-dijo Olivia algo apenada, extendiendo su mano hacia Lene para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estás segura de que a Phyria no le molestara si me uno?-dijo Lene algo preocupada, Phyria no le parecía mala persona pero, aun no la conocía lo suficiente bien como para saber, cuál sería su reacción antes esa petición.

-Estoy más que segura de que le encantara que te unas a nosotras-dijo Olivia en tono animado.

-¡Entonces no pienso perder tiempo! ¡Más vale que hable con ella para pedirle su autorización!-dijo Lene en tono alegre, lista para salir disparada hacia la habitación de Phyria, si Phyria era tan buena como Olivia y los demás decían entonces, ¡No debería tener problemas para convencerla!

-¡Espera!-dijo súbitamente Olivia antes de tomar a Lene de la muñeca, evitando que saliera corriendo.

-¿Sucede algo Olivia?-pregunto Lene algo confundida.

-Antes de ir podrías...¡Enseñarme algo de lo que sabes! ¡De verdad amó la danza y me encantaría ver un poco de las danzas de tu mundo!-dijo Olivia en tono emocionado, debido a la organización de los equipos, Olivia nunca había estado en equipo con Lene y, sumado a algunas cosas que apoyaba en el castillo, no había podido ver las habilidades de Lene, solo esperaba que Lene quisiera ceder a su pequeño capricho.

Lene no pudo evitar que su rostro se iluminara al ver, aquella llama determinada y apasionada por la danza que, pudo identificar rápidamente en los ojos de Olivia, algo que sin duda ambas compartían con su querida madre, definitivamente estaba ante alguien con un verdadero ímpetu por las danzas.

-¡Estaré más que encantada de demostrarte mis habilidades!-dijo Lene decidida y con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Perfecto! ¡No puedo esperar para verlo!-dijo Olivia muy contenta.

Sin perder tiempo Lene, comenzó a mostrar una de sus danzas favoritas, la danza que había interpretado su madre en el día de su boda que, representaba no solo el amor puro entre dos personas, sino también la unión de dos almas que se amarían para toda la eternidad, aquel significado, sumado al cariño y adoración con la que se la enseño su madre, hacía de esta su danza predilecta y, con la que soñaba algún día bailaría con el amor de su vida.

Olivia miraba maravillada los movimientos de Lene, era tan vivos y evocaban tantas emociones que, solo alguien que genuinamente amaba lo que hacía, podía lograr tal nivel de maestría y gracia en sus movimientos, ¡Sin dudas deseaba poder corresponderle de la misma manera a Lene!, aunque... Olivia no estaba segura si tendría algo en su repertorio que estuviera a la altura de lo que Lene le estaba demostrando con tanta alegría.


	99. Chapter 99

Apoyo de amistad (Lene/Phyria)

Lene debía admitir que sin duda, la improvisada practica que había tenido el día de ayer con Olivia en el jardín fue simplemente increíble, nunca pensó que podría encontrar tan ilustre repertorio de danzas en este lugar y, si lograba convencer a Phyria de que le permitiera unirse a su improvisada compañía de baile, podría llegar a convertirse en la mejor bailarina de todo Jugdral... bueno, realmente la segunda, después de todo nadie superaba a su madre en gracia y encanto.

Con su objetivo más que claro y luego de esperar hasta que por lo menos fuera medio día para, asegurarse de que Phyria estuviera despierta, Lene se dirigió hacia su habitación y, mostrando su mejor sonrisa, toco con cierto ímpetu la puerta de la habitación de Phyria, no paso mucho para que Phyria respondiera la puerta.

-Hola Lene, ¿Se te ofrece algo?-pregunto Phyria un poco sorprendida, Lene de inmediato noto que Phyria lucía una indumentaria que... bueno, suponía que si no pensaba hacer nada importante, no necesitaba verse presentable.

-¡Buenas tardes Phyria!-dijo Lene con mucho ánimo-Estoy aquí para hablar contigo sobre... un asunto secreto que tu manejas-dijo Lene en tono bajo y cauteloso, asegurándose que solo Phyria la escuchara, Olivia le había comentado que todo esto era un secreto así que, más le valía tener cuidado.

-A-ah sí-dijo Phyria algo nerviosa... no podría ser que le hubieran encontrado todo el porno yuri de su computadora o de su closet, Phyria estaba segura de que lo había ocultado muy bien...

-Sí, así que será mejor que lo hablemos en tu habitación en privado-dijo Lene en tono algo serio y mirando hacia todas partes, afortunadamente parecía que el pasillo estaba vacío.

-D-d-de acuerdo-dijo Phyria tratando de mantenerse tranquila, de lo que estaba segura era que Lene no sabía que tenía en su posesión algunas imágenes de ella algo... subidas de tono por decirlo menos... de ser así Lene ya la estaría apuñalando con su espada...

Lene pronto se puso cómoda en el sofá de Phyria mientras ella le entregaba una de esas deliciosas bebidas burbujeantes sabor toronja, luego de darle algunos tragos, Lene decidió que era momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Phyria, he escuchado rumores de que posees un conocimiento que, es de mi sumo interés obtenerlo-dijo Lene en tono serio, necesitaba que Phyria viera que iba muy enserio con esto.

-¿D-d-d-de donde lo escuchaste?-dijo Phyria temblorosa, ¡Quizás la miserable de Anna la había delatado en venganza!

-Eso no es lo importante-sentencio Lene en tono firme-Lo importante de todo esto es que, en cuanto me entere, supe que necesitaba hablar MUY seriamente contigo sobre ese tema-dijo Lene en tono formal.

-Antes de que digas algo, puedo asegurarte de que no es lo que parece-dijo Phyria nerviosa tratando de excusarse y maldiciéndose una y mil veces por nunca tener su arma a la mano.

-No puedes escapar de esto Phyria-dijo Lene en tono determinado, haciendo que Phyria de inmediato colocara sus brazos frente a ella de manera protectora-¡Acepta que tienes una compañía de baile secreta Y, que elegiste a Olivia para unirse a tus filas!-dijo Lene en tono fuerte señalando acusadoramente a Phyria, ¡No iba a permitir que se hiciera la desentendida de esto!

-¡Oh mierda era solo eso!-dijo Phyria casi gritando de alivio y sintiendo que casi se derretía en el sofá, ¡Por poco esa tipa le provoca un infarto!

-¿Pues de qué otra cosa sería?-dijo Lene muy confundida-¿No me digas que estas involucrada en algún negocio sucio?-dijo Lene en tono inquisitivo, quizás eso explicaba porque Phyria estaba tan nerviosa.

-Te aseguro que todo lo que tengo es legal, además nunca me metí en drogas y en esas cosas, aunque en mi universidad sí que vendían un poco de todo-dijo Phyria en tono pensativo, lo cual no era raro considerando cada maestro loco que había en ese lugar...

-¿Universidad?... ¡Oh! Ese monasterio de tortura donde estudiaste-dijo Lene en tono seguro, estaba segura de que Henry había hablado un par de veces sobre el monasterio del terror donde Phyria aprendió cosas de eruditos y sabios.

-No pudiste haberlo descrito mejor-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro... aun tenía pesadillas recurrentes de esa época...

-Bueno pero no vine hablar aquí de esto, quería pedirte si me permitías unirme a tu compañía-dijo Lene en tono seguro-¡Por favor! ¡Te aseguro que mis habilidades estarán a la altura!-dijo Lene suplicante.

-En primer lugar no es una compañía, simplemente Olivia me pidió que le enseñara los bailes de mi mundo y yo acepte, y en segundo, claro, no tengo problemas en enseñarte junto con Olivia-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Lene algo sorprendida-Yo pensé que me harías algún tipo de prueba o algo así-dijo Lene algo decepcionada, ¿De qué le sirvió practicar tanto toda la noche?...

-Si tanto deseas ganártelo, podemos hacer algo para arreglar eso-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa antes de buscar uno de sus juegos que era perfecto para este reto.

-¡Tu ponme a prueba y veras que estoy más que calificada para tu compañía secreta de baile!-dijo Lene en tono emocionado.

-Muy bien, si puedes ganarme en este juego de baile, entonces sabré que eres lo bastante digna para la compañía, pero si no lo logras bueno, supongo que alguien necesitara entrenar más para llegar al nivel que busco-dijo Phyria en tono desafiante, en realidad no necesitaba hacer todo ese teatro pero, al parecer Lene deseaba que esto fuera algo serio.

-¡Adelante!-dijo Lene emocionada, no estaba tan familiarizada con todos los juegos del increíble artefacto de Phyria pero, si era algo que se trataba de bailar, ¡Entonces era imposible que perdiera!

No fue hasta que estaba en el juego que Lene se dio cuenta que no sería tan fácil como pensó, aunque sus movimientos eran gráciles, tenía que mantenerse en los tiempos para sacar puntuaciones perfecta y no simplemente genial o bien, fue en ese momento se dio cuenta de que probablemente Phyria debía ser alguna artista de la danza en su mundo, ¡Porque era la única forma de explicar porque ella sacaba solo puntuaciones perfectas sin perder ni una sola nota!

Como era de esperarse, Phyria acabo ganado por puntuación, dejando a Lene un poco triste por su fracaso... esto sería más difícil de lo que pensó...

-¡No pienso rendirme todavía!-dijo Lene en tono firme-¡Quiero la revancha!-exigió Lene.

-Yo no tengo problema con eso-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

Luego de hacer todo tipo de bailes que a Lene nunca se le habrían pasado por la cabeza, no fue hasta la batalla numero veintitrés cuando por fin le ganó a Phyria, por muy pocos puntos pero, ¡A fin de cuentas lo había conseguido!

-¡Lo logre!-grito Lene emocionada.

-Parece que después de todo, si tienes lo que se necesita para aprender esos bailes-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo, al menos Lene se veía feliz de haber _"ganado"_ su lugar en su supuesta compañía de baile secreta.

-¡Te dije que lo conseguiría!-dijo Lene con evidente orgullo-Ahora si me disculpas solo me desplomare en tu sofá-dijo Lene en tono cansado antes de caer de sentón sobre este, nunca pensó que esa competencia la dejaría tan cansada...

-Bien, creo que los detalles de cuando practicaremos las tres lo veremos mañana, que te parece algo de descanso y una película, estoy casi segura de que tengo una que tiene que ver un poco con la danza clásica de mi mundo-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-¡Lo dices enserio!-dijo Lene en tono emocionado y casi reviviendo, ¡Cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la danza, era de su sumo interés!

-Bueno, creo que es más de psicología y eso pero, hablan de una danza clásica y hermosa de mi mundo llamada, El lago de los cisnes-dijo Phyria en tono pensativo.

-Si tiene aunque sea algún baile que pueda aprender, ¡Entonces es de mi interés!-dijo Lene en tono alegre.

-Si estas muy convencida entonces deja busco la película-dijo Phyria en tono no muy seguro, esperando que Lene le gustara por lo menos algo del argumento de _"El cisne negro"_.


	100. Chapter 100

Apoyo de amistad (Henry/Phyria)

Con el tiempo que había pasado ahí, Henry podía decir que se había adaptado bastante bien a este alocado lugar llamado Askr, ni en sus mejores fantasías pudo haberse imaginado que existiría un lugar donde, gente de diferentes mundos y tiempos podían coexistir, ¡Sin dudas la deidad o el demonio responsable de esto era más poderoso que Naga y Grima juntos!

Como si eso no fuera bastante bueno, Phyria sin duda era lo que llamaría, una erudito de lo más estrafalaria, no solo por la extensa cantidad de conocimientos y artefactos mágicos increíbles que poseía, sino también por su colección de tomos oscuros como ese famoso _"Necronomicón"_ que hablaba de las terribles y antiguas deidades de los confines del abismo del espacio del mundo de Phyria, ¡Se estaba volviendo su lectura favorita!

A pesar de ser uno de los libros más entretenidos que había leído, Phyria protegía aun celosamente aquel libro maldito que fue el responsable de la terrible tortura mental y el casi descenso a la locura de Phyria que, Henry ansiaba leer sin importar las consecuencias, ¡Eso debía ser magia profana pero de la buena!

Pese a sus insistencias, Phyria se mantuvo firme diciéndole que, no lo comprendería o, que quemaría todas las neuronas de su cerebro... aunque aún no estaba muy seguro que eran exactamente esas llamadas _"neuronas"_.

Aun con las tajantes respuesta, Henry tenía el presentimiento de que hoy sería diferente porque después de todo, ¿Qué mejor hora para pedir un libro corrompido que pasando la media noche?, además estaba seguro de que Phyria debía estar despierta, en especial porque ella gustaba mucho de jugar con esas curiosas ventanas mágicas, así que no corría el riesgo de despertarla abruptamente.

Tarareando con ánimo, Henry toco la puerta de Phyria asegurándose de no molestar a nadie, Camilla era en especial peligrosa pero, algunas vibras que le había dado cuando la veía partir a sus enemigos como fruta, le hizo ver que sin dudas era toda una loquilla, afortunadamente no paso mucho tiempo para que Phyria respondiera a la puerta.

-¿Henry? ¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto Phyria en tono curioso, regularmente Henry a estas horas se dedicaba a hacer sus rituales para invocar a los _"Antiguos"_... a pesar de todas las veces que ella le había dicho que todo lo que decía en ese libro que le prestó, era mera ficción...

-Bueno, viendo esta encantadora noche de luna, decidí hacerle una visita a mi loquilla favorita para pedirle, un poco de iluminación en las artes oscuras-dijo Henry en tono animado.

-¿Quieres que te preste más libros de Lovecraft?-pregunto Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-¿¡Hay más!?-dijo Henry emocionado.

-Bastantes y, también muchos amigos y seguidores del autor, extendieron su universo con más historias-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-¡En ese caso...!-comenzó a decir Henry alegre cuando se dio cuenta de algo... al parecer Phyria era más astuta de lo que creyó.

-¡A ha! ¡No caeré en tu sucia trampa Phyria!-dijo Henry en tono seguro pero sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Phyria muy confundida.

-Todo esto es un vil truco para distraerme de mi verdadero objetivo-dijo Henry señalando a Phyria de manera acusadora.

-... ¿Eso significa que no quieres los libros?-dijo Phyria aun sin entenderlo, a veces Henry pensaba que todos tenían el don de leerle la mente...

-Sí, pero será después de leer el nefasto libro que debe superar al _"Necronomicón"_ -dijo Henry en tono animado.

-Aun sigues con esa loca idea de tener pesadillas de morir por vomitar números con sangre...-dijo Phyria en tono cansado y apretándose el puente de la nariz... Henry no sabía en donde se estaba metiendo.

-¡Juro que si no me lo entregas! ¡Caerá sobre ti una terrible maldición de mi parte! ¡Niajajajaja!-amenazo Henry con una sonrisa.

-Henry, no puedes maldecirme más de lo que ya he estado buena parte de mi vida-dijo Phyria en tono aburrido antes de cerrar la puerta... Henry perdió la sonrisa de su cara... era la primera vez que no intimidaba a alguien con esa amenaza... bueno a Tharja tampoco le afectaban pero, ella era más aterradora que el mismo Grima...

-¡Vamos Phyria! ¡Prometo que usare ese poder depravado con sabiduría!-dijo Henry desesperado y golpeando la puerta.

-Olvídalo Henry, me caes lo suficientemente bien como para no meterte en ese agujero de locura-dijo Phyria en tono desinteresado desde la puerta.

-¡Pues si no me lo das... yo... yo...! ¡Pateare la puerta de Camilla hasta despertarla! ¡Y estará tan molesta que te partirá con su hacha!-dijo Henry en tono amenazante.

-¿Sabes que te hará pedazos primero a ti antes de ir por mí por, interrumpir su sueño rejuvenecedor, verdad?-dijo Phyria sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-¡Por favor Phyria!-dijo Henry en tono suplicante y llorosito, ¿Por qué dudaba tanto de sus habilidades de mago negro?

Para sorpresa de Henry, luego de escuchar un suspiro de fastidio, escucho algo de ruido de la habitación de Phyria, antes de que abriera la puerta y le mostrara uno de los libros más grandes que Henry había visto en mucho tiempo... ¡Por Grima! ¡Esa cosa podía matar a alguien de un buen golpe en la cabeza!

-Este es el Leithold séptima edición, son mil trescientas ochenta y tres páginas de puros dolores de cabeza matemáticos, este libro fue mi ruina durante años y me provoco algunas enfermedades por estrés-dijo Phyria en tono muy serio-Si estás dispuesto a tratar de entenderlo te daré la oportunidad pero recuerda, YO te lo advertí-termino de decir Phyria antes de entregarle el libro y encerrarse en su cuarto, tal parecía que Henry quería aprender por las malas...

Henry sostuvo el pesado libro sin dejar de ver la puerta de Phyria, quien diría que después de todo si era su noche de suerte, ¡No podía esperar para ver qué clase de magia tenía este enorme tomo de conocimientos!

Estaba fantaseando en lo podría hacer cuando un ruido lo dejo helado... al parecer había hecho mucho más ruido del que pensó... porque no le costó trabajo identificar el ruido de la perilla de la puerta de Camilla... esto no era nada bueno...

Abrazando el valioso libro tan bien como pudo, Henry salió huyendo directamente hacia su habitación, ¡No estaba de humor para tener una hacha clavada en la espalda!... ¡Y mucho menos ahora que tenía el libro que tanto deseo leer!


	101. Chapter 101

Reunión de Personal 3

Con tanta gente nueva que tenemos aquí, ya era justo y necesario que se hiciera otra reunión de personal para tratar, ciertos puntos de nuestra próxima invasión hacia Nilf para contraatacar las fuerzas de Surtr que, para fortuna nuestra, parece que estaban más interesados en buscarnos en los bordes de Askr y Nilf que, ir directamente hacia Askr a sacarnos del castillo... eso o creen que seguimos por esa zona...

Además de eso, también teníamos que checar toda las notas que habían dejado en el buzón de sugerencias que, estaba prácticamente a reventar, al menos tomaron la decencia de ponerse apodos y seudónimos para mantener el anonimato aunque, considerando los que usaron, algunos parecen los que uno usaría en su twitter o algo así...

-¡Orden en la sala!-dije en tono algo fuerte, logrando por fin que la gente guardara silencio-Leeré la siguiente sugerencias del buzón-dije en tono más tranquilo, ya llevábamos un poco más de la mitad y, esperaba terminar esto pronto para concentrarnos en como procederíamos para la invasión a Nilf-Bien, esta sugerencia fue escrita por LaFlordeNorh128, y dice: _"Como una manera de aumentar el buen humor y la alegría entre los héroes, sugiero que de ahora en adelante todas las comidas sean reemplazadas por postres"_ -dije en tono cansado... creo que es más que obvio quien escribió esto...

-¡Como segunda al mando, propongo que la sugerencia sea implementada inmediatamente!-dije María en tono animado.

-María esto se hace por votación, no quedara aprobado hasta que no gané la mayoría de votos-dije soltando un suspiro cansado.

-¡Pues yo apoyo la idea!-dijo Sharena emocionada.

-¡Yo también!-dijo Fae animada.

-LaFlordeNorh128 es toda una visionaria-dijo Sakura alegre, haciendo que Elise levantara la cara con cierto orgullo... si sigue así terminara mirando al techo como Boa Hancock...

-Ni hablar, estamos en una guerra en la que no podemos darnos el lujo de mal alimentarnos-dijo Ayra en tono duro y con los brazos cruzados.

-Ayra tiene razón, la mayoría de ustedes está en crecimiento y, una dieta así perjudicara gravemente su crecimiento-dijo Catria en tono firme.

-Sin contar de que algunas de nosotras, debemos cuidar nuestra figura por mucho que nos duela rechazar esa propuesta-dijo Lene soltando un suspiro cansado.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Unos cuantos postres extra no nos harán daño!-dijo Est en tono algo molesto.

-Además, si gastamos esa energía entrenando, no debería haber problemas-dijo Héctor apoyando la idea de LaFlordeNorh128... ¿Porque esto no me sorprende?...

-Héctor, no todos tienen TU régimen de entrenamiento-dijo Serra con cierto fastidio.

-Y aun si gastáramos toda esa azúcar entrenando, necesitamos carne para mantenernos fuertes-dijo Mia en tono seguro.

-También deben comer vegetales si quieren crecer grandes y fuertes-dijo Gunnthrá en tono amable.

-¿Puedo cambiar mis vegetales por más carne?-dijo Verónica levantando la mano.

-Ni hablar, tienen que aprender a comer más sanamente-dijo Leo en tono firme.

-Además si no comen de manera balanceada, llegaran a mi edad y tendrán la estatura de Nino-dije en tono ligeramente burlón, la mayoría de las niñas se asusto de eso.

-¡Te aseguro que en unos años seré más alta que tu Phyria!-dijo Nino furiosa.

-Si no quieres esperar, puedo hacer una maldición que te haga crecer en un instante-dijo Henry en tono animado.

-¡Olvídalo! No usaras ninguna maldición sobre Nino-dijo Rebecca en tono de advertencia mientras abrazaba a Nino protectoramente.

-¿¡No se supone que es MI decisión!?-dijo Nino molesta.

-El punto es que la sugerencia esta denegada porque, puede provocarles problemas a varios y, tendríamos que dejar a Catria como esclava en la cocina casi todo el día-dije soltando un suspiro.

-¡No es justo! ¿De qué me sirve ser la segunda al mando si no puedo aprobar las cosas que quiero?-dijo María haciendo un leve puchero.

-Porque un buen líder primero piensa en sus compañeros, antes que en sí mismo-dije en todo tranquilo, María medito mis palabras unos momentos antes de responderme.

-Tienes razón, si quiero ser una gran líder como Minerva, debo esforzarme más-dijo María en tono seguro.

-María aun me falta mucho para ser una buena líder-dijo Minerva ligeramente apenada.

-Pero ninguna de nosotras tiene dudas de que será una gran líder Comandante Minerva-dijo Palla en tono sincero, haciendo que el sonrojo de Minerva se acrecentara... será mejor que no les diga lo que pasó en el siguiente juego...

-Bien continuando con las sugerencias-dije tratando de captar la atención del grupo-Este es de alguien que firmo simplemente como anónimo y dice: _"Si no es mucha molestia y, si esta dentro de las posibilidades de la Orden, me gustaría que hubiera un sitio donde se pudiera entrenar cosas que no requirieran armas, un espacio donde se pueda practicar las artes escénicas, si no es mucha molestia espero que tengan en consideración mi sugerencia"_ -leí en tono tranquilo, me preguntaría quien es el autor de esto... de no ser que cuando comencé a leer la nota, Olivia comenzó a ponerse roja como una caldera al rojo vivo...

-¡No estoy hecha de bonos de material como para construir algo así en el castillo!-dijo Anna en tono molesto.

-Sin embargo, coincido en que sería bueno un lugar donde las bailarinas puedan entrenar tranquilamente, después de todo su ayudo a sido más que indispensable en las batallas donde han participado-dijo Camilla en tono seguro, haciendo que el sonrojo de Olivia se incrementara más.

-Camilla tienen razón, son las que más se arriesgan en el campo de batalla, lo mínimo que podemos hacer para agradecerles es darles su propio espacio para que practiquen-dije en tono amable, empeorando más el sonrojo de Olivia... sin duda se está delatando más de lo que Elise se delato hace rato...

-No sabían que pensaran eso de Olivia y de mi-dijo Lene un poco avergonzada.

-Y no son las únicas que opinan lo mismo-dijo Lucius en tono gentil-Su valor y su gracia al bailar, nos inspira a dar lo mejor de nosotros en cada batalla-dijo Lucius en tono sincero.

-De no ser por ustedes, en muchos combates más de uno de nosotros hubiera acabado gravemente herido-dijo Fjorm en tono dulce.

-Sin contar de que siempre se arriesgan en las primeras filas para ayudar a todo aquel que los necesite-dijo Ishtar con una sonrisa cálida.

-Olivia y Lene son muy fuertes y amables, incluso no se molestan conmigo cuando una flecha me sale un poco desviada hacia ellas-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo.

-Se que no lo haces apropósito-dijo Lene tratando de sonar alegre... aunque se notaba que le molestaba ese asunto.

-Quizás la idea de los dulces no gusto mucho, pero esta sin duda es una idea que todos deberían aprobar-dijo Elise en tono seguro.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Elise, ellas también merecen su espacio para perfeccionar sus artes-dijo Lucina en tono seguro.

-Nuestras virtuosas damas de la danza solo merecen nuestro más sincero agradecimiento y admiración, por eso yo L´Arachel la dama de la luz, solicito de manera firme que esta idea sea una realidad a la brevedad-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne... con un sí nos hubiera bastado...

-Bien si la mayoría está de acuerdo entonces, queda aprobada la sugerencia de hacer una sala de danza donde puedan practicar-dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Me niego a permitir que hagamos semejante gasto de dinero en algo tan ridículo!-dijo Anna muy enojada...

-Por favor comandante, estoy seguro de que encontraremos la manera de pagar la adecuación de una habitación-dijo Alfonse tratando de negociar con Anna...

-Mira Anna si es por dinero, usare algunos de mis orbes si eso te hace feliz pero, te juro que si sigues quejándote por eso YO personalmente te meteré un orbe por el...

-¡Phyria no necesitas terminar esa amenaza!-dijo Florina completamente roja.

-¡Phyria hay niñas presentes! ¡No te mataría moderar un poco más lo que dices-dijo Lyn con cierto fastidio.

-Está bien-dije en tono cansado-Te lo meteré por donde no te entra el sol-dije en tono aburrido... odio cuando tienen razón con eso... aunque al menos varios me captaron la indirecta, en especial los que estaban bastante sonrojados.

-¿¡Esa es tu idea par suavizar tu vocabulario!?-dijo Ayra, Catria y Minerva indignadas...

-Hermana, ¿A qué se refiere Phyria con eso de: _"por donde no te entra el sol"_?-pregunto María en tono confundido a Minerva... Minerva ni siquiera fue capaz de articular palabra...

-¡Yo también quiero saber!-dijo Fae en tono alegre.

-Yo también quiero saberlo-dijo Setsuna con cierto interés.

-N-n-no creo que tengan edad para saberlo-dijo Gunnthrá nerviosa y roja como un tomate.

-Pero yo ya soy mayor de edad-dijo Setsuna algo descontenta.

-¡Además, no es justo que nos oculten cosas solo porque somos pequeñas!-dijo Elise en tono molesto.

-Niñas, si tanto quieren saberlo, pregúntenle a Ayra, Catria y Minerva, al perecer son las expertas en ese tema-dije en tono burlón.

Estaría en estos momentos ahogándome en un charco de mi propia sangre, de no ser que las niñas junto con Setsuna, fueron a acosar a las tres... si las cosas siguen así será media noche y no acabaremos con esta reunión...


	102. Chapter 102

Todo tiene consecuencias

La última reunión que tuvimos fue un desastre como de costumbre, luego de terminar de leer y votar por cuales sugerencias entrarían en vigor, lo que siguió fue una batalla campal donde un bando quería ir inmediatamente a Nilf a pelear y el otro, quería fortalecerse antes de adentrarnos en territorio enemigo.

Era irónico que Fjorm y Gunnthrá estuvieran apoyando el grupo que preferiría terminar sus entrenamientos antes de partir, quizás era porque ellas eran las únicas que habían visto el gran poder de Surtr de primera mano y, no estaban dispuestas a poner en riesgo la vida de más gente por un acto precipitado.

A pesar de que ya éramos una cantidad bastante decente de personas, decidí hacer otro intento de invocación, solo teníamos dos bailarinas y muy pocos curanderos para los escuadrones, necesitaba por lo menos un par de curanderos extras al menos para no estar con tanto pendiente… desgraciadamente luego de cinco intentos no obtuve ¡NI UNA SOLA ESFERA BLANCA! ¡ENSERIO! ¿¡QUE MIERDAS LE PASA A ESTA COSA!?

¡LO ÚNICO QUE OBTUVE FUE LA BASURA DE LOS TRES GATOS DE SIEMPRE!... bueno… al menos esta vez Arthur tuvo la decencia de huir por el portal en cuanto me vio, al menos de alguna manera ya están aprendiendo cuando solo deben irse…

Aparentemente Anna no sabía que, aun no había desactivado la función de invocar todas las esferas de una vez, así que con solo dos esferas de invocación las cuales ninguna era blanca y con mi paciencia prácticamente acabada, decidí que lo único que podía hacer para terminar rápido con esto era hacerlo todo de una vez... si son unidades malas solo las volveré plumas sin decir nada...

Luego del show de luces del altar de invocación no paso mucho para que las invocaciones aparecieran y...

...

...

...

¿Ah?

-¡Lilina! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?-dijo una voz preocupada... un momento... ¿Esa es Gwendolyn?

-Si no te preocupes-dijo Lilina antes de soltar una suave tos... no recordaba que el ritual de invocación soltara tanto polvo...

-¿Dónde nos encontramos?-dijo Gwendolyn mirando los alrededores curiosa.

-No lo sé, solo escuche una voz que nos llamaba y... acabamos aquí-dijo Lilina algo confundida.

-Creo que la voz que escucharon era la mía-dije en tono tranquilo, eso explica porque Arthur insistía tanto en que YO lo llamaba... quizás un día de estos debería disculparme con él...

-¡TÍA PHYRIA!-gritaron las dos emocionadas antes de arrojarse sobre mí para darme un fuerte abrazo que por muy poco nos manda al suelo a las tres... ¿¡Esperen como que tía!?

-¡No pensábamos encontrarla en este lugar!-dijo Gwendolyn con una gran sonrisa luego de soltarme junto con Lilina.

-Al menos ya puedo estar un poco más tranquila sabiendo que la tía Phyria está aquí-dijo Lilina aliviada.

-Tía... ¿Qué le paso a su rostro? No me lo tome a mal, me alegra que ya no tenga esa cicatriz en el ojo pero, ¿Cómo se la curo?-pregunto Gwendolyn en tono curioso...

...

...

...

Bien... si entendí correctamente la Phyria que creo Anna en ese mundo perderá el ojo o tendrá una cicatriz en la cara... ¿Qué demonios le habrá pasado para provocarse algo así?...

-Chicas no quiero decepcionarlas pero, no soy la Phyria que conocen, soy más bien una reencarnación de ella pero, no tengo problema con que me sigan llamando tía-dije en tono amable.

-Eso explica lo de la cicatriz-dijo Gwendolyn en tono seguro.

-De todas maneras, la tía Phyria siempre será la tía Phyria-dijo Lilina con una sonrisa alegre.

-Me alegra saber que lo hayan tomado bien-dije sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Bien tía, ¿Dónde estamos y que es este lugar?-pregunto Gwendolyn en tono tranquilo.

-Estamos en el reino de Askr, un reino con el poder de traer héroes de otros mundos y tiempos, las he llamado para que me presten su ayuda para detener una guerra sin cuartel que hay en estas tierras-dije en tono sereno.

-No te preocupes tía, tienes el poder de la casa de Ostia a tu disposición-dijo Gwendolyn con una sonrisa segura... ¿Porque su sonrisa me recuerda tanto a la de Héctor?...

-Tía... dijo que este lugar tiene el poder de traer héroes de otros tiempos-dijo Lilina en tono precavido.

-Sí, de hecho he traído algunos de sus tíos, aunque sus versiones más jóvenes-dije en tono pensativo, técnicamente ellas ahora tienen edades que rondan las de ellos...

-Hermana tú crees que...-dijo Lilina débilmente mientras miraba a Gwendolyn...

...

...

...

¡ACABA DE LLAMARLA HERMANA!

-Tía... ¿De casualidad ha invocado a nuestros padres?-dijo Gwendolyn algo ansiosa...

-¿Sus padres?-dije algo nerviosa... no puede ser que lo que haga aquí realmente...

-Nuestros padres, Lord Héctor y Lady Serra-dijo Lilina con cierta desesperación...

...

...

...

Genial... otra cosa que agregar a las cosas que Anna NO me ha dicho... lo peor de todo es que hace unas semanas me di cuenta de que Héctor y Serra canónicamente, no tienen un final juntos pese a que llegan a nivel de apoyo A...

...

...

...

¿Qué mierdas he hecho?...

Tuve que pedirle a Feh que me trajera en calidad de urgencia a Héctor y a Serra a la sala de espera, más me vale que tome la precaución de decirle a las niñas que no se les ocurra decir algo del futuro, al menos que quieran provocar un futuro peor o, causar que ninguna de las dos nazca...

Serra tomo... bastante bien conocer a sus hijas del futuro... Héctor parecía que su cerebro aun estaba tratando de procesar que tenía dos hijas...

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tendría las hijas más hermosas de cualquier mundo! ¡Era obvio considerando que comparten mi sangre real!-dijo Serra emocionada mientras abrazaba a sus hijas.

-La tía Florina tenía razón, mamá realmente no ha cambiado con los años-dijo Gwendolyn muy feliz.

-Me alegra saber que mamá sea la misma de siempre-dijo Lilina muy alegre.

-Phyria...-comenzó a decir Héctor débilmente, parece que su cerebro ya está funcionando.

-¿Si Héctor?-pregunte en tono tranquilo.

-Esas son mis hijas ¿Verdad?-dijo Héctor sin podérselo creer.

-Claro que si Héctor, ellas...-comencé a decir hasta que vi a Héctor llorar con una enorme sonrisa de padre orgulloso, solo para que segundos después fuera abrazar a su pareja e hijas inmensamente feliz...

Realmente me siento muy feliz por ellos.


	103. Chapter 103

Heridas sin cicatrizar

Con el paso de los días, María se dio cuenta de que debía ser mucho más activa como segunda al mando de la orden, no era como si no hiciera nada, de hecho había pasado los últimos días más pegada a Phyria para aprender sobre estrategias y algunas de las funciones que debía desempeñar en caso de que Phyria estuviera incapacitada por largos periodos pero... no podía dejar de sentir que Phyria, no le estaba dando tantas responsabilidades como debería.

Muchas veces Phyria era la que tomaba las responsabilidades más grandes, especialmente las que eran referentes al entrenamiento y el coliseo, como si eso no fuera suficiente, Phyria había sido demasiado generosa usando sus orbes para pagar remodelaciones, sugerencias e incluso para que muchos de sus compañeros tuvieran dinero y ahora, debía regresar a esas tareas infernales para conseguir más... fue evidente la preocupación de los miembros de la Orden cuando Phyria anuncio que iría a cumplir algunas pruebas para adquirir tan importante elemento...

Ahora que no estaba y, convencida de que debía hacer algo más, recluto a tres personas de confianza para que le ayudaran a internarse en una zona de portales donde, según había escuchado de la boca de Anna y Phyria, se encontrabas héroes de gran poder que, si eras capaz de derrotarlos en combate, se unirían a tu grupo y con la invasión a Nilf cada vez más cerca, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible si querían derrotar a ese tirano.

-Nino, ¿Estás segura de que vamos por el camino correcto?-dijo Est en tono cansado, ya llevaban casi una hora caminando y, aun no encontraban nada parecido a un combate en este lugar.

-Estoy segura de la dirección, los espíritus animas me dijeron que vieron soldados por esta zona-dijo Nino con cierto fastidio, ya era la sexta vez que Est le preguntaba lo mismo...

-Hazle caso Est, estoy segura de que Nino sabe de lo que habla-dijo Mia en tono seguro.

-Y yo confió en la habilidad de Nino, así que trata de ser más paciente Est-dijo María con cierto aire regañón, marcando su posición de líder.

-Está bien, pero juro que si no pasa algo de acción yo...-comenzó a decir Est con cierto fastidio cuando de repente se quedo callada... algo extraño se sentía en el ambiente... y no paso mucho tiempo para que todos comenzaran a notarlo...

-¿Ustedes también pueden sentir eso?-dijo Mia en tono cauteloso desenvainando su espada, sus compañeras pronto comenzaron a ponerse en posición defensiva.

-Algo se acerca-dijo Nino en tono serio y con su tomo en la mano.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Est, solo para que segundos después se arrojara al ataque, interceptando el ataque de una jinete pegaso de lanza-¡Se aproximan!-grito Est antes de hacer retroceder a su oponente, logrando llevar el combate hacia las alturas.

Pronto los refuerzos de la jinete pegaso se hicieron presentes, revelando a un caballero de espada, un soldado de lanza y dos jinetes pegaso de espada que, se dirigían hacia el grupo de guerreras con la único intención de matarlas.

-¡Yo me ocupo del soldado de lanza!-sentencio Nino en tono fuerte, antes de arrojar una de sus magias de viento, el soldado apenas retrocedió a tiempo evitando un golpe directo.

-¡Yo me encargo del caballero!-grito Mia antes de salir corriendo hacia su oponente para sorpresa de este.

Mia dio un gran salto antes de atacar con un fuerte espadazo descendente, el caballero logro bloquearlo con su espalda, pero maldijo entre dientes la fuerza de esa niña, aprovechando la proximidad y su agilidad, Mia usando la espada del caballero como apoyo, impulso su cuerpo para hacer un giro en el aire y aterrizar detrás del caballero para sorpresa de este, no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo antes de que Mia le hiciera un corte profundo en el brazo, perdiendo su espada en el proceso.

Su compañero de lanza tampoco había tenido suerte, aquella niña maga era sorprendentemente ágil, esquivando sus ataques como si no significaran nada, sin embargo no le había permitido atacar gracias a sus rápidos ataques, si permitía que hiciera por lo menos un solo hechizo, estaría acabado...

La fortuna pareció sonreírle, pues logro arrinconar a la pequeña niña contra la parte montañosa, no había forma en que pudiera esquivar esta vez, confiado de que sería el fin de su oponente, se arrojo al ataque con toda la intención de empalar a esa niña cuando una luz lo envolvió causándole una terrible dolor que lo hizo gritar.

La extraña energía lo volvió a golpear haciendo que tosiera sangre y soltara su arma, pero lo peor fue cuando súbitamente el dolor de su cuerpo se multiplico de una manera intolerable, haciendo que cayera al suelo, solo se mantuvo consiente unos segundos antes de que una magia de color verde lo golpeara, generando una fuerte explosión y una gran cantidad de polvo...

-¿¡Nino te encuentras bien!?-dijo María en tono algo preocupado con su bastón resplandeciendo levemente.

-¡Si, gracias María!-dijo Nino respirando ligeramente agitada, estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando dos sombras la alertaron.

Nino se arrojo sobre María, apenas logrando que ambas esquivaran un ataque de la filosa espada de unas de las jinetes pegaso enemigas, ambas chicas rodaron en el suelo en diferentes direcciones, apenas sufriendo un leve corte en sus ropas por el ataque de la otra jinete pegaso que, se había unido a su compañera para vengar a su camarada caído.

-¡María, encárgate de una de ellas y yo me ocupare de la otra!-grito Nino en tono firme antes de hacer una giro en la tierra para ganar más distancia antes de atacar, su magia no era especialmente efectiva contra los espadachines, ¡Pero no permitiría que María lidiara con ellos sola!

Por su parte, María había logrado esquivar los feroces ataques de su oponente pero, necesitaba encontrar una buena posición para atacar si quería que su ataque ayudara a sus compañeras, su oportunidad llego cuando Mia intercepto un ataque de la jinete tomándola por sorpresa, María tomo una posición central, asegurándose de estar relativamente cerca de los oponentes restantes antes de hacer su ataque.

Confiando en que sus compañeras la cubrirían mientras preparaba su magia, María concentro su energía en el bastón apareciendo bajo sus pies un circulo mágico dorado de gran tamaño, le demostraría a sus oponentes que no debían subestimarla solo porque era pequeña.

En un choque de espadas en el que Mia, no dejaba de farfullar insultos a su oponente que, no dejaba de escaparse aprovechando que estaba sobre una montura voladora, súbitamente su oponente fue golpeado por una luz dos veces antes de caer muerto de su montura para asombro de Mia.

Un grito la alerto, percatándose de que la otra jinete de espada, soltaba un grito de agonía a pesar de no haber sido golpeada por el ataque de María, solo para que segundos después Nino terminara con ella de un poderosos ataque mágico... ¿Qué rayos había pasado?...

-¿Cómo lograste atacar a dos oponentes a la vez?-pregunto Mia muy sorprendida, acercándose a sus compañeras mientras envainaba su espada.

-Phyria me dio este bastón que me permite hacer un daño a los enemigos que tengo a mi alrededor, aunque tengo un rango limitado-dijo María con una sonrisa animada.

-Por eso no atacaste de inmediato-dijo Mia en tono pensativo más para sí misma, definitivamente María podía ensenarle a Mist un par de trucos increíbles, en cuanto Phyria lograra invocarla.

-¿Crees que tu ataque logro mandarle algo de apoyo a Est?-pregunto Nino curiosa.

-Estoy segura de que...-comenzó a decir María con una sonrisa segura cuando algo la calló al instante... justo en dirección hacia Est, se dirigía un distintivo dragón rojizo que María no tardo en reconocer... no podía ser que él...

En el cielo, la ferocidad de la batalla entre las dos jinetes pegasos no disminuía, Est atacaba tan constantemente como podía pero, su oponente probó ser mucho más veloz de lo que le hubiera gustado, para sus sorpresa su enemiga repentinamente soltó un grito de dolor, perdiendo por unos instantes el agarre de su lanza, Est sin perder la oportunidad embistió a su oponente con su arma tirándola del pegaso, ¡Había ganado el combate!

Su alegría no duro mucho cuando el relincho aterrado de su pegaso la alerto de inmediato, en apenas una fracción de segundo, Est apenas logro poner su lanza de manera defensiva, antes de sufrir un poderoso golpe que no solo hizo su lanza pedazos, sino que también la tiró de su pegaso.

Est grito aterrada mientras se dirigía hacia una muerte segura pero, para su sorpresa su pegaso, arriesgando su vida, se arrojo en caída libre en un intento de alcanzar a su jinete, aun con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, Est trato de acercarse a su fiel montura, logrado posicionarse en su asiento, antes de jalar las riendas en un intento de amortiguar la caída.

La caída fue lo bastante fuerte para separar a montura y jinete, Est rodo en la tierra con fuerza sintiendo que algunos de sus huesos se astillaban, cuando por fin dejo de girar Est levanto su cabeza adolorida, contemplando a su atacante con una mirada llena de odio... pues a quien tenía enfrente no era otro más que el hermano de la Comandante Minerva, Michalis el rey ambicioso...

-Debí de esperar que tarde o temprano me encontraría con una de las sucias traidoras que decidió seguir a mi patética hermana, antes de cumplir su deber con su nación-dijo en tono despectivo Michalis, mientras aterrizaba en su imponente dragón rojo, para encarar a la más joven de las Alas Blancas.

-¡Te equivocas!-grito Est con odio, apenas consiguiendo que su maltrecho cuerpo se pusiera de pie a pura fuerza de voluntad-¡Él único traidor eres tú! ¡Ni siquiera tienes el derecho de llamarte rey! ¡Ese título le pertenece a Minerva!-Est sabía que no sería capaz de defenderse en ese estado, ¡Pero no pensaba suplicarle por su vida a ese infeliz!

-Siempre fuiste la más insensata de las tres-dijo Michalis en tono irritado, mientras tomaba con fuerza su hacha-Y créeme que me encargare personalmente de cerrar para siempre tu impertinente boca-dijo Michalis con furia helada, listo para matar a ese mocosa cuando un grito lo distrajo.

-¡No!-repentinamente escuchó el grito María desconcentrándolo por completo, no paso mucho tiempo para que María se pusiera como escudo humano frente a Est-¡No le hagas daño hermano!-grito María en tono suplicante.

Michalis no era capaz de salir de su sorpresa... ¿Qué hacia su hermana menor ahí? ¡Se suponía que ella estaba a salvo en una de sus fortalezas!, Michalis apretó los puños con furia, debió de esperar que su hermana sería lo bastante tonta como para ponerla en un riesgo en una guerra que, era demasiado cobarde como para lucharla con dignidad.

-Quizás seas el hermano de María, pero si te atreves a hacerles daño, no dudare en cortarte en pedazos-dijo Mia con su espada desenvainada, lista para atacar al tipo del dragón.

Dando un leve vistazo con su visión periférica, Michalis se dio cuenta de que había una maga y una espadachín que, estaba seguro que no eran parte del ejercito del príncipe Marth pero, por la forma en que lo miraban, fue evidente para el que debían ser algunos aliados de ese fastidioso príncipe y su banda de alborotadores.

-¡Basta, las cosas no tiene que terminar así!-dijo María con cierta desesperación, no quería que su hermano lastimara a alguien, pero tampoco quería que lo hirieran de muerte como en aquella ocasión... aun después de todo lo que hizo... María no iba a permitir que su hermano pasara por eso de nuevo...

-Veo que... ya has elegido bando...-dijo Michalis en tono frio asustando un poco María-No debí permitir que Minerva te contaminara con esas absurdas ideas-dijo Michalis con cierta ira.

-Hermano por favor... sé que quieres proteger nuestra nación, pero aliarte con esos sujetos no es la forma, no tienes ni idea del daño que le harán a nuestra tierra-dijo María sonando tan firme como podía, en un esfuerzo por convencer a su hermano.

-¿Que puedes saber tu de todo esto?-dijo Michalis en tono duro y molesto, siendo incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa al ver la mirada de María tan templada como la de Minerva...-Ya veo...-dijo en tono frio antes de subirse a su dragón-Dejare que se vayan esta vez pero la próxima vez, no seré tan misericordioso-sentencio finalmente.

-Hermano...-comenzó a decir María en tono preocupado, antes de que Michalis la callara.

-¡Yo no tengo hermanas!-grito Michalis furioso-¡Y si intentas atravesarte en mi camino hacia la prosperidad de MI reino, no dudare en matarte!-termino de decir Michalis antes de alejarse del lugar en su leal dragón.

El ambiente pronto se torno frio y silencioso luego de la partida del hermano de María... pero para preocupación de las chicas, aquel silencio pronto fue llenado por el llanto desconsolado de la pequeña María...


	104. Chapter 104

Especial de Aniversario: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Phyria!

Frente en el tablón de avisos del castillo, cinco chicas estaban poniendo su plan en acción, quizás no habían tenido mucha suerte en las reuniones pasadas pero, si presionaban un poco más su más grande sueño se haría realidad y, ¡Podrían comer deliciosos dulces y pasteles todos los días del año!

-¿Creen que este plan funcionara?-pregunto Sakura en tono algo preocupado.

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Elise en tono seguro-Si ponemos más sugerencias sobre los dulces como desayuno, comida y cena, entonces tendrán que aceptarla por ser mayoría-dijo Elise con una sonrisa animada.

-N-no estoy segura si realmente funcionara-dijo Sakura aun intranquila.

-Vamos Sakura es simple lógica, si hay más sugerencias iguales, significa que es algo debe ser puesto en acción de inmediato-dijo María en tono animado.

-Además si funciona, ¡Podremos comer los deliciosos pastelillos de mi hermana todos los días!-dijo Est emocionada.

-Supongo que no hace daño intentarlo-dijo Sakura en tono entusiasmado, no necesitaba más convencimiento que la deliciosa posibilidad de comer esos deliciosos pastelillos todos los días.

-Pero... ¿Cómo les ayudare si yo no sé escribir?-dijo Fae algo desanimada.

-No importa Fae, solo dibuja los dulces y pastelitos que más te gustan y, eso debería de servir-dijo María en ton alegre, antes de darle unos colores y hojas de papel a Fae.

-¡Sí! ¡Hermana mayor eres muy inteligente!-dijo Fae con una gran sonrisa antes de ponerse a dibujar, ¡Haría el dibujo más bonito de un pastel para que todos lo entendieran!

Mientras las chicas continuaban escribiendo o dibujando, no paso mucho tiempo para que una, le llamara la atención algo en el tablón de anuncios que, no se había percatado de su presencia antes.

-No sabía que tenían un calendario en el tablón-dijo Sakura en tono curioso.

-Fue idea de Phyria-dijo María un poco distraída-Decidió poner uno para marcar fechas importantes, eventos y cumpleaños-dijo María en tono tranquilo.

Guiada por su curiosidad, Sakura se acerco al calendario y comenzó a checar las páginas de este, había muchas fechas de días libres, días festivos del mundo de Phyria y de otros Héroes, además de fechas de cumpleaños, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que Sakura notara la ausencia de una fecha importante.

-Chicas... no veo el cumpleaños de Phyria por ninguna parte-dijo Sakura en tono preocupado, dando un segundo vistazo esperando que fuera un error de ella.

-Debes estar bromando-dijo Est entre sorprendida y escéptica-¿Qué clase de persona no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños?-dijo Est acercándose a Sakura.

-N-no estoy encontrando nada-dijo Sakura algo nerviosa mientras movía frenéticamente las hojas del calendario, ¡No podía ser posible que nadie hubiera marcado esa fecha!

-¡Estas buscando mal Sakura!-dijo Est algo desesperada y arrebatándole el calendario.

-¡Oye, eso fue grosero Est!-dijo Elise molesta poniéndose de pie, ¡Nadie le hacía eso a la dulce y tierna Sakura!

Para cuando Elise se acerco junto con Fae y María el rostro de Est se puso cada vez más preocupado, hasta que finalmente dijo.

-Tiene razón... ¡No está marcado el cumpleaños de Phyria!-dijo Est sorprendida.

-¡No puede ser!-dijeron asustadas Elise, Fae y María antes de mirar el calendario por su cuenta, no paso mucho para que las tres se dieran cuenta de la triste verdad.

-¿Porque nadie anoto el cumpleaños de Phyria?-dijo Fae en tono triste.

-Quizás se sienta mal por su edad-dijo Est en tono pensativo.

-Estas bromeando, Phyria hace chistes sobre su edad a la mínima que puede-dijo María en tono seguro.

-¿Entonces porque no está en el calendario?-dijo Sakura en tono pensativo.

-¿Y si alguien lo borro?-pregunto Est en tono pensativo.

-¿¡Quién sería tan malo para hacer semejante canallada!?-dijo Elise haciendo un puchero con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y si le preguntamos a Feh?-dijo Fae en tono inocente, Feh acaba de colocarse en su pedestal luego de hacer algunas entregas.

-D-disculpa Feh, ¿Sabes porque el cumpleaños de Phyria no está en el calendario?-pregunto Sakura en tono ligeramente tímido.

-Oh verán, Phyria no lo considero importante y por eso no lo anoto-dijo Feh haciendo memoria de ese día.

-¿¡Cómo Phyria no lo considero algo importante!?-dijo María tan sorprendida como el resto de sus amigas.

-Bueno...-comenzó a decir Feh en tono preocupado-Phyria dijo que llevaba tanto de no celebrar su cumpleaños que, dejo de importarle-dijo Feh en tono cansado.

-¡Eso es horrible!-dijo Fae llorosita, todos tenían derecho a que los abrazaran en su cumpleaños y les dieran un pastel o comida rica.

-¿Sabes cuándo cumple años Phyria?-pregunto María en tono suplicante.

-Mmm... si mi memoria no falla... ¡Es hoy! ¡Phyria cumpleaños el veintisiete de mayo!-dijo Feh alterada al darse cuenta de la fecha, ¡Lo peor de todo fue que no la felicito antes de que Phyria se fuera a esa reunión de invocadores.

-¡No puede ser!-gritaron las cincos chicas sorprendidas, ¡No tenían tiempo que perder!

-¡Feh diles a todos que hay una reunión de emergencia pero a la de ya! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!-dijo María alterada antes de salir corriendo a la sala de reuniones para preparar las cosas, Feh no necesito más para ponerse en marcha.

En menos de media hora la Orden de los Héroes estaba reunida en la sala de juntas del castillo de Askr, María tuvo que dar un par golpes a la mesa con un martillo que, le había dado Phyria para estas reuniones antes de por fin captar la atención de sus compañeros.

-¡Chicos tenemos un asunto muy serio en nuestra manos!-dijo María algo desesperada, afortunadamente la mirada dura de Camilla y Minerva fue lo que termino de callarlos a todos.

-¿Que sucede María?, parece como si estuviera pasando una horrible catástrofe-dijo Héctor confundido por la actitud de María y las demás.

-¡Va a ocurrir una tragedia de proporciones colosales si no somos rápidos organizándonos!-dijo Elise desesperada y algo llorosita.

-Elise, ¿Cual es la naturaleza del problema?-preguntó Leo muy preocupado, debía ser lago grave para poner a su hermana así...

-Elise, respira profundo y cuéntanos lo que sucede-dijo Camilla tratando de calmar a su hermana, Elise dio un par de respiraciones profundas antes de hablar.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Phyria y no tenemos nada preparado para ella-dijo Elise en tono triste.

-¡Hoy es su cumpleaños!-dijeron todos muy sorprendidos, con excepción de Anna y el grupo de chicas que organizaron la reunión.

-No puedo creer que cumple el mismo día que mi papá-dijo Lucina en tono sorprendido.

-¿Porque nunca nos los dijo?-dijo Alfonse muy confundido.

-¡Demonios! ¡La conozco desde hace mucho! ¡Y hoy apenas me entero de que hoy es su cumpleaños!-dijo Héctor algo desesperado.

-¡Por Elimine! ¿¡Qué clase de amigos somos!? ¿¡Cómo no sabíamos algo tan básico!?-dijo Serra algo indignada.

-Al parecer no somos de los mejores...-dijo Rebecca soltando un suspiro triste.

-Y pensar que le dije esta mañana que ojala le cayera un rayo porque no me prestó su consola portátil...-dijo Nino en tono arrepentido.

-Realmente no somos buenos amigos...-dijo Lyn en tono preocupado y decepcionado.

-Debe estar muy triste porque nadie la felicito en su cumpleaños-dijo Florina en tono llorosito.

-¡Entonces que estamos esperando! ¡Nadie estará triste en su cumpleaños mientras este bajo la vigilia de L´Arachel, la dama de la luz!-dijo L´Arachel en tono seguro y apurado.

-Lady L´Arachel tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados en esta situación-dijo Lucius en tono serio y determinado.

-¡Me ofrezco a poner la decoración! ¡Phyria estará tan encantada que nunca querrá que deje de ser su cumpleaños!-dijo Sharena emocionada.

-¡Te apoyare en lo que necesites princesa Sharena!-dijo Florina con júbilo en su voz, se aseguraría de compensar a Phyria por todos los cumpleaños que se les habían olvidado.

-¡Yo también quiero ayudar en la decoración!-dijeron emocionadas Elise, Fae y María.

-Me gustaría ayudar con la decoración también princesa Sharena-dijo Gunnthrá con una sonrisa amable.

-Yo también puedo unirme, estoy segura de que puedo hacer algunas decoraciones de hielo-dijo Fjorm ilusionada.

-¿Y-y-yo también puedo ayudarlas?-pregunto Sakura algo tímida.

-¡Claro entre más seamos, mejor será el resultado!-dijo Sharena muy entusiasmada.

-¡Olivia y yo podemos organizar un gran número de danza para Phyria!-dijo Lene emocionada mientras tomaba a Olivia del hombro.

-¡Les aseguramos que Phyria quedara maravillada por ello!-dijo Olivia en tono decidido.

-Supongo que tendré que dedicarme a cocinar-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro, siendo franca, si quería que esta improvisada reunión fuera un éxito, más le valía tomar las riendas de la parte más importante de una fiesta, la comida.

-Comandante y jefa de la cocina Catria, la cadete Palla lista para seguir sus ordenes-dijo Palla en tono juguetón haciendo un saludo militar, apenando un poco a Catria.

-Cadete Camilla, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para completar sus ordenes Comandante Catria-dijo Camilla en tono seguro aunque con una sonrisa divertida.

-Cadete Ishtar también reportándose y lista para seguir sus ordenes Comandante-dijo Ishtar en tono determinado.

-Cadete Rebecca lista para freír, hervir o hornear lo que sea necesario, Comandante Catria-dijo Rebecca con una gran sonrisa animada.

-Cadete Mia lista para el deber Comandante Catria-dijo Mia con una gran sonrisa, imitando el saludo de Palla-No soy tan buena cocinera, pero le aseguro que soy la cortadora de vegetales más rápida del castillo-dijo Mia en tono confianzudo... Catria en esos momentos no sabía si sentirse halagada... o desear que la tierra se la tragara en esos momentos... ¿Por qué Palla se empeñaba en provocar estas cosas?...

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo?-pregunto Setsuna un poco preocupada.

-Puedes ayudarnos a traer las cosas, ¿Verdad Verónica?-dijo Henry en tono alegre.

-Si el hermano mayor Henry está de acuerdo, entonces no tengo problema con ello-dijo Verónica en tono tranquilo.

-Entonces yo también voy, cargar cosas es mi especialidad -dijo Est con una gran sonrisa.

-Necesitaran un par de fuertes brazos extra para eso-dijo Héctor con una sonrisa segura.

-Será mejor que los ayude por si acaso-dijo Minerva en tono algo serio... había convivido lo suficiente con ellos como para saber que necesitarían algo de... supervisión para que las cosas llegaran a salvo...

-Yo también los ayudare-dijo Lucina en tono seguro... estaba segura de que la Comandante Minerva no podría controlarlos a todos...

-Por supuesto alguien con un impecable sentido del liderazgo como yo, debe supervisarlos a todo-dijo Serra en tono orgullos.

-Y necesitaran a un estratega que ayude a la supervisión de ciertas áreas y sirva como mano derecha de la líder-dijo Leo en tono seguro.

-¡Un momento!-dijo Anna en tono fuerte desconcentrando al grupo-¡Si creen que voy a...!-dijo Anna en tono duro... antes de tener dos afiladas espadas peligrosamente cerca de sus ojos, una esfera de viento demasiado cerca de su pecho... y una enorme hacha a muy poco de cortarle el cuello...

-Sera mejor que una cierta tacaña se calle, a menos que su vida valga menos que su dinero-dijo Lyn en tono frio sin retirar ni un centímetro su espada, ¡No iba a permitir que esa tipa le arruinara esto a Phyria!

-¡Ya te hemos aguantado demasiadas tacañerías Anna! ¡Y no permitiremos que TU avaricia le arruine esto a Phyria!-dijo Nino furiosa, si Anna se atrevía a objetar una vez más, ¡Le reventaría el pecho con su magia!

-¡Sin contar de que POR TU CULPA! ¡Phyria tuvo una de las experiencias más horrendas que he escuchado! ¿¡Ni siquiera estoy segura como ha mantenido la cordura luego de eso!?-dijo Camilla con furia helada, apenas conteniendo las ganas de decapitarla...

-Escucha, Phyria quizás no sea una persona perfecta, pero se ha ganado mi respeto en el tiempo que llevamos entrenando, así que más te vale que no hagas nada estúpido para arruinar esto o, ¡Te cortare en partes tan pequeña que lo quede de ti tendrán que enterrarlo con una cuchara!-dijo Ayra en tono furiosos, lista para cortar a esa mezquina con su mejor técnica.

Anna solo se limito a tragar saliva mientras hacia una leve señal de que había captado el mensaje... cuando fuera seguro... intentaría cobrarse los gatos con Phyria... aunque tendría que ser extra cuidadosa si quería conservar su cabeza en su lugar...

Luego de horas y horas de una letanía en honor al aburrimiento y al cansancio cerebral, digna de la oficina donde había trabajado, Phyria llego al castillo sintiendo que partes de su cerebro se le habían escurrido por el camino, en esos momentos como lamentaba haber destruido su celular... perder su tiempo en cualquier aplicación, pudo haberle servido para no llegar con su materia gris frita...

Pero para su desdicha, no podía llegar directamente a su cuarto, debido a un mensaje que le entrego Feh diciendo que había algo importante que tratar en la sala recreativa que, Phyria estaba casi segura de que tenía que ver con algún daño que, muy probablemente Héctor o Est habían causado... apenas abrió la puerta cuando algo la tomo por sorpresa.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Phyria!-gritaron todos los miembros de la Orden de los Héroes muy emocionados y felices... una lástima que la sorpresa hizo que Phyria pegara un salto del susto que casi la tira al suelo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Hay formas más sencillas de matarme de un infarto!-dijo Phyria algo acelerada, al menos no había nada en llamas o hecho pedazos...

-¡Tonta! ¡Qué no te das cuenta de que es una fiesta sorpresa!-dijo Nino en tono risueño.

-Entendí la parte de la sorpresa-dijo Phyria un poco más calmada, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo-Cierto... hoy es mi cumple-dijo Phyria cayendo en cuenta del día que era.

-¿Cómo alguien puede olvidar el día en que nació?-dijo Ayra con cierto fastidio.

-Bueno llevo fácil ocho años sin poder celebrar mi cumpleaños, ¿Qué esperaban?-dijo Phyria en tono cansado, la mayoría no fue capaz de responder a ese comentario...

-Sentimos que no hayas podido tener un feliz cumpleaños ates-dijo Fae en tono sincero antes de acercarse a Phyria y entregarle un dibujo de Phyria y de todos los miembros de la orden, comiendo un enorme pastel-Se que no es mucho pero, espero que te guste mi regalo-dijo Fae en tono tímido mientras le entregaba su regalo a Phyria... Phyria no fue capaz de contener las lagrimas de lo conmovida que estaba...

-Fae... este ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado-dijo Phyria en tono dulce pese a las lagrimas, levantando a Fae en sus brazos para abrazarla, Fae le correspondió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Espera! ¡Fae no es la única que te hizo un regalo!-dijo Elise emocionada, acercándose con varios de sus amigos de la orden.

El ambiente de la fiesta pronto se lleno de risas y jubilo compartidas por Phyria y todos los miembros de la orden, fue en esos momentos que Phyria se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de todos esos años donde ese día se limitaba a ser otro día donde tenía que soportar ciertos pesares, por primera vez en mucho tiempo... Phyria podía decir que tenía un feliz cumpleaños.


	105. Chapter 105

Apoyo de amistad (Camilla/María) 2

Sin duda no había sido uno de los días más tranquilos que, Camilla tuvo desde que llego al místico reino de Askr, con Phyria fuera y, al ser una de las pocas personas que tenían más experiencia en el Coliseo, fue seleccionada para liderar el grupo que se encargaría de ganar los puntos necesarios para, obtener las recompensas semanales del Coliseo.

Al menos Camilla podía decir que les fue infinitamente mejor que en su primera experiencia en ese infernal lugar y, gracias a algunos cambios, ya eran mucho más tolerables las peleas... aunque aún seguía algo tensa por aquella magia de fuego que le dio justo en la cara... pudieron haberla retirado del campo, antes de que comenzara a sentir la agonía de su rostro quemándose...

Camilla dio otro suspiro mientras entraba al establo donde dejaba a su confiable montura y amiga, su pequeña Marzia también había tenido un día bastante duro y ambas, se habían ganado con creces un merecido descanso, no dio ni dos pasos dentro del recinto antes de que un ruido captara la atención de ambas.

-Escuchas eso cariño-dijo Camilla en tono suave, Marzia se limito a asentir algo preocupada-Suenan como... lagrimas-dijo Camilla con un deje de preocupación en su voz, si su oído no la engañaba, el ruido provenía de una pequeña niña... si alguien se atrevió a hacer llorar a alguna de sus pequeñas hermanitas, conocería el filo de su hacha...

Con delicadeza Camilla comenzó a inspeccionar el establo sin ningún progreso, no fue hasta que entro en un pequeño cobertizo cuando encontró por fin la fuente del llanto, sentada en una esquina abrazando sus rodillas, estaba María llorando desconsolada, ¿¡Qué le había pasado a su pequeña y dulce María!?

-¡María!-grito preocupada Camilla antes de arrodillarse a lado de ella, tratando de verificar si no tenía alguna herida.

-C-c-camilla...-dijo María débilmente sin dejar de hipar.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿¡Quién te hizo esto!?-dijo Camilla algo alterada, ¡Mataría al infeliz ser que le provoco semejante llanto a su adorable María!

Sin ser capaz de contestarle, María se abrazo a Camilla con desesperación mientras lloraba sobre su pecho, Camilla acaricio su espalda susurrándole palabras dulces en un intento de calmarla, no entendía que le había pasado... pero se aseguraría de que alguien pagara por eso...

Paso un largo rato antes de que María pudiera calmarse lo suficiente para hablar, luego de que Camilla gentilmente le pasara su pañuelo para que pudiera limpiarse la nariz, María comenzó a hablar.

-Muchas gracias Camilla...-dijo María en tono bajo y triste.

-Sabes que haría lo que sea por una de mis adorables hermanitas-dijo Camilla en tono dulce, tratando de mantener calmada a María. -María cariño, ¿Crees que podrías explicarme porque estabas llorando aquí sola?-pregunto Camilla en el tono más sereno que pudo, María bajo la mirada casi al instante-Si no te sientes lista para decirlo, no tienes porque sentirte presionada-dijo Camilla en tono gentil acariciando los suaves cabellos de María.

Hubo un lapso de silencio en el que ninguna de las dos se atrevió a hablar, hasta que luego de soltar un ligero suspiro, María tomo el valor suficiente para comenzar a hablar.

-Veras...-comenzó a decir María algo indecisa y en tono bajo-C-c-como yo también quiero ayudarlas más, decidí ir a los portales especiales que te permiten contratar héroes muy poderosos junto con Est, Mia y Nino-dijo María en tono apagado.

-Ya veo...-dijo Camilla tratando de mantenerse tranquila... si por culpa de esas tres María resulto herida, tendría que tener una charla MUY seria con ellas a la brevedad...

-Todo había ido bien... les ganamos a todos, e incluso pude ayudarlas gracias a mi bastón-comenzó a decir María con una sonrisa triste-Y luego... luego...-continuo María tratando de que su voz no se quebrada.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Camilla con el tono más sereno que fue capaz de hacer.

-Mi... mi hermano apareció y yo... trate de convencerlo de que no peleara pero...-continuo María ya sin poder contener sus lagrimas-¡Él me dijo que ya no era su hermana y que me mataría si me interponía en su camino!-grito María llorando desconsolada antes de volver a abrazarse a Camilla.

Camilla estuvo un largo rato tratando de convencer a María de que su hermano, no dijo eso enserio... aunque muy en el fondo sabía que... quizás aquel tipo hablaba demasiado enserio para su gusto, al recordar la reacción que tuvieron las Alas Blancas hacia él, aquella vez que lo enfrentaron cuando fueron a su mundo, le dejo en claro que él había hecho algo tan terrible que, bien pudo costarle la vida a sus dos hermanas...

No comprendía, ni quería comprender que pasaba por la cabeza de ese sujeto, Camilla había dedicado su vida a sus hermanos luego de la muerte de su madre que, poco hizo para mantenerla en una pieza en esa deplorable guerra entre las concubinas de su padre y... no le cavia en la cabeza como alguien, podría despreciar a la gente de su propia sangre de esa manera...

¿Cómo alguien podía valorar tan poco a su familia?... ¿Acaso para él era más importante la corona de su reino que su propia sangre?... ¿Tan dispuesto estaba a matarlas solo para mantener su corona?...

Quizás Camilla no lo conocía bien ni tampoco sabía exactamente qué había pasado pero, no podía negar que ya se había ganado su odio luego de atreverse a decirle semejantes palabras a la pequeña María, no le importaba si incluso era el mismísimo dios de su mundo, ¡Ella personalmente se aseguraría a reducirlo a una pulpa sangrante!

-Yo no quiero que lo lastimen...-dijo María débilmente distrayendo a Camilla de sus pensamientos-Se que no es malo en el fondo y que solo quiere lo mejor para todos... no quiero que vuelva a quedar mal herido...-dijo María aferrándose más a Camilla mientras lloraba... ese infeliz... de verdad tenía demasiada suerte de tener una hermana tan dulce y cálida como María...

-No te preocupes María-dijo Camilla en tono maternal, acariciando con suavidad la cabeza de María-Estoy segura de que si voy a hablar con él y, le explico lo que está pasando, no solo se unirá a nosotros, sino que también vendrá arrepentido a pedirte disculpas-dijo Camilla en tono cálido.

-¿De verdad crees que puedas lograrlo?-dijo María con algunas lagrimas, levantando la mirada para ver el rostro de Camilla.

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo Camilla con cierto aire animado-Después de todo, nunca le fallaría a una de mis pequeñas hermanas-dijo Camilla en tono seguro.

-Muchas gracias Camilla...-dijo María en tono suave antes de abrazar a Camilla, le alegraba contar con alguien como Camilla para ayudarle a recuperar a su hermano mayor.

Camilla continuo acariciando los cabellos de María mientras esta poco a poco se calmaba, siendo sincera consigo misma, Camilla no estaba muy encantada con la idea de hacerlo entrar en razón con palabras... sin embargo convencerlo de una manera más... brusca, era algo que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Ahora solo necesitaba buscar algunos compañeros que le ayudaran a, no solo a derrotar a los guardias del hermano de María, sino también evitar que su forma de convencimiento, acabara convirtiéndolo en un rompecabezas...


	106. Chapter 106

La junta

A estas alturas no debería estar sorprendida, ¿Cómo demonios se me pudo haber pasado por la cabeza que todo estaría bien ausentándome CASI DOCE HORAS?, lo peor de todo es que recibí veinte miserables orbes por estar doce horas como mula de carga... tengo que encontrar una manera de unirme al sindicato de Annas... o estos trabajos acabaran matándome...

La primera mala señal fue cuando vi a Est, Mia y Nino algo... alteradas por así decirlo, de verdad parecía como si hubieran metido la pata hasta al cuello, lo cual siendo franca no sería sorpresa considerando lo precipitadas que son Est y Mia... lo que no conté era la escala de la estupidez que hicieron y que, al parecer Nino fue incapaz de prevenir... no debo dejar solos a este montón de mensos entre semana...

Ya era bastante jodido que María hubiera recibido semejante respuesta de Michalis pero no, la muy lista de Est fue lo bastante torpe para abrir la boca de más y que esto, llegara a los odios de sus hermanas y Minerva... no tienen NI idea de lo que nos costó detenerlas para que no fueran directamente tras Michalis... debo empezar a considerar en conseguir una arma tranquilizadora para estos casos...

Con algunos en la sala de juntas mientras el resto se estaba atendiendo ya fuera por las heridas que obtuvieron en sus misiones o, por los golpes que recibieron de parte de Minerva y dos de las Alas Blancas, decidimos que necesitábamos una estrategia para tratar de traer a Michalis ya fuera en buenos términos o, lo suficientemente amenazado y golpeado como para que no se pasara de listo.

-No entiendo porque deberíamos tomarnos tantas molestias con un bastardo como ese-dijo Minerva en tono frio mientras sus heridas eran atendidas por Serra que, ya le había dado un par de golpes con su bastón cuando intento ir a _"arreglar"_ las cosas por su cuenta.

-Por favor Minerva, reconsidera lo que está diciendo, el sigue siendo de su propia sangre-dijo Gunnthrá angustiada por todo el asunto.

-¡Ese infeliz no merece ni la más remota compasión!-grito Palla con furia, mientras era de alguna manera vigilada por Camilla y Lucina.

-¡El daño que le hizo a nuestra tierra y a SU familia es algo que no tiene perdón!-grito Catria, siendo atendida de sus heridas por Lucius mientras Alfonse y Héctor la vigilaban.

-¡Lo único que se merece es una horrible muerte a manos de la comandante Minerva!-grito Est derramando algunas lagrimas de ira.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Sharena algo llorosa por toda la situación.

-Se que los hermanos pueden no siempre estar desacuerdo y tener sus conflictos pero, llegar a matarse entre ellos es demasiado-dijo Fjorm tratando de razonar con ellas.

-¡Ustedes no lo entienden!-grito Minerva iracunda-¡Ese bastardo NO es mi hermano, no después de todo lo que hizo!-continuo Minerva llena de resentimiento.

-¡Ya basta! ¿¡En serio crees que con eso se solucionara todo!? ¡Creía que eras más lista!-le grito Serra irritada, al menos el grito la descoloco lo suficiente para que no siguiera hablando.

-Serra tiene razón, ¿Acaso no te importan los sentimientos de María?-dijo Camilla exasperada acercándose a Minerva.

-¿¡Tú que puedes saber de sus sentimientos!?-grito Minerva indignada poniéndose bruscamente de pie-¡No tienes ni idea de lo que hemos pasado! ¡Quizás tu vida fue perfecta con tus hermanos y en tu fabuloso reino ¡Pero no todos tenemos la misma suerte que tu, princesa Camilla!-dijo Minerva en tono despectivo y encargando a Camilla... mierda...

El ambiente se puso increíblemente frio mientras el rostro de Camilla se transformaba en una máscara de neutralidad que nos provoco un escalofrió a más de uno... más vale que intervenga antes de que las cosas empeoren...

-Bien Minerva si estas tan decidida con tu plan solo, necesito hacerte una pregunta importante-dije tratando de sonar lo más serena que podía mientras las separaba a ambas, antes de que se mataran con sus hachas-Puedes decirme, ¿Cómo precisamente pretendes matar a tu hermano mayor?-dije en tono hasta cierto punto inocente, la mayoría se me quedo mirando entre sorprendidos y confundidos.

-Es decir, es obvio que usaras tu hacha pero, ¿Qué harás primero?, podrías cortarle las piernas y dejarlo que se desangre mientras observas como en su mirada se le va lentamente la vida-dije en tono pensativo, como si hablara de una trivialidad-Sería piadoso darle un buen hachazo en el pecho o decapitarlo pero, dejaste bastante claro que lo quieres es que sienta tu sufrimiento-dije en tono serio mientras miraba a Minerva a los ojos.

-Aunque también podrías soltarle hachazos no muy fuertes a su cara, habrá mucha sangre y gritos pero, podrás disfrutar del terror en su mirada, ¿Me pregunto si pensara en la pequeña Minerva que vio crecer?, esa pequeña niña que alguna vez cuido y que ahora, lo está machacando con su enorme hacha mientras sonríe por algún tipo de vindicación o el placer morboso de venganza-dije en tono algo divertido.

-¡Basta! ¡Por favor no sigas!-grito Gunnthrá aterrada y algo llorosa, la mayoría me miraban entre asustados y... como si miraran a una loca o algo así...

-Lo siento Gunnthrá pero quiero dejarle en claro a Minerva en donde rayos se está metiendo-dije en tono algo serio-Pero si esa pregunta esta incomodando a todos, quizás pueda responderme otra cosa, bien Minerva, ¿Cómo pretendes explicarle a María como le quitaste la vida a Michalis?-pregunte en tono curioso, el rostro de Minerva empalideció de inmediato.

-Es decir, piensas darle una descripción detallada o le mentiras diciéndole que se escapo o que dijo que la odiaba-continúe en tono tranquilo-Oh esas mentiras inocentes que uno dice para no herir más a los demás, si eres tan estúpida y, me parece que lo eres lo suficiente para hacerlo, ¿Me pregunto que pensara María cuando descubra la verdad?-pregunte con cierta burla.

-Phyria... esto está llegando demasiado lejos-dijo Lucina algo asustada.

-Créeme que no hemos llegado lo suficiente-dije en tono tranquilo-Pensándolo mejor, quizás no vuelva a confiar en Minerva o, incluso podría comenzar a temerle, después de todo ya tendrías en sus manos la sangre de su hermano, ¿Quién nos garantiza que no le hará lo mismo a María?-dije en un fingido tono angustiado.

-Y-y-yo nunca...-dijo Minerva retrocediendo aterrada.

-¡Ella no tiene porque mancharse las manos!-grito Palla antes de acercarse hacia mí, pese a los intentos de Lucina para detenerla-¡Yo me encargare personalmente de tomar su vida!-dijo Palla en tono determinado.

-De acuerdo si tu quieres ser la que le rompa el corazón a María espero que sepas lidiar con eso, aunque considerando que estabas realmente de acuerdo con Minerva, ¿Me pregunto seriamente si tu también serás capaz de hacer lo mismo?-pregunte en tono curioso.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-dijo Palla en tono frio y serio.

-Ya sabes de matar a tus hermanas, que estés tan de acuerdo me hace pensar que serías más que capaz de lo mismo-dije en tono tranquilo, el cuarto se congelo en el momento que mis palabras abandonaron mi boca.

-¡Maldita perra!-me grito Palla lista para tirarme los dientes de un puñetazo... una lástima que ese golpe fue bastante predecible, atrapándolo con facilidad.

-En primera Palla, puedo ser una perra peor que esto y en segunda, quizás ustedes sean mejores que yo con armas, pero en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas estas en mi territorio, lo recordarías si no hubieras dejado que la furia te dominara-dije en tono aburrido antes de liberar su puño, Palla no fue capaz de mirarme a los ojos.

-Escuchen, puedo decir con franqueza que Michalis no es un santo, asesino a su padre, llevo su reino a una cruenta guerra que se cobro la vida de tanto soldados como civiles, tuvo a María prisionera para chantajear a Minerva, Palla, Catria y Est para que pelearan en su nombre y, probablemente hizo muchas más cosas de las que les he contado, pero esta reunión no es para clamar venganza o derramar más sangre de la que hemos derramado-dije soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Estamos aquí porque María quiere darle una segunda oportunidad, ella cree aun en la bondad que debe yacer en el corazón de Michalis y, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas trataremos de hacerlo entrar en razón y si no lo logramos, nos iremos y dejaremos que sea el destino quien decida el final de Michalis, ha quedado claro-dije en tono serio y algo duro, nadie se atrevió a llevarme la contraria.


	107. Chapter 107

Por María

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde ese infortunado encuentro con su hermana menor y Michalis, poco sabia de la suerte de su hermana o de cualquiera de sus compañeras que intentaron invadir sus dominios, las patrullas no arrojaron ni una sola pista de su paradero y, temía que en cualquier momento el ejercito del príncipe Marth y Minerva, prepararan una devastadora ofensiva luego de lo sucedido.

En otras circunstancias, poco le hubiera importado la presencia de ellos pero, al juzgar por las bajas que ocasionaron el, aparente grupo de niñas que acompañaban a María, ya no podía considerarlos un enemigo sin importancia... de hecho seriamente se preguntaba donde encontraron a semejantes prodigios el príncipe y su hermana.

Sea como fuera, en esos momentos debía mantener su posición, fracasar en la defensa de su área no solo significaría la pérdida de sus aliados, sino también de su propio reino y él, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que todo por lo que se había esforzado y trabajado, se perdiera por aquel grupo de insignificantes alborotadores.

Sus cavilaciones fueron pronto interrumpidas por el sonido de una fuerte batalla a las afueras de su fortaleza en las montañas, Michalis no necesitaba reflexionar mucho para darse cuenta de que, el infame príncipe y su traidora hermana habían decidido pasar a la ofensiva, si una pelea era lo que querían, entonces se aseguraría de darles lo que querían.

Michalis apenas salió al ataque de su bastión cuando, se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación... a pesar de haber pedido tropas extras... a pesar de los refuerzos de elite que ahora estaban ensanchando sus filas tanto en el cielo como en la tierra... ninguno parecía ser capaz de tan si quiera frenar el avance de las misteriosas tropas que, a pesar de que no pertenecían al ejercito del príncipe Marth, pudo ver claramente a su hermana entre sus filas... ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Cuándo Minerva había conseguido semejantes aliados?

En tierra se estaba desatando un infierno como pocos que había visto Michalis desde que comenzó su carrera militar, las filas de caballería e infantería eran sistemáticamente eliminadas por un equipo de guerreros que Michalis apenas podía creer, aquella espadachín joven no estaba entre ese grupo pero... en su lugar estaban dos espadachines, una de pelo verde y otra de pelo negro que, se movían con una velocidad tal que Michalis era incapaz de seguirlas con la mirada.

Como si eso no fuera bastante preocupante, pronto se dio cuenta de unas unidades que nunca había visto en su vida y que lo dejo por unos instantes helado... caballería mágica y de curanderos, moviéndose entre las filas, rodeando velozmente a la mayoría de sus lanceros, estaba una mujer de ropas voluminosas de un distintivo cabello rosado que, lanzaba magia de hielo a diestra y siniestra, dejando a sus lanceros fuera de combate.

Junto ella estaba una mujer a caballo de cabellos verdosos que disparaba descargas de luz de manera rápida y precisa, como si no fuera suficiente una tercera jinete a caballo que portaba lo que le pareció era un bastón de curación, no solo se internaba rápida y rauda entre las filas enemigas curando a sus compañeros, sino que también podía provocar severos daños con la magia de su bastón.

La llegada de nuevos refuerzos no cambio el curso de la batalla, pronto se dio cuenta de que no eran las únicas personas en el campo de combate, un acorazado con una enorme hacha, no solo derriba a sus soldados como si no fueran más que muñecos de paja, sino que también era capaz de contraatacar a distancia lanzando su monstruosa hacha.

Para dificultar más las cosas este, era protegido por un espadachín de ropajes blancos y dorados, uno de ropajes azules que portaba una máscara y, dos mujeres lanceras que, una en particular podía lanzar estacas de hielo como si fuera una maga.

-¡No se queden ahí! ¡Apoyen a las tropas de tierra!-grito Michalis furiosos, antes de arrojarse al ataque con su escuadrón aéreo, ¡No permitiría que una banda de miserables ratas le arrebataran todo por lo que trabajó!

Michalis fue tomado por sorpresa cuando una flecha paso a solo centímetros de su rostro, el grito de una de sus jinetes pegaso le confirmo lo que había pasado... y no paso mucho tiempo para que todo se volviera un caos de gritos, flechas y magias.

Aun entre el caos, Michalis logro arreglárselas para esquivar unos proyectiles mágicos de alta velocidad que nunca había visto en su vida pero, fue incapaz de evitar toda la lluvia de flechas una vez que aquel ataque lo dirigió justo a esa trampa, recibiendo una en el hombro y otra en la pierna... si no fuera que contaba con la protección del Escudo Iote... Michalis estaba seguro de que no hubiera sobrevivido...

Un instinto visceral lo hizo jalar con brusquedad las riendas de su dragón, obligándolo a dar un brusco giro... solo para que segundos después la magia de trueno más impresionante que hubiera visto en toda su vida, callera como la ira de un dios en medio del espacio aéreo de sus tropas, matando a una gran cantidad de sus tropas de un solo ataque.

Aterrado, Michalis bajo la mirada, detectando a una maga de pelo lila que, no solo estaba bajo un enorme circulo mágico, sino que también, rastros de su magia eléctrica la rodeaban como un escudo protector... ¿Qué clase de monstruo era ese?...

Un agudo dolor lo hizo espabilar y, no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que había sido atacado, probablemente por una lanza dada la posición de su herida, iracundo Michalis miro hacia todas las direcciones posibles buscando a la miserable que le hizo eso, sin tener ni una sola duda de que se trataba de una de esas Alas Blancas, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver una chica de cabellos lilas algo esponjosos sobre un pegaso, mirándolo de manera desafiante, ¡Le enseñaría a esa jinete cual era su lugar!

Michalis arremetió contra la jinete solo para que esta lo evadiera con una notable facilidad, Michalis continuo a la ofensiva pero, se estaba haciendo evidente que esta jinete no era como las Alas Blancas, su velocidad era increíble y sus lanzamientos de lanza eran tan aterradoramente precisos que, si ella quisiera podría derribarlo en cualquier momento...

Para cuando se percató Michalis de la trampa, fue emboscado por una formación en triangulo por las Alas Blancas que, nunca había visto antes, Catria y Est fueron las primeras en asestar sus golpes, siendo apenas capaz de mantenerse en su montura... pero cuando llego el profundo corte de Palla, Michalis fue incapaz de retener un grito de agonía.

Mal herido y, viendo las pocas posibilidades que tendría de sobrevivir, Michalis emprendió la retirada como bien podía hacia su fortaleza para tratar de ganar algo de tiempo hasta que más refuerzos llegaran, fue una lástima que no diviso a las dos guerreras de hacha que, montaban un dragón verde y un malig respectivamente, estaban a punto de descargar su furia sobre él... el grito de Michalis se escucho por todo el campo de combate...

Derrotado, humillado y mal herido, Michalis se encontraba atado en el suelo frente a la que parecía ser la líder de esas fuerzas, una mujer de cabellos castaños, ojos azules, ropajes blancos y el arma más extraña que alguna vez hubiera visto en su vida.

Michalis maldijo entre dientes al ver a su hermana Minerva junto con las Alas Blancas que, al parecer la única razón por la cual no lo estaban asesinando, era la presencia de esa misteriosa mujer.

-Si crees que suplicare por mi vida, estas muy equivocada-dijo Michalis en tono orgulloso y desafiante.

-No Michalis-dijo Phyria con cierto aire cansado-La única razón por la cual aun estas vivo, es porque María cree que pese a la cara que tienes, no eres tan estúpido como pareces-dijo con cierta indiferencia, Michalis la miro con un profundo rencor.

-Debes ser alguien realmente patético si tienes miedo de descontentar a María-dijo Michalis en tono de burla, Minerva estaba a punto de cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo cuando Phyria detuvo su avance.

-Me importan suficiente sus sentimientos como para permitir que incluso, un imbécil como tu se mantenga vivo-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo irritando más a Michalis.

-Eres una persona realmente débil, si tienes tanto reparo en los sentimientos de una insignificante niña-dijo Michalis mofándose.

-¡Esa insignificante niña es TU hermana!-grito Minerva furiosa, Michalis se sorprendió al notar que aquella chica fuera capaz de contener a Minerva... al parecer esa chica era más fuerte de lo que esos ropajes sugerían.

-Sabes, mi plan original era dejarte atado mientras L´Arachel lanzaba sus _"inspiradores"_ discursos sobre la familia, la luz y el poder la amistad-dijo Phyria con cierto fastidio antes de ser interrumpida.

-Por favor... dime que si haces eso nos permitirás alejarnos de ese incesante parloteo-dijo Ayra con un notable hastío... aquella princesa había probado ser tan irritante como Lewyn...

-Les aseguro que mi refinado sentido de la moral y la justicia, es algo que debe ser compartido y aprendido por todos, en especial por aquellos que han perdido su rumbo y se han alejado del camino de la luz-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne y orgulloso.

-Bueno, no podemos negar que Lady L´Arachel es una persona que, tiene el don de la palabra-dijo Gunnthrá en tono diplomático, intentando calmar la tensión que ya era bastante palpable en el ambiente.

-No la motives por favor...-dijo Héctor en tono preocupado, incluso los golpes de Serra sonaban más piadosos que escuchar los monólogos de L´Arachel...

-En cualquier caso-dijo Phyria redirigiendo la atención hacia ella-En vista del tamaño de imbécil que eres, te dejare en las capaces manos de Camilla-dijo Phyria en tono algo serio, pese a la sorpresa general de sus palabras.

-¿¡Debes estar bromeando!?-dijo Est indignada, ¡Camilla no le haría ni la mitad que ELLA, sus hermanas y Minerva querían hacerle!

-Vaya, me halaga que me eligieras Phyria, te aseguro que no pienso desaprovechar el gran favor que me has hecho-dijo Camilla en tono amable pero... pese a sus palabras... fue imposible para todos no notar aquella aura intimidante que, incluso hizo que Minerva junto con las Alas Blancas se hicieran a un lado.

Michalis contemplo a su posible verdugo de manera desafiante, aquella mujer de cuestionables ropajes, aun si bien no podía negar que era una guerrera bastante fuerte... el golpe que recibió con su hacha daba fe de ello, dudaba que esa mujer de la vida galante tuviera tan si quiera la más mínima posibilidad de convencerlo

-Sabes, me considero una persona bastante paciente-comenzó a decir Camilla, algo en su tono de voz les heló la sangre a todos-Son contadas las cosas que realmente me hacen perder los estribos pero, si hay algo que soy incapaz de tolerar, es que alguien lastime a MI familia-dijo Camilla en tono frio, pese a su semblante amable.

En un sorpresivo movimiento, Camilla tomo fuertemente a Michalis del cuello antes de levantarlo, Michalis contemplo con cierto horror como aquella mujer era rodeada por una aura que solo podía catalogarla como asesina...

-Y para desgracia para ti, María es como mi hermana menor... y no puedo perdonar a nadie que deliberadamente la hizo llorar-dijo Camilla mirando a Michalis directamente a los ojos en un tono increíblemente oscuro.

Los gritos de Michalis se escucharon durante horas, la mayoría no fue capaz de contemplar tan horrendo espectáculo, otros se quedaron solo para asegurarse de que Camilla no matara al miserable infeliz, en cuanto a Minerva... descubrió que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado... aun podía preocuparse por la seguridad de su hermano mayor...


	108. Chapter 108

Siempre seremos familia

Bien... debo admitir que quizás no debí pedirle a Camilla que se encargara de este asunto de convencer a Michalis, ya había escuchado teorías de la comunidad de Fire Emblem de que Camilla era una psicópata o una yandere de cuidado y... al juzgar por todo el daño que le hizo a Michalis y que, requerimos del esfuerzo de varios curanderos para salvarle la vida... de verdad está haciendo que considere seriamente esas teorías sobre Camilla...

La mayoría necesitaban un descanso luego de la batalla o un rato para calmarse después de ver espectáculo que les dio Camilla... creo que luego debería de ver como esta Ishtar... nunca vi a alguien pasar tan rápido de blanco a verde y, dar semejantes arracadas en el bosque... creo que las técnicas de convencimiento de Camilla fueron demasiado para sus sensibles ojos...

Por la información que nos dio Serra luego de que termino de atender las heridas de Michalis con ayuda de Lucius, Sakura y Verónica, María se encontraba en la catedral abandonada cerca del castillo desde la mañana, al parecer quería estar a solas para pensar en todo lo sucedido y, no había regresado desde entonces... espero que María este bien o juro que le daré carta blanca a Camilla para que vuelva a _"corregir"_ a Michalis...

Las Alas Blancas, Minerva, Michalis, Gunnthrá, Camilla y yo, nos dirigimos hacia la capilla con cierta precaución, no teníamos un plan para que Michalis y Minerva hablaran con María pero, al menos queríamos tratar de ayudarlos para que las cosas terminaran bien... aunque francamente estábamos para asegurarnos de que Michalis no metiera la pata y si se atrevía pasarse de listo, lo moleríamos a golpes entre nosotras... bueno con excepción de Gunnthrá que genuinamente vino solo para ver que las cosas acabaran bien.

-Bien, parece que María sigue ahí-dije en tono bajo, mirando por la entrada de la capilla con cuidado para que María no me descubriera.

-María se ve realmente triste...-dijo Gunnthrá en un susurro preocupado, observando a María sentada en una baranda de roca con una expresión apagada.

-¡Tenias que ser tan imbécil como para decirle eso!-dijo Palla en voz baja pero dura antes de soltarle un buen golpe en el brazo a Michalis.

-Te recuerdo qué no estás en posición de tomarte esas libertades-dijo Michalis farfullando entre dientes.

-Ahora eres parte de esta armada y aquí, no vales más que cualquiera de los miembros de la Orden de los Héroes-dije en tono bajo y con cierto fastidio.

-Además, si se te ocurre la brillante idea de hablarle mal a María o a cualquiera de las pequeñas de aquí, temo que tendré que ser más dura contigo-dijo Camilla en tono suficientemente frio para que más de uno nos apartáramos de ella... si ella se contuvo en la paliza pasada, no quiero imaginarme como será cuando NO se contenga...

-Hermano por favor hazle caso... ni siquiera yo quiero verte sufrir de esa forma de nuevo...-dijo Minerva en voz baja y preocupada, Michalis estaba temblando como una gelatina cuando encaro los ojos de Camilla...

-D-d-de acuerdo...-dijo Michalis en un intento de sonar tranquilo-¿P-pero como me aproximare a ella?-dijo Michalis algo preocupado.

-Creo que tengo una idea-dije en tono seguro, primero coloque a Michalis cerca de la entrada y luego, lo patee tan fuerte como pude haciendo que cayera relativamente cerca de María.

-¿¡Ese es tu plan!?-dijo Minerva molesta tratando de que su voz no se escuchara, yo me limite a aventarla hacia donde estaba Michalis, no lo harán bien de todas maneras así que, ¿Para que esforzarme en darles consejos o planear algo?

-¿Recuérdame porque rayos sigues siendo nuestra líder?-dijo Catria con un notable tono de disgusto.

-Porque soy la única que puede traer héroes de otros mundos y, soy la única adulta medianamente responsable aquí-dije sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-¡Que ya tengas treinta no te hace la adulta responsable del grupo!-me grito Palla molesta.

-Guarden silencio-dijo Camilla en un tono áspero espiando desde la entrada de la capilla junto con Catria, Est y Gunnthrá.

-Parece que ya están comenzando a hablar-dijo Gunnthrá en tono esperanzado, casi de inmediato Palla y yo nos acercamos para ver... esperemos que ese par no metan la pata hasta el cuello...

-¿Ustedes creen que lo logren?-pregunto Est en tono bajo.

-Francamente, no tengo esperanzas en Michalis-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro.

-De todas maneras, él sabe las consecuencias que le espera si empeora las cosas-dijo Camilla en tono duro y de paso asustándonos... más le vale a Michalis hacer las cosas bien o esta vez Camilla le abrirá más de un agujero extra...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

María no cabía en su asombro en esos momentos, frente a ella se encontraba no solo su hermana mayor Minerva, sino también su hermano mayor Michalis que, parecían que trataban de ponerse de pie luego de haber tenido una fuerte caída.

-¡Hermanos!-grito María en una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa antes de acercarse a ellos-¿Se encuentran bien?-preguntó María afligida.

-Sí, solo tuvimos un pequeño tropiezo al llegar-dijo Michalis con cierto fastidio... estaba seguro de que esa infame invocadora le había dejado la bota bien marcada en su capa...

-Ya veo...-dijo María en tono bajo antes de bajar la mirada, para ese punto sus dos hermanos no tenían ni idea de que decir o hacer.

-María... yo...-dijo Michalis tratando de decir algo, lo que fuera con tal de que ayudara a su hermana menor sonreír de nuevo pero, un leve gesto de María hizo que guardara silencio.

-Sé... sé las cosas que hiciste hermano...-dijo María en tono apagado, aquello fue suficiente para que Michalis sintiera un dolor en el pecho que, ni siquiera se compara con la paliza que había recibido horas atrás...

-¿Q-quién te lo dijo?-pregunto algo nerviosa Minerva, ella se había encargado personalmente de que María, no fuera informada de las atrocidades que había cometido su hermano... ¿Cómo fue que ella descubrió tan vital información?...

-Eso no importa-dijo María tratando de sonar firme pese a su llorosa voz-Se que Michalis mató a papá y, también se que le hizo mucho daño a más personas pero...-continuo María sintiendo como algunas lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejilla.

-Se que estas molestó con él Minerva, yo también lo estoy pero... tampoco quiero que él muera por sus errores... él es nuestra familia y...y... estoy segura que papá no querría esto y, aunque nunca llegue a conocerla, estoy segura que nuestra madre tampoco lo querría-dijo María antes de comenzar a llorar sin control, ya había perdido a su hermano una vez, no quería volver a perderlo.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos se atrevió a decir nada mientras miraban a su pequeña hermana llorar desconsolada... Minerva no tenía ni idea de que tanto le había afectado todo esto a María, estaba consciente de que Michalis había cometido demasiadas atrocidades en su búsqueda de poder pero... él en ningún momento se atrevió a lastimar a María, incluso en el castillo donde estaba retenida, María nunca fue tratada como una prisionera... quizás María tenía algo de razón al creer que aun existía algo de bondad en el corazón de Michalis...

Por su parte Michalis no podía dejar de darle vueltas a las cosas que habían acontecido estos últimos meses, luego de haber asesinado a su padre y tomar el reino por la fuerza... ahora estaba más consiente de toda la sangre que había derramado en ese lapso de tiempo...

No solo en sus manos estaba la sangre de su padre... sino también de todos los inocentes que sacrifico para lograr su ambición... como si eso no fuera suficiente, obligó a su hermana a cometer actos terribles amenazándola con lastimar a María y ahora... esa misma niña no solo lo había perdonado por todo lo que hizo... sino que también aun lo seguía queriendo como su hermano mayor...

...

...

...

¿De verdad valió la pena todo lo que hizo por poder?, días atrás podría decir con orgullo que no se arrepentía de las decisiones que había tomado, que todo lo que llevo a cabo lo hizo pensando en los interés de su nación para volverlo el poderoso reino que alguna vez fue pero...

Ahora se daba cuenta de que aquellos triunfos que logro no significaban nada comparado con la tranquilidad de su hermana... de sus hermanas menores... ya era hora de tratar de hacer las cosas bien... no como rey, sino como el hermano mayor que debió ser desde que toda esta locura de la guerra comenzó...

-María...-comenzó a decir Michalis en tono suave arrodillándose a lado de María, tomando por sorpresa a sus hermanas-He cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida, he hecho tantas cosas terribles solo para alcanzar algo que creí que era mío por derecho que, solo te causaron sufrimiento a ti y a Minerva-dijo Michalis en tono arrepentido, sorprendiendo a Minerva.

-Estoy seguro de que aun si dedicara toda mi vida a impugnar los pecados que he cometido en contra de ustedes y el reino, no sería suficiente para pagar todo lo que he hecho-dijo Michalis en tono apagado-Pero... a pesar de todo... quiero intentarlo-continuo Michalis en tono determinado-Si realmente crees que puedo hacer algo para compensar todo lo que les he hecho, dedicare toda mi vida a lograrlo-dijo Michalis mirando a María a los ojos.

-Solo quiero que seamos una familia de nuevo...-dijo María aun llorosa, tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Lo seremos-dijo Minerva en tono seguro, arrodillándose a lado de Michalis para quedar cerca de sus dos hermanos-Tal vez nos tome algo de tiempo pero, nos esforzaremos para que las cosas sean como antes-dijo Minerva sonriéndole con calidez a su hermana.

Tomándolos por sorpresa, María se arrojo hacia ellos para abrazarlos con fuerza, ocultando sus rostro en sus hombros para que no miraran sus lagrimas, los dos hermanos comenzaron a calmar a su hermana susurrándole palabras de alivio, diciéndole que todo saldría bien y que no tenía por qué llorar más y, aunque ambos sabían que reconstruir aquella confianza entre ellos tomaría un gran esfuerzo de ambos, todo valía la pena si eso le regresaba la alegría a su querida hermana menor.


	109. Chapter 109

Apoyo de amistad (Camilla/María) 3

Aun con todo lo sucedido, Camilla no podría estar más contenta luego de los resultados de su, extensa platica con Michalis, María había vuelto a sonreír y ahora tenían un nuevo compañero que les ayudaría en sus próximas batallas, aunque Camilla aun tenía sus dudas sobre Michalis, estaba bastante segura de que sus... advertencias serían suficientes para que al menos no intentara traicionarlos, bueno si es que Michalis estaba interesado en tener un heredero claro está.

En estos momentos Camilla se encontraba dejando a su adorable Marzia en los establos reales, luego de la últimas batallas que tuvo en la Torre de Practica, ayudando a los que necesitaban terminar de fortalecerse antes de la guerra, su leal montura sin dudas necesitaba un muy merecido descanso y, unos deliciosos trozos de carne bien cocidos.

Camilla terminaba de quitarle la silla de montar a su malig cuando escucho un grito y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alguien la estaba abrazando con fuerza por la cintura, no le tomo mucho tiempo a Camilla notar quien era la pequeña que la abrazaba tan feliz.

-Buenas tardes María-dijo Camilla en tono dulce-Veo que hoy también te encuentras de muy buen humor-dijo Camilla en tono animado.

-Sí, gracias a ti Camilla, de no ser por ti mi hermano nunca hubiera querido unirse a nosotros-dijo María con una gran sonrisa.

-Es como te lo dije María, solo necesitaba que alguien le regresara la razón-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo acariciando la cabeza de María.

-Por cierto, ¿Que fue lo que le dijiste?, si lo sé cuando vaya hacer algo tonto, podre regresarle la razón-dijo María en tono animado y dejando de abrazarla.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien quiere saber mis secretos de negociación-dijo Camilla en tono sereno.

-Bueno, soy la segunda al mando, así que si aprendo eso podre ayudar a Phyria un poco más en esas cosas y, me ayudara para ser una gran líder-dijo María determinada.

-Tú ya haces un excelente trabajo como líder cariño-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa antes de volver a acariciar la cabeza de María-Pero me temo que es un secreto que debo custodiar celosamente-dijo Camilla guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice.

-No es justo-dijo María haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Lo siento María, quizás cuando crezcas un poco más, te explique cómo llegar a un acuerdo con alguien testarudo-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo.

-¿Porque las mejores cosas se aprenden cuando uno es mayor?-dijo María algo descontenta.

-Cariño créeme que cuando crezcas, desearas volver a ser una niña sin tantas responsabilidades-dijo Camilla en tono amable.

-Quizás... por lo menos Phyria me lo dice todo el tiempo-dijo María en tono pensativo.

-Bueno María, que tal si me acompañas a la cocina para cocinarle unos bocadillos especiales a mi querida Marzia-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo.

-Claro, pero antes hay algo especial que debo darte-dijo María en tono animado buscando en una pequeña bolsa que tenía colgada-¡Lo hice especialmente para ti por ser una gran hermana mayor!-dijo María muy feliz antes de sacar un dibujo de su bolsa.

El papel tenía un dibujo de ella junto con Michalis y Minerva pero, también estaban Camilla, Leo, Elise e incluso Xander, Camilla tomo el dibujo con sumo cuidado, notando que todos en el dibujo estaban sonriendo, había unas cuantas flores, un sol igual de sonriente y justo en la parte superior del dibujo, decía en letras grandes " _Gracias hermana mayor"_... le fue imposible a Camilla no conmoverse por el regalo de María...

-¿H-hiciste esto para mí?-dijo Camilla tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Sí, espero que no te moleste que incluyera a tus hermanos por que... bueno ya que eres mi hermana mayor, creí que ellos también serían como mis hermanos-dijo María en tono tímido y bajando la mirada.

Al principio María no fue capaz de mirar a Camilla por la pena pero, al no recibir respuesta María algo preocupada decidió ver qué le pasaba a Camilla, cuando la miro no pudo evitar sorprenderse y preocuparse a partes iguales... Camilla... su fuerte hermana mayor... ¡Estaba llorando!

-¿¡Camilla te encuentras bien!?-preguntó María muy asustada.

-L-l-lo siento... es solo que...-dijo Camilla llorosa antes de sacar un pañuelo de su escote para limpiarse-Es una de las cosas más lindas que alguien me ha dado-dijo Camilla apenas logrando que su voz no sonara quebrada.

-N-n-no creo que sea la gran cosa-dijo María roja como un tomate.

-Para mi créeme que vale más que todo el oro de cualquier mundo-dijo Camilla un poco más compuesta, terminándose de limpiar las lagrimas, ¡Sin dudas Camilla le pediría a Anna que enmarcara este dibujo inmediatamente!

-Si piensas que es así de valioso, para mi es más que suficiente-dijo María aun sonrojada pero volviendo a abrazar a su hermana mayor con una gran sonrisa.

-Cariño sin duda este será uno de mis tesoros más valiosos-dijo Camilla en tono dulce y acariciando a María en la cabeza.

Luego de que Camilla se asegurara de que su rostro no se viera hinchado o rojo, Camilla y María fueron a la cocina en busca de un delicioso bocadillo para Marzia, lo que fue imposible de no notar para todo aquel que las miraba en el castillo era que, sus sonrisas eran sin dudas una de las más radiantes que habían visto en ellas.


	110. Chapter 110

Apoyo de amistad (Ishtar/Phyria)

A pesar de que ya habían pasado varios días desde que conoció ese lado tan... brutal de Camilla, Ishtar aun no se recuperaba del todo de aquella experiencia, no era como si no hubiera visto una escena violenta, su tiempo en el ejercito de Friege y las feroces batallas que tuvo que enfrentar como miembro del ejercito de liberación, le hizo ver muchas cosas que hubiera deseado nunca haber visto pero... esto llegó a un nivel que la tomo por sorpresa...

... De verdad ella nunca pensó que los brazos se podrían torcer en semejante ángulo...

... O que las pies pudieran quedar mirando al lado contrario...

... O que una espalda podría emitir semejante sonido al romperse...

O que...

...

...

...

Ishtar tuvo que volver a hacer profundas respiraciones para tratar de calmarse y controlar las nauseas que regresaban cada vez que, aquellos recuerdos atacaban su ya cansada mente.

Lo peor era que toda la situación, ayudó a que ciertos recuerdos que, de alguna manera había conseguido sobrellevar sobre... el casi inhumano trato que le daba su madre a su tía Tailtiu, volvieran a salir de su letargo... recordar los gritos de su tía era una de las tantas cosas que atormentaban su ya cansada alma...

Suspiro al darse cuenta de que hoy sería otra noche igual a las anteriores, sin poder calmar del todo su agitada respiración, mientras observaba el techo intentando calmar sus tortuosos pensamientos, quizás ya era momento de intentar algo nuevo, ya era algo tarde, pero esperaba que los demás entendieran la gravedad de su situación si llegaba a importunar a alguien por accidente.

Decidida se puso de pie y, haciendo todo lo posible por ser lo más silenciosa, salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina, aunque tenía cierta preocupación de que la vieran en piyama, trato de convencerse a sí misma de que, era prácticamente imposible que alguno de sus compañeros estuviera deambulando por los pasillos tan tarde en la noche.

Una pequeña esfera de magia eléctrica era lo único que la iluminaba mientras se desplazaba por el castillo, pese el tamaño le proporcionaba la suficiente luz como para llegar a la cocina, cuando entro al comedor, no pudo evitar tensarse cuando escucho ruidos en la cocina y, lo que le pareció era un destello luminoso que, no parecía pertenecer a una vela.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que aquella luz, no se parecía a la magia de luz que usaba Lady L´Arachel, ni tampoco a la ocasional magia de fuego que usaba Nino... alguien desconocido estaba en la cocina y, aunque no estaba precisamente equipada para una luchar, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados y arriesgar la seguridad de sus compañeros.

Mentalizándose para una posible situación de combate y, acercándose tomando toda las precauciones posibles, entro a la cocina lista para atacar al desconocido cuando, se percato de la identidad del invasor.

-¿Phyria?-dijo Ishtar muy sorprendida, ¿Qué estaba haciendo la invocadora a estas horas en la cocina?

-¿Ishtar?-pregunto Phyria un poco extrañada, Ishtar noto que Phyria tenía un racimo de plátanos en la mano y, uno de sus aparatos que generaba una luz blanca-¿También viniste por un bocadillo nocturno?-pregunto Phyria con una sonrisa cómplice.

-N-n-no-dijo Ishtar algo nerviosa, técnicamente no estaba mintiendo porque, era muy diferente comer algo a, ir por algo de beber...-Pero Phyria, ¿No te parece que es un poco tarde para comer fruta?-pregunto Ishtar tratando de desviar el tema.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Phyria confundida-Pero si apenas son las once y media-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-¿Y-y eso no le parece a usted tarde?-dijo Ishtar muy sorprendida.

-Ishtar, he ido a comer tacos al pastor como a las cuatro y media de la mañana, para mí esto no es tan tarde-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Tacos al que...?-preguntó Ishtar, tratando de hacer memoria sobre aquellos platillos de la región de Phyria que mencionaba de vez en cuando.

-Además no me los comeré así, pensaba hacerme un Banana Split nocturno-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa animada.

-C-creo que no debería comer algo tan pesado en la noche-dijo Ishtar soltando un suspiro preocupado, no estaba segura si comer helado a estas horas era una buena idea.

-De todas maneras, ¿Que te trae por aquí?-pregunto Phyria algo curiosa, en especial considerando que la habitación de Ishtar estaba algo retirada del comedor.

-B-bueno yo...-comenzó a decir Ishtar algo tímida, lo último que quería era importunar a alguien con sus problemas.

-Tranquila Ishtar, si tienes problemas para dormir o algo te preocupa, puedes contar conmigo para ayudarte, no serías la primera que me pide ayuda a estas horas-dijo Phyria en tono amable.

-E-es que... no me gustaría molestarla-dijo Ishtar aun apenada, en especial al caer en cuenta de que aun estaba en piyama y, sin bien Phyria estaba en igualdad de condiciones, que su superior la viera con ese atuendo la hacía sentir muy avergonzada.

-Vamos, no tienes porque contármelo si no te sientes cómoda, pero podría ofrecerte algo de compañía y algo que quizás pueda ayudarte un poco-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

Ishtar comenzó a pensar en sus opciones, si bien Phyria había probado ser un personaje de lo más... peculiar, no podía negar que aquella mujer era una persona de buen corazón que, siempre estaba prestando su mano a quienes lo necesitaban ya fueran guerreros de la orden o gente dentro o fuera del castillo.

No estaba segura si sería capaz de hablar con Phyria sobre la razón por la cual aun seguía despierta a estas horas pero, quizás su compañía podría ayudarle a calmarse lo suficiente para regresar a su habitación y, dormir algunas horas antes de ir al pueblo junto con Lene, Nino y Rebecca.

-Está bien, pero debe prometerme que no se quedara despierta tantas horas solo para ayudarme, si está muy cansada en algún momento de la noche, no dude en decírmelo-dijo Ishtar en un tono más sereno.

-Algo me dice que serás tú la que no podrá seguirme el ritmo-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

Después de dejar la cocina en orden, las dos chicas comenzaron su camino hacia la habitación de Phyria, Ishtar aun tenía sus dudas sobre eso, pero no podía negar que de verdad necesitaba la compañía de alguien para por lo menos, tener aunque fuera una pequeña distracción de sus sombríos pensamientos...

Aunque inevitablemente, no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Cómo estaban sus amigos y compañeros de su mundo?, en especial... aquella persona que la ayudo sin dudarlo a pesar de todas las consecuencias que traería traicionar a su padre... y al reino que juro servir...


	111. Chapter 111

Invocación 3 Parte 1

Con tantas cosas que habían sucedido, ya necesitaba un momento para tratar de contratar más unidades o, en la mayoría de los casos, volverlos plumas para mejorar a los demás, en especial porque Anna ya estaba un poco... irritada de que estuviera procrastinando tanto con la invasión hacia Nilf aunque... bueno, es lo que siempre me pasa en los RPGs, hago mil cosas excepto ir al modo historia.

Como si eso no fuera bastante presión, ya se me acabaron los orbes de mi compensación empresarial y ahora, tengo que estar más al pendiente de los eventos para conseguir los orbes necesarios para una invocación.

Para asegurarme de que esta vez salieran personajes que no tuviera que regresar de una patada a su mundo, pensé en un excelente plan que me ayudara a colar a Henry en la sala del Altar de Invocación sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

-Phyria, regularmente no soy del tipo que cuestiona un plan divertido pero... ¿De verdad crees que esto funcionara?-pregunto Henry algo preocupado.

-Confía en mi Henry, nadie notara tu presencia-dije en tono tranquilo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la sala de invocación.

-Phyria... creo que estas subestimando seriamente la inteligencia de todos-dijo Henry soltando un suspiro, vestido con una enorme botarga de Feh.

-Henry recuerda siempre esto que es la única verdad incuestionable del universo-dije en tono serio mientras lo miraba-Lo único infinito en este y cualquier otro universo es la estupidez humana, y nos valdremos de eso para poder meterte en la sala sin que la bruja de Anna se dé cuenta-dije manteniendo mi seriedad.

-Sigo pensando que estamos siendo más optimistas de lo normal-dijo Henry en tono cansado.

-El diablo esta en los detalles Henry y, te aseguro que no tenemos nada de que temer-dije en tono seguro... hasta que me di cuenta que algunos héroes se acercaran a nosotros... más vale que los 4komas de Fire Emblem Heroes tengan razón o ya valimos...

-Phyria, Feh, ¿Cómo están?-dijo Mia en tono animado acercándose junto con Gwendolyn, Michalis y Setsuna... bueno parece que aun vamos con buen pie.

-Hola chicos-dije en tono tranquilo-¿Que hacen por aquí?-dije manteniéndome calmada.

-Estábamos entrenando y, ya que hemos mejorado mucho, pensábamos en preguntarte si nos dabas autorización de ir a uno de los portales para lidiar con una batalla más realista-dijo Gwendolyn muy entusiasmada.

-Bueno...-comencé a decir en tono pensativo, creo que aún quedan algunos niveles de los anexos que pueden hacer-De acuerdo, pueden ir a los portales especiales de anexo pero, solo si piden apoyo de un curandero-dije en tono firme.

-Pero el tío Lucius está ocupado-dijo Gwendolyn haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Además no necesitamos una niñera, nosotros somos lo bastante fuertes para vencer a quien sea, ¿Verdad Michalis?-dijo Mia con una sonrisa confianzuda mientras lo miraba.

-No me involucres en esto por favor, aunque es imposible una derrota conmigo apoyándolas-dijo Michalis con cierta soberbia...

-Bueno si no consiguen a un curandero, puede acompañarlos Camilla si lo desean-dije en tono inocente, Michalis se puso pálido en cuanto dije eso.

-¡Genial entonces le pediremos ayuda a ella!-dijo Gwendolyn animada.

-N-n-no creo que sea...-dijo Michalis nervioso, cuando Mia lo interrumpió.

-Entonces está decidido, si Serra o Verónica no están disponibles, iremos por Camilla-dijo Mia con una sonrisa... al juzgar como esta temblando Michalis, algo me dice que les suplicara por su ayuda...

-Pero chicas, ¿Por qué no le preguntan también a Elise o María o Sakura?-pregunto Henry tratando de imitar la voz de Feh...

-Están tomando el té con Lilina y L´Arachel y, por nada del mundo interrumpiré la fiesta del té que Lilina estuvo organizando desde hace días-dijo Gwendolyn en tono firme con los brazos cruzados... si, sin duda saco mucho de Héctor.

-Un momento... hay algo raro en Feh-dijo Setsuna en tono algo pensativo, ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo creer que la más lenta nos este descubriendo!

-¿D-de que estás hablando Setsuna?-dije haciendo un inútil intento por ocultar mis nervios.

-Lo tengo-dijo Setsuna en tono más seguro...-Feh se acicalo sus plumas-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa tranquila... dios... casi me da un infarto...

-¡P-pues claro que sí!-dijo Henry haciendo lo posible por mantener bien su imitación-Después de todo un búho que viaja mucho como yo debe dar una buena presentación-dijo Henry en tono animado... antes de hacer el dabbing de Fortnite... no debí de permitir que Henry jugara eso...

-Tienes sentido para mí-dijo Setsuna asintiendo.

-Bien no perdamos tiempo, hay una batalla que nos espera, ojala Camilla este de humor para pelear hoy-dijo Mia emocionada, antes de salir corriendo en dirección hacia las recamaras junto con Gwendolyn y Setsuna.

-¡Esperen! ¡No se suponía que primero le preguntaríamos a Serra o a Verónica!-dijo Michalis aterrado antes de ir tras ellas...

-Vaya quién lo diría, ¡Tenías razón Phyria!-dijo Henry alegre ahora que los demás ya estaban bastante lejos...

...

...

...

No estoy segura si los prefiero así o por lo menos con un par de neuronas funcionándoles... luego debo tener una sería platica con todos...

Sin mayores problemas llegamos a la sala de invocación donde ya había colocado los orbes en el altar y de este, salieron dos esferas blancas, dos rojas y una verde... espero no tener que patear a nadie derechito al portal mientras Henry este aquí... y hablando de él...

-Henry... sabes que ya puedes quitarte esa botarga... ¿Verdad?-dije en tono cansado.

-Es que me gusta ser esponjoso-dijo Henry en tono alegre...

-Por lo menos puedes quitarte una parte para que, no piensen que hay un búho gigante aquí-dije soltando un suspiro.

-Está bien, pero la parte rechoncha de abajo me la dejare puesta-dijo Henry en tono animado mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba... espero que por lo menos invoque algo bueno.

Ya preparado, Henry coloco una de las esferas de color blanco y, luego de que ejecutara la invocación... ¡Oh por dios!

-¡Maribelle!-grito Henry emocionado.

-¿Henry?-pregunto Maribelle confundida, antes de bajar de su caballo y acercarse a nosotros-¿Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar?... ¿¡Y porque rayos usas esos raros pantalones?-pregunto Maribelle bastante indignada... aunque creo que eso fue más que todo por la botarga de Henry...

-Oye, tenle un poco más de respeto a la botarga de Feh-dijo Henry aun sonriendo...

-¿Puede alguien competente decirme que está sucediendo aquí?-dijo Maribelle algo molesta... y no me está gustando la manera en la que está sosteniendo su parasol...

-Primero que nada, es placer conocerla señorita Maribelle, mi nombre es Phyria y soy la invocadora que la ha traído a la mística tierra de Askr para detener una guerra que, decidirá el destino de su mundo y el de otros-dije tratando de sonar lo más educada posible.

-Puedes creerlo Maribelle, ¡Estamos en otra misión para salvar el mundo!... bueno, ¡Mundos en este caso!-dijo Henry muy feliz.

-Pues me rehusó a participar en esto, a menos que me aseguren que mi querida Lissa estará a salvo en mi ausencia-dijo Maribelle en tono demandante...

-Vamos Maribelle, ambos sabemos que es una promesa imposible de cumplir-dijo Henry aun sonriendo.

-Aunque, podríamos traerla y de esa forma, podrás pasar tiempo indefinido con ella sin ninguna responsabilidad más que pelear cuando se requiera-dije en tono tranquilo, quizás pueda negociar con ella usando esto de anzuelo.

-Todo el tiempo que quiera-dijo Maribelle en tono interesado, aunque fue innegable aquel brillo emocionado en sus ojos... creo que el pez se acaba de tragar hasta la caña...

-Pueden incluso compartir habitación si lo desean-dije en tono seguro, si esto no la convence, nada lo hará.

-Entonces que estas esperando, trae a mi querida Lissa en este instante-dijo Maribelle en tono demandante.

-Eso dependerá de la suerte de Henry-dije algo nerviosa y usando a Henry de escudo humano, no estoy de humor para que me rompan la cabeza con un parasol...

-Henry, más te vale que lo hagas bien o no respondo-dijo Maribelle en tono serio... ahora si tengo miedo...

-T-tranquila Maribelle, hare lo que esté en mis manos-dijo Henry nervioso antes de colocar una esfera blanca en el altar... por el bien de los dos, más le vale que sea...

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Lissa antes de toser un poco... quien lo diría, Henry realmente salvo nuestras cabezas.

-¡Lissa!-dijo Maribelle emocionada antes de abrazar a Lissa.

-¿Maribelle? ¿En dónde estamos?-pregunto Lissa algo confundida.

-Te lo explicaran en breve cariño pero... primero debo preguntarte algo muy... serio-dijo Maribelle ligeramente tímida.

-¿Qué sucede Maribelle?-pregunto Lissa preocupada.

-Veras... sé que esta es una proposición algo... indecorosa pero... me preguntaba si... ¿Te gustaría compartir habitación conmigo en este lugar?-dijo Maribelle algo sonrojada.

-¡Claro que si, tonta!-dijo Lissa en tono alegre-Por supuesto que quiero compartir habitación con mi mejor amiga, ¡No puedo esperar para pasar casi todo el día contigo Maribelle!-dijo Lissa emocionada y ligeramente sonrojada, la sonrisa de Maribelle no tuvo precio...

-Phyria, ya que tu eres la experta en esas cosas, ¿Crees que son muy buenas amigas o...?-me pregunto Henry sin saber cómo terminar su pregunta.

-Bueno Henry, por lo menos con Maribelle es más evidente que cuando Fae, intenta ocultar que comió muchas galletas-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Haha, esa pequeña debe aprender a limpiarse mejor las migajas de la boca y ropa-dijo Henry en tono alegre.

Bien llevamos dos, faltan tres, al menos estoy un poco más optimista con las siguientes invocaciones... definitivamente seguiré implementando el plan de disfrazar a Henry para que entre aquí conmigo, está dando tan buenos resultados que sería tonto no seguirlo haciendo.


	112. Chapter 112

Invocación 3 Parte 2

Bien al parecer este día de invocación no será tan tranquilo como pensé, luego de que les explicáramos mejor las cosas a Lissa y Maribelle, casi de inmediato Lissa comenzó a encapricharse con hacer una invocación también, tal como lo estaba haciendo Henry... el problema era que... no estaba segura de la suerte de Lissa y, realmente no quería arriesgar una de mis preciadas esferas...

-¡No es justos!-dijo Lissa haciendo un puchero-Si Henry puede, no veo porque yo no podría intentarlo-dijo Lissa en tono molesto.

-Lissa, no me lo tomes a mal, pero aquí el afortunado es Henry y bueno...-comencé a decir cuando Maribelle me interrumpió.

-Como te atreves a blasfemar de esa manera, puedo garantizarte que Lissa incluso es capaz de invocar un dios-dijo Maribelle en tono demandante.

-Además, si todos son héroes, de que te preocupa que invoque lo que sea-dijo Lissa en tono seguro.

-¿Cómo puedes pelear contra esa lógica?-dijo Henry en tono animado.

-Está bien, elije una esfera, colócala en el altar y yo haré el resto-dije en tono cansado, más le vale que traiga algo bueno o hare que trabaje el doble para recuperar los orbes que gaste...

-¡Genial!-dijo Lissa emocionada-¡Les aseguro que traeré al legendario héroes Marth o a la mismísima Naga!-dijo Lissa emocionada, antes de colocar una esfera roja en el altar.

-Estoy segura de que lo conseguirás-dijo Maribelle en tono seguro.

-Solo asegúrate de no traer a Grima-dije soltando un suspiro.

-¿¡Es posible invocar a ese monstruo!? ¿¡Pero esa cosa ni siquiera es un héroe!?-dijo Maribelle horrorizada y molesta.

-Oye yo no hago las reglas, además esta cosa siempre hace lo que se la da la gana-dije con cierto fastidio mientras hacía la invocación.

-Aun así, sería divertido tenerlo como compañero-dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

-Si... hasta que nos coma o trate de darnos una muerte horrible-dijo Lissa en tono preocupado, afortunadamente la esfera que eligió, no era del color del que pudiera salir cualquiera de los dos Grimas.

Hice el rito de invocación y, después del espectáculo de luces que fascino a todos apareció...

-Lissa, ¿Esta es una de tus bromas?-dijo Chrom tosiendo mientras apartaba el humo provocado por la invocación.

-Sé lo que parece, pero esta vez no es mi culpa-dijo Lissa en tono alegre.

-¿En dónde estamos?-dijo Chrom algo confundido mientras se acercaba a nosotros-¿Quién es la nueva, es amiga de ustedes?-pregunto Chrom señalándome, estaba a punto de presentarme cuando Lissa me interrumpió.

-Ella es Phyria y es la invocadora que nos trajo al reino de Askr-dijo Lissa en tono animado.

-Sí, para combatir en otra guerra para salvar nuestro mundo y otros más de paso-dijo Henry aun alegre.

-... ¿Seguros que Lissa no estuvo jugando con alguna reliquia antigua o algo así?-pregunto Chrom en tono inquisitivo.

-Oh por favor, ¿Por quién me tomas?-dijo Lissa algo molesta.

-Chrom, puedo asegurarte de que esto no tiene nada que ver con Lissa-dijo Maribelle en tono seguro.

-Además, cuando les presente al resto del grupo, entenderán mejor la situación-dije en tono tranquilo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Chrom más convencido-Puedo asegurarte que te ayudare hasta las últimas consecuencias, si de esa forma podemos poner a salvo nuestro mundo y los otros-dijo Chrom en tono seguro.

-Es una lástima que no haya podido invocar al héroe legendario Marth-dijo Lissa un poco decepcionada.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, hay muchas personas aquí que pelearon a lado de Marth, quizás ellos podrían contarles historias desconocidas de su ancestro-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¡Qué bien!-dijo Lissa emocionada.

-Te caerán bien María y las Alas Blancas, son todas unas loquillas-dijo Henry sonriendo.

-¿¡Entonces que estamos esperando!? ¡Vayamos a conocerlas!-dijo Lissa lista para salir de ahí.

-No tan rápido, aun nos quedan dos esferas de invocación-dije en tono firme.

-Está bien, ¡Pero pido hacer otra invocación!-dijo Lissa emocionada.

-Esperen, ¿Cualquiera puede hacer esto?-preguntó Chrom muy confundido.

-Técnicamente solo seleccionan la esfera y yo hago el resto-dije en tono pensativo.

-Entonces usare otra esfera roja, espero esta vez traer a Marth-dijo Lissa en tono esperanzado mientras colocaba la esfera en el altar.

-Confórmate con no traer a alguien peligroso-dije en tono seguro, antes de hacer la invocación y de esta salió...

-¿¡Qué demonios hago en este lugar!?-dijo la voz molesta de Tharja...

-Lissa... creo que acabas de traer algo peor que Grima-dijo Henry en tono nervioso deliberadamente usándome como escudo humano...

-¿¡Lissa con que mierdas estuviste jugando esta vez!?-dijo Tharja furiosa dirigiéndose hacia Lissa.

-¡Juro que no hice nada esta vez!-dijo Lissa asustada, siendo protegida por una feroz Maribelle... y un muy nervioso Chrom.

-Tharja, la única persona responsable de que estés aquí, es la chica de ropajes blancos que Henry, está usando como escondite-dijo Maribelle en tono duro... gracias por arrojarme a las flamas oscuras Maribelle...

Antes de que pudiera huir o usar a Henry de escudo, Tharja me arranco un pelo, lo ato a una muñeca de paja, le coloco una clavo justo sobre su pecho y, sacando un martillo me miro de manera amenazante antes de decirme.

-Mira no tengo ni idea de quién eres, pero puedo asegurarte de que haré tu vida un infierno si no me traes a mi pareja en este momento-dijo Tharja en tono duro y frio...

-Espera, todo esto es al azar y además, no creo que puedas maldecirme más de lo que ya estoy-dije en tono firme, no pienso dejar que me intimide tan fácilmente.

-¿Acaso me estas desafiando?-dijo Tharja muy irritada.

-Nunca has trabajado para Anna-dije en tono duro.

-Phyria, te recomiendo que trates de hacer lo que te dice-dijo Henry en tono nervioso.

-Está bien, pero no les garantizo que salga la persona que busca-dije soltando un suspiro tomando la ultima esfera, en especial porque la pareja de esta Tharja podría ser cualquiera, al menos parece que es del mundo de estos cuatro.

-Te aseguro que si no lo traes, me asegurare de que todos los presentes sufran las consecuencias-dijo Tharja en tono frio.

-¡Phyria por favor no falles!-gritaron asustados Chrom, Henry y Lissa, Maribelle se limito a tensarse un poco...

Coloque la ultima esfera, rezando por qué no fuera un Arthur o un Bartre, cuando el ritual se contemplo apareció ¿¡PERO QUE CARAJOS!?

-¡Pero qué rayos! ¿¡Lissa que demonios hiciste esta vez!?-dijo alguien bastante conocido para mi...

-¿¡Porque todo el mundo me culpa de estas cosas!?-dijo Lissa en tono fastidiado.

-¡Katarina!-dijo Tharja animada antes de abrazarse a la susodicha...

...

...

...

¡QUÉ CARAJOS HACE EL PERSONAJE QUE HICE EN MI PARTIDA DE AWAKENING!... ¡ADEMÁS SE SUPONE QUE ESTE TIPO DE INVOCACIONES SE CONSIGUEN SOLO EN LOS MAPAS ESPECIALES!

¡ESA MALDITA DE ANNA VOLVIÓ A USAR MIS PARTIDAS Y APUNTES A MEDIAS! ¿¡PORQUE CARAJOS NO ENTIENDO DE QUE ANTES DE USAR ALGO, TIENE QUE PREGUNTARME SI ESTÁ TERMINADO!

-Parece que nos hemos salvado-dijo Chrom suspirando aliviado.

-Phyria no esta tan maldita como pensé-dijo Henry un poco más animado.

-¿Quien es la chica rubia de ojos azules?-pregunte en tono nervioso, aun existe la posibilidad de que no sea la cree en esa partida.

-Ella es nuestra prima Katarina, es la estratega del grupo y la persona que nos ayudo a ponerle fin a Grima-dijo Lissa en tono orgulloso...

...

...

...

¡SÍ! ¡LA PERRA INCLUSO USO ESE PASADO QUE AUN ESTABA CONSTRUYENDO! ¡JURO QUE SALIENDO DE ESTO TENDRÉ UNA LARGA Y MUY VIOLENTA CHARLA CON ESA MALDITA PERRA AVARICIOSA DE ANNA!


	113. Chapter 113

No todo lo verde es lo mismo

En los pasillos del castillo de Askr, Rebecca estiraba un poco sus cansados músculos, luego de haber pasado varias horas practicando junto a Setsuna, la sesión sin duda había sido en especial agotadora, especialmente por el nuevo reto que se impusieron ambas de disparar en posiciones algo incomodas, sin duda tomó más esfuerzo y dedicación de lo que pensó, pero al menos podía decir que cada vez se volvía una mejor arquera.

Rebecca bostezaba un poco pensando en que hacer, quizás podría tratar de socializar más con los nuevos, aun recordaba con una sonrisa lo emocionada que estaba Lucina al ver a su padre y varias de sus tías, esperaba que eso ayudara a Lucina a relajarse un poco más, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo la encontraban entrenando casi sin descanso y, raras veces aceptaba la invitación para hacer alguna actividad recreativa.

También podría pasar tiempo con sus sobrinos, aun le daba cierta gracia la expresión que ponía Gwendolyn cuando perdía en algún combate de entrenamiento con Héctor, incluso hacia la misma cara de molesto que su padre, afortunadamente Serra y Lilina se aseguraban de que realmente ninguno de los dos saliera herido, aunque muchos se preguntaban de donde había heredo esa personalidad tan tranquila Lilina... quizás Lilina había sacado más del tío de lo que pensaron.

Sus pensamientos fueron dejados a un lado cuando escucho la voz de L´Arachel, Nino y Phyria, al principio pensaba seguir de largo... pero cuando vio a L´Arachel abrazar de manera posesiva a Nino, supo de inmediato que tenía que estar ahí y apartar a L´Arachel inmediatamente de ella...

-L´Arachel por última vez... es imposible que eso tan siquiera sea posible-dijo Phyria en tono irritado.

-Pero todas las evidencias apuntan a que es cierto-dijo L´Arachel segura sin dejar abrazar a Nino, ella se limito a suspirar rezándole a Santa Elimine de que alguien viniera a ayudarla.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto Rebecca con cierta irritación mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

-Por fin alguien con sentido común-dijo Phyria con cierto alivio-Rebecca, ¿Puedes ayudarme a convencer a L´Arachel de que deje su ridícula idea de que Nino es su hija del futuro?-dijo Phyria en tono cansado.

-¡Pero qué demonios!-dijo Rebecca muy sorprendida, sabía que esa tipa no era la más cuerda del grupo, pero ella nunca pensó que lo fuera tanto.

-¡Pero todas las evidencias apuntan a ello!-dijo L´Arachel un poco desesperada-Es una gran maga como yo y tiene el cabello verde como yo-dijo L´Arachel en tono seguro y orgulloso, le fue imposible a Rebecca no darse un manotazo en la frente en genuino fastidio.

-L´Arachel si así fuera el caso, ¡Lyn y yo deberíamos ser tus primas hermanas o algo así!-dijo Rebecca algo exasperada.

-¿Además porque necesariamente tendría que ser TU hija?-dijo Nino ya algo fastidiada de no poderse despegar de L´Arachel.

-Bueno, Phyria ha invocado a la hija del príncipe Chrom y a las hijas de Lord Héctor y Lady Serra, no es tan descabellado que algún día invoque a mi sucesora-dijo L´Arachel con cierta ilusión.

-L´Arachel... para empezar, el nombre de la madre de Nino era Iris-dijo Rebecca en tono algo duro, sorprendiendo a L´Arachel.

-Y además, las dos son de diferentes mundos, es imposible que estén emparentadas de alguna manera-sentencio Phyria en tono firme.

-Entonces quiere decir que Nino y yo, jamás podríamos ser familia-dijo L´Arachel en tono triste mientras soltaba a Nino.

-Lo siento L´Arachel, pero no podemos ser madre e hija-dijo Nino soltando un suspiro, ya aliviada de que L´Arachel ya no la tuviera atrapada.

-No puede ser...-dijo L´Arachel en tono apagado.

-Lamento que esto no funcionara, pero si quieres puedes ser como mi hermana mayor, me encantaría aprender a usar el tipo de magia de luz que usas-dijo Nino en tono amable.

-¡Me parece perfecto!-dijo L´Arachel emocionada antes de volver a abrazar a Nino para descontento de Rebecca-¡No puedo esperar para que te conviertas junto a mí en una gran paladina de la justicia como yo!-dijo L´Arachel emocionada, esto era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a tolerar Rebecca.

-¡Olvídalo!-dijo Rebecca en tono firme, antes de arrebatarle a Nino de los brazos-¡No necesitamos que Nino se contamine con tus locuras!-dijo Rebecca en tono duro.

-¡No le enseñare locuras! ¡Solo le enseñare las bondades del poder de la justicia!-dijo L´Arachel ofendida antes de arrebatarle a Nino a Rebecca.

-¡Pues lo único que harás será volverla una loca como tú!-dijo Rebecca molesta volviéndole a arrebatar a Nino.

-¡El poder la luz no es una locura, es una virtud que todos deben saber apreciar!-dijo L´Arachel enojada tratando de quitarle a Nino, lo que acabo que ambas forcejearan por Nino como si fuera un especie de muñeca de trapo.

-¡Tiempo fuera! ¡Si siguen así van a partirme en dos!-dijo Nino adolorida y asustada, sintiendo que sus brazos podrían despegarse de su cuerpo en cualquier momento.

Phyria al ver a su pequeña amiga en problemas, hizo lo único sensato para salvarla de tan cruel tortura, usando bastante fuerza les pico el costado a L´Arachel y a Rebecca, haciendo que soltaran de inmediato a Nino, luego Phyria cargo a Nino y salió disparada rumbo a paradero desconocido.

-¡Vuelva aquí Phyria! ¡Nino es la elegida para recibir los conocimientos de la legendaria dama de la luz L´Arachel!-grito L´Arachel antes de ir tras Phyria.

-¡No si puedo evitarlo!-dijo Rebecca en tono determinado antes de ir tras ellas.

-¡Phyria por lo que más quieras! ¡Sálvame de estas dos!-dijo Nino asustada, aferrándose a Phyria como si fuera una garrapata.

-¡Descuida, se lo que debo hacer!-dijo Phyria algo alterada, al notar que L´Arachel casi le estaba dando alcance.

A último momento, Phyria y Nino lograron refugiarse en la habitación de Phyria y, asegurar la puerta lo mejor que pudieron para que ninguna de sus perseguidoras pudiera entrar, las exigencias de L´Arachel duraron un rato más, hasta que una muy irritada Camilla decidió detener el alboroto que sucedía cerca de su habitación.


	114. Chapter 114

Apoyo de Romance (Nino/Rebecca)

En medio de una de las colinas cercanas al castillo de Askr, Nino se encontraba acostada en el pasto, descansando plácidamente mientras observaba el hermoso cielo del reino, con todo el problema que surgió ayer por la, extraña idea de L´Arachel, sabía que necesitaba algo de paz y tranquilidad para descansar sus cansados nervios.

Lamentaba que Rebecca quedara envuelta en todo ese conflicto, en especial cuando aparentemente Camilla le puso un fin al alboroto que comenzó a hacer L´Arachel fuera de la habitación de Phyria, pero le alegraba saber que pese a todo, nadie tuvo que tomar consecuencias graves más que un par de regaños de parte de Camilla.

Nino respiraba relajada observando las nubes, sin duda Lyn había sido demasiado amable mostrándole la existencia de ese lugar, quizás un día vendría aquí a estudiar un poco sobre los espíritus anima de Askr, porque no le costó trabajo encontrar algunos espíritus del viento que, revoloteaban alegremente por la zona.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida por el tranquilo ambiente, cuando una voz la puso en alerta.

-¿Nino? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la curiosa voz de Rebecca, quizá ese lugar no era tan secreto como pensó...

-Intentaba tomar una siesta-dijo Nino un poco resignada, antes de sentarse en la hierba un poco perezosa.

-Pues por lo menos lograste hacer un excelente peinado de almohada-dijo Rebecca en tono divertido, antes de sentarse a lado de ella.

-De que estas...-comenzó a decir Nino algo molesta, antes de tocar su cabello y percatarse de que, no solo estaba bastante revuelto, sino que también tenía algunos trozos de pasto sobre este, Nino no pudo evitar sonrojarse casi de inmediato.

-Espera, te ayudare a arreglar ese nido-dijo Rebecca en tono amable, antes de comenzar a componer el cabello de Nino con suma delicadeza.

-N-no tienes que tratarme como una niña-dijo Nino muy avergonzada.

-No tiene nada de malo que te ayude un poco en esto, además sabes que nunca me ha molestado ayudarte-dijo Rebecca en tono dulce continuando con su labor.

-Lo sé, incluso cuando me acogieron en el ejercito de Lord Eliwood, fuiste de las primeras personas que fue amable conmigo-dijo Nino en tono algo bajo.

-Si, quien diría que aun después de todo lo que pasamos en esas batallas, ahora estamos en medio de otra guerra a mucho mayor escala-dijo Rebecca con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Estas preocupada por eso, Rebecca?-preguntó Nino muy curiosa.

-Mentiría si dijera que no-dijo Rebecca soltando un suspiro, terminando de arreglar el cabello de Nino y colocándole la diadema-Pero oye tenemos gente de confianza de nuestro lado, eso al menos me da algo de tranquilidad-dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa.

-No pensabas lo mismo la primera vez que conociste a L´Arachel y Setsuna-dijo Nino con una sonrisa divertida.

-Admito que quizás me adelante un poquito con Setsuna-dijo Rebecca algo avergonzada-Pero sigo creyendo que L´Arachel aun no es de confianza-dijo Rebecca soltando un suspiro cansado.

Casi de inmediato Nino comenzó a soltar una carcajada bastante fuerte que, no tardo mucho en unirsele Rebecca, estuvieron riéndose un rato hasta que Nino comenzó a hablar.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Saliste a cazar o algo así?-preguntó Nino un poco más compuesta.

-La verdad te estaba buscando-dijo Rebecca en tono animado.

-¿Me buscabas?-dijo Nino confundida.

-Sí, te estaba buscando para entregarte esto-dijo Rebecca mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa.

Nino pronto noto un aroma dulce en el ambiente, mientras Rebecca desenvolvía el pequeño paquete que había sacado, los ojos de Nino se iluminaron cuando Rebecca reveló un delicioso rollo de canela, a Nino le fue imposible apartar sus ojos del dulce.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo Rebecca con aire divertido-Catria, Florina y yo los hicimos en la mañana, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me costo guardar uno para ti, en especial cuando el olor alerto a Héctor y a Setsuna-dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio piensas regalármelo?-dijo Nino sorprendida y limpiándose un poco la baba que le había comenzado a escurrir.

-Sí, es mi forma de disculparme, ya sabes por lo de ayer-dijo Rebecca un poco apenada.

-N-no tenías que tomarte esa molestia-dijo Nino algo avergonzada.

-Te aseguro que no fue ninguna-dijo Rebecca en tono seguro aunque ligeramente sonrojada, Nino estaba a punto de tomar su delicioso regalo cuando noto algo en la muñeca derecha de Rebecca.

-Rebecca tu... ¿Aun conservas la pulsera que te regale?-dijo Nino en tono bajo aunque sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo Rebecca en tono firme, aunque aun algo sonrojada-Es... una de mis posesiones más valiosas-termino de decir apenada y sin poder mirar a Nino directamente a los ojos.

-Creí que la habías desechado porque, nunca te la veo puesta-dijo Nino muy roja y ligeramente alterada.

-¿¡Por Elimine, por quien me tomas!?-dijo Rebecca algo ofendida-La llevo todo el tiempo puesta, solo que siempre lo cubre el guante grueso que uso-dijo Rebecca en tono seguro.

Nino pronto cayó en cuenta que de hecho, la mano donde tenía el brazalete Rebecca, era justo la mano con la que disparaba las flechas, que era justo la mano que portaba su grueso guante, Nino no pudo evitar apenarse por haber pensado que Rebecca lo había tirado.

-¿Por qué pensaste que lo desecharía?-preguntó Rebecca algo preocupada.

-Bueno porque... no es nada especial-dijo Nino en tono bajo y bajando un poco la mirada.

-Nino, por supuesto que es especial-dijo Rebecca en tono seguro y gentil, colocando su mano en el hombro de Nino-Realmente se nota el cariño y la dedicación que pusiste al hacerlo, por eso significa mucho para mí-dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa tranquila y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Eres alguien realmente importante para mi Rebecca, por eso puse todo mi empeño en hacerlo-dijo Nino sonriendo algo sonrojada sin atreverse a mirar a Rebecca.

El viento soplo con suavidad mientras las dos chicas se mantenía en un cálido y reconfortante silencio, quizás había más cosas que querían decirse a viva voz pero, en esos momentos lo último que querían era romper la magia del momento, pasaron otros agradables minutos de silencio antes de que Nino tuviera el valor de hablar.

-Sabes Rebecca-dijo Nino rascándose un poco la nuca avergonzada-Ya que te tomaste las molestias de salvar un rollo de canela para mi, creo que te mereces por lo menos la mitad-dijo Nino mirándola a los ojos aun algo sonrojada.

-¿E-estás segura de que quieres darme la mitad?-preguntó Rebecca algo sorprendida y ligeramente sonrojada.

-No existe otra persona con la que quiera compartir esto más que contigo-dijo Nino mostrando una brillante y cálida sonrisa que, solo hizo que el corazón de Rebecca se acelerara más.

Bajo el cálido cielo de Askr, Nino y Rebecca compartían el delicioso rol que Rebecca había traído, esperando que aquel bello y cálido momento volviera a repetirse a la brevedad y que quizás... solo quizás... pudieran tener por fin el valor de decir, lo que tanto habían querido decirse desde que salieron vivas de aquella batalla contra aquel poderoso dragón.


	115. Chapter 115

Apoyo de amistad (Sharena/Phyria) 2

En la sala de entrenamiento del castillo, un combate bastante reñido se llevaba a cabo entre dos expertas en el arte de la ofensiva con lanzas, las dos princesas de sus respectivos reinos ya llevaban un largo rato en aquella estrecha contienda y, ninguna de ellas estaba dispuesta a ceder ni un solo centímetro del terreno que habían ganado en su forcejeo.

-Eres alguien de admirar princesa Fjorm, eres tan buena como Zacharias-dijo Sharena tratando de sonar desafiante, sin atreverse a disminuir su empuje.

-Tú no te quedas atrás princesa Sharena-dijo Fjorm con una ligera sonrisa-Askr tiene la suerte de tener una princesa que no solo tiene un gran corazón, sino que también es muy diestra en el combate-dijo Fjorm apenas manteniendo su posición.

Un fuerte impulso de ambas las hizo dejar el forcejeo y retroceder, antes de adoptar una postura defensiva, tratando de encontrar una abertura para un nuevo ataque, hubo dos choques entre las lanzas y un par de intentos de tratar de atravesar la guardia de la otra, pero al final no lograron un golpe definitivo, ambos oponentes se estudiaban de manera meticulosa, esperando cualquier signo de debilidad para atacar.

El tenso silencio que había en el ambiente apenas era tolerable, las dos princesas se miraban fijamente expectantes hasta que una finalmente rompió el silencio.

-Ya es suficiente-dijo Sharena en tono cansado y usando su lanza de madera para apoyarse-No creo que mis piernas y brazos puedan aguantar más-dijo Sharena acercándose a Fjorm con cierta dificultad.

-Tienes razón-dijo Fjorm en tono aliviado, apenas evitando caer de sentón en la tierra por el cansancio-Llevamos demasiadas horas entrenando, un descanso no nos vendría mal-dijo Fjorm haciendo lo posible por mantenerse de pie.

Las dos amigas pronto comenzaron a ayudarse hasta llegar a una de las bancas de la sala donde previamente habían dejado un par de toallas y unas botellas de agua, las dos princesas descansaron sintiendo como sus cansados músculos se rendían, quizás entrenar casi desde que salió el sol hasta cerca de la hora de la comida, no había sido la mejor idea.

-Espero que el padre Lucius este de humor para guardar secretos, no creo que Phyria y los demás vean con buenos ojos el sobre esfuerzo que hemos hecho-dijo Fjorm en tono cansado antes de tomar una toalla para secarse el sudor.

-Podemos sobornar a Elise, Lissa o María con dulces para que no digan nada-dijo Sharena respirando un poco agitada-La verdad no estoy de humor de recibir un regaño de mi hermano-dijo Sharena soltando un respiro cansado.

-Yo tampoco quiero preocupar a mi hermana, últimamente a estado un poco tensa con los preparativos que ha hecho la Comandante Anna y Phyria para el viaje hacia Nilf-dijo Fjorm con aire preocupado, antes de tomar una botella de agua.

-¿Cuándo crees que...?-comenzó a decir Sharena antes de mirar a Fjorm, solo para quedarse sin habla al contemplar lo que estaba haciendo su amiga.

Fjorm decidió que antes de beber algo de agua, necesitaba refrescarse un poco así que, con mucho cuidado vertió algo del agua fresca sobre su cabello, antes de agitar un poco su cabeza para quitarse el exceso de agua, aunque eso no evito que algunas gotas bajaran por su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello.

Sharena sentía que algo estaba mal con el especio y el tiempo... porque toda la acción que Fjorm realizaba era extremadamente lenta, Sharena fue incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella, sintiendo que su boca comenzaba a secarse y que, súbitamente su ya acalorado cuerpo debido al ejercicio físico, se calentaba incluso más.

Como si no hubiera sido suficiente, cuando Fjorm comenzó a beber de aquella botella de agua, Sharena miro como con lentitud cada trago de agua pasaba por el cuello de Fjorm y, como algunas gotas que no sabía si eran de sudor o agua, bajaban por su cuello... Sharena retuvo el aliento por unos momentos.

Pero lo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara, fue cuando Fjorm termino de beber, volteo a verla y le dedico una cálida sonrisa... Sharena comenzó a creer seriamente que quizás Fjorm era algún tipo de esos seres luz del mundo de Phyria llamados ángeles, porque dudaba que la belleza de esa sonrisa fuera de ese o de cualquier mundo.

-¿Sharena? ¡Sharena!-dijo Fjorm asustada, tratando de recomponer a Sharena que, súbitamente había comenzado a llorar, Sharena no reacciono a los intentos de Fjorm por sacarla de aquel trance, hasta que Fjorm comenzó a sacudirla asustada.

-¿Ah?-dijo Sharena, apenas siendo consciente de lo que hacia Fjorm.

-¿¡Sharena estas bien!?-preguntó Fjorm algo alterada-De repente comenzaste a llorar y... ¿¡Acaso te hice daño en la práctica!?-preguntó Fjorm mortificada.

Sharena confundida llevo una de sus manos a su rostro, notando que efectivamente estaba llorando... ¿Acaso estaba llorando por lo que había visto?, repentinamente se dio cuenta de la proximidad de Fjorm y, no pudo evitar notar los hermosos ojos de Fjorm, su clara y tersa piel y... sus atrayentes labios... ¿Cuándo los labios de Fjorm habían comenzado a verse así?

No le costó mucho darse cuenta de que de alguna manera se había acercado peligrosamente a los labios de Fjorm ¿¡Qué estaba tratando de hacer!?, Sharena grito avergonzada asustando a Fjorm y de paso haciendo que ambas se cayeran de la banca, Sharena se sujetaba el pecho temiendo que su corazón lo perforara para escapar de este... ¿¡Qué estuvo a punto de hacer!?

-¿Sharena?-dijo Fjorm preocupada, acercándose a Sharena para ver si no se había hecho daño.

-¡Estoy bien!-grito Sharena roja y alterada haciendo unos inútiles intentos por ponerse de pie-¡Tengoqueirmenosvemosdespués!-grito Sharena atropellándose con sus propias palabras y, al no ser capaz de ponerse de pie, prácticamente se arrastró como pudo hacia la salida de la sala, antes de correr por su vida, dejando a una muy confundida y preocupada Fjorm.

Sharena corría por los pasillos del castillos de Askr sintiendo que su cara era una bengala, ¿Porque estuvo a punto de hacer eso? ¿Porque Fjorm se veía tan hermosa? ¿¡Y porque no era capaz de dejar de llorar!?

Necesitaba respuestas inmediatamente pero... ¿Quién podría ayudarla?, descarto a su hermano casi de inmediato y la Comandante Anna se reiría de ella... solo existía una persona en el castillo que tenía años de experiencia, conocimiento y que, parecía que era capaz de resolver incluso los enigmas más complicados creados por los mismos dioses.

En una habitación muy conocida del castillo, Phyria estaba maldiciendo a viva voz mientras trataba de resolver un acertijo de uno de sus tantos juegos de antaño que, era de sus juegos favoritos... excepto por la parte de resolver acertijos matemáticos para conseguir ciertos artículos de gran poder.

Siguió maldiciendo hasta que una de sus respuesta al azar por fin resolvió el intrincado rompecabezas, agradeciendo que gracias a la llave que consiguió, podría seguir avanzando en el modo historia para ir matando a cuanto demonio del folclore japonés se topara y que, próximamente podría mejorar su katana del trueno para su próxima pelea contra un jefe.

-¡PHYRIA! PHYRIA! PHYRIA! PHYRIA! ¡ÁBREME, ES UNA EMERGENCIA!-escuchó Phyria los gritos desesperados de Sharena, lamentando en parte haber quitado la protección anti ruido de las habitaciones, desde la última vez que nadie fue capaz de escuchar los _"gritos"_ de Setsuna cuando se atoro en una de las ventanas del pasillo... aunque era todo un misterio como llego atorarse en una ventana que estaba a casi tres metros sobre el suelo...

Phyria suspiro antes de pausar su juego, apenas abrió la puerta Sharena casi se le abalanzó encima llorando completamente roja, Phyria se preparaba para escuchar algo grave... o una monumental estupidez...

-¡Phyria! ¿¡Alguna vez has visto una mujer tan hermosa que has llorado!?-dijo Sharena llorando a mares.

-Más veces de las que puedo recordar-dijo Phyria en tono cansado.

-¿¡Explícame porque me pasa eso!?-dijo Sharena en tono de suplica.

-Bien, primero que nada creo que lo mejor es que te pongas de pie, te sientes un rato en el sofá, uses los pañuelos desechables para limpiarte un poco la nariz y, me expliques exactamente lo que paso-dijo Phyria soltando suspiro cansado, esperando que nadie viera que Sharena le estaba abrazando las piernas como si se le fuera la vida en ello mientras lloraba en casi histérica... realmente era un cuadro que se prestaba DEMASIADO a la malinterpretación...

Con la puerta bien cerrada y luego de que Sharena se compusiera lo suficiente, Sharena comenzó a narrarle lo sucedido a Phyria, le fue imposible a Phyria no tomar nota de la sonrisa y animo con el que Sharena narraba los elegantes movimientos de Fjorm o como su mirada relucía en el combate o como su cabello se agitaba un poco con cada golpe.

Cuando por fin llego a la parte donde narraba como Fjorm se tiraba un poco de agua encima y como le sonrío, Phyria tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no reírse, en especial por el rostro sonrojado e ilusionado de Sharena, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas al recordarlo, al terminar su historia Sharena miro expectante a Phyria, esperando que le explicara lo sucedido, Phyria dio un par de respiraciones profundas antes de contestar.

-Bien, creo saber que te está pasando, pero necesito hacerte unas preguntas para confirmarlo-dijo Phyria en tono serio, Sharena se asusto un poco del posible mal que quizás padecía-Primera pregunta, ¿Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la mente cuando piensas en Fjorm?-preguntó Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-Que es la persona más dulce, amable, determinada, fuerte, radiante, hermosa, inteligente y generosa que haya conocido en mi vida-dijo Sharena con una sonrisa tan radiante que, Phyria pensó que necesitaría unos lentes de sol para proteger sus ojos de tanto brillo...

-Bien segunda pregunta, ¿Te gustaría pasar más tiempo con Fjorm o incluso compartir habitación con ella?-continuo Phyria con su entrevista.

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Sharena muy animada-... Bueno... siempre y cuando a ella no le moleste-dijo Sharena algo tímida y sonrojada, Phyria sintió que su hígado había recibido un golpe de azúcar bastante grave.

-Tercera pregunta, ¿Te gustaría tomarla de la mano, pero sin que ninguna de las dos use sus guantes?-preguntó Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-C-c-claro que sí... aunque me apenaría si ella encontrara mi mano callosa o algo así, porque estoy segura de que la suave y pura mano de Fjorm se merece algo mejor-dijo Sharena sonrojada y sin atreverse a ver a los ojos a Phyria.

-Cuarta pregunta, ¿Si alguien le dijera, digamos _"zorra"_ a Fjorm o se atreviera a insultarla al punto de hacerla llorar, tú que harías?-preguntó Phyria en tono curioso.

-¡LE ARRANCARÍA LA LENGUA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! ¡Y LUEGO CLAVARIA AL MALDITO EN LA PARED O ÁRBOL MAS CERCANO!-grito Sharena iracunda, sintiendo una rabia que no sabía que fuera capaz de sentir.

-Bien última pregunta, si por azares del destino Alfonse y Fjorm se enamoraran y con el pasar del tiempo se comprometieran en matrimonios, ¿Qué es lo que harías?-preguntó Phyria en tono sereno, el rostro de Sharena parecía el de una niña que miraba como alguien mataba su perrito a batazos...

-Y-y-y-y-yo...-comenzó a decir débilmente Sharena con una mirada apagada y llorosa-S-s-supongo que les deseare una feliz vida... antes de irme a llorar a una torre del castillo y no salir de ahí hasta que pasen cien años o más-termino de decir Sharena con la mirada baja y perdida.

-Sharena, estas enamorada de Fjorm-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

Le tomo un lapso algo largo a Sharena procesar la respuesta, hasta que aquella revelación la golpeo más fuerte que los golpes de hacha de Héctor en los combates de práctica.

-¿¡QUE!?-grito Sharena sorprendida y casi cayéndose del sofá.

-Solo piensas cosas buenas de ella, te pone tímida un contacto cercano como tomarse de las manos, estas dispuesta a masacrar a quien sea que la insulte, eso es un enamoramiento, aunque puedo decir que no es una obsesión ya que respetaste su decisión en ese caso hipotético-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo, antes de tomar un trago de su gaseosa.

-Estoy enamorada de Fjorm... ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE FJORM!-grito alterada Sharena bastante roja-¿¡Qué se supone que debo hacer!?-gritó Sharena mirando a Phyria con cierta desesperación.

-Bueno, podrías conocerla mejor, ser tu misma y demostrarle que estas ahí para ella y, si las cosas salen bien quizás puedan formar una relación de noviazgo-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-Pero... ¿Y si no acaban así?-preguntó Sharena preocupada.

-Esa respuesta solo la tienes tu Sharena, pero no te preocupes, se que acabaras haciendo lo correcto-dijo Phyria en tono compresivo y colocando su mano en el hombro de Sharena en señal de apoyo.

-Y...si las cosas acaban bien, ¿Cómo sabré que es real?-preguntó Sharena en tono algo bajo.

Sharena había escuchado historias de la Comandante Anna sobre, romances de jóvenes que solo duraban un tiempo antes de que ambos se separaran, hasta llegar a tal punto de que se odiaran mutuamente y... lo último que ella quería era que Fjorm en algún punto terminara odiándola...

-Tranquila, te diré la manera infalible para saber si es real o no-dijo Phyria en tono seguro, captando la atención de Sharena-En el momento en que con solo su presencia, sea todo lo que necesitas para que un mal día se vuelva el mejor de todos, en el momento que ambas se enamoren de los defectos de la una y la otra, que sean capaces de dar todo de sí para superar desacuerdos por más amargos o difíciles que sean, que sin importar como luzcan, sigan pensando que frente a ustedes esta la mujer más hermosa de este o cualquier otro mundo y que cada día juntas para ustedes se vuelva su nuevo día favorito, puedo decirte con certeza que será lo más real y cierto que cualquier otra cosa de la que tengan certeza en su vida-dijo Phyria en tono suave y sincero.

Sharena no pudo evitar maravillarse por aquellas palabras que había dicho Phyria, ¿De verdad alguien podría llegar amar así a otra persona?, no estaba del todo segura, pero de verdad deseaba de corazón que, si el destino quería que las cosas entre Fjorm y ella llegaran a volverse algo más personal, las cosas fueran tal como las había dicho Phyria.

-Muchas gracias Phyria-dijo Sharena algo sonrojada pero agradecida, sin dudas hablar con Phyria había sido la decisión correcta.

-Un consejo Sharena-comenzó a decir Phyria con una sonrisa-La próxima vez, trata de controlar tus hormonas y no trates de besar por sorpresa a Fjorm, estoy segura de que será un bonito escándalo que la _"pura e inocente"_ princesa de Askr, haya robado el primer beso de una de las princesas de Nilf-dijo Phyria en tono burlón, Sharena se volvió tan roja como una manzana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡PHYRIA!-grito Sharena completamente sonrojada antes de soltarle algunos manotazos a Phyria mientras esta no dejaba de carcajearse.

Sharena sabía que Phyria tenía toda la razón, ¡Pero no tenía que decírselo de esa manera!, lo único que la tranquilizaba un poco era que, estaba muy segura de que Phyria no sería capaz de dispersar esta información... aunque dudaba que no intentaría molestarla de vez en cuando con eso...


	116. Chapter 116

Apoyo de Romance (Fjorm/Sharena)

Ya era un poco entrada la noche cuando Sharena por fin salió de la habitación de Phyria, los consejos y la plática que le había dado sobre su nueva situación, la ayudarían para saber cómo comportarse en presencia de Fjorm... o por lo menos para no acabar haciendo algo indecoroso que podría provocar que Fjorm la odiara de por vida... algo que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en el peor miedo de Sharena.

Sharena suspiraba pensativa mientras se dirigía a su recamara, no estaba segura si debía ir a cenar considerando que aun debía encarar a Fjorm y explicarle porque había huido de esa forma y, lo último que quería era enfrentarla con tanta gente presente, en especial porque aun no sabía que debía decirle.

Una parte de Sharena realmente no quería faltar a la cena de esta noche... en especial porque hoy Catria haría uno de sus platillos favoritos pero... ¿Era correcto arriesgarse a una situación que podría ser potencialmente humillante para ambas?... lo que más le apenaba, era el hecho de que su estomago estaba decidiendo fervientemente por ella, al parecer el hambre estaba superando su poco sentido común...

-¿Sharena, eres tú?-escucho la voz de Fjorm algo preocupada, lo único que agradecía Sharena en ese momento era que eso, hizo que perdiera por completo su apetito...

El instinto de Sharena le decía que debía correr en este mismo instante y luego pensar en que excusa decirle después, pero recordando lo que habló con Phyria hizo que sus pies casi literalmente se anclaran en su lugar, no quería que su cobardía la acabara preocupando o en el peor de los casos, le hiciera creer a Fjorm que estaba molesta con ella.

Ya no tenía opción, Sharena debía actuar con toda la rectitud, dignidad y educación con la que la habían instruido en su juventud, para convertirla en una digna representante de la nación de Askr.

-F-F-Fjorm... hola... ¿C-c-c-c-cómo está el clima hoy?-dijo Sharena mirando a Fjorm nerviosa y bastante segura de que su sonrisa parecía todo menos tranquila... si sus profesores la vieran en esos momentos... muy probablemente la molerían a palos por olvidar TODO lo que le habían enseñado...

-¡Por Nilf Sharena! ¡Estaba realmente preocupada por ti!-dijo Fjorm aliviada antes de abrazar a Sharena, quien no tardo mucho en sentir que su rostro se prendía en llamas.

-F-Fjorm...-dijo Sharena tratando de articular palabra, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Fjorm se separo con delicadeza del abrazo y comenzó a hablar.

-Sharena, antes de que digas cualquier cosa, por favor permíteme excusarme primero-dijo Fjorm intranquila, preocupando a Sharena.

Para sorpresa y vergüenza de Sharena, Fjorm se arrodillo mientras le tomaba las manos a manera de suplica antes de hablar.

-¡Lo siento!-grito desesperada Fjorm-¡Debí ser más cuidadosa! ¡Lamento haberte lastimado en nuestra practica! ¡Actué de una manera tan brusca y desconsiderada que no merezco ni siquiera el apoyo de la Orden! ¡Pero si hay alguna manera en la que pueda purgar mi mal comportamiento hacia la princesa de Askr! ¡Juro que hare cualquier cosa que me sea impuesta!-dijo Fjorm apenas recordando que debía respirar.

Sharena simplemente se sentía mareada, extremadamente mareada por lo que estaba haciendo Fjorm y solo le rezaba al poderosos dragón Askr que nadie en el castillo hubiera escuchado los gritos de Fjorm, debía hacer algo antes de que Fjorm perdiera su dignidad por un tonto mal entendido, pero que debía hacer... ¿¡Qué debía hacer!?

Sin estar muy segura si había sido producto del mareo o el deseos de ayudar a Fjorm para que al menos, esa extraña exhibición no fuera a peor, Sharena literalmente se dejo caer al suelo, aterrizando dolorosamente con sus rodillas en el duro suelo del pasillo y tomando toda el valor que había dentro de ella dijo.

-¡No fue tu culpa!-grito Sharena desesperada-¡No me lastimaste mientras entrenábamos! ¡No hiciste absolutamente nada para ofenderme! ¡Lo que sucede es que estuve a punto de besa...!-continuo Sharena casi histérica, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de meter la pata de manera legendaria, ¡Tenía que cambiar inmediatamente lo que iba a decir!-¡Un cabezazo! ¡Si estuve a punto de darte un cabezazo! ¡Un cabezazo! ¡UN FUERTE CABEZAZO!-grito Sharena con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de que su mentira pasara como una innegable verdad.

La respiración acelerada de Sharena era lo único que se escuchaba en el enorme pasillo, Sharena estaba bastante segura de que lo único que logro con su intento de arreglar las cosas fue pasar del sartén a las brasas... ahora sin dudas Fjorm se molestaría con ella... quizás incluso ya no querría ser más su amiga nunca más...

-Sharena-dijo Fjorm en tono compresivo mientras levantaba el rostro de Sharena con delicadeza, percatándose de que Sharena estaba llorando un poco-No fue tu culpa, ambas estábamos muy cansadas y para serte sincera, yo apenas me podía mantener sentada sin irme a un lado-dijo Fjorm con una sonrisa amable.

-¿D-d-de verdad no te molesta?-dijo Sharena limpiándose avergonzada algunas lagrimas.

-Por supuesto que no Sharena, no creo que pueda molestarme con mi primer y gran amiga-dijo Fjorm con una sonrisa sincera que, solo hizo que Sharena quisiera volver a llorar-Bien, lo mejor será alistarnos para la cena, según recuerdo bien hoy harán tu platillo favorito-dijo Fjorm con una cálida sonrisa, Sharena solo asintió un poco más tranquila, tratando de no sobre reaccionar por el hecho de que Fjorm notara eso.

Estaban poniéndose de pie cuando Sharena soltó un quejido algo fuerte antes de regresar al suelo adolorida, Sharena intentó ponerse de nuevo de pie pero el dolor de sus rodillas solo empeoro.

-¿Sharena estas bien?-preguntó Fjorm asustada arrodillándose a lado de Sharena.

-C-creo que aterrice más duro de lo que creí-dijo Sharena tratando de sonreír, sin duda este día se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los más desafortunados de su vida...

-T-tengo que llevarte con un curandero-dijo Fjorm mortificada, preparándose para cargar a Sharena.

-¡No necesitas...!-comenzó a decir apenada Sharena, antes de que Fjorm sin previo aviso la cargara con gentileza como si se tratara de alguien cargando a su esposa...

-Descuida, me asegurare de llevarte con alguien que pueda ayudarte-dijo Fjorm en tono gentil y sonriéndole a Sharena mientras la llevaba en brazos.

Sharena solo atino a cubrirse el rostro, sin estar muy segura si estaba llorando por la pena o por la casi gallarda sonrisa que Fjorm le dedico... ya no tenía dudas, Fjorm debía ser algún tipo de ángel... ¡Un hermoso ángel invernal sin duda!


	117. Chapter 117

Apoyo de Romance (Anna/Gunnthrá)

En uno de sus despachos semi-privados del castillo, Anna se encontraba dedicándose en cuerpo y alma a checar las finanzas del castillo de este mes, desde que perdió ciertos apoyos del sindicato de Annas por el... pequeño incidente que tuvo con Phyria, estaba perdiendo cierto terreno de negocios con sus demás hermanas como parte del castigo por haber provocado que casi le hicieran una demanda civil a la compañía.

Anna suspiraba y en parte maldecía entre dientes al recordar de cuantos negocios había quedado suspendida por eso... no era como si usara ese dinero para mejorar el castillo, pero perder esas jugosas ganancias y que OTRAS de sus hermanas se estuvieran llevando todo ese dinero que debía ser suyo, era lo que le estaba provocando esas casi permanentes noches de insomnio... sus hermanas mayores eran todas unas sádicas a la hora de impartir castigos...

Además ahora tenía más trabajo extra con el próximo viaje hacia Nilf, no precisamente porque quisiera ayudar rápido a la nación vecina, sino porque esperaba que algo de drama levantara las ventas de su material, la insistencia de Phyria de ver a los héroes como _"personas"_ le estaba haciendo mal a sus ganancias... aunque técnicamente lo eran, pero no era algo que Anna considerara como un impedimento para hacer más dinero.

Sin contar de que Phyria seguía quejándose por tomar sus ideas media masticadas para crear esos pequeños mundos que le pudieran ayudar a generar más material para el yuri, Phyria ni por lastima sería una buena escritora y, para que necesitaba tantos detalles si, solo podía colocar un par de ideas en fase alfa, unos cuantos traumas, muerte, tragedias, sangre, un poco de amistad y una pisca de comedia romántica y ¡Listo!, ya tenía una posible nueva pareja en mundo que se movía por su cuenta, de todas manera como si sus compradores quisieran ver sentimientos o emociones profundas, solo quería ver esas parejas en la cama.

Anna volvió a ver en su dispositivo como iban las parejas en la Orden de los Héroes, al parecer algunos ya tenían algo establecido y otras se estaban formando sin que Phyria moviera ni un solo dedo... si hubiera sabido eso probablemente pudo haber puesto más clausulas en ese contrato o por lo menos quitarle algunos servicios a Phyria.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos suaves toques en la puerta, Anna sin pensarlo dijo a la persona que pasara, esperando que fuera alguno de los guardias del castillo que venía a entregarle su cena, casi empalideció al instante cuando vio quien había traído sus alimentos.

-Buenas noches Comandante Anna-dijo Gunnthrá en tono amable con una charola con comida en sus manos-Creo que le vendría bien un descanso para comer, ha trabajado demasiado estos últimos días-dijo Gunnthrá con una sonrisa tranquila.

No era que a Anna precisamente le cayera mal Gunnthrá, de hecho no tenía nada en contra de la princesa de Nilf pero... desde que Phyria cometió la estupidez de emparejarla con ella en el sistema, había hecho todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para nunca pasar un momento con ella a solas o, participar en algún combate juntas, no estaba segura si realmente el sistema podría llegar a afectarla... pero no estaba dispuesta a tomar ese riesgo con una plaga tan dañina para hacer dinero como era el amor.

-Gunnthrá-dijo Anna en tono amable-No deberías tomarte tantas molestias-dijo Anna con la sonrisa más tranquila que pudo esbozar.

-Tonterías, has estado trabajando muy duro con los preparativos para el viaje a Nilf, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer-dijo Gunnthrá en tono dulce.

-Gracias princesa Gunnthrá, puede dejar la charola aquí, yo continuare trabajando con estos papeles antes de cenar-dijo Anna manteniendo su tono amable.

-No debería sobre esforzarse tanto Comandante Anna-dijo Gunnthrá en tono preocupado mientras, buscaba donde poner la charola sin que desordenara las pilas y pilas de papeles que había en las mesas del despacho.

-No se preocupe princesa, esforzarme es una de mis actividades favoritas-dijo Anna con una sonrisa, agradeciendo que nadie que la conociera bien estuviera aquí para reventarle la mentirota.

-Aun así, debe tener más cuidado-dijo Gunnthrá algo mortificada encontrando por fin un lugar donde podía colocar la charola.

Anna decidió continuar con su trabajo, esperando que Gunnthrá entendiera la indirecta de que quería trabajar a solas, estaba concentrándose en sus últimos balances cuando la princesa de Nilf volvió a hablar.

-Estas cuentas son...-comenzó a decir Gunnthrá en tono apagado, cuando Anna la interrumpió.

-¡No es nada importante!-dijo Anna en tono fuerte, maldiciendo internamente de que Gunnthrá pudiera comprender aquellos balances-S-sabes que siempre hay que lidiar con algunos déficits cuando se planean este tipo de invasiones, no debe preocuparse por eso princesa-dijo Anna tratando de fingir cierto desinterés, esperando que eso tranquilizara a Gunnthrá lo suficiente para que se marchara.

Anna regreso a lo suyo envuelta en un silencio que no supo si interpretarlo como algo bueno o malo, estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que le dio un pequeño sobresalto cuando Gunnthrá volvió a hablar.

-Comandante Anna-dijo Gunnthrá en tono firme-No es que intente socavar o menospreciar su trabajo pero... creo que hay una manera de mejorar estos números-dijo Gunnthrá en tono decidido, ganándose una mirada completamente confundida de Anna.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Anna con notoria sorpresa, sin estar muy segura si era por las palabras de Gunnthrá... o por el hecho de que estaba muy cerca de ella.

Gunnthrá de manera calmada y profesional, comenzó a exponer los puntos que había visto en varios de los papeles del despacho, gracias a que estaba buscando un lugar donde dejar la comida, cuanto más avanzaba la explicación y las sugerencias de Gunnthrá continuaban, la sorpresa de Anna aumentaba más al punto de que estuvo muy cerca de que sus ojos se le cayeran de las cuencas de lo abiertos que los tenía... ¿¡Cómo Gunnthrá sabía manejar tan bien las finanzas!?

-¿¡Dónde aprendiste hacer ESO!?-dijo Anna tomando de los hombros a Gunnthrá y sin percatarse de que estaba invadiendo demasiado el espacio personal de la princesa de Nilf.

-Bueno yo...-comenzó a decir Gunnthrá muy apenada por la cercanía del rostro de la comandante-F-fui educada para conocer las nociones básicas de las finanzas, pero decidí aprender todo lo que pudiera de temas más avanzados para ayudar a mis hermanos en el futuro-dijo Gunnthrá muy apenada, haciendo lo posible por no perderse en la determinada mirada de Anna.

-¡Gunnthrá eres una genio!-dijo Anna emocionada y soltando de improviso a Gunnthrá quien, apenas se podía mantener en pie-Con nuestras ideas combinadas haremos que estos números rojos se transformen en ganancias ¡Verdaderas ganancias!-dijo Anna sin poder ocultar una sonrisa avara y una risa ligeramente siniestra que, le provoco un ligero escalofrió a Gunnthrá.

-¿E-está segura de que puedo ser de ayuda?-dijo Gunnthrá un poco preocupada.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-dijo Anna como si aquella pregunta fuera un insulto-¡Eres la única en este castillo que realmente puede ayudarme en esto!-dijo Anna en tono decidido tomando las manos de Gunnthrá.

-E-está bien, si lo cree pertinente entonces la ayudare-dijo Gunnthrá muy sonrojada, descubriendo que no era capaz de negarle algo a la comandante cuando la miraba de esa forma...

-¡Perfecto!-dijo Anna en tono alegre-Mandare por alguien que traiga tu cena, porque estaremos trabajando hasta tarde-dijo Anna en tono seguro, quizás se estaba arriesgando a que el sistema pudiera jugarle una mala pasada, ¡Pero al diablo con esas cosas! ¡Gunnthrá podría ayudarle a recuperar los ingresos perdidos por culpa de su estúpido castigo! ¡No podía esperar para recuperar todo ese dinero!

Gunnthrá no estaba del todo segura en donde se había metido y le preocupaba un poco algunas de las palabras que estaba comenzando a murmurar la Comandante Anna, pero si esto de alguna manera ayudaba a que la Comandante Anna pudiera descansar un poco más, estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo.


	118. Chapter 118

Ojo de buen cubero

Sin duda han estado pasando unos días bastante curiosos últimamente, con todo el asunto de Sharena que, cada vez se hacía más obvio para todos excepto para Fjorm, sumado a los repentinos días donde no veíamos en todo el día a Henry, las piyamadas familiares que organizaba María para pasar más tiempo con sus hermanos y, el chisme que estaba circulando en el castillo de que al parecer, Gunnthrá pasaba muchas horas en el despacho de Anna, al punto de amanecer dormida en el escritorio, estaban comenzando a circular algunos rumores de que había algo entre ellas dos, cortesía de Est, Lene y Lissa.

Hoy me encontraba en la sala de descanso con varios de los héroes de la orden, era de esas escasas ocasiones en la que estábamos varios reunidos en una sala y ciertamente, cada vez me daba cuenta de que éramos bastante gente, quizás sí teníamos posibilidades de salir enteros de la invasión a Nilf, aunque aun me preocupaban ciertos detalles del modo historia que... no estaba segura si podría lidiar con ellos o en su defecto evitarlos.

Estaba mostrándole uno de mis libros de fantasía cómica a Ishtar que, había comenzado a tomarle interés a este tipo de libros gracias al libro de Mort que le preste, cuando una pequeña discusión en la sala, prometía ser algo que acabaría destruyendo la tranquilidad del ambiente...

-Ya escúpelo Gunnthrá, ¿La comandante Anna y tú tienen una relación o algo así?-dijo Lissa en tono insistente, quien estaba jugando cartas con Ayra, Héctor y L´Arachel.

-Y-ya les he dicho muchas veces que solo he ayudado a la comandante Anna con unas cuentas-dijo Gunnthrá muy apenada y ligeramente nerviosa.

-Crees que caeremos con una excusa como esa-dijo Est en tono decidido.

-Y mucho menos cuando siempre sales de su despacho con el cabello algo alborotado y la ropa desacomodada~-dijo Lene en tono risueño y dándole uno ligeros golpecitos en el costado a Gunnthrá... se ve que esas niñas nunca se han quedado dormidas en un escritorio...

-¡Ya basta!-dijo Fjorm indignada y poniéndose de pie junto con Sharena-Si mi hermana dice que solo ha hecho eso, entonces no tienen porque dudar de su palabra-dijo Fjorm en tono molesto asustando un poco a las tres.

-Fjorm tiene razón, si Gunnthrá dice que no hay nada entre ellas, entonces no veo porque deben seguirla molestando-dijo Sharena apoyando a Fjorm.

-¡Además dejen de interrumpir nuestra partida de póker!-dijo Héctor molesto.

-Juro que si siguen con eso, no dudare en sacar mi espada-dijo Ayra en tono algo frio, haciendo que Lene se ocultara inmediatamente detrás de Est y Lissa.

-Sin contar de que es completamente grosero e inaceptable que ustedes acusen de esa forma a una princesa de tan noble cuna como lo es la princesa Gunnthrá-dijo L´Arachel en tono ofendido.

-Oye no estamos acusando a nadie, solo queremos saber la verdad-dijo Lissa en tono seguro.

-Y de todas maneras han perdido ochos rondas seguidas contra Gunnthrá, deberían rendirse ya-dijo Est en tono burlón.

-¡Me rehusó a creer que la princesa Gunnthrá sea alguien invencible!-dijo Ayra en tono decidido.

-Gunnthrá sin duda tiene una de las más sagaces mentes con las que me haya medido en una contienda, pero como la legendaria dama de la luz, me rehusó a creer que he encontrado a un rival al cual no pueda derrotar-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne.

-Además estoy seguro de que uno puede lograr lo que sea con esfuerzo y dedicación-dijo Héctor en tono seguro.

-Héctor eso no aplica para todos, puedes animar a una almeja a leer pero eso no la llevara a la universidad, todos tenemos un límite y el tuyo es en cuestiones donde debes usar la cabeza-dijo Serra sin mucho interés mientras jugaba uno de mis juegos de mesa junto con Catria, Henry y Verónica.

-Je, buena referencia Serra-dijo Verónica con una ligera sonrisa y chocando los cinco con Serra.

-Yo creo que papá puede hacerlo, solo necesita entender mejor el juego, ¿Verdad Lilina?-dijo Gwendolyn en tono seguro mirando a su hermana.

-Claro que si, además papá es muy listo a su manera-dijo Lilina en tono seguro, jugando en el suelo otro juego junto con su hermana, María y Fae, si siguen distrayéndose van a acabar tirando la torre por accidente.

-Saben el tema no era cuestionar la inteligencia de ellos-dijo Catria con cierto fastidio mientras colocaba una palabra en el tablero del juego, ganado varios puntos para descontento de Henry, Serra y Verónica.

-Y además, Gunnthrá ya tiene bastante edad para revolcarse con quien se le dé la gana -dijo Tharja sin mucho interés mientras leía uno de sus grimorios de magia oscura en otro sofá junto con Katarina... y se supone que yo soy la directa...

-Tharja, parece que sigues teniendo el tacto de una lija-dijo Katarina soltando un suspiro cansado, en especial al ver como varios se habían sonrojado por ese comentario, en especial Gunnthrá.

-¿Y aun así me sigues queriendo cariño?-dijo Tharja con aire coqueto y pegándose más a Katarina.

-No te preferiría de otra manera-dijo Katarina en tono sincero y acurrucándose en Tharja... saben ya estoy comenzando a dudar si realmente este es el personaje de mi partida... o por lo menos no recuerdo haberla pensado así...

-Por Naga, no pueden usar su habitación, hay niñas presentes-dijo Maribelle en tono irritado, antes de sentarse junto con Ishtar y conmigo con un libro en mano.

-Oh, entonces quieres que hagamos lo mismo que hacen ustedes en la privacidad de su cuarto-dijo Tharja con un ligero tono burlón haciendo que Maribelle la mirara mal.

-Oye no estés inventado chismes de ese tipo Tharja-dijo Lissa en tono molesto acercándose a ella... pero si ella fue la que comenzó con lo de Gunnthrá...-Maribelle y yo somos las mejores amigas, prácticamente hermanas, es imposible que hagamos esas cosas-dijo Lissa en tono firme...

...

...

...

Vaya... y yo creí que era la única a la que mandaban a la friendzone de manera cruel... el rostro de Maribelle lo dijo todo...

-Discúlpame, perdón por pensar de esa forma, es obvio que ustedes solo tienen una bonita amistad platónica-dijo Tharja en un fingido tono de disculpa que hizo sonreír a Lissa con cierta superioridad... pobre Maribelle...

-Ya te estás pasando Tharja-dijo Katarina soltándole un ligero manotazo en el hombro, Tharja se limito a suspirar en señal de disculpa.

-A todo esto, parece que estuve equivocado todo este tiempo-dijo Chrom en tono pensativo, mientras afilaba su espada junto con Lucina.

-¿En qué cosa estabas equivocado papá?-pregunto Lucina en tono curioso.

-Bueno, yo pensé que Gunnthrá era la mamá de Fjorm-dijo Chrom en tono pensativo...

...

...

...

Oh dios...

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-grito Est sorprendida.

-Gunnthrá tiene una aura maternal pero no es para tanto-dijo Lene sin podérselo creer.

-Aunque es tan cálida como una-dijo Fae en tono inocente y alegre.

-Bueno eso nadie lo puede negar-dijo María en tono pensativo.

-Vamos chicas, no hay que caldear más los ánimos, porque no le hacemos un logaritmo por uno a este comentario y seguimos con nuestras actividades-dijo Henry en tono animado... oh por dios ya está entrando en la etapa de referencias matemáticas...

-¿¡Pues qué edad pensabas que tenía hermano!?-preguntó Lissa en tono algo demandante.

-No lo sé... quizás unos treinta y seis años como mínimo-dijo Chrom muy nervioso, en especial porque la mayoría lo miraba directamente... la cara de Fjorm y Gunnthrá no tiene precio...

-Solo para asegurarme Chrom, ¿Qué edad crees que tengo yo?-pregunte en tono curioso, veamos si Chrom termina de ahorcarse solo.

-Bueno... quizás unos veintitrés a lo mucho-dijo Chrom aun algo nervioso...

...

...

...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chrom sabía que no saldría en una pieza de todo esto cuando tuvo la brillante idea de tratar de adivinar la edad de la princesa Gunnthrá, en especial al recordar que de hecho, fue la misma Katarina quien le advirtió que era una de las tres cosas que nunca se le debe preguntar o hacer a una mujer... pero cuando Phyria comenzó a carcajearse histérica... sabía que algo muy malo iba a pasarle...

-Chrom...-dijo Phyria tratando de controlar su risa-Yo recientemente cumplí los treinta años... y dices que me veo más joven que Gunnthrá que es como seis años menor que yo-termino de decir Phyria antes de volver a carcajearse... Chrom no necesitaba más para saber que se había metido en un buen problema...

El primer ataque fue un golpe con un libro que no estaba seguro si lo había arrojado Maribelle o Lissa, no se recuperó del golpe antes de que una furiosa Fjorm se le fuera encima diciéndole _"Como se atrevía a llamar a su hermana vieja"_ entre otras cosas que no fue capaz de entender... porque la mayoría de las chicas se fueron sobre él a insultarlo...

Pese a que su hija lucho valientemente para defenderlo, eso no fue suficiente para que Serra e incluso L´Arachel le soltara una fuerte cachetada llamándolo _"grosero"_ o _"majadero"_ antes de que junto con Maribelle y Fjorm comenzaran a soltarle algunos golpes que, cada vez se hacían más fuertes y dolorosos...

Era sin duda la última vez que no escuchaba un consejo de Katarina en su vida... lo peor de todo es que la susodicha en lugar de ayudarlo, estaba partiéndose de la risa junto con Tharja y Phyria... al parecer no se podía confiar mucho en los lazos de sangre...


	119. Chapter 119

Modo historia libro 2 Capitulo 2

Francamente creí que para estas alturas ya estaba lista, luego de tanto entrenamiento que hicimos, la adquisición de más aliados capaces en el combate y todo lo que invertí en tiempo para conseguir plumas y habilidades... de verdad creí que me daría un cierta sensación de seguridad para enfrentar el viaje hacia Nilf para comenzar el modo historia...

...

...

...

Pero me equivoque... la verdad la razón por la que había procrastinado todo este tiempo era porque... de verdad tenía miedo... mucho miedo de las cosas que podían pasar en los momentos del juego donde podía haber una muerte permanente y... el destino que pronto sufriría Gunnthrá...

No importa cuántas veces me haya dicho Anna que, este modo historia no seguiría al cien por ciento los eventos de la aplicación de celular y que, aun tenía la posibilidad de cambiar el destino de algunos personajes; nada me garantizaba que lo lograría o que en el peor de los casos, los condenara a un destino más oscuro que el que ya tenían...

Aun con mis miedos y dudas, en el momento que salto la alarma de que estábamos siendo atacados en las líneas fronterizas, ya no podíamos postergarlo más... debíamos iniciar nuestro largo viaje a Nilf.

Gracias a la planeación y organización de Anna y Gunnthrá, en poco tiempo todo la orden comenzó a moverse con un gran convoy de armas, comida y suministros para el viaje, cuando llegamos al área afectada, para mi fortuna nuestro oponente resulto ser una cara conocida para todos los miembros de la orden.

-Siguen con vida, que decepción-comenzó a decir la Verónica que era nuestra enemiga hasta que se dio cuenta de algo importante-¿Quién es esa impostora?-dijo Verónica en un casi imperceptible tono de molestia en su inexpresiva voz.

-Soy tu, pero más genial-dijo nuestra Verónica con una leve sonrisa... ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de esa pequeña!

-¿Más genial?-dijo la Verónica enemiga con cierto desdén-Es imposible que seas mejor, si tuviste que unirte con esos perdedores de Askr-termino de decir con cierto aire altanero.

-Princesa Verónica-comenzó a decir Alfonse captando la atención de nuestra enemiga-Dime si sabes algo sobre los invasores de Múspell-dijo Alfonse en tono algo serio.

-Pues son mis aliados, por supuesto-dijo Verónica como si la pregunta la ofendiera-He unido fuerzas con el rey Surtr-termino de decir como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo... lo cual de hecho lo es...

-¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es capaz ese monstruo!-dijo Fjorm en tono fuerte, tomándonos por sorpresa-¡Puedo asegurarte que sean cuales sean sus motivos para ayudarte, no son nada buenos!-dijo Fjorm con cierta desesperación.

-Basta, no pienso escuchar las advertencias de una princesa que no fue capaz de defender su propio reino-dijo Verónica con cierta saña... la cara de Fjorm y Gunnthrá dejaba en claro que el golpe había dado en el blanco...-Mis héroes y mis soldados lo asistirán en todo lo posible, a fin de cuentas Askr debe ser destruido-termino de decir Verónica antes de hacer una señal para que sus tropas atacaran.

-¡Prepárense chicos! ¡Si no los repelemos, pueden dar por perdido buena parte de Askr!-dije en tono serio sacando mis armas, ¡Tenemos que evitar que se acerquen a los pueblos cercanos!

Afortunadamente pese a los numerosos refuerzos de Embla, logramos vencer a las tropas prácticamente sin daños a nuestros compañeros o a nuestros suministros, cosa que no le cayó en gracia a Verónica.

-Esto me aburre-comenzó a decir Verónica con un ligero toque de fastidio-Regresare al castillo, pero no se les olvide que acabare con ustedes, Surtr se ocupara de eso-dijo Verónica antes de iniciar la retirada.

-Vaya, para ser iguales, sí que es muy diferente a ti Verónica-dijo Gwendolyn bastante sorprendida.

-Sí, definitivamente nuestra Verónica es más vivaracha-dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

-Sin contar más entregada a la hora de combatir-dijo Maribelle en tono seguro.

-Por eso yo soy la Verónica genial-dijo Verónica con una ligera sonrisa.

-De eso no hay duda-dijo Lene en tono animado.

-Chicos, odio interrumpir esto pero será mejor que sigamos avanzando-dije en tono tranquilo, intentando ocultar cierta ansiedad en mi voz.

-Phyria tiene razón-dijo Michalis como si decir esas palabras le estuvieran causando un malestar justo en el hígado...-Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no intenten reagruparse y regresar con un contraataque más feroz-dijo Michalis en tono serio.

-No pude divisar un campamento base mientras peleaba en el aire, pero si pude ver más soldados en una zona no muy lejos de aquí-dijo Florina un poco preocupada.

-Bien chicos en marcha, recuerden manténgase juntos y protejan el convoy, necesitamos llegar a Nilf con los suministros enteros si queremos tener posibilidades de salir bien de esta invasión-dije en tono ligeramente serio, antes de que continuáramos nuestro avance.

Nuestro avance fue contrastante y hasta cierto punto sencillo y, a pesar de toparnos con los hijos de algunos personajes de Fates, tuvimos la fortuna de que ninguno de los que eran originarios de ese mundo reconocieran a las héroes invocados, ya que eran de momentos donde aun no nacían esos personajes... aunque pude ver cierta preocupación entre Camilla, Leo y Elisa debido al parecido de Siegbert con Xander... y Sakura estuvo muy insistente preguntándome si Shiro no estaba relacionado con ella...

Francamente no quiero imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si uno de los de Awakening hubiera encontrado a Rhajat en el campo de combate...

Seguimos avanzando hasta que una de nuestras compañeras pegaso dio la señal de alarma... las cosas pueden complicarse en cualquier momento...

-¡Hay una batalla entre soldados de Askr y de Múspell!-dijo Est algo desesperada-¡Surtr está a la cabeza de ellos!-termino de decir antes de colocarse en posición ligeramente tensa... todos los que habíamos peleado con Surtr sabíamos que esto podría convertirse potencialmente en un desastre...

Cuando llegamos al área todo esteba en ruinas, había numerosos incendios en la zona, árboles cortados y calcinados y... cadáveres de varios soldados de Askr que... por las expresiones que tenían en sus rostros... todo indicaba que la mayoría habían sido quemados vivos...

-Ah, parece que han llegado nuevos oponentes, menos mal estaba comenzando a aburrirme de aplastar a estas alimañas-dijo Surtr con cierto tono aburrido... antes de patear el cuerpo casi calcinado de un soldado de Askr...

No contento con eso, paso por encima de él como si no fuera más que basura, el crujido de lo que alguna vez fue un valiente soldado del reino nos tensó a todos como la cuerda de un arco...

-Aquellos que no quieran arder en las llamas del verdadero poder, su única opción es inclinarse ante mí, el rey Surtr-dijo Surtr con una descarada sonrisa antes de aplastar el cráneo calcinado del maltrecho cadáver con el mango de su arma...

-¿Rey Surtr de Múspell, explíqueme que le ha dado el derecho de provocar esta devastación en el reino?-dijo Alfonse en tono frio, todos teníamos nuestras armas firmemente agarradas y listos para atacar a Surtr si se arrojaba al ataque.

La única respuesta que obtuvimos de ese tirano, fue una risa siniestra que solo empeoro el humor del grupo.

-¡No le veo la gracia a esto!-dijo Lyn en todo demandante y duro, y de no ser que Florina la tenía bien agarrada del hombro, estoy segura de que se hubiera lanzado contra Surtr.

-Ahórrense sus aburridos discursos de moralidad, un verdadero rey toma las tierras que le plazcan, solo hay un rey y un solo reino, todo lo demás será calcinado hasta no quedar nada-dijo Surtr sin ocultar su funesta sonrisa.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-grito Fjorm llena de furia, varios de nosotros junto con Gunnthrá tuvimos que contenerla para que no peleara con Surtr, Fjorm es más fuerte pero no para enfrentarlo, no permitiremos que se dirija a una muerte segura...

-Vaya, no esperaba encontrar a las dos ratas níveas que se me escaparon, ¿Me pregunto si ellas arderán mejor que la miserable perra de su madre?-dijo Surtr con cierta burla, apenas éramos capaces de detener a Fjorm, y Gunnthrá... se notaba que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por frenar a Fjorm... y así misma...

-¡Basta!-grito Ayra en tono iracundo, colocándose al enfrente de todos-Me he encontrado con alimañas miserables como tú, pero sin duda tu eres de los peores bastardos con los que me he topado-dijo Ayra con genuino odio en su voz-Escucha bien mis palabras Surtr, porque juro por la sangre de Od que corre por mis venas que no descansare hasta arrancarte la cabeza con esta espada-termino de decir Ayra con una mirada envenenada y señalando con su espada a Surtr.

-Una interesante promesa, al menos tienes un poco más de carácter que la miserable reina de Nilf-dijo Surtr con una sonrisa de superioridad-Si tanto desean morir hoy, me asegurare de mandarlos al otro mundo con mis llamas, ¡Laevatein! ¡Loki! ¡Es hora de la masacre!-dijo Surtr con cierto jubilo listo para atacar... si realmente hay un dios en este mundo... espero que se apiade de nosotros...

Las fuerzas de Surtr fueron fáciles de doblegar... el verdadero problema era el infeliz de Surtr, todos nuestros intentos por matarlo fueron infructíferos, incluso cuando ordene que se mantuvieran lejos de él... Ayra y Fjorm no fueron capaces de de obedecer esa simple orden...

Ayra aun con su ventaja no solo fue incapaz de hacerle algún daño a la armadura de Surtr, sino que casi queda convertida en una antorcha humana de no ser por la intervención de Ishtar y L´Arachel que le salvaron la vida.

Fjorm apenas logro ser rescata por Gunnthrá que, arriesgo su vida para sacar a su hermana del ataque de Surtr, si no la hubieran apoyado, Henry, Katarina, Michalis y Tharja... estaba muy segura de que hubiéramos perdido a las princesas de Nilf...

...

...

...

Esto ya es demasiado...

-¡Retirada!-grite con todas mis fuerzas, atrayendo la atención de mis compañeros-¡No vale la pena morir aquí, necesitamos encontrar un mejor plan de acción!-seguí gritando sin dejar de disparar, haciendo lo posible por frenar el avance de las tropas que eran apoyadas por las flamas de Surtr.

-¡No podemos simplemente huir!-grito Fjorm con cierta desesperación.

-¡Fjorm, no pienso permitir que vayas con tu madre al otro mundo!-grite molesta, asustando un poco a Fjorm, se que está molesta pero no ganaremos nada muriendo aquí-¡Gunnthrá llévatela!-dije en tono firme y fuerte, no paso mucho para que Gunnthrá subiera a Fjorm casi por las malas a su cabello.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Gunnthrá visiblemente preocupada, apenas logrando que Fjorm no se bajara del caballo.

-Les comprare tiempo mientras sacan al convoy y al resto de aquí, no podemos permitirnos perder ningún suministro y mucho menos a alguno de nuestros amigos-dije en tono firme, lista para seguir disparando.

-¡Estás loca! ¡No podrás tu sola!-dijo Sharena alterada.

-No lo hará sola-dijo Lyn en tono seguro antes de colocarse a mi lado y junto con ella, todos los héroes que había invocado del Blazing Sword, incluyendo también a Gwendolyn y Lilina...

-No pensaras que te dejaríamos toda la diversión Phyria-dijo Héctor con una sonrisa segura y su hacha en mano.

-¡Por Elimine Phyria! ¿Cuando aprenderás que no debes hacer estas cosas sola?, en especial cuando tienes el apoyo de la gran Serra-dijo Serra en tono seguro y bastón en mano.

-Somos más que compañeros de batalla Phyria, también somos tus amigos y no pensamos dejarte sola en esto-dijo Florina en tono firme y con su lanza lista para pelear.

-No necesitas llevar sola toda esa carga en tus hombros-dijo Lucius en tono seguro.

-Uno pensaría que después de reencarnar, se te quitaría lo torpe-dijo Rebecca en tono de broma, apuntando con su arco a los soldados que se aproximaban.

-Ni viviendo mil vidas se le quitaría eso a Phyria-dijo Nino también a manera de broma y con su magia lista para ser disparada.

-Nosotras no nos quedaremos atrás-dijo Gwendolyn en tono seguro-Desde que éramos pequeñas siempre habíamos escuchado historias de sus hazañas, ¡Ahora nos toca a nosotras volveremos también parte de ellas!-dijo Gwendolyn con una sonrisa segura.

-¡Verán que nosotras también podemos ser parte de sus leyendas!-dijo Lilina en tono sincero y seguro, lista para desatar el poder de su tomo Forblaze.

... Sé que todo lo que vivieron con esa Phyria fue obra de Anna y que, realmente nunca habíamos cruzados caminos alguna vez... pero en esos instantes... aun en contra de todo el sentido común... de verdad sentí un cierta sensación de nostalgia de tenerlos a todos ellos a mi lado...

-Ya escucharon, nosotros los retrasaremos mientras huyen hacia donde planeamos en caso de una contingencia, los alcanzaremos en cuanto podamos-dije en tono seguro, sintiendo una renovada confianza dentro de mí.

-Contamos con ustedes-dijo Anna en tono diligente, antes de empezar a reunir a los carros y tropas lejos de aquí.

-¡Phyria!-escuche el grito de Camilla, yo la mire un poco sorprendida y en el momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, algo dentro de mi me decía que Camilla quería decirme algo importante, pero solo se limito a decirme un _"Ten cuidado"_ , antes de ayudar a los que iban a pie para escapar más rápido...

Trate de no darle importancia al asunto mientras me concentraba en lo que había enfrente, Surtr afortunadamente no estaba al frente, pero lo mejor era eliminar a tantos soldados como nos fuera posibles antes de huir, no iba a darle ninguna ventaja táctica a Surtr y Loki.

-Como los viejos tiempos, ¿No es así Phyria?-me dijo Lyn en tono bajo para que solo yo la escuchara, mire a mi alrededor viendo a mis amigos listos para la batalla, seguros de que sin importar lo que pasara, saldríamos victoriosos de esto...

-Si, como los viejos tiempos-dije en un suave tono seguro y sincero, sintiendo en el fondo que aquello era verdadero, ¡Les demostraremos de lo que somos capaces los héroes del Blazing Sword!


	120. Chapter 120

Modo historia libro 2 Capitulo 3

- _Phyria_...-

- _Phyria_...-

 _-¡Hola! Ya te hablé antes en sueños, como ahora... ¿Me recuerdas?. Mi nombre es Gunnthrá y soy la primera princesa de Nilf, el reino de hielo. Oh Phyria... Cómo me alivia ver que estas a salvo. ¿Te están afectando las batallas contra Múspell? Si pudiéramos encontrarnos cara a cara... Haría todo lo posible por aliviar tu carga. Pero, como siempre el tiempo apremia y debemos hablar de algo más urgente. Es hora de que vengas a Nilf. Debes hacerlo, Phyria. Surtr es eterno e inextinguible... Los reinos de Nilf y Askr no pueden vencerlo por separado. Pero si nos unimos, aun queda un rayo de esperanza...-_

Desperté casi de inmediato, luego de que la Gunnthrá de Nilf me diera aquellas instrucciones, pude sentir una ligera punzada de dolor en mi hombro, sin bien salimos bien de la batalla gracias a las armas legendarias que portaban algunos de mis amigos, eso no evito que Surtr lograra llegar con nosotros y, me lleve un par de quemaduras que estaba bastante segura que pudieron haber sido peor.

Tuve que usar uno de mis pocos relojes para ver la hora, desde que rompí mi celular ya no tenía esa facilidad de tener la hora a la mano, eran las cinco de la mañana el frio se sentía un poco más fuerte que anoche, habíamos llegado cerca de la entrada de Nilf pese a los problemas, donde hicimos un campamento en una zona que Fjorm y Gunnthrá consideraban aun segura.

De no ser que vengo de una zona donde nieva en invierno y el frio es bastante pesado, no creo que pudiera ser capaz de aguantar bien el clima, en especial porque decidí ceder algunas colchas para los que eran especialmente susceptibles a él.

-Phyria... ¿Te encuentras bien?-escuche la voz de Camilla algo preocupada y baja.

En las tiendas que nos dispersamos, Camilla, Elise y Sakura estaban durmiendo conmigo y, a pesar de que hice lo posible por no hacer ningún ruido, tal parece que no fue suficiente para poner en alerta a Camilla.

-Descuida, solo creo que ya he dormido lo suficiente-dije en tono suave, tratando de no despertar a Elise o Sakura... un momento... anoche estaban durmiendo en camas separas... ¿Qué hacen durmiendo juntas?

Camilla al ver gesto sorprendido miro hacia donde miraba y pronto entendió lo que pasaba y, se veía tan sorprendida como yo, Camilla con delicadeza se levanto de su cama y se sentó en la mía justo al lado de mi que, para ese momento ya estaba sentada en esta, Elise estaba bien abrazada a Sakura, acurrucada en su pecho con una ligera sonrisa, mientras que Sakura la abrazaba protectoramente también con una ligera sonrisa.

-Elise parece bastante cómoda ahí-dije en tono bajo y una sonrisa.

-Parece que mi pequeña Elise ya me ha cambiado por la dulce princesa Sakura-dijo Camilla en un fingido tono afligido y suave.

-Bueno, no puedes ser su _"mamá gallina"_ para siempre-dije en un ligero tono de broma.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero a decir verdad, me alegra que esté haciendo una buena amiga-dijo Camilla en tono cálido.

-Sabes, a este pasó algo me dice que Sakura se volverá tu cuñada-dije aun sonriendo, Camilla comenzó a mirarme fijamente-¿Qué?-pregunte inocentemente-Admite que cuando crezcan, serán una adorable pareja-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Si-dijo finalmente Camilla en tono sereno y una sonrisa cálida-Estoy de acuerdo-terminó de decir Camilla en tono dulce.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Lyn entro a la tienda de improviso, aun usando su piyama, Camilla y yo rápidamente le hicimos señales para que no hablara fuerte y cuando por fin Lyn descubrió la razón del porque, se acerco a nosotras a paso sigiloso y nos dijo.

-Tenemos que comenzar a alistarnos, pronto comenzaremos a movernos-dijo Lyn en un suave susurro, Camilla y yo simplemente asentimos, ya era hora de actuar.

Después de un desayuno algo rápido y una reunión, comenzamos a desplazarnos por el paisaje invernal que era el reino de Nilf, con el rey Gustav encargándose de los invasores en casa nuestro objetivo estaba claro, teníamos que hacer el rito especial que Gunnthrá menciono en la reunión para tener una oportunidad de ganarle a Surtr.

Además de eso debíamos hacer labores de inteligencia para enviarle la información al rey Gustav de cómo proceder contra el ejercito de Múspell y, teníamos que encontrar a la Gunnthrá de este mundo, ya que ella tenía la pieza clave para realizar el ritual que nos ayudaría a derrotar a Surtr.

Avanzábamos a un paso algo lento en aquel paramo helado, la nieve estaba muy cerca de llegarnos a las rodillas y los caballos de Elise, L´Arachel y Maribelle apenas podían desplazarse, el caballo de Gunnthrá era el único que caminaba en la nieve como si no significara nada, bueno es de esta región así que está más que acostumbrado a este clima.

El frio se estaba volviendo un problema para todos, incluso debido a este Camilla estaba usando unos térmicos especiales que logre conseguir de mi mundo para ella, ni siquiera ella estaba dispuesta a congelarse en este clima gélido, el resto usaba ropa que les ayudara a aguantar las bajas temperaturas y otros, hacían lo posible por ocultar su incomodidad al frio.

Los únicos que estábamos tolerando bien el ambiente eran Anna, Fjorm, Florina, Gunnthrá, Lene, Olivia y yo que, veníamos de zonas frías la mayoría... bueno, literalmente Fjorm y Gunnthrá habían vivido toda su vida aquí, no es de extrañar que puedan tolerar el frio... aunque aun no entiendo como Fjorm, Lene y Olivia lo logran con esas ropas tan expuestas...

Las princesas de Nilf iban al frente junto con Anna y conmigo, era una fortuna contar con guías como ellas que, conocían buena parte del territorio en el que nos estábamos internando, no pasó mucho tiempo para que nos topáramos con nuestro primer problema.

-¿Que tanta distancia estamos del ejercito que divisaron?-dije en tono algo serio, luego de que las Alas Blancas llegaran de su expedición.

-Estamos quizás a un par de kilómetros del área y, estoy segura que no lograron descubrirnos-dijo Palla en tono seguro.

-Entonces tenemos el elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado-dijo Katarina en tono pensativo.

-Será mejor ser precavidos, no estamos seguros que clase de oponentes tendremos, recuerden que los héroes que ha apresado la Verónica de este mundo, están dándole apoyo a las tropas se Múspell-dije en tono cauteloso.

-Y a como es Verónica, deben ser héroes muy fuertes-dijo María en tono pensativo.

-¿Están completamente seguros de que había héroes en las filas de ese ejército?-preguntó Leo algo intrigado.

-Sí, son fáciles de reconocer porque no llevan el uniforme militar-dijo Est en tono seguro.

-No pudimos distinguirlos bien, pero estoy segura que vi a una chica de pelo plateado entre sus filas-dijo Catria en tono seguro.

-Eso no nos dice mucho-dijo Tharja con cierto fastidio.

-Con esa descripción, podría ser otra hermana perdida de Verónica y yo-dijo Henry en tono alegre.

-Si tiene magia oscura, existen más posibilidades que sea tuyo Henry-dijo Maribelle soltando un suspiro.

-De todas maneras, ¿Cuales son las ordenes?, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada-dijo Lissa un poco impaciente.

-Precipitarnos tampoco nos ayudara-dijo Minerva en tono firme.

-Bien, trataremos de atraerlos a una zona donde podamos hacerles una emboscada-dije en tono reflexivo-¿Hay algunos voluntarios para atraerlos?-pregunte en tono tranquilo.

-Tienes a la mejor carnada a tus servicios-dijo Henry con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo iré con él, no puedo permitir que mi hermano de cabello blanco caiga en batalla-dijo Verónica en tono seguro y tranquilo.

-Iré también, necesitaran a alguien que se pueda moverse veloz entre las filas del enemigo-dijo Mia con una sonrisa segura.

-Yo también iré, necesitaran el ánimo de una bailarina para correr un extra para escapar-dijo Lene en tono animado.

-Les vendría bien algo de cobertura de magia extra, también me uniré al grupo-dijo Ishtar en tono amable.

Con el grupo hecho y luego de planear nuestra estrategia haciendo algunos dibujos en la nieve... en el que Fae le dibujo un solecito para que se viera mejor, pusimos en poco tiempo en acción el plan de ataque... créanme como lamente no haberme traído mi cámara, el dibujito de sol que hizo Fae de verdad se veía muy lindo.

El plan resulto y pronto me di cuenta que estos héroes eran del juego de Fire Emblem de Wii, como Mia era el de Game Cube no fue capaz de reconocerlos... bueno a Sothe muy probablemente pudo haberlo reconocido, pero parecía que esta Mia era de antes que se uniera él a los mercenarios de Greil.

Pasamos por encima de varios ejércitos ejecutando nuestro plan de enviar carnadas para luego emboscarlos en zonas donde varias de nuestras unidades tenían ventaja al atacar, el único que fue un reto fue Zelgius, pero increíblemente el ataque combinado de Gwendolyn y Lilina por fin lo derribo, para gran orgullo de Héctor y Serra.

Seguimos nuestra ruta hacia el portal que Fjorm y Gunnthrá habían dicho que era la entrada hacia Nilf, no paso mucho para que encontráramos una señal de que algo malo estaba pasando.

-... ¿Porque hay tanto humo saliendo de ahí?-dijo Fae señalando un humo que salía cerca de las montañas hacia donde nos dirigíamos... parece que Surtr movilizo sus tropas más rápido de lo que creímos...

-Fjorm... tu mencionaste que había una aldea cerca del portal... ¿Verdad?-dijo Sharena en tono nervioso, hubo un silencio sepulcral en el ambiente antes de que por fin encontrara mi voz.

-¡En marcha! ¡No podemos permitir que masacren a gente inocente!-dije en tono diligente antes de que comenzáramos a desplazarnos tan rápido como podíamos, espero que aun no sea demasiado tarde...

Para cuando llegamos a la aldea el lugar era un caos en llamas, las flamas habían devorado buena parte de la ciudad mientras el ambiente era llenado por el crujir del fuego y por los gritos y llantos de las personas que trataban desesperadamente de escapar...

-¡Ayudemos a toda la gente que podamos y derrotemos a esos bastardos!-dije en tono fuerte y molesto, los demás no necesitaron más para comenzar a ponerse en acción.

Nos dividimos en dos grupos, uno sacaría a los civiles para tratar sus heridas y darles refugio, mientras el otro equipo junto conmigo, nos encargaríamos de eliminar a cuanto soldados tuviéramos a la vista, no paso mucho tiempo para que el líder de ese batallón hiciera acto de presencia.

-Yo soy la espada, la espada que blande mi padre, hare lo que se me ordene-dijo Laevatein en un tono casi desprovisto de emociones.

-¡Tenemos que acabar esto rápido, antes de que la ciudad sea consumida por completo!-dije en tono preocupado, no podemos arriesgar más la vida de los supervivientes.

-Créeme, me asegurare de que esto no tome ni quince minutos-dijo Chrom con un ligero tono áspero, considerando toda la destrucción que había en este pueblo, su humor era prácticamente compartido por todos.

Tuvimos una batalla bastante difícil, principalmente porque las llamas y los constantes derrumbes de las casas, estaban quitándonos buena parte del territorio, sin contar los ocasionales gritos de ayuda que escuchábamos de las casas casi completamente devoradas por las llamas, aun con las opiniones en contra, yo me ocupe de pelear directamente contra Laevatein, principalmente porque sabía que en el fondo no era mala y, quería asegurarme de que no sufriera un daño permanente de parte de los demás...

Ambas quedamos arrinconadas en una zona casi completamente rodeada por las llamas, pero a pesar de todo Laevatein se negaba a rendirse, no fue hasta que una de mis disparos le hizo una herida en el costado que, gracias a dios fue más un corte que una perforación, por fin Laevatein decidió rendirse.

-Si te hieren retírate, eso fue lo que me dijo mi hermana, hare lo que me mande-dijo Laevatein como más para sí misma... ¡Demonios!

Justo encima de Laevatein estaba una viga en llamas que estaba cediendo a una alarmante velocidad, no sé como lo logre y eso hizo darme cuenta de que no estoy tan maldecida como pensé, porque logre arrojarme a tiempo para sacarla del camino, evitando que las dos quedáramos aplastadas.

Dispare con mi pistola magia de hielo, haciendo lo posible por abrir un camino entre las sofocantes llamas, mi esfuerzo no fue en vano y pronto una abertura se abrió entre las llamas que nos permitió a las dos escapar antes de que los escombros ardientes de las casas que nos rodeaban nos mataran.

Ambas estábamos en la nieve respirando aceleradas, el aire frio nunca me había sabido tan dulce, cuando mire a Laevatein, ella me miraba con una mirada consternada por encima de su máscara de neutralidad, me limite a ponerme de pie y decirle.

-Deberías regresar con tu hermana antes de que las cosas se pongan más peligrosas-dije en el tono más tranquilo que pude, pese a que aun estaba algo acelerada por toda la experiencia, cuando me disponía a irme Laevatein habló.

-¿Por qué?-fue todo lo que dijo con una voz que reflejaba más emoción de lo normal, me tomo unos segundos ordenar mis pensamientos antes de responderle.

-Se lo suficiente para saber que no eres un monstruo o un arma sin emociones, espero que tu hermana te lo haga entender pronto-dije con cierta de serenidad antes de dirigirme hacia donde estaban peleando mis compañeros, aun había civiles que sacar y en estos momentos, cada segundo contaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una locación apartada, en el castillo de Embla un tratado estaba siendo firmado entre dos gobernantes de diferentes tierras que, estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que sea con tal de lograr la destrucción del reino de Askr.

-Vamos majestad, y tu también princesa Verónica, ¡Quiero que me muestren una linda sonrisita!-dijo Loki en tono animado, ambos gobernantes se limitaron a gruñir de mala gana-Que feliz me hace ver el florecimiento de esta bella amistad, se parecen tanto-dijo Loki sin perder su buen humor pese a las circunstancias.

-Ya he jurado que les prestare a mis héroes, creo que es todo lo que necesitan de mi-dijo Verónica con cierto aire de fastidio antes de retirarse de la sala donde había firmado el dichoso tratado de alianza, no necesitaba pasar más tiempo con esos bufones.

-¿A que no es encantadora?-dijo Loki sonriendo luego de que la princesa se fuera-Esa timidez la hace ver tierna-dijo Loki aun sonriendo.

-Verónica... ella es de los que pueden cerrar el camino, cuando termine con Askr, Embla será el siguiente que convertiré en cenizas-dijo Surtr con una ligera sonrisa.

-Oh no majestad...-dijo Loki fingiendo cierto espanto-¿Acaso sería capaz de asesinar a esa dulce niña?-dijo Loki con cierta curiosidad en su voz.

-Porque no lo haría, este mundo solo necesita un gobernante-dijo Surtr en tono serio-Y al imaginarme la cara que pondrá... su suplica, sus sollozos y sus gritos al arder...me dan ganas de reír, ¿A ti no?-dijo Surtr en un tono oscuro y sádico, deleitándose con la imagen mental de ver como esa niña ardía en una terrible agonía.

-Supongo que mi sentido del humor no es tan refinado como el suyo, majestad-dijo Loki en tono pensativo.

Surtr soltó un carcajada que Loki, pronto entendió que era debido a la manera en la que planeaba quemar viva a la pequeña Verónica, Loki se limito a guardarse sus opiniones bajo una sonrisa educada, después de todo no era buena idea comenzar con el evento principal cuando la invocadora y sus compañeros aun tenían mucho que recorrer, aunque debía admitir que casi no podía esperar para volver a ver a la _"legendaria"_ invocadora, después de todo, no todos los días alguien tan interesante ganaba esta divertida lotería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aun me parecía increíble que no hubiera muerto ni un solo civil del pueblo, en especial por como se había descontrolado el incendio, pero agradecía a la deidad o lo que sea de aquí que evito que las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecía que serían.

Los curanderos estaban tratando a los heridos del pueblo e incluso las niñas estaban cediendo parte de los dulces que trajeron para el viaje para los niños que aun estaban bastante asustados por todo lo sucedido, de verdad todos estábamos muy orgullosos de lo que estaban haciendo por esos pobres niños.

A pesar del retraso que podía significar, decidimos apoyar también en la reconstrucción de algunas casas que no habían sido tan dañadas por el incendio y tratar de construir algún refugio comunal que les permitiera tener donde apoyarse la gente mientras continuaban con las labores de reconstrucción.

-De verdad les agradecemos de corazón por toda la ayuda que le han prestado a este pueblo-dijo Gunnthrá en tono humilde y agradecido-Créeme Phyria que no tengo palabras para expresar el noble gesto que han hecho-dijo Gunnthrá sonriéndome de manera sincera.

-Vamos Gunnthrá no es para tanto-dije en tono tranquilo-Además francamente nadie de aquí tiene corazón para dejarlos así con este frio, bueno excepto Anna-dije con una sonrisa divertida, Gunnthrá hizo una grácil risa antes de responderme.

-De hecho, la comandante Anna está considerando pedir algo de ayuda a Askr para apoyar esta zona-dijo Gunnthrá en tono dulce...

-¿Quién es esa mujer y donde esta Anna?-dije en tono algo asustado, o Gunnthrá me está jugando una broma... o esta no es nuestra Anna...

-Vamos Phyria, la comandante Anna es una persona de buen corazón-dijo Gunnthrá en tono sincero...

...

...

...

-Sabes... por si acaso quizás deberías pedirle a algún curandero que te cheque... creo que estas empezando a alucinar o sufrir una terrible fiebre-dije en tono algo serio, Gunnthrá se limito a suspirar un poco desanimada.

Nuestra atención pronto fue atrapada por algo que sucedía no muy lejos de nosotros, Héctor estaba tan concentrado cortando un árbol con su hacha que, no se dio cuenta que la caída de este iba justo en dirección hacia donde estaban Michalis y Chrom que estaban cortando más arboles para hacer las reparaciones... corrieron con bastante suerte de no morir aplastados...

-Será mejor que los supervisemos antes de que se maten por una estupidez-dije en tono cansado mientras Gunnthrá y yo observábamos como Chrom y Michalis furiosos, se iban sobre Héctor por su falta de cuidado... si las cosas siguen así, llegaremos con la mitad del grupo a Nilf con algo de suerte...


	121. Chapter 121

Modo historia libro 2 Capitulo 4

Las reparaciones en la aldea tardaron mucho más de lo que creímos, luego de algunos detalles con los materiales, un par de accidentes en el grupo como el mal uso de los martillos y las cierras que conseguimos para ayudar a las reparaciones, por fin dejamos el lugar decente para que pudiéramos seguir avanzando.

La gente estaba increíblemente agradecida por lo que habíamos hecho por ellos, e incluso nos regalaron algunas cosas como manzanas y uno que otro suministro, también una especie de pasto especial que, nos serviría de señal de alerta en caso de que viéramos algún problema y tuvieran que evacuar rápido la zona.

Sorprendentemente Anna realmente mando refuerzos con algunas provisiones y mantas desde Askr que, en cuanto llegaron les dimos algunas instrucciones de cuidar de los ciudadanos y apoyarlos en todo lo que necesitaran, con todo resuelto comenzamos nuestro viaje hacia la entrada de Nilf... más de uno aun seguíamos pensando que esta NO era nuestra Anna... no quiero pensar mal... de verdad que no porque Gunnthrá ni en broma haría algo tan, como decirlo con delicadeza... indecoroso con Anna, pero... estoy comenzando a pensar que algo tiene que ver con el repentino cambio de esa avara...

Mantuvimos nuestra marcha llegando a una paramo de roca pulida, estoy segura de que debió de haberles tomado décadas en construir a la gente de Nilf, el lugar parecía casi un enorme templo, tenía todo tipo de tallados que eran similares a algunos símbolos que portaban Fjorm y Gunnthrá, pronto ellas nos dijeron que aun nos faltaba algo de trecho para la puerta, pero si seguíamos a este ritmo llegaríamos antes de que nos encontraran las tropas de Múspell.

-Mmm...-comenzó a decir Fae en tono pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede Fae?-pregunte curiosa.

-Si no ha dejado de nevar desde que viajamos... ¿Por qué este lugar no está cubierto por la nieve?-pregunto Fae algo confundida... de hecho este lugar debería estar tan cubierto de nieve como por donde hemos estado caminando.

-Veras pequeña Fae, este lugar está protegido con una magia especial que evita que la nieve haga estragos en la zona-dijo Gunnthrá en tono amable.

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces la magia espanta a la nieve?-dijo Fae en tono inocente y con ojitos brillantes... ¡HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

-Sí, los símbolos hacen que la nieve se aleje de aquí-dijo Gunnthrá en tono dulce, dios si no fuera que soy un desastre andante, ya hubiera adoptado a Fae desde hace un tiempo.

-Lástima que no hizo lo mismo con el frio-dijo Serra en tono algo quisquilloso antes de estornudar sobre su bufanda.

-Si elevamos nuestro espíritu hacia la cálida y verdadera luz, estoy segura de que podremos anteponernos incluso a la más fría tempestad-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne... y sin dejar de temblar...

-Casi suena como si quisieras que _"fuéramos hacia la luz"_ -dijo Rebecca con cierto fastidio, Nino no dejaba de acurrucarse a ella algo temblorosa.

-¿Qué significa _"ir hacia la luz"_?-pregunto Fae en tono inocente...

-Algo muy malo-dijo Elise chasqueando un poco los dientes desde su caballo, Sakura iba con ella y la mantenía abrazada tratando de protegerla del frío.

-No esta tan mal el frio, yo apenas lo siento-dijo Héctor en tono confianzudo...

-¡No te han dejado de temblar las piernas en todo el viaje!-dijo Serra en tono molesto y estoy segura de que lo hubiera golpeado con su bastón, de no ser por el frio que tenía.

-Y eso que papá siempre nos ha dicho que nunca mintiéramos por orgullo-dijo Lilina soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Parece que alguien tiene que aprender a dar un buen ejemplo-dijo Tharja con cierta saña, sin dejar de abrazarse del brazo de Katarina.

-De todas maneras tenemos que estar más atentos, no sabemos cuándo nos volveremos a encontrar con las fuerzas de Múspell-dijo Ayra en tono serio.

-No deberías apurarlos tanto Ayra-dijo Henry en tono alegre-Si sigues llamándolos acabaran apareciendo antes de tiempo-dijo Henry en su tono optimista.

-¿De verdad puedes atraer esas cosas con solo llamarlas?-pregunto Verónica curiosa.

-No soy del tipo que cree esas charlatanerías-dijo Ayra manteniendo su tono.

-Te sorprendería el poder de esas charlatanerías-dijo Tharja con una ligera risa siniestra.

-¡Parece que esa _"charlatanería"_ si esta funcionando!-dijo Est en tono fuerte y algo preocupado desde el cielo... ¿Porqué esto no me sorprende?

-Debes estar bromeando-dijeron a la vez Catria y Michalis antes de levantar vuelo con sus monturas y confirmando lo que estaba pasando.

-¿¡Qué tan grande es el batallón que divisaron!?-grite esperando que escucharan mi mensaje.

-¡Son por lo menos suficientes para hacer un numero de tres cifras!-dijo Michalis con aire duro en su voz.

-¡Hay por lo menos cuatro héroes a la cabeza!-dijo Catria en tono serio y fuerte.

-Phyria, ¿Cuáles son las ordenes?-dijo Minerva en tono algo ansioso... en esta área emboscarlos ya no nos es posible...

-Tendremos que atacar directamente, hay pocos escondite y si seguimos dándole vueltas al asunto, las fuerzas lideradas por Surtr podrían alcanzarnos-dije en tono pensativo.

-Me agrada cuando das esas órdenes-dijo Mia en tono animado.

-Aun así debemos ir con precaución, los espacios son un poco angostos-dijo Olivia en tono preocupado.

-Entonces será mejor que usemos eso como ventaja-dije en tono seguro, creo que podemos controlar bien el flujo de oponentes gracias a eso.

Con nuestra estrategia planeada, nos aproximamos a la zona listos para encarar a nuestros oponentes y...

...

...

...

... Esto va ser interesante...

-¡Atrás criaturas del mal!-escuchamos en el ejército enemigo una voz muy conocida para nosotros...-¡Seres malditos se los advierto! Yo, L´Arachel, les otorgare el honor de morir entre mis benditas manos-dijo la L´Arachel del otro bando en tomo solemne.

-¡Impostora!-grito L´Arachel en tono indignado y colocándose al frente del grupo-¡La única verdadera dama de la luz soy yo!-dijo L´Arachel en tono fuerte y decidido.

-¿¡Quién eres tu villana!?-dijo la otra L´Arachel en tono teatral-¿Acaso serás mi _"doppelgänger"_?-dijo L´Arachel en tono acusador.

-El único mal espíritu imitador, eres tu embustera, tus zafíos embustes jamás nublaran el juicio de mis nobles camaradas-dijo L´Arachel en tono seguro y firme... como si estuviera dándonos algún tipo de discurso...

-No sabía que L´Arachel tuviera una gemela-dijo Setsuna en su tono aletargado pero ligeramente sorprendido...

-No Setsuna, ella es L´Arachel pero de otro tiempo-dijo María en tono seguro, Setsuna la miraba como si María fuera una especie de erudito...

-Ni siquiera Fae se confunde así... y eso que es una pequeña niña-dijo Gwendolyn soltando un suspiro cansado.

-¿Ustedes son la orden de los héroes, verdad?-pregunto Eirika, quien se acercaba a nosotros junto con Marisa y Myrrh en una actitud pasiva.

-Si somos nosotros, ¿Necesitan algo?-pregunté en tono cortés, no parecía que quisieran atacarnos.

-Primero que nada, queremos ofrecerle una disculpa por las molestias, no es nuestra intención atacarlos, pero estamos bajo las ordenes de un contrato-dijo Eirika en tono afligido.

-No deben preocuparse-comenzó a decir Alfonse acercándose junto con Anna y Sharena-Entendemos su situación y haremos lo posible por liberarlos-dijo Alfonse en tono seguro.

-De verdad eso nos quita un gran peso de encima-dijo Eirika en tono aliviado.

Nuestra atención fue interrumpida cuando vimos como las dos L´Arachel dejaron de soltarse insultos elegantes para comenzar a pelear para decidir _"¿Quién era la verdadera elegida de la luz?"_...

-También queremos agradecerles por cuidar a nuestra amiga L´Arachel-dijo Myrrh en tono sincero.

-Y disculparnos por todas molestias que probablemente les ha causado-dijo Marisa en tono serio soltando un suspiro.

-No, L´Arachel no nos ha causado ninguna molestia-se apuro a decir Sharena-Es un poco... alegre pero les aseguramos que ella nos ha ayudado mucho-dijo Sharena tan segura como podía... considerando que la competencia de insultos elegantes fue reanudada por las dos L´Arachel...

-No tienen por qué ser educados, sabemos cómo es ella-dijo Marisa en tono cansado.

-Siendo sincera, esa tipa me debe dinero luego de usar EL dinero de la orden sin MI autorización-dijo Anna en tono gélido... parece que las ganas de ser buena persona que le despertó Gunnthrá ya se le acabaron...

-Lamentamos mucho el comportamiento de L´Arachel-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo en tono preocupado, mientras la batalla de L´Arachel continuaba... bueno... al menos esto suavizo un poco el tenso ambiente...

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos grupos nos ocupáramos del combate y a pesar de la gran cantidad de soldados, logramos vencerlos junto con los héroes de Verónica... quienes tuvieron que llevarse a su L´Arachel por las malas, luego de que la nuestra le ganara y le dijera con gran orgullo que ella era la _"verdadera elegida de la luz"_...

Nuestro avance continuo sin mayores problemas hasta que llegamos a las enormes puertas de Nilf... donde para no perder la costumbre encontramos un nuevo problema...

-¿¡Cómo que las puertas no quieren abrirse!?-dijo Leo algo alterado mientras Chrom, Gwendolyn, Héctor, Lissa y Sharena trataban de abrir la puerta a base de golpes y empujones...

-La puerta no ha sido usada en mucho tiempo, probablemente a perdido buena parte de su magia-dijo Fjorm en tono preocupado.

-No se preocupen-comenzó a decir Gunnthrá en tono seguro-Si Fjorm y yo combinamos nuestra magia, estoy segura de que podremos abrir la puerta-dijo Gunnthrá en tono sereno.

-¿Cuánto tiempo les llevara abrir las puertas?-pregunto Camilla con un aire algo serio.

-Juntas quizás no deberá tomarnos mucho, pero tendrán que defendernos mientras hacemos el ritual-dijo Fjorm en tono algo preocupado.

-Descuiden, estaremos vigilando, así que no tienen de que preocuparse-dije en tono seguro.

Un fuerte ruido capto nuestra atención y vimos, como los chicos se habían lastimado luego de su ultima embestida contra la enorme puerta de roca solida...

-Y tenemos que llamar a Lucius, Maribelle y Serra, tienen pacientes que atender-dije soltando un suspiro cansado.

Camilla, Fjorm, Gunnthrá fueron a socorrerlos mientras Leo y yo íbamos por los curanderos disponibles, no necesitamos que se lastimen gravemente cuando en cualquier momento nos puede caer el ataque de Surtr.

Nuestros peores miedos se hicieron presentes cuando Surtr comenzó a aproximarse con sus tropas, Anna dio la señal de alarma haciendo que la Orden se preparara para la batalla, pronto nos organizamos en dos grupos, uno se quedaría defendiendo a las princesas de Nilf mientras que el resto mantendríamos a Surtr y sus soldados ocupados.

Rápidamente le hice una señal a Florina y Nino para que pusieran el plan de Alfonse y mío en acción, considerando el tipo de tácticas que maneja Surtr, será mejor no arriesgarnos.

-Así que pensaban dirigirse a Nilf dejando en peligro a ese miserable pueblo, es bastante penoso como corren con la cola entre las patas mientras los demás sufren-dijo Surtr con una sonrisa que no sabía decir si era de mofa... o directamente una maniaca...

-No estamos poniendo en peligro a nadie-dijo Fjorm en tono decidido, pese a estar ocupada abriendo la puerta para salir de aquí-Cuando descubramos como vencerte regresaremos y juro que pagaras todo lo que has hecho-dijo Fjorm en tono duro y tan frio como el hielo.

-No le des gusto Fjorm-dije en tono algo serio-Solo está tratando de desconcentrarnos-dije en tono firme.

-¿Creen que pueden derrotarme y llegar a Nilf con vida?-dijo Surtr como si hubiera escuchado la broma más divertida del mundo...-Aunque así fuera... díganme príncipes, ¿Acaso aquel pueblo no está lleno de ciudadanos inocentes?-dijo Surtr con una sonrisa siniestra y en tono divertido... todos nos tensamos al escuchar sus palabras...

-Pueden abandonarlos si quieren, pero les aseguro que solo quedaran cenizas de ellos-dijo Surtr sin dejar de sonreír-Mujeres, niños, ancianos, todos se volverán unas gloriosas antorchas humanas-continuo Surtr en tono jubiloso, Ayra y Lyn estaban a punto de ir tras él pero tuvimos que detenerlas entre varios, no podemos permitirnos caer en su juego...

-Déjenme contarles algo que quizás no sepan...-comenzó a decir Surtr sin dejar de sonreír-Morir calcinado es...-comenzó a decir su discurso Surtr cuando se lo corte de inmediato.

-Ahórrate el discursito Surtr, ya sabemos cómo muere la gente en llamas, que eso aun te divierta es un poco triste y patético, hasta me da la impresión de que solo eres un pirómano que tiene suerte de que su culo haya nacido en cuna real-dije en tono aburrido, si quería una batalla verbal la iba a obtener.

Cuando mis palabras abandonaron mi boca un sepulcral silencio se adueño del ambiente, quedo bastante claro que mis palabras no habían caído en gracia de Surtr... en especial por la forma en la que me estaba mirando...

-Eres una sabandija demasiado habladora-dijo Surtr en tono oscuro, reflejando una aire de rabia que alerto a todos-Seres tan patéticos como tú siempre acaban volviendo las antorchas más brillantes-dijo Surtr en tono amenazador pero sin atreverse a subir más la voz.

-¿Yo soy la patética?-dije en un fingido tono ofendido-No quiero escucharlo del mayor cobarde que haya conocido en mi vida-dije con una sonrisa burlona, aun desde esta distancia era capaz de escuchar el rechinido de los dientes de furia de Surtr, si quiero llamar su atención tendré que ser más convincente.

-Sabes Surtr, es curiososque te la des aires del todo poderoso señor, el gran rey, el tirano supremo de estas tierras, cuando no eres más que un cobarde con mucha suerte-dije en tono pensativo, el rostro de Surtr me dice que estoy muy cerca de lograrlo-Es decir mírate, la única razón por la cual has logrado todo esto es por tu dichosa habilidad, sin eso no serías absolutamente nada-dije en un marcado tono burlón, Surtr está a punto de reventar.

-Así que si quieres llamarme patética, la próxima vez dímelo cuando te hayan crecido un buen par de huevos allá abajo, perra marica-dije con una enorme sonrisa burlona... solo para segundos después correr por mi vida porque Surtr dio el grito iracundo más fuerte que haya escuchado en mi vida antes de ir directamente a freírme... al menos logre mi cometido de alejarlo de la puerta...

¡Qué bueno que nunca deje de entrenar mi resistencia! ¡PORQUE A LA QUE BAJE EL RITMO ESE HIJO DE PERRA ME MATA!

Seguía corriendo desesperada internándome en una pequeña zona boscosa que estaba cerca y... ¿¡QUÉ HACEN ESAS DOS AQUÍ!?

-¿Necesitas ayuda Phyria?-dijo Tharja en tono algo burlón corriendo junto a mi...

-Después de lo que hizo Tharja, creo que necesitara toda nuestra ayuda y quizás la bendición de Naga-dijo Katarina en tono divertido corriendo a lado de mi...

...

¿¡CÓMO MIERDAS ME ALCANZARON!?

-¿¡Qué demonios hacen aquí!?-grite sorprendida, ¡No necesito que las maten a ellas también!

-¿Tú qué crees?, si no te apoyamos acabaras extra crocante-dijo Katarina en tono seguro sin dejar de sonreír.

-Debo reconocerlo Phyria, tienes agallas y eso es algo que puedo respetar, de ahora en adelante tendrás todas mis maldiciones a tu entera disposición-dijo Tharja con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Tienes algo que pueda ayudarnos a ganar tiempo?-pregunte tratando de no perder el paso... el bosque estaba comenzando a prenderse en llamas...

-No te preocupes déjalo todo en mis capaces manos kukuku-dijo Tharja en un ligero tono siniestro.

-Y no te preocupes por el resto, ya me ocupe de los demás detalles para salir de esta, no por nada soy la mejor estratega de mi mundo-dijo Katarina con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Aunque es un titulo auto impuesto-dijo Tharja en un ligero tono burlón.

-Vamos cariño no seas cruel, han sido mis ideas lo que nos han sacado de apuros incontables veces-dijo Katarina en tono seguro.

-Bueno, eso nadie te lo puede negar cariño-dijo Tharja en tono tranquilo.

-Odio interrumpir esto, pero... ¡SEA LO QUE SEA QUE TENGAN PLANEADO, HÁGANLO YA O MORIREMOS!-¡GRITE HISTÉRICA AL NOTAR QUE SURTR ESTABA MUY CERCA DE PISARNOS LOS TALONES! ¡SI SU PLAN NO FUNCIONA LAS TRES SEREMOS FRITANGA!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que la Orden de los Héroes de Askr habían escapado por las imponentes puertas de Nilf, para asegurarse de frenar a sus despiadados perseguidores, las princesas de Nilf lograron volver a sellar la puerta con su magia y, a pesar de que Loki tenía la magia suficiente para volverla abrir, le tomaría algo de tiempo deshacer el intricado sello que las princesas de Nilf colocaron.

Surtr maldecía a viva voz sin dejar de cortar e incinerar cualquier cosa que tuviera a la vista, gruñía y blasfemaba por lo que había sucedido horas atrás, no solo esa miserable invocadora había escapado luego de lo que le dijo, ¡SINO QUE TAMBIÉN ESA PERRA VESTIDA DE NEGRO LE PUSO UNA MALDICIÓN QUE LO HIZO ESTORNUDAR CONSTANTEMENTE DURANTE MÁS DE DOS HORAS! ¡DESTRUIRÍA ESE MISERABLE PUEBLO Y CUANDO CAPTURARA A ESA INVOCADORA, LA HARÍA COMERSE LAS CENIZAS DE SUS VÍCTIMAS ANTES DE DARLE UN DESTINO PEOR QUE EL MISMO HEL!

-¡Deja de destruirlo todo!-dijo Verónica en tono irritado, harta de la pataleta que estaba haciendo el rey Surtr-Si quieres desquitarte con alguien hazlo con esos tontos héroes de Askr-sentencio Verónica en tono duro, a este paso Surtr acabaría destruyendo las tierras que ELLA necesitaba conquistar.

Surtr miro a Verónica con una mirada endemoniada, ya no le importaba el maldito ritual que necesitaba hacer con este insecto, ¡ÉL CALCINARÍA A ESA MISERABLE RATA!, Surtr se acerco a Verónica blandiendo su arma, Xander se interpuso inmediatamente para proteger a la pequeña princesa, pero cuando estaba a punto de desatar la fuerza de su arma una voz lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo majestad, no le conviene terminar tan abruptamente una alianza que tiene menos de un día-dijo Loki en tono cansado, aun ocupada tratando de abrir la puerta, necesitaba toda su concentración para lograrlo y la pelea de esos dos, no le estaba ayudando a eso.

Surtr estaba a punto de gritarle cuando un repentino ataque de estornudos lo hizo soltar su arma y casi caer de rodillas, Surtr se sostuvo con una de las paredes del lugar, antes de seguir estornudando con tanta fuerza que incluso las flamas que había creado comenzaron a bajar en intensidad.

-Y le recomiendo que no haga muchos corajes, aletargue la maldición pero como ve, puede regresar en cualquier momento, la buena noticia es que los soldados que tienen lo que necesito para erradicarla, no deben tardar mucho en llegar-dijo Loki en tono animado sin distraerse de su trabajo.

Verónica contemplo como el poderosos rey Surtr no dejaba de estornudar al punto de dejar toda su cara mocosa y desagradable, no paso mucho para que la pequeña princesa comenzara a hacer un berrinche por toda la situación, ¿¡Porque esa invocadora traía héroes más geniales que los suyos!?


	122. Chapter 122

Modo historia libro 2 Capitulo 4 (El maravilloso Nilf)

Aun me costaba trabajo creer que escapara de la furia de Surtr, las maldiciones de Tharja realmente fueron muy efectivas y, el hecho de que Katarina avisara con anticipación a Est, Florina y Minerva donde podrían encontrarnos, ayudo bastante para escapar del bosque donde Surtr quedo varado estornudando como si tuviera la peor alergia vista en Nilf… será mejor que comience a tener más cuidado con lo que le digo a Tharja, no necesito pasar por eso o algo peor...

Para mi tranquilidad, Florina me confirmo que durante la persecución fue capaz de subir a Nino en su pegaso lo suficientemente alto como para quemar esos pastos que, fueron la señal que necesitábamos para alertar al pueblo y, con el tiempo que le tomara a Surtr liberarse de la maldición, estoy casi segura de que las tropas de Askr lograron evacuar a la gente y llevarlas un lugar seguro antes de que Surtr se desquitara con ellos.

Ya llevábamos casi cuatro horas viajando a pie y el clima no dejaba de empeorar, la nevada estaba convirtiéndose poco a poco en una ventisca, la temperatura no hacía más que caer en picada, movernos era cada vez más difícil y si seguíamos a la intemperie, nos volveríamos un montón de paletas de héroes congelados…

-T-t-t-tenemos que encontrar un lugar d-d-d-donde refugiarnos-dijo Alfonse chasqueado los dientes mientras Sharena no dejaba de abrazarlo muy temblorosa.

-Fjorm, Gunnthrá, díganme que saben de algún lugar donde podamos pasar la noche-dije temblando un poco, había logrado soportar el frio con solo mi orgullo… pero aparentemente el frio probo ser incluso más terco que este…

-No estoy segura-dijo Gunnthrá con una visible preocupación-Los pueblos más cercanos aun están a medio día de camino y, no puedo asegurar que haya un lugar donde podamos descansar y ocultarnos-dijo Gunnthrá tratando de ver a través de la tormenta que amenazaba con cobrar más fuerza.

-No hay opción, tendremos que mandar a un explorador para que rastrille el área y con algo de suerte, encuentre un lugar donde podamos pasar la noche-dijo Anna con cierto tono autoritario.

-Es riesgoso-dijo Leo entrando en la conversación junto con Camilla-Con esta visibilidad y el clima, será difícil que alguno de nuestros compañeros con monturas voladoras puedan maniobrar en esta zona-dijo Leo en tono pensativo.

-Yo estoy dispuesta a intentarlo, Marzia no está muy acostumbrada a este clima, pero estoy segura de que podremos lidiar con eso-dijo Camilla en tono seguro.

-No creo que sea buena idea, necesitamos a alguien que tenga experiencia en estos climas-dije en tono pensativo, cruzando los brazos para mantener un poco el calor.

-Entonces lo mejor será que vaya yo-dijo de repente Florina, quien se acerba a nosotros junto con Lyn. -Huey y yo estamos muy acostumbrados a volar en este clima, así que no tienen nada de que preocuparse-dijo Florina con convicción.

-Aun así, necesitaras de alguien que conozca bien el terreno-dije tratando de no temblar.

-Yo acompañare a Florina, he viajado por esta zona muchas veces con mi hermano Hríd y estoy segura de que debe haber un lugar adecuado donde podamos descansar-dijo Fjorm en tono seguro.

-¿E-e-e-e-estás segura de que estarás b-b-b-bien?-dijo Sharena preocupada, a pesar de que apenas podía articular palabra por el frio.

-Descuida, te prometo que estaré bien, nunca rompería mi promesa a una gran amiga-dijo Fjorm con una sonrisa amable... lástima que uso la elección de la palabra amiga... porque parecía como si algo más fuerte que la tormenta hubiera golpeado...

-Será mejor que no pierdan mucho tiempo, el clima está empeorando-dijo Anna en tono algo serio.

-Partiremos de inmediato-dijo Florina algo apurada al notar como el viento comenzaba a empeorar.

-Espera-dijo Lyn en tono algo preocupado tomando su mano con suavidad -Mantente a salvo-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa que... bueno me está haciendo sospechar que de verdad tomo mi consejo de ir por Florina.

-G-gracias Lyn, te prometo que regresaremos a salvo-dijo Florina bastante sonrojada y sin poder ocultar una sonrisa... ¡Maldita sea porque destruí mi celular! ¡A esto sin duda le hubiera tomado una foto y la hubiera usado como fondo de pantalla!

No paso mucho tiempo para que las dos se pusieran en marcha, mientras esperábamos reunimos las carretas en circulo para defendernos en caso que nos encontraran las tropas de Surtr, en medio de esto los usuarios de magia usaron magia de fuego para crear pequeñas esferas de calor que realmente necesitábamos, en especial cuando la mayoría apenas era capaz de sentir las manos y los pies.

Estuvimos esperando casi una hora antes de que Florina y Fjorm regresaran y, afortunadamente regresaron con muy buenas noticias, al parecer a pocos kilómetros de aquí se encontraba una cueva lo suficientemente aislada y grande para ocultarnos por la noche.

Sin perder tiempo y con cierta dificultad comenzamos nuestro viaje hacia la cueva, el clima no hacía más que empeorar y la nieve cada vez nos dificultaba más caminar, los que apenas podían andar fueron colocados en las carretas mientras Lilina usaba el poder de su tomo legendario para mantener la zona lo más cálida posible.

Para cuando llegamos a la cueva, solo lo que estaban en monturas, Anna, Fjorm y yo éramos los que aun seguíamos caminando... tendré suerte si luego no tengo algún grado de hipotermia por hacerme la chica ruda... incluso Ayra cedió ante el frio, alegando que no sería útil en batalla si sus piernas se congelaban... no puedo creer que sea más orgullosa que ella...

La caverna era bastante grande y estaba comenzando a cuestionarme si había sido suerte o Anna, había movido algún hilo para que apareciera una cueva por la zona donde estaríamos viajando, sea como fuera el asunto, era reconfortante no tener que lidiar con ese aire helado que, nos cortaba la piel como cuchillas con un acero bastante helado.

No paso mucho para los que estábamos medianamente bien comenzáramos a trabajar en el campamento, junto con algunos soldados de Askr que nos habían acompañado para proteger la caravana, fue difícil montar un campamento y algunas hogueras para mantenernos calientes pero al final todo salió bien.

Con todo listo pronto un equipo liderado por Catria y Rebecca empezaron a hacer la cena, la mayoría nos reunimos en la hoguera tratando de conservar el calor, sin duda la bienvenida de Nilf fue mucho más helada de lo que habíamos anticipado...

-¡No puedo creer que vivan en un reino así!-dijo Serra algo fastidiada antes de que tuviera un ataque de estornudos, Héctor comenzó abrazarla para mantenerla abrigada y no paso mucho tiempo para que Gwendolyn y Lilina hicieran lo mismo para ayudar a su mamá.

-Llegas acostumbrarte con el tiempo, créanme cuando les digo que nuestro reino tiene más que ofrecer que el viento helado-dijo Gunnthrá en tono amable, ofreciéndole a Serra y a su familia unas bebidas calientes que habían preparado para el grupo.

-Francamente yo siento mucha nostalgia gracias este clima-dijo Lene con un cierto aire ilusionado mientras aceptaba una de las bebidas que había traído Gunnthrá junto con Katarina, Maribelle y yo-Me hace pensar mucho en mi amada Silesse-termino de decir antes de darle un trago con cuidado a su bebida.

-¿Tu tierra es también un lugar muy helado?-pregunto Lissa curiosa, recibiendo una bebida de Maribelle con una sonrisa.

-Sí, el reino de Silesse es un reino que es bastante frio buena parte del tiempo y, es famosos por sus escuadrones de caballeras pegaso-dijo Lene en tono orgulloso.

-Suena muy parecido a Ilia-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa, cubriendo tanto a Florina como a ella con una gruesa manta mientras recibían unas bebidas de parte mía.

-Lene, si es correcto lo que dices, significa que tú te criaste en Silesse-dijo Ayra en tono pensativo.

-Así es tía Ayra, soy Silessiana hasta los huesos, aunque aun no domino bien el fino arte de montar en un pegaso, eso es más jurisdicción de mi hermana menor-dijo Lene ligeramente avergonzada... mmm eso acorta un poco la lista de sospechosos que podrían ser su padre, aunque conociendo a Anna, no estoy segura que diablos hizo ahí...

-Supongo que debes ser la hija de Lewyn-dijo Ayra en tono seguro, para sorpresa de la mayoría, Lene soltó una carcajada un poco fuerte antes de responder.

-No, no es él-dijo Lene tratando de serenarse-Aunque me contaron que muchos pensaban que se acabaría casando con mamá-dijo Lene de buen humor.

-¿Entonces quien es tu padre?-dijo Ayra notablemente sorprendida, al menos con esto yo...

-Bien chicos, será mejor que no hablen mucho de esas cosas, en especial porque quien sabe que efectos podría tener en el futuro de ese mundo-dijo Anna en tono sensato... solo lo hizo para dejarme con la duda...

-Comandante, solo lo dice porque quiere hacerlo todo un misterio-dijo Sharena haciendo un ligero puchero, mientras estaba cubierta con una manta que compartía con Fjorm... el sonrojo que tenía desde que se acomodaron, no había disminuido en lo más mínimo.

-Solo quiero evitar algún problema en el futuro-dijo Anna haciéndose la inocente.

-Bueno, si la comandante quiere tener esto como un divertido misterio, quien soy yo para reventarlo-dijo Lene en tono juguetón... genial ahora ella le sigue el juego.

-¡Vamos! No te matara que nos des una pista-dijo Est con cierto fastidio, mientras le daba un trago algo fuerte a su bebida solo para quemarse la lengua...

-De todas maneras, es imposible que alguno de nosotros pueda responder esa pregunta, ya que no pertenecemos al mismo mundo de Lene-dijo Leo en tono sensato, antes de beber otro trago de su bebida.

-De todas manera no hace daño que nos dé una pequeña pista-dijo Elise en tono animado, acurrucándose un poco en Sakura, quien estaba sentada al lado de ella.

-Está bien, veamos...-dijo Lene en tono pensativo, pasaron unos segundos antes de que contestara-Digamos que es una persona a la que podrías confundir con un ángel-dijo Lene con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué clase de pista es esa?-dijo Mia bastante confundida.

-¿Eso hace una alusión a su celestial belleza o a su prodigiosa benevolencia?-pregunto L´Arachel en tono curioso.

-No, no, solo prometí darles una pista, así que tendrán que trabajar con eso-dijo Lene aun sonriendo y guiñándonos un ojo...

...

Con que un ángel... creo que ya tengo una idea vaga de quien pueda ser... parece que Anna no bromeo cuando dijo que movería algunas cosas en los mundos...

-Ya veo-dijo Ayra con una sonrisa tranquila, parece que fue todo lo que necesito para saber quién era.

-¿Sabes la respuesta Ayra?-pregunto en tono curiosos Fae, quien estaba sentada en medio de Ayra y Nino.

-Creo que ya tengo una idea clara de quien puede ser-dijo Ayra en tono tranquilo y acariciando un poco la cabeza a Fae, la cual sonrió muy feliz... necesito comprar una cámara o un nuevo celular urgentemente...

-Bueno ya que terminamos de inmiscuirnos en la vida familiar de Lene, ¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo?-pregunto Henry en tono animado.

-Creo que somos demasiados para un juego de cartas-dijo Verónica en tono pensativo, sentada al lado de Chrom, Henry y Lucina.

-Podíamos jugar a las adivinanzas-sugirió Chrom.

-Se algunas muy...

-¡De ninguna manera Phyria!-dijeron casi todos al mismo tiempo mientras que otros los miraban confundidos... parece que una siguen resentidos por mi última adivinanza.

-Si de verdad quieres mantener tu cabeza sobre tu cuello, más te vale no abrir la boca-dijo Minerva en tono algo oscuro.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de sean un montón de mal pensados-dije en tono divertido... solo para que la mayoría comenzara a verme como si quisieran cortarme en muchos cachos... al menos todos están muy cansados como para comenzar una persecución en plena ventisca.

Afortunadamente la atención pronto se centro en el equipo de cocina que, habían traído algunas ollas con un olor bastante exquisito, a pesar de las dificultades con el terreno, el clima y el hecho de que Surtr estaría más interesado en rostizarme que en pelear con los demás, ver a todo reunidos, compartiendo agradables conversaciones mientras comíamos, de verdad me hacían pensar que pasara lo que pasara lo resolveríamos todos juntos.


	123. Chapter 123

Modo historia libro 2 Capitulo 5

La noche fue más difícil de lo que pensé, la temperatura descendió mucho y mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo de morir congelada en la noche, en vista de eso Mia, Setsuna y yo, tuvimos que aceptar la propuesta de L´Arachel de _"unificar"_ nuestros esfuerzos para mantener el calor... básicamente dormimos todas juntas como pollitos para no morir heladas... lo peor es que parecía que me vieron cara de calentador porque las tres se acurrucaron tanto en mi que por poco me cortan la respiración... al menos despertamos sin tener que recibir alguna amputación sorpresa en la mañana...

Al parecer no fuimos las únicas que dormimos así porque, aparentemente Fae para ayudar a sus amigas a mantener el calor, se transformo en su forma de dragón emplumado para mantener a salvo del frio a Elise, María, Sakura y Verónica... muchos lamentamos no haber dormido en esa tienda con las niñas...

Luego de un desayuno que casi parecía salido de la sección de productos congelados del centro comercial, empacamos todo y retomamos nuestro viaje hacia el templo donde nos estaba esperando la versión de este mundo de Gunnthrá, la mañana estaba realmente fría y desee con todas mis fuerzas saber hacer esa forma de respiración de Toriko para al menos no congelarme tanto...

Seguimos avanzando por un terreno algo traicionero, había tanta nieve que incluso hacia ver los pinos algo más pequeños y las carretas junto con las monturas a pie, les estaba costando cada vez más avanzar por el helado panorama... bueno excepto el caballo de Gunnthrá que hasta parecía feliz de regresar a su tierra...

-¿Me pregunto si los aldeanos se encontraran bien?-dijo Sharena en tono preocupado, a pesar de que no dejaba de temblar.

-No te preocupes, mandamos la señal a tiempo, veo muy difícil que no la hubieran visto-dijo Nino tratando de animar a Sharena, aunque sin despegarse de Rebecca en ningún momento.

-Así es, además fue un plan de Alfonse y Phyria, dudo que haya fallado-dijo Florina también dándole confianza a Sharena.

-Al menos era más sensato que el _"otro"_ plan de Phyria-dijo Ayra en tono cansado.

-Oye no tenía de otra, Lyn y tu estaban a nada de caer en su provocación, tenía que hacer algo para que Surtr quitara su atención de ustedes-dije soltando un suspiro cansado, ya es como la decima vez que se queja de eso...

-Yo estaba perfectamente controlada en esas circunstancias-dijo Ayra a la defensiva.

-Tía no mienta, literalmente tuvimos que estar como cinco personas jalándola para que no saliera al ataque-dijo Lene mirando a Ayra mientras hacia un ligero puchero.

-... Está bien, admito que mi temple no fue el más fuerte en esa situación-admitió Ayra ligeramente sonrojada-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que el plan de Phyria fue demasiado precipitado-sentencio finalmente Ayra en tono algo serio.

-Sin contar el uso de ese lenguaje tan vulgar y ofensivo, debes mostrar por lo menos un poco de decencia dado tu posición, invocadora-dijo Michalis en tono airado mientras me observaba desde su dragón.

-En primer lugar Michalis, tu eres el menos apto para dar sermones de ese tipo, dado lo que hiciste en tu reino-dije sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras, la cara molesta de Michalis fue toda una delicia-Y en segundo lugar, ¿Cuando tendré otra oportunidad así de insultarlo?-dije con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si sigues así, lo único que conseguirás es que tu cabeza no permanezca mucho tiempo sobre tu cuello-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro.

-Aunque tiene algo de razón-dijo Est con una sonrisa animada.

-Por favor, no necesitamos que emulen la temeridad de Phyria-dijo Leo en tono cansado.

-Aunque me sorprende que hayas prestado tu ayuda Tharja, regularmente estarías con una enorme sonrisa observando todo desde lejos-dijo Lissa en tono curioso.

-Que puedo decir, respeto a la gente que tiene las agallas para hacer esas cosas-dijo Tharja antes de soltar una ligera risa siniestra.

-Aunque considerando la maldición que le pusiste, ahora Surtr te hará barbacoa junto con Phyria-dijo Olivia en tono muy preocupado.

-No suelo intimidarme por cualquier pelafustán piro maníaco que conozco-dijo Tharja en tono tranquilo.

-Y no pienso permitir que ese horno con patas le ponga ni un dedo encima a mi Tharja-dijo Katarina en tono seguro y firme.

-Con esa protección es imposible que le pase algo a Tharja-dijo Henry en tono optimista.

-Sí pero... ¿Quién protegerá a Phyria?-pregunto Verónica en tono pensativo.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que ingeniármelas para sobrevivir a mi propia estupidez... como lo vengo haciendo desde que tengo mediano uso de razón-dije en tono pensativo.

-No seas más torpe de lo que ya eres, nosotros te cubriremos la espalda-dijo Lyn en tono seguro.

-De todas maneras si lo dejáramos en tus manos, no sobrevivirás por mucho tiempo-dijo Rebecca en tono de burla.

-Les recuerdo que he sobrevivido treinta años, así que algo debo estar haciendo bien-dije en tono divertido.

-Sí, pero no sabemos cuando la suerte se te va acabar-dijo Serra en tono burlón.

-Chicos, odio interrumpir pero debemos estar más concentrados en los alrededores, no sabemos si el ejercito de Múspell está cerca de nosotros-dijo Anna en tono cansado.

-Pues si no nos atrapa el ejercito de Múspell, un resfriado lo hará por ellos-dijo Sharena temblorosa antes de comenzar a estornudar bastante fuerte.

-Sharena-dijo Fjorm preocupada y para sorpresa de todos, abrazo a Sharena desde atrás, protegiéndola del frio tanto como podía-Sera mejor que te proteja hasta que lleguemos a un lugar más seguro-dijo Fjorm en tono decidido... el rostro de Sharena parecía un fogón al rojo vivo.

-Creo que ahora Sharena ya no tendrá problemas con el frio-dije con una sonrisa que lo admito fue un poco descarada, pero no pueden culparme considerando que parecía que la pena de Sharena incinero el posible resfriado que estaba contrayendo.

Avanzamos por el paisaje congelado, había tanta nieve que tuve que llevarme cargando a Fae porque, se hundía constantemente en ella y, realmente temíamos que en una de esas ya no fuéramos capaces de sacarla, no paso mucho tiempo para que una cara conocida nos diera alcance junto con un ejército bastante numeroso.

-Realeza de Askr...-dijo Laevatein en tono neutral, preparada para atacarnos con sus tropas.

-Es una de las generales de Surtr, parece que ha logrado seguirnos-dijo Anna en tono preocupado.

-Considerando todo lo que hemos tenido que hacer para abrir camino en la nieve para avanzar, no me sorprende en lo más mínimo-dijo Chrom en tono cansado.

-Esas son mis órdenes-comenzó a decir Laevatein-Seguirles el rastro y eliminarlos-termino de decir en tono serio preparando su espada para el combate.

-¡En formación chicos! ¡Tenemos que repeler las tropas de Laevatein!-dijo Anna en tono fuerte, con su hacha lista para el combate.

El combate fue algo complicado, en especial para los que peleábamos en el suelo, la nieve era tan inestable que en un momento estaba a la altura de tu enemigo y al otro tenías media pierna hundida en la nieve, a pesar de todo logramos repeler las fueras de Laevatein lo suficiente para dejarla en desventaja.

-Son... demasiado fuertes...-dijo Laevatein en tono cansado, parece que incluso a ella le está costando trabajo pelear en este lugar-No puedo morir aquí... debo retirarme como me lo pidió ella...-dijo Laevatein con cierta firmeza antes de comenzar a retroceder.

-Es nuestra oportunidad, ¡Avancen, tenemos que alejarnos tanto como nos sea posible!-dijo Anna en tono diligente.

-¡No podemos movernos rápido! ¡Las carretas están atoradas en la nieve!-dijo Ishtar en tono preocupado, haciendo lo posible por ayudar al convoy a desplazarse.

-¡Les abriré paso!-dijo Héctor en tono decidido y arma en mano.

-¡Yo les daré apoyo también!-dijo Chrom en tono seguro.

-Les ayudare también-dijo Lucina antes de unirse a los esfuerzos de su padre con su espada.

-No me quedare con los brazos cruzados-dijo Gwendolyn en tono firme dirigiéndose a ayudar a su padre y compañeros.

-Con mi magia de fuego será más rápida-dijo Lilina en tono seguro acercándose a ellos.

-¡Esperen! ¡Debemos hacerlo de cierta forma en la que podamos borrar nuestro rastro!-dijo Leo desesperado, tratando de detener a Lilina.

-No, déjenlos continuar-dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Bromeas!? ¿¡Acaso quieres que nos maten!?-dijo Maribelle en tono indignado.

-Usaremos el rastro a nuestro favor-comenzó a decir Anna en tono seguro-Dejaremos uno para luego volver sobre nuestros pasos y tomaremos otra ruta, así confundiremos al enemigo-dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-Sin duda un plan digno de la privilegiada mente de nuestra comandante-dijo L´Arachel en tono animado.

-Mmm... me preocupa que sea demasiado fácil como para no ser sospechoso-dije en tono pensativo, algo de esto me suena...

-No tenemos muchas alternativas en este momento-dijo Minerva en tono serio.

-En marcha, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo-dijo Palla en tono ligeramente tenso.

No tuvimos más opción que seguir el plan de Anna, aunque no dejaba de pensar de que algo de esto no acaba bien en el modo historia... tengo que reparar ese celular a la brevedad, aun si me arriesgo a recibir otra llamada de Helia, no puedo seguir sin tener ese acceso rápido de información a la mano...

-Phyria-escuche la voz de María sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo María?-pregunte un poco confundida.

-Phyria... sé que no debería cuestionar a la comandante Anna, pero... siento que estamos dejando un rastro demasiado bueno para ser verdad-dijo María en tono seguro.

-Lo sé, y no me sorprendería que se den cuenta del engaño en poco tiempo-dije algo preocupada.

-Descuida, Tharja y yo tenemos un plan de contingencia-dijo María con una gran sonrisa... ¿¡Espera que!?

-¿Cómo que Tharja y tu planearon algo?-pregunte algo sorprendida.

-Le pregunte si podía hacer algo parecido a la maldición que le arrojo a Surtr en caso de que pasara algo y, ella me dijo que tenía algo especial reservado-dijo María con cierto orgullo.

-¿Crees que será efectivo contra un ejército?-pregunte algo preocupada, una cosa es un objetivo y otra son múltiples enemigos...

-Pues Tharja se rio de manera perversa, así que supuse que era buena señal-dijo María en tono animado... casi me estoy sintiendo mal de los pobres diablos que les tocara recibir una de las maldiciones de Tharja...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En medio del paramo congelado que era Nilf, Laevatein seguía su marcha hacia el punto de reunión que le habían indicado, el frio se estaba volviendo un problema que cada vez la irritaba más, pero era algo que debía superar a la brevedad, ella era una espada, un arma que no debía quejarse de donde y en qué condiciones estaba peleando, no tenía derecho a mostrar debilidad o descontento sin importar lo que pasara.

-Laevatein-escucho una voz que le hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa, aquella persona era la única que podía hacerla sentir un poco más humana.

-¡Laegjarn!-dijo Laevatein con cierto animo acercándose a su amada hermana mayor-Estas aquí... me alegro-dijo Laevatein con cierta tranquilidad en su voz.

-Yo también estoy feliz hermanita, por fin volvemos estar juntas-dijo Laegjarn con un notable alivio en su voz abrazando a su hermana, ver a su querida hermana en una sola pieza le daba una tranquilidad que no era comparable con nada.

-Padre me ha dado órdenes...-dijo Laevatein en tono algo bajo y separándose un poco del abrazo, lamentando que quizás rompería la cálida atmosfera que había creado su hermana.

-Eso he odio... pronto se derramara mucha sangre...-dijo Laegjarn en tono preocupado, acariciando con suavidad los cabellos de su hermana.

-Laegjarn...-dijo Laevatein en tono cabizbajo, detestando haber acabado con la alegría de su hermana.

-Tranquila-comenzó a decir Laegjarn en tono dulce, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de su hermana-No hay de qué preocuparse, ¿Entendido?-continuo en tono maternal calmando a su hermana pequeña-¿Sabes a donde se fueron?-pregunto en tono tranquilo.

-Los he perdido, pero han dejado un rastro de huellas-dijo Laevatein en tono seguro.

Las dos hermanas pronto comenzaron a surcar el cielo apoyadas con el dragón de Laegjarn, entre más notaban el rastro, más dudas creaban en la mente de Laegjarn... el rastro era demasiado fácil de seguir, aun si hubiera ido a las prisas... era demasiado claro... era como si...

-¿Sucede algo hermana?-pregunto Laevatein un poco preocupada, al ver el semblante de su hermana.

-Este rastro es falso, el verdadero debe estar en otra parte, tendremos que pedirles a las tropas que revisen bien la zona para encontrar el real-dijo Laegjarn en tono pensativo.

-¿Crees que podremos alcanzarlos?-pregunto Laevatein con ligero deje de preocupación sin dejar de abrazarse a su hermana.

-No te preocupes los encontraremos, deben viajar lento para borrar el real, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte-dijo Laegjarn en tono dulce.

-Eres muy lista hermana-dijo Laevatein con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y tu eres un encanto Laevatein, esos invasores no pondrán con nuestra fuerza combinada, hasta siento un poco de pena por ellos-dijo Laegjarn en tono sereno, animando a su pequeña hermana, aunque muy en el fondo, estaba comenzando a preocuparse sobre la clase de enemigos que les esperarían.

Los héroes de la princesa Verónica habían cumplido bien su papel, lograron retrasar lo suficiente la caravana de Askr para que les diera alcance, no paso mucho para que Laegjarn quedara casi frente a frente a sus rivales que, fueron demasiado valientes para desafiar a su padre.

-¡Ríndanse ciudadanos de Askr!-dijo Laegjarn en tono fuerte y decidido, captando la atención de lo que parecían eran los líderes del enorme grupo de guerreros de Askr.

-¿Quien nos lo ordena?-dijo un chico que reconoció por los informes que Loki le envió como el príncipe Alfonse.

-Laegjarn, general de Múspell. Estoy al cargo de esta región de Nilf por la autoridad de mi padre, el rey Surtr-dijo Laegjarn en tono firme-Aunque somos enemigos, elogio su valentía guerreros de Askr-dijo Laegjarn en tono respetuoso-Pueden parar con esto, no hay forma de que puedan escapar, aun si ganaran varias batallas, nuestro ejército es demasiado numeroso-dijo Laegjarn en tono serio.

-Si se entregan sin resistirse, les doy mi palabra de que no sufrirán ningún daño-dijo Laegjarn en tono sereno, quería evitar a toda costa un derramamiento de sangre innecesario.

-No podría ser más diferente de Surtr-dijo Alfonse con cierta sorpresa.

-Sí, ella ha tratado a los ciudadanos de Nilf con respeto-dijo la princesa Fjorm en un tono de agradecimiento.

-Le verdad, estamos realmente agradecidas de que a pesar de las circunstancias, se comporte de una forma tan noble con nuestra gente que es digna de respeto-dijo la princesa Gunnthrá en tono agradecido y haciendo una ligera reverencia que tomo por sorpresa a Laegjarn.

-Generala de Múspell, de verdad agradecemos su generosa oferta, pero temo que tendremos que rechazarla, espero que no lo tome personal, solo no podemos rendirnos hasta que agotemos todas las posibilidades-dijo una mujer con una rara arma en sus manos que pronto, la reconoció como la legendaria invocadora que le había descrito Laevatein.

-Entiendo, entonces no nos dejan más opción que llevar a cabo las ordenes de nuestro padre-dijo Laegjarn con un ligero pesar en su voz-Se enfrentarán a dos generales de Múspell ¡Prepárense para sufrir la derrota ante Laegjarn y Laevatein!-dijo Laegjarn en tono firme.

-Eso lo veremos, ¡Tharja, Katarina, Nino! ¡Ahora!-grito la invocadora poniendo en alerta a las dos hermanas.

Súbitamente una especie de saco pequeño salió volando por los aire, antes de que dos magas atacaran dicho contenedor con magia de viento, la pequeña bolsa de piel quedo hecha girones, liberando un polvo oscuro que cayó sobre Laegjarn, Laevatein y sus tropas.

Casi de inmediato Laegjarn uso su cuerpo como escudo para cubrir a su hermana del ataque a traición, ordenándole que no respirara, para su sorpresa el polvo no era toxico y pese a la confusión inicial, las tropas no perdieron tiempo para arrojarse al ataque.

Lo que sucedió fue algo que Laegjarn nunca había visto a pesar de todas las batallas que tuvo a lo largo de su vida, las tropas repentinamente comenzaban a tropezarse o a resbalarse, algunos quedaban atorados en la nieve como si esta repentinamente quisiera tragárselo y otros perdían sus armas apenas evitando matar a un compañero por accidente... ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-¡Espero que disfruten el polvo de mala suerte!-grito una maga de apariencia oscura antes de soltar una siniestra carcajada... esto no podía estar pasando...

Laegjarn como bien pudo se mantuvo firme en el combate, sufrió cinco caídas estrepitosas, tres veces perdió la espada en pleno combate y casi se ahorca a si misma cuando su capa se atoro en la rama de un pino y a pesar de todo... lo guerreros de Askr parecían más interesados en huir que en combatir... ¿Acaso ellos tampoco querían pelear?...

Parecía que los polvos estaban dispuestos a darle otra mala pasada a Laegjarn, cuando la nieve decidió tragársela y, en su intento de evitarlo se sostuvo de una rama de un pino cercano que se rompió estrellándose contra su cabeza, aturdiéndola por unos momentos.

Laegjarn estaba tan mareada que apenas fue consciente de que alguien le estaba ayudando a salir de la nieve, cuando por fin se compuso lo suficiente se sorprendió de tener frente a frente a la legendaria invocadora de Askr, su primero instinto fue tomar su arma, pero pronto noto que esta no estaba en su cintura... el arma debía estar en estos momentos enterrada en la nieve...

-Oye tómalo con calma-dijo la invocadora tomando a Laegjarn por sorpresa-Tharja me dijo que el efecto duraría unos quince minutos así que te recomendaría que te quedes quieta en un lugar hasta que pase el efecto-dijo la invocadora con cierta preocupación.

-¿Porque me estas ayudando?-dijo Laegjarn con cierta sorpresa, todo indicaba que la caravana ya se había ido... ¿Porque la invocadora se arriesgaría tanto por ayudar a su enemigo?

-Bueno no es como si las odiara o algo así-dijo la invocadora con una tranquilidad que le sorprendió a Laegjarn-Además sé que ninguna de las dos está de acuerdo con esto, aunque teniendo un padre que me puede calcinar a la mínima que lo desobedezca, yo también haría lo mismo que ustedes-termino de decir en tono compresivo.

-¿Cómo...?-comenzó a decir Laegjarn cuando un ruido capto su atención, al parecer su hermana trataba de ir a ayudarla pero en su lugar, lo único que consiguió fue resbalarse y aterrizar secamente en la nieve.

-Cuídense si-dijo la invocadora con una sonrisa gentil antes de comenzar a retirarse, Laegjarn intento detenerla, pero una fría brisa hizo que su capa se moviera y se atorada en una de las ramas del traicionero pino cuya rama la golpeo, Laegjarn apenas logro evitar ahorcarse de nuevo por culpa de su capa.

Un ruido la tenso, solo para que segundos después su hermana volviera a resbalarse y se estrellara contra ella, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Laegjarn de verdad creyó que moriría ahorcada, solo para que la rama cediera y le propinara un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, antes de que las dos hermanas cayeran en la nieve adoloridas...

Quizás lo mejor era esperar esos quince minutos antes de que les sucediera algo peor... a este ritmo su batallón moriría junto con ellas, antes de tan siquiera estar a medio camino de los guerreros de Askr...


	124. Chapter 124

Modo historia libro 2 Capitulo 6

 _-Hola Phyria… ¡Felicidades por tu victoria! La noticia está llegando a todas partes, incluso donde me escondo, según los rumores, venciste no solo a una sino a dos generales de Múspell. Te vas haciendo más fuerte… espero con ganas el día en que podamos conocernos al fin. Para encontrarme, dirígete al oeste. Te estaré esperando en el Santuario de Snjárhof. Phyria… tengan mucho cuidado… por favor…_

Volví a despertarme más temprano de lo normal, producto de otra visita onírica de la Gunnthrá de este mundo, me levanté sintiendo buena parte de mis extremidades frías, a pesar de que esta vez corrimos con suerte de llegar a un pueblo antes de que anocheciera y, gracias a los rumores de que habíamos derrotado a dos generales de Múspell a la vez, la gente estaba tan emocionada de tenernos aquí que nos dieron habitaciones gratis en el hostal, sin contar la alegría de ver vivas a dos de sus amadas princesas.

Mire hacia la ventana y me di cuenta de que aun no había salido el sol, el viento se escuchaba un poco fuerte y no me sorprendería que afuera hubiera una tormenta... será todo un desafío viajar en este clima, pero ya no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo, fue todo un golpe de suerte que Surtr no estuviera enterado de la segunda Gunnthrá... quizás con algo de suerte eso pueda ayudarnos para que ella no sufra... ese horrible destino...

-¿Phyria... te encuentras bien?-escuche la suave voz de Gunnthrá en la oscuridad del cuarto.

-Si descuida, deberías regresar a descansar-dije en tono bajo, esperando no despertar a nadie más.

-No creo que pueda, en especial porque hay muchas cosas que hacer-dijo Gunnthrá en tono amable.

-Y gracias a la descobijada yo tampoco...-dijo con cierto mal humor Anna sentándose en la cama que compartía con Gunnthrá... esto hizo que los rumores de su relación cobraran más fuerza, solo espero que esto no salga del grupo o los rumores del romance entre la princesa de Nilf y la comandante de Askr le llegaran también a la Gunnthrá de aquí...

-L-lo lamento comandante-dijo Gunnthrá muy apena... el hombro de su piyama esta algo bajo...

-De todas maneras tienes razón, por la seguridad del pueblo, será mejor que no estemos mucho tiempo en un lugar-dijo Anna estirándose un poco.

-¿No podemos estar unos cinco minutos más?, hasta yo necesito recuperar algo de calor-dijo Mia desaminada mientras estaba hecha bolita con las sabanas de la cama que compartíamos.

-Míralo como un entrenamiento de resistencia, no querrás quedarte atrás de Lyn y Ayra, ¿Verdad?-dije en tono divertido.

-¡Tienes razón!-dijo Mia con renovado espíritu-¡No puedo dejar que ellas me sigan superando!-dijo Mia en tono determinado... comenzándose a desvestir descuidadamente... como lamento que Mia no tenga más pechonalidad que ofrecer...

Desgraciadamente Gunnthrá como toda una princesa educada, soltó un chillido avergonzado que atrajo la atención de más de uno, no pasó mucho para que entraran a la habitación Alfonse, Fjorm, Michalis y Sharena que, al parecer fueron los más rápidos en reaccionar.

Fjorm grito avergonzada al ver a Mia solo en ropa interior, Sharena también grito y le cubrió rápidamente los ojos a Alfonse, el cual ya los tenía cubiertos con sus propias manos, Michalis fue tomado por sorpresa y me demostró que incluso alguien como él podría sonrojarse... y ser la perfecta imitación de un pez que acaban de sacar del agua.

A Mia no le cayó en gracia que dos chicos la vieran de esa forma, así que después de llamarlos pervertidos les arrojo la cómoda que estaba al lado de nuestra cama, Alfonse y Fjorm evitaron el golpe gracias a que Sharena los tiro al suelo, Michalis no tuvo tanta suerte, pero estoy segura que si le mato algunas neuronas con el golpe, de todas maneras no las usa mucho.

...Sin duda no hay mejor forma que comenzar el día que con un desastre, debe ser una buena señal...

Logramos reducir los daños de lo ocurrido y afortunadamente el dueño del hostal no nos cobro por el mueble que destruyo Michalis con su cabeza y además, fue muy divertido como María le dio la reprimenda de su vida por espiar a una chica como Mia... casi me partí de la risa cuando María lo castigo sin postre por lo quedaba el viaje, aunque más de uno no fue capaz de contener tanto las ganas como yo.

Tuvimos una reunión antes de salir donde, les compartí el mensaje que me había dado la Gunnthrá de este mundo, en el que nos pedía que nos dirigiéramos al Santuario de Snjárhof... el cual estaba a dos semanas de camino desde donde estábamos... va ser todo un desafío llegar en una pieza...

Retomamos la marcha tan pronto como pudimos, esta vez no estaba nevando, pero el viento estaba tan helado que no me sorprendería que pronto tendría carámbano de mocos pegados en la nariz... a pesar del clima, parecía que los ánimos que se prendieron en la mañana, ni siquiera el frio viento los había extinguido.

-Es increíble Michalis, por Naga ya no eres un adolecente y aun si los fueras, esa no es la manera de comportarse de un heredero de Medonia-dijo Minerva indignada, montando en el lomo de su dragón.

-¡Por Naga! ¡Ya les dije que fue un accidente!-dijo Michalis arto de que siguieran reclamándole por el mismo asunto.

-¡Eso dicen todos!-dijo Mia molesta-¡Por lo que a mí respecta, me debes algo a cambio!-dijo Mia en tono duro.

-Espero que no sea verlo a el desnudo, porque algo me dice que no tiene nada interesante que mostrar-dije en tono burlón, más de uno se rio mientras que otros se avergonzaban y, las más jóvenes parecían no entender mis palabras.

-¡Tú no te metas!-me grito molesto Michalis.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, al ser parte de los lideres de esta orden, es mi sagrado deber meterme en estas cosas como mediadora-dije imitando el tono solemne de L´Arachel-Y además, no se me escapo el hecho como mirabas a Gunnthrá porque tenía el camisón algo bajo-dije en tono ofendido.

-¿¡Qué!?-grito Gunnthrá poniéndose completamente roja, parece que mi mentirota si paso.

-¡Desgraciado!-grito furiosa Fjorm antes de irse sobre Michalis que, ni siquiera alcanzo a hacer que su dragón despegara antes de que Fjorm lo amenazara con su lanza, junto con Camilla, Catria, Elise, L´Arachel, María, Maribelle, Minerva, Palla, Rebecca y Sharena, provocarle problemas a Michalis nunca perderá su gracias.

-Parece que estas disfrutando el show que provocaste-dijo Anna soltando un suspiro, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente del conflicto junto con el resto.

-Que puedo decir, aun sigo un poco resentida por lo que le hizo a María-dije en tono tranquilo-Aunque si hubo alguien que estaba disfrutando de la cercanía de Gunnthrá-dije en tono divertido.

-En mi defensa, ella fue la que se abrazo a mí, no tengo la culpa de que ese par de razones que tiene sean demasiado grandes que hayan casualmente tocado mi brazo-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo...

...

...

...

-Anna... estas tratando de justificarte mucho, ¿Hay algo que estés ocultando?-le pregunte con una ligera sonrisa.

-Si sigues así, juro que tu próximo trabajo, será peor que aquel trabajo que hiciste con el toro-dijo Anna en tono duro... ni siquiera soy tan estúpida como para no tomarme enserio esa amenaza...

El nuevo desastre termino con Michalis con algunas marcas de manos en la cara, un par de magullones... y que María le confiscara su dragón, al menos al fin ese tipo se ensuciara un poco en el combate para variar, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de encontrarnos con nuestro primer obstáculo del día.

-Soy Chrom de Ylisse, por este contrato y por el bien de mis amigos, ¡No les permitiré pasar!-dijo el Chrom paladín en tono determinado.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!-dijo Chrom sin podérselo creer.

-Sí, desde cuando TU eres capaz de montar a caballo-dijo Lissa en tono sorprendido.

-Debe ser obra de alguna maldición o directamente un milagro de Naga-dijo Katarina en tono seguro.

-Yo apostaría mi dinero a algún tipo de maldición-dijo Tharja en tono analítico.

-Vamos chicos, no lo hago tan mal-dijo Chrom un poco a la defensiva.

-Lo siento papá pero... simplemente no es tu habilidad más destacable-dijo Lucina en tono diplomático.

-Ciertamente, necesitas entrenar mucho para dominar los fundamentos básicos sobre la equitación, Chrom-dijo Maribelle en tono cansado.

-¿No deberíamos estarnos preocupando porque ese Chrom se dirige hacia nosotros?-pregunto algo nerviosa Ishtar... de hecho ya le falta poca distancia para llegar aquí...

-No se molesten, les aseguramos que estamos a salvo-dijo Henry en tono alegre.

-P-p-parece bastante serio en su ataque-dijo Sakura algo nerviosa, la mayoría nos estábamos preparando para encararlo.

-Descuiden no tardara mucho en pasar-dijo Katarina en tono algo aburrido.

-¿A que se refieren?-pregunto Alfonse confundido, antes de que comenzáramos a escuchar unos gritos.

Nuestra atención rápidamente fue atrapada por el Chrom paladín que, al parecer se veía incapaz de controlar a su caballo, al punto de que este casi lo tiro de la montura, antes de correr completamente desbocado en círculos...

-Sabía que fue mucho pedir-dijo Lissa soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Al menos así tendremos menos problemas para liberarlo-dijo Lyn en tono seguro.

-Aunque esto no deja de ser algo ridículo-dijo Ayra con cierto cansancio, mientras escuchábamos los gritos de ese Chrom pidiendo ayuda para detener el descontrolado caballo.

Luego de liberar a ese Chrom y abrirnos paso entre su ejecito, seguimos un ritmo constante hasta que nos topamos con Morgan chica que, al parecer era la hija del Robin original lo que le provoco... ciertos conflictos a Katarina, en especial porque no estaba dispuesta a pelear en serio con su hija, aunque no fuera del todo suya... tendré que interrogar luego a Anna para preguntarle, que rayos hizo en el mundo de Awakening...

Seguimos avanzando, peleando con cada ejercito que nos enfrentábamos, hasta que uno de los exploradores que había mandado Anna, llego dándonos preocupantes noticias sobre el paradero de las generales que nos perseguían...

-No puedo creer que estén prediciendo nuestros movimientos tan fácilmente-dijo Leo en tono preocupado, al parecer Laegjarn y Laevatein no solo se las ingeniaron para encontrar nuestro rastro, sino que estaban prediciendo hacia donde nos digiramos.

-Esto es grave, no podemos poner el peligro la seguridad de la otra Gunnthrá, si descubren que es ella la que tiene la clave para derrotar a Surtr, no sobrevivirá por mucho tiempo-dijo Camilla en tono preocupado en la improvisada tienda que armamos para discutir nuestra próxima estrategia.

-A estas alturas no podemos permitirnos que lleguen al santuario, si descubren que el rito de hielo puede acabar con Surtr, no quiero ni imaginarme de lo que él será capaz de hacer-dijo Gunnthrá con genuina consternación.

-Llegar con ella directamente la pondrá en peligro, y no tenemos forma de comunicarnos con ella-dijo Alfonse en tono pensativo.

-¿Gunnthrá no puede comunicarse en sueños con ella?-preguntó Sharena en tono curioso.

-Lo lamento, ya lo intentado varías veces pero simplemente no funciona-dijo Gunnthrá en tono afligido.

-Debe haber una forma en la que podemos despistarlos-dijo Minerva en tono pensativo.

-Aun si lográramos despistarlos para evitar que lleguen al santuario, aun trataran de cazarnos hasta que no quede nada de nosotros-dijo Michalis en tono serio.

-Tampoco creo que sea conveniente un ataque directo, en especial porque ya no contamos con los trucos de Tharja-dijo Ayra en tono analítico.

-Tenemos que buscar una solución antes de que logren darnos alcance-dijo Katarina con cierta urgencia.

-Mmm... quizás en lugar de buscar algo nuevo, deberíamos comenzar a trabajar con lo que tenemos-dije en tono pensativo.

-¿De qué estás hablando Phyria?-pregunto curioso Alfonse.

-Piénselo, no podemos evitar que ella nos prediga y nos siga, pero aun podemos usar el terreno a nuestro favor para tenderles una emboscada-dije en tono seguro.

-Aun así, necesitamos un terreno que nos permita controlar bien la cantidad de oponentes que nos enfrentaremos y, reduzca la fuerza de su escuadrón volador-dijo Leo en tono serio.

-Entonces, creo que es hora de comenzar a buscar las ventajas tácticas del área-dije con una sonrisa segura, si lo que vi en ese mapa de Nilf es cierto, entones tenemos lo que necesitamos para volver a nuestras cazadoras en nuestras presas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No muy lejos de la zona el gran ejercito de Múspell seguía su marcha rauda con el objetivo de interceptar a los invasores de Askr, gracias al gran trabajo de los exploradores de la armada y la inteligencia de la generala Laegjarn, la poderosa armada cada vez se acerba más hacia lo que sería una victoria segura.

A pesar de la confianza inicial, Laegjarn sabía que no debía confiarse, los guerreros de Askr tenían más de un truco bajo sus mangas, no podía subestimarlos sin importar que tantas ventaja tenía sobre ellos en estos momentos... algo no estaba bien en sus patrones de movimiento y ser capaz de encontrarle un sentido, estaba comenzando a frustrarla.

-¿Sucede algo hermana?-pregunto Laevatein algo preocupado, en especial el ver que su hermana no había dejado de fruncir el seño desde que los exploradores, dieron el aviso de que las tropas de Askr cambiaron su dirección hacia el norte.

-Su cambio fue demasiado repentino... ¿A que estarán jugando?-dijo Laegjarn más para sí misma en tono pensativo.

-No sabría decirte-dijo Laevatein un poco desanimada, si fuera más lista quizás podría ayudar a su hermana a resolver esto.

-Si de verdad estuvieran buscando algún tipo de arma o tendernos una trampa, hubiera seguido su ritmo hacia el oeste-dijo Laegjarn con cierta frustración-¿Acaso trataran de encontrarse con algún aliado?-termino de decir en tono reflexivo.

-¿Crees que piensen reunirse con el príncipe Hríd?-pregunto Laevatein en tono curioso.

-Necesitaran una gran fuerza militar para luchar contra nuestro padre, pero dudo que el príncipe Hríd sea capaz de movilizar tantas tropas por el área sin que mis espías se den cuenta-dijo Laegjarn en tono un poco más tranquilo.

-¿La gente de Nilf también tiene su propio rito?-pregunto Laevatein con genuina curiosidad.

-La princesa Gunnthrá es famosa por su gran poder rápido... quizás sea su plan llevar acabo algún tipo de ritual de la familia real-dijo Laegjarn en tono preocupado.

-¿Hay algún santuario en el norte?-pregunto Laevatein en tono algo serio.

-Sí, el Santuario de Hjarnhof-dijo Laegjarn en tono seguro-Laevatein, informa a las tropas que tenemos redoblar el paso, tenemos que llegar antes que ellos al Santuario de Hjarnhof-dijo Laegjarn en tono diligente, Laevatein se limito a asentir antes de informar a las tropas.

La marcha continuo a un paso rápido en el traicionero camino, poco a poco el panorama de la zona norte de Nilf se revelaba como un sitio en extremo peligroso, la temperatura comenzó a descender drásticamente, los poderosos vientos no permitían que las tropas de wyverns pudiera sobre volar el área y cada vez era más una tortura dar un paso más... debía haber algo muy importante aquí como para que las tropas de Askr se arriesgaran a transitar por este lugar.

Cuando por fin llegaron al remoto santuario, una búsqueda de la zona arrojo los peores miedos de Laegjarn a la cara... nada... no había absolutamente nada en el lugar, toda la zona estaba en ruinas, no había ni un ser vivo en todo el lugar e incluso, la cueva que era la única forma de escapar del lugar estaba cubierta de hielo... eso solo podía significar que...

-¡Claro!-dijo de repente Laegjarn sorprendiendo a Laevatein.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Laevatein algo preocupada.

-Aun si el plan es llevar a cabo un ritual, no serían capaces de hacerlo con nuestras fuerzas tras de ellos, su objetivo no era el santuario... ¡Era tendernos una trampa!-dijo Laegjarn algo alterada, el sonido de los cuernos de alarma solo confirmo sus sospechas, ¡Tenía que sacar a su hermana de aquí inmediatamente!

-¡Laevatein! ¡Tienes que escapar inmediatamente de aquí! ¡Si vas sola podrás escabullirte sin que te vean!-dijo Laegjarn en tono urgente, escuchando los sonidos de la batalla que acaba de comenzar.

-¿Pero qué hay de ti?-pregunto preocupada Laevatein.

-Yo los mantendré ocupados-dijo Laegjarn subiendo rápidamente a su montura alada, quizás el terreno no la beneficiaba, pero le daría la batalla de sus vidas a los guerreros de Askr.

-Pero...-dijo Laevatein antes de que su hermana la interrumpiera con cierta brusquedad.

-No te preocupes por mí, recuerda que soy una general de Múspell y estas tierras están a mi cargo, no pienso perder-dijo Laegjarn en tono determinado.

-¡Entonces deja que me quede contigo!-dijo Laevatein con cierta desesperación, no iba a dejar su hermana sola contra unos enemigos que habían logrado hacerle frente a su padre.

-No, vete Laevatein, ¡Es una orden!-dijo Laegjarn en tono firme y fuerte, los gritos de sus tropas le dejaban en claro que no tenían mucho tiempo.

-Laegjarn... como ordenes-dijo finalmente Laevatein, pese a sus dudas, no era capaz de desobedecer a su hermana.

-No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver pronto-dijo Laegjarn en tono dulce, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hermana menor.

En cuanto su hermana se fue Laegjarn tomo las riendas de su fiel montura antes de lanzarse al ataque, descubriendo un panorama demasiado desalentador, casi toda su compañía había sido eliminada por dos arqueras de Askr, sus manos se movían tan rápido que incluso se veían borrosas y, los fuertes vientos no les permitía a sus tropas maniobrar libremente... tenía que hacer algo pronto o Laevatein ni siquiera sería capaz de huir de aquí...

Su momento de reflexión lo pago caro, pues un proyectil de luz le dio de lleno a su compañero alado haciendo que los dos se precipitaran hacia el suelo, Laegjarn apenas fue capaz de evitar una caída estrepitosa, pero no la salvo de aterrizar con brusquedad separándose de su montura y recibir uno que otro magullón.

Ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo, se puso de pie, desenvaino su espada y se fue al ataque, ¡Tenía que comprar todo el tiempo posible para que su hermana saliera viva de esto!, su primer oponente fue un espadachín de ropajes azules y una máscara del mismo color, acompañado por otro que usaba la misma espada que él, solo que este se veían mucho mayor.

Laegjarn se vatio a duelo contra los dos espadachines, bloqueando el golpe del más joven y empujándolo con suficiente fuerza para poder bloquear un ataque lateral del adulto, Laegjarn uso las poderosas llamas de su espada, logrando que su oponente retrocediera, un instinto la hizo tirarse a un lado, apenas evitando una magia de viento lanzada por una maga de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

No paso mucho para que aquella maga siniestra que le arrojo aquel poderoso polvo se uniera al combate, lanzando una seguidilla de ataques oscuros junto con la maga rubia en perfecta sincronía, Laegjarn lanzo un fuerte tajo en llamas a la nieve, creando una columna de humo y niebla que le permitió tomar una mejor posición, estaba tratando de agruparse con otros soldados cuando una chica de cabellos rosados que, estaba segura debía tener la edad de su hermana, la embistió con su pesada armadura naranja.

A pesar del impacto, Laegjarn apretó los dientes soportando el dolor y la fuerza del impacto, anclando sus pies en la nieve, sin pensarlo dos veces soltó un tajo con suficiente fuerza que genero una pequeña explosión de fuego contra la chica con la colorida armadura, si bien ella se llevo parte del daño, había logrado apartar a su pesado oponente.

Estaba preparándose para atacar cuando un halo de luz la envolvió antes de sentir un terrible dolor en el pecho que, solo empeoro como si aquel ataque mágico tuviera algún tipo de ponzoña, miro como pudo a su alrededor notando dos cosas, una maga de cabellos rosados y con un rosto muy parecido a la chica la había atacado y dos... una niña de cabellos azules con un ligero parecido a la maga estaba disparándole una bola de fuego de un tamaño monstruoso.

Laegjarn se arrojo a un costado rodando sobre la nieve tratando de estar lo más alejada del impacto, solo para que un corpulento sujeto con una enorme hacha la golpeara mandándola a volar por los aires, Laegjarn aterrizo en la nieve con bastante fuerza perdiendo su espada en el proceso, antes de no moverse más...

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado o cual era su situación actual, de lo único que estaba segura Laegjarn era que fuera cual fuera su situación, no prometía ser más piadosa que el destino que le esperaba a manos de su padre cuando se enterara de su fracaso.

Con cierto cansancio Laegjarn abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose de estar en lo que parecía ser una tienda de campaña... ¿Acaso sus soldados la habían rescatado?, pronto descarto esa posibilidad al darse cuenta de que, no se parecía a las lonas que usaban para armar sus campamentos, un poco más consciente de sus alrededores, Laegjarn pronto se percato de que estaba sobre una especie de cama bastante suave y, cubierta por unas mantas que estaban ayudándole a no sentir el frio del ambiente.

-Vaya por fin despertaste-escucho una voz vagamente familiar a su derecha-Deberías descansar un poco más, los golpes de Héctor aun en práctica regularmente dejan a uno hecho puré-dijo aquella misteriosa voz en tono relajado.

Le tomo unos segundos a Laegjarn por fin reconocer la misteriosa voz, ¡Era la voz de la invocadora! Laegjarn se sentó con rapidez en la cama antes de ponerse a la defensiva, pero su cuerpo pronto tomo represalias por haberse movido tan bruscamente.

-Oye tómalo con calma, Lucius y Sakura hicieron un gran trabajo curándote, pero aun tu cuerpo esta algo cansado por la batalla de hace un rato-dijo la invocadora en tono tranquilo.

-Si piensas torturarme para sacarme información, ahórrate las molestias y mátame, no pienso decir nada-dijo Laegjarn en tono duro, no iba a permitir que la amedrentara tan fácilmente.

-Claro que pensaba torturarte, es más debe ser toda una tortura que estés acostada en el mejor colchón del lugar, o que este cobijada con las mantas más cálidas que disponemos o que María te dejara su dragón de peluche para que te cuidara mientras estabas dormida-dijo la invocadora en un marcado tono de sarcasmo.

Con cada palabra Laegjarn no dejaba de sentir como la temperatura de su rostro no hacía más que elevarse, en especial al notar el simpático peluchito de dragón que estaba a su costado, protegiéndola como un feroz guardián...

-¿Cómo va tu tortura con la almohada de plumas de ganso? ¿Esta partiéndote el cuello y la cabeza como es debido? ¿O te mereces como castigo una hecha con las plumas de algunos de los pegasos que tenemos aquí?-dijo la invocadora manteniendo su tono sarcástico y una enorme sonrisa burlona.

-P-puede para por favor-dijo Laegjarn visiblemente roja, tratando de no encarar la mirada de la invocadora.

-¿No me digas que eres ese tipo de gente que se excita con el dolor?-preguntó la invocadora en un ligero tono sugerente y sin quitar aquella sonrisa.

-Puede dejar el tema de lado-dijo Laegjarn tratando de sonar firme y mirando a los ojos a la invocadora, aunque eso no evito que su voz sonara algo avergonzada.

-Lo siento, es que me la pusiste demasiado fácil-dijo la invocadora antes de soltar una suave risa, Laegjarn se limito a suspirar aun algo apenada... ¿Qué clase de persona era la invocadora?

-Aun así, no entiendo el objetivo de porque me han dado estas... comodidades sabiendo que somos enemigos-dijo Laegjarn un poco más compuesta.

-Bueno en realidad somos más enemigo de tu padre que de ti, de hecho creí que había sido clara la vez pasada al decir que no quería pelear con ninguna de las dos-dijo la invocadora con cierta obviedad.

-No pueden simplemente tenerme aquí y esperar que no haga nada para matarlos-dijo Laegjarn en tono serio.

-Ni que fueras el imbécil de tu padre-dijo la invocadora ofendida sorprendiendo a Laegjarn-Además es difícil desconfiar de alguien que mantuvo a Nilf a salvo, nos dio la opción de rendirnos y que hizo toda esa resistencia para que su hermana escapara-dijo la invocadora en tono tranquilo.

-Entonces sabías que...-comenzó a decir Laegjarn sorprendida cuando la invocadora la interrumpió con suavidad.

-Descuida escapo, le pedí a Florina y a Lyn que se aseguraran de que saliera del lugar sin problemas, por ahora deberías descansar, lo demás ya lo veremos con el tiempo-dijo la invocadora en tono tranquilo.

Laegjarn estaba a punto de preguntar más cuando un grito las asusto a ambas, luego de eso siguió una sucesión de gritos en pánico y una que otra voz que gritaba a todo pulmón _"¡Corran por sus vidas!"_...

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto algo nerviosa Laegjarn al escuchar gritos de dolor y más gritos de pánico.

-¡Mierda! ¡Alguien debió de haberse comido la reserva de pastelitos de Serra!-dijo la invocadora aterrada, mientras se escuchaban los sonidos de golpes acompañados de más gritos.

-¿¡No vas a ir a detenerla!?-pregunto algo asustada Laegjarn, quien quiera que fuera esa Serra, sin duda debía ser una guerrera en extremo peligrosa.

-¡Estás loca!-grito la invocadora asustada-¡Sus golpes son más dolorosos que el que recibiste con esa hacha!, no estoy de humor para que me habrán la cabeza como un huevo-dijo la invocadora un poco temblorosa.

No paso mucho para que más gritos y los sonidos de una escaramuza llenaran el exterior de la tienda, Laegjarn genuinamente se estaba preguntando si estaba realmente a salvo en compañía de los guerreros de Askr... o si le esperaba una muerte peor que la que pudo haber recibido en manos del arma de cualquiera de los héroes de Askr en esa batalla...


	125. Chapter 125

Modo historia libro 2 Capitulo 6 (Los guerreros de Askr)

Con la caminata retomada del poderosos ejecito de Askr, Laegjarn rápidamente se dio cuenta de que este grupo de guerreros era bastante... atípico por decirlo menos, los miembros de la poderosa armada de Askr eran gente realmente variopinta en más de un sentido, convivían en armonía miembros de la nobleza de otros mundos, hijos del futuro de algunos de los miembros de la orden, una niña dragón que Laegjarn estaba segura que no debía tener más de cinco años de edad e incluso gente con las personalidades más estrafalarias que había visto en su vida... quizás esto hacía que el ejercito de Askr fuera tan poderoso.

Aun le sorprendía que aquella invocadora de nombre Phyria, pudiera mantener en orden las cosas, incluso luego de que esa curandera llamada Serra hiciera semejante desastre por unos pastelillos, fue la misma Phyria quien al final se armo de valor junto con una espadachín llamada Lyn para detenerla... esa mujer llamada Serra debía tenerles un gran respeto como para haber detenido su violento frenesí...

Cuando se recupero lo suficiente la gente de Askr levanto la improvisada enfermería que hicieron para ella antes de seguir avanzando, su situación era de lo más extraña, no estaba siendo tratada como prisionera, ni como rehén, ni siquiera como criminal de guerra por las mismas princesas de Nilf... no estaba segura que estaban planeando hacerle, pero lo mejor era mantenerse alerta ante cualquier situación.

-¿Princesa Laegjarn, se encuentra bien?-pregunto la princesa Gunnthrá en tono preocupado, Laegjarn apenas había hablado algo desde que se recupero y, le preocupaba que el clima y el ambiente estuvieran contribuyendo a su malestar.

-S-si, no debería preocuparse por mi princesa Gunnthrá-dijo Laegjarn saliendo de sus pensamientos, aun le sorprendía como aquellas mujer que había perdido tanto por culpa de su padre la tratara con tanta gentileza...

-¿Está segura?, si quiere puedo bajar un poco el ritmo de mi caballo-dijo Gunnthrá en tono preocupado, quizás la princesa Laegjarn no estaba tan acostumbrada a montar a caballo.

-¡No!, usted ya ha hecho bastante con llevarme sobre su montura-se apresuro a decir Laegjarn algo sonrojada... ¿Cómo esa mujer podía tenerle tanta confianza a ella como para llevarla en su propia montura?...

-Le ofrezco una disculpa, como mujer de fe no suelo usar la violencia de esta manera, pero temo que la situación y el fragor de la batalla me hicieron quizás propasarme un poco con su montura-dijo a la que ahora conocía como la princesa L´Arachel, la maga de luz que la derribó en la batalla pasada.

-Era una batalla princesa L´Arachel, tampoco iba a pedirle que se contuviera cuando nuestras órdenes eran detenerlos por la fuerza-dijo Laegjarn en tono más calmado, de hecho los héroes de Askr fueron muy amables al curar a su wyvern, incluso la princesa Camilla y la princesa María estaban cuidando muy de cerca a su fiel amiga que, no podría volar hasta que se recuperara.

-Ella dijo que se podría bien pronto-dijo una de las arqueras con una mirada algo cansada llamada Setsuna.

-¿Puedes entender a los wyvern?-pregunto muy sorprendida la princesa Sakura, quien estaba en la montura de la princesa Elise.

-¿Ustedes no?-pregunto Setsuna con genuina confusión.

-Lástima que Cherche no este aquí para ayudarnos a verificarlo-dijo la princesa Lissa en tono descontento.

-Gerome también podría ayudarnos-dijo la persona que portaba la azulada máscara llamada Lucina... aun Laegjarn se sentía algo apenada por haberla confundido con un chico...

-No lo creo, Cherche me dejo en claro que aún le falta mucho por aprender-dijo la estratega de nombre Katarina en tono tranquilo.

-Entonces era cierto lo que decía Severa-dijo Lucina en tono pensativo.

-Me gustaría aprender a hablar con los wyverns-dijo la princesa Elise en tono emocionado.

-No creo que sea algo que cualquiera pueda aprender, y menos cuando no se tienen libros o escritos referentes al tema-dijo el príncipe Leo en tono algo serio.

-Pero si Setsuna aprendió a entenderlos, significa que si es posible-dijo la princesa Elise haciendo un puchero que le pareció de lo más adorable a Laegjarn.

-Hasta que no comprobemos la veracidad de la palabras de Setsuna o la de aquella persona llamada Cherche, el caso de Setsuna sigue siendo algo cuestionable-dijo el príncipe Leo en tono sobrio.

-Gracias por el halago-dijo Setsuna algo sonrojada.

-No fue un halago-dijo el príncipe Leo un poco sorprendido.

-Primero Alfonse y ahora Leo, Setsuna realmente tienes mucho pegue con la gente de la nobleza-dijo la arquera llamada Rebecca con una gran sonrisa, apenando a Setsuna y a los susodichos príncipes.

-Mi pequeño Leo ya está buscando una esposa, el tiempo pasa tan rápido...-dijo la princesa Camilla en un fingido tono triste... antes de sacar un pañuelo de su escote para limpiarse unas fingidas lagrimas... Laegjarn no quería juzgar... pero no estaba segura si ese era un buen lugar para guardar objetos...

-¡Camilla no bromees con eso!-dijo el príncipe Leo algo alterado y más sonrojado.

-Parece que el príncipe Alfonse tendrá un fiero competidor-dijo la princesa Fjorm en un ligero tono bromista que tomo por sorpresa a Laegjarn.

-Quizás Leo sea bien parecido, pero nadie es más tierno que mi hermano-dijo la princesa Sharena con una gran sonrisa apenando a su hermano mayor.

-C-creí que había sido claro cuando dije que fue un mal entendido lo que sucedió aquella vez-dijo el príncipe Alfonse apenas en un hilo de voz.

-Vamos Alfonse no seas tímido, si quieres ser un gran rey primero debes aprender a ser sincero con tus sentimientos-dijo la comandante Anna, haciendo un tono que sonaba sabio aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

-C-c-comandante no me está ayudando...-dijo el príncipe Alfonse aun más apenado, Laegjarn le fue imposible no sentir ternura al ver su cara tan sonrojada.

-Si alguno de los dos quiere ganar a Setsuna, tienen que demostrar quién es la mejor opción-dijo la invocadora Phyria en tono alegre.

-Mi hermano es la mejor opción, es tierno, es bueno, es leal, es un gran dibujante, cocinero, espadachín y el mejor hermano mayor de cualquier mundo-dijo la princesa Sharena en tono orgulloso.

-Mi hermano Leo es mejor, es algo serio y parece distante pero en el fondo es algo tímido, es muy listo, nadie lo vence en magia y aunque no sea tierno, es muy elegante y galante-dijo la princesa Elise en un tono tan orgulloso como el de la princesa Sharena.

-Elise, ¿De dónde has sacado que nuestro queridísimo Leo no es tierno?-dijo la princesa Camilla en tono sorprendido, Laegjarn no se le escapo el hecho de que el príncipe Leo se tenso casi al instante-Mi pequeño Leo siempre ha sido un tierno caballerito, cuando era pequeño él...-continuó la princesa Camilla con aire ilusionado cuando su hermano la interrumpió.

-Camilla no necesitas contar esas historias-dijo el príncipe Leo tratando de sonar con cierta autoridad... pero su rostro enrojecido causaba el efecto contrario.

-Decidido, quien cuente la mejor historia de su hermano siendo tierno, tendrá el derecho de cortejar a Setsuna-dijo la invocadora Phyria en tono animado, haciendo que los dos príncipes se pusieran muy nerviosos.

-Pues prepárense, porque les aseguro que nadie supera a mi hermano mayor cuando se trata de ser tierno-dijo la princesa Sharena en tono decidido.

-Ya veremos si puede supera la ternura de mi tierno caballerito-dijo Camilla en tono confianzudo.

Entre risas y los intentos de los dos príncipes por evitar que sus hermanas contaran más historias sobre ellos, Laegjarn no pudo evitar sentir cierta comodidad en aquel ambiente tan cálido y... familiar, incluso Laegjarn no pudo evitar sonreír y reír un par de veces por aquella contagiosa atmosfera que generaba aquel colorido grupo.

Y durante aquellos instantes, deseo que su hermana estuviera a su lado, la calidez del ambiente sin duda le ayudarían a ver a su querida hermana que ella era más que un arma, Laegjarn no pudo evitar preocupares al pensar en ella, miro a la invocadora por unos instantes, verla discutir sobre los puntos que estaba ganado cada historia... si ella le había jurado que su hermana escapo con bien, esperaba que aquella confianza que estaba comenzando a depositar en ella, no fuera en vano.


	126. Chapter 126

Modo historia libro 2 Capitulo 6 (Bajo un cielo incierto)

Aun le costaba trabajo creer a Laegjarn el tiempo que había pasado, casi parecía mentira que llevara casi dos semanas viajando con la Orden de los Héroes y que, no solo aun estuviera con vida, sino que también fuera tratada como alguien más del grupo de valientes guerreros.

En esas casi dos semanas de viaje, Laegjarn había compartido cálidas conversaciones, deliciosas comidas e incluso Phyria le enseñó a jugar algunos de los juegos que trajeron para aquellas noches donde varios se reunían a jugar en una tienda luego de la cena.

Incluso con el paso de los días, acabo ganándole cierto gusto a los juegos de cartas, solo necesitó un par de partidas para darse cuenta de lo competitivo que era ese juego y, como algunos de los héroes eran capaces de apostar cosas hasta cierto punto ridículas solo por poder jugar una mano más de cartas... aun le costaba trabajo no reírse de manera un tanto descarda cuando Phyria obligo a Lord Héctor hacer un ridículo baile llamado _"baile del bote"_ cuando perdió en la última partida de cartas que habían jugado.

Ya faltaba menos de un día y medio de camino para llegar al punto que necesitaba llegar el grupo de Askr, que resulto ser el templo de Snjárhof, esto solo le confirmo que su corazonada no estaba del todo equivocada, pero seguía preguntándose, ¿Qué era lo que esperaban conseguir en este antiguo templo?

Laegjarn guardo sus pensamientos para sí misma, una parte de ella estaba en parte preocupada de lo que pudiera pasar cuando llegaran, en especial porque aun estando hasta cierto punto en cautiverio, nada le garantizaba que la dejaran ir con facilidad o si la mantendrían bajo custodia mientras llevaban su plan acabo.

Era hasta cierto punto irónico, pero Laegjarn no estaba especialmente preocupada por lo que podría sucederle a su padre, luego de que aquel hombre matara tan brutalmente a sus hermanos, calcinándolos frente a sus ojos como si no fueran más que simples leños que incrementarían su poder...

Aunque había deseado su muerte durante mucho tiempo... tampoco estaba dispuesta a rebajarse a su nivel... no, ni su querida madre y hermanos hubieran querido que se transformara en un monstruo tan ruin como era el rey Surtr y aunque no estaba tan dispuesta a participar activamente en desbaratar los planes de la orden, tampoco estaba dispuesta a quedarse hasta cierto punto de brazos cruzados ante aquellos planes que podían traer como consecuencia un terrible fin para su amada hermana o de su querida tierra natal...

Pese a todas sus dudas, no podía negar que la Orden de los Héroes de Askr, no estaban especialmente interesados en conquistar su reino o entraren una guerra sin cuartel, simplemente estaban haciendo todo lo que estaban en sus manos para salvar su reino, pero sin atreverse a derramar más sangre de la necesaria.

Laegjarn poco noto que ese era un tema central en aquellos guerreros, desde que quedo capturada por el _"enemigo"_ sus tropas se habían desbancado por completo y apenas eran una sombra de lo que eran y, a pesar de toda la ventaja táctica que pudieron haber obtenido, no se atrevieron a aprovecharse de la debilidad de sus tropas.

Cuando por fin obtuvo el valor suficiente para preguntarle a la invocadora, Phyria respondió que no estaba aquí para derramar sangre, sino para detener a un maniaco que parecía que agarro como pasión quemar cuanta cosa viera que se movía o respiraba... Laegjarn no podía negar que esa fue una descripción bastante acertada de su padre...

El día de hoy le tocaba hacer guardia nocturna junto con la invocadora, pero antes tenía que cumplir una misión que era incluso casi tan importante como si primera ronda de guardia.

-Y entonces, la princesa guerrera usando su poderosa espada, salvo al pequeño dragón de aquel terrible hechicero, el pequeño dragón agradecido acompaño a la princesa en sus aventura y juntos, vivieron una vida llena de alegrías y emociones y, aunque a veces pasaban cosas que los ponían tristes, siempre se tuvieron el uno al otro-dijo Laegjarn en tono suave y cálido, sentada en una silla junto a la cama que estaba usando la pequeña Fae.

-Es una linda historia...-dijo Fae adormilada, bien cobijada con unas cálidas mantas-¿Puedas contarme otra Laegjarn?-dijo Fae con cierto animo, aunque se notaba que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormida.

-Te contare otra historia mañana, recuerda que las niñas buenas se van a la cama temprano para que puedan tener muy lindos sueños-dijo Laegjarn en un tono maternal, asegurándose de que Fae estuviera bien cobijada y que tuviera su osito de peluche cerca.

-Está bien...-dijo Fae un poco desconforme, a pesar de que apenas podía mantener los ojos entre cerrados-¿Me prometes que me cotaras una mañana?-dijo Fae en tono bajo, sin ser capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Lo prometo-dijo Laegjarn en tono seguro y cálido antes de darle un suave beso en la frente a Fae, su sonrisa y su respiración acompasada, le indico que la pequeña se quedo profundamente dormida.

-Realmente eres bastante buena contando historias-escucho la voz tranquila de Maribelle, quien estaba sentada en la cama que compartía con la princesa Lissa.

-Bueno, a mi pequeña Laevatein también le gustaba mucho escuchar cuentos antes de dormir y no estaba dispuesta a no cumplir sus expectativas-dijo Laegjarn en tono tranquilo, sintiendo una calidez en su pecho por aquel recuerdo.

-No hay duda de que Múspell tiene una gran fortuna de tener una princesa como usted Laegjarn-dijo Maribelle en tono sincero, haciendo que un ligero rubor apareciera en el rostro de Laegjarn.

-Maribelle...-dijo la adormilada voz de Lissa desde la cama, jalando un poco las ropas de su amiga para que se dignara a dormir.

-Parece que debes atender un asunto con tu querida princesa-dijo Laegjarn con una ligera sonrisa.

-P-princesa Laegjarn, le recuerdo que la princesa Lissa y yo hemos sido amigas durante muchos años-comenzó a decir Maribelle tratando de mantener la compostura-Pero no negare que tengo asuntos que debo atender y que usted no necesita perder más tiempo-dijo Maribelle en el tono más seguro y sereno que pudo.

-Descuide Maribelle, pero si quiere tomar mi humilde consejo, quizás debería tratar de ser más sincera con la princesa-dijo Laegjarn en tono tranquilo, dirigiéndose a la salida de la tienda que compartiría con Fae, Lissa y Maribelle.

-Lo tomare en cuenta-dijo Maribelle finalmente soltando un pequeño suspiro, era increíble que se estuviera volviendo cada vez más obvia para el resto de sus compañeros, solo esperaba que esto no acarreara más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Laegjarn camino por la cueva donde estaba el improvisado campamento, la mayoría de las tiendas parecía que aun tenían linternas encendidas y aunque no era especialmente tarde, estaba segura de que luego de la caminata de hoy, era casi un hecho de que estas, no se mantendrían mucho tiempo encendidas.

No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar a la invocadora, sentada en un tronco cerca de la fogata que estaba más cercana a la entrada de la cueva, cubierta por una manta algo gruesa y sosteniendo lo que parecían ser dos tazas con un liquido humeante.

-Ya era hora Laegjarn-dijo la invocadora de buen humor-Se que solo sirvo como porta tazas, pero hasta para eso soy un poco defectuosa-dijo la invocadora con una sonrisa divertida.

-Creo que con lo que he visto que puedes hacer, creo que eres capaz de aguantar esas tazas unas horas más-dijo Laegjarn con una ligera sonrisa, había llegado a acostumbrarse al curioso humor de la invocadora.

-Quizás, pero a estas alturas terminaría tomándome ambos chocolates y, estoy segura de que querrías degustar el delicioso chocolate caliente que hizo Gunnthrá-dijo la invocadora con una gran sonrisa.

-No te negare que siempre es un gusto tomar tan deliciosa bebida-comenzó a decir Laegjarn con una sonrisa antes de sentarse en el mismo tronco que la invocadora y recibiendo su taza y una manta departe de la invocadora-Pero en el caso de que te lo hubieras bebido, no estaría molesta, solo decepcionada-dijo Laegjarn en tono tranquilo antes de tomar un largo sorbo de la sabrosa bebida.

-¡Oh por dios Laegjarn! ¡Eso es peor que estar molesta!-dijo la invocadora en un fingido tono dramático que hizo a Laegjarn soltar una suave risa.

-Por favor Phyria, no puede ser tan malo-dijo Laegjarn cuestionándola con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Que preferirías, lidiar con el enojo de Laevatein o con su carita decepcionada?-pregunto la invocadora en tono seguro sin perder su humor.

-... Está bien, entiendo tu punto-dijo Laegjarn soltando un suspiro, la invocadora nunca fallaba en hacerle pensar cosas que nunca había considerado.

-Quien diría que ya estamos a nada de llegar al dichoso templo, aun recuerdo cuando Fjorm dijo que nos tomaría dos semanas, dudaba que mi trasero se mantuviera en su lugar pero mira, no se me ha caído por el frio-dijo la invocadora en tono divertido.

-Estoy segura de que Lady Serra, parecía algo mortificada por ese asunto-dijo Laegjarn con una ligera sonrisa.

-De todas maneras Serra se queja de todo, aunque como te diste cuenta no es bueno retar su paciencia-dijo la invocadora en un ligero tono serio.

-Sí, me quedo bastante claro el primer día que estuve aquí-dijo Laegjarn con un suspiro cansado, aun no comprendía como una curandera pudiera ser tan... intimidante...

Durante buena parte de la noche, las charlas amenas eran algo que hacia la vigilia mucho más llevadera, tanto así que Laegjarn no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo rápido que estaba pasando el tiempo, pasaron un rato más charlando hasta que la invocadora comenzó a llevar la conversación hacia otra dirección.

-Laegjarn, nunca me ha gustado ser del tipo que mate el ambiente pero... hay algo muy serio que necesito tratar contigo-dijo la invocadora en un tono serio, Laegjarn no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su estomago.

-Ya veo...-dijo Laegjarn manteniéndose tan serena como podía-Era de esperar que mi bienvenida aquí no duraría por mucho tiempo-dijo Laegjarn en un ligero tono frio.

-¿Qué? ¡No!, de hecho necesito que en cuanto puedas, escapes y vayas a Múspell tan pronto como puedas-dijo la invocadora con cierta sorpresa.

Laegjarn para este punto espero muchas cosas, desde los escenarios más piadosos, hasta los que le prometían una muerte agónica y horrible... pero nada la había preparado para las palabras de la invocadora, fue tanta su sorpresa que dejo caer su taza al suelo, mientras una lejana parte de su mente se alegraba de que no se hubiera roto con el impacto...

... La invocadora... ¿Quería que regresara a su hogar?...

-D-disculpa Phyria, creo que el cansancio me está afectado y he escuchado mal, ¿Acaso me estas pidiendo que regrese a Múspell?-dijo Laegjarn en un ligero tono nervioso.

Para su sorpresa, Phyria suspiro algo preocupada, la miro de una manera si no supo decir si era desesperada o asustada antes de que volviera hablar.

-Laegjarn, necesito que me escuches con atención, están a punto de pasar cosas... cosas realmente terribles que... aunque no estoy muy segura que tanto afectaran a los eventos que están próximos para ocurrir, de verdad quiero intentar hacer algo-dijo la invocadora en tono sincero pero sobre todo preocupado.

-Acaso... ¿Eres capaz de ver el futuro?-preguntó Laegjarn con seriedad, nunca pensó que la invocadora tuviera esa clase de poder.

-No... pero se podía decir que tuve una advertencia de lo que pasaría y...-comenzó a decir la invocadora antes de quedarse callada, tal parecía que no encontraba las palabras para explicarse...

... Fuera lo que fuera de lo que fue advertida la invocadora, tenía que ser realmente grave como para ponerla en ese estado...

-Phyria-dijo Laegjarn en tono firme, tratando de transmitirle algo de confianza a la invocadora-En el momento en que permitiste que mi hermana escapara sin ningún rasguño y que me acogiste como un igual en el grupo, me has demostrado no solo el tipo de persona que eres, sino también de que eres alguien de confianza-dijo Laegjarn en tono firme, tomando por sorpresa a la invocadora.

-Si aquellas advertencias o visiones del futuro son tan terribles, entonces pondré mi espada a tu servicio y hare lo que este mis manos para evitar el sombrío futuro que nos depara el mañana-dijo Laegjarn en tono firme determinando, sintiendo que aquella promesa no se la estaba dando a una figura de autoridad, sino a alguien que genuinamente se había ganado su respeto y amistad.

-Siendo sincera no se qué puede pasar por cambiar estos eventos, pero tendremos que estar preparadas para todo-dijo la invocadora en tono determinado, haciendo que un sentimiento de esperanza se alojara en el pecho de Laegjarn, si los dioses les mostraban la suficiente misericordia, quizás todo acabaría bien para las tres naciones.

Mientras las dos guerreras comenzaban a debatir su plan de acción, ninguna de las dos se percato de una figura oculta en las sombras, la figura no fue capaz de escuchar con claridad todo, pero pudo comprender que aquello era algo que se estaba planeando en el más absoluto secreto...

Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba a aquella figura... era el hecho de que la invocadora... no hubiera sido capaz de tener la confianza de dialogar el confidencial tema con ella...

A pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado desde el día que se conocieron...


	127. Chapter 127

Modo historia libro 2 Capitulo 7

 _-Phyria... Pronto nos conoceremos, me abruma la felicidad, pero antes debo contarte algo importante. Hay una ceremonia en Nilf conocida como el rito del hielo. Es tan poderoso que puede llegar a extinguir las llamas de Múspell. La última persona que lo llevo a cabo fue mi madre, mientras combatía con Surtr. Ese día perdió la vida..._

 _-Estoy segura que ahora Surtr piensa que es invencible, pero eso no es verdad. De hecho creo que todo fue un ardid de mi madre ideado para lograr que Surtr bajara la guardia. Lo sospecho porque llevó a cabo el rito sin los artefactos necesarios. Yo tengo uno de ellos en mi posesión: la gema de Snjár. El otro... lo tuviste tu siempre._

 _-Es Breidablik, el arma sagrada. Tiene un poder muy especial: puede controlar los mundos. Cuando nos encontremos, te confiaré la gema. Con ella podrás guiarnos. Revelara el camino hacia el rito del hielo verdadero, y nos otorgará el poder para derrotar a Surtr._

Desperté volviendo a tener otro sueño con Gunnthrá, no necesitaba un reloj para saber que era bastante temprano, en especial porque las quejas de mis compañeras de tienda de campaña, no se hicieron esperar.

-Phyria, no te mataría ser un poco menos ruidosa al despertar-dijo Nino en tono de reproche, mientras hacia lo posible por hacerse bolita con las mantas para mantener el calor.

-¿Tuviste otro sueño con la Gunnthrá de este mundo?-pregunto Verónica en tono curioso, sentándose en su cama... aunque considerando todas las mantas que tienen encima, parece una enorme bola esponjosa de colchas.

-Bueno es lo que hay, ni ella ni yo tenemos celulares como para por lo menos usar los mensajes-dije soltando un suspiro... creo que mi aliento se volvió hielo casi al instante...

-D-d-de todas maneras con el frio, te aseguro que la señal se hubiera congelado-dijo Nino antes de hacerse más un ovillo... de verdad tiene mucho frio...

-Con todo esto de los sueños, hay algo que me preocupa-comenzó a decir Rebecca sentándose en la cama con una manta encima... su cabello de almohada se ve casi tan mal como el mío-¿Segura que no estás teniendo otro tipo de sueños con Gunnthrá?-dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona.

-Vamos Rebecca, ¿Por quién me tomas?... no te atrevas a responderme-dije en tono cansado... su mirada me dejo en claro que no necesitaba saber su opinión...

-No pienses cosas malas Phyria, Gunnthrá es muy pura y no se merece eso-me dijo Verónica en un ligero tono regañón.

-Juro que no he tenido sueños de ese tipo con Gunnthrá-comencé a decir en tono seguro-Y en el remoto caso que los tuviera, no pueden negar que tengo buen gusto-dije en tono orgulloso.

-Idiota-dijo Verónica haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Y luego te preguntas porque no confiamos mucho en ti-dijo Nino desde su fortaleza de mantas.

-Phyria, uno pensaría que solo te mueven los pechos-dijo Rebecca en tono cansado.

-No quiero escucharlo de la chica que la mueven las tablas-dije con una sonrisa divertida, ganándome un proyectil de almohada arrojado por Rebecca justo en la cara... verla así de roja y molesta valió la pena.

Después de descongelarnos, alistarnos y comer un desayuno rápido seguimos nuestro viaje hacia el templo, Laegjarn estaba especialmente cerca de mí, sobre todo porque necesitaba que se mantuviera a mi lado para que le fuera más fácil realizar el favor que le pedí, no paso mucho para que nuestra primera oleada de problemas llegara... esto puede llegar a complicarse... y mucho...

-¡Lady Ishtar! ¡Me asegurare de liberarla de esos malhechores!-dijo Reinhardt en tono decidido con su tomo listo para electrocutarnos hasta la muerte.

-¡Espera Reinhardt!-dijo Ishtar preocupada acercándose a él algo apresurada.

-¿Quién es el caballero?-pregunto Elise en tono curiosa a Lene.

-Es el cuidador de Ishtar... o por lo menos lo era antes de que pasaran... ciertas cosas-dijo Lene en tono algo bajo... bien, no me jugué bien su juego porque el maldito ROM se corrompió, pero algo me dice que esto tiene que ver con las cosas que hizo Anna...

-Lady Ishtar, ¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto Reinhardt visiblemente preocupado y bajando de su caballo.

-Reinhardt, estas personas no son malas, ellos me invocaron para ayudar en estas tierras, no me tienen secuestrada-dijo Ishtar en tono seguro.

-Ya veo, usted siempre ha tenido un gran corazón Lady Ishtar, no me sorprende en lo absoluto que haya acudido al auxilio de los necesitados-dijo Reinhardt con una ligera sonrisa y en tono amable.

-Reinhardt... ¿N-no estás molesto conmigo?-pregunto Ishtar en tono ligeramente nervioso aunque sí bastante sorprendido.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo Lady Ishtar?, yo sería incapaz de reprocharle algo-dijo Reinhardt muy sorprendido.

-Entonces tu no recuerda que...-comenzó a decir Ishtar en tono bajo antes de bajar la mirada...

-¿Lady Ishtar, le sucede algo?-preguntó Reinhardt visiblemente preocupado.

Para sorpresa de todos, Ishtar abrazo a Reinhardt como si pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento, no nos costó mucho escuchar los hipidos de Ishtar por el llanto que era incapaz de contener...

-¡Lo siento!-grito Ishtar sin dejar de abrazar a Reinhardt-¡Lo siento mucho Reinhardt!-volvió a gritar Ishtar hasta que fue incapaz de hablar por el llanto...

-Lady Ishtar...-dijo Reinhardt en tono preocupado, apenas evitando que Ishtar callera al suelo...Ishtar se ve tan débil...-No tiene porque disculparse-comenzó a decir Reinhardt en tono firme-Si usted ha hecho algo que cree que es digno de reproche o que podría llegar a recriminarle, estoy seguro de que ha tenido sus razones para hacerlo-dijo Reinhardt en tono cálido, tratando de calmarla...

Nadie hizo ningún movimiento o comentario, ni si quiera las tropas lideradas por Reinhardt se atrevieron a moverse, Ishtar no dejada de llorar en el hombro de Reinhardt diciendo una y otra vez _"lo siento"_...

-¿Qué sucedió entre ellos?-Ayra fue la única que fue capaz de romper aquel silencio, aunque en tono bastante bajo y preocupado.

-Digamos que... es algo que lleva atormentando a Ishtar desde hace algún tiempo-dijo finalmente Lene, limpiándose algunas lagrimas... no tengo ni idea de que mierdas paso ahí... pero Anna me debe DEMASIADAS explicaciones, juro que se las sacare a como dé lugar cuando todo esto termine.

Cuando las cosas finalmente se calmaron lo suficiente, Reinhardt nos explico que estaba bajo contrato y que era incapaz de desobedecerlo, por lo que tuvimos que pelear contra él y sus tropas para liberarlo, fue bastante evidente que Ishtar no se atrevió a pelear contra Reinhardt y que él, también era incapaz de tratar de lastimarla y, francamente solo un monstruo los obligaría a pelear entre ellos.

Con el contrato roto, Reinhardt tuvo que regresar a su mundo aunque nos hizo prometerle que protegeríamos a Ishtar aun a costa de nuestras vidas, no tuvimos problemas en jurárselo ya que a fin de cuentas todos aquí éramos compañeros, algunos más que otros pero... era imposible que abandonáramos a nuestros compañeros a su suerte en combate luego de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos.

Avanzamos por el paraje congelado topándonos con más héroes del mundo de Ayra, Ishtar y Lene, vimos a Leif y Nanna, que luego de explicarles la situación comprendieron que la única forma de liberarse era pelear, aunque no se me escapo el hecho de que Ishtar y Lene hacían todo lo posible para que Ayra no peleara contra Nanna... aunque francamente no tengo ni idea de porque, en especial porque Nanna parecía no tener ni idea de quién era Ayra... quizás primero debería preguntarle a ellas como fueron las cosas en su mundo.

Continuamos a un paso bastante rápido, aun con las escaramuzas que eran una distracción bastante buena, Laegjarn no fue capaz de hacer su movimiento... de hecho lo más curiosos era que en el combate, Camilla se mantenía a su lado casi en todo momento para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada... o quizás...

No puede ser eso... de hecho Camilla y ella se habían llevado bastante bien en estas semanas, es muy poco probable que sospeche de ella y más porque incluso Laegjarn no está segura si debería hacer lo que le pedí y traicionar la confianza del grupo.

No pude seguir con mis pensamientos porque pronto nos encaro un ejército comandado por otra cara conocida que, prometía que sería otro problema del cual no tenía ni idea de que se trataba porque Anna hizo de las suyas con ese mundo como si no importara las vidas de las personas...

-¡Olwen!-grito Ishtar con una mezcla de emociones que... no estábamos seguros si estaba aliviada o asustada de verla...

-Lady Ishtar-dijo Olwen en un tono cortés y serio... y por la cara que tenía Ishtar era algo que no se esperaba...-Lamento tener que importunarla Lady Ishtar, temo que estoy bajo un contrato que me obliga a pelear con su grupo, ya fui avisada por mi hermano de que ha venido a liberarnos, le imploro que me perdone por tener que resistirme-termino de decir Olwen en tono formal antes de hacer una ligera reverencia.

-Olwen pero...-dijo Ishtar apenas siendo incapaz de hablar... será mejor que intervenga antes de que pase algo.

-Ishtar-me acerque a ella captando su atención, ya que al igual que con Reinhardt, Ishtar se acerco a Olwen en cuanto la vio, aunque sin dudas las emociones fueron bastante diferentes entre uno y otro.

-No deberías preocuparte mucho-dije en tono bajo, Ishtar entendió rápido que esto era algo que debíamos tratar con cierto secretismo-Recuerda que en un mundo puede haber muchas variaciones de destinos-comencé a decir en tono seguro-Quizás la Olwen que tienes enfrente no sea la misma que conociste, por eso actúa de manera diferente-dije tratando de calmarla.

Ishtar se limito a asentir entre desilusionada y triste... ¡Un momento!

Apenas pude contener mi sorpresa al notar algo en cuanto volvió a mirar de reojo a Olwen... Ishtar... ¡Tiene el collar de Olwen en su cuello! ¿¡Cómo mierdas no me di cuenta de eso antes!?... pero si ella tiene su collar... ¿¡Que carajos significa todo esto!? ¿¡Qué carajos hizo Anna esta vez!?

Decidí guardarme mis teorías de conspiraciones para otro momento porque debíamos lidiar con una batalla pero esta vez, me asegure de que Camilla, no solo estuviera lejos de Laegjarn sino que también no la perdiera de vista en caso de que quisiera acercarse a ella.

Pese a todo, no me costó trabajo ver que Camilla de alguna manera sabia que lo que estaba haciendo de manera intencional, en especial por el rostro extremadamente neutro con el que me miraba... ni siquiera cuando nos conocimos me trato con tanta... frialdad...

Afortunadamente Anna me dio algo de ayuda, ya que con ella había discutido sobre el asunto junto con Laegjarn en cuanto hubo una oportunidad, por lo que por fin Laegjarn pudo escapar de su _"cautiverio"_ , solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para que logre su cometido...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Laegjarn surcaba los cielos de Nilf a gran velocidad forzando a su fiel montura tanto como podía, no había tiempo que perder, si no lograba cumplir su parte a tiempo, no solo inocentes de su reino y el de Nilf perderían sus vidas sino también... las personas con las que había creado un lazo durante sus casi dos semanas de viaje no vivirían para ver otro día... lo único que lamentaba de haberse ido de esa forma tan abrupta... era que no sería capaz de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Fae...

Sus pensamientos fueron disipados cuando vio una figura conocida cerca del portal que habían usado las tropas de Múspell para llegar a Nilf, por una parte se sentía algo preocupada de que su hermana no hubiera sido capaz de huir a casa como se lo ordeno, pero en estos momentos no podía estar más contenta de volverla a ver.

En aquella llanura soportando el inclemente clima de Nilf, Laevatein se encontraba parada cerca del portal que la llevaría a casa, ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que llego a aquel paramo congelado y, se había negado a retirarse como se le pidió, a pesar de que casi todas las tropas regresaron luego de la derrota de su hermana ante el ejercito de Askr.

Pese a todo, Laevatein estaba segura de que su hermana no estaba muerta, ella le prometió que saldría de una pieza de esa batalla y, aunque había pasado más de una semana desde la última vez que la vio, no le quedaban dudas de que su hermana volvería tarde o temprano.

-¡Laevatein!-escucho un grito que reconoció al momento y por primera vez en todos esos días de vigilia, pudo finalmente sentirse tranquila.

-¡Laegjarn!-por primera vez en años Laevatein grito de alegría antes de salir al encuentro de su hermana, quien había aterrizado en su wyvern y se disponía a bajar de su montura.

Laegjarn fue tomada por sorpresa cuando su hermana se arrojo sobre ella para abrazarla, Laegjarn sonrió aliviada de que su hermana estuviera a salvo y que a pesar de todo, pudo cumplir la promesa que le hizo, aunque no precisamente como lo había esperado.

-¿Estás bien hermana? ¿Te hicieron daño esos malditos?-pregunto Laevatein inmediatamente después de que se separo un poco del abrazo de su hermana, Laegjarn no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura al ver aquel ligero puchero que inconscientemente hacia su hermana.

-Me encuentro perfectamente bien-dijo Laegjarn en tono seguro y tranquilo-De hecho fui tratada como alguien más del grupo-continuo en tono calmado.

-¿Como alguien del grupo?-pregunto Laevatein muy confundida.

-Laevatein, lamento que el rencuentro tenga que ser tan breve, pero hay trabajo que necesitamos hacer si queremos evitar una tragedia y... si las cosas salen bien, ponerle fin a la locura de nuestro padre-dijo Laegjarn en tono firme.

-Laegjarn...-fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Laevatein bastante sorprendida.

-¿Confías en mi, hermana?-le preguntó Laegjarn en tono dulce y cálido, Laevatein no tardo en responderle.

-Con mi vida hermana-dijo Laevatein en tono determinado, tomando por sorpresa a Laegjarn-Si crees que es lo correcto confiar en ellos, no tengo por qué dudar de sus intenciones-dijo Laevatein en tono seguro.

Sin poderlo evitar, Laegjarn sintió como aquellas palabras de su dulce hermana menor llegaban directamente a su corazón... que su hermana tuviera aquella fe ciega en ella, aun si eso implicaba enfrentarse al colosal monstruo que era su padre, había llenado de una calidez su pecho que no sintió antes y, se aseguraría que sin importar lo que pasara no la defraudaría a ella, ni a su pueblo ni a las personas que confiaron en ella.

Haría lo posible por cumplir la misión que le encomendaron, ¡A como diera lugar!


	128. Chapter 128

Modo historia libro 2 Capitulo 8

Afortunadamente el último combate fue lo suficientemente absorbente como para que todos estuvieran más concentrados en defenderse de sus agresores que vigilando, donde estaba cada quien en el combate y, gracias a la ayuda extra de Anna, Laegjarn pudo escaparse sin que nadie la notara... el problema vino cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que faltaba alguien en las filas...

-Esto es increíble-dijo con cierto tono áspero Leo-Como pudimos permitir que nos engañara con esa facilidad-dijo Leo visiblemente irritado.

-Si la hubiera vigilado más...-comenzó a decir Fjorm en tono derrotado.

-No es tu culpa Fjorm-dijo Sharena tratando de calmar a Fjorm.

-Sharena tiene razón, estoy segura de que debe haber una explicación para que simplemente se fuera-dijo Gunnthrá tratando de calmar a su hermana.

-¿Y si se la llevaron los soldados?-pregunto Sakura en tono muy preocupado-¿Quizás incuso el rey Surtr pudo haber ordenado que la capturaran?-dijo Sakura en tono afligido.

-Coincido con la princesa Sakura-dijo Lucius en tono calmo pero algo preocupado-Surtr ha demostrado que no es capaz de sentir compasión ni por su propia gente, no debemos descartar esa posibilidad-dijo Lucius con aire algo serio.

-¡Entonces tenemos que ir a rescatarla!-dijo Fae algo alterada y ligeramente llorosita, Lilina tuvo que abrazarla para calmarla.

-Están siendo demasiado condescendientes con ella-dijo Michalis en un tono algo frío-Bien pudo habernos traicionado en cuanto averiguo hacia donde nos dirigíamos-dijo Michalis en tono duro.

-Siempre he sido partidaria del sentido común-comenzó a decir Catria en tono serio-Pero me parece sospechoso que esperara hasta ahora para irse y no cuando pudo haber tenido una mejor idea de nuestros planes e incluso desbaratarlos o matarnos-dijo Catria en tono seguro.

-Catria tiene razón, si su objetivo hubiera sido traicionarnos desde un principio, ¿No hubiera sido más sensato hacerlo cuando tuviera la oportunidad de destruir nuestros planes?-dijo Palla en tono calmado.

-Además, ni siquiera era consciente para que nos dirigíamos hacia ese templo, tampoco sabía que había una segunda princesa Gunnthrá-dijo Katarina en tono pensativo.

-La princesa Laegjarn es una princesa honorable, y estoy segura de que si en última instancia se ha escapado, debió tener una poderosa razón para hacerlo-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne.

-A estas alturas ya no podemos hacer mucho-dije tratando de calmar el asunto-Lo hecho, hecho esta y no sabremos sus verdaderas intenciones hasta que llegue el momento-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Phyria tiene razón, además nuestro objetivo es encontrar a la princesa Gunnthrá y descubrir una manera de llegar al sitio donde podemos obtener el poder para vencer a Surtr-dijo Anna en tono sereno.

-Entonces será mejor ponernos en marcha y estar en constante contacto con los exploradores en caso de que descubran algo sospechoso-dije en tono seguro.

-No pareces especialmente preocupada por todo esto, Phyria-dijo Camilla en un tono engañosamente tranquilo que incluso sus hermanos notaron...

-Laegjarn no es una mala persona y siendo franca, si mi hermana estuviera sola con un maniaco como Surtr, iría inmediatamente a sacarla de ahí, ¿O tu no harías lo mismo por cualquiera de tus hermanos?-pregunte en un tono algo inocente, no me había gustado ese dardo envenenado que me arrojó...

-De eso no hay duda-dijo finalmente Camilla luego de un tenso silencio sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos-Pero quizás deberías comenzar a preocuparte y saber elegir en quien realmente puedes confiar-dijo Camilla en un tono envenenado que no se molesto en ocultar... solo hay una respuesta coherente para un ataque así de directo.

-Tienes razón, escribiré un recordatorio para ver ese tema en la próxima reunión de personal cuando regresemos a Askr-dije en tono tan tranquilo y relajado que... estoy segura de que de no ser que estaban todos ahí... Camilla me hubiera arrojado su hacha... será mejor que tenga cuidado con ella hasta que sepa porque mierdas esta tan acida conmigo...

Las siguientes horas de viaje fueron... algo incomodas por decirlo de alguna manera, era evidente para todos que Camilla no estaba de humor desde que se despertó y que al parecer, yo me estaba volviendo el centro de esa rabia, llego a tal punto que Elise y Leo me preguntaron muy preocupados si le había dicho algo a Camilla, cuando les asegure que no le había dicho o hecho nada ellos me aseguraran que investigarían por mí para saber que exactamente le sucedí a Camilla...

La tensión estaba algo palpable en el ambiente y no se me escapo que Lyn y varios de nuestros compañeros estaba bastante al pendiente de mis movimientos y los de Camilla, en especial Lucius que no se apartaba de mi lado... es un hecho... a la mínima que tenga oportunidad Camilla me clavara esa hacha del valor+ en la cara...

En unas cuantas horas de viaje por fin llegamos al templo donde estaba la Gunnthrá de este mundo, luego de mandar a los exploradores que vigilaran las cercanías del lugar con ordenes de avisarnos si veían algo sospechoso, comenzamos a revisar el templo, pero afortunadamente la princesa de Nilf no tardo mucho en mostrarse en cuanto se aseguro de que éramos la gente que estaba esperando.

-¡Fjorm!-dijo emocionada la princesa Gunnthrá de este mundo en cuanto vio a su hermana menor.

-¡Gunnthrá!-grito emocionada Fjorm antes de salir a su encuentro para abrazarla con fuerza, la Gunnthrá invocada, Sharena y yo fuimos las que logramos acércanos rápido al lugar donde estaban las dos princesas de Nilf.

-¡Me alegra tanto ver a salvo mi querida hermana!-dijo la Gunnthrá de este mundo apenas conteniendo sus lagrimas de alegría.

-Me hace tan feliz ver que estés a salvo hermana-dijo Fjorm sin despegarse de su hermana.

Gunnthrá parecía muy centrada en el rencuentro hasta que noto nuestra presencia y, debo admitir que hizo una cara muy divertida cuando vio a un doble exacto de ella, fue tanto así que se separo del abrazo de Fjorm algo confundida, Fjorm pronto se dio cuenta de porque su hermana estaba tan desconcertada.

-Es un placer conocerla princesa Gunnthrá-dije en tono educado y una ligera sonrisa-Soy Phyria la invocadora de Askr, ella es la princesa Sharena y ella es la princesa Gunnthrá de Nilf, ¿Supongo que ya se han conocido antes en el espejo, verdad?-dije esta vez en tono más alegre.

-Yo...-dijo la Gunnthrá de este mundo muy confundida, haciendo que Fjorm, Gunnthrá y Sharena soltaran una suave risa.

-Descuida, te explicaremos todo en un lugar más seguro-dijo la Gunnthrá del grupo en tono amable.

Pronto armamos una improvisada sala de reuniones con las lonas y algunas partes del templo que se veían lo bastante estables y alejadas para que nadie nos viera, luego de una larga conversación explicándole a Gunnthrá todo lo sucedido y la razón por la cual ahora tenía una gemela, no paso mucho para que ella nos revelara la información que sabía.

-Entonces, estás segura que la gema de Snjár combinada con el arma sagrada de Phyria, revelara el camino hacia el templo del rito del hielo-dijo la Gunnthrá del grupo preguntándole a la otra.

-Así es-dijo la Gunnthrá de aquí en tono seguro sacando la gema de Snjár-Si hacemos el rito correcto, el arma revelara la ubicación del templo-termino de decir en tono animado.

-Será mejor no perder más tiempo, no estamos seguros de cuando las fuerzas Múspell nos encontraran-dijo Chrom en tono algo preocupado.

-Y además, no todos los días ves un ritual usando magia de hielo, ¿Me pregunto si tendrá algún efecto negativo?-dijo Henry muy emocionado.

-Probablemente sea del tipo que te de una muerte lenta y agonizante-dijo Tharja con un ligero tono siniestro...

-No deberían estarle deseando nada malo a quien haga el ritual-dije soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Y ultimadamente, no todo tiene que acabar con consecuencias negativas-dijo Maribelle en tono algo firme... no me gusta el rostro que tienen las princesas de Nilf...

...

...

...

Un momento... ¡Puta madre, es cierto! ¡El ritual del hielo se paga con la vida! ¿¡Cómo se supone que haremos esto sabiendo que una de ellas morirá!?

La Gunnthrá de este mundo no tardo en hacer el ritual para guiarnos hacia el misterioso templo, luego de que mi arma brillara y disparara un rayo de luz, cual faro de puerto, hacia la dirección del templo, no pude evitar preocuparme de las implicaciones de hacer este ritual... tendré que conversar con Anna para buscar una solución que no acabe con la vida de alguna de ellas, solo espero que Anna este lo suficientemente generosa para ayudarme a hacer un poco de trampa con el sistema...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el interior del enorme castillo de Embla, Surtr caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia donde debía encontrarse esa mocosa, debía admitir que a pesar de todo podía decir que era un buen día, no solo porque ya estaba todo preparado para mantener el rito del fuego avivado, sino también por las noticias que había escuchado de las tropas sobrevivientes de sus inútiles hijas.

Luego de no recibir noticias de ninguna de esas bastardas por dos semanas, un comunicado de uno de los mensajeros por fin le dio algo de luz a lo que pasaba, todo indicaba que el grupo de Askr buscaban desesperadamente al príncipe Hríd por un rumor que se decía en las tierra de Nilf.

Según el informe sus hijas llegaron con el cobarde príncipe y le dieron muerte, antes de combatir con las fuerzas de Askr y las ultimas sobrevivientes de la familia real de Nilf, la batalla costo muchas bajas, entre ellas las de sus débiles hijas, pero el otro bando había perdido a las princesa de Nilf y, aun si los guerreros de Askr buscaban venganza por lo sucedido, les esperaba una gran sorpresa en cuanto se atrevieran a poner un pie en Múspell.

No pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa siniestra al pensar lo que le haría a esa infeliz invocadora que tantos problemas le había causado, rostizarla viva era poco, quería asegurarse de que sufriera cada miserable momento que durara su tortuosa existencia mientras él se encargaba de arrancársela lentamente.

-Askr aun no está destruido y no pienso irme hasta que ustedes cumplan su parte del trato-Surtr escucho la demandante voz de la princesa Verónica, parecía que esa alimaña necesitaba que alguien le enseñara a quedarse callada y quien mejor que él para dar esas lecciones.

-Escúchame bien princesa-comenzó a decir Surtr en un tono oscuro que puso en alerta tanto a Verónica como a Xander-Yo no te estoy invitando a venir a Múspell, te lo estoy ordenando-continuo en tono duro-Si no eres capaz de seguir una simple orden, yo personalmente te romperé las piernas y te arrastrare todo el camino hacia Múspell-termino de decir con aire burlón, disfrutando la idea de llevar esa insolente niña a un paseo de dolor que la atormentaría lo poco que le quedara de vida.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa forma a la princesa Verónica!?-dijo Xander furioso desenvainando su espada, Verónica saco rápidamente su tomo de magia, no iba a dejar que Xander se enfrentara solo a esta enorme rata.

-Parece que el perro de Embla a comenzado a ladrar junto a su ama-dijo Surtr con aire burlón-Muy bien, me asegurare de enseñarles donde está su lugar-dijo Surtr esbozando una sonrisa sádica, al rito del fuego no le importara mucho que su leña este algo quemada antes de ser usada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El templo resulto estar en una zona increíblemente remota y helada que, estaba segura que más de uno pensó que se les caería la nariz o las orejas por el frio, durante todo el trayecto la Gunnthrá de este mundo se la paso constantemente conversando conmigo, parecía realmente encantada de conocerme y quería saber todo lo relacionado a mí y lo que había sucedido desde que encontraron a su hermana.

Le comente las cosas más importantes incluso las cosas referentes a la Gunnthrá que invoque, ella estaba algo curiosa por el hecho de que parecía que su yo de otro mundo parecía llevarse bastante bien con Anna, no le quise dar... ciertos detalles de los chismes que hicieron Lene y compañía, pero si le deje en claro que Anna la valoraba mucho por su increíble habilidad con las finanzas, algo que hizo que el rostro de Gunnthrá se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

La conversación se mantuvo animada, pero fue imposible que Gunnthrá no se diera cuenta de que Camilla nos estaba de alguna manera vigilando, incluso me pregunto muy preocupada si ella había hecho algo para ofenderla, yo le dije que estaba molesta conmigo a saber porque, pero que encontraría la manera de arreglar eso antes de que su hacha lo resolviera por ella.

Gunnthrá se rio mucho por mi broma... hasta que se dio cuenta de que hablaba muy enserio... al menos Gunnthrá se ofreció a ayudarme a calmar a Camilla que, pese a que no la conocía, estaba convencida que esto era algo que solo un buen dialogo con una bebida caliente podría resolver... espero que tenga razón porque no quiero dormir agarrando mi arma toda la noche...

Tuvimos una bienvenida bastante interesante en el templo, al parecer había héroes de Hoshido defendiendo el templo y a pesar de los problemas que tuvimos con Hinoka... principalmente porque pensó que habíamos secuestrado a su hermana, por fin llegamos a la catedral interna donde se debía llevar a cabo el rito del hielo.

-C-c-con todo lo que hemos pasado, m-m-m-más le vale a ese rito ser la solución que buscamos-dijo Serra sin dejar de charquear los dientes por el frio.

-Sino, siempre pueden usar mi confiable h-h-hacha-dijo Héctor abrazando a Serra sin dejar de temblar por el frio, Gwendolyn y Lilina hacia lo posible por ayudar a sus padres a mantenerse cálidos.

-¿Que se necesita para llevar el ritual?-pregunto Katarina en tono curioso.

-Si necesitan sangre de pollo o de cabra negra, yo traje bastante para una emergencia-dijo Henry en tono alegre... bueno era de esperarse...

-No creo que un ritual de la realeza de Nilf requiera algo tan profano como eso-dijo L´Arachel algo indignada por la sugerencia de Henry.

-¿Porque alguien podría necesitar algo como eso?-dijo Olivia algo asustada.

-¿Y quién no?, es parte de los artículos básicos para hacer una buena maldición-dijo Tharja ofendida por la pregunta.

-Además ya saben lo que dicen, ningún ritual vale la pena si al menos el lugar no está lleno de pentagramas, velas y sangre por todas partes, donde estaría el chiste-dije en tono seguro.

-¡Tu sí que sabes Phyria!-dijo Henry emocionado antes de chocar los cinco conmigo, la mayoría solo se limitaron a suspirar o dejar pasar esto por alto.

-Sus costumbres son un poco... floridas-dijo la Gunnthrá de este mundo en el tono más educado que pudo.

-Son gente curiosa, pero te aseguro que son buenas personas-dijo la Gunnthrá invocada en tono algo indulgente.

-De todas maneras, ¿Qué se necesita para llevar el ritual acabo?-pregunto Alfonse algo preocupado.

-Descuide príncipe Alfonse, solo se necesitan recitar unas palabras, yo me encargare de hacer el ritual a la brevedad-dijo la Gunnthrá de este mundo en tono amable.

-Entonces, ¿Decidiste sacrificarte porque tu otra versión lleva más tiempo aquí o hay otro motivo?-dije en tono desinteresado, el silencio que siguió tras mis palabras fue casi sepulcral.

-¿D-d-d-disculpa?-pregunto la Gunnthrá de este mundo visiblemente nerviosa.

-Gunnthrá, se que este ritual se cobrara con tu vida, ¿Acaso pensabas que no me daría cuenta?-dije en tono serio, todo el mundo se tenso por mis palabras.

-Tú... nos escuchaste cuando lo estábamos discutiendo-dijo la Gunnthrá de este mundo algo asustada, incluso tanto Fjorm como la otra Gunnthrá se veían igual que ella.

-No, era una corazonada, pero gracias por confirmarme que es cierto-dije con una sonrisa divertida, fue evidente que a la mayoría no le cayó en gracias que usara esta mentirota para sacarles la verdad.

-Típico de la tía Phyria-dijo Gwendolyn soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Parece que sigue siendo la misma persona de siempre-dijo Lilina soltando un suspiro, pero de alguna manera aliviada.

-¿Qué acaso no tienes vergüenza?-me dijo Lyn con cierto reclamo.

-Que puedo decir, al menos funciono-dije en tono divertido, los rostros de las Gunnthrá y Fjorm estaban más rojos que una caldera.

-Creo que deberíamos centrarnos en el hecho de que ALGUIEN no menciono que esto era mortal-dijo Lene en tono molesto.

-Yo no quiero que nadie más muera, morir es horrible porque, ya no puedes volver a ver a la persona, reír o sonreír con ella o ya no puede pasar tiempo junto contigo y...-dijo Fae antes de comenzar a llorar, las Gunnthrá y Fjorm se preocuparon al instante de que vieron a Fae así...

Inmediatamente fui con ella para cargarla y tratar de calmarla con ayuda de Camilla y Florina, al menos Camilla pudo hacer las paces un poco por la pequeña Fae.

-Comandante, debe haber una manera en la que ninguna de ellas tenga que morir-dijo Sharena desesperada y algo llorosa, Anna pareció meditarlo por un rato antes de hablar.

-Gunnthrá se sincera conmigo, ¿El ritual la matara al instante o le tomara algo de tiempo?-pregunto Anna en tono serio, mirando a la Gunnthrá que invoque.

-Dependiendo de la persona, puede pasar algunos días o incluso meses antes de que la persona muera-dijo Gunnthrá en tono seguro.

-¡Lo tengo!-dijo María en tono fuerte captando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué sucede María?-pregunto Minerva muy preocupada.

-Si el ritual le dará algo de tiempo, entonces podríamos fusionar a las dos Gunnthrá con el poder del arma de Phyria para salvarla-dijo María en tono seguro y con una gran sonrisa... ¡Es cierto!

-¡María eres una genio!-dije alegre antes de cargar a María con mi brazo libre.

-Sin duda funcionara, ya que la fusión no pasara la maldición-dijo Anna en tono seguro.

-Esa fue una gran idea María-dijo Minerva con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de María, mientras esta sonreía por el gesto.

-¡Hermana mayor eres muy lista!-dijo Fae muy feliz y limpiándose sus últimas lagrimas con ayuda de Camilla.

-No por nada soy la segunda al mando-dijo María con evidente orgullo.

-Realmente has crecido mucho María-dijo Michalis con cierto orgullo en su voz y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevábamos con él, lo vimos sonreír de manera genuina.

-Bueno, Phyria me ha enseñado muchas cosas para ser una buena segunda al mando-dijo María con una sonrisa, y por la forma en que me miraban Michalis y Minerva, parecía que simplemente no podían concebir esa idea.

-¿Qué?-pregunte inocentemente-No por nada soy la adulta madura y responsable del grupo-dije en tono seguro, para este punto parecía que nadie estaba de humor para llevarme la contraría esta vez.

Con la zona despejada y la Gunnthrá de este mundo colocada en posición, todos nos apartamos a una distancia segura para que realizara el ritual, no paso mucho para que Gunnthrá comenzara a recitar el encantamiento del poderosos rito del hielo.

-Nilf, diosa del hielo, escúchame. Es tu hija, Gunnthrá, quien te reza. Te ofrezco mi carne como ofrenda y un arma divina como recipiente. Viene de muy lejos y tiene poder para dominar todos los mundos. Te ruego que escuches mi rezo. Necesitamos fuerza para domar la llama salvaje. Queremos apagar la llama eterna e inextinguible. Llena este recipiente con tu poder-termino de decir Gunnthrá en tono decidido.

Casi de inmediato una luz blanca envolvió a Gunnthrá haciendo que gritara con fuerza, solo para que segundos después mi arma se congelara, cuando el arma termino de cubrirse de hielo Gunnthrá cayó al suelo, nos acercamos rápido a ella y por suerte aun estaba respirando pero se veía bastante débil... de verdad espero que pueda soportar el tiempo suficiente antes de regresar a Askr, si no es así ella... no debo comenzar a pensar en esas cosas, tenemos que movernos a un lugar seguro e ir a Múspell para acabar con Surtr, solo espero que Laegjarn haya logrado poner en acción el plan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Surtr no podía estar más decepcionado por sus dos oponente, el príncipe de Nohr no probo ser un oponente digno y la princesa Verónica, bueno realmente no tenía grandes expectativas en esa malcriada sabandija, de no ser que la necesitaba para el ritual, estaría quemándola viva en este instante.

-En verdad creíste que una miserable alimaña como tu podría luchar contra mí, eres casi tan patética como lo fueron la familia real de Nilf-dijo Surtr con cierta saña, mientras seguía sosteniendo a una maltrecha Verónica del cuello.

-Oh no Majestad, quizás debería medirse, la pequeña princesa no aguantara por mucho tiempo-dijo Loki en tono alegre, ese color azuloso no le quedaba bien a la pequeña princesa.

Surtr simplemente suspiro molesto antes de arrojar a la princesa algo lejos, su cuerpo hizo un sonido seco al caer que hizo eco en todo el pasillo del castillo, Xander hacía lo posible por ponerse de pie pese a la gravedad de sus heridas.

-Ordena a algunos soldados que recojan esta leña, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí-dijo Surtr en tono irritado antes de retirarse del lugar, de no ser que los guerreros de Askr la mataron, pudo haber usado a Laevatein como leña, al menos ella era menos ruidosa que la niñata malcriada de Verónica, sin embargo la imagen de escuchar a esa niña gritar en agonía pura mientras era devorada por las llamas, era un deleite que no iba a permitirse perder.

Con el rey fuera y los soldados de Múspell recogiendo a una herida e inconsciente Verónica, Loki no pudo evitar divertirse un poco por los eventos que estaban sucediendo, al parecer la invocadora estaba comenzando a hacer... algunos ajustes bastante interesantes.

Quizás esto podría jugarle un poco en contra en el futuro, pero no podía negar que se sentía genuinamente curiosa por ver que caos causaría la famosa invocadora en su intento de cambiar el destino de ciertas personas, quizás incluso todo esto provocaría algo peor para los involucrados y, Loki se aseguraría de estar en primera fila para deleitarse con aquel magnifico espectáculo.


	129. Chapter 129

Modo historia libro 2 Capitulo 9

Nuestro progreso había sido lento desde que abandonamos el santuario secreto, nos dirigíamos a lo que parecía ser un portal que conectaba a Múspell con Nilf que, las tropas de Surtr utilizaron para invadir el reino, a pesar de que era un viaje de pocos días, lo que de verdad nos estaba obligando a ir más lento era el precario estado de la Gunnthrá de Nilf...

A pesar de que el ritual no la mato en el momento, la dejo en una condición no solo extremadamente débil como para defenderse, sino que era incluso incapaz de moverse con libertad, debido a eso decidimos que lo mejor era que ella estuviera viajando en una de las carretas de suministros con uno de los curanderos del grupo cuidándola en todo momento.

Eso la mantuvo hasta cierto punto estable durante el viaje, pero fue evidente que aun con todas nuestras precauciones, la salud de Gunnthrá no estaba mejorando y realmente comenzamos a preguntarnos si realmente podría sobrevivir hasta que pudiéramos derrotar a Surtr...

El grupo hacia lo posible para no perder la esperanzas, en especial Gunnthrá que, pese a su semblante amable y sosegado, fue para mí imposible no notar, aquel nerviosismo de estar en una situación tan cercana a la muerte y, por las reacciones de la otra Gunnthrá y Fjorm, quizás tendríamos suerte si lograba aguantar una semana... de verdad tenemos que encontrar una manera de acelerar el paso.

Al parecer la diosa dragón de Nilf realmente se compadeció de nosotros, porque el clima comenzó a mejorar lo suficiente como para que pudiéramos avanzar con cierta facilidad, al menos estábamos a pocos horas de llegar al portal y con ello, esperaba que Laegjarn hubiera logrado su parte del plan... o de verdad las cosas podrían salir peor de lo que ya estaban predestinadas...

-¿Phyria, te encuentras bien?-me pregunto María en tono algo preocupado.

-Bueno, estoy menos congelada que de costumbre y mi trasero aun no se ha caído por el frio, supongo que aun estoy bien-dije en tono tranquilo, María y yo nos habíamos quedado un poco atrás para asegurarnos de que no hubiera problemas con las carretas, en especial en la que estaba Gunnthrá.

-Vamos Phyria estoy hablando enserio-dijo María haciendo un puchero algo molesta.

-¿Acaso no te parezco seria?-dije fingiendo un tono inocente.

-No, así que deja de mentirle a tu segunda al mando-dijo María en un tono que solo puedo clasificar como adorablemente firme.

-¿Por qué pensarías que te estoy mintiendo?-dije con una sonrisa.

-Porque tu mirada es melancólica-dijo María en tono seguro...

-¿D-de que estás hablando?-

-Cuando haces eso, es porque algo realmente te preocupa, lo sé porque estuviste con esa expresión todo el tiempo, cuando Anna y tu planeaban la invasión para recuperar Nilf-

...

-Tú me enseñaste a fijarme en los pequeños detalles, así que no trates de confundirme-

...

...

...

De verdad a aprendido bien...

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada bastante fuerte que hizo que María se asustara un poco, ¡Dios!, no me sorprendería que en un futuro María sea la que acabe gobernando el reino de donde viene, ¡Esa niña es más lista de lo que aparenta!

-¡De verdad elegí a una buena segunda al mando!-dije con júbilo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de María.

-¡N-n-n-no intentes desviar el tema Phyria!-dijo María haciendo un adorable y sonrojado puchero.

-Lo estoy diciendo muy enserio-dije aun de buen humor-De verdad me llenas de orgullo María-dije en tono sincero, María no me contesto, pero si esbozo una sonrisa cálida aun bastante sonrojada, de verdad a crecido mucho en todo este tiempo...

-¿Eso... significa que me dirás la verdad?-dijo María tratando de sonar firme a pesar de lo apenada que estaba.

-Es complicado...-dije en tono algo cabizbajo que la preocupo-Sin embargo, no me vendría mal tener a alguien confiable que me ayude con esto, aunque solo sea cubriéndome la retaguardia-dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Puedes contar con tu segunda al mando!-dijo María muy emocionada.

-Bien María, no puedo darte los detalles de todo, pero si puedo decirte lo justo que necesitas-dije en tono más tranquilo, quizás no sea mala idea tener unos ojos extra vigilando y, considerando que María sería la última persona que sospecharían por ser una niña, estará en una posición más ventajosa que Anna o yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un paramo baldío, donde los arboles parecían haber sido calcinados y, el fuego y el calor parecía ser lo más imperante en esta lejana tierra, Laegjarn se encontraba sobre su fiel montura desplazándose en tierra con tanto sigilo como le permitía la situación, todo indicaba que el informe falso le dio la cobertura que su hermana y ella necesitaban para cumplir sus respectivas misiones... pero con alguien como Loki asesorando y apoyando a su padre, no estaba segura cuanto tiempo duraría su ardid.

Pese a los riesgos, logró enviar un mensaje a las tropas que le era leales para poner en movimiento parte del plan de Phyria, aun no le quedaba claro como Phyria encontró la manera de ver los eventos que estaban por desencadenarse en cuestión de días o incluso horas, pero al juzgar con la seriedad y el secretismo con el que le confió aquella información, era incapaz de dudar de la palabra de la legendaria invocadora.

A pesar de las dificultades, Laegjarn por fin había llegado a la zona donde la esperaban sus tropas, cerca del pueblo en el que pronto sucedería una terrible tragedia, corrió con la fortuna de que su batallón hubiera sido seleccionado para hacer las rondas de vigilancia en los pueblos cercanos al portal hacia Nilf, más le valía no desperdicia aquella fortuna que el dios de Múspell le había obsequiado o todos lo lamentarían.

-¡Alto! ¡Identifíquese!-escucho el grito de uno de los guardias que cuidaba la entrada del poblado, Laegjarn lo reconoció rápido como uno de sus soldados.

Laegjarn ni siquiera contesto, pero se aseguro de mostrar una pequeña placa que, era la señal que acordó con sus hombres para que fueran capaces de reconocerla, el soldado verificó la placa antes de hacer un saludo y llamar otros hombres para que ayudaran a ocultar el wyvern de su generala.

El guardia guio a Laegjarn por el pueblo, donde se respiraba un ambiente de tensión debido a la presencia del ejército, no paso mucho tiempo para que el soldado la llevara a una casa que aparentemente era el improvisado cuartel de sus fuerzas.

Caminando por el pequeño pasillo del recinto, pronto llego a una habitación en concreto, L Laegjarn miro a su solado antes de hablar en el tono más bajo que le fue posible.

-¿Encontraron a la niña?-pregunto Laegjarn en tono cauteloso, sin atreverse ni siquiera a quitarse la capucha de su rostro.

-Todo parece indicar que es la persona que buscaba, mi señora-dijo el soldado en tono bajo y cortés-Estaremos haciendo nuestras rondas hasta que sea el momento de actuar-termino de decir en tono firme.

-Manténganme informada de cualquier cambio y, asegúrense de traer... el articulo especial que necesitamos-dijo Laegjarn en tono precavido, el soldado respondió con un gesto antes de salir del lugar para asegurarse de que aquel preciado suministro, se encontrara ya en manos del grupo.

Asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más, Laegjarn con cierta delicadeza entro en la habitación, el lugar no era más que un cuarto con una cama, una par de sillas y una mesa donde se encontraba un plato de comida que no había sido tocado.

Justo en una de las esquinas de aquella habitación, se encontraba una niña en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, la niña era bastante joven, Laegjarn estimaba que podría estar rondado la edad de la princesa Elise o María, su piel era bronceada, denotando que era originaría del reino, su cabello era largo, de un color naranja brillante con algunos mechones blancos tanto en los costados como la parte inferior de su cabello, no fue capaz de ver sus ojos debido a que su rostro estaba oculto en sus rodillas, pero estaba segura de que no debían ser muy distintos a los de aquel poderoso guerrero.

Vestía un vestido simple de color blanco con un cinturón café oscuro que combinada con sus zapatos del mismo color, Laegjarn se acerco a la niña con cautela y, no paso mucho para que esta reaccionara ante su presencia.

-¿Q-quién eres tú?-pregunto la niña asustada, mirando a la misteriosa figura encapuchada que tenía enfrente.

-Tranquila, he venido ayudarte-dijo aquella figura en un tono amable, uno que le recordaba mucho al de su hermano.

-¿Ayudarme?-pregunto muy confundida la pequeña niña, quizás no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando... pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que podía confiar en esta persona, aunque no sabía en qué exactamente quería ayudarla y durante unos breves instantes, realmente se pregunto si esta persona no había sido mandado por su hermano para cuidarla en caso de una emergencia...

Solo esperaba que, si eso llegara a ser el caso, su hermano se encontrara a salvo o de regreso hacia el pueblo... no soportaría perderlo tal como habían perdido a sus amados padres...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegar al portal fue una cosa... pero transitar por Múspell... ¡Maldita sea!, ni siquiera mis antiguos jefes eran tan insistentes a la hora de tratar matarme, y eso que puedo asegurarles que vaya que intentaron hacerlo a base de sacarme corajes y llevar mis niveles cardiacos y de estrés por las nubes.

No pasó mucho para que nos encontráramos enfrascados en una pelea tras otra, en la que para nuestra desgracia, nos habíamos encontrado con más gente del mundo de Ishtar y Lene e incluso nos las encontramos como nuestros oponentes y créanme, a Lene no le cayó para nada en gracias que su yo de una especie de línea temporal alterna, no solo peleara de una manera tan débil, sino que también suspirara por Ares... francamente luego de esto le exigiré a Anna que me dé un libro o aunque sea un resumen de lo que provoco en estos mundos...

-¡No puedo creer esto!-grito Lene aun enfurruñada por la batalla anterior.

-Tranquila Lene, a estas alturas ya deberías superarlo-dije soltando un suspiro cansado... ya llevaba casi dos horas quejándose y parece que aun, no es capaz de aceptar lo que sucedió.

-¡Superarlo!-me grito Lene indignada-¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando MI otro yo! ¡Esta besando el piso por dónde camina, el señor _"Soy oscuro, tengo un arma maldita, ¡Mi oscuridad me consume!"_ -dijo Lene sin dejar de grita...

-Oh no, otro Owain-dijo Lucina visiblemente asustada junto con Lissa.

-Aun sigo preguntándome, ¿Qué demonios hice mal para que él saliera así?-dijo Lissa soltando un suspiro resignado.

-Querida Lissa, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, me parece imposible que hayas hecho algo medianamente reprochable mientras criabas al pequeño Owain en ese futuro-dijo Maribelle en tono firme y seguro-Estoy bastante segura de que debió de haber sido el inútil de tu esposo-dijo Maribelle en un tono tan oscuro y envenenado que incluso tensó a Camilla y Tharja...

-Ya que estamos hablando de eso, ¿Quién fue el valiente que se caso contigo?-pregunte en tono divertido, tratando de aligerar el tema... ganándome una mirada llena de gélida rabia de Maribelle...

-¿¡Qué significa eso!?-preguntó Lissa en tono molesto.

-Me refiero de que debió haber sido alguien excepcionalmente valiente, para haber pasado a tu guardián-dije en tono relajado... y deliberadamente sin atreverme a ver a los ojos a Maribelle...

-¡Ha! Como si mi hermano tuviera algún poder sobre mi-dijo Lissa en tono seguro.

-No se está refiriendo a él-escuche decir a Katarina en un tono tan bajo que no estoy segura si me lo abre imaginado...

-Y siendo sincera no, no sé quien será mi esposo en el futuro, Owain sigue diciendo que no quiere hacer nada que pueda provocar que no exista y que por eso no quiere decirme-dijo Lissa haciendo un puchero frustrado...

...

-¿Tu le sugeriste hacer eso, verdad Lucina?-le pregunte mirándola directamente.

-¿Tan evidente es?-pregunto Lucina suspirando.

-Y eso que no ha tenido el... placer de conocerlo-dijo Tharja en un marcado tono de sarcasmo que hasta Fae entendió...

-Aun así, Owain es un loquillo que cae muy bien-dijo Henry en tono animado.

-¡Podemos regresar al hecho de que mi otro YO, apenas tiene sentido del gusto!-grito indignada Lene.

-Quizás esta siendo demasiado dura consigo misma-dijo Lucius tratando de calmar a Lene.

-Además, era bastante guapo ese Ares-dijo Est con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada... Palla y Catria inmediatamente la miraron un poco preocupadas...

-Pues mi gusto tiene un estándar más alto-dijo Lene en tono firme.

-¿Qué tipo de personas te gustan?-pregunto curiosa Elise.

-Bueno, me gustan aquellos que tienen esa mirada justiciera y firme, que despliegan aquella pureza y nobleza de corazón tras un rostro estoico, pero que esconde un dulce y cálido corazón que solo necesita un poco de amor para sincerarse-dijo Lene en tono ilusionado... exactamente igual a como su otro yo actuaba cuando hablaba de Ares...

-Suena como un verdadero seguidor del glorioso sendero de la luz-dijo L´Arachel con cierta aprobación.

-Aunque sin duda menos teatral-dijo Mia en tono pensativo.

-Sin duda es igual a Silvia-escuche decir a Ayra en tono muy bajo-Y ahora comprendo porque ella pasaba tanto tiempo con esa persona-dijo Ayra más para sí misma... parece que Anna no será la única persona que tendré que interrogar en cuanto tenga tiempo...

Desgraciadamente no paso mucho para que la batalla que más me preocupaba estuviera a punto de comenzar... solo espero que las cosas salgan como lo planeamos... o de verdad correrá más sangre de lo que ya estaba destinada a correr...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para estas alturas, Helbindi no está del todo seguro que sucedería ahora, luego de convencer por fin a esa niña malcriada de que comiera algo, tuvo que en muy poco tiempo mandarla a un viaje sin retorno al castillo del rey Surtr que, quien sabe que mierdas quería hacerle ese demente a esa pequeña niña… lo único de lo que estaba convencido era de que no podía ser nada bueno…

Aun se maldecía por sentir culpa por todo este asunto, las cosas hubieran sido más fácil si hubiera sido cualquier otro miembro de la nobleza de Nilf, pero para su desgracia no solo dejaron a su cuidado el miembro más joven de la casi desaparecida familia real de Nilf, sino que también esa mocosa le recordaba mucho a su hermana Menja… estaba pensando seriamente que Loki había sugerido que el fuera su cuidador apropósito…

Como si las cosas no pudieran ser más complicadas, pronto se dio el aviso de que la famosa Orden de Askr estaba a punto de llegar a su posición, Helbindi no estaba preocupado por el inminente conflicto, de hecho necesitaba algo de acción luego de su desagradable trabajo de niñero, pero lo que no conto era que esos miserables fueran tan tremendamente resistentes.

Aun con su fuerza y experiencia en el combate, no fue capaz de matar ni siquiera a las jinetes pegaso que no hacían más que volar como moscas, distrayendo la atención de las pocas tropas aérea de las que disponía y para su mayor descontento, matando a muchos de sus efectivos.

Una en particular que no daría ni una sola moneda de oro por ella, no solo lo derribo un par de veces con las embestidas de su lanza que, si esa mocosa hubiera querido, estaría muerto o clavado en uno de los pocos árboles de la zona, sino que también lanzaba su arma con una precisión tal que, mato a uno de sus soldados que estaba a solo centímetros de él… ¿¡Cómo una niña de pelo lila y esponjado podría ser tan malditamente feroz!?

Esa niña no era el único grano en el culo, prácticamente todos los miembros de ese grupo eran un cadillo entre nalga y nalga, espadachinas que se movían tan rápido que era casi imposible seguir sus movimientos, un par de moles aéreas con hachas tan grandes como la suya, moscas molestas pegaso que debilitaban Y mataban a sus soldados como si no fuera nada, una gran cantidad de magos de los cuales dos en particular, podían eliminar a un grupo de soldados de un solo ataque, arqueras que no fallaban, guerreros a pie que podían lidiar con cuatro soldados a la vez… ¡Y putos curanderos que atacaban con magia con ponzoña! ¿¡QUIENES MIERDAS ERAN ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA!?

Helbindi genuinamente no le temía a la muerte, lo único que le preocupaba en esos momentos era fallar en su misión… porque si no encontraba la manera de parar a esos bastardos su hermana… ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar ese pensamiento…

Una magia de un curandero sumado a una lluvia de flechas que lo hizo maldecir de dolor, fue todo lo que necesitaron esos bastardos para derribarlo, Helbindi se encontraba en el suelo sintiendo como comenzaba a ahogarse en su propia sangre, no podía morir aquí… ¡MALDITA SEA NO PODÍA SIMPLEMENTE MORIR CUANDO SU HERMANA LO ESTABA ESPERANDO!

Hizo un monumental esfuerzo para levantarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue empeorar su ya lamentable estado, seguía maldiciendo su débil cuerpo cuando unos pasos llamaron su atención, a un paso irritantemente lento la famosa invocadora de Askr se acerba a él, portando la legendaria arma que, no solo tenía la capacidad de traer héroes de otros mundos, sino que también escucho rumores de que un solo disparo de esa cosa, podía reventarte la cabeza, Helbindi miro con rabia a la invocadora, ¡SI ESA PERRA CREÍA QUE SUPLICARÍA POR SU VIDA! ¡PODÍA METERSE SU ARMA POR EL CULO!

La invocadora levanto su arma y lo apunto, Helbindi estaba a punto de gritarle cuando uno de los ruidos más fuertes que hubiera escuchado en su vida lo detuvo, Helbindi se tenso al darse cuenta de que aquella arma había dejado un hueco en el suelo de un considerable tamaño… si ese disparo le hubiera dado directamente…

Su atención pronto se desvió hacia la invocadora que, para su sorpresa ella saco de su bolso lo que parecía ser un pequeño saco y antes de que pudiera decir algo, esparció sobre él unos polvos de un color verdoso que no tardo en reconocer… ¿Qué demonios pretendía esa mujer?...

-Por favor, mantente callado hasta que nos vayamos-dijo la invocadora en un tono de voz bajo, pero sin ocultar una preocupación tal que Helbindi no comprendía…-Todo despejado chicos, será mejor que continuemos e investiguemos la fortaleza-dijo la invocadora en un tono tranquilo antes de alejarse para sorpresa de Helbindi.

A pesar de la distancia, Helbindi noto como deliberadamente la invocadora guio al grupo lejos de donde se encontraba, cuando ya no fue capaz de escuchar ningún ruido, Helbindi logro sentarse gracias a los efectos del polvo que le arrojó la invocadora y, con cierta delicadeza comenzó a quitarse las flechas que seguían en su cuerpo que, casi habían sido expulsadas de este gracias a la efectividad de los polvos sanadores.

En un estado en el que se encontraba mucho mejor de lo que estuvo, Helbindi no dejaba de maldecir amargamente por lo sucedido, ¿¡QUE CARAJOS PRETENDÍA ESA TIPA!? ¿¡PORQUE SE TOMO TANTAS MOLESTIAS PARA SALVAR SU VIDA!? ¿¡ACASO ESA PERRA QUERÍA QUE LE DEBIERA ALGO!?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho lo que le pareció un aleteo, Helbindi miro al cielo encontrándose un enorme wyvern, descarto inmediatamente el hecho de que lo estuviera buscando, si tenía suerte no tratarían de matarlo por fracasar por lo menos en unas horas, sea quien fuera esa persona, podía jurar de que no venía a ayudarlo.

Helbindi tomo su enorme hacha y se preparó para encarar a su oponente, quizás no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero se aseguraría de que ese bastardo no fuera capaz de regresar con su cabeza en sus manos.

El wyvern pronto aterrizo a una distancia prudente de él, la figura encapuchada que lo montaba no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero cuando reconoció a su pequeño pasajero, Helbindi dejo caer su arma al sentirse repentinamente débil…

-¡Hermano!-grito la pequeña niña que montaba en el wyvern, luego de que la figura encapuchada la ayudara a bajar.

-¡Menja!-grito Helbindi con un alivio que nunca había sentido en su vida, la pequeña niña corrió hacia los brazos de su hermano, mientras este lo abrazaba con una delicadeza que sorprendió a la única persona testigo del encuentro.

-¿Te encuentras bien hermano?-pregunto Menja llorosita, al notar algunos cortes y moretones en el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Sí, tranquila pequeña-dijo Helbindi tratando de calmar a su hermana-Se necesita más que esto para derrotar a tu hermano-dijo Helbindi en tono seguro y con una sonrisa.

-Parece que Phyria lo logro-escucho hablar a la figura encapuchada en tono aliviado, Helbindi no necesito más para reconocer a esa persona… ¿¡No se suponía que esa tipa estaba muerta!?-Tenemos que irnos pronto, no estamos a salvo en este lugar y necesito de tu ayuda para impedir una catástrofe-dijo Laegjarn en tono serio, dejando en claro la urgencia de la situación.

Helbindi no estaba seguro de que rayos estaba pasando y mucho menos era capaz de comprender la gravedad de la situación, pero si esta persona había hecho lo que estaba en su poder para mantener a salvo a su hermana, lo mínimo que podía hacer era tratar de ayudarla en lo que le fuera posible, aunque aún no estaba seguro si realmente su hermana había estado en peligro… o si la estaban usando como una garantía para asegurar su ayuda…


	130. Chapter 130

Modo historia libro 2 Capitulo 9 (Donde yace la lealtad)

Con el ataque exitoso hacia una de las fortalezas de defensa de Múspell, el grupo sentía una renovada sensación de esperanza por haber logrado capturar su primer bastión, con los constantes ataques del ejército de Múspell, necesitaban un lugar donde descansar por lo menos unas cuantas horas antes de continuar su travesía y, con algo de suerte podrían disponer de los suministros que resguardaba aquella fortaleza.

Fue una inspección algo rápida y a pesar de que quedó claro que sus enemigos se aseguraron de destruir cualquier cosa que les pudiera ser de utilidad, el descanso les permitió continuar con su avance y verificar mejor el estado de Gunnthrá.

Los pronósticos no eran especialmente buenos, pero tampoco eran malos, dándoles una esperanza al grupo de que Gunnthrá aún tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir hasta llegar a Askr, el grupo no avanzo por mucho tiempo antes de que se encontraran con una de las primeras buenas noticias de todo el arduo día.

-¡Fjorm! ¡Gunnthrá!-escucharon el grito de una niña emocionada que se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¡Yglir!-gritaron las princesas de Nilf sin ser capaces de contener su alegría, las princesas no tardaron en estrechar en un fuerte y cálido abrazo a su hermana menor, sin ser capaces de ocultar sus lágrimas de alegría.

-Creímos que te habíamos perdido…-dijo Fjorm débilmente, haciendo lo posible por contener sus lágrimas.

-Tenía miedo de no volverlas a ver-dijo Yglir algo llorosa sin separarse de sus hermanas.

-Mi pequeña Yglir, por un momento pensé que te perderíamos-comenzó a decir Gunnthrá tratando de recomponerse-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-preguntó Gunnthrá algo mortificada.

-Estuve como prisionera en la fortaleza desde que me capturaron-dijo Yglir tratando de sonar tranquila-Iban a enviarme con Surtr, pero logré escapar de mis guardias-dijo Yglir en tono orgulloso.

-Fuiste muy valiente Yglir-dijo Fjorm con notable orgullo, abrazando de nuevo a su querida hermana menor.

-¿Los soldados que te escoltaban están cerca?-preguntó Gunnthrá en tono preocupado.

-No lo sé-dijo Yglir en tono pensativo-Solo aproveche que se distrajeron para escapar, no sé realmente si están cerca-dijo Yglir algo ansiosa.

-Entonces será mejor buscar un lugar donde ocultarnos-dijo Fjorm con cierta seriedad.

-¡Chicas!-escucharon el grito de Phyria, quien se acercaba a ellas junto con Alfonse, Anna, María y Sharena, casi de inmediato Yglir se escondió protectoramente tras sus hermanas.

-Tranquila, son nuestros amigos-dijo en tono cálido Gunnthrá, tratando de calmar los nervios de su hermanita.

-Chicas entiendo que estén emocionadas, pero deben tener más cuidado-dijo Phyria en tono algo cansado, aun le sorprendía que tanto Fjorm como Gunnthrá hubieran podido correr así de rápido con el sofocante calor del ambiente

-Sí, pudieron haberlas atacado-dijo Sharena en tono muy preocupado.

-Lo lamentamos-dijo Fjorm en tono afligido-Pero no podíamos permitir que algo le pasara a nuestra hermana-termino de decir en tono de disculpa.

-Entonces, ¿Estas es la famosa Yglir?-dijo Anna en tono simpático tratando de calmar a la pequeña niña.

-Si-dijo Yglir con cierta inseguridad-Soy la princesa Yglir de Nilf-dijo Yglir aun un poco nerviosa.

-Es un placer finalmente conocerte, Gunnthrá me ha hablado mucho sobre ti-dijo Anna con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de Yglir, haciendo que sonriera algo sonrojada.

-Sera mejor que continuemos esta reunión en un lugar más seguro-comenzó a decir Alfonse algo preocupado-No sabemos si están persiguiendo a Yglir y tenemos que organizar una cuadrilla que la lleve a Askr donde estará más segura-dijo Alfonse en tono seguro.

-Pero yo no me quiero ir-dijo Yglir en tono algo molesto-No quiero separarme de nuevo de mis hermanas-dijo Yglir en tono determinado.

-Entendemos eso Yglir, créeme que sí, pero no podemos arriesgar tu vida cuando vamos a enfrentarnos a ese piromaníaco demente-dijo Phyria en tono algo serio.

-Por favor Phyria, prometo no méteme en problemas o acercarme a sus peleas-dijo Yglir en un tono suplicante que rápidamente, capto la atención de Alfonse y María.

-Si se queda en las caravanas, no debería correr peligro-dijo Fjorm tratando de apoyar a su hermana menor, después de todo lo que habían pasado, tampoco quería apartarse de su pequeña hermana.

-Yo me ofrezco a cuidarla en todo momento si es necesario-dijo Sharena casi inmediatamente, mostrando su apoyo a la princesa Fjorm.

-Además, estoy segura de que no nos causara ningún problema-dijo Gunnthrá en tono amable.

-¿Tu qué opinas Phyria?-preguntó Alfonse en tono ligeramente serio, Phyria reflexiono unos instantes antes de responder.

-De acuerdo-dijo finalmente-Pero trata de no causarnos problemas, ya tenemos mucha gente que los causa como para tener extras-dijo Phyria de buen humor.

-¡Qué bien!-dijo Yglir emocionada abrazando a Fjorm.

-Bien será mejor que empecemos a movernos, no es seguro quedarnos aquí tanto tiempo-dijo María con una sonrisa.

-Ya estas actuando más como una líder-dijo Anna con una sonrisa alegre.

-Yo siempre me comporto como una buena líder-dijo María con una gran sonrisa orgullosa, haciendo que más de uno soltara una pequeña risa, Yglir era la única que no comprendía del todo que pasaba.

Debido a la hora y la inclusión de la pequeña princesa de Nilf, el grupo instalo un campamento en una ciudad fantasma que, tuvieron la fortuna de encontrar por el camino, todo indicaba que había sido abandonada y casi destruida hace ya mucho tiempo y, pese a que muchos de sus edificios no estaban en condiciones de ser habitables, todavía quedaban algunos que podían servir de refugio y, una torre de vigilancia que les serviría para divisar peligros cercanos.

La mayoría de los héroes de la orden comenzaron a instalar parte del campamento en los edificios, acondicionar algunas áreas y otros comenzaron a hacer rondas de vigilancia por la zona circundante, en especial aquellos que poseían monturas voladoras.

En una de las pocas edificaciones en buen estado, María y Phyria se ocupaban de hacer un inventario de los suministros, a pesar de que era muy común para ellas hablar mientras hacían estas tareas, por alguna razón el ambiente se sentía inusualmente tenso, luego de casi una hora y que Phyria, se asegurara de que no hubiera nadie cerca, comenzó a hablar.

-Tú también lo notaste, ¿Verdad María?-dijo Phyria en tono cauteloso.

-Sí…-dijo María en tono algo bajo-¿Cómo ella sabía tu nombre?-pregunto María en tono preocupado.

-No lo sé, y dudo que las chicas se lo hayan dicho mientras hablaban, en especial porque luego nos presentamos cada uno-dijo Phyria en tono preocupado.

-No confió en ella-dijo María en tono firme-Hay algo… raro en ella-aseguro María.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Phyria curiosa.

-No sé cómo explicarlo-comenzó a decir María e tono pensativo-Solo… no me da la misma sensación que cuando conocí a Fae o a Sakura o Elise-dijo María en tono seguro.

-¿A qué sensación te refieres?-continuo preguntando Phyria, solo que esta vez algo preocupada.

-Es decir, cuando estoy cerca de ellas puedo sentir algo… cálido o quizás radiante… no lo sé-dijo María un poco frustrada de no saber cómo explicarse-Solo sé que no tiene que ver con el quizás poder de hielo que tiene, porque ni Fjorm ni Gunnthrá me dan esa sensación-dijo María en tono determinado.

-Ya veo…-dijo finalmente Phyria luego de un lapso considerable de silencio-Será mejor mantenerla vigilada hasta que descubramos que pasa-dijo Phyria en tono algo serio-Tampoco hay que permitir que conviva sola con Gunnthrá N, no sabemos si sea capaz de hacerle algo-dijo Phyria en tono pensativo.

-¿Gunnthrá N?-preguntó confundida María.

-Es como decidí que deberíamos llamar a la que hizo el ritual de hielo, para no confundirnos con la invocada-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-Pudiste ser más original-dijo María en tono divertido.

-Cuando crezcas, reconocerás la belleza de la simpleza-dijo Phyria en un fingido tono maduro que hizo reír a María-Bueno será mejor buscar a alguien de confianza que pueda vigilarla-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-Yo puedo hacer eso-dijo María en tono seguro, antes de que Phyria le contestara negativamente, María volvió a hablar-Recuerda que no sabe que soy la segunda al mando y francamente, pocos del grupo me respetan como tal-dijo María haciendo un puchero molesto que Phyria encontró adorable.

-¿Estás segura con esa responsabilidad?-preguntó Phyria fingiendo un tono serio.

-No por nada soy tu segunda al mando-dijo María en tono orgulloso.

-Está bien puedes hacerlo-dijo finalmente Phyria en tono permisivo-Solo ten mucho cuidado por favor-dijo Phyria en un sincero tono preocupado.

-Descuida lo seré-dijo María en tono cálido y seguro, sintiéndose algo conmovida de la enorme confianza que le tenía Phyria y, se aseguraría de no defraudar aquella oportunidad que le había dado.

Surcando los cielos de Múspell con una notable precaución, Camilla regresaba de su exploración luego de haber realizado una investigación a fondo en el área donde combatieron, desde que se retiraron de esa zona algo comenzó a inquietarle a Camilla, primero que nada, Phyria nunca era del tipo que le daría el golpe final a un oponente.

Con todo el tiempo que pasaron juntas y, las conversaciones que tenían cuando pasaba tiempo con Phyria en su cuarto, ya fuera jugando, tejiendo o simplemente viendo series o películas, Phyria en algún momento le confesó que todo esto de matar soldados le estaba costando una factura bastante alta.

Inclusive Camilla pasó la noche en el cuarto de Phyria luego de que esta tuviera un severo caso de insomnio que se alargó por más de tres días luego de una batalla contra el ejecito de Embla, si bien Camilla hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para ayudar a Phyria, al final Phyria concluyó que a pesar de que aquellos soldados anónimos no tenían un nombre, estaba bastante consciente de que por su culpa, padres, hermanos o hijos, jamás regresarían con la gente que los esperaban en casa.

Camilla jamás negaría que Phyria era fuerte, quizás era una de las personas más determinadas que había conocido, pero a pesar de todo este asunto era lo que más la estaba perturbando, al punto de que jamás le daba un golpe de gracia a un oponente al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Cuando se ofreció a verificar si aquel defensor de Múspell estaba vivo o muerto le llamó bastante la atención, y más aun cuando se escucho el rugido del arma de Phyria a la distancia, a de todo decidió pasarlo por alto hasta que pudiera hablar en privado con ella.

Lo que finalmente la convenció de que algo grave estaba pasando, fueron las palabras de la princesa Yglir pues al parecer, escuchó a muchos soldados decir que la general Laegjarn, fue quien les informó a las tropas fronterizas del portal de Nilf, que estuvieran preparados para un ataque del ejército de Ask, aquella información le hizo desear a Camilla tener a esa miserable perra traidora enfrente para decapitarla con su hacha y de paso, golpear a Phyria por haber sido tan crédula.

Cuando llego al lugar todo indicaba que nadie se había ocupado de recoger los cadáveres del campo de batalla, pero en esos momentos a Camilla solo le interesaba uno en particular, le tomo algo de tiempo encontrar el área donde debía estar ese comandante de Múspell, pero cuando por fin dio con él no pudo evitar tensarse por lo que no encontró.

El lugar estaba vacío, apenas había unas cuantas manchas de sangre y, lo que parecía ser un hueco en el suelo que no le quedaban dudas de que había sido provocado por el arma de Phyria, Camilla se arrodillo buscando algún rastro o alguna señal de lo sucedido, lo que encontró hizo que la sangre le hirviera más que los ríos de lava de Múspell.

En la tierra pudo distinguir un distintivo polvo demasiado conocido para ella, pues Elise una vez había entrado emocionada a su habitación mostrándole, el maravilloso polvo curativo que María le había enseñado hacer… ya no le quedaban dudas… Phyria no solo le perdono la vida, sino que también le había dado todas las facilidades para que pudiera escapar…

Camilla apretó su mandíbula tratando de suprimir su rabia mientras se disponía a aterrizar en el improvisado campamento, Phyria no solo ayudo a escapar a una arpía que era la razón de que los cazaran como perros en este lugar, sino que también dejo huir a otra peligrosa sabandija que podía costarles la vida a todos.

Ya no era capaz de tolerar esta situación, todo el maldito secretismo de Phyria les estaba costando caro y como si no fuera suficiente, lo que quisiera lograr con esto no estaba funcionando y todo por confíar en una bastarda infeliz que se aprovecho de la bondad de todos sin excepción para lograr su cometido.

Fuera como fuera, debía hablar en privado con Phyria, si ella no era capaz de confiar en ella y prefería a esa ZORRA antes que ella… Camilla tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para evitar que su mente cayera en aquella oscuridad con la que aún seguía luchando dentro de ella…

Para su fortuna el encuentro fue mucho más rápido de lo que espero, Phyria necesitaba ayuda para explorar una zona donde quería colocar algunas cosas que sirvieran como aviso de que alguien estaba entrando en el perímetro del campamento, debido a que existía la posibilidad de que, desde la torre de vigilancia, no se alcanzara a ver bien ese lugar.

Camilla aceptó con una sonrisa, sintiéndose orgullosa de haber logrado ocultar perfectamente bien su rabia interna, pasaron un rato algo largo colocando trampas cuando de repente Phyria comenzó a hablar.

-Sabes Camilla me alegra que hayas querido ayudarme-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo-Eres la única en la que puedo confiar para este tipo de tareas-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa amable.

-Cariño me halaga que me tengas esa consideración-dijo Camilla en su mejor tono amable-Aunque supongo que es porque tienes que conformarte conmigo ahora que tú, querida Laegjarn no está aquí-dijo Camilla en un engañoso tono tranquilo.

Para su disfrute, Phyria no fue capaz de responderle, de hecho se veía bastante confundida por lo que había dicho, y lo único que consiguió decir luego de un considerable rato fue un simple "¿Qué?"

-Crees que no me daría cuenta, cariño-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo, pero siendo incapaz de ocultar el veneno detrás de sus palabras-Aunque por curiosidad, ¿Qué te ofreció esa zorra para que decidieras cambiarte de bando?-dijo Camilla en tono frio.

-Camilla… ¿¡Pero de que carajos estás hablando!?-dijo completamente sorprendida Phyria.

-¡Deja de hacerte la idiota!-le grito Camilla, apenas evitando que su rabia la dominara-¡Se que tú la ayudaste a escapar!-gritó indignada Camilla.

Phyria no fue capaz de responderle por un largo rato y a Camilla, no le costó trabajo ver el conflicto de emociones que pasaba por la cabeza de Phyria, para su sorpresa tomo un largo respiro en un intento por calmarse ante de responderle.

-No es lo que parece Camilla-dijo Phyria en el tono más calmado que pudo.

-Claro, no lo es-dijo Camilla en tono duro-¿Acaso no te parece suficiente que esa perra nos traicionara?-dijo Camilla en tono herido.

-Estoy segura de que ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-dijo Phyria en tono firme.

-¡Ahora la defiendes!-grito Camilla indignada.

-Escucha no tengo ni idea porque el ejercito de Múspell nos esperaba en la entrada, pero puedo asegurarte de que Laegjarn no tiene que ver con esto-dijo Phyria en tono firme.

-¿¡Cómo mierdas puedes estar tan segura!?-continuo Camilla sin poder contener su enojo.

-Créeme ella no es como si estuviera feliz de tener un padre que puede asesinar a su hermana y a ella cuando le plazca-dijo Phyria en tono irritado.

-¿¡Y eso te parece suficiente para confiar en ella!?-siguió Camilla sintiendo que su voz se estaba comenzando a quebrar.

-¿Y tú no hiciste lo mismo para salvar a Corrin?-dijo Phyria en tono retador.

-E-eso es diferente-dijo Camilla a la defensiva.

-Camilla siendo franca, las cosas no están bien, me la he jugado tratando de que no pasen más desastres de lo normal, no tengo ni idea de cómo terminara todo y ya tengo bastante estrés por no saber que he desencadenado, como para que me reclames-dijo Phyria en tono fuerte y desesperado.

-No te mataría tenerme más confianza-dijo Camilla herida.

-Camilla esta es una de esas cosas en la que entre menos gente lo sepa, hay más posibilidades de que las cosas salgan medianamente bien… lo siento, pero no puedo arriesgarme más de lo que ya lo he hecho-dijo Phyria en tono culposo.

-Oh pero si pudiste decírselo a esa perra de Múspell, ¿Verdad?-dijo Camilla indignada y furiosa.

-¡Tuve que hacerlo para que por fin se dignara a escapar!-grito Phyria desesperada.

-Oh, entonces con eso resolverías la misteriosa tragedia que sucederá, ¿Verdad?-dijo Camilla en tono envenenado.

-Lo lamento… pero no puedo decir nada-dijo Phyria en tono apagado.

-Phyria si no confías en mí, ten las malditas agallas de decírmelo en la cara-dijo Camilla en tono gélido.

-¿¡Qué no confió en ti!?-grito Phyria indignada tomando por sorpresa a Camilla-Camilla por un carajo, TU eres la única que sabe lo que me pasó en esa puta misión, TU eres la única que sabe cómo me he sentido con todo esto de matar y TU eres la única que sabe cosas de MI pasado que ni Lyn o Lucius saben!-grito Phyria sintiendo que se había lastimado la garganta, Camilla no fue capaz de responderle.

-¡Puta madre Camilla! ¡Ni siquiera te delate la vez que me diste esa paliza! ¡Y aun después de todo lo que ha pasado y te he dicho! ¡Crees que no confió en ti!-continuo Phyria sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire-Se que tienes miedo de ser abandonada y…-comenzó a decir Phyria antes de quedarse callada al ver el rostro de Camilla…

Phyria no necesito más para saber que había metido la pata…

-Lo siento-dijo Phyria en un marcado tono arrepentido-Yo no… no debí decir eso…-continuo Phyria sin saber realmente que decir-Escucha, será mejor dejar esto para otro momento, no quiero empeorar la situación y, está claro que necesitamos calmarnos si queremos discutir esto-termino de decir con un cierto tono derrotado.

Phyria se mantuvo un rato esperando un grito, un reclamo… ¡Cualquier reacción de Camilla!, preocupada se acerco a ella, pero Camilla simplemente la empujo con desdén tirándola al suelo, Phyria no se quejó y simplemente se puso de pie, dijo un último "Lo lamento" antes de irse de ahí, estaba claro que era la última persona que quería ver Camilla.

-Sabes creo que por fin he entendido algo-dijo Camilla en tono áspero, Phyria no fue capaz de voltear a mirarla por miedo, pero no se atrevió a continuar su marcha-Por eso ella nunca te amo, porque es imposible amar a una miserable cobarde que jamás será capaz de confiar en ti-dijo Camilla con marcado tono de odio… hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir…

…

…

…

Había cometido un error… y uno bastante grave al juzgar por la forma en la que Phyria apretaba sus puños.

-Probablemente tengas razón-dijo Phyria en un tono ligeramente quebrado, para Camilla fue más doloroso escuchar esas palabras que un insulto de Phyria…-Y sabes que, tienes razón también en que debo aprender en quien confiar… gracias por recordarme porque nunca debo hacerlo-dijo finalmente antes de irse.

Camilla se quedo de pie mirando como Phyria se retiraba a un paso algo rápido… la había lastimado… quizás de una manera peor de lo que ella misma se había sentido momentos atrás… Camilla se sostuvo la cabeza sintiéndose impotente por todo el asunto… debió haber escuchado a Phyria… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera Phyria le recriminó el empujón que le dio!

Le tomó unos momentos a Camilla darse cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar… y unos cuantos más… entender porque al final de todo… había perdido a Phyria… y ella era la única culpable de ello…


	131. Chapter 131

Modo historia libro 2 Capitulo 10

Nuestra estadía en el pueblo abandonado fue lo suficientemente corta como para retirarnos antes de que nos detectaran las tropas de Múspell, pero lo suficientemente larga para que pudiéramos descansar una noche... o por lo menos espero que todos hayan logrado descansar algo...

Fue... realmente difícil ocultar el hecho de que no estaba del todo bien luego de hablar con Camilla... a estas alturas no se que más me dolió de esas palabras... el hecho de que todo fuera verdad... o el odio con el que me las dijo...

Deliberadamente hice todo lo posible para no solo siempre tener algo que hacer, sino también evitar acercarme a Camilla, no porque le tuviera miedo a su hacha... de hecho me sentí tan mal en la noche que una decapitación está comenzando a sonar como una bendición...

...

Tengo que dejar de caer en esos pensamientos... no tengo derecho a simplemente irme de este mundo cuando aun tengo cosas por hacer en Askr y... la gente que me espera en mi mundo... si es que aun me siguen esperando...

¡Maldita sea! ¡No es momento para caer en ese hoyo! ¡Y menos cuando tantas cosas están en juego!

No puedo rendirme y menos cuando estamos tan cerca de atacar a Surtr, no soy precisamente una gran estratega y de hecho, Katarina puede hacer un trabajo muchísimo mejor que yo, pero necesitan mi arma sagrada para debilitarlo, lo quiera o no sin mí no podrán hacerle ningún daño a ese bastardo...

¡Aun si soy una puta cobarde de mierda! ¡Me necesitan viva si quieren tener una oportunidad contra él!

-¡PHYRIA!-

-¡Ah!-¿¡PERO QUÉ CARAJOS FUE ESO!?

-¡Al fin! ¡Llevo casi quince minutos tratando de captar tu atención!-grito Lyn en tono molesto...

-Sabes que tengo una increíble facilidad para perderme en mi mente-dije tratando de no sonar a la defensiva.

-Sí, pero nunca lo estas tanto como para no captar las palabras _"comida"_ y _"lista"_ -dijo Lyn con los brazos cruzados, su mirada me dejaba claro que demandaba una explicación...

-Lo siento-dije finalmente sin atreverme a levantarme del tronco donde estaba sentada, al menos estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que alguien no nos escuchara incluso si gritáramos...

Para mi sorpresa Lyn me miro preocupada antes de sentarse a mi lado, se mantuvo callada unos momentos como tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos antes de hablar.

-Phyria... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre Camilla y tú?-me pregunto Lyn en tono afligido...

-Nada fuera de lo normal-dije lo más tranquila que pude.

-Phyria...-dijo Lyn en tono muy preocupado...

-Discutimos-dije finalmente después de un rato algo largo.

-¿Tan malo fue para dejarte así?-pregunto Lyn intranquila.

-Solo me dijo la verdad... tiene razón... es imposible que una miserable cobarde como yo pueda...-comencé a decir en tono apagado... hasta que vi la expresión de Lyn...

No... no no no no no no... ¡NO!

No tengo ni idea de cómo lo logre, pero conseguí atrapar a Lyn de la cintura antes de que saliera disparada tras Camilla, ¡Solo esta mierda me faltaba!

-¡Suéltame Phyria!-me grito Lyn tratando de liberarse.

-¡No necesitó que hagas una escena por esto!-grite apretando desesperadamente mi agarre.

-¡Una escena!-grito indignada Lyn, liberándose de golpe-¡No tengo ni idea de que te dijo! ¡Pero va a responder ante mí!-dijo Lyn completamente furiosa.

-Lyn, ya te dije que no dijo nada que no sea cierto, se qué clase de sabandija bastarda soy, así que no empeores las cosas-dije en el tono más firme que pude, tomándola de la muñeca para que no se fuera.

-¡Tú no eres nada de eso!-grito Lyn algo llorosa apartando mi mano...-¡Tu eres la persona más valiente y determinada que he conocido!-...-¡De no ser por ti yo no estaría donde estoy!-...-¡Tu...!-

-¡Esa es la Phyria de tu mundo, no yo!-grite desesperada... mierda... ¡PORQUE MIERDA SIEMPRE TENGO QUE METER LA PATA!-Lo siento-dije apenas logrando que no se me saliera ninguna lagrima.

-Phyria...-dijo Lyn en tono afligido antes de tomarme del hombro...-No hay ninguna diferencia entre las dos-dijo Lyn en tono firme y seguro...

-Desearía poder creerte eso...-dije sin atreverme a mirar a Lyn a los ojos...-Mira Lyn... es evidente que si seguimos hablando diré algo estúpido de nuevo... solo déjame estar sola hasta que logre calmarme-dije en tono apagado comenzando apartarme de ella, Lyn me tomo la muñeca para que no me fuera y aun así... no me atreví a mirarla a los ojos.

-Lyn por favor-comencé a decir en tono de suplica-Regresare y comeré algo te lo prometo y... por favor no agites más las cosas...-dije finalmente, el agarre de Lyn se aflojo lo suficiente para que pudiera liberar mi muñeca...

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarme eso?-preguntó Lyn en un tono que no supe decir si era entre consternado o preocupado...

-Mi vida no me pertenece en estos momentos Lyn...-dije finalmente-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y aun me necesitan aunque no sea la mejor, por eso no cometeré el mismo error que en aquella ocasión-termine de decir antes de irme, necesito encontrar una manera de enterrar este pesar o todos la pagaran caro por mi culpa...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viaje por el bosque cercano al castillo estaba transcurriendo tal como lo habían planeado, escaparon con cierta facilidad de los rondines de vigilancia cerca de la zona, los soldados de Múspell no parecían que estuvieran conscientes de su inminente llegada y todo indicaba que Surtr no esperaba una invasión directa a su castillo.

Todo indicaba que nada se interpondría en su plan para por fin asesinar al terrible rey Surtr... y a pesar de todo, algunos de los miembros de la Orden estaban sumamente preocupados por la situación que se vivía dentro del grupo, Lucius fue de los primeros en notar que algo malo estaba pasando, no solo por la preocupación que podía ver en los ojos de Lyn, sino también por aquella nube de pesadumbre que podía sentir en Phyria.

Lucius se asusto al notar que aquella energía que sentía en Phyria, era muy parecida a la sintió cuando Phyria entro en aquella etapa de depresión y para él, era aun más impresionante como Phyria lo contenía para que no significara una preocupación para el grupo...

Las cosas no podían seguir así... si Phyria continuaba a ese ritmo, acabaría siendo consumida por eso y en el peor de los casos, esta vez perderían completamente a su amiga y compañera... Lucius no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso pasara, el estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para salvarla, incluso absorber ese dolor por ella.

Hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para tratar de descubrir que era lo que la mantenía así o que había provocado que esa densa oscuridad se alojara en ella, pero Phyria se negó a decir tan siquiera algo, su preocupación llego a tal punto que tuvo que hacer una reunión clandestina con los demás miembros de la orden en una de las ocasiones en las que Phyria, se separaba del campamento para entrenar... algo que se estaba volviendo terriblemente frecuente.

La reunión no arrojo mucho y quedo claro que muchos se habían dado cuenta de que Phyria, no estaba actuando del todo como siempre, muchos especularon que podrían ser nervios por el próximo ataque, otros lo atribuyeron al estrés de la situación, pero lo que le quedo claro a Lucius era que, existía una gran posibilidad de que tuviera que ver con la princesa Camilla.

No se le escapó el hecho de que el rostro de Camilla poco a poco, se oscurecía de pesar cada vez que mencionaban el estado de Phyria, pero lo que acabo de sentenciarla fue cuando la princesa Yglir menciono que había escuchado a Phyria llorar amargamente una noche y que cuando intento hablar con ella, solo huyo sin decir nada.

Si bien la reacción de Camilla no delataba mucho, la forma en la que Lyn disimuladamente la miraba, le dejo en claro que por lo menos Lyn, creía fervientemente que el estado de Phyria se debía a algo sucedido cuando Camilla y Phyria estaban plantando trampas en ese pueblo.

Lucius no quería presionar a la princesa Camilla, en especial porque también ella, no había sido la misma desde hace unos días y, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera pasado entre ellas dos, estaba seguro de que debió ser un terrible mal entendido, solo eso podía explicar porque podía ver aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad en los ojos de la princesa.

Por su parte, María no dejaba de darle vueltas el tema de Yglir y, su posible relación con la situación de Phyria, en primer lugar se le hacía extraño que solo Yglir fuera la única que siempre encontrara a Phyria en su peor momento, Phyria era muy terca y orgullosa en ese sentido, no permitiría que cualquiera la viera llorar, especialmente alguien del que tenía sospechas.

Como si eso no fuera poco, por alguna razón cuando la perdía de vista, escuchaba a algunos de sus amigos hablando sobre lo mal que estaba Phyria, como si estuvieran dando aviso a la gente de que no estaban del todo consientes de lo mal que se sentía, que escuchara a Est o a Lissa decirlo no le pareció raro, pero escuchar a su hermano era algo sospechoso, en especial porque no era un secreto que su hermano mayor, aun estaba molesto con Phyria por algo de lo que aun no estaba segura que era.

Lo que estaba encendiendo todas las alarmas de María, era el hecho de que la ruta que sugirió Yglir estaba fluyendo más suave que los pastelitos de Catria por su boca, era simplemente raro que no hubiera ni un solo guardia por esa zona y si algo le habían enseñado Phyria, era que si las cosas eran muy fáciles, ¡Debían ser una trampa!

Incluso Phyria, Anna y ella se habían reunido en secreto para tratar ese tema, lo que le dejo claro a María que, si bien Phyria no se encontraba precisamente bien, tampoco estaba al nivel del que se decía mucho entre sus amigos... algo realmente malo estaba pasando y nadie le quitaría la idea de la cabeza de que Yglir tenía que ver con eso, si tan solo tuviera alguna prueba o algo, ¡La acusaría frente a todos!

María decidió guardar para sí misma sus pensamientos, tenía que enfocarse en la batalla que estaban a nada de suceder, solo estaban a menos de una hora para la invasión al castillo de Surtr y si no mantenía los ojos bien abiertos para cualquier contingencia, las cosas podrían salir peor que cuando trataron de matar esa cucaracha en el castillo...

A pesar de su situación, Gunnthrá no dejaba de preocuparse por el ataque hacia el castillo de Surtr, no solo porque sus hermanas y sus amigos estarían peleando con ese monstruoso ser, sino también por el estado de Phyria que, si lo que decía su pequeña hermana Yglir era correcto, no estaba soportando el nuevo poder de su arma.

Fue algo que Yglir dijo que Phyria le confesó cuando la encontró llorando, al parecer cada vez que usaba el arma con el poder del ritual de hielo, no solo sentía un gran dolor, sino que también le consumía tanta energía que, apenas era capaz de moverse luego de realizar solo un disparo y, esa era la razón por la cual se desaparecía por largos ratos para practicar con su arma... Gunnthrá jamás pensó que el poder de Nilf tuviera un costo tan alto para la persona que usara el recipiente con el poder...

Aunque su versión invocada y Fjorm le juraron que se asegurarían de que todo saldría bien, no podía dejar de no solo sentirse preocupada, sino también directamente responsable de toda la carga que había puesto sobre Phyria... en especial por lo amable que siempre era con ella a pesar de no sentirse bien...

Phyria pasaba tiempo con ella, a veces enseñándole cosas y juegos de su mundo, otras comentándole anécdotas y cosas que sucedieron en el castillo de Askr, incluso le regalo su ultima barra de chocolate, alegando que el chocolate era excelente para mejorar el animo...

A pesar de su estado... a pesar del dolor con el que estaba cargando... ella nunca la hizo responsable de lo que le pasaba... siempre se mantenía cordial y gentil con ella... haciendo lo posible por no demostrar su dolor para no preocuparla...

...

No podía quedarse... simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando a la que ahora consideraba una gran amiga, sus hermanas y demás amigos y compañeros, arriesgaban sus vidas con ese atroz ser que era Surtr, tenía que hacer algo... ¡Tenía que estar ahí para ellos!

De no ser por los constantes cuidados de todos los curanderos de la orden de Askr, Gunnthrá estaba segura de que no hubiera sido capaz de escabullirse del carro que se había convertido en su habitación, tomar su libro de magia y un caballo, para dirigirse hacia el castillo de Surtr, implorándole a la diosa Nilf y a su madre que le dieran las fuerzas para llegar a tiempo, antes de que algo terrible sucediera.

Paso un largo rato para que los soldados del campamento notaran la desaparición de un caballo entre sus filas, un evento curioso y hasta cierto punto preocupante, pero lo que hizo que la mayoría pudieran descartar el peor escenario, fue ver que la princesa Gunnthrá aun se encontraba en su carreta durmiendo plácidamente.

Entrar al castillo había sido relativamente fácil para los héroes de Askr, los soldados de Múspell no eran rivales para el poder combinado del poderoso batallón de leyendas y pronto, llegaron al cubil donde se encontraba el terrible rey de la región, este no tardo mucho en darle la bienvenida a los guerreros de tan distantes tierras.

-¡Bienvenidos héroes de Askr!-grito Surtr con un júbilo que tensó a todos-Veo que después de todo, esas ratas níveas siguen con vida, es una gran alivio, no quería perder la oportunidad de mandarlas directamente con su lamentable madre -dijo Surtr con una sonrisa sádica.

-¡Surtr!-grito Fjorm lista para ir sobre él, de no ser que Gunnthrá y Sharena la detuvieron casi de inmediato.

-Tu reino de terror termina hoy Surtr-dijo Alfonse en voz firme y fuerte-Te haremos pagar por todas las vidas que has cegado por tu locura de poder-dijo Alfonse en tono decidido y apuntándolo con su espada.

-Es curiosos como ratas como ustedes puedan aun chillar de esa forma-dijo Surtr con cierto tono de burla antes de ponerse de pie de su gran trono-¿¡Y cómo pretenden detener a la encarnación de las llamas de Múspell!?-grito Surtr en tono seguro, haciendo que pronto la sala se llenaran de enormes llamas.

-¡De esta forma!-grito Phyria activando el poder de su arma legendaria, Fjorm y Gunnthrá la observaron expectantes, listas para actuar si algo malo le sucedía a Phyria.

La legendaria Breidablik brillo con una luz azulada mientras poco a poco se congelaba, Phyria apunto hacía Surtr y disparo su arma sintiendo que apenas había podido soportar el culatazo del disparo, el proyectil gélido no solo debilito las llamas de Surtr, sino que también al impactar apago gran parte de las flamas que lo rodeaban para sorpresa de Surtr.

-¿Cómo...?-comenzó a decir Surtr sin podérselo creer cuando fue interrumpido por Phyria.

-¡Tu tiempo se acabo Surtr! ¡Mandaremos tu lamentable culo a Hel!-grito Phyria en tono fuerte y duro, antes de hacer una señal para que todos se lanzaran al ataque, Surtr no perdió tiempo en dar la señal a las tropas que estaban a su lado para atacar, ¡No permitirá que esos bastardos se salieran con la suya!

La batalla fue feroz y sangrienta, a pesar de la gran cantidad de heridos que estaban sufriendo la orden de los héroes, no se comparaba con las bajas por la que pasaba en el ejercito de Surtr, pronto el número de efectivos de Surtr comenzó a disminuir drásticamente y la batalla solo empeoro para aquellos soldados cuando llego al conflicto un guerrero que nadie esperaba ver.

Entrando por la puerta principal, congelando a cuanto soldado fue atrapado con la guardia baja cuando intentaban huir de la sala, otra princesa Gunnthrá apareció entre las filas de los héroes, su semblante era cansado y débil, pero la templada determinación que había en su mirada, era comparable con los hielos más antiguos de Nilf.

Surtr maldijo entre dientes mientras se defendía de un ataque combinado de una maga a caballo y una maga de cabellos rubios, al parecer la información de Loki era correcta, los héroes de Askr no fueron a Nilf para buscar al príncipe Hríd, fueron para realizar un ritual que les permitiría debilitar sus flamas con ayuda de la Gunnthrá que aun yacía en Nilf...

Si también el informe de la muerte de sus hijas era falso, más le valía a esas perras traidoras estar bien muertas, ¡PORQUE CUANDO LAS ENCONTRARA LES DARÍA UN DESTINO PEOR QUE LA MUERTE!

Surtr pese a sus heridas, consiguió evadir la magia de viento de esa maldita rubia, pero pronto se dio cuenta de cuáles eran las intenciones de esas miserables magas, lo estaban guiando directamente hacia una trampa peor.

Surtr grito de dolor cuando sintio el poder combinado de las Gunnthrás, sus flamas eran muy débiles para este punto y el gélido hielo estaba comenzando a cortar su armadura hasta llegar a su carne, Surtr retrocedió buscando una mejor posición solo para hacer acribillado por los proyectiles de hielo de esa miserable invocadora.

Cuando se preparaba para contraatacar, una fría sensación literalmente le atravesó el pecho, su pecho se congelo mientras partes de su armadura se congelaban y desquebrajaban, y su sangre salía borbotones de su boca... esa maldita zorra de Nilf logro asestarle un golpe con su lanza... pero esta vez... realmente logro darle justo en el corazón...

Fjorm saco su lanza con fuerza, arrancando no solo trozos de la armadura de Surtr, sino también carne de ese nefasto ser, ¡Ese infeliz se merecía eso y más por todo lo que había hecho!, pudo ver como Surtr retrocedía, derramando grandes cantidades de sangre de su pecho antes de caer al suelo, emitió un último gemido de dolor antes de no moverse más...

-Madre, hermano... -comenzó a decir Fjorm en tono bajo-Por fin todo termino...-finalizo mientras miraba lo que quedaba del culpable de que su vida, nunca volvería ser lo que alguna vez fue...

-Fjorm...-escucho como una de sus hermanas la llamaba, Fjorm miro a sus hermanas, quienes la miraban con el rostro muy preocupado.

Ambas Gunnthrás bajaron de sus monturas y se acercaron a su hermana con cierta urgencia, era evidente que Fjorm no lo notaba... pero su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y sus manos y buena parte del cuerpo estaba cubiertas de la sangre de ese monstruo... esto había sido una carga más dura para Fjorm de lo que creyeron.

Sin pensarlo las dos hermanas abrazaron a la menor tratando de consolarla, Fjorm genuinamente no sabía porque ocultaba su rostro en sus hermanas... y tampoco... comprendió porque comenzó a llorar en cuanto sus hermanas le susurraron palabras de alivio... de lo unico que estaba segura era que, por primera desde que empezó toda esta pesadilla... podía sentirse genuinamente en paz...

Los guerreros de Askr le dieron cierta privacidad a las princesas de Nilf, lo pocos enemigos que quedaron, habían escapado en cuanto vieron a su rey morir... pese a todos los problemas y peligros que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a este momento, por fin podían regresar a casa.

Mientras algunos héroes estaban vitoreando por la derrota del cruel rey Surtr, Phyria pronto noto algo... el cuerpo de Surtr... estaba siendo consumido por las pocas flamas que todavía quedaban en el lugar, esto era algo muy extraño ya que por lo que tenía entendido, en cuanto Surtr muriera todas las llamas que creo con su poder debieron de apagarse en ese momento, a no ser que...

Phyria empalideció al darse cuenta de la terrible equivocación que habían cometido al enfrentar a Surtr en este momento... si Laegjarn aun no había logrado su parte tal como ella temía... ¡Todos estaban en un grave peligro!

-¡CORRAN!-grito Phyria con todas sus fuerzas solo segundos antes de que el caos comenzara.

Las voraces llamas se reunieron en el cuerpo de Surtr antes de provocar una masiva explosión de fuego que cubrió toda la sala sin excepción, aquellos que estaban heridos, sufrieron una terrible agonía que casi los dejo inconscientes, los que estaban mejor recibieron graves heridas... pero los que estaban más cerca del epicentro de la explosión se llevaron la peor parte... en especial las princesas de Nilf...

Fjorm apenas se mantenía consciente después de recibir aquel poderoso impacto de flamas que la mando a volar por los aires antes de aterrizar con dureza en el suelo, Fjorm sintió como su boca se inundaba de un amargo sabor a oxido antes de toser ahogándose con su propia sangre, a pesar del horrible dolor, Fjorm pronto comprendió que pudo haber terminado peor... y no le tomo mucho tiempo entender porque aun seguía viva...

Cerca de ella yacía el cuerpo de su hermana Gunnthrá, aquella que había sido invocada gracias al poder de Phyria, estaba en el suelo inconsciente con quemaduras en casi todo su cuerpo, su libro de magia estaba en suelo algo quemado y bajo ella... se estaba comenzando a formar un charco de sangre...

-¡Gunnthrá!-grito Fjorm apenas con fuerzas para hablar... esto no podía estar pasando... después de todo su esfuerzo... todo había sido en vano...

-Es increíble que un ser tan patético como tu creyera que tenía alguna oportunidad contra mi-Fjorm escucho la voz burlona de Surtr, quien se acercaba a ella sin una sola herida...-Te había advertido que seres insignificantes como tú nunca podrían vencerme, pero no te preocupes pequeña princesa, no todo lo que has hecho ha sido en vano-dijo Surtr con una enrome sonrisa sádica antes de tronar sus dedos.

En tan solo unos instantes los malheridos héroes de Askr fueron rodeados por tropas de Múspell armadas hasta los dientes, cerrando la única salida de la sala del trono... habían caído en una trampa...

-Después de todo debo agradecerte que me hayas entregado a la Orden de las Héroes en bandeja de plata-dijo Surtr en un notable tono burlón-Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es recompensarte por tu gran servicio, ¿Qué te parecer morir hasta el final?, así podrás ver como a cada uno de ellos se volverán las estacas llameantes que usaremos para celebrar mi victoria-dijo Surtr en tono siniestro antes de soltar una carcajada que resonó por toda la sala.

Fjorm se quedo en suelo escuchando la risa de Surtr sintiendo como poco a poco algo dentro de ella se moría... todo fue su culpa... no era una heroína... no era una princesa... ni siquiera era una guerrera... solo era un miserable fracaso y una desgracia para cualquiera que tuviera la desdicha de conocerla... ella... no era nada...

-Te compadezco de verdad hija del hielo... nunca había conocido a un ser tan miserable y triste como tu-dijo Surtr con saña mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Fjorm-Perdiste tanto y al final no lograste nada, ¿Me pregunto que estará pensando tu madre? ¡Probablemente estas escuchando sus lamentos de haber engendrado a una bastarda tan inútil como tú!-grito Surtr antes de volver a soltar otra carcajada...

Pese a que era todo un deleite ver aquel rostro consumido por la desesperación y arrepentimiento que tenía la princesa de Nilf, Surtr decidió hacer un acto piadoso por una vez en su vida y liberar de su sufrimiento a la desdichada princesa, aunque quizás lo que quedara de ella lo guardaría en una pequeña caja, para recordar siempre a la pequeña ilusa que lo ayudó a apoderarse de tres reinos por su ineptitud.

Surtr se preparaba para usar sus poderosas llamas cuando un golpe de hielo que, a pesar de ser débil fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdirlo unos momentos lo detuvo, Fjorm miro hacia la dirección de donde vino el ataque y no fue capaz de contener su sorpresa... parada relativamente cerca de Surtr... con su temblorosa y débil mano... su otra hermana Gunnthrá se encontraba de pie... a pesar de la gran cantidad de quemaduras que tenía su cuerpo... ella... estaba usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para protegerla...

-¡Fjorm no lo escuches!-grito Gunnthrá N apenas manteniéndose de pie-¡Se que debe haber otra manera de derrotarlo! ¡No podemos simplemente rendirnos!-termino de decir antes de caer de rodillas.

-¡Gunnthrá!-grito con desesperación Fjorm haciendo un monumental esfuerzo para ponerse de pie.

-Que conmovedor-dijo Surtr con mofa antes de atrapar el cuello de la débil princesa de Nilf y al juzgar por la manera en que lo miraba, esta debía ser la Gunnthrá que presencio la caída de Nilf-Eres casi tan patética como lo fue tu insolente madre-continuo Surtr apretando con más fuerza el cuello de princesa quien apenas se estaba manteniendo consciente-Supongo que tendré que enseñarte tu lugar de la misma forma que lo hice con ella-dijo Surtr saboreando cada palabra que decía.

Fjorm contemplo impotente como Surtr envolvía en llamas a su hermana hasta convertirla en una antorcha humana... tal como lo hizo con su madre, Surtr arrojo el cuerpo al suelo como si no fuera más que basura... Fjorm observo como las flamas consumían a su hermana hasta que solo quedo un cuerpo carbonizado que alguna vez fue su amada hermana...

...

Esto no podía estar pasando...

...

Primero había sido su madre... y ahora...

...

Simplemente tenía que hacer algo...

¡No podía dejar que un monstruo como él siguiera existiendo!

Guiada por una sed de sangre y odio que nunca había sentido en su vida, Fjorm se puso de pie ignorando el agonizante dolor de su cuerpo, tomo su lanza y corrió hacia el bastardo de Surtr para atravesarlo con su lanza, ¡Lo mataría tantas veces que lo haría desear no ser capaz de resucitar de sus cenizas!

Fjorm lanzo su primera estocada que para su desgracia reboto en la armadura de Surtr, antes de que este dejara caer el peso de su poderosa arma, Fjorm apenas fue capaz de hacer a un lado, llevándose algunas quemaduras que no era capaz de sentir, Fjorm gritaba como una poseída sin dejar de lanzar estocada tras estocada tratando de atravesar a Surtr con su arma.

Sin el mayor esfuerzo, Surtr le tiro el arma de un solo golpe antes de propinarle un puñetazo seco al estomago, la princesa vomito por el golpe antes de caer de rodillas sobre su propio vomito, Surtr la pateo justo en la cara tirándola al suelo, no contento volvió a patearla apartándola de su camino como un miserable perro sarnoso, Fjorm apenas era capaz de mantenerse consiente.

El rey de Múspell se preparaba para ponerle fin al sufrimiento de ese ser tan lamentable, cuando tuvo que frenar el ataque de una lanza que, era sin duda más fuerte que los de la princesa de Nilf, con una notable irritación Surtr miro a su nuevo oponente, quien no era otra que la princesa de Askr.

-Debes ser una persona con muchas agallas o demasiado estúpida para proteger a esta miserable excusa de princesa-dijo Surtr en tono envenenado sin dejar de forcejar con la pequeña princesa.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, Sharena forzó más su empuje hasta hacerlo retroceder y separarse de ella, inmediatamente Sharena se coloco frente a Fjorm de manera protectora, sosteniendo firmemente su lanza y escudo pese a las quemaduras que tenía en el cuerpo... Fjorm ni siquiera intento contener su llanto...

-¡Mientras este con vida, no permitiré que ni tu ni nadie lastime a Fjorm!-grito Sharena en tono decidido y fuerte, sus ropas estaban cortadas, tenía graves quemaduras, su escudo estaba ahumado y le escurría algo de sangre de la cabeza... pero a Surtr le fue imposible no reconocer el temple de acero que podía ver en los ojos de la princesa de Askr, esta sería una batalla interesante.

-Eso tiene fácil solución pequeña-dijo Surtr con una notable alegría en su voz, preparando su arma para pelear, al menos esta niña prometía ser un rival más digno que la princesa de Nilf.

Surtr se fue sobre la pequeña princesa dejando caer el poder de su hacha sobre ella, pero de alguna forma la princesa no solo logro disminuir el impacto desviando ligeramente el golpe con su escudo, sino que también esa entrada le permitió lanzar una fuerte estocada justo hacia su cara, arrancándole el casco en el proceso.

Gritando de dolor Surtr retrocedió siendo tomado por sorpresa por el audaz golpe que por muy poco, casi le hace perder el otro ojo, no fue capaz de recomponerse antes de recibir el fuerte golpe del escudo de la princesa, si bien la armadura frenaba buena parte del impacto, la vibración de esta estaba comenzando a causarle dolor y hasta cierto punto, lentamente sintió como perdía su balance.

Por su parte, Sharena no dejaba de atacar furiosamente con su escudo, su lanza no tenía ni una sola oportunidad de atravesar la dura coraza de Surtr, pero si lograba ponerlo en el ángulo correcto, su próxima estocada hacia su rostro, ¡Sería la última!

Sharena no se atrevió a frenar su ritmo a pesar del casi insoportable dolor que su brazo recibía con cada impacto, no podía rendirse... tenía que perseverar si quería salvar a Fjorm y a sus amigos, ella debía seguir... ¡Ella tenía que ganar tiempo a toda costa!

Su esfuerzo fue recompensado cuando una de las rodillas del rey cedió, dejando expuesto su rostro justo en el ángulo que Sharena necesitaba, sin perder su oportunidad Sharena preparo su lanza para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera completar su movimiento Surtr la golpeo con su monstruosa hacha, Sharena fue apenas capaz de colocar su escudo salvándola de una muerte segura pero no del daño del golpe.

El escudo de Sharena se partió en pedazos junto con su cansado brazo antes de salir volando por los aire por el impacto, Sharena aterrizo en el suelo haciendo un ruido seco, el dolor era insoportable y su vista comenzó a nublarse, pero a pesar de estar atrapada en esa nebulosas cortina de dolor, Sharena uso lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie, tomar su lanza con su único brazo bueno y no atreverse a retroceder ni un solo centímetro.

-¿Dónde quedo tu determinación, princesa de Askr?-dijo Surtr a manera de mofa cuando por fin logro ponerse de pie-¿Aun crees que esa bastarda vale la pena el esfuerzo?-dijo Surtr antes de soltar una siniestra carcajada.

-Si-dijo Sharena en la voz más segura y firme que hubiera usado en su vida, sorprendiendo tanto a Fjorm como a Surtr-Ella significa mucho para mí y si mi vida puede darle aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad de escapar de aquí con vida, entonces que así sea-termino de decir en tono determinado, sin perder aquel temple en su mirada.

Fjorm no era capaz de caber en su sorpresa... ¿Tanto la estimaba Sharena?... ¿Valía tanto para ella como dar su vida sin dudarlo?... ¿Acaso ella la...?

...

No necesitó más para darse cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo, no iba a permitir que Sharena pagara con su vida solo por salvarla, ya había perdido a tanta gente importante para ella, no iba a permitirse perderla a ella también...

Sin saber realmente que le había dado ese poder, Fjorm se puso de pie sintiendo el dolor como si fuera algo lejano y casi ilusorio, con sus pocas fuerzas tomo su deslucida lanza y moviéndose de forma pesada y automática, se coloco a lado de Sharena, si ese era el destino final de ambas... lo enfrentarían juntas...

-¡Esto es increíble!-dijo Surtr antes de soltar una demencial carcajada por lo absurdo de la situación-¡Si tanto desean una muerte de héroes con gusto se las daré!-dijo Surtr preparándose para terminar con todo eso-No se preocupen, me asegurare de tirar sus cenizas en el mismo vertedero para que siempre pueda estar juntas-dijo Surtr aun en tono burlón, sin duda esta batalla la recordaría durante mucho tiempo.

La princesa de Nilf apenas se estaba manteniendo de pie, ni siquiera con el apoyo de su lanza era suficiente para lograrlo, su cuerpo se rindió por unos instantes pero para su sorpresa, antes de tan siquiera comenzar a caer, Sharena la sostuvo con su brazo izquierdo que, por lo frágil que Fjorm sintió el agarre y el brazo... este debía estar realmente roto...

Sharena observo a la princesa que hacía poco descubrió que sentía algo por ella, Fjorm la miraba con una mezcla de culpa, tristeza y agradecimiento a partes iguales, Sharena por alguna razón se acordó de la plática que había tenido con Phyria cuando no entendía que sentía... quién diría que Phyria tuviera tanta razón al decir que realmente amaba a Fjorm... era una lástima que nunca podría hacer lo que le sugirió Phyria... conocer mejor a Fjorm... pasar más tiempo con ella... o incluso llevarla al pueblo en una cita...

Y a pesar del dolor... a pesar de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida... no se sentía arrepentida de haber conocido a Fjorm, ni mucho menos por haber arriesgado tanto solo por tratar de salvarla... ella genianamente podía enfrentar a la muerte sin arrepentimientos.

Aun con su maltrecho brazo, Sharena logro tomar la mano de Fjorm y darle una última sonrisa, tratando de transmitirle que estaría con ella hasta al final, Fjorm lloro sosteniendo la mano de Sharena con delicadeza, rezando que al menos pudiera volverla a ver en la próxima vida.

Cuando las dos princesas se preparaban para enfrentar la muerte a manos de Surtr, una serie de disparos y el grito de dolor de Surtr las tomo por sorpresa, solo para que momentos después como un relámpago, un mal herido Alfonse apareciera con un rostro que denotaba ira y encarara a Surtr con su espada, las dos princesas se quedaron sin aliento ante lo sucedido.

Alfonse no fue el único que acudió a su rescate, en poco tiempo se unieron unas mal heridas Anna y Phyria que, comenzaron una batalla campal contra el nefasto rey, Surtr hacia lo posible por detener los golpes pero esas malditas moscas eran más escurridizas de lo que pensó, Alfonse logro hacerle un corte en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder, su debilitada armadura ya no fue capaz de detener el golpe, provocándole un severo sangrado.

Aun retrocediendo, eso no lo salvo de la lluvia de disparos de la maldita invocadora que abollo y destruyo buena parte de su armadura, se preparaba para cortarla con su hacha, pero ella fue más rápida asestándole un puñetazo seco a la cara que lo aturdió, luego vino, otro y otro hasta volverse un frenesí de golpes, solo para que el ultimo lo diera con su arma, impactando no solo en su rostro, sino también disparándole a quema ropa a la cara...

Surtr murió por unos instantes antes de que las llamas lo resucitaran, ¡MATARÍA A ESA PERRA AUNQUE FUERA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HICIERA EN SU VIDA!

Pero no fue capaz ni siquiera de pasar a la ofensiva cuando la comandante de Askr, se arrojo al ataque con su hacha brillando de una manera extraña, Surtr contemplo los ojos de la comandante que destellaban con un brillo rojizo que nunca había visto y que hizo que por unos momentos, un miedo primario se apoderara de él como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida... esa mujer... no podía ser humana...

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando el poderoso golpe del hacha de la comandante no solo destruyo toda su armadura con el impacto, sino que también casi lo corto a la mitad antes de salir volando y aterrizar contra el suelo sintiendo una agonía que no había sentido en décadas, ¿¡Qué mierdas le había hecho esa mujer!?

Con la conmoción sufrida por las tropas al ver a su rey ser lanzado como si no fuera más que un muñeco de entrenamiento, los héroes capturados no perdieron tiempo para realizar su jugada, Lissa a pesar de sus graves heridas, logro liberarse de uno de sus captores, tomar su hacha y comenzar a abrirse camino entre los soldados para liberar a sus compañeros.

La distracción fue lo que le basto a Lene para morder la mano de quien la tenía sometida, logrando escapar y, a penas saliendo en una pieza de las muralla de espadas y hachas que tenía al frente, logro rescatar el libro de Ishtar y arrojárselo antes de ser sometida por un grupo de soldados, Ishtar solo necesito tocarlo para liberar un campo eléctrico que aturdió a una gran cantidad de soldados, liberando a más de uno de sus amigos.

El caos se instauro en las tropas de Múspell mientras los guerreros pese a su estado, peleaban con una fiereza que dejo atónitos a más de uno, incluso aquella pequeña niña dragón, pese a que tenía clavada algunas flechas en la espalda, se las ingenio para recuperar su piedra, antes de transformarse en ese enorme dragón con plumas, disparando rayo tras rayo abriendo camino en las filas de soldados.

Ayra y Lyn fueron las primeras en llegar con sus armas a la entrada de la sala del trono, matando a cualquier enemigo que tuvieran enfrente hasta poder abrir la puerta de la enorme sala del trono, antes de que todos los héroes emprendieran la retirada, eliminando cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino.

En medio de su escape, saliendo apenas al patio del castillo, fueron recibidos por una lluvia de flechas de los arqueros colocados en las murallas del castillo, Est apenas era capaz de maniobrar entre aquella mortal lluvia, pero antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera alcanzarla, sus hermanas actuaron como sus escudos, recibiendo una gran cantidad de flechas por ella.

-¡HERMANAS!-grito Est llorando en histeria.

-¡No te desconcentres!-grito Catria en tono duro, arrancándose una flecha del hombro.

-¡Concéntrate en escapar!-le ordenó Palla frenando cuanta flecha iba dirigida hacia cualquiera de sus hermanas.

Est estaba a punto de protestar cuando tomando por sorpresa a las tres hermanas pegaso, Florina apareció como una centella dirigiéndose a toda velocidad contra la arqueros, sus enemigos no dejaban de disparar flecha y, a pesar de haber recibido más de una, Florina no freno su avance, arrojando su lanza y matando a uno de los arqueros de las filas.

Los arqueros fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando el enorme pegaso de Florina aterrizo sobre ellos, pateando y aplastando a los arqueros que apenas podían moverse en el pequeño espacio de la muralla, Florina recupero su lanza del cadáver del arquero antes de empalar a otro, haciendo lo posible por eliminar a tantos como pudiera para darle una oportunidad sus compañeros de huir.

Cuando parecía que los arqueros de las otras líneas se disponían a acribillar a la jinete pegaso, Minerva utilizando la misma táctica de Florina, dejo aterrizar el peso de su dragón sobre ellos, antes de cortar a cuantos podía con su hacha, Minerva observaba como aun en ese espacio tan reducido, tanto pegaso como jinete parecían uno solo luchando con una increíble ferocidad y determinación... sin dudas, Florina era la jinete pegaso más valiente y aguerrida que alguna vez Minerva hubiera conoció en su vida.

Con el caos instaurado en las murallas del castillos, Katarina, Mia, Nino, Rebecca y Tharja, se las ingeniaron para ir a la zona de las caballerizas, donde robaron una carreta con caballos y antes de que pudieran detenerlas, Katarina, Nino y Tharja combinaron sus magias para provocar un incendio que freno a los soldados que se disponían a reforzar a las tropas en tierra.

Aun en medio del combate, lograron llevar la carreta con sus compañeros para subir a los que se encontraban mal heridos, Mia y Rebecca bajaron de la carreta para ayudar a subir rápidamente a sus compañeros, en especial a las princesas de Nilf y Sharena, quienes eran las que se encontraban en el estado más critico... ni siquiera estaban seguras si la Gunnthrá de Nilf aun podía salvarse luego de semejantes quemaduras...

Pronto pasaron de ayudar a subir a los heridos, a pelear contra cualquier enemigo que trataba de matar a sus compañeros, incluso Lucius y Sakura, quienes habían sido los curanderos que estaban más heridos, desde la carreta usaban las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban para curar con sus bastones a Mia y Rebecca.

Elise, Maribelle, L´Arachel y Verónica fueron en su auxilio, iniciando el movimiento de la improvisada caravana siendo protegidos al frente por ellas, Mia y Rebecca se quedaron a pie junto con Olivia, quien decidió quedarse atrás junto con ellas para retrasar a los soldados que los perseguían.

Con los ultimo heridos subidos, entre ellos Chrom, Henry, Leo, Lissa, Lucina, Lissa y Setsuna, Katarina reinicio la marcha de la carreta a toda velocidad, confiando que Héctor, Gwendolyn, Lilina y Serra, terminarían de abrir el camino hacia la entrada del castillo, ¡Si no salían pronto de aquí todos morirían!

Al ver como la mayoría estaban escapando, dejando unos cuantos atrás que frenaban el avance de más soldados, Florina y Minerva comenzaron a bajar para apoyar el grupo de choque, cuando una poderosa llamarada impacto a Minerva tirándola de su montura, Florina empalideció al descubrir al perpetrador del ataque... el rey Surtr había regresado de las cenizas... y todo indicaba que no mostraría ni la más ligera clemencia hacia ellos...

-¡MÁTENLOS A TODOS!-escucharon el gutural gruñido de Surtr, ya no podían perder más tiempo, ¡Tenían que escapar inmediatamente!

Minerva aun estaba tratando de ponerse de pie luego de semejante golpe, su armadura hervía de una manera que no era capaz de tolerar, su cuerpo mal herido ya no era capaz de moverse y ni su arma y montura estaban cerca de ella... no estaba segura si podría salir con vida de este lugar...

Su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho el grito de aguerridos soldados que se dirigían hacia ella, Minerva estaba dispuesta a aceptar su fin cuando la sombra de un enorme dragón ensombreció el cielo por unos instantes, antes de que Michalis aterrizara en medio del campo, cortando a cuando soldado trataba de acercarse a ella.

-¿¡Qué están esperando!? ¡Sáquenla de aquí!-grito Michalis furioso, solo para que segundos después Minerva fuera sacada del lugar con ayuda de Florina, Lyn y Phyria.

Michalis peleaba como un poseído, sin atreverse a dejar que ninguno de esos bastardos se acercara a su hermana, había recibido varias flechas en el cuerpo y su montura ya no era capaz de volar, pero estaría frente hasta contra el mismísimo Surtr si era necesario, si eso les daba tiempo a sus hermanas para escapar.

Cuando apenas era capaz de seguir defendiéndose, una luz dorada golpeo a uno de sus adversarios, solo para que segundos después todo el batallón con el que peleaba comenzara a gritar en agonía... solo conocía una persona que dominaba tan bien ese tipo de arte mágicas...

-¡Hermano!-grito María en tono fuerte y preocupado montando sobre la forma de dragón de Fae, antes de que esta disparara un rayo de luz, matando a varios soldados-¡Sal de ahí! ¡Nosotras te cubriremos!-grito María antes de usar su magia, pero esta vez para curar las heridas a su hermano.

Michalis no fue capaz de caber en su propia sorpresa... ¿Cuándo María había crecido tanto?, el rugido de la batalla le dejo en claro que no era momento de pensar en eso, por lo que ordeno a su dragón correr hacia la salida, no paso mucho para que María y Fae se le unieran en su escape... María en ningún momento dejo de usar su magia para atacar a los soldados más cercanos a ellos.

Todo indicaba que ya no existía forma en la que frenaran su escape, la mayoría de los héroes habían salido y la carreta estaba cerca de escapar, pero cuando la carreta estaba a punto de pasar el umbral del castillo, todos se tensaron cuando escucharon el grito iracundo de Surtr antes de que disparara una llamarada contra la carreta, sin que hubiera forma de que pudieran maniobrar para evitar el golpe...

Hasta que a último momento... una de las pocas jinetes wyvern que aun podía volar intercepto el golpe ante la mirada atónita de todos...

Camilla aterrizo en suelo sintiendo que la mayoría de sus huesos se astillaron y su piel hervía de una manera terrible, su querida Marzia estaba a pocos metros de ella, pero dada las quemaduras de su cuerpo y sus gruñidos de dolor, dudaba que tan siquiera fuera capaz de volar por un tiempo.

-Felicidades por haber sobrevivido-escucho la voz burlona de Surtr cuando apenas logro ponerse de pie-No muchas perras como tu pueden aguantar una ataque de mis flamas, debes ser una perra más especial que esas bastardas de Nilf-dijo Surtr con un aire sádico.

-No permitiré que des un paso más-dijo Camilla con un aire siniestro sosteniendo con firmeza su hacha.

-¿Crees que alguien tan lamentable como tu va a poder detenerme?-dijo Surtr antes de soltar una ligera carcajada-Descuida, me gusta enseñarle a las perras como tu donde está su lugar-dijo Surtr en tono oscuro tomando con fuerza su hacha.

-Veamos si aun puedes hacerlo, luego de que te corte la cabeza-dijo Camilla sin perder su aire funesto antes arrojarse al ataque, sino lograba detener a Surtr el suficiente tiempo... todos acabarían muertos.

Surtr freno el primer impacto de hacha de la princesa de Nohr, sonriendo un poco por la fuerza del impacto, tal parecía que ese prostituta era más habilidosa de lo que pensó, usando el poder de su hacha Camilla logro ejecutar un segundo ataque que hizo retroceder a Surtr, antes de que este contraatacara con sus voraces llamas, Camilla logro esquivarlo llevándose una cuantas quemaduras antes de volver a pasar a la ofensiva.

Ejecuto otro ataque doble, destruyendo una de las hombreras de Surtr y provocarle un corte en el brazo que a pesar de que no había sido muy profundo, esperaba que eso alentara los movimientos de Surtr, desafortunadamente eso no sucedió y el dolor de sus heridas estaba dificultándole más el combate.

No podía morir aquí... ¡Maldita sea no podía morir cuando tenía mucho que hacer! ¡Aun debía disculparse con Phyria! ¡Cuidar de sus hermanos! ¡Proteger a sus amigos! ¡Ayudar a sus amigos a terminar con la tiranía de este infeliz bastardo! ¡ELLA SIMPLEMENTE NO PODÍA PERMITIR QUE TODO ACABARA AQUÍ!

Un último impacto del arma en llamas de Surtr no solo rompió su hacha del valor en pedazos, sino que le provoco un corte en el pecho que le hizo sentir la peor agonía que había sentido en toda su vida, no contento con eso Surtr le asesto un puñetazo a la cara que le rompió la nariz, tirándola al suelo por la fuerza del golpe, ¡Ahora esa zorra se las iba a pagar!

Sin ningún ápice de compasión Surtr comenzó a pisotear a Camilla como el miserable insecto que era, el lugar pronto se lleno de los quejidos de dolor de Camilla y el sonido de sus huesos siendo triturados, Surtr le propino una última patada que la arrojo lejos, retorciéndose por el terrible sufrimiento por el que pasaba...

Tal parecía que este era su fin... y no había ninguna forma de poder evitarlo... lo único que le daba consuelo en esos terribles momentos... era que al menos sus hermanos y amigos debieron de haber escapado para ese punto... era una lástima que no hubiera sido capaz de hablar con Phyria una última vez y... disculparse por aquellas crueles palabras que le dijo... Camilla no pudo evitar llorar ante ese pensamiento...

-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!-escucho la inconfundible voz de Phyria.

Aun en su posición Camilla no era capaz de comprender porque Phyria estaba haciendo eso... aun después de todo lo que le dijo... los insultos... las crueles palabras... y lastimarla de una manera que no se merecía... ella decidió arriesgar su vida contra ese monstruo solo para salvarla...

Un disparo su escucho, un penetrante aroma a carne quemada inundo el ambiente... y parte de la sangre de la invocadora cayó sobre Camilla...


	132. Chapter 132

Modo historia libro 2 Capitulo 10 (Y a pesar de todo, debemos seguir)

Parecía mentira lo que aconteció casi una semana atrás en el castillo del poderoso rey Surtr, las noticias de los eventos ocurridos en el castillo del tiránico monarca, se propagaron incluso más rápido que las flamas del propio rey, cada rincón del reino sabía lo que había sucedido y nadie daba crédito de lo cerca que estuvieron aquellos héroes extranjeros de derrotar al sanguinario monarca.

Los daños ocasionados en el castillo fue algo que no se vio en tono el reinado de Surtr, muchos de los soldados de elite del rey habían caído en batalla, las caballerizas reales fueron casi completamente destruidas, mucho defensores en los que estaban los mejores arqueros del reino habían caído, la enorme puerta principal del castillo fue completamente destruida y, lo que la gente consideraba lo más impresionante, fue que el soberano aun parecía estar recuperándose de la batalla anterior.

Los rumores iban y venían sobre la condición del terrible rey, entre todos los murmullos y ecos de tenues platicas que se daban en los rincones más bajos del reino, se especulaba que el rey fue gravemente herido por un arma que era comparable al poder de las flamas de Múspell, todos concordaban que esa debía ser esa la única razón por la cual el rey no había ido en persona a masacrar a los sobrevivientes de la batalla.

Temas de todo tipo se trataban en bares clandestinos y lugares donde, habían estado esperando la oportunidad de derrotar al rey Surtr, entre ellos la enorme posibilidad de que las princesas de Múspell estuvieran aun con vida gracias a la piedad de uno de los líderes de la poderosa orden extranjera.

Todos tenían especial aprecio a una de las pocas sobrevivientes de la familia real, luego de aquella terrible purga que llevo su maniaco padre con sus propios hijos, Laegjarn siempre había sido considerada como la heroína del pueblo y, esperaban que con el apoyo de los guerreros extranjeros, fuera capaz de liberar estas tierra del abominable ser que era su padre.

A pesar de que una nueva esperanza había renacido en el desolado reino de Múspell, algunos no compartían tal optimismo, ya que mucho se decía de que la única persona que fue capaz de debilitar al rey, fue asesinada en aquella batalla y que, esa era una de las razones por la cual aquellos guerreros no se habían visto en días.

A estas alturas, nadie en Múspell sabía si todo esto significaba que tiempos mejores llegarían... o si una nueva era de caos y masacre se cerniría sobre ellos, debido a la cólera de su enloquecido rey, de lo único que estaban seguros era que, tarde o temprano, sería el tiempo quien terminaría respondiendo esa pregunta.

Laegjarn se encontraba mirando hacia el horizonte, en una de las zonas montañosas cercanas a su objetivo, aun se sentía incapaz de creer los rumores que circulaban en el reino... no podía concebir la idea de que Phyria y Gunnthrá estuvieran muertas... ellas eran personas bastante capaces y, contaban con la ayuda de un variopinto grupo de guerreros que, hacían sentir a Laegjarn increíblemente humilde.

La brisa era abrazadoramente cálida como era común en el reino y a pesar de eso, Laegjarn no era del todo capaz de sentirla, algo dentro de ella se oprimía de dolor al preguntarse si realmente ella tenía la culpa de todo...

Si se hubiera dado cuenta que su padre, aun estaba lo bastante fuerte como para poder utilizar el rito del fuego de esa forma, a pesar de que se encontraba muy próximo a su renovación... si tan siquiera hubiera pensado en una forma de buscar como comunicarse con Phyria antes del ataque... quizás... Laegjarn apretó los puños tratando de mitigar el dolor que sentía en su corazón...

-¿Señorita Laegjarn, se encuentra bien?-una voz preocupada la saco de sus pensamientos, Laegjarn miro atrás de ella, encontrándose a la pequeña hermana de Helbindi, Menja.

-Si descuida-comenzó a decir Laegjarn usando su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora-Solo me quede perdida en mis pensamientos-termino de decir en tono amable.

-Ya veo...-dijo Menja algo insegura, para sorpresa de Laegjarn la pequeña niña se sentó a lado de ella, pasó un largo rato antes de que la joven volviera a tomar el valor suficiente para hablar.

-Esa chica llamada Phyria, ¿Es amiga suya?-pregunto Menja en tono curioso, Laegjarn se limito a asentir-Mi hermano me dijo que la conoció en persona-continuo Menja mirando hacia el suelo-Él me dijo que es una mujer fuerte y muy buena, me dijo que a pesar de que trato de lastimarla, ella le salvo la vida e incluso lo ayudo a escapar-continuo Menja en tono algo bajo, Laegjarn la escuchaba atentamente.

-Esa persona... ¿Fue quien te aviso de lo que sucedería en mi pueblo?-pregunto finalmente Menja, mirando a Laegjarn de una manera determinada.

-Si-dijo finalmente Laegjarn luego de reflexionarlo un momento-Nunca me dejo en claro como llego ese conocimiento a ella, pero me quedo claro que ella no quería que nadie muriera-dijo Laegjarn en un tono algo lejano, recordar esa conversación entras las dos, le recordaba el tipo de persona que era Phyria...

-Me gustaría conocerla-dijo en tono determinado Menja tomando por sorpresa a Laegjarn-De verdad, me gustaría conocer a la persona que me ha permitido estar aquí junto con mi hermano y que salvo a toda la gente de mi pueblo-continuo Menja en tono seguro-A pesar de lo que dice la gente... yo creo que debe estar viva, alguien que es como los héroes de los cuentos no puede ser tan fácilmente derrotado-continuo Menja en tono decidido.

-¿Usted qué es lo que piensa señorita Laegjarn?-dijo Menja en tono esperanzado, mirando a Laegjarn a los ojos.

-Yo creo que tienes razón-dijo finalmente Laegjarn con una ligera sonrisa-Estoy segura de que cuando todo esto acabe podrás conocerla en persona-termino de decir Laegjarn en tono tranquilo, algo en los ojos de la pequeña le había regresado las esperanzas.

Laegjarn acaricio con dulzura los suaves cabellos de Menja, que no dejaba de sonreír por la idea de conocer en persona a quien se había convertido en su heroína, en cuanto Laegjarn... decidió que lo mejor era no dar nada por sentado, aun si las cosas no parecían estar bien, ella debía esforzarse por todos, ya estaba muy próxima la reunión con su hermana y su nuevo aliado para, asaltar la prisión donde se encontraban las princesas Verónica e Ylgr, aun tenía un deber que cumplir hacia una de las pocas personas que ella podía llamar amiga.

En un ruinoso pueblo donde hacía mucho tiempo todo rastro de vida fue eliminado de forma permanente, la Orden de los Héroes estableció una base momentánea donde intentaban recuperarse de todo lo ocurrido casi una semana a atrás.

La invasión hacia el catillo de Surtr había sido un desastre en más de un sentido, no solo había una gran cantidad de heridos que, apenas estaban recuperándose del terrible castigo que sufrieron sus maltrechos cuerpos, sino que también... la batalla se había tomado un terrible costo tanto emocional como físico para todos...

El hecho de que la Gunnthrá que había hecho el ritual aun estuviera con vida luego de ser casi calcinada, era algo que todos solo podían clasificar como un milagro, al parecer la maldición del ritual de hielo evito que el cuerpo de Gunnthrá se cocinara, ya que este se estaba congelando y sirvió como una manera de contrarrestar el poder de Múspell, a pesar de que los expertos en maldiciones no estaban del todo convencidos por la explicación de la comandante Anna, lo único que importaba en esos momentos era que ella aun siguiera viva.

A pesar de las graves quemadura y, una notable quemadura en su rostro que era ocultada por varias vendas, Gunnthrá hasta cierto punto se estaba recuperando bien del terrible episodio, todos los héroes habían superado lo peor, incluso Fjorm y Sharena estaban comenzando a recuperar su movilidad y todo indicaba que a pesar de la severa fractura que había sufrido Sharena en su brazo izquierdo, Sharena podría volver a pelear como siempre.

Aun con todo eso, algo mantenía el ánimo del grupo en el más tenso y oscuro desasosiego, pues pese a todo aun había una persona que llevaba ya una semana de inconsciencia y todo indicaba que si no encontraban la manera de ayudarla... ninguno de los héroes se atrevía a tan siquiera susurrar el peor escenario...

Camilla se encontraba en una pequeña habitación que decidió tomar momentáneamente desde que llegaron a aquel pueblo, a pesar de que sus heridas ya se habían recuperado, el dolor que sentía en su corazón no se comparaba con el terrible castigo que recibió de Surtr y... genuinamente se preguntaba si tan siquiera... tendría la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Phyria...

Aun podía recordar con perfecta nitidez lo sucedido, Phyria corriendo hacia Surtr con su arma en mano... arriesgándose para dispararle justo en la cabeza con el poder sagrado de Nilf, el arma de Surtr casi arranándole el brazo a Phyria... el terrible grito de Phyria... el penetrante aroma a sangre quemada... la sangre hirviendo de Phyria sobre su cuerpo... y un último y desesperado intento de Phyria por tratar de hacer otro disparo... antes de que sus ojos perdieran aquel brillo y no se moviera más...

...

Camilla estaba segura que ese recuerdo la atormentaría incluso en el día de su muerte... Camilla lloraba al recordar la última mirada que le arrojo Phyria... en lugar de ser una cargada de odio o tan siquiera de arrepentimiento por haberla salvado... ella... ella la miraba como disculpándose... por no haber podido hacer más que eso...

Sostuvo su rostro y ahogo como mejor que pudo el llanto al recordar esa mirada... esa mirada que la acosaba todo el tiempo... recordándole como aquella persona que había herido con saña... no fue capaz de guardarle rencor en lo que pudo haber sido sus últimos momentos...

Cayó al suelo de sentón sintiéndose más débil que nunca, aun después de todos los esfuerzos conjuntos de los curanderos del grupo, el pronóstico de Phyria no era nada optimista, y si las cosas no cambiaban... tenían que preparase para lo peor... aun recordaba la cara de Lucius cuando comunico las terribles noticias... él era la viva imagen de la desesperación...

Ella sabía que no se merecía estar aquí... ni antes de llegar aquí ni ahora... ¿Cómo pudo Phyria preferir la existencia de alguien como ella antes que su propia vida?... ella era menos que nada... tal como siempre se lo dijo su madre... toda su vida era un compendio de fracasos y sangre de vidas que segó que no merecían morir...

Ella solo era un monstruo... un monstruo que no importaba cuanto se esforzara, cuanto encarecidamente se dedicara a proteger a la gente que le importaba, siempre la acabarían abandonando o en el peor de los casos muriendo por sus errores...

-Aun no puedo creer lo sucedido-escucho una voz que la aparto por unos instantes de sus funestos pensamientos, al parecer Anna estaba hablando con alguien afuera de su pequeña habitación-Si perdemos a Phyria todo habrá terminado para nosotros-dijo en tono muy serio.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso comandante?-pregunto Alfonse preocupado.

-El arma de Phyria es la que nos permite resucitar en las pruebas como la torre o el coliseo... si ella muere... -dijo Anna en tono angustiado.

-Debemos confiar en que Phyria se recuperara-dijo Alfonse en tono apagado.

-Esta situación me molesta como no tienes una idea, no puedo creer que Phyria tenga un pie en la tumba por culpa de ella-dijo Anna en tono áspero.

-Comandante todos compartimos su sentir...-dijo Alfonse en tono bajo... pero que fue perfectamente escuchado por Camilla...

-¡Eso es lo peor de todo!-dijo Anna en tono furioso-¡Esta a punto de morir y todo por una miserable perra mal agradecida que, bien pudo haber reemplazado por alguien mejor!-continuo Anna iracunda.

-O por lo menos alguien que de verdad le importara su seguridad-dijo Alfonse en tono bajo, aunque con una indiscutible tono de resentimiento...

-¡Es increíble como esa mujer se atreva a dar la cara! ¡No le basto con herir a Phyria de tal forma que, no fue capaz de pelear en plena capacidad contra Surtr! ¡Sino que también por su culpa perderemos a nuestra amiga! ¡Y todo por una persona que vale menos que nada!-grito Anna con genuino pesar y desesperación...

...

Camilla había escuchado suficiente... ella era realmente un fracaso en todo sentido... como hermana... como guerrera... como princesa... como persona... incluso podía ser reemplazada por una versión mejor de ella... ella... genuinamente era menos que nada...

A pesar de que la conversación solo escalaba hasta volverse gritos de ira y odio a partes iguales frente a la puerta de Camilla, si hubiera habido otra persona en aquel viejo y polvoso pasillo... se habría dado cuenta de que la única persona que estaba frente a la puerta... era Ylgr...

Aun le parecía increíble a Anna, lo que hizo para que las cosas no acabaran peor de lo que habían acabado, Anna sabía que haber usado su poder implicaría un costo bastante alto, no solo monetario que era la manera más regular en la que el consejo de Anna, penalizaban este tipo de cosas, sino que también podría implicar un largo juicio contra la mismísima cabecilla de la familia...

... pero a pesar de eso... aun con las terribles consecuencias que le esperarían en un futuro cercano... Anna no se encontraba arrepentida de lo que había hecho...

Fue toda una sorpresa para ella como casi en automático, salió al rescate de las princesas de Nilf... la imagen de Gunnthrá en llamas era algo que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, comenzó a atormentarla en sus sueños, pero consiguió salvarla disimuladamente con una excusa pobre pero que fue suficiente para no generar sospechas de su participación.

Genuinamente no le quedaba claro porque lo hizo... ¿Fue por un extraño arrebato de culpa? ¿Un raro deje de compasión? ¿O algo de las tonterías que decía Phyria sobre en lo que se estaba transformando su relación con Gunnthrá?... fuera cual fuera la razón, Anna no estaba segura a donde la llevaría... bueno además de una posible bancarrota...

En el caso de Phyria, no necesitaba pensarlo mucho para saber porque decidió mover sus hilos para salvarle la vida... a pesar de las discusiones... los desacuerdos y las veces donde se sabotearon con saña entre ellas... Anna no podía negar que le tenía un cierto respeto y hasta cierto punto cariño a Phyria... uno que no estaba dispuesta a revelarlo en este siglo, pero no era lo suficientemente orgullosa como negárselo a sí misma.

Darles el poder a Florina y Lyn para que pudieran sacar a Camilla y a Phyria de esa situación fue una buena jugada, en especial en toda la confusión de la batalla, debilitar a Surtr sin duda había sido un buen movimiento que les permitió refugiarse y que _"casualmente"_ encontraran un pueblo apartado, abandonado y seguro... quizás fue tentar mucho su suerte, pero afortunadamente todos estaban demasiado cansados y heridos como para cuestionar su buena suerte.

Anna se encontraba en la habitación donde yacía Phyria, quien llevaba ya casi dos semanas sin despertar o tener alguna mejoría notable, Anna lamentaba no poder hacer más sin que pareciera levantar sospechas, pero logró salvarle la vida varias veces... en especial porque el estado de Phyria estaba siempre en esa delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte... no podía negar de que Phyria era una persona bastante fuerte... si ella no se aferrara tanto a la vida, aun con todo su poder no hubiera sido capaz de traerla de vuelta tantas veces...

No quería admitirlo... pero realmente estaba muy preocupada por Phyria... no había conocido a tantas personas que regresaran tantas veces gracias a su ayuda... y genuinamente se estaba preocupando de que la próxima vez fuera la ultima...

Miró a su compañera con pesar, buscando desesperadamente una señal de mejoría... cualquier cosa que le indicara que Phyria aun no se había rendido... pero a pesar de todo Phyria seguía ahí... quieta... con la piel extremadamente pálida... y cada vez pareciéndose más a un cadáver...

Anna se mantuvo ahí en una casi perpetua guardia, no podía permitirse dejar a Phyria indefensa cuando tenía a cierta persona merodeando en el campamento y mucho menos permitirse no estar ahí cuando despertara, tenía que darle más energía si quería que se recuperara y... necesitaba hablar un tema muy delicado con ella...

Luego de casi incontable horas, Anna se sorprendió al ver el cambio que tanto esperaba, poco a poco los dedos de la mano de Phyria comenzaron a moverse, su respiración se estaba volviendo más acelerada y poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse... Phyria lo había logrado.

-Phyria...-dijo Anna en tono bajo y preocupado, rezando porque Phyria no se encontrara tan mal como temía, afortunadamente Phyria parecía estar lo suficientemente consiente para atender a su nombre, aunque su expresión era una mezcla de confusión y letargo a partes iguales.

Sin perder tiempo, Anna saco una de sus medicinas especiales y con una delicadeza que incluso a ella le sorprendió, se le dio de beber a Phyria, aunque esto no la curaría del todo, al menos le ayudaría a recuperar buena parte de las capacidades que perdió en su estado de coma, el efecto fue casi inmediato.

Phyria recupero buena parte de su semblante e instintivamente toco su hombro asustada, aliviándose de que su brazo todavía estuviera en su lugar, miro a su alrededor sin entender del todo que estaba pasando y teniendo la sensación de que escapó de algo... algo que no supo describir... pero que muy en el fondo de su ser... no estaba segura si quería averiguar...

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Anna sin perder aquel deje de ansiedad en su voz, le tomo un buen rato a Phyria formular una respuesta.

-Bien... es lo único que me queda claro-dijo Phyria sintiendo que había sido la respuesta más sincera que pudo haber dado, el alivio en el rostro de Anna fue algo que sorprendió a Phyria.

-Phyria... ¿En que estabas pensando?-dijo finalmente Anna, cuando se aseguro de que Phyria estaba lo bastante lúcida para responder, esta la miro confundida-Tú sabes perfectamente que pudiste conseguir otra Camilla-dijo Anna en tono serio, Phyria se tensó al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?-pregunto directamente Anna, quizás era demasiado pronto considerando que Phyria no llevaba ni quince minutos desde que despertó, pero dudaba que tuviera otra oportunidad como esta por lo menos en un tiempo.

Phyria contemplo el vacio, tratando de entender la maraña de pensamientos y recuerdos que estaban revueltos en su cabeza, recordaba la batalla, recordaba lo que hizo para rescatar a Camilla, recordaba el intolerable dolor y la sensación de sentirse incapaz y frustrada de no poder hacer más, pero...

Entre más lo analizaba, menos era capaz de comprender el porqué de sus acciones, parecía que sus pensamientos no la llevarían a ningún sitio, hasta que recordó el rostro de Camilla en esos momentos... cuando fue atacada salvajemente por Surtr...

El recuerdo solo hizo que su pecho le doliera como nunca antes lo había hecho... ver a Camilla tan asustada... tan vulnerable... fue más doloroso que cualquier herida que hubiera recibido en toda su vida, a tal punto que Phyria deseaba con todos sus fuerzas ocupar su lugar para salvarla... aun si tal acto lo acabara pagando con su vida...

Phyria se sorprendió ante ese pensamiento... la única persona por la que alguna vez llego a sentir eso era...

Para sorpresa de Anna, Phyria comenzó a llorar, al principio no eran más que unos leves sollozos, pero pronto aquello se convirtió en un fuerte y desesperado llanto que Anna nunca había visto hacer a Phyria... ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a Phyria?

Anna rápidamente sello la puerta con su poder, asegurándose de que el sonido no pudiera atravesar las paredes de la habitación, no necesitaba que llegara gente atraída por el doloroso lamento, Anna intento de todo para calmarla pero Phyria simplemente no reaccionaba, no fue hasta después de un rato que Phyria fue capaz de responder.

-Soy una estúpida...-dijo Phyria en el tono más atormentado y quebrado que alguna vez Anna le hubiera escuchado-Primero me enamore de alguien que nunca me vería como algo más...-continuo Phyria con desesperación... su voz se enrocaba más por el llanto-Y ahora... me he enamorado de alguien que tarde o temprano tendré que decirle adiós-dijo finalmente Phyria sin ser capaz de ocultar el terrible dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Anna abrazo a Phyria tratando de consolarla... Phyria no fue capaz de dejar de llorar sobre el hombro de Anna... hasta que perdió por completo su voz y... sus ojos fueron incapaces de derramar más lágrimas...


	133. Chapter 133

Modo historia libro 2 Capitulo 10 (La luz que guiara nuestro camino)

Para ese punto, la Orden de los Héroes de Askr no estaban seguros de que acciones tomar ante la precaria situación que solo hacía más que empeorar, Phyria aun se encontraba al borde de la muerte y sumado a eso, Camilla llevaba encerrada una semana completa sin atreverse a salir ni por agua ni comida, pese a los intentos desesperados de sus hermanos y casi todos los miembros de la orden para sacarla de ahí, no obtuvieron ni el más pequeño progreso... ¿Qué le había sucedido a su querida compañera?

El ambiente del improvisado campamento se mantenía en el más profundo desasosiego e incluso, muchos de ellos temían que pronto el poderosos ejercito de Surtr estuviera más cerca de encontrarlos, no sabían cuanto tiempo les dio el último acto de valor que Phyria logro hacer para detener a Surtr, pero estaba planteándose seriamente en regresar a Askr lo más pronto posible.

El grupo se encontraba en una sala común de una de las edificaciones más grandes del pueblo abandonado que, utilizaron como cuartel, los guerreros se encontraban en la más profunda pesadumbre mientras intentaban pensar en su próximo movimiento... no podían seguir en esa situación, y menos cuando el peor enemigo con el que se habían enfrentado estaba tras sus cabezas... tenían que pensar en una solución antes de que se cobrara la vida de alguien...

-Esto es inútil...-dijo Catria con una notable preocupación-No importa lo que hagamos en estos momentos, no hay forma de que podamos iniciar un contraataque... apenas tenemos algunos recursos para aguantar unos días más y además... Phyria no...-continuo Catria en tono más apagado cuando un grito la interrumpió.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE NO SOBREVIVIRÁ!-grito llena de ira Nino sorprendiendo a todos-¡E-e-ella no moriría tan fácilmente!-continuo Nino entre lagrimas-¡A-a-aun tiene que ver que seré más alta que ella! ¡T-t-tiene que guiarnos para derrotar a ese bastardo de Surtr! ¡T-t-t-tiene que ayudarnos a ser más fuertes! ¡Salvar a Askr!... ella... ella-continuo Nino antes de quebrarse en un lastimero llanto, Florina, Lyn y Rebecca inmediatamente se acercaron a ella para tratar de calmarla...

-N-nino tiene razón-comenzó a decir L´Arachel en un intento de levantar los ánimos-Alguien tan bendecida con la poderosa luz purificadora de Askr no...-continuo diciendo L´Arachel cuando Michalis la callo.

-¡Puedes dejar todas esas estupideces de la luz! ¡Madura de una maldita vez!-le grito Michalis en tono molesto y frustrado.

-Gritarle tampoco fue muy maduro-dijo Katarina en tono serio, encarando a Michalis.

-Además, no te mataría tener un poco de fe en ella-dijo Serra en tono duro, sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que pese a su expresión, estaba tan consternada como Nino...

-Si creen que por la piedad de una deidad se salvara, están muy equivocados-dijo Michalis en tono algo frío-A estas alturas... deberíamos comenzar a prepararnos para lo peor-dijo finalmente en tono algo bajo.

-¡Qué tú seas un imbécil, no te da derecho a decir eso! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS TOMAR ESTE ASUNTO A LA LIGERA!-grito Héctor con furia, acercándose molesto a Michalis junto con Gwendolyn.

-¡La tía Phyria es más fuerte de lo que parece!-dijo Gwendolyn en tono fuerte con unas ligeras lagrimas en sus ojos-¡Ya verás que se despertara y le dará la paliza de su vida a Surtr!-dijo Gwendolyn tratando de sonar lo más segura posible.

-Escuchen, entiendo que se sientan así, después de todo llevan conociendo por mucho más tiempo a Phyria-dijo Michalis en un tono ligeramente más calmado-Pero deben entender que Phyria es solo una humana como nosotros, no es infalible ni tampoco es inmortal-termino de decir en tono un poco más duro.

-Sigo creyendo que prepararnos para un funeral, es aún muy precipitado y te lo está diciendo alguien que siempre se anima por esos eventos-dijo Tharja tratando de mediar la situación.

-Tharja tiene razón, Phyria ha sobrevivido a cosas tan malas como esta, estoy seguro de que esta no será la excepción-dijo Henry tratando de sonar lo más optimista posible.

-A-así es-comenzó a decir Sharena uniéndose a Henry-S-s-si alguien puede salir de esto, esa es Phyria-dijo Sharena tratando de sonreír.

-El hecho de que pueda usar el poder del ritual de Nilf da fe de ello-dijo Gunnthrá N en tono decidido, aun con una venda cubriéndole su ojo derecho-Se que de alguna forma, está siendo protegida por el poder de la diosa Nilf-dijo en tono seguro.

-Una persona cualquiera no puede portar a Breidablik, si Phyria fue elegida por el arma más poderosa de Askr, debe ser porque tiene un poder muy especial-dijo Alfonse en tono seguro, tratando de inspirarle algo de esperanza a sus compañeros.

-Y por encima de todo, en estos momentos todo está en manos de Phyria, y ella nunca nos ha defraudado-dijo Ishtar en tono firme, pese a que su voz sonada un poco llorosa.

-Si depende de ella, entonces quizás deberían tomar más enserio mi consejo-dijo Michalis en tono ligeramente áspero... hasta que fue callado por el firme puñetazo de Lucius para sorpresa de todos...

-¡No te atrevas a blasfemar de esa manera!-le grito Lucius furioso-¡No tengo ni idea de que problema tienes con Phyria y mucho menos me importa!-dijo Lucius en un tono tan duro que incluso sus amigos más cercanos lo desconocieron-¡Pero mientras esté presente no pienso permitir que hablas así de ELLA!-termino de decir Lucius en un tono áspero, tomándolo de cuello de su chaqueta a Michalis con rabia.

-¡Basta!-dijo Ayra en tono fuerte y duro, interponiéndose en medio de Lucius y Michalis-Esto no nos llevara a ningún lado, ni resolverá nuestra situación actual-termino de decir apartándolos a los dos.

-Michalis, se que nunca has confiado en Phyria, pero hay un momento y lugar para decir esas cosas-dijo Minerva en tono duro, asegurándose de que su hermano no intentara golpear a Lucius.

-Además Ayra tiene razón, quizás no podamos hacer mucho por Phyria ahora, pero tenemos que hacer lo que podamos hasta que ella despierte-dijo Maribelle en tono diligente.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo, y menos cuando no estamos seguros de los movimientos de Surtr-dijo Gunnthrá en tono muy preocupado.

-Sin contar que no sabemos si...-comenzó a decir Fjorm en tono bajo y triste, evitando a ver a su otra hermana mayor cuando esta la interrumpió con suavidad.

-No te preocupes por mi-dijo Gunnthrá N en tono suave-Aunque no lo parezca, aun estoy en condiciones para viajar tan lejos como nos sea necesario-dijo Gunnthrá N con cierto optimismo, pese a la cantidad inmensa de vendajes que aun portaba debajo de sus ropas.

-Pero si nos movemos... ¿Tendremos que dejar a Camilla aquí?-pregunto Ylgr en tono inocente, sus hermanas quedaron boquiabiertas por las palabras de su pequeña hermanita...

-¿¡De que estás hablando!?-grito Elise molesta y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos-¡No vamos abandonar a mi hermana!-termino de decir acercándose a Ylgr muy enojada.

-¡N-no me refería a eso!-dijo Ylgr asustada escondiéndose detrás de María-Solo temía que la fuéramos a dejar porque no ha querido salir de su habitación-termino de decir un poco llorosa.

-Pues tu forma de expresar tu preocupación deja mucho que desear-dijo Leo en tono duro.

-Chicos tranquilícense-dijo Gunnthrá protegiendo a su pequeña hermana-Estoy segura de que Ylgr no lo dijo con malas intenciones-termino de decir con cierta suplica.

-Además, supongo que Camilla se siente triste y culpable de que Phyria se encuentre tan grave-dijo Ylgr abrazándose a su hermana.

-¡Ella no tiene la culpa!-dijo Elise esta vez llorando y, hubiera ido a reclamarle más fuerte a Ylgr de no ser de que Olivia y Sakura la sostuvieron.

-Nadie la a echado la culpa a Camilla-dijo Verónica en tono firme, tratando de acabar con el tema.

-Verónica tiene razón-dijo Mia en tono seguro-A Camilla le debemos que pudiéramos escapar, si ella no hubiera protegió la carreta, muchos de nosotros no estaríamos vivos-termino de decir Mia con los brazos cruzados.

-Si no podemos ayudar ahora a Phyria, deberíamos centrarnos en ayudar a Camilla-dijo Lene en tono preocupado-Si Ylgr tiene razón, entonces tenemos que hacerle ver que no es su culpa-dijo Lene en tono decidido.

-Tenemos que encontrar una manera de hacerla salir-dijo Lyn en tono algo pensativo-Forcejar la puerta no nos ayudo la primera vez y no podemos hacer algo tan drástico que delate nuestra posición-termino de decir soltando un suspiro.

-¿Y si le ponemos una trampa para que salga?-dijo Setsuna en tono algo aletargado-Eso siempre funciona conmigo-termino de decir en tono seguro.

-N-no creo que funcione bien con ella Setsuna...-dijo Lucina en el tono más educado que pudo.

-¿Y si alguien intenta hablar con ella?-pregunto Lissa en tono curioso.

-Hemos estado hablando con ella desde la puerta desde que se encerró-dijo Leo en tono algo desanimado-Pero se ha negado a tan siquiera darnos la cara-dijo Leo soltando un suspiro cabizbajo.

-Si estuviera Phyria aquí, sabría qué hacer...-dijo Fae en tono muy triste.

-No podemos desanimarnos solo por eso-dijo María en tono firme captando la atención de todos-Phyria siempre nos ayuda mucho, ya es tiempo de que comencemos a demostrarle que tenemos la iniciativa para tratar de resolver nuestros problemas-dijo María en tono decidido.

-Me parece bastante bien... aunque después de lo que sucedió con la cucaracha, ya no estoy segura si debería dejarlos tanto tiempo solos-dijo una voz ligeramente burlona que ninguna de los presentes había escuchado en más de una semana.

Todos contuvieron el aliento al ver quien entraba en la habitación con la ayuda de la comandante Anna... luego de toda esa desesperación... dolor... y un miedo atroz a perderla... Phyria está ahí... justo en el umbral de la puerta, mostrando una sonrisa cansada pero intentando transmitirles tranquilidad a sus compañeros... nadie negó que eso solo podía ser un milagro...

María fue la primera en salir a su encuentro, seguida muy de cerca por Fae, Florina, Lyn, Lucius y Nino, antes de que el resto reaccionara... por primera vez en días... sentían que la esperanza había regresado por fin a los corazones de los héroes de Askr.

-¡PHYRIA!-gritaron todos al ver a Phyria despierta, Phyria no tardo en ser abrazada por la mayoría de los miembros de la orden.

-Despacio chicos...-dijo Phyria en tono ahogado, el grupo no necesito más para saber que quizás era demasiado pronto para abrazar a Phyria de esa manera...-Vaya, siendo franca no creía que me extrañarían tanto-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Idiota! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!-gritaron a la vez Florina, Lyn, Nino, Rebecca y Serra algo llorosas.

-Ven... les dije que la tía Phyria era la más fuerte-dijo Gwendolyn tratando de sonar orgullosa, pero le fue imposible debido a sus sollozos.

-Nunca dude de la tía Phyria-dijo Lilina con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-De verdad nos preocupamos mucho por ti señorita Phyria-dijo Sakura sin ser capaz de contener sus lagrimas.

-¡Yo sabía que se necesitaría más que eso para derrotarte!-dijo Héctor en tono seguro abrazando de nuevo a Phyria, sin dejar de llorar.

-¡Sí! ¡Porque nadie puede vencer a nuestra invocadora!-dijo Sharena con una gran alegría aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Nos alegra mucho de que este mejor-dijo Palla en tono sincero.

-¡No tienes ni idea lo feliz que nos hace que este bien!-dijo Est sin dejar de llorar, hasta que se dio cuenta de un hipido de la persona que menos esperaba-Catria... ¿Estás llorando?-dijo Est sorprendida.

-¡C-claro que no!-dijo Catria a la defensiva, asegurándose de que nadie pudiera ver su rostro-¡S-s-solo se me metió algo en el ojo!-dijo Catria tratando de sonar segura, aunque su voz sonaba algo quebrada.

Palla y Est no perdieron tiempo y abrazaron a su hermana para tratar de calmarla y, a pesar de que Catria se sentía avergonzada por eso, no se atrevió a separarse de ninguna de ellas.

-¡Deja de ser tan descuidada!-dijo Elise haciendo un puchero lloroso-¡Queremos que vivas mucho, mucho tiempo, así que debes ser más cuidadosa!-dijo Elise tratando de sonar dura, pero el llanto no se lo permitió.

-Lo hare-dijo Phyria en tono calmado y sincero, luego de que Héctor la soltara-Pero saben que, no puedo controlar mi propia estupidez, necesitare que me cubran las espaldas por si acaso-dijo finalmente Phyria con una sonrisa.

-Siempre lo haremos-dijo Lucius en tono sincero, limpiándose las lagrimas que tenía en el rostro.

-Le demostraremos a Surtr porque no debe meterse contigo ni con ninguno de los héroes de las orden-dijo Chrom en tono decidido.

-Descuiden chicos, ya habrá tiempo de abrirle un ojete nuevo a Surtr-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa segura y avergonzando a más de uno por su comentario.

-Hahaha, sin duda ya te necesitábamos aquí Phyria, nadie puede tomar tu lugar a la hora de decir esas frases-dijo Henry en tono muy animado.

-Que puedo decir, es uno de mis tantos talentos especiales-dijo Phyria en tono orgulloso.

-No deberías estar tan orgullosa de eso-dijo Maribelle soltando un suspiro, pero sonriendo indulgentemente a su compañera.

-En algunos bares, eso se considera todo un don-dijo Lene en tono animado.

-Chicos, podemos quedarnos todo el día hablando del florido lenguaje de Phyria-comenzó a decir Anna con una sonrisa-Pero tenemos que ponerla al tanto de todo, al menos podemos decirle con orgullo que sobrevivieron unas semanas sin ella-dijo Anna en tono animado.

-Solo porque no había ninguna cucaracha cerca-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

-Cuando dejaras de recordarnos eso-dijo Florina en tono cansado.

-Cuando hagan algo que supere eso-dijo Phyria sin dejar de sonreír.

-De verdad es bueno tenerte de vuelta-dijo Florina en tono sincero y dulce.

-Y yo estoy más que feliz de regresar-dijo Phyria en tono sereno-Bien ahora denme los detalles, no escuche mucho de lo que hablan, así que necesitare que me pongan al tanto de todo-dijo Phyria sin perder su optimismo, quizás aun tenía que pensar en muchas cosas, pero ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo con calma... o por lo menos esperaba tenerlo, no estaba de humor para quedar otra vez en las garras de la muerte...

En la poca iluminada habitación que se convirtió en su fortaleza privada, Camilla no fue capaz de moverse de su posición en casi toda la semana que llevaba ahí encerrada, se encontraba sentada en suelo, en una de las esquinas donde estaba recargada, el calor abrazador del cuarto había sido algo que su cuerpo ignoró desde hace unos días atrás y aunque este, demandaba agua y comida, Camilla se negó a contestar las exigencias de su ser.

La poca iluminación cubría su aspecto deslucido y algo demacrado, aunque no era como si le importara su aspecto actual... después de todo podía ser reemplazada por alguien mejor... quizás alguien menos estúpida que no pusiera en peligro a gente que le importaba... alguien que lo hiciera mucho mejor de lo que ella lo hizo... aunque no era como si hubiera hecho algo realmente destacable...

En el silencio del cuarto Camilla estaba tan ensimismada en sus oscuros pensamientos que, no escucho cuando alguien parecía estar tratando de abrir la cerradura de su cuarto, tampoco se percato cuando ese alguien entro a este sin hacer ruido, ni tampoco... se dio cuenta de que ese alguien se había sentado al lado de ella...

No fue hasta que sintió algo cálido a su lado que por fin su mente fue capaz de centrarse en lo que pasaba y, aunque no fue capaz de distinguir a la figura a su lado debido a su vista borrosa, no lo necesito cuando la voz de esta revelo su identidad.

-No deberías estar sentada aquí, el piso no está precisamente fresco y quizás te vendría bien algo de agua-dijo Phyria en tono amable, ofreciéndole una botella de agua fresca.

Camilla tomo la botella de agua temblorosa, sin creer lo que estaba pasando, en un principio genuinamente pensó que estaba alucinando, que todo era un invento de su mente que anhelaba poder hablar de nuevo con Phyria aunque fuera una vez más, pero cuando sintió el frio de aquel recipiente, supo de inmediato que no era un sueño o una alucinación... Phyria... estaba con ella...

-Estas...-dijo débilmente Camilla cuando la resequedad de su garganta la hizo toser.

-Ten cuidado-dijo Phyria muy preocupada-Rayos Camilla, nunca pensé que fueras tan autodestructiva como yo, hasta parece que nos cortaron con la misma tijera-dijo Phyria tratando de calmar un poco la situación.

Para sorpresa y mortificación de Phyria, Camilla comenzó a llorar, era un llanto débil y lastimero, pero que hizo que algo dentro Phyria se aplanara con una notable fuerza, desesperada Phyria trato de calmarla, pero para su sorpresa Camilla la empujo... o por lo menos eso intento... su cuerpo estaba tan débil que no fue capaz ni de moverla un poco, antes de que comenzara a hablar.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-preguntó Camilla en el tono más fuerte que su lastimada y seca garganta pudo hacer.

-¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí?-dijo Phyria incrédula-Llevas encerrada aquí como una semana y crees que no me iba a preocupar, nunca pensé que me tuvieras en tan malos términos-dijo Phyria ligeramente irritada, sin poderse creer que después de todo lo ocurrido, Camilla aun no confiara en ella...

-I-idiota...-dijo Camilla con voz frágil... quebrada, mientras tomaba a Phyria de su playera... la cercanía le permitió a Phyria ver el terrible estado en el que se encontraba Camilla...-¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo conmigo?-dijo Camilla en una mezcla de desesperación y tristeza...-Yo... soy menos que nadie...-dijo Camilla en tono débil, dejando caer sus cansados brazos, sin ser capaz de levantar su mirada...

-Arriesgaste tanto por alguien que no vale la pena... por alguien que pudiste reemplazar tan fácilmente...-dijo Camilla en tono bajo y quebrado.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-dijo Phyria afligida, tratando de mirar a Camilla a los ojos, pero esta no se lo permitió.

-Se que puedes invocar otra Camilla... una mejor que yo...-dijo Camilla en tono apagado, Phyria fue tomada por sorpresa por ese comentario-No... deberían perder su tiempo conmigo... mucho menos tu...-continuo Camilla sin ser capaz de contener sus lagrimas-Cualquier Camilla podría tomar mi lugar...-termino de decir sin tener más fuerzas para hablar, la respuesta de Phyria no se hizo esperar.

-¡Imbécil!-grito Phyria furiosa, tomando por sorpresa a Camilla-¿¡Cómo carajos puedes pensar que OTRA podría reemplazarte!?-continuo Phyria aun molesta, Camilla levanto su rostro por la sorpresa, solo para ver el rostro de Phyria cubierto de lagrimas.

-¡En todo el puto tiempo que llevo aquí, nunca había escuchado una pendejada como esa!-continuo Phyria gritando, pese a que le era más difícil por el llanto-¡Maldita sea Camilla, nadie puede tomar tu lugar!-grito Phyria en el tono más sincero que pudo, dejando a Camilla sin habla.

-¡Es cierto que hay cientos, quizás hasta miles de Camillas que pude haber invocada, pero que entre todas ellas, de todas esas que pudieron ser magas, curanderas, unidades a pie, con un Corrin chico como hermano o más amables o más valientes o lo que sea que tu, que de entre todas esas haya traído a alguien como tú! ¡Eso lo considero un verdadero milagro!-dijo Phyria en el tono más fuerte y honesto que pudo, Camilla la contemplaba en lagrimas sin atreverse a hablar...

-Nunca vuelvas a decir algo como eso...-continuo Phyria en tono triste y sin dejar de llorar-Camilla tu... de verdad significas mucho para mi... para todos... nunca te atrevas a pensar lo contrario...-dijo finalmente Phyria sin ser capaz de continuar.

Para su sorpresa, Camilla se aferro a ella antes de llorar sobre su hombro bueno, Camilla no dejaba de pedir disculpas por todo lo sucedido, mientras Phyria la abrazaba con delicadeza tratando de calmarla, ninguna de las dos se separo de la otra durante un largo rato, Camilla comenzó a calmarse sobre el regazo de Phyria, mientras esta no dejaba de acariciar con delicadeza sus largos cabellos... por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Camilla fue capaz de volver a sentir aquella seguridad que le brindaba la compañía de alguien.

Y aunque ninguna de las dos estaba segura de que les aguardaría el destino más adelante, de lo único de lo que podían dar certeza era que, sin importar las dificultades que aparecieran en su camino, siempre podrían contar con la ayuda de la otra para seguir adelante.


	134. Chapter 134

Modo historia libro 2 Capitulo 11

Aun con todos los problemas, las heridas que todos sufrimos y el hecho de que casi me muero... no teníamos de otra más que seguir... ya estábamos bastante compuestos físicamente y... bueno mentalmente dentro de lo que cabe, pero no podíamos quedarnos más tiempo, en especial porque Anna me dejo en claro que todo su poder tenía un límite y luego de lo que hizo, a ella no le sorprendería que después de esto, acabaría en un juicio con las demás Annas... tengo la fuerte sospecha de que tendré que testificar a su favor si eso llega a pasar...

Anna logro disfrazar el hecho de que _"mágicamente"_ nuestros exploradores se hicieron de una valiosísima información luego de ir a una aldea cercana que " _casualmente"_ tenía algunas de las tropas de Surtr que estaban en una secretísima misión... no se me escapo el hecho de que Tharja no estaba del todo convencida de nuestra suerte, pero al menos el resto no cuestiono nuestra buena estrella.

Aparentemente el disparo que le metí en la cabeza Surtr usando el poder mágico de Nilf, le provoco más daño de lo que quería admitir, aun si era una información que se contaba en susurros, uno de los sobrevivientes de la familia real de Nilf logro aprovecharse de eso para matarlo... pero resucito unos instantes después... al menos parece que regreso mucho más débil que antes, no necesitaban las princesas de Nilf más información para saber que fue obra de su hermano Hríd.

Según los rumores que escucharon los exploradores, todo indicaba que Hríd huyo hacia esta zona, así que teníamos que hacer todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos para encontrarlo antes de que los soldados de Surtr lo hicieran, estábamos un poco contra reloj, pero confiaba en que lo lograríamos a tiempo... aunque considerando que por mi culpa el modo historia cambio en muchos aspectos... quizás debería comenzar a organizar grupos de búsqueda...

-Espero que podamos encontrar a mi hermano a tiempo-dijo Fjorm en tono preocupado.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que lo hallaremos a tiempo-dijo Sharena tratando de animar a Fjorm.

-El príncipe Hríd debe ser una persona muy fuerte para haber logrado esa hazaña solo, estoy seguro de que no lo atraparan tan fácilmente-dijo Alfonse también animando a Fjorm.

-Sí, aunque técnicamente lo logro porque se lo ablandamos bastante-dije soltando un suspiro, aunque creo que el merito lo tiene más Anna por haber jugado un poco con sus poderes.

-Debo admitir Phyria que estas tomando bastante bien... lo que pasaste en esa batalla-dijo Catria en un tono algo preocupado... para que lo diga tan abiertamente es que de verdad debe estar intranquila por mi...

-La bendita negación Catria-dije tratando de restarle importancia al asunto-Estoy en ese maravilloso estado donde aun no he caído en el hecho de que casi me muero-dije en tono ligeramente alegre.

-No deberías tomártelo a juego-dijo Catria algo desconforme.

-No, estoy hablando enserio-dije un poco sorprendida-He pasado por estas fases ya varias veces, así que será mejor que aproveche antes de que entre en la etapa de ira en la que me portare más idiota de lo normal-dije en un tono demasiado serio que tensó más de uno...

-Hahaha... ¿No crees que estas exagerando Phyria?-dijo Gunnthrá N un poco asustada.

Debido a que Anna la ayudo buena parte a frenar la maldición, ahora se había convertido en otra unidad de combate aunque sin estar sin supervisión, en especial porque aun lleva demasiadas vendas en el cuerpo por las quemaduras.

-No, es enserio, ya he pasado por este ciclo por lo menos unas tres veces así que se de lo que estoy hablando-dije en tono cansado... creo que necesitare los servicios de la Anna psicóloga... de nuevo...

-Solo para estar listos, además de la ira, ¿Qué otras etapa tiene eso?-pregunto Rebecca algo preocupada.

-Bueno, luego de eso llega la negociación, la depresión y por último la más esquiva y difícil, la aceptación-dije en tono más tranquilo.

-Bien, al menos solo tenemos que estar cuidadosos de dos etapas-dijo Nino soltando un suspiro aliviado.

-Descuida cariño, puedes contar con mi apoyo y el de todos para sortear las difíciles etapas de este... desafortunado evento-dijo Camilla en tono algo dulce.

-Estaré bien, si tengo suerte quizás me tome algo de tiempo cambiar de etapa-dije tratando de calmar el grupo.

-Aun así, quizás deberías reconsiderar mi oferta de ir sobre mi querida Marzia-dijo Camilla en tono amable.

-Estoy bien, casi perdí el brazo, no las piernas, soy bastante capaz de caminar aun-dije soltando un suspiro, aunque más de uno estaba bastante preocupados de que tratara el asunto como si fuera algo trivial...

-Definitivamente esa etapa de negación es bastante fuerte-dijo Lene bastante sorprendida.

-Aun así Phyria, no te quejes si luego despiertas en un hospital sin tus piernas-dijo Verónica con una ligera sonrisa... ¡Mi pequeña ya sabe hacer referencias!

-Verónica estoy muy orgullosa de ti-dije con unas pequeñas lagrimas, ¡Me está llenando de tanto orgullo como María!

-¿Porque te hace feliz un comentario como ese?-preguntó Michalis con... lo que podría clasificar como cara de indigestión.

-Francamente cada día la entiendo menos...-dijo Minerva en tono cansado.

-Descuiden hermanos, cuando entiendan más de la cultura del mundo de Phyria, todo les será revelado-dijo María con una sonrisa segura.

-No estoy segura si pueda comprenderla del todo-dijo Minerva algo insegura.

-Descuide comandante, si nosotras lo logramos, estoy segura de que usted lo lograra en poco tiempo-dijo Palla en tono optimista.

-No quiero bajar los ánimos, pero deberíamos concentrarnos más en encontrar al príncipe Hríd-dijo Ayra en tono ligeramente serio.

-Bueno, basándome en mi experiencia con el grupo, estoy seguro de que ya no debe faltar mucho para que lo encontremos-dijo Henry en tono optimista.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro Henry?-preguntó Lissa muy curiosa.

-Fácil Lissa, cuando hablamos más de estas cosas, nuestra posibilidades de que pase algo que lo arruine son exponencialmente altas-dijo Henry con una sonrisa segura.

-Henry... haces sonar esto como si fuéramos un mal show de comedia-dijo Katarina soltando un suspiro.

-Creí que eso éramos la mayor parte del tiempo-dijo Tharja sin mucho interés.

-Los custodios no somos un mal chiste andante Tharja-dijo Chrom en tono firme.

-No quiero escucharlo del sujeto que come naranjas sin quitarles la cascara-dijo Tharja con cierto repudio, la reacción de asco de casi todos no se hizo esperar... oh por dios... entonces si era cierto eso...

-¡Pero eso sabe horrible!-dijo Fae llorosita.

-Y eso que nunca han bebido jugo de naranja luego de lavarse los dientes-dije con un ligero escalofrió, uno de los peores sabores de todos...

-No puede ser tan malo-dijo Chrom en tono seguro.

-Bien, entonces será de las primeras cosas que harás cuando regresemos a Askr-dije casi a manera de orden.

-Sí, definitivamente se extrañaba este ambiente-dijo Elise en tono alegre.

-No por nada nuestra ilustre invocadora, es aquella quien tiene los comentarios más sagaces e ilustres de todo el grupo de héroes-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne.

-O por lo menos los más raros-dijo Leo soltando un suspiro.

-Aunque no lo creas, se necesita cierto talento para hacer eso-dije con una sonrisa.

Leo parecía que iba a decirme algo más cuando escuchamos unos ruidos a la lejanía... suena como un combate.

-¡Florina, Est!-dije en tono fuerte, no necesitaron más para que las dos comenzaran a surcar los cielos para tratar de descubrir que estaba pasando.

No paso mucho para que nos trajeran una información alarmante, al parecer algunas tropas de Surtr le estaban dando caza a alguien y, al juzgar por el tipo de ropajes blancos que usaba, no tenían dudas de que debía ser el hermano de Gunnthrá, Fjorm e Ylgr, será mejor que no perdamos tiempo o no sobrevivirá al ataque.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las inclementes tierra de Múspell, un sobreviviente de lo que fue una masacre gestada por el más cruel y retorcido ser que se hubiera visto en su tierra, corría como bien podía tratando de escapar de sus siniestros perseguidores, sus heridas le escocían como nunca y había perdido su montura, pero si se atrevía a flaquear aunque fuera por un instante, no sería capaz de cumplir su ansiada venganza.

El mal herido guerrero continuo corriendo hasta que una de sus piernas no fue capaz de soportar el despiadado esfuerzo, el mal trecho héroe cayó al suelo con fuerza, sintiendo como su cuerpo se rendía por completo, no debía rendirse ahora y mucho menos perecer cuando tenía tanto que hacer, debía vengar a su madre, a sus hermanas, a su tierra... ¡No podía simplemente morir en esta miserable tierra!

Herido y cansado, logró hacer un último esfuerzo, apenas ocultándose detrás de unos viejos troncos que, esperaba que le dieran aunque fuera una pequeña cobertura antes de volver a tratar de huir, cuando sus perseguidores se encontraban cerca de su escondite, pronto el lugar se lleno de gritos y el sonido de choque de armas, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Con suma precaución logro ver por encima de su escondite y, no pudo evitar sentir un increíble alivio al ver, no solo a sus hermanas vivas, sino que estas estaban siendo asistidas por un grupo de guerreros que portaban el símbolo de Askr, los rumores que escucho eran ciertos, la poderosa Orden de los Héroes de Askr no solo aun seguían con vida, sino que también estaban apoyando a sus hermanas para derrotar al maligno rey Surtr.

Cuando el ruido de la batalla por fin termino, no paso mucho para que un rostro muy familiar para él, lo encontrara junto con una chica que nunca había visto, pero al juzgar por sus ropajes y el sello que portaba, todo le hacía pensar que debía ser parte de la nobleza del reino de Askr.

-¡Hermano!-dijo Fjorm asustada, al ver la severidad de las heridas de Hríd.

-Fjorm...-dijo Hríd con cierta dificultad y tratando de sonreír, no quería preocupar más a su hermana menor.

-Sus quemaduras son muy graves...-dijo Sharena en tono preocupado, asistiendo a Fjorm para levantar a Hríd-Tenemos que llevarte con el grupo, nuestros amigos pueden ayudarte a curar sus heridas-dijo Sharena tratando de animar al príncipe, este se limito a asentir, siendo incapaz de hablar debido al cansancio.

La orden pronto instalo una pequeña enfermería donde se dispusieron a curar las heridas del príncipe de Nilf, este no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido de que sus tres hermanas estuvieran vivas, aunque fue tomado por sorpresa por el hecho de que, aparentemente su hermana mayor tenía una gemela, no podría sentirse más bendecido por la gracia de la diosa Nilf.

Pronto el grupo informo al príncipe todo lo que había sucedido, incluyendo porque ahora contaba con una segunda hermana mayor, luego de casi una hora charlando e intercambiando información, no paso mucho para que Hríd les revelara la información que había obtenido.

-Entonces dices que ese ritual de fuego es lo que permite a Surtr resucitar-dijo Minerva en tono pensativo.

-Así es-dijo Hríd en tono seguro-Luego de mi desafortunado encuentro con Surtr, obtuve esa información de un hombre que portaba una máscara llamado Zacharias, al parecer estaba muy interesado en que rescataran a la princesa Verónica-dijo Hríd en tono tranquilo.

-Si viene de él, entonces podemos estar seguros de que la información es confiable-dijo Alfonse con cierto alivio.

-¿Entonces para detener el ritual, debemos evitar que la princesa Verónica sea sacrificada?-pregunto Leo con cierto interés.

-Sí, aunque por lo que me dijo, se necesitan dos víctimas para el ritual, aunque fue incapaz de descubrir quién era la segunda víctima-dijo Hríd algo preocupado.

-Pues al juzgar por la elección, es un hecho de que debe ser alguien de la realeza, joven y virgen-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-¿Tan importante es que sea virgen?-pregunto Mia en tono curioso.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-dijo Henry hasta cierto punto ofendido-No tienes ni idea del poder que puede tener los rituales gracias a la sangre de una doncella virgen-dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

-Entonces mi otro yo no genial, está en un serio peligro-dijo Verónica un poco preocupada.

-Técnicamente muchas de aquí son candidatas bastante fuertes a ser el sacrificio auxiliar en caso de que capturen a una de ustedes-dijo Tharja en tono pensativo.

-¿Y porque no te capturarían a ti?-pregunto algo extrañada Ayra.

-Créeme, Katarina y yo ya no estamos en esa clasificación-dijo Tharja sin mucho interés, la mayoría se sonrojo por las implicaciones de las palabras de Tharja...

-¡Pues si algún infeliz trata de llevarse a mis hijas! ¡Juro que lo cortare en pedazos!-dijo Héctor casi gruñendo y, abrazando a sus hijas de manera muy protectora para vergüenza de ellas.

-Nunca entenderé porque siempre estas cosas te piden damiselas vírgenes-dijo Lene soltando un suspiro.

-Al pareces a los dioses y a las deidades malignas, no les gustan las mujeres de medio uso-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo, haciendo que más de uno de sus compañeros no pudieran evitar sorprenderse por ese comentario.

En cuanto al príncipe Hríd... pronto se dio cuenta de que sus hermanas habían conseguido un grupo bastante... pintoresco para salvar a su amada tierra...

Con sus heridas curadas y con ayuda del mapa que le entrego Zacharias, el grupo pronto se dirigió a la frontera sur de Múspell, donde yacía el misterioso templo donde se encontraba la llama del poderoso rito del fuego, el grupo viajo sin detenerse por la traicionera tierra, esperando que pronto llegaran al sitio antes de que fuera tarde.

Camilla no pudo evitar ver a Phyria inusualmente pensativa, no era común que Phyria estuviera tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, en especial cuando estaban viajando por un territorio que no era seguro, guiada por su preocupación y asegurándose de que estuvieran en una posición donde pudieran hablar en privado, Camilla pronto comenzó a cuestionar a Phyria.

-Phyria, ¿Hay algo que te molesta?-pregunto Camilla en tono tranquilo, cerca de las carretas donde apenas había gente que pudiera escucharlas.

-Además del calor, no se me ocurre otra cosa-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-Phyria... tu eres la única persona del grupo que no se ha quejado ni una vez del calor, incluso Ayra lo ha mencionado un par de veces, es imposible que sea eso-dijo Camilla con un ligero reproche.

-Está bien, me atrapaste-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro-Pero la respuesta que buscas no te agradara-dijo Phyria en tono cansado, Camilla no necesito más para saber a qué se refería Phyria.

-Ah... te refieres a esa princesa...-dijo Camilla con un notable aire oscuro.

-Vaya no la llamaste perra, significa que se te están pasando los celos infundados-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

-N-no son celos-dijo Camilla a la defensiva y ligeramente sonrojada-Sabes seriamente me estás haciendo desear que nunca hayas despertado-dijo Camilla con cierto fastidio.

-Descuida, me colocare en la primera línea y permitiré que me golpeen hasta la muerte-dijo Phyria en tono aburrido.

-¡No lo digas ni en broma!-dijo Camilla en tono muy fuerte que atrajo la atención de algunos soldados que custodiaban las carretas, Camilla se limito suspirar algo sonrojada, Phyria sin dudas era una experta a la hora de retar su paciencia.

Pasaron un lapso de silencio en el que Camilla decidió utilizarlo para poner en orden sus ideas, reflexiono a profundidad por un largo rato hasta que por fin fue capaz de hilar todas las piezas, la conversación que tuvo Phyria con Laegjarn a escondidas, su fe ciega en la general de Múspell y el hecho de que no parecía sorprendida de la existencia del ritual de fuego, solo apuntaba a una cosa en su mente.

-Laegjarn y tu... planearon aquella noche como impedir el ritual de fuego-dijo Camilla en tono bajo.

-No crees que es mal educado escuchar conversaciones ajenas, no sabía que fueras tan metiche como Est, Lene y Lissa-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

-Sabes, si te hubieras tomado la molestia de ser clara en un principio, pudimos habernos ahorrado alguna cosas-dijo Camilla con cierto mal humor.

-Creo que a alguien se le olvida que, el éxito de una misión secreta es que pocas personas sepan de ella-dijo Phyria en tono cansado, Camilla fue incapaz de contradecirla...

-En sí, me preocupa que no haya detenido el ritual antes de que atacáramos-dijo finalmente Phyria, tomando por sorpresa a Camilla-Quiero creer que aun no ha sido capturada y que, está tratando de averiguar la segunda víctima del sacrificio-dijo Phyria con cierta preocupación.

-Laegjarn no es una mujer débil-comenzó a decir Camilla en tono tranquilo, sorprendiendo un poco a Phyria-No me sorprendería que acabemos cruzando caminos en ese templo-termino de decir en tono seguro.

-Vaya... quién diría que podrías preocuparte por ella solo por mi-dijo Phyria con una ligera sonrisa burlona que no le agrado en lo más mínimo a Camilla.

-S-s-solo lo hago porque si sigues preocupada no te concentraras en el combate-dijo Camilla a la defensiva, sin atreverse a mirar a Phyria.

-Tsundere-dijo Phyria en tono burlón.

-Idiota-dijo Camilla en tono molesto, agradeciendo que Sakura le hubiera dado una pequeña cátedra sobre esos extraños términos en el idioma de Hoshido que usaba Phyria.

El grupo viajo hasta la zona que estaba indicada en el mapa, solo para ser emboscado por varias tropas de Múspell, la batalla fue larga y cruenta, logrando apenas escapar del enorme ejercito, cuando fueron capaces de ponerse a salvo, Hríd planteo el peor temor de la orden... había un traidor en sus filas... y si no averiguaban pronto quien era... no pasaría mucho tiempo para que fueran eliminados por las tropas de Surtr.

En una zona relativamente cercana a la frontera sur de Múspell, Laegjarn viajaba junto con Helbindi y Menja en busca de su hermana, habían acordado que se verían en este lugar cuando fueran capaces de terminar las primeras partes de su misión, pero no habían sido capaces de encontrarla luego de un poco más de un día.

Ahora solo esperaba que su querida hermana no hubiera sido capturada por los soldados de su padre, ya que por lo que escucho Helbindi cuando fue a comprar provisiones, Surtr estaba consciente de que aun seguían vivas... y estaba segura que les preparaba un destino que les haría desea morir bajo sus poderosas llamas.

-Oye, ¿Estas seguras de que este es lugar correcto?-dijo Helbindi con cierto fastidio, ya llevaban casi dos días perdidos en este lugar y si no tenían cuidado, los bastardos al servicio de Surtr los encontrarían y ahí, acabaría todo para ellos.

-Más que segura, acordamos que sería cerca de la frontera sur del reino-dijo Laegjarn en tono seguro, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-Hermano no seas gruñón, estoy segura de que Laegjarn sabe lo que está haciendo-dijo Menja reprendiendo a su hermano mayor.

-¡Oye no se supone que debes apoyar a tu hermano mayor!-dijo Helbindi en tono molesto.

-No cuando se porta grosero-dijo Menja haciendo un puchero.

Mientras la discusión entre los dos hermanos continuaba, pronto un ruido comenzó a captar la atención de todos, al principio era como un golpe distante, pero poco a poco fueron reconociéndolo como el trotar de un caballo... alguien se acercaba a ellos y no estaban seguros si era amigo o enemigo.

-Menja, mantente detrás de mi y huye cuando te lo diga-dijo Helbindi en tono serio tomando su enorme hacha, Menja obedeció a su hermano inmediatamente, mientras Laegjarn sacaba su espada lista para defender a la pequeña niña.

-¡Hermana!-escucharon un grito que Laegjarn reconoció de inmediato y por primera vez en días, podía sentir un gran alivio apoderándose de su ser.

A un trote rápido, un misterioso enmascarado se acercaba a ellos junto con Laevatein, Laegjarn le hizo una señal a Helbindi y a Menja para que se tranquilizaran, cuando el enmascarado detuvo su caballo cerca de ellos, Laevatein bajo rápido para ir junto a su hermana, las dos hermanas se abrazaron emocionadas y felices de que ambas estuvieran bien.

-Me alegra de que estés a salvo-dijo Laegjarn con una sonrisa cálida luego de despegarse un poco de su hermana menor.

-Estaba más preocupada por ti-dijo Laevatein en tono preocupado-No debiste arriesgarte aquí cuando sabías que tarde o temprano padre descubriría lo que realmente paso-dijo Laevatein mirando a su hermana a los ojos.

-Aun así, no sería capaz de arriesgar tu vida de esa forma-dijo Laegjarn en tono seguro.

-Oigan todo esto es muy bonito y todo, ¿Pero quién demonios es el tipo enmascarado?-dijo Helbindi algo desesperado, no estaban en una zona segura como para que esas dos se pusieran a platicar.

-Hermano no seas grosero-dijo Menja regañando un poco a su hermano mayor.

-Soy un aliado-dijo Zacharias en tono tranquilo-He venido a ayudarlos a rescatar a la princesa Verónica e Ylgr del ritual del fuego antes de que sea tarde-dijo Zacharias en tono seguro.

-Encontré a Zacharias cuando me dirigía aquí-dijo Laevatein en tono tranquilo-Luego de que ayude a Xander a recuperarse, partí a Múspell tan pronto como me fue posible, nos encontramos cuando una brigada de Múspell lo intercepto camino aquí-dijo Laevatein en tono serio.

-¿Hubo algún sobreviviente?-pregunto Laegjarn algo preocupada.

-No, nos aseguramos que nadie pudiera dar aviso de nuestra posición-dijo Laevatein en tono seguro.

-Laevatein me explico todo relacionado al plan que hiciste junto con Phyria, es una lástima que no hayas podido lograrlo antes de que atacaran-dijo Zacharias en tono algo preocupado.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos desanimarnos ahora, estoy segura de que en estos momentos deben estar planeando un contraataque-dijo Laegjarn en tono seguro.

-Fui capaz de darle algo de información al príncipe Hríd antes de encontrarme con Laevatein, si fue capaz de reunirse con la orden de Askr, estoy seguro de que no tardaran en llegar al templo-dijo Zacharias en tono optimista.

-Entonces será mejor que no perdamos tiempo, el lugar está muy protegido y necesitaran de nuestro apoyo si quieren tener una oportunidad de detener a mi padre esta vez-dijo Laegjarn en tono serio.

-¿¡Pueden explicarme qué demonios sucede aquí!?-grito Helbindi molesto.

-Deberías mostrar más respeto a dos generales de Múspell-dijo Laevatein en tono algo frio.

-Por lo que a mí respecta, no son más que fugitivas como nosotros-dijo Helbindi en tono retador.

-¿Quién te has creído?-dijo Laevatein algo molesta.

-Hermano deja de ser tan grosero-dijo Menja en tono firme tensando un poco a Helbindi-Disculpen a mi hermano, es muy malo hablando con mujeres... bueno en general con casi todo el mundo-dijo Menja soltando un suspiro.

-¡Mentira! ¡Soy fabuloso hablando con todos! ¡Que sean demasiado idiotas para entenderme es otra cosa!-grito Helbindi indignado.

La discusión entre los dos hermanos no ceso hasta que Menja amenazo a Helbindi con contar lo que paso cuando Helbindi trato de cortejar a la panadera del pueblo, el poderoso guerrero de Múspell se abstuvo de hablar durante todo el viaje.


	135. Chapter 135

Modo historia libro 2 Capitulo 12

Puedo decir que ya estoy cansada de todo esto, en esta última batalla casi nos matan a todos y todo porque Anna me obligo a no decir abiertamente quien es la maldita víbora traidora que le ha estado pasando información a Surtr... lo peor de todo es que todo indica que fue ese alguien quien no solo ayudo de alguna manera a Gunnthrá N a escapar del campamento para llegar al castillo de Surtr, sino que también le dijo a Surtr con detalle por donde atacaríamos y cuantos refuerzos necesitaría para repelernos...

De no ser que tiene esa apariencia... la estaría dejando como una maldita coladera a esa sucia mal parida...

Logramos refugiarnos en una zona algo baldía, lo suficientemente alejada como para que a los soldados de Surtr les tomara un buen tiempo encontrarnos y nos diera tiempo para recuperarnos, con la mayoría de la gente atendiendo sus heridas por el último asalto, Alfonse, Anna, Sharena, las dos Gunnthrá, Fjorm, Hríd y yo, estábamos discutiendo la posible identidad del traidor... si esto no arroja nada, juro que iré directamente a patear a esa miserable perra hasta que se quite ese inocente disfraz...

-¡Es imposible!-dijo Sharena en tono fuerte-¡Me niego a creer que alguno de nuestros amigos sea el traidor!-dijo en tono firme.

-Entiendo tu sentir Sharena, pero está claro que los soldados de Múspell sabían exactamente dónde encontrarnos-dijo Alfonse en tono preocupado.

-Debe de haber otra explicación, es imposible que uno de nosotros haya sido capaz de hacer eso-dijo Fjorm apoyando a Sharena.

-Existe la posibilidad de que Zacharias me haya engañado-dijo Hríd en tono serio.

-¡Él nunca haría algo como eso!-grito Alfonse a la defensiva... sabía que saldría a la defensa de su no-novio...

-Chicos por favor no discutan-dijo Gunnthrá en tono preocupado tratando de calmar a Alfonse.

-Si esa persona llamada Zacharias es digna de la confianza del príncipe Alfonse, entonces no tenemos por qué dudar de sus intensiones-dijo Gunnthrá N tratando de calmar a su hermano.

-Además no ven lo que está pasando, si empezamos a discutir y pelear entre nosotros, lo único que lograremos es darle la victoria al traidor en bandeja de plata-dije en tono serio, poniendo un alto a las intensiones de Alfonse e Hríd de arreglar esta discusión afuera... y con sus espadas...

-¿En verdad crees que hay un traidor, Phyria?-pregunto muy preocupada Gunnthrá N.

-A estas alturas es una posibilidad que no debemos descartar-dije en tono más tranquilo.

-Es un hecho de que no puede ser nadie de la orden-dijo Anna en tono seguro.

-¿Insinúas que hemos sido uno de nosotros?-dijo Hríd indignado.

-Nadie está acusando a nadie Hríd-dije en tono cansado, a este paso acabaremos dándole el caos que tanto ansia Loki...

-Ninguno de mis hermanos pude ser el traidor-dijo Fjorm en tono firme-Hicimos un juramento ante la diosa Nilf que pelearíamos contra Múspell hasta nuestro último aliento-dijo Fjorm en tono seguro.

-Traicionarlo es una deshonra que ni con la muerte se puede pagar, espero que comprendan el peso que tiene para nosotros un juramento ante nuestra diosa-dijo Hríd en tono serio.

-Chicos como les dije, nadie esta culpando a nadie sin pruebas, pero no podemos descartar nada, en estos momentos cualquier protección es mínima-dije en tono cansado.

-Phyria tiene razón-dijo Gunnthrá N tomando por sorpresa a sus hermanos y a su otra yo-La verdad... me he estado preguntando seriamente como logre escapar del campamento con tanta facilidad en aquella ocasión-dijo Gunnthrá en tono afligido.

-Surtr... estaba inusualmente bien preparado para contraatacarnos en aquella pelea...-dijo Fjorm en tono bajo y preocupado...

-Existe la posibilidad de que el traidor estuviera con nosotros antes de que atacáramos el castillo de Surtr-dijo Anna en tono serio, al menos me está ayudando a darles más pistas.

Si las cosas salen bien, quizás lleguen a la respuesta rápido y por fin pueda librarme de esa tipa de una buena vez...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas terminando con sus últimas rondas revisando las heridas de sus compañeros, María caminaba molesta por un área algo apartada tratando de resolver el misterio del traidor, María farfullaba molesta por el grave daño que sufrieron todos, en especial Fae a la que le habían dado un flechazo en la pierna... a pesar de que llorosita aguanto como una niña grande que le sacaran la flecha en plena pelea, ¡Ver así de llorosa a su hermana menor era algo imperdonable! ¡Incluso ella misma fue personalmente a moler a ese idiota que le hizo eso!

... Irónicamente ahora María comprendía porque sus hermanos y las Alas Blancas eran tan sobreprotectores con ella...

María seguía pensando en todo lo sucedido en estas últimas semanas, ¡Nadie le quitaría de la cabeza de que Ylgr tenía algo que ver con todo!, prácticamente desde que ella llego, cosas extrañas comenzaron a pasar y lo peor de todo era que, ¡Estaba completamente segura de que ella se comió los pastelillos de emergencia que ella había ocultado!

Pateó una roca frustrada tratando de encontrar una solución a todo, todo dentro de ella le decía que Ylgr estaba metida en esto pero no sabía cómo, lo peor de todo era que sin pruebas era como no tener nada y, si algo aprendió del juego de abogados de Phyria es que cuando eliminas lo imposible, solo puede quedar la verdad, por muy improbable que esta sea... pero la pregunta era... ¿Qué verdad le había quedado?...

-¿Qué haces aquí María?-pregunto de repente una voz que asusto a María.

-¡S-Setsuna!-dijo María algo nerviosa al percatarse de su presencia... Setsuna podía ser realmente silenciosa cuando ella quería...

-Hola-dijo Setsuna en su característico tono aletargado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Setsuna?-pregunto María algo curiosa.

-... No lo sé... supongo que quería estirar mis piernas-dijo Setsuna en tono pensativo, María suspiro algo cansada-¿Porque estás aquí?-pregunto ahora Setsuna.

-Trato de pensar...-dijo María algo frustrada.

-¿Pensar en qué?-pregunto Setsuna confundida.

-En el traidor del grupo-dijo María algo irritada.

-... ¿Hay un traidor en el grupo?-dijo Setsuna aun más confundida... María pronto se dio cuenta de que quizás Setsuna no era la persona más avispada para hablar sobre esto...

-¿Enserio no prestaste atención en la pequeña reunión que tuvimos cuando escapamos?-preguntó María sorprendida.

-Creo que en ese momento, Lilina y Olivia me estaban ayudando a bajarme de una trampa de cuerda... sus rostros eran muy chistosos de cabeza-dijo Setsuna con una ligera sonrisa.

-No tienes remedio Setsuna...-dijo María soltando un suspiro...

-¿Porque piensan que hay un traidor?-preguntó Setsuna curiosa, María decidió tomar un acercamiento diferente esta vez.

-Bueno, ¿No has notado que han estado pasando cosas raras en el campamento?-dijo María en tono amable, Setsuna reflexiono un momento antes de contestar.

-¿Cómo Ylgr?-preguntó Setsuna, sorprendiendo a María.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto María con genuino interés.

-Ylgr es muy rara-comenzó a decir Setsuna-Cuida mucho lo que come, a veces la veo esconderse en los árboles y arbustos para que segundos después salga otra persona y además huele como Camilla-dijo Setsuna en tono pensativo.

-¡Y nunca dijiste nada al respecto!-dijo María sin podérselo creer, hasta que se dio cuenta del último comentario de Setsuna-... ¿Cómo que huele a Camilla?-pregunto María muy confundida.

-Si, a mujer mayor con mucho pecho-dijo Setsuna en tono seguro.

-A mujer mayor...-dijo débilmente María cuando de repente fue capaz de encontrar la respuesta que tanto buscaba.

Solo existía un enemigo que encajaba no solo con la descripción de Setsuna, sino que también podía cambiar de forma, ahora María comprendía porque no la habían visto en semanas y ahora le quedaba incluso más claro porque escuchaba a gente decir cosas que no encajaban con ellos, ¡Esa horrible mujer había estado jugando con ellos todo este tiempo!

-¡Setsuna eres una genio!-grito María emocionada antes de abrazar a Setsuna.

-Gracias por el halago-dijo Setsuna sonrojada y con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¡No debemos perder tiempo! ¡Debemos detener a Ylgr antes de que haga otra cosa!-dijo María con cierta urgencia.

-¿Detener?-preguntó Setsuna muy confundida.

-Me refiero a que debemos atacarla antes de que ella ataque-dijo María en tono decidido.

-No lo sé, Phyria me dijo que nunca debo apuntar con mi arco a un compañero-dijo Setsuna un poco dudosa.

-¡Ella se comió los últimos pastelillos del viaje!-dijo María en tono fuerte, esperando que eso convenciera a Setsuna.

María tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para detener a Setsuna antes de que fuera tras Ylgr de manera precipitada... al parecer ella no era la única que estaba sufriendo una crisis grave de falta de pastelillos... y si resultaba que en efecto, esa persona era la culpable de que sus pastelillos desaparecieran, ¡La haría desear ser molida con el hacha de sus hermanos, antes de tener que enfrentarse a su furia!

La discusión en la improvisada tienda de reuniones aun no había arrojado ningún resultado, Anna y Phyria hacían lo posible por mantener la paz entre los príncipes de ambas tierras, no necesitaban que tuvieran una pelea interna que rompiera los lazos que habían formado entre ellos, en especial al ver como Sharena estaba tan vehementemente centrada en apoyar a Fjorm.

El debate continuo de una manera hasta cierto punto tranquila, cuando de repente escucharon un fuerte grito que asusto al pequeño grupo y que, los príncipes de Nilf no tardaron en reconocer.

-¡Ylgr!-gritaron a la vez Fjorm, las Gunnthrá y Hríd aterrados por el fuerte grito de dolor de su hermana.

Cuando el grupo salió de la tienda casi en estampida, preocupados por la seguridad de la pequeña princesa, presenciaron una escena que incluso a Anna y Phyria les tomo por sorpresa, Ylgr tenía una flecha clavada en el hombro que, le provocó una herida bastante grave... pero lo que dejo a los príncipes sin habla, fue ver a María y a Setsuna apuntando con sus armas a la mal herida princesa ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros, ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando!?

-¡Hermana!-gritaron aterradas Fjorm y Gunnthrá, pero cuando estaban a punto de socorrer a su hermana, Anna y Phyria las detuvieron al instante para sorpresa de ambas.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!?-grito sorprendida Mia.

-¿¡Setsuna que demonios te sucede!?-grito Rebecca sin poderse creer lo que Setsuna había hecho.

-¡Hemos sido engañados!-grito María en tono fuerte apuntando su bastón hacia Ylgr-¡Esta persona no es Ylgr!-dijo María en tono firme.

-María, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte-dijo Michalis en tono duro, acercándose antes de detenerse al ser apuntado por el arco de Setsuna.

-Si esto es algún tipo de broma, esto no es gracioso-dijo Ayra en tono áspero, colocando su mano en su espada, lista para desenfundar.

-María, Setsuna, suelten sus armas, ¡Ahora!-dijo Minerva en un tono autoritario que tenso a más de uno, pero para su sorpresa pese al miedo inicial, María no se atrevió a bajar su arma.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Ylgr está muy herida, necesitamos atenderla inmediatamente!-dijo Sakura asustada al ver que la herida de Ylgr no dejaba de sangrar.

-María, todos estamos muy estresados por todo este asunto del traidor, pero eso no justifica lo que Setsuna y tu acaban de hacer-dijo Leo en tono duro y autoritario, L´Arachel y Serra trataron de aprovechar la distracción para acercarse a Ylgr, pero Setsuna las freno con un par de disparos preventivos que las hicieron retroceder.

-Por favor María, sé que no eres una mala persona, si de verdad crees que Ylgr es la traidora, yo pagare por sus crímenes pero por favor... no le hagan más daño a mi hermanita-dijo Gunnthrá N en tono suplicante y lloroso, tomando por sorpresa a María y Setsuna.

-María se que eres la segunda al mando, pero tomar una acción de esta magnitud es algo que no puedes hacer a la ligera-dijo Minerva en tono duro.

-Nunca creía que llegaría el día en el que me decepcionaras de esta forma-dijo Michalis en tono frío y, a pesar de que sus palabras tuvieron un efecto claro en María, esta se negó a retroceder de su posición.

-Escúcheme princesa, puedo comprender que es factible que duden de ella o de mi porque hemos sido los últimos en unirnos a sus filas, pero si cree que eso le da derecho a tomar justicia por su propia mano solo por una mera suposición, me asegurare de hacerla pagar caro por su error-dijo Hríd en tono frio con su espada en mano.

Hríd pronto fue detenido por Phyria, Hríd miraba con cierto resentimiento y odio a Phyria, pero ella se negó a tan siquiera aflojar su agarre, Fjorm trato de acercarse junto con Gunnthrá, pero Anna las detuvo... la mirada de completa decepción de ambas y de Sharena fue algo que Anna pudo soportar hasta cierto punto.

-¿Porque me hacen esto?-dijo Ylgr sin dejar de llorar por el dolor-Yo no les he hecho nada malo...-dijo Ylgr en tono de suplica-¿¡Porque tienen que ser tan malas conmigo!?-termino de decir antes de seguir llorando.

Una explosión de magia golpeo con fuerza a Ylgr provocando que cayera al suelo, el grupo contuvo el aliento sin poderse creer lo que había pasado... María... había atacado a Ylgr con su arma... y al juzgar por la cantidad alarmante de sangre que estaba perdiendo Ylgr ahora.. todo indicaba que María atacó a matar...

...

...

...

¿Qué le había pasado a la dulce princesa María?

-¡Deja de hacerte la inocente impostora!-grito María con cierta ira mientras apuntaba con su bastón a Ylgr-Si crees que tu acto me engañara de nuevo, ¡Estas muy equivocada!-grito María en tono decidido-Por tu culpa muchos de mis amigos han salido heridos, has sembrado desconfianza entre nosotros solo por el simple gusto divertirte y tuviste la osadía de comerte todos nuestros pastelitos, no pienso permitir que sigas jugando con nosotros como si fuéramos tus títeres tu... tu... ¡MALDITA ARPÍA GUARRICERDA!-grito María con todas sus fuerzas.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar entre el grupo de héroes por el... florido vocabulario que había usado la dulce princesa María, muchos se sorprendieron, otros empalidecieron, algunos miraban con indignación a María, las princesas de Nilf estaban escandalizadas por más de una razón...

Pero por la forma en la que Michalis, Minerva, Palla y Catria miraban fijamente a Phyria... ella pronto comprendió que quizás, hubiera sido más piadosa una muerte a manos de Surtr... que la que recibiría a manos de ellos...

En medio del silencio, un tenue murmullo comenzó a hacerse presente, al principio era muy débil pero poco a poco comenzó a ganar fuerza hasta que todos fueron capaces de reconocerla... era una risa... y no cualquier risa... era la risa de Ylgr...

La pequeña princesa de Nilf no paraba de reírse en completa histeria para asombro de todos, poco a poco su risa fue cambiando hasta que la voz de Ylgr ya no era reconocible, dejando en su lugar una voz que tomo por sorpresa al grupo cuando todos fueron capaces de reconocerla...

-¡Hahaha! ¡No hay duda de que Phyria te ha enseñado bastante bien en más de un sentido!-dijo Loki de muy buen humor, aun con la apariencia de Ylgr.

Pronto la apariencia de Ylgr comenzó a cambiar, revelando la verdadera identidad de la traidora, frente a todos estaba Loki que, a pesar de que aun estaba atendiendo su herida, no podía estar de mejor humor por la, intensa declaración de la tierna princesa María.

-Sabes, en un principio pensé que Phyria te había nombrado segunda al mando por un simple capricho-dijo Loki en tono pensativo apartándose del grupo-Pero parece que después de todo, eligió a la única persona con sentido común de esta triste acto de payasos-termino de decir antes de soltar una risa divertida.

-¡Maldito monstruo! ¿¡Que le hiciste a mi hermana!?-grito Fjorm enfurecida y con su lanza en mano, la mayoría tenía sus armas listas para masacrar a la miserable maga.

-Mi deber no era encargarme de ella, sino más bien hacer una labor de espionaje-dijo Loki sin mucho interés-Aunque debo reconocer que ustedes son deliciosamente ingenuos-dijo Loki con una sonrisa-Fue tan fácil sembrar discordia entre ustedes que casi era un insulto a mis habilidades-dijo Loki en tono cansado, la mayoría de los héroes miraban enfurecidos a Loki.

-Pero debo admitir que, nunca pensé que de entre todos ustedes, Camilla resultara ser la más débil de todos-dijo Loki en tono pensativo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-dijo Camilla en un tono frio y oscuro, sosteniendo su hacha con más fuerza.

-Cariño, para ser una persona tan fuerte, tienes un corazón y una mente increíblemente frágiles, no me costó trabajo tenerte comiendo de mi palma-dijo Loki con cierta soberbia, la mayoría estaban seguros de que Camilla no tardaría en tratar de decapitarla con su hacha.

-Aunque después de todo, _"No puedes esperar mucho de alguien tan reemplazable como tú"-_ dijo finalmente Loki, haciendo una perfecta imitación de la voz de Anna.

Nadie fue capaz de detener Camilla en el momento que se arrojo como una bestia sobre Loki, ella sin esfuerzo no solo esquivaba los embravecidos ataques con una notable facilidad, sino que también se dio el gusto de transportase a un árbol lejano, donde se sentó sobre en una de las ramas.

-Francamente no podrías ser más predecible de lo que ya eres-dijo Loki con cierta saña, Camilla estaba a punto de arrojarle su hacha cuando un ruido la puso en alerta junto con el resto del grupo.

Tomando por sorpresa a los fieros guerreros de Askr, un enorme pelotón de soldados de Múspell apareció armado hasta los dientes, el ejercito los había encerrados en una gran área, evitando cualquier intento de escape de los héroes de Askr... tendrían que pelear con todas sus fuerzas si querían escapar con vida de ese lugar...

-Vaya, ya era hora de que la caballería llegara-dijo Loki en tono jovial mientras seguía sentada en la enorme rama del árbol-En vista de las risas que me han sacado en el viaje, les daré unos segundos para que se preparan y, si logran sobrevivir, quizás me digne a darles un regalo de despedida-dijo Loki guiñándoles el ojo de manera seductora, antes de transportarse con su magia a lado de sus tropas, este combate sería algo para recordar.

Loki era una persona que literalmente había perdido la cuenta de cuantas personas engañó, utilizó y los hizo perecer de una manera tan variopinta de formas que, llego a tal punto de plantearse seriamente en escribir sus memorias, quizás harían un interesante libro que se vendería a todo lo largo y ancho de los mundos.

Sin embargo, lo que sin duda todas sus victimas compartían era su incapacidad de evitar aquel terrible destino por su debilidad y, la Orden de los Héroes de Askr, a pesar de ser una comedia andante en todo regla... resultaron ser la excepción a la regla... de haber sabido que mofarse de esa forma de ellos los harían reaccionar así... quizás se hubiera contenido ligeramente.

La forma en que masacraron a sus tropas, muy probablemente guiados por la ira que les carcomía las entrañas sin duda fue algo que preocupo a Loki... en especial porque no paso mucho para que muchos de ellos descargaran su furia contra ella, en especial Camilla que, parecía que se había colocado como meta personal, cortarla en tantos trozos como le fuera posible.

Irónicamente, pese a que ella fue directamente responsable de que Surtr estuviera tan bien preparado para defender su castillo de la Orden de los Héroes, Phyria salió de alguna manera a su defensa antes de que la volvieran polvo... qué triste era deberle algo a una pervertida como esa... aunque no podía negar que pagar su deuda de esa manera la excitaba un poco.

-Quien lo diría, son más competentes de lo que aparentan-dijo Loki con una sonrisa, mientras estaba en el suelo tumbada con una gran cantidad de moretones que, habían comenzado a dolerle.

-¿Dime porque demonios no me permites despedazarla?-dijo Camilla en tono oscuro, apenas siendo frenada por Leo y Phyria.

-Porque necesitamos su información-dijo Phyria con cierta dificultad, tratando de mantener a Camilla a raya.

-¿¡Enserio piensas confiar en ella!?-pregunto indignada Lyn.

-Phyria, no estoy segura si deberíamos creer en ella-dijo Florina muy preocupada.

-A estas alturas, no nos quedan mejores opciones-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Entonces será mejor que comience a hablar, o yo seré quien se encargue de sacarle las respuestas por la fuerza-dijo Fjorm en tono gélido, apuntando con su lanza a Loki.

-Huy que miedo-dijo Loki en un fingido tono asustado-Fjorm quiere castigarme porque por mi culpa salió herida su preciosa Sharena-dijo Loki sin perder su sonrisa y provocando que ambas princesas se sonrojaran.

-Ya, deja de divertirte con ellas-dijo Phyria con cierto fastidio.

-Además ese chisme cualquiera se lo sabe-dijo Lissa en tono aburrido, incomodando más a las dos princesas.

-Además técnicamente mi deuda es con Phyria, no contigo princesa-dijo Loki con una sonrisa-Que dices Phyria, ¿No te gustaría cambiar esa información por algo más interesante para ambas?-dijo Loki en tono sensual y guiñándole un ojo a Phyria, Ayra y Chrom tuvieron que sumarse a los esfuerzos de Leo por mantener bajo control a Camilla.

-Lilina-dijo Phyria en tono serio.

-Sí tía-dijo Lilina con un rostro serio y con cierto repudio hacia Loki.

-¿Puedes quemarle los pechos a Loki hasta que hable?-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo, tensando a Loki inmediatamente.

-Sera un placer-dijo Lilina preparando la magia de su tomo legendario.

-¡Esperen!-grito Loki asustada-¿¡Desde cuando rechazas un par de encantos en tan perfecto estado!?-dijo Loki tratando de negociar, ¿¡Desde cuando esa pervertida pensaba con la cabeza!?

-¡Estás loca!-dijo Gwendolyn acercándose y apuntando con su lanza a Loki-¡La tía Phyria nunca haría esas cosas con una mujer tan malvada como tú!-dijo en tono seguro, aunque ligeramente sonrojada.

-Ya la escuchaste, incluso esta idiota tiene estándares-dijo Nino en tono seguro.

-Pocos, pero al menos el suficiente-dijo Serra soltando un suspiro.

-Aunque siendo justos, la única forma en la que pudiera hacer ese algo con una mujer con el cuerpo de Loki, es que yo le pague-dijo Phyria con un suspiro cansado, nadie supo que responder mientras Loki soltaba una carcajada.

-¿Era necesario ese comentario?-preguntó Lucius rojo como un tomate.

-No, pero ya saben qué tipo de idiota soy-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-¿Entonces te convencí aunque solo fuera un poco?-pregunto Loki en tono coqueto.

-No soy asalta tumbas-dijo Phyria directamente, más de uno no pudo evitar sonreír o reírse un poco por ese comentario.

-¡Grosera!-dijo Loki indignada poniéndose de pie.

-Vas a darnos la información o juro que luego de que te queme Lilina, le dará carta blanca a Camilla para que haga lo que quiera contigo-dijo Phyria en tono serio y al juzgar por la reacción del príncipe Michalis, como Ishtar repentinamente se puso verde y la mirada depredadora de Camilla... Loki comprendió de inmediato que no debía abusar de su suerte...

-Muy bien tranquila, no necesitamos llegar tan lejos-dijo Loki algo nerviosa antes de entregarle un mapa a Phyria-Es una entrada secreta que les permitirá llegar al templo donde se realiza el rito del fuego, Surtr, Verónica e Ylgr los estarán esperando ahí, pero les recomiendo que se den prisa, antes de que encuentren a las princesas extra crocantes-dijo Loki con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Cómo podemos saber si esto no es otro de tus zafios embustes?-dijo L´Arachel en tono duro y con su libro de magia listo para atacar.

-No creo que sea un engaño, le damos demasiada risa a esta tipa como para dejarnos morir tan fácilmente-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro cansada.

-Realmente me conoces demasiado bien mi querida Phyria-dijo Loki con aire ilusionado-No disponen de mucho tiempo así que les recomiendo que se vayan-dijo Loki en tono tranquilo.

El grupo pronto retomo la marcha a gran velocidad usando el mapa que Loki les había dado, en cuanto a Loki, considerando que estaba segura de que el pequeño grupo de la princesa Laegjarn ya debería estar cerca del templo, decidió conseguir un buen asiento para el espectáculo que tanto ansiaba ver, sin duda la cara que pondría Surtr al verse rodeado no solo por la orden de Askr, sino también por sus hijas sobrevivientes, sería toda una delicia.


	136. Chapter 136

Modo historia libro 2 Capitulo 13

En una celda donde no tenían más que un par de repisas de gran tamaño que actuaban como camas, Ylgr se encontraba observando desde los barrotes de la única ventana que disponían, desde que llego a ese lugar las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente, al señor amable del hacha no lo había vuelto a ver en todo ese tiempo y, tal parecía que quizás nunca lo volvería a ver.

A pesar de estar asustada intentaba mostrarse tan valiente como podía, no quería morir cuando había tanto que conocer, tantos lugares a donde quería ir y lo más importante, quería saber que se sentía estar enamorada de alguien.

A diferencia de su celda previa, esta vez la compartía con una chica que, por las ropas que usaba, pensaba que debía ser alguna princesa de alguna tierra lejana, no era especialmente habladora... de hecho no le gustaba hablar... y muchas veces se molestaba porque trataba de sacarle conversación...

Pero pese a todo, Ylgr tenía la teoría de que quizás su mal humor se debía a que estaba asustada y, aunque Ylgr estaba incluso más asustada que su nueva compañera, aun guardaba la esperanza de que sus hermanos la rescatarían, luego de los rumores que escucho de algunos guardias sobre un grupo de guerreros que al parecer, acompañaban a sus queridos hermanos, estaba segura de que no faltaba mucho para que las rescataran.

-¿Por qué sigues mirando por la ventana?-dijo Verónica en tono cansado, le irritaba mucho el hecho de que Ylgr pasara horas observándola como un perro esperando su dueño...

-Ya te lo dije, quiero ver cuando lleguen mis hermanos a rescatarnos-dijo Ylgr en tono animado.

-¿Qué te hacen pensar que vendrán por nosotras?-preguntó Verónica algo fastidiada.

-Porque mis hermanos me quieren mucho y, sé que vendrán por mí en cualquier momento-dijo Ylgr con una gran sonrisa, mirando a su compañera.

-No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan segura-dijo Verónica ignorándola y acostándose en su incomoda litera, dándole la espalda a Ylgr-Por lo que a mí respecta, puede que hasta ya los hayan capturado-dijo sin mucho interés.

-¿Porque eres tan mala?-dijo Ylgr haciendo un puchero.

-Solo acepta los hechos, nadie vendrá por nosotras-dijo Verónica en tono neutro-Tendremos suerte si sobrevivimos unos días más a manos de ese infeliz-dijo acomodándose lo mejor que podía, sus cansada espalda aun no se había acostumbrado a la dura madera.

-Mentirosa-dijo Ylgr en tono firme-Estoy segura de que ya no tardaran en rescatarnos-dijo Ylgr con una sonrisa segura.

-Di lo que quieras, lo único bueno de todo esto, es que cuando Surtr haga lo que sea que quiera hacernos, al menos así dejare de soportarte-dijo Verónica con un ligero alivio en su voz.

-Si sigues así, no harás muchos amigos-dijo Ylgr en tono regañón.

-Yo no necesito amigos, tengo invocaciones que son mis sirvientes-dijo Verónica en tono seguro.

-Pues deberías tener alguno, tener amigos es maravilloso-dijo Ylgr en tono alegre.

-¿Tienes aunque sea uno?-preguntó Verónica en cierto tono cortante.

-Claro que si, mis hermanos son mis mejores amigos-dijo Ylgr con cierto orgullo.

-Los hermanos no cuentan-dijo Verónica en tono duro.

-Ah no-dijo Ylgr algo sorprendida-Bueno... el señor del hacha fue mi amigo mientras estaba en esa fortaleza, incluso cortaba mi comida en cuadritos para que pudiera comerla más fácilmente-dijo Ylgr con una sonrisa alegre.

-Es tan amigo tuyo que te dejo abandonada en este lugar-dijo Verónica sin prestarle más atención al asunto.

-Estoy segura de que él no sabía que me pasaría esto-dijo Ylgr en tono firme.

-Pues sea como sea te abandono aquí, y de paso me condeno a mí con tu presencia-dijo Verónica antes de intentar dormir, no estaba de humor para soportar los ladridos de Ylgr.

Ylgr farfullo algunas cosas molesta, no entendía porque esa niña era tan mala con ella, estaba pensando en que decirle cuando un escándalo llamó su atención junto con su compañera de celda... ¿Qué estaba pasando afuera?

-Vero, parece que algo le pasa a los soldados-dijo Ylgr en tono preocupado.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así-dijo Verónica molesta, antes de salir de su cama y acercarse a la puerta-... No puedo ver, Ylgr necesito que me sirvas de escalón para ver-dijo Verónica en tono de orden, al no ser capaz de ver por la pequeña abertura que había en la puerta.

-Claro que no-dijo Ylgr en tono firme-La última vez que lo hiciste, me aplastaste con tu peso-dijo Ylgr algo molesta.

-No es mi culpa que seas una debilucha inútil-dijo Verónica molesta.

-Y yo no tengo la culpa de que peses mucho-dijo Ylgr haciendo un puchero.

-¡No soy pesada!-dijo Verónica ofendida.

-¡Eres más pesada que un trozo de hierro grande!-dijo Ylgr molesta.

-¡Retira lo dicho!-dijo Verónica en tono de amenaza.

-¡Hierro! ¡Hierro! ¡Hierro!-grito Ylgr en tono fuerte, Verónica estaba a punto de callarla por la fuerza cuando unos gritos las asustaron a ambas, Verónica se escondió rápidamente detrás de una temblorosa Ylgr.

-¿Que estas esperando? ¡Protégeme!-dijo Verónica algo asustada, sin su libro de magia no era capaz de defenderse.

Ylgr nerviosa y asustada tomo lo primero que considero que le podría servir como arma, una vasija de metal donde ocasionalmente les dejaban agua para el día, los gritos se incrementaron mientras las dos princesas no paraban de temblar, entonces su puerta comenzó a ser forcejada, Ylgr preparo su única arma, lista para arrojarla a quien fuera que se atreviera a entrar, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, Ylgr cerró los ojos antes de arrojar la vasija con todas sus fuerzas, esperando lastimar al señor malo que trataba de entrar.

-¡Oye mocosa estas...!-comenzó a gritar Helbindi luego de derribar la puerta... solo para que una vasija de metal lo golpeara entre ceja y ceja, tirándolo al suelo al instante, para sorpresa de las dos niñas.

-Vaya... no eres tan inútil después de todo-dijo Verónica sorprendida de que Ylgr lograra derribar a ese gran sujeto con solo una vasija.

-¡Señor del hacha!-grito asustada Ylgr al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, ¡Ella no quería lastimar a su amigo el señor del hacha!

Helbindi se sentó en el suelo sintiendo un penetrante dolor en la cabeza, ¡Iba a matar al hijo de puta que le hizo eso!... o por lo menos eso pensaba hacer hasta que Ylgr se acerco llorosita a él, pidiéndole disculpas por el golpe.

-¿Hermano, estas bien?-dijo Menja en tono preocupado acercándose a él, la última persona que había derribado a su hermano de un golpe, había sido la mamá de la panadera, cuando le dio un fuerte cachetada a su hermano por molestar a su hija.

-¡Oh! ¡Tú debes ser la hermanita del señor de hacha!-dijo Ylgr emocionada.

-¿Señor?... pero mi hermano no es ningún señor-dijo Menja en tono confundido-¿Él te conto sobre mi?-preguntó curiosa Menja.

-No, pero se preocupaba tanto por mí, que pensé que tenía una-dijo Ylgr en tono alegre.

-Mi hermano siempre ha sido alguien con un gran corazón-dijo Menja con una gran sonrisa-Deberías verlo jugar con los niños del pueblo-dijo Menja aun muy contenta.

-¡Pueden parar de una vez con esto!-grito Helbindi molesto y avergonzado.

-Por si no lo recuerdan, hay que salir de este cuchitril antes de que nos maten-dijo Verónica en tono duro, no iba desaprovechar la única oportunidad que tenía de dejar este basurero de una buena vez.

-Parece que Helbindi encontró a las princesas-dijo Laevatein acercándose a la puerta junto con su hermana y alguien muy conocido para Verónica.

-¡Hermano!-dijo Verónica con una gran sonrisa antes de correr hacia él.

-Me alegra que estés bien-dijo Zacharias en tono aliviado mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hermana.

-¿Qué sucedió con Xander?-dijo Verónica preocupada, estaba casi segura de que su hermano debió de haberse enterado de su secuestro gracias a él.

-Está a salvo-dijo Laevatein en tono neutral, sorprendiendo a Verónica-Me encargue de atender sus heridas antes de partir aquí, estoy segura de que ya se debió de haber recuperado-termino de decir en tono tranquilo.

-Si crees que por esto te debo algo...-comenzó a decir Verónica algo molesta cuando Laevatein la interrumpió.

-No me debes nada, a quien le debes un favor es a la invocadora Phyria, fue ella la que nos alerto de lo que estaba pasando-dijo Laevatein en tono seguro.

Verónica no pudo evitar hacer un puchero molesto mientras aun abrazaba a su hermano... no podía creer que ahora le debía algo a esa tonta invocadora, lo único que esperaba era que no se atreviera a cobrar ese favor pronto...

-¿Phyria?-preguntó curiosa Ylgr.

-¡Phyria es una gran heroína!-dijo Menja emocionada-¡Salvo a mi hermano, a mi pueblo, incluso a las princesas de Múspell! ¡Ella es una heroína como las que hablan los cuentos!-dijo Menja sin perder su ánimo.

-¡Quiero conocerla! ¡De seguro ella debe ser la que está ayudando a mis hermanos!-dijo Ylgr muy alegre, Verónica se limito a tratar de contener su cara de asco por la forma en la que, habían descrito a la invocadora de Askr.

-Lo harán, pero primero debemos ponerlas a salvo, no sabemos si los soldados ya nos estén buscando-dijo Laegjarn en tono amable, tratando de no preocupar a las pequeñas niñas.

No paso mucho para que el pequeño grupo comenzara a buscar una salida del templo, no fue hasta que tuvieron que esconderse en un pasillo donde escucharon una información de suma importancia.

-¿¡Qué está sucediendo!?-pregunto un soldado alterado a uno de sus compañeros que estaba llamando a todos los refuerzos que podía.

-¡La Orden de Askr está aquí!-grito un soldado asustado-¡Nadie sabe como entraron pero están acabando con todos los batallones que los enfrentan!-continuo bastante alterado.

-¡Eso no es lo peor!-dijo otro soldado tembloroso-¡Los príncipes de Nilf los están apoyando y su invocadora está con vida! ¡No resistiremos el poder de una fuerza así!-dijo el soldado al borde del colapso.

-¡Mantén la compostura!-grito otro soldado que, tal parecía era el líder de ellos, antes de darle una fuerte cachetada al último que había hablado-¡Tenemos que resistir hasta que Surtr haga el ritual de fuego con las princesas!-termino de decir antes de empujar a esos soldados para que fueran al campo de combate.

Si no ganaban suficiente tiempo para que Surtr hiciera el ritual, la muerte que podrían sufrir a manos de los héroes de Askr, no se compraban con lo que les haría Surtr por haber abandonado su puesto...

En cuanto la zona quedo limpia, Laegjarn no pudo evitar sentir que un enrome peso sobre sus hombros por fin había sido removido... saber que Phyria y el resto de sus compañeros aun se encontraban vivos hizo que por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Laegjarn pudiera por fin sentir algo de paz.

-¿Qué es el ritual del fuego?-pregunto Ylgr algo preocupada.

-Se ofrecen a un par de personas que porten sangre real, para quemarlos vivos en una gran hoguera-dijo Laevatein en tono neutral... hasta que se dio cuenta que quizás no debió de haberlo dicho tan a la ligera... en especial cuando Menja y Ylgr habían comenzado a llorar asustadas...

-P-p-pero no les pasara nada, porque ya las rescatamos-dijo Laevatein algo apurada y mirando a su hermana mayor en busca de ayuda.

-Laevatein tiene razón, nosotros nos aseguraremos de que no les pase nada a nadie-dijo Laegjarn en tono gentil y agachándose para limpiar con delicadeza las lagrimas a las dos pequeñas niñas.

-Pues será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que esos idiotas nos atrapen-dijo Helbindi con cierto mal humor, Laegjarn se quedo unos instante pensando en su próximo movimiento, ya era hora de pagar su deuda con sus compañeros de armas.

-Ustedes salgan de aquí, necesito saldar mi deuda con Phyria-dijo Laegjarn en tono firme, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Estás loca mujer! ¿¡Qué acaso no sabes que cuando te vea Surtr te dejara peor que sus otras víctimas!?-dijo Helbindi alterado, ¿¡Acaso esta tipa estaba drogada!?

-No pienso volver a quedarme de brazos cruzados esta vez-dijo Laegjarn con convicción-Laevatein sácalos de aquí y protejan a las pequeñas, si pasa lo peor, hagan lo posible por huir de Múspell-dijo Laegjarn en tono serio, preparando su espada para lo que podría ser su último combate.

-No iras sola-dijo Laevatein en tono decidido, sorprendiendo a su hermana-Se que quieres protegerme, pero no pienso dejarte sola con todo esto... yo... quiero estar a tu lado hermana... -dijo Laevatein en tono algo bajo sin atreverse a mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

Hubo un lapso de silencio algo tenso hasta que Laegjarn habló finalmente.

-¿Creen que puedan mantenerse a salvo?-dijo Laegjarn mirando fijamente a Helbindi y Zacharias.

-Te doy mi palabra de que no les pasara nada bajo mi cuidado-dijo Zacharias en tono seguro.

-Descuida, no dejare que nada le pase a estas enanas-dijo Helbindi en tono firme.

-Entonces, salgan de aquí pronto y cuando todo esto termine, nos reencontraremos en la entrada del templo-dijo Laegjarn con una sonrisa segura.

Los dos guerreros asintieron antes de llevarse a las pequeñas lejos de este lugar, dejando a las dos princesas de Múspell solas.

-Hermana yo...-comenzó a decir Laevatein en tono inseguro, pero fue incapaz de continuar hablando.

-Hermana-dijo Laegjarn en tono cálido extendiéndole la mano a su hermana-Esforcémonos para crear un mejor futuro para todos-dijo Laegjarn con una sonrisa, Laevatein tomo su mano sonriendo conmovida, no iba a defraudar a su hermana luego de aquel voto de confianza que le había dado.

En una sala del templo, donde había una zona cuarteada y ardiente en el centro, Surtr estaba alistando sus tropas para enfrentar a la Orden de los Héroes de Askr, luego de que esas miserables alimañas estuvieron huyendo de él por tanto tiempo, le sorprendía que ahora se dignaran a encarar su destino.

Loki había sido una buena espía durante todo ese tiempo, aunque le llamaba la atención el hecho de que no hubiera sido capaz de informarle de este ataque, a estas alturas era lo que menos le importaba, en cualquier momento sus subordinados arrojarían a las dos princesas al rito del fuego y con eso, sellaría el destino de esas patéticas sabandijas.

-¡Surtr!-escuchó el inconfundible grito del príncipe Hríd, quien había entrado a la sala junto con toda la Orden de los Héroes.

-Vaya, quien diría que esta patética excusa de príncipe encontraría a las ratas que se me escaparon-dijo Surtr con una sonrisa burlona-Supongo que era de esperarse, considerando la patética estirpe de la que vienes-dijo Surtr sin perder su sonrisa algo sádica.

-Rey Surtr, hemos venido a ponerle fin a tu reino del terror, no descansaremos hasta que libremos al mundo de un ser tan corrupto y malvado como usted-dijo Alfonse en tono decidido.

-Ahórrate el discurso príncipe, me sorprende que tengan las agallas para venir a retarme sabiendo de lo que soy capaz, deben ser muy valientes o demasiado estúpidos-dijo Surtr con saña, hasta que su vista se fijo en alguien a quien había querido destrozar hace mucho tiempo.

-Parece que eres un insecto demasiado difícil de matar, invocadora-dijo Surtr mirando fijamente a Phyria, más de uno se puso a la defensiva, listos para proteger a su amiga.

-No iba a morir tan fácilmente en las manos de un hijo de puta como tu-dijo Phyria en tono serio y frío que sorprendió un poco a sus compañeros.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo disfrutare arrancarte tu impertinente lengua-dijo Surtr en tono sádico y preparando su enorme arma, no necesitaron más señal sus tropas para arrojarse al ataque.

Las dos fuerzas colisionaron en una batalla que no se había visto desde el asalto hacia el castillo de Múspell, las tropas de Surtr peleaban con una increíble ferocidad, pero la Orden de los Héroes no se quedaba atrás, estaban dispuestos a darle fin a Surtr a como diera lugar.

Rebecca y Setsuna comenzaron a sembrar discordia entre las filas de soldados, arrojándoles una lluvia de flechas que los obligo a retroceder o cambiar bruscamente su posición, con el enemigo dividido, L´Arachel acompañada de Maribelle, llevaron sus monturas en aquella abertura donde se dispusieron a arrojar sus poderosas magias a cuanto soldado desprevenido tuvieran al frente.

Los soldados que estaban más preparados para contraatacar, fueron rápidamente repelidos gracias a la enorme velocidad de Ayra y Lyn, quienes como una centella interceptaban y cortaban a cualquier soldado que intentaba atacar por la retaguardia a sus compañeras.

Pronto la enorme cuadrilla fue dividida en varias secciones, debido a las flechas de las heroínas de Askr, encarando a grupos de héroes que les daban caza, manteniéndolos fuera del alcance de aquellos que iban directamente tras el rey Surtr.

Surtr no tardo mucho en hacer su primer choque de armas contra el príncipe de Askr y el de Nilf, los dos príncipes peleaban ferozmente mientras Surtr bloqueaba la mayoría de sus golpes con su imponente arma, pronto una ráfaga helada lo golpeo, pero la fuerza de sus llamas repelió buena parte del ataque y obligo a los dos príncipes a retroceder.

El atronador sonido de los disparos de la invocadora pronto inundo el campo, Surtr se aseguro de esta vez tener una mejor cobertura y en más de una ocasión, utilizo a sus propios soldados como escudos, quedando convertidos en cadáveres congelados en cuestión de segundo.

Utilizando uno de los cadáveres congelados que yacía cerca de él, Surtr lo arrojó tomando por sorpresa a los príncipes, que no fueron capaces de reaccionar a tiempo antes de que el arrollador golpe descendente de Surtr hiciera retumbar la zona, los dos príncipes escaparon con algunas quemaduras graves pero al menos aun estaban con vida.

Pronto Surtr fue bombardeado por la magia helada de las dos princesas Gunnthrá y, a pesar de que sus llamas habían lograr repeler buena parte del ataque, pronto su armadura comenzó a congelarse en algunas secciones, tenía que librarse de esas ratas molestas si quería terminar con los príncipes de una buena vez.

Realizó un corte horizontal en llamas, mandando una onda de fuego que se extendió por toda la sala, mucho tuvieron que arrojarse al suelo para evitarla y unos pocos desafortunados, en su mayoría tropas de Surtr, evocaron terribles gritos de agonía al recibir semejante impacto, Surtr sabía que nada le impediría terminar con los príncipes.

Hasta que dos princesas armadas con sus lanzas, aterrizaron casi sobre él, impidiendo que pudiera acercarse a los príncipes, Fjorm y Sharena encararon a Surtr con una mirada dura y determinada, Surtr se limito a soltar una ligera risa, parecía que ese par realmente deseaban morir bajo sus poderosas flamas, y él estaba dispuesto a cumplir su deseo.

Las dos princesas pronto comenzaron una feroz contienda contra Surtr, mientras este bloqueaba o desviaba la mayoría de sus ataques, cuando por fin logro tener a la princesa Fjorm en una posición donde podría cortarla en dos, Sharena atravesó su escudo antes de hacer un golpe con este, desviando el ataque de Surtr y dejándolo expuesto.

Fjorm no desperdicio su oportunidad, clavándole su lanza sagrada a Surtr justo en la hombrera, la pieza de armadura que ya estaba debilitada por los constantes ataques de hielo que recibió, reventó al impacto de la lanza, el frio metal llego hasta la carne de Surtr, congelando una gran área de su hombro.

Surtr maldijo entre dientes antes de retroceder, si bien su herida no estaba sangrando, el frio entumeció una sección de su brazo, miró a las dos princesas con rabia mientras estas se dirigían a acabar con él, Surtr volvió a incrementar el poder de sus flamas, lanzando una onda que mando a las dos princesas a volar, aterrizando duramente contra el suelo.

Concentrando su mejor llamarada, Surtr lanzo un corte en dirección de Fjorm y Sharena, cuando parecía que calcinaría a las dos princesas, el golpe fue interceptado por una poderosa flama que corto el paso de su ataque, salvando a las princesas de una muerte segura, el campo de batalla quedo estático cuando observaron a las dos perpetradoras de aquel ataque... pues no eran otras más que las princesas de Múspell.

-¡MISERABLES ZORRAS TRAIDORAS!-grito Surtr con odio-¡SE ATREVEN DE DAR LA CARA LUEGO DE TRAICIONAR A SU PROPIA PATRIA!-grito Surtr de una manera tan gutural que incluso sus propias tropas se asustaron.

-Nosotras nunca traicionamos a nuestro reino, padre-dijo Laegjarn en un tono correcto pero frío, mientras ayudaba a Fjorm y a Sharena a ponerse de pie junto con Laevatein-El único que ha traicionado a Múspell eres tú!-dijo Laegjarn en tono firme y duro.

-Veo que cometí un error al dejar vivir unas bastardas como ustedes, son menos de lo que fueron sus patéticos hermanos y la zorra inmunda de su madre-dijo Surtr con saña, esbozando una siniestra sonrisa, Laevatein estaba lista para atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas cuando su hermana la detuvo.

-Si cometiste un error, y me asegurare que pagues con tu vida por ello-dijo Laegjarn apuntándolo con su espada.

-¿Tanto deseas mi corona maldita bastarda?-dijo Surtr con cierta gracia-Si tanto la deseas, tendrás que venir por ella-dijo Surtr antes de que la sala pronto se llenara de voraces flamas, las dos princesas de Múspell pronto se unieron a la batalla.

Los héroes de Askr no cabían en su sorpresa por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos, el hecho de que las dos princesas de Múspell hubieran venido en su auxilio era algo que no eran capaces de creer, pero al ver la sonrisa aliviada y segura Phyria, pronto descubrieron que esto de alguna manera había sido orquestado por ella... y ahora les quedaba mucho más claro porque Phyria no expreso preocupación cuando la princesa Laegjarn escapo del grupo.

La realeza de los tres reinos peleaba tan ferozmente como podía y, a pesar de que las flamas debilitaron significativamente la magia de hielo de las dos princesas Gunnthrá, ninguna aminoro sus ataques contra el tirano rey, el choque de armas resonaba en todo el lugar, mientras los herederos trataban desesperadamente de debilitar a Surtr, pero este seguía peleando con una notable fuerza, debían encontrar una manera de debilitarlo.

-Es increíble que ustedes sean lo bastante estúpidos para enfrentarme sabiendo de lo que soy capaz-dijo Surtr esbozando una sonrisa confianzuda a pesar de las heridas que había acumulado.

-Te equivocas-dijo Laegjarn algo débil por las heridas que recibió-Esta vez caerás y nada ni nadie podrá salvarte del destino que tú mismo te labraste-dijo Laegjarn sin perder la ferocidad en su mirada.

-El único destino que me he labrado es el de la grandeza-dijo Surtr con una gran sonrisa segura-Solo se necesita un rey para dominarlos, y ese rey soy yo, el heredero de la flama de Múspell-dijo Surtr antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

-¡Te equivocas!-grito Alfonse apenas poniéndose de pie usando su espada como apoyo-¡Un rey que desprecia la vida de su gente! ¡No merece tal titulo!-grito Alfonse con una gran ira en su voz.

-He comenzado a cansarme de sus estúpidos discursos de nobleza-dijo Surtr en tono aburrido-Los fuerte son los únicos que tienen derecho a gobernar a los débiles, y gracias al poder de mis flamas, ¡Soy el único soberano que necesita este mundo!-dijo Surtr con aire seguro, mientras las llamas no hacían más que crecer.

Hríd fue el primero en ir tras la cabeza de Surtr, seguido muy de cerca por Fjorm y Laevatein, el poderosos espadazo de hielo de Hríd fue no solo interceptado por el arma de Surtr, sino que también le arrebato la espada gracias a la fuerza del impacto, el príncipe estaba desprotegido.

El despiadado ataque que siguió fue apenas bloqueado por la princesa Laevatein, quien apenas logro interponerse salvándole la vida al príncipe, las flamas de su padre pronto comenzaron a envolverla, pero no era la primera vez que esto pasaba, forzó su propio poder tratando que sus propias flamas mitigaran las de su padre pero no funcionaba, si la situación seguía así... terminaría calcinada...

Surtr aulló de dolor cuando un frio traspaso parte de su costado, lleno de odio miro a su lado, encontrándose con la mirada embravecida de la princesa Fjorm quien enterraba tanto como podía su lanza en el cuerpo de Surtr, soltando un nuevo gruñido el fuego pronto se concentro en el centro de su cuerpo, para cuando los príncipes se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, ya era demasiado tarde, una explosión de flamas los atrapo a los tres expulsándolos lejos de Surtr.

Los tres miembros de la realeza aterrizaron en el suelo sintiendo una terrible agonía por sus graves quemaduras, los curanderos estaban lejos y sus demás compañeros no podían acercarse debido al aluvión de soldados que no paraban de llegar a la sala... no había forma de que pudieran salvarlos...

Cuando Surtr preparaba sus flamas para calcinar de una vez a esas miserables alimañas, unos proyectiles a alta velocidad de hielo atravesaron su armadura, apretó los dientes ignorando el dolor, ¡SI ESA INVOCADORA CREÍA QUE CON ESO LO FRENARÍA, ESTABA MUY EQUIVOCADA!, no fue capaz de completar del todo su ataque al sentir como una filosa espada se clavaba en su vientre.

A pesar de recibir la explosión de fuego casi a quema ropa, empeorando sus ya graves heridas, Laegjarn no se atrevió a moverse ni un centímetro, debía terminar con su padre aquí y ahora, Surtr tosió algo de sangre que cayó sobre su hija, esa sucia bastarda era tan persistente como lo fue su primer heredero, si ella quería tener la misma muerte que su hermano, ¡ENTONCES SE LA DARÍA!

No fue capaz de mover su hacha antes de que una nueva oleada de magia de hielo lo impactara, las dos princesas Gunnthrá habían perdido sus monturas, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y quemadas, y tenía una colección de cortes y quemaduras de muy mal aspecto... pero ninguna de ellas se atrevió a bajar su ritmo mientras usaban las fuerzas que les quedaban para atacar a Surtr.

Soltando un gruñido gutural, Surtr arrojo su arma contra las princesas de Nilf que apenas se mantenían de pie, fueron capaces de evitar el filo del arma, pero no la explosión de fuego que genero esta, dejando a las dos princesas indefensa en el suelo apenas consientes.

Surtr tomo el rostro de su hija con su enorme mano, antes de comenzar a apretarlo con fuerza, Laegjarn en desesperación trato de sacar su arma, pero esta se había atorado en los pliegues de la armadura de su padre, en pánico por el dolor comenzó a apretar la muñeca de Surtr, en un desesperado intento por liberarse, Surtr apretó con más fuerza con una sonrisa sádica mientras su patética hija poco a poco perdía más sus fuerzas.

-¿Dónde está tu valor pequeña bastarda?-dijo Surtr con burla, Laegjarn ya no era capaz de mover sus manos...-¿Acaso no ibas a arrebatarme la corona?-dijo Surtr sin dejar de sonreír, Laegjarn ya solo era capaz de emitir unos quejidos de dolor...

Ya se había divertido lo suficiente con ella, Surtr apretó con más fuerza, tratando de quebrar el cráneo de su hija cuando tres luces lo envolvieron antes de sentir un terrible dolor que lo hizo gritar y soltar a su hija, segundos después el dolor se incremento de una manera tan horrenda que Surtr retrocedió, solo para inmediatamente ser impactado por una lanza que se alojo en su hombro semi-congelado.

Volvió a gritar, percatándose que la lanza lo había atravesado limpiamente, no logro tocar esa lanza cuando una enorme hacha lo golpeo justo en el pecho, destrozando lo que quedaba de su peto, Surtr volvió a retroceder solo para que segundos después un espadachín de pelo azul y uno enmascarado que portaba una espada igual a la del primero, le provocaran dos profundos cortes en el pecho.

-¡Tu hora a llegado!-dijo Chrom en tono duro, listo para darle el golpe final a Surtr, cuando unos pequeñas chispas comenzaron a rodearlo junto con su hija, guiado por un instinto, Chrom soltó su arma antes de abrazar a su hija protectoramente, solo para que momentos después una explosión de flamas lo envolviera junto con su hija.

Los dos guerreros salieron expulsados casi cubiertos en llamas, Lucius, María y Serra apenas habían logrado apagar las llamas antes de que otra explosión de fuego pero mucho más grande los impactara, con sus escasas fuerzas Serra se coloco frente a sus compañeros caídos, esperando que su cuerpo pudiera frenar algo del daño, no recibió la nueva onda de fuego porque Héctor y Gwendolyn salieron a su rescate, cubriendo a Serra como sus escudos humanos.

Serra grito aterrada al ver a su pareja e hija en suelo apenas consientes, arrastrándose como su maltrecho cuerpo podía, Serra trato de acercarse para tratar de curarlos con su bastón, pero solo llego a ellos segundos antes de que una nueva onda de fuego estuviera a nada de ser liberada, Serra uso su cuerpo como escudo, dispuesta a recibir eso y más por sus seres queridos.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando una niña de pelo azul largo, sosteniendo firmemente un tomo de fuego se dirigía a interceptar el ataque con su magia... esa niña... no era otra más que su hija Lilina...

Lilina tomo su tomo con fuerza, recitando y orando al legendario tomo que le diera la fuerza de repeler el ataque, quizás nunca estaría a la altura de su madre o del antiguo portador de el legendario Forblaze... pero si era capaz de frenar el ataque... o tan siquiera salvar a su familia, ¡Ella estaba dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio con tal de protegerlos!

Repentinamente Lilina sintió como la magia del tomo resonaba dentro de su cuerpo, su cuerpo se tensó y por unos instantes, sentía que no sería capaz de controlar tanta energía, Lilina apretó sus dientes forzando aquella energía a que se doblegara, no iba a rendirse, este tomo no sería más fuerte que su voluntad de proteger a su familia, a sus amigos y a todos los que eran importantes para ella.

La onda de Surtr fue lanzada pero esta fue absorbida por una masiva bola de fuego que comenzó arremolinarse a escasos metros de Lilina, la esfera se volvió un enorme vórtice que devoraba todo el fuego del lugar, las flamas de Surtr fueron completamente disipadas por ese terrible infierno, antes de que Lilina soltara un aguerrido grito liberando el terrible poder de su tomo.

El fuego impacto en Surtr, cuarteando el suelo de toda la sala, provocando geiseres de flamas que seguían los mandatos de Lilina, el suelo comenzó a derretirse y trozos de este salieron como una metralla contra el terrible rey y, a pesar de el gran daño y el abrasador poder de las flamas, estas no fueron más que una suave brisa de verano para los guerreros de Askr... Lilina dominaba por completo el devastador poder del sagrado Forblaze.

Sin fuerzas y sintiendo que su cuerpo casi se apagaba, Lilina cayó al suelo apenas manteniéndose consiente... lo había logrado...

Surtr se encontraba en una pila de escombros derretidos siendo incapaz de moverse, su respiración era pesada y no dejaba de ahogarse con su propia sangre, su desecho cuerpo estaba muy cerca de apagarse pero... por alguna razón que desconocía, las flamas no habían acudido a él para curarlo...

Un ruido lo hizo levantar levemente la mirada, encontrándose con la mirada de la invocadora, su túnica blanca ya no estaba presente, tenía varios cortes, quemaduras y todo indicaba que sufrió una gran cantidad de heridas de sus tropas... pero lo que de verdad llamo su atención... fue ver aquello ojos azules... reflejar una ira y un odio velado que reptaba en el interior de esa mujer...

Estaba a punto de insultarla cuando la invocadora disparo, impactando en uno de sus codos, Surtr no tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que otros tres disparos impactaran en su otro codo y en cada una de sus rodillas, Surtr sentía una terrible agonía pero irónicamente, aquel dolor le dio la pista que necesitaba para entender su situación... no se habían hecho las ofrendas al rito del fuego... y eso significaba que él... que él...

-Sabes lo increíblemente fácil que sería matarte-dijo Phyria en tono frío, mirando a Surtr a los ojos-Solo necesito un disparo, un solo disparo y pondré fin a tu sufrimiento-continuo sin perder la frialdad en su voz, Surtr empalideció al ver como el arma de la invocadora se levantaba a la altura de su cabeza listo para reventársela de un disparo...

Luego de una eternidad para Surtr, la invocadora finalmente bajo su arma sin hacer su disparo mortal, Phyria lo contemplo unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Si... sería demasiado piadoso hacer eso, pero bastardos como tú no se merecen tal clemencia-dijo Phyria sin perder su gélido semblante-Además, hay cuatro personas aquí que estarían más que encantados de darte el final que te mereces-termino de decir antes de apartarse a un lado.

Surtr entro en pánico cuando cuatro figuras, portando ropajes blancos quemados se acercaron a él con una firme convicción, los cuatro príncipes de Nilf miraron a Surtr de una manera helada, sin ocultar el terrible odio y resentimiento que sentía hacia el monstruo que les había arrebatado tanto...

Los gritos de Surtr se escucharon por todo el templo, pero ningún solado en las cercanías fue a ayudarlo...


	137. Chapter 137

Una promesa de fuego

Aun después de una semana desde los acontecimientos sucedidos en el templo de fuego, la gente de Múspell aun no podía creer que luego de décadas de opresión y una tiranía que no se había visto desde hacía más de cuatro siglos, por fin hubieran sido liberados del terrible y maniaco rey Surtr.

La noticia corrió como pólvora a todo lo largo y ancho del reino, le gente vitoreaban a sus salvadores y los valientes esfuerzos de las únicas hijas sobrevivientes del rey, para ponerle un fin al reino de terror que tanta sangre derramo tanto en el reino como en otros.

Se respiraba una nueva esperanza en Múspell que no se había sentido desde casi cincuenta años y, se juraron a sí mismos que no volverían a permitir que ningún rey volviera a provocar la espantosa pesadilla que se vivió durante todo el tiempo de mandato del difunto monarca.

La famosa Orden de los Héroes que, estaban actualmente residiendo en el castillo de Múspell por ordenes de la nueva reina Laegjarn, no solo estaban ayudando en la reconstrucción de algunas zonas destruidas de Múspell, sino que también trabajaban codo a codo con la nueva reina para mantener bajo custodia aquellos nobles corruptos que habían obtenido un gran poder al apoyar el antiguo régimen.

Se rumoreaba mucho de la estrecha relación que la reina Laegjarn tenía con la legendaria invocadora de Askr, algunos decían que quizás la invocadora era un miembro desconocido de la familia real de Múspell, otros pensaban que era la amante de la nueva reina y que, pronto se convertiría en la reina consorte de Múspell, lo único que quedaba claro era que la reina le tenía un profundo respeto y confianza a la misteriosa invocadora.

Los sirvientes del castillo se habían convertido en los principales voceros de aquellos rumores, ya que en algunas ocasiones, notaban que la invocadora y la reina pasaban mucho tiempo a solas, nadie sabía exactamente qué era lo que hacían en aquellas reuniones privadas, pero al juzgar por las ordenes de la reina, ninguno de los sirvientes querían importunar sea cual fuera el asunto privado que trataba con ella.

En una de las habitaciones grandes del palacio, Laegjarn se reunió con Phyria tratando de zanjar un asunto que había estado pendiente desde su última noche en el campamento, todas aquellas reuniones bajo la excusa de planear estrategias y checar asuntos relacionados con el reino, no eran más que pretextos para pasar tiempo con ella y terminar aquel asunto inconcluso.

Laegjarn se encontraba con los nervios a flor de piel, aun le sorprendía que después de todas esas reuniones, no hubiera sido capaz de darle fin a todo eso, ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera lograr algo tan sencillo?... ¡Ella era la reina de Múspell! ¿¡Cómo se suponía que gobernaría si no era capaz de afrontar algo tan simple!?

Tragando sonoramente saliva Laegjarn se preparaba para recibir la respuesta de Phyria y, al juzgar por aquella expresión que tan bien conocía de Phyria... solo podía pensar en lo peor...

-Por favor no...-dijo débilmente Laegjarn mirando de manera suplicante a Phyria.

-¿Que fue eso? ¿Acaso fue una llamada de suplica?-pregunto Phyria en tono divertido.

-Por favor... al menos permitirme...-dijo Laegjarn nerviosa cuando Phyria la interrumpió.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso la poderosa y nueva reina de Múspell no es capaz de encarar esto?-dijo Phyria sin dejar de sonreír.

-Phyria no puedes hacerme esto-dijo Laegjarn en tono nervioso.

-Laegjarn ya eres una mujer bastante grande como para aceptar este tipo de resultados-dijo Phyria en tono entretenido.

-¿Acaso no puedes hacer esto por mi?...-dijo Laegjarn en tono bajo y sin atreverse a mirar a Phyria a los ojos.

-¡Por dios Laegjarn madura!-dijo Phyria un poco irritada.

-¡No por favor Phyria!-grito algo asustada Laegjarn, Phyria la miro a los ojos antes de sonreír y hacer su movimiento.

-Uno, más cuatro y cambio a color verde-dijo Phyria con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

-¡No!-grito Laegjarn cayéndosele las nueve cartas que tenía en la mano-¡Eres un monstruo Phyria!-grito Laegjarn, no sabiendo si estaba algo llorosa por el coraje o la vergüenza-¡Te irás en un par de días y ni siquiera puedes darme el gusto de ganarte como despedida!-grito Laegjarn indignada, tomando cuatro cartas del mazo.

-Lo siento Laegjarn, pero así es el juego-dijo Phyria sin dejar de sonreír-Además aun no se acaba la partida, aun puedes hacer algo-dijo Phyria en tono divertido, Laegjarn la miro con una mirada molesta.

-No pienso permitir que te salgas con la tuya-dijo Laegjarn en tono decidido-Coloco un bloqueo verde, luego bloqueo amarillo y un uno amarillo, veamos si puedes con eso-dijo Laegjarn con una sonrisa segura, era imposible que Phyria pudiera ganar ahora que no tenía el color que necesitaba.

-Gane-dijo Phyria en tono aburrido, dejando su única carta en el montón, un uno de color rojo... Laegjarn estampo su cabeza contra la mesa de madera sin creer lo que había hecho... ¡Le había dado la victoria a Phyria en bandeja de plata!

-Porque...-dijo Laegjarn en tono lastimero sin atreverse a levantar su rostro de la mesa.

-Acéptalo Laegjarn, eres mala en los juegos de cartas-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro cansado-La única razón por lo que juegas bien en grupo, es porque Héctor y L´Arachel atraen toda la mala suerte a ellos-dijo Phyria antes de comenzar a recoger las cartas.

En cuanto a Laegjarn... solo se limito a mantener la cabeza baja... intentando reprimir la sensación de vergüenza y auto desprecio por haber sido tan tonta con esa jugada...

Para cuando salieron Laegjarn y Phyria de la _"importante"_ reunión de estrategia privada, Laegjarn ya se encontraba lo suficientemente mejor para poder salir al público, aunque no se le escapo el hecho de que los sirvientes comenzaron a susurrar un poco entre ellos desde que salieron... Laegjarn temía seriamente de que hubieran escuchado sus quejidos por el juego...

-¿Tú crees que me habrán escuchado?-dijo Laegjarn ligeramente preocupada, en especial por la forma en la que algunas sirvientas soltaban unas ligeras risas.

Phyria examino a todos los sirvientes que podía y, al juzgar por el leve sonrojo que capto de una mientras otra, le susurraba algunas cosas al oído mientras _"disimuladamente"_ las señalaba, no le costó trabajo adivinar lo que realmente sucedía...

-Laegjarn... no has considerado que quizás con todas esas reuniones privadas que hemos hecho para jugar, ¿La gente este comenzando a pensar que tu y yo tenemos algo?-dijo Phyria en el tono más bajo que podía, aunque eso no evito que Laegjarn la volteara a ver tan rápido que muchos se preocuparon de que la nueva monarca, se hubiera lastimado el cuello.

-No puede ser... ¿Verdad?... no es posible que piensen algo tan indecoroso como eso... ¿Verdad?...-dijo Laegjarn en tono bajo y bastante sonrojada.

-Ten en cuenta que los sirvientes son expertos en rumorología y chismología-dijo Phyria en tono calmado y pensativo- Aunque francamente, lo que realmente me preocupa es que esto llegue a oídos de Camilla-dijo Phyria algo nerviosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Laegjarn en tono curioso.

-Bueno... ¿Recuerdas ese soldado que trato de coquetearme hace tres días?-dijo Phyria algo incomoda.

-Es imposible olvidar a alguien que Camilla, le retorció los brazos de esa forma-dijo Laegjarn algo asustada... ni siquiera ella sabía que un brazo podía retorcerse de tan horrible manera.

-La verdad no sé porque lo hizo, pero el punto es que no quiero imaginarme lo que te hará a ti si se entera de estos rumores-dijo Phyria visiblemente preocupada.

-Por favor Phyria-dijo Laegjarn de muy buen humor-Camilla y yo somos compañeras de armas y amigas, ella nunca me haría algo malo-dijo Laegjarn soltando una leve risa... hasta que observo el rostro de Phyria extremadamente serio...

...

...

...

Estaba metida en un serio problema... quizás en el más serio que había tenido en toda su vida...

-Tengo que asegurarme de que no haya ningún mal entendido...-dijo Laegjarn completamente pálida, sabía bastante sobre la prodigiosa fuerza de Camilla... y no estaba dispuesta a experimentarla de primera mano...

Las dos mujeres caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a un balcón, ambas contemplaron la hermosa vista que les brindaba, no paso mucho para que una de las dos rompiera el cómodo silencio que se había formado.

-Aun no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado-dijo Laegjarn en tono nostálgico, mirando el atardecer.

-Sí, han sido demasiadas cosas-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-Me gustaría que pudieran quedarse un poco más-dijo Laegjarn con cierta tristeza, Phyria reflexiono algunos momentos antes de contestar.

-Tenemos deberes que cumplir en Askr y los otros mundos que pueden estar en peligro-dijo Phyria en tono reflexivo, Laegjarn bajo ligeramente la mirada-Oye nos volveremos a ver, puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras y si nos lo permites, podemos venir a verte un día de estos-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa segura.

-Eso sería muy agradable-dijo Laegjarn con una sonrisa sincera.

-Y, ya que no nos veremos en un buen tiempo-dijo Phyria sin dejar de sonreír-Estaría bien dejarte esto para que practiques, estoy segura de que Laevatein le gustara aprender un juego que puedan compartir las dos-dijo Phyria antes de entregarle el mazo de cartas de UNO a Laegjarn.

-Gracias Phyria-dijo Laegjarn en tono sincero recibiendo el mazo de cartas-La próxima vez que nos veamos, seré yo la que obtenga la victoria-dijo Laegjarn en tono seguro.

-La próxima vez intenta que jueguen Héctor y L´Arachel, es la única forma en la que puedes compensar tu mala suerte-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

Laegjarn no pudo evitar soltar una risa acompañada por la de Phyria por la situación, aun si no fuera capaz de ganarle, lo único que de verdad la importaba, era volver a ver a aquellos amigos que estuvieron a su lado en sus momentos más difíciles.

Y se aseguraría de que sin importar lo que pasara, los apoyaría a todos en todo lo que necesitaran, sin importar cuán difícil o peligroso fuera.


	138. Chapter 138

Un nuevo juramento

Con los últimos asuntos resueltos en Múspell y, la promesa de un tratado de paz entre los tres reinos, los guerreros de Askr partieron rumbo a Nilf escoltando a los príncipes de Nilf hacia su amada patria para, comenzar las labores de reconstrucción y darles las buenas noticias a los ciudadanos de su amada tierra.

El viaje fue un poco más rápido de lo previsto, gracias a que el portal hacia Nilf que se encontraba en Múspell aun estaba abierto, lo que agilizo lo que serían semanas de arduo viaje, los príncipes no perdieron tiempo en dar las noticias de la victoria que habían tenido contra el nefasto tirano, gracias a la ayuda de la Orden de los Héroes y las princesas de Múspell.

La gente de Nilf estaba sumamente agradecida por ver a los príncipes reales vivos y, agradecían de corazón que la generala Laegjarn ahora tomara las riendas del reino de Múspell, esperando que esto fuera el inicio de una nueva era de paz y prosperidad para Nilf y los reinos vecinos.

La primera labor fue atender los pueblos que sufrieron los peores daños e iniciar las reparaciones del castillo de Nilf, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros Anna no perdió tiempo en pedir suministros y toda la mano de obra disponible para realizar tal proyecto, afortunadamente la reina de Askr no perdió tiempo en enviar la ayuda mientras el rey se ocupaba de expulsar las últimas tropas de Múspell.

Luego de dos semanas y con la cooperación no solo de la mano de obra de Askr y de Nilf, sino también de los esfuerzos conjuntos de los héroes, Nilf pronto regreso a una normalidad que no se había visto en los meses pasados, con todo esos asuntos arreglados los príncipes se dieron a la tarea de cumplir un importante deber que necesitaban hacer... planear el funeral de su difunta madre.

Tuvieron de alguna manera la suerte de que Laegjarn se hubiera dado a la tarea de recuperar el cuerpo en el tiempo que estuvo gobernando momentáneamente el reino y, los príncipes agradecieron que hubiera tenido la gentileza de ocultarlo de Surtr, ver el cadáver no fue una visión agradable para los príncipes de Nilf que ya estaban en edad, pero al menos podrían darle la sepultura que su amada madre merecía.

El funeral se llevo a cabo poco tiempo después con la ayuda de Anna, Phyria y los príncipes de Askr, incluso Laegjarn y Laevatein ayudaron y asistieron a este para mostrar sus respetos a la valiente mujer que fue la reina de Nilf, el reino por fin pudo permitirse llorar la pérdida de su amada reina y la asistencia de los civiles fue la más grande que se vio en mucho tiempo en la helada tierra, nadie podía negar que fue una perdida incalculable para el reino la muerte de su querida reina.

Con el evento concluido, los cinco príncipes de Nilf decidieron tener un momento a solas en la enorme tumba de su madre, aun ninguno de ellos podían creer todo lo que paso en el transcurso de unos meses... meses atrás Hríd recordaba preguntarle a su madre sobre iniciar la construcción de un bastión en la frontera norte del reino y ahora... jamás podría volver a pedirle su consejo... ni tampoco volvería a ver su cálida sonrisa... Hríd no pudo evitar sentir un profundo malestar en su pecho.

Paso el tiempo y ninguno de los cinco hermanos se retiraba, mientras rezaban a su diosa, pidiéndole que cuidara de su amada madre ahora que estaba junto a ella, cuando los hermanos terminaron, no paso mucho para que uno rompiera el silencio que se había formado desde que llegaron a la tumba.

-¿Están seguras de que soy el indicado para gobernar?-dijo Hríd algo preocupado, mirando a sus dos hermanas mayores.

-Sabemos que harás un gran trabajo hermano-dijo Gunnthrá N en tono cálido y gentil.

A pesar de su gran recuperación y que la maldición apenas era un impedimento, eso no la libro de portar algunos vendajes bajo su ropa y un vendaje sobre su ojo derecho que, había perdido en aquella batalla en el castillo de Múspell.

-Tienes todo lo necesario para ser un gran rey-dijo Gunnthrá I con una sonrisa sincera.

-Y aunque no seas muy bueno con los números, estoy segura de que algún consejero podrán hacer tu tarea-dijo Ylgr en tono risueño apenando mucho a su hermano.

-No lo digas de esa forma Ylgr-dijo Hríd soltando un suspiro algo avergonzado, provocando que sus cuatro hermanas soltaran una leve risa-¿Están seguras de que no quieren quedarse en Nilf?-preguntó Hríd un poco curioso.

-Tenemos una deuda que saldar con Askr hermano-dijo Fjorm en tono tranquilo.

-Además, necesitamos que nos fusionen, ya hemos sorprendido a mucha gente con este asunto de la hermana gemela desaparecida-dijo Gunnthrá I en tono divertido.

-Pero era divertido hacerles pensar que veían doble-dijo Ylgr haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Aun así, ¿Creí que estabas contenta con solo tener dos hermanas mayores?-preguntó Gunnthrá N mientras cargaba a su pequeña hermana.

-Sí, pero tener tres es mejor porque me miman más-dijo Ylgr con una gran sonrisa alegre, sus hermanos no pudieron evitar soltar una sonora risa por el comentario de su dulce y pequeña hermana.

-Trata de no causarles problemas en Askr-dijo Hríd con una sonrisa divertida mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ylgr.

-No lo hare-dijo en tono seguro Ylgr sin dejar de sonreír-Me hare tan fuerte que cuando aparezca otro malvado como Surtr, ¡Lo derrotare de un solo golpe!-termino de decir mostrando las dagas que le habían regalado sus hermanos, una de las reliquias de Nilf llamada Sylgr.

-Si te volverás tan fuerte, intenta no quitarme el trono cuando regreses-dijo Hríd con una sonrisa alegre, Ylgr se quedo pensando unos momentos antes de contestar.

-Si haces un buen trabajo no lo hare, así que esfuérzate para que no tenga que hacerlo-dijo Ylgr en tono confianzudo, arrancándole unas risas a sus hermanos mayores.

A pesar del cálido ambiente decidieron que era la hora de regresar, ya era algo tarde y aun las princesas de Nilf debían organizar unas cosas que se llevarían a Askr, cuando comenzaron a retirarse, no paso mucho para que notaran que una en especifico, aun se encontraba a lado de la tumba.

-¿Fjorm, te encuentras bien?-preguntó Gunnthrá I en tono preocupado, el resto de sus hermanos detuvo su marcha esperando la respuesta de su hermana.

-Sí, solo... me gustaría hablar unas cosas con mamá en privado-dijo Fjorm un poco apenada, lo que quería tratar con su madre era algo que no quería que fuera de conocimiento de sus hermanos.

-De acuerdo, pero intenta no pasar mucho tiempo afuera, ya esta atardeciendo-dijo Hríd en tono algo preocupado.

-Y si tardas mucho me beberé el chocolate que te hará Gunnthrá y-y-y, ¡No querrás perder tu chocolate!-dijo Ylgr tratando de sonar amenazante, esperando que eso motivara a su hermana a no quedarse tanto tiempo afuera.

-Esa es una amenaza seria-dijo Fjorm con una sonrisa divertida-Descuida no tardare mucho-dijo Fjorm sin perder su sonrisa.

-Eso espero porque sino, no respondo-dijo Ylgr con una sonrisa.

-Descuida, no permitiremos que se lo beba-dijo Gunnthrá N en tono alegre.

-¿Entonces de que sirvió mi advertencia?-dijo Ylgr haciendo un puchero aun en los brazos de su hermana mayor, mientras esta simplemente le sonreía y le daba un suave beso en la cabeza para calmarla.

En cuanto se aseguro de que sus hermanos ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Fjorm se sentó junto a la tumba, a pesar del frio y la nieve, en esos momentos apenas era algo que le molestara, luego de reflexionar unos momentos fue capaz de comenzar a hablar.

-Mamá a pesar de todo, he logrado cumplir el juramento que hice el día que todo esto comenzó-dijo Fjorm en tono algo bajo-He pasado por muchas cosas y he cometido muchos errores tratando de cumplirlo, pero a pesar de todo no hubiera logrado nada de no ser por la ayuda de mis amigos, la Orden de los Héroes de Askr-dijo Fjorm con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ellos son buenas personas, siempre estuvieron dispuestos a ayudarme a pesar de mis debilidades y defectos-dijo Fjorm sin desprenderse de su sonrisa-Gracias a ellos es que el reino está a salvo y yo sigo aquí con vida, todos tienen mi mas eterno agradecimiento en especial... Sharena-dijo Fjorm muy sonrojada, temiendo que de alguna manera alguien pudiera escuchar esa última parte.

-Mamá... sé que hay cosas que debo hacer aquí en el reino y que estoy usando la excusa de la deuda para ir a Askr pero... de verdad quiero seguir a su lado-dijo Fjorm sintiendo que su sonrojo se acrecentaba más-Sharena... de verdad es una persona radiante, siempre es amable con todos, trata que todos estén felices, ayuda a quien sea que lo necesite y... tiene la sonrisa más encantadora que alguna vez haya visto en mi vida-dijo Fjorm sonriendo inconscientemente al recordar la sonrisa de Sharena.

-Mamá... de verdad quiero pasar cada momento de mi vida a su lado-dijo Fjorm soltando un suspiro cálido-Estoy segura de que si la hubieras conocido, la adorarías tanto como yo lo hago-continuo Fjorm soltando una suave risa-Se que no estoy haciendo lo correcto al irme de mi tierra, aun si tengo una justificación para eso, pero simplemente no concibo la idea de no verla todos los días, de no estar ahí en sus alegrías, no consolarla en sus momentos tristes y no poder protegerla de cualquiera que intente lastimarla-continuo Fjorm en tono firme.

-Mamá... yo la...-continuo Fjorm su discurso cuando un grito la interrumpió.

-¡Fjorm!-escucho el grito de Sharena algo cerca, Fjorm pego un salto del susto sintiendo que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

-S-S-S-S-Sharena-dijo Fjorm apenas recuperando su voz y rezándole a la diosa Nilf para que Sharena no hubiera escuchado todo lo que había dicho.

Para su alivio, Sharena parecía que no había escuchado nada y pronto llego a su lado con un enorme ramo de flores en las manos y una especie de capa gruesa de piel.

-Fjorm no deberías estar tanto tiempo afuera-dijo Sharena tratando de ocultar el frio que sentía-Se que resistes muy bien el frío pero no quiero que te resfríes-dijo Sharena en tono preocupado, Fjorm no fue capaz de contestarle por la pena, mientras Sharena se arrodillaba a su lado y le colocaba delicadamente la capa.

-Son unas bonitas flores-dijo Fjorm cuando encontró por fin su voz y queriéndose abofetear por no ser capaz de decir algo mejor.

-Gracias-dijo Sharena algo apenada-Le pedí a Anna que las trajera de Askr para... bueno, colocarlas aquí-dijo Sharena tratando de no sonar muy nerviosa mientras colocaba el ramo en la tumba-¿Estabas hablando con tu mamá?-pregunto Sharena algo curiosa, dándose cuenta tarde de que quizás, no era buena idea preguntar tan a la ligera un tema tan delicado.

-Sí, sé que es un poco tonto, pero de alguna manera siento que ella realmente recibe mis palabras-dijo Fjorm un poco avergonzada.

-No creo que sea tonto-dijo Sharena en tono firme tomando por sorpresa a Fjorm, Sharena le sonrió un momento antes de mirar a la tumba y comenzar a hablar-Es un placer conocerla, soy Sharena y soy una amiga de Fjorm-dijo Sharena con una sonrisa amigable, sorprendiendo más a Fjorm.

-Soy la princesa de Askr y, aunque no sea precisamente la más fuerte... o la más lista de la Orden de Askr, le prometo que cuidare a su hija con mi vida, así que no tiene de que preocuparse-dijo Sharena con una sonrisa segura, Fjorm no pudo evitar sonreír por las palabras de la princesa de Askr.

Mientras las dos seguían conversando con la tumba de la reina de Nilf, Fjorm hizo un silencioso juramento ante la diosa Nilf, su madre y el hermoso cielo estrellado de Nilf como sus testigos.

Sin importar lo que pasara o lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro... ella protegería la hermosa sonrisa de Sharena.


	139. Chapter 139

No hay lugar como el hogar

Después de tantos batallas y el recorrido que hicimos tanto en el reino de Múspell como en el de Nilf, ayudando en todo lo que nos fue posible a los dos reinos para que, recuperaran parte del antiguo resplandor de nuestros ahora aliados, por fin emprendimos nuestra marcha hacia casa, con todo lo que hemos pasado, creo que nos hemos ganado un par de semanas o más de ocio... o por lo menos yo pienso tomármelas, no estoy de humor para tener que encarar más batallas...

Nuestro recorrido iba a una marcha bastante buena, no íbamos muy rápido pero tampoco muy lento, lo que permitió que los nuevos miembros de la orden, pudieran apreciar un poco mejor la tierra de Askr que, sería su hogar de ahora en adelante.

Con todo lo que pasamos para liberar tanto a Múspell y a Nilf, no era de extrañar que nuestros más nuevos y jóvenes miembros de la orden, estuvieran muy interesados en saber todo lo relacionado a nuestras épicas hazañas y, nuestra mejor cuenta cuentos no tardo en ponerlas al tanto de todo lo sucedido.

-Y entonces cuando todo parecía perdido por el ataque sorpresa de esos arqueros, Florina voló como una relámpago y les dejo caer todo el peso de Huey sobre ellos-dijo María en tono emocionado, sacándoles una expresión de sorpresa a Menja e Ylgr-Los arqueros estaban tan conmocionados que no reaccionaron a tiempo antes de que Florina los atacara con su lanza, mientras Huey los pateaba y aplastaba como un caballo desbocado-dijo María sin perder aquella emoción en su voz.

-¡Increíble!-dijeron muy emocionadas Menja e Ylgr, haciendo que Florina se sonrojara más y más.

-¿En serio esa enana hizo eso?-dijo Helbindi completamente escéptico.

-Tienes a toda la orden de testigo de las hazañas de la gran Florina-dijo Palla con una sonrisa.

-Un ejemplo para todas las jinetes pegasos-dijo Catria en tono tranquilo y con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡La jinete pegaso más valiente de este y cualquier otro mundo!-dijo Est en tono alegre... si Florina sigue sonrojándose así, va acabar desmayándose...

-Y quizás una de las jinetes pegaso más virtuosas y valientes que alguna vez haya conocido-dijo Minerva en tono seguro y sincero... creo que Florina se nos puede caer en cualquier momento de Huey...

-E-e-e-e-e-están exagerando-consiguió decir Florina muy nerviosa y roja-S-s-solo hice lo único que se me ocurrió para ganar tiempo-dijo Florina en el tono más seguro que podía.

-Pero eso no quita lo impresionante de tu hazaña-dije con una sonrisa.

-Phyria tiene razón, fuiste muy valiente al arriesgarte de esa forma para que pudiéramos escapar-dijo Lyn en tono tranquilo, logrando que los ojos de Florina se iluminaran-Pero prométeme que no volverás hacer eso, casi me da un infarto cuando te arrojaste directamente hacia esos arqueros-dijo Lyn con un suspiro preocupado.

-Te prometo que tendré más cuidado-dijo Florina más compuesta-Siempre y cuando me prometas no arrojarte de esa manera tan precipitada en la batalla-dijo Florina con una ligera sonrisa.

-Creo que ninguna de las dos puede cumplir esa promesa completa-dijo Lyn después de soltar una suave risa por las palabras de Florina.

-No deberías preocuparte-dijo Ayra en tono seguro-Lyn es la única persona que he conocido que ha igualado mi velocidad, no será derrotada tan fácilmente-dijo Ayra con una ligera sonrisa, Lyn también le sonrió antes de que chocaran puños en señal de respeto.

-Y créeme que la tía Ayra no le lanza un cumplido de tal magnitud a cualquiera-dijo Lene con una sonrisa alegre.

-¡No es justo!-se escuchó de repente el grito desconforme de la Verónica de Embla-¿¡Porque tu siempre consigues las mejores invocaciones!?-dijo aun de mal humor.

-Que puedo decir, supongo que he tenido la fortuna de invocar a buenos amigos-dije con una sonrisa sincera.

-Eso suena a una tontería-dijo la Verónica de Embla aun de mal humor-... Y no entiendo porque tuve que irme con ustedes, pude haber llegado a mi reino mucho antes-dijo haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Recuerda que prometimos que haríamos esto como parte de nuestro pacto de no agresión hasta que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad-dijo Zacharias en tono amable.

-Además, admítelo de verdad disfrutas la compañía de todos-dijo nuestra Verónica con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-dijo la Verónica de Embla indignada.

-Entonces, ¿Porque siempre aceptas de buena gana el chocolate caliente que hace Gunnthrá?-comenzó a decir nuestra Verónica en tono divertido tensando a la de Embla-¿O porque siempre juegas con nosotras?, ¿O porque le pediste a Phyria que te enseñara a jugar con su consola portátil?-dijo nuestra Verónica sin perder su sonrisa... si sigue presionándola... va hacer que el pacto se rompa antes de tiempo...

-¡Eres una tonta!-dijo Verónica molesta si atreverse a mirarla... aunque era principalmente porque estaba muy sonrojada.

-No lo entiendo, si son la misma persona, ¿Porque ella es tan amargada?-pregunto Ylgr curiosa mirando a nuestra Verónica.

-Es cierto, ella suele molestarse mucho, aunque al final acaba aceptando jugar con nosotras-dijo Menja en tono pensativo.

-S-s-solo lo hago porque me dan lastima-dijo la Verónica de Embla a la defensiva, Zacharias tuvo que acariciarle un poco la cabeza para calmarla, ya que ella iba montada en el caballo de Zacharias.

-Es simple-comenzó a decir nuestra Verónica en tono seguro, atrayendo la atención de las tres-Es porque yo soy la Verónica genial y ella no-dijo Verónica con una enorme sonrisa de superioridad que, no le gusto para nada a la Verónica de Embla...

-¡Yo soy más genial en un solo cabello de lo que tú lo eres en todo el cuerpo!-dijo la Verónica de Embla molesta, Zacharias tuvo que sostenerla para que no se cayera del caballo...

-Si, por eso no pudiste escapar por tu cuenta del templo de fuego-dijo nuestra Verónica en tono divertido... la caldera está a punto de explotar...

-Tranquilas niñas-dijo Henry adelantando el paso para quedar en medio de los dos caballos donde estaban las Verónicas-Ambas son geniales a su manera, así que no deben preocuparse por ese tema-dijo Henry en tono animado.

-¡Pues estoy cansada de ella! ¡Así que por compensación me quedare con Henry!-dijo la Verónica de Embla en tono molesto mientras tomaba a Henry de su capa para sorpresa de Verónica y él.

-¡No es justo!-dijo nuestra Verónica llorosita-¡Tu ya tienes a Bruno!-dijo Verónica mirándola molesta.

-Pues me quedare con ambos lo quieras o no-dijo la Verónica de Embla en tono firme, si soltar la capa de Henry que apenas podía mantener el paso.

-¿No podemos discutir esto cuando lleguemos al castillo?-dijo Henry tratando de no perder su sonrisa pese a que casi lo estaban ahorcando.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-dijo nuestra Verónica en tono decidido... antes de jalar la capa de Henry y la de Zacharias, haciendo que el caballo de este se desbalanceara un poco y de plano que Henry comenzara a ser estrangulado...

No paso mucho para que las dos comenzaran a discutir y forcejear para ver quien se quedaría con los dos hermanos de pelo blanco, Henry y Zacharias hacían lo posible por calmarlas, en cuanto al resto... bueno la mayoría decidimos no meternos en peleas familiares de este tipo.

-Nunca pensé que Henry fuera tan popular-dijo Olivia en tono algo bajo y preocupada por como jaloneaban a Henry.

-No es de extrañar, después de todo Henry es una persona algo excéntrica pero muy buena-dijo Tharja en tono tranquilo.

-Yo no dudaría en confiarle mi vida a él-dijo Katarina en tono seguro.

-Además de que es la mejor niñera y tío de todos-dijo Lucina con una ligera sonrisa-Siempre nos cuidaba, nos horneaba galletas y nos hacía reír, por eso era el tío favorito de todos-dijo Lucina sin perder aquella sonrisa ante esos recuerdos.

-Nunca pensé que Henry fuera así-dijo Olivia algo sorprendida, aunque se notaba que estaba algo avergonzada de pensar mal de Henry.

-Quizás deberías tratar de conocerlo más-la animo Lissa con una sonrisa-No eres la Olivia que conocimos nosotros, pero estoy segura de que te sorprenderá la gran persona que es Henry-dijo Lissa en tono seguro.

-Y estamos más que seguros de que Henry le encantara volverte a conocer-dijo Maribelle en tono tranquilo, hasta que el sonido de Henry ahogándose interrumpió la plática-Creo que alguien debería ir a tratar de arreglar este asunto-dijo Maribelle soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Yo iré-dijo Sharena en tono seguro acercándose rápido hacia las dos Verónicas.

-Creo que no le vendría mal algo de ayuda extra-dijo Fjorm en tono preocupado y acercándose a Sharena, en especial porque la Verónica de Embla estaba mirando feo a Sharena...

Las dos Verónicas se calmaron cuando Lucius intervino en la discusión al ver que las princesas no lograban un verdadero avance... y que Henry estaba pasando de color blanco pálido a color morado oscuro...


	140. Chapter 140

Un solo deseo

Luego del cálido recibimiento hacia los héroes de Askr por los guardias del castillo, la mayoría de ellos después de saludar a toda la gente que los esperaba, lo único que querían era tomar una larga ducha o reconciliarse con sus suaves camas, el viaje había sido extenuante y agotador, sin contar todos los combates y desafíos que, tuvieron que surcar para por fin derrotar al tirano rey Surtr.

Los nuevos miembros de la orden estaban maravillados por el lugar en donde vivirían de ahora en adelante, especialmente Helbindi y Menja que, aquel imponente y hermoso lugar no se comparaba en lo más mínimo a la pequeña casa donde vivieron casi todas sus vidas.

Como líder del grupo, Phyria se aboco a enseñarles todo lo necesario para que diseñaran sus habitaciones designadas y, mientras Phyria se encargaba de la tarea de ponerlos al tanto de las reglas, horarios y cosas en general sobre las actividades de la orden, María tomo las riendas de un asunto igual de importa que, dadas las circunstancias, era la única que realmente tenía algo de experiencia en el tema.

-¿Estás segura de que no desaparecerá?-dijo Gunnthrá I en tono preocupado, luego de pasar tanto tiempo con su versión de este mundo, realmente había comenzado a verla como una hermana gemela.

-Completamente-dijo María muy segura-Es bastante curioso, para ser sincera me siento como si fuera las dos María y a la vez no... no sé cómo explicarme-dijo María un poco confundida, no tomó en cuenta que su experiencia, no era algo que fácilmente se podría plasmar en palabras.

-¿Sabes... donde termina una y donde empieza otra?-pregunto Gunnthrá N en genuina curiosidad, María medito unos momentos antes de contestar.

-Sí y no-dijo María en todo firme-Se donde comienzan los recuerdos de una y otra, pero al mismo tiempo siento que es un todo-dijo María tratando de explicarse.

-¿Entonces realmente son una sola?-pregunto Gunnthrá I aun algo preocupada.

-Bueno, seguimos siendo la misma persona, ¿Por qué debería cambiar solo por eso?-dijo María en tono confundido, ninguna de las dos hermanas supo cómo responder a la pregunta-Se que puede sonar aterrador, pero no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, se los aseguro-dijo María con una sonrisa tranquila, tratando de calmar a sus dos amigas.

-Si estás segura de ello, no tenemos por qué dudar de tus palabras-dijo Gunnthrá N en tono tranquilo.

-Bien, cuando estén listas vayan a la sala de invocación, yo me asegurare de que Phyria tenga todo listo-dijo María con una sonrisa animada.

-Gracias María-dijeron las Gunnthrá al unisonó, algo muy común que pasaba entre ellas.

María les sonrió antes de ir a buscar a Phyria, con algo de suerte quizás ya había terminado de explicarles a Helbindi, Menja e Ylgr como funcionaban las cosas en el castillo de Askr, aunque si aun no terminaba, ella se ofrecería a ayudarla, después de todo es lo que una buena segunda al mando debía hacer.

Ambas Gunnthrá se quedaron sentadas en la sala de espera de la zona del templo de invocación sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, ambas quería decirse muchas cosas... pero no sabían cómo comenzar, no paso mucho para que intentaran romper el hielo.

-Sabes...-dijeron a la vez, no pudieron evitar soltar una suave risa por ello, esto les pasaba tan seguido y sin embargo aun seguía causándoles mucha gracia.

-De verdad extrañare que seamos dos personas-dijo Gunnthrá I en tono algo melancólico, atrayendo la atención de la otra-Es curioso, pero se podía decir que me había encariñado con la idea de tener una gemela-dijo en tono tranquilo, sonriéndole a su otro yo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Mentiría si dijera que no considere eso-dijo Gunnthrá N en tono amable y cálido-Aunque... no creo que hubiera podido disfrutarlo por mucho tiempo...-dijo Gunnthrá N en tono bajo, su contraparte no necesito más para saber que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Qué tanto a avanzado?-dijo Gunnthrá I en tono suave, tratando de sonar de alguna manera fuerte, más no logro conseguirlo.

-Avanza muy rápido...-dijo Gunnthrá N en tono algo bajo-Ha hecho que incluso mis heridas duelan más que antes...-dijo Gunnthrá N inconscientemente tocando su ojo perdido, donde aun portaba su venda-Pero descuida-trato de sonar más animada-Al menos nos aseguraron que la fusión no te pasara estos males-termino de decir en el tono más optimista que pudo.

Para su sorpresa, su compañera comenzó a llorar, preocupada trato de calmarla pero parecía que nada de lo que hacía la calmaba, a Gunnthrá I le tomo algo de tiempo componerse lo suficiente para por responderle a su hermana.

-No... es justo...-dijo Gunnthrá I sin poder contener sus lagrimas-Tu ya has sufrido demasiado... llevaste la carga del ritual y por culpa de mi debilidad perdiste tu ojo...-continuo Gunnthrá I hipando-Y ahora... y ahora...-no fue capaz de completar sus propias palabras.

Para su sorpresa, su otro yo la abrazo con fuerza en un intento por calmarla, Gunnthrá I se aferro a su hermana antes de llorar sobre su hombro, Gunnthrá N hacia todo lo que podía para tratar de calmarla.

-No tienes por qué temer-dijo Gunnthrá N en tono dulce, en el mismo tono maternal que usaba con sus hermanos menores-María dijo que no desapareceré aunque me fusione a ti-dijo Gunnthrá N sin perder aquel aura maternal.

-¿Pero que pasara si...?-comenzó a decir Gunnthrá I en tono algo lloroso, cuando Gunnthrá N la cayo colocando un dedo en sus labios, un gesto que ella hacia también con sus hermanos.

-Todo estará bien-dijo Gunnthrá N en tono seguro-Gunnthrá cuando seamos una sola persona, quiero que sepas que cuando sientas que no puedes seguir o que las fuerzas te fallan, yo seré esa fuerza y determinación que siempre estará ahí para ayudarte, porque sin importar lo que pase, jamás enfrentaras nada sola, será algo que lo haremos juntas-dijo Gunnthrá N en tono decidido, sin perder aquella cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias Gunnthrá...-apenas fue capaz de decir Gunnthrá I, conmovida por las palabras de su otro yo-De verdad te extrañare mucho... hermana...-dijo Gunnthrá I tratando de sonreír a pesar de las lagrimas.

-No tienes porque, después de todo siempre estaré a tu lado-dijo Gunnthrá N en tono seguro antes de volver a abrazar a su ahora hermana gemela y, a pesar de que aquel abrazo hacia escocer sus heridas más, apenas le significaba alguna molestia.

No paso mucho para que Phyria tuviera preparado todo lo necesario para el ritual, ambas Gunnthrá entraron al templo de invocación tomadas de la mano, enfrentarían eso juntas pasara lo que pasara, luego de colocarse en posición en el sello especial del lugar, Phyria hizo el ritual antes de que un haz de luz las cubriera ambas, solo para que segundos después, solo quedara una sola Gunnthrá.

Gunnthrá se sentía aliviada de alguna manera, el dolor de sus heridas había desaparecido, había recuperado su otro ojo y el peso de la maldición de hielo desapareció por completo, fue extraño para Gunnthrá sentir una alivio de algo que no vivió de primera mano pero que al mismo tiempo si, era tal como se los dijo María, era un todo a la vez que una sola persona.

Poco a poco los recuerdos comenzaron a acomodarse en su mente, lo vivido en la orden de los héroes, lo que sucedió un en el tiempo antes y después del ataque de Surtr, la invasión al castillo, la pérdida de su madre y... como sus hermanos quedaron separados sin que ella pudiera hacer nada...

Recordaba haber huido, la noches frías, la escasa comida que poseía y como oraba en aquel abandonado templo, implorándole a su diosa que protegiera a sus hermanos... Gunnthrá no pudo evitar sentir culpa por todo lo vivido por su contraparte en esa oscura época.

Otros recuerdos comenzaron a surgir en su mente, acomodándose poco a poco dentro de su cabeza, pasaron unos segundos cuando unos en especifico la golpearon como si hubiera sido tacleada por la mismísima Serra... ¿¡Cómo Phyria fue capaz de hacer eso!?

-¡Phyria!-grito Gunnthrá completamente roja tomando por sorpresa a Phyria-¿¡Porque le dijiste ESO a mi yo de este mundo!?-grito Gunnthrá escandalizada, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de la vergüenza.

-Que puedo decir, ella estaba curiosa por saber de ti y, yo le di toda la información que sabía-dijo Phyria en tono divertido, Gunnthrá sentía que estaba hirviendo de la pena-Aunque quien diría que me acabaría confirmando de que, tienes predilección por las pelirrojas-dijo Phyria con una gran sonrisa.

Gunnthrá soltó un fuerte y agudo chillido antes de cubrir su rostro completamente rojo mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar como una gelatina, ¡No sería capaz de darle la cara a la comandante Anna y mucho menos a Phyria nunca más!


	141. Chapter 141

Un paso hacia adelante

Con el asunto de Gunnthrá resuelto y sin mayores planes u obligaciones que tuviera pendientes, decidí que ya era buena hora para reconciliarme con mi sofá, mi pantalla, mi computadora, mi comida chatarra y sobre todo, mi bella y dulce cama que, estoy segura que me echo de menos todas estas semanas de viaje.

Gunnthrá aun no se sentía precisamente bien ahora que sabía qué tipo de chismes le pase a su otro yo de Nilf, llegando a tal punto que lo primero que hizo fue huir hacia su habitación y muy probablemente no sabremos de ella hasta la cena... o en el peor de los casos hasta mañana...

No paso mucho para que alguien me interrumpiera en lo que esperaba fuera una inolvidable reencuentro con mis cosas.

-Phyria, ¿Sabes porque Gunnthrá está actuando extraña?-pregunto Anna acercándose a mí en los pasillos del área de habitaciones.

-Define extraña-dije soltando un suspiro, parece que la suerte no está de parte de Gunnthrá hoy...

-Bueno, nos encontramos en el pasillo y en cuanto me vio, soltó un chillido y luego salió corriendo a su habitación-dijo Anna en tono cansado.

-Solo por curiosidad, la Gunnthrá de Nilf y tu, ¿Hicieron algo de lo que Gunnthrá podría estar avergonzada?-pregunte en tono curioso.

-No que yo recuerde, lo único que se podría considerar _"memorable",_ fue cuando la cargue desde la hoguera hasta su carreta-habitación, en uno de los tantos campamentos que hicimos en Nilf-dijo Anna en tono pensativo.

-¿Crees que por eso te trato de evitar?-pregunte en tono reflexivo.

-Que yo recuerde, no se quejo cuando la lleve, de hecho hasta se acurruco en mi hombro como si estuviera convencida de que conmigo estaría a salvo de todo-dijo Anna con una sonrisa orgullosa que, estaba segura que ni ella misma había notado...

-De todas maneras, puede que eso le dé algo de pena-dije haciendo lo mejor posible por ocultar mi sonrisa picara... dios casi no puedo mantener mi rostro estoico...

-No entiendo por... ¿Por qué demonios me sonríes así?-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo... hasta que se dio cuenta de mi sonrisa.

-Por nada-dije haciéndome la tonta como bien podía... no creo que vaya a engañarla.

-Juro que si es una de tus estúpidas ideas románticas, te obligare a limpiar letrinas de conciertos por un mes-dijo Anna en tono oscuro, ¡Mierda está hablando enserio!

-Tranquila, no tenemos que llegar a tanto...-dije muy nerviosa, al menos el miedo me borro la sonrisa de la cara...

-De todas maneras te estaba buscando para entregarte esto-dijo Anna con un aire ligeramente serio antes de...

-¿D-Dónde...?-trate de decir con mi voz entrecortada cuando Anna me interrumpió...

-Hace tiempo encontré la mayoría de las partes y le pedí a una Anna especializada que lo reparara-

...

-Escúchame Phyria, ambas sabemos que luego de la experiencia que tuviste, lo último que puedes hacer es desaprovechar ciertas oportunidades que te ha dado la vida-

...

-Sé que es difícil, pero... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera logrado salvarte?-

-... Entiendo lo que tratas de decir...-

-Descuida lo encante para que puedas hablar con ellos, luego de todo lo sucedido, deberías tratar de hacer las paces con ese tema-

-Lo... intentare-dije finalmente tomando mi celular que, hace mucho tiempo rompí cuando tuve esa pelea con Helia...

No estoy muy segura, pero de alguna manera llegue a mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha en un intento de aclarar mi mente y calmar mis nervios, con algo más cómodo puesto me senté en mi cama mientras contemplaba mi celular...

¿Aun podré salvar mi amistad con Helia? ¿Podre decirle a mi hermana y a su familia que estoy bien? ¿Qué es lo que piensan de mi ahora?...

Llevo tanto tiempo sin hablarles... mucho más sin verlos... ¿Aun ellos querrán saber de mi?...

Tuve que hacer un buen rato respiraciones profundas tratando de componerme, no importa cuán asustada o preocupada este por este tema, ellos tienen derecho a saber que me ha pasado... además si vuelve a pasarme una situación igual a la de Múspell... no quiero llevarme a la tumba el dolor de no haber sabido de todos ellos aunque fuera una última vez...

Manteniéndome tan decidida como podía, tome el celular y busque entre mis contactos uno muy especial para mi, uno que sin importar en que problema o que terrible situación me encontraba, siempre respondía a mi llamado...

El celular comenzó a sonar mientras esperaba que me contestara, cuanto más pasaban los segundos, más tenía que luchar con la necesidad de colgar, quizás debería llamar cuando...

-...-

-Helia...-dije débilmente al notar que me habían contestado la llamada... Helia no me regreso el saludo...-Helia escucha... sé que ni siquiera merezco que me respondas luego de lo sucedido... pero te imploro que por lo menos me escuches-dije en un tono de suplica apenas manteniendo a raya mis emociones...

-...-... no me ha colgado... al menos esa es una buena señal...

-Escucha Helia esto fue algo que no decidí... solo sucedió y... a pesar de lo que dije aquella vez... tenias razón... por lo menos en la parte en que quería escapar...-mi garganta se está cerrando...

-...-

-Y no solo por la boda de ella... no dejaba de tener recaídas por más que me esforzaba... el trabajo no hacía más que empeorar mi estado y... comencé a recibir de mis padres y mi hermano mensajes referentes a esa boda que... solo empeoraban mi situación...-

-...-

-De verdad ya no lo soportaba, pero estaba dispuesta a sufrir todo eso en silencio para no generarles más problemas de los que ya tenían que aguantar conmigo...-

-...-

-Helia... perdóname por ser una miserable cobarde... y no ser capaz de darme cuenta hasta que de verdad estuve en algo que pudo haber terminado conmigo para tener el valor de hablar... yo solo...-

-Phyria... ¿Puedes ponerme en video llamada?-escuche decir a Helia en tono calmado...

Cuando por fin se estableció la video llamada pude...

...

...

...

Helia... de verdad se ve muy demacrada... incluso se nota que ha perdido mucho peso... sus ojos también se ven muy llorosos...

...

...

...

-¿Oye porque esa cara?-dijo Helia tratando de sonar divertida...-De las dos, tú te ves peor que yo... si no te conociera... pensaría que de verdad estuviste... estuviste...-

-¡LO SIENTO! ¡HELIA LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO!-

-No Phyria... yo soy la que debería pedirte disculpas... yo no sabía... yo no sabía que las cosas habían escalado de esa forma...-


	142. Chapter 142

La casita del Terror de Phyria II Parte 1

Oh la buena temporada de Halloween, una época donde puedes pasear por ahí cobrando dulces a la gente a cambio de no atacar con huevos podridos su casa y, usar disfraces de todo tipo, como era de esperarse Anna estuvo muy en desacuerdo con la idea de hacer una fiesta de Halloween este año... a pesar de que varios la amenazaron principalmente porque no estaban de humor de que repitiera mi numerito de los cuentos de terror del año pasado.

Aunque parecía imposible, luego de muchas amenazas a su integridad física, asegurarle que nosotros haríamos los trajes y decoraciones y, unos cuantos malabares que hizo Gunnthrá con el presupuesto que disponíamos para aprovechar cada centavo que nos dio Anna, logramos completar el plan de la fiesta.

Todos acompañamos a los más jóvenes y a los no tan jóvenes por las calles del pueblo más cercano para pedir dulces, consiguieron tantos dulces que incluso les costaba trabajo cargarlos... será mejor que se los racionemos o tendrán una visita prematura con el dentista...

Para cuando llegamos al castillo ya estábamos listos para comenzar la fiesta que habíamos preparado con tanto ahincó, no habíamos entrado a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, cuando uno de nuestros compañeros hizo su entrada triunfal, mostrando con orgullo la enorme bolsa de dulces que había recolectado.

-¡Yahoo! ¡Fue una buena noche para pedir dulces!-grito Sharena emocionada, entrando de un salto a la sala, luciendo su disfraz de Mario Bross.

-¡Aun no puedo creer el enorme botín que conseguimos!-dijo Sakura muy animada, disfrazada de Blake de RWBY.

-Con todo lo que trabajamos en nuestros disfraces, era lo mínimo que merecíamos-dijo Elise en tono orgulloso, usando un disfraz de Yang de RWBY.

-Aun me cuesta creer como con cartón, cartulinas y mucho engrudo lográramos hacer estas armas-dijo Ylgr ilusionada con su disfraz de Weiss de RWBY, admirando la copia de Myrtenaster que le ayudamos a hacer.

-Por eso Phyria nos dijo que nunca subestimáramos los tutoriales de internet-dijo María en tono seguro luciendo su disfraz de Ruby de RWBY.

-Bien niñas, será mejor que no se coman todos los dulces de una vez, no queremos que arruinen su apetito con tanta azúcar-dijo Palla en tono gentil, disfrazada de Fuu de Magic Knight Rayearth.

-Vamos Palla, no podemos aunque sea comer uno pequeño-dijo Est en tono de suplica, disfrazada de Hikaru de Magic Knight Rayearth.

-Olvídalo Est, si comes dulces demasiado tarde luego no podrás dormir en toda la noche-dijo Catria en tono firme, disfrazada de Umi de Magic Knight Rayearth.

-Pero quiero comer dulce ahora-dijo Fae algo triste, ella estaba disfrazada de Nora de RWBY.

-Aunque... si nos los comemos ahora, no tendremos para después-dijo Menja en tono pensativo, ella estaba disfrazada de Pyrrha de RWBY.

-Se me hace raro que por una vez uses la cabeza-dijo Helbindi con cierta burla a su hermanita, él estaba disfrazado de Elfman de Fairy Tail.

-Bueno, uno de los dos debe de usarla, y es casi imposible que tú lo hagas hermano-dijo Menja en tono divertido, Helbindi se limito a refunfuñar algunas palabras.

-Parece que no hay de otra más que esperar-dijo Lilina en un ligero tono desanimado guardando uno de los caramelos que había tomado de su bolsa, ella estaba disfrazada de X´tabay de Guacamelee.

-No creo que nos haga mal aunque sea una barra de chocolate-dijo Gwendolyn en tono relajado sacando una barra de su bolsa, pero Serra la detuvo quitándole el chocolate, Gwendolyn estaba disfrazada de la Tostada y Serra de Lupita, ambos personajes de Guacamelee.

-Gwendolyn no es un no, sin excepciones-dijo Serra en tono firme… guardando la barra de chocolate e su propia bolsa…

-¿¡Entonces porque papá puede comer dulces y nosotras no!?-dijo Gwendolyn algo llorosa e indignada, mientras Héctor se comía cuanto dulce ponía en su boca, Héctor iba disfrazado de Juan Aguacate de Guacamelee.

-¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estas dando a nuestras hijas?-dijo Serra algo molesta arrebatándole la bolsa de dulces a Héctor.

-Pero yo ya soy un adulto-dijo Héctor con cierto reproche.

-Aun así, como figura paternal y futuro marques de Ostia, debes poner el ejemplo-dijo Serra en tono firme... antes de meterse un par de dulces a la boca, Héctor estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando Serra lo detuvo-Sin peros Héctor, además soy demasiado perfecta para que algo como esto me afecte, por eso puedo permitirme algunos dulces-dijo Serra en tono seguro y algo orgulloso antes de meterse a la boca unos dulces más... ninguno de los tres se atrevió a responderle a la futura matriarca de la casa Ostia...

No paso mucho para que la fiesta comenzara, luego de comer varios de los platillos que habían hecho Catria junto con su equipo de cocina, la mayoría estábamos conversando un poco sobre las cosas que sucedieron en el pueblo donde fuimos a pedir dulce o truco.

-Debo admitir que fue un recorrido bastante divertido-dijo Camilla sentada en un sofá junto conmigo, Katarina, Tharja y Verónica, Camilla estaba disfrazada de Flame Face, uno de los enemigos del Guacamelee-Aun recuerdo la cara de las personas que veían mi cabello en llamas pensando que era una especie de espíritu o algo así-dijo Camilla soltando una suave risa.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo con ese talismán para que el cabello de Camilla pareciera llamas-dije con una sonrisa a Tharja, mientras tocaba algunas notas con mi guitarra, yo estaba disfrazada de Carlos Calaca de Guacamelee.

-Siempre es un placer demostrar la extensa versatilidad que tienen mis maldiciones y talismanes-dijo Tharja en tono tranquilo bebiendo una copa de vino, ella estaba disfrazada de la Sorcerer de Dragon´s Crown.

-De verdad le agradezco también su ayuda señorita Tharja-dijo Sakura en tono algo tímido-Es un poco curioso tener este tipo de orejas, pero sin dudas ayudaron a que mi disfraz se viera más realista-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa más segura, Tharja le había hecho una maldición para que tuviera orejas de gato por lo menos por un día.

-Es una lástima que vayan a desaparecer en tan poco tiempo-dijo Elise algo decepcionada desde la mesa donde estaba sentada junto con Elise, Fae, María, Menja, Sakura e Ylgr-Te vez muy linda con esas orejitas de gato-dijo Elise con una gran sonrisa alegre, haciendo que Sakura se enrojeciera como un tomate maduro.

-Aunque debo admitir que fue una buena idea de tu parte Sharena que, tu hermano y tu se disfrazaran de los súper hermanos Sharena-dije con una sonrisa divertida.

-Vamos Phyria, sabes que tengo nombre-dijo Alfonse en tono cansado desde su asiento junto con Chrom, Helbindi, Leo y Lucius, como una broma había decidido llamarlos así porque bueno, Alfonse iba disfrazado de Luigi.

-Tranquilo, no es la gran cosa Sharena verde-dijo Verónica en tono divertido disfrazada del cazador de Bloodborne antes de chocar los cinco conmigo, ¡Que genial es cuando alguien te reconoce la broma!

-Aún no puedo creer que todos pensaran que el disfraz de vampiro de Henry era mejor que el mío-dijo Leo con cierto mal humor.

-Que puedo decir Leo, yo parezco más un cadáver que tu-dijo Henry en tono animado, Leo se limito a soltar un discurso sobre porque su disfraz era mejor que el de Henry…

-Dejando de lado eso-comenzó a decir Katarina luciendo su disfraz del Fighter de Dragon´s Crown… aunque francamente no se porque se le ocurrió pedir prestada una armadura de verdad…-Deberíamos hacer un brindis por hacer esto pasible-dijo Katarina con una sonrisa, Anna estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando Katarina volvió a hablar-Gunnthrá gracias por hacer magia con el miserable presupuesto que nos dio Anna-dijo Katarina con una sonrisa, Gunnthrá se sonrojo mucho por las felicitaciones de todos, y estaba disfrazada de Rosalina de Super Mario Galaxy.

-¿¡Y que hay de mí!?-dijo Anna indignada vestida como Batman.

-Te hubiéramos agradecido si te hubieras dignado en darnos más dinero-dijo Lyn en tono molesto, sentada en uno de los sofás junto con Florina, Lyn estaba disfrazada de Tifa y Florina de Aerith, ambos personajes del Final Fantasy VII.

-Y eso que tenías el poder de la bati-tarjeta de crédito-dijo Verónica haciendo un puchero.

-Pero al final di el dinero-dijo Anna refunfuñando un poco.

-A todo esto-comenzó a decir Feh con su disfraz de Robin aterrizando en el hombro de Anna-¿Por qué estaban tan empeñados en que se hiciera una fiesta de Halloween?-preguntó Feh muy curiosa.

-Fácil, no querían volver a escuchar mis historias de terror-dije en tono divertido.

-Sino fueran de tan mal gusto, quizás no hubiéramos tenido que amenazar a Anna para que nos permitiera hacer esto-dijo Palla con un marcado tono molesto, mientras que a más de uno les dio un escalofrió.

-No pudieron ser tan terroríficas esas historias-dijo Minerva escéptica, ella estaba disfrazada de Raven de RWBY.

-Dudo rotundamente del talento de la invocadora para relatar una narrativa de terror-dijo Michalis en tono seguro aunque con cierto desinterés, el estaba disfrazado de Qrow de RWBY.

-¿Acaso alguien me está poniendo a prueba?-dije en tono divertido.

-¡Nadie lo esta haciendo!-dijeron todos los que habían escuchado mis historias el año pasado.

-Oh vamos, puede ser divertido, nunca he escuchado una historia de terror antes-dijo Menja e tono entusiasmado, sorprendiendo a sus compañeras de edades similares.

-Olvídalo, luego vas a tener miedo en la noche y vendrás a molestarme porque no puedes dormir-dijo Helbindi con cierto fastidio.

-Es más fácil que tu vengas a dormir conmigo por miedo a que yo duerma contigo-le respondió Menja molesta… ambos se limitaron a sacarse la lengua mutuamente…

-Bueno si tanto insisten…-dije asiéndome la interesante, casi de inmediato Camilla, Catria, Lyn y Palla me miraron feo, mientras Héctor tembloroso le tomaba la mano a Serra para desconcierto de Gwendolyn y Lilina-Tranquilos esta vez contare una historia que es aterradora porque, todo lo que paso, es algo que me paso a mi-dije con una sonrisa segura.

-¿Otra historia de tus desventuras?-pregunto curiosa Rebecca, ella iba disfrazada de Miku Hatsune.

-Si, una terrible historia de desventura que, quizás les ayude aprender algo de mi desgracia-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¿Dónde esta el terror ahí?-pregunto curiosa Ylgr.

-Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo-dije en tono seguro-Todo comenzó cuando…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"Es por tu propio bien"_

A pesar de ser un chequeo de rutina, Phyria no podía dejar de estar nerviosa, su apretada agenda laboral no le había permitido ir a aquella revisión antes y, temía realmente de que se encontrara en un problema en el que... requiriera un tratamiento demasiado drástico para su gusto...

No había sufrido ninguna incomodidad o dolor, pero eso no significara que todo estaba bien, ya había tenido un par de detalles así por la falta de síntomas o molestias evidentes y, no estaba dispuesta a postergar más eso por más aterrada que se encontrara.

El ambiente sin dudas no estaba ayudando a tranquilizar sus cansados nervios, aquel aroma a medicamentos mezclado con desinfectante era algo que aborrecía desde que era pequeña, sumado a los gritos de algunos niños que, no dejaban de llorar presos del pánico de lo que les esperaría... de no ser que ahora ya tenía unos veinticinco años... probablemente hubiera sido más indulgente consigo misma... y probablemente hubiera llorada igual de desconsolada que esos pequeños... lo peor de todo era que ELLA sería la que le pagaría a su torturador...

-Señorita, el Dr. Vásquez está listo para atenderla-dijo la recepcionista en tono cansado, parecía que el ambiente tampoco le estaba sentando bien a ella.

Phyria soltó un suspiro resignado antes de dejar la revista de odontología que estaba en la sala de espera que, solo empeoro sus crispados nervios, se limito a asentir tratando de verse lo más segura posible, antes de entrar al consultorio, rezando porque no encontraran nada malo en ella.

No sabía si era por culpa de sus nervios, pero el ambiente del lugar se sentía extrañamente frio y... desolador, el lugar estaba impecable... salvo por un pequeño bote de basura donde pudo ver algunas gasas con sangre que, solo hizo que un sudor frio bajara por su espalda, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y huir cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Oh señorita, pase, puede tomar asiento-dijo el doctor en tono amable, Phyria de la manera más... digna que le fue posible, desecho su plan y se sentó en la silla del dentista que... estaba más fría de lo que pensó...

El doctor pronto se acerco a ella de una forma tranquila con sus manos enguantadas en látex, se sentó a lado de ella, acomodo la silla para que le fuera más fácil examinar su boca, tomo sus instrumentos y dijo.

-No se preocupe, solo será una revisión rápida de rutina-dijo el doctor en tono amable, Phyria trago saliva tratando de calmarse.

El doctor no tardo en hacer su trabajo y con el paso de los segundos, la ansiedad de Phyria solo empeoraba, en especial cuando le pareció escuchar un par de sonidos preocupados de la boca del doctor, cuando por fin termino, dejo sus instrumentos a un costado y sin demora dijo.

-Tus cuatro muelas del juicio tienen una gran caries-dijo en tono tranquilo, Phyria sintió que su aliento se había detenido-No te preocupes, solo es cuestión de removerlas, tienes la fortuna de, como te han salido rectas, será como remover un diente-dijo en tono tranquilo antes de levantarse para ir por otros instrumentos.

-¿S-seguro que es necesario?, ¿No podría simplemente tapar las caries?-dijo Phyria nerviosa, maldiciendo por sonar tan asustada.

-Créeme, es mejor removerla, de todas maneras tarde o temprano tendría que quitártelas-dijo el doctor en tono relajado, acercándose a Phyria con una inyección... y un liquido de un color rosado...-Solo te pondré unos piquetitos para dormir tu boca y podremos comenzar-dijo en tono tranquilo, preparando su aguja.

En contra de su voluntad, el cuerpo de Phyria comenzó a temblar aterrada, desde niña nunca le habían gustado las agujas y recibir quien sabe cuántos piquetes en su boca, no era algo que la emocionara... Phyria respingo cuando el médico se giro a verla con la inyección llena de aquel rosado liquido.

-Solo relájese y yo me encargare del resto-dijo en tono tranquilizador, Phyria se sintió como una niña al escuchar... aquel tono casi paternal que usaba el dentista para calmarla... debía verse realmente patética para que hiciera eso...

El dolor de las agujas era que algo Phyria apenas tolero y maldecía una y mil veces en su mente cada vez que el dentista picaba otra área sensible de su boca, luego de nueve pinchazos que hicieron que Phyria apenas pudiera contener una lagrimita, el dentista se retiro.

Pronto el doctor comenzó a preparar sus instrumentos mientras Phyria sentía que la anestesia hacia efecto con un... curioso resultado, su boca súbitamente se paralizo haciéndole imposible cerrarla, el resto de su rostro comenzó a tener el mismo problema... sus ojos era lo único que podía mover en esos momentos...

-Tiene un efecto bastante rápido, pero será mejor no correr riesgos-dijo el médico en tono tranquilo-¿Siente esto?-dijo el dentista jaloneando uno de sus dientes, Phyria no sintió nada, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que no hubiera podido responder por más que lo intento.

-Bien comenzare a trabajar, después de todo debo extraer cuatro muelas-dijo el dentista con cierto aire risueño antes de comenzar a trabajar.

Phyria trato de relajarse, convenciéndose de que todo estaría bien gracias a la anestesia... hasta que el doctor metió lo que pareció era una pequeña espátula entre sus muelas...

El dolor fue la cosa más horrenda que Phyria había sentido en toda su vida, hubiera gritado como una poseída de no ser que por más que lo intento, no salía ni un solo sonido de su boca, para empeorar su situación, su cuerpo parecía que era incapaz de moverse... ¿¡QUÉ MIERDAS LE HABÍA INYECTADO ESE DENTISTA!?

Si el dolor inicial fue una agonía para Phyria, nada la preparo cuando el doctor forzó la espátula a travesar la separación entre sus dos muelas, Phyria movía los ojos a todas partes sintiendo que moriría del terrible dolor que sentía, ¿¡PORQUE ESE HIJO DE PUTA NO SE DABA CUENTA DE SU SUFRIMIENTO!?

El dentista siguió en lo suyo, completamente ignorante del infierno en vida que pasaba Phyria, cuando logro introducir su espátula lo suficiente, comenzó a hacer palanca para separa la muela, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se escuchara un seco crujido cuando la muela se rompió por la fuerza, disparando algunos trozos de esta junto con algo sangre dentro de la boca de su paciente.

Phyria grito en su cabeza en completa histeria y angustia, deseando incluso morir para no soportar ese tormento, el dentista continuo con su labor destrozando la muela que emitía unos terribles crujidos.

Crack

Crack

Crack

Era todo lo que escuchaba Phyria sin ser capaz de quejarse o llorar producto de la medicación, Phyria no dejaba de suplicarle a dios que esto terminara, que haría lo que fuera... ¡LITERALMENTE LO QUE FUERA CON TAL DE QUE LA LIBERARAN DE ESE TORMENTO!

Cuando Phyria sintió que ese dolor no podía empeorar... todo cambio cuando su muela... comenzó a desprender de su boca... Phyria estaba segura de que así... debía sentirse el infierno...

La medicación impidió que Phyria convulsionara y a pesar de todo, logro conseguir mover ligeramente los dedos de sus pies, gesto que paso totalmente desapercibido debido al calzado que usaba Phyria...

Lo único que era capaz de sentir Phyria era dolor...

Dolor...

Dolor...

Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor...Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor... Dolor...

Dolor. Dolor .Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor .Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor.

DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR. DOLOR.

¡PHYRIA SIMPLEMENTE QUERÍA MORIR!

¡EL TORMENTO QUE SENTÍA YA NO ERA CAPAZ DE SOPORTARLO Y DE HABER PODIDO MOVER SUS MANOS, HUBIERA TOMADO LA AGUJA DESCARTADA PARA CLAVÁRSELA EN ROSTRO HASTA MORIR!

¡ESO PROMETÍA SER UNA MUERTE MÁS PIADOSA COMPARADA CON LA ENLOQUECEDORA TORTURA QUE ESTABA SUFRIENDO, SIN QUE ELLA FUERA CAPAZ DE LLORAR!

Luego de los cinco minutos más horrendos de toda su existencia, Phyria fue liberada por el dentista que había extraído por fin su molar, la herida escocía, su boca sabía a oxido y no entendía como seguía consiente... pero aun en esa maraña de espantoso dolor por el que pasaba... era muchísimo más tolerable que lo que sufrió segundos atrás...

-¿No fue tan difícil, verdad?-dijo el dentista en tono triunfal y alegre... Phyria simplemente quería estar muerta...-Bien ahora iré por la siguiente muela, recuerde que aun nos faltan tres-dijo en tono alegre antes de comenzar su trabajo en la siguiente muela...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y es por eso que no tengo muelas del juicio-dije con una sonrisa mientras examinaba a mí cautivada audiencia y... las reacciones fueron más de lo que espere.

Las niñas estaba temblorosas y llorosas, me miraba con una infinita lastima y pena que hasta cierto punto me conmovió, el resto me miraban pálidos... aterrados por mi narración, Anna era la única que me miraba con una ligera sonrisa, paso un largo rato de silencio hasta que alguien fue capaz de hablar...

-S-s-s-s-señorita Phyria...-comenzó a decir débilmente Ishtar, ella estaba disfrazada de Callie de Splatoon, ella estaba sentada al lado de Lene que estaba aterrada abrazándola disfrazada de Marie de Splatoon.

-¿Si Ishtar?-pregunte en tono educado.

-¿Q-q-q-q-que son exactamente las caries?-dijo Ishtar sin dejar de temblar.

-Son hoyos que se hacen en tus dientes por comer muchos dulces y si no tienen cuidado, terminaran igual que yo-dije con una ligera sonrisa.

Apenas mis palabras abandonaron mi boca, todos arrojaron sus bolsas de dulces que habían comenzado a comer, espero que Anna este grabando esto, ¡Porque dios, esto vale oro pero del bueno!

-Eso no fue una historia de terror-dijo finalmente Tharja que parecía la más compuesta del grupo-Solo fue la crónica de un sobreviviente de una tortura, yo esperaba algo más oscuro-dijo Tharja con cierto aire demandante.

-Bien si lo pones de ese modo, contare una en la que tendremos de protagonista, alguien que ya estado en mis cuentos de terror-dije con una sonrisa oscura, todos los involucrados del año pasado se tensaron al escuchar eso-La historia comienza...


	143. Chapter 143

Apoyo de Romance 2 (Fjorm/Sharena)

Después de tantas batallas, conflictos y situaciones que pusieron su fortaleza y la de sus amigos al límite, Sharena sentía que a pesar de que no era una persona a la que le gustara estar a solas... de verdad necesitaba algunos momentos de reflexión en solitario, en especial porque con las presiones y conflictos que parecían que no tenía fin, no fue capaz de deliberar sobre lo ocurrido cuando asaltaron el castillo de Surtr.

Aunque Sharena era una persona que le encantaba compartir sus cosas con sus amigos, había hecho una pequeña excepción con respecto a un sitio muy especial para ella donde, iba a relajarse o simplemente necesitaba pensar sobre algo importante.

El lugar era una pequeña laguna en medio de un frondoso bosque que estaba algo cerca del castillo de Askr, la caminata era algo larga y, le tomo algo de tiempo aprender a orientarse en el confuso laberinto de arboles del bosque, pero finalmente fue capaz de ir y venir a placer sin ser descubierta, no era que quisiera mantener a todos alejados, pero tal como una vez se lo dijo Phyria, algunas veces uno necesitaba su espacio personal y este, era prácticamente su modesto santuario privado.

Sharena llego a la laguna cuando era de noche, esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que no estaba en el castillo, se sentó en un viejo tronco que había movido frente a la laguna tiempo atrás, contemplando el agua cristalina que relucía gracias a la luna y las estrellas.

Una parte de ella lamentaba que su viaje por las tierras de Nilf y Múspell, hizo que se perdiera la temporada donde las hermosas luciérnagas revoloteaban alegremente en el lago, pero no podía estar más feliz de haber sido capaz de ayudar en la resolución de la guerra, en especial porque sus amigos ahora podían estar tranquilos de que sus reinos ya no corrieran peligro.

Sharena contemplo el lago con una expresión pensativa, recordando los eventos que sucedieron en el castillo de Múspell, la batalla fue tan cruel y sangrienta que aun le costara trabajo creer que hubiera escapado con vida junto con todos sus amigos, aun tenía pesadillas respecto a ella, pero se obligo a si misma a no decir nada, no necesitaba preocupar a sus amigos con sus problemas, en especial porque estaba segura de que todos llevaban una carga similar a ella.

Inconscientemente, Sharena tomo el brazo que se le rompió en aquella batalla protegiendo a Fjorm, siendo sincera consigo misma, ella apenas recordaba sentir alguna molestia en aquella ocasión, su mente y su corazón estaban tan enfocadas en mantener a Fjorm a salvo que, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus heridas hasta que se refugiaron en aquel pueblo abandonado.

Ahora que todo había pasado, Sharena no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar como encaro a Surtr, proclamando a los cuatro vientos que para matar a Fjorm, tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver y que no estaba arrepentirá de incluso entregar su vida si de esa forma Fjorm estaba a salvo...

Para este punto, Sharena no quería pensar que era lo que pensaban todos de ella en ese momento... ¡Ni siquiera quería saber si la comandante Anna le había informado sobre eso a sus padres!... bueno el hecho de que su madre aun no hubiera hablado de ese asunto con ella era una buena señal, en cuanto a su padre... dudaba que... fuera una prioridad ver si estaba bien...

Sharena suspiro cansada, no necesitaba pensar en su padre en esos momentos, en especial porque estaba segura que quizás poco le importaría este asunto... a menos que en el peor de los casos, la necesitaran para sellar una alianza con otro reino por matrimonio, aunque dudaba rotundamente que su mamá fuera capaz de permitirle hacer eso.

Decidió seguir enfocándose a lo que vino en primer lugar y pronto, recordó algo que hizo que su rostro hirviera como un sopa caliente... Fjorm le había tomado la mano...

Rápidamente, Sharena se quito sus guantes, arrojándolos a cualquier lugar antes de examinar la mano que Fjorm le había tomado cuando, estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a Surtr aunque perdiera la vida, Sharena observo su mano y no pudo evitar sonrojarse tanto que sintió que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

¿Qué significaba ese gesto? ¿Era simple apoyo entre amigas? ¿O Fjorm se sentía culpable por lo sucedido? ¿O quizás...?... ¿¡O quizás...!?

Sharena soltó un chillido apenado ante esa idea, lo peor de todo era que a pesar de que estaba usando guantes, pudo sentir sin problemas la calidez de la mano de Fjorm a través de ellos... para ser una princesa de un reino helado...Fjorm tenía las manos más cálidas que alguna vez hubiera tocado...

...

...

...

¿Cómo hubiera sentido sus manos... si no hubiera usado guantes en ese momento?... ¿Serían... mucho más cálidas y suaves de lo que ya eran?

Volvió a soltar otro chillido ante la idea de tocarlas directamente, lo peor de todo era que estaba segura que se le estaba formando la sonrisa más grande y tonta que probablemente había hecho en su vida, al menos podía permitirse eso ya que se encontraba sola.

-¿¡Sharena, estas bien!?-escucho el grito de Fjorm a la distancia...

... O quizás no estaba tan sola como ella pensaba... le tomo unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta de quien le había gritado.

-¡Fjorm!-grito Sharena saltando de su asiento asustada, ¿¡Porque de todas las personas que pudieron haberla encontrado así, tenía que ser Fjorm!?

Fjorm entro asustada y preocupada en un claro donde pudo distinguir un lago, pronto encontró a Sharena sentada en un viejo tronco de un árbol, completamente roja y sorprendida ante su llegada.

-¿¡Sharena, te duele algo!?, ¿¡Estas enferma!?, ¿¡Algo te ataco!?-pregunto Fjorm apresuradamente arrodillándose frente a Sharena para revisar si estaba bien.

-E-e-e-estoy bien-dijo Sharena nerviosa cuando Fjorm puso su cálida mano sobre su frente para verificar su temperatura... por el dios Askr... ¡Las manos de Fjorm eran mucho más cálidas y suaves de lo que se pudo haber imaginado!?

-¡Sharena tu frente esta hirviendo!-dijo Fjorm asustada, ¡Definitivamente Sharena estaba resfriada!

-¡Estoy bien!-dijo Sharena alterada y en tono fuerte, dándose cuenta de algo importante-¿Cómo encontraste mi lugar secreto?-pregunto Sharena confundida y aun algo sonrojada.

-Estaba caminado en el bosque para despejarme, luego te escuche gritar y...-comenzó a decir Fjorm algo apurada cuando entendió bien la pregunta de Sharena-¡Lo lamento!-dijo Fjorm apenada-¡N-n-no era mi intención invadir tu sitio secreto!, ¡Me iré inmediatamente y descuida no se lo diré a nadie!-dijo Fjorm rápidamente comenzando a retirarse, hasta que una mano la tomo de la muñeca.

Fjorm no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la mano de Sharena en su piel... era bastante cálida y le provocada una sensación de tranquilidad que no nunca había sentido antes...

-¡A-a-a-alto!-dijo Sharena tan rápido como pudo y muy sonrojada, Fjorm la contemplo mientras Sharena tenía la cabeza baja...

¡No era momento para acobardarse! ¡Tenía que ser valiente y honesta como le había sugerido Phyria!

-¡Tu eres la única persona con la que me encantaría compartir mi lugar secreto! ¡Así que puedes quedarte y venir cuando desees!-dijo Sharena completamente roja mirando a Fjorm a los ojos, esperando no haber sido muy honesta.

-¿E-estás segura de que no hay problema?-dijo Fjorm tímida y ligeramente sonrojada mientras miraba hacia el otro lado, Sharena sintió que la ternura de Fjorm le había impactado en el pecho como una flecha hacia su corazón.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Eres una persona muy importante para mí!-dijo Sharena en tono más firme y seguro pese a su sonrojo.

Fjorm aun algo tímida asintió antes de que ambas se sentaran en aquel viejo tronco a contemplar el lago, se quedaron en un silencio sorprendentemente cómodo para ambas, paso otro rato más hasta que una de las dos comenzó a hablar.

-La verdad Sharena... llevaba un rato buscándote-dijo Fjorm en tono algo bajo, apartando su vista del lago para mirar a Sharena.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Sharena curiosa.

-Veras con todo lo sucedido... no había sido capaz de agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mi-dijo Fjorm bajando ligeramente la mirada.

-Fjorm...-dijo Sharena en tono preocupado.

-Pudiste morir y todo porque me deje llevar por la ira-dijo Fjorm en tono arrepentido y ligeramente lloroso que preocupo aun más a Sharena-Y aun así tu... tu...-Fjorm apenas pudo pronunciar palabra.

-Y lo volvería hacer sin dudarlo ni un instante-dijo Sharena en tono sincero, tomando la mano de Fjorm en un intento de calmarla, Fjorm la miro muy sorprendida-Fjorm yo...-comenzó a decir Sharena algo apenada, tratando de recolectar todo el valor que tenía en su ser-De verdad significas mucho para mí, no importa que tan difícil sea el reto o que tan peligroso sea lo que nos espere el mañana, yo nunca me apartare de tu lado, te protegeré sin importar lo que suceda-dijo Sharena en el tono más honesto que hubiera usado en su vida, sintiéndose orgullosa de no haber apartado la mirada de los hermoso ojos de Fjorm.

Fjorm sentía que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento se escaparía de su pecho... Sharena había sido tan honesta... tan... gallarda en sus palabras que Fjorm no pudo evitar perderse por unos instantes en el hermoso prado que eran los ojos de Sharena... de verdad Sharena tenía los ojos más hermosos y vivaces que alguna vez hubiera visto en su vida...

Por otro lado, Sharena no podía evitar que los nervios comenzaran a apoderarse de ella... Fjorm no le había contestado... parecía hasta cierto punto... pasmada... ¿¡Acaso había sido demasiado honesta!?, sus nervios empeoraron cuando Fjorm soltó una suave risa que solo hizo que se avergonzara más.

-No puedo permitir que hagas eso-dijo Fjorm en tono dulce... Sharena sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía...-A menos que me permitas protegerte de la misma manera porque... tu también eres alguien muy importante para mí-dijo Fjorm en tono seguro y algo sonrojada, Sharena no podía estar más feliz.

-Entonces está decidido-dijo Sharena en tono alegre y animado-Sea lo que sea que pase, lo enfrentaremos siempre juntas-dijo Sharena sin dejar de sonreír.

-Gracias Sharena-dijo Fjorm en tono cálido, regalándole la más hermosa de las sonrisas a Sharena, Sharena sintió por un instante que podría morir feliz ahí mismo.

Bajo el hermoso cielo estrellado de Askr, las dos princesas miraban con asombro y alegría las hermosas estrellas que les regalaba el firmamento... manteniéndose tomadas de la mano en todo momento.


	144. Chapter 144

La casita del Terror de Phyria II Parte 2

 _"Mi dulce hermana"_

En la tierra bañada por los cálidos rayos del sol de la mañana, en un castillo donde se albergaban leyendas y guerreros cuyas famas, eran conocida a todo lo largo y ancho del mundo, en una habitación en concreto, donde residía uno de sus principales miembros, Camilla despertaba sintiéndose extrañamente ligera.

Era uno de esos días de descanso que la invocadora, les dio a los héroes luego de un serie de cruentas luchas que pusieron a prueba el temple y el valor de los guerreros de la orden, sin embargo por algún motivo que desconocía, se había levantado inusualmente temprano a pesar del cansancio con el que llego a su habitación.

Decidió no pensar mucho más en el tema, quizás simplemente su cuerpo se sintió especialmente madrugador hoy, dispuesta a prepararse para comenzar su día, Camilla fue a su baño privado para comenzar a arreglarse, cuando observo su reflejo en el espejo, no pudo evitar preocuparse por lo que veía... su rostro...estaba inusualmente pálido, casi al punto de verse enfermo...

Un poco preocupada decidió checar su pulso, quizás tenía una baja de azúcar y de ser así, necesitaría algo que le recuperara la presión y que uno de los curanderos del grupo la examinara, pasaron los segundos cuando Camilla fue incapaz de negar la terrible verdad... no tenía pulso...

Desesperada Camilla trato de buscar cualquier punto que le dijera que su corazón aun latía, su cuello, su muñeca y su pecho no arrojaron ningún resultado...

Alterada tomo su hacha e hizo un pequeño corte en uno de sus dedos, notando aterrada dos cosas... era incapaz de sentir dolor y, lo que finalmente le arrebato la poca calma que trataba de mantener... no había sangre... no tenía ni una sola gota de sangre en el cuerpo...

...

...

...

¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HABÍA SUCEDIDO!?

Camilla respiro agitada antes de caer al suelo de rodillas, superada por la terrible situación que vivía... ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible?... ¿Cómo tan siquiera era posible que estuviera viviendo algo como esto?...

Trató de hacer memoria de su última batalla, ella junto otros tres compañeros habían ido a una zona de Askr donde encontraron guerreros de Embla en un estado casi cadavérico, pese a su débil aspecto eran increíblemente agresivos, pronto recordó que uno de ellos había logrado morderla justo en el brazo, perdió aquella parte de su armadura cuando utilizo su brazo para defenderse de un flechazo que casi le dio en el rostro.

...

¿Acaso esa era la razón por la cual su corazón no funcionaba?

Recordaba que Lucius la atendió casi inmediatamente después y, le aseguro que eso no había sido más que un mero rasguño que sanaría rápido...

Ya no tenía dudas, sea lo que fueran esas cosas, eran las responsables de su extraña situación... y si sus suposiciones eran correctas, tenía que resolver esto antes de que comenzara a comportarse como esas bestias.

Tratando de recuperar su calma, Camilla se alisto tan pronto como pudo antes de salir de su habitación en busca de respuestas, con algo de suerte Henry o incluso Tharja podían ayudarle con ese asunto, en especial si se trataba de una maldición como ella temía.

Aunque era una hora temprana, eso no evito que los pasillos del castillo comenzaran a llenarse de una gran actividad, no solo por los guardias que la saludaban de manera respetuosa, sino también por sus compañeros de armas que le daban los buenos días.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Camilla notara un nuevo problema dentro de ella... tenía hambre... de hecho se sentía completamente famélica a pesar de que había cenado bastante bien la noche anterior, pronto aquel vacio en su estomago comenzó a dominar sus pensamientos, al punto de que poco a poco, comenzó a notar que sus compañeros se veían bastante... apetitosos...

Sus fornidos cuerpos llenos de jugosa carne... de cálida y exquisita sangre... y unas viseras que...

Camilla sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?...

Entre más avanzaba, más personas encontraba por cada paso que daba... su hambre se estaba volviendo cada vez más atroz... casi desquiciantemente intolerable, al punto de que estuvo a muy poco de atacar a un guardia, ¡Tenía que comer algo inmediatamente!

Haciendo un desvió de sus planes originales, Camilla corrió hacia la cocina casi pasando por encima de algunas personas, afortunadamente el lugar estaba vacío, por lo que tenía la despensa solo para saciar su voraz apetito, en cuanto le dio el primer bocado a una jugosa manzana, comenzó a toser asqueada antes de regresas la comida...

La manzana... ¡Tenía un desagradable sabor a cenizas!, desesperada probó cuanto alimento pudo pero todos tenía aquel desagradable sabor, ¿¡Qué clase de cruel castigo era este!?

No paso mucho paso para que su mirada se concentrada en el único alimento que no había probado... un suculento trozo de carne cruda...

Camilla no sabía por qué y mucho menos le importaba pero... aquel trozo se veía como la comida más suculenta que alguna vez hubiera visto en su vida, su mandíbula comenzó a temblar mientras aquella voraz hambre atentaba con destrozar la poca compostura que le quedaba...

...

...

...

En solo pensar... como aquella apetitosa carne pasaría por su boca... como sus dientes se deleitarían arrancando girones de ese suculento bocado... escurriendo sangre por todas partes, hizo que algo primitivo y gutural despertara dentro de ella...

Lo necesitaba...

¡MALDITA SEA, REALMENTE NECESITABA DESGARRAR ESE MANJAR CON SUS PROPIOS DIENTES!

Camilla estuvo a punto de devorar su ansiada comida en un delirante frenesí cuando una voz la detuvo.

-¡Aquí estas hermana!-escucho la alegre voz de Elise, sacándola por completo de sus pensamientos-Te he estado buscando, hoy prometiste ayudarme a hacer unos pastelitos para los niños del orfanato del pueblo-dijo Elise sin perder su radiante sonrisa.

-Sí, no sería capaz de faltar a mi promesa a mi querida hermana-dijo Camilla tratando de componerse, no podía permitir que su dulce hermanita la viera devorar de esa manera tan... indecorosa su preciado alimento-Si quieres yo comienzo a preparar las cosas, mientras buscas unos adorable cajas para empacar los deliciosos bocadillos-dijo Camilla en el tono más amable y cálido que pudo.

-Hermana, no debes hacer todo por mi-dijo Elise haciendo un puchero.

-Cariño no hay problema en que comience a avanzar un poco las cosas mientras me ayudas con esa vital parte-dijo Camilla en tono dulce.

-¡Ni hablar!-dijo Elise en tono decidido-Yo... quería que hiciéramos esto juntas...-dijo Elise en tono bajo y algo triste... aun si su corazón ya no latía, no era capaz de soportar ver a su querida hermana menor así de triste...

...

Quizás su banquete podía esperar unos momentos más.

-De acuerdo, entonces será mejor que comencemos de inmediato, si queremos llenar de sonrisas a esos pequeños niños-dijo Camilla en tono animado.

-¡Gracias Camilla!-dijo Elise emocionada antes de abrazar a su hermana.

Camilla no pudo evitar soltar una cálida risa correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermana, esa era su pequeña y dulce hermana, una persona con una generosidad y halo tan radiante que, dudaba que algún día existiera alguien que pudiera rivalizar con la calidez de su puro corazón...

...

Su dulce...

...

Y tierna...

...

Hermana...

...

Súbitamente el castillo se lleno de un desgarrador grito que hizo retumbar hasta los cimientos del castillo, los héroes aterrados y preocupado corrieron hacia donde escucharon el desgarrador grito, entraron a la cocina del castillo y encontraron...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No pude decir la mejor parte de la historia... ¡PORQUE CAMILLA Y LEO COMENZARON A PERSEGUIRME CON SUS MAGIAS Y ARMAS CON EL ÚNICO PROPÓSITO DE MATARME! ¡PUTA MADRE ESE HACHAZO ESTUVO PELIGROSAMENTE CERCA DE MI CABEZA!

De no ser que Anna uso el poder de su Bati-Hacha y que Fjorm disfrazada de Peach junto con Ayra que estaba disfrazada de Kenshin Himura, Mia que estaba disfrazada de Izuku Midoriya y L´Arachel que estaba disfrazada de Palutena intervinieron cuando se lanzaron sobre mí... ¿¡Tenían que tomarse tan mal una puta historia inventada!?

Elise estaba llorando aterrada junto con algunas niñas, Olivia vestida de Shantae, Lucius disfrazado de demonio, Chrom que estaba disfrazado de Laguna del Final Fantasy VIII y Lucina que estaba disfrazada de Squall de Final Fantasy VIII estaban haciendo todo lo posible por calmarlas, se hizo un verdadero caos entre gritos molestos, llantos y los intentos de ese par para decapitarme o incinerarme... bonito forma de arruinar la fiesta...

-Me alegra saber que ustedes sean lo bastante maduros como para reaccionar DEBIDAMENTE ante una historia inventada-dije en un marcado tono de sarcasmo luego de que las cosas se compusieran y que Serra me terminara atender los cortes que tenía en el cuello que por muy poco estuvieron a punto de llegar a mi arteria principal...

-¡Qué demonios esperabas! ¡Casi matas a MI Elise de un susto por tu maldita historia de terror! ¡ERES UNA MALDITA MUJER ENFERMA Y PERTURBADA PHYRIA!-me grito Camilla con todas sus fuerzas desde el otro lado donde estaba sentada...

-¡No quiero escucharlo de la tipa que casi me decapita... FRENTE A SU HERMANA!-le grite indignada-¡No me puedo creer que reaccionen así por una pendejada que nunca pasara!-seguí gritando... solo para que me sangrara más el cuello... y que Serra me diera un buen grito de advertencia de que dejara de hacer esfuerzo con mi cuello a menos que quisiera perder más sangre...

-Siendo sincera, a mi me gusto la historia-dijo Tharja con un ligero tono perverso, Camilla y Leo la miraban de manera asesina mientras ella solo se limitaba a deleitarse con sus miradas...

...

...

... Oh claro, a ella la miran feo y a la invocadora que le partan el culo, ¿Verdad?...

-Yo no entendí-comenzó a decir Setsuna en su tono de voz aletargado, captando la atención de todos, ella estaba disfrazada de la Elfa de Dragon´s Crown-¿Elise en esa historia grito porque Camilla se comió los pastelillos?-pregunto Setsuna muy confundida...

-Si Setsuna, fue eso-dijo Rebecca en tono cansado, sentada en un sofá junto con L´Arachel y Nino, Rebecca estaba disfrazada de Miku Hatsune mientras que Nino de Gumi de Vocaloid.

-Bueno... perder pastelillos es algo muy malo-dijo Setsuna en tono convencido.

-¿Qué tal si tratamos de animar un poco la fiesta?-pregunto Nino tratando de recuperar el humor de la fiesta, gracias a que Setsuna libero algo de tensión por su comentario.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Henry en tono animado-¿Qué tal si Phyria cuenta una última historia de terror?-dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Esa es tu idea para animar el ambiente!?-dijo Maribelle indignada, disfrazada de Marina de Splatoon... debo reconocer que logro hacer un efecto genial con su cabello para que parecieran tentáculos.

-¿Qué?, según la tradición las historias de terror son para espantar a los malos espíritus-dijo Henry en tono pensativo.

-¡Me rehusó a que esa insensible bestia, vuelva a proferir una sola palabra más!-dijo Leo molesto e indignado... ahora soy una bestia insensible...

-Creo que Phyria merece una oportunidad de redimirse-dijo Gunnthrá tratando de evitar que el ambiente volviera a tensarse.

-Luego de esa historia, solo una de comedia podría ayudarla-dijo Lissa en tono cansado, ella estaba disfrazada de Pearl de Splatoon.

-Estoy seguro de que Phyria podrá hacer eso-dijo Lucius en tono algo calmado.

-Al menos que esta idiota quiera perder la cabeza-dijo Michalis con cierta burla...

-Búsquense a otro idiota para eso-dije en tono ligeramente áspero, antes de comer algunos dulces... realmente se me bajo la presión más de lo que creí...

-Vamos Phyria, no es momento para que te comportes como una cascarrabias-dijo Rebecca en tono divertido, mi expresión debió de haber dicho mucho... porque la mayoría comenzaron a verme algo preocupados...

-S-s-si no es de terror y... Sakura toma mi mano, estoy segura de que podre soportarla-dijo Elise tratando de sonar segura, aunque estaba tan temblorosa como Sakura...

-Phyria tu inventiva y tu ingenio son dignas de halago, no solo en el campo de batalla sino también en las cuestiones artísticas, estoy segura de que alguien con tus increíbles capacidades podrá llevar a cabo este desafío-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne.

-No lo sé, ¿Creen que una perturbada e insensible como yo debería hacerlo?-pregunte en tono retorico y sí, estaba mirando directamente a Camilla cuando dije eso.

-No deberías tomártelo tan personal-dijo Ayra en tono cansado.

-Tienes razón, no es como si Camilla no me hubiera hecho cosas peores-dije en tono cansado antes de comer un par de dulces, en estos momentos me importan dos kilos de pepino si esto ofende o no a Camilla.

-No sé por qué no dudo de eso-dijo Lyn en tono cansado, atrayendo la atención de más de uno... cierto Lyn aun está molesta por lo que paso entre Camilla y yo en aquella ocasión...

-Vamos tía Phyria, por lo menos una historia más-dijo Lilina con cierta suplica... ¿Porque tenía que usar los ojos de cachorrito triste?...

No pasó mucho para que más de una de las niñas usara esa táctica... eso me pasa por tener corazón de pollo para estas cosas...

-Está bien... contare una más pero más ligera-dije en tono cansado-La historia empieza cuando...


	145. Chapter 145

Apoyo de amistad (María/Ylgr)

A pesar de que Phyria les había dado unas semanas de descanso en cuanto regresaron al castillo de Askr para, recuperarse de todo lo que pasaron en la guerra, María aun se sentía bastante inquieta y, de verdad necesitaba hacer algo para gastar esa energía dentro de ella, además ella era la segunda al mando y, debía seguir esforzándose para ser una gran líder cuando Phyria estuviera indispuesta, aunque se aseguraría de que no fuera porque Phyria estaba a punto de morir...

María se dio unas palmaditas en el rostro tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, ¡No era momento para ponerse pesimista!, debía mejorar como curandera y líder para evitar que algo como eso se volviera a repetir.

Una parte de ella quería ir con Phyria para que le enseñara algunas de sus habilidades que la hacían una gran líder, pero considerando que debía estar cansada por fusionar a las dos Gunnthrá, lo mejor era dejarla descansar... quizás hasta mañana en la tarde o pasado mañana sería mejor ir a visitarle y preguntar si podía darle un entrenamiento especial.

Colocando algunos muñecos de entrenamiento en el área, María comenzó a concentrar la magia de su bastón, tenía que hacerse más fuerte no solo por eso sino también, por los eventos que estaban próximamente a ocurrir en su mundo cuando regresara.

Recordando aquellos sucesos que se entero de su yo del futuro, María soltó un grito molesto antes de liberar su magia, el muñeco de entrenamiento exploto por la fuerza de la poderosa energía y los que se encontraban a su alrededor, sufrieron un destino similar cuando fueron impactados por el efecto de la magia dolor de María.

María observo los restos destrozados de los muñecos mientras apretaba su bastón... no permitiría que eso volviera a pasar... ¡No permitiría que su hermana volviera a sufrir de esa forma!, lo peor de todo era que en ese tiempo, fue secuestrada impidiéndole ayudar a su hermanos y amigos, ¡No permitiría que eso se volviera a repetir sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo!

-¡Increíble!-escucho un grito asombrado que la saco de sus pensamientos, cuando volteo pudo observar a Ylgr que se acercaba a ella emocionada.

-¡Hola Ylgr!-la saludo María en tono alegre, alegrándose que la verdadera princesa Ylgr fuera muy diferente a la versión de Loki.

-¡María eso fue lo más genial que haya visto en mi vida! ¡Eres la princesa más increíble que haya conocido!-dijo Ylgr emocionada, inflando el ego de María.

-Bueno no por nada soy la segunda al mando-dijo María orgullosa, esperando que no se le notara mucho su sonrojo.

-Si tuviera la mitad del poder que tienes, probablemente no me hubieran capturado-dijo Ylgr en tono algo triste, aun se sentía culpable de no haber podido ayudar a sus hermanos en aquellos tiempos de crisis...

María contemplo a Ylgr durante unos momentos... su mirada... le recordaba mucho a la suya cuando la dejaban a un lado en las peleas o simplemente la refugiaban en algún sitio para mantenerla a salvo cuando sucedía algo malo en el reino...

-Estoy segura de que eres más fuerte de lo que crees-dijo María en tono seguro, tratando de animar a Ylgr.

-No lo soy...-dijo Ylgr en tono triste-A veces me pregunto si algún día podre estar a la altura de mis hermanos...-dijo Ylgr en tono triste tomando las dagas que le habían confiado sus hermanos, aun le sorprendía que sus hermanos le hubieran confiado semejante reliquia, cuando ella ni siquiera era capaz de invocar hielo como ellos...

María se acerco a ella para tocar su hombro en señal de apoyo, ella sabía lo que se sentía ser la menor de hermanos que eran increíblemente talentosos y poderosos, quizás no era la mejor en los campos que Ylgr necesitaba entrenar, ¡Pero no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados viendo como Ylgr se sentía inútil!

-Sabes no soy una lanzadora experta, ni tampoco soy buena con la magia elemental, pero conozco entrenamientos que me enseño Phyria para aumentar la resistencia física y, se ejercicios que te ayudaran a aprender a concentrar magia en un objeto-dijo María con una sonrisa segura.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Ylgr esperanzada.

-Por supuesto que sí, con mi entrenamiento especial estoy segura de que te volverás tan fuerte que, incluso tus hermanos buscaran apoyo en ti siempre que lo necesiten-dijo María sin dejar de sonreír... aunque aún no había logrado ese efecto con sus hermanos... de hecho aun se portaban muy sobreprotectores con ella...

-¿¡De verdad crees que podre lograrlo!?-pregunto Ylgr muy emocionada.

-Claro que si, después de todo estarás bajo la tutela de la segunda al mando de la Orden de los Héroes de Askr-dijo María con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial!-dijo Ylgr en tono alegre, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo-Espera... no sería justo que me ayudaras tanto sin que yo te pueda dar algo a cambio-dijo Ylgr en tono pensativo-¡Lo tengo!, no soy muy buena lanzadora, pero puedo enseñarte lo que se y, quizás podría enseñarte un poco sobre magia de hielo cuando mejore lo suficiente-dijo Ylgr con una sonrisa animada.

-¡Me parece una idea excelente!-dijo María emocionada, ¡Aprender a arrojar cuchillos y usar magia de hielo no sonaba para nada mal!

-Entonces es un trato-dijo Ylgr extendiéndole la mano sin perder su ánimo.

-Un trato de honor entre princesas-dijo María sin dejar de sonreír, sosteniendo la mano de Ylgr.

-Entonces... ¿Cómo comenzamos?-preguntó curiosa Ylgr.

-Con tu resistencia-dijo María en tono seguro-Si incrementas tu resistencia podrás correr por el campo sin cansarte y también evadir más fácilmente-termino de decir María.

-¡Entonces comencemos a entrenar mi resistencia! ¡Seré tan rápida y resistente que le ganare al caballo de Gunnthrá!-dijo Ylgr en tono emocionado.

María no pudo evitar reír contagiada por el enorme entusiasmo de Ylgr, si se esforzaban correctamente y daban lo mejor de sí, le demostrarían a sus hermanos que eran tan fuertes como ellos y, si volvía haber algún problema, podrían defenderlos tal como ellos lo hacían con ellas.

No paso mucho tiempo para que las dos princesas comenzaran a entrenar con una gran determinación y, aunque Ylgr termino realmente cansada luego de horas y horas entrenando, no podía estar más feliz por haber hecho una amiga tan increíble como lo era María.


	146. Chapter 146

La casita del Terror de Phyria II Parte 3

 _"Una noche salvaje"_

Quizás el día era sorprendentemente tranquilo para los habitantes del reino de Askr, el sol de la mañana acariciaba con su suave luz los cultivos y prados de la hermosa tierra, las aves anunciaban con su canto el inicio de la jornada y, aquellos que eran más madrugadores, comenzaban sus actividades dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día con entusiasmo.

Si, hoy prometía para muchas personas ser un día que prometía grandes cosas… para todos excepto uno de los héroes de la orden de Askr que, apenas estaba comenzando a ser consciente del terrible predicamento en el que se encontraba.

Michalis despertó en un área boscosa, su cuerpo estaba cansado y, no tardó mucho en descubrir que despertar en un lugar desconocido, no era su único problema… el estaba desnudo, no tenía ni una sola prenda de ropa encima y si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, su cuerpo tenía algunos moretones, rasguños e incluso... mordidas…

¿¡Quién demonios le había hecho eso!?

Inútilmente, Michalis trato de recordar lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior, pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía recuperar ni el más efímero de los recuerdos, para empeorar su situación cada vez que trataba de forzar su cabeza a recordar, lo único que conseguía era un terrible dolor al punto de casi hacerlo desfallecer…

…

…

…

¿Qué significaba todo esto?... ¿Qué había pasado?... ¿Por qué era incapaz de recordar lo sucedido?... ¿Qué clase de mente enferma y retorcida lo abandono a su suerte en esas condiciones tan lamentables?...

Fuera como fuera… Michalis se juro a si mismo que haría pagar caro al miserable que le había hecho eso…

Tenía que ubicarse y regresar al castillo inmediatamente, solo necesito una brisa algo fría para darse cuenta de que debía atender un asunto más importante primero antes de plantearse en regresar al castillo… necesitaba algo para cubrirse…

Busco por los alrededores esperando encontrar algo que pudiera servirle como vestimenta, pero fue incapaz de hallar algo que pudiera servirle como una prenda, sin más ideas Michalis no tuvo otra opción más que arrancar unos arbustos para por lo menos cubrir… cierta parte privada de él…

Su improvisado taparrabo era todo menos cómodo, pero por lo menos le permitiría tener cierta decencia para llegar al castillo, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, salió del bosque y comenzó su larga caminata hacia el castillo, no permitirá que alguien lo viera en tan vergonzoso estado, algo que simplemente no era digno de su noble cuna.

Mientras caminaba por los pastizales pendiente de que nadie pudiera verlo, Michalis poco a poco comenzó a recuperar algunos fragmentos de lo sucedido anoche, recordaba vagamente estar afuera del castillo, también recordaba haber pasado casi sobre los guardias del castillo… como si estuviera huyendo de alguien o… algo…

Sostuvo su frente al sentir una repentina jaqueca, todo era tan terriblemente confuso… ¿Por qué estaría huyendo de alguien? Y de ser así, ¿Quién podría provocarle semejante pavor?, casi de inmediato pensó en la infame princesa de Nohr, pero algo dentro de él le decía que era algo más que la… increíble capacidad de la princesa Camilla para castigar sin piedad a quienes se ganaban su desprecio…

Continuo caminando sintiendo que poco a poco, más pistas de lo ocurrido llegaban a su mente, pronto una imagen preocupante comenzó a formarse en su cabeza… él no había pasado sobre los guardias de la entrada para huir de algo… él les saltó encima para tratar de atacarlos…

Pronto más imágenes de los guardias llegaron a su mente, ellos gritaban histéricos mientras les arrancaba la cara con sus manos y dientes...

¿Qué significaba eso?... ¿Por qué atacó de esa forma a los guardias?... ¿Qué clase de sortilegio o maldición le había sido impuesta como para hacer eso?...

Siguió caminando sintiendo que un nudo poco a poco se formaba en su estomago cada vez que aquella noche se volvía más clara y vivida en su mente, imágenes de estar atacando a sus compañeros atormentaron su mente... un recuerdo pronto le revolvió el estomago... al parecer... había mordido a Héctor en el trasero y... y...

Inmediatamente Michalis vomito en el pasto, al darse cuenta de que literalmente tenía un trozo del trasero de Héctor en su estomago... ¿¡Qué carajos había hecho!?

Luego de vaciar el poco contenido de su estomago, Michalis comenzó a temblar antes de caer de rodillas tomando su rostro horrorizado... ¿Qué significaba eso?... ¿Acaso finalmente había enloquecido?...

Michalis soltó un grito desesperado cuando los ultimo recuerdos finalmente le dieron la pista de lo que le sucedió...

Él estaba en su habitación contemplando la luna llena cuando de repente... su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar y cambiar... sus hermanas llegaron a su habitación preocupadas por sus gritos y luego... y luego...

Soltando un grito atormentado que desgarro por completo su garganta, Michalis comenzó a rasguñar su rostro en lagrimas al darse cuenta de lo que ÉL había hecho... él... él... había asesinado y devorado a sus hermanas en un bestial frenesí...

...

...

...

No podía estar pasando...

¡POR NAGA QUE ESTO DEBÍA SER UN TERRIBLE ERROR! ¡UNA ALUCINACIÓN DE SU CANSADA MENTE O LA MÁS PROFANA DE LAS PESADILLAS!

¡ÉL NO PUDO HABER HECHO ESO!... ¡MALDITA SEA EL NO SERÍA CAPAZ DE HACERLES ESO A SUS HERMANAS!

-¡MICHALIS!-escuchó el grito de Chrom, no muy lejos de ahí pudo ver al príncipe Chrom junto con la invocadora, los príncipes de Askr y las princesas de Nilf...

...

...

...

¿Acaso... ellos lo estaban cazando?...

... Eso solo podía significar que él... que él...

Un instinto visceral lo obligo a huir de ahí con su rostro cubierto de lagrimas y sangre... Michalis huyo aterrado sin estar seguro si corría por su vida o por no saber la terrible verdad de sus actos... el sonido de los pasos veloces solo lo alertaron de que sus compañeros lo estaban persiguiendo... probablemente con la firme intención de cobrar venganza por lo sucedido...

Ignorando el cansancio de su cuerpo, Michalis corrió hacia el bosque en busca de refugio mientras su mente era atacada por los terribles recuerdos de lo que le hizo a sus hermanas... sus gritos... sus gritos de horror estaban destruyendo su cordura con una alarmante velocidad...

...

Pero lo que genuinamente lo estaba destrozando hasta lo más profundo de su ser... era escuchar vívidamente el llanto de María... mientras le suplicaba que se detuviera entre lagrimas...

Y... él...

...

... Y él...

Michalis tropezó cayendo de cara al duro suelo, no fue capaz de ponerse de pie a tiempo, antes de que sus perseguidores le dieran alcance.

-¡Michalis!-escuchó la fuerte voz de Chrom que fue el primero en llegar-No tienes ni idea... de cuánto tiempo llevábamos buscándote-dijo Chrom mirándolo a los ojos, Michalis no supo discernir si su voz era severa o preocupada.

-¡Aléjense de mi!-grito Michalis arrastrándose hasta chocar con un árbol, mirando al resto de sus compañeros con una mezcla de horror y culpa a partes iguales...

-Michalis por favor cálmate...-dijo Alfonse tratando de calmar a su compañero de armas... su cuerpo y su rostro estaban tan maltratados que solo el dios Askr sabía que le había pasado...

-¡Lárguense de aquí antes de que los ataque! ¿¡No ven que soy un monstruo!?-grito Michalis en genuina desesperación.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-pregunto Chrom en genuina confusión, Michalis iba a hablar más cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-Al fin los alcanzamos-escuchó repentinamente la voz de su hermana Minerva, acercándose al grupo junto con Fjorm, Gunnthrá, María, Phyria y Sharena...

-Espero que Michalis se encuentre bien, parecía realmente lastimado-dijo Gunnthrá bajando de su montura y ayudando a María a bajar...

-¿¡Hermano que te sucedió en el rostro!?-grito María preocupada y tratando de acercarse pero al ver la mirada de su hermano, decidió detenerse esperando que su hermano no siguiera actuando como anoche...

-¿Q-q-q-qué significa esto?-dijo Michalis temblando aterrado, ¿¡Porque su mente lo atormentaba de esa forma!?

-¿No lo recuerdas?-dijo Fjorm visiblemente sonrojada por el hecho de que Michalis solo... estaba usando un arbusto como vestimenta...

-Michalis... estuviste caminando sonámbulo-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro cansado.

...

...

...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Michalis con el rostro más confundido que alguna vez le hubieran visto.

-Resulta que en medio de la noche entraste a mi habitación y destrozaste varios de mis libros por más que te gritaba que te detuvieras-dijo Minerva en tono molesto...

...

-¡Luego entrase al mío y destrozaste mi peluche de dragón por más que te grite que no lo hicieras!-dijo María muy molesta y ligeramente llorosita, sino fuera que su hermano se veía muy lastimado y que Camilla le prometió que se lo dejaría como nuevo, ¡Estaría dándole golpes a Michalis con su bastón!

...

-Cuando Héctor trato de detenerte le mordiste el trasero-dijo Sharena algo avergonzada y sonrojando un poco a Fjorm y Gunnthrá.

-Aunque admitan que fue bastante gracioso cuando lo hizo, en especial por la cara que tenía Héctor-dijo Phyria soltando algunas risas.

-Luego te arrancaste la ropa y atacaste a los guardias-dijo Chrom en tono cansado.

-Pero no les hiciste nada, parece que los asustaste cuando les saltaste encima desnudo-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa divertida.

...

...

...

-Entonces... ¿No maté a nadie?-dijo Michalis aun tratando de procesar la información que le habían dicho.

-Sino cuenta tu reputación y el trasero de Héctor, entonces hasta donde sabemos no le hiciste daño a nadie-dijo Phyria en tono animado.

Michalis no podía creer lo que había pasado... entonces... todo eso había sido producto de un sueño y, a pesar de que una parte de él estaba mortificado por sus acciones, no podía estar más aliviado de que sus hermanas estuvieran sanas y salvas.

-Hermano... la próxima vez que quieras actuar como un demente, no lo hagas a las cuatro de la mañana-dijo Minerva en un marcado tono cansado... de verdad Michalis tendría que dar una gran cantidad de disculpas y explicaciones sobre sus... extrañas acciones...

-Dejando de lado que destrozaste mi peluche favorito-dijo María en tono algo duro-Debo admitir que sonabas muy gracioso cuando tratabas de aullar como lobo-dijo María riéndose un poco.

-Principalmente porque solo llego a sonar como un perro faldero-dijo Phyria en un marcado tono de burla...Michalis en esos momentos deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener su hacha a la mano... para arrancarle esa sonrisa burlona a esa miserable invocadora...

-Si ya terminaron de burlarse de mi-dijo Michalis en tono severo, tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba-Necesito regresar al castillo para que atiendan mis heridas y... consiga algo para cubrirme...-dijo Michalis tan firme como pudo, maldiciendo que su rostro comenzara a sonrojarse.

Apenas logro ponerse pie cuando lo impensable sucedió... al parecer su frenética corrida y su caída había debilitado considerablemente los improvisados amarres de su taparrabo, cayendo al suelo justo en el momento que se encontraba erguido...

Las princesas y sus hermanas gritaron avergonzadas... Phyria se limito a gritar _"¡Cúbrete la mercancía barata!"_... y lo último que supo fue que había sido impactado por unas magias de hielo... y lo que parecía eran trozos de ramas que se encontraban en el lugar...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡ESA LA HISTORIA MÁS OFENSIVA, ABOMINABLE Y RUIN QUE ALGUNA VEZ HAYA ESCUCHADO EN MI VIDA! ¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESO DE, _"CUBRIRME LA MERCANCÍA BARATA"_!?-me grito Michalis furioso y avergonzado, en especial porque muchos se estaban partiendo la caja por mi cuento... incluso Minerva fue incapaz de contener una carcajada.

-Que puedo decir, parecías el protagonista adecuado para esta pequeña historia-dije con una enorme sonrisa burlona mientras que algunos trataban de recuperarse de la risa, en especial Helbindi que estuvo a muy poco de atragantarse con unos dulces que estaba comiendo cuando contaba la historia.

-Michalis... tienes que aprender a tener sentido del humor-dijo Minerva en un intento de sonar seria, pero la risas que se le salían no se lo estaban permitiendo.

-¿¡Porque demonios en tu historia él me muerde el trasero!? ¿¡Eso no es justo!?-dijo Héctor ofendido y avergonzado.

-Tiene razón Phyria-dijo Serra defendiendo a su pareja-Es imposible que le muerdan algo que no tiene-dijo Serra en tono seguro... más de uno nos partimos de la risa por ese comentario...

-¡SERRA!-grito Héctor completamente rojo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto de manera inocente Serra-Como clérigo sabes que no puedo mentir-dijo Serra con cierta burla-Aunque me alegra que nuestras hijas no te hayan heredado el exceso de espalda que tienes y, hayan heredado mi perfecto trasero-dijo Serra con evidente orgullo, Gwendolyn y Lilina se veían muy avergonzadas e incomodas por las afirmaciones de su madre.

-Parece que al final, no terminaremos mal esta dichosa fiesta-dijo Ayra con una ligera sonrisa.

-Y todavía tenemos muchos dulces para seguir festejando-dijo Mia en tono animado.

-Saben, esperaba que Phyria terminara con una historia donde todos acabamos muertos-dijo Lyn en tono curioso.

-Uno nunca debe repetir el mismo truco Lyn-dije en tono seguro mientras bebía un poco de ponche-Aunque no negare que me preocupa un poco no haber narrado historias de tanto miedo como el año pasado-dije en tono preocupado.

-¿Porque estas preocupada Phyria?-preguntó Lucius algo afligido.

-Bueno, considerando que Askr es un lugar donde pasa casi lo que sea, temo que realmente se aparezcan espíritus malignos que no fueron ahuyentados debidamente-dije con cierta seriedad.

-¿Q-q-q-q-q-quieres decir que pueden aparecer f-f-f-f-fantasmas?-dijo Alfonse poniéndose pálido como un papel... definitivamente ahora le queda mejor el disfraz de Luigi...

-No le creas Alfonse-dijo de repente Lissa-Es solo un truco para asustarnos-dijo Lissa en tono seguro.

-¿Cómo sabes eso tía Lissa?-pregunto Lucina en tono curioso.

-Fácil, yo usaba siempre ese truco para asustar a Chrom en esta época del festival, incluso logre hacer que se asustara tanto que, durmió con tu tía Emmeryn durante una semana-dijo Lissa con una sonrisa alegre y visiblemente orgullosa.

-Lissa no era necesario contar esa parte...-dijo Chrom visiblemente sonrojado.

-De todas maneras, es de muy mal gusto que intentes asustarnos de esa forma Phyria-dijo Maribelle en tono algo duro.

-Sí, con las dos historias pasadas basto y sobro-dijo Lene soltando un suspiro.

-Al menos con la ultima historia no tendremos pesadillas-dijo Menja en tono tranquilo.

-Eso me recuerda, Elise si tienes problemas para dormir, sabes que puedes dormir en mi cuarto el tiempo que gustes-dijo Camilla en tono gentil.

-Gracias Camilla, pero Sakura me prometía que dormiría conmigo esta noche para protegerme-dijo Elise con cierto aire ilusionado mientras Sakura se sonrojaba un poco... Camilla hizo un excelente trabajo para que no se le notara lo dolida que estaba porque la habían cambiado...

-¿Gunnthrá puedo dormir contigo esta noche?-pregunto Ylgr mirando a su hermana.

-Por supuesto Ylgr, te protegeré de cualquier mal sueño-dijo Gunnthrá en tono dulce-Y eso también va para ti Fjorm-dijo Gunnthrá mirando a su hermana sin perder su sonrisa.

-D-descuida no estoy realmente asustada-dijo Fjorm algo avergonzada.

-Ya que Fae dormirá conmigo esta noche, ustedes...-dijo María mirando a sus hermanos-También pueden dormir con nosotras siempre y cuando Michalis prometa no atacar a mi dragón de peluche-dijo María con una sonrisa divertida, Minerva soltó una leve risa mientras Michalis solo suspiro resignado.

-Yo me ocupare de cuidar a estas dos ternuritas-dijo Palla en tono alegre abrazando a sus dos hermanas.

-Ya soy bastante mayor como para asustarme por esas cosas-dijo Catria molesta pero muy sonrojada.

-¡Y yo ya soy una adulta!-dijo Est reclamando sonrojada.

-Puedes venir a mi habitación si tienes problemas para dormir Ishtar, recuerda que somos casi hermanas-dijo Lene en tono animado abrazando por el hombro a Ishtar.

-Descuida, estaré bien, pero si necesitas compañía en la noche sabes que puedes contar conmigo-dijo Ishtar con una sonrisa cálida.

-Bien enana, supongo que tendrás miedo e iras a molestarme a mi cuarto más tarde-dijo Helbindi con cierta burla.

-Al contrario hermano, dejare la puerta sin llave para que puedas entrar de manera sigilosa y no te avergüence tocar la puerta-dijo Menja con una sonrisa risueña que solo hizo que Helbindi farfullara algunas cosas entre dientes.

-De todas maneras, no creo que pase nada-dijo Verónica en tono seguro.

-Al menos que resulten ser ciertas las advertencias de Phyria-dijo Henry en tono animado.

-Le tienes demasiada fe a las tonterías de Phyria-dijo Tharja en tono cansado antes de seguir bebiendo de su copa.

-Aunque sin dudas, no sería lo más raro que nos ha pasado en este lugar-dijo Katarina en tono pensativo.

-Además Henry, Phyria solo trata de asustarnos-dijo Nino en tono cansado.

-Y-yo no sé si deberíamos tomarlo tan a la ligera-dijo Olivia algo nerviosa.

-Phyria no es una embustera, pero definitivamente es una bromista muy astuta-dijo L´Arachel en tono seguro, tratando de calmar a Olivia.

-Además, si realmente hay algo malo aquí porque no contamos buenas historias de terror, que se haga presente en estos momentos si realmente existe-dijo Rebecca en tono seguro... solo para que segundos después todas las velas y lámparas del castillo se apagaran al mismo tiempo...

...

...

...

Mierda...

-¿¡Tenías que retarlos Rebecca!?-grito Florina aterrada mientras la mayoría estábamos de pie... ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando!?

De repente un montón de luces rojas con rostros cadavéricos aparecieron en el lugar, mientras los muebles comenzaban a flotar y girar en todas las direcciones... ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA!?

Todos gritamos despavoridos antes de huir de la sala, con excepción de Tharja y yo, cuando nos aseguramos de que no había nadie, los rostros flotantes desaparecieron y los muebles volvieron a su sitio.

-Gran trabajo con los efectos especiales-dije con una gran sonrisa mirando a Tharja, ¡Casi mató del miedo a más de uno!

-Que puedo decir, nunca me he resistido a una buena broma-dijo Tharja con una sonrisa ligeramente siniestra pero complacida.

-Nos meteremos en problemas después, pero sin duda valió la pena-dije en tono animado-El truco de apagar todas las luces al mismo tiempo que usaste fue increíble, de verdad creo la atmosfera correcta-dije con cierto asombro.

-De que estás hablando-dijo Tharja muy seria-Eso no lo hice, creí que lo habías hecho tu-dijo Tharja mirándome de manera inquisidora...

...

...

...

¿Ah?

-Tharja si estos es un broma, no es graciosa-dije algo molesta, como si tuviera poderes mágicos para hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti-dijo Tharja en tono severo mirándome a los ojos...

...

...

...

Si ella no lo hizo... y yo no lo hice... eso solo significa que...

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tharja fue expulsada de la sala antes de que las puerta se cerraran, su cerebro aun trataba de procesar lo que había pasado... salió de la pared... lo que apenas pudo distinguir en la oscuridad como una enorme garra que, atrapo a Phyria antes de que esta gritara y luego fuera absorbida por una densa oscuridad...

...

...

...

Esto no podía estar pasando...

¡No podía ser que las tonterías de Phyria fueran ciertas!

Tharja maldijo a viva voz antes de golpear la puerta con su mejor ataque de magia oscura, ¡Debía salvar a Phyria!, asustada presencio como sus ataque no le habían hecho ni el más minúsculo daño a la puerta, sino que también un extraño sello se coloco en esta... no tenía ni idea de lo que era... pero de lo que si estaba segura era que... lo que sea que estaba provocando eso... era algo realmente maligno...

...

...

...

Si no hacían algo pronto... Phyria estaría perdida...

Tharja corrió en busca de sus compañeros, ella sola no podría sola con esto, necesitaba la ayuda de todos si quería salvar la vida y el alma de Phyria, ¿¡Cómo demonios esas cosas llegaron al castillo sin que se diera cuenta!?

No paso mucho para que los héroes aterrados por lo que podría estarle pasando a Phyria, comenzaran a tratar de derribar la puerta mientras que Henry, Katarina y Tharja estaban desesperadamente tratando de hacer un contra hechizo...

...

Sin que ninguno de los presentes se dieran cuenta que... algo los asechaba en las sombras...

...

Algo...

... Qué no podrían derrotar...

En el techo del castillo aprovisionadas con varias bolsas de dulces, Anna y Phyria estaban contemplando el cielo nocturno de Askr, Phyria estaba algo preocupada por haber aceptado ayudar a Anna con su broma de Halloween para conseguir una buenas tomas de terror para sus ventas... en especial porque cuando todo esto terminara... sufriría la ira combinada de todos sus compañeros...

-¿No crees que quizás te pasaste un poquito con todo esto?-dijo Phyria algo preocupada mientras comía un par de chocolates, era lo único que calmaba un poco sus cansados nervios.

-Ya te dije que esas cosas que libere son inofensivas-dijo Anna en tono cansado mientras sacaba una tableta-Además piensa en todo el dinero que hare por esta película de terror con los personajes de Fire Emblem-dijo Anna en tono animado, Phyria solo suspiro lamentando que su contrato tuviera una clausula sobre... ayudar a Anna en estas cosas...

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que se les uniera Feh y aterrizara sobre el hombro de Phyria algo cansada.

-¿Activaste lo que te pedí?-pregunto Anna en tono curioso.

-Sí, todas cámaras están encendidas, podremos saber que pasa dentro del castillo-dijo Feh en tono cansado, tuvo suerte de que toda esa confusión, ayudo para que fuera más fácil su trabajo.

-Bien, que tal si vemos como les va a los demás-dijo Anna activando un programa en la tableta que les permitió ver todo lo pasaba en el castillo, no paso mucho para que en una de la pantallas, vieran como una de las sombras emboscaba a Alfonse... su grito se escucho hasta donde ellas estaban...

-Mi dios... esto le va a dejar secuelas...-dijo Phyria visiblemente preocupada, aunque le sorprendía un poco que el grito de Alfonse hubiera sido tan... agudo...

-¡Esto sin dudas se venderá como pan caliente!-dijo Anna emocionada, antes de que más gritos se comenzaran a escuchar...

Feh y Phyria se limitaron a suspirar, rezando para que los chicos no acabaran tan... traumatizados...


	147. Chapter 147

Apoyo de amistad (Lyn/Mia)

Aun con todo el entrenamiento que hizo en el día y pese a las insistencias de Phyria de que todos los héroes tomaran unas merecidas semanas de vacaciones, Mia sentía que no tenía derecho a descansar luego de todo lo sucedido en Múspell, sus habilidades no estuvieron a la altura de las circunstancias y, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por no haber podido hacer más en los combates más peligrosos que vivieron en aquella tierra.

No era algo que estaba dispuesta a admitir frente a todos, pero de verdad se sintió hasta cierto punto inútil en la invasión de Múspell, quizás había logrado dar un gran desempeño en la tierra de Nilf... pero cuando las cosas se pusieron en extremo peligrosas en Múspell... realmente no estuvo a la altura de la situación pese a sus mejores esfuerzos...

Mia terminaba de cortar otro muñeco de entrenamiento de un corte limpio de su espada, una parte de ella no solo se sentía frustrada por no haber logrado más, sino también decepcionada por no haber podido proteger a sus amigos cuando más la necesitaban... si no quería que eso se volviera repetir, necesitaba volverse más fuerte sin importar cuanto esfuerzo y dedicación tuviera que implementar para lograrlo.

Se sentó en una banca tratando de pensar en un nuevo plan, entrenar con aquellos blancos inmóviles no la estaban ayudando mucho y sin Phyria, no podía participar en los combates del coliseo para mejorar sus habilidades con oponentes fuertes, debía encontrar otra manera de fortalecerse sin tener que depender de Phyria para conseguir rivales poderosos.

Pensó durante un largo rato hasta que su cabeza por fin fue capaz de brindarle una idea, que mejor forma de mejorar en el arte de la espada que, bajo la tutela de una gran maestra en ese arte y, tenía una idea clara de quien podría ser su maestra, alguien con una velocidad tan legendaria que hizo mella en las líneas enemigas sin importar que tan peligroso o arriesgado fuera.

Decidida se levantó y salió de la sala en busca de su maestra, solo esperaba que estuviera de humor para entrenarla o por lo menos para darle algunos consejos de como entrenar, si lograba aunque fuera aprender una minúscula fracción de las habilidades de ella, ¡Sin dudas se volvería una fuerza casi imparable en el combate!

A pesar de que no era muy adepta a este tipo de pasatiempos, Lyn decidió darse un pequeño gusto por una vez y, reposo en su cama mientras leía uno de aquellos dichosos mangas que tanto le recomendó Phyria, necesitaba hacer una actividad que le permitiera descansar su cuerpo y, considerando lo poco que llevaba leyendo en esos momentos, definitivamente tenía que agradecerle a Phyria por recomendarle tan increíble historia.

Estaba tan concentrada en la historia de Izuku Midoriya que le tomo algo de tiempo darse cuenta de que alguien estaba frenéticamente tocando la puerta de su habitación... al juzgar por la fuerza de los golpes, solo esperaba que no fuera otra vez Héctor huyendo de la furia de Serra, aunque actualmente ya era menos seguido que esos incidentes sucedieran.

Agarrando un separador de libros que le regalo Phyria, dejo su lectura a un lado antes de atender la puerta, para su sorpresa quien tocaba no era otra que Mia que, se encontraba bastante animada con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Mia, veo que estas de buen humor-dijo Lyn en tono amable.

-Y créeme que lo estaré más si aceptas mi petición-dijo Mia sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?-preguntó Lyn en tono curioso.

-Sí, ¡Necesito que me acojas como tu discípula!-dijo Mia en tono determinado sin dejar de sonreír.

Lyn no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la propuesta tan directa de Mia, no era que le desagradara la idea de hecho, conocer y convivir con otras chicas versadas en el arte de la espada, era algo que era de su sumo interés, aun recordaba con cariño las competencias que hacían Karla y ella para mejorar sus habilidades mientras viajaban con sus compañeras, sin dudas de no ser por todo lo que aprendió a lado de ella, estaba segura que no sería ni la mitad de la persona que era actualmente.

-Se que aun me falta mucho para ser tan buena como tu-dijo de repente Mia en tono bajo sacando a Lyn de sus pensamientos-¡P-p-pero prometo que seré la alumna más aplicada que hayas conocido! ¡Y-y-y me esforzare el triple, cuádruple y hasta el quíntuple para cumplir con el régimen de entrenamiento!-dijo Mia en tono firme a pesar de su leve tartamudeo.

Le fue imposible a Lyn no enternecerse un poco por aquella mirada de suplica que tenía Mia, de verdad se notaba que Mia quería mejorar sin importar que tan largo o difícil fuera ese camino... y Lyn se aseguraría de ayudarla a transitar con valor tan dura senda.

-Me encantaría tomarte como mi alumna, no creo que sea una gran maestra, pero hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte y de esa forma, seas una de las mejores espadachinas que ha pisado la tierra de Askr-dijo Lyn con una sonrisa animada.

-¡Genial! ¡Lyn eres la mejor!-grito emocionada Mia antes de alzar su puño al aire, Lyn no pudo evitar sonreír por aquella alegría que desprendía Mia-¿Cuando comenzamos?-preguntó Mia con una mirada ilusionada.

-Si estas libre podemos comenzar ahora-dijo Lyn en tono seguro, quizás su lectura tendría que esperar un poco más, pero no iba a desaprovechar aquel entusiasmo de su nueva alumna.

-¿¡Qué estamos esperando!? ¡Vamos a la sala de entrenamiento!-dijo Mia en tono alegre antes de tomar a Lyn de la mano para llevarla lo más pronto posible hacia el campo de entrenamiento, ¡No podía esperar para aprender a dividirse en cinco persona para ejecutar un poderosos ataque!

Lyn no pudo evitar sonreír contagiada por el entusiasmo de su alumna, no estaba segura si podría ayudarla tan bien como lo hizo Karla con ella, pero se prometió a si misma que sin importar lo que pasara, ayudaría a Mia a sacar todo su potencial para convertirse en una gran espadachín.

Y, por unos breves instantes, se pregunto genuinamente si de esa forma se había sentido All Might cuando decidió acoger a Izuku bajo su ala protectora para ayudarlo a cumplir sus sueños... quizás si el Padre Cielo y la Madre Tierra se lo permitían, también podría ayudar a Mia a alcanzar los suyos.


	148. Chapter 148

Apoyo de amistad (L´Arachel/Tharja)

A pesar de que su llegada a este reino no había sido algo que ella misma planeo, Tharja no podía negar que estar en un lugar donde podía interactuar con gente de otros mundos y tiempos, era una oportunidad única para obtener conocimiento arcano de magia oscura que, sin dudas la ayudaría a convertirse en toda una leyenda en la materia… y con algo de suerte tener algo para estar a la par de su querida suegra…

Desafortunadamente, a pesar de llevar un tiempo en Askr, aun no había encontrado a un _"héroe"_ que tuviera el tipo de conocimiento que ella estaba buscando, quizás Henry estaba allí, pero estaba segura de que su compañero y amigo ya le había enseñado todo lo que necesitaba aprender, además a pesar de lo que muchos pensaban, Henry no era del tipo que le gustara repartir maldiciones a diestra y siniestra como a ella.

A pesar de eso, tenía la ventaja de que el castillo de Askr, contaba con una extensa biblioteca que, para su buena fortuna, poseía una interesante colección de información sobre héroes versados en las artes oscuras, solo necesitaba convencer a Phyria para que invocara a ciertos héroes y, podría hacerse de ese conocimiento que tanto ansiaba.

Otro golpe afortunado fue el hecho de que tal como lo sospecho, la Anna de este mundo era demasiado similar a la del suyo, solo necesito hacer un trato con ella para maldecir a ciertos competidores para que sus ventas mejorara y con eso, obtuvo una colección de libros de magia negra que, si bien estaba segura de que los mejores aun Anna los protegía celosamente, ya era un avance en sus investigaciones.

Con todo el ajetreo del castillo, Tharja estuvo recolectando materiales nativos de Askr buena parte de la mañana, a una parte de ella le hubiera encantado que su adorable Katarina la acompañara, pero luego de verla dormir tan plácidamente en el mañana, no tuvo el corazón para perturbarla… realmente se estaba ablandando mucho con esto de la vida en pareja…

Regresó al castillo un poco más de medio día con una enorme canasta llena de hongos y hierbas de todo tipo, no podía esperar para preparar nuevas maldiciones con eso y experimentar mezclándolos con materiales de su propio mundo, quizás ella podría fabricar una…

-¡Lady Tharja! ¡La he estado buscando por todas partes!-dijo emocionada L´Arachel corriendo a su encuentro.

… O no podría preparar ni una mierda ahora que la princesita de los brillitos sagrados la había encontrado…

Tharja mostró una clara expresión de fastidio mientras miraba a la princesa de Rausten acercándose alegremente hacia ella, desde que Chrom le menciono que Katarina y él eran primos en segundo grado, L´Arachel comenzó a referirse a ella como _"Lady"_ por ser la pareja de una guerra con sangre real… si seguía llamándola así… se aseguraría de darle una maldición que jamás olvidaría en lo que le quedaba de vida…

-Lady Tharja, la divina providencia nos ha bendecido enlazado nuestros caminos en el sagrado recinto de Askr-comenzó a decir L´Arachel en tono teatral-El destino me sonríe con su cálida luz por cumplirme el deseo de encontrar su radiante presencia-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne… Tharja tuvo que luchar con la necesidad de regresar su desayuno…

-No pienso ir a ninguna de tus fiestas del té-dijo Tharja algo cortante, esta chica era muchísimo peor que Cynthia y Owen combinados y solo esperaba que Naga o el cadáver de Grima, no permitieran que ese par de idiotas conocieran a esta mujer… su cordura no soportaría algo como eso…

-Aunque me halaga que mencione mis maravillosas fiestas del té-dijo L´Arachel con cierto aire alegre que solo irrito más a Tharja-He venido a usted para tratar un asunto de… cierta complejidad-dijo L´Arachel en cierto tono cauteloso que sorprendió a Tharja.

-Te escucho-dijo Tharja en tono más interesado.

-Vera he escuchado que usted posee ciertas… habilidades únicas para cumplir… trabajos un poco… escabrosos-dijo L´Arachel en tono bajo, ahora definitivamente Tharja estaba más interesada en lo que quería exactamente L´Arachel.

-Bien vayamos rápido al punto, ¿Qué tipo de servicio escabroso necesitas?-dijo Tharja con una sonrisa algo siniestra, parecía que la señorita de la luz, no era tan santa como ella pensaba.

-Necesito… necesito…-comenzó a decir L´Arachel un poco nerviosa, Tharja no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara, debía ser algo muy malo para que la _"Dama de la luz"_ estuviera tan alterada-¡Necesito que me ayudes a contactarme con unos antiguos héroes de Rausten!-grito L´Arachel completamente roja.

-Adiós-dijo Tharja con un notorio fastidio antes de retirarse, debió de haber esperado que esa idiota no le pediría algo que valiera la pena…

-¡POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS!-gritó L´Arachel antes de arrojarse para abrazar la cintura de Tharja en genuina desesperación.

-¡SI QUIERES MANTENER TU MISERABLE EXISTENCIA MÁS TE VALE QUE ME SUELTES!-gritó furiosa Tharja antes de comenzar a golpearla para que la soltarla, ¡ESTA MUJER ERA PEOR QUE VIRION!

-¡Por favor, estoy desesperada! ¡Y tú eres la única que me puede ayudar!-dijo L´Arachel desesperada y llorosa, aferrándose a Tharja como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Tharja no pudo evitar que su corazón se aplanara cuando miro los ojos de L´Arachel… una mirada que le recordó a alguien que le había pedido, algo muy similar hace mucho tiempo… ¿Por qué está loca tenía que recordarle tanto a Nowi?…

Tuvo que hacer un visible esfuerzo por calmarse, quizás se arrepentiría de esto, pero… si las cosas salían bien, L´Arachel dejaría de lado la ridícula idea de contactar a los muertos.

-Está bien lo hare-dijo Tharja en tono cansado.

-¿En serio?-dijo L´Arachel aun con algunas lagrimas pero con una radiante sonrisa, Tharja se limito a sacar su bitácora y una pluma para anotar unas cosas, arrancar la hoja y entregársela.

-Si me consigues todos los ingredientes de la lista, te contactare con quien desees hablar-dijo Tharja en tono cansado una vez que L´Arachel la soltó-Si no sabes dónde buscarlos, pídele ayuda a Henry-dijo Tharja finalmente soltando un suspiro.

-¡No le fallare Lady Tharja!-dijo L´Arachel en su tono heroica y emocionado… Tharja se estaba arrepintiendo por haber aceptado ayudarla…-Yo L´Arachel la Dama de la Luz, juró por mi honor de héroe sagrado y de la corona de Rausten, ¡Qué no fallare en esta empresa!-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne antes de correr en busca de Henry, ¡No estaba dispuesta a perder ni un solo segundo más para hacerse de tan preciados ingredientes!

Tharja se limitó a observar como L´Arachel corría a una velocidad bastante decente por los pasillos de castillo buscando a Henry, los ingredientes que necesitaba estaban en lugares en extremo peligrosos y, quizás no fue la mejor idea pedírselos a alguien como L´Arachel, pero estaba segura de que incluso la princesa de Rausten, no era lo suficientemente estúpida como para arriesgar su cuello para hablar con algún héroe grandilocuente de su mundo.


	149. Chapter 149

Apoyo de amistad (Est/Florina) 3

Con solo dos días de descanso, Est se encontraba en un punto en el que necesitaba urgentemente comenzar a entrenar, no dejaba de sentir que su desempeño en las batallas de Múspell fue realmente mediocre y, como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, su debilidad llevo a que sus hermanas tuvieran que arriesgarse demasiado por protegerla, al punto de que Palla apenas sobrevivió a la emboscada de esos arqueros en el castillo de Surtr... de no ser por la intervención de Florina y Minerva... estaba segura que su hermana no hubiera sobrevivido a esa batalla...

Por eso, decidió que entrenaría desde muy temprano en la mañana, Phyria había estado pasado más tiempo de lo normal en su habitación y eso, le permitía de alguna manera desafiar un poco la orden de descansar, no creía que Phyria la castigara por eso, pero tampoco quería preocuparla, era evidente que lo último que necesitaba Phyria era más preocupaciones...

Aunque no quería admitirlo, todas las batallas en las que participo en Múspell le costaron no solo un gran esfuerzo físico, sino también mental, aun tenía algunas pesadillas donde sus hermanas y sus amigos morían protegiéndola sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo... ella estaba dispuesta a entrenar hasta el final de los tiempos, si eso le permitía evitar que eso nunca sucediera...

La primera hora de entrenamiento no le había dado problemas... pero cuando llegó a casi dos horas de ejercicios con su lanza, su cuerpo comenzó a rendirse de una manera alarmante, no paso mucho para que le costara respirar y que, una sensación quemante se apoderada de su pecho... era como si algo la estuviera quemando desde adentro...

Repentinamente su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse increíblemente débil mientras su vista se nublaba, lo último de lo que fue consciente fue cuando sus dedos perdieron el agarre de su lanza antes de caer al suelo, luego todo se puso increíblemente oscuro...

Cuando por fin fue capaz de abrir sus ojos, no fue capaz de distinguir nada a su alrededor, le tomo varios segundos hasta que su vista por fin se aclaro y, se percato de que no estaba viendo el techo de la sala de entrenamiento... de hecho le daba la impresión de que estaba en un lugar mucho más pequeño... ¿En dónde se encontraba?

-¡Est!-dijo una voz muy preocupada a su costado que, le tomo reconocerla como la voz de Florina-¡Por Elimine! ¡Realmente nos tenías muy preocupados!-dijo Florina llorosa, a Est le costó trabajo girarse para poder ver a Florina.

-... ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Est débilmente y muy confundida.

-Te encontramos inconsciente en la sala de entrenamiento, te llevamos a la enfermaría donde Lissa y María te atendieron, has estado inconsciente por varias horas...-dijo Florina visiblemente angustiada.

-Pero... no llevaba mucho tiempo entrenando-dijo Est notablemente sorprendida, ella podía estar entrenando hasta ocho horas seguidas, ¿¡Cómo pudo haber colapsado de cansancio con tan pocas horas!?

-Recuerda lo que nos dijo la reina Laegjarn antes de abandonar Múspell, todos recibimos demasiados ataques de las flamas de Surtr-dijo Florina con cierta seriedad-Aunque hemos curado nuestras heridas, aun tenemos algunos daños espirituales como si fueran una maldición-dijo Florina con cierta tristeza.

-¿Q-q-q-quieres decir que nunca volveré a pelear?-dijo Est completamente pálida... esto no podía estar pasando... si no era capaz de pelear... ¿Cómo mantendría a sus hermanas a salvo?...

-No Est, tranquila-dijo Florina tratando de calmar a Est-La reina Laegjarn nos dijo que ese efecto se quitaría con el tiempo, al parecer estas tardando un poco más que el resto-dijo Florina en tono suave, limpiando las lagrimas de Est con delicadeza.

Est fue incapaz de retener un suspiro de alivio ahora que estaba segura de que no había sido permanentemente retirada del servicio activo, pero pronto otra preocupación comenzó a asolar su mente.

-¿Dónde están mis hermanas?-pregunto Est un poco más compuesta.

-Fueron al pueblo a conseguir algunas hierbas curativas, Lissa y María las necesitan para preparar algunos medicamentos que puedan ayudarte a recuperar tu energía más rápido-dijo Florina en tono tranquilo.

-Ya... veo...-dijo finalmente Est-Parece que... no hago más que causarles problemas a todos...-dijo Est en tono apagado, ¿Cuándo sería el día en que finalmente hiciera las cosas bien?...

-Est por favor no digas eso-dijo Florina en tono preocupado-Tu nunca has sido una carga para nadie-dijo Florina en un tono más seguro.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu... no eres un fracaso como yo-dijo Est llorosa tomando por sorpresa a Florina-No importa cuánto me esfuerce... parece que lo único que hago es retroceder en lugar de avanzar y, solo termino siendo una carga para todos... ¿Cómo se supone que protegeré a la gente que me importa si no soy capaz de ayudarme a mi misma?...-dijo Est en tono apagado y frustrado, empeorando su llanto.

Para su sorpresa, Florina tomo un pañuelo y con suavidad comenzó a limpiarle las lagrimas, incluso la ayudo a sonarse la nariz, no paso mucho para que Florina comenzara a hablar.

-Est, se que a veces todo esto puede ser muy frustrante cuando sientes que no avanzas-dijo Florina en tono compresivo-Pero puedo decirte sin temor a equivocarme que, has progresado mucho en todo este tiempo-dijo Florina en tono firme.

-No tienes que ser amable conmigo Florina...-dijo Est en tono triste.

-Est estoy hablando enserio-dijo Florina en tono determinado-En todas las batallas que participamos en nuestra campaña por salvar a Nilf, tu nunca flaqueaste sin importar que tan difícil fuera nuestra situación, siempre te mantuviste determinada y ayudaste a muchos a sobrevivir-dijo Florina en tono seguro tomando por sorpresa a Est.

-Pero... sigo cometiendo errores-dijo Est con cierta mortificación.

-Est no hay nadie en este o en cualquier otro mundo que no cometa errores-dijo Florina en tono seguro, tomando por sorpresa a Est-Todos en esta orden hemos cometidos los nuestros y a pesar de eso, seguimos esforzándonos y aprendiendo de ellos para ser mejores cada día-dijo Florina en tono firme mirando a los ojos a Est-No dejes que algo como esto te desanime porque, todos creemos en ti y en que serás capaz de lograr grandes cosas-dijo Florina en tono sincero y con una sonrisa cálida.

Est no fue capaz de contener sus lagrimas por las palabras de aliento de Florina... no tenía ni idea de cómo una persona tan buena y dulce como Florina aun fuera su amiga... pero haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para probar que era digna de ella.

-P-prometes que... cuando vuelva a sentirme insegura... ¿Estarás ahí para ayudarme?-dijo Est avergonzada, sintiéndose increíblemente infantil por aquella petición.

-Siempre que me necesites, estaré ahí para ayudarte, después de todo somos buenas amigas-dijo Florina sin perder su sonrisa, Est asintió rápidamente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Aun si no era la jinete pegaso más fuerte o la más inteligente, sabía que sin importar que tan duro fuera el camino, podía contar con la mano amiga de Florina para seguir adelante... y sin importar que les deparaba el futuro, ella siempre se aseguraría de ofrecerle la suya aun en la más terrible situación.


	150. Chapter 150

Apoyo de Romance (Anna/Gunnthrá) 2

En medio de un extraño paramo desolador, Gunnthrá se encontraba vagando en aquella tierra de nadie sin tener idea de donde se encontraba, lo último que ella recordaba era que se había ido a dormir luego de jugar cartas con sus hermanas y, algunos de sus amigos de la orden y ahora... estaba en medio de una densa oscuridad que, no le permitía ver más allá de su propia nariz... como había terminado en ese lugar era todo un misterio, pero lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era escapar de ahí lo antes posible.

Tratando de mantener su valor, Gunnthrá caminó a ciegas a un paso precavido pero decidido, asegurándose de verificar el terreno por donde pasaba, no necesitaba caer en alguna trampa o en un profundo abismo que pudiera costarle incluso hasta la vida.

Continúo a paso firme preguntándose si sería capaz de encontrar la salida, el sitio cada vez la ponía más nerviosa y, no podía quitarse la sensación de que alguien o algo la estaba asechando desde las sombras...

Gunnthrá siguió avanzando, lamentando no tener su tomo de magia a la mano, aunque era perfectamente capaz de usar magia sin su libro, no tendría la misma fuerza que ejecutaba usándolo como catalizador, solo esperaba no encontrarse con problemas peores que la oscuridad perpetua que la rodeaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que encontrara la primera mala señal, al principio comenzó a escuchar un tenue sonido que en un principio, Gunnthrá pensó que lo había imaginado, pero cuanto más avanzaba, el ruido escalaba de tal forma que Gunnthrá aterrada fue capaz de por fin identificarlo...

Gritos... se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de personas que Gunnthrá, no estaba segura de que tipo de horrores eran por los que estaban pasando pero... aun si estaba desarmada... aun si no estaba en condiciones para pelear, ¡Ella debía hacer algo para ayudarlos!

Gunnthrá corrió apurada siguiendo el espantoso sonido, entre más se acercaba otra mala señal inundo sus sentidos de una forma tal que casi la hizo vomitar... pues en cuestión de segundos... el ambiente comenzó a inundarse a un olor a quemado... y no a cualquier olor... sino el aroma a carne humana siendo rostizada...

...

...

...

Esto no podía estar pasando... en nombre de la diosa Nilf... ¿Cómo era que los horrores de Nilf y Múspell se volvían a repetir?...

Apuro el paso en un intento desesperado por ayudar a rescatar a los sobrevivientes de la masacre, pero cuando por fin llego al sitio una enorme llamarada ilumino el lugar cegándola por unos instantes, cuando fue capaz de volver a ver, su corazón se detuvo al contemplar la macabra obra que tenía frente a sus ojos...

En medio de las endemoniadas llamas que consumían hasta sus cimientos al castillo de Nilf, se encontraban sus hermanos en el suelo, todos ellos habían sido carbonizados hasta la muerte... dejando en sus cuerpos espantosas expresiones calcinadas, testigos del horrendo sufrimientos por el que pasaron todos ellos... esto no podía estar pasando... ¡Por Nilf que esto debía ser una horrenda pesadilla!

Gunnthrá grito aterrada en lagrimas, corriendo en genuina desesperación hacia sus hermanos, no fue capaz de llegar a la mitad del trayecto, antes de que un terrible dolor la hiciera gritar escupiendo algo de su sangre, su cuerpo cayo inerte sin ser capaz de moverse mientras poco a poco un charco de sangre se formaba debajo de ella... ¿¡Quién la había atacado!?

-Parece que la ultima rata albina que me faltaba, tuvo la gentileza de aparecerse ante mi-dijo una siniestra y burlona voz que hizo que el corazón de Gunnthrá se detuviera unos instantes...

Esa voz... era la voz del rey Surtr...

Un nuevo grito de Gunnthrá opaco los ruidos de las llamas y las personas que suplicaban por sus vidas, le tomo unos instantes a Gunnthrá comprender que Surtr quemó sus piernas aun punto que le eran completamente inservibles...

-¿No pensaras que te permitiría escapar, verdad?-dijo Surtr con cierto aire divertido antes de pisotear las piernas de Gunnthrá que, no eran más que un par de trozos de carbón... Gunnthrá era incapaz de soportar tan terrible martirio...

-Sabes, siempre me molesto que esos imbéciles de las Orden de los Héroes te hayan salvado la vida-dijo Surtr con cierto tono pensativo levantado a Gunnthrá, apresándola con fuerza de su cuello y callando los gritos de agonía de Gunnthrá de esa forma-Pero eso me dará la oportunidad de usar tu cuerpo como lienzo-continuo Surtr con una perversa sonrisa-Si... esa piel nívea se verá gloriosa con algunos toques de rojo y carbón...-continuo Surtr antes de colocar su mano en el rostro de Gunnthrá e inmediatamente después quemarla.

Los gritos de Gunnthrá rompieron su garganta, el tormento que experimentaba era tan horrible como cuando Surtr la quemó viva, solo que ahora aquel monstruo no le permitía quedar inconsciente mientras sentía como su rostro crujía por el fuego y el aroma a su propia carne quemada inundaba su nariz y boca...

-Parece que la pequeña princesita ha perdido su belleza-dijo Surtr con una enorme sonrisa, al contemplar el deforme rostro de Gunnthrá-Pero no te preocupes, me asegurare que todos puedan admirar la hermosa obra maestra que hare contigo, estoy seguro que tu lamentable familia incluso podra apreciarla desde el más allá-dijo Surtr antes de soltar una demencial carcajada.

Surtr acerco su mano libre hacia el pecho de Gunnthrá, se deleitaría un poco con ella antes de comenzar a trabajar en su invaluable y blanquecino lienzo...

Gunnthrá despertó en su habitación soltando un grito de pavor puro, aferrándose a las mantas de su cama como si su vida dependiera de ello, le tomo varios minutos por fin percatarse de que todo había sido una terrible pesadilla y que, corría con la suerte de que pese a su grito, no hubiera despertado a nadie del castillo...

Tomando la almohada para ahogar su lamento, Gunnthrá comenzó a llorar y gritar hasta casi quedar afónica, era la cuarta vez en esa semana que tenía aquellas terribles pesadillas y todo indicaba que las visiones del mismo infierno, la seguirían atormentando por el resto de su vida...

...

...

...

No podía seguir así... su cordura cada vez se encontraba más cerca de aquel peligroso borde hacia la locura... sino encontraba la manera de erradicar esas pesadillas ella...

Gunnthrá sacudió su cabeza en un intento de apartar aquellas ideas de su mente, no debía pensar en llegar a esa... solución, pero tenía que encontrar de momento una manera de calmar sus destrozados nervios, si quería tan siquiera tratar de dormir unas horas más... la simple idea de volver a dormir hizo que un escalofrió atravesara toda su espalda y que un fuerte nudo en su estomago casi la hiciera vomitar...

Limpiándo lo mejor que pudo su rostro y, tomando esas versátiles antorchas del mundo de Phyria que la misma Phyria le regalo, Gunnthrá salió de su habitación en medio de la noche esperando no alertar a nadie, rezaba a su diosa implorándole que no descubriera su condición, no quería preocupar a sus amigos y mucho menos a sus hermanas menores.

Gracias a Nilf fue capaz de llegar hacia la cocina sin despertar a nadie y sin perder tiempo, comenzó a buscar entre los tés que almacenaban en los gabinetes de la despensa, esperando encontrar uno que le ayudara a calmar sus nervios, estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que no se percato que alguien había llegado a la cocina y encendió las luces del lugar.

-¿No es un poco tarde para un té de media noche?-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo que a pesar de eso, su voz le provoco un sobre salto a Gunnthrá.

-C-c-c-comandante Anna...-dijo Gunnthrá apenas logrando articular palabra por la impresión.

-Vamos Gunnthrá, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, en especial porque eres casi mi contadora-dijo Anna en tono divertido, tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente, consiguiendo que Gunnthrá sonrojada asintiera, Gunnthrá parecía una niña a quien la habían atrapado haciendo una travesura.

Anna se acerco al almacén mientras Gunnthrá la miraba algo curiosa, Anna rebusco entre todo el gabinete de los tés hasta que encontró el que buscaba, se lo extendió a Gunnthrá antes de comenzar a buscar un recipiente para hervir agua.

-Este té ayudara a relajarte y te permitirá dormir plácidamente-dijo Anna al sentir la mirada confundida de Gunnthrá-Ya llevas varias noches así, debiste de haberle avisado a alguien que no te encontrabas muy bien-dijo Anna en un ligero tono serio.

-¿Pero cómo...?-comenzó a decir Gunnthrá sorprendida cuando Anna la interrumpió con suavidad.

-Quizás el maquillaje oculto bien tus ojeras, pero no sirve para ocultar el cansancio de tu cuerpo-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo terminando de preparar el té y entregándole una taza de este a Gunnthrá.

Tímidamente Gunnthrá comenzó al beber el té, permitiendo que el suave aroma y el ligero dulzor de este calmara sus nervios, aunque eso no evito que dejara de sentirse avergonzada por haber sido descubierta por Anna y, esperaba que ella fuera la única persona que se dio cuenta de su situación...

Anna contemplo a Gunnthrá mientras comenzaba a beber su té, ella sabía que tarde o temprano Gunnthrá sería afectada por... todo el estrés post-traumático con el que había tenido que lidiar su yo que vivió en carne propia la invasión de Surtr a Nilf y, aunque no era un sentimiento al que estaba habituada, no era tan ignorante como para no percatarse que la culpa, estaba comenzando a carcomerla cada vez que miraba a Gunnthrá así...

... Principalmente porque ella era la causante de alguna manera de todas las desgracias por la que paso Gunnthrá... esto de preocuparse así por alguien sin duda le iba a cobrar factura tarde o temprano...

Pero mientras aun no llegara la hora de pagar... se aseguraría de tratar de ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera... era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de todo lo sucedido...

-Bien, será mejor que me quede a dormir en tu habitación esta noche, así podre despertarte en caso de que tengas otra pesadilla-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo, la reacción de Gunnthrá no tuvo precio.

Gunnthrá agitada y roja escupió el contenido que estaba bebiendo antes de tener el ataque de tos más escandaloso que Anna había visto en su vida, tanto así que tuvo que usar algunos de sus trucos para que el sonido no saliera de la cocina, no creía que la situación de Gunnthrá mejorara si alguien las encontraba así, aunque considerando que Gunnthrá usaba lo que Phyria y ella llamaban un _"camisón mata pasiones"_ , no le sorprendería que algunos de los héroes compensaran la falta de carne descubierta con, el uso de su imaginación...

Le tomo casi cinco minutos a Gunnthrá componerse luego de casi ahogarse con su propia bebida... y unos cinco más procesar las palabras que le había dicho Anna... ella... ¿Se ofreció a protegerla mientras dormía?

-A-A-Anna creo que he escuchado mal por la falta de sueño-dijo Gunnthrá algo nerviosa-Si entendí correctamente, ¿Usted acaba de ofrecerse a cuidarme?-dijo Gunnthrá con el rostro muy sonrojado.

-Pues sí, no tengo problemas en ayudarte con eso-dijo Anna manteniendo su semblante tranquilo.

-¿¡Usted planea dormir en mi cama conmigo!?-dijo Gunnthrá escandalizada y roja como un farol, no era que no le tuviera confianza a la comandante Anna... pero luego de todo lo que le dijo Phyria a su otra versión y el temor de que ciertas chicas se enteraran de eso, ¡Todo esto se prestaba para un terrible mal entendido!

-Pensaba dormir en una silla o un sofá-dijo Anna soltando un suspiro cansado, considerando todo el tiempo que viajaron por Nilf y Múspell, le parecía una exageración la reacción de Gunnthrá...

-Anna, no podría obligarla a que duerma en un lugar tan incomodo por mí, además de que usted tiene deberes a la mañana siguiente-dijo Gunnthrá mortificada, lo último que ella quería era que Anna sacrificara su descanso por ella.

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?-dijo Anna en un fingido tono ofendido, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no soltar una carcajada por la expresión de Gunnthrá.

-¡Por supuesto que confió en usted! ¡Le confiaría hasta mi vida sin dudarlo!-dijo Gunnthrá apurada y completamente roja.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo, necesitas dormir urgentemente y no queremos que nadie más se entere de esto-dijo Anna en un tono juguetón antes de tomar la mano de Gunnthrá y guiarla hasta su habitación, Gunnthrá estuvo todo el trayecto con la mirada baja, sintiéndose como una pequeña niña...

Y contra todo pronóstico, la compañía de Anna logro hacer que Gunnthrá no solo fuera capaz de dormir plácidamente, sino que también su sueño se lleno de fantasías cálidas y alegres que la hicieron sonreír toda la noche, aunque le tomo a más de uno por sorpresa que la siempre madrugadora Gunnthrá, no hiciera acto de presencia hasta la hora del almuerzo.


	151. Chapter 151

Un reto venerable

Había pasado nuestra primera semana desde que regresamos de nuestra aventura por Nilf y Múspell y, podía decir que a pesar de que fue una semana de descanso, pasaron muchas cosas que de alguna u otra manera, habíamos logrado resolver con el paso de los días.

Esa semana estuve... de alguna manera distante de mis compañeros de la orden, decidí enfocar todo ese tiempo poniendo al tanto a Helia, mi hermana y a mi cuñado sobre lo que sucedió desde mi desaparición, incluso llegue a enviarle algunas pruebas fotográficas con el permiso de Anna para que supieran que no estaba mintiendo... fue sin duda una larga semana...

Helia... se había deprimido... estaba realmente demacrada y se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo de no comer y dormir bien, mi hermana me conto en secreto que luego de la discusión que tuvimos aquel día, Helia uso todo los medios que pudo para comunicarse conmigo y volver a hablar... lastimosamente yo destruí mi celular... así que jamás recibí los desesperados intentos de ella por arreglar las cosas...

Y aun así... a pesar de todo... ella estaba genuinamente feliz de que estuviera bien...

...

Realmente no merezco una amiga como ella...

Los días pasaron rápido en los que no paraban de explicarme como estaban las cosas, como mis sobrinos que querían hablar conmigo y que... incluso aquella chica que tanto ame y que seguía viéndome como una de sus mejores amigas, casi una hermana... incluso estuvo a nada de suspender su boda para centrase exclusivamente en ayudar a Helia, mi hermana y a mi cuñado en su búsqueda de mi paradero...

...

...

...

Increíblemente... su futuro esposo no solo estuvo de acuerdo con ella... sino que también se dedico en cuerpo y alma junto con ellos para buscarme...

...

Incluso llego a decir que era prácticamente su cuñada porque su prometida me veía como su hermana y que no pensaba rendirse junto con los demás para encontrarme...

...

...

...

Eso me conmovió lo suficiente como para que incluso dos días completos no me atreviera a salir porque no podía contener mis emociones con tantas cosas que supe en un periodo tan corto de tiempo... me siento como la persona más estúpida del mundo por no darme cuenta de cuánto les importaba a todos ellos...

Acabamos arreglando una videoconferencia para poder hablar con todos ellos de manera más directa, aun no estoy segura si podre hacerlo sola... incluso he llegado a pensar en pedirle apoyo moral a alguno de mis amigos de la orden para poder sobrellevar bien la situación, aun no he pensado en alguien y no estoy segura de que lo haga, pero aun me queda algo de tiempo para tomar una decisión.

En solo una semana que no estuve al pendiente de todo... pasaron algunas cosas que me preocuparon, primero que L´Arachel repentinamente comenzó a hacer algunas expediciones a otros mundos en solitario, al parecer buscando unos ingredientes para un proyecto propio que, a ninguno de nosotros le quedaba claro sobre que o para que era...

Est se sobre esforzó y acabo lastimada, no paso a mayores gracias a la rápida acción del grupo, pero era un hecho de que tomaría más enserio cuando les decía que debíamos descansar, Anna fue muy clara al decir que no debíamos tentar nuestra suerte, en especial por todos los impactos que sufrimos de las llamas de Surtr.

Por último, lo que corono esa semana, fue que Anna no solo me dijo que ya había hecho algunas citas con la Anna psicóloga para que fuera, sino que también Gunnthrá iría ya que, estaba teniendo episodios de estrés postraumático y, Anna me pidió explícitamente que la ayudara también con la terapia.

Lo raro o lo que me asusto, no era el hecho que Anna pagara todo sin que se lo pidiera... sino que también... se veía increíblemente culpable y preocupada cada vez que hablaba de la situación de Gunnthrá...

...

A este punto estoy comenzando a creer seriamente de que Anna, de verdad está comenzando a sentir algo por Gunnthrá, pero no tentare mi suerte preguntándoselo directamente...

El día de hoy que todo se encontraba en orden y, gracias a que Lissa recordó aquella apuesta, nos encontrábamos todos en la cocina para presenciar el reto que le había impuesto a Chrom mientras estábamos en Múspell, el reto de morder una naranja luego de cepillarse los dientes.

Decidí no complicarme tanto buscando cepillos dentales y eso, así que le dije que se enjuagara la boca con enjuague bucal y luego mordiera la naranja, la mayoría estaban expectantes de ver, como Chrom hacía buches con el liquido en su boca, antes de escupirlo en una cubeta que trajimos en caso de que el asco bueno, provocara una reacción no deseada.

-Debo admitir que esto es un brebaje grandioso-dijo Chrom en tono seguro luego de escupir el enjuague-Mi boca se siente fresca con un sabor a fresca menta-dijo Chrom con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Para qué sirve ese brebaje de menta Phyria?-pregunto Menja desde la mesa del comedor, la mayoría estaban sentados o relativamente cerca observando el reto que pronto realizaría Chrom.

-Bueno, te quita el mal aliento y sirve para remover suciedad que puede afectar los dientes a la larga-dije en tono tranquilo, mientras colocaba un jarra de jugo de naranja y un vaso, en caso de que morder la naranja fuera demasiado para Chrom.

-¿Es tan necesario tomarse tantas molestias?-pregunto Lissa algo sorprendida.

-Luego de la experiencia con el dentista que les narre, ya no me quedaron ganas de descuidarme-dije en tono muy serio, se que la parte del dolor me la invente pero al menos eso los hará responsables de su salud, los escalofríos de todos no se hicieron esperar.

-Recuerda que prometiste conseguirnos esos... cepillos y aditamentos para cuidar nuestros dientes Phyria-dijo Maribelle tratando de sonar tranquila.

-La verdad no sé si eso sea más aterrador que lo que...-comenzó a decir Leo incomodo, cuando Tharja lo cayó de inmediato.

-¡LO QUE SUCEDIÓ EN ESA MALDITA FIESTA NUNCA PASO! ¡JAMÁS! ¡PASO!-grito Tharja furiosa... las grabaciones de Anna demostraron que incluso ella podía entrar en pánico...

-Recomiendo que lo mejor es dejar de hablar de eso... por nuestra seguridad mental y física-dijo Katarina algo nerviosa.

-Además, vinimos aquí para ver como el príncipe Chrom, cumple su promesa como todo un noble-dijo Lene tratando de desviar la atención.

-No creo que sea tan difícil como lo planteó Phyria-dijo Chrom en tono seguro.

-Créeme, no subestimes los objetos del mundo de Phyria-dijo Catria en tono algo serio.

-Regularmente cuando Phyria advierte de algo, lo hace por un buen motivo-dijo María con una sonrisa.

-Siento que a veces le tienes demasiada consideración a la invocadora-dijo Michalis soltando un suspiro.

-Déjense de parloteos y dejen que el principito haga su reto-dijo Helbindi en tono impaciente.

Chrom sin pensarlo mucho tomo una naranja y la mordió como si fuera una manzana... la reacción de Chrom fue inmediata, Chrom comenzó a dar arcadas asqueado como un loco y... no se le ocurrió mejor idea que beber el jugo de naranja para quitarse el asco... lo peor de todo fue que su vomito no cayó en la cubeta...

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!?-dijo Katarina algo asustada, ayudando a Chrom junto con Maribelle.

-¡Ha! Les dije que no debían subestimarlo-dije en tono divertido.

-A estas alturas, ya veía venir este resultado-dijo Tharja en tono aburrido, mientras Gunnthrá regresaba de traer una jarra con agua.

-No podía esperar menos del descendiente del príncipe Marth-dijo Michalis con una ligera sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar con eso?-dijo Catria en un marcado tono molesto.

-Es evidente que carece de aquella fortaleza que nunca tuvo el príncipe Marth-dijo Michalis en tono seguro.

-¡Marth no era un príncipe débil!-dijo Catria furiosa.

-Además por si se te olvido, ¡Mi ancestro Marth fue quien te pateo el trasero!-dijo Lissa en tono molesto acercándose a Michalis furiosa junto con Catria y Lucina.

-Mi padre es un hombre fuerte y estoy segura que usted no es capaz de hacerlo mejor-dijo Lucina en tono frio y duro.

-Supongo que alguien debe demostrar cierta fortaleza en este ejercito-dijo Michalis con cierta seguridad antes de tomar el enjuague y enjuagarse la boca con el... esto va a ser divertido.

-Michalis, no hagas nada de lo que vayas a arrepentirte-dijo Minerva algo preocupada.

-Iré por un trapeador extra-dijo María en tono cansado.

Michalis termino y casi de inmediato tomo un largo trago al jugo de naranja... solo para escupirlo todo antes de hacer arcadas peores a las de Chrom en el suelo, las burlas no se hicieron esperar.

-Haha parece que alguien se confió demasiado-dijo Henry en tono alegre.

-No subestimes el poder de los retos de Phyria-dijo Verónica con una ligera sonrisa.

-Quizás esto le enseñe a medir mejor sus palabras-dijo Maribelle en tono duro, ayudando a levantar a Chrom junto con Lucina.

-Lady Maribelle tiene razón, Michalis usted no debió de atacar con esa saña al príncipe Chrom, eso no es digno de la casa a la que pertenece usted-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne regañando un poco a Michalis.

-Lo que sucede es que estos delicados no aguantan nada-dijo Helbindi en tono seguro sin dejar de reírse.

-Parece que hay otro retador-dijo Lene con una ligera sonrisa.

-Creo que ya se ha derramado mucho jugo de naranja por un día-dijo Ishtar soltando un suspiro.

-Estoy seguro de que podre soportarlo mejor que este par-dijo Helbindi en tono confiado.

-Si haces un desastre hermano, tu lo limpiaras-dijo Menja haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Enana, no dudes del poder de alguien como yo-dijo Helbindi con una sonrisa segura, antes de despeinar un poco a Menja y enjugarse la boca con el enjuague.

Y como ya lo veíamos venir, apenas dio el primer trago lo escupió al instante comenzando a soltar maldiciones que, nos obligaron a taparle los oídos a más de una de las pequeñas... bueno y también a Fjorm, Florina, Gunnthrá, Ishtar, Lucius, Olivia y Sharena.

-Parece que nadie podrá superar este reto-dijo Lyn soltando un suspiro, luego de destaparle los oídos a Florina, Ayra y Mia se estaban encargando de evitar que Helbindi soltara más pestes por todas partes.

-Eso está por verse-dijo Héctor con una sonrisa segura.

-Les demostraremos el poder de la casa de Ostia-dijo Gwendolyn con la misma sonrisa.

-Ustedes dos no harán nada-dijeron Serra y Lilina a la vez en un tono tan siniestro que hizo que los dos se detuvieran en seco... al menos los mantendrán lejos de problemas...

-Bien, supongo que debo demostrarles como se hace-dije con una sonrisa divertida antes de hacer gárgaras con el enjuague bucal.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Si nosotros no lo soportamos, menos lo harás tu!-dijo Helbindi en tono sorprendido, luego de recuperarse.

-No subestimen el poder de nuestra invocadora-dijo Sharena con una sonrisa.

-Phyria es muy fuerte-dijo Fae en tono animado.

-Sin contar que es una heroína-dijo Menja con una sonrisa.

-Así que si alguien puede con esta desafío, esa es ella-dijo Ylgr en tono animado también.

-Hermana, por si acaso quizás deberías alejarte de ahí-le dijo Leo a Camilla, ya que ella estaba sentada al lado de mi.

-Estaré bien, tengo fe en que si lo hará es porque puede con el reto-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa tranquila.

Con ese voto de confianza, escupí el enjuague y para agregarle un extra, no me serví un vaso de jugo de naranja, sino que directamente me bebí lo que quedaba en la jarra de un solo trago para asombro de todos.

...

...

...

¡Qué puto asco! ¡Olvide lo mal que era esta mierda! ¡No dejare que me venza! ¡He tragado cosas peores que esto!

-¡La campeona del reto del enjuague y la naranja es nuestra poderosa invocadora, Phyria!-dijo Lissa en tono emocionado antes de levantar mi mano en señal de victoria.

Todos empezaron a vitorearme y felicitarme por mi gran hazaña... pero si siguen agitándome de esa manera... creo que de verdad terminare regresándolo...


	152. Chapter 152

¿Cómo entrenar a tu hermano mayor?

Para Verónica, había sido una mañana especialmente ajetreada, por lo menos más de lo que estaba acostumbrada en el castillo de Askr, todo comenzó cuando todos despertaron por los gritos aterrados de Olivia, ya que al parecer a un _"gracioso"_ se le ocurrió la increíble idea de dejarle pájaros muertos en la entrada de su habitación que... tenían un aspecto de haber estado un tiempo bastante considerable a la intemperie...

Olivia no solo estaba asqueada, sino también bastante aterrada, sumado a eso los constantes comentarios de Tharja alegando que alguien no solo le estaba tratando de hacer una poderosa maldición, sino que también significaba que la persona responsable lo único que deseaba era la muerte de Olivia, provocando que Olivia se desmayara casi al instante...

Verónica genuinamente se preguntaba si todo lo que dijo Tharja era cierto o, solo lo dijo para aterrorizar más a Olivia de lo que ya estaba...

El padre Lucius se aboco en purificar el área para asegurarse de que cualquier maldición fuera destruida, mientras tanto los miembros de la orden de Askr, se abocaron a la búsqueda del maligno perpetrador, estaba claro que quien fuera capaz de hacerle esto a Olivia, debía ser un miserable ser sin corazón que debía ser inmediatamente castigado.

Ya era medio día y Verónica decidió investigar en el jardín para ver si encontraba alguna pista del lugar por donde el perpetrador entro al castillo, ya que según las palabras de los guardias del castillo, no presenciaron ninguna actividad sospechosa en toda la noche y madrugada.

Verónica no quería menospreciar la labor de los guardias del castillo... pero no podía pasar por alto un desliz tan monumental de su parte, en especial cuando la afectada era una de las personas más puras y buenas de este castillo; decidió que lo mejor era apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, luego tendría tiempo para buscar y señalar culpables pero por ahora, debía encontrar la pista de ese malvado villano.

Camino entre las zonas arboladas del jardín cuando encontró algo bastante inusual, Henry se encontraba sentado bajo uno de los arboles del lugar, lo raro no era que Henry estuviera en el jardín a estas horas, lo extraño era que su rostro se encontraba completamente triste... ¿¡Quién era el miserable y pútrido ser que le arranco la sonrisa a su hermano mayor!?

-¡Henry!-grito Verónica antes de aproximarse a él muy preocupada.

-¿Ah?, hola Verónica-dijo Henry tratando de sonreír.

-¿¡Qué sucede Henry!? ¿¡Alguien te lastimo!? ¿¡O te dijo algo feo!? ¡Cuando le ponga las manos encima le voy a arrancar la cabeza como una muñeca!-dijo Verónica alterada y molesta pese a su expresión casi neutra.

-¡No, tranquila hermanita!-dijo Henry un poco preocupado por la oscura energía que sentía en Verónica-Solo estoy algo desanimado porque creo que hice algo malo-dijo Henry tratando de calmar a Verónica.

-Hermano tu nunca harías algo malo y quien te dijo eso, yo misma le enseñare a tener modales-dijo Verónica aun molesta.

-No Verónica, nadie me dijo que hice algo malo, yo mismo me di cuenta de que metí la pata hasta el cuello-dijo Henry en tono cansado y rascándose la nuca algo avergonzado.

-¿Pero qué pudiste hacer que fuera tan malo?-pregunto Verónica muy confundida.

-Veras...-comenzó a decir Henry con un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa-Hay una chica aquí que de verdad me gusta-dijo Henry sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta alguien de la orden?-dijo Verónica con cierta emoción e ilusión en su mirada.

-Si, por eso intente hacerle algo especial para que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que significa para mí, pero creo que lo entendió todo mal-dijo Henry soltando un suspiro algo triste.

-Vamos hermano, no creo que haya sido un regalo tan malo-dijo Verónica tratando de animar a Henry.

-Pues al parecer mi muestra de cariño la hizo gritar aterrada-dijo Henry aun algo cabizbajo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le regalaste?-pregunto Verónica muy intrigada.

-¡Le regale un montón de aves muertas que puse frente a su habitación!-dijo Henry con cierto orgullo... por el lado positivo, al menos Verónica podía estar tranquila de que los guardias del castillo hacían su trabajo...

-¡Henry eso no se le debe regalar a una dama!-dijo Verónica sorprendida.

-Tienes razón-dijo Henry en tono seguro, Verónica pudo relajarse por un momento-Debí de seguir mis instintos y regalarle manos cercenadas de guerreros-dijo Henry en tono animado...

-¡Mal hermano mayor! ¡Mal hermano mayor!-dijo Verónica molesta dándole unos golpes a Henry con su bastón, agradeciendo habérselo llevado-¡Eso es incluso peor! ¡Una señorita tan buena como Olivia no se merece algo así!-dijo Verónica molesta haciendo un puchero.

-¿Entonces que se supone que deba hacer?-dijo Henry un poco adolorido, agradeciendo que Verónica no lo golpeara tan fuerte como regularmente ella golpeaba en combate.

-Yo te ayudare para que puedas ser un caballero correcto-dijo Verónica en tono seguro-Olivia es una gran persona que me encantaría tenerla como cuñada, así que tendrás que esforzarte para cortejarla de manera adecuada-dijo Verónica con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres decir que debo cambiar mi forma de ser?-pregunto Henry en tono confundido.

-Claro que no, eres una gran persona, además Phyria siempre dice que lo mejor es ser uno mismo-dijo Verónica con cierto ánimo.

-Eso es un alivio, porque dudo que pueda fingir ser un príncipe de cuento de hada-dijo Henry en tono animado.

-Tú eres mejor que un príncipe de los cuentos de hadas hermano-dijo Verónica con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-dijo Henry con una sonrisa apenada.

-Sin duda, y con mi ayuda te aseguro que Olivia vera el gran partido que eres-dijo Verónica en tono determinado.

-¿¡Entonces, cuando comenzamos!?-dijo Henry muy emocionado.

-De inmediato-dijo Verónica en tono seguro.

Mientras salían del jardín y platicaban sobre, algunas cosas que necesitarían para la clase, Verónica decidió que lo mejor era nunca revelar que Henry había sido quien dejo esas aves muertas y en descomposición en la puerta de Olivia... en especial porque Camilla, juró que le daría un trato muy... especial al bromista que había hecho eso...


	153. Chapter 153

Apoyo de amistad (Olivia/Phyria) 4

Para ese punto, Olivia no comprendía que hizo mal para merecer semejante acto... ella podía comprender que no le agradara su presencia a todo el mundo e incluso entendía que mucha gente la consideraran una inútil de primera... ¡PERO QUE LLEGARAN A TAL PUNTO DE QUERERLA MUERTA!, ella literalmente dedico buena parte de su vida a no molestar a nadie y aun así... aun así... ¡ALGUIEN QUERÍA ASEGURARSE DE QUE TUVIERA UNA HORRENDA MUERTE!

Ella no estaba del todo segura si, debía confiar en todo lo que le dijo Tharja sobre el significado de esos cadáveres de aves putrefactas, pero sería muy tonto no tomar en cuenta sus advertencias, en especial porque el padre Lucius, confirmo que sentía una energía negativa en esas aves... no podía quedarse en su habitación... no hasta que le aseguraran que estaba libre de cualquier tipo maldición...

Decidió mudarse al único lugar que consideraba que, no solo era lo suficiente seguro para ella, sino que también, contaba con la protección de una amiga de su entera confianza cuyo poder estaba segura que sería capaz de vencer hasta el más terrible sortilegio.

-El almuerzo está listo Olivia-dijo Phyria en tono animado, llevándole un plato de huevos revueltos con pan tostado a Olivia.

-Phyria no debiste tomarte tantas molestias-dijo Olivia algo sonrojada.

-Oye te dije que no tenia problema, además necesitas comer algo, aun te ves algo desmejorada por el susto-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo colocándole el plato en la mesa de su pequeño comedor.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, no puedo creer que alguien me quiera muerta-dijo Olivia algo llorosita.

-Olivia, si alguien te quiere muerta, debe ser alguien tan malo o hasta peor que Surtr-dijo Phyria en tono seguro, antes de tomar un plato para servirse su ración.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-preguntó un poco confundida Olivia.

-Elemental mi querida Olivia, solo un hijo de puta sin remedio querría lastimar a una mujer tan pura y buena como tú-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa, antes de sentarse a la mesa.

-Me tienes en un pilar que no me merezco-dijo Olivia con su rostro completamente rojo.

-No soy la única, prácticamente toda la orden está dispuesta a despellejar a quien te hizo esto y luego ahogarlo en jugo de limón-dijo Phyria con cierto aire tranquilo, antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca.

-Es comprensible porque ustedes son mis amigos-dijo Olivia aun bastante roja y, tratando de bajarse el calor de su rostro con el jugo de naranja que Phyria le había dado.

-De hecho, estaba contando a los guardias del palacio, prácticamente a todos los soldados de Askr que te han conocido y, el presidente de tu club de fans junto con los miembros del club que, estaba comenzando a buscar al culpable en sus pueblos-dijo Phyria sin mucho interés, sin poder evitar que se le formara un sonrisa cuando Olivia escupió su jugo.

-¡TENGO CLUB DE ADMIRADORES!-dijo Olivia alterada e incluso más roja de lo que ya estaba.

-Siendo justos, Lene también tiene uno, pero creo que el tuyo es el que tiene más miembros-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo antes de continuar con su almuerzo.

-¡No necesitaba saber eso!-dijo Olivia ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

-Tenías derecho a saber a cuánta gente le importas y, porque solo un miserable te haría eso-dijo Phyria continuando con lo suyo.

-Aun así, ¿Me pregunto qué hice para que alguien se molestara tanto conmigo?...-dijo Olivia algo cabizbaja.

-Muy probablemente nada, además ultimadamente hasta pudo ser un mal entendido de nuestra parte-dijo Phyria tratando de calmarla.

-¿¡Cómo dejar aves muertas en la puerta de alguien, puede ser considerado algo bueno!?-dijo Olivia algo alterada.

-Yo que sé, solo dije que podía ser una posibilidad-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro.

-No creo que exista un lugar donde eso, sea considerado como un gesto de amistad-dijo Olivia soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Francamente, no sería lo más raro que nos haya pasado aquí-dijo Phyria sin darle mucha importancia al asunto-Además sea como sea, no enfrentaras esto sola, estaremos a tu lado y nos aseguraremos de que estés bien, yo personalmente me hare cargo de que nada te pase-dijo Phyria en tono amable y sincero.

-Me sorprende que seas siempre tan amable conmigo a pesar de que...-comenzó a decir Olivia en tono algo triste hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

-¿Olivia?-preguntó Phyria muy preocupada.

-N-no es nada, solo creo que pensé en voz alta-dijo Olivia evitando mirar a Phyria a los ojos.

-Olivia, sabes que si algo te molesta puedes hablarlo conmigo-dijo Phyria en tono comprensivo, le tomo un rato un poco largo a Olivia finalmente hablar.

-Es solo que... siento que no merezco que seas tan amable conmigo-dijo Olivia en tono algo bajo.

-¿Y porque no lo merecerías?-pregunto Phyria muy confundida.

-Porque... no pude hacer nada cuando...-comenzó a decir Olivia cuando Phyria la cayó con suavidad, no necesitaba más para saber a qué se refería.

-No deberías culparte por lo que pasó-dijo Phyria en tono firme pero suave-Yo fui la que decidí quedarme atrás para darles más tiempo y rescatar a Camilla-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-Pero apenas y pude hacer algo en el escape, y-y-y si hubiera aguantado un poco más yo...-dijo Olivia algo nerviosa cuando Phyria volvió a interrumpirla con delicadeza.

-Olivia peleaste de una manera admirable a pesar de las heridas que tenías, de no ser por tus bailes probablemente las personas que defendían la carreta no hubieran podido darse abasto-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo-Además, lo que me sucedió fue enteramente mi responsabilidad, fui contra un enemigo que sabía que si tenía suerte solo lo detendría unos segundos, no deberías culparte de algo que fue enteramente mi culpa-termino de decir Phyria manteniendo la calma.

-Aun así, hubiera deseado hacer más, y estoy segura de que todos piensan de la misma manera-dijo Olivia en tono algo bajo pero sincero.

-Eso ya es algo pasado Olivia, no vale la pena preguntarse si pudimos hacerlo mejor, lo importante es que Surtr está muerto y que ahora se puede respirar algo de paz-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-Eso no es lo más importante-dijo Olivia en tono firme que tomo por sorpresa a Phyria-Lo más importante es que estas viva-dijo Olivia con una sonrisa sincera.

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa tranquila.

En el transcurso del día, las dos amigas estuvieron ocupando su tiempo en diversas actividades, desde viendo videos de baile que le llamaban mucho la atención a Olivia, hasta practicar nuevos pasos, y durante todo esos momentos que compartieron juntas, Olivia pudo sentir una gran paz al saber que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, aun pudiera pasar aquellos momentos de alegría con una de las personas que, se había convertido en una de sus más cercanas amigas.


	154. Chapter 154

La elección de Menja

Ya había pasado un poco más de una semana y Menja aun no encontraba algo en lo que pudiera ser útil a la orden de los héroes, Phyria y los príncipes de Askr fueron increíblemente amables y generosos al permitirles a su hermano y a ella a formar parte de su grupo de héroes, esto no solo les permitió a ambos experimentar una vida mejor, sino que también les permitió conocer a muchas más personas y lugares que, solo eran accesibles a ellos por medio de los libros... y eso si lograban conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprar uno...

Menja entendía porque su hermano mayor era un candidato idóneo para la orden de Askr, no solo por su gran fuerza sino también por su gran corazón, a pesar de que muchas veces era algo que negara o que directamente usaba su _"mal humor"_ para esconderlo, Menja de verdad pensaba que su hermano debería dejar de negar ese lado de él, quizás si lo aceptaba más, no tendría tantos problemas a la hora de hablar con las chicas.

No le quedaba dudas de que su hermano de verdad hizo una gran cantidad de meritos para merecerse su lugar aquí... el problema era que... ella realmente no sentía que se ganó su lugar en la orden... y que la única razón por la que estaba ahí, era porque su hermano no quería dejarla sola...

Pese a no ser una persona que hubiera recibido tanta educación como la gente de la nobleza o con una vida más cómoda, Menja tenía sus propias habilidades, era buena administrando el dinero, regateaba como nadie en los mercados y, sabía desde limpiar, lavar y cocinar su propia comida e incluso, ayudaba en varias ocasiones a los miembros que hacían las comidas.

A pesar de todo lo que hacía por ayudar, Menja sentía que no era suficiente, si quería seguir acompañando a su hermano y a sus amigos en esas misiones para mantener la paz de Ask, necesitaba saber pelear, desafortunadamente sus intentos de acercarse a las armas no fueron los mejores y comenzó a darse cuenta que debía encontrar otro enfoque.

Primero opto por aprender algo de magia, pero desgraciadamente el padre Lucius y Nino le confirmaron que carecía de la capacidad de canalizar la energía del ambiente o la suya propia para externarla en un ataque o magia de curación y que, muy probablemente solo lograrían imbuir alguna arma en algo de magia de fuego como su hermano, pero que le tomaría mucho tiempo y dedicación lograrlo.

No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero estaba determinada a no permitir que algo como eso la venciera, se mantuvo pensando mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo de Askr cuando algo llamó su atención en una sala que, nunca había entrado antes, Menja se acerco al lugar con cuidado, tratando de mirar un poco a través de la puerta entre abierta, no recordaba si ese era un lugar prohibido, pero lo mejor era no interrumpir nada de lo que sucedía, cuando por fin pudo ver lo que pasaba, no pudo evitar maravillarse por lo que veía.

Dentro de la sala, Olivia y Lene estaban practicando lo que parecía ser un tipo de danza ceremonial, sus movimientos eran tan gráciles y alegres que Menja quedo completamente encantada por aquella bella visión, ¡Olivia y Lene de verdad eran muy talentosas!

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy-dijo Olivia respirando un poco acelerada, llevaban bailando sin descanso durante varias horas y pese a su condición, Olivia sabía que necesitaba urgentemente un respiro.

-Realmente... eres... muy... resistente Olivia-dijo Lene tratando de recuperar el aliento-No hay duda de que eres una bailarina de calibre, sin duda a mi mamá le encantaría conocerte-dijo Lene con una gran sonrisa.

-Me dijiste que tu mamá es una bailarina también, ¿Verdad?-dijo Olivia sentándose en una banca antes de tomar un sorbo de la botella de agua que tenía.

-La mejor bailarina de todo Jugdral-dijo Lene con orgullo antes de sentarse a lado de su compañera y amiga-Aun me falta mucho para acercarme a su nivel, pero estoy determinada a ser tan buena como ella-dijo Lene con una sonrisa animada.

-Debe ser increíble tener una madre y maestra tan...-comenzó a decir Olivia en tono alegre cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien los observaba desde la puerta-¿Menja, eres tú?-dijo Olivia un poco insegura, captando también la atención de Lene, quien comenzó a mirar hacia la puerta curiosa.

-¡L-lo siento!-dijo Menja bastante apenada-¡No era mi intensión espiarlas!-dijo Menja tratando de excusarse.

-Tranquila Menja-dijo Olivia preocupada y acercándose a la puerta para ver cómo estaba Menja.

-De haber sabido que teníamos público, me hubiera esforzado hasta el triple para dar una buena actuación-dijo Lene en tono animado, en cuanto Olivia invito a pasar a Menja para que platicara con ellas.

-¿No sabía que estabas interesada en la danza Menja?-le pregunto Olivia en tono amable una vez que las dos se sentaron junto a Lene.

-Bueno, no había tenido oportunidad de ver a muchas bailarinas, pero estoy segura de que ustedes deben ser las mejores de cualquier mundo-dijo Menja muy emocionada.

-Me halaga que pienses así, pero aun me falta mucho para llegar al nivel de mi mamá-dijo Lene con una sonrisa aunque ligeramente sonrojada.

-Y yo realmente me falta mucho para ser alguien reconocida-dijo Olivia algo apenada.

-Aun así, creo que sus bailes son increíbles-dijo Menja con una sonrisa sincera.

-Si piensas eso, sin duda es un gran honor para nosotras recibir tan gentiles palabras-dijo Lene en tono amable.

-Ojala pudiera hacer algo así para ayudar a los demás en combate-dijo Menja soltando un pequeño suspiro.

-¿A qué te refieres Menja?-preguntó Olivia algo preocupada.

-Verán, he estado buscando una manera de ser más útil en la orden, sé que no es necesario que pelee, pero quiero aportar mi ayuda en las batallas, no soy tan fuerte como mi hermano... pero quiero de verdad hacer algo para mantenerlo a él y a ustedes a salvo-dijo Menja en tono algo triste, no estaba dispuesta quedarse atrás rezándole al dios Múspell que protegiera a sus seres queridos, ella por experiencia sabía que eso no era suficiente...

-Creo que tengo la solución perfecta a tu problema-dijo Lene en tono seguro.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Menja esperanzada.

-Qué tal si entrenas para volverte una bailarina-dijo Lene en tono animado, tomando por sorpresa a Menja-Más o menos tenía tu edad cuando mamá comenzó a entrenarme, así que estas en el momento justo para aprender-dijo Lene en tono alegre.

-¿De verdad cree que podre lograrlo?-preguntó Menja un poco insegura-Yo... no tengo capacidades mágicas, no podre darles a los demás el poder de seguir peleando como ustedes-dijo Menja preocupada.

-La magia de las bailarinas no funciona de la misma forma que los magos y los curanderos-dijo Olivia en tono gentil.

-¿A no, entonces de donde viene?-preguntó Menja en tono curioso.

-Viene de nuestro corazón-dijo Lene en tono jovial-Si tu corazón está lleno de pasión y determinación, entonces es todo lo que necesitas para volverte en una excelente bailarina-dijo Lene sin perder su ánimo.

-De... verdad creen que pueda convertirme en una gran bailarina-dijo Menja en tono algo bajo.

-Si de verdad pones tu corazón en ello y con nuestra ayuda, estamos seguras de que lo serás-dijo Olivia en tono dulce.

-Entonces está decidido-dijo Menja con renovado optimismo-Me volveré en una gran bailarina y seré conocida como una de las mejores bailarinas de Múspell-dijo Menja con una gran sonrisa, en realidad no sabía si había otras bailarina como Olivia o Lene en Múspell, pero se esforzaría para ser una de las mejores.

-¡Menja, te doy la bienvenida a nuestra humilde compañía de artes y danza!-dijo Lene sin ser capaz de caber en su emoción antes de abrazar a Menja junto con Olivia, ¡No podía esperar para enseñarle a su nueva compañera todo lo que le enseño su mamá!

Menja no dejaba de sonreír, contagiada por el gran entusiasmo de sus dos amigas y maestras, quizás aun le faltaba mucho para tan siquiera acercarse un poco a las suelas de los zapatos de Olivia o Lene, pero se esforzaría hasta volverse tan buena que, podría ayudar a quien la necesitara en la batalla, en especial a su hermano que, se aseguraría de mantenerlo a salvo en el campo de combate pasara lo que pasara.


	155. Chapter 155

De frente al futuro

Siendo sincera consigo misma, ni en sus mejores sueños Camilla pensó que se encontraría en tan inusual y al mismo tiempo, privilegiada posición, no solo por el hecho de que fue elegida por encima de gente como Lyn, Olivia, María y hasta del mismísimo Lucius para esa tarea, sino también porque a pesar de todo lo sucedido y... los terribles errores que cometió, Phyria aun así decidió elegirla... genuinamente se preguntaba si era realmente la elección más apropiada.

Por encima de eso, aun le costaba trabajo creer que fuera la misma Phyria que, no solo la puso al tanto de todo ese asunto de suma confidencialidad, sino que también le pidiera personalmente que le ayudara para ser su apoyo moral en tan difícil desafío, naturalmente Camilla no iba a negarle eso a su querida amiga, pero estaba genuinamente preocupada si podría dar una buena primera impresión.

Era un poco extraño para ella ese sentimiento, no se había sentido así de insegura por una situación de ese tipo desde que era joven y aun estaba bajo el cuidado de su... progenitora y, le llamaba la atención que pese a su gran confianza en su labia y sus buenos modales, aun una parte de ella temía hacer algo indebido o impropio que terminara en malos términos con los que podrían ser, las personas más importantes que había conocido en su vida... quizás debía mantener su compostura o realmente acabaría arruinando todo eso y lo último que quería era causarle problemas a Phyria.

-Estas completamente segura de que, ¿Será lo correcto presentarme de esta forma?-preguntó Camilla en tono tranquilo dentro de la habitación de Phyria con su ropa habitual, haciendo lo posible por ocultar de manera perfecta su nerviosismo.

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo desde su computadora portátil-Además, así te reconocerán más fácilmente-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo activando un programa de su computadora.

-Vaya cariño, me halaga que te hayas tomado la molestia de mandarles una foto de mi-dijo Camilla con un cierto aire dulce, acercándose a Phyria con una silla para sentarse a lado de ella.

-No era necesario, pero si lo deseas aun estoy a tiempo de mandarles una foto, aun no se inicia la video llamada-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-Si piensas hacerlo, asegúrate de tomar mi mejor ángulo-dijo Camilla en un ligero tono seductor.

-Por favor Camilla, no tienes malos ángulos, ni siquiera cuando pierdes tu armadura y parte del corsé que usas para cubrir tu par de encantos en combate-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

-Creí que habíamos quedado que no hablaríamos sobre lo que paso en nuestra ultimo excursión a la Torre de Practica-dijo Camilla ligeramente sonrojada.

-No se lo he comentado a nadie Camilla-dijo Phyria en tono cansado-Aunque como te lo dije, mi túnica no te iba a cerrar por más fuerza que hicieras y, tuviste que atártela como te dije para cubrirte la mercancía-dijo Phyria con una leve sonrisa divertida.

-Más te vale que no te atrevas a contarles eso-dijo Camilla en tono de advertencia.

-Oh por favor por quien me tomas-dijo Phyria sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si quieres que sea honesta, diría que eres...-comenzó a decir Camilla cuando un sonido en la computadora de Phyria la alerto.

-Parece que están respondiendo-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo, Camilla no pudo evitar tensarse un poco-¿Estas lista Camilla?-pregunto Phyria en un ligero tono serio.

-Más que lista Phyria-dijo Camilla con aire seguro, esperando poder mantener su aspecto tranquilo durante toda la llamada.

No paso mucho para que Phyria aceptara la video llamada y en poco tiempo la computadora de Phyria mostrara una imagen que tomo un poco desprevenida a Camilla, en una sala muy parecida a la sala de juntas del castillo, pero con aspecto muy modernizado estaba un grupo de personas que miraban a Phyria de manera alegre y agradecida, Camilla observo a tres mujeres y dos hombres adultos que estaba segura de que rondaban la edad de Phyria y, un niño y una niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules mellizos que le daban la impresión de ser de la edad María o Elise.

A Camilla le fue imposible contener el aliento por unos instantes al conocer por fin... a la familia y los amigos de Phyria...

-¡Phyria!-dijeron emocionados tanto jóvenes como adultos.

-¡Chicos!-dijo Phyria con una alegría que Camilla, no había visto en Phyria... quizás desde que la conoció.

-¡Idiota! ¡Por un momento creí que te olvidarías de esto!-dijo una mujer de muy buenas medidas de cabello liso largo de un color castaño mucho más oscuro que el de Phyria y ojos color miel.

-Helia, ¿Acaso me crees capaz de olvidar esto?, no te atrevas a contestarme-dijo Phyria en un ligero tono de advertencia al final, haciendo que más de uno se riera un poco.

-¡Mira mamá! ¡Es la princesa Camilla!-dijo emocionado el niño jalándole un poco la manga a una mujer de cabello castaños claro corto y ojos azules que, tenía un gran parentesco a Phyria.

-¡Si, es la princesa genial que usa una gran hacha!-dijo también la niña emocionada jalando la otra manga de su madre, a Camilla le fue imposible ocultar una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Niños, creo que lo correcto es que nos presentemos debidamente-dijo uno de los hombres del grupo, era bastante alto, de complexión ligeramente robusta, cabello corto negro y ojos color castaño oscuro.

-Ya que Phyria ha sido un poco lenta al presentarme-comenzó a decir Camilla en un ligero tono juguetón-Extenderé la cortesía primero, como lo han dicho estos adorables niños, soy Camilla, la primera princesa de Nohr, es un gusto y un privilegio conocer por fin a la familia de la invocadora Phyria-dijo Camilla en tono suave y cortes, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-N-n-no creo que tenga que hacernos una reverencia princesa Camilla-dijo una chica de cabello castaño corto mucho más claro que el de Phyria, ojos de un castaño suave y una complexión que Camilla solo pudo clasificar en rellena o algo rechoncho.

-Pero es algo que deseo hacer-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa gentil-No todos los días se conoce a la familia de la legendaria invocadora-dijo Camilla sin perder su sonrisa y aire amable.

-Sigo sintiendo que todo eso de que Phyria es una invocadora fue pura suerte-dijo la mujer de cabello castaño oscuro en tono burlón-En dado caso, es un placer conocerte princesa Camilla, soy Helia Hernández Ramos, una de las amigas más cercanas de Phyria, de ante mano te ofrezco una disculpa por todos los problemas y daños que provocó o provocara Phyria-dijo Helia con una sonrisa, a Camilla le costó un poco de trabajo contener una suave risa, en especial al ver la expresión fastidiada de Phyria.

-Tía Helia, la tía Phyria no causa problemas-dijo el niño defendiendo a Phyria, Camilla se dio cuenta que esos eran los sobrinos que tanto mencionaba Phyria.

-Así es, ella crea problemas para cada solución-dijo la niña en tono orgulloso.

-Hahaha, definitivamente les enseñe bien a los dos-dijo Phyria sin poder evitar soltar una risa de muy buen humor.

-Creo que eso ya es bastante preocupante-dijo Helia en tono bromista.

-Yo tengo fe en las cosas que le enseño mi querida hermanita-dijo la mujer parecida a Phyria, confirmándole a Camilla que, ella era la hermana mayor de Phyria.

-Además si les enseño su ingenio, entonces estoy segura de que les ayudara a lograr grandes cosas-dijo la mujer de cabello corto en tono alegre.

-Ya que la tía Helia se presentó, ahora es mi turno-dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa-Soy Felipe Torres Rodríguez-dijo Felipe sin perder su ánimo.

-Y yo soy Felicia Torres Rodríguez, soy la hermana mayor de Felipe-dijo Felicia en tono orgulloso.

-¡Solo por dos minutos!-dijo Felipe haciendo un adorable puchero, Camilla ahora entendía porque Phyria hablaba mucho de sus sobrinos, ¡Ellos eran simplemente unas ternuritas!

-No discutan niños, no importa quién sea el mayor, los dos son tan increíblemente adorable tal como me los describió Phyria-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Los presumes a ellos y no a nosotros, qué clase amiga eres Phyria?-dijo Helia con cierto reclamo.

-¿Y tú no los presumirías?-preguntó Phyria con aire retador, pasaron unos segundos antes de Helia contestara.

-Tienes razón, ellos sin duda son mejores que nosotros-dijo Helia en tono seguro.

-No por nada Phyria es la orgullosa tía de estos pequeños-dijo en tono tranquilo y amable el otro hombre del grupo, un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes.

-Será mejor que continuemos con las presentaciones o nunca acabaremos-dijo la hermana de Phyria en tono gentil-Mi nombre es Teresa Rodríguez de la Luna, es un gusto conocerla princesa Camilla-dijo Teresa en tono cortés y una sonrisa amable.

Al ser la hermana mayor de Phyria, Camilla no le quedaban dudas de que ellas compartían los mismos apellidos, aunque se preguntaba seriamente porque Phyria nunca se animo a revelarlos, repentinamente recordó aquella vez que Phyria se desahogo en la sala recreativa y, le fue imposible no sentir resentimiento por los padres de Phyria que, la habían despojado de su apellido familiar.

A estas alturas, poco sabía de la situación familiar de Phyria... pero de lo que estaba convencida era que, si tenía la oportunidad de encararlos, tendría una muy sería conversación con ellos sobre, las medidas que tomaron contra Phyria por algo tan simple como eran las preferencias de ella.

-Yo soy Elías Torres Pérez, soy el esposo de Teresa y el cuñado de Phyria, es un gusto conocerla-dijo el hombre de cabello negro en tono gentil.

-Es un placer conocerla princesa Camilla, soy Natalie Contreras de la Paz, una de las amigas más cercanas de Phyria-dijo la chica de cabello corto y complexión rellena en tono alegre y dulce.

Agradeciendo infinitamente su autocontrol, Camilla fue capaz de evitar un fuerte resuello al darse cuenta de QUIEN era esa chica, en una conversación que había tenido en privado con Phyria cuando regresaban de Múspell, ella le revelo el nombre de la chica de la que estuvo enamorada toda su vida.

...

Después de todas las veces que pensó como sería la apariencia de la mujer que le había robado el corazón y los suspiros a Phyria... todas esas noches en las que se preguntaba cómo debía ser una mujer tan increíble que logro acaparar por completo los pensamientos de Phyria... no podía creer que esta persona fuera ella...

-Es un gusto conocerla princesa Camilla, mi nombre es José Matías Sánchez Reyes, soy uno de los amigos de Phyria y el prometido de Natalie-dijo el otro chico en tono amable y cortés, Camilla no pudo evitar sentir algunos sentimientos encontrados cuando esa persona se reveló como el prometido del amor de Phyria...

No paso mucho para que le siguiera una charla amena entre los amigos y familiares de Phyria con ellas, eran sin duda un grupo bastante interesante y no le quedaba dudas de que todos ellos genuinamente se preocupaban mucho por Phyria, en especial cuando ellos le confirmaron a Camilla que en todo este año y medio que Phyria estaba viviendo en Askr, esta había sido la primera vez que se comunicaban todos con Phyria y, al juzgar por las expresiones de Phyria y ellos, fue realmente duro para todos no haber podido tener contacto entre ellos.

Camilla en un principio creyó que esa mujer de nombre Natalie no podía ser la persona de la que estaba enamorada Phyria por tanto tiempo, no tenía absolutamente nada en contra de ella, era una chica linda y la charla le confirmo el enorme corazón de oro de esta chica y su gran preocupación por la seguridad de Phyria, pero... no tenía el tipo de cuerpo por el que regularmente Phyria se quedaba embobada.

No fue hasta que se percato en como Phyria observaba a esa mujer que, cualquier duda que albergaba fue completamente aniquilada... devoción... la forma en la que miraba a esa persona era de una completa devoción y cariño que nunca vio en su vida y, por una razón que Camilla no estaba dispuesta admitir... no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se oprimía de dolor en su pecho...

Esa chica era realmente afortunada de que Phyria la mirara con ese cariño y fervor...

No pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a sentir odio hacia el hombre que le arrebato lo más preciado a Phyria, pero cuanto más hablaba y lo conocía, aquel sentimiento fue completamente destruido... Phyria no había bromeado cuando dijo que esa persona era como la versión de Lucius de su mundo, ¡A ese hombre solo le faltaba tener una apariencia femenina para ser una perfecta copia de Lucius!

Esa persona no solo veía a Phyria como una amiga, sino como una hermana a la que estaba dispuesto a buscar sin importar el costo o el tiempo que le llevara encontrarla, pronto se dio cuenta que tanto Natalie y Matías le tenían un profundo y verdadero cariño a Phyria y que, estaban dispuestos a postergar su boda, porque no querían casarse sin que una de las personas que era SU familia más cercana estuviera presente...

A Camilla realmente le costó contener su llanto al ver el genuino cariño que le tenían a Phyria y ahora entendía porque Phyria fue incapaz de separarlos a pesar del amor que le tenía a Natalie... Matías era una gran persona que no solo amaba a Natalie, sino que veía a Phyria como una hermana.

Reconoció que Phyria era una persona mucho más fuerte de lo que había demostrado en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola... solo alguien con esa fuerza de espíritu podía sacrificar su felicidad no solo en pos de la persona que amaba, sino también por la felicidad de alguien que a pesar de no compartir la misma sangre, la quería como si fuera una hermana de la propia...

-Hemos retrasado la boda, nos desviamos de los preparativos y queríamos asegurarnos de darte el tiempo suficiente para que pudieras asistir-dijo Natalie en tono amable-Porque, si podrás asistir a la boda, ¿Verdad?-preguntó Natalie con cierta ilusión y preocupación a partes iguales por la respuesta.

Sin pensarlo, Camilla tomo la mano de Phyria aprovechando que la cámara no mostraba buena parte de sus cuerpos, probó ser una idea acertada, ya que pudo notar un leve temblor en la mano de Phyria, ella le juro que sería su apoyo en toda la conversación y haría lo que fuera para aliviar un poco de la carga emocional que era para Phyria esa situación.

-Puedes darlo por hecho-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa sincera-Sin importar lo que pase, me las ingeniare para llegar ahí sin falta-dijo Phyria sin perder su sinceridad.

-Créeme que no podría casarme sin tener a mi mejor amiga y hermana a mi lado-dijo Natalie en tono cálido y dulce, Camilla hizo en un esfuerzo por no pensar en el impacto de esas palabras en Phyria...

Un rato después la llamada termino, con la promesa de repetirlo en otra ocasión y que Phyria, les presentara a toda la orden de héroes de Askr, Phyria dijo que lo discutiría con Anna para tener su autorización y, aunque Camilla no entendía porque necesitaría su permiso, decidió que era un tema que investigaría en otro momento.

Pasaron un rato bastante considerable en el que la llamada ya había terminado, pero Phyria se negó a hablar o tan siquiera moverse de su posición, solo se quedo sentada sin atreverse a soltar la mano de Camilla en todo ese tiempo, Camilla espero pacientemente hasta que Phyria finalmente hablo.

-Camilla, de verdad te agradezco por haberme acompañado, no estoy segura si lo hubiera hecho bien sola-dijo Phyria en tono agradecido.

-Te había dicho que sin importar que situación fuera, estaría apoyándote en todo lo que necesitaras Phyria-dijo Camilla en tono suave y dulce.

-Y créeme que no podría estar más agradecida de ello-dijo Phyria con una leve sonrisa, paso un lapso de tiempo un poco largo antes de que Camilla se animara a hablar.

-Phyria, ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?-preguntó Camilla en tono preocupado-Se que no fue fácil para ti todo esto y, sabes que si necesitas de alguien con quien hablar sobre ello, estoy más que dispuesta para ayudarte-dijo Camilla con cierta firmeza.

-Estaré bien-dijo finalmente Phyria-Creo que lo he tomado... mucho mejor de lo que creía que lo haría-dijo Phyria tratando de sonar tranquila-Creo que ahora necesito un rato a solas para pensar en algunas cosas-dijo Phyria en tono algo apagado, antes de ponerse de pie y soltar la mano de Camilla.

-¿A dónde iras?-preguntó Camilla en tono preocupado, sintiendo la ausencia de la cálida mano de Phyria.

-Solo caminare por las praderas cercanas al castillo, de verdad necesito despejar la mente-dijo Phyria tratando de restarle importancia a su estado, lo último que quería era seguir preocupando a Camilla con sus problemas.

Camilla se quedo en la silenciosa habitación luego de que Phyria se fuera, instintivamente coloco la mano que sostuvo todo ese tiempo la mano de Phyria justo en el corazón, percibiendo la calidez que Phyria dejó en ella y... preguntándose seriamente, si de verdad podía hacer algo para calmar el dolor que Phyria debía llevar en esos momentos...


	156. Chapter 156

Apoyo de Romance (Camilla/Phyria)

Si había algo de lo que Phyria nunca se cansaba, era contemplar la hermosa puesta de sol desde las praderas cercanas al imponente castillo de Askr, los bellos colores tornasol que se plasmaban en el enorme cielo, anunciando la llegada de la noche, era un momento no solo mágico, sino también de calma que sin falla, ayudaba a Phyria a despejar su mente incluso en los más terribles dilemas.

Era una lástima que por primera vez, la hermosa puesta no hizo nada más que acrecentar cierta melancolía en Phyria... era algo vergonzoso y hasta cierto punto ridículo que, a pesar de haberlo aceptado, de mentalizarse durante varios días y jurarse a sí misma que solo sentiría alegría por Natalie... aun le costara trabajo separarse del todo de eso...

Siempre escucho que el primer amor era muy difícil de olvidar... pero nunca pensó que aun después de todo y, haber llegado hasta cierto punto a un nuevo camino que, a pesar de ser incluso más incierto que el anterior, al menos le brindaba una oportunidad para sentir lo que era ser correspondido de verdad, no fuera capaz de liberar su corazón por completo de aquel sentimiento.

Phyria suspiro con genuina frustración y cansancio, parecía que su tan ansiada aceptación, aun se reía en su cara, la insultaba y luego huía unos doscientos kilómetros más que obligaría a Phyria a recorrer, solo para repetir el mismo proceso... pero no antes de darle una patada en la entrepierna y escupirle en la cara antes de huir... a estas alturas, Phyria no estaba segura si realmente alguien en alguna parte de arriba o un plano por encima de lo terrenal, disfrutaba torturándola así o simplemente se odiaba demasiado a si misma...

Suspiro mientras un viento algo fresco revolvía un poco sus cabellos, esperando que la suave brisa se llevara sus problemas, a pesar de estar más distraída que de costumbre, eso no evito que escuchara unos pasos a la lejanía y, aunque se estaba arriesgando a equivocarse y luego tener que explicar avergonzada su respuesta, decidió arriesgarse a hablar.

-Sabes Camilla, no esperaba que vinieras hasta aquí caminando, creí que vendrías sobre el lomo de Marzia-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo, rezando en el fondo no haber metido la pata más que de costumbre.

-Que puedo decir cariño, Marzia merece tener días libres en las que puede ir a estirar sus alas tanto como desee-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo sentándose a lado de Phyria.

-Eso explica porque decidiste estirar tus piernas-dijo Phyria con una ligera sonrisa mirando a Camilla, agradeciendo no haberse equivocado.

-Lo dices como si no fuera capaz de realizar esta tarea a pie-dijo Camilla con una ligera sonrisa.

-No tanto así, pero hubiera sido genial regresar al castillo volando-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro cansado.

-¿Ahora quién es la holgazana?-preguntó Camilla con cierto aire divertido.

-Te recuerdo que tienes enfrente a una persona que puede dormir diecisiete horas seguidas por gusto, aunque técnicamente ya rompí ese record la vez que estuve en coma en Múspell-dijo Phyria en tono pensativo.

-¿Cómo puedes tomarte eso con tanto humor?-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro preocupado.

-Si no lo hago, va acabar afectándome, así que lo mejor será restarle importancia tan rápido como me sea posible-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-Para nuestros compañeros y yo, no fue algo sin importancia-dijo Camilla en tono serio.

-Lo sé, precisamente por eso trato de no hacer un drama con eso, todos estamos bastante afectados y además, el tipo que me hizo eso ya está bien muerto-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-Aunque sigo creyendo que los príncipes de Nilf fueron muy suaves con él-dijo Camilla en tono oscuro, provocándole un ligero escalofrió a Phyria.

-Torturarlo por días, le daría la posibilidad de escapar y regresar más fuerte, no podíamos correr ese riesgo-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo Camilla soltando un suspiro, llevándose con él los sentimientos negativos al recordar a ese miserable insecto.

Pasó un largo rato en que las dos mantenía su atención en el hermoso atardecer, antes de que Camilla volviera hablar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Camilla en tono suave, quizás fue demasiado directa, pero a estas alturas no era buena idea seguirle dando vueltas al asunto.

-Rara-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Camilla muy confundida.

-Bueno... no sé cómo explicarlo-dijo Phyria ligeramente apenada.

-Sabes que no me burlare sin importar que tan ridículo sea-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa, esperando que eso le inspirara la confianza necesaria para hablar.

-Bien, pero te advierto que esto es increíblemente estúpido-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro cansado-Es que, me siento algo mal y a la vez no, aun me cuesta trabajo verlos así pero no tanto como antes-dijo Phyria bastante confundida-Increíblemente no me sentí tan mal como antes, pero no lo suficiente para conseguir mi ansiada aceptación-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro frustrado.

-El primer amor nunca es fácil de olvidar Phyria-dijo Camilla en tono compresivo.

-Lo sé, pero... siento que estoy tan cerca de por fin ser completamente feliz por ella y seguir mi nuevo camino... pero sigue habiendo ese algo que no me deja despegarme por completo-dijo Phyria con cierta tristeza, Camilla la miro a los ojos antes de hablar.

-Phyria se sincera conmigo, ¿Qué te motivo a buscar la aceptación de todo este asunto?-preguntó Camilla en tono firme con pequeños dejes de suplica, Phyria se mantuvo en silencio un rato largo antes de hablar.

-Creo que... simplemente me canse de estar en ese miserable hoyo-dijo Phyria, sintiendo que era la respuesta más sincera que había dicho, tomando por sorpresa a Camilla-Ella es realmente feliz y Matías es una gran persona que se que la cuidara con su vida y... a pesar de todos mis errores, creo que también tengo algo de derecho a buscar mi propia felicidad-dijo Phyria bajando la mirada.

-La tienes-dijo Camilla en tono seguro, tomando una de las manos a Phyria, ganándose su atención-Aunque no lo creas, tienes derecho a buscar esa felicidad y, aun si el camino hacia ella es realmente difícil, siempre podrás contar con mi apoyo incondicional sin importar lo que suceda-dijo Camilla en tono cálido y sincero, mostrando su hermosa sonrisa, Phyria no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla.

-Gracias-dijo tímidamente Phyria, antes de regresar a contemplar el atardecer junto con Camilla.

La atmosfera se lleno de un silencio agradable mientras el sol poco a poco se ocultaba dando paso a la noche, no sabía si era el ambiente o el placentero silencio, pero algo le llevo a Phyria a sincerase.

-Sabes, hay un motivo muy importante por el que estoy segura, me ha dado la fortaleza de buscar este nuevo camino-dijo Phyria en tono suave.

-¿Puedo saber cuál es ese motivo?-preguntó Camilla con una sonrisa, mirando a Phyria.

-Que a pesar de todo, parece que mi corazón está comenzando a amar genuinamente a alguien más-dijo Phyria en tono sincero, mirando a Camilla a los ojos algo sonrojada.

Camilla por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había quedado sin palabras, en otro momento aquellas palabras hubieran significado un severo golpe a su corazón... sin embargo en esta ocasión... algo en la mirada sincera de Phyria y... en aquel adorable sonrojo que portaba en su rostro, logró hacer que su corazón latiera con cierta antelación... acaso Phyria...

-Ya es de noche-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo, regresando la mente de Camilla al presente, sorprendiéndose de que en efecto, parecía que el atardecer había concluido hacia varios minutos-Será mejor que volvamos al castillo-dijo Phyria sin perder la calma antes de ponerse de pie y extenderle su mano a Camilla para ayudarla, ella con una sonrisa la acepto.

-Parece que nos llevara algo de tiempo regresar al castillo-dijo Camilla en tono dulce sin atreverse a soltar la mano de Phyria, sonriendo al darse cuenta que Phyria tampoco estaba dispuesta a soltarla.

-Esto es malo... se suponía que nosotras ayudaríamos en la cena de hoy-dijo Phyria en un fingido tono preocupado y una gran sonrisa.

-No creo que haya algún problema por un ligero retraso-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo, mientras avanza rumbo al castillo junto con Phyria.

-No nos salvaremos de un discurso-regaño de Catria y Maribelle por ser tan _"informales"-_ dijo Phyria en tono algo cansado.

-No te preocupes cariño, ya se me ocurrirá en alguna excusa justa para evitar ese escenario-dijo Camilla en tono alegre.

-Eso espero, la última vez fácil perdí como quince minutos de mi vida en eso-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa cansada.

Bajo el inmenso cielo estrellado de Askr, Camilla y Phyria regresaban al castillo a pasó tranquilo, sin perder aquella alegría mientras conversaban, en todo el trayecto que les llevo hasta llegar a la cocina y sufrir un reprimenda de sus compañeras, ninguna de la dos fue capaz de soltarse la manos, siendo incapaces de separarse de la calidez de esta.


	157. Chapter 157

Setsuna y el dragón

Luego de la monumental travesía que recorrió con su ama en tierras donde el frio era terriblemente inclemente y el calor más que sofocante, Marzia podía decir que se había ganado sus días de descanso, luego de todos aquellos combates en los que arriesgo su vida junto a su ama, sin duda sus alas se sentía aliviadas de poder volver a sentir un viento mucho más gentil.

Marzia era una malig que sin dudas, vivió una gran cantidad de batallas y vivencias a lado de su querida Camilla que, no tenía nada que envidiarle a los maligs más veteranos de la armada de Nohr, estaba segura que no cualquier malig podía decir que sobrevivió a una llamarada lanzada por un tirano que era comparable al terrible padre de su ama.

Planeando por los hermosos campos verdes de Askr, Marzia sobrevolaba las zonas cercanas al pueblo cuando detecto algo que llamo su atención, no estaba segura que fue lo que finalmente la motivo a descender, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que había tomado la decisión correcta, pues en aquel hoyo diviso a la arquera que la confundió con un pegaso.

-Hola Marzia-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo-Es un buen día para estirar las alas-continuo sin perder su calma.

Marzia inútilmente le pregunto qué había pasado, olvidándose por unos instantes que los humanos, no entendía el idioma de los maligs.

-Salí a cazar un poco para despejarme y, solo caí en este lugar-dijo Setsuna en tono algo cansado.

Saltando del susto, Marzia apenas podía creer que esa humana tan distraída entendiera lo que le había dicho, ¿¡Cómo una persona que la confundía con un pegaso, podía entenderla!?, volvió a preguntarle si se encontraba bien y para su sorpresa, la arquera no tardo en responderle.

-Sí, solo he estado aquí un buen rato-dijo Setsuna con total naturalidad, ya no le quedaban dudas, ¡Esa humana de verdad podía entenderla!

Aun tratando de calmarse, Marzia le pregunto si necesitaba ayuda, a lo que la arquera respondió.

-Estaría bien, me he perdido el almuerzo y ya tengo mucha hambre-dijo Setsuna en tono cansado, el gruñido de su estomago solo confirmo aun más sus palabras.

Marzia suspiro antes de bajar su cola por el hoyo para que Setsuna se sostuviera, Setsuna no tardo en salir y montarse sobre ella de una manera que, le hacía pensar que Setsuna ya había montado maligs antes.

-Gracias Marzia, aunque no seas un pegaso, para mí siempre serás el pegaso y el malig más bonito del mundo-dijo Setsuna en tono agradecido mientras se abrazaba a Marzia, ella se limito a suspirar, ¿Por qué esta humana se empeñaba en llamarla pegado?...

El gruñido del estomago de Setsuna se hizo más fuerte, preocupándole mucho a Marzia, cuando a su querida Camilla le gruñía así el estomago, significaba que no solo estaba muy cansada, sino también débil, Marzia le pregunto preocupada si quería que la llevara al castillo, pero Setsuna le contesto.

-No debe estar lista la comida, además si me cachan robando otra vez galletas, esta vez Catria cumplirá su amenaza de dejarme sin pastelillos-dijo Setsuna en tono triste, mientras su estomago no dejaba de protestar.

Ella no podía dejar en ese estado a Setsuna, los humanos podían enfermarse gravemente por no comer adecuadamente, debía haber otra solución para ayudarla, preocupada Marzia le pregunto a Setsuna si tenía dinero.

-Creo que no lo traje conmigo-dijo Setsuna en tono triste revisando sus bolsillos, hasta que recordó algo importante.

Marzia observo curiosa como Setsuna se quitaba uno de sus zapatos, se sorprendió al ver que en el había un pequeño saco de monedas dentro... ¿Cómo pudo caminar todo el día con algo tan incomodo en los pies?, quizás Setsuna era más resistente de lo que aparentaba.

-Olvide por completo que Phyria me sugirió que llevara mi dinero aquí para no perderlo como siempre, no recordaba que lo guarde ahí cuando salí a cazar-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa y ligeramente sonrojada.

... Parecía que esa humana era lo suficientemente distraída como para no notar que tenía algo duro dentro de su propio zapato... Setsuna era una humana demasiado peculiar...

-Tengo una idea-dijo Setsuna con cierta alegría-Si me llevas al pueblo, puedo comprar algo en el restaurante, te prometo que comprare toda la comida que quieras como recompensa por ayudarme-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa.

Marzia acepto con gusto, en especial cuando Setsuna le prometió que le compraría todos los filetes asados que pidiera, no pasó mucho para que Setsuna volviera a guardar su dinero en su zapato, subiera a su lomo y que juntas partieran al pueblo más cercano que afortunadamente, no estaba muy lejos de donde estaban.

Mientras sobrevolaban los hermoso prados verdes de Askr, Marzia noto que Setsuna realmente estaba maravillada por volar, le sorprendía que no estuviera asustada por la altura, pero considerando que era una humana muy poco común, no debería sorprenderle.

-¿Qué se siente volar?-le preguntó Setsuna en tono curioso, tomando por sorpresa a Marzia.

Tuvo que hacer un intento por explicarse lo mejor posible, ya que la sensación de libertad al volar, era algo difícil de describir incluso para otros maligs, cuando fue capaz de decir una respuesta que la satisfizo, Setsuna le contesto.

-Debería pedirle a la comandante Anna y a Phyria permiso para ser una jinete malig-dijo Setsuna con cierto entusiasmo-¿Podrías ser mi malig de entrenamiento Marzia?-preguntó Setsuna en tono esperanzado, Marzia fue incapaz de negarse a su petición, en especial por aquel brillo determinado que detecto en sus ojos.

A pesar de que Setsuna era la humana más extraña que alguna vez hubiera conocido Marzia, algo tenía que reconocerle, tenía realmente un gran gusto a la hora de seleccionar restaurantes que daban buena carne, tenía que salir más seguido con ella y Camilla, sin dudas a su ama le encantaría degustar tan delicioso manjar.


	158. Chapter 158

Rostros conocidos

Luego de las semanas de descanso, la mayoría de los héroes estaban deseosos por regresar a la rutina de combates en diferentes áreas para ayudar a Phyria a conseguir los preciados orbes y con ellos, engrosar más las filas de la orden de Askr para poner fin a la guerra contra Embla, a pesar de eso a muchos les extraño que comenzaran con una reunión en la sala principal del castillo, suponían que era para explicarles con detalle a los nuevos miembros, como se hacían las cosas en Askr.

-Esto es aburrido-dijo Helbindi en tono cansado-¿No se suponía que deberíamos estar aplastando soldados de Embla?-termino de decir con cierto fastidio.

-No podemos arrojarnos al combate de manera precipitada, en especial porque debemos retomar el ritmo que teníamos antes de partir a la guerra contra Múspell-dijo Lucius en tono tranquilo.

-Además, la comandante Anna y Phyria dijeron que tenían algo urgente que tratar con nosotros-dijo Alfonse en tono algo preocupado.

-Francamente, no sé que esperar cuando esas dos están involucradas-dijo Michalis soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Espero que no sean más _"vacaciones"_ , necesito poner a prueba las habilidades que he aprendido de mi maestra Lyn en un combate real-dijo Mia con cierta emoción.

-Sabes que no tienes que llamarme de manera tan formal Mia-dijo Lyn algo avergonzada.

-De todas maneras, estoy segura de que serán grandes noticias-dijo Sharena en tono animado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sharena, quizás descubrieron algo importante o un evento más tranquilo en el que podamos participar-dijo Fjorm en tono amable.

-O en una manera en que nos harán pagar la deuda que nos hizo contraer Setsuna en su misión para conseguir provisiones-dijo Catria en tono cansado, solo a Setsuna se le podía ocurrir gastar más de lo que tenía...

-Marzia y yo teníamos mucha hambre-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo que solo irrito más a Catria.

-¡No les costaba nada contenerse un poco!-dijo Catria con cierta indignación.

-Basta, acepte pagar los gastos extra con mi dinero, así que no debería haber más problemas con ese tema-dijo Camilla en tono algo serio cortando la conversación.

-Además Anna y yo llegamos a un arreglo con el dueño del restaurante, la deuda ya no es un problema-dijo Gunnthrá tratando calmar a Camilla y Catria.

-La cuestión aquí princesa Camilla, no son los gastos, sino la pobre imagen con la que Setsuna nos represento con el pueblo de Askr-dijo Maribelle mediando la situación.

-Siendo justos Maribelle, ni siquiera en nuestro mundo dábamos buena imagen-dijo Katarina en tono seguro, molestando a Maribelle.

-Katarina tiene razón, en especial cuando algunos de ustedes bebían de más en los bares-dijo Tharja en tono aburrido.

-Eso no es excusa para seguir cometiendo los mismos errores-dijo Maribelle en tono duro.

-Además, no dábamos tan mala imagen-dijo Chrom un poco a la defensiva.

-Acéptalo hermano, nunca hemos sido precisamente los héroes virtuosos de los cuentos-dijo Lissa soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Phyria dice que la marca de un gran héroe son sus defectos, así que no tienen nada de que avergonzarse-dijo Menja en tono firme.

-No estoy tan segura de la veracidad de esas palabras-dijo Ayra soltando un suspiro.

-Además, Phyria saco eso de Hora de Aventuras-dijo Verónica en tono aburrido.

-¿De dónde?-pregunto muy confundida Minerva a María.

-De uno de los programas que ve Phyria-dijo María en tono tranquilo.

-¡Ya estoy cansado de tanto parloteo!-grito Helbindi desesperado-¿¡Vamos a salir a destrozar traseros emblianos o no!?-continuo Helbindi enojado.

-Tranquilo hombre, créeme aun no estás del todo listo para las cosas que veras aquí tarde o temprano-dijo Rebecca en tono aburrido.

-Y además, eso es una constante aquí, así que te recomiendo que te vayas acostumbrando-dijo Nino en tono tranquilo, Helbindi se limito a refunfuñar.

Justo en ese instante Phyria entró a la sala junto con Anna y, al juzgar por las sonrisas cómplices que tenían, nadie sabía si tomarlo como una buena o mala señal...

-Chicos lamento la espera, pero Anna y yo les tenemos una gran noticia-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿¡Aceptaran la propuesta anónima de desayuno, comida y cena de postres!?-preguntaron Elise, Fae e Ylgr emocionadas.

-¿Aceptaron la iniciativa del curso de: Buenos modales para héroes de la justicia?-preguntó igual de animada L´Arachel.

-O una tercera opción ridícula que a nadie se le ha ocurrido mencionar-dijo Tharja sin mucho ánimo.

-Ninguna de esas, pero que siguen siendo buenas noticias a fin de cuentas-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-Espero que valga la pena toda la espera-dijo Leo soltando un suspiro.

-Al menos no fue un retraso de tres horas como en aquella reunión-dijo María en tono divertido.

-Créanme que vale más que la pena-dijo Phyria en tono seguro.

-Bueno no nos tengas en suspenso y dinos que es Phyria-dijo Serra con cierto aire demandante.

-Creo que esto le corresponde decirlo Anna-dijo Phyria en tono divertido, provocando que más de uno soltara un ruido exasperado.

-Tranquilos, será rápido-comenzó a decir Anna en tono divertido-Bien como todos recordaran, en nuestra aventura por las tierras de Nilf y Múspell, logramos conseguir unos buenos tratados de paz y alianza mutua entre los tres reinos-dijo Anna en tono más formal.

-Todo lo recordamos comandante Anna, algunos de nosotros firmamos como testigos de varios de esos tratados-dijo Ishtar en tono educado y tranquilo.

-Bien, debido a nuestra nueva alianza y al código de la realeza de cierto lugar, han decidido enviarnos a dos poderosos guerreros para ayudarnos en nuestra lucha por lograr la paz del reino, como forma de pagar la deuda que tienen hacia nosotros-termino de decir Anna.

-Pero ellos no nos deben nada-dijo Sharena algo mortifica.

-El acuerdo fue bastante claro cuando lo firmamos en el castillo de Múspell, no necesitan ofrecernos algún dote como compensación por lo sucedido-dijo Alfonse también preocupado.

-Lo sabemos Alfonse, pero esto tiene que ver más con el honor de la familia real de Múspell y un juramento que le hicieron a su dios-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-Jurar ante el dios de tu nación no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera-menciono Gunnthrá algo preocupada.

-En especial si resulta ser uno que te puede calcinar vivo-dijo Lene soltando un suspiro.

-Pero que guerreros les pueden ofrecer, ya tienen al mejor de todo el ejercito de Múspell a su servicio-dijo Helbindi en tono seguro.

-Me alegra saber que tu humildad siga intacta como siempre hermano-dijo Menja con cierta burla.

-No quiero escucharla de una enana que ni siquiera puede sostener un hacha pequeña-dijo Helbindi molesto.

-No necesito blandir un arma como la tuya para ser fuerte-dijo Menja en tono retador.

-Tranquilos, no necesitan pelear por esto-dijo Lilina tratando de calmarlos.

-Además, no deberíamos interrumpir el importante aviso de la tía Phyria y Anna-dijo Gwendolyn en tono seguro.

-Serviría que fueran claros sobre a quienes exactamente nos enviaron-dijo Lucina en tono cansado.

-Bien ya que todo el mundo anda muy quejica, será mejor presentarlos-dijo Phyria sin dejar de sonreír-Ya pueden pasar-dijo Phyria en tono animado mirando hacia la puerta.

La sala quedo en silencio cuando dos figuras extremadamente conocidas para todos cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, ninguno de los presentes entendían lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos comprendían que estaban haciendo ellas aquí, de lo único que estaban seguros era que, algo debió de pasar para que estuvieran buscando refugio en Askr.

-Es un gusto verlos a todos nuevamente-dijo Laegjarn en tono gentil y alegre.

-Es un placer verlos de nuevo-dijo Laevatein en tono neutro.

-¿¡Pero qué mierdas hacen este par aquí!?-preguntó Helbindi muy sorprendido.

-Pudiste haber preguntado de manera más cortés-dijo Menja molesta antes de darle un golpecito a su hermano en el brazo que, todos estaban seguros que ni siquiera lo sintió...

-¿¡Múspell está en problemas!?-preguntó Sharena asustada, ¡No podía ser que el reino estuviera en crisis luego de todo el esfuerzo conjunto!

-No, tranquila Sharena-dijo Laegjarn tratando de calmar a Sharena y, lo que probablemente la mayoría estaban pensando en ese momento.

-Vinimos a pagar nuestra deuda de honor hacia ustedes-dijo Laevatein con cierta formalidad.

-Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo en el que no se tenía ninguna deuda pendiente entre las tres naciones-dijo Gunnthrá algo preocupada.

-Esto va un poco más allá de eso-dijo Laegjarn en tono tranquilo-Como nueva reina de Múspell, tengo que honrar las antiguas tradiciones de mi nación, por esa razón ya que hemos logrado estabilizar la situación del reino, hemos decidido que es hora de pagar con nuestras espadas la deuda de honor que tenemos con el pueblo de Askr-dijo Laegjarn en tono firme pero amable.

-Me suena a una excusa para escapar de tus deberes reales-dijo Helbindi en tono inquisitivo.

-Cuida tu impertinente lengua Helbindi, o yo te la cortare-dijo Laevatein en tono frio apuntándole con su espada, Laegjarn casi de inmediato bajo su espada y comenzó a calmar a su hermana menor.

-Hermano, por eso no consigues citas, eres muy majadero-dijo Menja en tono cansado.

-De hecho, Feh estará viajando a Múspell con cierta frecuencia para que Laegjarn, no desatienda sus deberes reales mientras esté aquí-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo.

-¿Podrás con el esfuerzo Feh?-preguntó Florina en tono preocupado.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-dijo Feh en tono alegre-No por nada soy el búho mensajero de la orden de Askr-dijo Feh en tono orgulloso.

-Vaya Feh, eres bastante fuerte-dijo Fae en tono emocionado, quizás Feh podría enseñarle a volar más lejos sin cansarse.

-Sin duda podrías aprender un par de cosas de Laegjarn hermano-dijo Lissa con una sonrisa divertida.

-N-no es como si pudiera traerme mis deberes aquí Lissa-dijo Chrom ligeramente a la defensiva.

-Bueno chicos, ya que están todos informados y que tenemos a dos nuevas aliadas, será mejor que se preparen, porque tendremos que esforzarnos mucho y para los nuevos, tendrán que probar su valor en la Torre de Practica-dijo Phyria en tono animado.

La reunión se paso entre conversaciones sobre como retomarían la rutina de entrenamiento, los deberes que debían cumplir al día y la semana e informarle a los nuevos como sería su adiestramientos en la famosa Torre de Practica y, a pesar de que quedo claro para todos que tendrían que esforzarse para retomar la rutina, sabían que con sus nuevos aliados, sin duda aquella carga se sentía mucho más ligera que antes.


	159. Chapter 159

Apoyo de amistad (Fae/Laegjarn)

Aun con todas las advertencia que, más de la mitad de sus compañeros le habían hecho sobre los horrores que le esperaban en la infame Torre de Practica, nada de eso la preparó para lo que se tuvo que enfrentar en ese sitio de muerte y destrucción... lo peor de todo era que su grupo junto con ella, debían llegar a una cierta cuota de _"experiencia"_ antes de abandonar el recinto... nunca pensó que llegar a la dichosa cota les tomaría casi todo el día...

Laegjarn no iba a mentir... de verdad necesitaba urgentemente llegar a su cama a descansar, el desgaste físico fue tal que Phyria, les recomendó que el día siguiente se tomaran el día libre para recuperarse y, luego volver a subir la torre y con algo de suerte, pasado mañana sería su último día en esa torre del tormento... lo peor de todo era que prácticamente todos le dijeron que la torre, no era la parte más peligrosa o desgastante que el reino de Askr podía ofrecerles... ahora le quedaba claro porque esos héroes eran tan sorprendentemente resistente y fuertes...

Luego de asegurarse de que su hermana llegara a su habitación y que, prácticamente se quedara dormida en cuanto su rostro toco su almohada, Laegjarn se disponía a cumplir un deber más importante que su ansiado descanso, debía cumplir una promesa que llevaba quizás más de un mes tratando de completar y que, sin importar el terrible cansancio de su cuerpo, estaba dispuesta a realizar.

Fae se encontraba en su habitación con su piyama puesta, aliviada de que lograra demostrarle a su hermana Olivia que podía vestirse sola sin ningún problema, si quería verse aunque fuera un poco mayor, debía ser capaz de hacer esas cosas sola... aunque no podía negar que extrañaba la compañía de sus amigas y hermanas mayores...

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de disipar esas ideas, si quería ser mayor debía aprender que no podían estar todo el tiempo con ella, todos tenían su derecho a descansar y Fae, no se los impediría luego de la larga jornada que tuvieron hoy.

Tomo su gorro de dormir negro con unos simpáticos ojos, nariz, un par de dientes cuadrados y una bolita blanca en la punta que Phyria le había regalado y que, se había convertido en uno de sus tesoros más valioso, recogió el peluche de malig que su hermana Camilla tan gentilmente le hizo y, con su lucecita de noche encendida y su vaso de agua en su lugar, se disponía ir a la cama cuando unos suaves toques a su puerta la interrumpieron.

Se preguntaba quién podría ser, quizás su hermana María iba a tomar prestado algunos pastelillos del escondite de Catria y necesitaba su ayuda, o quizás Olivia o Florina querían ver si estaba bien, sin más decidió abrir la puerta y averiguarlo, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Laegjarn.

-¿Laegjarn?-dijo Fae algo confundida.

-Buenas noches Fae, espero no haberte despertado-dijo Laegjarn en tono dulce.

-No, las niñas grandes como yo pueden quedarse hasta estas horas de la noche despiertas-dijo Fae con evidente orgullo, aunque para ella altas horas de la noche eran las nueve de la noche.

-Sin duda has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi-dijo Laegjarn con una sonrisa.

-¿E-enserio?-preguntó Fae algo sonrojada.

-Claro que si Fae, sin duda eres una niña bastante grande-dijo Laegjarn en tono gentil, avergonzando más a Fae, pero esbozando una sonrisa alegre.

-Oh lo siento, donde están mis modales-dijo Fae algo mortificada-¿Te gustaría pasar a mi habitación?-dijo Fae un poco apurada.

-Si no tienes problemas, me encantaría pasar a tu habitación-dijo Laegjarn en tono educado.

Fae la hizo pasar casi de inmediato, ofreciéndole sentarse en su sofá mullido, regularmente los adultos invitaban té o algún tipo de dulce, pero en vista de que no le tenía permitido tener dulces hasta tarde y que no tenía té, solo pudo ofrecerle su vaso de agua para su vergüenza.

-Perdón si no tengo algo más que ofrecerte-dijo Fae algo apenada.

-No te preocupes Fae, además no me gustaría beberme tu único vaso de agua-dijo Laegjarn un poco preocupada.

-N-no hay problema-dijo Fae más segura-Ya casi no me da sed en las noches-dijo Fae con cierto orgullo, Laegjarn no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa-Y bueno, ¿Por qué has venido a visitarme?-preguntó muy curiosa.

-Bueno, hay una promesa que te hice hace mucho tiempo y, estoy dispuesta a no hacerte esperar más para cumplirla-dijo Laegjarn en tono cálido, Fae no necesito pensarlo mucho para recordar a que se refería Laegjarn.

-¡Me contaras otra historia de la princesa guerrera y el pequeño dragón!-dijo Fae emocionada.

-Precisamente, lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo cumplir mi palabra-dijo Laegjarn preocupada.

-No te preocupes Laegjarn-dijo Fae en tono seguro-Se que con las batallas y tu trabajo de reina, no tenías mucho tiempo libre y como una niña grande, puedo entender eso-dijo Fae con cierto orgullo, logrando que Laegjarn esbozara una sonrisa enternecida.

No pasó mucho para que Fae estuviera acomodada en su cama con su fiel peluche a la mano y su gorrito bien puesto en su cabeza lista para escuchar las aventuras de la princesa y el dragón, Laegjarn no tardo en contarle una increíble historia donde el pequeño dragón, despertó su poder divino para salvarle la vida a la princesa guerrera.

Laegjarn le contaba historia tras historia a la pequeña Fae, la cual emocionada le pedía una más, no fue hasta la sexta historia que Fae noto algo curioso.

-¿Laegjarn, tienes alguna otra historia sobre la princesa y el dragón?-pregunto Fae acomodando su mullida almohada, al no escuchar respuesta, Fae volteo a verla preguntándose que pasaba y no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco.

Al parecer Laegjarn se había quedado profundamente dormida sentada en la silla, Fae se dio cuenta de que probablemente Laegjarn estaba muy cansada por todo el entrenamiento que hizo en la Torre de Practica... y a pesar de su cansancio, decidió contentarle todas las historias que Fae quiso...

Fae no iba a dejar las cosas así, como niña grande responsable, debía hacer algo para que Laegjarn pudiera dormir cómodamente, Fae salió de su cama, tomando una distancia prudente y usando su piedra dragón que siempre tenía cerca de su vaso de agua, se transformo en su forma dragón, agradeciendo que Phyria hubiera tomado la precaución de hacer su cuarto lo suficientemente grande para que su forma dragón pudiera caber y moverse por ahí sin problemas.

Con suma delicadeza, cargo con cuidado a Laegjarn, la acomodo en su suave cama antes de arroparla bien y colocarle su malig a lado para que pudiera dormir bien, contenta de que todo había salido bien, Fae regresó a su forma humana, coloco su piedra en su cómoda y, subió a su cama para ir a dormir.

Fae se acurruco en el pecho de Laegjarn antes de quedar profundamente dormida, soñando en que Laegjarn y ella, tenían las mismas aventuras que vivieron la princesa guerrera y el pequeño dragón.


	160. Chapter 160

La familia real de Nohr

Pasaron casi dos semanas desde que la orden de los héroes regresaron a sus deberes en el reino de Askr, aunque fue un poco complicado para todos ponerse al día, los resultados de esas horas de trabajo rindieron sus frutos, en especial porque los últimos eventos y su participación diaria en el Coliseo, permitieron que pudieran recolectar una cantidad de orbes justos para Phyria pudiera hacer otro rito de invocación.

Phyria estaba tan agradecida que decidió darles a todos el viernes libre para tener un fin de semana de tres días, los héroes estaban bastante agradecidos por el gesto aunque eso, no evito que algunos decidieran entrenar horas extra en el salón de entrenamiento y otros, fueran a explorar la zona conocida como Mapas Especiales mientras Phyria se encontraba en el altar de invocación.

Muchos estaban algo preocupados por la decisión que tomó María de aventurarse en ese lugar, en especial luego de su última experiencia en esas zonas, pero confiaban que, ya que sus hermanos y las Alas Blancas la estaban acompañando en esta misión, dudaban que sucediera algo malo, en especial porque María demostró un gran crecimiento y astucia mental durante la guerra contra Múspell, prueba inequívoca de su madurez como persona y líder.

La mayoría de los héroes se encontraban en la sala recreativa del castillo, algunos aprendiendo a jugar los entretenidos juegos de mesa del mundo de Phyria y otros simplemente charlando con sus amigos y compañeros de armas.

-¿Entonces puedo comprar países y cobrarle a cualquiera que mueva su ficha ahí?-pregunto Menja en tono curioso, mientras se encontraba en el suelo frente a un tablero de cartón junto con Fjorm, Elise, Sakura, Sharena Verónica e Ylgr.

-Así es, la meta es adquirir propiedades y administrar bien tu dinero para dejar en banca rota a tus rivales-dijo Fjorm en tono amable, explicando lo mejor que podía las reglas ya que en esta ocasión, ella sería el banco del juego.

-Suena algo bastante complicado hermana-dijo Ylgr un poco confundida.

-Descuida, solo asegúrate de no perder todo tu dinero y gastarlo sabiamente-dijo Sharena en tono animado.

-Si pueden jugar bien este juego, puedo asegurarles un futuro prometedor como negociante, empresario, mercader o noble-dijo Verónica en tono seguro.

-Creo que estas exagerando un poco Verónica-dijo Sakura en tono algo inseguro.

-Pero no negaras que es una buena manera de medir las habilidades administrativas de alguien-comenzó a decir Verónica en tono serio-Y ver quien aquí es un mal perdedor-dijo Verónica con cierta burla mirando a Leo, su reacción no se hizo esperar.

-Eso solo fue simple suerte-dijo Leo en tono firme, llamando la atención de la mayoría de la sala, ya que había dejado de lado su libro-Mis estimaciones fueron correctas durante todo el juego, que la princesa Gunnthrá hubiera tenido suerte para lograrme... arrebatar buena parte de mis ingresos, no significa que sea la mejor en ese juego-dijo Leo un poco a la defensiva y teniendo muchos problemas para admitir lo sucedido.

-Parece que mi pequeño Leo sigue molesto por haber perdido esa partida-dijo Camilla en tono dulce, como si su hermano fuera solo un niño, algo que hizo que Leo se sonrojara casi al instante.

-N-no estoy molesto, solo creo que merezco otra oportunidad para demostrar mis habilidades administrativas-dijo Leo tratando de sonar serio.

-Solo admítelo Leo, no eres un buen perdedor-dijo Lene en tono aburrido mientras leía uno de los libros que Phyria le prestó.

-Temo que su acusación es completamente infundada, Lene-dijo Leo en un tono más serio.

-Por favor, no deberían hacer una pelea de todo esto, es solo un simple juego-dijo Gunnthrá tratando de calmar la situación.

-Sí, un juego donde Gunnthrá humillo a Leo-dijo Tharja en tono divertido desde un sofá junto con Katarina, Leo no se tomo muy bien el comentario.

-Tharja, este era un buen momento para practicar tus habilidades como pacificadora-dijo Katarina soltando un suspiro.

-Sabes que mi estilo es más arrojar una maldición para que se calmen, al menos he mejorado en ese aspecto y no les he arrojado nada-dijo Tharja con cierto tono triunfal, Katarina fue incapaz de negarle eso.

-E-en dado caso, Leo sabes que si quieres una revancha, puedo dártela cuando lo desees-dijo Gunnthrá en tono amable, aunque ligeramente nerviosa al ver el ánimo general.

-Entonces no hay mejor momento que el ahora-dijo Leo en tono firme y poniéndose de pie.

-Espera Leo, nosotras vamos a jugar primero, así que espera tu turno-dijo Elise en tono firme y haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Elise esto es un poco más importante, además ustedes pueden jugar en otro momento-dijo Leo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Sabes, esto solo demuestra que sigues ardido por todo este asunto, quizás necesites que las princesas de Nilf te enfríen un poco-dijo Verónica en un tono burlón.

Casi en ese momento comenzó una acalorada discusión sobre el juego, en el que varios trataban de calmar las cosas y otros no hacían más que arrojarle más leña al fuego, la discusión se detuvo cuando sorpresivamente María junto con sus hermanos y las Alas Blancas, entraron con alguien que era muy conocido para los príncipes de Nohr.

-Camilla, Leo, Elise-dijo con genuina alegría Xander, luego de la difícil batalla que tuvo ante los guerreros de Medonia, le alegraba saber que no le habían mentido sobre el paradero de sus hermanos.

-¡Xander!-dijeron emocionados Camilla, Leo y Elise, quienes rápidamente se acercaron a su hermano mayor.

-No lo secuestraron de Embla, ¿Verdad?-preguntó Maribelle en tono preocupado.

-No, dio la casualidad de que uno de los Mapas Especiales lo tenía y, logramos convencerlo de que se nos uniera-dijo Est con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-En realidad lo derrotamos y tuvimos que traerlo casi como nuestro _"prisionero"_ -dijo Palla con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Vamos Palla, pudiste dejarlos con la idea de que somos buenos negociadoras-dijo Est haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Francamente, tu eres la única del grupo que no entra en esa categoría-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro cansado.

-El punto es que, a pesar de la dificultad del combate y las diferencias en el grupo, logramos convencer al príncipe Xander que se uniera a nosotros-dijo Michalis en tono tranquilo.

-Aunque fue todo gracias a las estrategias y el liderazgo de María que, logramos terminar el combate con bien-dijo Minerva con orgullo.

-Bueno, si quiero demostrar que soy una buena segunda al mando, debo tomar buenas decisiones-dijo María con una sonrisa aunque visiblemente sonrojada.

-Y de verdad les agradezco de corazón que me hayan reunido con mis hermanos-dijo Xander en tono agradecido.

-¿Por qué preguntaban si lo habían secuestrado?-pregunto Menja muy confundida.

-Supongo que pensaron que era el Xander que es el novio de Verónica-dijo Laevatein en tono neutro, comentario que no paso para nada desapercibido en la sala.

-Laevatein, estoy bastante segura de que su relación no es de ese tipo-dijo Laegjarn tratando de solventar la situación.

-Además, estoy segura que una vez escuche decir a Xander que prefería las mujeres con más curvas-dijo Elise en tono seguro, las reacciones y la mirada que le arrojaron los presentes a Xander no se hicieron esperar.

-Y-yo nunca dije algo como eso, creo que lo has malentendido Elise-dijo Xander evidentemente avergonzado y nervioso, Leo no sabía que pensar y en cuanto Camilla, fue incapaz de ocultar una sonrisa divertida.

-Bueno, al menos eso mantiene a mi pequeña hermanita a salvo, no me gustaría maldecirlo sin conocerlo bien-dijo Henry en tono alegre.

-Parece que el príncipe Xander tiene gustos exigentes-dijo Lissa en tono divertido.

-Entonces a menos que seas de talla Camilla, Xander ni siquiera te mirara-dijo Verónica con un ligero tono divertido que solo emporo el estado de Xander...

Camilla no fue capaz de frenar una carcajada algo fuerte por el comentario de Verónica, Leo disimulaba lo mejor que podía su sonrisa y Elise no comprendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo con sus hermanos mayores.

-Pues tendrás que buscar una en otra parte, porque mi amada Tharja es toda mía-dijo Katarina en tono alegre, abrazando a Tharja y logrando que acabara sentada en sus piernas, para sorpresa de todos, Tharja no solo estaba sonrojada sino que también deliberadamente hacia todo lo posible por no mirara a nadie a los ojos.

-Tampoco pienses en Ishtar, su corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más-dijo Lene con una sonrisa alegre.

-N-n-no tenías que mencionar eso Lene-dijo Ishtar completamente roja.

-Si quieres la mano de nuestra hermana, debes probar que podrás protegerla-dijo Ylgr en tono seguro.

-Creo que eso es decisión de nuestra hermana, Ylgr-dijo Fjorm algo apenada, Gunnthrá ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Xander por lo avergonzada que estaba.

-Si quieres cortejar a mi hermana, tendrás que primero atravesar el acero de mi espada-dijo Laevatein en tono serio, colocándose frente a Laegjarn de manera protectora con su espada en mano.

A pesar del bochorno y todo lo que le tomo hacerles entender a los demás que él, nunca dijo semejantes palabras, Xander no podía estar más contento de volver a estar junto a su adorada familia, y se aseguraría que sin importar los conflictos que pudieran suceder en este mundo, los mantendría a salvo costara lo que le costara.

Y sobre todo, haría hasta lo imposible para que su hermano Corrin, volviera a reunirse con ellos.


	161. Chapter 161

Invocación 4 Parte 1

A pesar de todo el desgaste que me lleve en la Torre de Practica entrenando a Helbindi, Laegjarn, Laevatein e Ylgr, y lo que nos costó ponernos al día no solo en el entrenamiento dentro del castillo, sino también en los eventos que disponíamos para ganar orbes, habíamos conseguido la cantidad suficiente de orbes para que pudiera hacer algunas invocaciones.

Siendo sincera, no estaba de humor de invocar y mucho menos porque significaría volver a tener una maratón de casi todo el día en la torre para dejarlos... los más listos posibles para que pudieran ayudarnos en los combates, pero realmente necesitábamos más gente porque no estaba segura de que nos vendría encima, debido a los bloqueos que Anna hizo en la aplicación para mi celular, no tenía ni idea de que esperarme y, como si no fuera suficiente, estaba el extra de que cambie drásticamente el futuro por mis acciones en Nilf y Múspell...

Dios quiera que esto, no termine con una situación parecida a Steins;Gate... apenas he recuperado algo de mi pobre sanidad mental, no necesito perderla toda de un golpe... y mucho menos de esa forma...

Tuve que apartar esos pensamientos tan rápido como llegaron, no necesitaba tirarme más sal y, si las advertencias de Anna eran ciertas, debía estar preparada para todo cuando el próximo libro comenzara por su cuenta, y a estas alturas, contar con la ayuda de más héroes con buena habilidades o con más manuales y plumas, era lo esencial si queríamos sobrevivir al próximo libro.

Debido a que Anna decidió acompañarme en las invocaciones de hoy, no fui capaz de llevar a Henry, pero quería creer que mi suerte no estaría tan mal como para darme cinco Arthur en una sentada... la última vez que paso casi vomito mi propia bilis...

-Deja de pensártelo mucho-dijo Anna en tono cansado-Necesitamos más guerreros y, necesito más material, con tanta matanza y guerra, nadie fue capaz de avanzar en sus relaciones y, exijo urgentemente material-dijo Anna en tono demandante.

-Podías fingir que al menos te importa mi estado nervioso-dije con cierto fastidio, metiendo los últimos orbes al altar para que expulsara cinco esferas de invocación.

-Solo estas nerviosa porque temes que el algoritmo solo te de basura-dijo Anna con cierta burla.

-No sé si deberías llamarlos basura-dije en tono cansado agradeciendo que me tocaran una cantidad de esferas variadas.

-No quiero escucharla de la tipa que regreso a Bartre de una patada apenas vio que era de tres estrellas-dijo Anna en tono triunfal... bueno, no me comporte cortés con él, ¡Pero gastar tanto recursos por alguien de tres estrellas!, desgraciadamente aquí todo está a cuenta gotas y no puedo usar dinero para conseguir cosas...

Decidí ignorarla mientras metía una esfera de color rojo, rezando porque fuera una unidad útil o por lo menos un _"Señor de la Furia"_ o alguien que tuviera una habilidad que pudiera heredar a alguien que la requiriera.

Luego del obligatorio show de luces magias apareció... vaya... esto no me lo esperaba...

-Hola, es un placer conocerlas soy Soleil-dijo Soleil en tono animado emergiendo de la luz y humo del portal, si los 4komas y algunas cosas la exageraban un poco quizás...-Es un gusto conocer a tan hermosa chica y espero que me permita invitarle una deliciosa taza de té solo para las dos-dijo Soleil con aire galante... arrodillada... tomando mi mano para besarla y guiñándome un ojo de manera coqueta...

...

...

...

Bien es un hecho... es mucho peor que yo...

-Soleil, no me lo tomes a mal, que una chica tan linda como tú me coquetee así sin dudas le hizo muy bien a mi autoestima y de hecho ambas bateamos para el mismo lado... pero creo que no puedo aceptar tu oferta al menos que sea solo por amistad-dije siendo lo más diplomática que me fue posible, ¡Dios es tan raro que una chica linda me coquetee que creía que morirá sin saber cómo se sentiría eso!

-Una amistad aunque bella, no será suficiente para controlar los anhelos de mi corazón por usted-dijo Soleil... con el que creo que fue su mejor tono galante... bien, ¡Plan B!

-Lo siento, pero no salgo con ninguna chica menor de edad, tengo treinta y estoy segura que apenas eres una adolescente-dije en tono firme... ¿Por qué rayos no me suelta la mano?...

-La edad es solo un número, tu belleza es tal como la de una joven doncella en sus gloriosos dieciocho años-dijo Soleil mucho más motivada...

-Escucha, hace tiempo que he estado lidiando con el hecho de que la mujer que ame toda mi vida se va casar con un tipo que no solo la hace feliz, sino que ese tipo me ve como su hermana y persona de confianza, por favor no hagas más difícil esta situación-dije en tono cansado y hasta cierto punto desesperado.

-Entiendo-dijo Soleil poniéndose de pie de inmediato-No tengo ni idea de cómo puedes con esto mi compañera de gustos-dijo Soleil llorosita tomándome de los hombros.

-Cuando te importa más la felicidad de la persona que amas que la tuya, aprendes a medianamente vivir con esta mierda-dije en tono cansado, al menos con esto me dejara tranquila...

Anna no tardo en infórmale la situación y que hacía en este mundo, Soleil se lo tomo mucho mejor de lo que la mayoría de la gente que invoco se lo toma.

-Entiendo, no se preocupen porque no solo pondré mi espada al servicio de las nobles intenciones de Askr, sino también para proteger a todas esas lindas chicas que forman parte del ejército-dijo Soleil en tono solemne...

-Sabía que te convencería con lo de las chicas-dije soltando un suspiro, al menos pudo tratar de disimular un poco.

-Soleil será mejor que tengas cuidado con quien coquetees aquí, hay varias que ya están pedidas, así que hazlo con cuidado o sufrirás la ira de la chica que te ganó-dijo Anna en tono divertido.

-Entonces será mejor que conquiste a una libre antes de que las acaparen a todas-dijo Soleil en tono determinado... al menos está motivada...

Decidí que lo mejor era invocar otra esfera esperando seguir con mi racha de aparente suerte, desgraciadamente coloque la de color verde y solo rezaba porque Soleil no tuviera que presenciar lo que hago con los Arthur que me salen...

Cuando el altar termino de hacer su trabajo apareció... ¡OH SI!

-¿Qué demonios hago en este sitio?-dijo Raven en tono molesto y con su hacha en mano-Phyria... ¿¡Eres tú!?-grito sorprendido al verme, esto al menos me facilitara las cosas un poco.

-Un gusto verte Raven-dije con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Pero que te sucedió?, la última vez que te vi eras tan pequeña como Nino, ¿Cómo demonios creciste tanto en tan poco tiempo?-preguntó Raven muy confundido.

-Bien, es una larga historia, pero me asegurare de darte los detalles que importan-dije en tono tranquilo, luego de conversar un rato y con el apoyo de Anna, pudimos rápidamente poner a Raven al tanto del asunto conmigo y Askr.

-Ya veo, aun si eres una reencarnación de la niña que conocí en el ejército, no hay duda de que no hay diferencia entre las dos-dijo Raven en tono tranquilo.

-Sí, lamento no tener recuerdos específicos de mis vivencias con ustedes-dije a manera de disculpa, aunque técnicamente era imposible que supiera algo, ya que la excusa de la reencarnación era solo para lidiar con este asunto que me provocó Anna...

-No hay nada que disculpar, además me alegra ver lo mucho que has crecido, de verdad no me sorprendería que la mayoría estén orgullosos por lo que te has convertido-dijo Raven con una sonrisa sincera...

...

-Sabes... yo... realmente no soy la gran cosa y estoy segura de que la Phyria de tu mundo es mucho mejor que yo-dije un poco desorientada... ¿Porque me dijo esas palabras?...

-No deberías subestimarte tanto, cometí ese error cuando te conocí la primera vez, no tropieces con la misma piedra que yo-dijo Raven tomando mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

No pude evitar sonreír por las palabras de Raven y, a pesar de que no estaba muy segura de como era su relación con esa versión de mi de su mundo, por alguna extraña razón, su presencia me daba una cierta paz, tal como me la brindaban mis amigos de su mundo cuando los conocí.


	162. Chapter 162

Invocación 4 Parte 2

Luego de que Anna le explicara los últimos detalles a Raven sobre la situación de Askr en general, me dispuse a hacer mi tercera invocación, esta vez decidí utilizar una esfera azul, esperando que saliera alguien que pudiera ayudarnos con todos los asuntos del reino, realice el ritual de invocación y mientras las luces del altar se encendían y terminaban de hacer su trabajo apareció...

¡OH SI!

-¿¡Qué es este lugar!? ¿¡Acaso es un sucio truco de los soldados de Nohr!?-dijo Hinoka furiosa saliendo del portal con su pegaso a un lado, lanza en mano... y apuntándome directamente a la cara con está... esto no está iniciando muy bien...

Raven parecía listo para desenfundar su hacha para defenderme, cuando Soleil se le adelanto.

-Lamento que haya tenido tan mala impresión de la gente de Nohr, pero me asegurare de corregir eso invitándole una taza de té-dijo Soleil en tono galante, arrodillada e ignorando completamente el hecho de que Hinoka estaba armada, para quitarle la lanza y tomar sus manos... dios... esta tipa realmente esta a otro nivel hormonal...

El rostro de Hinoka no solo estaba prendido como una bengala por la pena, sino que estaba bastante confundida y sorprendida por las... atenciones de Soleil, parece que no soy la única a la que nunca han cortejado de esa manera... solo espero no haberme visto tan mal como ella...

-Raven...-dije en tono cansado, antes de que comenzaran a escuchar las carcajadas de Anna.

-De inmediato-dijo en tono serio antes de tomar a Soleil de la parte de atrás de su blusa... y llevársela arrastrando mientras ella intentaba zafarse del agarre...

-Ignórala, está en la edad donde reacciona rápido ante cualquier chica atractiva-dije tratando de excusarla.

-N-no estoy sorprendida y tampoco soy una mujer atractiva, soy una guerrera-dijo Hinoka atropellando un poco sus palabras y tratando de ocultar su pena con ira... cosa que no le está funcionando muy bien...

-Pues ese bello rostro y ese par de sexys piernas, opinan la contario-dije con una ligera sonrisa, Hinoka estaba tan sorprendida y roja que solo me dijo un fuerte _"Baka"_ antes de tratar de tomar su lanza para atacarme, su pegaso me daba la impresión de que se estaba riendo de toda la situación.

Cuando se calmo lo suficiente y que Anna por fin se dignara a ayudarme, a Hinoka le quedo más claro que hacia aquí y que esto no era ninguna trampa de Nohr, lo que acabo por calmarla fue saber que Sakura y Setsuna estaban aquí y que, las habíamos estado cuidando desde que llegaron al reino.

-Ya veo-dijo Hinoka en tono más calmado y firme-Entonces les ayudare en todo lo que pueda para traer la paz a Askr, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de que hayan cuidado a mi hermana y a mi custodio-dijo Hinoka en tono seguro y correcto.

-Entonces bienvenida a la Orden de los Héroes de Askr, nos alegra tener otra jinete pegaso tan capaz en el grupo-dijo Anna en tono alegre.

-¿Ese nombre se le ocurrió a Serra?-me preguntó Raven algo cansado.

-No, además ella hubiera pensado uno más dramático-dije con una sonrisa.

-De eso no hay ninguna duda-dijo Raven con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Creen que podrían presentarme a la señorita Serra?, parece una mujer que sin duda gustara de una educada invitación para tomar el té-dijo Soleil con cierto animo.

-Olvídalo Soleil, ya esta pedida, de hecho es la novia de Héctor-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¿¡Héctor y ella son pareja!?-grito sorprendido Raven, casi aterrado-N-no sabía que Héctor fuera masoquista-dijo Raven algo preocupado.

-Larga historia, ya te pondrás al día cuando vayamos a la sala donde está el grupo-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?, tengo que asegurarme que Sakura y Setsuna se encuentren bien-dijo Hinoka algo impaciente.

-Y yo debo conocer a todas esas chicas lindas que mencionaron-dijo Soleil muy animada.

-Cuando termine los rituales de invocación, los llevare con el resto, descuiden solo me quedan dos esferas-dije en tono amable antes de poner una esfera blanca en el altar, esperando que mi suerte no se hubiera acabado.

Coloque la esfera y me retire para que el altar hiciera su trabajo, cuando termino de hacer su trabajo apareció...

... Vaya...

-¿Donde rayos estoy?-dijo Takumi antes de toser por el humo que genero su invocación, bueno sin dudas esto pondrá feliz a Sakura, en especial porque en una ocasión, Elise me pidió que hiciera lo posible por invocar a los hermanos de Sakura porque, se sentía algo triste lejos de ellos.

-Takumi-dijo Hinoka alegre al ver a su hermano y estaba a punto de acercarse a él, cuando Soleil salió disparada como una flecha hacia él...

...

¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA!?

-Se que apenas nos acabamos de conocer, pero sin duda tu delicada y exótica belleza me ha robado el corazón, me harías el honor de...-comenzó Soleil con su discurso galante muy inspirada... hasta que se dio cuenta de QUE era Takumi...-¡Eres un hombre!-grito Soleil avergonzada retirándose de él como si estuviera infectado de algo... la mayoría apenas podíamos contener nuestras risas...

-¡Claro que soy un hombre!-gritó indignado Takumi-¿¡Porque rayos pensaste que era una mujer!?-grito Takumi que, no estábamos muy seguros si estaba rojo de la ira o la pena.

-Bueno ese hermoso cabello, las facciones refinadas, ese encantador aroma a flores frescas, sin mencionar esas manos que pese a los callos, eran bastante suaves y cálidas-comenzó a decir Soleil con una ligera sonrisa avergonzada, hasta que un flechazo le paso muy cerca de la cabeza.

Soleil no perdió tiempo antes de salir corriendo mientras un muy enojado y rojo Takumi no dejaba de insultarla mientras le disparaba flechazo tras flechazo... sé que debimos ayudarla... ¡Pero prácticamente todos nos estábamos partiendo de la risa por el asunto! ¡Quien diría que Takumi oliera a flores y no a piña!

Afortunadamente para Soleil, Hinoka y Raven se compusieron lo suficiente para salvarla antes de que Takumi la llenara como un muñeco de práctica, luego de que lográramos calmar a Takumi lo suficiente, comenzaron las presentaciones y las explicaciones para que Takumi comprendiera que estaba pasando aquí.

-De acuerdo los ayudare-dijo Takumi casi a regañadientes-Pero espero que los héroes de aquí sean mejores que está loca-dijo Takumi señalando a Soleil, la cual se limito a encogerse de hombros algo sonrojada.

-Descuida, algunos de ellos son iguales o peores que ella-dije en tono divertido antes de colocar mi última esfera en el altar.

-¿¡Oye como que iguales o peores!?-grito Takumi entre indignado y preocupado.

-Tranquilo, te acabaras acostumbrando a ellos-dijo Raven en tono tranquilo.

-¿Conoces a los héroes de la orden?-pregunto Hinoka algo curiosa.

-Por lo menos a los que son de mi mundo-dijo Raven sin perder su aire relajado.

-¿Y hay chicas lindas?-pregunto Soleil muy interesada, la respuesta de Raven se limito a un _"Meh"_ desinteresado... si Serra se entera lo molera a palos...

El altar pronto realizo la invocación, revelando a...

-Soy Ryoma, primer príncipe de Hoshido, ¿Puedes explicarme que hago en este lugar?-pregunto Ryoma de forma tranquila pero con un ligero aire severo.

-¡Hermano!-dijeron alegres Hinoka y Takumi antes de acercarse a su hermano mayor.

-¿Hinoka, Takumi?, ¿Qué hacen en este lugar?-preguntó Ryoma evidentemente preocupado.

-Bueno, es una historia bastante interesante-dije en tono sereno antes de acercarme junto con Anna, Raven y Soleil, afortunadamente Ryoma entendió bastante rápido la situación en cuanto se la explicamos.

-Entiendo, prestare mi espada para poder traer la paz a este reino, no hay nada que valoremos más la gente de Hoshido que la paz-dijo Ryoma en tono seguro y con una ligera sonrisa.

-Nos alegra tenerlo a bordo, príncipe Ryoma-dije en tono amable estrechando su mano.

-Puedes llamarme Ryoma, después de todo usted es mi superior en este ejercito-dijo Ryoma sin perder su sonrisa.

-Soleil, tú me dijiste que creíste que era bueno... eso por mi cabello largo, ¿No es así?-comenzó Takumi a interrogar a Soleil.

-Sí, p-p-pero ya me disculpe por eso-dijo Soleil bastante preocupada.

-No es eso-dijo Takumi ligeramente irritado-Lo que necesito que me aclares es, ¿Por qué no confundiste a mi hermano con una?-preguntó Takumi algo tratando de no sonar ofendido.

-Fácil, tu hermano se ve mucho más masculino que tu-dijo Soleil en tono alegre... hasta que se dio cuenta de que había sido más honesta de lo que debió.

Lo único que evito que Takumi volviera a jugar tiro al blanco con ella, fue la sonora carcajada de Ryoma y que, tomo el hombro firmemente a Takumi para que no intentara nada...


	163. Chapter 163

Nohr y Hoshido

En la sala recreativa del imponente castillo de Askr, los héroes de la orden habían sido reunidos por ordenes de Phyria ya que pronto, les presentaría a los nuevos integrantes que les ayudarían en su misión de mantener la paz en el reino de Askr, si bien algunos estaban más interesados en regresar a sus actividades y entrenamientos, la mayoría estaban siendo espectadores de lo que denominaban, _"La madre de todas las partidas de Turista Mundial"_.

Era bien sabido por héroes y, buena parte del personal del castillo de Askr que, el príncipe Leo no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que la princesa Gunnthrá era mucho más versada que él en las cuestiones financieras y, no fue ninguna sorpresa para los miembros encontrar al príncipe Leo llevando a cabo su tan ansiada revancha... lo que no contaron fueron los participantes extra que, estaban dando una lucha sin cuartel por el dominio de las propiedad del tablero.

La tensión en el aire era increíblemente palpable y, todos los que estuvieron en la sala antes de que llegaran el resto, dejaron sus actividades a un lado para prestar atención a la partida que, estaba dejando mucho de qué hablar a los integrantes de la orden de leyendas.

Leo estaba trabajando solo y muchos pensaron que, aquella decisión fue tomada por él para demostrar que no necesitaba de nadie para ganar, el segundo equipo eran las tres princesas de Nilf que, aunque las dos menores no parecían muy versadas en el tema, estaban dispuestas a no ser una carga para su hermana mayor.

El tercer equipo estaba conformado por una extraña alianza entre Menja, Sharena y Verónica y, aunque quedo bastante claro para todos que Sharena era el eslabón más débil del equipo, algunas de sus ideas ayudaron al equipo a mantenerse a salvo de las, agresivas jugadas del príncipe Leo.

Y el ultimo equipo estaba conformado por el recién llegado príncipe Xander y las princesas Elise y Sakura, muchos pensaron que sin duda sería una partida que Xander tendría que jugar prácticamente solo, pero pronto no solo notaron cierta entereza en la princesa Elise, sino también en la princesa Sakura, cuyas ideas los habían mantenido a flote en más de una ocasión.

Luego de una muy reñida partida... una que sin duda mantuvo a Leo al borde de un colapso por las variadas contra estrategias de sus rivales... Leo no solo había quedado en banca rota primero, sino que también quedo relegado al último lugar para su gran humillación.

Que la princesa Gunnthrá y sus hermanas lo hubieran superado, era una posibilidad remota, pero una que Leo tenía bastante clara... pero que lo superaran también los equipos de la princesa Verónica Y el de su hermano que llevaba a dos personas que precisamente, no eran las más grandes conocedoras de estos temas, fue el último clavo de su ataúd.

Quizás en estos momentos era un buen momento para retirarse a su habitación... y encerrarse el tiempo suficiente hasta que todos olvidaran lo sucedido...

-Parece que nuestro querido príncipe Leo no estuvo a la altura de su desafío-dijo Tharja en un notable tono burlón.

-Bien, esto te enseña que nunca debes subestimar a tus rivales-dijo Henry en tono divertido.

-En especial si son jóvenes, porque pueden darte una sorpresa cuando menos lo esperas-dijo María en tono seguro y una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, sin dudas nos has demostrado eso cada día María-dijo Michalis en tono calmó, dándole la razón a su hermana más joven.

-Deberíamos pedirle a Phyria que nos preste su celular más seguido, esto debió de haber quedado grabado para la posteridad-dijo Lene en tono animado.

-No deberías ensañarte con Leo-dijo Ishtar en tono algo preocupado, el príncipe Leo no había levantado su rostro de la mesa desde un buen rato y, más de uno estaba comenzando a preocuparse por eso.

-Vamos Ishtar el se lo busco, además debió de haber aceptado la ayuda de Camilla y L´Arachel cuando se ofrecieron a ser sus compañeras de equipo-dijo Lissa en tono burlón.

-Temo decirlo príncipe Leo, pero su arrogancia fue lo que le costó la partida hoy, tiene que aprender a cuando aceptar una mano amiga, en especial cuando esa mano es de la legendaria Dama de la Luz L´Arachel-dijo L´Arachel en tono solemne, aunque quedaba claro que L´Arachel aun seguía bastante ofendida por haber sido rechazada.

-Ya chicos, creo que fue suficiente-dijo Camilla en tono amable-Además creo que mi pequeño Leo aprendió su lección-dijo Camilla en un tono consentidor mientras abrazaba a Leo.

-Por favor hermana... no viertas más sal a mi herida...-dijo Leo apenas en un hilo de voz mientras Camilla lo abrazara y trataba de calmarlo... lo peor de todo era que en realidad, si necesitaba urgentemente ese abrazo...

-Hahaha, quien diría que se pudieran dar palizas de ese tipo-dijo Héctor en tono alegre.

-Sí, aunque era de esperarse que el equipo de la princesa Gunnthrá barrería el piso con todos-dijo Serra en tono tranquilo.

-Es porque tenemos a la hermana mayor más lista de todas-dijo Ylgr en tono orgulloso.

-No deberías exagerar ese tipo de cosas Ylgr-dijo Gunnthrá algo avergonzada.

-No es ninguna exageración hermana, siempre has sido la más inteligente de los cuatro y sin dudas, la más humilde-dijo Fjorm en tono sincero que, acrecentó el sonrojo de su hermana.

-Quien lo diría enana, realmente saliste buena para estas cosas de nobles-dijo Helbindi con una sonrisa, no sabía que su hermana fuera tan buena manejando dinero.

-Bueno, con el salario que tenias como soldado hermano, tenía que estirar esas monedas hasta que pidieran piedad... solo para escupirlas, patearlas y golpearlas a palos para que no se quejaran y estirarlas aun más-dijo Menja en tono algo cansado, sino hubiera aprendido ciertos trucos, estaba segura que ni su hermano ni ella, hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo con esa minúscula cantidad...

La mayoría de los guerreros no pudo evitar preocuparse y hasta cierto punto horrorizarse por las palabras de Menja y sin duda de todos, la más afectada era la misma reina Laegjarn.

-Tengo que hablar con mis asistentes para hacer lo posible por resolver ese problema de inmediato-dijo Laegjarn en tono firme y determinado.

-¿Por qué mierdas no fuiste reina desde hace mucho tiempo?-dijo Helbindi en tono de fastidio, ¡Su vida de soldado no hubiera sido una mierda tan grande si esta tipa hubiera estado al mando!

-¡Lenguaje Helbindi! ¡Hay menores aquí!-dijo Maribelle furiosa antes de soltarle un fuerte golpe con su parasol justo en la mano, el crujido hizo que la mayoría pusieran una mueca de dolor.

-De todas maneras, sin duda gracias a nuestra gran alianza logramos el segundo lugar-dijo Verónica en tono seguro.

-Aunque no es precisamente que hubiera aportado mucho-dijo Sharena un poco apenada.

-Aun así, lo hiciste muy bien Sharena, tus ideas realmente ayudaron a sumar dinero a tu equipo-dijo Alfonse apoyando a su hermana.

-Me sorprende que no te hayan enseñado más cosas de administración Sharena, se supone que al ser una princesa deberías saber más de esto-dijo Verónica un poco inquisitiva.

-Bueno yo... como no tomare las riendas del reino... papá no lo creyó necesario...-dijo Sharena en tono algo bajo, Alfonse casi de inmediato coloco su mano en el hombro de su hermana en señal de apoyo, aquello no era un tema sencillo para ella.

Aunque Sharena estaba feliz de que, gracias a que no tenía ciertas responsabilidades por no ser la heredera al trono, podía pasar más tiempo entrenando y ayudando con la orden, una parte de ella aun se sentía dolida que su padre, ni siquiera se hubiera dignado no solo en enseñarle más cosas, sino que directamente la veía como alguien que solo serviría para casarse con un príncipe de otra reino para formar una alianza.

Años atrás ella acepto que ese acabaría siendo su destino y que, debía disfrutar todo su tiempo en la orden de Askr, ya que genuinamente no sabía cuando tendría que dejarlo todo para cumplir su deber como princesa, pero desde que descubrió sus sentimientos hacia Fjorm... realmente sentía que no sería capaz de cumplir su deber cuando el momento llegara.

Era algo de lo que quería hablar seriamente con su mamá, pero con todos los estragos causados por Múspell y los constantes trabajos que su mamá tenía que hacer supervisando la reconstrucción del reino, no fue capaz de tan siquiera insinuarle su dilema en una carta, en especial porque no necesitaba preocupar a su mamá cuando más ocupada estaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió un terrible dolor en las mejillas, le tomo menos de un segundo darse cuenta que, Verónica estaba jalando sus mejillas con tanta fuerza que, no pudo evitar soltar algunos quejidos y derramar algunas lagrimas.

-¡Es la excusa más tonta que haya escuchado en toda mi vida!-dijo Verónica con un marcado tono molesto que sorprendió a más de uno-Esto no se trata de que el rey lo quiera o no, se trata de algo que puede ayudarte en un futuro-dijo Verónica en tono firme antes de soltar las mejillas de Sharena.

-Verónica tiene razón, eso tarde o temprano te ayudara e incluso podrías usar ese conocimiento para ayudar a tu hermano con sus deberes de monarca-dijo Menja en tono seguro.

-¿En verdad creen que pueda aprender?-dijo Sharena con el ánimo más levantado, a pesar de que sus mejillas estaban bastante enrojecidas por el jaloneo.

-Claro que si, además si alguien como yo pudo aprender, no veo por qué no puedas Sharena-dijo Menja con una sonrisa alegre.

-Yo estaría encantada de impartir unas clases para todo aquel que esté interesado en aprender-dijo Gunnthrá en tono amable.

-¡Eso sería genial!-dijo Sharena emocionada.

-Yo también me apunto, porque luego del desastre que hizo Michalis y que Minerva no es la más paciente con los números o el papeleo, alguien tendrá que hacerse cargo de Medonia-dijo María en tono seguro, sus hermanos no fueron capaces de decir algo en su defensa...

-Descuide comandante Minerva, puedo asistirla en lo que necesite, incluso ayudarla para que cometa menos errores ortográficos en sus reportes-dijo Palla en tono alegre y amable, tratando de apoyar a su comandante.

-Yo... estaré encantada de que me prestes tu ayuda-dijo Minerva algo avergonzada, sin saber porque la idea de pasar muchas horas a solas con Palla la había emocionado.

-Debo admitir que lo hicieron realmente bien ustedes dos, no hubiéramos conseguido el tercer lugar de no ser por sus esfuerzos-dijo Xander en tono amable a Elise y Sakura.

-Muchas gracias hermano-dijo Elise muy alegre.

-N-no creo que haya sido de mucha ayuda-dijo Sakura en tono apenado.

-No diga eso princesa, su idea de conseguir ese bloque y arrebatar esa propiedad antes de que Leo o Gunnthrá tuvieran un continente completo, nos ayudo a sobrevivir en la partida-dijo Xander en tono sincero y amable-Sin dudas a sido todo un honor que alguien con tanta iniciativa como usted nos haya ayudado, estoy seguro de que Hoshido debe estar orgulloso de tener una princesa tan capaz que lo represente-dijo Xander sin perder su sinceridad, extendiéndole la mano a Sakura.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con las princesas Camilla y Elise y el príncipe Leo, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir cierta preocupación cuando el príncipe Xander llego a la sala recreativa, con todos esos rumores que escucho en el ejercito sobre la fuerza y la ferocidad del príncipe heredero de la corona de Nohr, no pudo evitar imaginarlo como un tipo intimidante y agresivo, pero nada más alejado de la realidad.

Xander sin duda le recordaba mucho a su hermano Ryoma, solo que este era mucho menos estricto y más comprensivo, en especial cuando Elise y ella cometían un error en la partida, Sakura sonrió antes de tomar la mano del príncipe sintiendo que era bastante cálida, parecía que después de todo su hermana mayor Corrin tenía razón, la gente de Nohr no eran los monstruos desalmados que le inculcaron durante prácticamente toda su vida.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, Elise no pudo evitar que su sonrisa y su ánimo bajaran significativamente cuando Sakura tomo la mano de su hermano esbozando esa sonrisa tan... cálida... no era que le molestara que su hermano y ella se hicieran amigos, pero... era como si deseara que Sakura solo le sonriera así a ELLA de esa forma...

Era muy extraño... no le había pasado eso antes... ni siquiera estaba segura que nombre ponerle a ese sentimiento, de lo que estaba segura era que era lo suficientemente desagradable para que incluso le doliera el estomago... quizás era un tema que debía tratar con su hermana en cuanto pudiera...

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose alerto a todos los héroes, al parecer Phyria por fin había llegado con sus nuevos compañeros, pero lo que nadie espero fue la reacción repentina del primero que entró en la habitación.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana!-grito un furioso Ryoma con su espada desenvainada listo para cortar en trozos al terrible príncipe de Nohr.

Xander instintivamente utilizo su cuerpo como escudo para proteger tanto a su hermana como a la princesa Sakura, la trayectoria de ese ataque podría herirlas de gravedad en un descuido, pero Ryoma no llego a la mitad del camino antes de que Ayra y Lyn lo interceptaran con sus armas.

El impacto de su ataque no solo desarmó y rompió buena parte de la armadura de Ryoma, sino que también lo tenía retenido con sus afiladas espadas contra su cuello, imposibilitándolo de contraatacar.

Takumi inmediatamente se arrojo al ataque para defender a su hermano, pero fue detenido cuando la flecha de Rebecca le arrebato el arco antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ¿¡Quién demonios era esa arquera!?

-La primera flecha fue una advertencia-dijo Rebecca en tono serio apuntando con su arma hacia Takumi-Si son enviados de Embla, no dudaremos en responder el ataque-termino de decir tensando más la cuerda de su arco, mientras la mayoría se preparaba para atacar a los posibles invasores.

La tensión en la sala apenas era soportable, los príncipes se mantuvieron sin saber que hacer o si aquella invocadora de nombre Phyria los había traicionado y vendido a sus enemigos, de cualquier forma no podían un ganar combate con tanta desventaja, en especial cuando tenían gente con una velocidad que Ryoma jamás vio en su vida.

No fue hasta que de repente una chica de cabello rosado que, por alguna razón a más de uno les recordó al cabello de Olivia, entró a la sala con una gran seguridad, tomó la mano de Ishtar, se arrodillo y con una sonrisa segura y hasta cierto punto gallarda le dijo.

-Señorita, su belleza es algo que empalidece incluso las flores más hermosas de este o cualquier otro mundo, ¿Me concedería el honor de invitarle una taza de té?-dijo Soleil de la manera más galante que pudo y guiñándole un ojo a la hermosa chica... Ishtar se quedo muda mientras su rostro se volvía tan rojo como el cabello de Minerva...

-Primero a Xander y ahora esta chica, definitivamente tienes un gran atractivo Ishtar-dijo Lene en tono burlón que, solo empeoro el sonrojo de Ishtar.

-No puedo creer que exista alguien peor que Phyria-dijo Nino bastante sorprendida, pero sin atreverse a bajar su libro.

-Tía Nino, la tía Phyria nunca ha sido así-dijo Lilina ligeramente sonrojada por la situación.

-Sí, nos consta que se ponía algo nerviosa con...-comenzó a decir Gwendolyn cuando Lilina le cubrió la boca casi de inmediato, le habían prometido a su tía que no dirían nada sobre su época y, estaba dispuesta a respetar esa promesa pasara lo que pasara.

-Porque siento que nos estamos perdiendo un buen chisme-dijo Est con cierto fastidio con su lanza lista para atacar.

-Deberías concentrarte más en nuestros oponentes que en cosas como esas-dijo Catria con cierto reclamo, sin perder su mirada feroz hacia los posibles invasores.

-Chicos porque no se esperaron hasta que...-comenzó a decir Hinoka llegando a la sala luego de que sus hermanos se adelantara a la sala junto con Soleil cuando Phyria y la comandante Anna les enseñaban el lugar-¿¡Que significa esto!? ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?-dijo Hinoka alterada al ver a su hermano retenido por lo que aprecian ser dos mujeres samurái.

-Oh, hola Hinoka-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo y bajando su arco.

-Saben, yo me imaginaba a la tal Hinoka como una versión más grande de Sakura-dijo Helbindi en tono cansado, esa chica apenas tenía algo de parentesco con Sakura.

-¿¡Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí!?-dijo Phyria entrando apurada con Anna y Raven, al escuchar lo que parecía ser una pelea en la sala.

-Parece que los nuevos quisieron hacer una gran entrada-dijo Henry en tono animado, Phyria se limito a suspirar cansada, era la última vez que no tenía bien vigiladas a las invocaciones nuevas...

En vista de los terribles términos en los que aparentemente se encontraban las familias reales de Hoshido y Nohr, Phyria decidió que era mejor tratar de resolver las cosas lo... más medianamente civilizada, así que sin perder tiempo llevo a los dos grupos a la sala de reuniones junto con Anna para, tratar de ayudarlos a resolver el asunto lo más pronto posible... pero a pesar de ya llevar casi media hora en la sala, aparentemente no todos estaban deseosos de lograr un acuerdo.

-¡Me niego a trabajar con esta escoria!-dijo Takumi en tono furioso-¡No puedo creer que la gente de Askr permitiera que esas bestias caminen libremente por el castillo!-continuo Takumi sin perder su rabia.

-¡Y yo no puedo creer que alguien como tu sea hermano de la princesa Sakura!-sentencio Leo con desdén-Me alegra que no haya aprendido nada de un bruto miserable como tu-dijo Leo arremetiendo contra Takumi.

-¡YA BASTA!-grito Phyria en un tono fuerte y severo que, fue suficiente para que los dos príncipes se calmaran.

-Askr es un mundo neutral donde todos los héroes son bienvenidos sin importar su origen-comenzó a decir Anna en tono serio-Si no están dispuestos a abandonar viejos rencores para construir un mejor futuro no solo para este mundo, sino también el suyo, temo que a ustedes les ha quedado muy grande el titulo de héroes-dijo Anna con suficiente severidad para tensar a más de uno.

-¿¡Que dijiste!?-grito Hinoka molesta.

-No puedo pasar por alto las atrocidades que han cometido estos monstruos contra MI nación-dijo Ryoma en tono duro y resentido.

-Sus brigadas y sus grupos de soldados también han causado mucho sufrimiento a nuestras gente, ¿Acaso la sangre de los inocentes que ustedes han derramado, no significa nada?-respondió Xander con cierto aire frio.

-¡Ustedes fueron los que comenzaron todo esto!-grito Takumi resentido.

-¡Basta!-grito Sakura tomando a todos por sorpresa-Por favor esto tiene que parar, en esta guerra ambos bandos ya hemos sufrido demasiado, si queremos que de verdad las cosas cambien para mejor, tenemos que comenzar dando el primer paso para que ambos reinos se reconcilien-dijo Sakura con una fuerte convicción a pesar de su temblor.

-Sakura...-dijo Ryoma sorprendido por la determinación que mostraba su pequeña hermana.

-Camilla, Elise y Leo son buenas personas, incluso el príncipe Xander se porto amable conmigo desde que llego al castillo-continuo Sakura haciendo lo posible por no perder su determinación-Camilla y Leo han arriesgado sus vidas varias veces para protegerme e incluso Elise estuvo a mi lado en mis peores momentos sin atreverse a abandonarme-dijo Sakura en tono firme, mirando por unos instantes a Elise, ella no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Por eso estoy segura que si nos esforzamos y empezamos a trabajar juntos, podremos construir un futuro mejor para nuestros reinos, tal como siempre lo creyó Corrin-dijo Sakura con una determinación y seguridad tal que dejo a todos sin palabras.

Los príncipes de Hoshido no podían creer lo que veían, su hermana menor... la chica más tímida y quizás la más frágil de los cuatro, no solo se había puesto de pie para defender a los que eran sus enemigos jurados, sino que estaba convencida de aquellos ideales que Corrin tanto intento compartirles... ¿Qué había pasado para que su hermana hubiera crecido tanto?...

-Entonces no serás la única que dé el primer paso-dijo Hinoka con una firme convicción, sorprendiendo a los presentes-Si esa gente ha dado tanto por ti, entonces no veo motivo para no considerarlos mis aliados y compañeros de armas-dijo Hinoka con una sonrisa segura.

-Hinoka...-dijo Sakura conmovida por el apoyo de su hermana menor.

-Entonces está decidido, puede que el destino nos haya reunido aquí para tratar de dejar el pasado atrás para construir un pacifico futuro juntos-comenzó a decir Ryoma en tono seguro-Y si mis hermanas están dispuestas a depositar su confianza en ustedes, entonces no veo por qué no debería apoyarlas-termino de decir con una ligera sonrisa y extendiendo su mano a Xander.

-Podemos asegurarles que no se arrepentirán de ello-dijo Xander en tono amable y tranquilo-Les demostraremos cuales son los verdaderos valores de la familia real de Nohr-termino de decir antes de estrechar su mano con Ryoma.

-Más vale que no hagan que nuestra confianza haya sido en vano o de verdad lo lamentaran-dijo Takumi en tono algo duro pero resignado.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Leo con cierto tono educado, pero sin poder evitar sonar algo molesto.

Mientras la invocadora estaba explicando algunas cosas del lugar y les decía algo referente a la presentación oficial con sus demás compañeros, Ryoma no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso al ver a su pequeña hermana no solo hablar con cierta confianza, sino también ver un brillo especial en su mirada.

Si este lugar ayudó a su hermana a crecer de esa forma, entonces no tenía dudas de que se encontraba en el lugar correcto y, si el destino mostraba su rostro más piadoso, su hermana Corrin por fin volvería a estar con ellos y esta vez, no tendría que forzarla a decidir entre ambos bandos, tal como había pasado en su mundo hace un tiempo atrás.


	164. Chapter 164

Lecciones de comunicación

A pesar del revuelo que habían causado los hermanos de Sakura, los días que le siguieron a ese fueron bastante tranquilos, en especial luego de la fiesta de bienvenida que organizó el grupo para ellos el día anterior, al ser una persona que dedico una gran parte de su vida entrenando, Laevatein genuinamente no sabía qué hacer con sus días libres.

En un principio planeo pasar todo el tiempo posible con su hermana, pero luego de los papales que solicito con ayuda de Feh, se había evocado a hacer todo lo posible para que los soldados de Múspell tuvieran una paga mucho más justa, en especial luego de algunas cosas de las que se entero gracias a Helbindi y Menja.

Estaba consciente de que si le hubiera pedido a Laegjarn que pasara tiempo con ella, Laegjarn no hubiera dudado en dejar todo de lado para estar con ella, pero Laevatein no quería apartarla de su trabajo, en especial porque estaba segura que su hermana era capaz de incluso pasar noches en vela con tal de arreglar ese asunto a la brevedad y Laevatein, no iba a permitir que su hermana se desgastara de esa forma por su culpa.

Laevatein siguió vagando por los pasillos que daban al jardín tratando de encontrar que hacer, por ordenes de Phyria la sala de entrenamiento se encontraba cerrada, al parecer la decisión de dejarla bajo llave fue por un problema en el pasado que hubo con una práctica de Héctor, por lo que ignorar las ordenes para fortalecer su técnica, estaba fuera de sus planes.

Pensó en tratar de jugar con alguien, pero ella ya no era una niña y sumado a eso, nunca había sido buena haciendo amigos, regularmente la gente cuando la miraba la evitaba e incluso los guardias de Askr parecían algo temerosos de tratar directamente con ella... realmente... estaba preguntándose seriamente si podría encajar bien en este lugar...

-Muchas gracias por todo princesa Verónica-escucho de repente la voz de un guardia que sonaba alegre.

Laevatein se acerco hacia donde escucho la voz y pronto vio una escena que le llamó mucho la atención antes de esconderse tras una columna, la princesa Verónica de la orden sin dudas llamó mucho su atención desde que comenzó a tratar con ella, aquella chica era muy diferente a su versión de este mundo que, parecía que lo único que compartían era la apariencia física.

La Verónica de la orden a pesar de tener un rostro tan inexpresivo como la de Embla o ella, era muchísimo más sociable que las dos juntas, los guardias la saludaban con una gran amabilidad que no era por su titulo, sino porque genuinamente les agradaba su presencia.

Verónica también estaba casi siempre al frente cuando se organizaban algunos eventos o actividades en el castillo, sin contar que parecía que todos los héroes la veían no solo como una gran amiga, sino también como alguien bastante simpática... ¿Cómo alguien tan inexpresiva como ella, había logrado todo eso?...

-No hay problema, además alguien tiene que encargarse de quitar el mito de que las curanderas somos débiles-dijo Verónica sin perder su expresión neutra.

-Bueno, nosotros siempre hemos creído que usted es una persona muy fuerte-dijo el guardia con una sonrisa alegre.

-Aun me falta mucho, pero que ustedes lo crean me hace sentirme honrada-continuo Verónica en tono tranquilo.

-Y nosotros estamos más que honrados de recibir siempre su apoyo-dijo el guardia en tono sincero-Bueno princesa Verónica me retiro, debo moverme rápido si quiero llegar a tiempo a casa para cenar-dijo el guardia en tono amable antes de despedirse.

-Buen viaje, le manda saludos de mi parte a su esposa y a su hijo-dijo Verónica en tono amable y chocando puños con el guardia a manera de despedida.

-Descuide lo hare-dijo el guardia con una gran sonrisa mientras se retiraba luego de responder el gesto de Verónica, cuando el guardia estaba lo bastante lejos, Verónica volvió a hablar.

-Sabes, no es muy educado espiar las conversaciones de otras personas-dijo Verónica mirando una de las columnas del patio del casillo, de donde salió una sorprendida Laevatein.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?-preguntó Laevatein muy sorprendida.

-No sabía que eras tú Laevatein, pero me dio la impresión de que alguien estaba cerca, así que decidí ver si era cierto-dijo Verónica en tono tranquilo.

-Entonces... no sabias si realmente había alguien-dijo Laevatein algo confundida.

-Así es, por eso espere hasta que Tomas se fuera, al menos si me equivocaba no pasaría vergüenzas-dijo Verónica en un tono tan neutral que Laevatein no supo cómo interpretarlo-Y bueno, ¿Necesitas algo o tratas de meterte en el club de los chismes de Est, Lene y Lissa?-preguntó curiosa Verónica.

-N-no es eso-dijo Laevatein un poco avergonzada-Quería preguntarte... ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?-dijo Laevatein tratando de sonar segura.

-Si te preguntas como puedo ser así de linda, es porque nací así-dijo Verónica con una leve sonrisa que, solo se ensancho un poco más al ver el rostro desorientado de Laevatein.

-Me refiero a hablar con la gente-respondió Laevatein luego de que logro acomodar bien sus ideas.

-Oh eso-dijo Verónica en tono tranquilo-Phyria me dijo que saludando y diciendo por favor y gracias, podría ayudarme a ser más comunicativa con los demás, y hasta la fecha no me ha fallado-dijo Verónica en tono orgulloso.

-No creo que eso funcione para mí...-dijo Laevatein un poco desanimada, al parecer esas cosas solo funcionaban con gente que tenía carisma natural como Verónica...

-No te desanimes, si quieres puedo ayudarte a ser más comunicativa con los demás-dijo Verónica en tono tranquilo.

-¿Estas seguras de que puedes ayudarme?-preguntó Laevatein algo insegura.

-Claro, si yo pude entonces tú podrás lograrlo en poco tiempo-dijo Verónica con cierto entusiasmo.

-No creo que hayas sido un caso perdido como yo en primer lugar-dijo Laevatein con los hombros algo caídos.

-Primera lección pequeño saltamontes: _"No dudes de las palabras de tu sensei"_ -dijo Verónica tratando de imitar el tono solemne de L´Arachel.

-¿Pequeño... saltamontes?-preguntó muy confundida Laevatein.

-Las cosas importantes en esta vida no te las dan en bandeja de plata, al menos que seas Bob Esponja, así que si quieres alcanzar esa meta, tendrás que esforzarte-dijo Verónica manteniendo su tono solemne.

Laevatein no había entendido del todo las palabras de Verónica, pero estaba claro que creía que si se esforzaba, lograría su objetivo de ser más amigable para los demás.

-Por mi honor de princesa de Múspell, juro que seguiré sus instrucciones sin rechistar, princesa Verónica-dijo Laevatein en tono firme y seguro, arrodillándose como lo haría un caballero ante su rey.

-Puedes llamarme Verónica-Sensei pequeño saltamontes, y si estas libre podemos comenzar inmediatamente tu entrenamiento-dijo Verónica con cierto tono digno.

-Entonces estoy dispuesta a trabajar muy duro, le aseguro que no la defraudare Verónica-Sensei-dijo Laevatein con una gran convicción en su mirada.

Se esforzaría para, no solo ser una gran conversadora que le permitiera hacer amigos, sino también para ayudar a su hermana en aquellos eventos sociales donde, necesitaba una persona elocuente y no una guerrera.


	165. Chapter 165

Apoyo de amistad (Ayra/Phyria)

A pesar de que la generosa oferta de la invocadora no había sido mal recibida por los miembros de la orden de los héroes de Askr, Ayra no podía dejar de sentir que era un desperdicio mantenerse tanto tiempo fuera de actividad, aun debía seguir mejorando si quería ayudar a traer la paz a este reino y, no permitir que volvieran a tomarla con la guardia baja en el combate, tal como sucedió en Múspell y... aquel fatídico día donde Lord Sigurd confió en la buena fe de Arvis...

Haciendo lo posible por ignorar los últimos recuerdos que tenía de su hogar, Ayra camino con determinación hacia la sala de entrenamiento, aquellos pensamientos solo renovaron su convicción de hacerse más fuerte, no permitiría que los eventos ocurridos en aquel lugar se repitieran y mucho menos permitiría que sus compañeros sufrieran lo que ella sufrió en aquella batalla.

Llego a la sala de entrenamiento, notando de inmediato que la puerta estaba cerrada con candado, Ayra se limito a suspirar antes de sacar su espada, después lidiaría con las consecuencias de haber destruido parte del inmobiliario del castillo.

Pese a los golpes certeros que dio con su afilada espada, el candado no solo se negó a ceder, sino que la dureza de este estuvo muy cerca de provocar una mella a su espada... ¿De qué clase de metal estaba hecho ese simple candado?

-Si fuera tu, dejaría de golpear esa cosa, gaste como diez orbes para que Anna me consiguiera ese candado, así que debe ser incluso más resistente que una arma legendaria-escucho la voz de Phyria detrás de ella.

-Debí esperar que tomarías medidas de este tipo-dijo Ayra con cierta resignación antes de guardar su espada y mirar a la invocadora.

-Luego de como quedaron Chrom y Héctor después de su _"batalla amistosa"_ , ¿Creías que no tomaría medidas preventivas?-dijo Phyria ligeramente ofendida.

-Ni siquiera en los entrenamientos que viví en Isaach, presencie unas fracturas de brazo tan severas como las de ellos-dijo Ayra en tono tranquilo acercándose a Phyria.

-Por eso opte por esta solución, no necesito que ese par se maten por accidente-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Bien, ¿Qué necesito hacer para que me des la llave del candado?-preguntó Ayra directamente.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres aceptar la petición de alguien como yo?-dijo Phyria con un ligero tono siniestro.

-Quizá cuando te conocí no esperaba nada de ti, pero has demostrado tu valía no solo como líder, sino también como guerrera, sé que no sería capaz de cruzar ciertas líneas en tus peticiones-dijo Ayra en tono seguro.

-Genial, creí que nunca me bajarías de pervertida idiota-dijo Phyria en tono alegre.

-Bueno, has actuado con honor a pesar de tus comentarios... desafortunados-dijo Ayra tratando de sonar lo más diplomática posible.

-No son desafortunados, sabes que los digo con toda la saña de incomodar a los demás-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

-Por favor, no hagas que reevalué mi opinión sobre ti-dijo Ayra en tono cansado.

-Está bien, ya que has sido amable conmigo, supongo que puedo ponerte algo sencillo para que consigas esa llave-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-¿A quién necesites que elimine?-dijo Ayra en tono serio y sosteniendo su espada.

-A nadie de momento, guárdalo cuando me meta en un verdadero problema con alguien-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro-Lo que iba a pedirte era, si querías pasar conmigo la tarde viendo una maratón de una de mis series favoritas-dijo Phyria algo esperanzada, la respuesta de Ayra no se hizo esperar.

-Olvídalo, quizás hayas convencido a todos de prestarle atención a los artefactos de tu mundo, pero yo no perderé mi tiempo en cosas que no me aportaran nada-dijo Ayra en tono firme antes de dar media vuelta e irse, ya encontraría otra manera de entrenar hoy.

-Bueno porque estaba pensando ver la animación de esa serie de mangas que te preste la vez pasada-dijo Phyria en un fingido tono desanimado, Ayra se detuvo casi al instante.

-¿Te... refieres a la historia de ese espadachín llamado Kenshin Himura?-dijo Ayra tratado de sonar desinteresada y sin atreverse a mirar a Phyria.

-Sí, ese mismo que estabas tratando de encontrar una forma de desentrañar los misterios de sus técnicas especiales, quizás viéndolo de alguna manera en acción, puedas recabar más información-dijo Phyria haciéndose la interesante, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-A-aprecio tu interés en ayudarme en mi búsqueda, pero no creo que eso...-continuo Ayra tratando de ocular su interés, cuando Phyria la interrumpió con suavidad.

-Tengo la saga completa de Makoto Shishio-dijo Phyria sin perder su sonrisa.

-Vayamos inmediatamente a verlo-dijo Ayra rápidamente mirando a Phyria, sin ser capaz de ocultar su interés.

-Bien entonces, ¡Vayamos a mi habitación y comencemos con nuestro súper maratón!-dijo Phyria en tono animado.

-T-te recuerdo que solo estoy interesada en ver su técnica de una manera más clara-dijo Ayra tratando de sonar lo más seria posible y rezando porque el calor de su rostro, no mostrara algún tipo de sonrojo.

-Tranquila, nunca pensé lo contrario-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa divertida, Ayra se limito a suspirar antes de seguir a Phyria, no iba a caer en sus juegos tan fácilmente.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tipo de botanas y dulces te gustarían para la maratón?, nos tomara varias horas ver todos los capítulos de esa saga-preguntó Phyria en tono curioso.

-Soy una guerrera entrenada para comer prácticamente lo que sea, no necesitas tener tantas consideraciones conmigo Phyria-dijo Ayra con cierto orgullo.

-¿Entonces... no quieres que saque esos chocolates especiales rellenos de fresa y crema de avellana que tanto te gustan?-preguntó Phyria en tono inocente.

-...No te atrevas a decirle a nadie sobre eso...-dijo Ayra tratando de sonar amenazante, aunque la pena se lo dificulto en gran medida.

-¿Oye quién crees que soy?-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

-¿De verdad quieres que te conteste eso?-respondió Ayra un poco sorprendida.

-Solo sé que dependiendo de tu respuesta, alguien se puede quedar sin esas barras de chocolate-dijo Phyria en tono divertido, Ayra solo refunfuño un poco, pero fue incapaz de responderle.

A pesar de que no estaba segura si realmente valía la pena gastar su tiempo en una actividad de ese tipo, no podía negar que aquella novela con dibujos que le prestó Phyria tiempo atrás, realmente había atrapado toda su atención, no solo por las vivencias del protagonista, sino también por las técnicas que desempeñaba a pesar de su débil cuerpo.

Además a pesar de su desconfianza inicial, no podía negar que pese a todo, Phyria era persona de confianza y con un corazón valeroso, que estuvo a la altura de la situación en la guerra contra Múspell, siendo capaz de incluso arriesgar su propia vida para ayudar a los demás...

Sin duda, de alguna u otra forma la invocadora comenzó a ganarse su confianza desde hacía un tiempo y, aunque no estaba dispuesta a decirlo a viva voz, poco a poco también estaba comenzando a considerarla no solo como una compañera de armas, sino también como una buena amiga.


	166. Chapter 166

Apoyo de Romance 2 (Lyn/Florina)

Con las ultimas semanas enfrentando no solo batallas difíciles en el coliseo de Askr, sino también en los múltiples eventos del reino, Florina estaba bastante entusiasmada de haber empezado el fin de semana desde antes, sin contar que pese a la primera impresión que mostraron los hermanos de Sakura, resultaron ser buenas personas... bueno por lo menos eso creía, ya que no fue capaz de cruzar muchas palabras con ellos en la fiesta...

Por otro lado, si había logrado conversar mucho más con la hermana mayor de Sakura, Hinoka que no solo estaba muy entusiasmada por conocer a más jinetes pegaso, sino que también estaba bastante interesada de ver el estilo de pelea de Ilia que tanto mencionaban las demás, Florina prometió entrenar con ella cuando estuviera lista, en especial porque Hinoka aun debía llegar a cierto nivel antes de entrenar con el grupo, o por lo menos eso siempre recalaba Phyria cada vez que un guerrero nuevo se unía al grupo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillo del castillo, no pudo evitar sentirse algo desanimada, había planeado pasar la tarde y si era posible, buena parte de la noche con Lyn, pero por más que la busco, no pudo encontrarla en el castillo, al parecer ella partió desde temprano a resolver un asunto en un pueblo cercano al castillo para ayudar a los príncipes de Askr.

Florina suspiro triste al recordarlo... de verdad quería estar toda la tarde conversando con Lyn, cocinar algo juntas, quizás jugar algún tipo de juego y si las cosas salían especialmente bien, quizás ella lograría por fin tener el valor para... para...

Casi de inmediato Florina sacudió su cabeza sintiéndose inusualmente mareada y abochornada, tenía que mantener a raya esos pensamientos, no necesitaba arruinar las cosas con Lyn cuando no estaba segura si realmente correspondía sus sentimientos...

Decidió que la mejor forma de despejar su mente era tomar algo de aire fresco en compañía de Huey, el aire fresco de Askr sin duda le ayudaría a disipar esas ideas, mientras emprendía su camino rumbo a los establos reales, una voz muy familiar para ella la llamó.

-¡Florina!-escucho la alegre voz de Lyn.

-¡L-L-Lyn!-dijo Florina muy sorprendida, apenas evitando pegar un salto del susto.

-Perdona, no era mi intención asustarse-dijo Lyn algo preocupada, acercándose junto con un caballo de color gris y crin color castaño oscuro.

-N-no te preocupes Lyn-dijo Florina tratando de lucir calmada-¿D-d-donde conseguiste ese caballo?, no parece ser el caballo de ninguno de nuestro compañeros-dijo Florina en tono curioso.

-Este caballo es un regalo para los príncipes de parte del pueblo que esta al este del castillo, es su manera de agradecerles por haber ahuyentados los bandidos que aterrorizaban los caminos-dijo Lyn en tono amable, antes de que el caballo relinchara un poco-Pero como puedes ver, parece que aun tiene mucha energía-dijo Lyn acariciando con suavidad la cabeza del caballo.

-Sí, me recuerda mucho al caballo que tenías en Caelin-dijo Florina con una sonrisa.

-Pensaba salir a cabalgar para ayudarlo a gastar algo de energía, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?-preguntó Lyn con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿E-estás segura de que no te molesta?-dijo Florina algo apenada.

-Por supuesto que no, será como en los viejos tiempos cuando me visitabas luego de tus misiones por la zona de Sacae-dijo Lyn en tono alegre y sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si es así, me encantaría acompañarte Lyn-dijo Florina con una sonrisa sincera, esperando que su sonrojo no fuera tan notorio.

En poco tiempo, Lyn y Florina comenzaron a recorrer la hermosa zona de llanuras cercanas al castillo de Askr, Florina se aferraba a la cintura de Lyn, sintiendo la fresca brisa de la zona y contemplando no solo los hermosos paramos, sino como poco a poco comenzaba la puesta del sol, inconscientemente acurruco su rostro en la espalda de Lyn, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y dándole una paz que no era comparable con nada en este o cualquier otro mundo.

Cabalgaron un largo rato hasta que se detuvieron en un lago cercano para que el caballo se refrescara un poco, ambas se sentaron a la orilla de este mientras contemplaban la hermosa puesta de sol que les regalaba el imponente paisaje.

-Sabes, esto de verdad me trae mucha nostalgia-dijo Lyn en tono tranquilo.

-Sí, sin duda este lugar tiene un cierto aire a Sacae-dijo Florina en tono tranquilo, sentada justo al lado de Lyn.

-De verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hicimos esto-dijo Lyn con cierta nostalgia.

-Creo que la última vez fue cuando te ayude a escaparte del castillo de Caelin para tratar de ver desde el aire las planicies de Sacae-dijo Florina con una ligera sonrisa.

-Sí, recuerdo que Kent no estaba de muy buen humor por habernos escapado así-dijo Lyn con una ligera sonrisa.

-Recuerdo que me regaño por ser tan permisiva contigo, hasta que le dijiste que había sido una orden directa de la marquesa de Caelin-dijo Florina en tono divertido.

-Sí, eso fue idea de Phyria, dijo que tenía que _"abusar"_ un poco más de mi título-dijo Lyn en tono tranquilo.

-No creo que te quede el papel de gobernante caprichoso-dijo Florina con una ligera sonrisa.

-Francamente no creo que el papel de líder me quede tampoco-dijo Lyn soltando un leve suspiro.

-Lyn tu eres una estupenda líder, no solo en la batalla sino también para Caelin, las cosas que lograste en ese año antes de que partiéramos de nuevo a la guerra, realmente fueron significativas para el pueblo-dijo Florina en tono decidido.

-No hubiera logrado ni una parte de esas cosas si no hubieran estado conmigo-dijo Lyn en tono tranquilo antes de acostarse en la hierba.

-Estoy bastante segura de que lo hubieras logrado con o sin nuestra ayuda-dijo Florina en tono firme antes de acostarse a su lado.

Pasaron un rato contemplando como poco a poco el cielo se cubría de estrellas, a pesar de que estaba ligeramente nerviosa por su proximidad hacia Lyn, Florina no podía negar lo increíblemente cómoda que se sentía a su lado, la presencia de Lyn siempre le había dado esa seguridad y paz que, a pesar de los años que tenían de conocerse, esta no parecía desaparecer, estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco somnolienta por la calidez de Lyn cuando repentinamente habló.

-Sabes Florina, no bromeaba cuando dije que es gracias a ustedes que he podido llegar lejos-comenzó a decir Lyn en tono tranquilo, tomando por sorpresa a Florina-En especial gracias a ti Florina, la verdad... de no ser por tu constante apoyo, yo estoy segura que ni siquiera hubiera llegado a Caelin con vida-dijo Lyn en tono sincero y girándose para poder mirar a Florina.

-E-estas exagerando Lyn-comenzó a decir Florina apenada, girándose para ver a Lyn-Yo en ese tiempo no era más que una carga para todos, aun me sorprende que pese a todos los problemas que cause tu...-continuo Florina algo triste cuando Lyn la callo suavemente colocando su dedo en los labios de Florina, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir el cálido dedo de Lyn.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir que eres una carga para mí-dijo Lyn en tono firme y decidido, apenando mucho más a Florina-Florina, eres la persona más fuerte y valiente que alguna vez haya conocido en mi vida-dijo Lyn con tanta certeza que Florina, solo sintió como su corazón se aceleraba más y más.

-Abandonaste Ilia sin importarte las consecuencias solo para ir ayudarme cuando más necesitaba de una mano amiga, entrenaste hasta el agotamiento solo para ayudarme e incluso peleaste a mi lado en batallas que eran casi un suicidio sin atreverte a retroceder-continuo Lyn su discurso sin perder aquella sinceridad en su voz y mirada.

-Florina, si hay algo que le agradezco de corazón todo los días al Padre Cielo y a la Madre Tierra, es que me dieran la oportunidad de conocerte-continuo Lyn algo sonrojada y tomando con suavidad la mano de Florina-Por eso, espero que puedas ver la gran persona que siempre he visto en ti-termino de decir Lyn, sintiendo que su sonrojo se estaba acrecentando.

-D-de... verdad piensas todo eso de mi...-dijo Florina apenas en un hilo de voz, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Lyn sin atreverse a soltar su mano.

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo Lyn con una cálida sonrisa, extendiendo su brazo para poder abrazar a Florina-Gracias por ser la luz que siempre ha estado mi lado y, ser una de las personas más importantes en mi vida-dijo Lyn en tono tranquilo y sincero, abrazándola con un poco más de fuerza, Florina sintió que podía morir de felicidad ahí mismo.

Bajo el firmamento estrellado de Askr, las dos guerreras pasaron un largo rato abrazadas, disfrutando de la compañía y la proximidad de la otra y, a pesar de que ninguna de las dos fue capaz de revelar lo que tanto ansiaban decirse, eso no evito que ese momento se convirtiera en uno de los que atesorarían por el resto de sus vidas.


	167. Chapter 167

Apoyo de Romance (Minerva/Palla)

Pese a los días de descanso que Phyria les había otorgado que, solo Naga sabía cuánto Minerva los necesitaba luego de su experiencia en el coliseo, no podía desperdiciar su tiempo de esa forma, desde muy joven fue entrenada no solo para volverse la mejor jinete de dragón que hubiera nacido en la familia real de Medonia, sino también en la encarnación de todo lo que representaba la nobleza y el orgullo de la familia real de Medonia.

Quizás su hermano fue instruido de manera similar, pero mientras que él fue enfocado en actividades tanto administrativas como políticas, ella fue educada para servir al pueblo como guerrera, una parte de ella apenas podía reprocharlo ya que le otra función que podía caer sobre sus hombros, no era precisamente algo que deseaba y solo agradecía a su difunto padre que le permitiera demostrar que ella, era más que una futura pieza de cambio para una alianza.

Minerva de verdad agradecía su posición y lo que logró con su propia determinación a pesar de los problemas que tuvo con respecto a su género y, aun con todo eso ella sabía que al regreso a su mundo solo le esperaban retos que no podría resolver con el poder de su hacha que tanto le ayudó.

La presión de los nobles de que tomara el titulo de reina era algo que gracias a este giro del destino, logró aplazar por un tiempo, pero que estaba segura que tarde o temprano tendría que responder y, aunque las cuestiones militares y estratégicas se le daban bien, todo lo demás eran un campo casi desconocido para ella.

Una cosa era mantener la temple en reuniones sociales y hablar de los temas adecuados... y una muy diferentes era hacer política, crear y promulgar leyes, el comercio, la estabilidad de los pueblos, entre otros asuntos que Minerva, jamás creyó que encararía alguna vez en su vida.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, las palabras de su hermana, aunque juguetonas, le dejaron en claro que incluso María, no creía que estuviera preparada para el cargo... si quería honrar los deseos de su pueblo y no dejarle aquella presión a su pequeña hermana a tan corta edad, tenía que esforzarse para cumplir las expectativas que tenía sobre ella.

-Realmente está mejorando comandante-dijo Palla en tono amable, sacando de sus pensamientos a Minerva-Logró reducir los errores a la mitad, pero veo que aun tiene problemas para redactar algunas cosas-continuo Palla sin perder su sonrisa cálida.

-¿Crees que necesite ser más formal?-preguntó Minerva un poco confundida.

Minerva decidió que lo mejor era que en sus tiempos libres, debía dedicarse a fortalecer los aspectos en los que carecía de experticia y afortunadamente para ella, su confiable teniente Palla no tardo en ofrecerle su ayuda incondicional.

-No creo que necesite más formalidad-dijo Palla en tono pensativo, sentándose en la silla libre al costado de Minerva en la enorme biblioteca del castillo-Si continua así, ni siquiera los más presuntuosos en el arte del lenguaje la comprenderán-dijo Palla con cierto tono divertido.

-Parece que tampoco soy buena para expresarme con palabras escritas-dijo Minerva soltando un suspiro resignado.

-No se desanime comandante-comenzó a decir Palla en tono optimista-Quizás lo que necesite es tratar de expresarse más como usted, y no como los demás esperan que lo haga-termino de decir en tono tranquilo.

-¿En verdad crees que con eso será suficiente?-la cuestiono Minerva-Todos en Medonia esperan que tome las riendas del reino y haga lo posible por restablecer el honor de nuestra tierra-continuo Minerva en tono preocupado-La verdad, estoy comenzando a dudar de que pueda lograr cumplir las expectativas de todos-termino de decir soltando un suspiro cansado, sin estar muy segura porque se había sincerado con Palla.

-Por favor, no diga eso de usted comandante-dijo Palla en tono cálido y tomando la mano de Minerva suavemente, gesto que hizo sonrojar un poco a Minerva-Es cierto que aun debe seguir mejorando en ciertos campos, pero estoy segura que lograra dominarlos a la perfección-dijo Palla en tono seguro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-pregunto Minerva un poco desanimada.

-Porque no conozco a otra persona con un corazón tan valeroso y humilde que esté dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para proteger a su nación como usted comandante-dijo Palla en tono determinado, tomando por sorpresa a Minerva.

-En cuanto se libero del chantaje de Michalis, usted no dudo en ayudar a Medonia y luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias para derrocar a su hermano con ayuda del príncipe Marth y salvar a todos de los malignos planes de Gharnef-continuo Palla su discurso-No hay persona más calificada que usted para cuidar de la seguridad de nuestra gente comandante Minerva-termino de decir Palla con una seguridad en su mirada y palabras que logro conmover a Minerva.

-Gracias-dijo Minerva después de unos instantes de silencio, tomando por sorpresa a Palla-Siempre en mis peores momentos, has estado ahí para ayudarme y recordarme porque no debo rendirme sin importar la situación-continuo Minerva en tono sincero-De verdad le agradezco por todo el apoyo que me ha dado todos estos años Teniente Palla, sin usted estoy segura que no hubiera llegado hasta donde estoy ahora-dijo Minerva con una sonrisa que, acelero el corazón de Palla.

-B-bueno comandante, yo prometí siempre servirla y ayudarla en todo lo que me fuera posible cuando me uní a las Alas Blancas, realmente no tiene porque agradecerme nada-dijo Palla siendo incapaz de mirar a los ojos a Minerva por la pena.

Minerva no dejaba de pensar que aquel sonrojo, de verdad le sentaba realmente bien a Palla.

-Sabes...-comenzó a decir Minerva algo tímida, sin estar muy segura del porque estaba tan nerviosa-En estos momentos no formamos parte del ejercito de Medonia y, en este ejercito somos tratados como iguales-continuo Minerva tratando de no trabarse-No creo que necesites llamarme comandante, puedes decirme simplemente Minerva-termino de decir sintiendo que su garganta estaba por cerrarse.

-¿¡D-de verdad puedo llamarla por su nombre!?-dijo Palla muy sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Claro, siempre y cuando te parezca bien-dijo Minerva esperando que su sonrojo no se notara, Palla pensó durante unos momentos antes de responder.

-De acuerdo, pero solo lo hare si usted promete llamarme solo Palla de ahora en adelante-dijo Palla con una dulce sonrisa.

-Me parece bien, Palla-dijo Minerva con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que aceptaras mis términos Minerva-dijo Palla sin perder su radiante sonrisa.

Estuvieron varias horas en la biblioteca continuando con su labor y, a pesar de que sus avances no eran a pasos agigantados como Minerva quería, sabía que mientras Palla estuviera a su lado para apoyarla, de alguna o otra manera las cosas saldrían bien.


	168. Chapter 168

Veterana y novata

Luego de la maratón que había tenido el día anterior con Ayra, Phyria decidió que su ultimo día de descanso lo utilizaría para sí misma, quería relajarse un poco jugando alguno de sus juegos, ver alguna serie, película o quizás hacer otra video llamada con Helia para ver cómo estaban las cosas, prácticamente desde la última donde presentó a Camilla, todos los fines de semana ella hablaba por lo menos una vez con alguien de su hogar y, aunque aun le costaba trabajo hablar con Natalie, al menos ya estaba mejorando en ese aspecto.

Decidió que si quería descansar y procrastinar bien, debía ir por algunos suministros en la despensa, se dirigió a paso tranquilo hacia la cocina del castillo cuando lo que le pareció un tumulto llamó su atención, Phyria suspiro dirigiéndose hacia donde escuchaba el ruido, esperando que no fuera algo grave que la acabara enviando a la enfermería.

Cuando se acerco lo suficiente, se dio cuento de que quien estaría una temporada en la enfermería sería otra persona, en especial porque por la manera en la que Soleil estaba retando la paciencia de Ayra, no le sorprendía que pronto Soleil gritara por ayuda en cualquier momento...

-Acaso no has entendido o realmente tienes graves problemas para escuchar-dijo Ayra en tono duro y seco-No estoy interesada en ir al tomar el té, ni hoy ni mañana o cualquier día de la semana-dijo Ayra en tono molesto.

-Si quieres podemos programarlo en el mes que viene-dijo Soleil sin perder su confianza y sonrisa... Phyria no podía creer que Soleil aun no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba la mano de Ayra de su espada...

-¿Qué necesito hacer para que te marches de una buena vez?-dijo Ayra irritada, esa niña era mucho más irritante que Lex...

-Aceptarme una cita para que me dé la oportunidad de mostrarle mi galantería-dijo Soleil guiñándole el ojo.

-No quiero tener que callarte con mi espada-dijo Ayra en tono muy serio, esperando que eso hiciera huir a esa mocosa de una buena vez.

-¿Y porque mejor no me callas a besos?-dijo Soleil en tono coqueto y tomando las manos de Ayra... Phyria se dio cuenta de que Soleil estaba seriamente tratando de robarle el título de lesbiana inútil que le dio Helia hace muchos años...

Phyria no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, principalmente por el miedo que tenía de salir cortada bajo la espada de Ayra, pero al menos logro intervenir antes de que Ayra pasara de usar los golpes a usar la espada.

Luego de una muy difícil negociación en la que estaba segura que si dejaba de cubrir por un instante el cuerpo casi hecho puré de Soleil, Ayra terminaría el trabajo que inicio con su espada, logró por fin convencerla para que se fuera con la promesa de que ella trataría de controlar los... impulsos hormonales de Soleil.

Phyria decidió llevar a la maltrecha Soleil a su cuarto para curar sus golpes en lo que encontraban a un curandero, no paso mucho para que las dos comenzaran una conversación por lo sucedido.

-Sabes, hay maneras de suicidarse más piadosas que esa-dijo Phyria en tono cansado, luego de ponerle un último parche en la mejilla a Soleil.

-Vamos, estoy segura que bajo ese aspecto duro, se encuentra una doncella de dulce y tierno corazón-dijo Soleil en tono seguro y sin dejar de sonreír pese al dolor que sentía en su cara.

-¿Segura que el cuerpo de Ayra no tuvo nada que ver? ¿No fue por sus sexys piernas, sus pechos de buen tamaño y ese hermoso rostro lo que te motivo en primer lugar?-preguntó Phyria en tono ligeramente serio.

-Bueno... no negare que en parte eso tuvo que ver-dijo Soleil visiblemente sonrojada-Pero le aseguro que no es lo único por lo que la he cortejado-dijo Soleil ligeramente nerviosa, era raro encontrar a otra chica que tuviera la misma afición que ella para hablar.

-Soleil, no te negare que hay muchas, pero muchas chicas muy hermosas, tiernas y sexys aquí-dijo Phyria en tono más tranquilo-Pero no por eso vas estar coqueteando con una y otra-termino de decir en tono algo firme.

-No es que pensara ir de flor en flor-dijo Soleil algo avergonzada, discutirlo con alguien con la aparentemente experiencia y sabiduría de Phyria, la hacía sentir algo expuesta-Pero realmente quiero conocerlas bien a todas-dijo Soleil en tono seguro.

-Soleil no te pediré que cambies tu personalidad o tu forma de ser, pero sí que intentes moderarte con esas cosas, Ayra te dio todas las señales para que la dejaras por la paz y tu continuaste-dijo Phyria en tono reprobatorio.

-¡Es que su belleza me cegó demasiado!-dijo Soleil apenada-¿Cómo puedes estar rodeada de tantas bellezas sin hacer nada así?-preguntó Soleil con cierta suplica.

-Bueno, siendo sincera al principio no dejaba de verles el pecho o el trasero, y hubo una ocasión en la que estuve a nada de tocarle el pecho a Camilla si no hubiera agarrado con fuerza mi mano-dijo Phyria soltando un suspiro, sorprendiendo un poco a Soleil-Pero luego de todo lo que hemos vivido y pasado, sería incapaz de hacerles algo que ellas no quisieran, nunca dejare de pensar que son chicas atractivas, pero eso solo es una parte de ellas-continuo Phyria su discurso.

-Ellas no solo son hermosas, son inteligentes, talentosas, capaces y muy valientes, son personas excepcionales que merecen ser tratadas con el respeto y no como simples objetos de buen gusto-dijo Phyria en tono decidido y serio.

Soleil no pudo evitar admirar a la persona que tenía enfrente, ella tenía razón al decir que esas doncellas se merecían todo su respeto y admiración y que, realmente había cometido un terrible error al presionar tanto a la señorita Ayra.

-Yo... de verdad quiero conocerlas a todas-dijo Soleil algo tímida-Quizás deba tratar de cambiar mi forma de ser para ser, un poco más agradable para ellas-dijo Soleil en tono algo cansado.

-Soleil como te dije no necesitas cambiar-dijo Phyria en tono comprensivo-No puedes cambiar tu forma de ser solo para agradarle a la gente porque eso no está bien, pero si puedes saber cuándo controlarte para no incomodar a las demás, pero sobre todo, no presionar cuando una de ellas evidentemente puede cortarte el trasero en dos-dijo Phyria en tono divertido.

-Que puedo decir, no hay nada más sexy que una mujer que puede patearte el trasero-dijo Soleil con una sonrisa.

-Ha, de eso no hay duda pequeña-dijo Phyria en tono alegre, antes de alborotar un poco el cabello de Soleil de manera juguetona.

Amabas chicas no pudieron evitar reírse por el asunto y continuar hablando sobre el tema, llegando hablar durante horas sobre algunas experiencias sobre el asunto y su tipo de chica ideal, mientras más pasaba el tiempo Soleil no podía estar más feliz de haber encontrado a una confidente que pudiera entenderla tan bien y... hasta cierto sentido, alguien que podría buscar apoyo como si fuera una hermana mayor.


	169. Chapter 169

Reto de incomodidad Parte 1

A pesar de que tuve una semana algo pesada entrenando a nuestros nuevos compañeros para que estuvieran listos para los próximos combates, decidí que una manera de recompensarlos por el buen trabajo y la dedicación que pusieron todos en sus deberes, opte por suspender las actividades para empezar desde temprano el fin de semana.

Así que en cuanto terminamos los últimos pendientes más importantes, como adquirir las doscientas plumas del coliseo y de más retos diarios, reuní a todo el grupo en la sala recreativa donde, muchos que se conocían se actualizaban y otros comenzaban a conocer más a los nuevos, la mayoría estábamos platicando y bebiendo cuando un tema capto el interés de la mayoría.

-No puedo creer que te haya pasado eso Gunnthrá-dijo Lisa muy sorprendida, sentada en una de la sala grande donde varios del grupo estábamos contando anécdotas.

-¿Entonces fue por eso que te fuiste de aquella fiesta tan repentinamente?-preguntó Fjorm muy afligida.

-Sí, jamás pensé que aquel platillo me provocara semejante reacción alérgica-dijo Gunnthrá en tono apenado y ligeramente sonrojada.

-Eso explica porque mamá prohibió ese platillo en el castillo-dijo Ylgr en tono pensativo.

-¡Ha!, es increíble como una comida te haya derrotado tan fácilmente Gunnthrá-dijo Helbindi con cierto aire divertido.

-Oye, las alergias no son para reírse, uno se puede morir por esas cosas-dije en tono ligeramente duro, además nos es como si eso hiciera a Gunnthrá una persona débil.

-Es que no fueron entrenados como yo para comer cualquier porquería-dijo Helbindi en tono seguro.

-¿Cómo el enjuague bucal y el jugo de naranja?-dijo Elise en tono divertido.

-¡E-eso no cuenta porque son de las porquerías del mundo de Phyria!-gritó Helbindi a la defensiva.

-Pues no te quejas de mis porquerías cuando se trata de helado o pastelillos-dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡El punto es que puedo comer lo que sea de este mundo!-dijo Helbindi muy irritado, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Menja habló.

-Ensalada de col agria-dijo Menja en un tono tranquilo... la reacción de Helbindi no se hizo esperar.

Helbindi paso de verse bronceado a verde en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... creo que está a punto de vomitar en cualquier momento...

-¿¡Qué le sucede a Helbindi!?-preguntó preocupada Olivia.

-Verán, una vez mi hermano comió una ensalada de col en mal estado y desde entonces no soporta ni la mención de ella-dijo Menja soltando un suspiro... será mejor que le acerque una cubeta por si acaso...

-Haha, creo que ahí quedo el famoso estomago de hierro-dijo Henry en tono alegre.

-¿Aunque quien en su sano juicio comería ESO en primer lugar?-pregunto Verónica con cierto asco.

-Alguien bastante desesperado-dijo María con un ligero escalofrió.

-Ese título le pertenece a Chrom sin dudas, él hasta a comido carne de oso medio crudo-dijo Lissa con cierto orgullo.

-Sin contar su terrible afición a comer naranjas con todo y cascara-dijo Maribelle en un tono ligeramente tenso.

-Escuche una vez que papá se comió una caja de madera para cumplir una apuesta-dijo Gwendolyn en tono orgulloso.

-¿Y eso fue cierto?-pregunto Xander muy sorprendido.

-Si lo fue-respondieron todos los del Blazing Sword automáticamente... ¿Porque esto no me sorprende en lo más mínimo?...

-¿Creí que solo era una exageración?-dijo Lilina muy preocupada.

-No subestimes la estupidez de tu padre Lilina-dijo Serra soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Aun me sorprende que las cosas no hayan salido mal-dijo Lucius con cierta preocupación.

-Por favor, no fue tan difícil comerse esa cosa-dijo Héctor con cierto aire orgulloso.

-No, pero te aseguro que sacarla fue el problema-dije en tono burlón, al juzgar por la cara roja de Héctor y las risas del grupo del Blazing Sword, algo me dice que le atine.

-¿¡Porque siempre te acuerdas de las cosas que son humillantes!?-me reclamo Héctor molesto.

-Vamos Héctor, esas cosas ni reencarnado se olvidan-dijo Rebecca en tono divertido.

-En especial los gritos que escuchamos-dijo Raven en tono cansado.

-Yo llegue a pensar incluso que estaban torturándote o algo así-dijo Nino en tono pensativo.

-Creo que por el bien de las más jóvenes, deberíamos cambiar de tema-dijo Ryoma luego de atraer la atención tosiendo un poco.

-Me sorprende que se presten para este tipo de conversaciones-dijo Takumi algo irritado.

-Tranquilo príncipe Takumi, solo es por sana diversión-dijo Lyn tratando de calmarlo.

-Además, no es como si no tuvieras anécdotas de ese tipo-dijo Hinoka con una leve sonrisa.

-Yo no soy un idiota como para comerme una caja de madera-dijo Takumi ofendido.

-Pero quizás un poco audaz para comer una ración bastante grande de wasabi-dijo Ryoma también con una sonrisa.

-Suena como una historia que merece ser contada-dije con una enorme sonrisa, parece que el buen Takumi también ha tenido sus momentos.

-¡No! ¡Nadie necesita saber esa historia!-dijo Takumi en tono duro aunque algo sonrojado.

-No seas aguafiestas príncipe Takumi, aquí todos somos amigos-dijo Lene con un cierto puchero.

-No confió del todo en ustedes-dijo Takumi en tono firme-Además no pretendo ser la diversión de ustedes y mucho menos de Phyria-dijo Takumi en tono firme.

-Aunque con todas las historias que he dicho, yo soy la que acabo siendo la diversión de los demás-dije en tono alegre, la mayoría de esas cosas ya las supere lo suficiente como para reírme de ellas.

-¿Cómo se que no estás mintiendo?-dijo Takumi algo escéptico.

-Créeme, hay historias que nos ha dicho que no comprendo cómo puede reírse de ellas-dijo Catria soltando un suspiro.

-Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen hermana, _"Al mal tiempo, buena cara"_ -dijo Palla con una sonrisa amable.

-Aunque algunas si han sido genuinamente divertidas-dijo Florina en tono amable.

-Entonces, me gustaría escuchar una donde Phyria genuinamente se ha sentido incomoda-dijo Takumi con cierto tono exigente.

-No creo que estés en posición de exigir eso-dijo Leo en tono tranquilo.

-Descuiden, no me molesta aunque no se me ocurre una en especifico-dije en tono tranquilo, pensé durante unos momentos hasta que recordé... eso...-Bueno... una vez Helia me aposto una gran cantidad de dinero a que, no podía coquetear con mi hermana mayor-dije con un ligero escalofrió.

-¿Y lo hiciste?-preguntó Takumi curioso.

-No... de hecho la sola idea hace que me den deseos de arrancarme la piel y luego bañarme en desinfectante...-dije aun algo temblorosa...

-Debes estar exagerando, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-dijo Michalis en tono confundido.

-Bueno, mi hermana ha sido hasta cierto punto una madre para mí y, más allá de eso, nunca podría verla de... esa forma-dije haciendo lo posible para no sentir más escalofríos...

-Francamente esperaba algo mejor-dijo Takumi en tono decepcionado.

-No creo que deberíamos subestimar mucho ese asunto-dijo Henry en tono animado.

-Al menos que quieran probar los contrario-dijo Verónica en tono seguro... mmm...

-Saben ahora que lo pienso, quizás esto pueda ser una buena forma de entretenimiento-dije con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Por Naga! ¡No estarás pensando en...!-comenzó a decir Catria alterada cuando la interrumpí.

-Así es Catria, preparen sus equipos los que quieran participar, porque es hora de hacer una actividad de grupo en la sala de actuación que llevamos mucho de no usar-dije en tono animado, veamos cómo se desenvuelven con mi reto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sala con escenario era una de las aéreas del castillo que Anna, genuinamente creía que había sido una total pérdida de tiempo y dinero, no solo por todo lo que implico su construcción, sino porque también su única utilidad fue cuando Héctor y L´Arachel tuvieron que hacer el baile de la gallina que, hasta la fecha era un video que aun le generaba ganancias.

Y a pesar de que estaba planeando en secreto deshacerse de ella o buscarse alguna forma de lucrarse con ella, nunca esperó que Phyria propusiera una idea que sin dudas le haría ganar tanto dinero como lo hizo aquel video, después de todo a quien lo gustaría ver a sus héroes favoritos en semejante situación.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos los héroes que nos acompañan hoy!-dijo Feh animada con un pequeño micrófono y un moño rojo en el cuello como si fuera la presentadora de un programa de concursos-¡Porque ustedes lo pidieron! ¡Hoy será el primer concurso de reto de _"Coquetear con tus hermanas"_ del castillo de Askr!-dijo Feh emocionada a su audiencia que eran, los héroes que no participaban y que, estaban sentados en sus butacas.

-Y como no puede faltar en un concurso de este prestigio, démosle un caluroso aplauso a nuestras jueces especiales-dijo Feh en tono animado acercándose a la mesa de los jueces-Nuestra primera juez es la amiga que todos conocemos, nuestra invocadora favorita de Askr y la mejor a la hora de comer picante, ¡Phyria la invocadora!-dijo Feh en tono animado, mientras algunos aplaudían.

-Gracias chicos, es un honor prestar mis habilidades en este campo para decidir quién es el mejor en esto-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-Nuestra siguiente jueza es una heroína que ha entrado con fuerza a nuestro grupo, la ama de la gallardía y los cortejos, la espadachina de pelo rosado ¡Soleil!-dijo Feh alegre presentado a la segunda jueza.

-Espero ver imaginación en los concursantes y sobre todo, que sus palabras le hagan justicia a las bellezas que serán cortejadas-dijo Soleil en tono alegre y haciendo un pequeño guiño a los espectadores.

-Nuestras ultima jueza es una veterana del castigo, nuestra comandante favorita y amante del dinero, la comandante de todo Askr ¡Anna!-dijo Feh agitando sus alas feliz.

-Bien chicos den lo mejor de sí en este concurso, porque los ganadores podrán ser acreedores de un premio muy especial-dijo Anna con sonrisa.

-Como todos saben cada concursante debe cortejar a su hermana y, dependiendo de cómo lo hagan recibirán puntos de las juezas, el equipo que gane más puntos ganara el concurso-dijo Feh en tono seguro.

-Aun no entiendo porque no quisiste entrar-dijo Gwendolyn con cierto aire cansado.

-De ninguna manera voy a estar metida en esas cosas-dijo Lilina muy sonrojada, en especial porque sentía que hacer eso, sería una traición hacia sus sentimientos que iban dirigidos a... cierta persona...

-No hubieras dicho lo mismo si hubiera sido Sue a quien hubieras tenido que coquetear~-dijo Gwendolyn en tono burlón, el rostro de Lilina no podía estar más rojo.

-Oh~ espero que Phyria invoque pronto a esa chica llamada Sue para conocerla-dijo Serra esbozando la misma sonrisa de Gwendolyn.

-¿De que están hablando chicas?-dijo Héctor en tono tranquilo, regresando de conseguir bebidas y palomitas para su familia.

-¡Nada!¡Absolutamente nada papá!-dijo Lilina alterada antes de comenzar atiborrarse de la primera bolsa de palomitas que tomo de su padre, Héctor no estaba seguro si realmente era nada, en especial por las sonrisas de Serra y Gwendolyn... sin duda su hija había heredado la misma sonrisa burlona de su madre...

-Nuestros primeros concursantes son la pareja de hermanos dueños de este castillo y herederos de este reino, Alfonse y Sharena-dijo Feh animada, antes de que aparecieran en el escenario una sonriente Sharena y un muy nervioso Alfonse.

-Bien Alfonse tienes dos minutos para demostrarle tu valía a los jueces-dijo Feh en tono tranquilo-Y... ¡Comienza!-dijo Feh dando inicio a un contador de tiempo, Alfonse no sabía cómo comenzar.

-¡Tu puedes hermano!-dijo Sharena animando a Alfonse.

-T-tienes un hermoso cabello-dijo Alfonse algo nervioso.

-Poco original-dijo Phyria inmediatamente.

-¡T-tu sonrisa es la más radiante del reino!-dijo Alfonse ligeramente tembloroso, no entendía como permitió que Sharena la convenciera de participar en eso...

-Te falta más seguridad príncipe Alfonse-dijo Soleil en tono ligeramente serio.

-Vamos Alfonse, es tu oportunidad de demostrarme que no necesitas lecciones para eso como dijo la reina Henriette-dijo Anna con una sonrisa divertida, ahora Alfonse le quedaba claro que si no lo hacía bien, sería su ruina...

-Sharena, eres una persona no solo hermosa, sino también con un gentil corazón que hace empalidecer el de cualquier doncella de este o cualquier otro reino-dijo Alfonse en tono decidido y tomando a su hermana de los hombros.

-¡Tiempo!-dijo Feh anunciando que el tiempo se había acabado.

-Bien hecho Alfonse, sin duda ganaremos el concurso-dijo Sharena felicitando a su hermano... Alfonse por su parte sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un colapso nervioso...

-Bien, escuchemos la valoraciones de las juezas-dijo Feh con cierto animo.

-Le doy un siete-dijo Phyria levantando su letrero-Tomarla de los hombros fue algo posesivo y lograrlo solo por una amenaza, no habla muy bien de tu interpretación-dijo Phyria en tono tranquila.

-Yo le doy un ocho-dijo Soleil con una sonrisa levantando su letrero -Pude ver algo de pasión en su mirada cuando lo dijo-termino de decir sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo un cinco-dijo Anna levantando su letrero-Alfonse estuvo nervioso todo el rato y en su última frase no dejaban de temblarle las piernas-dijo Anna en tono burlón.

-Eso son veinte puntos para el equipo de Askr-dijo Feh antes de activar un marcador con los nombres de los equipos donde, apareció la puntuación del equipo de Askr.

-No te preocupes hermano, lo hiciste bien-dijo Sharena tratando de animar a su hermano mientras bajaban del escenario... Alfonse estaba tan avergonzado que no era capaz de mirar a los ojos a nadie.

-Nuestras siguientes concursantes son...


	170. Chapter 170

Reto de incomodidad Parte 2

-... las princesas de la helada tierra de Nilf, démonosle un caluroso aplauso al equipo de Nilf, ¡Gunnthrá, Fjorm e Ylgr!-dijo Feh en tono alegre mientras las princesas subían al escenario, Gunnthrá y Fjorm se veían visiblemente apenadas, mientras que Ylgr saludaba al publico emocionada-Bien chicas conocen las reglas, así que ¡Comiencen!-dijo Feh antes de hacer correr el tiempo.

-Vamos Fjorm inicia, siempre has sido muy buena con las palabras-dijo Ylgr en tono animado.

-¿¡Y-y-y-y-yo!?-dijo Fjorm completamente roja y nerviosa.

-¡Hermana, no es momento para tener pánico escénico!-dijo Ylgr haciendo un puchero.

-N-n-n-no deberías presionarla Ylgr-dijo Gunnthrá nerviosa y con el rostro al rojo vivo.

-Chicas les queda un minuto y medio-dijo Feh en tono apurado.

-Entonces lo hare yo-dijo Ylgr en tono determinado-Gunnthrá tu estas mucho más buena que el pan-dijo Ylgr haciendo una imitación de la sonrisa gallarda de Soleil... sus hermanas empalidecieron casi al instante junto con algunas personas del público.

-¡Ylgr, no puedes decir algo como eso a la ligera!-dijo Gunnthrá alterada sintiendo que estaba al borde de un colapso

-Pero es verdad-continuo Ylgr en tono seguro, sin estar segura porque sus hermanas estaban tan alteradas por eso-El pan es bueno, pero tú eres mucho mejor cariño-dijo Ylgr guiñándole un ojo y, usando esa palabra que tanto usaba Camilla... Gunnthrá no estaba segura que evito que colapsara en ese momento.

-Tiempo-dijo Feh en tono claro-Lo siento chicas, pero su participación puede que no sea válida porque Fjorm no dijo nada-dijo Feh en tono triste.

-¡No es justos!-dijo Ylgr llorosita-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer-dijo Ylgr mirando a las juezas con su mejor cara de cachorrito, las tres discutieron unos momentos antes de pasarle su resolución a Feh.

-Han aceptado que Fjorm tenga otra oportunidad-dijo Feh en tono calmado, regresándole las esperanzas a Ylgr-Pero deberá lanzar una sola frase de conquista a Sharena, para ver si puede lograrlo-dijo Feh en tono animado... Fjorm se pregunto si no era demasiado tarde para huir.

Luego que Sharena subiera al escenario, Fjorm y ella quedaron frente a frente, ambas estaban nerviosas y no eran capaces de mirarse a los ojos, a pesar de que todo esto era demasiado precipitado para Fjorm, quizás todo eso de alguna manera, le ayudaría a expresar lo que sentía por Sharena y ver cómo reaccionaba... ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era ser sincera consigo misma.

-Sharena... tu...-comenzó a decir Fjorm sintiendo que la garganta se le cerraba-T-t-tienes un muy bonito nombre-dijo Fjorm tratando de sonar segura... en esos momentos solo deseaba enterrarse en la tierra para nunca salir...

-G-g-g-gracias...-respondió nerviosa Sharena-Me lo regalaron en mi cumpleaños-termino de decir antes de tener la terrible necesidad de golpearse a sí misma... en especial cuando las risas de Anna, Helbindi y Tharja estallaron...

-F por Sharena-dijo Verónica sintiendo lastima por su amiga.

-Ni con un teclado con un enorme botón de F dándole un fuerte puñetazo sería suficiente...-dijo María sintiéndose mal por ambas.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué piensan las jueces de la actuación del equipo de Nilf?-dijo Feh en tono alegre.

-Les doy un nueve, se necesitan confianza para decir algo como eso-dijo Phyria levantando su letrero y apenas controlando su risa.

-Yo también les doy un nueve, Ylgr está destinada a ser una rompecorazones-dijo Soleil con cierto orgullo... Gunnthrá no podía estar más preocupada por eso...

-Les doy un ocho, las frases de ellas me mataron-dijo Anna antes de sufrir un nuevo ataque de risa.

-Eso son veinticinco puntos para el equipo de Nilf-dijo Feh en tono animado.

-¡Vamos liderando!-dijo Ylgr animada mientras bajaba del escenario con el resto... sus hermanas y Sharena apenas eran capaces de moverse...

-Nuestro siguiente equipo es la realeza de la cálida Múspell, démosle un fuerte aplauso a las princesas Laegjarn y Laevatein-dijo Feh en tono animado mientras las princesas subían al escenario-¡Comiencen!-dijo Feh colocando el marcador de tiempo.

-No estoy muy segura de que decir-dijo Laevatein un poco desanimada.

-Solo hazlo con el corazón Laevatein-dijo Laegjarn en tono seguro, Laevatein recordó que Verónica-Sensei le dijo que, _"La mejor forma de escuchar a tu corazón, es hablar con la verdad"_ y eso era precisamente lo que ella iba hacer.

-Hermana...-comenzó a decir Laevatein-Eres la mujer más perfecta del mundo-dijo con una determinación en su mirada que incluso tomo por sorpresa a Laegjarn-Eres hermosa e inteligente, eres amable con todos y siempre te preocupas por los demás aunque eso implique ponerte en peligro, por eso creo firmemente que no existe en este o en cualquier otro mundo alguien más perfecta que tu-dijo Laevatein en tono decidido...Laegjarn no podía estar más nerviosa, en especial por las miradas que le lanzaban algunos espectadores.

-Creo que estas exagerando Laevatein-dijo Laegjarn bastante nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo inmediatamente Laevatein tomándola de las manos-De hecho si alguna persona se atreve a pensar lo contrario, yo misma lo despellejare vivo antes de hacerlo arder durante semanas, sin permitirle morir o quedar inconsciente-dijo Laevatein con una determinación tal que comenzó a preocupar más a Laegjarn.

-¡Tiempo!-grito Feh-¿Cuales es el veredicto final juezas?-preguntó Feh en tono curioso.

-Le doy un nueve, me encanto la amenaza final-dijo Phyria apenas evitando no reírse por la cara que tenía Laegjarn.

-Un ocho, pese a su rostro neutro, realmente logro mostrar una gran pasión-dijo Soleil en tono seguro.

-Me sumó también con un ocho, sin duda ha mejorado mucho su forma de expresarse-dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso empata al equipo de Múspell y Nilf con veinticinco puntos!-dijo Feh en tono animado.

Mientras las dos hermanas bajaban del escenario, Laegjarn no dejaba de preguntarse donde Laevatein había aprendido a hablar así, la respuesta le llego más rápido de lo que pensó, porque Verónica se había puesto de pie para darle un pulgar arriba a Laevatein que ella contesto igual de rápido...

...

Debía estar más al pendiente de las cosas que hacía su hermana en el castillo...

-Nuestro siguiente equipo es el trío de pegasos favoritos de la orden, los hermanas del color de los pokemon iniciales, ¡Las Alas Blancas de Medonia!-dijo Feh en tono animado mientras las Alas Blancas subían al escenario.

Est y Palla saludaban al publico animadas... mientras que Catria tenía una expresión de querer huir en cualquier momento, afortunadamente Palla al notarlo, la tomo de la mano para evitar que les provocaran una descalificación.

-¡Comiencen chicas, que el tiempo está corriendo!-dijo Feh en tono fuerte activando el cronometro.

-Palla eres mucho más linda que las flores en primavera-dijo Est en tono seguro.

-Muchas gracias mi pequeña Est-dijo Palla haciéndose la apenada.

-No pienso participar de esta estupidez-dijo Catria en tono digno pero visiblemente sonrojada.

-Vamos Catria-dijo Est haciendo un puchero.

-Vamos hermanita, ¿Cómo pretendes conseguir pareja, si no sabes cómo decir un simple halago?-dijo Palla en tono divertido.

-¡Mi vida amorosa no les compete a ninguna de las dos!-dijo Catria molesta y completamente roja.

-¡No te mataría por lo menos decirle algo lindo a Palla!-dijo Est molesta.

-¡Está bien!-dio Catria bastante harta-Palla, tienes una linda sonrisa-dijo finalmente Catria algo nerviosa y sin poder mirar a Palla a los ojos.

-¡Tiempo!-grito Feh tomando por sorpresa a Catria-¿Cual es el veredicto final?-preguntó Feh mirando a las juezas.

-Un siete, empezaron bien pero Catria cuando quieres darle un cumplido a alguien, debes tener algo de contacto visual y no romperte el cuello mirando hacia otro lado-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-Voy también con un siete, fue un buen esfuerzo pero necesitan ponerle más pasión y determinación-dijo Soleil en tono pensativo.

-Entonces será una triada de sietes, les di un punto extra por el factor cómico-dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-Bien eso deja a las Alas Blancas con veintiún puntos-dijo Feh en tono tranquilo.

-Ya no ganamos por tu culpa-dijo Est algo molesta mientras bajaba del escenario junto a sus hermanas.

-Ni siquiera sabemos cuál es ese bendito premio misterioso-dijo Catria con cierta dureza.

-Sabes, creo que hubieras hecho un mejor trabajo si hubiera tenido el cabello azul corto y usara una diadema-dijo Palla en tono ligeramente coqueto.

Catria se limito a cubrirse el rostro mientras se dirigía hacia la sección de asientos más apartada de la sala, ¡Nunca debió de confiarle ESO a Palla!

-Nuestro siguiente equipo son los miembros de la realeza más conocidos de la orden, nuestros príncipes elegantes de las tierras misteriosas de Nohr, ¡Xander, Camilla, Leo y Elise!-dijo Feh en tono alegre.

Los príncipes de Nohr subieron al escenario en un velo de aplausos de los guerreros de la orden, Camilla y Elise saludaban al publico de forma amigable, mientras que Xander y Leo trataban de ocultar la terrible incomodidad que sentían... ¿Cómo permitieron que Camilla y Elise los convencieran de esto?...

-Bien chicos, comiencen a cortejar a Camilla, ¡Ahora!-dijo Feh en tono animado.

-Y-y-yo bueno...-comenzó a decir nervioso Xander... la invocadora tenía razón... ¡ESTO ERA MUCHO PEOR QUE CUANDO DIO SU PRIMER DISCURSO A LOS CATORCE AÑOS!

-¡Vamos Xander, no se suponía que te gustaban las chicas talla _"Camilla"!-_ grito de repente Verónica, las risas de la mayoría del público y las juezas no se hicieron esperar... Xander nunca pensó que su derrota final se diera en tan deshonrosas condiciones...

-Piensa en lo que dirás mientras me ocupo de esto-dijo Leo tratando de mostrar seguridad... solo debía decirle algo lindo a Camilla frente a todos... no debía ser algo difícil para él... no para el gran estratega y genio que era él... ¡ESTO NO SIGNIFICABA NADA PARA ÉL!

-Camilla, creo que eres una mujer sumamente interesante y hermosa-dijo Leo haciendo lo posible por no trabarse y cerrando los ojos, tratando de no encarar tan directamente a su hermana.

-Eres hermosa cuando te enojas-dijo Xander tratando de decir un cumplido... solo para darse cuenta que no era el correcto.

-Me consta por mucho que no piensas así mi querido Xander-dijo Camilla con aire risueño... Xander se dio cuenta que podía empeorar más su situación...

-Mi turno-dijo Elise determinada, si no hacía algo rápido, no alcanzarían al equipo de Nilf y Múspell-Camilla eras una persona muy hermosa y con un corazón mucho más grande que tus pechos-dijo Elise con una gran seguridad que, tomo un poco desprevenida a Camilla.

Elise estaba segura que alguna vez escuchó decir algo así a Phyria sobre su hermana, así que si usaba una frase de la jueza, entonces podría ganar muchos puntos gracias a ello.

-Tiempo, ¿Cual es la experta opinión de nuestras juezas?-dijo Feh en tono tranquilo.

-Nueve, aunque Xander dio un mal inicio, el hecho de que Elise lograra sonrojar un poco a Camilla, les dio ese punto extra-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa.

-Ocho, esperaba ver más participación de los chicos, parece que son los que se han quedado más atrás en el concurso-dijo Soleil en tono pensativo.

-Voy con un ocho también, Xander debes saber cuándo usar ese tipo de cumplidos-dijo Anna en tono seguro.

-Bien eso hace un triple empate entre los equipos de Nilf, Múspell y Nohr con veinticinco puntos-dijo Feh en tono emocionado.

-Fue una... buena frase Elise-dijo Leo tratando de sonar tranquilo... aunque estaba extremadamente preocupado por su pequeña hermana... ¿De qué ser impío y lujurioso había aprendido esa frase?...

-Lo hiciste bastante bien cariño-dijo Camilla regresando a su postura tranquila-Pero siento curiosidad, ¿Donde aprendiste esa frase?-preguntó Camilla tratando de ocultar su curiosidad, Elise le pidió que se agachara, se acerco al oído y le dijo.

-Escuche a Phyria decir eso una vez-dijo Elise con una sonrisa y, no pudo evitar tomar nota del repentino sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de su hermana, en especial porque nunca había reaccionado así por los cumplidos que la gente o sus pretendientes le regalaban.

-Nuestros siguientes participantes son de una tierra prospera llena de tradiciones y festivales, vienen desde el soleado Hoshido, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a los príncipes, ¡Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi y Sakura!-dijo Feh en tono animado.

Ryoma y Hinoka entraron al escenario con cierta confianza, este no era un reto que no serían capaces de superar, mientras que Takumi subía algo fastidiado... y Sakura visiblemente sonrojada, en especial porque ella sería el blanco de los cortejos de sus hermanos...

-Bien chicos, preparados... ¡Comiencen!-dijo Feh en tono fuerte.

-Sakura, tu peleas muy bien-dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa segura.

-Eres la curandera más dulce de todo el mundo-dijo Hinoka con la misma sonrisa segura de su hermano...Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el exceso de atención...

-Sakura... tú... eres valiente-dijo finalmente Takumi, reconociendo amargamente que Phyria tenía razón... sentía que por esas palabras debía ser exiliado de Hoshido...

-Vamos Takumi, se que puedes hacerlo mejor-dijo Ryoma con cierta desaprobación.

-No es tan difícil hermano-dijo Hinoka tratando de animarlo... eran en estas ocasiones donde Takumi deseaba tener la mente simple de sus hermanos mayores...

-No es tan sencillo-dijo Takumi a la defensiva, estaba tratando de pensar una excusa cuando vio la sonrisa de Phyria... si creía que admitiría su error frente a todos, ¡Estaba muy equivocada!-No es mi culpa que Sakura no inspire esas cosas-continuo a la defensiva, solo para arrepentirse inmediatamente al ver el rostro de su hermana menor...

...

Su orgullo... provoco que su dulce hermana menor pusiera esa cara tan triste... ya había sido suficiente, tenía que disculparse con su hermana aunque eso implicara darle la victoria a Phyria, estaba a punto de hablar cuando un grito llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Eres un mentiroso!-gritó Elise poniéndose de pie de su butaca, tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes-¡Sakura no solo es la princesa más linda de cualquier mundo! ¡Sino que también es la persona más valiente, fuerte y amable que haya conocida en mi vida! ¡Y si no eres capaz de ver eso, entonces deberías dejar de usar el arco! ¡PORQUE ESTAS CIEGO!-grito Elise completamente roja.

La atención hubiera seguido en la pequeña princesa de Nohr de no ser por un fuerte golpe que se escuchó en el escenario, al parecer el discurso tuvo un impacto bastante fuerte en Sakura... porque solo unos segundos después se desmayo.

Rápidamente socorrieron a Sakura, Elise fue de las primeras en tratar de curarla con su bastón, algo que no paso desapercibido para nadie, en especial para sus hermanos que, no podían negar que Elise parecía estar demasiado encariñada con la princesa más joven de Hoshido.

-Bien ya que Sakura se encuentra mejor-comenzó a decir Feh una vez de que Sakura ya estaba despierta y, estaba bebiendo algo de refresco para recuperar algo de azúcar-¿Cual es el veredicto de las jueces?-preguntó Feh en tono tranquilo.

-Bien les doy un seis, solo porque Ryoma me recordó a un dialogo de una película que vi-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-Yo seré la severa esta vez, les doy un cuatro por lo que dijo Takumi, toda mujer debe ser tratada como una reina y hacerla entristecer de esa forma es la peor fechoría que puede cometer alguien-dijo Soleil con un marcado tono duro.

-Yo les daré un cinco por lo mismo, la cuestión era mostrarles lo especiales que son, no lastimarlas, aunque todas coincidimos que si Elise hubiera estado en su equipo, hubieran ganado automáticamente-dijo Anna en tono pensativo.

-Bien chicos eso deja en último lugar al equipo de Hoshido con quince puntos-dijo Feh en tono tranquilo-Y ahora recibamos al último equipo, un grupo que no necesita presentación, la familia real especializadas en los dragones y que una de ellas es nuestra segunda al mando, denle un fuerte aplauso a la familia real de Medonia, Michalis, Minerva y María-dijo Feh en tono alegre mientras los tres subían arriba del escenario en medio de los aplausos de todos.

-Bien chicos, esfuércense si quieren ganar el concurso de hoy-dijo Feh en tono emocionado-¡Comiencen!-dijo Feh en tono fuerte.

-Vamos hermano, siempre fuiste bueno con las palabras-dijo María en tono seguro, su hermano era conocido por ser un gran diplomático y con una gran labia, no había forma en que su hermano fracasara.

Michalis genuinamente no sabía qué hacer, quizás pudo haber dicho algo dulce para cualquier dama, cualquiera... excepto con su hermana Minerva, no tanto porque no fuera capaz de hacerlo, pero aunque no lo quería reconocer, aun tenía cierto... resentimiento con ella, en especial por haberle dado la espalda a su nación cuando él, estaba logrando de alguna manera un progreso.

Dio una respiración profunda, no era momento para esas tonterías, María confiaba en él y, por mucho que le molestara, tenía que dar una actuación magistral para que su hermanita ganara el premio del concurso, así que miro a su hermana y le dijo.

-No eres tan fea en persona-dijo en tono firme... dándose cuenta que no era precisamente lo que quería decir... por lo que no tenía cara para reprocharle a Minerva cuando inmediatamente después le dio una patada tan fuerte en la espinilla que, estaba seguro que su hueso ya debía estar completamente roto...

-¡No te mataba decir algo amable hermano!-dijo María con reproche, sin ni siquiera detener a Minerva cuando, comenzó a patear a Michalis, al aparecer si quería lograr ganar, tendría que poner todo lo que aprendió de todos esos animes shoujo que vio con Phyria, las películas y los libros que llego a ver con respecto al tema.

Minerva estaba tratando de volver puré a su hermano cuando, María la detuvo tomando su mano con suavidad.

-Minerva sabes que no vale la pena-dijo María en tono suave que, aunque un poco a regañadientes, dejara de aplastar a Michalis-No caigas en los embustes de ese sujeto-dijo María arrojándole una disimulada mirada de disculpa a su hermano-Porque no tengo dudas de que eres la persona más especial que haya conocido-dijo María en tono firme pero sereno, captando al atención de los presentes.

-Quizás las personas no pueden ver más allá de tu fuerza o la reputación que te precede como guerrera, pero yo he visto mucho más en ti-continuo María con cierto tono solemne-Eres increíble en todo sentido, eres capaz de lanzarte al combate sin temor para proteger a los tuyos y al mismo tiempo, estas dispuesta a incluso a sacrificar tu honor solo para proteger a la gente que valoras-continuo María sin perder su terminación y logrando que Minerva comenzara a sonrojarse.

-La virtud de tus acciones ante la adversidad en verdad te hace una persona en verdad radiante, por eso creo... no, estoy segura de que eres la mujer más extraordinaria de este o de cualquier mundo, tu belleza solo es superada por la nobleza de tu espíritu-dijo María en tono decidido tomando ambas manos de Minerva con seguridad.

Nadie en la sala podía negar que aquellas palabras habían sido buenas... pero lo que acaparo la atención de todos, fue el hecho de que el rostro de Minerva estaba más rojo que su cabello y que, deliberadamente miraba hacia arriba, tratando de evitar que cualquier la mirara a los ojos.

-¡Tiempo!-dijo Feh en tono fuerte-¿Cual es al decisión final de las jueces?-dijo Feh mirando la mesa de jueces, las tres parecieron hablar en secreto entre ellas antes de responder.

-Diez, así es como se debe hacer, nada de frases pre hechas, sino la sinceridad que se llega al conocer a alguien durante mucho tiempo para descubrir y admirar aquellos matices que la persona oculta a simple vista-dijo Phyria en tono firme y seguro.

-¡Diez! ¡Esto sin duda quedaría bien para una novela de romance!-dijo Soleil emocionada-¡María tienes que enseñarme a hablar así!-dijo Soleil sin perder su sonrisa.

-Diez de diez, María sin duda esta demostrando porque es la segunda al mundo del grupo-dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-¡Señoras y señores, los ganadores del concurso son el equipo de Medonia con un puntaje perfecto!-dijo Feh emocionada, entre el vitoreó y los aplausos del público-¡Felicidades acaban de ganar dos días con todos los gastos pagados en una de las agua termales conectadas con los portales de Askr!-dijo Feh animada.

María no paraba de recibir elogios y cierta admiración de las amigas de su edad, la mayoría de los héroes con hermanas, comenzaron a arrepentirse de no entrar al concurso en primer lugar, algunos tomaron notas por la situación vivida, y en cuanto a los hermanos de María, se estaban dando cuenta cada vez más que su pequeña hermana, estaba probando ser una digna heredera de la familia real de Medonia.

...

Quizás...

...

Hasta incluso mucho mejor que ellos...


	171. Chapter 171

Juramento

A pesar de que habían ganado el concurso honestamente, Michalis y Minerva aun no podían dejar de pensar que, no solo no se merecían este viaje, sino que también no podían seguir perdiendo su tiempo en esas actividades cuando tenían tanto que hacer, tanto que mejorar y... tanto que aprender...

Aun les estaba costando procesar todo lo que pasaron desde que llegaron al misterioso reino de Askr, reencontrarse a pesar de lo sucedido no era lo que más los sorprendió, sino más bien era la forma en que su hermana menor estaba mejorando a una velocidad tan grande que, genuinamente se preguntaban si a estas alturas María aun los necesitaba.

-¡Miren!-gritó María desde el dragón de Minerva, señalando hacia un lugar-¡Ahí está el hotel donde pasaremos el fin de semana!-dijo María ilusionada.

-Me recuerda un poco a las edificaciones de algunas zonas de Valentia-dijo Michalis en tono pensativo.

-También se parece a esa edificación donde pelee con algunos guerreros de Hoshido-dijo Minerva en tono pensativo.

-¡Les va a encantar el lugar!-dijo María ilusionada-Si es como esas series de Phyria, puedo garantizarles que nos divertiremos-dijo María con una gran seguridad.

-No estoy seguro si debemos confiarnos de la... información que venga del mundo de Phyria-dijo Michalis con cierta cautela.

-Michalis, no es nada malo, además deberías ser menos rencoroso con Phyria-dijo María a manera de ligero regaño.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Michalis un poco tensó.

-Solo actúas así de receloso cuando estas molesto con alguien-dijo María en tono seguro.

-Quizás estas malinterpretando las cosas-dijo Michalis un poco a la defensiva.

-No, estoy segura de eso por la forma en que la miras-sentencio María en tono firme-Además... es la misma forma en la que miras a Minerva de vez en cuando-termino de decir María en tono ligeramente bajo, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir algo para calmar a su hermana.

-De todas maneras-comenzó a decir María al notar el ambiente que creó-Solo vamos a divertirnos en familia, tal como los viejos tiempos-dijo María sonriendo lo mejor que podía, aunque esos días se estaban viendo cada vez más lejanos a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos.

No paso mucho para que los príncipes de Medonia aterrizaran a las afueras del enorme hotel en las montañas, donde los recibió un rostro muy familiar.

-Bienvenidos príncipes de Medonia-dijo Anna en tono amigable y vestida con una yukata-Espero que disfruten su visita-dijo Anna sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿Comandante Anna, qué usted aquí?-preguntó Minerva muy sorprendida.

-Oh, veo que conocen a mi hermana, como verán somos como dos gotas de agua-dijo Anna en tono alegre.

-En apariencia si-comenzó a decir María con una sonrisa-Pero tu sonrisa es más tranquila y tu tono de voz es ligeramente más suave que la de ella-dijo María con mucha confianza.

-¡Pequeña pilla!-dijo Anna de muy buen humor antes de acariciar la cabeza de María-Mi hermana no bromeo cuando dijo que eras muy lista, son contadas las personas que se dan cuenta de esos sutiles cambios-dijo Anna sin dejar sonreír, los mayores apenas podían creer lo que veían.

-Bien, llamare algunos de mis empleados para que bajen su equipaje y atiendan a sus dragones, con gusto los guiare hacia sus habitaciones-dijo Anna en tono gentil antes de señalarles la entrada.

María estaba emocionada caminando por el pasillo junto a sus hermanos, este lugar era muy parecido a esos animes que veía con Phyria, aunque se preguntaba si encontraría a chicas de la edad de Sakura por aquí, ya que según esos programas, eran muy comúnmente frecuentados por gente de esa edad.

La Anna gerente las llevo hacia una enorme habitación con una enorme cama donde fácilmente cabían los tres, el lugar tenía una temperatura agradable y a María, no se le escapo ver unos símbolos mágicos que le recordaban a los escritos que estudiaba Nino bajo la tutela de Katarina.

Había una mesa de centro con algunos cojines para sentarse, una cesta con frutas y galletas que parecían ser parte del hotel, una especie de tableta igual a las que había en las habitaciones del castillo, un enorme ropero, un baño muy parecido al que se encontraba en la habitación de Phyria, una televisión de pantalla plana más grande que la de Phyria y una terraza que tenía una hermosa vista del lugar.

-Bien chicos, los dejare a solas para que se acomoden en su habitación, su equipaje llegara en cualquier momento, si necesitan algo pueden contactarse conmigo o nuestro personal por medio de la tarjeta, me retiro deseándoles una feliz estadía y que disfruten de las actividades del hotel-dijo Anna en tono amable y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¡Espera!-dijo María deteniendo a Anna tomándola de la manga de su yukata.

-¿Sucede algo princesa María?-preguntó curiosa Anna.

-No puedes irte sin esto-dijo María con una sonrisa, entregándole un par de monedas a Anna.

-¡Niña, estas a nada de convertirte en la cliente número uno de este lugar!-dijo Anna con una sonrisa radiante, ¡Está niña era todo un amor!

En cuanto Anna se marcho y los trabajadores dejaron su equipaje y que María, volviera a entregarles algunas monedas a ellos, no paso mucho para que sus hermanos comenzaran a interrogarla.

-María, se que te gustaría hacer algunas actividades a la brevedad, pero ¿Crees que podrías respondernos algunas preguntas?-dijo Minerva sonando lo más tranquila que pudo mientras María buscaba algunas cosas en su maleta.

-Claro, pregunten lo que gusten-dijo María de manera tranquila buscando la cámara que Phyria le había prestado para esta ocasión.

-Primero que nada María, ¿Cómo pudiste darte cuenta de que persona, no era la comandante Anna?-preguntó Michalis con sumo interés.

-Bueno, Phyria siempre me ha dicho que siempre observe los pequeños detalles de las personas-comenzó a decir María en tono tranquilo-Siempre dice que esos pequeños detalles, son más útiles de lo que uno cree, y creo que tiene razón-dijo María en tono animado sacando la cámara que le prestó Phyria, ahora podía capturar toda la acción que pasaba en sus vacaciones familiares.

-Ya... veo...-dijo Michalis en tono precavido, nunca pensó que la invocadora podía dar ese tipo de consejos útiles...

-Lo otro que queríamos preguntarte era, ¿De dónde sacaste ese dinero?-preguntó Minerva con genuina curiosidad.

-Phyria me lo dio-dijo María con una sonrisa-Dijo que iba de su parte para que pudiéramos tener un extra que gastar en las vacaciones-dijo María guardando la cámara en su bolso y algunas cosas que necesitaría.

-Entiendo-dijo Minerva en tono tranquilo, aunque preguntándose porque la invocadora había sido tan amable con ellos.

-Bien chicos en marcha, si nos apuramos aun alcanzaremos ese recorrido turístico por el pueblo cercano-dijo María con cierto animo.

-Si lo prefieres, podemos ir en nuestros dragones-sugirió Michalis en tono amable.

-No, ellos también merecen descansar-dijo María en tono amable-Además, nos les vendría mal caminar más seguido-dijo María en tono juguetón y tomando a sus dos hermanos de la mano para sacarlos de la habitación, los dos simplemente sonrieron antes de dejarse llevar por su pequeña hermana.

La caminata por el camino montañoso que los llevaría hasta el pueblo, sin duda les brindó una magnifica vista del hermoso lugar, el único problema había sido que, si Michalis y Minerva hubieran aceptado la sugerencia de su hermana de llevar ropa más cómoda para sus vacaciones, quizás no se hubieran cansado tan rápido... Minerva seriamente quería patearse a sí misma por no haber tenido la idea de quitarse su pesada armadura antes de salir.

El pequeño pueblo a donde llegaron estaba lleno de vida, las personas se saludaban y platicaban entre ellas, mientras los niños jugaban alegremente por las calles, gracias a un mapa que les obsequio la Anna gerente del hotel, pronto comenzaron su primera parada en un sitio muy especial.

-¿Quieres entras a esa cafetería?-preguntó Michalis ligeramente sorprendido.

-Sí, en este lugar sirven los mejores rollos de fresa con chocolate-dijo María muy ilusionada.

-Quizás sea un poco temprano para comer dulces-dijo Minerva en tono amable.

-Tranquila, caminaremos mucho visitando los diferentes puntos turísticos, así que necesitare toda la energía necesaria para poder hacerlo-dijo María con una sonrisa segura.

-Con mayor razón, necesitaras una comida balanceada para hacer ese recorrido-dijo Michalis en tono firme, pero sin sonar severo, María pensó durante unos momentos antes de responder.

-Qué tal si como algo nutritivo y luego un rol de fresa como postre, ¿Les parece bien?-dijo María tratando de negociar.

-Siempre y cuando lo que elijas tenga algunos vegetales-dijo Minerva en tono tranquilo.

-¿Puedo ponerle algún aderezo?-preguntó María evaluando sus opciones.

-No, tiene que ser natural-dijo Michalis con los brazos cruzados.

-Está bien, pero solo si elijo el vegetal-dijo María suspirando un poco.

-Tendrán que ser tres o no hay postre-dijo Minerva con cierta firmeza.

-Dos y prometo no tocar nada dulce hasta regresar al hotel, ¿Tenemos un trato?-dijo María con un ligero tono de seriedad mientras extendía su mano, sus hermanos no pudieron evitar sentir cierta ternura por su pequeña hermana antes de estrechar su mano, finalizando las negociaciones.

La pequeña cafetería sin duda tenía un aire muy parecido a las que habían visto en una de las regiones de Valentia, aunque vendía tanto cosas típicas como más acordes a lo que estaban acostumbrados, ambos reconocieron que el lugar tenía una comida realmente esplendida y María, no bromeaba al decir que en este lugar estaban los mejores rollos de fresa.

Michalis no era especialmente adepto a lo dulce, pero podía reconocer la calidad con la que estaba hecho tan deliciosos postre, sus hermanas siempre habían sido más de diente dulce y, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando Minerva inconscientemente sonrió de manera genuina al degustar su postre.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había visto a su hermana sonreír de esa forma?, Michalis hizo un intento de hacer memoria, tratando de recordarla última vez que su hermana sonrió con aquella sinceridad, tristemente sus únicos recuerdos de ello eran cuando los dos aun eran muy jóvenes y su hermana, tenía más o menos la edad de María...

...

Las cosas cambiaron demasiado entre ellos... a un punto que incluso asustaría a su difunta madre...

...

...

...

¿Cuándo permitió que eso pasara? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de ello antes? ¿Por qué... dejó que tantas cosas lo segaran de los más importante?...

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando sus hermanas terminaron su postre y, luego de pagar la comida, continuaron su viaje por los sitios importantes del pueblo, primero llegaron a una enorme estatua de un guerrero que ninguno de los tres pudo reconocer, pero según por lo que escucharon de la gente, aquel fue un héroe local que protegió a su pueblo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Usando el extraño artefacto de Phyria, María pudo hacer cuadros no solo perfectos sino también inmediatos de lo que sea que María apuntara con el aparato, parecía que después de todo la invocadora tenía algunas cosas interesantes que ofrecer.

Continuaron su recorrido hacia un templo donde, hicieron algunas oraciones y, compraron unos papeles que les dirían su fortuna, ni Michalis ni Minerva eran especialmente creyentes de esas artes, pero no iban a desanimar a su querida hermana de algo que querían que participaran los tres.

Los papeles fueron... inusualmente específicos para los tres, tanto así que incluso los mayores se preguntaron si, realmente aquella llamada sacerdotisa del templo tenía un poder especial o la protección de una deidad que la hacía gozar de esa particular habilidad.

El de María fue bastante bueno, aunque algo preocupante para ambos, ya que el pequeño papel al parecer, no solo decía que sería una gran líder, sino que también cuando menos lo esperaba, conocería un amor puro y sincero que se hablaría sobre él durante generaciones... los dos hermanos prometieron silenciosamente no permitir que ningún... pretendiente se acercara a su dulce hermana... y mucho menos a su edad...

La fortuna de Minerva era también algo bastante especifico, ya que decía que lo que su corazón anhelaba estaba a la vista y que, sus decisiones futuras decidieran entre un prospero camino o un camino lleno de penurias... Minerva decidió guardar el papel y luego consultar la veracidad de este con Tharja, ya que aparente la sombría maga era un experta en las artes de la adivinación.

Y finalmente, el de Michalis fue especialmente preocupante para él, ya que el papel era muy claro al decir que, solo cuando conociera el verdadero sufrimiento, sería capaz de encontrar el camino hacia la reivindicación... Michalis decidió no volver a tentar su destino, ya que ni siquiera estaba seguro como terminaron las cosas con él, luego de formar parte de esa alianza...

Pese a la extraña fortuna, ninguno de los dos permitió que su preocupación opacara la diversión familiar que tanto deseaba su hermana, continuaron su recorrido hacia unos jardines hermosos donde, María utilizo el artefacto de Phyria para tomar, tantos retratos instantáneos como le fue posible, alegando que a sus amigas de la Orden, les encantaría ver esas llamadas, fotografías.

Luego fueron a una enrome plaza donde vendían artesanías de todo tipo fabricado por los locales, María compró una gran cantidad de cosas alegando de que era recuerdos que quería llevarles a todos sus amigos de la orden, incluso les compro unos dijes de dragón, uno rojo y uno verde para ellos, diciéndoles que los ataran a sus armas para que les brindaran buena suerte, ambos se juraron que serían lo que primero harían al regresar al hotel.

Mientras María seguía mirando todo maravillada y arrastrando a sus dos hermanos hacia cualquier cosa que se viera bonita, Minerva no podía evitar sonreír ante toda la situación, era reconfortante volver a sentir que eran una familia nuevamente y, aunque no estaba segura cuanto tiempo duraría esa paz, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para aprovecharla todo lo posible... ella había olvidado que su hermano podía sonreír con esa gentileza.

No pasó mucho para que Minerva encontrara dos cosas que captaron su interés para sorpresa de ella, una era un dije de dragón blanco con algunas partes azules y, el que se llevó todo su interés, una hermosa gema verde tallada en forma de ala, Minerva casi al instante pensó en Palla, el color de esa gema sin duda era idéntico a los cálidos y vivos ojos de Palla.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante ese pensamiento, no entendía porque últimamente estaba pensando tanto en Palla... y tampoco comprendía porque aquellos pensamientos no le incomodaban en lo más mínimo, tomando su decisión decidió comprar el dragón para su hermana y la ala para Palla, esperando que le gustara el obsequio.

Avanzaron por el lugar hasta que llegaron a una área donde vendían dulces locales, para sorpresa de los hermanos mayores, María fue fiel a su palabra de no tocar más dulces, aunque eso no evito que comprara unos para después y para sus amigos de la orden.

Para cuando regresaron al hotel estaban bastante cargados de cosas, tanto así que María tuvo que llevar algunas bolsas con ella y, a pesar de llevar peso extra, María no solo fue capaz de llevar las cosas durante todo el recorrido, sino que también no estaba especialmente cansada al llegar al hotel... realmente el entrenamiento de la invocadora había fortalecido mucho a su pequeña hermana...

No paso mucho para que los dos hermanos fueran llevados con júbilo por la menor hacia la atracción más importante de la región, las famosas aguas termales del hotel donde se estaban hospedando... de no ser que les proporcionaban un tipo de vestimenta que aparentemente era para estar en el agua, ninguno de los dos se hubiera atrevido a entrar por más que insistiera María...

Las aguas fueron un deleite para los tres hermanos, ninguno de los tres recordaban cuando se habían relajado tanto y, ahora comprendía porque este era el atractivo turístico del lugar, después de pasar una hora disfrutando de la cálida agua, los tres decidieron salir cuando el hambre comenzó a atacarlos.

Comieron una deliciosa cena dada por el mismo hotel que, al parecer estaba incluido gracias al premio que María ganó, estuvieron casi un par de horas jugando luego de cenar, compitiendo en aquellos juegos de naipes que Phyria le enseñó a María que, aunque les costara un poco admitirlo, eran bastante entretenidos.

Cuando decidieron que ya era hora de dormir, en cuanto la cabeza de María toco su almohada, se quedo profundamente dormida abrazando su peluche de dragón, ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír con dulzura al ver la sonrisa de su pequeña hermana, no recordaban haberla visto tan feliz antes.

Michalis observo con una sonrisa como Minerva acomodaba con una delicadeza y gentileza tal a María que, incluso llego a conmover su corazón...

...

¿Qué demonios hizo?... Él... sacrifico esos momentos... todos esos instantes en los que genuinamente podía sentirse feliz solo por su sed insaciable de poder... una que lo hizo arrebatarle la vida a su padre... quien siempre confió en él incluso en los asuntos más delicados...

Ganarse el desprecio y odio de su pueblo por, no solo masacrarlos en pos de conseguir el poderío militar que necesitaba para mantenerse a la par de sus aliados y, atacarlos por la espalda cuando fuera el momentos... sino también por mandar a una cruenta guerra incluso a niños que, apenas eran unos años mayores que María...

Obligo a su hermana a realizar actos terribles usando la seguridad de María como chantaje para que ella hiciera todo lo que él deseaba... por su culpa... las manos de su hermana estaban tan impregnadas de sangre de inocentes como las de él e incluso... no le sorprendería que la gente del reino despreciaran tanto a su hermana como a él por todo lo que la obligo hacer...

Minerva estaba tan concentrada en su labor terminando de cobijar bien a su hermana que, no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su hermano hasta que este coloco su mano en la cabeza, un gesto que no había hecho con ella desde que eran niños, Minerva levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de Michalis...

Aquellos ojos estaban llenos de completó arrepentimiento, mezclado con una desesperación tal que incluso, había golpeado a Minerva hasta lo más profundo de su ser...nunca había visto a su hermano tan... destrozado...

-Lo siento...-dijo Michalis moderando su entrecortada voz lo mejor que pudo-Lamento haberlo arruinado todo Mine...-dijo finalmente mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas.

Las cosas que ocasiono Michalis eran un carga que Minerva sabía que llevaría por el resto de su vida, no solo por incontables vidas inocentes que tuvo que segar a su nombre, sino también por todo lo que les quitó, todo lo que les hizo pasar a ambas por su enloquecida codicia...

Y sin embargo... verlo tan destrozado... tan devastado mientras la llamaba con aquel cariñoso apodo que le puso cuando eran niños, Minerva no podía ver al tirano sanguinario que mato con sus propias manos en su mundo...

Sino más bien... aquel niño que tanto admiraba y que a pesar de sus responsabilidades, siempre tenía tiempo para estar con ella...

Le tomo unos instantes a Minerva darse cuenta de que se acerco a su hermano, otros más percatarse de que lo estaba abrazando con fuerza y... unos más para darse cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar...

Quizás no pudieron decirse más de lo que deseaban en esos momentos... pero a pesar de todo, ambos hicieron un juramento de hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para arreglarlo todo...

Y asegurarse de crear un futuro brillante para su pequeña María que, estaban seguros que sería una reina mucho más digna y capaz de lo que cualquiera de los dos podrían llegar a ser.


	172. Chapter 172

El peso del otro sendero

Para estas alturas, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentar este escenario, no solo por el hecho de que, estaba claro que esto volvería a pasar desde que hice la fusión entre María y la otra María que invoque de cinco estrellas... pero... que de todas las personas... fuera ESTE personaje precisamente de cinco estrellas luego de todo lo ocurrido... era una reverenda mentada de madre...

-Así que... eres la princesa Camilla de Nohr-dije tratando de tragarme el terrible malestar que sentía... ¿¡Porque mierdas no fue otro personaje!? Y peor aun... ¡¿PORQUE LA PUTA FUNCIÓN DE VOLVERÁ MANUAL NO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO!?

-Era la princesa de Nohr-dijo Camilla en el tono más apagado que había escuchado-Perdí ese título en el momento que fui incapaz de proteger a mis hermanos-continuo con su tono bajo...

Se ve tan mal como cuando Camilla se encerró en esa habitación de Múspell... incluso se ve bastante demacrada... no será...

...

-Disculpa si la pregunta suena extraña pero...-dije en un intento de sonar lo más tranquila posible-¿Tienes de casualidad un hermano o hermana que se llame Corrin?-pregunte en el tono más cauteloso que pude.

-No lo sé-dijo Camilla con un ligero tono retórico-Quizás nunca tuve una hermana con ese nombre-dijo en un tono tan marcadamente triste que de verdad, me estaba costando mantenerme tranquila-A fin de cuentas... es difícil llamar a alguien hermana cuando a pesar de todo lo que has hecho por ella... ella prefiera los lazos sanguíneos de gente que apenas conoce-

...

-Aunque no puedo culparla tampoco... después de todo, ¿Quién no quiere estar con su verdadera familia?-

...

-Creo que, debería llamar a ya sabes quién para ver si haremos la fusión-la voz de Anna me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Supongo que será lo mejor-dije sin estar realmente convencida de mis palabras.

Fueron tan solo unos minutos lo que le tomó a Anna buscar a Camilla y llevarla a la sala de espera que habíamos hecho para los recién invocados y... siendo franca no estaba preparada y mucho menos lista para tratar este tema que era muy delicado para ambas.

Anna decidió quedarse con la otra Camilla en la sala del altar de invocación y, siendo sincera era lo mejor, considerando que la Camilla que invoque era del juego donde Corrin eligió Hoshido y, por la forma en que hablaba, debía ser una del final del juego, lo más prudente era no dejarla sola... en especial porque a todas luces parecía que poco le faltaba poco para tratar de cortarse las venas con su propia hacha...

Entre a la sala encontrándome a Camilla sentada en uno de los sofás más tranquila de lo que pensé, probablemente Anna no le informó porque la llame... genial... esto puede acabar realmente mal.

-Cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien?-me pregunto Camilla muy preocupada-Anna no quiso darme detalles del porque me necesitabas, solo me dijo que necesitabas mi presencia urgentemente, ¿Está todo bien?-preguntó Camilla con incluso más interés...

...

...

...

Mierda... ¿Porqué las cosas no pueden ser más fáciles?...

-Bueno...-comencé a hablar luego de sentarme a su lado-Sucede que...-demonios porque es tan difícil decirlo.

-Phyria-dijo Camilla en tono firme tomándome de la mano-Sabes que sin importar lo que esté sucediendo, estaré a tu lado para resolverlo-dijo Camilla con una ligera sonrisa, tratando de calmarme...

-No es algo fácil de hablar-dije finalmente luego de una pausa algo larga.

-Sea lo que sea, lo superaremos juntas-dijo Camilla con cierta confianza.

-Camilla yo... el altar... trajo a otra versión de ti-dije finalmente, sintiendo como un hoyo se hacía en mi estómago...

-Ya veo...-dijo Camilla en un tono dentro de lo que cabe tranquilo.

-Ella tiene el suficiente poder para fusionarse contigo, tal como paso con María y Gunnthrá-dije tratando de calmar mis nervios.

-Entiendo, entonces planeas que ella se fusione conmigo para ganar más poder-dijo Camilla en un tono pensativo, al menos le quedo claro que no pienso reemplazarla.

-Sí, pero esta Camilla en particular tiene algunos recuerdos que... estoy bastante segura de que no querrás tener-dije en tono cauteloso.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con las crónicas que has leído de mi mundo, verdad?-me preguntó Camilla con cierta curiosidad.

-Así es, y realmente lo último que quiero es que pases por eso solo por ser más fuerte, vale mucho más para mí tu tranquilidad que la fuerza que puedas obtener de esto-dije en tono sincero.

-No deberías preocuparte por mi cariño-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa tranquila-Sea lo sea, estoy preparada para lidiar con eso-continuo Camilla con convicción-Además si no me vuelvo más fuerte, no seré capaz de proteger a las personas que me importan-dijo Camilla con firmeza.

-No tienes que pasar por cosas malas para ser más fuerte-dije en un intento por convencerla de desistir.

-Todo estará bien-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa-Además, si en algún momento esto llegara a superarme, sé que puedo contar con tu ayuda para no caer por ello-dijo Camilla mirándome con una seguridad que... no pude evitar conmoverme un poco por aquella fe que tiene en mi.

-Aun, si tuviera que caminar por el mismo infierno a tu lado, estaría acompañándote sin dudarlo ni un instante y, no dejaría de buscar un modo de sacarnos a las dos de ahí-dije con una sonrisa sincera... quizás fui más honesta de lo que debí ser...

-N-no deberías decir esas cosas a la ligera-dijo Camilla con un sonrojo bastante marcado.

-Bueno, alguien debe ser la valiente o la idiota, dependiendo de cómo lo mires-dije con una sonrisa divertida.

-Y no podría estar más agradecida de que seas ambas-dijo Camilla sonriéndome, aunque aun con un ligero rubor, realmente se ve adorable así de sonrojada.

Con esa parte resuelta, Camilla y yo entramos a la sala del altar donde la Camilla, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a su contraparte en ese estado, Anna y la Camilla de Estirpe se acercaron a nosotras y nos dijeron.

-Ya la explique los detalles, está más que lista para ser fusionada-dijo Anna en tono tranquilo.

-Espero que mi conocimiento, te ayude a evitar lo que yo no logre-dijo la Camilla de Estirpe en su tono apagado, pero pude detectar lo que me pareció, una pequeña esperanza en su voz.

-Descuida, no importa lo que suceda, evitare cualquier tragedia que hayas presenciado-dijo Camilla en tono seguro y determinado.

-Espero de corazón que lo logres-dijo la Camilla de Estirpe con una ligera sonrisa... y con una diminuta lagrima bajando por su rostro...

Ambas se pusieron en posición para que pudiera realizar el ritual, cuando por fin logré fusionarlas, Camilla no tardo mucho en darse cuenta del porque... le advertí mucho sobre los recuerdos de esa versión de ella... en especial porque... solo le tomó unos segundos procesar los recuerdos de su otro yo...

-Phyria...-dijo Camilla tratando de ocultar su voz quebrada...-¿Era por esto que... siempre me has dicho que la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado Corrin... fue no tomar partido en ninguno de los dos lados...?-continuo Camilla mirándome a los ojos... está comenzando a llorar...

Nunca he sido una persona de palabras... raras veces se que decir... y mucho menos se la mayor parte del tiempo si lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto...

Pero a pesar de eso... no dude en ningún instante en ir a abrazar a Camilla, haciendo todo lo que estaba en mis manos para calmarla, susurrándole palabras de alivio y recordándole que todo estaba bien, que sus hermanos estaban a salvó y afirmándole que la ayudaría en todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para evitar aquella terrible tragedia.

Camilla se aferro a mi mientras lloraba, importándole muy poco si Anna estaba cerca en esos momentos... ella me abrazo con la misma fuerza con la que me abrazo aquella vez en Múspell...

Y... al igual que lo hice en aquella ocasión, no me aparte de ella ni un instante, hasta asegurarme de que ella se encontrara mejor.


	173. Chapter 173

Apoyo entre hermanas (Camilla/Elise)

Ya había pasado unas semanas desde que María regreso de sus vacaciones en ese hotel con aguas termales y, las cosas en la orden se estaban volviendo más animadas de lo normal para Elise, últimamente estaban teniendo más eventos en los que debían participar y en muchas ocasiones, había tenido que acompañar a algunos de sus amigos a las zonas fronterizas de Askr para repeler algunos soldados de Embla, que habían comenzado a volverse más activos desde que termino la tregua que tuvieron con la princesa Verónica de Embla cuando regresaron de su aventura en Múspell.

Y si algo notó Elise desde unos días atrás era que, su hermana se estaba volviendo extremadamente protectora con ella y sus hermanos, Elise estaba acostumbrada que Camilla cuando estaban en el mismo equipo, se aseguraba de estar siempre lista para entrar a su defensa o, se concentraba en eliminar enemigos que pudieran llegar a alcanzarla.

Pero ahora... las cosas habían cambiado significativamente en cuanto a la dinámica que tenían en combate ambas, Camilla ahora no la dejaba a salir a una misión a menos que ella estuviera en el grupo, no permitía que se acercara a las líneas más cercanas al combate como en otras ocasiones, estaba permanentemente a su lado en cada combate y, lo que derramo la gota de paciencia de Elise, ¡Se metió en su piyamada que solo era para Sakura y ella, solo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden!

Eso era más de lo que Elise estaba dispuesta a soportar, podía medianamente tolerar que se comportara como su niñera en el campo de batalla, aun sabiendo que ella era bastante capaz de valerse por sí misma... pero que se metiera en su piyamada sin permiso con la excusa de que quería asegurarse de que ningún soldado enemigo se metiera por su ventada en la noche ¡Era demasiado!

A Elise no le molestaba dormir con su hermana, pero en esos momentos solo quería estar con Sakura y, poder dormir con ella mientras se acurrucaba en su cálido pecho y, era arrullada por su suave respiración y los melodiosos latidos de su corazón...

Aun trataba de comprender que significaba aquel apego que, estaba sintiendo por Sakura desde hace un tiempo, pero de momento le interesaba más resolver ese asunto con Camilla, en especial porque no iba a permitir que Camilla le volviera a hacer lo mismo otra vez.

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Elise llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y no se lo pensó mucho antes de tocar con cierta insistencia, afortunadamente Camilla no tardo mucho en contestar su llamado.

-Oh, hola mi querida Elise, ¿Se te ofrece algo?-dijo Camilla en tono amable saliendo de su habitación.

-Sí, necesito hablar de algo muy serio contigo-dijo Elise con cierta convicción.

-Vaya que coincidencia, también necesitaba tratar un par de temas importantes contigo mi pequeña Elise-dijo Camilla en tono alegre antes de dejar pasar a su hermana, Elise no supo si interpretar eso como una buena o mala señal.

En poco tiempo Camilla preparó té y unos pastelillos para que pudieran conversar con calma, Elise no se le escapó el hecho de que no le permitió que la ayudara por más que le insistió, Elise se mantuvo sentada en el cómodo sofá de la habitación de su hermana algo rígida, mientras esta le servía una taza de té... definitivamente le estaba sucediendo algo muy raro a su hermana...

-Bien Elise, seré breve para que puedas comentarme lo que necesitas hablar conmigo-dijo Camilla en tono dulce-Ya que los ataques de Embla se han vuelto algo frecuentes, he decidido tomar algunas medidas para garantizar tu seguridad-dijo Camilla sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿Q-qué clase de medidas?-preguntó Elise preocupado, todo esto le estaba dando muy mala espina.

-Bien primero que nada usaras una armadura completa que evitara que sufras daños en la batalla-dijo Camilla en tono dulce.

-Hermana... no creo que mi caballo pueda soportar ese peso adicional...-dijo Elise en tono preocupado.

-No necesitas moverte rápido, después de todo, ya no participaras en las líneas frontales-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo antes de beber un poco de té... Elise estuvo a nada de escupir el suyo por la sorpresa.

-¡Eso es imposible!-dijo Elise asustada-¡Maribel y Verónica me necesitan en la primera línea para rescatar y curar a los heridos del frente!-dijo Elise algo alterada.

-Estoy segura de que podrán hacerlo bien sin que intervengas mi pequeña Elise-dijo Camilla en tono tranquilo, Elise no podía creer lo que su hermana estaba diciendo...

-También he estado pensando en que deberías mudarte a mi cuarto permanentemente para asegurarme de que nada te suceda mientras duermes mi querida Elise-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa alegre.

-¿¡Qué!?-grito Elise sorprendida, en otros tiempo hubiera estado más que encantada de compartir una habitación con su querida hermana mayor... pero si aceptaba la oferta de su hermana, no solo ya no podría esconder tan fácilmente los pastelillos de Catria que, conseguía de María a cambio de algunas cosas y favores, ¡Sino que también no podría volver a tener su sesiones de té o piyamadas a solas con Sakura!

-También sería beneficioso que dejaras de ir a las brigadas de curación que organiza Lucius y, también dejaras de salir del castillo al menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario y podrías...-continuo Camilla en tono alegre, cuando el repentino grito de Elise la calló.

-¡Basta!-gritó Elise desesperada poniéndose de pie, tomando por sorpresa a Camilla-Camilla se que te preocupas por mi seguridad, pero lo estas llevando a los extremos-dijo Elise algo molesta-Se que no soy la más fuerte de los cinco, pero yo también se luchar, ¡No me trates como si fuera una inútil!-dijo Elise en tono molesto, apenas percatándose de que estaba derramando algunas lágrimas.

-No Elise, nunca te trataría de esa forma-dijo Camilla preocupada antes de ir junto a su hermana para tratar de calmarla.

-¿Entonces porque no me dejas hacer las cosas que sabes que puedo hacer?-dijo Elise llorosa mirando a su hermana a los ojos, Camilla no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa en su pecho...-¿Acaso todo lo que he trabajado para ser mejor, no significa nada para ti?-dijo Elise en tono triste.

-No es eso Elise, de verdad tus progresos nos han llenado de orgullo a los tres-dijo Camilla en tono preocupado, limpiando las lágrimas de Elise con delicadeza-Es solo que... yo... no soportaría que algo te pasara...-dijo Camilla haciendo un esfuerzo por frenar sus propias lagrimas... aun la imagen del cadáver de su hermana era increíblemente vivido en su mente...

-Yo también pienso lo mismo cada vez que salen a una batalla sin mi-dijo Elise en tono sincero, tomando con la guardia baja a Camilla-Ustedes siempre arriesgan sus vidas en la primera fila, por eso he entrenado muy duro para poder estar a la altura y poder ayudarlos sin ser una carga para ustedes-dijo Elise en tono seguro.

-Hermana... sé que no siempre podemos estar en el mismo equipo, y que no podemos estar siempre juntos en la batalla-continuo Elise en un tono más tranquilo-Pero sé que aunque estemos separados, ustedes son muy fuertes y cuentan con el apoyo de nuestros amigos que siempre dan todo de sí para mantener a todos a salvo-dijo Elise en tono seguro.

-Por eso... no dejo de esforzarme para ser mejor-continuo Elise en tono algo tímido-Porque quiero que ustedes se apoyen en mi de la misma forma que me he apoyado en ustedes-dijo Elise en tono sincero y mirando a Camilla a los ojos.

-Mi pequeña y dulce Elise..-dijo Camilla abrazando a su pequeña hermana, haciendo lo posible para que no viera las lágrimas que estaba derramando-Lo lamento, nunca fue mi intención que te sintieras de esa forma... de verdad has crecido mucho mi pequeña y valiente Elise-dijo Camilla abrazando con fuerza a su hermana.

-No te preocupes-dijo Elise correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermana-Después de todo, los hermanos siempre se cuidan y se protegen los unos a los otros-dijo Elise en tono suave, dándose cuenta de que su hermana estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ocultar su llanto.

Y aunque Elise realmente no sabía porque su hermana había comenzado a temer por su seguridad más de lo normal, ella se aseguraría de recordarle que ya no era esa pequeña niña que apenas podía usar su bastón y que, cuando ella se encontrara triste, siempre podría contar con su ayuda para aliviar sus tristezas y pesares.

Solo... esperaba que su hermana pudiera ser más sincera con ella al punto de que incluso, dejara de ocultar su llanto para no preocuparla más...


	174. Chapter 174

Apoyo entre hermanos (Camilla/Xander)

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Xander notó un comportamiento realmente inusual en su hermana menor, desde siempre Camilla se caracterizo por preocuparse por la seguridad de todos, en especial por la de su pequeño hermano Corrin por el terrible aislamiento en lo que mantuvo su padre desde que lo adoptó.

Pero a pesar de que todos, ya estaban bastante acostumbrados a las medidas que solía tomar Camilla cuando temía por la seguridad de alguien, el comportamiento que vio Xander ya estaba rozando lo paranoico y, con la confirmación y el pedido de ayuda de Phyria para tratar de ayudar a Camilla, le dejo en claro que debía hablar con ella inmediatamente.

Tuvo que esperar un momento en el que se asegurara que Camilla no tuviera alguna actividad preparada o en su defecto, que no estuviera sobreprotegiendo dentro del castillo a Leo o a Elise... Leo estaba principalmente molesto de que no le permitiera leer a menos que usara guantes para evitar las cortaduras de papel...

A paso firme y decidido, Xander llegó a la habitación de su hermana y, luego de dar algunos toques algo fuerte, está no tardo mucho en abrir su puerta.

-Oh Xander-dijo Camilla con una sonrisa alegre-¿Se te ofrece algo mi querido Xander?-continuo sin perder su semblante alegre.

-Sí, se podría decir que necesito tratar un asunto urgente contigo-dijo Xander en tono tranquilo.

-Oh cariño, ¿Acaso alguno de nuestros hermanos tiene algún problema?-dijo Camilla muy preocupada y Xander, no pudo evitar notar un ligero temblor en la mano de Camilla.

-Te lo explicare con detalle, ¿Me permites pasar?-dijo Xander sonando ligeramente serio, Camilla no perdió tiempo y abrió la puerta de par en par para permitirle a su hermano pasar, esto tenía que ser un asunto muy serio como para que viniera a discutirlo en privado.

Ambos tomaron asiento en uno de los sofás de la habitación uno enfrente al otro, Xander no fue capaz de ignorar la creciente ansiedad que podía ver en los ojos de su hermana... Phyria realmente no había exagerado cuando menciono que eso, estaba afectando a su hermana más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta admitir...

-Camilla, necesito discutir una serie de comportamientos que he notado últimamente-dijo Xander en tono tranquilo, aunque sin perder cierta autoridad.

-Te escuchó-dijo Camilla con sumo interés, tratando de reflexionar si Leo o Elise habían actuado de manera extraña en los últimos días.

-Se que siempre estas preocupada por la seguridad de nuestros hermanos, ¿Pero no crees que has llevado tus cuidados demasiado lejos?-preguntó Xander con cierta seriedad.

-¿D-disculpa?-respondió Camilla siendo tomada por sorpresa.

-Has impedido que Elise realice actividades que eran parte de su día a día en la orden que incluso, ya estabas bastante habituada a que hiciera-continuo Xander con cierto tono inquisidor-Además de que apenas le has permitido desempeñarse en sus misiones, también has estado inusualmente protectora con Leo, incluso con las tareas que no requieren estar en el campo de batalla-continuo Xander con cierta seriedad-Y, debo reconocer que también has estado increíblemente reacia a que participe en ciertos patrullajes en las zonas fronterizas entre Askr y Embla-termino de decir Xander mirando a Camilla a los ojos.

-Quizás creas que es algo exagerado-dijo Camilla luego de ordenar sus pensamientos-¿Pero acaso es tan malo que me preocupe de mi única familia?-dijo Camilla con un ligero tono ofendido.

-No tiene nada de malo que te preocupes por nosotros-comenzó a decir Xander en tono diplomático-Pero quizás estas llevando las cosas demasiado lejos en algunos aspectos-termino de decir con cierto aire inquisitivo.

-Soy la mayor-dijo Camilla con cierto aire duro-Mi deber es velar por la seguridad de ustedes-

-¿Tanto así que no seas capaz de velar por ti?-preguntó Xander en tono preocupado, tomando por sorpresa a Camilla.

-Creo que estas exagerando Xander, mis sentidos son lo suficientemente afilados como para cuidarme y, velar por ustedes-dijo Camilla con un ligero aire irritado.

-¿Cómo cuando ese arquero de Embla casi te derriba en un patrullaje fronterizo porque, necesitabas urgentemente sacar a Leo de ahí, a pesar de que era él quien estaba acompañado por la princesa L´Arachel y Lady Ishtar?-dijo Xander en tono serio.

-E-estas exagerando, fácilmente pude esquivarlo sin problemas-dijo Camilla a la defensiva, aun recordaba que de no ser por la intervención de Phyria y Lilina... ese arquero realmente pudo haberla matado...

-Camilla, Phyria me contó lo que te está sucediendo-dijo Xander en tono preocupado.

Camilla no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su pecho y que un fuerte sentimiento de traición se alojara en el... después de todo lo que vivieron desde que se conocieron... ¿Cómo Phyria fue capaz de traicionarla de esa forma?...

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-preguntó Camilla en tono áspero.

-Me dijo que obtuviste unos recuerdos de otra versión de ti que, te han preocupado todo este tiempo-dijo Xander en tono tranquilo-Por más que insistí no me dijo de que se trataban esos recuerdos, pero me dejo claro que necesitas apoyo para tratar de superarlos-dijo Xander con cierta seriedad.

Por un lado Camilla sentía cierto alivio de que Phyria, no se atreviera a revelar exactamente que recuerdos tenía, pero... ¿Cómo podría decirle a Xander todo lo que vio?... ¿Cómo podría narrarle el terrible accidente que sucedió?... ¿Cómo... tan siquiera tendría el valor para simplemente decirle todo lo sucedido?...

-No son cosas que... uno pueda superar fácilmente...-dijo Camilla en tono bajo, maldiciendo por no poder sonar más tranquila.

-Camilla...-dijo Xander muy preocupado antes de ponerse de pie, acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado en el sofá-Desde que éramos niños, te jure que sin importar que tan duro o difícil fuera por lo que estuvieras pasando, tendrías mi apoyo incondicional sin importar lo que pasara-dijo Xander en tono firme, tomando con suavidad la mano de Camilla que, no había dejado de temblar desde que se acerco...

-Xander...-dijo Camilla débilmente, haciendo un monumental esfuerzo para no llorar.

-Sea lo que sea por lo que estés pasando, estaré a tu lado para consolarte y recordarte que sin importar lo que pase, todos siempre estaremos a tu lado-dijo Xander abrazando a Camilla, mientras esta ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de su hermano.

Paso un lapso bastante considerable en la que Xander acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza de Camilla tratando de calmarla... de verdad su hermana estaba haciendo un monumental esfuerzo por no sollozar... incluso uno mucho más grande que cuando era una niña, paso un largo rato antes de que finalmente Camilla comenzara a hablar.

-Xander... ¿Recuerdas cuando pase a tu cuidado?-dijo Camilla débilmente, Xander respondió un simple si-En ese tiempo... mi... madre había muerto y yo... no era más que otra huérfana de las tantas que quedaron por la guerra de concubinas...-continuo Camilla en tono apagado.

-En esa época... estabas muy enterado de las cosas que pasaban y... estabas bastante consciente de las cosas terribles que hice en un patético intento por obtener el amor de mi madre...-la voz de Camilla comenzó a romperse.

-Y a pesar de eso... a pesar de que sabias que tan manchadas estaban mis manos de sangre... tu... me recibiste con los brazos abiertos-Camilla comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas.

Xander hizo lo mejor que pudo para consolar a su querida hermana, aun recordaba cuando Camilla llego a la zona del castillo que estaba reservada para los que eran considerados, los herederos de la familia real de Nohr... jamás olvidaría aquella mirada tan apagada y esa expresión que era la viva imagen del desconsuelo...

-En esa época, sentía que mi vida no tenía valor o un propósito... no era más que una herramienta rota que ya no era útil para nadie... pero tú no solo me diste el amor de una familia que tanto busque... sino que también... me diste la esperanza de que quizás... de que quizás sería capaz de expiar todas las atrocidades que cometí...-Camilla había comenzado a llorar.

-Cuando llegaron Leo y Elise y... supe por lo que habían pasado, me jure a mi misma que les daría todo el amor y el apoyo que ninguno de los tres recibió de nuestras madre... y cuando llego Corrin, me jure a mi misma que sería fuerte para proteger las sonrisas de todos sin importar lo que pasara...-Camilla comenzó a aferrarse a la ropa de su hermano.

-Y a pesar de todo... a pesar de todo lo que me esforcé... Xander... ¡No fui capaz de proteger a nadie!-grito Camilla antes de desmoronarse y llorar amargamente con más fuerza.

Xander se mantuvo ahí consolando a su hermana menor, susurrándole palabras de alivio, asegurándole que todo estaba bien y que ese terrible futuro que vio jamás sucedería...

Cuánta razón tuvo Phyria al decirle que Camilla, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien que la conociera tan bien, no tenía palabras para expresar a la invocadora de lo agradecido que estaba por ponerlo al tanto de la situación de Camilla...

Pero en ese momento solo quería enfocarse en aliviar el dolor que su hermana cargaba en silencio para no preocuparlos y, sin importar que fuera lo que les deparaba el futuro, se aseguraría de mantener a su familia a salvo costara lo que costara.


	175. Chapter 175

Primera Sangre

Luego de tanto entrenamiento y casi incontables días de preparación, por fin a Ylgr le permitieron apoyar como refuerzo en las patrullas fronterizas de Askr, decir que la pequeña princesa estaba emocionada era decir poco, ya que esto no solo significaba que ya la consideraban apta para realizar trabajos de adultos, sino que también ahora ante los ojos de la orden ya era uno más de ellos.

Era tanta la emoción de Ylgr que poco le importo que el puesto de vigilancia donde estaría con su grupo, fuera el que menos tenía problemas en la frontera, se esforzaría por hacer un trabajo increíble y así, quizás al ver su desempeño le permitirían participar en áreas mucho más problemáticas.

Aun si hizo lo posible para no perder su entusiasmo, pasaron casi tres horas y nada interesante pasaba, desde el bastión que protegían no se veía ni un alma cerca e incluso algunos de sus compañeros estaban comenzando a realizar otro tipo de actividades mientras otros seguían con la guardia alta... esta no era la manera que imaginaba que sería su primera gran misión...

-Esto es muy aburrido-dijo Ylgr haciendo un puchero-¿Cuándo se supone que pelearemos con soldados Emblianos?-dijo Ylgr con cierto aire demandante.

-Si tenemos suerte, no tendremos que pelear con ninguno hoy-dijo Olivia tratando de calmar a Ylgr.

-¿Creí que estábamos aquí por si algún soldado trataba de entrar?-dijo Setsuna confundida mientras jugaba cartas con Ishtar y Raven.

-Así es, como lo menciono Olivia, lo ideal sería que no tuviéramos que pelear con nadie hoy-dijo Ishtar un poco preocupada por Ylgr, antes de seguir atendiendo el juego.

-¿Entonces porque nos mandaron a un lugar donde no pasa nada? ¿De qué sirve proteger un lugar por donde nadie transita?-preguntó Ylgr algo molesta.

-Porque uno nunca sabe si los soldados de Embla, lo utilizaran aprovechándose de nuestra confianza-dijo Raven en tono serio, antes de tomar una carta que había salido del mazo, para desechar otra de su mano.

-Sé que esto puede ser aburrido-comenzó a decir María que era quien vigilaba con el telescopio del bastión-Pero nuestra tarea es vital para evitar un conflicto que ponga en riesgo a la gente del pueblo cercano-dijo María en tono seguro.

-Hablas como toda una líder-dijo Raven con una ligera sonrisa mientras seguía jugando.

-Soy toda una líder-dijo María en tono orgulloso-No por nada Phyria me selecciono como la segunda al mando-dijo María con una sonrisa.

-Solo intenta que el poder no se te suba a la cabeza-dijo Raven soltando una ligera risa.

-No lo hará, María siempre se ha portado como una buena líder cuando la situación lo amerita-dijo Olivia con una sonrisa, ayudando a María a vigilar los alrededores.

-Pues si me disculpan, iré a investigar el bastión-dijo Ylgr algo molesta, si no encontraba algo con que entretenerse, se volvería loca.

-Solo no salgas del bastión Ylgr, recuerda que el lugar no es del todo seguro-dijo María en tono tranquilo.

-No lo haré-dijo Ylgr en tono cansado mientras salía de la habitación donde tenían el puesto de vigilancia.

-¿Ustedes creen que estará bien?-preguntó Ishtar preocupada.

-Tiene que aprender que no todo son combates, además aun me parece algo joven para que empiece a lidiar con esas cosas-dijo Raven en tono tranquilo, antes de mostrar una tercia de J-Parece que ganó la partida-dijo Raven en tono tranquilo.

Ishtar suspiraba resignada entregando la pésima mano que tuvo en el juego, pero cuando Setsuna bajo la suya, los dos no pudieron evitar quedarse con la boca abierta.

-Setsuna tu ganaste, ¡Tienes un Full House!-dijo Ishtar sorprendida, ¿Porque Setsuna no había bajado su mano antes?

-Enserio... yo creí que solo tenía un par de reyes-dijo Setsuna en tono tranquilo.

-No esperaba menos de mi mano derecha-dijo María en tono alegre.

Setsuna apenada pero con una sonrisa tomo todas las fichas que ganó, lista para jugar otra partida... en cuanto a Raven, decidió seguir el consejo de Rebecca y no subestimar a esta arquera que, parecía más lista de lo que su apariencia daba a entender.

Ylgr llevaba un rato caminando por los pasillo sintiendo que debió quedarse en el castillo... al menos ahí podría jugar con Elise, Fae, Menja y Sakura o incluso pedirle a Helbindi que jugara con ellas que, a pesar de que se hacia el duro, al final siempre las acompañaba en sus juegos.

Comenzó a caminar por una área del bastión que tenía unas cuantas ventanas, cuando algo en la arbolada cercana llamó su atención, en un principio pensó que debía ser algún animalito de la zona extraviado, pero cuando vio un distintivo color rojo con negro, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo que veía, ¡Los soldados de Embla estaban entrando!

En un principio Ylgr estaba regresando a la sala de vigilancia para alertar a sus compañeros cuando una idea se formó en su mente... quizás esta era su oportunidad para demostrar que ella era más que capaz de estar en puestos de vigilancia importantes, además si ya había derrotado a esas personas de la Torre de Practica, ¡Entonces esos soldados de Embla no significarían nada para ella!

Saliendo del bastión con mucho cuidado de que ni sus compañeros ni los soldados de Askr que estaban ahí notara su escape, Ylgr tomo con firmeza Sylgr y se dispuso a ir a la zona arbolada, ¡Esos soldados de Embla conocerían la furia de la gran princesa Ylgr de Nilf!

No pasó mucho para que Ylgr se diera cuenta que había tomado la peor decisión de toda su vida, porque lo que parecía ser un soldado de Embla, resulto ser un escuadrón de cinco soldados que, estaban probando ser tan rudos como los de la Torre de Practica... ¿En qué problema se había metido esta vez?...

Ylgr corría por su vida, tratando de llegar al bastión en busca de apoyo, ya había derribado sola a dos soldados... pero sus heridas apenas le estaban permitiendo moverse... nunca pensó que una persona con hacha pudiera provocarle tanto daño a pesar de que solo le había rozado un poco...

Usando el consejo de María de aprovechar su tamaño a su favor, Ylgr se interno en una zona donde estaba segura que ellos no les sería fácil pasar, su plan salió a la perfección, ya que pudo escuchar como dos de ellos se quejaban por la cantidad de ramas y maleza que les impedía el paso... lo que no conto fue que uno de ellos diera un rodeo mientras los otros seguían al frente...

Y... tampoco vio venir cuando ese soldado la ataco por la espalda haciéndole un corte en la espalda que... de no ser por todo lo que entrenó... estaba segura que en esos momentos estaría muerta...

Ylgr cayó al suelo llorando un poco, siendo consciente de que pudo haberle ido mucho peor, su instinto la hizo girar en el suelo evitando por poco que aquel soldado con espada terminara el trabajo, Ylgr trato de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas estaban lastimadas y lo único que logró fue volver a caer antes arrastrase a un árbol, apenas usándolo como apoyo para poder levantarse.

El soldado se preparaba para clavarle su espada, Ylgr sabía que debía hacer algo o moriría allí... ella no quería morir... quería volver al castillo y ver a sus hermanas... quería seguir jugando con sus amigos... quería visitar más mundos con ellos... ella... ella... ¡NO QUERÍA QUE TODO ACABARA ASÍ!

Concentrando todo el poder de hielo que tenía en su daga, Ylgr en un desesperado intento por sobrevivir lanzó su daga cargada por la magia de hielo que corría por sus venas, el ataque tomo por sorpresa al soldado, impactándolo justo en el pecho.

El grito de dolor tomo por sorpresa a Ylgr, contempló como el soldado gritaba horrorizado, mientras intentaba inútilmente desprender el hielo que se formaba en su pecho que, no dejaba de progresar a una aterradora velocidad... las manos del soldado comenzaron a ensangrentarse cuanto más eran cortadas por el inclemente hielo...

El soldado soltó un grito gutural que aterro a Ylgr antes de caer al suelo, retorcerse por unos segundos mientras algo de sangre escurría de su boca y luego no se movió más...

Ylgr no podía creer lo que había presenciado... ¿Porque el soldado no actuó como los que enfrentó en la Torre de Practica?... se suponía que ellos desaparecían cuando les daban un golpe muy fuerte... ellos no... se retorcían de esa manera... a no ser que ellos...

Solo le tomó unos segundos a Ylgr entender con horror lo que había pasado... estos soldados... no eran como los que estaban en la Torre de Practica... ellos... ¡Eran personas como sus amigos o ella!

...

Si eran personas... eso significaba que ella acaba de...

María no podía sentirse más impotente por la situación que estaban viviendo, primero fue el aviso de los guardias del bastión de que, al parecer se escuchaban gritos en una zona arbolada cercana al bastión, sumado a la desaparición de Ylgr... María no le tomo mucho entender que estaba pasando...

Todos sin excepción partieron a la zona arbolada, aterrados de que Ylgr estuviera peleando sola contra un escuadrón Embliano, la primera señal de lo sucedido fue cuando encontraron dos soldados muertos y, al jugar por los trozos de hielo que tenían en la cabeza, todo indicaba que Ylgr logró liberarse o atacarlos por sorpresa.

El grupo escucho un ruido dejándoles claro que, debía haber más soldados en el área, pronto encontraron a otros dos que parecían atorados entre unos matorrales, mientras otros dos llegaban desde otra dirección, una corazonada le hizo a María ordenarles al grupo encargarse de ellos mientras buscaba a Ylgr, si su teoría era correcta, entonces Ylgr no podía estar muy lejos.

María dio un rodeo sin ser vista por ninguna de las tropas Emblianas, corriendo con sus sentidos alerta esperando encontrar a Ylgr, su camino la llevo a encontrarse un cadáver de otro soldado Embliano que, quedaba claro que tuvo una muerte muy agonizante, dada la expresión que tenía su rostro.

Siguió su camino con cierta precaución cuando un ruido llamó su atención, al principio fue un murmullo que no supo cómo interpretar, pero cuanto más avanzaba, pronto se dio cuenta de que era un llanto lo que escuchaba, siguiéndolo asustada pronto encontró en una parte oscura de la arbolada a Ylgr llorando, ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas con algunas manchas de sangre en su ropa.

-¡Ylgr!-dijo María alterada antes de correr hacía Ylgr, no sabía que tan graves eran sus heridas, pero era obvio que debían dolerle bastante como para hacerla llorar así.

-¡Aléjate!-grito Ylgr tomando por sorpresa a María-¡No quiero que te acerques a mí!-dijo Ylgr sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

-Ylgr tranquila, soy yo María-dijo María tratando de calmar a Ylgr-Todo estará bien, atenderé tus heridas y regresaremos junto con nuestros amigos-continuo acercándose más a ella.

-Déjame aquí...-dijo Ylgr sin dejar de llorar-Soy solo un monstruo-dijo Ylgr costándole más trabajo hablar por el llanto.

-Ylgr no eres un monstruo-comenzó a decir María cuando Ylgr la interrumpió.

-¡Si lo soy! ¡Solo los monstruos matan a las personas de esa manera!-dijo Ylgr mirando por fin a los ojos a María.

María no pudo evitar sentir un terrible dolor en su pecho al ver... aquella desesperación y tormento que veía en los ojos de Ylgr... ella no estaba preparada para lidiar con eso... y era por esa razón precisamente que incluso Phyria, se había negado a llevarla a batallas contra Embla...

La culpa pronto comenzó a carcomerle el pecho, ya que ella fue la que le insistió a Phyria que por lo menos le permitiera a Ylgr ayudarlas con los patrullajes más sencillos... y ahora por su culpa se encontraba en ese estado tan... aterrado... no iba permitir que las cosas siguieran así, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudar a su amiga.

-Ylgr...-dijo María en tono suave tratando de calmar a Ylgr y sentándose a su lado-¿Tu no sabías que eso pasaría, o sí?-preguntó María en el tono más suave que le fue posible.

-¡No!-dijo Ylgr alterada-Yo... ¡Yo no lo sabía!-continuo muy temblorosa y sin atreverse a mirar a María-¡Él levantó su espada y yo no quería morir!-continuo Ylgr temblorosa y comenzando a respirar muy acelerada cuando el abrazo de María la tomo por sorpresa.

-Ylgr no eres un monstruo-dijo María en tono firme y seguro-Los monstruos dañan a las personas por gusto, pero tú lo hiciste para salvar tu vida, eso no te convierte en uno-dijo María acariciando la cabeza de Ylgr tratando de calmarla.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?-dijo Ylgr llorando en el hombro de María.

-Porque yo pase por lo mismo cuando lo hice la primera vez-dijo María en tono algo bajo, sorprendiendo a Ylgr-Y... a pesar de que es algo que aun me duele, se que si no lo hago, no podre regresar a ver a mis hermanos y amigos-continuo María en tono suave-Ni tampoco podre protegerlos cuando estén en peligro-termino de decir María sin dejar de acariciar el suave cabello de Ylgr.

-Quizás soy demasiado débil para esto...-dijo Ylgr llorosita.

-No eres débil Ylgr-dijo María en tono seguro-Todos pasamos por esto, algunos deciden ignorarlo, otros simplemente lo ocultan, pero lo que todos aprendemos es que por eso debemos valorar la paz, para que ni ellos ni nosotros tengamos que ser obligados a hacer esto-dijo María en tono determinado, recordando las cosas que había aprendido de sus experiencias en la guerra y de Phyria.

-Lo siento...-comenzó a decir Ylgr en tono culposo y triste-No debí desear que algo...-continuo Ylgr cuando María la calló con suavidad.

-Tú no provocaste que esto pasara-dijo María en tono suave-Las cosas simplemente sucedieron y no tiene nada que ver con lo que dijiste-continuo María en tono consolador mientras despegaba un poco a Ylgr de ella para limpiar sus lagrimas con cuidado.

-Gracias... por estar conmigo María-dijo Ylgr tratando de evitar que le salieran más lagrimas.

-Siempre estaré para ayudarte Ylgr, después de todo somos buenas amigas-dijo María con una sonrisa segura.

-Gracias María-dijo Ylgr abrazando a María con fuerza, sintiéndose patética por no haber sido capaz de seguir conteniendo sus lagrimas.

María continuo consolando a Ylgr, asegurándole que todo estaba bien y que no permitiría que algo malo pasara.

...

Realmente aun le faltaba mucho para ser una buena líder, pero estaba dispuesta a seguir aprendiendo y asegurarse de no volver a caer en los mismos errores, en especial porque no quería permitir que alguna de sus amigas, tuviera que pasar por ese dolor debido sus malas decisiones.


	176. Chapter 176

Apoyo de amistad (María/Phyria)

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que regresaron al castillo de Askr luego del patrullaje, lograron repeler a las fuerzas de Embla que entraron por la frontera del noreste e Ylgr se encontraba sana y salva junto a sus hermanas que, estaban ayudándola a tratar de superar todo aquel episodio.

A pesar de que ya todos estaban a salvo, María no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada por todo el asunto, estaba tan acostumbrada a eso que, pensó que para todos no significaba nada o que, ya estaban preparados para incluso quitar una vida si era estrictamente necesario...

...

Ella no quería que Ylgr pasara por eso... mucho menos que tuviera que manchar sus manos de esa forma cuando ella nunca había peleado antes contra soldados de verdad, quizás estuvo en medio de la guerra entre su país y Múspell, pero eso no significaba que Ylgr hubiera participado tan activamente como ella lo hizo en su mundo cuando sucedió una situación similar.

De hecho, haciendo memoria Ylgr apenas comenzó a entrenar sus habilidades cuando llego a Askr, ¿Cómo María podía esperar que ya estuviera preparada, cuando su experiencia estaba limitada a la Torre de Practica?...

...

De verdad... se equivocó, y de una manera que una de sus amigas cercanas pagara caro por su error... ella... ¿Aun podría ser una buena líder luego de lo que hizo?...

-Parece que por fin te encontré-dijo una voz que María reconoció rápido como la de Phyria-Te he estado buscando desde hace un buen rato-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo, antes de acercarse a María.

María decidió ir a uno de los balcones del castillo para tomar algo de aire, se aseguro de ir a uno lo suficientemente lejano para que nadie la encontrara rápidamente, pero al parecer no fue lo suficiente para que Phyria la encontrara con relativa facilidad.

-Phyria...-comenzó a decir débilmente María-Supongo que, ya sabes lo que paso en el patrullaje-dijo María sin atreverse a mirar a Phyria a los ojos.

-Sí, me entere de todo lo sucedido-dijo Phyria colocándose a lado de María y observando la hermosa vista-Actuaste lo suficientemente rápido para que no pasara una tragedia-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo.

-No necesitas ser suave conmigo-dijo María en tono triste-Cometí un error al llevar a Ylgr cuando no estaba lista-dijo María en tono apagado.

-Ni tu ni yo, sabíamos que ocurriría algo en ese lugar-dijo Phyria tratando de consolar a María.

-Aun así, no debí de ser tan insistente cuando tus razones eran muy validas para que Ylgr no peleara-dijo María bajando un poco la mirada.

-Técnicamente la responsabilidad es compartida, si no me hubiera dejado convencer, tampoco hubiera pasado eso-dijo Phyria en tono pensativo.

Paso un rato en el que ninguna de las dos hablo, María no era capaz de mirar a Phyria a los ojos, ni mucho menos levantar su mirada, en especial porque... estaba bastante segura del porque Phyria la estaba buscando...

-Creo que... lo más correcto es que renuncie yo, antes de que tengas que pedirme que deje mi puesto como segunda al mando-dijo María tratando de sonar madura, aunque tenía un terrible nudo en la garganta.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Phyria muy confundida mirando a María.

-Tu... ¿No ibas a quitarme mi puesto?-preguntó María algo sorprendida y por fin, tomando el valor suficiente para mirar a Phyria a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-comenzó a decir Phyria en tono algo alto-Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, además de felicitarte, a pesar de la presión pensaste con la mente fría y eso les permitió encontrar a Ylgr antes de que pasara una tragedia-dijo Phyria en tono sereno.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-dijo María algo alterada-¡Si hubiera prestado más atención y te hubiera escuchado! ¡Ylgr no hubiera tenido que pasar por eso!-dijo María algo llorosita.

-Pero ni tu ni yo sabíamos que eso sucedería-comenzó a decir Phyria en tono suave colocando su mano en la cabeza de María para clamarla-Siempre te he dicho que esperes lo mejor y te prepares para lo peor y, aunque en esta ocasión las cosas no salieron como ninguna de las dos esperaba, lograste resolverlo, y por eso estoy orgullosa de ti-dijo Phyria en tono tranquilo pero sin ocultar el orgullo en sus palabras.

María casi de inmediato abrazo a Phyria ocultando su rostro en el vientre de Phyria, tratando de esconder sus lagrimas, preguntándose porque Phyria siempre era tan buena con ella.

-Solo quiero ser una buena líder...-dijo María llorosita.

-Tranquila pequeña, lo has hecho bastante bien-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa y arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de María y limpiar con suavidad sus lagrimas-Además aun eres pequeña, te falta mucho por crecer y aprender, preocúpate por nosotros los adultos, que la estupidez que tenemos ya no se nos puede quitar por más que tratemos de aprender-dijo Phyria en tono divertido, arrancándole una pequeña risa a María.

-Que te parece si vamos a mi cuarto, quizás no sea la mejor líder o estratega, pero estoy segura que puedo enseñarte algunos trucos y, si estas interesada, puedo enseñarte a abrir cerraduras-dijo Phyria con una sonrisa alegre acariciando los suaves cabellos de María.

-Me parece bien-dijo María limpiándose las ultimas lagrimas con su manga y sonriéndole a Phyria genuinamente.

Para sorpresa de María, Phyria la cargó entre sus brazos diciéndole que aunque era una montura algo defectuosa, era mejor que caminar todo el camino hasta las habitaciones, María comenzó a reírse un poco mencionando que sería una mejor montura si se consiguiera una almohada o algo así.

Phyria le respondió diciéndole que no había pagado el paquete de primera clase y que tenía que conformarse con eso, María no pudo evitar volver a reír por todo el asunto y, aunque sabía que luego de lo sucedido, lo último que podía hacer era relajarse, estaba dispuesta a seguir trabajando duro para ser una gran líder y, asegurarse de no volver a cometer los mismos errores por el bien de sus amigos.


	177. Chapter 177

Apoyo de amistad (María/Serra)

Luego de realizar su extenuante jornada de salud en los pueblos cercanos al castillo, Serra a pesar del cansancio y esas casi interminables filas donde atendía a cada paciente que llegaba a la pequeña tienda que, los soldados de Askr habían confeccionado para los curanderos, podía decir que se sentía realmente satisfecha por su buena labor.

Siempre era un placer darle una mano a su buen amigo Lucius y, no podía negarse cuando Lucius necesitaba a la mejor curandera de ese o cualquier otro mundo, también fue una gran actividad familiar ya que sus hijas y su pareja, decidieron ayudarla en las jornadas del día.

Lilina sin duda tenía buenas aptitudes para realizar magia de curación aunque, se sorprendía que su yo del futuro aun no la hubiera instruido en lo más básico... definitivamente sería algo que debía recordar para no cometer el mismo error en el futuro.

Gwendolyn por otro lado, al igual que su amado esposo, no tenía capacidades mágicas, pero sin dudas Gwendolyn tenía mucho del altruismo de ambos, ya que no solo era la primera en prestar su ayuda a la hora de armar o bajar instrumentos y medicamentos de las carretas, sino que también ayudaba a la gente del pueblo junto con Héctor, Serra no podía sentirse más bendecida por tener una familia tan maravillosa.

Con un día tan satisfactorio, Serra decidió que era hora de un buen descanso, aprovechando que su querido Héctor y Gwendolyn estarían haciendo algo de calentamiento y que Lilina, estaría entrenando magia con su tía Nino, era el momento perfecto para tener unos momentos a solas para relajarse.

Luego de hacer un viaje rápido a la cocina donde, tomo algunos entremeses para acompañarlos con el delicioso té que L´Arachel siempre le regalaba, estaba caminando tranquilamente hacía la habitación que compartía con Héctor cuando alguien la llamó.

-¡Lady Serra!-dijo la voz de una niña que Serra, reconoció rápido como la de María.

-Oh María-respondió Serra un poco sorprendida-¿Se te ofrece algo?-preguntó en tono cortés, aunque por dentro, deseando que no arruinara su preciado descanso.

-Sí, necesito su ayuda para algo muy, muy importante-dijo María con convicción, Serra necesito de todo su autocontrol para no soltar un bufido fastidiado, si era algo referente a una misión que le encargó Phyria, iría inmediatamente a hablar con Phyria... y usaría su bastón para establecer sus quejas sobre la cabezota de de la invocadora.

-¿Es alguna misión referente a la Torre o el Coliseo?-preguntó Serra un poco fastidiada, por el bien de Phyria, más le valía que no fuera eso...

-No, esto es un asunto de la segunda al mando-dijo María con cierta seriedad, despertando la curiosidad de Serra.

-Bien, si ese es el caso, ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece María?-preguntó Serra en un tono más amable, tampoco iba a desanimar a la pequeña María.

-Yo quería...-comenzó a decir María en tono seguro cuando de repente hizo una pausa que llamó la atención de Serra-Yo... necesito pedirte un gran favor-dijo finalmente María.

-¿Y de que se trata ese favor?-dijo Serra en tono intrigado, rezándole a Elimine de que no le pidiera los bocadillos que acaba de preparar...

-Yo... ¡Necesito que me entrenes para ser una gran curandera como tú!-dijo María en tono firme y algo fuerte, sorprendiendo a Serra.

-¿Quieres que YO te entrene?-preguntó Serra muy sorprendida, no era que no fuera buena, de hecho ella era simplemente perfecta, pero le llamaba la atención que se lo pidiera a ella y no a Lucius o a Maribelle.

-Sí, eres la única que no solo es muy buena curando, sino que también los golpes que das con tu bastón son simplemente legendarios-dijo María con admiración.

-Me halaga que reconozcas mi habilidad más sublime, pero estas segura de eso, recuerdo que mencionaste que con la magia Dolor te bastaba para atacar-dijo Serra en tono curioso.

-Sí, pero...-comenzó a decir María algo insegura-Yo cometí un error la última vez que me toco vigilar un bastión de la frontera y... no quiero que pase eso de nuevo...-dijo María en tono triste, preocupando a Serra-Por eso decidí aprender un poco de todo para ser una líder más capacitada y no cometer el mismo error dos veces-dijo María en tono decidido, mirando a Serra a los ojos.

Desde el momento que la conoció, Serra siempre sintió que María tenía algo especial, no solo por su dedicación a la hora de tratar de aprender o mejorar en algo a pesar de su corta edad, sino también por aquella mirada determinada que sin dudas, era la marca de todo héroe o líder de leyenda.

Quizás María no llegaría a ser tan increíble como ella, pero sin dudas bajo su tutela, no solo se volvería la mejor curandera de su mundo, sino también una gran líder y clériga que pondría de rodillas a cualquier que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino, en especial de aquellos enemigos que mencionaron en alguna ocasión las Alas Blancas.

-De acuerdo, ya que técnicamente tengo algo de tiempo libre, estaría más que encantada de enseñarte todos los secretos para ser una curandera tan increíble como yo-dijo Serra con una sonrisa alegre.

-¡Qué Bien!-gritó María alegre-¿Podemos comenzar ahora?-dijo María muy emocionada.

A pesar de que la idea no le atraía ni en lo más mínimo, solo un monstruo miserable sería capaz de destruir aquel jubilo y motivación que veía en los ojos de María.

-Muy bien, pero debes hacer exactamente lo que yo diga y, entrenaremos en el área cerca de la catedral vieja, no pienso compartir mis bocadillos con cualquiera que se acerque a vernos-dijo Serra en tono firme y soltando un pequeño suspiro.

-¡Dalo por hecho!-dijo María sin perder sus ánimos.

Aunque aun se sentía un poco molesta por haber tenido que renunciar a su tan ansiado descanso, no podía negar que le era imposible decirle que no a su pequeña segunda líder, en especial porque ella, era la única que podía enseñarle tan ilustre técnica que sin dudas, le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión en la guerra.


	178. Chapter 178

Apoyo de amistad (Anna/Phyria)

Las cosas sin duda habían cambiado desde que regresamos de nuestra misión para detener los planes de Surtr, en general las cosas cambiaron para bien, en especial en Múspell donde por fin tenían al mando a alguien que de verdad se preocupaba por su pueblo y, no usaba cualquier excusa para volver barbacoa a las personas.

Mi jugada salió bien, pese a que estuve muy cerca de morir y que, incuso a día de hoy, aun tengo la sensación de que alguien o algo estaba haciendo lo posible para que no regresara a la tierra de los vivos... puede que solo sean cosas mías, ya que bueno, nadie espera tener que pasar por una situación similar y, esperaba que con el tiempo todo eso se volviera algo que tendría que acomodar en uno de mis tantos baúles de esqueletos que tengo en mi mente...

Con todo eso más temprano que tarde, comencé a darme cuenta de algo que, era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada ver en mi arma legendaria, el panel de mi pistola que mencionaba cuando podía haber una muerte permanente, estaba siempre activado cuando salíamos del castillo de Askr...

Solo la Torre de Practica, los eventos, mapas especiales y el Coliseo eran los únicos lugares donde la alerta siempre estaba apagada, pero cuando salíamos de los edificios otra vez volvía a activarse... eso era algo nuevo, porque nunca pasó antes de que entráramos a los eventos del libro dos...

No tarde mucho en hacerle una visita sorpresa a Anna para pedirle explicaciones, llegue a su habitación y lo primero que hice fue golpear a su puerta, cuando por fin me abrió no... espere verla de esa manera...

Anna tenía unas ojeras increíblemente marcadas que, me recordaban a las épocas donde tenía que hacer turno nocturno en campo, se veía algo demacrada y en especial pálida... ¿Qué demonios le sucedió?

-Sabes tú celular esta reparado, puedes tomarme una foto y ahorrarme la molestia de esperar a que dejes de mirarme como si fuera un fenómeno o algo así-dijo Anna en un tono bastante malhumorado...

-¿Problemas en la corporación?-pregunté casi en automático, dudo que algo del castillo sea lo que le este quitando el sueño.

-No tienes ni idea-dijo Anna en un tono cansado.

-¿Crees que, tengas algunos momentos para hablar?-pregunte no muy convencida.

-Ya estamos hablando-dijo Anna algo tajante.

-Me refiero a hablar de un tema en especifico-dije soltando un suspiro.

-Por favor, dime que no tiene que ver con alguna avería con el agua o la electricidad-dijo Anna en tono cansado.

-No, es más algo relacionado con mi arma, creo que se daño-dije en tono algo preocupado.

-De qué demonios crees que están hechas las armas sagradas-dijo Anna algo ofendida-¿Crees que incluso una idiota como tú la podría romper algo tan valioso?-dijo Anna molesta.

-Pues me marca una información preocupante y además, recuerda con qué clase de idiota estás hablando-dije en tono seguro, se le olvida todo el revuelo que hice en Nilf y Múspell... a estas alturas mi estupidez podría ser incluso más peligrosa que el mismo Surtr...

-... Pasa-dijo Anna luego de una larga pausa.

La habitación de Anna era de alguna manera, muy acorde al tiempo que se vivía en Askr, pero con varios aditamentos modernos como los que hay en mi habitación, eso explica porque no le costó trabajo darme todos esos servicios, ella ya los tenía de base aquí.

-Bien, ¿Qué le sucede a tu arma ahora?-preguntó Anna un poco más tranquila, una vez que las dos tomamos asientos en un sofá de su sala.

-Esta atorado con el mensaje de que cualquiera puede morir permanentemente-dije en tono preocupado...

...

¿Por qué Anna me está mirando muy seria?...

...

...

Bien, oficialmente estoy asustada.

-¿Qué está pasando ahora Anna?-dije muy nerviosa, ¿Ahora en que mierda estamos metidos?...

-Recuerdas que... en algún punto te dije que habría consecuencias por haber hecho ajustes con los eventos del libro II-dijo Anna en tono serio...

-Siendo justas, fuiste bastante vaga con los detalles de eso, a lo mucho dijiste que tendrías un juicio o algo así-dije tratando de mantenerme tranquila.

-Bien, la buena noticia fue que no tuve juicio... la mala es que en vista de los cambios drásticos que provocamos en este mundo, nos condenaron con una amonestación algo severa por todo lo ocurrido-dijo Anna mirándome fijamente...

-¿Q-qué clase de amonestación?-pregunte muy preocupada.

-Ahora las cosas se han vuelto más... realista, si alguien muere será una muerte permanente, a menos que sea en áreas como eventos, coliseo, la torre y lugares de la aplicación... pero fuera de eso, ellos son tan mortales como lo son toda la gente de este mundo-dijo Anna en tono grave...

...

...

...

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-pregunte cuando por fin fui capaz de encontrar mi voz...

-La verdad, estaba tratando de buscar un modo de decírtelo de la manera menos directa, pero a estas alturas no vale la pena fingir que todo está bien-dijo Anna soltando un suspiro muy cansado.

-¿Qué tan altas son las posibilidades de que alguien...?-comencé a preguntar... pero ni siquiera fui capaz de completar mi pregunta...

-Bueno, te has esforzado en entrenarlos en más de un aspecto, además de que muchos de ellos ya tienen sus habilidades completas, eso al menos los hace mucho más aptos para sobrevivir-dijo Anna en un tono más tranquilo.

-Eso ya es bastante ganancia-dije soltando un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo... será mejor que me esfuerce más por conseguir orbes, debo asegurarme de que todos estén preparados para lo peor a cualquier costo...

-Si eso es todo, deberías retirarte, tengo mucho papeleo que hacer-dijo Anna en tono cansado antes de acercarse a su escritorio.

-Anna, se sincera conmigo, ¿Esa amonestación fue para mí o para ambas?-pregunte en tono curioso.

-Solo fue para ti por jugarle a la profeta-dijo Anna comenzando a trabajar en sus asuntos.

... Si ese fue mi castigo, entonces cual fue el de...

...

...

Creo que por fin el cerebro me está funcionando como debería.

-Sabes, tuve que hacerme buena en matemáticas por mi carrera y, lleve un curso de Geoestadística, no es precisamente estadística pero se bastantes bases de ese asunto-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Phyria, si no te conociera, diría que estas ofreciéndome tu ayuda-dijo Anna volteando a verme.

-Bueno, soy tu peor es nada en este momento, además si no has metido a Gunnthrá en esto, es porque no quieres condenarla con todo este desastre, ¿Verdad?-dije con cierta seguridad, Anna me examino unos momentos antes de decirme.

-A estas alturas no tengo opciones-dijo Anna soltando un respiro resignado.

-Espero que no se me haya olvidado todo lo que supuestamente aprendí en ese curso de cinco días-dije en tono divertido.

-Por nuestro bien espero que no, porque si no entrego esto pronto me asegurare de que la pagues conmigo-dijo Anna en tono muy cansado.

Bueno, será bueno trabajar en algo similar a lo que estudie y ver si, aun mi memoria de teflón pudo mantener algunas cosas que aprendí, quizás incluso me ayude para hacer trabajos más de oficina... y dejar de hacer labores de limpieza o que requieren fuerza bruta en la corporación...


	179. Chapter 179

Apoyo de amistad (Hinoka/Lucius)

En la sala de entrenamiento del enorme castillo de Askr, Hinoka terminaba de hacer sus entrenamientos con su fiel naginata, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo en el reino de Askr, podía decir con orgullo que estaba logrando adaptarse bien a las costumbres del lugar y, a los compañeros que formaban parte de la prestigiosa orden.

Conocer jinetes pegaso de otros mundos y sus estilos de combate sin duda fue un sueño hecho realidad y, aunque aun no dejaba de sorprenderle la fuerza y la precisión con la que Florina arrojaba sus lanzas, estaba decidida a dejar de dormirse en sus laureles y seguir entrenando para mejorar sus habilidades, en especial con la competencia que había entre las jinetes pegaso.

Llevaba casi tres horas entrenando y Hinoka sentía que podía dar más, pero debido a las órdenes de la invocadora de no excederse, no podía estar más tiempo de lo que ella quería, por lo que decidió dar todo de sí para hacer que cada minuto de esas horas valieran la pena.

-Creo que ya ha entrenado suficiente princesa Hinoka-dijo Lucius en tono amable, llevándole una toalla y una botella de agua a Hinoka.

-¿No me digas que ya se terminaron las tres horas, creí que al menos me quedaba media hora más?-dijo Hinoka algo disconforme.

-Lo lamento princesa Hinoka, pero ya se cumplió el plazo y, he estado de acuerdo con Phyria en que demasiado trabajo sin descanso, no le hará bien a su salud-dijo Lucius en tono gentil ofreciéndole la botella de agua.

-Supongo que no puedo desmentir eso-dijo Hinoka soltando un suspiro y, aceptando con una sonrisa la botella de agua.

Los dos se sentaron en una banca y, mientras Lucius verificaba si Hinoka no tenía alguna herida usando su magia, Hinoka terminaba de secarse el sudor con la toalla que tan gentilmente le había traído Lucius, sin duda Lucius era una chica bastante considerada.

-Sabes Lucius, ahora entiendo porque mi hermana y muchos aquí te tienen en tan buena estima, de verdad eres una mujer muy amable y encantadora-dijo Hinoka con una sonrisa alegre, sin duda Lucius era todo un ejemplo de cómo debía ser una curandera.

Hinoka de inmediato notó que algo estaba mal cuando el rostro de Lucius se ensombreció un poco... ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

-¿Sucede algo Lucius? ¿¡Dije algo malo!?-preguntó Hinoka muy preocupada, ¿¡Cómo pudo haberlo arruinado tratando de decir un cumplido!?

-N-n-no es eso princesa Hinoka-comenzó a decir Lucius en tono algo bajo-Es solo que yo... soy un hombre-dijo Lucius algo apenado.

-¿¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpida!?-dijo Hinoka molesta antes de darse un manotazo tan fuerte en la frente que asusto a Lucius.

-¡No tiene por qué preocuparse!-comenzó a decir Lucius algo alterado, en especial porque Hinoka no dejaba de darse manotazos-¡Sucede todo el tiempo! ¡Ya estoy acostumbrado a eso!-dijo Lucius tratando de detener a Hinoka.

-No es solo eso-dijo Hinoka muy molesta consigo misma-Cometí la misma equivocación que muchas personas tienen conmigo, muchas personas han pensado que soy un chico-dijo Hinoka en tono cansado.

Lucius podía decir que escuchó todo tipo de comentarios bastante extraños, en especial de la boca de su buena amiga Phyria... pero esa estaba rápidamente ganándose el primer lugar entre los más desconcertantes que oyó en su vida... ¿Qué clase de persona confundiría a la princesa Hinoka con un hombre?...

-Debe estar bromeando-dijo Lucius muy sorprendido.

-Lo digo enserio-dijo Hinoka en tono cansado-Incluso cuando estaba entrenando para convertirme en jinete pegaso, comenzaron a llegarme cartas de chicas, al principio le pregunte a Ryoma que significaba eso y, él me dijo que eran desafíos a los que debía asistir... y luego resulto que las chicas solo querían declararse porque pensaban que era un chico muy atractivo...-dijo Hinoka muy cabizbaja.

...

Lucius intentaba comprender como alguien podía confundir una carta de amor con un desafío...

-Lamento que haya tenido que vivir experiencias de ese tipo-dijo Lucius en tono compresivo, tratando de animar a la princesa Hinoka.

-Lo que más me molesta es que haya cometido el mismo error...-dijo Hinoka aun desanimada.

-Como le dije antes, no debe preocuparse por eso, ya estoy acostumbrado a que sucedan esas cosas-dijo Lucius en tono amable.

Hinoka no quería dejar las cosas así y menos con un compañero que sabía exactamente lo que era que te confundieran, tenía que hacer algo para compensarlo o por lo menos hacer algo para ayudarlo...

-¡Lo tengo!-dijo repentinamente Hinoka asustado a Lucius.

-¿S-sucede algo princesa Hinoka?-preguntó Lucius algo nervioso.

-Conozco la solución perfecta para nuestro problema-dijo Hinoka tomando de los hombros a Lucius muy alegre.

-¿Y cuál es?-preguntó Lucius aun algo nervioso.

-Yo te ayudare para que te veas más masculino y tú me ayudaras a ser más femenina-dijo Hinoka con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio cree que funcione?-preguntó Lucius algo inseguro.

-Estoy segura, algo debí hacer para verme masculina y tú has hecho algo que te hace ver femenino, si descubrimos que es y hacemos lo que hace el otro, estoy segura que lograremos nuestro objetivo-dijo Hinoka muy emocionada.

-Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo intentarlo-dijo Lucius con una sonrisa amable, no quería desanimar a la princesa Hinoka.

-¡Entonces será mejor que comencemos ahora!-dijo Hinoka con júbilo-Ya que no puedo entrenar, este será un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento que nos ayudara a ambos-dijo Hinoka sin perder su sonrisa.

Lucius de verdad no estaba convencido de que eso funcionaria, pero no podía negar que los ánimos de la princesa Hinoka eran algo contagioso, quizás con algo de suerte eso ayudaría para que ninguno de los dos fuera confundido nuevamente con su género opuesto.


	180. Chapter 180

Apoyo de Romance (Henry/Olivia)

Luego de terminar su entrenamiento diario con Lene y, continuar ayudando a la pequeña Menja con su adiestramiento, Olivia decidió que lo mejor era descansar un rato antes de continuar entrenando en compañía de Lene, ya que Menja dijo que estaría ocupada ayudando a Sharena con unas cosas que compraría en el pueblo, no podría acompañarlas en la segunda ronda de entrenamiento.

Olivia debía reconocer que Menja a pesar de su edad, se estaba esforzando mucho para aprender todo lo posible de las lecciones de ambas, pese a su buena ética de trabajo, era importante que también hiciera otras actividades para despejarse, en especial porque después de todo lo que les contó sobre su vida en Múspell, ambas deseaban de corazón que Menja no desaprovechara la nueva vida que tenía en Askr.

Decidió que lo mejor era pasar por algo en la cocina del castillo, algunas frutas y agua sin duda le regresarían la energía que necesitaría para una segunda ronda de danza, cuando se disponía a dirigirse hacia la cocina, un grito la hizo dar un fuerte sobresalto del susto.

Al parecer el grito había venido desde uno de los pasillos del palacio donde se encontraba Feh y, al juzgar por la fuerza de este, solo podía significar que la pobre Feh tenía problemas, asustada pero decidida, Olivia corrió tan rápido como pudo a socorrer a Feh, sus gritos continuaron aun con más fuerza asustando cada vez más a la pobre de Olivia, ¿Qué clase de monstruo sería capaz de lastimar a esa tierna ave?

Cuando por fin llego lo primero que vio fue a Henry parado en frente del pedestal de Feh, Olivia no podía ver a Feh debido a que Henry la cubría, pero si su teoría era correcta, Henry estaba lastimando a la indefensa Feh, ¡Quizás incluso la estaba matando para hacer un ritual maligno con sus huesos y plumas!

-¡Henry deja en paz a Feh!-grito Olivia entre asustada y preocupada, tenía algo de miedo de lo que era capaz de hacerle Henry, pero bajo ningún concepto abandonaría a la pequeña Feh.

-¿Ah?, ¡Oh, Hola Olivia!-dijo Henry en tono animado volteando a mirarla, su cuerpo aun cubría el pedestal de Feh.

-T-t-te lo advierto Henry-dijo Olivia nerviosa-S-s-si sigues lastimando a Feh, y-y-yo no tendré opción más que lastimarte-dijo Olivia tratando de sonar valiente, aunque el temblor de su cuerpo la delataba.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Henry muy confundido.

-¡N-n-n-no mientas! ¡S-s-se que quieres usar a Feh como un ingrediente de magia oscura!-dijo Olivia tratando de sonar dura.

-Olivia eres toda una loquilla-dijo Henry antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada-No puedes hacer magia oscura con la sangre de un búho blanco, necesitas uno de plumas más oscuras o negras-dijo Henry luego de componerse un poco de su ataque de risa.

-¡D-d-deja de ocultar los hechos! ¡E-escuche a Feh gritar!-dijo Olivia en tono ligeramente más fuerte.

-Feh está a salvo, mira-dijo Henry en tono animado antes de hacerse a un lado, Olivia se sorprendió de no solo ver a Feh sin ningún daño sobre el pedestal, sino que también cerca de ella había un cuervo de brillantes plumas negras.

-¡Perdón si te asuste!-dijo Feh al darse cuenta de la situación-Es solo que mis alas no están acostumbradas a moverse así para bailar-dijo Feh algo apenada, nunca pensó que estuviera haciendo semejante escándalo.

-Verás, a Feh le gusta mucho como baila Olivia y, le pidió que le enseñara algunos pasos-dijo Henry sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿O-Olivia?-preguntó Olivia muy confundida.

-Así decidí llamar a esta dulce jovencita porque me recuerda mucho a ti-dijo Henry sin perder su ánimo, mientras el cuervo le hacia una reverencia a Olivia.

-¿Ella te recuerda a mí?-preguntó Olivia aun más confundida.

-Sí, las dos son muy lindas y elegantes a la hora de bailar, además de que las dos me provocan una sensación cálida en el corazón cuando las veo bailar-dijo Henry en tono alegre, aunque ligeramente sonrojado, quizás fue un poco más honesto que lo que debió, pero Verónica le recomendó ser lo más honesto que pudiera con Olivia.

-¿C-c-crees que soy linda y elegante?-dijo Olivia muy apenada y sin ser capaz de ver a Henry a los ojos.

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Henry en tono risueño-¡Eres sin duda mucho más linda que una maldición recién hecha!-dijo Henry emocionado, Olivia no estaba segura si eso era algún tipo de cumplido... pero eso no evito que aquellas palabras hicieran que su corazón se acelerara aun más.

-Y bueno yo quería aprender a bailar, ¡Pero no tengo la suficientemente flexibilidad para moverme tan genial como Olivia!-dijo Feh aleteando sus alas algo inconforme, Olivia el cuervo intento de calmarla sugiriéndole un idea.

-Es una gran idea Olivia-dijo Henry en tono seguro-Olivia, ¿Crees que podrías ayudarnos a enseñarle a bailar a Feh?-preguntó Henry en tono educado.

-B-b-bueno yo...-comenzó a decir Olivia algo insegura y apenada-Yo nunca le he enseñado a una ave a bailar...-continuo Olivia dudosa.

-Pero eres una gran bailarina, estoy segura de que puedes ayudarme o darme algún consejo-dijo Feh en tono suplicante.

-Además, nos encantaría que estés con nosotros un poco más, bueno por lo menos a mi me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo-dijo Henry algo sonrojado, dándose cuenta de que no era tan fácil ser así de honesto.

Olivia no pudo evitar sonrojarse incluso más por las palabras de Henry... ¿De verdad le alegraba su presencia?, a pesar de que lo acusó de lastimar a Feh injustamente... Olivia no sabía si su decisión fue impulsada por la culpa, la mirada de Feh o por el sonrojo en el rostro de Henry... fuera cual fuera su razón, sería algo que reflexionaría en otro momento.

-Está bien-dijo Olivia algo tímida-Tengo tiempo libre así que, puedo quedarme un rato ayudándolos-dijo Olivia sin mirar a Henry a los ojos.

-¡Estupendo!-gritó Henry muy feliz, esperando que su explosiva sinceridad no hubiera espantado a Olivia por accidente.

Olivia se quedo más de lo que planeo ayudando a Feh junto con Henry y su amiga cuervo Olivia y, a pesar de lo que pensó inicialmente sobre él, debía admitir que la compañía de Henry de alguna forma le estaba haciendo sentir una calidez realmente agradable a su corazón.


End file.
